


Inevitable Change

by MukeSinner



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Luke, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Feminine Michael, M/M, Marijuana, Mpreg, Muke - Freeform, Punk Luke, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, fanficiton, hermaphrodite, innocent michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 372,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeSinner/pseuds/MukeSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford was a hermaphrodite boy. He was a male, but had a vagina. He was practically a girl though. He talked like one, acted like one, he just wanted to be a girl. His parents of course supported him since he was his son and treated him like a girl. He loved it honestly. He had beautiful, fluffy, dyed hair that always remained soft. He had breathtaking green eyes that practically sparkled. And his smile was the most stunning.<br/>Michael was just beautiful. He had the perfect body figure. A small, curvy little body, naturally thick thighs and wide hips. He was a precious fifteen-year-old.</p><p>Luke Hemmings, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He always had something to say back. He had an attitude to match his badass figure. He always got high and wasted on the weekend. He had two full sleeves of tattoos and piercings. Most people described him as cold-hearted.<br/>Why?<br/>Because they knew him well.<br/>Luke liked to fuck, but not love. He fucked little boys all the time, loving to steal their innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name's Cynthia, or Cynth, as many people like to call me. I am currently Co-Writing this story with @MukeSinner on wattpad, but I thought why not post it on here? I hope you all like this story as much as we have liked writing it. I would love to hear everyone's feedback! Thanks xx

Michael held his backpack straps tightly as he walked in the massive building. He let out a deep breath and looked ahead of him at the wide corridor of high schoolers finding their way to their classes.

He swallowed thickly and fished his schedule out of his purse, praying nothing fell out because he really didn't want to bend over, not while wearing a skirt.

You see, Michael was a very... special boy. He was rather girly and feminine.

The reason because of that?

Basically because he was almost a girl.

Michael was a hermaphrodite, a boy with a vagina. It had its advantages and disadvantages. One thing Michael liked about being a hermaphrodite is how pretty he felt being a girl, well almost being one. The bad thing was how embarrassing it actually was. Michael honestly loved the fact he had a pretty little /lower region/ but he hated being made fun of. Some guys bullied him, but actually girls made fun of him the most. Guys mostly adored Michael. That too had its advantages and disadvantages.

Mikey swallowed nervously and walked down the hall, his shaky hands clutching his schedule. He followed the signs and made his way up to the second floor, going to his locker first.

He sighed in relief once he finally found it and began fumbling with the knob. Thankfully, the hallways were clearing up as the other students went to their classrooms. A small clique of guys walked by and whistled at Michael. The boy blushed deeply and bit his lip hard, soon opening the locker door. He put a couple books in there then closed it once again. He held the strap of his purse tightly as he walked to his class, keeping his head lowered. The bell rang suddenly and the boy panicked a little. He looked around and nearly ran to the classroom once he found it.

Great, he thought. Everyone would stare at him since he was late. His first class was mixed with all the grades since it was an advanced class for freshman.

Mikey took in a ragged breath and opened the door handle, quietly stepping in and hearing his shoes make a soft thud against the floor. He felt over twenty pairs of eyes on him and his cheeks heated up.

"Take a seat anywhere, please," the teacher said with a warm smile. Michael nodded and quietly walked to an open seat in the back.

Look down, just look down, he thought to himself. There must've been only a couple other freshman in there because everyone looked so much older and matured. Mikey reached the desk and quietly sat down, gently setting his backpack on the desk. He instinctively crossed his leg over the other and tried to relax in his seat.

"Hey," he heard a mildly deep voice say from his left. Michael's eyes widened slightly as he stared at his lap, unsure what to say or even if he should say anything. But he soon found himself looking up and staring at the source, his cherry chapstick stained lips parting slightly.

"H-Hi."


	2. Chapter 1

Luke watched the boy stare at him for a moment then quickly look away. Michael quietly pulled out his favorite pen, which had purple ink and had floral designs along the actual pen part. He tapped it nervously against the desk, feeling eyes glued to him.

Luke licked his lips and leaned towards Michael's small, nervous figure, his eyes scanning over his body briefly, and wow it was fine. He had curves in all the right places and his thighs were pale and creamy.

"Nice ass by the way," Luke whispered into Michael's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive area.

Mikey bit his lip as he suppressed the moan that was threatening to escape past his lips. Squeezing his legs together, he turned his gaze back to the front of the class, deciding he's missed enough of the lesson already.

As the teacher continued rambling on, Mikey felt something tickling the side of his ankle, causing him to jerk it back. When he turned his head, Luke was staring at him with his intense gaze, his dark blue gaze scanning over Michael's face. 

"S-Stop," Michael stuttered out, turning slightly in his seat so he couldn't see Luke, thought he quickly learned it was a bad idea when he felt his skirt ride up a little. 

"You're just giving me a better view of that ass of yours," Luke said, his gaze glued to Michaels cloth covered ass. He smirked to himself as he saw the panty-lines. He licked his lips at just the thought of seeing the boy in just his panties.

Michael's face began burning with the obvious blush he was sporting, but he wouldn't turn around. He would just ignore the attractive - yes, attractive - boy behind him.

A few minutes passed by without any inappropriate comments being said, so Mikey smiled in victory, thinking he had won and Luke was finally going to give up, but he could never be more wrong.

"I could make you feel good, baby. Just turn around and talk to me." Luke said, his voice going down to a mere whisper.  
Michel spun around in his seat, but before he could get a word out, the sound of the bell ringing throughout the school was heard.

He jumped up from his desk and gathered up his stuff before turning around and quickly scurrying out of the classroom, both flustered and turned on by a few simple words.

"A skirt like that leaves little to the imagination," a voice rang out behind Michael, causing his steps to falter.

Michael slowly turned around and swallowed thickly, nervously staring up at the punk boy. And wow he was tall.

"W-What does that mean?" he asked quietly, nervously tugging at the ends of his skirt. This was one of those advantages he had. He could wear a skirt without having to worry about a boner, especially at a time like this. His panties were slightly damp, but it wasn't too unbearable.

Luke felt a sudden burst of pleasure as he realized just how innocent this boy was. Damn, he could be fun.

"It means I can see that perfect little ass of yours." Luke said, smirking down at Michael. 

Michael blushed deeply and bit down on his lip softly. "Y-You stare a lot," he said quietly and looked down at his shoes, glancing at Luke's black Vans. "And smirk," he mumbled.

Luke chuckled a little. "I like to admire things that I want." As Luke watched the boy, the innocence that he was portraying did things to him that he couldn't explain. Just thinking about the things they could do together made his cock stir in his pants. " I don't mean to smirk, baby, just a habit." Luke admitted, a small smile on his lips.

Mikey nibbled on his bottom lip and slowly nodded. "Y-You want me?" he whispered, looking back up at Luke with innocent green eyes. There were two outcomes of this. Luke would find out his true self and call him a freak or he would accept the fact he was a hermaphrodite.

"I-I'm not what I seem to be," he said softly, eyes scanning over his face then looking down at the sleeves of tattoos along his arms. God... He could tell he worked out because his biceps were massive.

Luke looked Michael up and down, checking him out one last time before giving his answer.

"I like what I see." Luke said, before adding, "So yes baby, I want you in more ways than one." 

Luke felt his heart melt a little at the flash of uncertainty in Michael's eyes, but he quickly shook it off. 

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked, ignoring what just happened. He watched Michael as the boy's eyes roamed over his arms, making Luke feel something he couldn't put his finger on. 

Mikey took in a shaky breath and blushed deeply, shyly looking away.

"I-It's really personal," he said and slowly looking back up at Luke with curious and worried eyes. He never really told anyone about his secret, but it was quite obvious when he wore leggings or shorts.

Luke slowly shook his head before looking down at Michael with a half smile.

"I'll get it out of you one day, baby," he said, his voice filled with certainty.

As Luke looked deeper into Michael's eyes, he could see all the fear and worry in his eyes, and a small part of Luke wanted to make that disappear. He wanted to make Michael feel safe, even if he did just meet the boy. But he quickly pushed that part down. He didn't want anything from Michael, besides him laying beneath him as he fucks his brains out. Then Luke will leave him and this little chase will be over.

At least that's what Luke tried to convince himself of.

Michael nodded a little and looked down. "That sounds like a challenge," he said quietly, sheepishly fumbling with his rings.

He was afraid of Luke's reaction if he found out. He seemed like a fuckboy in Michael's eyes, and he wasn't sure if he'd want that. He wanted a man like in the movies, someone absolutely perfect. Someone who will love you and call you pretty, always treat you like a Queen.... That would be Mikey's dream.

Luke hummed quietly to himself. "Only if you want it to be. But just saying baby, I'm always up for a challenge," he said, smiling smugly.

Luke kept his eyes on Mikey and when he began playing with his rings. He had to push down the urge to fuck the boy here and now. He shifted his feet slightly and it was only then he realized the obvious problem in his lower region. His boxers had became tight and his cock was already semi hard. He bit his lip as the movement created friction, causing his cock to grow more.

Michael giggled quietly and nodded, slowly pulling his schedule out of his purse. "C-Can you show me to my next class?" he asked nervously, being honestly lost. He hoped Luke wasn't like what he's heard mostly about upperclassmen who would often tease and make fun of the freshman.

"Y-You don't have to, I-I just -- " he stammered and looked back up at Luke, practically getting lost for words when he noticed the obvious tent in his jeans. His eyes widened slightly and he stared at it for a moment then looked back up at Luke, feeling his pussy tingle ever so slightly.

Michael's obvious shyness only made the problem in Luke's pants worse. Luke went to rip the schedule out of Michael's hands when he realized he noticed his boner. The shocked look on Michael's face made Luke grin.

"What's wrong babe? He won't bite," the older teen said as he moved his lower region a little towards Michael, hoping the boy would take the bait.

Michael gawked and blushed deep red, shyly leaning back slightly.

"I-I...." he stammered, feeling so aroused yet confused at once. He let out a gasp as he felt Luke's bulge bump against the back of his hand lightly and he nearly lost all self control. He was a moist mess and could feel his new, Victoria's Secret panties become ruined as he soaked them.

He swallowed thickly and held his hands over his crotch, trying so hard not to stare at Luke's bulge.

Luke let out a loud chuckle before he retracted his hips. He leaned forward towards Michael and the boy leaned in too, but instead of continuing what was going on, Luke grabbed the schedule out of Mikey's hands and looked down at the boy's classes.

"Go down this hall, turn right and it's the third door and the left," Luke rushed out, needing to find a release fast.

Michael gave him a confused look but slowly nodded. "Can you walk me?" he asked, still fearing he'd get lost and be late to class again. He felt so intimidated and distracted by Luke yet he wanted to be around him at the same time. He was so aroused by him and he wished to see more.

Luke internally groaned before he let out a loud, deep sigh. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth as he adjusted his throbbing cock. He began walking down the hallway, taking quick strides as he made his way towards the classroom.

Michael frowned a little when Luke reluctantly agreed. He quietly walked with him, trying to keep up with his fast past despite his much shorter legs.

"Um thank you," Mikey said as they stopped at the doorway. He prayed he'd see Luke again sometime, and maybe not in just his first period class. He was really the only person he had met so far.

Luke nodded his head before he quickly turned around and ran down the hallway, towards the closest bathroom. There, he spent his entire second period relieving himself as he thought of a certain green eyed boy that he wanted to be around. And even as he tried to deny it, he couldn't. Michael was a special boy and Luke wasn't going to give up until he fucked him senseless, stealing any trace of innocence Mikey had.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! How is everyone? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I just want to let everyone know that the story will start to pick up soon. The first few chapters aren't that great, but the story starts to get better later on. Anywho, I hope you all have a fantastic day!! 
> 
> Xx, Cynth.

Michael walked out of the classroom and stood by the door, trying to map out where his next class was. He began walking down the hall, staring down at his schedule. He wished Luke was there to help him honestly. He felt mildly safe around Luke, even if the older boy had tattoos and piercings. Michael oversaw that and he was determined Luke was nice, at least he hoped.

Luke was walking down the hallway when he spotted the head he had just fantasized about for the past 45 minutes. He smiled to himself and his legs began to move on their own, soon finding himself standing behind the same boy. "You look a little lost there." Luke said, smiling at the back of Mikey's head.

Michael nearly jumped at the sound of the voice and ended up dropping his binder. He swallowed thickly and spun around, looking up at Luke.

"I-I am lost," he shyly admitted, staring down at his binder on the floor. He once again felt so nervous and intimidated by Luke's presence. He honestly didn't know what Luke intended to do to him, but whatever it was he seemed to have his heart set on it.

Luke bent down and began picking up the scattered contents. When everything was put back in their rightful places, Luke stood up but kept the binder in his arms.  
"Come one, I'll lead the way." He said, throwing an arm over Michael's shoulders while his other arm held his backpack and Michael's binder. 

Michael's breath hitched at the feeling and he could feel his arm firmly around him. His cheeks flushed deep red and he could practically feel his face radiating from how much he was blushing.

"T-Tell me about yourself," Michael blurted out as they walked. He was just so curious of Luke. He had so many questions like 'Why did you get so many tattoos?' 'How are you so straightforward?' and 'What do you intend on doing with me?'

Luke stiffened slightly. He kept his gaze on the tile, his face slightly tilted down. He shrugged a little. "There's really nothing to know." Luke mumbled, despite all the things that just flashed through his head that he could tell the boy.

He turned his head up and noticed the boys hopeful gaze. He sighed a little before looking back down at the ground. "Ask me whatever you would like to know." Luke finally murmured, his blue eyes trained on his black vans. 

Michael nodded and quietly ran his thumbnail along the edge of his folder.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" he asked, stammering as he realized it could be taken the wrong way.

"I-I mean... they're lovely, but what inspired you to get them? Why do you have them?" he asked curiously.

Luke chuckled softly before looking down at his tattoo covered arm. "They all mean something to me." He admitted.  
"Each tattoo has their own story, and some of the stories are happier than others." He finished with a shrug.

Fuck. He was letting this boy get to him. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone this. Michael only has one purpose for him and that was for Luke to fuck him. That's it. They aren't supposed to be talking about his tattoos. Luke internally groaned. He needed to get this over with. And quick.

Michael smiled softly and nodded. "They're nice," he said shyly, gently touching over one with an arrow heart.

"And another question...." he said and bit his lip. "What are your intentions with me?" he asked quietly. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was just curious.

Luke's skin tingled as the boys hand carefully skimmed his arm. He didn't know why, but he wanted the boy to touch him more.

Luke looked down at Michael and grinned. "You'll find out soon enough." He said, his grin getting bigger if possible.  
He leaned closer to Michael, until his lips were right next to his ear. "You ever heard of the song bedrock?" He asked. His breath ghosting over the side of Michael's face.

Michael blushed deep red and swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry all the sudden.

"Y-Yeah," he whispered quietly, goosebumps forming under the skin from Luke's hot breath against his neck and face. He clutched the ends of his skirt and clutched Luke's arm with the other, feeling so overwhelmed and aroused by the punk boy.

Luke smirked down at the boy, a feeling of satisfaction washing over him as Michael clutched his arm tighter. 

"Well baby, I ain't no Freddy Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock." Luke said, Meaning every word of it. He planned on ruining this boy. Planned on taking his innocence and fucking him into oblivion. The twisted part is, he would love every second of it.

Mikey bit his lip, a small shaky breath escaping his lips. "L-Lucas," he breathed out, slowly looking into those bright blue eyes lined with jet black eyeliner. He wanted to just push him off but at the same time he wanted to feel it. He wanted Luke to take his innocence and virginity. He wanted to feel pleasure.

He whimpered softly and nibbled on his lower lip, his panties drenched now.

 

Luke became speechless for a second as he stared into the beautiful emerald eyes that belonged to Michael. His breath hitched slightly but he quickly shook it off. What the hell was that? He was never rendered speechless. Especially not by one of his targets. He shook his head and cleared his throat, replacing his quietness with another smirk. 

"I can make you feel good with just a few words. Imagine how good I can make you feel when I fuck you." Luke says, his voice anything but a whisper. He licks his lips at just the thought of seeing Michael beg and moan beneath him, his creamy thighs spread, revealing everything every boy in this school has fantasized about since this morning. 

Mikey's eyes widened slightly and he gasped softly, staring at Luke and closing his legs together tightly.

"I-I need to g-go to the bathroom," he said quietly, desperately needing to clean himself up.

Luke looked down between the boys legs, searching for a bulge and after a few seconds of searching and coming up empty, he looked back up at him. So he has a small package, more fun for me. Luke thought before he smiled down at the boy.

"I'll come with you." He said, intending for it to be dirty but knowing the innocent boy won't get it.

Michael blinked a few times but nodded, still holding onto Luke's arm as they began walking to the restrooms. He could feel himself calm down a little but he was still so flustered and aroused.

Luke pushed the boy into the bathroom before turning around slightly to lock to door. When he turned back around, he caught his lip between his teeth as different sceneries flashed through his head.

Michael gasped and stumbled back a little, hands clutching Luke's black muscle-tee. He let out a shaky breath and became putty in his arms, feeling so wet and overwhelmed. He slumped against the wall, keeping his thighs clasped together.

 

Luke began pushing Michael back until his back hit the wall. He wrapped an arm around Michael's waist and held him up.  
He looked down into the boys eyes and for the second time that day, his cock stirred in his pants.

Luke let out a deep breathe as he stared into Michael's eyes. He searched them, trying to understand what this boy was all about. Luke wanted to know how Michael did what he did to him.

 

Michael swallowed hard and fell numb in his arms, unable to control himself.

"L-Luke," he whispered, his voice a little high pitched. He could feel the punk boy's aching bulge against his thigh and he nearly lost it. He closed his legs tightly, feeling so flustered and embarrassed as he tried to keep his own crotch from bumping against Luke. He knew just from one simple contact, he'd be able to tell his lower region was flat, and rather wet.

Luke's cock grew harder at the sound of Michael's voice. A part of him wanted to fuck him here and now, but another part of him knew he couldn't. He wouldn't steal the boys virginity in a school bathroom. Luke's internal war finally ended, his cock throbbing in protest. But just because he wasn't going to fuck the boy, doesn't mean he won't have a little fun.

Luke leaned forward and bite down on Michael's ear, tugging it ever so slightly, as he held up the boys weight. 

Mikey let out soft grunt and trailed his dainty hands up to Luke's shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"I-I," he stammered, biting down on his swollen lower lip harshly. He's never felt so aroused. Not even dirty scenes in stories he read aroused him this much.

Luke let his free hand trail down Mikey's side relishing at the feeling of the curves. He brought his hand around and cupped Mikey's panty covered ass, kneading the flesh slightly. A low groan began building it's way up Luke's throat, and he let it go. Not even trying to suppress it. He shifted his hips a little, his cock diamond hard by now.

"Do I make you feel good baby?" Luke asked, his voice slightly husky. 

Mikey let out a quiet whine as Luke grabbed his firm bum and grasped onto the soft material of his shirt.

"Y-Yeah," he admitted, his cheeks flushed deep red as he felt Luke's strong hands groping him. Just his touch and words made him feel like this. He could only imagine how he'd react if Luke touched him even more intimately.

Luke couldn't explain why he wasn't fucking the boy right now. If it had been anybody else, he would have them bent over the sink as he fucks them relentlessly. But Michael was different. Luke knew this. He knew that this boy was innocent beyond comprehension, and that just turned Luke on more. Because he knew he was the one that was going to take it. Wipe away any trace of innocence the boy has.

"What do you want me to do you?" Luke asked. Slightly biting his lip because of the discomfort of his jeans rubbing against his sensitive cock.

Michael swallowed hard and looked up into Luke's eyes, seeing how dark and lustful they were. He just then realized Luke's intentions. He wanted to fuck the boy, but Michael couldn't tell whether he wanted to do so for his own pleasure or both of theirs.

"I-I don't know," he mumbled, his eyes wandering down and looking at Luke's obvious bulge which looked as if it'd bust from his skinny jeans any moment. He then glanced at his own crotch, which was clearly flat.

Luke groaned out in both annoyance and want. He wanted to make the boy feel good, but he didn't even have a God damn boner! Luke glanced down at Michael's crotch, just to confirm his suspicions, only to find out he was correct. 

Luke looked up in Michael's eyes. "Do I not make you feel good?" Luke asked, slightly pouting. Luke has never had someone not be turned on before, and to be honest, it was kind of a blow to his ego.

Michael shook his head quickly and felt his skin run hot with embarrassment.

"I am turned on," he said, his voice shaky and wavering slightly. He knew this was it. Luke was going to find out his secret right here and right now in the school bathroom.

He quickly looked away as he saw Luke's face scrunch up slightly in confusion.

"I-I told you I-I'm different," he murmured, looking down at his skirt.

Luke grasped Michael's chin in two fingers, making him look up.

"What do you mean by different?" Luke asked, searching Michael's green eyes that are filled with fear and embarrassment. 

Michael swallowed slowly, feeling a lump form in his throat. He shakily brought his hands to the hem of his skirt and shyly pulled it down, letting it pool on the floor. He looked down and closed his eyes tightly, feeling Luke's eyes on his panties which showed no trace of a cock let alone a boner.

Luke felt his cock twitch as Michael began to take off his skirt, but what laid beneath, made Luke scrunch his nose up in confusion. 

He stared at Michael's panties for a second before everything clicked in his head.  
No boner, no outline, wet underwear. He has a fucking vagina! 

Luke felt disgust make it's way into his stomach as he stared at Michael. "You-you're a transvestite? " Luke asked, speaking as if the word was venom on his tongue.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt tears threaten to form. That was not the reaction he wanted, but he knew it was coming.

"I-I can't help it," he said weakly, his voice getting shaky and words slurring as he began crying quietly. He thought Luke would've been different, but he was wrong. He felt so dumb for this and he just wanted to lay in bed and sob.

He bent down and pulled his skirt up, covering himself shamefully. He turned his face away slightly and cried softly, still feeling Luke's gaze of disgust on him.

Luke gazed at the boy’s body for a second, now in a new light. Instead of feeling turned on, he felt as if he was going to vomit. 

Without giving Michael so much as a second glance, Luke threw open the bathroom door and stormed out. Fuming as he walked to class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another chapter just lying around, so I thought why not post it? I just thought that I would warn you guys that the chapters will be longer in future chapters, and also, the chapters that I post aren't edited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that they have.

Luke can't remember a time mistakes went without punishment. The game must be played right. Otherwise it's over before it even begins. Just there hasn't been a game he truly wanted to play. But he does so anyway. Because that is what he's been taught. Lessons are taught, not learnt. In his case anyway.

Luke had a very dark childhood. Things happened that should never be spoken of again. Things that would always haunt him, but on top of those horrible things, he was also abused. Severely.

Luke has figured out how to be bendable though, to be what his parents want, in order to lessen the blow of the abuse he endures daily.

He has learned to deal with it though, to deal with the pain of each punch that connects with his body, to ignore the bruises that form only moments after.

It is his fault after all. It's his fault that nobody loves him, it's his fault that his parents fight constantly, and it's his fault he messes up all the time.

At least, that's what he had grew up believing.

As time progressed, he realized that none of it was his fault. He had done nothing to make people hate him. He didn't put the ideas for his father to cheat in his head, and it's not his fault that he had grew up with getting told everything he had done was wrong, when in other people's eyes, he was the perfect child.

Luke was never rude to anyone growing up. His parents taught him respect and kindness, but that perfect exterior his parents gave him came crashing down when Luke turned 13. It all dissipated in a short period.

The thirteen years of work was quickly ruined in three short seconds. You see, Luke fell in love. It was your typical, everyday love story. Luke fell in love with Ashton. They dated for a year before Ashton broke his promise to Luke.

The same boy that promised Luke he was there until the end, that he loved him, was the same boy that cheated on Luke and broke him in every possible way.

That was the beginning of the new Luke. He began getting high and drunk every weekend to ease the pain. He started to get tattoos that covered the abuse from his past. He got facial piercings to cover up the scars from the fights he got into. He turned into a cold hearted monster that nobody would have recognized as the sweet, caring little boy.

Soon after the change, Luke found he liked to fuck -- a lot. But he didn't want people who was experienced. No. He wanted the innocent boys. He wanted to wreck them like Ashton wrecked him. So he did. He fucked whoever seemed interesting enough to him. The only problem with that was he lost track after 20.

He fucked every innocent boy his eyes landed on, but that's where the chase ended. He would make them cozy up to him before he fucked them raw. Until all of the anger was out of his system, but that still wasn't enough.

Luke began getting into fights with people ten times his size. His body endured damage, sure, but compared to the damage done on the inside, the physical damage was nothing.

His fists became hard, his face became mean, his attitude changed drastically and he soon became the school's badass.

He didn't just get that title though. He had to earn it. He fought to the top and when he finally reached it, everybody feared him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's deadly when he fights. His stance changes to predator like, his eyes go dark and he blacks out. He beats you until you're unconscious, or if you're lucky, until someone pulls him off.

But he can't help it. He can't help that he craves the blood and the crunches your body makes when bones break. He can't help that causing pain gives him pleasure. He can't even help not believing in love. He can't help that he hates everything and everybody. That's just him. That is what this world has turned him into.

A blood thirsty, cold hearted monster.

\---

Luke's stomach was churning as he sat in third period and he honestly didn't know if it was from what he discovered, or if it was from how he reacted.

He couldn't deny that seeing the boy in that state didn't bother him. There was no use to. But Luke is kinda glad he stormed out of the bathroom. The boy was affecting him in ways he never wanted to be. 

He wanted Michael badly. He wanted to fuck the precious little boy but at the same time he wanted to avoid him. No one's ever made him feel the way he was currently feeling. He had butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't stop thinking about their time together. Their conversation kept replaying in his mind and Luke felt a slight clench in his stomach every time he thought of Michael smiling.

The incident in the bathroom bothered him most. He wasn't sure how exactly to feel about Mikey having a vagina. He was so disgusted yet it made him want him that much more at the same time.

The thought of having two holes he could fuck now, made his stomach churn in pleasure this time. He liked the idea of taking both virginities from the boy. But he also never fancied vaginas all that much. The idea of one used to make him want to vomit, but now, it actually turned him on.

God damn it! There's another thing that he would only do because it's Michael. He needed space from this boy. He needed time to think about how this actually affects what he wanted from Michael.

He wanted to claim the boy for a night and just show him a few things. He wanted to hit it and quit it, nothing more. It was almost like a casual thing now. He didn't have to think about fucking someone and taking their innocence completely. It just kinda happened.

He wanted to destroy Michael, that was his main goal. That little boy was his current target and he'd settle with nothing until he took his virginity, both of them.

He groaned loudly as he came to a realization. It's too late. Even if he wanted to forget the boy, he knew he couldn't. Not until he wrecked the boy. He couldn't leave the boy's innocence intact. Not after he's already set his eyes on him.

Luke's fist came slamming down on his desk, causing all of the stuff that was resting peacefully on it, to go scattering on the floor. His book falling with a loud thump.

A few kids looked over, as well as the teacher. She gave him a look and finished up the instructions then walked over to Luke.

"Mr. Hemmings, do you need to step out into the hall?" she asked quietly, picking up a few of his things.

Luke smiled up at her. "No. Why would you ever think I would want to miss such an interesting class like yours." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The teacher looked down at him with a stern look. "Would you like to go to the principal's office, Mr. Hemmings?" she asked. Her cold eyes drilling holes into his.

Calum, Luke's friend, snickered from across the room. Luke rolled his eyes at his friend and shook his head slowly.

"No, ma'am," he muttered, briefly glancing up at her then away once more.   
She crossed her arms and nodded a little. "Then I'd suggest you get it together," she said then walked off, retreating to her desk.

Luke cast a glance at Calum, who had a smug look on his face. Luke glared at him before he turned his attention to his desk.

He picked up his pencil and before he realized it, he was drawing in his notebook. He didn't realise how long he had been drawing for, until the bell startled him out of whatever trance he was in.

He sighed to himself and gathered his backpack, carelessly slinging it over his shoulder. He glanced down at his notebook as he walked down the hallway, his eyes widening slightly when he realized he had drawn Michael. The details were all perfect. He even included a light blush on his cheeks and had his little earrings in.

Luke swallowed hard and quickly closed the book. He seemed obsessed almost, like how young, tween girls would always draw their idols or their crush.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I hope you all like it!! :) Quick question for those of you who are reading this.. How do you feel about Luke's intentions with Michael? I am curious to hear all of your thoughts, so leave your answers below in the comments. Have a great day!
> 
> Xx, Cynthia

After the incident in the bathroom, Michael stayed in there and cried to himself. He's never felt so humiliated in his life. He had shown the baddest guy in school that he had a vagina. That wasn't even the worst part though. Luke stormed out of there and left him, not even caring about how hurt he was.

Michael finally left once the bell rang. He had washed his face but his eyes were still red and puffy from crying. He nibbled on the top of his binder as he walked down the hall, keeping his head low so no one would see him crying. He glanced around a few times, making sure Luke wasn't in sight. He just wanted to hide away. He hated school and this was only the first day.

Luke was giving him mixed signals as well. He seemed so interested in him but he left the bathroom within a blink of an eye. He didn't like that honestly. It hurt him and confused him.

As Luke walked down the hallway, he began clutching and unclutching his hands, his anger beginning to boil over. Why the fuck was he drawing pictures of Michael!?! He couldn’t be drawing pictures of one of his targets. Growling to himself, he shoved one of his clenched fists into the tight pocket of his skinny jeans. 

He looked down at the tiled floor as he continues walking, but it's then that he smells it. The intoxicating perfume that belongs to... His head snaps up when he realises who that perfume belongs to . His eyes scans the hallways and when he looks a few feet in front of him, his heart skips a beat and he stops breathing. 

Michael is slowly walking down the hallway towards him, his head bowed and lip caught between his teeth.

Mikey held his hands to his chest, as if in defense. He continued walking, staring at his own shoes. And just like that, he got all unfocused and soon enough bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry," he stammered, awkwardly looking away from the person as he took a step back. He could feel tears prick at his eyes. Just bumping into someone in the hall made him nearly break down.

Luke stood stock still, his gaze on the boy in front of him. He went to speak, but he had no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say to someone he left crying in a bathroom?

He cleared his throat before looking past the boy, ignoring the little bubble of guilt.  
"Just watch where you walk. " he said, his voice a few notches lower than normal, before he walked past him, towards his next class.

Mikey nodded quickly and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to walk away quickly. He didn't recognize the low voice not bother to see who it was. He sniffled quietly and looked down at his binder, which had his schedule now in the clear cover part. He looked around at the different room numbers in search for his next class.

He sighed to himself when he saw a large crowd near the front of the doorway. He stood by the lockers instead as he waited, staring down at his shoes quietly. Today was horrible and he just wanted to restart it all. He wanted to go to lunch, hoping that would be his break. The only way the day could get any worse is if Luke spread around Michael's secret or if he ran into the lad himself.

Luke walked quickly to his next class, shoving himself through the crowd of annoying twats that were barricading the door. He walked to the back of the classroom and plopped down in the corner desk, farthest one from the door. 

He stared down at his desk, Michael's scent still lingering in his nose. He shook his head before taking a deep breathe. 'You're not supposed to he thinking about him, Luke.' His subconscious snaps at him. Luke sighs deeply before getting out his book, skipping past the page with the picture of Michael in it.

Michael glanced up and read the clock which showed he had about one minute left. He bit his lip hard and quickly went to the door, apologizing to everyone as he squeezed past them. He took a deep breath and fixed his skirt a little then nervously touched over his necklace. He kept his head down as he walked to a desk, praying that Luke wouldn't be in here. He was a year ahead than most freshmen in algebra, so he was in an advanced class. He prayed Luke wouldn't be here, but nothing seemed to be going his way today.

Luke glanced up when the bell rang and for the second time today, he froze. Michael was standing in the doorway, staring at Luke with wide eyes. They made eye contact and in those few seconds, Luke seen every emotion flash through Michael's eyes.

Luke let out a shaky before he looked down at his desk. He could do one of two things. He could completely ignore the boy, or he could get back on track with what he wanted. A scenery ran through Luke's head of Michael bent over the desk while he fucks him, making him bite his lip as a moan was threatening to make it's way out.

Michael swallowed hard, feeling that familiar lump form in his throat. He quickly looked away once Luke did and forced himself to walk to a desk. He sat in the back, but on the complete opposite from Luke. He set down his things and looked down at the desk, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He prayed that Luke wouldn't call him out or say anything embarrassing. His stomach churned and his cheeks heated just from thinking about what went down in the bathroom.

He rubbed his eyes gently and couldn't help but glance at Luke from the corner of his eye, seeing the punk boy biting his lip as he thought.

Luke felt a pair of eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He turned his head to the right and made eye contact with Michael. His breathe hitched in his throat and he couldn't look away. The boys bright green eyes trapped him. It was as if Michael's eyes held all of the world's secrets, but what shocked Luke, was he wanted to know them. He wanted to look into those eyes and discover every secret this boy had.

But that's the problem. He shouldn't want this. He shouldn't care about the boy or his secrets. This is exactly why he needs to distance himself. Even if it means not being able to look into those breathtaking emerald eyes.

Michael looked back at Luke, his wide eyes scanning over his face in search of any emotions. But he couldn't read them. It was like Luke had a wall built up hiding all his feelings and thoughts. That bothered Mikey. He couldn't see how he was feeling or even had the slightest hint on what he was thinking about right then and there.

He blinked a few times and flicked his eyes over to the wall, staring at that instead. He got so intimidated and fidgety whenever Luke stared at him, and he couldn't explain why.

Actually there were several reasons. First of all, Luke was the most attractive person Michael had ever laid eyes on. Secondly, he had so many tattoos and piercings, it would scare anyone. But those honestly didn't bother Michael too much. He looked past that. The main reason why he was so intimidated was because he knew his secret, and was disgusted by it.

Luke shook his head, breaking the trance he had previously been in. He looked closely at Michael's face, seeing fear in his eyes. Fear for what? Luke had no idea. 

A few seconds later the teacher walked into the room, calling everybody's attention to the front of class and to say Luke was relieved, would be an understatement. 

He watched as the teacher introduced herself and what the lesson was for today, but Luke didn't hear anything. The only thing that was running through his head right now was the look on Michael's face. The boy looked terrified and Luke had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he was the source behind that fear.

Michael chewed on his nail absentmindedly as he listened. It was just a nervous habit of his. He kept feeling eyes on him and he knew it was Luke. He felt so tempted to look back at him but he was scared to. He was afraid to look into those cold, blue eyes. He couldn't explain it, he just was.

Luke was agitated, to put it mildly. Michael hasn't so much as glanced at him since class began and it was starting to piss Luke off. Not because he cared if the boy payed attention to him, but because he wanted to see Michael's eyes one more time. He just needed one more glimpse of those perfect green eyes, the eyes that are full of joy and life. 

Well they were, up until the moment Luke left him in the bathroom. Now, they're filled with fear, embarrassment, sadness, and they're even a little dull. And it bothers him a little to know he was the one who dulled the boys shine.

Michael quietly took notes during class about supplies they needed and etcetera. He paid attention during school and always kept up his grades. It was just how he was taught.

He felt Luke's eyes still glued to him and he finally looked over at him. He looked at him expectantly, curious of why he was staring so much.

'What?' he mouthed to him, blushing lightly as Luke stared deeply into his eyes.

Luke felt a flutter in his chest when Michael blushed. Another reason this has to be the last time he looks at him for a while. 

Luke looks into his eyes and says the only rational thing he can say. 'You still got a nice ass.' He mouths at him. Smirking as he does so.

Mikey's eyes widened slightly and he quickly clamped his mouth shut, his cheeks turning rosy red. He shyly looked away, staring down at his lap instead. He wasn't used to someone being so blunt and nonchalant about those kinds of compliments.

Michael slowly looked back and bit his lip, hesitantly staring into Luke's eyes. 'Thank you' he mouthed back.

Luke gave a slight nod of his head before he finally turned his head back to the teacher. He started to read the board when the bell rang and when he looked over at Michael's desk, the boy was already gone. Luke felt a slight wave of disappointment but he ignored it. He stood up and walked out of the class, heading towards his next period.

As the rest of the day drags on, Luke discovers he doesn't have any more classes with Michael, and in some weird way, it made Luke feel empty when he wasn't around Mikey, but he had to distance himself. This, he knew.


	6. Chapter 5

Two weeks later....

Michael walked down the hall by himself as usual. He went to his locker and exchanged his books for his classes that day. He set his backpack on the floor to make it easier to put them in.

A few guys walked by Mikey and gave him a disgusted look.

"Hey guys! Look at this pansy!" one taunted. Michael bit his lip and looked back at them, seeing they were indeed pointing at him. He swallowed thickly and acted like he didn't notice or hear them.

The guys walked over and one snagged at Michael's purse. "Fucking faggot," he spat, the boys tugging at his feminine clothes.

Michael whimpered and wrapped his arms tightly around himself as the boys continued taunting him, spitting out ugly words and names. He couldn't help but spill a few tears because the words were just so cruel and they kept grabbing at him.

Mikey didn't notice, but Luke was walking down the hall, probably ten feet away. The guys had cornered Michael against his locker and kept abusing him verbally.

Luke hated Mondays. Then again, he hated everyday, but Mondays were by far his least favorite, but he couldn't exactly figure out why. 

Luke was walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets and his backpack slung over his shoulder when he heard some of the bullies picking on their latest victim. Luke was planning on ignoring it, he was planning on just walking by to go to his next class. That was, until he heard the whimper. It sent a painge to his heart when he recognized that whimper. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, his body going rigid, as he stared at the circle surrounding the fragile boy. His body was soon fueled with anger, all rational thoughts leaving his mind, but despite the fire that was burning inside of him, he was calm on the outside, he was calm as he walked up to the circle, but If you were to look into his eyes, you'd see how cold and depthless they were.

As Luke reached the circle, he was fucking furious. Nobody fucked with Michael. "What the fucks going on here?" Luke asked, his anger almost boiling over when one of the guys moved and he was granted access to see Michael. The boy was cowering in the corner, his arms circled around his waist and his cheeks were stained with tears, more still pouring out of his eyes. 

Michael heard a bold voice but refused to look up. He quietly sobbed to himself as he heard yelling and cursing -- lots of it. He wasn't used to this kind of bullying. He wasn't used to being grabbed at and have words thrown at them.

He slowly bent down and grabbed his jewelry which was snatched off of him along with other accessories. He sniffled deeply and looked up, gasping as he saw the familiar punk boy.

"L-Lucas," he whispered.

Luke watched the boy like a hawk as the he bent down to gather up his things, afraid that if he looked away, one of the bigger boys would pounce on Michael. Luke's heart clenched when he heard Michael's soft voice whisper his name.

He turned his gaze back onto the guy in front of him, his anger growing. "What the fuck do you guys think you're doing?" Luke asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Its none of your business Hemmings. Just walk away and leave us alone while we finish our business with this little faggot. " One of them said, causing Luke’s eyes to go into slights. "Leave him the fuck alone." Luke growled, readying his body for a fight. 

Michael sniffled and held his hands close to his chest. "L-Luke, stop," he whispered quietly, his voice shaky with fear. He didn't want them to fight just because of him. He just wanted to go away and sob, once again.

"St-Stop," he whispered again age felt Luke's gaze on him. He closed his eyes tightly, tears spilling down his cheeks. Yes never been so shooken up before and he's never hated his feminism as much as he did now.

Luke felt his body calm down a little as he stared at Michael. Just the sight of the boy made his body relax.

"Do what the Pansy tells you and leave, Hemmings." One of the boys spat at Luke. And just like that, Luke snapped. He lunged forward, grabbing one of them by the jacket as his fist collided with nose. There was a cracking noise heard and Luke's body was filled with satisfaction, but he needed more. He bashed the same boys head into the wall and watched as his bloody body crumpled to the ground. Luke didn't get too long to admire him though. His head snapped to the right as a fist collided with his face.

Luke turned to the three other boys, his gaze landing on the one that punched him. Luke tsked the boy. "Didn't your mama ever teach you to not irritate the bull ?" He asked as he grabbed the kids face, bringing it down so it connected with his knee, but this one didn't go down without a fight. He stood up, wiping away the blood that was pouring out of his nose.

"She did, but where's the fun in that?" He asked, the blood now a steady stream out of nose. He lunged at Luke and his fist connected with his eye. The dull throbbing in Luke's eye made him laugh. "Thats all you got?" Luke asked, jumping on top of the boy, the boy falling back and Luke landing on top of him. After that, Luke blacked out. Slightly aware of his fists connecting with the boys face, and the bones crunching with each punch. 

Michael screamed and ran to Luke, grasping his massive bicep. "L-Lucas!" he cried and tried pulling him away. He was so startled by how vicious he became, it was like it wasn't even the same person. He cried and kept tugging at his arm, trying to pull him away but he wasn't strong enough.

Luke heard a faint voice calling out his name, and it wasn't until he began to become aware of his surrounding, that he realized the hand on his arm. It was dainty and soft and even in his crazed state, he knew exactly who it was. His fists suddenly ceased their movement.

"Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." Luke growled through clenched teeth, his vision slowly returning.

Michael shook his head quickly. "Luke p-please stop," he begged, looping his arms around his bicep in another attempt to pull him away.

He hated to see Luke so violent like this. "L-Look at me!" he cried and cupped his face with his small hand, making him look into his eyes. His green eyes searched into those cold, blue bloodshot eyes. He swallowed thickly and sniffled softly, so badly wanting the boy to relax.

Everything around Luke disappeared as he stared into the green eyes he had been denied access of looking into for the past two weeks. He felt his body begin to relax, but no. He won't allow this. He reluctantly ripped his gaze away from Michael's and looked at the circle forming around them, consisting of students watching the fight. 

"Anybody, and I mean anybody tries anything with Michael again and I'll rip your fucking throats out." Luke threatened, his cold, hard voice sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Michael flinched at the snap sound of Luke's voice. He swallowed thickly and gently stepped back, pulling Luke aside.

"H-Hey," he said quietly, trying to get his attention. He bit his lip once he got it and gently rubbed small circles into his biceps to soothe him.

"I'm okay, okay? I'm not hurt," he assured, his voice soft and calming. He bit his lip harshly and slowly stuck a hand in his silky hair, gently threading his fingers through it. His touch relaxed Luke and Michael was satisfied with that.

Luke's body began relaxing as Michael threaded his fingers through his hair, and this time, he didn't try to stop it. Luke sighed a long, deep sigh before he turned from Michael's touch. He seen a flash of disappointment in Michael's eyes, but he turned around and picked up his backpack and Michael's stuff anyway. 

When Luke turned back around, Michael reached for his stuff, whispering a quiet thanks, but Luke jerked his hand back. "I don't think so baby." He whispered, grabbing Michael's hand and dragging him through the crowd and away from the scene. 

Luke was taking quick steps, Michael glued to his side, as he went out to his car, trying to get Mikey out of the school before the teachers could get them in trouble. He knew he was going to get suspended, but when he looked down at the boy, he couldn't care less. If it meant that Mikey was safe, he'd do it over and over again.

Mikey looked at Luke then back at the school building. "What are we doing?" he asked and bit his lip, shyly rubbing his arm. He didn't understand what they were doing or where they were going. Either way, Michael felt proud of himself. He was actually talking with Luke again, and he was thankful for that.

He looked back at the car and bit his lip harshly. It was a black convertible and was surprisingly well-kept. Mikey was also impressed with the fact Luke had a driver's licence.

"Were getting the fuck out of this prick infested hell hole." Luke explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Luke looked at Mikey admiring his car and he couldn't stop himself from admiring the boy. His eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His lip was caught between his teeth and his hair was blowing in the slight breeze. He looked absolutely stunning. 

Luke's breath caught when Michael turned his eyes up to him. They were still filled with fear, but they had their lively shine back to them. Luke bite his lip before looking down at his busted knuckles, and surprisingly enough, he doesn't feel the pain.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the bathroom." Luke murmured, his stomach clenching at the memory.

Michael stared at the car until he felt attention on himself. His eyes flicked over to Luke and he scanned over his face momentarily. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's fine," he mumbled and looked down at his pink Converse. He honestly hasn't stopped thinking about that since it happened, and he still wasn't okay with it. But as of now, that was the least of his worries. Now he was concerned of what they were going to do and where they were going to go.

"It's not okay." Luke growled, balling his hands into fists, wincing slightly at the stretch of his knuckles. "I don't give a shit if you say otherwise but it's not okay. You should never allow someone to treat you like that." Luke finished his little speech with his fist slamming down against the car's hood, hissing slightly at the pain.

Luke looks down into Mikey's eyes. "I am really sorry." He whispered, hoping his eyes showed how sincere he truly was.

Michael bit his lip as Luke's fist made contact with the car. He quickly took his hand, trying to soothe it.

"I accept your apology," he said softly, keeping the gaze with Luke and seeing his eyes filled with sincerity and regret.

"L-Let's not dwell on the past," he said softly. "And I don't really care about an apology, I'd rather have an explanation," he said, still staring into those ocean blue eyes.

"W-Why would you do that?" he whispered quietly, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing his hands to relax them.

Luke sat there, staring into Michael's eyes as he racked his brain for an honest answer. "If i'm being honest, I have no idea. I've never found vaginas attractive up until I got to thinking about it, and I still don't. But with you, I find it to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You make everything sexy." He said, liking his lips as his eyes roamed over Michael's body, groaning quietly as he took everything in.

Michael blushed deeply as Luke said that and he quickly looked away, staring down at his shoes once again.

"I-I do?" he asked, proud of himself for finding his voice and being somewhat loud. Usually, he would be shy and just quietly sway his shoulders, but he was actually speaking up.

"You... still have sexual intentions with me?" he asked, pressing his soft, pale thighs together as he said those words.

Luke nodded his head slowly. "You do it without even trying." He spoke slowly, then added "And your innocence drives me crazy." He admitted, his eyes casting to the ground for a split second before he looked back up.

Luke thought about it for a second and finally realized he never stopped. He's always wanted this boy's body, since the day he laid eyes on him. "Never stopped." He admitted, biting his lip and slightly shrugging.

Mikey nodded slowly and bit his tongue lightly. "Shall we get going?" he asked, feeling awkward for discussing this in the school parking lot. He couldn't help but feel intimidated once again from Luke's words. He said it as if it was nothing. He knew the punk boy was trouble, but he couldn't stop himself from liking him. He was so amused and awed by everything he said and did.

Luke had let his mind wander, had let himself fantasize about having the boys creamy, thick thighs wrapped around his head as he ate him out. He imagined Mikey moaning underneath him, begging for more, but Luke's fantasy was cut short when he heard Michael talk to him.

"Uh yeah, sure." He said, clearing his throat. Luke suddenly became very grateful that he had heard the boy. Otherwise, he would have made the boy blush and stutter if he would have had to tell him what was going on through his head that caused him to miss what the boy said.

Luke walked around the side of the car, opening the door and throwing everything in the back before stepping aside and allowing Mikey to get in.

Michael smiled sweetly at him and said a soft 'thank you' then sat in the car. He buckled himself up and watch Luke jog around to the driver's door. He climbed in as well and started the car, Michael squealing as he revved up the engine.

He giggled softly and clasped his hands together, resting them in his lap. He occasionally tugged at the end of his cuffed shorts, making sure they weren't riding up his thighs. He felt so insecure yet calm around Luke. He now knew he was practically obsessed with his body, so Mikey knew he wouldn't mind it, but he was also always modest about his body.

"Where are we going?" he asked and looked over at Luke.

Luke looked over at Mikey, grinning at the boy.   
"For a ride." Was the simple answer he gave the younger teen before he took of driving, smiling slightly to himself and loving the squeals and laughs that filled the quiet space around them. 

Luke glanced over at Mikey as he drove, watching as the boy's hair was waving in the wind, a grin plastered on his face that could melt the coldest of hearts. No, he had been wrong earlier. In this moment in time, with the light hitting Mikey like that, he was utterly breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Things get a little violent in this chapter. Oopps -hi- Haha, sorry. Anywho, I plan on doing two chapters a day, every other day, so I hope that you all like that you will be getting more chapters to read!! Have a great night -or day- 
> 
> Xx, C


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Michael walked into his first period class and went to his usual seat. He set down his books then placed his backpack on the back of the chair. He finally sat down and crossed his leg over the other as usual and began writing the bellwork in his notebook. He bit his lip in concentration as he answered the few questions. Just as he was about to finish the last question, he felt a firm hand on his forearm.

His eyes flicked up and widened slightly as he was met with crystal blue ones.

"Luke," he greeted, a light blush making its way to his cheeks and a fond smile forming on his lips.

The punk boy grinned smugly and bit his lip softly. "Hey, listen," he said lowly. Michael bit his own lip as well and nodded slowly for him to continue.

Luke stared into his eyes for a moment, getting lost in them as usual. He swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his hair briefly. He felt so anxious all the sudden and felt this thrilling adrenaline rush through his veins. Mikey quietly watched with bright, curious eyes.

He sighed softly and finally opened his mouth to continue.

"We're going out to dinner. Tonight."

Michael blinked a few times and his mouth formed in an 'o' shape. "We are?" he asked. Luke didn't even ask him out, he told him.

Luke smiled his usual charming smile. "We are." He confirmed.  
"At six, to be exact." Luke added with a smirk.

His nerves were slightly calmed once he had told Michael, but there was still a chance the boy would decline it, even though Luke didn't give him much of a choice. The thing that had Luke's nervous was the fact that he hadn't been on a date since... Ashton.

Michael nodded and swallowed thickly. "R-Right, um," he said and bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "I'll text you my address once I get home, alright? A-And you can pick me up," he said, stammering because he was so nervous and shy. His face was bright red and he looked at everything except for Luke.

Luke smirked at the boy but his chest filled with fondness.  
"You don't have to dress up to nice babe, wear what you usually wear." Luke said, his body slumping in his seat before an idea came to him, causing him to perk up in his seat. 

"Wear that skirt you wore the first day. Your ass looks fantastic in it." Luke added, his body filling with want.

Michael blushed even darker (if possible) and bit his lip harshly.

"The same exact one? I-I have different ones," he said sheepishly, so aroused yet shy from the sexual compliment. He had to admit he loved them though, no matter how sexual or awkward they may seem.

Luke thought about it for a second. The only skirt that could be better than the one he wore the first day was if it was short.

"Do you have one that's shorter?" Luke asked, his cock stirring in his pants at the thought.

Mikey bit his lip in thought for a moment then nodded. "I have a short black one or a bubblegum pink skirt," he said. It wasn't anything new for him to be talking about girly clothes. It was just what he wore. He was used to dressing up in skirts and shorts on the daily because it was just what he wore.

Luke loved the twinkle in Mikey's eye as he talked about clothing.

"Wear the bubblegum colored one. Your thighs will look amazing in that color." Luke seriously needed to stop talking about the bo  
boys body, because soon, his dick would be pressed against the bottom of his desk top.

Michael blushed lightly and nodded. "O-Okay, Luke," he said softly, his hands absentmindedly fumbling with his pink pen.

"A-Anything else you'd like? A certain kind of shirt, shoes, accessories?" he asked and finally looked into his eyes. He could see the lust and find in them and it sent chills down his body, creating soft goosebumps.

Luke licked his lips. "You could just come naked." He suggested, his half hard cock, growing more. 

Luke took a minute to think about it seriously though. The boy could come dressed in a trash bag and still look better than every person in that room. Luke didn't speak his mind though. More things may come out than he intends.

Michael's breath hitched as Luke said that. He gulped and squeezed his thighs together tightly.

"I-I...." he stammered and looked at Luke, his cheeks tinted a beautiful red and his eyes naturally wide as usual. Luke was so blunt while Michael would blush at the smallest things.

Luke's head fell back as he burst out laughing. 

"There's the blush I've missed!" He said in between his laughter. Luke stopped laughing as soon as he realized what he said. Did he just say that out loud? Shit. He did. 

Luke looked at Michael, eyes slightly wide. "I, ugh...." Luke began, but didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Ill pick you up at six." He said instead.

Michael looked at Luke blankly for a moment, blinking a few times slowly and letting his eyelashes flutter ever so slightly.

"You... you like it when I blush, Lucas?" he asked, a small smile making its way onto his face. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Who would've figured a bad boy like Luke would get so happy over a simple blush?

Luke had no idea what to say. He could lie and deny everything, or he could own up to it.

Luke cautiously nodded his head. "I find it cute." He admitted, mumbling it though. 

Luke has never found anybody cute. He's found people bodies hot, but cute? No. That wasn't his style. But it just slipped out. Things tend to when he's around Michael. 

Michael couldn't help but smile wider, even giggling. "Aww Lucas," he cooed. He felt so happy in this moment. Luke was finally confessing things.

"What else do you like about me?" he asked curiously, hoping Luke would spill more.

Luke rolled his eyes. "We'd be here all day if I start naming off everything I like about you." Luke said and Damn it. There he goes again, letting things slip out. He really needs to start filtering what he says when he's around the boy.

But if he's being honest, it felt nice letting Michael know certain things. He knew that whatever he told him, he wouldn't run around and Blabber it to the school. 

It maybe happening slowly, but Luke was starting to trust Michael, even if it was about little things like Luke liking his blush. But baby steps count, right? 

Mikey laughed loudly and covered his mouth with a hand. He's never laughed like that in front of Luke, but he was surprisingly comfortable with it.

"Well in that case just tell me tonight at seven, yeah?" he asked and rest his head against his hand, smiling amusingly at Luke. He found it funny how Luke would spill out his thoughts and try to deny but it was clearly obvious he meant it. Michael realized how much of an effect he had on Luke. If he was babbling his thoughts, what else would Luke say or even do?

Luke thought about it before he crossed his arms. "Ill answer any question you have tonight and list off things I like about you, as long as you do the same." Luke bargained. 

The boy may not realize it, but Luke was really curious about him and his life. He wanted to know all there is to know about Mikey. But Luke can't bring himself to admit that out loud.

Michael smiled widely and nodded. "Sounds like a deal," he said with a light laugh. He was interested of what Luke was curious about. He had plenty of questions to ask, and he was willing to answer any Luke had.

Before anything else could be said, the teacher came in the classroom and instructed everyone to go to their desks and to quiet down for the beginning of class.

Luke smiled smugly before turning slightly and drumming his fingers on Michael's desk. "Be ready by six." He reminded him before retracting his hands and folding them on his desk, looking to the front of the class.

Luke was giddy about this date. His nerves were slowly disappearing as he thought about it. It's only Mikey. He had nothing to really be nervous about. 

Despite his constant reassurance to himself, some of his nerves still remained. If he didn't want to make a fool of himself tonight, he'd need a fix. And soon.

Mikey smiled and nodded, grabbing his pen once more to go over the bellwork. He couldn't stop smiling to himself. He was going on his first date tonight and it was with Luke Hemmings. He smiled even wider and bit his lip, feeling this powerful adrenaline rush.

The bell rang ending class and Michael quickly gathered his things. He smiled over at Luke, giggling to himself when he saw he was smiling like an idiot as well.

Luke watched as Mikey stood up and gathered up his things. He couldn't stop the smile that forced it's way into his lips. Luke caught himself smiling a lot lately. And it's all because of Michael. 

Luke stood up with Michael and held his arm out, offering Michael the choice to hold it. "I'll walk you to class." He said, explaining his extended arm.

Michael smiled to himself at how charming Luke was. He looped his smaller arm with his and followed him out of the room, explaining where his next class was. He often caught Luke staring at him, and at first he just let it go but then he finally spoke up.

"You stare a lot," he blurted out, biting his lip as he waited for Luke's response and reaction.

Luke chuckled softly. "I've told you before baby, I like to admire things that I want." And God did Luke want Michael. Especially today. His ass looks extraordinarily good today.

Luke hummed softly to himself. "Have I told you your ass looks fantastic today?" He asked. Leaning his head back so he could watch it as Michael walked.

Michael's jaw dropped slightly and he bit his lip harshly as he felt Luke's gaze on his bum. He instinctively held his hands close to his chest, shyly walking. His hips naturally swayed as he walked and his black skinny jeans hugged his curves tightly, which also made his thighs and ass stick out perfectly. To top it off, it even jiggled slightly as he took each step.

"Y-You haven't -- today that is," he said and bit his lip. "And th-thank you," he murmured sheepishly.

Luke groaned softly, watching as Michael’s luscious ass jiggled with each step he took. "In that case," He began, stopping in his tracks and turning Michael so they were face to face. "Your ass is very, very fuckable today, Michael. " He said matter of factly, smirking down at the boy before he continued to walk, dragging Michael behind him.

Michael's mouth went dry and he slowly nodded. He held onto his arm and followed after him. He once again felt so aroused by Luke's words. He smiled shyly to himself and stayed close to him, just now taking note of Luke's cologne. It smelled masculine, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was just right and even had a hint of cigarette smoke.

"Y-You smell nice," he said softly and bit his lip.

Luke slowed his pace and pulled the boy to his side. He bent down slightly and inhaled. Michael's scent alone drove Luke crazy. It was vanilla with a hint of cherry from his chapstick.

"You smell good enough to eat." Luke whispered to Michael. It was true. Michaels scent was very distinct and Luke loved it. He also loved the fact that he was going to be the first one to taste Michael's cherry flavored lips.

Goosebumps surfaced his skin once more and he gasped quietly.

"O-Oh," he mumbled, biting down hard on his lip and making it look slightly swollen. He couldn't explain how Luke made him feel. He was incredibly flustered but he knew it was all highly inappropriate. But the thing was was that he didn't care. He made him feel good just through a few simple words and it was quite impressive.

Luke smiled slightly but said nothing else as they made their way to Michael's class. When they got to the door Luke leaned forward.

"I don't know what it is about your ass, but it drives me insane." He admits before turning Michael around to send him on his way, but before Michael can make it more than a few feet in front of him, Luke leans forward and slaps Michael's ass. Hard, but not hard enough to hurt. "I'll see you later!" Luke yells as he turns around to go to his class.

Michael took in a sharp breath and tried his best to keep himself together. He swiftly walked to his desk, some fellow students who had witnessed the scene hooting or cheering him. Mikey swallowed hard and slipped into his seat, trying to concentrate.

Throughout the whole period, Michael couldn't stop thinking about Luke. He's never wanted someone so badly. He's never wanted a boyfriend this much and he's never wanted to be touched so badly. Luke was absolutely filthy, but Michael felt so aroused by it. He would offer his innocence to him, honestly. He knew he probably shouldn't trust Luke, but he was already so caught up with him and his ways. His touch drove Michael insane and so did his words.

Luke skipped second period and went out under the bleachers. His friend, Zayn Malik, was already waiting for him as he climbed underneath the metal stairs.

"I seriously owe you dude." Luke said, sighing happily as Zayn passed him the already lite joint. Luke took a long hit off of it before he passed it back to Zayn, slowly letting the smoke escape past his dry, parted lips. 

They stayed outside for the rest of that period and between the two of them, they finished off three joints. Luke was completely stoned off his ass, his previous worries and nerves gone as he made his way back into the school, just in time for second period to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going on a date! Gahh! Haha. How do you guys feel about Michael's and Luke's relationship so far? Do you think Luke can change and actually be in a committed relationship with Mikey, or do you think he's just going to drop him after he get's what he wants? Leave your thoughts in the comments!! :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... We are back! How have all of you been? This chapter is a little... Ahh! Their first date! XD How do you think their night will end? I am curious as to what your thoughts are. :) -Sorry, I don't really have much to say today.-
> 
> Have a great day!! Xx, Cynth

As soon as Michael got home, he began getting ready for their date. He sent Luke his address then hopped in the shower. He shaved everywhere, though he had waxed just the other day. He felt as if everything had to be perfect.

After his shower, he blow dried his hair and styled it as usual -- fluffy. He then changed into his clothes which was the skirt requested from Luke and a matching crop top with little heart designs.

Michael hesitantly applied makeup, only putting on very light foundation and some clear-liquid mascara. He applied some Baby Lips then put on his heels.

Luke waited until the last minute to get dressed. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank top that had a skeleton finger flipping you off. He then styled his hair like every other day and put on black eyeliner before he put on a pair of black converses. 

He gave himself a once over in the mirror before grabbing his car keys and leaving his house. Once he got into his car he put the directions Michael gave him into his gps before driving off, still being slightly calm from the joints he had smoked at school. 

When he reached Michael's house, he took a deep breathe in and exhaled it as he got out of the car. He took long strides up Michael's driveway and with the little courage he had left, he knocked on Michael's door, his hands shaking slightly.

Michael frantically sprayed some hairspray then put on some perfume. He jogged downstairs and stepped into his heels, soon opening the door.

"He--" he cut himself as he took in the sight in front of him. Never has he found a punk rock kid so hot in his life.

"Whoa," he breathed out, looking him over several times. Luke looked so good in those skinny jeans and his biceps were showed off thanks to the tank top. The material of the shirt also showed his defined abs through it.

He found himself biting his lip and staring at them, so amazed by how fit Luke was.

Luke smiled to himself, feeling satisfied that he left the boy speechless. That was, until he looked over Michel's outfit.

The boy, as promised, was wearing a skirt that just barely covered his perfectly round ass. His crop top gave Luke a perfect view of the pale, silky smooth skin around his throat. His perfectly thick thighs were out on display too and the heels made Michael slightly taller, making it that much easier for Luke to stare into his eyes.

"You look hot as fuck." Luke breathed out once he formed a coherent thought. "I mean... Damn" Luke balled his hands into fists to keep himself from being tempted to touch the boy.

Michael finally looked into Luke's eyes, seeing those blue orbs rake over his figure. He cleared his throat and shyly clasped his hands behind his back.

"I-Is it too much?" he asked and fixed the crop top a little then tugged down at the ends of the skirt slightly. Luke was dressed so casual as if they were going to a club and Michael was dressed as if they were attending some fancy lunch with family.

"No" Luke said a little too quickly. "I mean no." He said, clearing his throat. He reached out and took one of Michael's hands.

"It's perfect." He whispered sincerely. "Shall we go?" He asked, slightly tugging on his hand. Luke was trying to get Michael out of the house because if they stayed here for one for minute, Luke would fuck Michael up against the door.

Mikey giggled at Luke's eagerness and released his hand. "Calm down, Lucas," he said and turned back around, first locking the door then slipping the key back in his purse. He smiled softly at him and took his hand once more, following him out to his car.

"Oh," Michael said in realization. "Where are we going anyways?" he asked curiously.

"Its a surprise." Luke said, grinning at Michael to make up for it. Luke walked around the car and opened Michael's door for him, letting him slide in before he gently closed the door and got in on his side.

"Do you like sushi?" Luke asked, trying to keep up a conversation to prevent an awkward silence as they started to drive. 

Mikey pouted at the response but nodded. He shrugged a little and looked around the car, his eyes soon landing on Luke.

"I've never had it," he said honestly and smiled shyly. He admired the sight of Luke's profile. His jawline was sharp and had light dusting of facial hair. He was truly stunning.

Luke slammed on his breaks, turning to look at Michael, his jaw slightly ajar.

"You've never had sushi?" He asked. The shock evident in his voice. When Mikey shook his head no, Luke turned the car around. "Fuck the reservation at Olive Garden, I am taking you and we are going to get some sushi." 

Michael bit his lip softly and shook his head. "Luke, it's fine," he said quietly, feeling bad for having him cancel the reservation.

Luke glared over at Michael. "It is not fine! You have not lived until you've tried the deliciousness of raw fish!" Luke said, still trying to recover from the shock of Michael's news.

Mikey sighed softly and nodded, quietly staring out the window. He knew that he couldn't win a little 'argument' with Luke, so he just gave in.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

Luke threw a glance over at Michael as he stopped at a stop light. 

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, his eyebrows slightly scrunched up in confusion. He looked over at Michael as he was waiting for a response. The boys face was tinted red from the stop light, and his lip was caught between his teeth.

Michael shrugged a little and suckled on his bottom lip. "I don't want you to be mad or anything," he said quietly, looking down at his lap. He hated to make people upset or angry, and especially Luke. He felt awful to see him get so bent out of shape over him.

Luke's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he turned his attention back to the road. He started to drive when the light turned green, not responding. 

"Why would I be mad?" He asked. His grip on the steering wheel loosening as he focused on the road.

Why would he be mad? About what? Luke tried thinking of things he would be mad about but nothing came to mind. 

Michael shrugged and stared out the window. "I don't know, I was just saying I don't want you upset," he said softly and glanced at Luke then back down at his lap.

Luke sighed, taking a deep breath through his nose. "I don't think it's possible to get upset at you." He said honestly. Its true. The only thing he could get upset with the boy with was if he lost his virginity to someone else.

Luke growled at just the thought. He was going to take the boys innocence and virginity and whoever got in the way of that, he'd kill them. 

Michael smiled sheepishly and nodded, looking back at Luke when he growled. He noticed the scowl on his face, pure anger.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly and bit his lip once more, staring at him curiously. Luke looked defensive almost, like he did when he was sticking up for Mikey in the hall weeks ago.

Luke took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself, before he answered Michael. 

"You're mine. Nobody else can have you. Understood?" Luke practically growled out. Michael was his, for how long, he didn't know. 

Mikey's lips parted in shock and he gulped.

"I-I'm yours?" he asked, his voice nearly a squeak. "I'm sorry... are we a thing or...?"

Michael couldn't recall Luke asking him out. He was so possessive over him and Mikey was so uncomfortable with it yet he liked it at the same time.

Luke chuckled softly. “We’re not a thing, no. But you are mine and if anybody tries to touch you, I will kill them Michael. I swear to god.” He said, glancing over at Michael sitting in the seat.

Luke has to admit that the boy was adorable for thinking they were dating, because quite frankly. It was hilarious. Luke didn’t date, and he hasn’t met a single person that he has wanted to change that.

Michael looked down as Luke said that and nodded a little. He turned himself so he faced the window more.

"Then how can you call me yours if we aren't together?" he asked quietly, disappointment in his voice. To say he was sad was an underestimate. He was practically heartbroken. He was hurt that this all meant nothing to Luke.

Luke could hear the disappointment and hurt in Michael's voice, so he thought about what to say for a second, not wanting to hurt the boys feelings any further. 

"I want you in every way possible, baby. I just don't do relationships. " Luke finally admitted. He looked over at the boy for a second and seen how hurt he was. 

Luke took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached over, clasping Michael's hand with his own. Michael's small, dainty hand fit into Luke's perfectly, almost like they were made just for him. 

Mikey bit the inside of his cheek and resumed quiet, only giving Luke's hand a slight squeeze to show that he was listening.

"It's fine," he mumbled, his words slightly jumbled together. "But how am I yours? I-I'm not an animal or pet...."

A smile slipped it's way onto Luke's face. Could Mikey be anymore innocent?

"No, you're not an animal," Luke began, taking his hand back and rubbing his pointer finger back and forth on his bottom lip to suppress his laughter. "But you are mine. In every way possible. Your body, your virginity, everything. I don't technically own you but those things are still mine." 

Luke sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. "I'm probably not making any sense right now." Luke internally groaned. How could he explain it to the boy with out making himself seem mental.

Michael sighed quietly and bit his lip, clasping his hands together in his lap. "You just want me for sex?" he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. This time, he actually looked at Luke, wanting to see his reaction. He needed to know the honest truth.

Luke's eyes widened slightly and he gulped slightly. How could he tell the boy he was his target? He has already ruined this night enough.

"Do you want the honest answer?" Luke asked, debating whether or not he was actually going to tell the boy the truth. But as he thought about it, he didn't know if he knew the truth himself.

Michael sighed to himself and shook his head. "I'm sorry... just forget it," he mumbled, nervously twiddling his thumbs. He wasn't sure what exactly to say anymore. He knew Luke was just a fuckboy now. It saddened him, honestly. But he kinda saw it coming.

Luke shook his head slightly. "I'm going to be honest with you for a second. Alright?" He asked, slightly worried that what he was about to tell Michael, would end whatever was going on between them. But he had to tell the boy, he had to wipe that look off his face.

Michael nodded slowly and bit his lip to hold back a shaky breath. He stared into Luke's eyes, curious and slightly worried of what he was about to say. He clenched the seat slightly, trying to keep himself from fidgeting and looking away.

 

Luke let out a shaky breath which was odd. He never got nervous when around other people, he never allowed himself to be. He seemed to be a lot of things when he was around Michael. 

"When I first laid my eyes on you, I couldn't deny that you we're by far the sexiest person I met. So of course I wanted to fuck you. I wanted you screaming and moaning beneath me as I wrecked you." Luke said, glancing over at the boy and noticing the hopeful look on his face.

Luke shrugged a little before he continued. "But now. I'm not sure." He admitted, finding the road suddenly very interesting. 

Michael nodded and stared at Luke for a moment before he spoke. "Did anything change your opinion about me after you saw what you saw in the bathroom?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm. He was trying hard to keep himself together and not blush or shy away.

This was a serious conversation of Luke confessing his feelings, and Michael had the right to say how he felt too, right?

Luke nodded his head a little. "At first I didn't know how to react, and the first thing that came to mind was disgust." Luke said, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Luke's mind was screaming at him. 'Tell him why!' But Luke couldn't. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Shaking away his thoughts, Luke continues. "When my mind caught up to me after I ran out of the bathroom, I finally realized I shouldn't be disgusted by something that's different and now, I don't have a trace of disgust. Now every time I look at you, it takes every ounce of willpower I have, not to fuck you." Luke admitted with a tilt of his head. If this is honesty hour, he might as well be completely honest.

" So, to answer your question with all honesty, yes, it had changed my perspective of you, but to me, it makes you that much more desirable." Luke cleared his throat as he turned into the parking lot of the sushi restaurant.

Michael cleared his throat and shyly nodded. Luke got out and opened the door for him, which Mikey politely responded with a thank you. They walked inside together, the younger boy taking in the restaurant and observing it.

"Thank you for doing this," Michael said with a sheepish smile, his cheeks tinted light pink.

Luke shrugged a little. "Thank you for accompanying me." He said as he grabbed Michael's hand, lacing their fingers together.

A slight tingle went up Luke's arm and down his spin as he felt Mikey's smooth hand. Why was his body reacting to Michael's touch now? Why did he not feel like this all the other times he held his hand. Luke couldnt figure out a answer, despite him racking his brain.

Michael bit his lip and looked at their hands, Luke's of course leading them. He let his fingers curl naturally against his hand and he entered the small building. Luke got them a table then walked Mikey to it. The boy continued observing the place, smiling a little to himself.

"It's nice," he said softly.

Luke smiled at the boy before he turned and examined the restaurant. It wasn't to fancy but it wasn't a dump either. It was perfect. Luke thought as he took in the design of the place. It had many different pictures of fish and right next to the front desk, there was a picture of the very first menu they had. It also had that Chinese smell like the sauce and food, but it smelled nice. They both took in a deep whiff and smiled at the aroma of food.

After Luke got done admiring the store, he turned back to the boy. His eyes are lit up as he too looks around the restaurant. Luke admired the boy for a minute before he dragged him forward, towards the front desk.

Michael followed closely behind Luke, his face pressed against his bicep slightly. He felt so safe and secure holding onto Luke's arm like this. He couldn't explain why, but he just did.

A waitress gathered two menus along with sets of silverware then led them to a table. Michael smiled and glanced up at Luke, giving him a small smile.

Luke smiled down at the boy. He loved the fact that he was the one who caused that smile. It gave Luke a warm, tingly feeling in his stomach, a feeling he always felt when he was around Ashton. But this one was different. This one was better.

Once they got to the table, Luke pulled out Michael's chair and let him sit down before he sat down himself. The waiter laid down their menus and silverware before she told them she would be back in a minute. Luke nodded his head a little before he turned his gaze back to Michael. 

The boy was looking over the menu, his eyebrows slightly scrunched and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Luke let out a breathy chuckle. This boy was undeniably adorable.

Michael glanced up at Luke and giggled shyly when he noticed he was staring at him.

"I-I don't know what to get," he said softly, not understanding most of what it was saying.

"I've never even heard of most of these," he said and showed Luke the menu. "What would you suggest to try?" he asked, looking up at Luke and letting their eyes lock.

Luke didn't even bother glancing at the menu. He knew exactly what Michael should get but he played along for a second. He rubbed his pointer finger and thumb on his chin for a second, humming to himself as he pretended to be in deep thought.

"I got it!" Luke exclaimed a little too loudly. He turned slightly in his seat before he raised his hand. 

"Waitress. Pardon me but I would be internally grateful if you would so kindly take my order." As Luke spoke, he tried to keep his voice calm and collected, but on this inside, he was dying of laughter. He would never in a million years actually talk like that. He just wanted to see if he would get a reaction out of Michael.

When the waitress walked over to their table, Luke straightened his posture before turning to her. "Yes, me and my date would like the California rolls, the crab balls and the spicy tuna rolls. That is all." Luke said, waving her off with his hand as he turned his gaze back at Michael, a grin plastered on his face.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at how excited Luke seemed.

"Are they good?" he asked curiously. He's never heard of any of those foods. He folded his menu and set it back on top of Luke's. He took his cup of tea and sipped on it, humming at the sweet taste. He felt relaxed and calm, not as nervous anymore. He felt like his true self right now.

 

Luke scoffed at Michael. "Are they good?" Luke asked in a faked, hurtful tone. Luke looked around the restaurant, a hurt look plastered on his face. "Are they good?" He gasped, looking at Michael. 

"Of course they're good. Only the best for you." Luke said seriously, smirking at the younger boy. He honestly loved messing with Michael. The boy never disappointed when it came to the reactions Luke wanted.

Mikey smiled widely at that and nodded, sitting up a bit more in his seat. He honestly believed Luke. He was just gullible like that.

"Well as we wait," he said and grinned. "Tell me more. Continue telling me how you feel, like you did in the car," he said and smiled amusingly at him. He was curious of his thoughts and what went on in his mind.

"And I'll answer any questions you have for me," he said softly.

Luke shook his head. "You answer some questions for me first." He said, smiling at the boy. He wanted to know what Michael thought about, what went through his mind and why Michael didn't tell Luke what he was the first time they talked.

"I want to know more about you." Luke explained with a shrug.

Michael nodded and swallowed slowly. "U-Um, what do you want to know?" he asked shyly, his fingers fumbling with his rings. He was nervous of what Luke was about to ask him. He knew he was awfully sexually, and very intimidating.

"Ask whatever you want," he said quietly, his voice practically a whisper.

Luke cleared his throat. "Why didn't you tell me about your..." he gestured towards Michael's lower region, "differences sooner?" He asked. 

Luke splayed his hand out on his thigh as his leg bounced up and down. He began drumming his fingers on his thigh, along with the rhythm of his bouncing leg. He did this very seldom. It was a nervous habit of his.

Michael bit his lip hard and shrugged a little. "I don't really tell people about it," he whispered. "And it's awkward, especially because you didn't even like it at first. Most people usually get grossed out about it," he said quietly. He stayed silent for a few minutes then looked back up at Luke expectantly, wanting him to ask or say something else.

Luke growled a deep and throaty growl. "It's not awkward and you should never think of it as gross." Luke said, looking into the boys eyes. Who the fuck has made this boy believe that what he is, is disgusting? 

"I'm serious Michael. You're different and that alone makes you beautiful but the fact that you are sitting here, with me right at this moment, means you're stronger than any of those other dipfucks. Never be embarrassed of who you are." Luke's fingernails bite into the flesh of his palm as he tries to control his anger.

Luke glances down at his lap before he looks back up at the boy. "Its true. The way I reacted was with disgust, but as I told you before, I find you even more desirable and if I'm being one hundred percent truthful, it's taking everything I have, not to fuck you on this table right now." The last part of Luke's speech his voice had went lower. Like it did the day in the hallway.

Michael's cheeks turned deep red at that last sentence. He slowly nodded and swallowed thickly, feeling that slight tingle of arousal.

"I-I'm not experienced," Mikey mumbled, his gaze focused on the tabletop. He wasn't sure if Luke knew that or not, so he made sure to confirm it. He's never touched himself or anything like that, honestly. He was a precious virgin boy.

Luke's skinny jeans became a tad bit tighter at Michael's confirmation. "I know you're a virgin, baby." Of course Luke didn't need a confirmation. It was easy to tell that the boy had never had sex.

He shifted in his seat slightly as he stared at the boy. The things he could do to his little virgin body. Luke's tongue swiped across his bottom lip. "I have enough experience for the both of us." He admitted with a sheepish smile. 

Michael nodded and let out a shaky breath, placing his hands in his lap and trying to calm himself down. He could feel the waves of arousal in his tummy and he shivered a little. He squeezed his thighs tightly together, his lower lip clipped between his teeth.

"W-What do you want to do to me?" he asked, his voice shaky and frail, barely above a whisper.

"I wanna know y-your darkest desires," he whispered, staring into Luke's darkened blue eyes.

Luke chuckled softly. "If we get into that baby, you will have no choice but to let me bend you over this table and fuck you in front of all these people." Lukes stomach churned at the thought of all these people seeing Michael like that. He wanted to be the only one who experienced Michael's most intimate moments. Luke glared at all of the people, suddenly hating them all.

Luke cleared his throat and sat up even more, if possible. His body tensing slightly. "Actually I'll take you into the bathroom and fuck you over the sinks."

Michael gasped softly and blushed even deeper, his hands grasping his skirt. "L-Lucas," he breathed out, feeling so turned on and flustered all at once. He couldn't help himself. He's never been so aroused by a few simple words.

He nibbled on his bottom lip and looked at Luke, seeing the punk boy look over his body hungrily. He noticed how tense he seemed, how determined he looked.

Luke smirked at the boy. "So reactive." He purred, admiring the boys body as he does.

"Why don't you tell me some of your darkest desires?" Luke asked, flipping the attention back onto the blushing boy. He bite the inside of his cheek to keep his thoughts to himself.

Michael glanced at the table briefly then back up at him. "I-I don't really have any," he said quietly. The closest he's been to sexual activities was in books or movies. He's never experienced them first-hand. He was interested though. He was interested in what it'd be like, what it'd feel like.

Luke nearly choked on his own saliva. "You've never seen anything, read anything or heard anything that sounds even remotely interesting to you? " Luke asked. Michael was beyond innocent, this Luke knew for certain.

The boys Luke used to fuck at least had kinky minds and ideas they wanted to try. They were all innocent, of course, but nobody could ever come close to how innocent Michael is.

Michael hesitantly shook his head and looked at his lap. "N-Not really," he said honestly. "They all seem weird and some sound painful," he said and chewed on his fingernail, not knowing that those kinks were simply for pleasure.

He glanced up at Luke and smiled shyly. "W-What are yours?"

Luke sat there with his jaw hanging as he stared at the boy. "What do you mean painful!?! What have you been watching or reading? Do you watch that kinky bondage porn? Or do you read about it? Like that fifty shades of whatever?" Luke asked, shock evident in his voice.

Luke merely shrugged. "I don't really have any. I prefer doggy style so I don't have to look at the persons face that I'm fucking. " Luke said it as if it was a casual, everyday topic.

Michael shrugged a little and bit the corner of his lip. "I guess just... spanking and bondage," he mumbled. "I've just heard about it, I haven't read or watched it myself," he said honestly. His eyes widened as Luke said that and he gulped slowly.

"D-Do you always do it like that? Why don't you like seeing their face?" he asked curiously, eyes still wide.

Likes body went rigid and his blood ran cold in his veins. He closed his hands into fists and rested them on his thighs. Luke looked down at the table and swallowed hard before turning icy cold glare up at Michael. 

"Because it's never their faces I see." Luke admitted through clenched teeth, his voice sending a shiver down his own spine.

Michael blinked a few times, his body fidgeting slightly at the coldness in his voice and his harsh glare.

"I-I don't understand," he said quietly, trying to figure out Luke meant by that.

Luke chuckled coldly. "Nobody ever does. Nobody ever will." Luke said harshly. He wasn't planning on telling anybody about what he meant. He just wanted that part of his life over with.

Michael sighed softly and nodded slowly. He was so curious of what he meant but he didn't bother asking.

"W-Why do you always refer to it as... you know... the 'f' word? Why don't you say 'making love' or something like that?" he asked, his green eyes searching Luke's cold ones.

The tension in Luke's body lessened as Mikey changed the topic. He smirked at the boy. 

"First thing you should know about me Michael is, I don't make love. I fuck. Hard." Luke chuckled as he used a quote from the movie 'fifty shades of grey' the fact that he knew it, made him a little worried.

Michael's breath hitched and he gulped hard. Those words sent shudders up and down his body and he couldn't control himself.

"Is there any exceptions?" he asked quietly, feeling his thighs tremble slightly at the thought of Luke wrecking him. He wanted his first time to at least be slow and sweet, like how couples normally make love. But Luke clearly had a different mindset.

Luke slid down in his chair slightly. Would he make an exception? "Depends on the person." Luke finally answered, though it was a little forced.

Luke couldn't honestly see himself making love to anyone. But he knew if Michael asked, he would consider it. He wanted Michael's first time to be sweet and gentle, unlike his own. He wanted Michael to be able to think back on it without cringing. As Luke thought about it, that should have been his first sign that Ashton truly didn't love him. 

Luke's body slumped slightly in defeat. This boy sitting across from him, is either going to save him or ruin him even farther.

Michael nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Am I an exception?" he asked, voice sound with a hint of hope. If he was going to offer himself to Luke, he wanted the sex to at least be enjoyable and not painful.

Luke looked into the boys eyes, his gaze flickering between his eyes and the table. "I..." Luke went to answer but was interrupted by the waitress setting down a plate of food. 

Without saying a word she turns around and walks away. Luke looks at Michael and then down to the plate of food. "Enjoy." He mumbles as he gestures towards the neatly placed fish and chopsticks sitting next to them.

Michael mentally sighed as he grabbed the chopsticks and held them gracefully in his hands. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be the spicy tuna rolls. He glanced at Luke, who was watching him. He bit his lip and slowly placed it in his mouth, quietly chewing it.

Luke held in the moan that bubbled up as he watched Michael eat. The boy was being seductive and he didn't even know it.

"How is it? " Luke asked, his voice going a little rougher than usual. This was one of the things Luke hated about himself when he was around the boy. Michael could barely do or say anything and his cock would become diamond hard in his trousers. 

Michael made a face at the texture of the food and the spiciness soon kicked in.

"Bleh," he said and grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth after he reluctantly swallowed the food.

"It's really hot," he said and quickly grabbed his drink, clumsily spilling some on his clothes as he desperately drank the beverage.

Luke bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his laughter, but it didn't work. Soon, Luke's head was in his hands as he was laughing uncontrollably. 

A few minutes later, Luke's laughter had died down and he was left with stomach pains. "The tuna rolls are kinda spicy." Luke chuckled, not even thinking about the fact he just showed part of his true side to Michael. 

Mikey watched Luke laugh the whole time, as he tried to soothe his burning tongue. He was beyond embarrassed, upset even.

"Y-You could've told me," he mumbled, his face buried in his hands. He wasn't even hungry anymore. He felt his stomach churn with embarrassment. He couldn't believe Luke would prank him like that.

He sniffled quietly and grabbed a napkin, trying to dry off his clothes from where he spilled his drink.

Luke chuckled a little and gave Michael a cheeky smile. "I thought the name would have gave it away, babe." Luke said, before he reached over and grabbed a crab ball. 

He took a bite of it before he reached forward and put it next to Michael's mouth. "Try?" Luke asked around his mouth full of food.

Michael bit his lip and looked at it suspiciously. "Is it spicy?" he asked worriedly, gently biting his lip. He still felt embarrassed, but he was glad Luke moved on from it.

"I-I don't like spicy stuff," he mumbled softly.

Luke shook his head. "No baby, it's not. Luke reassured. He felt a little bad that he let the boy eat the spicy food. If he would have known he didn't like spicy stuff, he wouldn't have got the spicy tuna rolls. 

Luke nudged the piece of crab ball towards Michael's mouth, silently asking him to trust him.

Michael nodded and looked at the food once more then opened his mouth, letting Luke feed him. He stared into his eyes as he ate the crab ball, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I like it," he said and giggled, eagerly sitting up for Luke to feed him more. He loved how sweet he was, especially by feeding him. It was a heart-warming sight, honestly.

Luke tilted his head to the right a little as he admired the boy. "I thought you would." Luke said gently, with a half smile. 

He picked up another crab ball and put it against Michael's lips, but as the boy eagerly opened his mouth, Luke moved his hand to the side. He was teasing the boy, making him work for his food. 

Mikey smiled as he was about to eat it, but pouted when Luke pulled away. He looked at Luke, a slight pout on his lips. He sat up a little more, sitting back on his heels so he could easily reach.

"Lucas," he whined as he continued moving it away every time he tried to take a bite.

"Please?" he asked, his green eyes filled with plea.

Luke stared hungrily at Michael's lips. He wanted to lean forward and tug on it, catching Michaels moans in his mouth. 

Luke leaned forward slightly, moving his hand to Michael's lip and swallowing hard as he watched the boy carefully wrap his lips around the crab ball he was holding, causing Luke's fingertips to go into the warm wetness of Michael's mouth. He reluctantly pulled his hand back, allowing Michael the chance to chew his food.

Michael stared into Luke's eyes as he slowly nibbled on the food, eventually swallowing. His lips tingled from where Luke had touched them and he slowly brought a hand up to his mouth to touch over them.

"Luke," he said quietly, his lip twitching ever so slightly at the tingle. That aroused him more than it should have, but his touch felt amazing on his lips.

Luke gulped loudly as the boy whispered his name. That alone made his cock stir in his pants. His hand twitched, the feeling of Michael's lips still lingering on his fingers. 

 

"Yes?" Luke asked, equally as quiet. He stared into the boys eyes, his naturally green eyes going to a darker shade of emerald.

Michael swallowed thickly and bit his lip hard. "Touch me," he whispered, his voice shaky and clearly nervous. His cheeks turned deep red and he looked at Luke pleadingly, so badly craving his touch, just to feel his fingers on him once more.

Luke's pulse quickened and his blood began to burn hot in his veins with desire. He took in a shuddering breath. "Where do you want me to touch you?" Luke asked, his voice slightly wavering. 

Luke's pants began to grow tighter as he stared at the boys pleading face. He would have touched the boy even if he hadn't been pleading. The sad part of this whole encounter is, it would take any other person Luke had messed around with, a lot more than a few simple words murmured before he even got hard. Even then, he hadn't gotten as hard as he was now.

Michael gulped and shyly looked down but then back up at Luke.

"I d-don't know," he said and rubbed his thighs together. "P-Please me," he whispered, not even realizing what he had just blurted out.

Luke raised his hand, "Check please." He yelled, not even taking his eyes off the boy for a second. 

When the waitress walked over with the check Luke just pulled out a couple of bills, not even caring that he gave them a twenty dollar tip. Luke stood up abruptly, causing his chair to make a loud scraping noise, as he walked over to Michael, only a few people staring. He pulled out the boys chair and once he was standing, Luke brought Michael's back flush against his chest. 

"Don't move from right here. I don't want people seeing the obvious hard on I'm sporting. " Luke whispered into Michael's ear.

Mikey squeaked as he was pressed to Luke's chest, and wow he was fit. He nodded and remained close to him as they walked, making sure his boner wasn't in sight.

They finally got outside and Michael pulled back, but only to stay close against Luke's side. He kept his thighs pressed tightly together, trying so hard to control himself.

Luke opened Michael's door and gently pushed him in. Once he was sure Michael was in a buckled, he closed the door rather hard and all but ran to his side. He slide into the car and turned it one before turning to Michael. 

"Will your parents be home?" He asked, his blood boiling with each second that passes.

Michael shook his head quickly, keeping his gaze with Luke. "No. They're almost never home because of business," he said.

He knew for sure they wouldn't be home for at least two more days, so the coast was clear. He was extremely nervous, already a moist mess in the seat. He was also worried of Luke's reaction when they got in his bedroom. It was the most stereotypical girly girl room for a teenager.

Luke nodded before he sped. He didn't bother stopping at stop signs, the only time he did stop was at stop lights. As Luke was driving, his body kept on fidgeting. If he would have had it his way, him and Michael would be in the bathroom at this moment but he wanted it to be special for Michael. Even if they didn't have sex he still wanted his first kiss to be as romantic as possible.

Michael stared out the window, having a mental meltdown because he was so nervous yet excited all at once. He couldn't believe he was trusting Luke so much, especially since they've only known each other for a little less than a month.

He took in a shaky breath as they parked in his driveway and he glanced over at Luke.

Luke looked up at the house before he turned to Michael. "Ready?" He asked. 

Michael nodded his head a little, his lip caught between his teeth. Luke jumped out of the car and ran to Michael's side, opening his door to allow the visibly nervous boy out of the car.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised earlier, here is the second chapter. In case you didn't read the authors note in the one chapter, from now on, I will be posting one chapter a day, but on every other day, I will be posting two. :) Quick question? Do any of you have some free time and want to be my beta? I know there is a lot of mistakes and things to edit, and I've been looking for a beta, but none of the people who have said they would be my beta message me back. So, if any of you would be willing to fill in that spot, you can either get a hold of me on here -By commenting- Or my email is @Mukesinner1224@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you! Have a lovely night!
> 
> Xx, Cynth

Michael held Luke's arm as he led him to his doorstep. He nervously pulled out his house key, nearly dropping it as he tried to unlock the door. He opened it and pulled Luke inside, quickly leading him up to the bedroom because he could tell they were both so flustered and needy.

He opened the door and blushed as Luke flicked on the light, revealing his very feminine bedroom.

Luke walked a little further into the room, turning so he could see the entire room. "It's very... pretty?" Luke asked more than stated. 

Michael's room was indeed pretty. Michael's personality was spread throughout the room, making Luke like it instantly. As Luke looked around the only masculine thing he could see would be himself. 

Mikey smiled shyly and giggled, swaying his shoulders a little.

"Thank you, I designed it myself," he said and walked to his bed, slipping off his heels as he did so. He quietly sat on the foot of the bed, watching Luke looked around the room. He still felt nervous and he could practically hear his own heartbeat.

Luke glanced around the room one more time before his gaze finally landed on Michael. He slowly stalked forward, licking his lips as he did so. 

When he finally reached the bed, he spread Michael's legs apart, squeezing in between them. He looked into the boy's eyes before he slowly started to lean forward, only stopping a few inches from Michael's lips, silently asking for permission.

Michael shuddered as he felt Luke's bulge nudge against his lower tummy. He gulped and stared back into his eyes, slowly parting his lips and giving Luke easy access. His skin felt cold yet hot all at once and he was soaked now. He shyly shifted his hips, his crotch pressed against Luke's and making him even more aroused. His hands traveled up Luke's sides and he wrapped them around his neck, his breath shaky as well as his hands.

Luke groaned as Michael's very wet crotch rubbed against his sensitive cock. Luke slowly closed the distance between their lips,fireworks exploding behind his eyes. Luke slightly gasped as he slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth, his cock growing even harder.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tugged gently at Luke's hair, so unused to the feeling. He let Luke control the kiss, letting out soft moans occasionally. Luke's hands ran over his thighs and pulled his legs around his waist, letting Michael lock his ankles behind his back.

"L-Lucas," he murmured softly, his lips tingling at the feeling of Luke's cold, metallic lip ring against his own plush lips. His tongue tasted and felt amazing and he honestly loved it all.

Luke moaned as he explored Michael's mouth, trying to taste as much as he possibly can. More fireworks exploded behind Luke's eyes and he loved it. Never in his entire life had he felt like this during a kiss before. 

Luke gently rubbed his cock against Michael's vagina, swallowing the sinful moans Michael is letting out. He continued to grind his sensitive cock against Michael's, his blood singing in his veins.

Michael softly moaned against Luke's mouth, his breath soft and warm. "O-Oh God," he whispered, his legs slumping slightly but they remained around his waist. He was dripping wet and he was sure Luke could even feel it.

He let his eyes flutter close once again and he tried kissing back, mocking Luke's actions and movements.

Luke let out a gasp when he felt Michael's unskilled lips carefully move against his own. Luke moved his hands down to Michael's waist, dragging his crotch forward to create better friction. 

He bit down on Michael's lip, tugging it a bit, before he let his eyes flutter shut. Luke let himself savor this feeling, let himself savor what Michael tastes like and what it feels like to be this close to the boy.

Michael tipped his head back slightly and released a dragged out moan. He blushed at the weird sound, but when he heard Luke respond with another moan, he felt a bit of reassurance.

"F-Feels good," he whispered, feeling Luke's hands on his hips. Their hips moved together perfectly, making them both moan in pleasure.

Luke kissed down Michael's jaw, stopping when he got to the pulse point, before he gently bit down on it, sucking on the skin before gently running his tongue over, continuing the action for a few more seconds.

"You taste amazing." Luke said breathlessly after he pulled back. He looked down at the purplish spot on Michael's neck and a feeling of accomplishment ran through his body.

Michael let out a soft cry of pleasure, his legs tightening instinctively around his waist.

"A-Ahh!" he cried out, feeling so aroused and tingly at the contact. The spot was so sensitive and almost ticklish as Michael would describe.

Luke's hips stuttered as Michael cried out in pleasure, the familiar pressure building it's way up his stomach. "Make another noise like that and I'll cum in my pants." Luke admitted breathlessly. 

His body has never reacted this well to anybody. He's never been able to come with something as simple as grinding. 

Michael swallowed hard and looked up at Luke, his body laying back against the bed except for his legs which were still around Luke.

"I-Is that good?" he asked shyly, his words breathy because he was so turned on right now and flustered. He didn't know what it felt like to orgasm, and he didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing to cum just from noises and the simple contact of hips rubbing.

Luke nodded his head as he scooted forward, hiking Michael's hips up more. Luke began using one hand to massage Michael's thigh and he used his other one to knead Michael's perky ass.

Luke leaned forward, until his and Michael's chests were flush against each other, and he reconnected their lips in a sloppy, needy kiss.

Michael shuddered at the feeling of Luke's hands on him, groping his body.

"Mmm," he mumbled against his lips, letting out quiet moans as they snogged. Every time Luke pulled back even the slightest bit, he would chase after them. Michael loved the feeling because they were slightly rough but felt so amazing against his own. He rolled his hips slightly, arching his back at the feeling of Luke grabbing his bum, which caused their hips to grind.

As Luke continued to grind against Michael and abuse his body, he felt the pressure in his stomach and he knew he was going to cum soon. 

Luke reluctantly pulled back, their lips making a 'pop' as they disconnected. Luke looked into Michael's eyes, seeing his blown out pupils and bloodshot eyes. "Cum for me baby?" Luke asked, his voice hoarse from his desperation for a release.

Michael let out a quiet whimper and clenched the sheets beneath him. "H-How?" he asked shyly, his panties already drenched from how wet he was. This technically wasn't sex since there wasn't any penetration, so Michael still considered himself a virgin at the moment.

Luke let out a slightly irritated groan. "The pleasure. Give into the pleasure." Luke finally said, his voice breathless. 

He buried his head in the croak of Michael's neck, taking deep breathes to try and calm himself down. Michael needed to cum first. But Luke was on the verge of murdering someone if he didn't get his release soon.

Michael nodded quickly and let out soft whimpers as he let their hips roll. His whimpers got louder and louder and he was soon screaming in pleasure, a complete mess beneath Luke.

"L-Lucas!" he cried out, desperately clutching the boy's shirt as he felt his tummy swell with this funny yet incredible feeling. He was going to ruin his panties, and possibly even his skirt.

Luke let out a breathless moan as he began to rock his hips faster. The burning sensation in his stomach increased at the speed.

"That's it baby, give into it." Luke growled against Michael's neck, the feeling in his stomach increasing even more.

Michael whimpered loudly and tugged slightly at Luke's shirt, his hands desperately clenching the material. He let out a broken moan and arched his back, his toes curling in pleasure.

"Luke!" he screamed as he released hotly against the material of his panties. His eyes widened at the strange feeling but he didn't question it, instead let out whimpers and pants, withering beneath him and slumping against the bed.

He felt so fuzzy from pleasure and numb, his body practically weightless. He looked at the boy resting against him and panted softly, so incredibly sensitive.

Luke's body reacted to Michael calling his name. His vision went white as he let out a broken moan that sounded a lot like Michael's name. His hips stuttered and his pants were filled with his sticky jizz. 

Luke felt like he was flying, his body having gone complete mush as he lays on top of Michael, a part of him hoping he's not crushing the boy. 

In his daze, the only thought that comes to Luke is how? How is it possible that Michael caused him to have the strongest orgasm in his life? How is it possible that Michael made him cum without even touching him. 

Soon, Luke returns back from his cloud nine and he props himself up on his elbows, looking down at the boy that is looking back at him. "How do you feel baby?" Luke asked, swiping away a piece of hair that fell in front of Michael's eyes.

The boys cheeks were slightly red, a lazy smile on his lips and his eyes were droopy. His pupils are blown and his eyes are bloodshot, but here, in his post-sex daze, Luke is rendered speechless. He just made this boy have his first climax, he took this boy's first kiss, he gave the boy his first hickey, but what shocks him the most, is they didn't even have sex, yet, it was the best sex Luke has ever had.

Michael stared into Luke's eyes, lost in a haze. "I feel so good," he whispered, his voice soft and sleepy. He let his legs relax and arms lay against the mattress. He couldn't explain how he felt exactly, but it was incredible.

"I-I really liked it," he said honestly, glancing down at their hips. "I made a mess though," he said innocently, shifting his hips a bit and feeling the wetness.

At the moment, Michael couldn't even process the fact he had just orgasmed. That was the last thing on his mind right now. His body felt incredible. Sleepy, but incredible.

Luke chuckled softly. "Ill clean us up, if you don't mind." He said gently. 

Luke shifted his hips a little and scrunched his nose in discomfort from the stickiness. He pushed himself up off the bed before he looked down at Michael's body. The boy had turned into a puddle of mush, but the smile on his lips made Luke feel like he could do anything.

Michael shyly sat up, giving Luke silent permission to change him into pajamas.

"P-Please?" he asked sheepishly. He was honestly uncomfortable in the soaked panties and he felt sweaty and gross. Internally, though, he felt so satisfied.

He watched as Luke moved closer and began tugging his crop top over his head gently. He blushed and shyly covered his bare torso.

"J-Just get me some clothes?" he asked, suddenly feeling shy about Luke taking off his panties.

Luke smirked down at the boy. They we're just grinding against each other and Luke had his tongue down his throat, yet, he was still shy. Luke shook his head, a fond smile on his lips, before looking around the room. He scratched the back of his neck before he turned to Michael, biting the corner of his lip.

"Where's your clothes at?" Luke asked a little sheepishly. 

Michael giggled and pointed to his large white dresser, which was wide rather than tall.

"Undergarments are in the top left drawer and pajamas are in the the bottom left drawer," he explained, watching as Luke walked over to the dresser. He smiled to himself as he watched, being able to see Luke since there was a large mirror connected with the dresser.

Luke opened Michael's underwear drawer, his eyes widening at his underwear selection. There was silky, Lacy, some had words on them and there was when more, but Luke quickly grabbed a pair of purple lacy underwear.

Luke cleared his throat and ignored his cock that was once again awakened. He walked over slightly and picked out a pair of black silky Pajama bottoms. 

Luke turned back around, his breath hitching as he stared at Michael's bare backside. His ass was round and perky, causing Luke's mouth to water slightly. "Here." Luke said, his voice a little raspy.

Mikey blushed deeply as he felt Luke's gaze and heard his raspy voice. He turned around slightly, shyly hiding his front parts.

"Thank you," he said, clearly flustered. He blushed at Luke's choice of clothing but changed into it anyways, the material easily stretching over his body. He hummed to himself and glanced up at Luke, watching him hungrily stare at his body.

The inside of Luke's cheek was bitten raw. The boy was teasing him and it was ruining him. Luke cleared his throat before looking down at his wet pants.

"I should probably get going." Luke said, gesturing towards his lower region. "This is getting uncomfortable. " There was a slight while to Luke's voice that he hadn't intended.

Michael looked at Luke's crotch and couldn't help but giggle. He covered his mouth and gave Luke a sympathetic look as he pouted at him.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly, a soft smile on his face. "I would offer you some clothes, but I don't think they're your style," he said then walked over to Luke.

"And I really enjoyed tonight," he said, his voice softer now. "I-I really like you, Lucas," he said, staring into the older boy's eyes.

Luke's body filled with warmth at the sound of Michael's giggle. Weird, right? Yeah, he know he's going to get into deep with this boy if he doesn't start fucking around with other people. 

Luke looked down at the boy. "I..." Luke racked his brain. He had to tell the boy something. "I like spending time with you, Michael. And tonight was really fun." He said honestly, his mind screaming at him for doing so.

He smirked down at the boy. "I owe you." Was all Luke said before he began to take off his shirt. He seen the boy's ass, the least he could do was return the favor.

Michael's eyes widened slightly and he gasped as he saw Luke's abs. "Wow," he breathed out. Luke was so fit and had several tattoos scattered across his torso.

"You're really fit," he said and looked up into his eyes. "Can I touch?" he asked softly, wanting to just know what his muscles felt like.

"Boxing helps." Luke said, giving a weak, half truth excuse for his body. He watched as the boy's eyes raked over his body, his eyes slightly wide as he took everything in.

Luke shrugged. "Go ahead." He said calmly, though his insides were doing flips. His body was craving the boys touch. He wanted Michael's hands to touch everywhere on his body. This was getting out of hand. Luke thought to himself. 

Michael nodded and gently placed his dainty hand on his chest, right on his left chest. He bit his lip and stroked his thumb over it lightly, enjoying the feeling of his muscles.

"So fit," he whispered again, still amazed by how muscular he was. He placed his other hand on his chest, slowly letting them move along his torso.

Luke's breath hitched as Michael's hands carefully rubbed over his chest and torso, his hands leaving a fire in their wake.

Luke slowly let out a deep breath before he closed his eyes. He was enjoying this far to much. It was just simple touching but Michael's soft, cool hands felt amazing on Luke's overheated skin.

He began to imagine what Michael's hands would feel like on his round.... Luke took a sharp intake of breath as Michael's hands skimmed over the top of his boxer line, causing Luke's eyes to snap open.

Michael swallowed thickly and looked up at Luke, unsure what to say. He didn't understand how he could so easily turn Luke on like that. He blushed and looked back at it briefly, curious of what it felt like.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, honestly curious.

"Does what hurt? Having a boner in a pair of skinny jeans?" Luke asked, slightly confused by Michael's question. 

Having a boner that isn't taken care of is painful, but having a boner in a pair of skinny jeans that isn't taken care of is just torture. 

Michael blushed and nodded, gently biting his lip. "Y-Yeah," he said softly, his hands resting against his abs. He let his thumbs press against his v-line and he smiled to himself.

"Like how does it feel for you to be turned on?" he asked, wondering what it felt like. He didn't know whether it felt the same, even with different parts.

Luke felt a tremor run through his body but he shook it off like he usually did. "Hell yeah if hurts. It pushes against your penis and there like no room for you to move it so its kinda suffocating it." Luke sounded retarded. He wanted to smack himself in the face.

Luke shrugged. "Its pretty much the same as you feel, except my dick grows and your pussy gets wet. But when i'm turned on, i get a tight pressure build up in my lower abdomen." He tried to explain it the best he could, but it wasn't working out so well. How was he supposed to describe what it feels like to be turned on without sounding like a creeper, or a complete Moron.

Michael nodded and smiled softly, seeing that Luke was uncertain with his answer. "I get it," he said, cutting Luke off from rambling on more. He giggled shyly and bit his lip, just admiring Luke for a moment. He was so amazed by his body. It was so fit and rugged, a true work of art. Michael thought of it as beautiful, in all honesty.

He placed his hands on his biceps, loving the warmth they had. He smiled then sighed softly. "Well you should probably get going," he said softly, not wanting to hurt Luke even more because he could tell his erection was only growing.

Luke swallowed thickly and smiled down at the younger boy. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asked, slightly nervous that the boy would get a mysterious sickness.

Luke cupped the boy's cheek as he stared into Michael's eyes, waiting for the younger boy to answer his question. Michael's eyes were still slightly droopy but they had more life to them and his cheeks still had a red tint to them, but what Luke found odd, is Michael's face was glowing.

Mikey giggled and nodded, still letting his face rest in Luke's hands. "Yeah, of course," he said and smiled sweetly. His eyes scanned over his face, just looking at all his features and some random little freckles here and there.

"What are we?" he asked suddenly, returning back up to his eyes. He wondered if they were a couple now, or if Luke would just laugh like he did the first time he had asked.

Luke studied Michael's face for a second before he sighed. What were they? Luke didn't do relationships, the was certain, but he was growing fond of Michael.

"We’re Luke and Michael." Luke replied with a half smile. He seen the uncertainty flash through Michael's eyes, so he bent down and gently pecked Michael's lips.

Michael bit the inside of his cheek at the response. He just nodded a little and let Luke peck his lips, briefly closing his eyes then looking back up at him.

"Goodnight, Lucas," he whispered, letting out a soft, fake yawn. He felt disappointed, but even more than ever. He gave Luke a trace of innocence and they weren't even dating. But maybe it was good they weren't together. He thought Luke assumed it was best for them to wait a bit before they were anything serious, so he wanted to respect that. He of course didn't know the real reason, that's just what he inferred.

Luke felt a pang of guilt run through him before he walked out of Michael's room and down the stairs. He was already hurting the boy and they hadn't even fucked yet. Yet. That word kept on replaying through Luke's head. They may never have sex, Michael may want to wait until he found the right guy. 

Luke's fist was centimeters from the wall before he stooped it. No. Michael was his. He would take his virginity and that was it. He would leave him alone after that. But even as Luke thought it, he knew it would be impossible to do so.

He needs to distance himself, maybe find a new tail to chase while he waits for Michael to give up his virginity to him. Luke walked out of Michael's front door and ran to his car before he began to speed home, completely forgetting that he left his shirt in Michael's room.

Mikey watched Luke's car speed away into the distance. He sighed to himself and stepped back from the window, glancing back at his bed. He bit his lip and cocked his head to the side, looking like a curious kitten. He walked over and picked up the black article from the corner of his bed, his eyes widening slightly as he saw it was Luke's.

His first instinct was to call or text Luke, somehow contact him to notify he left his shirt at his place.

\-- But that's not what he went with.

Instead, Michael held it close to his face, deeply inhaling. He hummed softly and couldn't help but smile. He could still smell the faint scent of laundry detergent which Mikey recognized as vanilla. Over that, there was cologne, and even some cigarette smoke smell.

He laid down in bed, just taking deep whiffs of it. He eventually stopped and decided to get ready for bed. His orgasm had exhausted him honestly. He shut off the lights and slipped under the blankets, still holding the shirt close.


	10. Chapter 9

Luke has been dragging these past few days. It's been four days since his and Michael's date and he hasn't talked to the boy once. He hasn't even gave him so much as a glance, well, ones the boy hadn't seen.

His body was having withdrawals from sex and he was craving Michael's touch, he was craving the boy's laugh and the blush he always seemed to have. And as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the boy.

But he wouldn't give into his wants and needs. Michael needs someone who can give him what he needs; a relationship. He needs someone who can make him happy and can honestly say they are giving Michael all they can. Even though the thought alone makes Luke's body burn with rage, he knows it's the right thing to do. He has to let Michael go and he has to move on to a different target.

Which is exactly what he is doing right now.

It's Friday morning and Luke's leaning against his locker, watching a brunette with dark blue eyes talk amongst his friends. He's wearing a designer sweater with tight white skinny jeans.

As Luke's hungry eyes roam over the boys body, he finds himself comparing his body to Michael's. His ass isn't big enough or perky enough. His thighs are too small, his hips too slim. His skin isn't pale enough, his eyes are the wrong color and his smile.... His smile isn't bright enough.

Luke shakes the thoughts out of his head as he pushes himself off of the locker, slowly walking over to the kid as his friends disappear.

"Hi," Luke greeted, his charming smile back in place.

The boy smiled up at Luke and Luke can't help but notice his teeth aren't white enough. "Hi yourself," the boy replied, his voice slightly high pitched but still masculine. Luke takes a deep breath and his nose is suddenly attacked with the smell of cinnamon.

He pushed down the urge to puke as he sighed. "Look, i'm just going to cut to the chase. I think you have a nice body and I really want to fuck you, what do you say?" Luke asked, being very blunt, but too tired to even bother with the flirting.

The boy looked up at Luke with wide eyes. "You want to fuck me?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Luke nodded his head. "I do but listen, don't think too much into it. You're just a quick piece of tail, understood?" he asked, his voice is a little harsh but he honestly doesn't care.

"O-Okay," the boy stuttered out, his wide eyes scanning the hallways, searching to see if anybody had heard what they had just said.

Luke looked down at the boy, shocked at how easy he gave in. "That's it? You're going to let me fuck you?" he asked, his voice holding the shock he feels.

The boy nodded his head slightly before he closed his locker. Luke was a little disappointed to be honest. He was actually looking forward to the disgusted looks he usually got from the boy or the fights he would have to put up with.

He didn't say anything though. Instead, he let the boy lead him into the bathroom. There, Luke fucked the boy against the sink, like he had wanted to do to Michael not to long ago.

Luke pushed himself off of the ground as he stands up and grabs a paper towel, getting it slightly wet, he wipes himself off before he throws it in the trash. He pulls up his pants before he turns to the boy, ignoring the guilt that has took root in his bones.

"That was a great fuck," was all he said before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards his car.

Once in his car, Luke bashed his head against the steering wheel and lets out a long groan. What the fuck did he just do? He just ruined whatever was going on between him and Michael, thats what.

He regretted it. He regretted walking up to the boy and he regretted fucking him. The boy was a great fuck, sure, but he was nothing compared to Michael.

The thought of the prefect boy sends a pang of regret to his heart. "What the fuck!" Luke shouts out, hitting his hands on the steering wheel.

Luke hasn't felt regret for god knows how long, but he felt it now. It was a cruel thing to feel, really. He shouldn't regret anything he had just done, because in all honesty, he didn't do anything wrong. Him and Michael weren't dating. Well, at least Luke said they weren't.

Luke sat out in his car for the next few periods, his head against the steering wheel as he cursed to himself about how stupid he is.

He's brought out of his little guilt party by someone knocking on his window, when he looks up, he feels the urge to vomit.

The brunnette kid is crouching outside Luke's window, a giant smile on his face and a brown paper sack in his hand.

"Come have lunch with me," the boy said, Luke barely making out the words.

Luke sighed to himself before he reluctantly gets out of the car and lets to boy lead him under a tall tree in the school yard. There, the boy rambles on and on about this band One Direction and how he gets to go to one of their concerts soon, but Luke doesn't catch a single word after that. Instead, he stared down at the ground, studying an ant that's trying to pick up a piece of bread crumb that's twice its size.

He is, however, brought out of his thoughts as a tongue is suddenly shoved down his throat. Too skilled, Luke thinks, regretting it instantly.

For some reason, he doesn't stop the boy from assaulting his mouth with his tongue. Instead, he imagined it as Michaels tongue, Michael's body, just Michael period.

Michael was walking outside, just wanting some fresh air. He held his backpack straps as he wandered around the campus. He missed Luke, honestly, but the older boy seemed to be avoiding him.

He sighed to himself and walked along the sidewalk, kicking a few pebbles aside. He missed Luke, physically. He enjoyed that pleasure he granted him that night of their date, which was days ago. He also missed his simple touches, sweet praises, just everything.

He wanted to talk to him at least. He sighed softly and looked around, seeing other students outside on their breaks.

Luke's mind had tricked itself into thinking that the body on his lap was Michael's, so Luke kissed the boy with as much force as he could, his tongue fighting for dominance.

His hands went to either side of the boys hips and he held him there, afraid that the boy would disappear if he didn't. All of Luke's senses were suddenly filled with Michael. Michael's cherry chapstick, Michael's vanilla perfume, Michael's giggles, Michael's blush, Michael's smooth skin.

Mikey looked around the courtyard in hope of seeing Luke.

And oh he saw him alright.

Tattooed arms slung around a boy's waist, pinching and groping his bum. The boy grinded down on him and let muffled moans against his lips.

Michael clenched his jaw tightly and felt his eyes sting. He felt so enraged and upset, he wanted to cry yet yell at Luke. Within the heat of the moment, he stormed over to Luke, tugging at his arm.

"I can't believe you!" he screamed, tears pouring down his reddened cheeks. He had so many emotions built up inside and he didn't know how to express them.

A sharp pain seared through Luke's chest as he heard that broken voice through his current daze. Luke quickly disconnected his lips and first looked down at the boy on his lap, then up at the boy he had been fantasizing of.

Michael's cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes scream betrayal. Luke quickly pushed the boy off of his lap before he stood up, facing Michael.

"Listen, I can explain," Luke said, his voice slightly wavering from fear. He was feeling fear, what the fuck? Panic set into Luke's chest, he was panicking because he had no idea how to explain what just happened.

Michael shook his head quickly and tugged at his hair.

"F-First you say nothing to me and now you're freaking with another boy?!" he screamed, substituting 'fucking' with 'freaking' just because he never really cursed.

"Do explain!" he said with a huff, feeling so ashamed of himself right now for offering his innocence to Luke.

"I've been avoiding you because I have no idea what else I'm supposed to do and I've only fucked him once," Luke said, gesturing to the boy behind him whose name he has yet to catch.

Luke was on the verge of a mental breakdown, or beating the shit out of someone. He has really fucked up.

Michael shook his head again and sniffled deeply. "I-I can't believe you," he whispered shakily, hiding under his hands because he felt so awful all at once. He felt disappointed with himself more than anything. He let his guard down and let Luke in.

Luke's heart clenched as he watched Michael hide his face. "Its true. I met him earlier this morning and we fucked in the bathroom but he stalked me out here and wanted me to have lunch with him!" Luke shouted, anger flooding through his veins.

He gently reached forward, grabbing Michael's hands to move them but the boy jerked them back. The panic began to grow stronger. If Luke lost Michael, that would be it. He wouldn't trust anybody else, no. He couldn't trust anybody else.

Michael sniffled deeply and looked away. "W-Why did I even trust you?" he thought aloud, slowly curling into himself and slumping back against the tree. The other boy had already left, not wanting to be in the drama.

"I-I'm so offended. I thought I was different, but I'm not, am I? I'm just another little boy you want to play with then dump. I-It never meant anything to you," he mumbled, now sobbing quietly to himself.

"Don't you ever fucking say that," Luke growled out, stepping forward until he was face to face with the boy.

"If you were any other boy, I would have already fucked you, I wouldn't have taken you out on a date, I wouldn't have answered any of your questions. I would have fucked you that night in your room and left you! I wouldn't give two shits about you! Hell, I wouldn't have even fucking kissed you as much as I have been!" Luke's hand goes slamming into the tree, part of the bark cracking, and his hand making a crunching noise as well.

Luke doesn't even notice the pain though, the adrenaline running through his body is making him feel nothing besides the empty hollowness that has taken root in his bones.

Michael sniffled softly and looked up at him through teary eyes. "W-Why would you avoid me then? W-Why would you try to move on?" he asked, his voice quavering as he spoke.

"I admitted that I liked you! I let you touch me!" he said, running a hand through his hair.

This is it. Luke had to make himself vulnerable in order to spare Michael's feelings. Luke takes a shaky breath in, his hand starting to shake from the pain.

"Because, Michael, I was avoiding you to spare your feelings. I can't give you my 100% when I can't even give myself it. I can't just jump into a relationship and pretend everything's okay, that I don't still have a fucked up past. I can't do that to you, Mikey. I can't get into a relationship with you knowing I am fucked up," Luke looked down at the ground, his eyes burning with unshed tears for the first time in a very long time.

"You deserve so much more than me," Luke choked out, swallowing the lump in his throat to try and hide his emotions.

Michael swallowed thickly and looked at Luke, his heart breaking at the sight. "I don't care about anyone else. I like you, and I want you," he whispered softly, shyly stepping forward. He wiped his own tears and sniffled softly.

"Y-You can't hide away though, okay? You need to t-tell me these things. Maybe I can help you," he said, the last sentence a mere whisper.

Despite Luke's emotional state, he let out a bitter laugh. "How can you help?" he asked, looking up at Michael through blurry eyes.

"How can anybody help me? What has happened, happened in the past and no matter what I do or you do or anyone does, nobody can change it." Luke hated how emotional he was getting. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He was supposed to be and emotionless asshole that fucked whoever seemed innocent enough.

"You ruined everything, Michael," Luke whispered, his head falling down onto the boy's shoulder.

Michael frowned at that but despite how mad and upset he was right now, he had to comfort the boy. He gently wrapped his arms around him and hushed him softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his dainty hands stroking through his hair. He found it adorable yet heart breaking how emotional Luke was right now.

"Just let it out, love. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not supposed to have feelings for you! I'm supposed to be the emotionless fuckboy who ruins everything! But you ruined that! You came walking into that class and I knew then that you were different and as much as I hate to admit it, I can't be away from you, Michael!" Luke was on the verge of tears. God, this boy irritated him! Luke's life was going perfectly fine, up until Michael came and left imprints on his heart.

Michael frowned deeply and looked down at him.

"A-Are you actually mad at me?" he asked quietly, his eyes welling up with tears once more. He hated how easily his feelings were hurt, he was such a baby.

Luke's head snapped up so fast, he got a cramp in it. "No! I'm not mad at you! That's the whole point!" He looked down into the boy's eyes and his body filled with warmth. He missed the boy's eyes.

Luke leaned down slowly, his lips mere inches from Michael's but he quickly moved his head, kissing the boys cheek, letting his lips linger longer than necessary.

Mikey closed his eyes as Luke kissed his cheek, enjoying the feeling more than he should have. He missed his simple little touches though.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he looked up at Luke, gently biting his lower lip. He could feel his eyes scan him up and down, and he could tell he missed him nearly as much as he did.

Luke bite the inside of his cheek, hating how his body easily reacted to Michael's small gestures.

"Feel like ditching the last 2 periods with me?" he asked, slightly hopeful. "I think we need to talk in private," he added, smirking down at the boy. He was planning on doing a lot more than talking.

Michael nodded and gently wrapped his dainty hands around Luke's arm, staying close to him as he led him to his car. He honestly thought they were just going to talk, not knowing Luke's true intentions. He climbed in the passenger seat, letting Luke put his backpack in the backseat. He watched the older boy get in as well and start driving.

"We can go to my house or yours," he said and shrugged.

Luke hummed in thought, tapping his fingers on his steering wheel. "Yours," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Luke didn't know if he wanted Michael to meet his aunt yet.

Luke kept his gaze on the road, not needing GPS to get to Michael's house. Luke was excited, his stomach feeling with this odd, fluttery feeling because he got Michael back. He let Michael know his feelings and the world didn't end.

Mikey smiled and nodded, knowing his parents weren't home, as usual. He stared out the window and hummed to himself, not really processing the fact Luke could find the way there on his own.

Once Luke parked in the driveway, Michael climbed out, thanks to his help once again. He smiled and skipped to the door, easily unlocking it and leading Luke inside.

Luke smiled at the cheerful boy. He walked into the house before turning to Michael, waiting for him to lead the way.

Luke looked around the house. It was big for three people and the walls were full of pictures of Michael, from newborn to his most recent school one.

Michael shut the front door behind them then led Luke upstairs to his bedroom. He sighed happily and sat on his bed, feeling upbeat because he was with Luke once again.

"What did you intend to talk about?" he asked and smiled, kicking his shoes off.

Luke cleared his throat. "Do you have any questions you still want to ask?" he asked, once again admiring Michael's room.

Luke loved the fact that the boy managed to decorate this room by himself. Luke's room had a few posters and a t-shirt hung up in his room, his walls painted a blood red color.

Michael shrugged and criss-crossed his legs. "Well... not really any I can think of off the top of my head," he said and sat his lion stuffed animal aside, gently patting the bed for Luke to join him. He just liked being near him. Though his presence intimidated him, it also soothed him.

Luke walked over to Michael's bed, sitting down so his legs hung over the edge and rested on the floor.

"Well, I have a question," Luke mumbled, looking down at his feet as he did so. He didn't even know if he wanted to ask the boy the question he intended to. It is very embarrassing.

Mikey smiled encouragingly, noticing Luke seemed a bit worried and uncertain to ask. "Yeah, go ahead," he said softly, assuring the older teen. He was somewhat comfortable with Luke, so he didn't necessarily mind him asking questions.

Luke looked up at the boy, his eyes were bright and his smile made Luke melt and feel somewhat safe.

He slowly exhaled before he looked down at his shirt, pulling on a loose string. "What is it like to cuddle?" Luke whispered, a shy smile on his lips. He's always wanted to know what it's like to cuddle, but Ashton wasn't the type and Luke's never allowed the other people to touch him beyond sucking his dick or while having sex.

Michael couldn't help but smile widely at him. "Well it's really nice and warm because you're just kinda smushed together and it's just really comfy and nice," he said, rambling a bit.

"Do you want to cuddle?" he asked suddenly and looked at Luke, a soft, warm smile on his face. He would honestly love to cuddle Luke, just to feel him close and smell his cologne.

Luke gulped slightly before Michael's previous words caught up to him. "Who have you cuddled with?" Luke asked, suddenly very jealous. He looked up at Michael with accusing eyes.

Luke internally groaned. He didn't like jealousy or to be jealous but he wanted to know who Michael had cuddled with. Jealousy was a bitch, Luke thought.

Michael blushed and shrugged a little, giggling shyly. "When I was little, my mum used to cuddle me every night to help me sleep," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"It's just nice and relaxing, really. I find it comfortable, even if you're not saying anything. It's a nice silence, the good one," he said and smiled to himself, looking over at Luke.

Luke's nerves calmed down and he smiled at the boy, just realizing there was a question left unanswered.

Luke swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing before he looked back down at the floor. "I don't know how to cuddle," he admitted, his body tingling at the thought of being that close to Michael.

Mikey giggled softly and covered his mouth, hiding his fond smile. "Just lay down, okay? And I'll cuddle you," he said and cleared things off his bed like some freshly washed clothes and little stuffed animals. He laid down beside Luke and gently pulled the boy into his arms, doing as his mother used to do to him.

"Just relax, alright?" he said and lifted his arms slightly for Luke to wrap his own around his torso.

Luke laid there tense, staring into the boy's eyes. Cautiously, he wrapped one arm around Michael and pulled him forward, until the boy was against his chest. He slipped his other arm under the boy's side and cupped Michael's back.

He looked down into the his eyes and slowly, his body began to relax. He took a deep breath in, his nose filled with vanilla. His body went completely lax after he buried his nose in the boy's hair.

Luke liked this, he liked being this close to Michael, he liked being able to be completely relaxed while in the presence of another person.

"I like this, this is nice," Luke admitted, his voice slightly muffled.

Michael smiled softly and sniffed all over Luke's chest, feeling so cozy and comfortable curled up like this.

"Isn't it? It's so comfy and your arms are so secure and just feel so good," he babbled, blushing deep red as he realized what he said. He just loved Luke's strong, secure arms because they were soft and tender yet so masculine at once.

Luke smiled down at the boy. "My arms feel good, do they?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

He loved Michael's blush and he loved how he seemed to always be the cause of it. Luke's hand began to draw random patterns on Michael's back, causing him to slightly laugh as the boy squirms a little.

Mikey giggled and looked up at him. "What's so funny, Mister?" he asked and lightly poked his chest. Luke's hands felt nice on his back, but it tickled as well. He laughed and squirmed once more, playfully rolling away from Luke.

Luke pouted as the warmth was ripped from his grasp, but he quickly rolled after the giggling boy.

He threw one leg over Michael and rolled the boy over so they were face to face. Luke straddled the squirming boy before he grabbed his dainty arms and held them above Michael's head, only needing one of his own larger hands to hold both. He brought it his free hand in the air before he smirked down at the boy. He lunged his hand down at Michael's stomach and began to tickle him, laughing along with the boy.

Michael squealed at the first contact then began laughing loudly, unable to contain his laughs. He wiggled beneath Luke, trying to somehow block him but he wasn't as nearly as strong.

"Luke!" he squeaked and laughed, his face flushed pink from laughing and giggling so much.

Luke's stomach began to ache from laughing so hard, but he wasn't ready to give up. He relentlessly tickled the boy, deciding he loved the sound of his giggle.

After a few more minutes, Luke stopped tickling Michael. Instead, he pinned both of the boy's arms above his head, staring into his tear filled eyes.

"What are you doing to me, Michael?" Luke asked, a hint of wonderment in his voice.

Mikey giggled and wiggled slightly beneath Luke. Laugh tears spilled down his cheeks and he breathed softly.

"You tell me, Lucas," he said, fondness in his voice. His glossy eyes searched Luke's blue orbs, his thick eyelashes clumped together slightly from his tears.

Luke's heart picked up rate as he stared into Michael's eyes. "I don't know," he whispered, searching Michael's beautiful emerald eyes to know he wasn't the only one feeling this.

Luke let out a long breath. What was this boy doing to him and how was he doing it? How is it that this single boy can make him feel everything that he has been avoiding?

Michael bit his lip softly and swallowed thickly. "What are you feeling right now?" he asked quietly, his voice just a mere whisper. Was Luke feeling that same fuzzy feeling? It felt stronger than ever in this intimate moment. Luke pinning Michael's hands over his head as he held him down, he was so rough yet gentle all at once and Mikey craved it.

"I can't explain it," Luke whispered, his eyebrows slightly scrunched up. His stomach felt like it was doing flips but his body was filled with some kind of buzz and his hands... his hands were on fire from Michael's touch.

Luke's never felt this way before but it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. This is the feeling, the contact Luke's body has been craving since their date.

Michael gulped quietly and looked over their position. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I-I've missed your touch, a-and your hands...." he said quietly, his body feeling so hot yet cool at once.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after our date," he admitted. And that wasn't a lie. He couldn't stop replaying in his mind what happened.

Luke smiled down at Michael. "I'm easy to miss," he said, a playful smile on his lips. Luke's cock stirred at the mere mention of what went on after their date. His body needed more. He needed the contact he had the night of their date.

"Mind if I do something, Michael?" Luke asked, licking his bottom lip as images flash through his mind of the possibilities that question holds.

Michael blushed lightly and shook his head. "I-I don't mind. Go ahead," he said, feeling a bit nervous yet curious. He knew he was about to be touched, and he wanted that. His panties were once again damp and he needed Luke to touch him. He needed to feel those hands on him.

Luke leaned down, his lips right next to Michael's ear. "I'm going to make you feel good, baby," Luke whispered before he slowly crawled his way down Michael's body.

Once Luke's butt was pressed against Michael's legs, he reached up and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts. Luke looked up in Michael's eyes, silently asking for permission.

Michael's face flushed deep red and he swallowed hard, shakily nodding. He gripped the sheets as Luke unbuttoned his shorts then slowly pulled down the zipper. He squirmed a bit but Luke's body weight held him down.

Luke pressed more of his weight on Michael before he slowly began to pull the shorts down the boy's legs. Michael slightly lifted his bum, making it easier for Luke to pull down the shorts. When a pair of pink, lacy panties came into view, he groaned. This boy was trying to kill him.

Luke pulled them down a little further and soon, Michael's creamy thighs came into view. As Luke stared at them, he had to refrain himself from touching and to stick with the task at hand. He finished pulling off the shorts and when Luke looked up, his cock became full length.

Michael closed his eyes tightly as Luke stripped him from his shorts. He looked up once they were off and bit his lip harshly. His panties were visibly damp, making him blush even more. He stayed quiet, unsure what Luke was thinking right now. The older teen looked as if he was about to wreck Michael, which turned him on even more.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, tasting the metallic bitterness of blood. He looked up and down Michael's half naked body and decided it wasn't enough. He leaned forward and quickly, but carefully took off Michael's shirt, his hands grazing over the smooth skin on his torso as he does so.

Luke threw the shirt off the the side before he leaned down, his lips connecting with Michael's lips in a short kiss.

Mikey shivered at the feeling of Luke's hands on his warm, bare torso. He let out a soft noise and kissed back, his lips remaining parted even after Luke pulled away. He watched his hungry eyes graze over his body and he tried covering himself, but his legs were pinned down.

"L-Lucas," he breathed out, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

The soft whisper of his name nearly drove Luke insane. He knew Michael was both turned on and embarrassed, so Luke took off his shirt to try and lessen his embarrassment, despite him having nothing to be embarrassed of.

Luke leaned back down, his chest tingling as it comes in contact with Michael's, before he connected his lips to the boy's neck, giving him a hickey in the same place as before.

Michael let out a shaky moan and his body arched ever so slightly, causing their chests to bump against one another.

"Oh Luke," he moaned out, his small hand tangling in his hair. The other wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. He was a horny mess, his hips rutting in small, subtle circles. He needed more than this. He needed more than just a steamy make out session and grinding with Luke.

"P-Please," he begged.

Luke gave in and slowly began to kiss his way down the length of Michael's body, stopping at his right nipple and sucking on the tiny bud before he bit down on it gently. Michael let out a broken moan that went straight to his groin.

Luke finished kissing down his stomach, only stopping when he felt the lacy material of Michael's panties. Without a second thought, Luke tore the material down his legs, leaving the boy completely naked.

Michael hiccupped at the feeling and looked down, instinctively trying to cover himself but Luke swatted his hands away. He blushed deep red, his heartbeat quickening. He was laying in bed completely naked, his body fully in Luke's view.

He looked up at the boy, worried of his reaction when he saw his vagina.

"Don't ever try to cover yourself up again, your body is beautiful," Luke growled out, warning the boy.

Luke let his eyes wander from Michael's eyes, down his smooth chest and torso and stopping at the light dusting of Mikey's pubic hair. Luke put one knee in between Michael's legs and then the other. Once he was between the boys legs, he grabbed his ankles and bent Michael's legs at the knees, spreading his legs open and giving Luke the perfect view of Michael's pretty, pink vagina.

"Jesus," Luke groaned out.

Michael bit his lip harshly and whimpered softly as Luke held his legs still. He shivered as the cool air hit his glossy, wet vagina, sending chills down his spine.

"O-Oh god...." he whispered, his hips shifting a little. He felt so embarrassed and nervous all at once. His thighs trembled as he felt Luke's stare on his body.

Luke couldn't wait any longer. He needed to taste the boy. "Tell me if you don't like this," Luke said, his voice rough from lust.

Luke let go of Michael's legs. He brought one of his hands up and flattened it on Michael's hips. He brought his free hand up to his swollen, wet lips and spread them a little. Luke moaned loudly before he slowly blew on Michael's clitoris, the boy letting out a loud moan and moving his hips.

Michael was already a withering mess beneath Luke. He's never felt pleasure like this before.

"L-Luke!" he cried out in pleasure, hands clenching the sheets. He felt sensitive and his tummy felt warm and fuzzy. He didn't understand why he felt like this, but he did and he liked it. He shuddered as he felt Luke's cold, metallic lip ring brush over his swollen pussy and he slipped out a loud moan of his name.

Luke's cock began to throb but his main focus was to pleasure Michael right now. He stuck out his tongue and gently brushed it over Michael's sensitive spot, groaning at the delicious taste of Michael.

Luke's tongue began to work at a faster pace, making the boy a complete mess under him. As Luke continued to massage Michael's clitoris with his tongue, he moved his hand down and slowly slipped a finger inside of Michael's vagina, letting out a deep throated groan at how tight he was.

Michael's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he tipped his head to the side. He felt so hot with pleasure and craved more, so much more. His hips moved awkwardly, wanting more contact but he was too overwhelmed with pleasure.

"S-So good," he cried out, feeling as if he could cum right now. Luke's lips felt amazing around his own and his tongue was absolute heaven. He looked down and moaned softly, seeing Luke face buried between his thick, milky thighs.

"You're so good," he whispered and tangled a hand in his hair, tugging lightly at it as he worked his tongue and finger inside him.

Luke's tongue circled around Michael's clitoris before he began to pump his finger in and out faster, Michael's walls clutching around his finger with each thrust.

"Do I make you feel good, baby? Tell me how you feel," Luke asked, his voice slightly muffled.

Luke sucked on Michael's clit to create more pleasure as he added in a second finger, stretching Michael open. Luke's cock was aching for relief. He wanted nothing more than to unzip his jeans and fuck Michael. But that was for another time.

Michael practically screamed out his name and he sobbed in pleasure. "Y-You make me feel so good," he cried out, his cheeks flushed bright pink from the incredible pleasure.

It hurt with two fingers, but Luke's licking and suckling on his clitoris soothed him. He wanted to scream and cry out in pleasure, but he was so overwhelmed and settled with moaning and whimpering. His back occasionally arched, but Luke would gently push it back down onto the mattress.

Luke groaned as Michael arched his back, his walls clutching harder around Luke's fingers than before. Luke gently pushed his hips back down before he stopped his movement with his mouth. He leaned up at looked down at Michael's flushed body.

"Look at me," Luke commanded as his fingers thrusted in a little harder. When Michael opened his eyes, Luke felt as if he would cum right then. Michael looked beautiful right now.

"You think this feels good?" Luke asked, his voice coming out a growl. "Wait until I fuck you," he groaned before he caught Michael's mouth in a sloppy kiss, letting the boy taste himself.

Michael let out a broken sob as Luke jabbed his fingers in and out, hitting a few of his sweet spots. He panted softly and looked at Luke, gasping at his words. Before he could say anything else, he was silenced with Luke's lips.

He let out a soft groan as he tasted himself. It was sweet, just slightly bitter. He tried pulling Luke closer, naturally grabbing his biceps.

"I-I'm close," he mumbled against his lips, feeling right on the verge of cumming.

Luke licked the inside of Michael's mouth before he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them. "Cum for me, Michael. Show me how good I make you feel," Luke said, bringing his head down and blowing on Michael's clitoris.

Luke had no idea what he was supposed to do with vaginas or how they actually worked, but he was quite proud of himself as he made Michael scream out his name, making him a complete mess without actually fucking him.

Michael arched his back, his hips easing up and bumping against Luke's chin and bottom lip. He whimpered at the feeling and kept them raised, wanting to feel Luke's lips on his own, the ones between his thighs.

"So close, so close," he continued sobbing, feeling that bubbly feeling he felt last time they did sexual things.

Luke let go of Michael's hips, bringing his hand around and groping Michael's ass, trying the help the boy cum faster. He arched his fingers that were still inside Michael, trying to search for one of his sweet spots.

Luke felt Michael's legs begin to tremble, letting Luke know he was on the verge of cumming. Luke leaned forward and licked a strip from his fingers and up to Michael's clitoris, sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

Mikey whimpered and whined, his hands tugging desperately at Luke's hair. He was sobbing in pleasure, feeling as if he was in heaven right now. Luke's long fingers felt incredible inside him, thrusting quickly in search of a sweet spot.

Michael suddenly screamed and his walls clenched around Luke's fingers, his head falling back and eyes squinting shut as he came hotly on his fingers.

"L-Lucas!" he moaned out beautifully, looking so stunning with flushed cheeks and his hair sprawled across the pillow and his forehead.

Luke continued with his actions, riding Michael through his orgasm. Luke's fingers slowed down and finally came to a stop as Michael's body slumped down, his eyes closed tightly.

Luke pushed himself up, bringing his fingers into his mouth as he licked the boy's cum off them. Michael has been the only person Luke has ever allowed to cum on him, the only person's genitals Luke's mouth has gotten close to. His fingers popped out of his mouth with a loud pop.

Luke's hips shifted a little, his throbbing cock has now became very uncomfortable.

Michael panted heavily after Luke pulled away, recovering from his intense orgasm minutes later. He wasn't used to orgasming, so it took him a little longer to recover.

He looked up at Luke then back down to his bulge, which was quite obvious, the full outline being visible.

"I-I wanna please you," he whispered, slowly sitting up.

Lukes eyes nearly bulged out of his head. he swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. "A-Are you s-sure?" Luke stuttered out, internally slapping himself.

Never in his entire life did he think he would ever turn down getting pleasured, especially by someone as hot as Michael. Luke wanted it, damn did he want it, but he didn't want Michael feeling as if he owed it to him. He didn't want to force him into doing it.

Michael nodded and smiled a tad, his cheeks still having a light tint to them. "Yeah, just tell me what to do," he said and sat up completely.

He felt awkward being naked as Luke remained in his skinny jeans, but he said nothing. It's not like he could unsee what's been seen.

Luke nodded slowly before he got off the bed. He unzipped his pants carefully and pulled them down, being extremely careful as he pulled them down his bulge.

Once his pants were off he laid down on the bed, his cock making a tent in his boxers. "Just do whatever feels right," Luke said, his voice a tad bit higher than he intended.

Michael looked at Luke's bulge, seeing it was even larger now. He let the boy lay down as he sat, settling between his legs. He moved his hands forward, as if to pull down his boxers, but he retreated quickly, feeling nervous and shy about it.

"W-What do I do?" he asked, honestly having no idea how to please him.

Luke sighed as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You just pull them down like I did yours and it depends. Are you doing a blow job or a hand job?" Luke asked, staring at the boy's body, his cock throbbing for his touch.

"If you're doing a blow job, you fit as much of my dick in your mouth as you can and you use your hand on the part that you can't fit and you just bob your head up and down. A hand job, you just move your hand up and down." Luke tried his best to explain to the boy what to do, but his entire body was screaming for a release, his mind not really working at the moment.

Michael swallowed thickly and nodded, slowly pulling down his boxers. He finally looked once he took off the clothing completely and gasped at the sight. His cock was absolutely massive and the tip was swollen, glossy with precum.

"I-I just p-put it in my mouth?" Mikey asked slowly, staring at his dick with wide eyes. He felt so aroused and curious at once. He's seen a cock from health class and such, but not even close to being as big as Luke's.

Luke nodded his head, watching the boy look at his cock with uncertain eyes. "You don't have to," he sighed out, hoping the boy didn't hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

A small smirk make it a way onto Luke's lips. Michael looked absolutely terrified of his cock. "It won't bite," Luke said, laughing slightly.

Mikey blushed and nodded, looking back down at his cock. He scooted closer and gently placed a hand on the side, gasping as he felt it throb. He didn't know where to place his hand, but he assumed it went right at the base of his dick. He wrapped his small hand around it, biting his lip harshly.

"D-Does it taste good?" he asked, eyeing the tip of his impressive length.

Luke stopped breathing, his stomach clenching from the single contact. He groaned out, his head falling back slightly.

"Don't know. I've never tasted it," Luke gasped out, wanting the boy to touch him more, not even caring that he just admitted a secret of his.

Michael nodded and laid down on his tummy, still between Luke's legs. He held himself up on his elbows which were gently propped up on Luke's hips. He squeezed his cock carefully and moved his face closer, staring at the glossy head skeptically.

He glanced up at Luke as he moved his lips closer, unsure whether he was doing it properly.

Luke nodded his head encouragingly and smiled down at the boy between his legs. "Just don't bite it," Luke warned him, unsure if that was clear to the boy or not. Luke has had a boy bite his dick before and God, did it hurt.

Michael couldn't help but giggle as he nodded. He stuck out his tongue and nosed closer to the tip. He stared up at Luke as he flicked it over the swollen, reddish purple head. He made a face at the salty and bitter taste.

Luke lost the ability to hold himself up. He fell back onto the bed, a long, drawn out moan escaping his lips. Holy shit, that felt a lot better than it should have.

"Feels... good, " Luke grunted out, his hands fisting in the sheets to keep from pushing the boy's head down.

Michael smiled proudly, ignoring the funny taste. He hummed to himself and slowly wrapped his plump lips around the just the tip, his nose scrunching up a bit at the unfamiliar taste.

He made sure his teeth stayed out of the way, not wanting to hurt Luke.

"Ohh my gooood," Luke breathed out at the warm, wetness of Michael's mouth. His stomach began to build with pleasure and Luke became a little embarrassed, it was way too quick. He's never felt this good from just a few touches and licking. He would cum soon, no doubt.

Michael hummed and lowered his head a little, letting out a grunt as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. It hurt, but he could tell it pleased Luke.

He smiled to himself and sucked softly, being very cautious with his teeth. It tasted weird yet good at the same time.

Luke bucked his hips forward slightly because God, did it feel good. Luke went to speak but a moan came out instead, Michael's mouth sucking on his very sensitive dick was the best feeling Luke had ever experienced.

Luke glanced down at Michael, the boy's cheeks were slightly hollowed out and he was looking up at Luke through his long, thick eyelashes. His lips were red and swollen as they stretched around his cock. Luke's stomach clenched deliciously at the sight.

Michael hummed softly and pushed his face down a little, choking slightly. His throat walls tightened around Luke's cock but he ignored the pain.

"Awm I dwoing good?" he mumbled around his massive length. He wanted to know if he was doing this properly. He was proud to hear Luke moan like that. He closed his eyes and raised his head slightly then pushed it back down.

Luke took a deep breath in, trying to steady his breathing. "Amazing," Luke breathed out, his stomach muscles hurting slightly. He needed a release and he needed it soon, but he wanted this to last. He wanted to savor the feeling of having Micheal sucking his cock.

Luke stayed staring at the boy, amazed at how much of his cock he can actually take in. "The best," he whispered honestly. Michael is the best he's had and he was completely innocent. He had no practice whatsoever. It shocked Luke a lot, actually.

Michael smiled proudly at the praise. He suckled softly and lapped his tongue over the tip, making a noise at the taste. He grasped the base of his cock, slowly stroking it with his dainty little hand. He bobbed his head gently, letting his dick thrust slowly in and out of his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around, tasting the precum dribbling constantly from the swollen head.

Luke's heels dug into the bed as he threw his head back, his body filling with pleasure. "Like that," Luke groaned out, his breathing almost nonexistence.

Luke was trying, he was really trying to hold on, but if Michael continued to do that with his tongue, he would lose it. His was stomach already hot from the pleasure.

Michael pulled back a little, catching his breath for a moment. He kitten-licked the head, his hand still pumping his thick cock. He glanced up at Luke, curious of how he was feeling.

"Good?" he asked, checking on him once again just to make sure he was still doing good. He suckled softly, liking the taste of his cock. He swirled his tongue around his member, savoring the taste.

"Incredible," Luke moaned out, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the sheets and his hand throbbing slightly, the pain from punching the tree a dull memory in this moment.

Luke scrunched his eyes up tightly as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over his body and he couldn't hold back anymore, his hips thrusted twice before he was filling Michael's mouth with his jizz, a deep, drawn out moan coming out that sounded a lot like Michael's name.

Luke fell back onto the bed, Michael still sucking his now softening cock. He felt as if he was on cloud nine, his mind not connected to his body and everything around him felt warm and fuzzy. This was by far his best orgasm ever.

Michael continued sucking and licking, not knowing when to stop. He held the cum in his mouth, a few drops dribbling down his swollen, red lips.

The cum tasted amazing, but weird. He held it in his mouth, unsure what to do with it.

Once Luke became aware of his surroundings again, he propped himself up in his elbows, smiling down at the boy who was still sucking his soft cock.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you can stop," Luke said, laughing softly. He watched as a few dribbles of cum rolled down Michael's chin.

"You can swallow that or spit it out," he added, slightly grimacing at how long it's set in his mouth.

Michael nodded and slowly swallowed it, shuddering a little at the taste. He pulled himself closer so he laid against Luke's thigh, just relaxing for a moment.

"Tastes kinda different," he confessed after a while, still having the taste linger on his tongue.

Luke laughed, still slightly high from his orgasm. He moved his good hand down and began to run them through Michael's soft hair.

"I imagine it does. You just swallowed my babies," Luke joked, grinning down at Michael.

Michael relaxed at the feeling of his hair being played with and he nuzzled closer to his hand.

"Oh," he gawked and blushed deeply, shyly smiling. "D-Do I taste the same?" he asked curiously.

Luke cocked his head to the side as he looked down into Michael's eyes. "Do you mean because of the kids thing or what?" he asked, slightly confused. His body began to relax, loving the presence of the boy.

Mikey blushed even more and he giggled quietly. "I mean just in general. Does my c-cum taste the same?" he asked again, feeling so awkward by saying that word. He rest his head against Luke once again, right on his v-line. He loved the feeling of his hair being played with, it just soothed him.

Luke got a little turned on as Michael used what would be considered a dirty word. He had never really liked dirty talk, but he'd have to try it with Michael sometime.

Luke shook his head a little. "No, from what I've been told, males' cum is salty and has a bitter tang to it and is slimy. While females' cum is sweet but a little bitter. But your cum, Michael.... Yours is by far the best thing I have ever tasted," Luke admitted, getting a sudden needy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be close to Michael again.

Michael smiled humbly at that and nodded. "Th-Thank you," he said softly. He pulled himself up more until he was laying in bed properly. He laid beside Luke, his face pressed against his chest. He inhaled deeply, smelling sweat, sex, and perfume/cologne.

Luke nodded slightly before he wrapped one arm behind Michael's back and drug him closer to his body. Luke turned his head slightly, his chin resting on top of the boys head.

"I should go soon?" Luke asked rather than stated, he didn't want to hurt Michael's feelings by making him believe he wanted to leave. Luke wanted to stay, actually. He wanted to hold Michael in his arms for the rest of the night.

Mikey bit his lip and shook his head quickly. "St-Stay?" he asked hesitantly. Luke probably had better things to do, but Mikey honestly wanted his comfort. He snuggled close to him, covering himself with a thin sheet.

"Mhhm," Luke said before he buried his face in Michael's hair, inhaling deeply. It smelt like vanilla mixed with sweat and sex, but he still smelt delicious. Luke squeezed Michael impossibly closer to him as he continued to breathe the boy in.

Mikey giggled at the feeling and closed his eyes, his body curling into Luke's. He hummed in content and pulled a blanket over them both, loving the coziness of Luke's body.

"You're comfy," he mumbled against his bare chest.

Luke smiled against Michael's head. "Good to know I make a good pillow," he mumbled, not admitting that he's loving having Michael pressed up against his body.

This was still new to Luke. He's never stayed the night with anybody and he certainly has never cuddled. It was a good new, though. One Luke was more than happy to welcome with open arms.

Michael smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. "You like sleeping naked?" he asked, their bare legs pressed against each other.

Mikey wanted to prop his leg up, since that's how he normally slept, but he felt shy about doing it with someone (he normally cuddled with a pillow) and the fact they were both naked.

"Yeah, it's a hell of a lot better than sleeping with hot ass clothes on," he said, sliding one of his legs between Michael's. Luke yawned softly, it being slightly muffled by Michael's hair.

"How about you, baby doll?" he asked, his eyes becoming heavy.

Michael shrugged a little, blushing as Luke's thigh pressed between his hips. "I usually wear t-shirts and panties or nightgowns," he admitted. "But I also like wearing shorts and sweaters," he said and giggled.

"I have tons of sweaters. They're just so cozy and comfy," he rambled, not realizing until after he babbled that he was just talking gibberish.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a deep blush.

"You should do a fashion show for me tomorrow," Luke mumbled, not even really realizing what he was saying. "I find it adorable when you talk about clothes. Your eyes light up and your smile is breathtaking," he confessed, yawning softly again.

"Your thighs are comfy," he added, moving his leg up slightly, his leg shifting closer to Michael's vagina.

Michael squeaked as Luke's leg moved up further. He bit his lip hard and tried relaxing, burying his face against the crook of Luke's neck.

"A fashion sh-show?" he asked quietly, his cheeks burning at the thought of dressing up just for Luke. "I-I'll do it," he murmured shyly, honestly liking the idea. He loved to dress up, though he's never done it in front of anyone. Luke was an exception though -- for basically everything.

"Mmm, good," Luke mumbled. He was honestly tired and he had no idea why. He usually doesn't get anywhere close to being tired until about three in the morning.

Luke smiled softly. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you stayed naked all day," he suggested, fancying the idea of staring at the boy's ass all day.

Mikey gasped and lightly hit Luke's chest, having no effect on the older teen. "I think I'll wear at least panties," he said and giggled, nudging his nose against his jaw.

"You can choose my clothes out if you want," he said and shrugged, drawing random patterns along his chest with his finger. He was comfortable with wearing anything, honestly, but he was always classy and modest with it. He didn't like looking like a slut, obviously because he didn't want to be considered one. He knew Luke would want him to wear something tight, short, and sexy, so he'd have to make an exception.

Luke's chest moved a little as he laughed. "Was that supposed to hurt, Kitten?" he cooed. The boy's little hit had actually tickled slightly, causing Luke to get in a somewhat playful mood.

"I planned on it," Luke said, moving his head so he could look down into the boy's eyes. "Now kiss me better," he playfully pouted, jutting out his bottom lip, using the injury to get one more kiss from Michael.

Michael whined and pouted, acting upset but it was the cutest thing ever. His heart fluttered as he called him 'Kitten', truly loving the sweet nicknames Luke was referring to him as.

"I'm sorry," he said and scooted closer, gently nudging their noses then lightly kissing his lips, pulling back right after. He turned ruby red and hid his face, so unused to kissing people.

Luke pouted even more. "You call that a kiss?" he whined, wanting more. He didn't want it, he needed it. He needed to know the boy knew he wasn't just some quick fuck.

Luke unwrapped his arm from Mikey, bringing two fingers up and under his chin, causing the boy to look up at him. "Don't be embarrassed and certainly do not hide your beautiful face from me," Luke said sincerelybbefore he bent down and kissed the boy, the kiss lasting a little longer than five seconds.

"That's a kiss," he whispered once he pulled back, his eyes shut and his forehead resting against Michael's.

Michael bit his lip and nodded slowly, letting Luke kiss him. The kiss seemed to last even longer, though it was only a few seconds.

"C-Can I try again?" he asked softly, shivering slightly as he felt Luke's breath ghosting over his own lips.

Luke smiled fondly. "You don't have to ask, baby," he said, pulling his head back a little so he can look into the boy's eyes. They were full of wonderment and amazement, but there was also a little embarrassment lingering in his beautiful, emerald eyes.

Luke sighed softly and shook his head. "You just had your lips wrapped around my cock and my head was just buried between your legs, so don't be embarrassed. Especially not in my presence," he said, searching the boy's eyes to know he understands Luke will never judge him, not again, at least.

Michael bit his lip harder, the natural deep pink color flushing white from the pressure then turning swollen red once he released it.

"P-Pinky promise?" he asked quietly, holding up his pinky finger. He was always humble and shy because he feared of being judged. He was still hesitant around Luke simply because he was scared he'd do something to make him ignore him, again.

Luke's heart skipped a beat as he stared down at Michael's finger. "Promise," he whispered, twining his pinky finger with Michael's and holding onto it. He brought Michael's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

He let go of Michael's pinky and smiled down at him. The fluttery feeling in his stomach returned and his throat went dry. Luke was scared about this reaction. He had no idea why it was happening but he knew Michael had something to do with it.

Michael smiled sweetly and rest his head against Luke's chest once more, carefully moving his legs so he somewhat straddled Luke. He hummed softly and relaxed, absentmindedly touching over Luke's light dust of facial hair.

"You're really handsome," he whispered and blushed, getting all giggly like a schoolgirl.

Luke's heart melted. He decided Michael's giggle is his favorite sound in the world and he would do anything to hear it more.

Michael's touch left a fire in its wake. Luke let out a breathy chuckle. "Thanks babe," he said, relaxing back into the bed once more.

"You're beautiful, Michael," he whispered slightly, rubbing his hand up and down the boy's back.

Mikey's cheeks turned the now-common rosy color. "Thank you," he shyly murmured, his thumb gently tracing over his lip ring. He let out a soft yawn, just now feeling tired.

"Goodnight," he mumbled and kissed Luke's cheek shyly.

Luke kissed Michael's finger before it got any lower. "Anytime, babe," he mumbled.

Luke smiled, his cheek slightly tingly from the boy's kiss. "Goodnight, kitten," he whispered, kissing Michael's forehead, the skin smooth under his lips.

Michael smiled to himself and buried his face against his neck, having a cuddly, sleepy mood. He relaxed, his body slumping a little against Luke's. He closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a while, his breathing soon going steady and soft snores escaped his parted lips.

Luke's body has never been more relaxed in his life. He hugged the snoring boy closer to his body and closed his eyes, not thinking sleep would come. A few minutes later, however, Luke's breathing had evened out and his mind went completely blank, sleep taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got down and dirty!!! o_O How do you guys feel about this!?! I would love to hear your thoughts! Also, I would like to say thank you to my wonderful beta, countrygal611. She is amazing at doing what she does and I am honestly grateful that I have her! :) Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> XX Cynthia


	11. Chapter 10

Michael slept peacefully that night, his body remaining close and curled into Luke's. He slept with a smile on his face, loving the fact he was so safe and secure in the older boy's arms.

The following morning, Michael woke up later than expected. He slowly climbed out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Luke up.

He tip-toed to his dresser and pulled on panties and an oversized t-shirt, which fell to his mid-thighs. He went through with his morning routine in the bathroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He made some pancakes, along with bacon and eggs before chopping up some fruit.

Luke had a wonderful night's sleep, although he couldn't deny that it was because of Michael though. In his dream he and Michael had sex, but it wasn't the kind Luke was used to having... Instead, it was slow and calm and absolutely mind blowing.

Luke whimpered a little in his sleep as he felt the warmth from the other side of the bed leave, but in his dream, Michael was still beside him, giggling about Luke's v-line and blushing while he touched Luke's abs.

A few minutes after Michael left, Luke's dream began to fall apart. He knew something was missing. In his dream state, he rolled over, his arms stretching out in search of the warm, soft body he had been sleeping next to only moments before. Luke's eyebrows furrowed a little when he didn't find the body. He cracked one eye open, hoping to see the boy in bed next to him, but he wasn't there. Luke's eyes danced around the room and when he came up empty, he sat up with a loud huff.

Luke got out of the bed and slipped on his boxers from the previous night before he walked out of the room and down the stairs, ignoring his very obvious erection brought on by the dream he had had. 

Michael filled the plates, perfectly positioning the pancakes and adding toppings. He smiled to himself and twirled around the kitchen, setting the table and making glasses of juice.

When he heard footsteps and grumbling, he spun around and smiled widely as he saw Luke. "Good morning, handsome," he cooed and pulled him close, gently kissing his nose. He giggled and looked Luke over, gently biting his lip as he saw his massive bulge.

"You left me alone." Luke grumbled, staring at the table which had pancakes and juice on it. The house smelt amazing when Luke took a deep breath in. He bit his lip hard. This boy had just made them both breakfast and Luke was acting like a child.

Luke sighed, looking over at Michael. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes bulging out of his head as he took in the boys clothes. He was wearing an oversized shirt with a pair of panties and nothing else. "Jesus Michael." Luke groaned, turned on beyond his wildest dreams, but also starving.

Michael blushed crimson as he smiled shyly. "I-I just threw this on," he mumbled honestly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. His thighs rubbed together, a subconcious motion, as he turned off the stove.

"U-Um breakfast?" he asked awkwardly, waving a hand to the table.

Luke nodded, gulping loudly as he took a seat at the table. He looked at Michael as the boy sat down and crossed his legs. He bite his lip as he turned his gaze back to the table. "You're very fuckable in that." Luke said, his blunt honesty making the words come out before he could stop them. 

Michael's jaw dropped slightly and he gulped, a shaky breath emitting from his lips. "I-Is that so?" he asked, still trying to process what exactly Luke had said.

Oh, how that aroused him. Just the simplest words riled him up and he couldn't help but squeeze his thighs ever so slightly once again. 

Luke folded his hands on the table before he grinned at Michael. "It is very true." Luke teased, licking his bottom lip.

Luke watched as Michael again squeezed his thighs together, his long shirt getting pulled down a little. "I love reactive you are to me." Luke praised Michael, smiling to himself because that was honestly hot. He loved when people would react to the simplest of things.

Michael giggled adorably, bouncing in his seat a little. "You're really blunt," he commented with another giggle. He was in such a giddy mood and he didn't know why. Luke made him happy, cheery, just everything basically.

Michael felt Luke's eyes on him as he popped a strawberry in his mouth, letting out a hum at the taste.

"Whats the point in watching what you say or sugar coating shit?" Luke asked, ignoring the images that flashed through his mind of Michael's swollen lips around his cock. There had never been a time in Luke's teenage years that he'd lied or sugar coated anything. If it's going to hurt someone's feelings, might as feel rip the band-aid off right away and he didn't believe in filtering what he said.

Michael gawked as Luke cursed and he flushed. "You curse a lot," he said and laughed softly. "My Mummy has never let me say bad words," he said honestly, shrugging a little as he began cutting his pancakes, stuffing his face with forkfuls of the both the pastry and some fruit.

Luke popped a strawberry into his mouth and smiled. Swallowing before looking up at Michael, his eyebrows popped up. "Mummy's not here now, is she Kitten?" Luke asked, glancing around the room before looking back at Michael.

Michael shook his head and took a sip of his chocolate milk. "No, Mummy and Daddy are on a business trip," he explained, returning to eating his pancakes.

"Did I cook well?" he asked, smiling widely. He was used to cooking his own meals, since he was usually left home alone.

Luke took a bite of one of his pancakes, humming to himself as he chewed. He swallowed it slowly and then smiled up at Michael. "These are no where near as good as your pussy." Luke said, smirking at the boy. He knew it wasn't appropriate to talk about this stuff at the breakfast table but he couldn't stop himself.

Michael dropped his fork and his eyes went wide. "W-What?" he gaped, blushing deep red. He felt his tummy flip and his fingers tingle slightly. Luke aroused him, and somehow still made him nervous all at once.

Luke lifted up a fork full of pancake. "This," he said, waving the fork. "is no where near as good as what I ate last night." Luke said, still smirking. He winked at the boy before eating food off of the fork.

Michael swallowed, the motion a little forced, looking down, feeling flustered by Luke's words. He bit his lip and set his fork back on his plate.

"O-Oh okay," he mumbled, shyly hiding his face. He quietly returned to eating after a few moments, his thighs closed tightly together.

"I plan on tasting more of it soon." Luke said, looking Michael in the eyes. He craved the sweetness that Michael held between his legs and he planned on staying true to his word.

Michael swallowed even harder this time and closed his thighs even tighter together. "O-Oh," he mumbled, blinking a few times. He could feel the slickness increase in his panties, and unfortunately they were the only thing he had on underneath the baggy t-shirt.

Luke chuckled slightly, taking a sip of his juice. "Like I said, so responsive." He said, standing up from the table. "But for now, Kitten, I believe we have a fashion show to attend." He said, looking down at the boy and extending a hand, trying hard to hide his smirk.

Michael's blush faded a little and he nodded, taking Luke's larger hand. He followed him upstairs and sat him down on the bed.

"I have clothes in my closet and dresser," he explained as he opened the white double-doors for the closet. Hangers and hangers full of skinny jeans, leggings, skirts, dresses, and of course shirts filled the closet.

Luke planted his feet flat on the floor as he watched the boy begin to pull out random articles of clothing. A certain dress caught Luke's eye. It was red and was v-neck, but it wasn't to long, nor to short. It was perfect.

"You should try that red one on first." Luke said, clearing his throat as he began to feel the arousal churn in his stomach at the sole thought of seeing the boy in the dress.

Michael smiled widely as he saw the one Luke was looking at. "This one?" he asked quietly and pulled it out, showing it off for Luke's approval. Once the older boy nodded, Mikey set it on the edge of the bed and shyly pulled off the shirt. He set it aside and covered himself somewhat before he slipped into the dress.

The dress was tight and hugged his figure perfectly. It was smooth and silky, very comfortable to wear. He looked at his reflection in his dresser mirror and smiled to himself.

Luke's throat went dry and his hands turned white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. He looked at Michael's ass, and in the dress, it showed it off perfectly. His ass was round and perky, his panty line barely visible.

Luke swallowed hard a few times, trying to get saliva back into his dry mouth. "You look amazing." He finally breathed out. He wanted to run his hands up and down Michael's sides, get to grope his ass through the dress.

Mikey smiled at Luke through the mirror then turned to face him. "Thank you," he said and gently took his hand, nuzzling his cheek against it.

"Should I change? Or do you want me to stay in this?" he asked as Luke raked his eyes over the boy's body.

Luke stared at the boys body for a few more seconds. He was having an internal fight with himself. Did he want to continue staring at Michael's curvy body in that dress or did he want to see him almost naked? Luke decided to go with the later.

"No, you can change." Luke said, excitement building up in his body.

Michael giggled and nodded, skipping back to his dresser. He showed Luke different things he had, letting him decide what to wear and such. He had mostly pinks and other girly colors but also a few dark clothes, which were of course feminine.

Luke had never laughed as much in his life as he did that morning. Michael did an amazing fashion show, Luke cheering him in and whistling at every outfit he showed him. If he was being honest, Luke had sported a hard on the entire time.

"I think they're all perfect." Luke said as Michael came out in his last outfit which was a pair of black skinny jeans, and a simple black and white Mickey mouse shirt.

Michael giggled and twirled around like a ballerina simply for his own entertainment. "Thank you," he said with a humble smile. He walked over to Luke and slumped against him, smiling to himself. Dressing up was so fun and he loved it.

Luke wrapped an arm around Michael's waist and kissed the top if his head. "What else is on the agenda for today?" Luke asked, nuzzling his nose into the softness of Michael's hair and inhaling softly, hoping to not seem like a creep.

Michael shrugged and giggled sweetly, nuzzling his face against his neck. "I'm not sure, but we can do whatever you'd like," he said and peeked up at the older teen, a wide, bright smile on his face.

Luke felt as if bats were inside his stomach, flapping away. He leaned forward and caught the boy's lips in a kiss, Michael's bright smile now pressed against Luke's lips. Luke moved his lips for a second before he licked Michael's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Luke had no idea what made him want to kiss Michael. He just felt like it was right. He wanted to show Michael what he does to him, but the only way he knows how to is through sex. Which was why kissing was good enough for that moment. 

Michael gasped softly but soon found himself kissing back. He slowly parted his lips, giving Luke full access to his mouth. He hummed at the taste and feeling, desperately wanting more.

He ran his hands up Luke's chest, arms wrapping around his neck. He kissed back gently, savoring the kiss.

Luke grabbed Michael by the hips and lifted him effortlessly. He placed Michael on his lap, the boy straddling him. Luke's tongue began to explore Michael's mouth, wanting more.

Luke's tongue began to massage Michael's, leaving Luke able to taste the strawberry Michael had eaten earlier.

Michael moaned softly and sat flush against Luke's lap. He gently tugged on the ends of his hair, his lips remaining parted as Luke took over his mouth.

Luke's hands held on tight to Michael's hips, not wanting to let him go. Luke broke the make out session and looked at the boy. "I wanna fuck you." He said, his voice going a few notches lower.

Michael gulped and looked at Luke with wide eyes. He was wet and he knew Luke was sporting a hard-on right now.

"I-I," he stammered, his mouth feeling dry and pussy wet all at once.

Luke grabbed Michael's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "I won't hurt you." Luke promised, his voice sincere.

He wanted to fuck Michael but he knew the boy's first time should be sweet. He continued to look into Michael's eyes, hoping his eyes held the sincerity of the words he had just said.

Michael bit his lip harshly, contemplating what to say. "P-Promise?" he asked quietly, raising his pinky finger. "Don't hurt me," he begged, wanting his first time to be more comfortable than painful.

Luke's heart clenched. He raised his finger up and laced it with Michael's. "I promise." He said before placing a gentle kiss on their locked fingers. "I never want to hurt you, Michael." Luke added, his voice thick with emotions.

Michael nodded and swallowed thickly, staying quiet for a moment then looking up Luke. "O-Okay," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was nervous, yes, but he was sure this is what he wanted -- what Luke wanted.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, not wanting the boy to feel pressured. He wanted to make sure Michael wouldn't regret this decision. "I don't want to pressure you." Luke said, searching the boy's eyes for any uncertainty.

Michael shook his head and smiled nervously. "I-I trust you," he promised, gently placing his hands on top of Luke's. He gently squeezed his larger hands and bit his lip carefully, feeling how firm they were.

Luke nodded his head. He kissed Michael's forehead as he stood up. The boy wrapped his legs around Luke's waist and Luke gripped Michael's ass, holding him effortlessly as he walked to the top of the bed.

He laid Michael down before he crawled up and between the boys legs. He looked down at Michael and seen the slight fear in his eyes. "I'm going to go slow, kitten. I won't hurt you." Luke said, reassuring him.

Michael nodded and bit his lip softly, watching Luke as he gently stripped him down to just his panties. He enjoyed the sweet, gentle touch and caresses Luke would do after he removed each piece of clothing.

Mikey bit his lip a little harder and watched Luke remove his own shirt, revealing his fit torso. He was practically lost in a trance as he stared at the tattoos and broad muscles.

Luke took off his pants and groaned a little when he looked back up at Michael. The boy had his lip between his teeth and he was staring at Luke.

Luke smiled down at him before he repositioned himself between Michael's legs. He looked down into Michael's eyes and gave a half smile, his body full of an amazing tingly feeling. Luke looked down at Michaels body, his hungry eyes scanning over every single inch. He groaned deep in his throat.

Michael mewed softly as he felt Luke pressed flush against himself. "O-Oh," he gasped softly, feeling the fuzzy feeling of arousal. He slowly trailed his dainty hands up Luke's chest, touching gently over the muscles.

Luke's muscles began to dance under Michael's touch, and he loved the feeling. He wanted Michael to touch him all over his body. But instead, Luke bent down and pecked Michael's lips, getting rewarded a small giggle.

Mikey snaked his arms around his neck, pulling him close once more for another kiss. He giggled again and smiled softly, loving how sweet and slow Luke was taking this.

"I'm ready," he whispered softly, smiling shyly up at him.

Luke nodded a little and bite his lip. "Do you want to use a condom?" He asked, his nerves shot. He's never put off having sex this long. He's never even considered going slow with someone.

He looked down at Michael and Luke's mind was filled with confusement. How and why is it possible for Michael to do this to Luke? To make him do stuff he'd never even thought of before?

Michael blushed deeply and slowly nodded. "Yes please," he said softly. He couldn't get pregnant, but he wanted Luke to wear a condom just in case.

"I-I don't have any here...." he mumbled shyly, unsure whether Luke had any with him or not.

Luke laughed softly. "I've got one" he said before standing up. He quickly got a condom out of his pants pocket and took off his boxers. He crawled back up on the bed, his cock bobbing a little.

He repositioned himself between Michael's legs and held up a cherry flavored condom, smiling sheepishly at Michael's blush.

"Do you want to put it on?" Luke asked, waving the red foil.

Michael stared at Luke's cock, his lips parted ever so slightly. He silently nodded, swallowing hard as he stared at the achy member. It gave him flashbacks of how he'd so recently tasted it.

He bit his lip softly and tore the foil with his teeth, seeming like an instinct. He looked at the condom for a moment and stretched it a little, curiously glancing at Luke.

"Do I just... slide it on there?" he asked shyly.

Luke's cock throbbed as Michael tore the condom open with his teeth. Luke clenched his teeth to keep himself from moaning.

He nodded his head. "Pinch the top of it to keep the air out and roll it on." Luke instructed, the head of his cock throbbing and leaking precum.

Michael nodded and did as Luke instructed. He moved a little closer and slowly rolled it onto Luke's cock, rubbing a little to make sure it wasn't bunched up or anything. He then looked up at him, shyly smiling.

Luke's breathing hitched, his cock twitching from the soft, unsure touch if Michael's dainty hands. "Good boy." Luke praised, his breathing slightly rugged.

He gently pushed Michael back onto the bed and looked up into his eyes, his hands hovering over Michael's panties. "Can I?" Luke asked, wanting permission before continuing.

Michael nodded and swallowed slowly. He let out a soft puff of air at the feeling on Luke's hands on his clothed pussy. He licked his lips and grasped the sheets beneath him, eyes watching Luke intently.

Luke gently tugged the material down. Michael lifted his ass to make it easier for Luke and soon, the underwear was on the floor and Luke was staring hungrily at Michael's bare pussy.

It was pink and glistening. Luke moaned, moving his eyes up and staring into Michael's eyes, his face pink from embarrassment, but unlike last time, he doesn't try to cover up, and Luke is proud of him for it.

Michael bit his lip hard, watching Luke's lustful eyes. He smiled nervously, trying to just relax and enjoy this. He kept his thighs spread, feeling some self-pride about his body. Luke made him more confident instead of insecure about his body.

Luke slightly gulped. "Ready?" He asked, searching the boys eyes. Luke was ready. He wanted this more than he's ever wanted something, but he wanted to make sure Michael was ready too.

Michael nodded and licked his lips briefly. "Yes," he said, his voice practically a whisper.

He rested his hands on the sheets beside him, gently grasping them as he watched Luke align himself. Mikey looked into those dark, blue eyes, admiring how determined he looked.

Luke lined himself up against Michael's hole and began pushing in slowly, hissing at how tight he was. Luke stopped halfway and looked up at Michael's face. The boys eyes were scrunched up and his teeth were latched around his lip, his body tense.

"Tell me when I can continue. " Luke said through his own clenched teeth.

Michael's body tensed as Luke thrust in just the tip. He clenched the sheets between his fingers, his hips tensing up as well. A shaky whimper escaped his lips at the slightly painful experience. It felt somewhat good though, but he was so unused to this that it felt odd.

"O-Ooh," he breathed out, letting out ragged breaths. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and tried to relax, hearing Luke pant softly above him and groan.

Luke held his hips still until he heard the quiet whisper from Michael, telling him to continue. Luke pushed in the rest of the way until there was a silent popping noise, Michael's body going rigid and warm liquid flowing over Luke's cock that was buried in Michael.

Luke leaned down and caught Michael's lips in a gentle kiss. "Shh, baby, relax. It was your hymen." Luke whispered against Michael's lips, gently stroking Michael's hips with his thumbs.

Michael let out a shaky pant and he looked up at Luke, his wobbly lip caught between his teeth.

"I-It hurts," he whimpered, wanting to be honest with how he felt. He thought this was supposed to feel amazing, but Mikey was experiencing some pain. His hips remained tense, though Luke's caress and kisses relaxed him.

"Just relax baby, I won't move until the pain lessens." Luke whispered, planting kisses all over Michael's face. His cock was throbbing and aching from the tightness, he needed to move.

He placed gentle kisses on Michael's cheeks before he moved down to his neck. He kissed all over the parts on Michael's body that he could reach, trying to relax him.

Michael nodded and took slow, deep breaths. Within a few minutes, he relaxed and adjusted to Luke's cock.

"I'm ready," he breathed out, giving Luke the permission to go on. He could tell he was struggling, since he would awkwardly shift his hips ever so slightly to somewhat try to make his cock feel less achy. He really appreciated Luke going slow and sweet like this.

Luke nodded and moved his mouth back up to Michael's, kissing him as he slowly pulls out. Luke swallows all the whimpers Michael lets out and gently pushes back in. He continues this action for a few minutes, until Michael's whimpers turn into moans.

Luke builds up a rhythm then, a slow, yet amazing, rhythm. His stomach slowly builds up pressure, but it's not one Luke's experienced before, it's a tight pressure.

Luke let's out a moan against Michael's neck, his cock loving how tight Michael is. "You're.... tight..." Luke grunts out, a trickle of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Michael moaned softly, hands grasping the back of his shoulders. His legs wrapped around Luke's waist, as if an instinct. He gently pressed his heels into Luke's bum, pulling him even closer. He let out soft pants and pretty whimpers of pleasure, truly enjoying the feeling. He felt this indescribable adrenaline rush in his veins and he loved it. Luke pleased him, he was truly taking care of him.

Luke's breath was coming in short, small puffs. The pleasure in his stomach building with each thrust and every moan Michael let's out. Luke almost loses himself when Michael's fingernails dig into his back, dragging down until he hit Luke's mid-back.

Luke grunted and thrusted a tad bit harder, not meaning to, but the sound Michael emits tells Luke he enjoys it. Luke had no idea that making love could feel this good, it made him want to do it more, to see Michael withering beneath him as he makes love to him.

A growl suddenly rips through Luke's throat. Michael is his. He is the only one that is allowed to make love to him. "You are mine." Luke panted/growled out, resting his forehead against Michael's as he continues to gently thrust into Michael.

Mikey continuously let out moans of pleasure, sometimes getting quite loud. He didn't care that he was making so much noise though. What mattered was the fact Luke was pleasing him so much by doing this.

His green eyes flicked up to Luke's as he said that. "C-Can I call you mine, too?" he asked, his voice sounding so wrecked and jagged. He suddenly let out a loud moan when Luke thrust deeply inside him, burying his hips against his own. The spot felt incredible when having contact with his cock. He couldn't help but press his nails deeper into his back, leaving little scratches.

Luke thrust in a tad bit harder, burying his cock deep inside Michael, as the boy asked if Luke could be his too. Luke didn't give much thought to it. He knew he wanted to he the boy, he just didn't know how long Michael would be willing to put up with his bullshit.

"Yes, I'm yours." Luke grunted out, slowing his pace down to what it was before. He angled his cock slightly and thrusted causing Michael to tip his head back in pleasure. The sight made the pressure in his stomach grow more. It was then Luke knew he was already the boys. Even if he hadn't wanted to be, he was completely Michael's.

Michael let out louder moans as Luke continuously hit the spot. He gripped the older boy's bicep, whimpering in pleasure.

"L-Lucas," he breathed out, his voice slightly high pitched. It felt incredible to have Luke so deep inside him and for them to be sharing this intimate pleasure. He squeezed his legs tighter, pulling Luke even closer to him.

Luke let out a moan and buried his face in Michael's neck, connecting his lips to his pulse point. Luke sucked hard, trying to calm himself down. He didn't even care that the boys neck would be bruised in the morning. All he cared about was how close he was with Michael at this moment.

Something clicked in Luke's brain then. It was as if a light switch was flicked on.... Instead of seeing Ashton's face like he had with everyone else, he saw Michael's face. He saw Michael's blown out pupils, Michael's swollen purplish lips, Michael's flushed cheeks, Michael's hair fanned out across the pillow and Michael's sweaty forehead, he saw nothing but Michael.

Michael let out a loud, ragged moan at the feeling, pressing his nails into his back once more and dragging them down slowly.

"L-Luke!" he cried, pressing the other boy's body flush against his own. He panted softly, his cheeks a beautiful scarlet color and lips parted as he released pretty whimpers. He let out incoherent slurs as well, feeling so pleasure but unable to express it.

Luke brought his head and and looked deep into Michael's eyes. "I'm yours." Luke moaned out, his stomach clenching deliciously and his thrusts coming a bit sloppy.

Luke was moments away from his orgasm, but he wanted Michael to finish first. Luke picked the speed up a tiny bit and caught Michael's mouth with his own. Fireworks lit up behind his eyes, causing Luke to moan against Michael's mouth, the boy swallowing what sounded a lot like Michaels name.

Mikey whimpered and tipped his head back briefly. He nodded and swallowed thickly, briefly glancing up at Luke. "A-And I'm yours," he assured.

He slid his hands down his back, grasping his bum instead of his shoulders. "O-Oh god," he cried out softly, feeling that warm feeling in his low tummy once again.

"I'm so close," he whispered, staring up into Luke's deep blue eyes once more.

Luke's cock twitched at Michael's reassurance. As Michael slid his hands down Luke's back, his skin became tingly and when they finally found their destination, Luke's ass was lit on fire, in a good way though.

Lukes stomach clenched with pleasure again, causing him to clench his teeth together. He was on the verge of coming and the wall he had built up to control himself, was almost non-existence now.

"Cum for me kitten." Luke grunted through clenched teeth.

Michael mewed and tightly grasped his bum, pushing Luke down onto himself and making his cock nudge even deeper inside him.

"L-Luke!" he screamed, feeling his orgasm approach. He let out quick pants as Luke thrust a tad faster and deeper, hitting that incredible spot in the process.

"A-Ahh!" he cried out, his hips raising slightly as he came hotly all over Luke's condom-covered cock.

The sound of Michael's voice was enough to send Luke over the edge. He came with a loud moan, his hips stuttering and his dick being milked by Michael's tightening pussy.

Luke's body was overcome with white hot pleasure, his vision being rimmed with white. Luke felt as if he was floating, his body going completely mushy on top of Michael.

Mikey panted heavily as he fell from his high, his face remaining flushed and body glistening with sweat. He cleared his throat after a few moments and shyly rubbed over Luke's back, soothing the scratches and scars he made.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling his pussy tingle ever so slightly as he felt Luke's warm load in the filled condom. He honestly wished he could feel him fill him up. It was so warm and he thought he'd enjoy the feeling of their mixed liquids.

Luke hummed contently as he propped himself up on his elbows. His arms still shaky from his climax. He smiled lazily down at Michael and pecked the boys lips. "I don't mind." Luke said, his words slightly slurred.

This had honestly been the best sex Luke had ever had. He's never came as hard or as fast as he did just now. It was mind blowing to Luke.

Still in his hazy state, he gently shifted his hips and pulled out of Michael, whispering a soft 'sorry' at the hiss Michael let out. Luke rolled over onto the other side of Michael's bed, his breathing becoming steady again and his heart beat calming down. He gently took off the condom and tied the top of it. He threw it on the ground by the side of Michael's night stand table, not even bothering with a garbage can.

Michael watched Luke handle the condom, biting his lip softly as he covered his own legs. He was wet and sticky, but he didn't want to leave this bed to clean himself. He shyly crawled over to Luke, cuddling against his side. Once he saw it was okay to do so, he nuzzled his face against Luke's chest and properly snuggled into his side.

"Thank you for that," he whispered quietly, feeling so exhausted from his orgasm, like he was the first time he ever came.

Luke wrapped an arm around Michael's waist and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of Michael's head before he laid back against the pillows. "No, thank you." Luke whispered, humming quietly to himself.

After a few seconds of just their breathing filling the room, Luke got an idea. "Michael, what's your favorite song?' He asked, fighting the urge to close his eyes. Luke wanted to sing for some ungodly reason, but he wanted to sing a song he knew Michael would like.

Michael thought for a bit and shrugged a little, yawning cutely and hiding his face against his chest.

"I don't really have one," he said softly, his voice muffled slightly. "I really like this song called Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande and The Weeknd," he admitted and giggled sheepishly. He loved that song, especially the people who sang it.

Luke thought for a second, wracking his brain as he tried to think of the song lyrics. He remembered a girl singing it in school one day, so he went off of those lyrics.

He opened his mouth to sing, but an idea popped into his head. "Sing the first part for me, kitten?" Luke asked, playing with Michael's fingers.

Michael smiled widely and nodded, getting comfortable once again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began singing.

"Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain. And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss. Give me a reason to believe it," he sang softly, practically singing his heart out because he was just so caught up in the music. His eyes remained close as he sang, his facial expression changing as he sang.

Luke was shocked by Michael's voice. He's heard him speak before in a somewhat sing-songy voice but never had he imagined that Michael's actual singing voice would be that amazing. Luke admired his singing and the faces Michael would make up until the hook. He joined in with Michael then. He took a deep breathe in and studied the boy's face as he began to sing with him.

"'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder "

Luke couldn't believe how amazing their voices sounded together. The way they hamonized together made Luke sound that much better. He didn't get long to admire it though. He continued staring at Michael's face as he began his part, the words flowing out of his mouth with ease.

"I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain  
And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time."

Luke took a deep breath in, his voice sounding a lot better than he had planned.

Michael was mentally smiling as they sang, their voices mixing with such harmony and it was beautiful. He did open his eyes when Luke began singing, watching over his features as he sang.

Once they finished the song, Mikey smiled at Luke, gently biting the inside of his cheek. "That was beautiful," he blurted out, not necessarily embarrassed for saying that. It was the truth. Luke's voice was lower and more raspy and Michael's was the complete opposite, and yet it still sounded incredible.

Luke stayed staring at Michael, completely and utterly speechless. His body was filled with this weird, yet amazing feeling, one he couldn't describe at the moment. But Luke knew it was a feeling he wanted to feel for the rest of his life.

He stared into Michael's green eyes and mentally sighed at how stunning he looked right now. Luke only realized then that Michael had said something. It took him a moment, but he registered it.

"It was incredible." Luke breathed out, his body still high with this incredible feeling.

Michael giggled cutely and held onto Luke's hand gently, feeling so giddy. Luke's voice was perfect and he honestly craved to hear more, but now he just wanted to be held by the other boy.

"The song is so romantic," he said softly, settling himself against his fit torso. "It's sad, but sweet," he rambled and shrugged.

Luke snorted quietly at that. "It's about sex." Luke said, laughing a little. His stomach dropped drastically, however, at Michael's last statement. What they had at the moment was sweet, but how long would that last? Once they went back out into the real world Luke knew everything would change. They couldn't stay cooped up in Michael's house for the rest of their lives.

"It holds a lot of truth, though." Luke said, his mind wondering to how he should treat Michael when they're out and around people. He couldn't be the way he was with Michael right now, out there. He had to put back up his bad boy exterior. He knew it would hurt Michael and that alone hurt Luke more than words could describe. And how long would Michael really be willing to stick around with Luke when Luke couldn't even open up completely to himself?

Michael bit his lip and nodded at Luke's second comment. "It's telling your lover that they need to change if you want them to stay," he explained, not even realizing that was the situation they were in as of now.

He just smiled to himself and looked up at Luke, seeing him trained in thought. "What's on your mind?" he asked softly, moving impossibly closer to him.

Luke's heart stopped for a second. Michael was explaining their relationship and he didn't even know it. Luke nodded his head a little, his eyebrows furrowing slightly and his lip caught between his teeth.

"But sometimes it's hard to change. Even if that person wants to change, it's still extremely hard. They are saying they want that person to change how they have been living, in order for their lover to stay." Luke said, rambling on as he tugged on his lip ring slightly.

Michael nodded as he listened to Luke, quietly sucking on his own lower lip. He shrugged a little and smiled softly. "Songs have different meanings for different people," he said and pecked Luke's shoulder gently.

"What does it mean to you, kitten?" Luke asked, pinning Michael's green eyes with his blue ones. Luke's heart continued to clench as he thought about all the possible scenarios him and Michael could have. The worse one was where Michael left Luke without a second glance.

Mikey shrugged a little and relaxed in Luke's arms once again. "Well I think of it as someone in a relationship wanting their significant other to change, but if they aren't willing to change, then maybe they aren't worth their time nor love," he explained, staring back into his blue orbs. Luke's eyes soothed him. They were so blue and stunning, reminding him of a peaceful summer sky.

Luke's body ran cold with fear. Fear that Michael actually would leave him and think of him as a waist of time. Luke felt panic began to set it, but he stayed the same as before on the outside, his mask back up and hiding his emotions.

"Am I a waist of your time, kitten?" Luke whispered, searching Michael's green eyes for the warmth he knew they would hold.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at the silly question. "Of course not, Lukey," he cooed and poked his nose. "All my time revolves around you," he said honestly, smiling sweetly at him. He hummed in content and rest his face against Luke's neck, loving the warmth.

"Why do you ask?" Michael questioned after a few moments.

Luke's body filled with relief and he let out a long sigh. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, his eyes stinging from his lack of rest. "Because, Kitten. I don't know if I can change." Luke whispered honestly, his answer hurting him too.

Luke couldn't deny that he was fond of Michael but he would deny that it was anything more than that. He refused to believe that he could be happy for once in his life. He didn't know if he could handle allowing another person in and have them end up being like everybody else; leaving him. Luke knew he would be broken if Michael left and the thought honestly terrified him. He was getting way too attached, way too fast.

Michael's lips parted ever so slightly and he looked up at Luke. "W-What?" he stammered, confused of what exactly Luke was saying.

"What do you mean you can't change?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

Luke swallowed hard and bite his lip ring, the stud hard between his teeth. "I don't know if I can do the whole relationship thing and let someone in. I don't know if I can change and not be an asshole and not keep myself emotionally shut off." Luke said, sighing because he made no sense, not even to himself.

"I don't know if I can change in general." Luke whispered, tugging on the tiny ring in his lip.

Michael's face softened with sympathy and he gently pulled Luke close, tucking his face against his neck and stroking his hair.

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed, smiling a little as he felt Luke muzzle his face against his warm neck. "You can change, just not completely. All I really ask for is you love and care for me, no one else," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Luke nuzzled his face into Michael's neck, loving the feeling of the silky smooth skin. Luke exhaled deeply. "I'm trying Michael, I really am." Luke whispered out, wrapping his arms around Michael and pulling him closer, his face still buried in his neck.

Mikey nodded and continued threading his fingers through Luke's soft hair. "You can do it," he assured and kissed the top of his head. He reached down a little and grabbed a blanket, covering them both up. He stayed close to Luke, letting the other boy rest against his neck.

Luke went limp in the boys arms as his head began to swim with many different thoughts. Way too many for Luke to pinpoint just one. One finally stood out to Luke. What if he couldn't do it? What if he couldn't be what Michael wanted.

Luke suddenly sat up, his heart rate picking up speed. He looked down into Michael's calm eyes, Luke's eyes as round as saucers. "What if I can't change Michael? What if you get tired of waiting?" Luke rushed out, a pained noise escaping past his lips.

Michael's eyes fluttered open when he heard Luke's pained voice. He sat up as well and hushed him softly. "Luke, please don't worry," he begged, gently pulling him close once again. "I can wait for you," he said, his voice practically a whisper. He stared deep into Luke's eyes, his own resembling hope and assurance.

Luke sat back a little. He brought his pinky finger up -much like Michael does- "promise? " Luke whispered, hating his weak he sounds at the moment but hating the thought of losing Michael even more.

He stared into the boys eyes, having warmth spread throughout his body. He knew this boy was here to stay but the same question always lingered in Luke's head. How long.

Michael smiled a tad and nodded, bringing his smaller pinky finger up to Luke's. He intertwined them and lightly kissed them. "I promise," he whispered, keeping the gaze with Luke to help assure the boy he wasn't lying.

"Now let's go to bed, yeah?" he said and smiled sweetly.

Luke nodded his head. "Lets." He mumbled, an involuntary yawn escaping his mouth. He pulled Michael closer and they both laid there, their breaths mingling together.

Luke looked down at Michael, the boys eyelids were closed and his face was peaceful, all of his features calm. Luke smiled to himself because this boy. This beautiful, crazy, infuriating yet amazing boy was his.

Michael relaxed in Luke's arms, feeling overly sleepy from their very eventful day. His head kept nodding up and down a little every time he nearly fell asleep, though he tried to stay awake, wanting to fall asleep when Luke did.

"Goodnight," Mikey mumbled, his soft lips brushing against Luke's scruffy facial hair. He giggled sleepily to himself and yawned quietly, feeling so exhausted. He scooted closer to Luke, pulling the soft comforter tighter around them.

Luke smiled down at the sleepy boy, his heart melting the tiniest of bit at Michael's small giggle and if he was being honest, when Michael yawned, he looked like a cute little kitten... His cute little kitten.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say today, but I thought I might as well make a note... So, how are you guys? Are you enjoying the story so far? Do you think Luke and Michael's relationship will continue to grow stronger, or do you think Luke will go back to his "Fuck Boy" ways?
> 
> That's all for today. Have a day as lovely as you!! :)
> 
> -Cynthia

Michael woke up a few hours later, around 3AM. He stretched his legs a little and yawned softly, smiling lazily at Luke, who was still sleeping deeply. He felt his bladder quench a little, signaling he needed to pee. He groaned softly and climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of panties then tip-toeing to the bathroom.

Luke was somewhat aware of Michael leaving the bed, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, he clutched a pillow to his chest. A few moments later, however, images of Luke's past began to erupt behind his closed eyelids.

Luke let out a small whimper, clutching the pillow tighter to his chest. Then, like a movie playing, it showed his dad walking into his room, a belt in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. He yelled profanities at Luke and whipped him across the back. And even though it was a dream, he still felt the pain.

He let out a blood curdling scream as he rolled onto his back, his dad continuing to beat him in his sleep. "Stop!" Luke screamed out as he thrashed his arms and legs, ruining Michael's neatly made bed.

Michael nearly jumped from how startled he was. He flushed the toilet then frantically ran into the bedroom, struggling to find the light switch.

"Luke! What happened?" he panicked, his own heart racing because he had no clue what just happened. His bed was destroyed now, his blankets and some pillows scattered around the floor. Luke was clearly distressed, still screaming and squirming.

Luke tried to force his eyes open but they wouldn't budge. His dad was standing over him now, a dark smirk on his face as he continued to yell at Luke. His father held up the almost empty alcohol bottle and dumped it over Luke, the liquid burning as it entered the freshly opened wounds.

Luke let out another scream, his body twitching from the pain. "Please, stop!" He begged, his father's only response a dark laugh that echoed through his head.

Michael rushed to the bed and tried to shake Luke awake, gently cupping his face with his soft hands.

"L-Luke!" Mikey cried, lost and confused, but desperate to wake him up.

The hands on Luke's cheeks suddenly made everything fall dark. He suddenly sat up, his face drenched in sweat and his heartbeat rapid.

"Michael," he breathed out, feeling as if the boy was a cold drink of water on a hot summer day.

Michael swallowed thickly and gently stroked his thumbs over Luke's flushed cheeks. "W-What happened?" he asked, his voice shaky and hands trembling a little. He crawled up in the bed and pulled Luke close, removing a few of the blankets tangled around his body so he could cool off.

Luke shook his head frantically, pulling Michael into his arms and burying his face in his neck.

"No. Don't, please," Luke begged him, his chest continuing to heave. He tried to take deep breaths but nothing could take the images, which were freshly branded in his mind, out. This only made his breathing accelerate even more.

Michael frowned and laced his fingers through his hair, which was drenched with cold sweat, trying to soothe him. "Don't do what, love?" he asked, holding Luke close. It killed him to see Luke in such a horrible state and he was desperate to calm him.

Luke swallowed thickly, his eyes burning and his body aching from the scars that had been covered up by his tattoos. "Don't make me tell you, please," he begged once again, his voice thick from unshed tears.

Luke squeezed his eyes tightly such as he focused on Michael's scent, but not even that calmed him. He couldn't stop the images from replaying over and over in his head, he couldn't stop himself from remembering what the pain had felt like and what his father had continued to do to him after pouring the burning liquid over his body.

Michael nodded, respecting Luke's plea. "Okay, but please calm down," he begged, his fingers tracing soft patterns along his back to soothe him. He tucked Luke's face against his neck, cuddling him impossibly close to show him his comfort and concern through the simple yet meaningful contact.

Luke's body began to relax, but only a slight bit. Luke tried to think of what would calm him down and the only thing that came to mind was when his mother used to sing to him. Of course, that was before she began to torture him as his father did.

"You have a lovely voice," Luke complimented, nuzzling his face into Michael's neck and taking a deep breathe, smelling vanilla and a tint of sweat.

"Thank you for that," Luke whispered, his voice muffled by Michael's neck. Never in Luke's life had he been as grateful to someone as he was to Michael right now.

Michael blushed at the compliment and he gently ruffled his hair. "Thank you," he said softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Luke. "And you're welcome," he whispered and kissed his temple, letting his lips linger for a moment.

"Ready to go back to bed now?" he asked, ironically yawning mid sentence. He snuggled Luke closer, as if he was a teddy bear.

Luke nodded against Michael's chest before he pulled his head back to get a better view of him. "Is it alright if I kiss you?" he asked, his voice thick. He wanted to show the boy how grateful he was and he knew the only way he could do that at the moment was with kissing.

Michael's jaw dropped slightly at the sudden question but he slowly nodded. He fluttered his eyes close and soon felt those familiar lips against his own. Their mouths molded perfectly and they kissed deeply for a few moments, the kiss passionate.

A fire set blaze underneath Luke's skin. He needed this, he needed to know that there was still good in this world... in his world.

Luke reluctantly broke the kiss, his eyes fluttering open as he pulled back. Michael was still sitting there, his swollen lips parted and his eyes shut.

"Thank you," he whispered again. Luke had been told growing up that he needed a constant in his life. That he needed someone to help him move on from the past, but he had never believed it. He never thought he would rely on another person again. But once again, he was terribly wrong. He needed Michael and yet he was still oblivious to it.

Mikey slowly opened his eyes moments later, his lips feeling tingly from the kiss. "No need to thank me," he whispered and smiled softly, his lips a beautiful crimson.

He pulled Luke down once again, cuddling him close, comfortingly. He pressed soft kisses to his temple and smiled.

Luke let Michael cuddle him close to his pale body as his body once again became lax and his breathing became steady.

"I have you to thank for a lot," Luke whispered, his eyes becoming heavy and his mind slowly shutting off, little snores escaping past his parted lips.

Michael didn't object, instead he just let Luke doze off. He didn't understand why Luke was so grateful for him, he didn't really see how he helped him. He wasn't complaining, though. He was grateful to have Luke as well, honestly.

Mikey happily sighed and cuddled with Luke, letting their legs intertwine as his eyes fluttered close, his body falling into another deep sleep.

\--------

Luke woke up the next morning, sun pouring through Michael's window. He looked down at the sleeping boy, and that's when everything from the night before came flooding into Luke's mind. He groaned quietly, dragging his hand over his face. He hated the fact that Michael had seen him like that, in a such a vulnerable state.

Luke quietly slipped out of the bed and pulled on his clothes before he grabbed a piece of paper and pencil off of Michael's nightstand. He quickly gathered up his things and went down stairs to the kitchen table. There, he wrote Michael a quick letter.

Kitten, You're probably going to be very upset when you find out I left but I needed some fresh air. I'm sorry you had to see me like that last night... I'll see you at school tomorrow. (Wear something that will show off your perfect ass!)

~Luke

With an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, Luke stood up from the table and walked outside to his car. He started it up and pulled out of the driveway, glancing one last time at Michael's open bedroom window. Luke's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he sped off, leaving all traces of the weekend behind him at Michael's house.

Michael slept peacefully for multiple hours, finally waking late the following morning. He smiled sleepily and scooted in the bed, trying to move closer to Luke. He frowned a little when he reached the opposite side of the bed and still didn't feel Luke. He finally opened his eyes and his heart sank when he saw he was alone.

He quickly sat up and flung the blankets off himself, wandering around the house in search of the punk boy.

"Luke!" Michael called, his voice aching with pain. He was sad Luke had left, but more importantly, he felt used. He was about to run back in bed and weep to himself, but a note caught his eye.

He walked over and read through it a few times, rolling his eyes a little when he read the last sentence. He sighed and rubbed his face gently, noticing Luke had taken everything he had brought so he assumed he wouldn't be returning.

Luke pulled into his aunt's driveway and ran up the stairs. He flung open the door and walked inside, toeing off his shoes. "I'm home!" Luke called out, knowing his aunt wouldn't give two shits.

Instead of waiting downstairs for her reply, he ran upstairs to his bedroom and plugged his phone into his charger. After a few minutes of waiting for it to turn on, he quickly opened up Zayn's name and wrote out a quick text.

To Zayn: I need a bowl. Bring it to school tomorrow.

Luke set his phone on the table and not even a few seconds later, his phone vibrated, a simple 'k' in response. Luke smiled to himself before he went to his bathroom to take a shower.

Michael cleaned up his room, sighing softly to himself. He felt aches and churns in his tummy every time flashbacks of last night came through his mind. He bit his lip hard and picked up his panties, the ones from yesterday which were still on the ground from when Luke tore them off.

He swallowed thickly and tossed them aside in his dirty laundry hamper, sounds and images flashing through his mind relentlessly. He couldn't stop thinking about Luke's touch, his soft caress on his skin.

Michael finally grabbed his phone, deciding to send Luke a text just to check on him. He sent a casual 'hi' then set his phone down once more, not really relying on his response to be immediate.

Luke was towel drying his hair when he heard his phone vibrate. He walked over and picked it up, his heart fluttering in his chest when he seen who it was from. He opened it and smiled softly, deciding to write a reply.

'Good morning, Kitten," Luke sent back, his lip ring caught between his teeth. He set down his phone for a second and pulled on a pair of boxers before he sat down on his bed, phone in hand and Michael's name already pulled up in his texts.

Michael couldn't help but giggle and sit up in bed eagerly. He loved it when Luke said simple yet cute things like that. He honestly loved the nicknames he called him.

'Good morning (: Are you alright?' he replied, laying in bed as he waited for a reply.

Luke grinned down at his phone as it vibrated, Michael's name lighting up his screen. He quickly unlocked his phone and began to write Michael a response.

'I'm fine. Tired af and missing your blush. By the way, we have a small problem, kitten,' Luke typed out quickly, not even realizing what he has just sent.

Mikey smiled sweetly when he saw 'Kitten' once again. The nickname was cute and he was in love with it honestly.

'Oh, what's the problem?' he sent, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Luke chuckled softly, his screen already unlocked when he got Michael's text. 'You have yet to give me a nickname,' he sent back, his nerves on edge for some reason.

Luke wanted to be with Michael right now, he wanted to see his blush and hear his giggle and watch as he sucks on his bottom lip and his eyebrows scrunch up a little as he thinks, getting a serious look on his face.

Michael smiled widely like an idiot at his phone.

'What nickname do you want to have?' he sent, suckling on his bottom lip. He didn't know what to call Luke, honestly. He had so many nicknames like Kitten and such for him.

Luke quickly read over the text, a small dancing on his lips.

'Any name you want to give me, Kitten,' he sent, his fingers hovering over his phone screen.

Luke had never really been called a nickname except for the one Ashton had called him which was 'Lukey'. Other than that, he's never really allowed anybody to call him anything other than his birth name. He had no idea what he wanted Michael to call him but he knew the smart boy would think of something cute and creative.

Mikey giggled cutely and rolled a bit in his bed, now laying on his tummy. He thought for a few moments, trying to come up with nicknames.

'Lukey? Sorry, I'm not used to giving people nicknames,' he sent with a light blush. He was completely unaware of Ashton and Luke's relationship, in all honesty.

Luke's heart dropped into his stomach when he opened Michael's text. A thousand memories flashed in Luke's mind, causing his breath to stop momentarily. 

'Never call me that again!' Luke sent, anger fueling his reaction. He wasn't angry at Michael, he was angry at himself for reacting that way to a such simple name.

Michael's smile instantly faded when he read the reply. He swallowed thickly and slowly typed a response.

'Oh... I'm sorry,' he sent with a sad face emoji. He didn't even understand what he did wrong, and he didn't dare to ask.

All the emotions Luke hated to feel when memories of Ashton surfaced, were again clouding his mind. He felt as if he were in an emotional, yet anger filled, daze. He read over Michael's text, the guilt only growing in his chest. He just kept hurting the boy, even though he had no intentions to do so ever.

Luke hadn't even realized what he had sent until he scanned over the message. 'Just another part of my fucked up past with Ashton,' the text read, making Luke's eyes widen. Why was it so easy for Luke to tell Michael these things?

Michael fumbled with his bracelet as he waited for a response, his heart feeling as if it had dropped to his stomach. He hated the thought of Luke being upset over this - whatever it was.

He glanced up at his phone when he felt a buzz and read over the text frowning a little.

'Who's Ashton?' he replied curiously.

Luke read over the text, his rage only able to grow inside, making him feel like he would combust at any moment. But ever so calmly, he picked up his phone and his thumbs began to type, his words calm and not at all how he felt on the inside.

'That's for another time, Kitten. But for now, how are you feeling? Any soreness?' Luke asked, referring to Michael's feminine lower regions and what had happened the night before. 

Michael bit his lip and relaxed a little, glad Luke didn't fume again. He blushed and smiled shyly, his thumbs gliding and tapping along his screen.

'I'm okay, but I'm a little sore,' he admitted. He had to admit he didn't feel as fresh and pure as before, yet at the same time he felt incredible.

Luke smiled down at the screen, his body relaxing and his eyes dancing over the words he was typing.

'Glad to hear that, Kitten.' Right as Luke clicked send, he heard the front door to his house open and his aunts high heels clink across the hardwood floor.

"Lucas!" She hollered out, her voice sounding as tired as Luke felt. Luke texted Michael a quick 'I'll be right back, baby' before he threw his phone down on his bed.

Luke stood up with a loud sigh. He grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and slipped them on and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"What?" he hollered out once he reached the bottom of the stairs. Luke glanced around the dining area before he began to walk into the kitchen. When he reached it, his blood ran cold in his veins and his heart felt as if it stopped beating.

"Hello, Lucas," a deep voice grumbled out, causing Luke to react like a small dog and cower with his tail between his legs. His body began to ache, each and every scar he had beginning to throb.

Luke looked over the older man's body. He was still tall, but shorter than Luke now. His arms were still bulky and his stomach still thin. His once young face now had wrinkles framing it. He had two marks by his mouth from frowning so much and he had creases on his forehead. His once light brown hair now sported a sprinkle of grey in it but his eyes still held their same darkness. They were still the same empty, lifeless pits they had been only a few years ago.

"Andrew," Luke breathed out, his body trembling almost unnoticeably. 

Andrew took a step forward, making Luke take a step back, his old instincts from being a terrified child resurfacing. Luke watched as Andrew shook his head before he pinned Luke with his icy cold eyes.

"Your aunt told me you had changed, Luke, but never in my life did I think my son would turn into some nasty punk boy." Andrew said, his eyes roaming over Luke's body, his eyes screaming in pure disgust.

Luke's mouth and throat were dry, his voice lost. "I'm not your son," was the only thing he managed to whisper out, the words followed by a gulp. Andrew's cold laugh echoed throughout the huge house, causing Luke to visibly flinch.

"You will always be my son, boy," Andrew began, taking a step forward. "Your mother misses you, Luke. We came over Friday to pick you up but you weren't here," Andrew continued, his hand going up to his face as he scratches his light dusting of facial hair.

Luke's heart had done a somersault at the mention of his mother. "'M glad I wasn't here," he whispered, his voice wavering. He hated that he was this way around his dad. He hated that he couldn't just be the asshole he'd grown into being with everyone else.

Andrew hummed a little, sounding much like Luke does when he hums too. "Where were you, Lucas?" he asked, ignoring Luke's previous comment. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke seen his aunt slowly begin to back out of the room, her eyes wide and her face pale. "You weren't out fucking another one of those little boys, were you?" Andrew asked, his voice holding a bitter tone to it.

All it took was one reminder of Michael and Luke's body began to relax, he began to transform into the asshole he usually is and not some terrified child.

"What happens if I was? What would happen if I had been fucking a little boy's brain out, father? That disgusts you, doesn't it? It disgusts you to know your only child is a homo, doesn't it!" Luke shouted, his posture changing, his back straightening up and his eyes going into slits.

Andrew looked shocked. His jaw was slightly ajar and his eyes were wide from Luke's outburst. Andrew shook his head. "Yes, Lucas. It disgusts me to know that I don't have a normal child. It disgusts me to think I helped create a faggot." His father's loud voice boomed out, vibrating Luke's bones.

Luke walked forward to his father, a new found courage coming out of nowhere. "I think you're disgusted not by the fact that I like boys, but because I'm not what you wanted! No matter how many times you beat me or scream at me, you knew I would never change and that is what disgusts you! You are disgusted by the fact that you couldn't control something! Well guess what, Daddy? I have a boyfriend and damn does he got a nice ass!" Luke's voice was filled with anger, each word he said was full of venom but at the end, he decided to have fun so he began to taunt his dad. Even if he was lying about Michael being his boyfriend.

"And you can't even begin to imagine how amazing it feels to have his lips wrapped around my throbbing co--" Luke was cut off by a fist connecting with his eye. His head snapped back, but he quickly recovered, his loud laugh filling the house.

"Is that all you have, old man? You can't abuse me anymore! You can't abuse someone who is already abuses himself!" Luke shouted out, his eyes dancing with humor as he stared at his father who was gently caressing his fist. He took a step forward and this time it was Andrew who flinched.

"Don't worry, you old bastard. I'm not going to touch you this time but just remember... if you ever come around here again I will kill you. I will put you through the same amount of pain that I had felt in 13 years, in 3 hours," Luke whispered, his voice holding truth to it. With that, Luke turned around and ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut before locking it. He jumped onto his bed, the heaviness of what just occurred began to settle into his bones.

Michael eventually had gotten bored of waiting, so he decided to do laundry. He put away his clothes then laid back down, sighing when he saw Luke still hadn't text back.

'Sorry if I'm being clingy, but are you okay?' he sent, deciding to apologize in advance in case he was interrupting.

Luke's breathing was coming out in short, small puffs. His chest rising and falling in a fast paced rhythm. He had no idea if his father had left and that alone fueled the terrified child that had once been buried deep inside of Luke.

Luke's eyes were closed and his hands were in fists when he felt his bed vibrate. With unsteady hands he picked up his phone, a small sigh escaping his lips when he seen Michael's name pop up. He quickly read the text, laughing when he realized Michael thought he was being clingy.

'You're not being clingy at all and I'm completely fine,' Luke sent back, not wanting to tell Michael what had occurred downstairs.

Michael smiled a little when he read Luke's reply. He blushed lightly and swung his legs back and forth as he text back.

'Oh okay (: Just checking,' he sent with a cheeky cat emoji. He smiled and giggled, feeling giddy like a little kid. He enjoyed talking to Luke, even if it was just through text.

Luke finally began to relax, his breathing returning to a steady rhythm. He smiled down at his phone, laughing a little when he seen the cat emoji.

'How are you kitten?' Luke sent back, his body relaxing against his pile of pillows that were on his bed.

Michael smiled even more. Kitten. Gosh how he loved that nickname.

'I'm good. Lonely, but good,' he replied with a soft smile. He could imagine Luke saying every single word he text him, his voice perfect and even a smile on his face probably.

Luke frowned softly, only now realizing how lonely he was as well. 'I feel ya baby. Can I pick you up for school in the morning?' he asked, wanting to see the boy before school started so they could have some fun without people staring.

Luke had no idea how he was going to act with Michael at school, but he did know that something in him changed. Everything just snapped into place and Luke realized he didn't have eyes for anyone else but Michael.

Michael's heart flipped and he smiled impossibly wide. He squealed and quickly typed back, his phone making that light 'click clack' sound.

'Sounds good! Will you pick me up?' he sent, not meaning to make it sound like he was inviting himself or anything for a morning car ride.

Luke smiled at how fast the boy texted back. He read the text and chuckled softly, imagining the little squeal he knew Michael would have emitted.

'Of course, Kitten. What time?' Luke asked, playing with his lip ring as he stared down at his phone. He hadn't been away from the boy for that long but he honestly missed him, making Luke excited that he would be able to see him in the morning.

Michael hummed in thought for a moment. He grinned as he thought of the perfect time.

'7:30? It'll give us plenty of time to get to school and still have some spare time together' he responded, ruffling his hair absentmindedly as he waited for a text back.

Luke was sitting cross legged on his bed now, his boxers hugging his thighs. He quickly unlocked his phone, smiling as he read the text. 'Sound perfect, baby,' he sent back before he threw his phone onto his bed.

Luke sat there, staring at the empty red walls of his room. His mind was empty of all thoughts, except one. His mind was playing the weekend over and over in his head, his heart fluttering each and every time he remembered what it felt like to be inside of Michael, to be so close to the boy.

Mikey smiled once again, he'd basically been smiling the entire time. He hummed and glanced at his closet, unsure what exactly to wear. Luke's note replayed in his mind -- 'wear something that will show off your perfect ass'.

He laughed to himself and smiled back at his phone, reading over Luke's reply.

'Brb. I'm gonna get everything ready for tomorrow,' he sent then set his phone down, skipping over to his closet. He hummed to himself as he shuffled through the hangers of clothes, unsure what to wear because there were just so many choices.

'Mhm. Hurry, Kitten,' Luke responded, smiling to himself as images of Michael moaning beneath him came flooding back into his head.

Luke threw his phone onto his bed and gazed out his window, the sun burning his eyes for a second before they adjusted. He watched as the mailman stopped at each house, how the woman across the street was having a water fight with her kids and as her husband chased them all around with the hose. As Luke watched the perfect family, a small part of him started to feel longing. He wanted that. He wanted a family. He just didn't know if he would ever actually have kids. But for now, it was a nice thought.

He liked the idea of watching Michael run around the yard with their kids, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead as little droplets rolled down his face. Luke liked the idea of him chasing them with the hose, their little girl emitting squeals that reminded Luke of Michael and the little boy throwing water balloons at everyone which reminded Luke of himself. But out of all these thoughts, Luke's favorite was when he tackled Michael to the ground, the now younger boy breathless beneath him, his green eyes just peeking from underneath his long eyelashes, a small water droplet rolling down his nose and landing on his lips, his cheeks flushed and a small smile dancing on his lips. In that moment, though it was just a thought, Luke was undeniably happy.

Michael hummed to himself as he shuffled through his clothes, trying a few things on and tossing them around his room. He huffed a little and pulled out yet another piece of clothing -- some black jeggings. He pulled them on, wiggling and shaking his hips as he tugged them up his thick thighs. He looked at himself in the mirror, humming as he looked over his curves. He turned around a little, looking at his bum which was showed off perfectly. He smiled widely and settled with those jeggings and a flannel. He set the clothes aside on his vanity before putting some shoes with them as well as other accessories.

He returned to his phone, smiling when he read Luke's text which was sent just before he got things ready. He giggled and flipped onto the bed, typing a reply.

'I'm back,' he sent with a smiley emoji.

Luke was brought out of his daydream when his phone vibrated against his knee. He ripped his gaze away from the window and picked up his phone, Michael's name lighting up the screen. He grinned down at his phone, loving how fast the boy was.

'Find something suitable for your ass?' Luke sent with a winky emoji. He rarely used emojis but he felt the need to use them while talking to Michael.

Mikey blushed deeply and bit his lip.

'I did' he replied. 'Black jeggings and a flannel' he added with a wide smile. He glanced at his vanity, admiring his outfit once more before glancing back at his phone.

Luke licked his lips, picturing Michael's perfect ass in a pair of black, tight jeggings. 'Perfect. But only I'm allowed access to touch it,' he typed quickly, debating whether or not he wanted to go to Michael's house right now and wreck him again. 

Luke glanced back out the window and caught sight of the family all laying out in the sun, the mother and father by each other and the kids on the other side of their mother. Before Luke realized it, his thumbs were typing away on his phone. When he glanced down, he smiled at the text and read it once more. 'Do you ever want kids, Kitten?' Without a second thought, he sent it, his heart picking up speed.

Michael bit his lip hard as he read Luke's text, unable to stop that ripple of pleasure he felt. He loved Luke's possessiveness. Just as he was about to reply an okay, Luke sent another text. He felt his cheeks burn at the question and he couldn't help but smile shyly.

'Yeah, I do actually' he replied, gnawing on his lower lip. 'Why do you ask?' he added curiously.

Luke leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He had just put one in his mouth and lit it, despite his aunt's pleas for him not to smoke, when his phone vibrated. He took a long inhale of it, slowly exhaling the smoke through his nose.

He picked up his phone and smiled, the cigarette dangling from his lips, still firmly in place. As Luke read the message, he got a little too happy with Michael's response. 'I've always wanted a little boy,' he sent, mostly to avoid telling Michael the actual reason.

Michael gasped at Luke's response and he squeaked a little, feeling overly excited and thrilled over the simple response.

'I've always wanted a little boy too!' he sent with another happy emoji. He stopped for a moment, processing this. They both wanted kids, and coincidentally a boy. Mikey blushed deeply as he fell deeper into thought. Kids with Luke, the idea was all he could think about, harshly biting his lip.

Luke took an inhale of his cigarette and shaped his mouth into an 'o'. He slowly began to pop his jaw and one after another, perfect little o's of smoke were coming out of his mouth. Luke looked down at the cherry as he took another drag of his cigarette, feeling calm as he watched the smoke light up bright red before it went back to a reddish grey.

Luke put the cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand and picked up his phone right as it vibrated. He glanced down at the phone, an eyebrow rising at Michael's response.

'Oh really, Kitten? I can picture you with a little girl,' he sent, glancing up from his phone as he did so. A giant grin fell into place as he took in his smoky room, silently thanking his aunt for closing off the air vents in his room. There was smoke filling the space, making it cloudy.

Michael bit back a smile and cooed a little at Luke's response. He giggled to himself as he sent a reply.

'You do? Why's that?' he typed, but didn't send it yet. It was probably because Michael was so feminine and he'd have that motherly-figure.

'Because I'm practically a girl?' he added to his text then sent it, chewing on his lower lip. He sighed to himself, reluctantly stopping, hating himself for having such a bad habit. He gently touched over his lower lip, noting it was bitten raw but not necessarily bleeding.

Luke went to set his phone down, but it vibrated as soon as he did. He picked it up, eager to see Michael's response. As he read the message, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and his grin was replaced with a frown.

When he pictured Michael with a girl, it wasn't because he was feminine, it's because he could picture another little Michael running around. Luke sighed deeply as he stared down at his phone.

'Not at all, Baby. I can picture you with a little girl because, this might sound weird, but when I see you with kids, I see you running around with a little girl, the similarities between the two of you amazing, yet terrifying,' he typed, groaning low in his throat. 'I don't know how to word this properly,' he added before cautiously hitting the send button. He glanced back at his nightstand and picked up the cigarette.

He stared down at the red, hot cherry before carefully, he placed it on the skin just above his wrist. He hissed as the ash began to burn the flesh, but after a second, it became numb. Luke pulled back the cigarette and stared down at his arm, admiring the red, angry looking burn. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, he just felt like it was right.

Michael thickly swallowed and frowned even more as he read the response. He felt himself become emotional all the sudden.

'I'm a boy,' he simply replied, setting his phone aside once it was sent. He sat up and looked at himself in his dresser mirror, frowning at his reflection. Sure, he technically had girl parts, but he was still a boy. He didn't have breasts like girls and he didn't have long, pretty hair like them.

Mikey grumbled a little to himself, realizing how girly he truly was. He liked it and yet hated it still when people called him a girl.

Luke ran his finger over the burn on his arm and marveled at the sharp stinging pain that ran up his arm. Luke leaned over and finished putting his cigarette out, but sat up straight when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and saw Michael had texted him once again. Luke read over the text and frowned at his short, simple response.

'I know you're a boy, Kitten. Never have I said you weren't,' Luke sent back, kind of confused by Michael's sudden defensiveness.

Michael heard his phone buzz and sighed to himself, picking it up once more. He bit his lip softly as soon as he saw Luke's text and sighed deeply, feeling a little guilty.

'I'm sorry, it just gets to me sometimes,' he text back, feeling bad for being so short with him. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to relax himself.

Luke stared down at his phone and bit his lip ring when he seen it light up. He was actually debating whether or not he wanted to respond to Michael's text.

He bit down harder on it and tugged on it before he reluctantly picked up his phone. He swiped to screen and opened up Michael's name, his eyes scanning over the text. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly typed a response.

'I didn't mean to upset you, Kitten. I should probably clarify something. When I see you with kids, of course I picture a little girl but I also picture a little rebellious boy,' He sent back, the hole around his lip ring torn slightly larger and into the skin a little more solely because of how hard he was pulling on it. 

Luke let go of his lip ring once he sent the text and he laid down on his bed, his hands on either side of his body, and he stared up at the ceiling. He watched the blade on his fans go round and round, somehow getting lost in the simplest of things.

Michael laid back down in bed, instinctively curling up into fetus position, though he remained awake. He read the message and suckled on his lip gently.

'Ohh....' he sent, unsure how to respond. He read over the text again, just then catching onto something.

'Where are you going with this, Luke?' he sent, a small grin on his lips. Why was Luke asking him such questions? Why was he asking if Michael wanted kids and why was he imagining him with kids?

Luke jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate underneath his hand. He lifted it up and read over Michael's text, his eyes widening. 'No reason. Let's just forget it, yeah?' Luke quickly typed and sent, his heart racing. He absentmindedly lifted his arm up and laid it flat across his stomach, palm up. He stared down at the burn, the small red bubble oddly comforting to Luke.

Michael giggled and smiled widely. Now it was his time to tease.

'Tell me, please?' he sent with a small smirk. 'Why we're you thinking about me and kids?' he sent, not really caring if he was annoying Luke. It was somewhat his form of payback from all the times Luke has flustered him.

Luke picked up his phone and read over Michael's text, debating whether or not he wanted to tell Michael. 'I would rather not tell you,' he sent back, a small smile on his lips as he recalls his earlier daydream.

Michael smiled giddily, feeling like a true kid.

'Please?' he sent, dying to know what the reason was. 'Pretty pretty please, Lucas?' he sent with cheeky emojis, hoping to convince the older boy.

Luke threw his head back and groaned loudly after reading Michael's texts. Luke brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it up and down, his eyes closed tightly and his mind having an eternal fight.

He lifted his head up a little and picked up his phone. 'There's nothing to tell you,' he sent back, feeling embarrassment creep underneath his skin at the thought of telling Michael why he truly asked.

Michael laughed and rolled over on his bed, his chin rested on a fluffy pillow. He smiled widely, feeling so eager and confident.

'Luuuke ):' he sent, his cheeks hurting a little from how much he was smiling. He could practically see Luke huffing and grumbling as he read his texts, which is kinda what he wanted. He wanted to pressure Luke. He wanted to make him spill more secrets and thoughts.

Luke began to mumble incoherent things to himself as he felt himself giving in to Michael's pleas. Luke read over the text Michael had just sent one more time before he sighed, throwing himself completely back onto the bed again. He took a deep breath in when he realized he was being over dramatic.

With a loud groan he picked back up his phone. 'I pictured us having a little girl and boy....' Luke sent with a devil emoji. He didn't want to tell Michael about his day dream but he knew he would anyway, it was impossible to say no to Michael. Well, almost.

Michael picked at his nails a little, nibbling on them as he waited for a text. He glanced at the message and gasped, his body freezing. His mind raced at that. Why was Luke imagining this?

'Us?' he sent, biting his lip harshly. Luke imagined them having a family.

Luke rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow, causing his arm to burn. He was imagining the worst case scenarios of how Michael would react to this. He could run and tell the school, he could tell Luke that he was creepy as fuck and not to talk to him anymore. Of course Michael wouldn't use a swear word but still.

Luke turned his face so his right cheek was resting against the pillow, when his phone vibrated. With shaky hands he picked up the phone and read over the text. 'Yes, us...' Luke sent back, his heart feeling as if it would beat out of his chest.

Michael took in a shaky breath and slowly typed a response.

'You actually want a family? With me?' he asked, adding a sheepish smiley emoji so he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He found it heart melting that Luke thought of that, and he honestly wouldn't object to it. Of course he'd have to change, but Michael would consider being serious with Luke.

Luke read over the text and let out a shaky breath. Slowly, his shaky fingers began to type.

'I don't know. I was just sitting in my room and then I just sort of went off to a daydream thing and you were stunning Michael and the little girl looked exactly like you and our little boy was like me... an asshole.' He added one of those cheesy, smiling emojis to the end of the text before he sent it.

He hadn't realized he was grinning until his face began to hurt, but even then, the smile never faded as he pictured a sweet little girl with emerald eyes running around his legs and a tough little boy with greyish eyes chasing after the neighbor's cat.

Michael smiled widely and awed softly, holding a pillow close to his chest.

'That's sweet, Lucas,' he sent, a heavy blush on his cheeks. He thought for a moment, trying to imagine a family with Luke as the older boy had described. He honestly could picture them having a sweet little girl and a baby boy, who of course was a bit of a rascal. He giggled as he pictured the boy teasing his little girl, but Luke would step in.

Luke chuckled to himself. He was anything but sweet. He glanced down at his phone and began to type, deciding he would change the subject.

'Not as sweet as what's between your legs, Kitten,' Luke sent with a winky emoji. He knew once Michael read the message he would then a bright red color and if Luke were to be sitting right next to him, he would have been a stuttering mess. He would clamp his thighs shut and bite his lip as he glanced around the room, looking at anything but Luke for a second before he sheepishly smiled up at Luke, his eyes dancing with many emotions but the most dominant would've been happiness.

Michael's emerald eyes widened and he bit his thumbnail, nibbling on it as he read over the message again and again. He shifted his legs a little, rubbing his thighs together. He let out a shaky breath as he felt that now-familiar wetness form, soaking throug his panties a little with his slickness.

'I don't know how to respond....' he sent, truly unsure what to say to that. He didn't understand what he was supposed to say when Luke said filthy, sexually arousing things to him.

Luke's head tipped back and landed against his pillow, his hands clutching his stomach as he laughed. He knew Michael wouldn't have anything to say, but he'd just expected him to change the subject.

A few seconds later, when the laughing subsided, Luke sat up in his bed, his stomach hurting from laughing so much and also because he never laughed....

Luke picked up his phone and read over the text again, feeling a new wave of laughter building up but he suppressed it.

'That's fine, Kitten," he sent before he heard his Aunt yell for him, telling him dinner's ready. Despite him being furious at her, he decided he'd go downstairs anyway. He wanted to rip his aunt a new asshole and that's what he planned on doing.

'Unfortunately, I have to go take care of business. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Kitten,' Luke typed, his thumb hovering over the kissy face emoji. He finally decided against it and threw his phone on his bed before he stood up and trudged out of the room.

Michael bit his lip and sighed when Luke said he had to leave. He relaxed a little, somewhat glad the topic was dropped but sad Luke had to leave.

'Alright, bye Luke,' he sent with a kitty emoji. He set his phone aside and got up, deciding to get dinner started.

As he ate his sub sandwich, he pondered his and Luke's previous conversation. What if they did get serious? Were they even dating? Luke said he didn't do relationships, but they did call each other 'mine' that night they made love.

Michael blushed at the thought, his body tingling ever so slightly as he recalled the feeling and memory. He loved and craved Luke's touch, but he hated how shy he'd always get from the simplest of compliments.

He smiled and ate another bite, thinking about the scene of their imaginary family. That was Mikey's ideal dream: to have a family with a loving man. Luke wasn't perfect in anyone else's eyes, but he was perfect in Michael's view. He fantasized and dreamed of him constantly, so badly wanting him and his love, his touch.

He feared Luke though, he was scared he would move on with another guy, like he's done before. But he was almost certain Luke was here to stay -- at least he hoped he was going to stay.

Mikey glanced at his phone, which was setting on the table beside him. He was curious of how Luke actually felt about himself, wondered if he was actually serious about the whole family thing. He hoped Luke wasn't just messing with him, he hoped he was serious about it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all mi lovelies! How are all of you? I just thought that I would hurry and let all of you know that if you ever need someone to talk to or have questions about both of my fics, you can always comment on here or you can reach me on my kik @MukeSinner. I've had a few people email and ask me for it, so I thought I would just give it to you all and save you the trouble.
> 
> Well, I hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> Xx- Cynthia

Michael hummed quietly to himself as he walked down the hall, a bit of a pep in his step. He was in a good mood today, quite happy. Luke hadn't been treating him the way he did before at school, which did leave him a little unsure how to feel. 

They've been texting still, of course. He was glad Luke was at least paying attention to him, no longer ignoring him.

He walked to his locker and began twisting it around, easily popping it open. He took out his biology book and a couple pens, humming to himself, just generally minding his own business.

Zayn was walking down the hallways, the metal chain that connected to his wallet, which was currently in the back pocket of his black skinny jeans, jingling with each step he took. Zayn glanced down at his black converse, each step he took leaving him to believe he would fall into the floor.

He continued staring at his feet until he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up and he was greeted with Calum's brown eyes. He smiled lopsidedly up at his best friend and flicked his nose ring, earning a small huff in response. Zayn turned his gaze from Calum and stared into the overflowing hallways. He snorted to himself when he caught sight of Michael's head in the sea of students, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

"Calllluuummm...." Zayn teased, in a sing song voice. Calum looked over at Zayn and raised an eyebrow.

"Zaaaayyynnnn" Calum said back as he stared at the droopy eyed lad next to him. He had noticed his blown out pupils and chuckled to himself. His friend was stoned off his ass.

Zayn glanced back down the hallway at Michael and flicked his head in his direction, a smirk on his face. "Let's invite Luke's new piece of ass to the party tomorrow night." Zayn said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, his eyebrow piercing shining in the school light.

Calum grinned back at Zayn, nodding his head a little. Before he could do anything else, he was being dragged down the hallway by his black haired friend.

Michael was about to lock his locker when he heard a jingle coming in his direction. He looked up and bit his lip as he saw two guys, who he recognized as Luke's friends.

"Hi," he greeted shyly, giggling a little.

Calum grinned at the boy's small giggle. "What's going on, hot stuff?" Calum asked Michael and watched as the boy's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright Red color.

Zayn glanced at Calum and all it took was that one look from Zayn to know that Calum would be a goner if Luke ever found out what he said to Michael. Calum gulped a little, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly.

Michael gulped and looked down, quietly picking at his binder. He didn't know Calum or Zayn that well, but he knew that they were close to Luke and would probably be scolded and even beat if he found out what he said.

"I-I was just getting my books," he murmured shyly.

Calum nodded and looked at Zayn pleadingly. Zayn chuckled and looked back at Michael. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Zayn asked Michael, who was currently biting his lip and staring down at the ground.

Zayn glanced over Michael's appearance. He was wearing a pink top that had white stripes and he had on white skinny jeans, with a pair of pink flats that matched the top. Zayn knew now why Luke was so set on having sex with this boy. But as Zayn stared at him, he figured Michael wouldn't give in to Luke's constant pleading. He seemed like the type that would wait a while before he had sex. So, more or less a prude.

Michael smiled shyly and shrugged, thinking for a moment. He looked at Zayn, noticing his gaze. He blushed light pink, giggling.

"Nothing, really. Just relaxing I guess," he said honestly, finally able to keep his gaze on them instead of the ground.

Zayn hummed in reply and looked over at Calum, smirking a little. "Well, Mikey, you are now officially invited to my party tomorrow night." Zayn said cheerfully and clapped his hands together. He looked back over at Michael, just now noticing his green eyes.

Zayn shook his head a little. Luke has always hated green eyes. Yet, Michael's eyes are undeniably green.

Michael's jaw dropped in shock. "W-What?" he asked, his eyes widening a little. He's never been to a party before, let alone a high school party.

"Is it like... a birthday party?" he asked confused, slowly swallowing. He clutched his binder close to his chest, shuffling his feet a little.

Zayn's head fell back as he started to laugh. "No, it's not a birthday party. It's a party party." Calum clarified as he glared daggers into the side of Zayn's head.

Calum pushed his laughing friend a little, causing him to stumble to the left and hit into the lockers with a loud thump.

Michael looked down when Zayn began laughing. He swallowed hard and looked at Calum, smiling sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Um," he mumbled softly. "When is it?" he asked curiously, considering it.

Zayn stood up straight and glared over at Calum. He brought his hand up the the side of his head and rubbed it, feeling the small bump that has already started to form. "I'm going to kill you." Zayn mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Calum to hear him.

He looked back over at Michael and smiled softly at the unknowing boy. "We can pick you up at 8." Zayn said quietly, his head throbbing with each word he said.

Michael smiled widely, feeling giddy and excited. "What do I wear?" he asked, honestly thrilled for the party. He blushed as he saw Calum and Zayn exchanged glances.

"Wear anything you'd like. You can wear skirts, jeans, nothing." Calum said, earning him a smack in the head from Zayn. Calum cleared his throat and looked at Michael. "You can wear something similar to what you have on now." Calum said, scolding himself.

Michael's eyes widened when Calum said that, instantly reminding him of Luke.

"O-Okay," he mumbled, acting like he didn't hear it but he was obviously very flustered about it. He suckled softly on his bottom lip as he pondered on what to wear, wanting to wear something cute of course.

Zayn went to say something to Michael, that was until he seen the familiar tattooed boy walking towards them. "One more thing Michael." Zayn said quietly, watching Luke's figure grow closer.

He looked back and Michael and seen he had the boys attention. "You can't tell Luke." Zayn said, almost pleadingly. Michael looked confused but Zayn was more worried about keeping his head. He turned to Calum and nudged his head in the direction of Luke. Calums eyes widened and he looked at Michel.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but we have to go." Calum rushed out before turning around and fast walking down the hallway. Zayn nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll pick you up at 8, but for now, I'm going to go kill Calum for you." Zayn said. He turned around and began running down the hallway after Calum. "Come back here you fuck nut! " Zayn yelled at him before they disappeared completely in the sea of students.

Michael sighed and looked over at Luke, offering him a small smile. He giggled to himself as he heard Calum and Zayn in the distance. He smiled widely at Luke, deciding to take Calum's word and not tell the punk boy what had happened.

"Hi," he said giddily.

Luke looked down the hallway and seen Zayn and Calums figures completely disappear. He looked down at Michael and smiled at the younger boy. "Hi, baby." Luke murmured as he snaked his arm behind Michael's back. He pulled the boy closer to him protectively and looked down at him, the boy still staring up at him with his innocent green eyes.

"What did they want?" Luke asked, his tone having a tint of bitterness to it.

Mikey smiled fondly at Luke and leaned into his touch. He laughed softly and shrugged a little, grinning up at the older boy.

"They were just asking where you were," he fluently lied. He didn't think it was that big of a deal if Luke didn't know about it.

Luke's eyebrows scrunched up at Michael's obvious lie. "But why didn't they stay if they were looking for me?" Luke asked, an uneasy feeling settling into his stomach as he tried to think of reasons why his friends would be talking to Michael without Luke being there.

Michael's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the flaw in his lie. He shrugged a little and fumbled with his binder again.

"I don't know. Zayn suddenly got mad at Calum and chased after him," he said, staring up into his eyes.

Luke stared down at the nervous boy and even though he wanted to know what they wanted, he let the topic go. "Ahhh, I heard Zayn call Calum a fuck nut." Luke chuckled, his lips stretching into a big grin.

He slowly began to walk and Michael began to walk along side him. He looked up at the now emptying halls and realized that classes would start any minute now. He glanced around at the class rooms and silently sighed In relief when he seen his and Michael's class just down the hall.

Michael walked beside Luke, smiling to himself every time their hips touched or arms brushed. They walked into class, Luke saying hey to a few of his friends.

They made their way to two desk in the very back of the classroom and sat down, Mikey smiling as Luke helped him into his seat.

Luke slumped into his seat and rested his feet on the back of the chair in front of him. He hung his head back as he let out a long sigh. He was tired from lack of sleeping due to thoughts of the green eyed boy next to him.

Luke rolled his head to the side and seen Michael staring at him. He didn't even realize he was grinning until he went to talk. He quickly removed the grin and replaced it with a thin line.

"I won't be able to come to your house until later tomorrow night." Luke finally said, the bell following shortly after.

Michael watched Luke fondly, just admiring the handsome boy. Yes, his piercings and tattoos were intriguing, but Mikey didn't focus on them. He considered Luke a true piece of art, and his body jewelry and tattoos were like the finishing touches. He had a sharp jawline, his lips curled slightly at the corners. He had very light facial hair, but it was still noticeable. His breathtaking blue eyes were lined with charcoal eyeliner, making them look even more stunning. His hair was in an effortless quiff, his dyed hair tossled back with very little gel.

Mikey blinked a few times when Luke caught him staring and spoke up.

"W-What?" he stammered, trying to actually concentrate on what he had just said.

Luke stared at the wide eyed boy and his body was filled with a sense of warmth and fondness. He watched as Michael's eyes kept on flicking from Luke's lips, to his eyes and back. Luke chuckled to himself.

"I won't be able to come to your house until later tomorrow night." Luke said again, his smile still in place.

Michael nodded, his gaze fixed on Luke's lips. "Oh, okay," he replied softly, gently biting down on his own lip. Those are the lips he's been dreaming of ever since last night. He wanted Luke to kiss him, just to feel those lips on his own.

He swallowed thickly and looked away, feeling flustered suddenly. He couldn't explain why he was thinking like this, but he was and it kinda aroused him.

Luke had been studying Michael's face, his lip was caught between his lips and his eyes were blown with want, much like Luke's have been for the past few days. He's missed the boys cherry lips, the way it felt to be pressed against him. As Michael turned his head, Luke seen how flustered, yet turned on he was. He clenched his thighs together slightly and his lip was still between his teeth.

Luke glanced around the classroom and seen that it was full of students but that didn't stop him. He leaned over towards Michael and once he was almost touching the side of Michael's face with his own, he stopped moving. "Michael." Luke whispered, causing the boys head to snap up.

Luke stared down into the boys emerald eyes and smiled before he began leaning toward, and finally, his lips connected with Michael's. It had been like it was the first night they kissed. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes and his lips were on fire.

Michael's eyes fluttered close and he slowly began kissing back, now used to Luke's rhythm. He hummed softly and scooted himself closer to Luke, practically melting into the touch.

"Lucas," Mikey whimpered against his lips, hands clutching his own thighs to control himself. He shuddered as he felt another ripple of pleasure, his pussy getting even wetter as Luke ran his tongue piercing along his plump bottom lip.

Luke groaned against Michael's mouth, his cock growing in length at Michael's soft whimper. "What do you want?" Luke whispered against Michael's mouth, unwilling to move. Like every other time, Michael's lips were cherry flavored, but the thing that would always surprise Luke when he'd kiss Michael or even make out, is how reactive he is, especially to such a simple touch or whisper.

Mikey kissed back, giving Luke full control of the kiss. He let out a shaky breath and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, licking over his lips to savor the taste of Luke left there.

"I-I want you," he blurted out, his voice a shaky whisper. His green eyes were soft yet needy, lips puffy and swollen -- practically red as if he was wearing lipstick. He wasn't usually so blunt about his emotions, but he had to let it out.

Luke had no idea what Michael was talking about. He could interpret that into two ways. Michael could want Luke to have sex with him now, or want Luke as his... boyfriend. Luke knew it was silly to think about the second but when it came to him and Michael, it was always a factor that needed attention.

"In what way, kitten?" Luke whispered, his voice hoarse. He looked down at the boy, staring into Michael's green eyes and having his wants and needs be mirrored there.

Michael shifted in his seat, shuddering as his panties very lightly rubbed against his dripping pussy. He bit his lip roughly at the friction, having to suppress a moan.

"Don't tease," he said, his voice wrecked already. "I-I want you to make me feel good," he murmured, his eyes hooded a little.

That's all it took for Luke. He quickly shoved Michael's stuff into his own backpack and he slung it over his shoulder. Luke fixed the obvious bulge in his trousers to make it less noticeable, even though it was still very noticeable. He grabbed Michael's hand and yanked the boy out of his desk, being gentle, of course, and they practically sprinted out of the classroom. Luke ignored the whistles that were coming from the classroom and their teacher that was chashing them down the hall.

"Where?" Luke asked, the boy behind him but his hand was still clasped with his own. It wasn't until the rush of the moment was gone that Luke realized how uncomfortable the situation between his legs was. Each step he took, his skinny jeans would rub against his very hard and very sensitive cock, and not in a good way either.

Mikey quickly walked after Luke, moving his shorter legs to keep up with the taller boy's.

"No one's at my house," he said, following Luke to some double-doors. He knew this was incredibly bad, but as of now, Michael could honestly care less. They were both desperate and Mikey truly wanted this.

Luke nodded and pushed through the double doors, only being blinded by the bright sun for a moment. He didn't stop walking though, he rushed over to his car and opened Michael's door, pushing the needy boy into the car. He didn't even bother checking the seat belt because he was already running to his side of the car. He slipped into the driver's seat and started to engine.

He knew Michael may regret ditching school later but at this moment, with his cock throbbing in his very tight trousers, Luke couldn't give two fucks.

Michael put his seatbelt on and fidgeted in his seat, looking so desperate and broken. He let out soft whimpers and tugged a little at his skinny jeans, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his crotch.

"L-Luke," Mikey begged, sounding so vulnerable and giving in to him. His skin tingled as he thought of Luke's hands on him, being so rough this time during sex. He licked his lips and shifted once more, a shaky whine escaping his lips.

Luke's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his vision going in and out every now and again. He was speeding, skipping past the stop signs like he had many times before.

Luke glanced over at Michael, the boy's thighs spread apart and his eyes screwed shut, hands gripping the seat. Luke had thousands of different sceneries running through his head, each one making him that much harder. He planned on fucking Michael relentlessly, he was not going to go soft like he had before.

"Do you have any thing you want to try, kitten?" Luke asked Michael as he turned his gaze back to the road.

Michael slowly opened his eyes, looking at Luke with lustful orbs. "I'm willing to do whatever y-you want," he said, his voice a soft whisper. He wanted to please Luke, even if it meant he'd be sore the following morning. He wanted to try things Luke suggested. He just wanted to be good for him.

Luke growled a deep and throaty growl. He had many things he wanted to try with Michael but he wanted to know things the boy wanted as well. "What do you want to do though, Kitten. I want to know." Luke said, his voice thick and very hoarse. Luke tugged at the rough material of his jeans and hissed as his hand brushed over his throbbing cock.

Michael nodded and gulped, watching how Luke was reacting to the simplest of contacts to his cock. "I want you to dominate me," Mikey said quietly. "I-I want you in complete control, I want you to be rough," he admitted, his eyes falling down to his lap. He was undeniably wet right now and even his own words were turning him on.

Luke let out a deep, long, drawn out moan. His cock twitching at Michael's words. He didn't even bother responding, instead he kept his gaze on the road and tried to figure out the fastest way to Michael's house, despite his hazy brain. Luke had always loved being the dominant. He's always felt the need to be in control over the person he was going to wreck, but unlike the other times, Luke planned on enjoying this one a hell of a lot more than he ever had.

Michael noticed Luke was in a desperate rush to his house, and so was he. "Turn left," he instructed, knowing this way was at least five minutes faster. "And we'll be there within three minutes," he said, letting out a deep sigh in anticipation. His hips moved a little, as if rutting against the seat but Michael didn't even notice he was doing. It was like his mind wasn't even his own, instead some sex freak's imagination.

Luke complied to Mikey's instructions and turned down the road. Luke glanced over at Michael and almost lost power of driving when he seen what the boy was doing. "Jesus, Michael." Luke choked out, his cock undeniably hard now. Luke focused back on the road, his head swimming and his boxers sticking to his dick from the precum that was leaking out of the tip of his cock.

Mikey's face paled when he heard Luke and realized what he was doing. He bit his lip hard, nibbling on it and he slowly stopped. He huffed a little, watching Luke swerve into the driveway. The two scrambled out, looking like starving animals running after food.

They rushed to the door, which Michael unlocked for them with his house key.

Luke pushed Michael into the house and slammed the door shut. He gently shoved Michael up against the door and caught his lips in a needy and passionate kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance in Michael's mouth.

Luke reached around and cupped Michael's ass cheeks in his hands, the rough material of the jeans getting in the way. Luke groaned out in annoyance and, without breaking the kiss, he undid Michael's pants and yanked them down roughly, causing Michael to squeak in surprise. Luke swallowed the little noise and when the metal button of the jeans hit the hard floor, signaling that the pants were now pooled around Michael's ankles, he could only focus on making Michael ditch them. 

"Kick them off." Luke commanded, his lips still pressed against Michael's.

Michael's heart was racing from the adrenaline he felt from Luke's eagerness. He was incredibly rough, a total beast. He quickly did what Luke said and kicked off his jeans. He continued kissing Luke, the older boy obviously winning dominance. Mikey was practically putty in his arms.

He let out a pathetic whimper, which was swallowed by Luke's mouth, as the other boy groped his ass. Mikey felt mildly embarrassed as he was wearing very girly white panties which had a cute, kawaii-like kitten on the front.

Michael's ass was soft in Luke's hands, the pale flesh now turning a pretty pink color from Luke groping it. Luke felt as Michael slumped into him, his body putty in his hands.

Luke tapped Michael's perky ass, the soft touch making Michael's ass jiggle. "When I do that again, jump up and wrap your legs around my waist, understood?" Luke growled out, his voice taking a darker tone to it. When Michael merely nodded in response, part of Luke didn't feel satisfied. "Tell me you understand Michael," Luke commanded yet again, his dominant side growing with each second that passes.

"I understand." Michael finally whispered out, his voice completely broken.

Luke smiled from the little victory and broke from the embrace they were in and very carefully, he removed his wretched jeans. He tore the uncomfortable material down his legs and when they were finally off, he kicked them across the room and as far away from him as possible. He pressed up against Michael again and gently tapped his bum.

Michael watched Luke, practically drooling at the sight of his proud bulge. He licked his lips and let out a soft mew as their bodies pressed flush against one another. Mikey paid attention, and when Luke finally tapped his bum, he jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist easily, his arms latching around his neck.

"O-Oh god," he whispered, feeling Luke's bulge right against his hips. He buried his face against his neck, feeling himself become wetter and wetter, probably even soaking through Luke's boxers. As of now, he didn't care, he knew the older boy would take care of him.

"Please," he begged, his voice sounding so broken and destroyed and they were only stripped from their jeans.

Luke held in the moan that threatened to escape when he felt the warm wetness of Michael's panties begin to soak his boxers. Michael's small plea of want went straight to Luke's groin.

Luke cupped Michael's ass in each hand and once he was certain he had a good hold on Michael, he slowly moved away from the wall, the boy very light.

"Look at me, Michael." Luke half growled out, half groaned. When Michael slowly lifted his head up and out of Luke's neck, Luke's body was filled with satisfaction. The boys pupils were blown and his cheeks were flushed. Luke looked down at Michael's lips and groaned when the seen the red flesh caught between Michael's teeth.

"I'm going to take you upstairs now and when we get up there, you will do as I say. Understood?" Luke asked, taking a step forward which caused his cock to slide underneath Michael's ass.

Michael's breath hitched as Luke's throbbing dick nudged against his bum. He withered from the contact, his thighs clenching around Luke's waist. He let out a shaky moan and buried his face against Luke's neck once more.

"Y-Yes, Sir," he breathed out, honestly not even realizing what he had just called Luke. The boy was too caught up in the moment, his hips subtly rutting against Luke as he writhed and grinded. He was excited to be dominated, not at all scared because he was sure Luke would be caring and sweet -- to a certain extent.

Michael clung onto Luke as he began walking upstairs, his bulge nudging up against him with each step. The boy whined, not caring how loud or responsive he was being.

Luke had the grind his teeth together to keep from responding to Michael's sounds of pleasure. Once he reached the top of the stairs he didn't even stop, he walked straight to Michael's room and kicked the door shut before Michael's back was being pressed against it.

Luke pushed his shoulder up a little. "Look up at me, Michael." Luke commanded in a gentle, yet authoritative voice.

Michael obeyed to the command and looked up into Luke's eyes, his reflecting the desire and just which the older boy's held as well. He bit his lip softly, holding the gaze with him. He felt so hazy as of now, so deep and drunk in pleasure and need. He knew Luke was about to fuck his brains out, but he was completely fine with that.

"I'm going to put you down now," Luke said, staring into the boy's eyes. He seen how needy Michael was but he planned on dragging this out. He wanted to take his time before he fucked the boy raw. He wanted to get the boy even more wrecked, to have him thoroughly fucked without him actually fucking him first. 

Michael nodded and bit his lip, letting Luke gently set him on his feet. His hands remained clutching the older boy's shirt, however. He needed someway to control himself. He was dying to know what was running through Luke's mind at the moment, he wondered what exactly he planned on doing to him.

Luke stayed staring down at the boy. "I want you to strip completely naked and lay down on your bed with your legs spread open." Luke said, his cock throbbing deliciously at just the thought of seeing the boy naked and completely vulnerable.

Michael blushed lightly and nodded in understanding. He pulled back from Luke and walked to the bed, standing at the edge of it as he shyly began stripping. He slowly removed his shirt, tossing it aside on the floor. He bit his lip and glanced over at Luke, who was watching with dark, hungry eyes.

Mikey felt yet another ripple of arousal and he sheepishly pushed his panties down, letting them land on the floor with a light pat. He kicked them off then climbed onto the bed, his body stark naked. He could feel Luke watching his every move, which made him feel the need to look even more confident.

He licked his lips and rolled onto his back, laying down in bed with his thighs spread as Luke instructed.

Luke's breath had hitched as he watched Michael begin to strip. But what had him completely hard was when Michael glanced over his shoulder at him, his lip between his teeth and his hooded eyes just barely visible from beneath his long eyelashes.

Luke watched Michael's every move, his cock alert and ready to be buried deep inside Michael. Once the boy did as Luke said, Luke began to strip. He ripped off his t-shirt and pushed his boxers down to the ground. He took long strides to the bed and when he was standing at the foot of the bed, his mouth began to water.

Michael's pretty pink pussy was out on display, his lips swollen and glistening wet. Luke moaned loudly, his cock throbbing painfully now. His eyes traveled from the light patch of pubic hair, to the smooth skin on Michael's stomach, to the two small buds on Michael's chest, over the smooth, pale skin on his neck and finally, he looked up at Michael's face, his eyes watching Luke's every movement and his swollen bottom lip was caught between his teeth.

Luke didn't waist anytime. He slowly began to climb up the bed, until he was settled between Michael's legs. He placed both hands on either side of Michael's head. "I'm going to try something but do not move or I will punish you." Luke said, not at all meaning he would physically hit Michael but he would drag out what he was going to do and not allow Michael to cum. He couldn't picture himself putting a hand on the boy.

Michael watched Luke the whole time, his hips shifting occasionally. He shuddered as he felt himself dripping, making him bite down on his lip harder. His eyes widened a little at Luke's threat but he nodded in response, keeping the gaze with Luke.

He let out a pathetic little mew as he felt Luke's cock bump against his thigh, making the boy squirm. He noticed the warning look in the older boy's eyes, so he quickly stopped, desperately trying to remain still. His hands clenched the sheets, trying to resist the urge to pull Luke closer to himself.

Luke smirked down at the boy, Michael's hands were fidgeting against the mattress and his eyes were screaming desperation. Luke bent down and began to kiss Michael's neck. He bite down on the sensitive skin there and sucked for a few seconds. He ran his tongue over the sensitive skin and began to make his way down the boy's body, leaving kisses in his wake.

Once he reached Michael's nipples, he took the right one into his mouth and sucked on it a second before he bit down on it, marveling at the sounds Michael was emitting. Luke moved over to Michael's other tiny bud and did the same as before, earning him another porn star worthy moan.

Luke kissed his way down Michael's stomach until he came to his hip bones. He kissed both and then very suddenly, he bent Michael's legs at the knees and held them in place for a second before he let go. He looked up at the boy who was looking down and him. Luke leaned forward and very gently, he blew on Michael's clitoris, causing the boy to throw his head back in pleasure.

Michael's whole body shuddered at the feeling and he cried softly in pleasure. "Luke!" he whimpered out, his hips bucking slightly. His face flushed bright red, already feeling so pleasured by this. His body ran hot and cold constantly, his eyes screwing shut but at the same time he wanted to watch Luke.

"Please, please, please," he breathed out, feeling so needy and desperate. He buried his head back against the pillow, hands tugging roughly at the sheets. His thighs trembled and he pushed back the need to wrap his legs around Luke's head.

"Ah, ah, ah," Luke said, tsking the boy because of the movement. Part of Luke softened at Michael's pleas but another part of Luke wanted to drag this out, so he went with the latter.

He smirked up at Michael and moved his face towards Michael's soaked pussy and even though he wanted to taste Michael, he moved his head the the left and kissed the inside of Michael's thigh instead. He slowly kissed his way up the boy's thigh until he felt the heat that Michael's pussy was radiating heavily out. He moved over to the other thigh and did the same, but this time, he continued kissing, his lips becoming wet with the sweetness of Michael's fluids. 

He looked up at the boy and slowly, he stuck out his tongue and flicked it across Michael's very sensitive bud.

Mikey screamed in response, his hands suddenly releasing the sheets. Instead, he tangled his hands in Luke's soft hair, gently tugging at it. He whimpered in pleasure and kept his hips placed firm on the mattress, restraining himself from grinding Luke's face against his dripping pussy.

He couldn't explain why he was so needy and demanding all the sudden, but he was. He wanted a release badly, even bad enough that he could cum just by Luke flicking his tongue on his nub.

Luke reached up and carefully untangled Michael's hands from his hair. When they were finally untangled, he sat up and looked down at Michael. "Do that again and I won't let you cum." Luke warned, his voice deep and full of authority. Michael nodded slowly, his eyes begging Luke.

He placed the boy's hands above his head, "Keep them there," Luke said before he retracted his arms. He got back into the position he was in before and glanced up at Michael from underneath his eyelashes. "Should I make you cum from just my tongue, baby?" Luke asked, looking down at Michael's swollen, pink pussy lips and internally moaning.

Mikey laid his head back on his arms, trying to remember to keep them tucked there. "I can do it, Sir," he said softly, wanting to please Luke in any way he asked. He could cum from anything at the moment, he was just that turned on. He took deep breaths, his tummy rising and falling ever so slightly as he took each breath and released it.

Luke felt an odd feeling in his stomach when Michael called him sir. He took a deep breath in as he tried to calm himself. He leaned forward and began to massage Michael's clitoris with his tongue, the sweet tanginess of Michael filling Luke's mouth.

Michael's head fell back once more and he groaned softly. He hands clenched the pillow instead, his hands still tucked beneath his head.

"Uhh God," he breathed out, his pussy soaked and now dripping onto Luke's lips. He shuddered as he felt his tongue piercing, which was harshly cold at first but the punk boy's warm tongue soothed it. He was in so much pleasure right now, he could practically cum on the spot.

Luke sucked on the bud, causing Michael's back to arch off the mattress. He smiled against Michael's vagina and began to speed up his tongue, his tongue ringing flicking it every few seconds. Luke moaned against Michael's pussy, the action vibrating his lips a little.

Luke brought one hand up and under Michael's ass and began to massage the smooth skin, the noises the boy kept making arousing Luke beyond belief.

Michael sobbed in pleasure, his hips rutting against Luke's hand then against his lips. He could feel his tummy flip with arousal as his climax began approaching.

"C-Can I cum, Master?" he croaked out. Michael honestly had no idea where the nickname came from, but he felt the need to call Luke that. He was Luke's, he belonged to him.

Luke looked up at Michael and seen how wrecked the boy was, his eyes were now completely blown and all that was visible was his pupil. Luke bit down gently on Michael's clitoris as he debated whether or not Michael could cum or not.

"Cum for me, baby." Luke commanded, finally deciding the boy had been tortured enough.

Michael screamed at the top of his lungs as Luke bit down on his sensitive clit. He was thankful Luke allowed him to cum, because just seconds later he squirted into his mouth. The boy's hips collapsed against the mattress, his chest rising and falling as he heavily panted.

"L-Luke," he breathed out, not even realizing he had actually squirted.

Luke continued licking, trying to ride Michael through his orgasm. It shocked him when he felt the warm wetness of Michaels cum squirt into his mouth and fill it. He swallowed it happily though, humming proudly at what just happened.

He continued lapping up Michael's cum until he was certain the boys orgasm had subsided. He sat back on his knees and looked down at Michael. He smiled a toothy grin before he licked his lips, humming once again at the flavor. He wiped the rest of Michael's cum off of his face. Smiling sheepishly down at the boy.

"How do you feel, baby?" Luke asked the still dazed boy.

Michael panted and lazily pulled his hands from underneath the pillow, draping them carelessly over his torso.

"I feel good," he whispered, smiling up at Luke. His eyes wandered down from his face to his cock, which looked so achy.

"I wanna help," he said shyly and bit his lip, scooting up into sitting position. His body still felt fuzzy from the intense orgasm, but he loved it more than anything. He felt so satisfied, and he'd be eager for more if there was any.

Luke shook his head quickly. "Oh no baby, I'm not done with you." Luke said, crawling up the bed so he was face to face with Michael, his cock bumping against Michael's swollen pussy.

Luke hissed, the small contact sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. Luke smiled smugly when he looked down at the boy's neck, a giant, purplish bruise was on the side of Michael's neck, which was very prominent against his pale skin.

Michael instantly reacted to the contact, his lips falling open and a soft mewl slipping out. "H-Hmm...." he hummed at the contact, his eyes fluttering open and meeting Luke's.

"What else are you going to do to me?" he asked softly, gently biting his lip and tilting his head to the side like a curious kitten.

Luke was staring down at Michael's lips, wanting to bend down and tug on his bottom lip. He looked up into Michael's eyes, a smirk falling into place.

"I plan on fucking you raw." Luke whispered, his voice deep and holding a certain tint of darkness to it.

Michael's eyes widened a little but he slowly nodded, biting down on his lip a little harder. "O-Okay," he breathed out, giving in to Luke easily. It sounded painful and harsh, but Mikey wanted to give him everything he possibly could.

Luke seen a flash of uncertainty in his eyes. "I'll go easy." Luke said quietly, hoping the boy knows he would never hurt him intentionally, or more than he already has.

Luke leaned down and pecked Michael's lips, but the kiss deepened. Luke bit down on Michael's bottom lip and tugged on it, swallowing the moan Michael let out.

Mikey kissed back deeply, letting out more moans which were muffled by Luke's mouth. He could taste himself heavy on his tongue, making him smile a bit. He slowly wrapped his arms around Luke, pulling him even closer.

"I'm ready," he whispered softly.

Luke stared down into Michael's eyes, his body aching with anticipation. He slowly nodded his head. It was in that moment that Luke remembered he didn't have a condom. He forgot to replace the last one he and Michael had used.

"I don't have a condom." Luke said, his voice full of panic. He then remembered something he read on the internet a while ago, it was impossible for a intersex's to get pregnant. "But you can't get pregnant, right?" Luke asked, his body filling with hope again.

Michael's heart dropped when Luke said that. Everything he had built up was now washed away. But, Luke spoke up again. He looked at him and smiled hopefully.

"No, only special intersex's can get pregnant. But that's one chance in a million," he said with a soft giggle. He slowly reached his hands up, letting them easily thread through Luke's hair. He was almost entirely certain he couldn't get pregnant.

Luke's heart melted at Michael's soft giggle. How was it that, even at a moment like this, Michael could turn Luke to mush without even meaning to?

Luke nodded his head encouragingly and glanced down between them, his cock was up and proud, the head swollen and leaking precum. Luke looked back up at Michael. "Ready?" He asked, aligning himself carefully. Luke's heart rate picked up. He's had sex with Michael before, sure, but what he was going to do now wasn't going to be like it was Mikey's first time. He wasn't going to go slow and gentle, he was going to go fast and hard. He wanted to fuck Michael's brains out tonight.

Michael nodded and licked his lips, spreading his thighs even more. He kept his hands locked above his head, his hips rutting against the bed.

"I'm ready," he breathed out, biting his lip hard in anticipation. He gripped the pillow, waiting for Luke and watched him move himself in position.

Luke gulped a little, only because he knew it would take everything he had not to cum once he entered the tightness of Michael. He looked down at Michael and slowly, he pushed the tip in. He may want to fuck the boy but he wanted to take it easy in the beginning.

Luke hissed out as he felt Michael's tight walls clutch around his sensitive cock. Michael let out a broken moan that fueled Luke even more. He continued pushing in, until finally, he bottomed out. His hips against Michael's and his dick completely buried inside of him.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, a moan following shortly after his attempt to stifle it. He tried not to focus on the warm, wet, tightness that was currently clutching his cock but it was impossible.

Michael let out continuous moans, hands clutching the pillow tightly. He whimpered loudly in pleasure, Luke's dick filling him up completely.

"O-Oh Lucas...." he whispered, eyes screwed shut. "Can I touch you?" he asked quietly, wanting to grasp Luke's biceps or buff shoulders. He knew Luke wanted him to keep his hands away, but he wanted to pull him closer to him.

Luke shook his head slowly, eyes still tightly closed. "Not yet, baby." Luke grunted out, his voice very deep and raspy.

Luke took a deep breath in and slowly pulled his hips back, once he was almost completely out of Michael, he slammed back in, the roughness making Michael squeak out in both pain and pleasure. Luke's eyes snapped open, the feeling he had right now was was indescribable. He felt amazing. Michael felt amazing.

Michael let out a shaky breath, his walls clenching tightly around Luke as his dick buried deeper inside him. He moaned loudly and threw his head back, letting Luke take complete control over his body. He obeyed Luke and kept his hands under the pillow, his thighs remaining spread.

"A-Ahh!" he sobbed, feeling some pain yet a lot of pleasure. He let out grunts and mews as Luke thrust shockingly hard into him.

"Luke!" he cried out weakly, tears pricking his eyes at the feeling.

Luke kept thrusting in and out of Michael, keeping the fast rhythm. His body was screaming from pleasure, Michael's tight hole continuously clenching around his cock.

Luke glanced down at the boy that was moaning, but his thrusts stuttered when he seen the tears rolling down the side of Michael's face. He slowed down his movement, but not completely. "Are you okay?" Luke asked Michael, his voice breathless. Luke reached up and wiped a drop of sweat that was running down his forehead.

Michael nodded weakly and sniffled softly. "F-Feels so good," he whispered and rutted his hips a little, crying out a slurred 'Master' as his cock nudged deeper inside him. He shuddered when he felt some precum leak, his nipples even hardening. He was in heaven and hell all at once.

Luke stared down at Michael for a moment before he got an idea. He grabbed a hold of Michael's hips and, as carefully as he could, he rolled onto his back, Michael now sitting on him. Luke moaned out loudly as he felt his cock get buried deeper inside Michael. He's never had someone ride him but at this moment, he knew this wouldn't be the last time it happened.

Michael's spine tingled as he felt Luke's firm hands on his hips. He couldn't explain why, but that had aroused him so much. He closed his eyes as he let Luke pick him up a little and hold him up on his lap. His eyes fluttered open again and he looked down at Luke, then his filled hole, then Luke again.

"Mmm Lucas," he moaned, his body glistening with sweat. His hair was flattened with sweat as well, sticking to his forehead.

Luke kept a firm grip on Michael's hips. He took a deep breath in and tried to steady his rapid heartbeat. "Michael." Luke moaned out, not meaning to. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "Put your hands on my chest." Luke instructed, his breath coming out in short, small puffs.

He glanced down at where him at Michael was connected, the sight causing his dick to tingle deliciously. Although Luke liked the small, simple touches him and Michael shared and the sweet, yet sometimes desperate, kisses they shared he couldnt deny that right now was his favorite. He loved being connected to the boy this way, to be this close to him. To know his dick has been the only one to stretch his tight hole. And it pleased him beyond belief to know he took his virginity and some of his innocence.

Mikey tossed his head back and moaned loudly. He gripped Luke's chest, his hips moving a little.

"O-Oh Luke," he groaned, trying to bounce but he couldn't find the rhythm. He raised his hips a little, shuddering at the feeling. His pussy was dripping, making Luke's cock soaked as well. He placed his hands along Luke's abs, massaging them absentmindedly as he rocked his hips awkwardly, desperately. The inexperience made it difficult for him.

The small circling of Michael's hips had Luke going insane. It felt amazing but it was too slow. Luke moved his hands back a little and took a tighter grip of Michael's ass. "When I lift up, you do as well, okay?" Luke half instructed, half asked.

Despite Michael's small movements, Luke still felt as if he would come at any moment. Michael's tightness and body was enough to send him over the edge.

Michael nodded and mewed softly, his cheeks flushed rosy red and lips bitten raw. He waited for Luke to lift up then mocked his actions, nails clawing lightly at Luke's abs. He let out a shaky breath and emitted a loud moan, Luke's cock sliding out of him almost completely.

Luke lifted Michael up, his fingers biting into the flesh of his ass. Once he felt his dick almost completely leave Michael, he gently pushed the boy back down. "Continue doing that." Luke gasped out, his cock twitching.

He lifted Michael up again and the boy slammed back down, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the entire room. Luke wanted to throw his head back against the pillow, but he wanted to watch Michael at the same time.

Luke kept his head up, his chest still heaving due to his unsteady breathing. The boy's ass was flush against Luke's thighs, his pussy lips stretched around Luke's cock. His chest was heaving much like Luke's and sweat was glistening his skin. His face was a rosy red color and his lips were slightly parted, small moans escaping past them. His eyes were closed lightly and his hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. The sight alone made the pressure in Luke's stomach build immensely.

Mikey mewled with every bounce, his hips soon finding a quick yet steady rhythm. He let out breathy moans and his hair bounced ever so slightly, his walls greedily taking Luke's cock.

"S-So good," he whispered, his eyes screwed up in pleasure. His thighs stayed spread, making sure Luke could see the arousing sight of him stretched around Luke.

In this moment, Michael knew he was Luke's. His body was his, his heart, and definitely his love. He was committed to this punk boy and only him. With everyone else he'd be completely modest and humble. But at intimate times alone with him like this, he would be open and willing to do whatever he commanded.

Luke felt Michael's fingernails bite into the flesh of his abs again, this time, breaking flesh. Instead of feeling pain though, he felt pleasure. The pain turning him on.

"Oh god, kitten." Luke moaned out, his voice broken. He closed his eyes for a second, letting the rest of his senses take over. He heard the soft moans him and Michael were emitting, mixed in with their heavy breathing and the sound of their flesh slapping together. He felt nothing but Michael. His smooth skin and his dripping wet pussy. The air smelt of sex mixed with sweat. And all he tasted was the sweetness of Michaels cum which was still lingering on his tongue.

"You're mine." Luke suddenly growled out, a feeling of needing to claim him washing through his body. Michaels was Luke's and Luke was Michael's, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Michael didn't even object to that, instead he eagerly nodded. "I-I'm all yours. Every inch of my heart and body," he whispered, his hips moving slightly faster. He whimpered softly as Luke's cock buried impossibly deep inside him, hitting his sweet spots and causing his warm, velvety walls to clutch at his cock.

Luke's eyes snapped open. "Yo-your heart?" He stuttered out, panic setting in. Michael lifted up his ass again and slammed down, making Luke moan loudly. Even though he was panicked right now, the pleasure was overriding it. Luke knew Michael's body was his and that's what he wanted, he never meant to steal the boy's heart. He couldn't steal his heart.

Michael nodded quickly and continued thrusting at that steady pace, Luke's cock appearing then disappearing between his delicious thighs over and over again.

"Y-Yes my heart. It's yours, Lucas," he grunted out, hands grasping the older boy's sides as he rode him fervently. He was chasing his climax, and he was sure he'd get there soon.

The panic began to override the pleasure. Luke took ahold of Michael's ass and flipped them back over, the sudden shift causing his dick to bend a little. He growled at the pain but began to thrust harder into Michael, his pace quickening and his thrusts becoming deeper.

"You can't give me your heart, Michael." Luke growled out through clenched teeth.

Michael let out whimpers and whines at the feeling, his legs latching around his waist. He closed his eyes tightly, hands clenching Luke's biceps.

"Y-You already stole it," he breathed out, his words slurred and breathing shaky. Now really wasn't an appropriate time to be talking about love while Luke was fucking Michael into oblivion, but neither of them seemed to care.

Luke angled his cock to where he knew one of Michael's sweet spots was located. He continued to fuck him, his climax building quickly.

"I- you can't let me take it. I can't keep it." Luke growled again, his lip ring now between his teeth. He couldn't have Michael's heart, he couldn't let the boy give it to him when he knew he couldn't give his to him.

"You did though, Luke," Michael said, tears spilling down the corners of his eyes because he was so close to cumming yet again. He dug his heels into Luke's bum, pushing him forward and causing his cock to dig even further inside him. He didn't understand why Luke was being so stubborn about this. Michael was already head over heels for him, and there was no going back.

Luke shook his head vigorously. "I can't take your heart when I know I can't give you mine." Luke grunted out, his thrusts becoming shallow.

Luke had gave his heart to one person before and it ended with him a broken mess. But he knew if he gave his heart to Michael, he would end up worse than he had been with Ashton if Michael left him.

"J-Just try," Michael begged through gritted teeth, his tummy filled with that warmth of arousal. "I promise I won't h-hurt you," he assured, trying to be as convincing as possible due to the fact Luke was fucking him into the mattress.

"I can't." Luke breathed out, his stomach clenching as his climax began to grow stronger. "At least not yet." Luke added, moaning shortly after. He knew the boy wouldn't intentionally hurt him but the future held many possibilities. Michael could realize that Luke was a waste of time and leave him. Michael could find someone better than him. The thought alone sent a pain spiralling through Luke's heart.

But even if Luke didn't give him his heart, and Michael did leave, he knew it would still hurt him tremendously.

Michael just nodded, though his heart ached. He let out a shaky breath, feeling so close but honestly his emotions were now in the way.

"C-Close," he warned, his voice sounding like a choked sob from the overwhelming pleasure, and honestly some of his emotions but he didn't let them get the best of him.

Luke quickened his past, trying to chase his orgasm while trying to make Michael cum too. Soon, the headboard on Michael's bed was slamming against the wall, making some of the pictures vibrate.

Luke angled his cock to the right a little, making Michael scream out in pleasure. Luke's mouth fell ajar, his breathing rough and heavy.

Michael let out a broken sob and dug his nails into Luke's shoulder blades as he came, once again squirting. His eyes lulled back and fluttered close, shaky breaths escaping his lips. He tucked his face against Luke's neck, arms and legs, holding the boy close as if if he let go he would lose him.

Luke came shortly after that, his hips stuttering and a loud moan coming out a broken version of Michael's name. Luke filled Michael up, some of his cum pooling out of the boy. Luke rode out his orgasm despite his arms shaking and his mind floating on cloud nine.

Luke finally collapsed on top of Michael, his face buried in his neck as he took deep breathes. The smell of Michael's vanilla perfume, sex and sweat filling his nostrils.

Michael panted heavily and held Luke close, his fingers lazily threading through his hair and helping the sweat absorb.

"Amazing," he breathed out and closed his eyes, his neck leaning into Luke's lips. He shuddered as he felt cum dribble out of him, trailing down and dripping onto the sheets.

"You're so big and so good," he praised, his eyes falling shut.

Luke smiled against Michael's neck, the previous argument being forgotten in the moment. He kissed the skin on Michael's neck. "Thanks, baby. You're nice and tight." Luke said, his mind a fuzzy mess.

Luke moved his hips a little and pulled his now softened cock out of Michael, both of them hissing at the sensitivity of their genitals. Luke pushed himself off of Michael and rolled onto his back, his breathing even now and the sweat now absorbed into his skin.

"Shower?" Luke asked the boy. Without Michael responding Luke dragged the boy to the bathroom, there, they spent an hour taking turns washing each others body. After that, they fell asleep while watching a cheesy movie Michael had picked which was 'Thirteen Going On Thirty'.

 

***

 

Michael heard a firm knock at the door and he quickly went downstairs, grabbing his phone and sprinting to the door. He fixed his hair and adjusted himself then opened the door, smiling up at Calum and Zayn.

"Hello," he chimed, shyly stepping into his shoes. He looked himself over in the mirror on the closet. He had on black short sleeved shirt on that had Marilyn Monroe on it, but half of her face was a skeleton type thing. He had on black skinny jeans and black converse. He smiled at his reflection, knowing Luke would be pleased with the outfit once he actually found out he was going to the party.

Michael looked up at the boys and smiled sheepishly when he realized they were waiting on him. "Sorry," he mumbled and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

He was honestly hyped for the party, thrilled to find out what it truly felt like to experience it first-hand instead of just from books and movies.

Luke walked through Zayn's door, not even bothering to knock. The house was already crowded, people dancing all over the place to the music that was vibrating the walls.

Luke ignored anyone that tried to talk to him and walked straight towards the kitchen, the smell of alcohol stark in the air. He pushed himself through the crowd of people, not even caring at the moment. He picked up a red cup and filled it with cherry flavored vodka, not even bothering to mix the harsh alcohol with something else.

He put the plastic cup to his lips and took a big drink, the vodka burning his throat as it went down and leaving a fire in it's wake. The cherry making his taste buds explode and the bitter taste of the alcohol disappearing.

Michael sat in the passenger seat, humming to himself as they drove to Zayn's place. Once they arrived, Mikey followed them up to the door, music loud enough to be heard even from outside. The door opened and Michael's eyes went wide in awe. Calum watched him with a slight grin.

"C'mon," he said and pulled the boy inside. They squeezed their way in, first going to the kitchen because of course: beverages.

Luke took another big gulp of his drink, the burn still there but not nearly as bad. He turned around and began to walk away from the counter when he stopped dead in his tracks, his body going rigid, filling with anger.

"What the fuck?!?" Luke shouted out over the music, his hands going up above his head a little as he stared at his two best friends who were guiding Michael through the crowd and to the kitchen.

Mikey looked up when he heard shouting, his eyes widening a little. He relaxed once he saw Luke, eagerly running towards him.

"Luke!" he cheered, not realizing Luke was angered by the fact he was there. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck, his young eyes bright and lively, despite the negativity of drugs and alcohol around him.

Despite Luke's enraged state, he wrapped his arm, that didn't contain his alcoholic beverage, around Michael, hugging the boy close. He pulled back after a second and pulled the boy closer to his side, his arm still wrapped protectively around him.

"Who the fuck brought you here?" Luke growled down at Michael, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Michael's face fell when Luke cursed and he bit his lip softly. "Zayn and Calum did," he mumbled quietly. "Did you not want me to come?" he asked with a frown, gently biting his lip.

He rest his cheek against Luke's bicep, staring up at him with sad eyes. He thought Luke would've been just as shocked and surprised, but instead he just got curses and snappy questions.

 

"No! Do you realize how much alcohol and how many drugs there are here, Michael? Do you not realize how dangerous a party like this is for someone like you?" Luke snapped at Michael, not giving into his puppy dog look. He was planning on standing his ground this time. 

 

"Calum, Zayn, get your asses over here now." Luke growled out, keeping his eyes on the young boy next to him.

Mikey's lower lip was out in a subtle pout. "I'm sorry," he apologized, the other two boys slowly stepping forward. Michael gently cupped Luke's cheek, trying to keep him calm instead.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly. "I'm okay, okay? They won't hurt me if I don't take them," he said, that fond smile on his face. He was trying to soothe Luke, honestly not seeing the bad in the party.

Luke felt himself calm down some. "Don't drink or take anything and don't leave my side, understood?" Luke asked, his overprotective side coming out.

Luke nudged Mikey's hand a little but turned his head when he heard someone clear their throat. Luke was inturupted by Zayn and Calum, both of them wearing a sheepish look.

"Are you guys fucking idiots?" Luke asked his voice cold and his anger returning.

Michael nodded, obeying Luke's words. He wrapped his arms around his torso, face now pressed against his chest.

"Don't yell," Mikey pleaded, gently rubbing Luke's back and hips soothingly. Already, Michael could smell the reek of alcohol in the air and the smoke of illegal substances taken for the fun of it. He buried his face against Luke's chest, the material of his shirt blocking out the smell.

Luke wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulder and pulled him closer. As Michael began to rub Luke's back, he felt the tension begin to leave his body, but Luke wasn't quite ready for that.

"No. I'm going to fucking yell. Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me you were bringing him!?!" Luke growled, his back going straight. He watched as both of the boys flinched, making Luke feel a sadistic tinge of satisfaction.

Michael tightened his grip a little, as if to hold Luke back. "D-Don't yell," he pleaded, his eyes squeezing shut. This brought him back to when those guys were bullying him at school and Luke ended up beating the shoot out of them all. He didn't want that to happen, especially at Zayn's party.

Luke heard the fright in Michael's voice, and felt it when his arms tightened. Luke looked down at the fragile boy, only to see his pale eyelids instead of his emerald eyes.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Luke asked quietly, completely ignoring his two friends that he was supposed to be beating the shit out of right now and not even noticing that he had just called Michael 'Kitten'.

Michael clung onto Luke, now burying his face against his chest. "Don't fight over me," he murmured quietly, blushing as he felt Zayn's and Calum's stare on him. He rubbed Luke back absentmindedly, trying to soothe him still.

"Of course I'm going to fight over you." Luke scoffed, not believing he had just heard what the boy had just said. Of course Luke would fight for him, he would do anything for the boy.

He glanced over at Zayn and Calum and mouthed, "I'll deal with you two dip fucks later." He turned his gaze back on Michael, whose face was still hidden.

Michael relaxed when Luke stopped scolding Zayn and Calum. He looked up and sighed softly, smiling just a tad. "Can we do fun stuff?" he asked, wanting to enjoy this party. He felt that adrenaline rush still, still pumped up for the thrill of the party.

Luke smiled down at the boy, his eyes big and full of excitement. He nodded cautiously, not knowing how Michael could have fun without drinking.

Luke tipped his head back and drank the rest of his vodka. "Let me hurry and get a refill." Luke said, shaking his empty cup. He turned back around to the counter, Michael still holding onto him. He refilled his cup with the cherry vodka and grabbed another plastic cup. He filled it halfway with coke and then filled it a fourth of the way with whiskey.

He passed the cup to Michael. "Taste this." Luke said, holding the small cup in his hand as he waited for the boy to take it. Luke knew he was contradicting himself right now but he wanted Michael to have a little fun, even if it meant he had to get a little alcohol in his system.

Michael watched Luke make the beverage, his green eyes wide with curiosity. "You sure?" he asked and tilted his head to the side like a curious kitten. Luke had just told him no drinking or drugs, but now he wanted him to try some alcohol.

Luke nodded his head. "I'm sure." He passed the red solo cup into Michael's warm hand, watching the boy with anticipation. This was the only time Luke would ever take back what he said, but he wanted to let Michael try the drink.

Michael nodded and held the cup with both hands. He honestly loved soda, so he didn't think twice when he began chugging the drink down. He eyes scrunched up at the awful taste of whiskey, which was so strong and nearly overwhelming. He pulled back, though he had drank over 3/4 of the drink.

"Blehh," Mikey said and stuck out his tongue, handing the drink back to Luke. He felt his senses begin to kick in and he felt a little fuzzy, his eyes flicking up to Luke.

Luke laughed, not thinking the boy would have chugged it. "Next time, let's not chug it. Alright?" Luke asked, his eyes dancing with humor.

He took the cup out of Mikey's hands and chugged the rest of it, frowning a little when he didn't feel the burn. He grabbed a different cup and filled it up with just coke this time. "No more alcohol for you." Luke said, handing the cup to him.

Michael blushed and shyly nodded, murmuring a soft 'Sorry' as he watched Luke chug it. He took the cup and sipped on it in hopes of washing out the burning taste of whiskey, the aftertaste quite bitter.

"What now?" he asked, watching Luke pour himself another drink. Mikey eyed the other beverages, seeing things like vanilla cupcake flavored vodka. He licked his lips a little, his sweet tooth kicking in. He was completely oblivious to how strong alcohol tasted, hence why he was so eager to taste the coke and whiskey mix. He knew Luke wouldn't let him drink anymore, so he just returned to his soda.

Luke ignored the boy and watched as he licked his lips, eyeing the cupcake vodka. "Tell ya what. If you can handle a shot of that, you can have a cup of it." Luke said, his skin buzzing and his asshole side coming out.

Every time Luke drank, he always got aggressive and mean. But it was always worse if he drank a ton of alcohol, and tonight, that's exactly what he planned on doing.

Michael's eyes lit up and he nodded, smiling widely at Luke. He giggled giddily as he watched him fix him a small shot, an eager smile on his face. "No chugging?" he asked, grabbing the cup once Luke handed it to him.

Luke shook his head, smiling fondly at the boy. "Not unless you want to get sick, then no, no chugging. " Luke said, his voice coming out more sarcastic than he had intended. He watched the boy, waiting for his reaction to the burning substance.

Michael ignored the sarcasm and sipped on his drink, barely suckling on it. He puckered at the strong taste and whimpered a little but he swallowed, shuddering as it burned his throat. He groaned a little, trying to recover from it. It kinda tasted good, and Mikey wanted to try some more. He moved his cup up to Luke's face, practically looking like a little kid.

"Please?" he asked and licked his lips.

Luke eyed the boy for a second, regretting making the deal. "Sip it. Don't chug it." Luke warned before he filled Michael's cup up with the sweet alcohol.

Luke picked up his own cup and grabbed Michael's hand and began to drag him towards the front room, where a game of truth or dare/spin the bottle was taking place.

Michael nodded and held his cup, happily suckling on his sweet drink. He eventually got used to the burn, enjoying the vanilla cupcake taste. He watched the bottle spin then listened to the guy ask the girl a truth.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked with a smirk. The girl returned the smirk and shook her head.

"No, I'm very experienced," she replied, a few people 'oh'ing at that and whooting. Michael giggled and looked up at Luke, nuzzling against him.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael and began to drag him to the circle. A few people scooted over and allowed Michael and Luke a place to sit.

Luke plopped down and drug Michael down with him. He glanced around the circle, only glaring when he seen Calum and Zayn. He looked past them and watched the girl spin the bottle.

Mikey's eyes followed the bottle, still slurping his drink. He leaned against Luke, feeling only the slightest bit tipsy. He offered some to Luke, giggling at nothing as he did so.

"Try some," he said and bumped it against Luke's lower lip gently.

Luke stared down at the half empty cup, sighing when he realized how shit faced Michael would be if he finished the cup. Luke grabbed a hold of the cup with his teeth and tipped it back, easily taking it from Michael's grasp. He gulped what was left, marveling as the burning substance slide down his throat.

Luke let Michael take the cup back and glanced back at the circle, only to find everyone's eyes on him. He glanced down at the bottle to see it was pointed at him.

Michael held the empty cup, remaining against Luke's chest. He nuzzled his face against his neck, making purring noises and mewing a little. Some of the girls and guys on the circle chuckled at Mikey, since they were looking at Luke and he was in his space.

"Truth or dare!" someone hooted.

Luke glared at the people who chuckled at Michael, warning them that if they did it again he would rip out their throats. He put an arm around Michael's waist and held the boy there.

"Dare!" Luke shouted out, a smirk on his face and his buzz growing.

Michael continued purring, ignoring the snickers and whispers. He pressed soft little kisses along his neck, scooting closer and closer to him so they were practically smashed together. The group murmured softly to each other, also uses glances and whispers to talk.

"I dare you to give us all a little show for ten seconds with anyone in this house," she said, knowing Luke was a complete dominant and would do the kinkiest things imaginable.

Luke looked down at Michael. "Keep doing that and I'll take you upstairs and fuck you senseless." Luke whispered to Michael before he smirked up at the group.

"Come here, baby." Luke said as he pulled Michael into his lap. "Don't moan, I don't want them to hear your porn star worthy noises." Luke whispered to Michael. He then began to kiss Michael, his hands gropping the boy's butt in the process. He heard a few people whistle and holler out in encouragement but the only thing Luke was focused on was Michael's vanilla flavored tongue.

When Luke heard someone yell out ten, he reluctantly pulled back and let his eyes flutter open. He stared into Michael's eyes and smirked a little. "Not a bad show." Luke whispered before he set Michael back down on the ground next to him.

Luke leaned forward and spun the bottle, having it land on a red headed chick. "Truth or dare?" Luke hollered out.

Michael kissed back Luke needily, his hips grinding down onto his. It all ended so fast and he sighed to himself, but sat back down beside Luke. He leaned against him, suckling on his drink again. Though the cup was empty, he continued licking along the sides, tasting the remains.

His eyes danced around as they followed the beer bottle, even the simple observation making him dizzy. He stopped paying attention once it landed on the girl, wrapping his arms around Luke's bicep instead and resting his head against it.

When the girl picked truth, Luke was a little disappointed. He had the perfect dare picked out. He lifted his finger up to his lips and rubbed along the bottom one as he tried to think of a truth.

As he took in the girl's appearance, an idea popped into mind. "How many dicks have you sucked?" Luke asked, smirking at the girl and laughing slightly when he seen her eyes widen.

Luke looked down and Michael and smiled at the precious boy. He hadn't realized the tingly feeling in his arm until he had seen Michael's arm wrapped around it. He went to say something but was brought out of his little admiring session when he heard the girl yell out fifteen.

Luke looked back up at her and he honestly wasn't surprised by her admittance. The game continued like that, people yelling truths and dares and Michael staying clutched to Luke's arm.

He watched as the guy, who just ran outside stark naked, sat back down and spun the bottle. Luke watched it go in circles until it finally landed on Zayn. He smirked at the other lad. Luke looked away from Zayn and glanced down at his empty cup.

"I'll be right back." Luke whispered to Michael before he stood up and pushed his way into the kitchen. He refilled his glass and grabbed Michael a bottle of water from the fridge and began to make his way back to the circle. When he got in there he seen all eyes were on Michael as the drunk boy yelled out 'dare'.

Luke quickly walked over to Michael and sat next to the boy, earning himself a quiet hello and a small giggle.

The group hummed in thought, looking over Michael. The boy giggled drunkenly and leaned against Luke, not even having any idea what was going on and not giving a single care. Some of them even argued about what Michael should do then they finally came to a conclusion.

Luke watched as the group finally decided on a dare, the one that picked Michael smirked at them before he looked directly at Michael.

"I dare you to strip completely naked for the rest of the game." The guy said, a smirk in place and his voice cocky.

Luke was on his feet within seconds, his anger returning and intensifying due to the alcohol running through his veins. "Fuck that! Michael will not be stripping!" Luke growled, his body straightening out.

The guy that dared Michael stood up and took a step towards Luke. "It's a fucking game man, lighten up. Besides, it's his choice whether or not he wants to." The guy said, trying to make his voice deep but failing miserably.

Luke chuckled coldly at that. "Yeah, it'll also be a game when I rip your fucking head off and shove it up your ass." Luke said, his voice cold and sending a chill down everyone's spine.

Michael remained seated on the floor, his jaw dropped slightly in shock as he listened. "Luuuke," he whined, clutching onto Luke's leg since he was sitting and Luke was standing. He pressed his face against the side of his ankle, humming softly to himself as the two bickered back and forth.

Luke ignored the boy on his ankle and kept his gaze on the other guy. "Do you want to continue or are you rather fond of your life? Either way, I'm still going to kick your ass." Luke said, staring straight into the boy's eyes and watched as a flash of fear ran through them.

"Nah man, we're cool. Let's just forget about this." The other kid said as he slowly sat back down, his face pale and his eyes wide.

Michael peeked around Luke's leg and looked at the guy, clinging onto him even tighter. "Go Luke!" Mikey slurred, giggling at how scared the guy was. Even in his drunken state of mind, he was still obedient towards Luke. So, he didn't strip nor yell at him. Instead, he nuzzled into his leg, his face pressed against the back of his thigh.

Luke kept his steady gaze on the guy, debating whether or not he wanted to smash the guy's face in. He looked back down at the drunken boy around his feet and sighed quietly. He couldn't fight with someone while Mikey was left unprotected.

"You so much as glance his way and I'll have your ass on a platter." Luke growled out at the guy before he gently began to help Michael up. When the boy was completely up, he wrapped his arm around him and glanced up at the circle. Everybody had wide eyes as they stared at the two, not believing that Luke had just given up a fight and was now being gentle with a person.

"Fuck off." Luke shouted over his shoulder as he flipped them off. He slowly made his way into the kitchen with Michael, yelling at every person that got in their way in the process. He sat Michael down at the counter and grabbed the boy a new water bottle.

"Drink this." Luke instructed before he himself grabbed a red solo cup. He filled it with fireball cinnamon whiskey but decided to dilute it and added 1/4 of the green apple soda. Luke chugged half of his drink, his stomach churning and his throat burning. Luke knew he was on the verge of being fucked up, drunk entirely out of his mind, but he honestly couldn't care at the moment.

Michael took the water bottle and drank it as told. He hummed and sipped on it, drinking until he felt somewhat revived.

"Lucas," he said in sing-song tone, swinging his legs on the counter. He giggled and tried to think of things that rhymed with Lucas, but ended up having to making words up.

"Lucas... bucas... rucas," he rambled, leaning back against the counter a little. His eyes were droopy yet were as lively as ever.

Luke smiled at the boy next to him, his body calm, but his head beginning to swim. Luke felt the alcohol course through his blood, making everything unsteady and very blurry. 

"You're adorable." Luke said to Michael, his words only slightly slurred. As Luke tried to think back on why he was so scared to open up to Michael, he came up empty. He wanted to tell Michael everything there was about him but not right then. Right then, all he wanted was to take the boy upstairs and fuck him.

Michael looked at Luke and smiled a lopsided smile, which was still heartwarming. "Luuuke," he said and grasped the older boy's shirt. "You're so pretty," he slurred, touching Luke's light dust of facial hair.

"You're such a bad boy too," he said with a playful growl, looking like an aggressive tiger cub. He touched along Luke's chest, hands grasping it occasionally as he nearly fell back on the counter.

Luke growled out at Michael's words, his cock growing in his jeans. He yanked Michael up into a standing position, both of them swaying, and began to drag him towards the stairs, Michael's giggles just barely being heard above the music.

Luke looked up the long flight of stairs and silently cursed himself before he began the long, possibly deadly, journey up the stairs with Michael trailing behind him.

Mikey followed behind Luke, occasionally stumbling over a few steps. "I'm taking the staircase to heaven!" he yelled, a gasp escaping his lips in shock. He was so incredibly drunk and was more of a silly drunk, unlike how other people are aggressive, including Luke.

Luke didn't even hear what Michael said because of the haze that was surrounding his head. Every person he walked by, he felt like they were judging him and Michael, which caused his blood to boil in his veins and want to shove their faces into the walls.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, Luke began to drag Michael to Zayn's room. He reached up and grabbed the key before he unlocked it a little clumsily and pushed the door open. He quickly walked into the room and tugged Michael in with him before he slammed the door shut and locked it back. 

Michael watched Luke and laughed. "So eager for me," he said, giggling bubbly as Luke ushered him towards the bed. He playfully pushed Luke off, not even thinking about how aggressive Luke was and how much control he had over him.

"Youuu wanna fuck meee," he chimed, giggling as he laid back on the bed. He had never cursed before, but he had just then, in his drunken state of mind.

Luke growled as Michael pushed him off, his anger rising again. He was going to fuck Michael whether the boy was willing or not. He grabbed Michael by his ankles and turned him so his legs were hanging off the bed. He pulled him until his ass was against the edge and then locked both of his legs underneath his own.

"I wanna fuck you, yes. And I will fuck you." Luke growled, grabbing Michael's hands and holding them above his head with only one of his hands. He looked down at Michael, his eyes dark and a smirk on his face.

Michael stared back into Luke's lustful eyes, his own features being the opposite. He had a goofy grin on his face and his eyes were lit up.

"You want my kitty!" he squealed and tried closing his legs, but Luke had his legs locked together as well. He couldn't feel any pain since he was drunk and he was numb, so his grip didn't hurt him.

"I plan on ruining your kitty." Luke said lowly, his voice dark and like the one he had used just before he fought. With his other hand he began to unbutton Michael's pants, the boy's squirming making it a tad bit difficult.

"Stop moving." Luke growled through clenched teeth, his hand tightening around Michael's wrists and his legs pushing Michael's into the mattress farther.

Michael grumbled and kept shifting his hips, Luke's hands chasing after his hips. He huffed and tried pulling away, but Luke was so aggressive and strong compared to his weak body and giggly personality at the moment. 

"My kitty," he whined, somehow rolling over so he was on his tummy now. Luke still held him down, pushing the boy against the pillows. "Luke," he grumbled.

Somewhere deep inside of Luke, something was screaming for him to stop, but no way in fuck would he. He reached forward and yanked Michael's jeans down, his ass jiggling slightly. Luke growled out in pleasure when he seen Michael's black, lacy panties.

Luke let go of Michael's hands and grabbed Michael by the hips with both of his hands and lifted him up onto all fours, his ass cheeks spreading a little which made the underwear move to the right slightly, making Michael's Pussy somewhat visible.

Michael whimpered and quickly reached his hands back, covering up his bum as much as he could. "Luke!" he cried out, annoyed now. He gasped as he felt the older boy grasp his wrists once more and lock them behind his back, making it impossible for Mikey to move.

Luke stared at Michael's ass, his dick completely hard now. "Shut up, Michael." Luke hissed out, his hand burning to slap the bare flesh on Michael's ass, but something inside of him made him refrain from it.

Luke went to yank down Michael's panties, only for the boy to let out a broken sob. Luke eyes widened in shock, his hands stopping movement for a split second.

Michael cried against the pillow, his body too weak to even fight back anymore. He didn't want this, he didn't want Luke to fuck him senseless while he was most vulnerable -- while he was drunk.

"N-No...." he kept repeating, his eyes burning with tears.

Luke let go of Michael's hands and stepped back, his stomach churning uncomfortably. He stared at the boy as he rolled onto his back, his eyes stained with tears and his chest heaving.

The part of Luke that had made him stop was gone, suddenly squashed. "Too good to let me fuck you now, huh?" Luke asked, his voice bitter and his aggressive side growing worse, fueled with the alcohol.

Michael gulped and he shook his head quickly, suddenly fearing Luke. "N-No, Lucas. I'm just n-not in the mood," he mumbled quietly, not looking at Luke as he spoke. Those dark blue eyes burned into his own, but he refused to look back. He knew he wouldn't take that as an answer though, so he would have to have sex with him either way.

Luke shook his head, his mind telling him that Michael had had enough of him. Luke continued staring at Michael, panic setting in when he realized Michael didn't want him anymore, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"You know what? Fuck it! Fuck this, Fuck you, I'm done!" Luke shouted before he took quick strides to the door. He flung the door open and stomped out of the room, leaving Michael in a vulnerable state once again. But Luke couldn't find it in him to give two fucks. It was best if he ended things with Michael before the boy could end things with him.

Michael watched Luke leave and he quickly sat up. He swallowed hard and covered his almost bare body up with his hands, feeling his heart begin to crumble. Calum, who was upstairs using the bathroom, happened to pass by the room at the time. Mikey cleared his throat and called for him.

"C-Calum!" he cried out, honestly not caring how awful he looked as of now. He just wanted to go home and cry. Luke could've potentially raped him. That wasn't what hurt Michael the most, what hurt him was what Luke said. The hurtful words ran through his mind and he let out a choked sob.

Luke pushed his way down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of fireball cinnamon whiskey and made his way out of the over crowded kitchen.

He walked through the front room, pushing and prodding past the sweaty bodies that were grinding against each other. Luke faintly heard a few people call his name but he ignored them and finally reached the front door.

He swung it open and quickly jogged down the stairs, his anger burning along with the alcohol that was in his system. He jogged to his car and fumbled with the doors before he finally opened it. He jumped into the driver seat, throwing the bottle of whiskey in the other seat, before he started the car and peeled out of the driveway, his mind clouded with anger and his body slow with alcohol.

Michael sobbed as he dressed once again. Calum offered to drive the boy home, though he was drunk as well. He walked downstairs with him, his arms wrapped around his small, trembling body.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, feeling bad for making Calum leave the party. It was so late and Michael was feeling drained from the alcohol, a pounding headache now taking over.

Luke sped, nearly crashing into three cars as he drove. When he finally spotted his aunt's huge driveway, he pulled in, his head pounding and his body craving more alcohol. He parked crookedly, nearly hitting his aunt's car, and jumped out of his car. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey before slamming his door shut.

He stumbled up the rest of his driveway and finally busted through his aunt's door. He glanced around the too big of house, the sight of it making him sick. He stumbled his way into the kitchen and plopped down at his kitchen table and opened the whiskey.

Luke stared down at the almost full bottle, the brown liquor swishing around it's glass case. He carefully lifted the bottle up to his lips and let the liquid fill his mouth, the substance burning as it went down.

Michael mumbled a thank you to Calum as he climbed out of the car, making his way up his driveway and to his porch. He unlocked the door with shaky hands, fumbling it open. He finally got inside, locking the door behind him. He sighed, a long, deep sigh, closing his eyes, leaning back against the door as he took shaky breaths. He felt like he was going to get sick and as if to jinx it, he felt the alcohol make it's way up his throat. He puked all over himself, but it was only the vodka and some foam because it was all he had in his system. He let out a trembling sob and quietly made his way upstairs, thankful his parents weren't home again.

Mikey went in his bedroom, first going to his bathroom and vomiting until the nausea subsided. He groaned and stood up slowly, dizzy. He rinsed his face and brushed his teeth lazily before stripping. He cleaned himself up and changed into polka dot pajama bottoms and a tank top, slumping into bed.

Never in Michael's life had he felt so abused, used, and unwanted. He couldn't stop thinking about those words replaying through his mind. Luke was right, he was a monster. He hated himself for letting Luke take his innocence and virginity. He was disgusted and gross, so much so that he even began crying. At first they were tears of anger but they soon turned into heartbroken sobs.

All Mikey ever wanted was for Luke to love him, that was it. In return Luke got to claim Michael, mark him, and fuck him. Another choked sob escaped his lips as he cried into his pillow, feeling weak and much too small. 

Luke chugged down another drink of the whiskey, the substance no longer burning. Luke looked down at the half empty bottle, his mind replaying what he had said to Michael tonight and what he had almost done to him. He felt a small sob bubble up in his throat but he pushed it down.

With lazy eyes, Luke looked up at the wall and all at once, he was standing, the bottle flying through the air and shattering against his aunts cupboards. The brown liquid rolled down the cupboards and pooled down on the floor, but Luke still didn't feel satisfied.

He picked up his chair and slammed it against the table, the broken shards of wood flying across the room. Luke stalked forward and opened his aunt's cupboard, the glass plates a fantastic choice to use as anger relief capital at the time.

Luke picked up a plate and flung it against the floor. The glass shattered, making a beautiful noise that echoed throughout the room. Luke needed more, much, much more. He began to throw plate after plate, his mind continuously reminding him that Michael wasn't his anymore.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Luke shouted, followed by a cup being shattered against the floor.

Michael clutched his chest and cried silently, but the silent sobs shook through his fragile body. He had a throbbing headache and his eyes stung like crazy, not to mention the sickening feeling in his stomach.

Mikey so badly wanted to text Luke or call him, but he knew he shouldn't, so he refrained. Luke would probably just cuss him out or shout more bitter words at him. He curled up even more in bed, burying himself in the blankets.

Luke reached forward to grab another one of his aunt's precious dishes but the cupboard was empty. He looked around the room, his anger still very strong. The wall of pictures in his aunt's front room flashed through his mind and his legs began to move on their own accord, his shoes crunching over the shattered glass.

He soon found himself in front of the wall of pictures. There was pictures of him from when he was younger to his most recent years, there was pictures of his aunt and her friends as well. He reached up and ripped a picture of him and his aunt off the wall. He looked at it a second before he slammed it down on the ground, the glass breaking. He continued ripping pictures off the walls, one after another, the glass shattering in each one and the pictures scratched up and destroyed. 

He heard a small sob from across the room. He glanced over his shoulder, still fuming. His aunt was standing in the doorway, her hand up and over her mouth and her eyes glistening with tears. "Get the fuck away!" Luke shouted at her as he moved towards her China hutch, which held hundreds of priceless glass collectables.

He grabbed a random object and threw it against the wall. "I'm such a fuck up!" Luke shouted, referring to his and Michael's earlier encounter.

He grabbed another one and looked at his aunt. "That's why Michael left is because I'm nothing but a fucking asshole who does nothing but fuck everything up!" Luke shouted, his voice cracking slightly. He threw the glass at the wall next to his aunt, the glass shattering but the shards just narrowly missing his aunt.

Michael swallowed hard and looked at his phone, so desperately wanting to call Luke. Despite the voice in his head telling him no, he grabbed his phone, dialing Luke's number and listening to the quiet ring. He held the phone with both hands, his body trembling so badly he couldn't even remain still. It rang several times, making Michael swallow hard. Luke was probably purposely ignoring him, which was understandable.

"P-Please answer," he whispered shakily, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the other line.

Luke heard his phone ringing in the kitchen but he ignored it. Figuring it was Zayn or Calum. He turned back to the cabinet, a new wave of anger suddenly washing through him. He swiped his arm along the bottom shelf, sending many of the glass objects flying, one or two breaking but most of the just landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Luke hadn't noticed his aunt walking into the other room, he didn't even notice that she had answered his phone. "Fuck this house! Fuck everything! Fuck Michael!" Luke screamed, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Luke looked at the cabinet and with one big pull, it was toppling over, the rest of the glass falling and breaking, the wooden cabinet crashing down to the ground destroying anything left. 

Michael winced as he heard a sudden crash as soon as the other line picked up. He whimpered a little, worry filling him.

"L-Luke? Are you okay?!" he panicked, hearing the older boy cursing and shouting in the background. He heard a shaky sob which was closer to the phone, so he figured someone besides Luke had answered.

"Hello? What's going on?" he asked worriedly. "I-I'm Michael, please tell me Luke's okay...."

Luke was tired of breaking things, he wanted to feel pain. He wanted to shatter every bone in his body, but not even that could top the pain that was a blazing fire in his chest.

Luke turned around, his hand going into a fist, and he punched the wall, his hand going through the drywall and making a gaping hole. He hissed as he felt his knuckles begin to sting, but it was pain Luke wanted. He wanted to know he could feel something other than the pain that was eating him alive right now.

"Stupid fucking piece of shit!" Luke yelled out, referring to himself.

Michael's eyes widened when he heard Luke in the background. "Luke!" he screamed, hoping he could hear him through the phone. He scrambled up and and slipped on some flip flops.

"W-Where is he? What's the address?" Michael asked frantically as he ran downstairs, praying Luke wasn't hurt.

Luke pulled his hand out of the wall and looked down at it, the skin around his knuckles was bloody and tore and he's pretty sure he broke a few knuckles, but the pain was fueling him.

Luke closed his eyes as he took a shaky breath in, his hand shaking a little. Luke felt the alcohol still coursing through his veins but it was slowly disappearing, his anger burning it out of his system.

Luke's aunt gave Michael the address and the boy practically ran to the house. He knocked on the door once he got there, panting heavily from running so much. His lungs were on fire but that was the least of his concerns. He hugged himself tightly, the cold night air nipping at his skin.

"Luke," he kept whimpering, knocking again for the door to open.

Luke heard someone begin to knock on the door. "Get the fucking door!" He yelled as he began to pace the room.

Luke began to mumble to himself, calling himself rude and unpleasant names. "Why the fuck didn't you just leave me with my abusive prick of a father and mother!?!" Luke shouted out at his aunt. He ruined everything. Just then, he had trashed his aunt's house and broke thousands of dollars worth of dishes and antiques and his aunt had yet to punish him for it.

As he paced the room, he continued to call himself names, his hands threading in his hair as he yanked it hard, the motion tugging his scalp roughly. "Waist of space!" Luke shouted a little louder, his pacing beginning to quicken as he began to panic. He lost Michael. He left Michael because the boy didn't want him anymore. Luke had been a complete asshole to the boy and he had almost raped him!

The weight of everything that just happened began to settle its way onto his chest, everything just now catching up with him. He gasped in a deep breath of air, feeling his lungs getting crushed from the boulder that continuously grew within.

Michael looked up when he heard the door open, revealing a skinny, middle-aged woman. She looked somewhat similar to Luke, so Mikey recognized her as his aunt.

"Excuse me," he said as he rushed inside, too desperate to see Luke to have proper manners.

"Lucas," he breathed out, stopping in his tracks when he saw the boy standing in the trashed living room. Without any second thinking, he ran to him, hugging him tightly and clinging onto him.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't have sex with you," Mikey cried against his chest, his walls crumbling once more. He clutched onto him, his body shaking even more -- if possible.

Luke's body went rigid when he felt a dainty pair of arms wrap around his waist. It took him only a second to realize who they belonged to.

Luke clutched the boy to his chest, his arms wrapping around him tightly as he took deep breaths in, his nostrils filling with nothing but Michael's scent. "You didn't want me anymore." Luke whispered, his face buried in Michael's neck.

"Nobody wants me. Nobody ever has." Luke added, his voice breaking a tiny bit. It was true. His parents didn't want him because of who he was so they abused him, they beat him beyond comprehension and his aunt didn't really want him. She just took him in because she felt bad for the 13 year old boy. Ashton didn't want him either. He was just using him for his body and then Michael.... Michael didn't want him anymore. He proved that he didn't at the party.

Michael shook his head quickly and sniffled deeply, his breathing shaky and unsteady. "I-I do want you, Lucas. I want you so so bad. You were just so aggressive at the party... I-I thought you were going to rape me," he admitted quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"I want you," he said again, looping his arms around his neck. "P-Please want me back, love me back," he begged, tears constantly spilling down his cheeks. He felt the slightest bit of reassurance when Luke held him, just then realizing his firm arms were around his small little figure.

Luke pulled back from Michael, his anger once again resurfacing. "You said you trusted me Michael! You said you knew I would never hurt you but tonight, you proved me wrong!" Luke growled out, his eyes going into slits as he glared down at the fragile boy whose eyes were rimmed with red.

"You love me?" Luke asked, chuckling loudly. "Stop feeding me full of that bullshit and just leave Michael! You made my life a living hell!" Luke shouted out before he pushed past the boy. He walked over the broken glass and wood shards and continued down the hallway. He walked down the long hallway until he finally reached the back door. He opened the door and stormed out before slamming the door behind him.

He walked down the few steps and continued towards the middle of the grass in his backyard which looked more like a field. He hated himself right now. He hated himself for allowing Michael in and for actually thinking he could be happy. He hated himself for opening up to yet another person when he knew he would get hurt in the end.

Fresh tears spilled down Michael's cheeks as he watched Luke leave. He frantically followed after him, ignoring the sharp pains in his feet as he ran down the hall, glass cutting into his practically bare feet.

He flung open the door and ran to Luke, grabbing his hand. "How can you act like the hurt one here?" he asked, anger building up as well. He's never yelled like this before, he's never had this much confidence, especially in front of Luke.

"You don't love me, Lucas! How can you say I hurt you when you barely even let me in? I've told you I'm yours, I've committed myself to you! I told you I love you but you haven't even returned that!" he cried, the words coming directly from his heart.

"I gave you everything I possibly can! You were my first for everything, Luke! Yet you can't even make the effort to be my boyfriend!" he sobbed out. He ignored the tears falling down his cheeks consistently, continuing to scream all the thoughts he's been holding in.

"W-Why can't you just love me?" Michael asked, his voice now weak and soft. He was still clutching Luke's hand, looking up into the boy's eyes. His own were sad and so empty, like the world was crashing before him.

"I don't love you Michael?" Luke asked, his hand tingling deliciously at Michaels touch. "I don't love you?" Luke asked again, his voice rising. "All I have ever done is love you! I knew you were different from the very first time I saw you! I fell in love with you more and more every day, even if I didn't want to admit it!" Luke shouted, pausing as he tried to find the right words.

"You became my everything in a short period of time Michael and I know that's hard to believe, but you did! I needed you more than you will ever know! I opened myself up to you despite my fear of being hurt again!" Luke admitted, his heart starting to flutter when he realized how true his words were. He was terrified beyond belief right now. He just made himself vulnerable and admitted things to Michael that he hadn't realized himself until just recently.

"I am giving you everything I possibly can, Michael! I don't know how to love properly because I've never known what it feels like to be loved." He whispered, staring down into the boy's sad eyes, his own screaming just proving how scared he was to admit this. He had just given Michael new information about himself, information Michael could take and either love Luke back and save him, or finish breaking him and ruining him farther than Luke had ever thought possible.

Michael was speechless after Luke's rant. He swallowed thickly and looked up at him, biting his wobbly lip.

"W-Why didn't you tell me you love me?" he asked quietly, his eyes fluttering as he blinked and tears slipping down his cheeks quietly. He took Luke's hand, not breaking their gaze, and laced their fingers together, just wanting to feel Luke, even if it was in the smallest way.

"Because, how am I supposed to tell someone I love them when I can't even tell myself that it's true?" Luke asked Michael, staring down into the boy's emerald eyes that were reflecting the moonlight.

Luke lifted his hand up to Michael's cheek and wiped off a tear with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry, my love is nothing to cry over." Luke whispered, searching the boys watery eyes for any sign that Michael felt the same but the boy's eyes were guarded, showing no emotion besides the tears trailing down his cheeks.

Luke felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, his stomach dropping with each second that passes that Michael didn't say anything.

Michael remained quiet, not knowing what to say. He gently took Luke's hands, making them cup his soft, yet damp cheeks.

"T-Tell me you love me," he whispered, his voice quiet and droopy with sadness. He had to be strong now, it was his turn to protect Luke and assure him. The boy was even more broken than he originally thought, and it was his job to fix him.

Luke kept his hands on Michael's cheeks. He stared down into the boy's eyes, his stomach flipping at Michael's request. Luke knew he loved Michael without a doubt, it had just taken a little longer than usual for him to realize it.

Luke gulped quietly. His stomach feeling like there was bats flapping around in it. "I love you, Michael." Luke whispered, the words flowing out of his mouth with ease.

Michael's heart fluttered at the beautiful sound of Luke's voice and those beautiful words flowing from his mouth. "I love you too," he whispered back, staring up into his dreamy blue eyes.

"Now kiss me," he said, his voice getting even softer now. He moved closer to Luke, standing on his tippy toes and leaning against him for balance support.

Luke felt an odd feeling in his stomach, one had never felt. It was a warm, cozy feeling that spread throughout his body with ease. 

Luke didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss Michael, his lips creating a spark against Luke's. Luke gasped against Michael's lips, his continuing to move against Michael's.

Michael fluttered his eyes closed and kissed back, his arms looping around Luke's neck. The kiss was so loving and sweet, truly incredible. Mikey moved his plush lips gracefully against Luke's, savoring and cherishing the feeling. This kiss showed true love to him. 

Luke moved his lips carefully against Michael's, this kiss different from all the rest. This one was calm, patient and Luke poured every ounce of his love into it. He wanted Michael to feel how he was feeling right now. And the only way that Luke could describe it was he felt completely and utterly loved.

Michael pulled himself closer to Luke, tangling his hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss slowly. He let their lips move in a beautiful rhythm, letting out soft hums of approval. He pulled back after a few moments and looked up at Luke smiling lazily, so lost in love.

"That's how you show love," he whispered softly, waiting to see Luke's reaction.

Luke let his eyes stay closed for a few more moments before he slowly let them flutter open, his eyes wide and full of love, along with his entire body.

"Good to know." Luke whispered, a lazy smile on his face. Luke was completely lost. Only minutes prior he was screaming and yelling as he threw his aunt's things all around her house, breaking thousands of dollars worth of glass. But now, he was a love struck fool who had just admitted his love to a boy under the stars.

Michael smiled softly up at him. "Can we go inside?" he asked and caressed Luke's cheek, smiling widely as the boy hesitated at first then nuzzled into the touch like an awkward kitten. When the boy nodded, Mikey led him to the door, walking him inside. He ignored the mess and took Luke's instructions to his bedroom, going into the connected bathroom first.

"Up," Michael said and had Luke sit on the counter. He stripped him to his boxers then began washing his sticky body, mostly sticky from sweat. He then carefully cleaned his busted knuckles with a first aid kit, cautiously applying ointment as well and wrapping gauze around them.

Michael looked up at Luke and sweetly kissed over the soft cotton of the gauze, looking at the boy lovingly.

"Ready for bed?"

Luke stared at Michael the entire time, his heart fluttering at how sweet and gentle the boy was being. Luke gently nodded his head at Michael's words and jumped off the counter, only stumbling into Michael a little.

Luke let Michael take his hand and lead him into his room, which was surprisingly clean. He looked around his room and realized how dull and lifeless it was compared to Michael's. He shook his head a little, the movement causing his ears to ring, and dropped Michael's hand. He walked over to his black dresser and pulled out a pair of new boxers, the material black.

He kept the clean pair of boxers in his hands while he took the other ones off. He let the red material slide down his legs and kicked the boxers off when they were finally pooled around his ankles. Luke pulled on the clean pair of boxers and turned around to face Michael, the boy staring at Luke with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Enjoy the show?" Luke asked, teasing the already flustered boy.

Michael blushed deeply and chewed on his fingernails shyly. He loved Luke's sweet side but he also enjoyed his jackass side, including his teases, no matter how much they flustered him.

Mikey slipped off his flip flops and cleaned up his feet then returned to the room, sitting down on Luke's bed. He looked around the room, reading over a couple of the posters.

"I like your room," he said and looked at the older teen, giving him a wide smile.

Luke chuckled at Michael's words even though they meant a lot more to him than he would like to admit. He walked over to the other side of his bed and set down, his back resting against his pile of pillows.

"It's not that great." Luke said, glancing around his room, posters scattered across the red walls and a t-shirt from Luke's first concert was hanging next to the t.v. The black material standing out against the walls. Against the wall on the side of Luke's room was a black dresser that had things scattered across it, a giant window above it. On the other side of the room was a black nightstand, situated next to his bed.

Michael shrugged and smiled softly, scooting closer to Luke. "But it shows your personality," he said softly. Luke looked at him confused and he giggled softly.

"Like the posters, they show the music you like," he explained. "And the colors of your room explain your mood and mindset. It shows that you're punk," Michael teased and giggled sweetly.

Luke looked around his room with a different point of view, his eyes widening when he realized how dark it was. It looked like the room that belonged to a suicidal, emo person.

"Now I really don't like it." He said, his face slightly scrunched up in disgust.

Luke leaned back against his pillowed more and closed his eyes, just now feeling how tired he truly was. His bones felt heavy and his body ached, his knuckles and head throbbing in a steady rhythm.

Michael watched Luke and bit his lip softly. "Your room or your personality?" he asked, laying down beside him.

Luke hummed to himself in thought. He loved that he was feared by many, but he didn't like the fact that he was an asshole to the ones he loves.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I guess a little of both. I like the fact that I'm feared by a lot of people and that I can actually hold my own, but I don't like the fact that I can't control myself when I'm around the people I love. And my room I love because it shows how little I care about. It shows that I'm not a person who collects things that mean something to me." Luke said, rambling on and probably not making the least bit of sense.

"My room looks like a girl's dream bedroom," Michael mumbled staring up at the ceiling. "I don't like it, but maybe it just shows that part of me really is a girl," he finished. He didn't know if it was making sense, especially because he was dead tired, but he tried explaining what was on his mind too.

"I love your room. It's warm and full of your personality, it screams you and everything about you." Luke said, furrowing his eyebrows when he realized how moronic he sounded.

"Wait until tomorrow and I'll give you a better explanation." Luke groaned, rolling over onto his side and pulling Michael towards him. He tucked the boy under his arm and tucked Michael's head under his chin. Luke sighed to himself, completely content with the boy this close to him.

Michael giggled as Luke gave up and nuzzled into him. He wiggled his arms around him, burying his face against his neck and chest.

"Goodnight, Luke," he whispered, words muffled by his neck. He giggled when Luke swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing against his plush lips.

"Goodnight, kitten." Luke whispered, kissing Michael's forehead after.

He shuffled closer to the boy and kept his eyes closed. Soon, his mind began to go blank and his body went lax as sleep took over. Luke's lips were slightly parted, small soft snores escaping past his lips. His dreams full of a green eyed boy running through a grassy field as Luke chased him.

Michael smiled softly, listening to Luke sleep. The sound soothed him, making him even sleepier. His eyes hooded a little and he yawned softly, pressing himself as close as possible against Luke. His strong, firm, protective arms relaxed him, making him feel so loved and cared for.

"I love you," Michael whispered quietly before dozing off.


	14. Chapter 13

Almost one month later....

Luke tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he sang along to "Dysfunctional" by Tech N9ne. Every few seconds he would glance up at Michael's door to see if the boy was walking down the stairs.

Luke had just begun to sing the hook when he spotted Michael's front door swing open. Luke's body filled with giddiness as he quickly swung his car door open. He jumped out and ran up Michael's driveway and greeted the boy with a hug from behind as he was trying to lock the door to his house.

The boy squealed happily and began to giggle which caused Luke's grin only to get bigger. "Happy birthday, Kitten," he whispered into Michael's ear before he placed a gentle kiss just below it.

Michael smiled widely and spun around once he locked up his house. "Hii," he said, looping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," he murmured against his chest, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He was excited to finally be sixteen, feeling like an adult almost. He pulled back moments later and smiled up at him.

"What are the plans for today?" he asked, positive Luke had thrilling activities set up.

Luke smiled down at Michael, his heart skipping a beat. This boy was his and believe it or not, he loved him.

"That's a surprise," Luke whispered, smirking down at the young boy before he leaned down and pecked Michael's lips, tilting his head to the side when he tasted something other than his cherry chapstick.

Luke pulled back and licked his lips, his taste buds exploding with a mango-like flavor. "What kind of chapstick is that?" he asked, loving the new taste, but missing his usual cherry flavored lips.

Michael smiled shyly and giggled softly. "It's my EOS egg chapstick, peach flavor," he said, cheekily grinning.  
"Do you like it? I also have strawberry and blueberry flavors," he said, excitement in his eyes as he babbled. He was in a good mood today, especially since it was his birthday. Nothing would upset him.

Luke smiled fondly at the boy. "I love it but I also want to try the other flavors," he said, biting his lip as he stared down at the younger boy.

He wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders and began to steer them down the stairs. "Have you ever wanted a piercing, Michael?" he asked the younger boy, a flash of mischievousness running through his eyes.

Michael followed Luke, his eyes lighting up a little. "I've thought about it, but I don't know," he said honestly then looked up at him. "Like a body piercing or facial piercing?" he asked and suckled on his bottom lip, tasting his own lip balm.

He had actually considered it, thought about how he'd look with facial piercings like Luke but he didn't think anything would suit him. He's also seen hip piercings, belly button piercings, and even genital piercings, but they sounded a little painful.

Luke's eyebrows rose in shock. "What kind of piercings have you considered?" he asked the boy as they began to walk down his driveway and towards Luke's car.

"It could be a facial piercing or body. Whichever you think you'd look best with," Luke began then glanced down at Michael. "I think you would look good with an eyebrow piercing or a belly button," he added, his cock twitching at the idea of all the piercings Michael could get.

"Or, you could get you nipples pierced," Luke said, teasing the younger boy even though he was serious about it. The thought of having something he could tug on while having sex with Mikey excited Luke a lot.

Michael quickly shook his head when Luke mentioned his nipples getting pierced. "Th-They're too sensitive," he said shyly and bit his lip. "But I might consider it," he said and blushed. Those piercings would all be beautiful.

"Yeah, I think I'd want my belly button and eyebrow pierced," he admitted with a giggle. "And I'll think about getting my nipples pierced," he said softly.

Luke hummed, a small smile on his face as the boy agreed to consider his request. "If you get yours pierced, then I will too," he said, his body filling with excitement as he thought about the pain the piercings would bring.

"Well, you are in luck, Kitten, because that is our first stop," Luke said as he opened his car door for Michael. He looked down at the boy's wide eyes, laughing softly.

Luke had yet to admit this to Michael, but since they confessed their love, Luke had felt alive while around the boy. His body awakens and reacts to every small thing Michael does. But the bad thing about it is Luke gets way too overprotective over his boy.

Mikey followed Luke to the car, still in shock. "Really?" he asked excitedly, his eyes wide like a child's on Christmas Day. They got in the car and Michael held Luke's hand, practically bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"I-I think I'll get my nipples pierced," he finally agreed, a wide grin on his face. Everything about him seemed angelic today. He was so happy and eager for this day, and nothing would get in his way.

Luke started the car, squeezing Michael's hand. "I think that is a fantastic choice," he said as he began to pull away from the house. He kept his eyes on the road, but his attention was focused on the boy next to him.

"Should I get my nipples done or a new tattoo?" Luke asked him as he turned the corner smoothly, a small smile dancing on his lips at the thought of getting a new tattoo, but he also wanted a piercing. "Or both?" he added as an afterthought.

Michael smiled fondly at Luke as he talked about tattoos and piercings. "Both!" he said and giggled. "But what will the tattoo be of?" he asked curiously, glancing at Luke's arms marked with tattoos already. He loved them though, honestly.

Luke eyes lit up as he tried to think of the endless possibilities of tattoos he could get. He stopped at a stop sign and glanced over at the small boy who was admiring his arms. Luke glanced down at them and then back up at Michael.

"That's the magic of your birthday, Kitten. Everything goes your way, so you get to pick," Luke said, sounding mysteriously like a genie who was granting wishes. He turned back to the road and began to drive again, his skin tingling as he thought of a place he could get this tattoo.

Michael hummed and grabbed Luke's arm gently, looking over his tattoos. He looked at the empty heart with an arrow through it and smiled to himself, remembering when he first saw it.

"Maybe you should get one on your wrist," he said, seeing a blank space there. He smiled to himself, his thumb stroking over the skin gently and caressing it.

Luke glanced down at his wrist, the skin suddenly sticking out to him. "What should it be of?" he asked, his arm tingling from Michael's touch.

Luke stopped at a stop light and closed his eyes for a second, imagining what tattoo he could get there but no matter how hard he thought, he always came up blank.

Michael shrugged and smiled shyly, honestly wanting to say his name but he was unsure how Luke would respond to that. It was cheesy and tattoos were permanent, Luke probably wouldn't want it.

"I don't know, I just saw it being the only blank spot," he said and shrugged, softly smiling up at Luke. He leaned against him, his face pressed to his bicep.

Luke blinked his eyes open right as the light turned green. He pushed the gas pedal and began to drive, slightly frowning at Michael's response.

Luke gasped quietly, Michael luckily not hearing, when the perfect tattoo suddenly popped into mind. As Luke imagined it, he found it perfect and it fit everything that was going on in his life at the time.  
Michael closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he relaxed, his arms still slung around Luke's, hugging it close to his chest.

After a bit, they arrived at the tattoo parlor. Michael got out with Luke and followed him inside, his wide eyes scanning around the place.

Luke walked over to the empty desk, his eyes scanning the lobby. "Yo, come out here you fucker!" he shouted towards the back room, his playful side coming out.

Luke reached around and grabbed Michael and dragged the boy to his side, Michael curling into him and his arms wrapping around Luke's waist. Luke gently kissed the boy's head before he heard a loud grumble. He glanced up and smiled a rare true, genuine smile when he saw Pauly walking out.

"There you are you lazy fuck," Luke said cheerfully to the bigger guy who looked like he could crush Luke with his thumb. Pauly glared at Luke which caused Michael to snuggle closer to him, his arms tightening around his waist.

Mikey trembled a little against Luke, fearing that the guy would hurt them because Luke was talking so rudely to him. He hid his face against his chest, tightly clinging onto him.

"L-Luke," he mumbled worriedly, wanting to hide away because he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the big guy.

Luke chuckled at Michael's trembling body. "Calm down, baby. Pauly is a teddy bear," he whispered to Michael, the boy not letting go of him and his grip not loosening. Luke sighed and looked up at Pauly.

"Talk to him please, you're scaring the poor boy for Christ's sake," he said to Pauly who was amused solely by watching how Luke acted around the boy.

Michael blushed deeply but kept his face hidden, now pressed against the front of Luke. "I-I'm okay," he mumbled quietly, though his body was still shaking. "Y-You know him?" he asked, words muffled by Luke's fit chest.

Luke laughed, "Of course I know him. He's the only one I trust enough to allow to get close to my skin with a needle," he said, still chuckling.

"I was the one who did Luke's very first tattoo," Pauly's deep voice spoke up. Pauly walked closer to the counter and leaned on it as he eyed Luke. "Speaking of which, what can I do for you boys today?" he asked, glancing from Luke, down to Michael, and back up to Luke.

Luke smiled widely at Pauly's confirmation. "Nipple piercings and tattoos!" he exclaimed, his more childish side coming out.

Mikey couldn't help but giggle at Luke's outburst. "And belly button piercing," he added, his voice shy and quiet, Pauly barely being able to hear. He stayed close to Luke, still loving the security he always seemed to offer. His face remained tucked against his chest, sweetly kissing it occasionally.

"Ah yes, and a belly button piercing," Luke added a little louder. Pauly smiled a little at the two before he stood up. "Follow me," he instructed as they made their way past the desk and towards the door in the back.

When Luke walked through the door, his eyes widened as he admired the room. In the middle of the room there were two black chairs, much like the dentist chairs, and there were stainless counters full of piercing needles and tattoo guns and just everything Luke had ever dreamed of.

"Who's going first?" Pauly asked as he stood by one of the chairs, his arms folded in front of him like security guards do.

"I will. Let's start with my tattoo?" Luke asked, all too eager to go first. He was bouncing on his feet, his excitement almost too much to control.

Michael looked around, shuddering a little at all the shiny, pointy objects. He followed Luke and sat in a seat beside him, gently lacing his hand with his spare one.

"You decided what you wanted to get?" he asked and smiled softly at Luke, watching Pauly first clean Luke's arm.

Luke nodded at Michael and turned to Pauly. He leaned forward and whispered what he wanted and how he wanted it into Pauly's ear. The bigger guy nodded his head and soon, the room was filled with the buzzing of the tattoo gun which caused Luke to sigh, his body buzzing along with the gun.

Pauly brought the gun down and when the needle came in contact with Luke's skin, he laughed slightly before his body went completely lax. The needle that was penetrating his skin was actually calming Luke down, the pain no longer bothering him after years of tattoos.

Michael watched with wide eyes, but Pauly intentionally made sure he wouldn't see. Mikey just played with Luke's spare arm instead, reading over his multiple bracelets.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly. "Like will my piercings hurt me?" he shyly asked Pauly, embarrassed about asking because he barely knew him.

Luke kept his eyes closed, the loud buzzing of the gun keeping him calm. He listened to Michael's question, humming to himself as he listened for Pauly's response even though he knew the answer.

"Depends on if you have high pain tolerance or not. But usually I don't get a lot of complaints about it hurting. It feels like you're getting pinched really hard at first, but then the pain causes you to go into shock and makes the area around the piercing go numb. Although, if you're anything like my friend Luke here, you'll laugh your ass off while getting a piercing," Pauly said, casting a pointed look in Luke's direction. Luke snorted quietly before he slowly nodded his head, agreeing to his answer.

Michael giggled softly at the joke and smiled at Luke lovingly. "I think it'll hurt for me," he said honestly. "It hurt whenever my Mommy took me to get my ears pierced," he babbled, still playing with Luke's hand and fingers.

"Luke said I'll look hot with an eyebrow piercing and a belly button piercing," he said and blushed, giggling shyly.

"You will," Luke said, his eyes still closed. He could feel the tiny needles continue to penetrate his skin, causing him to smile, even though he knew Pauly was almost done with the tattoo.

"Luke usually has a good eye for piercings," Pauly said as he refocused on his work, the black words coming out smoothly on Luke's skin.

Michael carefully sat up, trying to subtly peek at the tattoo. "Oh yeah?" he asked, squinting a little when he saw a letter. Pauly unfortunately caught him and he chuckled his deep laugh, turning a little then returning to his work.

The room filled with silence, Pauly forgetting to answer Michael. Fifteen minutes passed before the buzzing gun was silenced. Luke sighed out in disappointment when he felt Pauly begin to apply a small amount of ointment.

Luke cracked his eyes open and looked down at the black lettering, smiling to himself as he admired the words. He watched as Pauly wrapped it with the protective plastic, the words slowly disappearing. When Pauly was done, he glanced up and clasped his hands together and looked at Michael.

"Which piercing do you want first?" Pauly asked him, smiling at the boy.

Michael pouted when the tattoo was hidden from view but looked up at Pauly.

"I-I'll have my belly button done first," he said, getting in one of the chairs. He made grabby hands for Luke, wanting his comfort.

Luke stood up from the chair and with stiff legs, he walked over to Michael. He watched as Pauly put on a new set of gloves and grabbed a plastic container that was full of belly button piercings.

He held the container up for Michael, "Pick which one you want and then we'll start," he said, holding the container a little closer to Michael for a closer view.

Michael hummed and looked over the piercings, showing them to Luke as well. "Which one do you like, Luke?" he asked and smiled, picking up a few and looking them over.

Luke looked over the piercings, only one catching his eye. He reached forward and grabbed the metal piercing that had a black cat dangling from it. He held the small piercing up and showed Michael and Pauly.

"This one," he breathed out, watching as the cat twirled from the movement.

Michael 'ooo'ed and smiled widely. "Kitty," he said and giggled adorably. "I want it," he said and smiled over at Pauly. He could already imagine the black cat decor dangling from his belly button, Luke occasionally caressing it. He smiled at the thought and watched Pauly gather up the supplies.

Luke watched as Pauly picked up the sharp needle and the clamp, one in each hand. Michael shyly lifted up his shirt, part of Luke wanted to lean forward and pull it down, but he refrained from touching the boy's shirt.

Luke reached forward and clasped his hand with Michael's and watched as Pauly wiped off the boy's skin with a wipe before he carefully placed the clamp in the middle of the skin above his belly button.

Michael shivered at the feeling of the cold wet cloth against his skin but he relaxed, gently squeezing Luke's hand. He squeaked as the clamp grasped the skin, making him shiver once more.

"C-Can you count down before you put in the needle?" he shyly asked Pauly, biting on his lip harshly from how nervous he was. He glanced up at Luke and hugged his arm tightly.

Pauly nodded and began to slowly countdown from three, Michael squeezing Luke's hand tightly when Pauly reached two. Luke kept his gaze on the Michael's belly button, waiting for Pauly to reach one, wanting to see when the needle pierced the skin.

"Relax, baby," he whispered to Michael right as Pauly reached one, causing Michael to do the opposite and tense up.

Michael squeaked and felt the needle go through his skin. He buried his face against Luke's arm, staying quiet yet tense. Tears pricked at his eyes and he felt Pauly slip in the actual piercing then wipe Michael's slim tummy clean. He sniffled and cried softly, even after the piercing.

"Y-You look first," Mikey mumbled weakly against Luke's bicep, eyes still covered by his arm.

Luke had squeezed the boy's hand tightly when he seen the needle Pierce the skin, a little drop of blood rolling down his tummy. Pauly slipped the piercings into Michael's belly button and screwed on the top ball, the small cat laying in Michael's belly button since he was laying down.

"It's awesome, look." Luke whispered to the boy, not exactly knowing what the say.

Michael sniffled and rubbed his eyes, looking down at his piercing. It looked so pretty and adorable, Mikey already loved it. He wiped his eyes dry and looked back at Luke.

"D-Do you like it?" he asked, slowly calming down as the pain faded gradually.

Luke nodded his head, a giant grin on his face. "I love it and I love how brave you were." Luke said and bent down, catching Michael's lips in a kiss. A few seconds later he pulled back and grinned up at Pauly.

"My turn!" Luke shouted as he stood up. He ripped his shirt up and over his head before he set back down on the black seat he was in when he got his tattoo.

Michael couldn't help but giggle, almost instantly getting a better mood. He held Luke's hand, though he didn't need the comfort because he was used to tattoos. But Mikey liked being close to Luke, so he held his hand tightly. He fondled over his piercing, smiling at the cat.

Luke watched Pauly get things ready, Luke having already picked his piercings which were silver studs. Pauly walked over to Luke with the clamp and the needle, another set on the table. He put the clamp around Luke's nipple and pinched down, causing Luke to tense ever so slightly, which made his muscles flex.

Pauly looked at Luke and Luke nodded his head, telling him to continue. Luke stared down at his nipple as the needle went through the skin, a ripple of pain going through Luke which caused him to laugh loudly, the pain a dull throb.

Michael had to look away from the sight, staring at Luke's arm. He hummed as his muscles flexed beautifully, Mikey gently caressing them with his fingertips. He smiled to himself, wondering what they were doing after this.

Pauly did Luke's other nipple and it went exactly like the first one, ending with Luke laughing. After Pauly wiped Luke off he stood up and looked at Michael. "Want your nipples done today or another day?" Luke asked him.

As Luke waited for a response he pulled his shirt on, hissing quietly as the material tugged at his sensitive buds.

Michael bit his lip and shook his head, not wanting to be too sore. "Can we get them another day?" he asked and smiled a little at Luke, hoping he would say okay.

"I just don't want everything to be sore," he explained and giggled softly.

Luke nodded a little. "Of course. " He said before turning to Pauly. "I need you to also add in some piercing cleaner and the tattoo ointment." Luke said to the older man who nodded his head and grabbed the containers before leading them to the front of the store.

He rang Luke up, which Luke didn't allow Michael to see the price, and Luke paid. "Have a great day you ass fart!" Luke yelled over his shoulder as him and Michael walked out of the store and to his car.

Michael pouted when Luke didn't let him see the price but he shook it off. "Where to next?" he asked, holding onto Luke's arm and laughing at his immature words. He climbed into the car, looking back at his piercing once he settled into the seat.

Luke settled into his seat and as he reached up to grab his seatbelt, the skin around his new tattoo stretched, causing him to hiss slightly.

"Damn it." Luke breathed out, staring down at his plastic covered arm. He glanced up at Michael and seen the boys hopeful look.

"Before we go to our next destination, wanna see it?" Luke asked him, deciding he'd show the boy even if the tattoo was cheesy.

Michael smiled widely and nodded, bouncing in his seat excitedly. "Yes please!" he cheered. Luke laughed fondly, making the boy blush but he was only eager. His eyes lit up as he watched him remove the plastic wrap.

Luke winced slightly as he removed the plastic, his skin sore. Once the plastic was removed, Luke looked down and admired the black ink that was scrolled across his skin.

Luke glanced at Michael as he tried to read the words, he was squinting his eyes and his lip was caught between his teeth. Luke took a shaky breath in and looked back down at the tattoo. "The sound of his name, can silence my demons" Luke read quietly, the words holding a lot more truth to it than anybody will ever know.

Mikey's eyes flicked up, meeting Luke's. He didn't understand. Was Luke referring to Michael? And he wouldn't consider the boy having demons.

"What do you mean by demons?" he asked quietly, nibbling on his lower lip.

Luke glanced ahead at the road, merely shrugging his shoulders. "It means that the demons of my past and present are silenced when I think about you." Luke whispered.

Luke stared down at the tattoo, the black ink making him sick to his stomach. He had gotten this tattoo for Michael and he didn't even like it. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered, his voice just barely audible. He quickly rewrapped his arm, his gaze still not meeting Michael's.

Michael shook his head quickly and laced their hands. "It's beautiful, babe," he assured, sweetly kissing his cheek. "I just didn't understand the meaning," he said and giggled softly. He didn't understand what Luke's past troubles were, but he didn't bother asking. Today was supposed to be a good day.

Luke looked down at their intertwined hands then up at Michael's face, giving him a sceptical look. He didn't believe to boy actually liked it but he didn't push the subject, this was Michael's day and Luke didn't want to ruin it by any means.

Luke plastered a somewhat fake smile on his face and looked back out at the road. He started his car and they were off again, heading towards Luke's next surprise for Michael.

Michael smiled and kissed Luke's jaw gently, smiling softly as he watched Luke drive. He stroked over his knuckles with his thumb gently, pressing his lips along his cheek.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" he asked and grinned sweetly.

Luke was having trouble focusing on the road, but he did his best. Luke smirked over at Michael, a sudden change of plans coming to mind.

"We, Michael, are going to lunch." He announced, swerving a little as a car got to close. Luke went to yell something at the car but bit his tongue, not wanting to upset Michael. Luke was planning on taking Michael to a movie but he decided against it. He didn't want to spend the next two hours in an uncomfortable chair while watching a movie he had no interest in, which would have been 'Pitch Perfect 2'

Michael smiled at that and nodded, gently squeezing Luke's bicep as the other car swerved by, a small squeal coming from Michael's lips. He blushed and looked up at Luke, proud of him for holding his tongue and not yelling at the other car.

"I'd love that," he said and smiled fondly, sweetly stroking Luke's chest.

Luke smiled to himself, feeling quite happy that he was actually able to bit his tongue. "I figured you would." Luke said, his small smile growing bigger.

Over the past few months Luke had watched the simple things that Michael liked or what he did when he was feeling something. Like, when Michael was nervous he would bit his lip and hide his face and when he was excited, he would squeal and get this giant grin on his face that would light up the entire room and his eyes would get big and even more beautiful than before, if possible. And Luke has discovered that Michael loves clothes. It doesn't matter what kind, he just loved them.

Michael giggled happily and nuzzled against his arm. "Where are we going to eat?" he asked, kissing along the muscles of his bicep. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood, kissing and hugging Luke with all his might, but he just was. He was eager to receive such luxury and treats and surprises from Luke, it was truly romantic.

"We're going to Olive Garden like I had planned for our first date." Luke said absentmindedly as he turned at a stop sign.

Luke loved how loving Michael was being. He usually didn't like it when people would hang all over him but with Michael, he found it adorable. Much like everything about Michael.

Michael smiled widely, his eyes lit up beautifully. "That's so sweet," he cooed and kissed Luke softly, letting their lips linger momentarily.

Luke was even more romantic now. He would often praise Michael, even more than ever.

"Only for you, Kitten." Luke murmured as Michael pulled back. Luke stared into Michael's eyes for a brief moment before he turned back to the road.

"I'm not sweet." Luke added, a small scowl on his face as he tried to maintain his bad ass figure. He may love the boy but he didn't want to turn into complete mush.

Michael laughed and gave him a look. "You're a sweetie around me," he cooed, loving it when Luke got aggressive, so riled up. He'd do it over the simplest things, like growling whenever they got caught by a light or when another guy gave so much as a glance at Michael. It was cute, but also a turn-on.

"Am not." Luke growled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. Luke has been labeled as many things but a 'sweetie' was never one of them. Luke hated the word, it made his skin crawl and his stomach churn uncomfortably, especially when it was being directed towards him. He was anything but sweet.

Michael laughed softly and cooed at Luke, gently poking his cheek where his dimple should be. "Yes you are! You're so nice and silly around me. It's adorable," he said and smiled widely, his features practically glowing. It was funny how aggressive Luke was while Michael on the other hand was an absolute kid at heart.

Luke kept the scowl in place, despite Michael poking him in his cheek. "I am not silly, I just don't pretend around you." Luke said, keeping his gaze on the road.

Luke turned into the parking lot of olive garden and turned to look at Michael, his scowl disappearing and getting replaced with a questioning look, his eyebrows rose and his mouth in a thin line. It was almost like Luke was daring the boy to continue.

Michael blinked in confusion. "Are you saying you act all big and bad just around other people?" he asked. "Why don't you just act like your true self?" he questioned, not understanding.

Luke groaned loudly, his head falling down and slamming against his steering wheel. He wished he would have kept his mouth shut and not have said what he did.

"Lets not get into that today but I promise you, Michael, I will tell you everything one day." Luke said, rolling his head to the side so he could look at the boy while he spoke.

"No, answer me," Michael said and swallowed thickly. "Or is it me you're pretending around with? Is it only with me that you act sweet?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked at Luke.

Luke's irritation began to rise. "No Michael, I don't pretend around you because I know you aren't like everybody else and you won't judge me." Luke said through clenched teeth, pissed off to the max that Michael would question his feelings and actions.

Michael swallowed hard when Luke began getting irritated. He pulled back slightly and looked out the window, biting his lip quietly. He didn't care if the question was personal, Luke shouldn't have spoken to him like that.

Once they parked, Michael got out on his own, quietly standing in front of the car as he waited for Luke.

Luke watched as the boy got out of the car, making him instantly regret his outburst. Luke shook his head a little before he opened his car door. He locked his doors and walked up to Michael, the boy's arms folded in front of him and a dirty look on his face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car." Luke said gently and reached forward to grab the boy, only to have him turn away from Luke. Luke's body tensed up, his mind automatically thinking about never being able to touch the boy again.

"Do not snap at me like that," Michael mumbled, facing the opposite direction of Luke. He didn't appreciate it how Luke would suddenly scold him. He didn't yell at him, so he didn't deserve it.

"I've already apologized, Kitten." Luke said as he walked forward. He passed the boy and walked in front of him, not yet touching him. Michael's face was pointed down, denying Luke the chance to see the stars that the boy's eyes held.

"Look at me?" He begged. Luke stood there and stared at the small boy who was hurt beyond belief and the night of the party flashed through Luke's mind. He was right... He could never do anything right.

As much as Michael didn't want to, He slowly looked up at him, biting his lower lip hard as he stared at Luke. He stayed quiet, letting Luke do the talking. He didn't even care that it was his birthday, what bothered him is how Luke would suddenly burst out like that. He surely did not deserve it.

Luke's heart, like every other time, stuttered in his chest when him and Michael made eye contact. Luke felt a sudden wave of nervousness. He had never pictured himself apologizing to a boy, just to make him stay. Except for, that's the thing, Michael wasn't just any other boy. He was Luke's boy.

Luke's tongue snaked past his slightly parted lips, and moistened the dry skin. Luke felt a pang of regret sear through his body when all he seen in Michael's eyes was hurt. Luke had hurt him, yet again.

Luke took a deep breath to try and steady his rapidly beating heartbeat. "I didn't mean to snap at you and I apologize to you for doing it but you hurt me too. Do you not realize that I know I'm a fuck up and that I fuck up all the time? Because I do. I know I'm a complete moron when it comes to emotions and feelings, but you're opening me up to a whole new world," Luke said, his throat burning like he had just downed six shots of vodka.

Luke paused for a moment as he tried to think of the right things to say. Finally, he decided on the only thing that came to mind... He began to speak from his heart. "I may not want to open up about my past right now but I promise you, I will one day soon. And yes, I may snap at you sometimes and that's one thing I hate about myself. I hate that I take all my anger that I've bottled up and I use it to lash out against the people I love. And I love you Michael, God do I love you, you have not only shown me what it feels like to be loved, but you've also shown me what it feels like to live and the amazing thing about this all, is you've done all of this in only a short period of time." Luke said, his throat closing off completely for a split second due to his emotions.

Luke took a shaky breath in and closed his eyes, his mind continuously flashing pictures of Michael which caused him to internally smile. Slowly, Luke cracked his eyes open and swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in the process.

"You have done to me in a few months, what people have tried doing to me for my entire existence." He finished, his voice a mere whisper. Luke had just opened up part of himself to Michael and he felt amazing, yet terrified. He felt amazing because he know knew he could trust the boy, part of the heavy boulder that was one his shoulders lightening. But he was terrified Michael would use this information against him one day.

Michael listened closely to Luke, never breaking his gaze. Slowly, he began to take a step forward. He gently took Luke's hands, stroking his thumb over his knuckles.

"We'll work on it, yeah? You've gotten so much better with controlling yourself, Luke. I'm proud of you," he whispered, leaning up on his tip toes to peck Luke's lips. However, he changed his mind and let his lips linger, kissing Luke slowly and eventually deeply.

Luke has changed a lot, and Michael was mostly the cause of that. He showed and told Luke how to bite his tongue and how to control his bad temper. Mikey himself also learned how to soothe and control Luke. It was incredible, honestly. Luke wouldn't get frustrated about the simplest things anymore.

Luke pulled back from the kiss breathless. He opened his eyes and looked down at Michael and slowly nodded his head. "Thank you." He whispered before he stood up straight.

Luke cleared his throat and smiled down at the boy. "Let's go inside?" He asked, lacing his fingers with Michael's and tugging the boy forward a little.

Mikey smiled softly and nodded, following Luke into the restaurant. A waitress led them to a table, which Luke had requested it to be further away from the other diners. She distributed the tableware and menus then took their drink orders, Michael sticking with an ice tea.

Luke ordered a coke with his order, much like he did every other time. He folded his hands on the table in front of himself while he watched Michael's eyes scan over the menu, a look of concentration in place.

"See anything you like, kitten?" Luke asked, his voice calmer than it had been earlier. Since his and Michael's talk only minutes prior, Luke's mood had changed drastically. His mood now light.

Michael glanced up at Luke and giggled. "The fettuccine sounds good," he said, seeing it with chicken and another one with shrimp. "What are you gonna get?" he asked and smiled sweetly.

Luke picked up his menu and opened it, the first thing he looked at was what he decided on. "I think i'll get the Chicken Cacciatorie & Cheese Manicotti." Luke said, knowing his choice was good since it was where his aunt drug him to for every birthday. Luke had tried almost everything here, some things better than others.

Luke sat his menu down and glanced up at Michael, a smile instantly appearing. A few seconds later the waitress walked up with their drinks and took their orders. Luke would catch Michael glaring at her every few seconds, causing Luke to have to bit his lip to keep from laughing.

When the waitress finally walked away, Luke turned his icy blue eyes to Michael. "What was that about?" Luke asked him, a small chuckle escaping past Luke's lips.

Michael huffed and rest his chin in his hands. "She kept looking at you, obviously checking you out," he grumbled, his nose scrunching up slightly. "And did you see how she smiled at you? And the way she kept swinging her hips?" he said, still glaring at her even as she assisted another table.

Luke covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter. "Is someone jealous?" Luke teased, honestly finding Michael's jealousy adorable.

Luke knew Michael had no reason to be jealous because first of all, Luke has never been interested in woman and even if he had been, Michael was the only one that Luke was interested in.

Michael huffed a little and crossed his arms on top of the table. "Is it not obvious that we're on a date though?" he sassed, still looking at her as he spoke as if he was talking to her, though she couldn't hear him from the distance.

Luke chuckled and reached across the table, grasping one of Michael's hands in his own. He gave it a soft squeeze and smiled at Michael. "No need to worry, Kitten. I already have my eyes set on someone," Luke said sincerely. He glanced over in the waitress's direction. She was currently taking orders at a table, but she was bent a little, making her ass pop out. Luke grimaced and turned back to Michael.

"She's not even my type." Luke added, his usual attraction towards everyone who had an ass wasn't even there.

Michael couldn't help but giggle shyly and nod. "Okay, Luke," he said and leaned forward, sipping on his tea then smiling at Luke, believing him. Luke said the most inappropriate yet sweetest things, which made Michael laugh and blush.

Luke smiled happily to himself and took a sip of his coke, the cold, bubbly liquid sliding down his throat. He set the glass back down at the table and cleared his throat, the coke leaving a weird tingly feeling in it.

"So, Michael, what do you want to do after this?" Luke asked, knowing the boy had to have at least one place or thing he wanted to do.

Michael thought for a moment, looking out the window blankly as he thought of where he wanted to go with Luke. He thought deeply, wanting this to be there last thing before they went home, unless Luke had other plans -- which he most likely would.

"Can we... go to the canal?" he asked shyly. It was his favorite place, honestly. He'd always go there with his father when he was younger and just walk around, admiring the body of water and the little shops around the area.

Luke nodded his head a little too quickly. He had always wanted to go to the canal when he was younger but as he got older, he thought it was just a stupid childish want. But as he thought about it, he knew it was a want that would never go away unless he actually went.

"I'd love to, I've always wanted to go." Luke mumbled with a shy smile.

Michael gawked a little. "You've never been?" he squeaked, looking so shocked and even mortified. "I'm definitely taking you!" he said, a wide grin suddenly appearing on his face. He was glad to take Luke to new places, like the canal. It was so beautiful there and Michael has always loved it.

Luke shook his head a little. "I had always wanted to go as a child but never did get a chance." He said quietly.

Luke's mood perked up a ton at Michael's words. "Want to drive?" Luke asked. He knew Michael would most likely deny the offer but he wanted to throw it out there since Michael was sixteen now which means he would be getting his driver's license soon.

Michael giggled and gasped at Luke's words. "I-I've never drove before," he admitted shyly. He knew the general gist, but he's never experienced driving. He didn't know how to properly steer or how to parallel park or anything really.

Luke's eyes widened slightly, he knew the not wasn't experienced but he didn't know he had never drove. Luke pushed down the nervousness that had erupted through his body and smiled a warm smile at Michael.

Luke was always up for a little danger but he didn't want Michael to be put in a dangerous situation. "Would you like to try today or wait until tomorrow and I can take you up to a deserted place to teach you?" Luke asked, giving the boy two options when he really wanted Michael to choose the later one.

Luke was a little doubtful that Michael would be able to handle the stress of driving on a road with no previous experience. He didn't show his doubtfulness though, he kept a neutral face.

Michael bit his lip and blushed. "Tomorrow?" he asked shyly, hoping Luke wouldn't be disappointed or anything. As of today, he just wanted to celebrate and be stress free.

Luke nodded his head and smiled, a small breath of relief flowing through his body. Luke glanced around the restaurant and then turned back to Michael, an idea popping into mind.

"So Michael. Are you up to being a little rebellious today?" Luke asked, a dark smirk on his face and his usually bright blue eyes going a shade darker.

Michael raised an eyebrow slightly. "It depends, Lucas," he said, trying his best to hold back a threatening laugh. He tried to look as daring as Luke, a slight smirk on his lips but a smile was slowly making its way onto his plump lips instead.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Michael, loving his new daring side. "Canal sex." Was the simple words Luke murmured. He was planning on doing it a little more subtly but he wanted to see if Michael could keep that look on his face.

Michael bit his lip hard, his smirk returning ever so slightly as well as a dark blush. "S-Sounds good," he said, his voice similar to the tone of Luke's. That aroused him, just thinking about sex, but in public. Mikey wanted to giggle his shy little giggle and say no but he also wanted to try it. In the end, the latter overpowered.

Michael's response wasn't what Luke was hoping for, but he still made him stutter and blush. Luke smiled darkly at Michael. "I'm corrupting you." Luke said, extremely happy that he wasn't the only one changing.

Luke studied Michael's face for a second, the boy still having a small smirk. "Alright Michael, I have a challenge for you." Luke said, challenging the boy.

Michael bit his lip hard, making it slightly swollen. "And what would that be?" he asked, his voice hushed and almost seductive-like. He liked this, he enjoyed their soft yet sexual voices. It was arousing, in all honesty. The way Luke looked at him made him shift slightly in his seat.

Luke's cock became slightly hard at Michael's tone of voice. "I dare you to say three of the dirtiest swear words there is and if you blush, stutter, look away or bite your lip, you have to ride me." Luke began, smirking as the boy's eyes widened a small fraction.

"But, if you can do it. You can choose whichever position you want." Luke added, his cock growing more with the thought of Michael riding him.

Michael gulped and bit his lip roughly. "L-Like in a sentence or three separate words?" he asked, voice shaky. He sat up a little more, his thighs spread slightly -- just an instinct he had. He wanted Luke to be in charge, but he knew he couldn't do it. It was worth a try though.

"And k-kinky words too?" he asked sheepishly, giving up on the seductive smirking and hushed voices.

"In a sentence." Luke said, noticing Michael's change I'm posture. Luke thought about it a second. "Kinky words too." He finally decided, smiling smugly at the nervous boy. He knew Michael wouldn't be able to do it, but he wanted to see how flustered he would get.

Michael swallowed hard and looked at the table as he thought deeply about this. He kept replaying words in his mind, trying to just get used foursome maybe he wouldn't be as flustered when he actually said them.

He whimpered softly to himself, blushing at just the thought of the word. He would definitely fail this.

Luke smiled at nothing in particular and folded his arms in front of himself. "Come on Kitten, you can do it." Luke encouraged him quietly, even though he knew Michael didn't stand a chance since just thinking the word obviously made him blush.

Michael gulped and nodded slowly. "Can you give me one word? A-And then I'll form it in a sentence somehow," he mumbled, deciding it would make this just a tad easier. The hard part for him would be actually saying the word.

Luke hummed to himself, thinking about a word he's always wanted Michael to say. He smiled widely when one came to mind.

"Fuck." Luke whispered out, his voice quiet but dark. He felt himself get half hard at the thought of that word slipping paste Michael's lips.

Mikey's eyes widened slightly but he slowly nodded, trying to form a sentence with only three words. He swallowed hard, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he concentrated.

He took in a slow shaky breath, clamping his thick thighs together slowly. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate and contain himself.

"Fuck me, M-Master," he rushed out, sighing shakily when he stuttered. At least he actually tried, he was glad he didn't stutter the curse word.

Luke growled deep in his throat, his cock and body reacting to the simple word. "Again." Luke commanded, not giving two shits about their bet. All he wanted was to hear that filthy word come out of Michael's innocent, well almost innocent, mouth again.

Luke set up straighter, his cock aching from being confined in the tight material of his skinny jeans.

Michael covered his face, a flustered mess. "F-Fuck me, Master," he said again, his words a little clearer. He didn't know what else to call Luke besides 'Sir' and 'Master', which were already embarrassing enough to say.

Luke stared at Michael, contemplating on whether or not he wants to bend the boy over the table and Fuck him right here. Luke clenched his jaw tightly and clenched his fists, deciding he'd wait until later.

Luke cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I'll give it to you since you tried. Which position would you like to try?" Luke asked, wanting to get a sneak into Michael's dirty side.

Mikey thought for a moment, glad Luke had still let him win the bet even though he lost big time.

"What kinds a-are there?" he asked confused, only knowing that there was riding or when Luke would just lay on top and fuck him that way.

"There's doggy, waterfall, the hot seat, the cat, cowgirl, would you like me to continue? Luke asked, knowing almost every sex position there was but with little experience with most of them. 

Luke would want to try waterfall the next time he was in charge because if he was being honest, it looked like it would be a lot of fun.

Michael's eyes widened once again at his words. "Can you explain them all to me?" he asked sheepishly, fumbling with the lining along his shorts nervously.

Luke nodded his head. "Doggy style is when you're on all fours and I fuck you from behind, waterfall is when I hang upside down on a bed and you ride me, hotseat is when you sit on my lap with your back to my chest and I fuck you, the cat is much like missionary except I lay flat on you and cowgirl we have already done so there isn't much explaining to do there." Luke said, finishing his little sex speech with a little rambling.

Michael's throat went dry at Luke's explanation and he slowly nodded. "I-I wanna try them all, Luke," he said shyly, positive that position changes will make sex so much more thrilling. He wanted to try all of Luke's fantasies, he wanted to learn more about sex and all the incredible things involved with it.

Luke had just taken a small drink of his drink when Michael shyly mumbled those words. Luke choked on his drink, the fizzy drink almost coming out of his nose. He finished swallowing the soda and began coughing, his lungs burning slightly from the drink going down the wrong tube.

"All?" Luke choked out, his eyes wide and looking at Michael. Luke wanted to try them all, he just didn't know if the boy would be up for it.

Michael nodded and smiled a little at Luke. "Yes, please. I-I want you to teach me, educate me," he said softly, gently biting his lip afterwards. He had no idea what his words did to Luke, honestly. He was just speaking his mind.

"Tonight or when?" Luke asked Michael, excited to be able to fuck the boy in more than one way. He wanted to claim the boy more than he already has, he wanted to show his every possible thing there is. Luke kept his hands in fists, his tattoo aching from the small stretch.

Michael licked his lips. "I want you to choose your favorite position for tonight. I might even r-ride you," he said, doing well until his little stammer but his voice remained the same volume. He wanted to have the most pleasurable night, and he knew Luke would choose the most pleasurable positions.

"And then tomorrow night you'll teach me, yeah?" he said and smiled a little.

Luke thought for a second, his mind racing with the endless possibilities of what they could do. "I wanna do the hot seat except for I want you to be facing me so that we are face to face, chest to chest." Luke said, his voice rough from lust.

Michael smiled shyly and nodded. "I-I wanna try riding again," he said softly, nervously biting his lip. He was so eager for tonight, but they had to go to the canal before they went home and fucked each other's brains out. He's rode Luke before, so hopefully this time it'd be better since he had the previous experience.

"I wanna try everything." Luke breathed out, his cock hard in his trousers. "We're trying that one while at the canal." Luke added, his voice dark when he remembered that he was going to fuck Michael at the place he used to dream of visiting as a child. Luke chuckled quietly to himself, talk about dreams come true.

Michael couldn't help but giggle and nod. He could tell Luke was turned on, and so was he. All moist and slick between his thighs, which were still clamped tightly together, as if it would reduce the wetness. He couldn't wait for Luke to touch him, he was so eager for him, almost impatient.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but a plate of food was see in front of him. The aroma of the chicken filled Luke's nose, making his mouth water slightly. When he looked down at his plate, there was a small card on it with a number scrolled across it.

Luke looked up at the woman and seen it was the one Michael doesn't like. Luke smiled down at her and picked up the card and handed it to Michael. "Here baby," Luke said, intentionally calling him that.

Michael growled a little when he noticed the card, his dainty hands balling into fists. There was no way he would fight her, but he felt rage and jealousy build up. However, his heart softened when Luke gave the card to him. He immediately crumbled it up, angrily throwing it at the ground though it caused no harm.

Mikey huffed and fixed his shirt a little, calmly returning to his meal. "Thank you," he murmured softly, smiling a little at Luke.

Luke laughed as Michael crumbled up the card, his small hands working it into a ball humored him a lot. Luke glanced up at the waitress and smiled at her which earned him a glare in return. Luke watched as she hugged and began to stomp away, her arms crossed over her chest.

Luke looked back at Michael and smiled softly at him. "Eat." He commanded, his gentleness gone.

Michael nodded and was obedient, doing what Luke said immediately. He ate the food and hummed, getting some more on his fork and feeding it to Luke.

Ever since their date at the sushi place basically they've been feeding each other on dates. Even if they already have tried that food, they still share. It was as simple as a tradition almost. Sure, it was quite cheesy, but they had no problem with it.

Luke chewed the food that Michael had fed him and hummed at the creaminess of the sauce. Luke swallowed it and picked up his fork and gently lifted it up the Michael's lips, the boy eagerly opened his mouth and took the food off the fork.

"Good?" Luke asked Michael as he watched the boy cautiously chew it.

Michael politely chewed with his mouth closed, having the proper table manners. He swallowed and smiled, quickly nodding. "Very yummy," he said and stole a few more bites from Luke's plate, also feeding the boy his own food.

Luke and Michael talked about random stuff through lunch, Michael doing most of the talking while Luke listened intently. When they were both full Luke called for a check and paid for their meal. He stood up and helped Michael out of his chair, the boy complaining the entire time because Luke didn't let him help pay.

Michael followed Luke back out to the car, grumbling a little. "I could've paid, Luke. You've paid for everything else today," he said and crossed his arms, a bit of sass in his voice.

"Yes you could have but that's the beauty of birthdays. You don't let the birthday boy pay for anything." Luke said, his tone light and his mood not at all fazed by Michael's stubbornness. Luke opened his car door and ushered Michael in before he got in himself.

Michael couldn't help but smile at Luke's sweet words but he tried grumbling, which soon turned into giggles. "Quit being cute," he whined and held Luke's hand as soon as he got out onto the main road, his thumb instinctively stroking his knuckles.

Luke didn't comment on Michael's words, instead, he continued to drive, enjoying the feeling of Michael's thumb stroking his knuckles. Luke smiled to himself as a thought came to mind.

"Still up for canal sex?" He asked Michael, those words alone turning him on behind belief.

Michael looked up at him and smiled softly. "I am," he said with a light blush. He kissed Luke's bicep gently, resting his face against it once more and relaxing as Luke drove smoothly.

"I didn't bring a condom. Still haven't put one back in my wallet since the first time we had sex." Luke informed Michael, feeling the boy needed to know. Luke usually put a condom in his wallet after each time he fucked someone but since he met Michael, the habit kinda just disappeared.

Michael laughed softly and shrugged a little. "I'm fine with doing it without one," he said honestly, closing his eyes once more and smiling to himself. He was content with today, at least so far. Later, it will get even more interesting.

Luke hummed in response. "Good." He said before turning a corner. Luke continued driving, the car full of silence but it wasn't awkward. A little bit later Luke pulled into the Canal, the first thing he saw was the big, beautiful body of water.

Michael perked up when he noticed the car began going a tad slower. He looked around and smiled widely, glancing over at Luke. Once they parked, he quickly got out and practically dragged Luke out of the car.

Luke kept his gaze on the water as Michael dragged him, his eyes scanning over it and watching as it shimmered in the sun light. It was unlike anything Luke had ever seen. It was beautiful, and for Luke to say something was beautiful, was very rare.

"Holy shit." He breathed out, the sight rendering him almost speechless. He turned to Michael and seen the boy was leading them through a patch of trees. When they broke free, Luke seen why he had done it. Past the trees there was a grassy area that had an amazing view of the canal and the best part was, it was secluded.

Michael turned towards Luke and smiled softly at him. "Ready?" he purred. "Or do you wanna walk around for a bit?" he asked. Within the past month, Michael has become somewhat better at telling Luke what he wanted and when he wanted it. Though he was still learning and was definitely still shy, he was more open about telling Luke he wanted to be pleasured.

Luke looked at Michael, loving how eager the boy was. "No, I wanna fuck you right now." Luke growled, his cock already hard. Luke knew Michael was excited he had been the first one to show Luke this place, and as time has progressed, Luke has discovered that Michael had been a lot of firsts for him.

Michael let out a squeal of excitement and he eagerly nodded. He took now time to approach Luke, wrapping his arms up around his neck as he kissed him passionately. The kiss quickly escalated, turning into a steamy make out session with clashing tongues and teeth.

"How do you want me?" Mikey whispered against his lips, their hands tugging at each other's clothing.

"Naked." Luke growled out darkly. Luke pulled back from Michael and wasted no time in taking off his clothes. He started with his shirt. He gently took it off and laid it down on the ground for a place to sit. He then started on his shoes. He quickly kicked them off and ripped off his pants so he was left in nothing but his boxers which were tented from his boner.

Michael watched Luke and slowly licked his lips, soon mocking his actions. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, his cat belly button piercing twirling against his slim tummy. He then toed off his shoes, easily kicking them off and following with his shorts. Once he was in just his panties, he pounced on Luke, his arms slinging around his neck once more.

Luke set down on his shirt, Michael still on his lap. Luke glanced down at between them, his cloth covered cock between both of their stomachs, not quite touching Michael's belly button. Luke looked back up and Michael and began to kiss him, his plastic wrapped armed moved down and he began to pull down Michael's underwear, his fingers brushing over his smooth skin.

Michael hummed and kissed back, letting Luke undress him. He raised his hips, helping Luke pull off his panties. He shyly handed them to Luke once he took them off, lowering back down in his lap. Lately, Luke has asked for Michael's panties, which he gave to him without hesitating. He didn't question it either, instead he'd just watch sheepishly as the older teen sniffed them.

Luke brought Michael's panties up to his nose and inhaled deeply, Michael's sweet scent clouding his nose. Luke groaned deeply and threw the underwear off to the side, making a mental note not to give them back to Michael.

Luke reached down and began to tug down his boxers, Michael helping him with the process. Once they were off he threw them off to the and looked at Michael. "Take charge, baby." Luke purred, wanting to see if Michael could do it.

Mikey nodded and reached a hand between them, grasping Luke's thick, throbbing cock. He hummed in approval and pumped it slowly, letting it get impossibly hard. He spread his legs a little more, his knees pressed against the softness of the grass. He bit his lip softly and glanced into Luke's eyes as he slowly lined his length up with his entry. Michael then slowly sunk down, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure by just having the tip inside him.

Luke groaned loudly as he slowly entered Michael's tight hole. Lukes hands reached up and grasped Michael's hips instinctively. Once Luke was completely inside him, he squoze his eyes shut to steady himself. The tightness alone making him want to cum.

Michael took slow, deep breaths. No matter how many times they had sex, he would always have to adjust to Luke's massive cock. He slowly fluttered open his eyes, smiling to himself when he saw that Luke was experiencing the same amount of pleasure as he was.

Luke's eyes flickered up to Michael's, the boys pupils were blown and his eyes were wide. "Move." Luke grunted out as he shifted his hips a little, going deeper inside of Michael, both of them emitting loud moans. Luke watched as Michael slowly nodded. He grasped Luke's shoulders and wiggled his hips a little before he slowly lifted up, his velvety walls clutching tightly around Luke's throbbing cock.

Michael shuddered slightly and let out a shaky breath, slowly sinking back down on his cock. He released another loud moan, whimpering in pleasure because this felt so incredible.

Luke closed his eyes tightly, his body full of pleasure. He felt as Michael lifted up again before he slid back down, emitting a high pitched moan which caused Luke to moan loudly.

"Fuck." Luke moaned out as Michael continued to moved up and down, finding a steady rhythm. The quiet space around them was soon filled with flesh on flesh and their heavy breathing mixed with a few moans every few seconds.

Michael bounced quickly in his lap, chasing after the pleasure he felt build up in his tummy. "L-Luke," he whispered, his voice turning into a broken moan. He wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, their chests bumping very lightly occasionally. He shuddered as he felt Luke's hands rub and grope his thighs and hips, motivating him to go even faster.

Every time their chests would collide, Luke would moan loudly, the pain from Michael bumping into his freshly pierced nipples sent ripples of pleasure throughout his body. "Kitten." Luke moaned out as he buried his face in Michael's neck. Luke's hips would buck occasionally, the pressure in his stomach a white hot fire now.

Michael shivered as he felt Luke's lip ring brush against his sensitive neck. He tangled his hands in his hair, lightly tugging on it. He let out soft squeaks as he bounced faster and faster, their bodies creating a light clap as they collided. He loved being like this, though he loved it even more when Luke was in control. He enjoyed riding because he knew he was making him feel good just by riding -- all by himself.

Luke let out a broken moan when he felt Michael tug harder on his hair, the pleasure burning in his veins intensifying drastically. Luke moved his head over and little and bit down gently on the skin above Michael's collarbone. He sucked on the skin, his tongue running over it every few seconds. Luke kept his teeth connected to Michael's now sensitive skin, his moans being muffled by it.

Luke gripped Michael's ass harder as he lifted up the boy a little, his hips bucking up slightly due to the lack of contact. He gently, but roughly, slammed Michael back down, causing Luke to let go of Michael's skin as he moaned loudly, his face still buried in the crook of Michael's neck.

Michael let out a loud cry of pleasure, his head falling back. He tugged harder on Luke's hair as he bucked his hips up, his walls clutching tightly around his thick cock.

"A-Ahh!" he squeaked, his cheeks flushed deeply as he felt great pleasure. He rode faster, practically grinding against Luke. He placed a hand on his chest, being cautious with his nipples though.

Luke grunted against Michael's neck, his orgasm approaching rather fast. He let Michael continue to ride him at this pace though, he wanted to feel the boy in every way there possibly was.

"Tell me how you feel, Kitten." Luke demanded, his voice breathless and low. Luke felt amazing right now, he had never been this deep inside someone before, except for the one time with Michael but that was only for a few minutes. And the pleasure then, didn't compare to how Luke felt right now, with their chests against each other and Michael's loud moans going straight to Luke's groin.

Michael panted softly and nodded, his hips bouncing relentlessly on Luke. "I-I feel so good, Lucas. I love it when you're buried s-so deep inside me," he whispered shakily, his cheeks turning even redder at his confession. He rolled his hips slowly, Luke's cock rocking inside him.

Luke let out a broken moan, Michael's words making his cock throb for a release. "I like it when you fuck me but I love it when you're beneath me and I fuck you relentlessly." Luke grunted out, his skin having a thin layer of sweat now. Luke's body shook slightly when he felt Michael rock his hips, a small tremor of pleasure running through his body.

Michael whined at Luke's words and began bouncing even harder, his thighs feeling so tired and weak from trembling but he was chasing his climax and helping Luke with his own as well.

"I-I'm close," he whispered, his voice breathless and sounding so pleasured. He squeezed Luke's shoulders, raising and dropping his hips quickly.

"Cum for me, Kitten." Luke growled out, grasping Michael's hips as he began to fuck Michael, him and Michael creating a fast rhythm. Luke's fingernails dug into the flesh of Michaels ass, his climax quickly approaching.

Michael screamed in pleasure, his body slumping a little as he felt so exhausted from moving himself up and down so fast.

"Luke!" he sobbed as he came hotly all over Luke's bare cock, a shaky breath slipping from his lips.

Luke bucked his hips two more times before he released his load inside of Michael, a broken version of Michaels name escaping past his lips.

Luke let his arms slump from Michael's hips, his fingertips touching the ground. Luke's vision was white and his body was warm and fuzzy. He let his head fall down and rest against Michael's shoulder, their heavy breathing being the only noise in the quiet space around them.

Michael breathed heavily with him, their loud pants filling the air as they fell from their highs. "So good," Mikey whispered again, gently pecking his lips.

Luke took deep breathes as he tried to become coherent of everything around him once again. He lolled his head to the side just as Michael kissed him on the lips.

"Amazing." Luke mumbled lazily, his bones heavy and his eyes slowly drifting shut. Luke was content in this moment, with his now softening cock still buried inside of Michael.

Mikey smiled lazily at him, slowly pulling off when the sensitivity was unbearable. He whined at the mess, tightly closing his thighs to keep the excess cum from leaking.

Luke chuckled softly, his shoulders bouncing slightly. Luke gently set Michael on the ground in front of him and stood up. He stretched his legs and back before he bent down and picked up his shirt.

"Here. Use this to wipe it off." Luke said, tossing his shirt to Michael who's face was scrunched up due to Luke's cum.

Michael stammered and glanced down at the shirt once again. "B-But it'll be messy and you have to wear it...." He said slowly, gently biting his lip.

Luke shook his head. "I won't wear a shirt." He said before he turned slightly, looking out across the water. Luke turned and grinned at Michael, an idea coming to mind. He looked back out at the water and started in a run, his legs coming up to his chest as he jumped into the water. He felt his butt hit the water first, a loud splash following after him.

Luke's body went under the water, the cold sending him into shock. For a split second, the thought of his nipple piercings ran through his head but he pushed it down. He was having too much fun to care if they got infected or not.

Michael gawked and watched Luke, soon laughing at how the boy's mood became childish and playful. Never has he imagined himself in the canal naked.

But today was something new.

He squealed at the coldness but soon adjusted to it, swimming after Luke. He loved bathing after sex, whether it was a shower or bath. He liked it because it washed away the grossness, yet made him still feel so lively and incredible.

Luke watched Michael jump in the water, a bubble of excitement erupted throughout his chest. He quickly turned in the water and began to swim away from the boy.

"You'll have to catch me if you want a ride home!" Luke yelled over his shoulder as he continued to swim away, his shoulders beginning to ache slightly but he pushed forward.

Michael whined but swam after, trying as hard as he could. He did eventually catch up, his arms latching around Luke's torso.

"Gotcha!" he cheered and kissed the back of his neck.

Luke slowed down his pace a little, wanting the boy to catch him. Finally, he felt Michael's slim arms wrap around his waist, his cheerful voice echoing over the water. Luke grumbled a little, acting upset when in reality he was excited.

Luke turned around in the boy's arms and frowned at him, the look not fazing the boys smile. Luke felt the frown slip off of his face and a smile replacing it. The boys cheerfulness contagious.

"Ready?" He asked Michael, his hands going down and around Michael's hips.

Michael cocked his head to the side a little. "Ready for what?" he asked and giggled, pulling himself closer to Luke. The water lapped at their skin, but it felt amazing. The coldness cleansed their bodies.

Luke smirked down at the boy. "Hold your breath." He instructed before he lifted Michael up. He threw the boy back, Michael's squealing being heard before a loud splashing noise echoed throughout the space.

Michael plunged underwater, thankful he at least took a breath like Luke said. He surfaced and dried his eyes, briefly running a hand over his face.

"What was that for?" he whined and stayed where he was, not swimming towards Luke.

"For my amusement," Luke yelled back, frowning a little when the boy didn't automatically swim over to him.

"Come here." Luke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest but quickly removing them when they came in contact with his nipple rings, causing them to throb a little from the touch.

Michael smirked a little and shook his head. "No," he teased, swimming on his back further away from Luke. He giggled as he saw Luke's eyes darken, knowing he was getting possessive.

Luke's face went neutral and his eyes dark when Michael began to swim away from him. "You wanna play?" Luke growled, his body tensing when he seen the boy swim farther away from him.

Michael giggled sweetly and swam around happily, ignoring Luke on purpose. It was fun to play games with Luke, just to rile him up.

Luke growled loudly. He began to swim after Michael, the boy giggling at his playfulness. Luke looked up and was about to grab Michael when he got a face full of water. The water went into his eyes and mouth, causing him to splutter and make his eyes burn.

"Michael." Luke growled out through his coughing fit.

Michael's eyes went wide, immediately stopping when he saw Luke's angry expression. The older boy rubbed at his eyes and coughed out some water, then looked up at Michael clearly pissed off.

"I-I'm sorry," the boy stammered out, slowly sinking into the water so his head barely peeked up.

Luke slowly shook his head once the burning stopped. He kept his eyes on Michael, even when the boy became barely visible, and slowly began to swim forward.

"You wanted to play." Luke said calmly, almost a little too calmly. "So let's play," Luke said before he lunged at the boy, purposely missing him but going off to the side of him instead. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's waist from behind and pulled the boy closer to his chest.

Michael swallowed hard and looked up at Luke, openly letting him get his revenge. He nodded and bit his lip softly. "I-I did," he confirmed, staring back into Luke's eyes.

Luke smirked darkly down at the boy and tightened his arms around his waist. Luke bobbed up out of the water a little and then back down, dragging Michael along with him. When they were finally completely submerged in water, Luke opened his eyes and seen Michael's eyes were closed and his cheeks were puffed out. Luke smiled softly, his anger disappearing quickly, and pulled them back up.

Luke took a deep breath in, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen. He turned to Michael and seen the boy was doing to same. "We're even now." Luke breathed out.

Michael took deep breaths, his chest rising and falling ever so slightly as he did. "O-Okay," he said and smiled a little, swimming forward and pulling himself into Luke's arms. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, shyly giggling as he felt Luke's cock bob freely.

Luke wrapped his arms around Michael and pulled him closer to him. He inhaled softly, Michaels skin now smelling like the Canal. Luke cringed slightly but buried his face in Michael's neck anyway.

"We might want to get out, the water's not good for our piercings and my tattoo." Luke said a few seconds later, his voice muffled because of Michael's neck.

Michael giggled softly and nodded, gently ruffling Luke's soaked hair. "Let's get out now, yeah? We'll start stinking soon," he said and laughed. The water was mostly fresh, practically like a river or lake, but it wasn't the best for 'bathing' in.

Luke didn't even say anything, instead, he began to swim towards the shore with one arm, the other one holding Michael's hand. He knew the boy could swim but he still felt the need to protect him.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" Luke asked, his voice quiet due to him swimming.

Michael giggled and held onto Luke's back to make it easier. He climbed out with him, drying in the wind and sunshine.

"No, unless you wanna walk around," he said and picked up his clothes.

Luke didn't even think of his answer, it just flowed out of his mouth freely. "Can we do it naked?" He asked, a small smirk on his face when he realized what his words were. Luke had tried to filter what he said when around Michael but he's decided that he isn't going to anymore. He wants to speak freely and he plans on doing so.

Michael squealed and clamped Luke's mouth shut, as if someone had heard even though they were still in the secluded area.

"Lucas!" he squeaked, blushing deeply. "We can't walk around naked, silly," he said and facepalmed himself.

Luke smiled even though it was covered by Michael's hand. "Watch me." Luke said, a hint of challenge in his voice. He walked over to his clothes and picked them up, along with Michael's underwear, and began to walk past the trees and towards his car, a smirk on his face.

Michael watched Luke and nervously looked around. He tugged on his own clothes, going without his panties but still wearing his shirt and shorts.

"Luke!" Mikey said and tried covering him. He was embarrassed but also a little jealous if anyone saw them. He didn't want anyone else seeing Luke's body and he would be embarrassed because it's in public.

Luke ignored Michael and kept on walking until he finally broke free of the trees. His feet came in contact with the rough asphalt, but he still continued to walk. That was, until he heard the giggle of a small child.

Luke turned to Michael with wide eyes and quickly put on his boxers. Before, he would have continued walking naked but now, he really didn't find it amusing to let a little kid see his dick.

Once Luke's boxers were on he stood up, a little drop of water falling from his hair, due to the movement, and landed on his nose. Luke went cross eyed as he tried to look at the little speck of water.

Michael huffed and watched Luke continue walking anyways, smirking a little when he saw a little boy turn around and laugh at the sight of Luke. Mikey laughed to himself and walked towards him.

"Payback," he teased and smiled when Luke was cross-eyed. He found Luke so manly yet adorable all at once. He gently swiped his thumb along his nose, collecting the little drop of water.

Luke pouted down at Michael when he wiped away the tiny droplet of water. "I was watching that." Luke huffed, trying to cross his arms but failing because of the stuff in his arms.

Luke frowned at Michael one more time before he began to stalk towards the car like a two year old child. Luke unlocked his car and threw everything in the back. He left his door open and ran around the car the Michael's side. Luke opened the door for the boy, a frown still etched into his features.   
Michael skipped to his door and smiled innocently at Luke. "Don't pout. That's not manly," he teased and kissed him sweetly, trying to purposely make Luke more upset just to tease him.

Luke pouted for a second longer. He closed Michael's door and walked around to his side and slid in, closing the door after him. Luke placed a scowl on his face and looked at Michael.

"Is this manly?" He asked in a deeper voice as he puffed out his chest a little.

Michael buckled up and couldn't help but laugh. "Very tough and manly," he said and smiled widely, gently lacing their hands once Luke began driving.

Luke smiled a little as he drove, his thumb continuously thumping on the steering wheel. He would glance over at Michael every few seconds, his smile growing wider every time.

"What position do you want to try first?" Luke asked Michael as he turned on his turning signal, the little beeping filling the car.

Michael shrugged and giggled softly, a light blush on his cheeks. "I don't mind, but I wanna save the best one for last," he said honestly, gently playing with Luke's spare hand.

Luke nodded and turned, clicking off the turning signal afterwards. "I wanna do the waterfall last." Luke said, his finger twitching slightly from Michael's gentle touch.

Michael smiled softly and nodded, gently biting his lip. "Alright, Luke," he said and kissed his cheek. He soothingly continued rubbing his hand, pulling away once they got to his house. It wasn't uncommon for Luke to come over to his house, whether it was after school or just on the weekend. But, of course, Michael never complained.

Luke walked with Michael up to the house and waited patiently for him to open the door. When they stepped inside, he kicked off his shoes and turned to Michael. "I wanna have sex on a counter." Luke admitted shyly. He bite his lip ring and stared into Michael's eyes, not letting their eye contact break.

Michael's breath audibly hitched and he stared back into Luke's dark eyes. Without even thinking, he nodded, letting Luke drag him into the kitchen. He was so eager and ready for this, ready to learn new sex positions to please Luke.

Luke stopped when they were next to the counter. "Do you want to sit on the counter or be bent over it?" Luke asked him, his cock starting to harden but still not at it's full length yet.

As Luke waited for Michael's response, he turned and moved the basket of fruit that was on the counter and set it on the kitchen table.

Michael watched and began stripping from his shirt, deciding to let Luke take off his pants for him. "You choose," he purred and ruffled his hair a little glancing down at his belly button piercing. He realized something and looked back up at Luke.

"Actually I want you to bend me over it," he said and bit down on his lip.

Luke's eyes widened but he eagerly nodded. He glanced down for a second and seen his boxers were tented, his cock hard and throbbing, leaking precum. He looked back up and grabbed Michael's hand and bent him over the counter, wasting no time.

"Put your chest flat against it." Luke demanded.

Michael nodded and did as told, shivering a little as he felt the cool counter to against his sensitive nipples. He remained still as he felt Luke tug down his shorts, leaving him completely exposed since he wasn't even wearing his panties because he took them off earlier.

Luke groaned loudly when he seen Michael's creamy ass. He admired it for a second before he ripped off his boxers. "Hold still." Luke growled out as he lined his reddish, purple head up, the tip leaking precum. Luke then slammed into Michael, a loud gasp escaping past his lips at the tightness.

Michael let out a squeaky, whimpery sound and clenched tightly around Luke. He let out a shaky moan as he was filled completely in just the matter of a couple seconds but it felt undeniably amazing.

"Mmm... Luke...." he breathed out, pressing his forehead against the counter and tightly clutching it.

Luke couldn't bring himself to form a coherent thought. He grunted at Michael's words and slowly pulled out, biting his lip in the process to keep from moaning. He slammed back into Michael with just as much force which made the boy slide up the counter.

"So.... Tight. " Luke grunted through clenched teeth.

Michael gasped softly and squeaked once again, his chest pressing more against the counter as Luke thrust back in. He moaned against the hard counter surface, causing it to ring a little throughout the room. He very subtly began pushing himself back against Luke, wanting so much more.

They created a steady rhythm, Luke thrusting into Michael while Michael pushed back against him, Luke's heavy pants being the only thing he could hear in his ringing ears.

Luke pulled himself out completely, a drop of sweat rolling down his face as he glanced down to the place their bodies could connect together as one. Michael's ass was sticking out, giving Luke the perfect view of his pretty vagina.

When he slammed himself back in, Michael was so put into shock by his size that he moaned. A lot louder than he normally does. Luke internally patted himself on the back. He was the only one who would ever make Michael feel this way and vice versa. Luke may have had a lot of sex but nobody had ever made him feel as good as Michael has and nobody ever would.

Michael shuddered and clutched the counter once again, his knuckles turning white. "Luke!" he screamed, his body jolting forward. His velvety walls clutched tightly around Luke's cock, his body going lax and his legs dangling a little. He felt dominated by Luke and he loved it, he loved feeling him so rough and hard going inside him.

Luke leaned forward until his chest was flat against Michael's back. "Kitten." Luke mumbled against Michael's neck, his warm breath ghosting over Michael's hot skin. "You always," Luke began, words seemingly lost to him. "Feel amazing." Luke finished, the two word's being rushed as Luke continued to slam into him, slowly building up to a sweet release.

Michael let out broken moans and screams, his hips slumping against the counter with each thrust. "A-Ahh!" he screamed, his head falling forward and back arching slightly.

Luke groaned loudly and grasped Michael's hips, his thrusts becoming shallower and his breathing becoming heavier. "Cuss." Luke growled out, angling his dick to the right where he knew one of Michael's sweet spots were.

Michael whimpered and tipped his head back a little, trying to pull himself together. "W-What should I say?" he asked and grunted as Luke slammed into his sweet spot, his slick walls clenching around his dick.

"Anything." Luke growled out, his stomach clenching. Luke felt his orgasm build up, his cock was throbbing deliciously and his stomach continued to clench and unclench.

"Fuck." Luke breathed out, his vision going white for a split second due to the immense amount of pleasure.

Michael cried out again and slumped against the counter, his bum sticking in the air and giving Luke perfect access to his pussy. "F-Fuck!" he cried out, deciding to say it because he had said it before and it was the first thing to come to mind.

Luke's breathing stuttered along with his hips. He felt the pressure in his stomach increase tremendously.

"Say it again." Luke commanded once he got his rhythm back, the room being filled with his and Michael's continuous moans. Luke knew he was on the verge of cumming, but he was holding out for Michael.

Michael whimpered as he felt his release approaching even faster. "Fuck!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, cumming just seconds later as Luke slammed into a sweet spot.

Luke came with a loud moan, his semen shooting deep inside of Michael. He slumped against the worn out boy, his chest heaving and his face sweaty.

Luke pulled out a few seconds later and glanced down, remnants of his cum sliding down the inside of Michael's thick, creamy thighs. Luke grabbed a paper towel and wet it before he began to wipe the semen off of Michael's thighs. Once he was finished, he picked the boy, who was still slumped against the counter, up and cradled him in his arms, Michael's head was tucked underneath Luke's chin and his arms were crossed over his stomach.

Luke looked down at the boys face as he began to walk, his cheeks had a light dusting of red, his lips were swollen and red and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Luke admired the boy for a second longer and then bent down and kissed Michael's forehead.

"I love you, Kitten." Luke whispered, his lips still pressed against Michael's forehead.

Michael smiled lazily, the corners of his lips barely curling up into a grin. "Love you too," he whispered, softly kissing Luke's chin once he pulled back. After a few minutes, he completely recovered from his incredible orgasm. He was eager for more sex, however.

In the couple months of being with Luke, there was never a time when either of them weren't fully satisfied by sex. They always had mind blowing sex, even if it was the same thing and position over and over again. He was glad they were learning new positions though. They would definitely enhance their sex life.

Luke set the boy down on the bed before he set next to him. Michael smiled up and Luke, his eyes bright and no longer sleepy.

"Which one next?" Luke asked Michael as he swiped a piece of Michael's hair off of his forehead.

Luke's movements were a little slower at the moment, his body was still light from his orgasm and his head was still fuzzy, like he was in daze, but he has quickly learned that whenever him and Michael have sex or when they are even together, he feels like he's on cloud nine and that he's in a daze. Out of all the people Luke has slept with, none of them compared to how Michael made Luke feel. Luke's body feels alive when he's near Michael, and what shocks Luke the most, is he doesn't even have to be inside of Michael to feel like that. He just simply has to be near the boy.

Michael smiled widely and hummed in thought, thinking about the positions Luke had mentioned earlier. "Hotseat?" he suggested, his eyes lighting up a little more. He wanted to save the best for last, which Luke had said was waterfall. He was really excited for that one, especially because it was Luke's personal favorite.

"Perfect." Luke said, humming to himself as he tried to imagine how that would feel. He didn't like the idea of not being able to see Michael's face but if it was a position Michael wanted to do, he'd try it.

Luke glanced down at his semi hard cock and back up at Michael. "Help?" Luke asked Michael, his bottom lip slightly jutted out.

Michael smiled when Luke agreed and giggled at his question. "How should I help you?" he asked, honestly not knowing how he turned Luke on so much. Even if he wasn't intending to, he would make Luke hard and turned on in just minutes.

Luke shrugged his shoulders a little. "I don't know, do what you usually do." He said. He was at a loss when he tried to think of what Michael could do, but usually, the boy didn't have to do anything and he was hard. But then again, he's fucked Michael twice today.

Michael laughed softly and nodded, slowly straddling Luke. He hummed to himself and sat with his legs slung over each of his thighs, his ankles dangling a little. He pressed soft kisses along his neck, scooting a little closer. Their hips made contact, Luke's cock nudging right along the side of Michael's pussy. The boy shuddered and moaned softly in response.

Luke's arms wrapped around Michael's waist. He hugged Michael closer to him as the boy continued to slide over his cock, making it tingle deliciously. Luke felt himself begin to get hard, his cock beginning to stand proudly. Soon, Luke was lifting his hips up a little and softly rubbing it against Michael's vagina, his cock almost completely hard.

Michael moaned each time they made contact. He was turned on yet again, his pussy dripping. He looked at Luke's cock, seeing it beg for attention. "Ready?" he breathed out, scooting closer to him and kissing along his neck.

Luke nodded his head, his cock throbbing and dripping precum. "Yes." Luke breathed out. He lifted Michael up and turned him around so Michael's back was to his chest. He grabbed ahold of his throbbing cock and gently set Michael down, the boy's vagina clutching tightly around Luke's cock.

Michael let out a ragged moan and tipped his head back, his hair tickling lightly along Luke's neck and chest. The position felt incredible, not only because Luke's cock was able to get impossibly deep inside Mikey but also because it felt amazing to have their bodies be back to chest.

Luke let out a deep moan when Michael's back rubbed against his sensitive nipples. He took a deep breath and lifted the boy up, his fresh tattoo rubbing against Michael's skin which made him hiss slightly.

Luke slammed Michael back down, his eyes widening when a wave of pleasure ran through his body. "Cock sucker." Luke growled out, the words the first thing that came to mind.

Michael gasped sharply at the major burst of pleasure. He whimpered in pleasure and slowly moved his hands up, locking them back behind Luke's head as he let the older boy move his hips and make him bounce.

Luke buried his face in the back of Michael's neck and shifted his hips a little, making his cock go even deeper into Michael, if possible. He lifted the boy up again and slammed him back down, a broken moan escaping his lips.

Luke continued to lift Michael up and slam him down, a tremor of pleasure running through his body each time. "Fuck, you feel amazing." Luke groaned out, his voice breathless. He was breathing heavily through his nose, his climax building quicker every time Michael's delicious pussy swallowed his cock.

Michael let out loud cries, sounding almost feminine. His head fall back, rolling to the side a little. He tugged on Luke's hair, giving him complete control over his body. "B-Big...." he whispered and moaned shakily.

Luke bucked his hips up as he held Michael's hips in place. "Tight." Luke growled out as his hips came in contact with Michael's ass. Luke loved fucking the boy. He loved being able to ruin him and he loved knowing he was the only one who has ever ruined him.

Mikey screamed out his name, his head falling back and rubbing against the side of Luke's face gently. A ragged breath escaped his lips as he felt Luke's scruffy facial hair against his neck, making him shift a little. He arched his back, giving Luke even better access as his bum nudged against his lower tummy.

Luke closed his eyes tightly as he continued to thrust up into Michael, a line of sweat coating his forehead. This was one of Luke's new favorite positions, the only part he didn't like was not being able to see Michael's face. Luke turned his face a little and began to kiss from Michael's shoulder, up to his neck and stopping when he hit his jaw line.

"Look at me." Luke commanded, his lips brushing across Michael's jaw line which caused the boy to shutter.

Michael nodded and turned his head to the side, staring into Luke's eyes. His own were a bit droopy, hazy with lust. His thick eyelashes surrounded them, making them stand out even more. Their bodies continued bouncing, though time seemed to slow when they made eye contact.

Luke felt his heart stutter in his chest when Michael's emerald eyes came into view. He stared into Michael's blown out pupils, seeing his lust reflected there. "Kiss me." Luke breathed out, not breaking eye contact with Michael, his thrusts becoming shallower as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

Michael nodded and helped rocked his hips, fluttering his eyes slowly and kissing Luke deeply. He hummed and slowed his hip movements, just letting Luke thrust. He took over the kiss, being the lead this time. His hands were still tangled in his hair, gently tugging it.

Luke moaned loudly into Michael's mouth, the boy's tongue taking dominance and exploring his mouth. Luke felt his stomach clench deliciously when he felt Michael tug on his hair and bottom lip at the same time.

"Tell me you love me." Luke whispered against Michael's lips.

Michael hummed and nodded, sucking slowly on Luke's tongue. "I love you," he breathed out, his voice unintentionally seductive and wrecked and pleasured at once.

Luke felt himself let go, he thrusted up into Michael as he came, his semen going deep inside Michael. Luke felt his toes curl as he continued to fill Michael. Everything went white around Luke, his mind disconnecting from his body. In this moment, as Luke was on cloud nine, Michael was clenching around his dick as he came hotly, squirting all over Luke's dick and his mattress.

Michael let out a loud broken moan, sounding much like a girl. He panted softly and continued riding Luke as the punk boy fell from his high. He rolled his hips and bobbed them slowly, helping them both ride out their orgasms. Once he finished, he sunk down completely, Luke's softening cock remaining inside his practically destroyed pussy.

Once Luke fell down from his high, he fell backwards onto the mattress, his breathing still heavy and his body sticky with sweat. He moved his hands down to Michael's hips and lifted him up, his now softened cock falling out of Michael's filled hole. He gently set the boy down next to him and cuddled him to his side, ignoring both of their cum that was sliding off of Luke and onto the mattress, ruining Michael's sheets in the process.

"I love you." Luke whispered breathlessly to the boy, his chest still heaving and the sweat absorbing into his skin.

Michael curled into Luke, slowly tangling their legs like always, neither of them minding the wetness that Mikey held between his thighs. "I love you too," he whispered and pressed a wet kiss to his chest, gently rubbing it as well.

Luke hummed quietly to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. "Should we shower now then eat then sex or eat then sex then shower?" Luke asked Michael as he turned and nuzzled his nose into the boy's slightly damp hair.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at Luke's bluntness. "Let's eat then sex then shower," he said and kissed his chest once again. "I don't want you sweaty while we sleep," he teased and smiled sweetly.

Luke rolled over and straddled Michael's hips, his softened cock hitting Michael's belly button. Luke bent down and pecked Michael's lips. "Thanks. I'm glad you want me any other time." Luke said, snorting slightly. He pushed himself up and off of the boy and began to walk towards his door, the mixture of their cum drying by, and on, Luke's cock.

Michael giggled and climbed off the bed, ignoring that cum was dripping down his inner thighs. He followed Luke into the kitchen and watched him, smiling fondly.

"Cook for me?" he asked and batted his eyelashes a little, sweetly kissing along Luke's bicep and chest.

Luke looked down at the boy and smiled softly, his muscles jumping from Michael's gentle kisses. "What shall I cook?" Luke asked Michael as he glanced around the kitchen, his eyes landing on the counter, images of Michael bent over it not to long ago flashing through his mind. He smiled a little and turned his gaze back down to Michael, waiting for him to answer.

Michael hummed in thought and smiled at an idea. "Can you make those one cheeseburgers I really like?" he asked and smiled childishly wide. He loved it when Luke cooked for him, honestly. It was the sweetest thing ever in his opinion.

Luke nodded. "You like everything but pickles, right?" He asked, knowing he was correct but wanting to show the boy he remembered. "Oh, little Mayo, no ketchup and a little extra cheese too." Luke added as he thought of more of what the boy liked.

Michael smiled widely as Luke perfectly remembered what he liked. He nodded and smiled, helping him get out the ingredients.

He watched Luke cook, the older boy humming as he did so. Mikey giggled to himself and climbed off the island, walking behind Luke and hugging him. They were still naked, but that didn't bother either of them.

Luke smiled when he felt the boy's slim arms wrap around his waist, his face pressing against Luke's back. "Hello." Luke said, his voice cheerful.

He flipped the hamburger and shuttered a little when he felt Michael peck his back. His smile grew a little, his skin tingling where Michael's lips were just at.

Michael smiled widely and giggled. "Hii," he chimed back, humming along with Luke and dancing a little. He swayed their hips, not caring that Luke's bum was pressed to his tummy. He giggled and pulled back, skipping around the kitchen and twirling around.

Luke turned around and watched as Michael danced around the kitchen, a smile dancing on his lips and his eyes screaming fondness. "You're very cheerful." Luke said, chuckling a little when he seen the boy twirl a little, as if he was dancing to his own beat.

Mikey smiled and laughed happily, swaying his hips a little and moving his arms as well. He giggled and made his way back to Luke, dancing beside him as he began getting the plates. He grabbed the hamburger buns and giggled, lightly hitting Luke on the cheek.

"Buns," he said and laughed immaturely.

Luke laughed along with Michael, the sound magical. "You got a nice set of buns." Luke added, being just as immature.

Luke grabbed a plate and put the hamburgers on it before he turned to the counter and set the plate on it. He grabbed pickles, a tomato, cheese, Mayo, onions and lettuce from the fridge. He turned back around and tossed the tomato to Michael.

"Cut it." Luke instructed before he began to chop the onion, his eyes watering a little.

Michael smiled and easily caught it. "Yes Master," he teased and giggled, being in a playful, immature mood. He rinsed the tomato then began cutting it, making a face when the seeds squirted out from it. He continued making neat, even slices then tossed away the excess.

Luke had the onion and pickles chopped and the cheese put on the still warm hamburgers, making sure to add a little extra cheese to Michael's, by the time Michael finished the tomato. He smiled at the boy and grabbed the buns. He applied a little Mayo to Michael's and added everything to it besides pickles. He put the top bun on it before he set it aside and began on his own. He added everything to his, including a mountain of pickles, before adding the top bun.

When he was finished, he grabbed both plates and walked to the table before setting them side by side. He stood there by the table as he waited for Michael to grab the side dishes.

"Oh, Michael." Luke hollered out, watching as the boy puttered around the kitchen.

Michael smiled and took the chips to the table. He sat down beside Luke, whining a little as he felt the coolness of the chair. He sat back on his heels instead, finding it a tad better but his thighs were slightly spread and giving airway to his vagina, making him shiver.

Luke sat down at the table, ignoring the coldness, and glanced over at Michael. The boy had a slight frown on his face, no doubt from the coldness, and he was eyeing his hamburger hungrily. Luke chuckled a little, smiling, once again, fondly at him.

"Michael." Luke said again, hoping to get the boys attention this time around. Luke shifted his legs a little which made his dick slide between his legs. He felt when the tip of his dick came in contact with the cool chair, making him jump a little. He cleared his throat though and ignored the uncomfortable sensation.

Michael finally looked up at Luke, noticing he was also experiencing the frigidness on his genitals. He smiled shyly, nibbling on his lip softly. "Yes?"

"Call me master again, doesn't matter where we are, and I will bend you over and fuck you relentlessly. " Luke said darkly, his eyes going a shade darker. Luke licked his bottom lip as he stared at the boy, waiting for a reaction.

Michael looked back into Luke's eyes, a shaky breath escaping his lips. He swallowed slowly and tried pulling himself together, thinking of a reply.

"What other nicknames turn you on?" he asked, his voice soft and quiet. He was honestly curious of what names and words riled Luke up.

Luke thought for a second, thinking back on what Michael calls him. "I like Lucas and Sir for nicknames and I love when you curse." Luke said, biting his lip when he recalled Michael saying Fuck. The word seeming so dirty coming from Michael's innocent mouth.

"What about you?" Luke asked Michael, his curiosity rising. He wanted to know what turned Michael on, besides the obvious.

Michael licked his lips and nodded at Luke's response. "I-I really like it when you call me Kitty," he said truthfully. "And... that one time you talked dirty to me. That was nice," he said shyly, remembering a couple weeks ago when they had tried talking dirty to one another. It was mostly Luke though, since Michael had difficulties even saying 'cock'.

Luke smiled at the memory. "That was amazing." Luke said, remembering how flustered Michael would get when he attempted to cuss.

Luke nodded at Michael's response. "Any fetishes? Kinks?" Luke asked Michael. He bite down on his tongue ring and pulled on it gently, the metal clanking against his teeth.

Michael thought deeply for a moment, looking down at his food in a blank stare as he thought. "You know how I held my hands behind your head and let you be in control?" he asked quietly, his cheeks burning deep red.

Luke groaned at the memory, the thought alone turning him on. "Me being dominant and you submissive?" Luke asked, his voice going a little raspy. He felt his cock stir as the images continued to flash through his mind.

Michael slowly nodded and looked at the table, feeling so embarrassed. "Y-Yeah," he whispered, biting down on his lip hard. "I want you to be completely dominate. T-Tie me up... do whatever you want," he said quietly.

Luke's cock began to get hard, the coldness no longer bothering him. "Some day, I am going to do exactly that." Luke rasped out, liking the idea of tying Michael up.

Luke shook his head and looked down at his plate, the forgotten topic coming back to mind. "Eat." Luke commanded, his dominant side unintentionally coming out.

Michael nodded and licked his lips, quietly picking up his cheeseburger and eating as told. They are in a comfortable silence, thoughts of the following day running through their minds but they said nothing about it to each other.

Luke watched the boy as he ate, the sight arousing him for some reason. Luke glanced down between his legs and seen his cock was alert and to his utter embarrassment, hard and throbbing, the tip swollen and leaking precum. It wasn't embarrassing that he was hard, it was embarrassing that he got hard just by watching the boy eat.

Luke shook his head and looked back down at his plate of food, half of it gone already. He took a deep breath in, trying to push the images of Michael bent over the counter away, and picked up his hamburger. They continued eating in a silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence.

Michael ate casually, completely oblivious of what Luke was experiencing. He licked his lips once he finished and stood up, putting his plate away and rinsing his hands. He sat up on the table once he returned and ate a few chips, acting as if it was nothing.

Luke watched Michael walk away, his hips swinging naturally and his ass jiggling with each step he took. Luke groaned deep in his throat, but quiet enough Michael didn't hear it. Once the boy was set back down, Luke glanced at the last bite of his hamburger, which looked very unappetizing now, and cleared his throat.

He looked back at Michael just as the boy was putting a chip in his mouth, his lips stretching much like they did when they were wrapped around Luke's cock. Luke growled deep in his throat and stood up, luckily not hitting his boner, and stared down at Michael.

"Upstairs." Luke ordered through clenched teeth, shifting his weight on his feet a little to make sure Michael spotted his obvious problem.

Michael watched Luke as he rose from his seat, his eyes widening when he saw he had yet another boner. One thing Mikey never understood is what exactly turned Luke on. For example, right now the punk boy was clearly turned on yet all they had done was eat.

He nodded and set the chips aside, dusting his hands off then following Luke upstairs to the bedroom. He walked in and grimaced slightly at the reek of sex, but didn't think too much of it. He could easily spray the room and clean the sheets.

Luke didn't care about the smell that was clouding the room, what he was more focused on was getting Michael on the bed. He turned to the boy and licked his bottom lip, a position coming to mind.

"Waterfall." Were the simple words Luke muttered before walking over the the bed. He set down on it and turned, so his back was facing the bottom of the bed, and laid down, his head and back going over the edge but his butt and legs staying firmly on the mattress, making his cock stand proudly. Luke looked up and seen Michael's legs were slightly parted as he stood in a standing position, giving him a perfect view of Michael's pink lips.

"I see your vagina." Luke said in a sing song voice. All at once, Luke felt a rush of blood go to his head, making him a little dizzy but he pushed it down. This was a position he was going to try either way.

Michael blushed at Luke's comment but thought of a witty remark. "And I see your boner, sir," he teased and climbed up on the bed, getting in the instructed position.

Luke choked on his saliva at Michael's words. He looked up at the boy who was now straddling Luke's hips, getting ready to sink down on his throbbing cock.

"Michael!" Luke gasped out, followed by a loud chorus of laughter. Luke's stomach clenched from laughing, making the muscles ache. He laughed for a few more seconds before he took a small breath in to steady himself.

Luke looked up at Michael through tear filled eyes, his vision blurry, making Michael's body nothing more than a undetailed figure. "You're getting a dirty mouth." Luke teased, making Michael's cheeks turn a lovely red color.

Michael giggled shyly and nibbled on his lip. "You were teasing me," he said shyly and casually grasped Luke's cock as they spoke, gently pumping it with his soft, dainty hand. He loved stroking Luke because he could actually feel the pulsing in his hand. It amazed him that the simplest thing could make Luke feel so good.

Luke went to speak but his head feel back when he felt Michael's dainty hand wrap around his throbbing cock. He moaned loudly as Michael continued to pump his hand over it, gently swiping his thumb over the tip every few seconds. Luke felt the familiar clench in his stomach, signaling he was close to cuming.

"Stop." Luke gasped out, his hands fisting into the sheets at the bottom of the bed. "Get on." Luke growled once Michael's hand stopped its movement, both of them completely forgetting their conversation from only minutes ago.

Michael obeyed and climbed up on Luke, still holding his cock as he positioned himself. He closed his eyes and slowly pressed the blunt tip to his entry, letting out a shaky moan. He slowly began sliding down, easily taking Luke's cock because of his 'practice'. They had sex often, so this was nothing new to him.

Luke hissed as he felt Michael's vagina eagerly take his cock. When Michael's ass was completely flat against Luke's thighs, Luke let out the breath he had been holding in. He lifted his head up a little shakily, and looked at Michael, the only sight he was able to see was Michael's filled hole.

Luke let his head fall back down, his eyes screwing closed as he enjoyed this feeling. He loved how well Michael took his cock now. Before, a few tears would roll down Michael's face, but now, Michael was used to the size. Eagerly taking Luke and everything he has to offer between his delicious, creamy thighs.

Michael let out slow, deep breaths as he adjusted. His thighs trembled slightly, but they always did that. He loved being filled like this.

"Mmm Master," Mikey whispered, now knowing how much it aroused Luke. He slowly rolled his hips, gently placing his hands on Luke's hip bones.

Luke moaned at Michael's nickname, a tremor of pleasure running through his body like one does every time Michael calls Luke 'Master' or 'Sir'.

Luke's grip on the sheets tightened when he felt Michael roll his hips, a groan following shortly after. "Move." Luke hissed, the pressure in his stomach only growing due to Michael's tightness, even though it was their fourth time having sex over the course of the day.

Michael moaned softly and nodded, gripping his hips a little as he began raising his own hips slowly. He dropped back down a little too quickly and whimpered softly, his back arching and only causing Luke's cock to bury deeper inside his pussy. He shuddered and fluttered his eyes close, his hips slowly falling down completely into his lap.

Luke moaned as he felt his cock get nudged deeper inside of Michael, the feeling amazing. This position made Luke focus on the parts of his body that he couldn't see, and the slight dizziness from being upside down made the pleasure in his body intensify.

Luke felt both of his heads begin to throb in a steady rhythm, the feeling foreign to him. He liked it though. He liked anything when it involved fucking Michael.

"I love it when you ride me." Luke moaned out, his voice raspy.

Michael moaned softly as well, soon bouncing at a steady pace. "I-I love it when you're inside me," he admitted and blushed a little, but it blended in with his flushed cheeks from his heavy arousal.

Luke felt his cock twitch, Michael's warmness that was enveloping his cock was driving Luke insane. He felt the pleasure from Michael bouncing on his dick spread throughout his body like a wild fire, leaving a burning body in its wake.

"Your pussy's tight. " Luke said, a moan following shortly after.

Michael smiled proudly at that, glad he managed to be so tight even after having sex multiple times. "Thank you," he practically purred and rocked his hips slightly as he bounced down once again, making his ass jiggle.

Luke groaned, his dick beginning to ache for a release. It shocked Luke, that even after having sex multiple times in one day, he was still able to cum so quickly.

Luke lifted his head up a little and stared at Michael, a wave of pleasure mixed with pride washing over him. Before, Michael had no idea what to do but now, he was riding Luke like a pro.

"You're getting good at that." Luke rasped out, complementing the boy once again.

Michael continued raising his hips and rolling them down, making Luke's cock go even deeper. He let out sinful moans, practically fucking himself on Luke's dick.

"Th-Thank you," he breathed out, his hips going up and down quickly now.

Luke watched Michael go up and down, enjoying the sight of the boy fucking himself. Michael twisted his hips a little which caused Luke's eyes to widen and his head to fall back, a deranged moan falling from Luke's lips.

He felt the pressure in his stomach increase and his cock begin to throb faster. "I'm close." Luke grunted out, his Adam's apple sticking out farther in this position.

Michael nodded, though a little disappointed Luke was so close already. He was proud, of course, but he wanted this amazing feeling to last longer, although Mikey himself was getting close.

He bounced a little faster, rotating and swiveling his lips. He groaned loudly in pleasure, squeezing Luke's sides.

Luke was breathing heavily through his nose, his orgasm approaching quickly. "Fuck." Luke breathed out, his body starting to shake like it had before, letting him know he was close to climaxing. He loved it when Michael rotated his hips when he rode him, it always drove Luke insane and sped up his orgasm.

Luke felt the white hot fire move from in his stomach, down to his dick, the feeling incredible yet uncomfortable all at once. Luke moaned loudly when he felt Michael's walls begin to shake, letting him know Michael was also close.

Mikey let out high-pitched moans, his walls clenching and throbbing around Luke's cock. "Master!" he screamed and let himself release all over his dick. His walls clenched greedily around him as he filled him moments later, though he was quite sensitive.

Luke came with a loud moan, his jizz filling Michael's tight hole. He felt his body shake, his mind going blank and his vision going white. That always happened though, every time Luke and Michael had sex, Luke always became unaware of his surroundings for a few minutes.

Michael watched Luke briefly go into subspace, which was basically like a trance. He gently pulled off of him once Luke's cock softened inside him. He breathed heavily and climbed off the bed, gently lifting Luke up and properly laying him down on the bed.

Luke was aware of Michael moving him but he couldn't so anything, he just laid there for a few more seconds. When he finally began to come out of his trance, he smiled up at Michael.

"Lay with me." Luke mumbled, the day's events just now settling into his bones and exhausting him further.

Michael giggled softly and pecked his lips. "Let me clean us up first," he said and gently caressed his cheek. "I can tell you're exhausted. We can go ahead and sleep without the shower," he said softly.

Luke closed his eyes, humming as he did so. "Hurry." Luke whispered, a small yawn escaping past his lips right after. Luke heard the soft pads of Michael's feet as he walked across the floor, the sound of water running soon followed after his walking stopped.

Images of Michael's belly button piercing and his own nipple piercings flashed through Luke's mind, but he ignored it. He didn't think he could muster up the energy to even open his eyes, let alone his mouth. In his sleep hazed mind, he decided they could wait until tomorrow to get cleaned, even if they might get infected from the canal water.

Michael got a washcloth damp and got some cotton balls and q-tips as well as anti-bacterial soap. He returned to the bedroom and first cleaned up the bed then smiled at Luke. He gently cleaned his lower body then held up the q-tips.

"Can I clean the piercings?" he asked softly.

Luke rolled his head in the direction of Michael's voice and forced his eyes open. He smiled softly. "Can you?" Luke asked, staring at Michael. The boy's hair was slightly damp, his eyes were bright and lively and his cheeks were a lovely red color like they always were after they had sex.

Luke looked back up at the ceiling when he saw Michael nod, and that movement alone felt impossible. He didn't know why he was so tired, he just was all of a sudden.

Michael went ahead and cleaned Luke's piercings, being as cautious and gentle as possible. He returned to the bathroom and cleaned himself up as well as his piercings before returning to bed.

Mikey went ahead and put on a thong, which Luke had started buying him not too long ago. They were quite comfortable, so Michael agreed to wear them.

Luke felt Michael climb up the bed so he rolled his head to the side, Michael's face coming into view when he cracked one eye open. Luke glanced down Michael's body and smiled a little when he saw what Michael was wearing.

"Told you you'd like them." Luke mumbled before dragging Michael to his chest, making the boy's head be pressed underneath Luke's chin and into his neck, his breathing tickling his neck slightly.

Michael giggled softly and gently pulled the blankets over them both. He grasped them and briefly sniffed, grimacing a little. "I think I'll wash these tomorrow," he said and giggled, gently kissing Luke's neck.

Luke smiled a little at Michael's giggle. "I'll help." Luke mumbled, his mind already starting to go blank as sleep began slowly taking over.

"Happy birthday, Kitten." Luke whispered to Michael, placing a gentle, yet sloppy kiss to his forehead. Luke laid his head back down, his body going limp but his arms staying securely wrapped around Michael.

Michael smiled widely and pressed his face against his neck. "Thank you," he said humbly. "My Mommy and Daddy called before you picked me up and said they had presents coming sometime within the week," he said and grinned.

Luke barely heard Michael, but he still heard him. He smiled up at the ceiling and tightened his grip on Michael. "I have a present for you too but it's at my house." Luke said, his voice heavy with sleep. Luke took a deep breath in and cuddled closer to Michael, having discovered he sleeps better when he knows Michael is by him.

Mikey smiled and let Luke pull him impossibly close, practically smashed against him. "What is it?" he asked curiously, gently biting his lip because he was afraid he'd overwhelm Luke with questions while he was trying to relax.

Luke shook his head a little, having a minimal amount of trouble when he tried to stop it. "You'll find out soon enough." Luke whispered, the image of a golden heart necklace with Michael's name imprinted on the front running through his mind. Luke thought the gift would be perfect, or at least he hoped it would.

Mikey nodded and gently rubbed Luke's back, sweetly kissing along his collarbone. "Alright. Goodnight, Luke. I love you," he said softly, tucking the blanket around the both of them.

"I love you too, baby." Luke whispered to Michael, the words that he was once afraid of saying, now rolling off his tongue with ease. Luke soon felt his body go lax and his mind blank, sleep taking over as he fell into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 14

A few weeks later....

Michael flipped over once again, the blankets slipping from his body and piling up on Luke. A small whine escaped his lips and he scrunched his eyebrows together, trying hard to fall back asleep. It was nearly 5 in the morning and he was having stomach pains. He wasn't sure if he was actually ill or if it was possibly just from last night's dinner.

Mikey whimpered and felt his stomach churn quite uncomfortably, making him finally jolt out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom, nearly running into the wall. He slumped against the toilet, the light still off since he didn't have enough time nor had he cared enough to turn it on before he began hurling into the toilet bowl. He cried softly as he vomited, feeling gross and disgusting.

Luke was dragged out of sleep when he felt Michael jump up from the bed. He sat up with blurry eyes and looked around the room, his mind still hazy. When he didn't see Michael a small part of him began to worry, that was, until he heard the boy begin to puke.

Luke jumped out of the bed, his feet getting tangled up in the blanket before he kicked it off, and ran across the carpeted floor, his sock covered feet slipping or stumbling every few steps. When Luke finally reached the bathroom he heard small whimpers coming from it, only serving to supersize his panic. Luke quickly flicked on the light switch and spotted Michael bent over the toilet, his head in the bowl as he continued to vomit, his body shaking from the violent waves of sickness that washed over him.

Luke ran over to Michael, his eyebrows scrunched up and his lip ring caught between his teeth. Luke carefully kneeled next to Michael and placed a hand on his back, moving it up and down as he tried to sooth the sick boy.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked Michael, ignoring the heavy stench of vomit as all of his attention was focused on the small boy.

Michael's body went rigid as he heard Luke rush into the bathroom and soon the light flicked on. He continued puking, embarrassed because Luke had to witness this. "I-I'm sorry," he breathed out shakily, his head falling forward as he began heaving again, completely miserable and making gagging noises.

Luke shook his head, small 'shh' noises escaping past his lips. "Don't apologize, just let it all out." Luke said calmly to the boy, a small part of his usual anger rising, causing him to want to snap the neck of the unliving thing which was Michael's sickness. Luke growled quietly when the boy began to puke again, the noise thankfully covered by the sound of Michael's gagging.

Michael continued vomiting for a good five minutes then finally stopped, laying on the toilet seat with his head resting on his arms which were folded over the lid. He coughed softly and hid his face, staying quiet and just trembling and sniffling.

Luke watched the shaking boy for a few seconds before he stood up, not saying anything, and walked over to the bathtub. He turned on the water and made it warmer than usual and turned back to Michael. He looked him over and sighed in relief when he seen all the boy was wearing was a pair of pink panties.

Luke walked over to him and knelt next to him. "Arms around my neck." Luke said, his tone holding a certain authority to it.

Michael swallowed hard, wincing a little at the awful aftertaste of vomit. "Luke, it's five in the morning. You should just go back to bed," he mumbled quietly, not budging from where he was hunched over the toilet seat.

Luke glared at Michael and without saying another word he leaned forward and easily picked Michael up, locking his arms under Michael's armpits and knees. Luke stood up and walked over to the counter. He gently set the boy on it and took off his underwear, despite Michael's protests, and threw them to the side. He then picked Michael back up and walked him over to the half full bathtub and carefully set him in there, acting as if Michael was made of glass.

Michael sighed softly as Luke set him down in the warm water. Even though it was very soothing, Mikey continued objecting.

"Luke, please go back to bed," he pleaded and sat up, leaning over the edge so he could see the punk boy.

Luke chuckled coldly at Michael. "While you're in this state? Nope, not going to happen." Luke said, casting a small glare up at Michael.

Luke leaned over and picked up Michael's soap and spongy and applied a small amount of soap to it. He then set the soap back up and looked at Michael. "You can either let me help you, or you can be unwilling because I'm helping either way." Luke said as he held up the small spongy.

Michael looked at Luke and sighed, finally turning around and letting Luke wash his back and massage his shoulders a little. He hummed quietly as he washed his chest and cleaned his chin and neck as well.

Luke smiled as Michael finally gave up. He washed the boy all over and when he was done, he rinsed the soap off with water and stood up when Michael was completely clean.

"I'll be back." Luke said to Michael as he turned around and practically ran into Michael's room. He grabbed a towel off the shelf in his closet and ran back into the bathroom, slipping on the tile a little but saving himself from falling by grabbing the door frame.

When Luke finally regained his footing, he finished walking into the bathroom. He threw the towel over his shoulder, kneeling by the tub. He leaned forward and removed the plug holding the water still before he sat back on his heels.

"Up." Luke said to Michael, holding out both arms so the boy could use them to help him stand up with.

Michael couldn't help but giggle as he saw Luke nearly fall but acted like he didn't see it so the older teen wouldn't be embarrassed. He grasped onto his arms and slowly stood up with wobbly legs, slumping into Luke as he wrapped the towel around his body.

He sighed in relief as Luke scooped him into his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom. His stomach felt a little better now, but he was exhausted.

Luke set Michael on the bed and stood up straight. "Stay." Luke ordered before turning around. He walked over to Michael's dresser and pulled out a pair of pink underwear with flowers all over them. He chuckled a little at his choice and then grabbed a pair of black sweat pants.

Luke turned around and walked back to Michael and helped him put on with his underwear and pants. Luke grabbed the towel from Michael and towel dried his hair, before he blindly threw the towel over his shoulder and climbed up on the bed behind Michael. He pulled the boy to his chest and wrapped an arm around him, using the other one to grab the blanket that was hanging off the bed. He pulled it up and over their bodies and cuddled Michael closer to him, neither of them speaking.

Michael tangled their legs as Luke gathered the blanket once again. He tucked his face against his neck, coughing a little and clearing his throat to rid the aftertaste of vomit from his mouth.

"Thank you, by the way," he whispered after several minutes of silence.

"No need to thank me, Kitten." Luke whispered back to Michael, his hand, that was placed on the middle of Michael's back, began to move up and down, soothing the boy to sleep like he did every other night.

Luke felt Michael's body go lax as he slowly began to fall asleep. "Goodnight baby." Luke whispered, kissing Michael's damp forehead.

Michael tilted his head a little, leaning into Luke's neck. "Night," he whispered quietly and closed his eyes. His body finally relaxed, his stomach calm as well. He slowly began drifting off into a deep sleep, his body going heavy in Luke's arms.

Luke held Michael's body close to him as the boy slept, not wanting to let him go because he was afraid Michael would disappear. Luke stayed staring at the ceiling, the soft snores escaping Michael's lips comforting him. For some reason, Luke couldn't go to sleep. He feared that if he went to bed Michael would end up getting hurt or sick again.

Luke closed his eyes and took a small breath in, trying to silence his thoughts. After a few seconds, Luke began to drift to sleep, unaware that he was doing so until his mind became blank and snores escaped past his parted lips.

Michael slept deeply for a few more hours then finally woke up. He sighed shakily, glad he wasn't up to go to throw up but his stomach still ached. He looked up at Luke, seeing he had a death lock on him. He smiled softly and gently shook him. "Lucas, wake up," he said, smiling fondly.

Luke grumbled when he felt something begin to shake him. The thought of Michael being hurt ran through his mind, causing him to sit up quickly, a frantic look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked Michael, his voice just as frantic as he felt. He looked Michael over and sighed in relief when he seen the boy looked fine, despite his face being a paler color than normal.

Michael smiled a little and sat up, gently caressing Luke's cheek. "I'm okay now," he assured and smiled reassuringly. He kissed Luke's chin gently, not kissing him on the lips because he had horrible morning breath.

Luke smiled down at the boy and leaned into his touch, Michael's touch alone sending a sense of comfort over him. Luke nodded a little and bit his lip.

"I wanna kiss you." He admitted, not at all embarrassed by the admittance. Luke shifted his butt a little which made him look down at his crotch for a second, his boxers being tented from his morning wood. He smiled sheepishly before glancing back up at Michael.

Michael looked at Luke as he shifted and couldn't help but laugh at his morning wood. He shook his head fondly and lightly hit his chest. "Let me at least brush my teeth first," he said and climbed out of bed, wincing a little as he felt another cramp.

Luke quickly stood up and went behind Michael, looping their arms together. "Let's brush our teeth." Luke said with a slight nod, trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't make Michael feel like a child. Luke began to walk towards the bathroom with Michael, his pace matching the boy's.

Michael smiled fondly at Luke, honestly loving how clingy he was. He sighed happily and rubbed his hip a little, soothing the pain. He walked into the bathroom and fixed their toothbrushes then began brushing, making silly faces at Luke in the mirror, who returned the gesture.

Mikey giggled and lightly hip bumped Luke, watching his boner bob slightly in his boxers.

Luke bumped Michel back, his boxers bobbing along with his cock. He looked down at Michael and smiled a big, toothpaste filled grin at him. Michael began to giggle, making a little bit of toothpaste roll down his chin. Luke leaned forward and swiped it off with the pad of his thumb and wiped it off on his boxers.

"I gwot chu. " Luke said around his mouth full of toothpaste.

Michael laughed and covered his mouth, briefly taking out his toothbrush. "Weirdo," he teased and bent over slightly to spit and rinse. He hummed to himself as he rinsed his mouth then his toothbrush and set it back in the holder. He grabbed a hand towel and gently wiped his mouth, smiling at Luke.

"You've got a big problem I see," Mikey teased and leaned back against the counter.

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael and leaned over to spit out his toothpaste and rinse his mouth, not even bothering to put away his toothbrush. He stood back up and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, smiling at Michael after he was done.

He moved his hips a little, causing his dick to bob in his boxers, and smiled bigger at Michael. "Wanna help?" He asked, jutting out his bottom lip slightly.

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes again, lightly pushing Luke back. "Someone's eager," he teased and stepped closer again, Luke's bulge nudging against his tummy. He hummed and kissed along his chin sweetly then pulled back suddenly. "Breakfast?"

Luke whined when Michael pulled back, the boy making his blood boil but then run cold in a five second period. "Michael.' Luke whined, his cock aching for attention. Luke stood up straighter and stared down at the younger boy, a frown etched into his features.

Michael smiled, a little smugly too. "Yes, Lucas?" he asked innocently, his arms crossing over his chest. He's learned how to tease Luke, and it was quite fun to get a little rile out of him every once in awhile.

Luke raised his eyebrows when he realized what Michael's intentions were. Luke smirked down at the boy and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." He said before he bent down and grabbed the back of Michael's legs, the boys stomach going on his shoulder, and lifted him up, the boy going over Luke's shoulder and his tummy resting on Luke's shoulder. Michael squealed loudly once Luke was standing, causing Luke to smile smugly.

"You wanted breakfast, so let's go get breakfast." Luke said, slapping Michael's butt gently as he began to walk out of the bathroom, the boys small fists continuously hitting Luke's lower back and bum.

"Luuuke!" Michael whined and pounded his fists against Luke's bum, soon laughing because of the way it jiggled. He smiled and slumped against him, poking his bum and giggling to himself. He swung his legs gently, making sure not to hit Luke though he continued playfully slapping his butt.

Luke laughed when he felt Michael poke his bum, the feeling odd, yet amazing. The quiet space around them was so filled with Michael's giggles, making Luke's smile grow bigger. He always loved when Michael was in a playful mood, it made the start of the day that much better. Luke jumped a little when he felt Michael smack his butt, the slap causing his butt to jiggle.

"Oh, we're playing that, are we?" Luke growled out playfully, his hand coming up and smacking Michael's bum, the pale flesh jiggling for a few seconds before stopping. Luke threw his head back a little as he began to laugh. "Your butt jiggles!" Luke exclaimed through his laughter, even though he already knew it did.

Michael blushed deeply and whined, burying his face against his back and crossing his legs. "Luke...." he pouted, dragging out his name. He grumbled and began squirming and hitting him again.

Luke tightened his arm around Michael's crossed legs to ensure they wouldn't move. Luke began moving his hips along with Michael's hits, the two of them having a steady rhythm.

"Kitten..." Luke said back, dragging out the name much like Michael did his. Luke began to walk down the stairs, making sure he was extra careful because of his sock covered feet.

Michael grumbled and huffed, slumping against him in defeat again as he finally got sore from hitting him. He sighed and grasped Luke's sides to prevent himself from falling, though he knew the other boy wouldn't allow that to ever happen.

"What are you going to make me?" he asked, watching Luke's bum as he went down the stairs and giggled to himself.

Luke smiled in victory when Michael's small hands stopped their assault on his sore bum. Luke hummed to himself as he tried to think of what to make, his mind having hundreds of ideas of what Michael would like.

Luke stepped down the last step and continued to walk to the kitchen, two food items suddenly sticking out to him. "Would you like omelets or pancakes and bacon?" Luke asked Michael, frowning slightly when they finally reached the kitchen. Luke walked over the the counter and gently set the boy on it, a bit reluctant about it.

Michael smiled once he was set down and swung his legs, his heels lightly bumping against the cabinet doors. "Pancakes?" he asked and smiled cheekily, leaning forward and puckering up his lips slightly.

"Pancakes and bacon it is." Luke said before leaning forward and pecking Michael's lips, the quick kiss turning into a small make out session.

Luke pulled back after a minute and let his eyelids flutter open, the first thing catching his eye Michael's red lips. Luke leaned forward and pecked Michael's like one more time, the boy's eyes still closed, and turned around to open the fridge.

Luke grabbed all the ingredients necessary and set them on the counter, smiling at Michael as he began to make the pancake batter from scratch.

Michael touched over his puffy lips gently as he watched Luke cook, being in a little bit of a daze. He liked Luke's lips quite a lot, honestly.

"Your lips are so soft yet manly," Mikey thought aloud. "But I like your lips," he said and giggled quietly, shyly looking away.

Luke chuckled at Michael's admittance. "I like your lips too, yours are soft and plump.' Luke said as he bent down and grabbed two pans from the bottom cupboard. He set them up on the stove and turned it on, placing the bacon in one and pancake batter in the other.

Michael watched Luke and smiled to himself, loving how sincere he was at times like this. He blinked a few times and sat up, gently rubbing his stomach. "I think I feel better now. It was probably just some sudden flu or something," Mikey said and shrugged.

Luke glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Michael. "I'm glad." Luke said sincerely before turning back to the task at hand. He flipped the pancake, the now brown batter rising from the heat. He turned his attention to the bacon, the shrinking meat turning crispy and sizzling in it's own grease.

Michael smiled softly, watching Luke, just admiring his graceful movements with things as simple as flipping the pancakes. He seemed so precise and confident, which he was quite awed by.

He finally slipped off the counter and began making some drinks for them both and getting down some plates.

Luke put a hand over his shoulder, "Plate." He said, waiting for Michael to give him a plate for the bacon. When Michael handed him the plate, Luke said a small thank you and put the mountain of bacon on it before turning to the plate of pancakes, a mountain ending up there too. Luke smiled to himself and turned off the stove and picked up both of the plates.

Luke turned around, a plate in each hand, and walked over to the table where Michael was already sitting. Luke set the plates on the table and set down next to Michael, his hand brushing Michael's in the process.

Michael smiled widely at the food and looked at Luke. "You're amazing," he cooed and kissed his cheek softly before he began piling his plate with food. He began eating eagerly, practically stuffing his face because he was starving.

Luke stared at Michael, smiling fondly as he watched the boy eat. Luke shook his head a little, deciding it was creepy watching someone eat, and piled his plate full of food. Luke began to eat too, his other hand going to Michael's thigh unconsciously. He squoze the boy's thigh, the skin smooth under his palm.

Michael glanced at Luke and raised an eyebrow but let him touch his thigh as they ate. He hummed to himself and ate another piece of bacon then ate more pancakes, eating until he was completely full. He blushed realizing how much he actually ate, which was at least three pancakes and nearly half the plate of bacon.

Luke continued glancing at Michael throughout their meal, his smiling growing each time. When Luke seen Michael lean back, his hands crossed over his stomach, Luke moved his hand and turned a little so he was facing Michael, both of their plates empty.

"Full?" Like asked Michael, not commenting on how much he ate, deciding it wasn't a valid topic to talk about. He was actually amazed at how much the boy ate. He usually only eats half of what Luke gives but today he ate like a champ, making Luke proud.

Michael giggled softly and nodded, patting his tummy gently. "You're making me chubby," he playfully whined and smiled, gently pecking Luke's shoulder.

Luke glared down at Michael, even though he knew he was playing. "You are not chubby. You are perfectly healthy." Luke growled out, getting pissed that Michael would say such a thing.

Luke glanced over Michael's body, his figure still slim but his belly protruding a little bit. But Luke didn't think too much into it, he figured it was just from Michael being sick.

Michael shrugged and rubbed his little pooch. "Maybe I should just go on a walk later," he said and giggled, shaking his head. "What are we doing today anyways?" he asked and smiled at Luke.

Luke leaned forward and snaked his arms around Michael's waist, his chin resting on Michael's shoulder. "I was hoping to cuddle," Luke said, giving Michael the puppy dog look, his blue eyes, that were usually rimmed with black, going big and his bottom lip protruding, making him look like a child.

Michael awed and pecked Luke's pout. "Okay, baby boy," he cooed and cupped his chin, cuddling Luke close as if he was a child. He was acting like one, so he was going to treat him like one. He smiled and rocked Luke a little, gently rubbing his back and giggling.

Luke frowned at the name but melted into the boy's touch, loving how sweet he was being. After a few seconds, Luke pulled back and smiled down at Michael. "Let's go watch a movie?" Luke requested, his eyes lighting up. He loved watching movies with Michael because it always ended with sex, no matter the movie.

Michael smiled and nodded, standing up with him and walking upstairs. They neglected to clean up the kitchen, but they didn't mind. "What movie?" he asked and flopped on the bed, grabbing the remote and pulling up Netflix.

Luke's eyes scanned over the t.v, one catching his eye. "What is, 'If I Stay' about?' Luke asked Michael as his eyes scanned over the girl on the front. She looked pain, but the memories around her looked happy. The movie looked intriguing to Luke, even though he knew the movie would be a cheesy romantic based off the cover.

Michael shrugged and sat up, grabbing a couple pillows and blankets. "I'm not sure," he said honestly. "We could watch it if you want," he said and smiled at Luke, flopping on his stomach and burying his face against the pillow.

Luke nodded his head and watched as Michael's butt juggled from the movement, his cock stirring to live. "Let's." Luke said, moving up the bed so he was laying next to Michael, his arm slung over the boy's back and his face resting next to Michael's.

Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around Luke, laying on his side now. He giggled and pecked his lips then looked back at the screen, watching the movie start.

Luke smiled at Michael, the feeling of his lips still lingering on Luke's. Luke turned his gaze to the t.v as the movie started, all of his attention on the movie.

By the time they were driving in the car, Luke had gotten really into the movie. It was interesting and like Luke had thought, a romantic movie. But his thoughts were quickly squashed when they got into a car wreck.

"What the fuck!?!" Luke yelled at the screen, his chest filling with panic as he waited to see what would happen.

Michael bit his lip and looked at Luke, pulling him close. "Hey, calm down," he said softly, gently running his hands through his hair. "It's just a movie, alright?" he soothed and kissed his temple, tucking Luke's head against his neck.

Luke kissed Michael's neck before he pulled back to watch the movie. "I know but why the fuck would they make them get in a car wreck?" Luke shouted at the t.v. The movie suddenly seemed not as interesting to him.

Michael sighed softly and rubbed his back gently. "It's just part of the plot," he explained and looked at Luke, trying to calm him down.

Luke growled at Michael's words, "Stupid fucking plot." He mumbled under his breath, his eyes still locked on the screen.

As Luke stared at the t.v. He got the sudden urge to smoke, the craving growing stronger with each second that passed. Luke glanced at the t.v one more time before standing up. He walked over to his pants and grabbed the pack, the black Marlboro cigarettes looking like the best idea he'd had in the moment.

Michael frowned a little and sat up. "Luke," he said and gave him that look mothers give their children when they do something they don't approve of.

"You were doing well, I don't want you to be a complete addict again," he said, knowing Luke used to smoke multiple cigarettes a day.

Luke glared at Michael. "One cigarette won't hurt." He grumbled, grabbing one out of the pack as he did so. As Luke stared at the cigarette, a thought came to mind. He lifted up his arm and looked down at the red scar, the sight making him smile.

Luke looked back up at Michael and sighed. "I'll even go outside." He added, hoping to convince the boy.

Michael looked at Luke, a little disappointed. He sighed and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie then standing up. "I'll go with you," he said softly.

Luke smiled in victory and turned back around to Michael's dresser. He opened the third drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, the only colors left pink and purple. Luke glared at the two colors before grabbing the pink pair. He put the material on and smiled slightly when they fit, loving that Michael had baggy clothes.

Michael couldn't help but giggle at Luke wearing pink. He grabbed out a pair as well, easily slipping them on. He grabbed out a couple t-shirts and tossed one to Luke. "Ready?" he asked and snuggled into the cotton-material shirt.

Luke easily slide on the pink material, the colors matching perfectly. Luke grimaced slightly at his outfit but nodded anyway. He laced his hand with Michael and began to walk towards the stairs, Michael's for already being opened. They descended the stairs, only stopping to open the front door, and stepped out into the chilly weather.

Michael held Luke's hand and stayed close to him for warmth. They walked around a little and ended up going in the backyard, sitting on a bench which showed out to the shallow woods behind his house. He watched Luke as he slipped the cigarette between his light pink lips, briefly pulling away from Mikey's hand to light it and cup around the flame.

Luke inhaled deeply, the cigarette smoke filling his lungs. He internally sighed, missing the feeling he got from smoking. Luke laced his hand with Michael's again and held his smoke with the other, the red cherry burning bright in the darkness of Michael's backyard.

Luke put the cigarette to his lips again and inhaled again, turning to Michael a little. He shaped his mouth into an 'o' and began to pop his jaw, small 'o's coming out of his mouth in a straight line.

Michael closed his eyes tightly and scrunched up his nose a little as the smoke ghosted over his face. He fluttered open his eyes again and looked at Luke. "Why did you start smoking?" he asked curiously.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and stared down at the cigarette."I was thirteen and I got offered one, so I took it and I guess I just liked the buzz the nicotine gave me." Luke said, flicking his cigarette a little and watching as the gray ash fell down the the ground.

Michael watched the ashes and bit his lip softly. "Cigarettes are bad," he said, yet kept eyeing the thin white paper substance. "You shouldn't smoke, they can kill you," he said and shook his head, looking away.

Luke glanced up at Michael and chuckled softly. "Many things can kill me, Kitten and I'm already dying so what's the point of living a life if you really haven't lived? Yeah, smoking is bad for your health, yet so is many other things the government sells us today." Luke said, rambling on but ending his little speech when he took a long drag of his cigarette, the smoke clouding his lungs before he slowly exhaled through his nose.

Mikey quietly looked at Luke after his brief speech, gently biting his lip. "Tell me more about yourself," he said softly, wanting to know more about the mysterious punk boy. Michael himself hasn't even told Luke much about his life.

Luke turned himself a little so he was facing Michael. "What would you like to know?" He asked, honestly not knowing where to begin. Luke's life was a complicated mess that consisted of one problem after another. The only good thing that had happened to him was Michael.

Michael shrugged a little and looked at the ground then back up at Luke, staring into his bright blue eyes. "I want to know everything," he said softly, gently biting his lip once again. "I... I just wanna know what made you who you are," he said and swallowed slowly.

Luke swallowed thickly and looked up at Michael, debating on which thing he wanted to tell him first. "I can either tell you about Ashton or my childhood today, but I won't relive both in one day." Luke said, his voice sounding a lot stronger than he felt. He became hollow on the inside as he thought about both topics.

Michael looked at him and bit his lip harder. "W-Who's Ashton?" he asked confused, his eyebrows scrunched together slightly. He was also curious of what happened in Luke's childhood, but he wasn't sure which he needed to know more.

Luke cringed a little at his name but looked up at Michael anyway. "I'll tell you about him if you pick him." Luke said, his heart beating wildly in his chest at the memory of Ashton.

Michael swallowed thickly. "Which should concern me more?" he asked quietly. "I-If Ashton will somehow harm us, then tell me. If not, just tell me about your childhood," he said his voice a little shaky.

Luke chuckled, despite his chest being filled with pain, and smiled softly at Michael. He looked Michael in the eyes and shook his head a little. "He's just a memory. There's nothing to worry about." Luke said, rubbing his thumb over Michael's knuckles to try and comfort the boy.

"But he was the one who helped make me into the person I am today." Luke added, thinking about the first time he had truly felt pain since he was younger.

Michael slowly swallowed again, feeling a lump in his throat. "Good or bad memory?" he asked quietly, nibbling on his lip.

"Horrible." Luke blurted out before he could stop himself, but it was the truth. Ashton was the person who not only helped Luke, but also broke him in more ways than one.

Michael nodded and gently squeezed Luke's hand. "We don't have to talk about it," he said softly. He didn't want to upset Luke, so he decided to change topics. "Wanna talk about something else?" he asked softly.

Luke shook his head quickly. 'No, you need to know." Luke said, knowing it was time Michael knew. "But which would you like to know first? " Luke asked Michael, squeezing his hand a little to a sure him that he's fine.

Michael looked down at his lap and thought deeply. "Tell me about your childhood," he finally decided, looking back into Luke's eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip, still holding his hand.

Luke let out a shaky breath and nodded his head slowly. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes as he thought back to before he was ruined.

"I was born into a wealthy family," Luke began, wracking his brain as he tried to think of things to say. "M-my mom and dad are well known around here, my dad's a defense attorney and my mom's a well known pediatrician." Luke said, feeling the emotions erupt throughout his body, but he ignored them.

He took another shaky breath in and continued. "My childhood was great, up until I was about four. But before that, I was always a happy child. I was running around with the other kids, getting everything I wanted and I was just happy." Luke felt a smile slip onto his face as he remembered running around the park as his father chased him.

Luke opened his eyes a little and stared at Michael, his eyes were closed and his lip was caught between his teeth. Luke shook his head and continued on with his sob story. "I was about four years old when my father started to sleep around with another woman, therefore, making our happy family begin to crumble. I remember sitting in the front room, watching cartoons, when my father and mother began to fight. It all started because my dad came home with the smell of perfume all over him. But that's not even the part that is bad. I mean, their fight was bad, yeah, plates were thrown, glass was broke and hurtful words were said, but nothing compares to what happened to me after that. My mom stormed into her room and slammed the door and, and..." Luke felt his throat get closed off with emotions but he pushed through them. He couldn't get emotional, they were only memories. Ones that couldn't hurt him a anymore.

Luke scrunched his eyes closed as he began to relive that first night. "My father came over to me and his eyes were just full of pure hatred, but he, he began to yell at me and then he took off his belt and..." Luke opened his eyes quickly as the memory became too vivid. He looked down at his arm and seen the small scar from where the belt had tore open the skin, the scar not as visible now due to the tattoos he'd covered it with years ago.

He lifted up his left arm, "This is what happened." Luke whispered, the memory sending a wave of pain over him.

Michael listened with watery eyes, his heart suddenly feeling hollow and almost nonexistence. He couldn't believe someone would do that to their own child. Every time he blinked, fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. He looked over at Luke's arm and took in a shaky breath.

"L-Luke...." he said quietly, his voice barely audible. He slowly reached a hand out, gently dragging his fingertips over the healed scar. He sniffled shakily and gulped, a rather large lump forming in his throat.

"I'm s-so sorry," he whispered and looked up at Luke, his own eyes puffy from crying and glossy with unshed tears.

Luke ignored Michael's words and closed his eyes, not yet finished with his story. "After that, it became a regular thing. He beat me for many reasons like, because his life was hell, because I wasn't the model child, because he always worked, just different reasons. But the worse part began after I turned 7. I was laying in my room on my left side because my right was covered in bruises, but my mom came in and decided I was a mistake. So she began to do to me, what my father did." Luke finished, leaving out a major part of his life but not yet ready to come clean about it.

He let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, the usually blue orbs bow grey and cloudy. He felt his heart beating in his chest, but that area still felt hollow. He was the empty shell of a man.

Michael stared back into Luke's eyes, his own a muddy green from being so sad. He said nothing, unsure what to say honestly. He slowly pulled his hand away from Luke's, quietly looking at the boy's hand then back up at him. He exhaled slowly, his nose a little pink from crying and sniffling so much.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out, not knowing what else to say. This was like seeing life in a whole new perspective, like finally seeing things clearly. Michael closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, a broken sob escaping his lips as he flung his arms around Luke, his small frame shaking from loud cries.

Luke hugged Michael's shaking frame closer to him and buried his face in Michael neck, tears threatening to spill from eyes but he held them in, refusing to cry.

"Don't cry, baby. It's in the past." Luke whispered to Michael, his voice slightly muffled and thick with emotions. Luke hated seeing Michael so bent out of shape because of his past, because of things that happened to Luke when he was younger.

Michael cried out weakly and clutched onto Luke. "Y-You didn't deserve it," he said, his words practically mumbles and slurs. "No one d-deserves it...." He whispered shakily and closed his eyes tightly, his cheeks damp with tears.

"I know, but it happened. I can't change anything about it and neither can you.' Luke whispered, rubbing Michael's small figure as he tried to calm him. Luke felt his T-shirt cling to his shoulder from Michael's tears, making the lump in Luke's throat grow bigger.

Michael sobbed against his shoulder, unable to stop himself. He couldn't believe there were children in this world going through abuse like that, especially Luke. "O-Okay," he mumbled against his shirt, hiccupping and sniffling, being a complete emotional mess.

"Let's go inside?" Luke asked Michael, silently thankful that Michael's tears have subsided. When Michael shakily nodded, Luke stood up and helped Michael up, both of them walking arm in arm into the house. Luke set Michael on the couch, his breath hitching in his throat when he seen Michael's puffy red eyes.

"Please, don't get upset. I've learned to deal with it." Luke whispered, lacing his hand with Michael's.

Michael looked down at his lap and sniffled softly, his hands squeezing Luke's a little. "I-It just... it hurts me," he said shakily. "To know that you were abused.... I-It's just not okay," he said and shook his head.

"It hurts me too, but let's not dwell on the past. I have and you've seen how fucked up I am today." Luke said, his heart stuttering in his chest, just now realizing how much Michael cared about him. It was honestly amazing to Luke. He's never really thought that another person could, or ever would love him again. He never thought he would allow himself to let somebody love him, let alone love them back.

Michael pulled Luke's hands close to his chest, holding them close and practically hugging them. "I-I love you so much," he said and sniffled deeply, trying to pull himself together completely.

Luke smiled softly at Michael. "I know, and I love you too." Luke whispered, before leaning in and pecking Michael's salty lips.

Luke leaned back and smiled bigger at Michael, deciding to change the topic. "What should we do now?" He asked Michael, purposely trying to get the boys mind off of Luke's fucked up past.

Michael briefly pulled his hands away from Luke and lifted his own shirt, using it to dry off his face and not even caring that his tummy was revealed to Luke. "I don't mind," he said and wiped his nose as well, honestly not caring whether it was unsanitary.

Luke smirked at the younger boy and lifted off his shirt, revealing his almost completely healed nipple piercings. He glanced over at Michael and smiled widely.

"I want you to draw a tattoo on any part of my body and, whatever it is, wherever it is, I will get it." Luke announced excitedly, loving how quickly his mood could change when he was around Michael.

Michael looked at Luke and swallowed thickly, gently biting his lip. "You don't have to," he said, eyes scanning over his body as he tried to imagine what Luke should get. He was still upset, but he tried to be in a better mood for Luke's sake.

Luke shook his head, his smile still bright. "I want to." He said, standing up in front of Michael. He got down onto his knees before laying completely flat, Michael's feet next to his belly. Luke crossed his arms over one another and laid his head down on them, knowing there was no space Michael could put a new tattoo.

Michael looked over Luke slowly, gnawing on his lower lip. "I think I know what would be nice," he said and gently pulled Luke's arms away from his body making him stand up. He smiled to himself and gently touched over Luke's hips, right above the hem of his sweatpants.

"I think you should get something on one of your hips," he said and smiled widely.

Luke's breath hitched as Michael's gentle fingers danced over his hip bones, the touch tingling. "What should I get?" Luke asked, his voice breathless and just above a whisper.

Michael shrugged and smiled softly, caressing over his left hip. "Maybe a symbol? Or a letter?" he suggested and smiled little more, looking up at Luke like a curious kitten.

Luke watched Michael intently honestly curious of what was running through the boy's mind. "Draw something." Luke suggested, wanting to know what Michael thought would look good.

Michael nodded and smiled softly, picking up a black marker which happened to be on the side table. He had Luke stay standing and crouched down a little, humming as he thought. He smiled widely when he got an idea and carefully began drawing a beautiful rose on his hip, having some little stems as well with thorns. The tattoo traveled up and around his side slightly.

Luke kept his eyes closed and stayed as still as he could, only moving when Michael would draw over a few of his ticklish spots. In his mind, he was trying to think of what Michael was drawing but there were too many details for him to pinpoint what it was.

Luke had stayed standing there for at least half an hour before he felt the marker leave his skin. He wiggled his hips a little, but kept his eyes closed. "Can I look?" Luke asked Michael after a few seconds, his palms itching with anticipation.

Michael smiled at the finished design and nodded. "Of course," he said and led him to the bathroom downstairs, flicking on the light switch and letting him see the drawing on his hip.

Luke stared at the tattoo in awe, words suddenly lost to him. He swallowed hard as he tried to think of the right words to say, but no words in the English language could describe how much he liked that tattoo.

He looked up at Michael, a grin on his face, and hugged him close to his chest. "It's perfect." Luke whispered after a few seconds.

Michael smiled widely yet humbly, looking at it as well. "I think it suits you," he said honestly and giggled, gently touching over it. It was barely original, but it really suited Luke well, especially with the thorns.

Luke nodded his head excitedly, honestly loving the tattoo. He looked back down at the tattoo, the thorns sticking out to Luke the most. It kinda made Luke think of himself, because even beautiful things can hurt you like a son of a bitch. Luke thought the tattoo looked perfect except for one thing coming to mind that would make it that much better.

Luke turned his gaze to Michael and smiled sheepishly, "I think your name should go somewhere by it." Luke mumbled, embarrassed at how cheesy he just sounded.

Michael looked from the tattoo to Luke, his eyes widening. "R-Really?" he stuttered out, his cheeks flushing deep red at the suggestion. It was like some huge honor and it was a huge deal since this would be permanent.

Luke nodded and looked down at the tattoo once again. "I think it will look good," Luke mumbled, his lip ring now caught between his teeth. He gently rubbed his hand over it, imagining what it would look like with Michael's name scrawled by it.

He looked back up at Michael, his lip falling from between his teeth. "That is, if you're alright with it?" Luke asked him, not wanting to make the boy think he didn't have a say in it.

Michael looked at his hip again and smiled a little, slowly nodding. "You can get it," he said and smiled softly, gently biting his lip. He touched along the bottom rose, right beneath it along a stem. "Here would look good," he said and smiled widely.

Luke looked at his tattoo, using the mirror, and admired it for a second. As he stared at it, he pictured the roses as him and Michael, the top one was bigger than the bottom one and the top one had stems full of thorns all around it, while the bottom one has stems around it. To Luke, the top one was him, and the stems represented him, and the thorns, life. Luke's stems were covered in thorns because he had been corrupted by life, he was the true definition of a troubled person, his was thorny and could hurt someone while Michael's was just stems, his stems clean and not yet corrupted by life. His rose represented innocence and everything there is about it while Luke's yelled the complete opposite.

Luke shook his head clear of the thoughts, his mind getting jumbled. He nodded his head and smiled down at Michael. "I like it." He murmured as he looped his arms around Michael's shoulders and squashed the boy to him, being in a cuddly mood for some reason.

Michael smiled widely, not bothering to ask Luke what he was thinking about. He nuzzled into him and smiled widely, closing his eyes briefly. "When did you want to get the actual tattoo?" he asked and grinned sweetly at him.

Luke nuzzled his nose into Michael's hair as he tried to think of a suitable day. "In about, two weeks?" Luke suggested, knowing the date was closer to Christmas, therefore, Michael could get another piercing or maybe even a tattoo for Christmas.

Michael smiled and nodded, gently rubbing Luke's hips. "Christmas time," he said as if reading Luke's mind. "Speaking of Christmas," he said softly. "My parents may be coming by," he said and smiled widely.

(-.-)Luke's eyes widened, his hands automatically flying off of Michael, Luke instinctively stepping backwards. Luke looked up at Michael, his blue orbs wide and full of fear.

"You-your parents? Luke stuttered out, his voice high and his body filling with panic. He couldn't meet Michael's parents. Once they met the boy their son had dragged home, Luke would for sure lose Michael. If not by his parents force, than because of their nasty words towards Luke that Michael would finally realize were all true.

Michael looked at Luke and frowned a little at his reaction. "Well yeah," he said and bit his lip, shrugging a bit. "It's a maybe though. They could have work," he said and fumbled with his fingers. He knew Luke was worried about his parents meeting him, but he knew either way he'd see them.

Luke audibly gulped, his lip ring going between his teeth. "What if they don't like me?" Luke asked, his words slightly muffled due to his lip ring caught between his teeth.

Luke pulled on the tiny stud, his nerves being shot just thinking about Michael's parents coming. "I mean, they could make you leave me." Luke said, his voice frantic as he spoke his earlier thoughts.

Michael sighed and stepped forward, gently lacing their hands. "I don't care what they think, okay? I'll still love you no matter what," he said and stared deeply into Luke's eyes. He moved his hands up, gently cupping his face. He looked down at his lips then slowly pressed his own against them.

Luke felt a small sense of comfort at Michael's words, but he still wasn't fully sure if Michael was being truthful. He did, however, feel himself completely relax as he felt Michael's lips press against his own.

Luke felt his lower region begin to stir, so he quickly pulled away from Michael. "Unless you want to have shower sex, I would stop because I'm showering." Luke whispered against Michael's lips, the boy's breath mixing with Luke's.

Michael smiled at Luke's words and giggled softly. "Alright, go ahead and shower while I clean up the room," he said and pecked his cheek softly. He got Luke a towel and washcloth and pecked his lips again, still trying to assure him.

Luke threw the towel on the counter and turned back to Michael, a small smile on his lips. "I believe you. " Luke whispered, pecking Michael's lips. The boy giggled and nodded softly before he left, making sure to give Luke one more kiss before closing the door behind him.

Luke sighed to himself and began to get undressed, only having to take off his shirt and boxers. Luke threw his clothes into the hamper and walked over to the shower, turning it on and making it hotter than he usually liked. Luke climbed in and hissed as he felt the hot water pelt his back, deciding he would just take a bath first. He turned off the shower and set down in the tub as it began to fill, the plug already in place.

Michael walked into the bedroom and sighed to himself, looking around his messy room. He first gathered up dirty clothes which were most likely on the floor from having sex.

He laughed softly to himself and put them all away in the hamper and organized his dresser drawers, making sure the clothes were neat and weren't bulging out of the drawers. He then gathered up the dirty sheets and tossed them in the dirty hamper as well, spraying some Febreze on the mattress before putting on the spare sheets he had, which were usually rotated out with the other set anyways.

Mikey tidied up the rest of the room and threw in a load of laundry then flopped down in bed, waiting for Luke.

Luke had washed his entire body, including his hair, by the time the water had cooled down. Luke stood up in the bathtub and turned on the shower, rinsing off the soap and shampoo, before he turned it off and unplugged the bathtub. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked across the tiled floor, making sure to be careful, and opened the bathroom door.

Luke walked onto the carpeted floor and seen Michael sprawled out on his bed, his eyes closed and his eyebrows scrunched up slightly, meaning he was in deep thought. Luke stood there for a second, his hair wet and dripping onto his shoulders and down his back, tiny water droplets rolling down his chest, across his abs and disappearing into the towel that was hanging loosely off his hips, giving off the perfect view of his v-line.

Luke cleared his throat a little, smiling when he seen Michael jump. "I forgot which drawer my stuff is in." Luke said, even though he knew it was the bottom drawer on the right side of the dresser.

Michael bit his lip and looked at Luke, his voice suddenly gone. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was funny how after the couple months they've been together how they still get lost for words when they see each other's body.

Mikey pushed himself off the bed and slowly walked over to the dresser, feeling Luke's eyes watch his every move. "Very bottom right drawer," he said softly, bending down a little and sliding it open.

Luke walked over to Michael and gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, forgot." He mumbled before grabbing a pair of black boxers. He stood back up and loosened the towel, the heavy material pooling down around his feet. He stepped out of it and put on the fresh pair of boxers, acting completely oblivious to Michael's red cheeks and the flustered look on his face.

Michael watched and bit his lip hard, his cheeks bright rosy red. He said nothing, just quietly watched as water continued trickling down in tiny beads of droplets along Luke's back, his hair still drenched. He let out a shaky breath and grasped the ends of his shirt, as if that could make him control himself.

Luke smirked down at Michael, knowing he's getting him exactly where he wants him. Luke slowly crouched down and picked up the towel, their faces becoming level with each other for a second before Luke abruptly stood up. He lifted up the towel and looked down at Michael. "Wanna help?" He asked, gesturing towards his wet hair with his other hand.

Michael watched Luke, practically in a daze. He shook his head quickly and saw Luke giving him an expectant look, but he unfortunately didn't even realize what he said. "W-What?" he asked and blushed, trying to focus on something besides Luke's body.

Luke chuckled down at Michael, giving him a knowing look. He knew Michael was turned on behind belief right now and that soon, his panties would be soaked. Luke lifted the towel up again, "Wanna help?' He asked for a second time, gesturing towards his hair once again.

Luke searched Michael's emerald eyes, his eyes being clouded and his pupils wide. Luke kind of felt bad doing this to the boy but he knew it was something him and Michael both wanted, so why not have a little fun in the process?

Michael silently nodded and stepped forward. He took the towel and leaned up on his tippy toes to ruffle Luke's hair dry, occasionally bumping against his chest from losing his balance.

Luke's hands went on Michael's hips on instinct, not wanting the boy to fall over. Luke studied Michael's face as he towel dried his hair, the boy's eyes were looking at anything but Luke and his fingers were massaging Luke's scalp through the towel, the feeling calming Luke's previous nerves down a lot.

Michael stared at the floor instead of Luke, his cheeks still bright red. He pulled back after a bit, but stayed in Luke's grasp on his own hips. "There you go," he said softly and threaded his soft fingers through his hair to brush it out.

Luke's eyes fluttered closed as Michael's hands threaded through his hair, the action making him slightly sleepy. After a few seconds, Michael pulled back which caused Luke's eyes to snap open. He looked down at Michael, his breathing stuttering when they made eye contact.

Luke groaned out in annoyance. He was tired of playing games, he just wanted Michael in their bed, or against a wall. Most likely against a wall, Luke thought, a smirk slipping onto his face. "Michael?" Luke asked cautiously, wanting to know how Michael would feel about that.

Michael clipped his bottom lip between his teeth again. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice practically a whisper. He stayed close to Luke, their eyes locked in a deep, lustful gaze. He swallowed slowly, knowing Luke was about to have his ways with him, which he was perfectly fine with.

Luke continued smirking down at the boy. "How would you feel if I fucked you up against that wall?" Luke asked, gesturing to the wall that was next to Michael dresser. "I'll be completely dominant. " Luke added, knowing Michael had loved it when Luke had been the dominant a few weeks ago and had tied him up.

Michael's breath hitched and he glanced at the wall, his thighs rubbing together. "Yes," he said and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, locking his wrists against the back of it as a way of giving himself to the older boy.

Luke growled deeply and began to push Michael backwards, until his back hit the wall. Luke unclasped Michael's arms from around his neck long enough to lift the boy's shirt up and over his head. He locked Michael's arms around his neck and gazed hungrily down at Michael's body, noticing the small pooch again, but not saying anything. He watched the cat piercing dangle for a few seconds before he became needy again.

He bent down and slid Michael's underwear and pants down in one go, getting a strong smell of Michael's pussy juice. Luke growled again, his dick becoming hard within seconds. He stood back up and looked down at Michael, his tongue snaking past his lips and wetting his bottom lip. He bit it harshly for a second before letting it go. Luke bent down and captured Michael's lips in a passionate kiss, the boy gasping against his lips.

Michael practically melted into the kiss, his body going lax under Luke's influence. "L-Lucas," he breathed out, soon muffled again by the other boy's lips in a hot, needy kiss. He kissed back, his body being pressed up against the wall with little force but he loved it.

Luke moaned into Michael's mouth, needy again. He bent down and grasped Michael's ass and lifted him up, the boy's legs automatically wrapping around Luke's waist. Once Michael was up, his back was being pressed against the wall again, their kiss yet to be broken.

Luke felt his dick throbbing in his tight boxers, the material clinging to the sensitive head from the sticky precum. With an irritated growl, Luke ripped the boxers down his legs and flung them across the room, his heavy panting being silenced by Michael's mouth.

Mikey clutched onto Luke as he stripped from his boxers, a shaky moan escaping his lips as his moist pussy came in contact with Luke's low tummy. "Please," he begged, sounding just like a pathetic little mew. He looked up at Luke with glossy green eyes, his lips swollen and bitten raw.

He loved it when Luke was completely dominate for the night. He liked the thrill and excitement it gave them both, and he knew for a fact Luke enjoyed it as well.

Luke felt himself begin to give in when Michael's glossy eyes came into view, but he wasn't ready yet. "Arms above you head." Luke Instructed, his voice deep from lust. He watched as Michael obeyed obediently and listed his arms above his head both of them clasped together. Luke felt a small bit of victory run through him, but he wouldn't be fully satisfied until he had Michael a moaning mess.

"Good, now call me 'Sir' for the rest of the night, understand?' Luke hissed, his voice growing quieter as he leaned forward, the last few words being whispered into Michael's ear. Luke bite down gently on Michael's sensitive earlobe and groaned at the moan Michael emitted.

Michael inhaled shakily and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, Sir," he whispered and swallowed hard, obediently keeping his arms above his head. His thighs remained tense as he tried to remain still and not shift towards Luke's cock, which was right by his own 'private area'.

Luke nodded and moved back a little. He grabbed a hold of his throbbing cock and lined it up against Michael's hole. He slowly began to push in, hissing loudly as he finally managed to get the tip in. He finished pushing it in struggling a little due to the tightness. No matter how many times they have sex, it seemed Luke always struggles to push all the way in without hurting the boy.

Michael squeaked softly and slumped against Luke, wanting to wrap his arms and legs around him tightly and pull him close for comfort but he had to keep his arms above his head. He took deep, shaky breaths as he tried to adjust, his walls clenched tight around his massive length.

Luke moaned loudly and buried his face in Michael's neck as he tried to adjust to the tightness. After a few seconds, he pulled back and thrusted back in, both of them moaning loudly. Luke gripped Michael's ass tightly and stood up straight. He pulled back out and thrusted back in, Michael's back sliding up the wall a little.

Michael's head tipped back and he released a loud moan, his hands staying clasped above his head and his body being held up by Luke's grasp on his bum. "O-Oh Sir," Mikey breathed out, sweat lightly glistening along his face, chest, and neck.

Michael's moan caused Luke to go faster, his thrusts becoming deeper and his breathing increasing. Luke felt a thin line of sweat begin to cover his body, making him silently curse himself for taking a shower before. Luke grunted and angled his cock to the right, his cock going deep and hitting Michael's sweet spots.

Michael let out a broken moan in response, sounding a little high-pitched as always. He head fell back against the wall and he panted softly with each thrust, which caused his body to bounce slightly and slide up against the the wall. His walls clenched around Luke, staying like that every time he hit a sweet spot.

"Tell me how you feel, Kitten.' Luke grunted out, his cock getting buried deep inside Michael. Luke glanced down for a second and watched with each thrust of his hips, Michael's cat piercing would jingle. Luke glanced further down at where they are connected as one, the sight making the pressure in his stomach begin to increase. He watched as his dick slide out, then back into Michael's tight pussy, his cock being completely wet from Michael's juices. Luke watched as Michael's lips spread apart and eagerly took Luke's cock, driving Luke insane.

Michael closed his eyes tightly, a ragged whimper falling off his lips. Sweat stuck to his forehead, some of his hair sticking as well. "I-I feel so good," he stuttered out, so wrecked he couldn't even say a sentence properly. He dug his fingernails into his palms, burying them into the flesh. His legs stayed loosely wrapped around Luke, but the other boy held him up, keeping him pinned against the wall.

"Fuck," he cried out, not even caring what he had just said. This felt so incredible and he didn't want Luke to stop, he wanted him to fuck him into oblivion, subspace.

Luke grunted, his cock continuing to stretch Michael's tight little hole out. Luke lunged forward, his teeth connecting with Michael's neck as he began to suck on the pulse point, knowing that spot was one of Michael's sweet spots. Michael emitted a high pitched moan and tilted his head a little to grant Luke more access. Luke felt himself nearing the edge, and he knew Michael was too so he continued to fuck him relentlessly while leaving small, purplish bruises along his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck, Michael, say it again." Luke grunted out through clenched teeth, his voice slightly muffled due to his face still being buried in Michael's neck.

Michael sobbed in pleasure, feeling as if he was being ripped into two. His eyes fell shut, a weak moan escaping his lips as he fell under Luke's control.

"F-Fuck, Sir," he whispered out, his body feeling numb yet amazing from Luke's constant thrusts, causing his small frame to rock against the wall. His cock felt absolutely massive, and it stretched him nicely. Michael always managed to stay tight for Luke, no matter how many times they had sex.

Mikey's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Luke's hands grasp his bum, his lips still sucking on his neck and teeth occasionally scraping over the flesh.

Luke moaned loudly, his voice hardly heard, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing throughout their room. Luke felt his hips stutter at Michael's words, his orgasm quickly approaching. Luke leaned up and grunted, the sudden change making Luke go further in side Michael. "Touch me." Luke commanded, needing to feel Michael's hands on his body.

Luke got a firmer grip on Michael's ass, his fingernails dug into the silky skin on Michael's ass. Each thrust forward made Michael's ass jiggle, the flesh jiggling beautifully in Luke's hands.

Michael let out a broken cry and nodded quickly, his hands grasping Luke's shoulders. He wrapped an arm around his neck to hold him closer, letting him rest his face against his neck as he pounded him against the wall. He couldn't see it, but he knew for a fact his precious little vagina was destroyed by now.

Mikey let out a shaky breath as he felt his release approaching, his core hot. He closed his eyes and moaned continuously as he trailed his spare hand down Luke's shoulder, his thumb brushing over his nipple and the cold metallic piercing. He groaned a little and began caressing it with his thumb, feeling the bud soon harden from the touch.

Luke moaned against Michael's neck, his small bud, that was between Michael's fingers, now very sensitive. Luke felt his thrusts begin to get sloppy as the pressure in his stomach grew. He growled against Michael's neck, his lips grazing over the boys now bruised skin.

Luke pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, harder than he ever has before. Michael slid up the wall, his velvety walls clutching hard around Luke's dick, making the white, hot fire begin to spread to Luke's dick.

"Cum for me, kitten." Luke growled, soon connecting his lips with Michael's in a sloppy kiss.

A pathetic whimper escaped Michael's lips at the rough thrust, his walls tumbling down. He weakly nodded, barely able to keep himself together. He suddenly pinched Luke's nipple and screamed loudly, his thighs squeezing around his waist.

"Sir!" he cried, suddenly cumming hot all over Luke's cock, which was buried deep inside him. He fell back against the wall, his body feeling weak and limp, absolutely wrecked.

Luke scream as Michael pinched his nipple, soon following after the boy. With a few more sloppy thrusts, Luke was filling Michael with his hot jizz, the white liquid soon pooling out of Michael's wrecked hole.

Luke kept Michael pressed up against the wall as he fell down from his high despite his arms being heavy and his mind hazy. Luke slumped against the boy as they both fell down from their orgasm, their pants being the only noise in the quiet room. When the sensitivity became too much, Luke gently pulled out, a small hiss falling past his lips as he did so.

Luke got a better hold on Michael and turned around, carefully walking to the bed. He gently laid Michael down and smiled down at the wrecked boy whose eyes were closed. Luke glanced down at Michael's shoulder and neck, the skin there being covered in purplish bruises, some bigger than others and some darker. Luke smiled at his marked territory and looked back up at Michael's face. "Alright there, Kitten? He asked, his voice light but his chest still heaving slightly.

Michael let Luke carry him, his body feeling light and practically weightless. He was still in that fuzzy state of mind, Luke's voice sounding faint as if he was further away from him though he was right beside him. He cleared his throat and slumped against the bed, feeling quite sore and his stomach ached a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said softly, his chest rising and falling as he breathed a little heavy, still recovering from his orgasm.

Luke smiled a little and nodded, even though the boy couldn't see it. "Wanna take a bath or just have me clean you up?" Luke asked quietly, noticing the boy cradling his stomach with one hand. Luke knew something was going on with Michael but he figured it was just the common cold, nothing serious.

Michael rubbed his stomach gently, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he felt a small pang. "B-Bath?" he asked, wincing again. "And some stomach medicine?" he pleaded, slowly fluttering open his eyes and looking at his small tummy. He just then realized how chubby he was getting and he felt quite embarrassed for Luke to see him like this.

Luke nodded his head and frowned a little. He was getting worried about Michael, but he didn't feel the need the speak his worries just yet. "Stay here." Luke ordered gently before he began the small walk towards the bathroom. He started the water and got it just as warm as he had earlier this morning. He put the plug down and added a little bit of vanilla bubble bath before he stood up. He walked over the the cupboard and got the medicine Michael requested, along with a syringe.

Luke walked back into the room, the medicine in one hand and the syringe in the other. "Sit up." Luke instructed, his voice still quieter than usual.

Michael watched Luke leave the room and looked back down at his stomach. Maybe it was just the common flu or something. He watched Luke return and sat up as told, making a face at the medicine.

Luke glanced at Michael, finding the face he was making adorable. Luke shook his head and looked back down at the bottle in his hand. He held it up a little so Michael could see the labeling. "I was looking for pills but you didn't have any so now you're stuck with this shit tasting one until I can go down to the store." Luke said, chuckling quietly when he seen Michael's nose scrunch up in disgust.

Michael sighed but nodded, watching Luke get the medicine out using the syringe. He pressed his lips in a line, grimacing at just the smell. "It's gross," he grumbled, looking at it skeptically as Luke moved it closer to him.

Luke sighed. "I know but you have to take it. Willingly or not willingly. " Luke said, moving the syringe closer to Michael's lips. "I'll even make you soup after your bath." Luke added, trying to coax the boy into opening his mouth. If Luke was being honest, he wouldn't have allowed that shit even remotely close to his mouth. He would rather die of stomach pains rather than taking the liquid shit he was trying to give the boy.

Michael stuck his bottom lip out in pout but nodded, slowly opening his mouth and closing his eyes. He felt Luke hesitantly press the syringe to his lips then push down on the plunger part, the gagging liquid filling his mouth. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to swallow it but he felt as if he could get sick just from the dreadful grape taste. He finally swallowed and wiped his tongue frantically, the awful taste still lingering in his mouth.

As soon as the liquid was in Michael's mouth, Luke was already running to the bathroom. He quickly turned off the water and filled the glass that they always keep next to the sink, thank God, with water. He ran back into the room and was next to Michael within record time. He seen the boy wiping his tongue and laughed quietly, though Michael didn't hear. Luke pressed the glass forward, next to Michael's hand, "Here." He said, watching the cool liquid slosh around the glass cup.

Michael gave Luke a grateful look and quickly took the glass in both hands, taking a large gulp and swishing it around to help rinse out the medicinal taste still lingering on his tongue. He swallowed and did that a few more times then finally stopped, sighing in relief. "Thank you," he said and set the glass aside on the nightstand.

Luke mumbled a quiet 'welcome' before he leaned forward and grasped the boy's hand in his own. "Bath time." He said, humming quietly to himself when he realized he could take care of Michael again. One thing that Luke found odd this morning was that he enjoyed taking care of Michael. Before, he couldn't give two fucks about anyone or their health, yet there he was, stressing about Michael.

Michael smiled softly and followed Luke to the bathroom, letting him help him into the tub. He found it sweet how sincere and caring he was, treating Michael like a baby. He giggled at the thought and shook his head fondly.

"Thank you," he said and relaxed as the water lessened his tense muscles. "I think I'm just experiencing a cold or flu. I'm sure it's not serious," he assured Luke and smiled. He looked at his tummy and bit his lip, poking it lightly. "And some weight gain."

Luke sighed a breath of relief, a small sense of relief spreading throughout his body. "Its definitely the flu but you're not gaining weight, you're just think you are but of course your stomach is going to bloat while you're sick." Luke said, the last part he said coming out a little harsher than he intended but he was glad he did. He hated it when Michael stressed about his weight. The boy was honestly weightless and even if he had gained a little weight, Luke wouldn't mind. There would just be more of Michael that Luke could love.

"Besides, so what if you do gain weight, you need to. You weigh about as much as a piece of paper." Luke said a little calmer, a small smile slipping onto his face when he noticed Michael's light blush.

Michael shrugged and bit his lip softly. "It looks like a pooch," he grumbled, poking his tummy again. The black cat twirled gracefully at the contact, making Mikey smile a little. He touched it gently, easily becoming distracted.

Luke leaned forward and kissed Michael's stomach, his lips connecting to the skin just next to Michael's belly button, his lips grazing Michael's hand. "It's adorable." Luke mumbled as he pulled back. He smiled a little at the boy, hoping it would show how honest he was being.

Michael giggled and squirmed a little, the feeling quite ticklish. He gently pulled Luke up and kissed his lips instead. "Fine, fine," he said and smiled sweetly at him. He caressed Luke's cheeks and beamed, loving the scruff.

Luke leaned into Michael's touch and smiled widely, happy that the boy finally agreed. Luke pulled back after a second and scratched his chin, feeling the scruff of facial hair there. "Time to shave," Luke announced before standing up. He turned around and opened the cupboard, frowning when he seen the only color of razor in there was a pink one. Luke grabbed it anyway, along with the rose scented shaving cream and turned back around to Michael.

"Agreed?" Luke asked, knowing the boy was going to have a fit if Luke really did shave off the light dust of facial hair.

Michael frowned deeply and quickly sat up, now leaning against the side of the tub and sitting on his heels. "No!" he begged, honestly loving his facial hair. It made Luke look manly and even more attractive. Of course he looked stunning without it, but Michael was growing rather fond of the boy's facial hair.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Michael's plea, knowing he was getting the boy worked up. Luke bit his lip ring and rubbed his finger along his bottom lip, looking as if he was in deep though and actually thinking about shaving his facial hair. After a few seconds Luke stopped his actions and smiled over at Michael.

"Fine then, how about my pubes?" He asked, a smirk on his face. He wouldn't actually shave any part on his body right now but he did want to see how Michael would react.

Michael's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes fell down to Luke's cock. He did have hair, but he personally liked it. He swallowed hard and shrugged a little, a blush on his cheeks. He suddenly thought of something and looked back up at Luke.

"Would you ever want me to shave?" he asked shyly, unsure how he felt about pubic hair on other people.

Luke had been smirking the entire time he was watching Michael, loving how the boy never disappointed with his reactions. But all too quickly, Luke's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened, Michael's question shocking him. Michael's question began to bounce around Luke's head. Did he want Michael to shave it? Would he like it better? Luke suddenly shook his head clear of any, and all thoughts.

"No, I like it. However, I won't make you keep it. You wanna shave? Go for it. But that is the only thing I will ever say that about." Luke said, his words completely honest. It was true, he did like Michael's pubic hair but he wasn't going to force the boy into keeping it.

Michael smiled softly and nodded, giggling a little. "I'll keep it," he said, sitting back down in the tub and swishing around the water. He looked at his vagina and smiled softly. He was a little late with puberty, so there wasn't too much hair.

Luke grinned at Michael and decided to set down the contents in his hands. He turned and set the contents down on the counter before turning back to Michael. Luke watched the small boy for a second before he suddenly got a craving. His throat began to tingle slightly and his palms itched a little, the need for a cigarette strong.

Luke remembered back onto their earlier conversation, an idea coming to mind. "I'm going to go start the soup." Luke said, the lie slipping out of his mouth with ease. Without waiting for a response Luke walked out of the bathroom and over to his pants. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes, along with his boxers, and quickly ran down the stairs.

Luke ran down the hallway and put on his boxers before he swung open the back door, a slight breeze blowing into the house, but Luke ignored it. He stepped out into the cold cement and closed the door behind him. He set down on the step, slightly jumping from the coldness, before he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He lit the small stick that was between his lips and inhaled deeply, his blood screaming with satisfaction as the nicotine began to course through his veins. He exhaled the smoke and watched as the big puff of smoke slowly left his mouth before it disappeared into the afternoon air.

Michael nodded and watched Luke leave. He sighed happily and turned off the water once the tub was filled. He leaned back against the wall and relaxed for a moment as he let his body soak in the warm water.

After a couple minutes, he sat back up and grabbed his shaving cream and razor, deciding to shave his legs. He hummed to himself and shaved them completely, as well as his underarms. He rinsed himself off then washed his body with some bubble bath, loving the sweet scent of vanilla.

Luke glanced down at his cigarette, a small frown slipping onto his lips when he seen he only had a drag left. Luke lifted the cigarette up to his lips and inhaled, the butt burning his lips slightly due to there being little left. Luke exhaled the smoke through his nose and bent down to put out the smoke, grumbling the entire time.

With stiff legs, Luke stood up and walked into the house, his butt frozen and numb. When Luke reached the kitchen, he quickly went through the cupboards in search of soup, a loud 'finally!' escaping past his lips when he found a can of chicken noodle soup. He closed the cupboard doors and began to make the soup as he waited for Michael to finish showering.

Michael washed his hair as well then got out after a few minutes. He pulled out the plug and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body.

He dried himself off then walked into the bedroom, slipping on some fuzzy socks, a thong, and a pajama set of a tank top and shorts. He smiled at himself and ruffled his hair dry then made his way downstairs, beaming at Luke.

"Hi," he chimed, feeling much better now. He felt fresh and he loved how soft his skin was.

Luke smiled up at Michael as he stirred the soup, the food almost completely warmed up. "Hi, Kitten, have a nice bath?" Luke asked the boy, a small grin molding his lips when he seen Michael's socks.

Luke looked back down at the soup just as it began to boil a little. He turned off the stove and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. He poured half of the steaming contents into the bowl before turning around and setting it on the counter, along with a spoon.

"Mhm," Michael said as he skipped to the counter, sliding a little and giggling. He smiled and looked at the soup, stirring it briefly. "Thank you," he said to Luke, leaning up and pecking his cheek before returning to the bowl of soup.

"Anytime, baby." Luke murmured, his voice quiet as he watched Michael eat. The boy took a cautious bite, a smile forming onto his face after, meaning Michael must have liked the soup. Michael ate another spoonful, humming to himself as he ate. Luke stood there the entire time, just admiring the boy.

Michael ate happily, humming a song to himself. He cleaned his bowl then set it in the sink, running some water over it to rinse it out then rinsed his hands. He dried his hands and smiled up at Luke, seeing the older boy in a deep stare.

"Baby, please eat," he said and stepped towards him, purposely sliding on his fuzzy socks. He giggled as he bumped into Luke, his nose bumping against his chest.

Luke hands went up and wrapped around Michael's waist on instinct. "Careful." Luke growled out, afraid that the boy would fall and get hurt. Luke took a deep breath in and stepped back, shooting Michael a dark glare.

"I'm not hungry." Luke added. He really wasn't hungry, his stomach was churning from nerves. Despite Michael's continuous assurances, Luke still felt like something wasn't right.

Michael pouted when Luke glared at him and frowned. "Please eat," he begged, walking over to the stove and making Luke a bowl using the remaining amount of soup. He returned to him and smiled a little, scooping some onto the spoon and pressing it to Luke's lips, some of the broth getting on them.

Luke frowned at Michael and kept his lips in a thin line, refusing to open them. Luke shook his head like a stubborn child and kept his lips closed. He glanced down at Michael and noticed the boys pout, causing him to internally sigh. With a little force, Luke pried his lips open and let Michael spoon feed him the chicken flavored broth. The warm liquid ran down his throat, the middle staying on his tongue.

Michael's pout soon turned into a bright grin. He continued feeding Luke, their eyes locked in a deep gaze. He smiled to himself, honestly loving to care for people like this. He leaned up and pecked his lips gently.

"Good Luke," he said and giggled adorably.

Luke glared a little at Michael, being forced to swallow the rest of his soup that was in his mouth before he talked. "I'm not a dog." Luke huffed out. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the boy, his stomach churning again but this time a lot more uncomfortably due to the soup.

Michael raised an eyebrow and set the soup aside on the counter. "Never said you were," he mumbled and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, going to the fridge and pouring himself some soda.

Luke watched the boy's every move like a hawk. "Then don't talk to me like one." Luke mumbled, watching as the boy took a big gulp of the cold soda. Luke felt his throat go dry, but it was for a different reason. He needed another cigarette.

Michael swallowed the fizzy drink then looked at Luke, frowning a little. "You talk to me like that all the time," he said, suddenly feeling defensive and argumentative. "You always say 'Good Kitten' and stuff like that," he said, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Well, that's because you are a good Kitten. I'm not. I don't like being talked to like that." Luke responded, his voice going a few notches lower. Luke felt the palm of his hand begin to itch like it does every other time. He was in desperate need of another cigarette.

Michael looked at Luke for a little longer then walked over to the stove. He wrapped the bowl with the leftover soup up with plastic wrap then put it away in the fridge. He quietly went to the sink and put everything in the dishwasher, paying no attention to Luke.

Luke caught onto what Michael was doing and growled, the sound echoing throughout the kitchen. "Don't ignore me." Luke growled out, his anger quickly rising. He wished he wouldn't have smoked this morning because now he would be a complete asshole again as he came down from the nicotine.

Michael jumped a little at the noise and loud rumble of Luke's voice. He swallowed hard and set the notches for the dishwasher then started it, the sound of water running faint. He looked at Luke and gulped a little, but didn't want to just give in to him.

"You want my attention?" he asked, a hint of sass in his voice. "Why do you deserve it after you just snapped at me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to keep his voice bold. He could see Luke's arm veins and muscles bulge slightly as he clenched his hands into fists, anger clear on his face.

Luke gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, the anger radiating throughout his body. "I snapped at you because you were talking to me like I was a fucking dog!" Luke shouted out, his anger quickly escalating. He knew if he didn't calm down soon, he would do something stupid but he wouldn't allow himself, at least not at the moment.

"All I said was 'Good Luke' and I was just joking around!" Michael defended, suddenly feeling bold and confident. This wasn't the first of their little quarrels, but it was definitely the longest. Mikey has never ignored Luke like that, so maybe that was it. Usually, Luke would snap but then look at Michael's scared expression and immediately apologize, but this time Mikey was snapping back.

"You were joking? Bull fucking shit Michael! Don't worry though, I'm used to it. I can handle being treated like something that's less than I am so continue talking to me like a dog and while you're at it, why don't you go get me a God damn leash and collar? Huh? Why don't you have 'Good Luke' put on the dog tag? That would be fucking hilarious, wouldn't it?" Luke shouted. He felt his eyes begin to go darker and his mind hazy, meaning he would black out soon. Luke knew that when he blacked out, everybody in his path would be a goner.

Michael swallowed hard, his heart racing at the look in Luke's eyes but he ignored it. "I was joking!" he snapped, taking a step forward. Inside, he wanted to cower away but he couldn't stop himself. "Why are you doubting me?" he asked, his voice still raised but not as nearly as loud nor bold as Luke's.

Luke stalked forward but stopped when he was only a few inches away from Michael. "Why wouldn't I? How could you expect me to completely trust you when every person I have, has degraded me much like you just did!" Luke growled, his voice one that would send a chill down anyone's spine. He continued to clench and unclench his fist, a sudden craving for alcohol uncoiling in his stomach.

Michael bit his tongue hard, but not enough for it to bleed of course. "Maybe because I'm different! Maybe because I actually love you and give a shit about you!" he screamed, his eyes suddenly softening. He swallowed hard, his throat dry. He stepped back slowly and looked away from Luke, bowing his head down instead and looking at the tile floor.

Luke felt his heart stutter but he refused to back down. "That's golden Michael! That's what everybody says! They get me down to my weakest point before they completely shatter me!" Luke yelled, his voice loud and aggressive.

It was like a bowling ball hitting into Luke's chest when he came to a realization. He wasn't mad Michael had called him a dog, he was scared because he was actually trusting Michael. The boy knew more about him than anybody ever had and that scared Luke beyond belief. Instead of showing how scared he was, he decided to be angry. He wanted to cover up the emotion he hadn't felt for god knows how long.

Michael shook his head quickly and sniffled softly. "I-I would never do that to you, Lucas," he whispered faintly, avoiding eye contact with Luke. He couldn't hold in his emotions anymore, and they were suddenly peeking out. He wiped his eyes and quietly backed out of the room, walking into the living room instead but he could hear Luke's footsteps after him.

Luke growled loudly when Michael began to walk away. Anger was still coursing in his veins but he felt it slowly start to disappear when he had seen the first tear roll down Michael's cheek. "Don't walk away from me." Luke hissed when he finally came into hearing range of Michael.

Michael sighed to himself in defeat and reluctantly stopped walking. He kept his gaze on the floor, but he could see Luke's feet in front of his own. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, finally giving in to Luke. He let him win, there was no use anyways. Michael didn't stand a chance against him.

Luke shook his head vigorously. "Don't apologize for my stupidity. I should be the one apologizing." Luke said, taking a step forward. He cupped Michael's face I'm his hands and forced him to look up. "I'm sorry, Michael." Luke whispered as he stared into Michael's emerald eyes that were glistening with tears. Luke felt a pang of regret spear through his heart when he realized how bad he had hurt Michael.

Michael sniffled and looked up at Luke, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks as he blinked. He said nothing, just cried silently, though occasional sniffles slipped out. He honestly feared Luke just moments ago. His dark, piercing blue eyes startled him and his voice made him shiver.

Luke gulped loudly, his anger long gone by now. "I love you, Michael." Luke whispered, the words coming directly from his heart. Luke felt his throat begin to burn as he remember the words he said to Michael. Never in his life had he picture he would yell at Michael like he just had. To say he regretted it would be an understatement.

"I-I love you too," Michael cried out, tightly hugging Luke suddenly. He couldn't control himself, he was so emotional. He sniffled and sobbed against his chest, grasping his shirt in his hands.

Luke held Michael tightly against his chest, his eyes beginning to burn with tears but he refused to cry. It just wasn't him, even if he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to let the tears free. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered again, his voice thick from the ball of emotions that was sitting in the middle of his throat.

Michael sobbed against Luke's chest, pressing himself use against him. After several minutes, he finally calmed down and slowly pulled back, rubbing his eyes and sniffling deeply.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked Michael. He stared into the boys puffy eyes and the ball of emotions once again returned, except for this time, it felt like it was slowly suffocating Luke.

Michael looked back into Luke's eyes and nodded, clearing his throat and sighing softly. "Y-Yeah," he said softly. He wiped his nose as well and dried his cheeks, finally calm.

Luke swallowed thickly and nodded his head, the movement making the room spin for a minute. "What shall we do, ki..." Luke went to call Michael 'Kitten' but quickly caught himself, "Baby." He said, correcting his earlier mistake.

Michael smiled a little at Luke and shook his head. "You can call me Kitten,' he said softly, gently biting his lip. Looking back at it, he didn't understand why Luke got so angry about him supposedly talking to him like a dog, but he didn't bother to ask.

Luke bite his lip harshly and scrunched up his eyebrows a little, honestly debating whether or not he wanted to call Michael kitten. After a few seconds, he finally decided that a little argument wouldn't ruin a nickname he gave Michael before they even really dated. "Okay then, Kitten. What shall we do?" Luke said, smiling somewhat shyly at Michael.

Michael shrugged a little and smiled a tad. "What would you like to do?" he asked, gently stroking over Luke's arms to relax him. He could tell he was still a little shaken up, which made him feel a little guilty.

"I wanna finish that movie." Luke admitted sheepishly. Despite it pissing him off, he still wanted to know how the movie ended. Luke felt his muscles begin to relax as Michael gently stroked his arm.

Mikey grinned and nodded. "You sure?" he asked, knowing it had upset Luke. When he nodded in assurance, he nodded as well and led him upstairs. He laid Luke down in bed and laid beside him, still stroking his arms soothingly.

Luke settled into the bed and threw his arm over Michael, even though it disturbed Michael's arm rubbing session, and pulled the boy closer to him. Michael smiled a little up at Luke, which Luke returned, before he hit the play button on the movie, the film automatically catching Luke's attention.

Michael smiled as Luke was engrossed in the movie and rest his head against his broad chest. He closed his eyes and stroked over Luke's side's gently instead, relaxing and doing that absentmindedly. He heard the movie in the background, but he didn't watch it. Instead, he stayed snuggled into Luke.

Luke felt his heart flutter when the guy started to sing the song to the girl while she was in the hospital. He was amazed by how much emotion the actors could actually portray. Luke continued to mumble things under his breath throughout the movie, just random things about the movie and what he thought about it.

Michael occasionally giggled at Luke's comments and nodded along. He curled up in Luke's lap, his legs slung across his thighs and arms looped around his neck. He tucked his head against Luke's neck, smiling to himself and kissing it lightly.

Luke's arms automatically wrapped around Michael. Luke smiled softly to himself when he felt Michael's soft lips kiss his neck. Luke hugged the boy closer to him and reluctantly tore his gaze away from the t.v for a few seconds so he could place a light kiss on Michael's forehead. Luke turned back to t.v and watched the film as he frowned to himself, just now noticing Michael wasn't hot nor cold, he was the perfect temperature. The panic that Luke had felt before began to grow, but he forced himself to push it down and just enjoy the rest of the movie.

Michael caressed Luke's side gently, admiring his fit figure. He smiled and pulled away from his neck, just resting his forehead against it instead. He felt his stomach churn once again but he ignored it, figuring it was just from eating not too long ago.

Luke felt Michael's stomach make a weird rumbling feeling. He looked down at Michael and seen his eyes were screwed shut and his face having gone a place color. "Are you okay?" He asked Michael, his worrying side coming out.

Michael slowly nodded at Luke's question, clutching his stomach. "I-It just hurts," he said, trying not to worry Luke but he didn't want to lie necessarily. He felt sudden pangs and cramps and his stomach would occasionally rumble.

Luke's eyes widened a little at Michael's words. "Hurts? Like, what does it feel like?" Luke asked. He suddenly felt Michael tense up against him as his stomach did the rumbling thing again. "Are you okay?" Luke asked, his voice showing how worried he was.

Luke tried to think of other things to calm him down but no matter what he tried, the ball of worry was still weighing heavily on his chest.

Michael whined faintly and buried his face deeper against Luke's neck. "L-Like cramps," he tried to explain. He shifted in his lap, wondering if the position just made his stomach hurt. He let out a ragged breath and rubbed just beneath his stomach, that also hurting now.

Luke gulped quietly, the place Michael was rubbing was his pelvic bone area which meant something serious could be wrong. "I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow." Luke said, his tone one that said there was no arguing about it.

Michael just nodded, stroking his thumb over the area lightly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled softly, slowly curling more into Luke. He grunted a little and soon got comfortable, the position lessening the cramps a little.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Why are you apologizing?" Luke asked. He glanced down at the boy and seen his face wasn't one of pain anymore, instead, it was one of almost complete calmness. Luke smiled to himself and began to rub up and down Michael's back, the action was his way of trying to sooth the boy.

"For worrying you," Michael replied and gently stroked his thumbs over Luke's collarbones, the movement practically absentmindedly. He sighed deeply, relaxing in his lap. He was slumped against his chest, but he was sure the older boy didn't mind.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Luke whispered to the boy before placing another gentle kiss to his forehead. Luke repositioned himself somewhat so that Michael was straddling his lap. He ignored the small noises of protests that Michael was emitting and he laid back, his back flat against the mattress. Luke glanced down at Michael, the boy was now laying on top of him and his head was positioned against Luke's chest, right above his heart.

Michael finally relaxed and snuggled into him, his legs rather comfortable though they were folded on either side of Luke. He gently placed his hand on Luke's chest, his thumb stroking over his heart. He listened to the steady hum and couldn't help but smile. "That's beautiful," he whispered softly.

Luke hummed to himself. "What, my heartbeat?" Luke asked him. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Michael, the boy's frame small against Luke's.

Michael smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, keeping his hand still so he could just feel the beat. He couldn't explain why, but he found the noise absolutely beautiful. It made his own heart flutter and flip at the sound.

"Well that kitten, is what holds all my love for you." Luke whispered, knowing he sounded cheesy but he really didn't care at the moment. As Luke sat there, he couldn't help but wonder what it sounded like to listen to another human's heartbeat. He had never allowed himself to be close to another person to even think about listening to their heartbeat. Even when he was with Ashton, they fucked, but that was it. They never cuddled, spooned or anything and it was rare for Luke to get even a hug from him.

Mikey blushed deeply and gently stroked over it again. "It's a precious little thing," he whispered, pressing his lips to it. Though Luke's shirt was in the way and muffled it a little, Michael could still feel the steady beat. He pulled back his lips and pressed his cheek against it instead, the sound distracting him enough he could ignore his stomach pains.

Luke smiled a little at Michael's words. "It isn't little though, at least not to me. If it was little, I don't think it would possible for it to hold all the love I have for you." Luke whispered, although a part of him that was buried deep, deep down inside of him gagged. Luke internally shook his head and face palmed himself. He was getting way too cheesy.

Michael smiled widely at that but looked up when Luke face palmed himself. "Baby," he said, his voice sweet and not at all teasing or taunting. "You're so romantic and loving when you say cute things like that," he whispered and cupped his face gently, looking into Luke's eyes.

Luke felt his heartbeat quicken at Michael's words. "I know, but it's still new to me so sorry if I do stupid shit after like face palm myself." Luke whispered back, soon finding himself getting lost in the depth of Michael's eyes. One thing that had Luke trapped from day one was Michael's eyes. The two orbs alone told a thousand stories and seemed as if they held every secret the world had ever known.

Michael nodded, his eyes soft and warm. "It's okay, darling. I know you're still learning," he said and caressed his cheeks, smiling to himself. He honestly loved Luke's soft moments like this where he acted like a total teddy bear. Of course he didn't mention it nor praise him over it because he knew Luke would immediately cover it up with his 'badass' ego.

Luke nodded his head a little, but never once looked away from Michael's eyes. "Slow progress is still progress." Luke mumbled. He seen Michael's eyes light up a little at his words, the emerald green turning a brighter color.

"Have I ever told you how captivating your eyes are?" Luke breathed out, his voice a mere whisper.

Michael's cheeks blossomed a rosy pink color at Luke's compliment. "I'm sure you've said it once or twice," he said and laughed softly, his gaze remaining on Luke's eyes. He noticed how their usual icy color was replaced with a beautiful baby blue color, making Michael's heart flutter.

"It still holds truth, though." Luke said, his voice just above a whisper. In this moment in time, Luke felt like he was trapped in a little bubble. His mind was hazy and his body full of this warm, tingly feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he was high or drunk, but this one was ten times better. It was then that it dawned on Luke, he was high off of Michael's love. And surprisingly enough, it didn't bother him one bit.

Michael smiled a little at Luke, gently pecked his lips. "I love you," he whispered and ran his fingers through his hair briefly then returned them to cup his cheeks again, just loving to hold Luke like that.

For what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, Luke's heart fluttered. "I love you too." He whispered, his lips still tingling from Michael's small peck. Luke leaned into Michael's touch, honestly loving it when he and Michael had moments like this.

Michael smiled fondly at Luke, thinking of him as a hesitant kitten. He gently pulled Luke closer, cradling him a little. He smiled to himself and sweetly kissed his forehead, gently patting his hip.

Luke became comfortable as Michael cradled him, the boy's warmth enveloping him. Luke soon found his eyelids getting heavy and his breathing becoming even as sleep slowly began to take over. He glanced down at Michael one more time and smiled lazily at him before unconsciousness took over.

Michael smiled back and gently tucked Luke's face into his neck, feeling his steady breath against it. He scratched his back lightly and rubbed his hip to soothe him. He closed his own eyes as well, holding Luke close to his chest and letting him curl up on his lap.


	16. Chapter 15

Luke began to stir in his sleep, the body on top of him beginning to get jostled out of sleep as well. Luke cracked his eyes open and looked down, getting a face full of Michael's soft, vanilla scented hair. Luke looked back up and silently groaned when he became aware of everything, like Michael's butt pressed against his morning wood. With as much carefulness that Luke could muster up, he pushed Michael off of him and quickly stood up, his bladder quenching.

Luke ran to the bathroom, his cock bouncing in his boxers, and flipped the light switch on. He walked over to the toilet and pulled down his boxers, his cock springing free. After a few attempts at peeing, Luke finally managed to aim for the toilet boil. When he was finished, he washed his hands and walked back into the room, a content sigh leaving his lips. He glanced over at the bed and seen Michael sitting there crossed legged, with sleep mussed hair and lazy eyes.

"Morning." Luke yawned out, his hand quickly shooting up to cover his mouth.

Michael rubbed his eyes and yawned cutely, arching his back and raising his arms above his head as he woke up fully. "Good morning," he hummed in response, smiling lazily at Luke.

He stretched his legs out over the edge of the bed then stood up, making his way over to the bathroom. He walked in, hearing Luke follow after him. He first splashed his face with some water, smiling at the older boy through the mirror as he dried it off.

"When's the doctor's appointment?" he asked, knowing it was about 9am right now since he had checked the alarm clock while Luke was in the bathroom. His eyes fell to his stomach, seeing it was still bloated and now churning. He poked his pooch and sighed, trying to suck in it a little.

Luke walked up behind Michael and purposely wrapped his arms around his waist, all too aware of the fact that he was trying to suck it in. Luke rested his chin on Michael's shoulder and glanced up at him through the mirror.

"It's at 11." Luke mumbled, his voice still a little heavy with sleep. Luke looked at himself in the mirror and internally cringed. His hair was messed up and his eyes looked bland without the usual black eyeliner that lined them.

Michael nodded and placed his dainty hands over Luke's arms, lightly stroking them with his thumbs. "Miss your eyeliner?" he asked, seeing Luke make a face as he looked at himself in the mirror. He giggled to himself and kissed the side of Luke's face, slowly pulling away.

"I might have some you left here, or my own," he said and opened the top left drawer of the lower counter-cabinet, revealing some of his makeup.

Luke perked up at Michael's words and unwrapped his arms from around the boys waist. He walked over to the drawer and began to rummage through it, frowning to himself when the only color of eyeliner he could see was brown.

"We are stopping by my house." Luke grumbled as he threw the eyeliner back into the drawer and slammed it shut. Luke had a small pout on his face until he remembered that he could also get a few of his clothes, including the new skeleton top he had just got.

Michael watched Luke toss the eyeliner back in the drawer and closed it with excessive force. "Babe," he said, his voice calm and gentle. He closed the drawer since it had bounced back slightly from Luke slamming it shut. He hated to see Luke get upset over the simplest of things.

Luke looked up at Michael and smiled at the small name. "Kitten?" He asked, taking a step forward. Luke placed both hands on either side of Michael's hips and drug the boy closer to him, his smile never fading.

"You can properly meet my aunt today." Luke said, his face suddenly going bright and his eyes lighting up. He has wanted Michael to meet his aunt for a while now, he just really never knew when the right time was but today was definitely the day.

Michael's eyebrows raised just a tad at that. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, remembering the first time he had seen Luke's aunt which was when they had attended the party and got in a fight. He wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, his body relaxing from his hold on his hips. He smiled to himself, truly loving the firm yet soft grasp of his hands.

Luke nodded his head. "I'm positive. She's wanted to meet you too, so why not today?" Luke asked. He turned his head a little and kissed the inside of Michael's arm, the skin smooth against Luke's dry lips.

"She really didn't get to meet you the night of the party." Luke mumbled as an after thought, his eyes going a shade darker as he remembered exactly what he had done and said. A tremor ran through his body and Luke visibly shook, the memories making him a tad bit upset.

Michael noticed Luke's sudden mood change and made him look into his eyes. "I'd be glad to meet her," he said softly, leaning up and kissing him softly. The kiss lasted a few moments then Mikey pulled away, giggling softly.

"Let's brush our teeth, get dressed, then go, yeah?" he asked and smiled brightly at him.

Luke absentmindedly nodded his head, Michael's words barely making into in the haze that surrounded Luke's head. Luke watched as Michael began to get their toothbrushes ready, his mind still running full of different thoughts. It wasn't until Michael handed the toothbrush to Luke that he was brought of of his train of thought.

"She'll be happy." Luke mumbled before he put the toothbrush in his mouth, the minty flavor exploding and coating his taste buds.

Michael smiled and began brushing his teeth, smiling at Luke through the mirror. "What shwould I wear?" he asked, his words slurred from having the toothbrush in his mouth. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, honestly feeling a little nervous. She seemed like a nice woman, but he feared what she would think about him.

Luke's mouth filled with the foaminess from the tooth paste. He brushed his teeth for a few more seconds before he spit it out and rinsed his mouth. He stood up straight and wiped his mouth of with the back of his hand.   
"Anything." Luke said as he watched Michael finish brushing his teeth.

Michael nodded and spit out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth then setting his toothbrush aside in the holder. "Can you pick my clothes?" he asked shyly, gently wiping his mouth. He grabbed his brush and ran it through his hair, ruffling it a little.

Luke nodded and walked out of the bathroom, going straight to Michael's closet. He opened the doors and scanned over the clothes in his closet, finally deciding on a white shirt that has Hello Kitty on the top with puckered lips and 'kiss me' below it in pink cursive words, and a pair of white skinny jeans to go with it. He threw Michael's clothes on the bed and walked over to his dresser.

Luke first got a pair of sweatpants out for himself and a loose shirt, both being pink, and Michael a baby blue thong. He pulled on his clothes before he glanced at the bathroom. "They're on the bed!" Luke hollered towards the open door.

Michael applied some moisturizer to his face then stepped out of the bathroom, smiling softly at Luke and looking at the clothes. He stripped from his pajamas and changed into the clothes Luke had set out, grinning down at himself.

"I like it," he said and giggled, fumbling with his shirt happily. He looked at Luke's clothes and laughed softly. "You look lovely in my clothes," he teased and touched over the shirt.

Luke glared down at the pink outfit and internally gagged. "Too bad because I'm changing when we get to my house." Luke grumbled. He planned on getting a lot of his clothes from his house so he wasn't forced into wearing pink anymore.

Luke looked back up at Michael and looked over his outfit, deciding he has a somewhat good taste. "Ready?" He asked, taking a few steps forward.

Michael pouted at Luke's groan but nodded. "Yeah, let's go," he said and stepped into his Converse. He slipped his phone in his pocket and held Luke's hand as they walked downstairs, going out to his car. He held his side with his spare hand, feeling another cramp but he tried to hide it.

Luke started the car and pulled out of the driveway, his window rolled down a little which made his hair get even more messed up. Luke glanced over at Michael and smiled softly at the boy. He went to turn his gaze back to the road but a pack of cigarettes caught his eye. He felt a sudden urge to reach forward and grab one but for some reason he refrained from grabbing it and looked back at the road.

Michael stayed curled up against Luke's chest, playing with his nails as the older boy drove. He thought to himself, curious of what was wrong with him. He felt sudden cramps, but he acted like nothing was wrong. He hated to worry Luke, so he kept it to himself.

They drove in a comfortable silence, one like every other time. The entire time Luke drove, he couldn't stop himself from worrying about what was wrong with Michael. If the boy's pain was in his pelvic area he could have an infection or something else could be extremely wrong.

Luke was brought out of his train of thoughts, though, when they pulled into his aunt's driveway. He glanced down at Michael and smiled softly. "Ready?" He asked, still completely unaware of Michael's cramps.

Michael looked up at him and smiled a little, his stomach churning but this time because he was nervous. He climbed out and held Luke's hand tightly, taking slow, shaky breaths. He watched the older boy ring the doorbell and waited for an answer. He rest his head against Luke's arm, trying to lessen his nerves.

When Luke didn't get an answer right away, he just walked into his aunt's house, silently thanking his aunt for keeping the door unlocked. "Hello!" Luke shouted once he was inside and the door was closed. He toed off his shoes and began to drag Michael into the kitchen, where he found his aunt cooking with headphones in. He smiled softly to himself and gently let go of Michael.

Luke took a few cautious steps forward and when he was a few inches from his aunt, he lunged forward, his hands lunging at his aunt's waist which made her jump and scream a little. She turned around with wide eyes, which went back to normal when she seen Luke. She took out her headphones and glared softly at Luke before she chuckled a little.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still not noticing the boy that was hiding behind Luke.

Michael whimpered softly as Luke left him, scaring his aunt. He shyly crept forward, hiding behind Luke like a shy child. He grasped the back of his shirt, peeking around his side so just half of his face was visible. He trembled a little, feeling so anxious and nervous.

Luke went to speak but something else had caught his aunt's attention. She was looking past Luke, a bright smile on her face and her eyes going brighter than Luke had ever seen.

"Hello, Michael." His aunt said calmly. She looked back at Luke, her smile growing even bigger. "I'm glad you two came." She said gently. She reached forward and rubbed Luke's arm, the one that Michael wasn't hiding behind.

Luke nodded and turned a little. He grabbed Michael's arm and drug the boy forward so he was next to him, well, more like buried in Luke's side. "Carol, this is Michael, Michael, this is my aunt Carol. " Luke said, his eyes still focused on Michael.

Michael sheepishly peeked at the woman, who was smiling warmly at him. "H-Hi," he said, his voice quiet and faint. He clung onto Luke, half of his face buried against his chest. His cheeks were rosy red, lower lip clipped between his teeth.

Luke watched the two, Michael was cowering behind him and his aunt looked like a pedophile who had just found her new victim. Luke snorted loudly and gently pried Michael off of him. He turned the boy so he was looking at him and when those emerald eyes finally came into view, Luke smiled.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Just talk to her. She won't bite, I promise." Luke said, internally laughing when he remembered telling Michael that exact thing back in the hallway when they had first met, except for, this time it wasn't about his penis. Luke took a step back and slowly began to walk backwards, refusing to look at Michael because of the terrified look he held.

"Be nice to him, yeah?" Luke said to his aunt before he turned around and began to journey to and up the stairs. When he finally reached his room, he let out the breath he had been holding in since they got here. He just hoped his aunt and Michael would get along.

Michael whimpered as he watched Luke leave him alone. He glanced briefly at his aunt, his face flushed red. He thickly swallowed and fumbled with his hands nervously. "Hi...." he said again, unsure what to say. The thing he felt the most awkward about was the fact he was dressed in such girly clothes. He honestly loved the outfit, but he was worried about her reaction.

Carol chuckled softly at Michael's shyness, finding it oddly enduring. "Hello, Dear. Come on, let's sit down at the table." She said, gesturing towards the giant table that had what looked like the beginning of her breakfast on it.

The first thing Luke did when he got in his room was he went straight to his closet. He opened the black doors and peered in, his black skinny jeans instantly catching his eye. He pulled them off the hanger, along with a black T-shirt that had a skull on it. Luke smiled at his choice of clothing and threw them on the bed before he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and threw those on the bed as well. He quickly began to strip, his dirty clothes just getting scattered across his room, and quickly put on his new outfit. Once he was done with that, he walked into the bathroom and applied a generous amount of eyeliner and quiffed his hair.

Luke smiled at himself in the mirror, finally feeling like himself again, before he walked into his room and slipped on a pair of black converse. He walked to his door and took a deep breath before opening it, hoping that in the twenty minutes it took him to get dressed that his aunt and Michael didn't get into a fight.

Michael smiled shyly as Carol began talking about anything that came to mind. She asked him questions, but she wasn't attacking him with them. They were mostly just to get to know him a little more. When Luke walked in, Carol was making Michael a cup of chocolate milk. The boy thanked her and sipped on the drink, beaming when he saw Luke.

"Lucas!" he cheered, hugging back when he engulfed him in a hug. He was honestly glad to meet his aunt because she was so nice and welcoming. He just hoped his own parents would feel the same towards Luke.

Luke kissed Michael's cheek before he pulled back. He smiled over at his aunt. "Have fun?" He asked, watching as his aunt sat down on her chair and crossed her legs.

Carol smiled up at Luke and like any aunt would, she decided she would tease him. "Definitely. Especially when you were down here in your pink clothes." She teased, glancing at Michael and shooting him a wink.

Michael laughed adorably and smiled widely. "Oh yes," he joined in, teasing Luke as well. "You looked very pretty, Lucas," he cooed and kissed his chin sweetly, earning a laugh from Carol as well.

Luke glared at both of them, even though his insides turned to mush. He could act all badass on the outside, but on the inside he was all warm from watching his aunt and Michael get along, even if it was because they were making fun of him.

Luke placed a smirk on his face instead of acting like he wanted to. "I know, pink suits me well, doesn't it?" Luke said, joining in with his aunts and Michael's fun.

Michael laughed loudly, his face lighting up. "Yes, it does Lucas," he said and continued giggling. Carol watched them fondly, smiling to herself but Mikey didn't notice.

He drank from his mug again and hugged Luke's waist, nuzzling his face against his stomach and grinning widely. He loved the feeling of his abs, which were so toned and fit.

Luke hummed to himself and glanced down at his loving kitten. "Would you rather me wear that?" He asked the boy who was not so subtly attacking Luke's abs with his face. Luke smiled warmly at Michael before he pulled the boy closer to him. He kissed the top of Michael's head and turned to his aunt who was giving Luke this look, a look that a mother would give her child when they were proud.

"What?" Luke asked her, his tone still light but his insides screaming. He slightly stiffened against Michael as he watched his aunt assess every small detail of him and Michael.

Michael relaxed against Luke's body but felt him tense. He pulled back and shyly looked at Carol, biting his lip hard. He hid his face against his side again, his cheeks blossomed a light pink color.

Carol shook her head, her fond smile still in place. "Nothing, I'm just happy to see you happy." She said, not at all fazed by Luke's sudden tenseness.

Luke shook his head at his aunt but he couldn't hide the grin that had slipped onto his face. Luke glanced down at Michael and felt himself begin to relax. He didn't have to front in front of his aunt. He could show her exactly what Michael did to him. "I am." Luke whispered, his eyes going soft.

Michael looked back into Luke's eyes and his cheeks flushed deep red. He grinned humbly and hid his face again, his arms looping around his waist, slinging against his bum a little. He giggled at that and kissed Luke's rib area lightly.

Luke cleared his throat and glanced back up at his aunt, his eyes going back to their normal dullness. "Anyway, we have an appointment to attend but we'll come back soon." Luke said, not at all meaning his promise. He wanted to keep Michael away from his aunt for as long as possible. The two got along well and that's the part that terrified Luke.

Michael perked up when Luke said they'd return, of course being oblivious of what Luke was actually thinking. He stood up and smiled at Carol sweetly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he said softly, holding onto Luke's arm and staying close to him.

Carol smiled warmly at Michael. "You too dear and please, feel welcome into my home anytime." She said, going back to her former self.

Luke nodded at his aunt's words and turned around. He began to drag Michael out of the door before the two could get trapped in another conversation. When they we're finally outside and in the car, Luke turned to Michael and raised an eyebrow. "Should I worry about you two together?" He asked, his lips turning down slightly.

Michael smiled back at the house them over to Luke, giving him a funny look. "Lucas, we're just friends," he said and giggled softly. "She's very nice," he said honestly and put on his seatbelt.

Luke's eyes widened slightly at Michael's words. "Exactly! I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and you guys are suddenly best friends." Luke said, raising his hands up a little. Luke was glad his aunt and Michael got along but he didn't want to lose Michael to his new found friendship with his aunt.

Michael looked at Luke, utterly confused. "Do you not want me to talk to her?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little. He thought Luke would've been happy but he seemed upset, even frustrated. Of course he didn't intend to make him like this, but he was confused of why Luke didn't approve.

"No, that's not it. Just worried she'll pull out my naked baby photos." Luke grumbled, deciding not to tell Michael he was actually afraid of losing him to his own aunt. Luke shook his head and turned his gaze to his aunt's driveway. He started his car and pulled out of the driveway, deciding it was best if he drive instead of just sitting in his aunt's driveway and risk being late.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at that. "Luke, I'll only see your aunt while you're there. You're being dramatic," he said and laced their hands, gently rubbing over his tense knuckles to calm him. He looked out the window and smiled to himself, trying to calm down as well before the appointment.

Luke huffed at Michael's words, not at all thinking he was being dramatic. "I just don't want you to see my baby butt." Luke grumbled out as he stopped at a stop light. He felt himself being to relax as Michael gently rubbed over his knuckles, the action alone soothing him.

Michael laughed again and awed softly. "You have a nice little bottom," he assured and kissed Luke's hand, holding it on his own thigh but absentmindedly stopped stroking over it.

Luke choked on his saliva, Michael's words making him both embarrassed and shocked. "You pedophile." Luke grumbled playfully. He kept his hand splayed out on Michael's though but soon found himself missing Michael's gentle touch. He whined a little but didn't comment on it, he continued driving instead.

Michael smiled at Luke's hand and laughed loudly at his comment. "I'm a pedophile? Excuse me but I'm younger and not as nearly as perverted as you," he defended and laughed softly, lightly rubbing the back of Luke's neck as he drove.

Luke gasped playfully. "Excuse me Mister but if I remember correctly, it was you who wanted to be tied up and fucked. So let's be honest, who's really the most perverted one here?" Luke asked, chuckling to himself. These were some of the moment Luke lived for. He loved it when him and Michael got into play fights, they always made Luke remember exactly why he fell in love with the shy boy next to him.

Luke scrunched up his nose a little when he thought over Michael's words. "You're gross. You like old man balls." Luke said in a disgusted voice, though he was just kidding.

Michael's eyebrows raised once again. "Says the one who actually agreed to it!" he said and blushed scarlet. He looked at Luke as he said the latter comment and pursed his lips. "You must be talking about your own because they're the only ones that have been close to me," he remarked and 'tsked' lightly, shaking his head a little.

Luke shrugged his shoulders a little as he continued to drive. "What can I say? When a hot ass person with a perfect body walks up to you and says they want you to dominate them, you can't exactly deny them." Luke responded with raised eyebrows. Luke glanced over at Michael as the boy popped off with another remark about Luke's balls.

Luke smirked at him and got a challenging look on his face. "My balls aren't the only ones that have been by you." Luke began which earned him a confused look from Michael. "I mean, I can guarantee your parents had sex while you were in your mom's stomach and Damn, I bet you got well acquainted with your daddy's balls." Luke finished, laughing to himself. He actually found himself quite hilarious and if nobody else would laugh at him, then he might as well laugh at himself.

Michael squeaked and hit Luke's chest, but of course it was harmless. "Don't talk about my Daddy like that," he said, cringing a little. "You're so gross," he grumbled and shook his head, though he wasn't actually mad or offended. He truly loved Luke's playful side, he loved it when he was all beamy like this.

Luke rubbed the spot where Michael had hit him, acting as if it actually hurt. "What? I can't talk about your daddy's balls? Would you rather me talk about my balls because I can be your da-." Luke quickly shut up when he realized what he was saying. He dropped his hand from his chest and repositioned it on the steering wheel.

The thing is, Luke had never had a daddy fetish. He found them disgusting and he hated even thinking about them. He never found it appealing nor arousing when someone called their lover 'daddy' while having sex. It was wrong on so many levels and Luke just hated the word 'daddy' period.

Michael looked at Luke and swallowed thickly. "W-What?" he stammered, trying to process what Luke nearly slipped. He was familiar with the whole Daddy kink from girls always saying it to their boyfriends at school, but him and Luke never discussed it.

"You can be my Daddy?" Mikey asked softly, his cheeks tinting in color once again. It seemed so foreign on his lips and he honestly wasn't used to it.

Luke growled loudly at Michael's words, his hands tightening on the steering wheel and his eyes going a shade darker. "I don't want to be your daddy" Luke growled out, his voice going lower and his gaze burning holes into the road.

"I don't have a daddy fetish." Luke added, spitting the word 'daddy' out like it was venom on his tongue.

Michael nodded and gulped a little, not understanding why Luke would've mentioned it in the first place. "Okay," he said quietly, awkwardly fumbling with his nails again. He didn't understand kinks and fetishes too much but he isn't bothering asking Luke anyways.

Luke stayed tense the rest of the car ride, his fists staying clenched on the steering wheel. When they finally pulled into the doctor's office Luke exhaled a deep breath. He turned to Michael and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." Luke mumbled quietly, honestly feeling bad for snapping at Michael for his own personal problems.

Michael shook his head and sighed softly, looking up at Luke. "You don't have to get upset about things like that," he said soft-spokenly. He bit his lip and unbuckled after a few moments, climbing out of the vehicle and waiting for Luke.

Luke got out of the car and slammed his door. "I didn't mean to, it's just a sore subject." Luke said. He walked forward and laced his fingers with Michael's. "Let's talk about it after the appointment though, alright?" Luke asked, staring down into Michael's familiar emerald eyes.

Michael shook his head and gently squeezed Luke's hands. "Let's just drop it, yeah? I didn't mean that I want you to be my... yeah... anyways," he said and offered the older boy a smile, wanting to look past this small quarrel.

Luke huffed but didn't respond to Michael, instead he drug the boy forward and into the doctor's office. He walked the boy to a seat and made him sit down before he walked up to the front desk.

Luke cleared his throat and put back up his mask. "I have an appointment today at eleven for Michael Clifford." Luke said, his tone going back to the one he uses out in the outside world which is a dull, yet aggressive one.

The lady glanced up to Luke and her eyes widened for a second before she looked back down at the papers. "Which doctor?" She asked, her high pitched voice grinding against Luke's nerves.

"Chipman." Luke said through clenched teeth. He hated the preppy, high pitched voice, bitchy type nurses. The lady looked over a paper and looked up at Luke, a fake smile in place.

"Ah yes, we will call you back when he's available." She squeaked out, her eyes roaming over Luke's body, but lingering on his tattooed arms. Luke said a quick 'okay' and turned around, spotting Michael instantly. He walked over to the boy and slumped into the seat next to him.

Michael watched the two with a deep frown, not liking how she was looking at Luke. He looked up at him once he returned and laced their hands together again. "She seems rude," he said lowly, gently caressing over Luke's ink-designed arms. He smiled at the sight a tad and kissed over a tattoo on his bicep.

Just like Luke felt protective over Michael, Mikey felt the same exact way towards the other boy. He hated it when people gave him a second glance, looking over his tattoos with a grimace. Luke was also the same, but when people judged Michael because of his clothes.

Michael shook his thoughts away and rest his cheek against Luke's arm, relaxing as they waited for the doctor to call his name.

Luke nodded his head and shifted in his seat a little to make it more comfortable for Michael. "She was. She's one of those preppy, high pitched voice bitches." Luke grumbled. He glanced up and caught a guy staring at Luke with a disgusted look. Luke glared at the guy, which caused him to visibly flinch and cower. Luke smiled with satisfaction and glanced down at the floor as he waited for the doctor to come.

A few minutes later Luke heard the door open and a middle aged woman with long brown hair walked out. "Michael Clifford." She called out as she glanced around the room.

Michael didn't notice the other guy nor Luke's death glares at him. He did however perk up when he heard his name. He stood up and led Luke behind him, smiling at the woman and greeting her. They walked down the hall, finally going into a room after a few turns. He looked at Luke and gave him an assuring smile.

The lady set down on the chair and smiled over at the two of them. Luke was standing next to Michael while the boy set down on the table with white paper. She folded her arms over the clipboard that was on her lap and cleared her throat. "Doctor Chipman will be with you in a minute but while we wait, why don't you tell why you're here." She said, her tone calm and gentle and not anything like the woman's voice out front.

Luke glanced down at Michael and seen the boys like caught between his teeth so he decided to talk. "He's been having stomach cramps for the past few days along with sickness which usually occurs after he eats." Luke said, smiling to himself at how formal he sounded.

The nurse nodded her head and wrote down what Luke said on the clipboard before she glanced up at Michael. "Where are the cramps taking place at mostly?" She asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Michael suckled on his bottom lip as he listened to Luke explain to the doctor what was wrong. When the question was directed towards him, he sat up a little.

"Well they're mostly stomach cramps and right along here," he said and showed her the areas where he felt the stomach cramps, as well as near his pelvic bone. "Sometimes they're just like bloating and stuff but others it's like actual aches and cramps," he said trying to describe it the best he can.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed further which didn't help the uneasy feeling in Luke's stomach at all. She wrote down what Michael said before she flipped a few pages. She stood up and walked over to Michael and made him lay down before she began to poke and proud his stomach, finally, after a few attempts, Michael let out a squeak. The nurse pushed there a few more times and asked Michael a few questions before she sat back down.

Luke stayed quiet the entire time, a few growls threatening to come out each time Michael would squeak but he didn't say anything, he just held onto Michael's hand and bite his tongue even though he wanted to ripe the nurse's arms off and ask her if that hurt. Luke smiled at the thought but quickly shook his head and turned his attention back to the nurse who was now sitting.

She wrote something down on the clipboard and looked up at Michael, her eyebrows still furrowed. "We will get back to the but in the meantime, your medical records have no documentation that you've had a male physical, is that correct?" She asked, glancing back up at Michael. Luke slightly glared at the woman and looked back down at Michael, seeing the boy's eyes widened a little and his face went slightly pale.

Michael gulped quietly and shifted a little on the table/bed, gently rubbing his stomach to soothe it from the nurse pressing against it. "What does that mean exactly?" he asked, unsure what the woman was saying. He preferred to be with his actual doctor, Dr. Chipman, because she actually knew Michael because he had come here ever since he was little. She knew Mikey's differences and basically everything, unlike this woman. He was thankful that she was at least kind.

Luke shook his head a little at the woman and cleared his throat. "Can we just get back to Michael's sickness?" He asked, hating the woman even more for making Michael both uncomfortable, and hurt. The woman looked up at Luke and he glared a little at her, making her gulp and look down at the paper.

"I'm going to go get Dr. Chipman and she can discuss your symptoms with you further." She said shifting in her seat uncomfortably before standing up and leaving the room.

Michael slowly nodded then looked up at Luke, still nibbling on his bottom lip. "What did that mean?" he asked again, still curious of the question she asked him. He held Luke's hand tightly, which gave him comfort.

Luke sighed and slightly grimaced. He really didn't feel like explaining it to Michael but he might as well. "A male physical is when you come in around the age of 12-14 and the doctor checks out your growing and stuff and they..." Luke cleared his throat and looked around the room, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "They make you drop your pants and they squeeze your balls while you cough." Luke finished with a small cough, his hand going up and scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"They uh, they do it to make sure everything is working properly and that you don't have testicular cancer or anything like that." Luke added, a tremor running through his body when he remembered every small detail of his own physical.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't have those parts," he said and crossed his arms, his legs dangling from the edge of the table which made it impossible to take him seriously.

"Doesn't she know? She should know, she is a doctor," he grumbled to himself. A few seconds later, Dr. Chipman happened to enter the room, making Mikey look up again.

A woman who was a lot younger than Luke thought, with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked into the room, Luke automatically knowing it was Dr. Chipman. She said a small hello and set down where the nurse was previously sitting. She glanced down at the clipboard and read over the symptoms before she looked up at Michael with a bright smile.

"Seems to me like you have either a kidney stone or just the normal flu. But since there is a possibility of you having a kidney stone, I have set up an ultrasound in the room a few doors down." She said, getting straight to the point which made Luke like her instantly.

"Before we get to that, however, how are you Michael? Besides your illness?" She added, folding her arms over her lap much like the nurse prior to her did.

Luke glanced down at Michael and smiled when he seen the giant smile on Michael's face. Luke decided not to say anything about the kidney stone because, while he knew they hurt like hell, they were almost never deadly. So instead, he reached down and laced his fingers with Michael's, the boys slim fingers wrapping around Luke's own.

Michael gently squeezed Luke's hand and smiled at the woman. "I'm good," he said softly, honestly liking his doctor because she knew him well and he was comfortable around her.

He swung his legs and hummed softly. "Can we get the ultrasound thingy?" he asked, feeling his cramps return. He wanted to go ahead and get this over with so they could figure out what was wrong with him and hopefully get it taken care of.

The doctor glanced at the two boys for a second, a small smile slipping onto her face, before she nodded her head. "Yes, let's." She murmured before standing up and walking towards the door.

Luke helped Michael's down from the table and once he was standing, he pulled him close to his side and kissed the top of his head, ignoring the looks the doctor was giving them. When they started to walk down the short hallway Luke crouched down a little so his lips were by Michael's ear. "I like her." Luke whispered into Michael's ear before standing up straight again.

Mikey smiled widely at Luke's comment and nodded. "She's nice," he said and giggled, following after Dr. Chipman into the room. He gawked at the big equipment and looked at the woman for instructions, still standing close to Luke.

Dr. Chipman walked further into the room and sat down by the ultrasound machine. Luke glanced around the room, the machine being the biggest thing in here besides the couch that was placed along the wall furthest from the door. Luke glanced up in the corner of the room and seen there was a small t.v there that had a black and grey screen that matched the one on the ultrasound machine.

"Michael, would you come and sit down on this bed while I get the machine set up? And your friend can sit or stand where ever he would like." The doctor murmured, her attention focused on the machine that had another screen connected to it which was actually a computer type thing. Out in front of it there was this small basket thing connected to it that had two bottles in it and a box of napkins, and next to that there was this wand shaped thing that had a circular top and was completely black, which Luke assumed was what the doctor would place on Michael's stomach.

Michael smiled kindly and nodded, approaching the bed and sitting on the edge, watching the doctor set it up. He looked over at Luke and smiled softly, watching his eyes wander around the room then finally land on his.

"Go ahead and sit down if you want," he said and grinned softly. He swung his legs instinctively and hummed to himself, watching Dr. Chipman set up the computer and television.

Luke hadn't noticed the bed until Michael had set down on it but when he did, he snorted to himself. It wasn't anything like a bed, instead, it looked like a tattoo chair except for this one you could lay down flat or position it however you want. Luke shook his head clear of his thoughts, just barely catching what Michael had said.

Luke shook his head softly and glanced up at the doctor, an uneasy feeling settling into his stomach. He couldn't explain why, but he was nervous. His stomach was churning and he just didn't feel right at all. "No, I'm fine standing." Luke mumbled as he kept his gaze on the doctor.

Suddenly, Dr. Chipman clapped her hands and smiled over at the two of them. "Alrighty Michael, I need you to sit back and press your back flat against the chair." She instructed, her smile bright, which showed off her pearly white teeth.

Michael smiled at her and nodded, doing as told and relaxing. He was nervous, but his nerves were calmed from Dr. Chipman's kind smile and Luke's presence. He watched her put on some clean gloves and he clasped his hands in his lap as he waited for further directions.

Luke glanced down at the doctor and listened as she instructed Michael to lift up his shirt and relax. Michael did as instructed, his metal cat piercing glistening in the light. The doctor reached over and picked up the first bottle gel before she turned to Michael with a calm look. "This will be cold at first, but it's just the gel." She warned before squirting a generous amount onto Michael's tummy. Michel squeaked and clutched Luke's hand harder which made Luke chuckle.

The doctor said a small apology and picked up the black circular thing. "Now, this is what I will use to see if we can find out what's wrong with you. If you'd like I can explain how it works and what we do, or we can get straight to the point and just do the ultrasound." She said, glancing back and forth from Luke to Michael.

Michael giggled and watched his belly button piercing, which rest against his tummy. He looked up at Dr. Chipman and smiled softly. "Can you just do the ultrasound?" he asked politely, kindly. He looked up further and grinned at Luke, briefly rubbing his hand to calm him down.

"Of course." The doctor said kindly before she put the thing on Michael's stomach, right above his kidney. Luke watched the screen intently, finding it amazing that you were able to see through someone's skin.

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed as she moved around the wand. "Your kidneys look great," She said, her tone slightly off kelter, as if she was confused. Luke felt his worry grow as he watched her continue to move the wand around his stomach, her face growing more confused with each second that passes.

Michael bit his lip looked at her confused. "Isn't that good?" he asked and tried sitting up but she gently laid him back down. He swallowed thickly and squeezed Luke's hand, looking at him somewhat confused. He didn't have the slightest idea what was wrong with him, but he was starting to worry now.

Dr. Chipman slowly nodded her head but never once did she take her eyes off of the screen. "Of course it's good that your kidneys are good but that means there's something else causing your pain." She said, her words slower as she focused on the screen.

Luke looked up at the same screen the doctor was looking at and became very confused. How was she able to tell what was what? It all looked like a bunch of holes in a screen to him. Luke gulped and glanced down at Michael. He gave him a comforting smile even though he was anything but comfortable.

Michael bit his lip and clutched Luke's hand, watching the wand glide easily along his tummy. He sighed and tried relaxing, tried not worrying so much but it was difficult. He gulped a little, not understanding what was wrong with him. "W-What else could it be besides a problem with my kidneys?" he asked and fluttered open his eyes, looking up at Dr. Chipman.

"It could be your gallbladder or an infection but everything seems to..." The doctor suddenly stopped moving the wand and her eyes widened. She moved the wand back a little and it there, a small gasp escaping past her lips.

Luke froze at the doctor's sudden change and glanced up at the screen. All he seen was a small dot on it, no bigger than a grape. "What is it?" Luke asked, his voice frantic. He had no idea what would have made the doctor react that way but whatever is was, Luke knew it wasn't good. When the doctor didn't answer right away Luke began to get impatient and nervous, all at once. He caught his lip between his teeth and bit down hard, his mouth was soon filled with the metallic bitterness of blood, meaning he bit a hole through his lip.

Michael's body tensed as he panicked a little, quickly looking at the doctor with wide, glossy green eyes. "W-What happened?" he asked trying to look up at the screen but it was difficult since he was laying completely flat on his back. He clenched Luke's hand and his eyes flicked over to him, seeing him desperate for an answer as well.

The doctor seemed to thaw out of her state of shockness and she leaned forward, pressing a small button on the computer which made the screen freeze, like it had taken a picture. She turned back around to Luke and Michael, her eyes still wide and her jaw slightly ajar.

She cleared her throat and set up straighter as if she was trying to regather herself. "Michael, I am fully aware of your differences and that is why I need you to answer this question honestly for me, alright?" She asked, her wide eyes going from Luke, to Michael and back to Luke.

Luke felt himself stiffen. A doctor acting like this never meant anything good. Luke felt his stomach churn uncomfortably again, making him feel as if he was going to vomit. He glanced down at Michael and seen the boy was terrified just like Luke was, so, instead of Luke giving into his own fear, he grabbed Michael's hand instead and squoze it, his way of trying calm the boy. If Luke was terrified, he could only imagine how Michael felt.

Michael nodded and grasped Luke's hands with both of his own, his heart thumping in his chest. He could feel that thick lump forming in his throat as he saw the doctor's concerned and even a little bit of terrified look. His body trembled a little, feeling so much pressure on him. What if he did something that caused a serious problem? He didn't mean to, he didn't even know what he did.

The doctor clearer her throat once again and looked directly at Michael, their eyes locking. "Have you had unprotected sex recently?" She asked, her voice calm which was the complete opposite of how they all felt.

Luke's eyes widened. He looked down at Michael at then back up at the doctor. Why did she need to know that? Did Michael have some kind of STD that was incurable? But even as Luke thought of it, he knew that wasn't the case. They had to draw blood to figure that shit out. Luke took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes, letting the fear wash over his body so that it was the only thing he could feel.

Michael's breath hitched and his face flushed deep red. He quickly glanced at Luke, swallowing hard and wincing a little because of the swelling lump in his throat. "Y-Yes," he finally replied, letting out a deep breath with it. "Why do you ask? What's wrong?" he asked, feeling so irritated because she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He was sick of asking the same question and he just wanted to get to the point.

The doctor felt the panic settle on her chest. Never in her entire career had she seen anything like this. It was almost never heard of but now she was able to witness a miracle at it's finest. She took a deep breath and replaced her worried look with a giant grin, her eyes going warm.

"Now, what I am about to tell you may come to you as a shock but there are always options." The doctor began. She glanced up at the boy Michael had brought with him and seen his eyes were closed. She looked down at Michael then, the only thought running through her head was 'poor boys.'

Luke heard what the doctor said and finally after a few seconds of silence, his eyes snapped open. He glared over at the doctor and raised his eyebrows. "Well, get on with it." Luke growled, his fear now gone, along with all of his other emotions. He had decided he would just shut them all off. He didn't want to feel anything right now.

The doctor looked up at Luke, her eyes slightly wide but she didn't let him faze her. She reached forward and clasped Michael's hand with her own as she stared deep into his eyes. "You're pregnant." She whispered, her voice calm, yet it felt like a thousand boulders hitting Luke all at once.

Michael's eyes went wide and his face paled. The words hit him like a truck, feeling as if he just had the wind knocked out of him. His eyes flicked over to Luke, curious of how he was taking this.

Mikey himself was shocked yet he felt a tiniest hint of happiness about the fact he was fertile. However, the obvious problem was that this wasn't a planned pregnancy and Michael's parents haven't even met Luke.

He watched the other boy, seeing his body tense and his eyes go into slits. He gulped a little and pulled his hands away from Dr. Chipman's, gently grabbing Luke's hands instead. "L-Lucas?" he asked quietly, cautiously.

Luke felt his lungs shrivel up, breathing no longer an option. His body went rigid and his eyes into slits. This was impossible. Michael wasn't pregnant. This was all just a joke. Luke growled loudly and ripped his hands away from Michael's. He was breathing heavily through his nose, anger coursing through his veins.

"Michael is not fucking pregnant." Luke hissed out as he stared at the doctor, his eyes going many shades darker. Luke began to back up until he felt his back hit the wall, he felt like he was being suffocated, like all the oxygen in the room was taken and as if that wasn't enough, he felt like the walls were closing in on him and soon, he would be completely crushed.

The doctor glanced over at Luke but didn't pay any mind to him, instead, she turned to the boy who had year filled eyes and she gently grabbed his hand. "Michael, look." She said softly. When Michael turned his tear filled gaze to her, she pointed at the tiny blotch on the screen. "That, right there, is your baby. You're measuring about 5-6 weeks." She said gently, a small smile dancing on her lips when she seen Michael's young eyes light up the tiniest bit.

Michael tried to ignore Luke though his heart was swelling up in his chest. He flicked his gaze over to the screen, his eyes going soft as he saw the little fetus. That little blob was inside him, a child. It fascinated him, but this creature could either ruin his life or make it even better.

He gulped and looked back at Luke, suddenly running over to him and ignoring the doctor's protests.

"L-Luke," he breathed out, sniffling softly and grasping Luke's hands. He looked into his dark eyes, but didn't back down. "I'm... I'm pregnant," he said, still staring into his orbs as he tried to read his emotions.

Luke didn't look down into Michael's eyes, he knew if he did, all the emotions he had would end up crushing him and he would break down. Luke glared at the floor and cringed at Michael's words. He ripped his hands from Michael's grasp again and clenched his hands into fists.

"Don't touch me." Luke growled through clenched teeth, his heart clenching as he remembered his earlier promise. The promise he made himself that he would never talk to Michael again like he was now. "You're not fucking pregnant. It's impossible." Luke added, his voice still cold and emotionless.

The doctor watched how the two interacted for a minute before she decided to interject. She feared that Luke, despite his obvious love for the boy, would end up doing something stupid like physically hurting the boy. She walked over to the two and gently took Michael's forearm in her hand.

"I think it's best that you give him some space." She said calmly, quietly.

Michael ignored Dr. Chipman and looked at Luke with sad eyes. "W-Why don't you believe it?" he asked weakly, his chest tightening. He pointed to the screen which still had the image of the fetus on it.

"Why are you acting like this, Lucas?" he asked and pulled away from the doctor, grabbing Luke's hands once again and staring up at him. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he sniffled occasionally.

"I-It's surprising to me too, b-but we'll get through this, yeah?" he asked shakily, trying to sound hopeful. He carefully cupped Luke's face, holding it in his soft hands and making him look into his own eyes.

Luke couldn't help but glance up at the screen, the tiny blotch suddenly sticking out to him. That wasn't just a tiny blotch, that was a baby. That was something that Luke helped create but even as he stared at the proof, he refused to believe it.

Luke unwillingly looked down at Michael, his tear stained cheeks making Luke sick to his stomach. "It's some sick twisted joke, Michael and if you think I'm sticking around for any of this, you're delusional." Luke hissed before he ripped his face away from Michael's touch. He side stepped Michael and the doctor and walked straight to the door, not even bothering to glance back. Before he walked through the opened door, he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his car keys and dropped them on the floor.

"You can drive now, take it." Luke said, those being the last words he spoke to either of them before he walked out of the doctor's office and down the sidewalk, going anywhere his feet would take him.

Michael broke into a sob and tried running after Luke, but Dr. Chipman stopped him. He cried and sunk down in a seat, burying his face in his hands. He felt so empty all the second and he had no idea what to do now. He was pregnant and alone.

Mikey swatted away Dr. Chipman and looked down at his bump, sobbing softly. "I-It'll be okay," he whispered and touched over it lightly. He couldn't even process the fact that a human being sad growing inside him because all of the drama that had just happened. He couldn't even believe Luke, or the fact that he actually left him.

The doctor watched Michael for a second before she cleared her throat. "I didn't mention this before but you could always consider an abortion or adoption." She said, her voice holding the disgust she felt towards those two options. She would always prefer adoption over abortion but she always preferred if the baby stayed with their biological parents.

Dr. Chipman couldn't help the ball of sadness that had settled it's way onto her chest as she watched how Luke had reacted. She had seen many reactions in her career, but never one as severe as Luke's had been.

Michael quickly shook his head at that. "N-No," he said, hands cupping his small tummy. He cried softly and clutched his stomach, honestly hating himself because Luke had left him so easily. But no matter what, Michael was not going to leave the child. He would raise it on his own if he had to, but he refused to give it up to someone else or kill it.

The doctor nodded her head and let out a with of relief. "We'll need to discuss your prenatal supplement and since your case is rare, we will need to do an appointment every 2 weeks." She said, getting straight to the point once again. She seen Michael scrunch his face up, making her realize he was over stressed. "I'll just call you early tomorrow morning and we can discuss our options further but for now, would you like a picture of the baby?" She asked instead.

Being pregnant alone was stressful, but being pregnant while single was even more stressful and where Michael's case was rare, she didn't know how high risk his pregnancy would be. She made a mental note to tell Michael that tomorrow during their phone call.

Michael nodded and swallowed thickly, not trusting his voice. His eyes were droopy and dull, but when he looked down at his stomach there was a small hint of hope in them. He let out a shaky breath and grabbed the keys off the floor, tugging down his shirt a little as well. He felt sick to his stomach and he just wanted to rest and forget about Luke's freak out.

The doctor printed out three sets of photos for Michael and wished him good luck before she sent him on his way. With a heavy feeling in her stomach, doctor Chipman set down at her chair and looked at the screen, the small baby filling it up.

'It'll work out." She whispered more to herself than to the screen. She had known Michael since he was an infant and seeing him here today, being so hurt, had hurt her tremendously too.

Michael drove by Luke's house first, wanting to see if he was walking there but he saw no sign of him. He sighed to himself and drove home with his heart heavy.

He laid in bed, looking at the pictures quietly. He sniffled softly and looked at his stomach, still unsure how to feel about the child. The child itself didn't upset Michael, it was just what caused everything to worry him. He had no idea how he was going to tell his parents and he didn't have the slightest clue of what Luke would do.

Luke lifted the cool bottle up to his lips and stared out at the water. He Took a big gulp of the brown substance and frowned when it no longer burned. Luke sighed and set the bottle down between his legs and glanced over his shoulder, memories of Michael riding him flashing through his mind. He then glanced out at the water, memories of him and Michael chasing each other in the water, floating to mind.

Luke shook his fuzzy head clear of the thoughts and picked up the bottle, smiling when he remembered getting it. The first place Luke had went to was Zayn's, and that was to get this bottle of booze, and then he found himself standing in the grassy area as he stared out at the open water. And now, he was sitting with a half empty bottle between his legs and his body was numb. If he was being honest, he didn't remember anything that had happened today but the big lump in his chest made him realize that he probably didn't want to.

Michael set aside the pictures in his nightstand drawer, hiding them from plain sight. He swallowed thickly and curled up in bed, his eyes fluttering close. His mind was racing as well as his heart even though he left the doctor's office hours ago.

Mikey sighed to himself and pulled the blankets his body, thankful he had taken a shower earlier to rinse off that gel on his stomach. He tried relaxing, leaving himself with his thoughts. He recalled back to when Luke asked him a while back if needed a condom, to which Michael replied no because he thought it was unlikely for him to get pregnant. It was a true miracle, honestly.

Michael popped into Luke's mind, followed by a pang to his heart and he had no idea why. Luke lifted up his phone with unsteady hands and opened up Michael's name. Luke began to think hard about why he wasn't supposed to call Michael, but nothing came to mind except for a screen with a blotch on it.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Without thinking about it, he hit the call button and laughed quietly to himself before he lifted the phone up to his ear as it began to ring.

Michael heard his phone suddenly go off and he sighed to himself, thinking it was Dr. Chipman. He thought twice, however. She was supposed to call him in the morning, but maybe something urgent came up.

He sighed and picked up his phone, lazily answering it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" he asked and yawned softly, slowly sitting up in bed.

Luke laughed happily at Michael, but then he remembered why he had called him. Luke took a deep breath in as he tried to calm his spinning mind.

"Why am I mad at you?" Luke asked, his words slurred. He hiccuped shortly after and took another gulp of the substance. He went to swallow it but an image of Michael cross eyed popped into Luke's mind which made him laugh, the substance shooting out his nose and leaving a burning in it's place. Luke swallowed what didn't go out his nose and began to cough and splutter, his nose burning like hell.

Michael listened for a moment then finally checked the contact name, which was Luke. He swallowed hard and bit his lip, honestly not in the mood for this, especially since he was piss drunk.

"Luke, please go home," Mikey said quietly and calmly, sighing to himself and laying back against his pillows.

Luke finished his coughing fit and listened intently to Michael, finding his voice attractive. "I don't wanna. I wanna know why I'm mad at you." Luke huffed out, his voice slurring more than it previously had.

Luke glanced out at the water and he suddenly got a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Despite him being drunk off his ass, he still knew something wasn't right.

Michael gulped and shook his head quickly. "P-Please just go home," he pleaded. He didn't know where Luke was, but he had an instinct he wasn't at his aunt's house. He rarely stayed there, so he knew he most likely wouldn't go there voluntarily.

Luke hummed at Michael's words, a sad feeling settling onto his chest. "Why do you want me to go home, Michael. Why am I not at your house?" Luke asked, his words barely recognizable. Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think why him and Michael wasn't together but nothing would come to fucking mind.

Michael closed his eyes tightly, hating the fact Luke was drunk. "Do you w-want to come here?" he asked, honestly worried about Luke being drunk and alone. He would bring him here, let him rest, take care of his hangover, and then talk to him once he was sober.

Luke thought about Michael's offer for a second before he violently shook his head. "No, I wanna know what this annoying blotch on a black and white screen is." Luke slurred out and took another swig of his alcohol, this time he successfully swallowed it.

Michael's heart skipped a beat and he felt it sink to the pit of his stomach. "We'll discuss it when you're sober, okay? Where are you?" he asked, slowly climbing out of bed. He hated himself for giving in to Luke so easily but he couldn't help it.

Luke giggled a little, though it was manly, and completely forgot what he was talking about. "That's a secret." Luke whispered before clumsily standing up. He grabbed his bottle of alcohol and began to stumble his way out of the bushes and out towards the main road.

Michael bit his lip and pulled on some clothes and slipped on his shoes. "Lucas, please," he begged, feeling to exhausted to chase after him. "I'll come get you, yeah? Just tell me where you're at," he said and made his way downstairs.

"Nope, I'm playing hide and seek." Luke slurred as he made his way down the busy street. He turned right on the corner and tried to think of the fastest way he could get home but his mind was hazy and he couldn't think clearly.

Michael sighed once more but nodded, deciding to play along. "Can I have a hint?" he asked, climbing in the car and pulling out of the driveway. He thought of where Luke could be but there were so many places around town.

Luke nodded against the phone and glanced around his surrounding, his lip ring caught between his teeth as he tried to think of the names of the things around him. When a name finally came to mind, Luke gasped into the phone and laughed excitedly.

"There's a lot of cars." Luke shouted excitedly, followed by a chorus of laughter. He honestly found himself hilarious.

Michael mentally facepalmed at that, not finding it at all helpful, but it did have a slight hint to it. "Okay, now you have to keep giving me hints, alright? Answer this, is it downtown?" he asked, knowing that was obviously the busiest place in town.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of Michael's question. "I don't know. But there's lots of... of, green things." Luke mumbled, glancing around at all the green things that he didn't know the name of. Luke sighed loudly and stumbled over a rock, his bottle almost falling out of his hand.

Michael rubbed his temple briefly and began driving towards downtown. "Can I have another hint, baby?" he asked, his voice remaining sweet so Luke wouldn't get angry. Although Mikey was still upset about early, he always practically fell back into Luke's arms.

Luke laughed loudly into the phone when a memory popped into mind. "I fucked you on the grass!" Luke sang in a sing song voice. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Luke sighed happily, it was such a happy memory.

Michael nodded, knowing for a fact it was downtown at the canal. He didn't want Luke to know he knew yet though because then he might try going somewhere else. "Another hint? This is a tough one," he played along, quickly driving towards the canal and dodging through traffic.

Luke laughed into the phone and kicked a rock, but his stomach began to churn uncomfortably. "Michael, I don't feel good. I think something bad happened today." Luke whined, his stomach churning again. He bent over a little and opened his mouth, feeling as if he was going to vomit, but nothing came.

Michael bit his lip and shifted a little in his seat. "We'll talk about it once I find you, yeah?" he said. Of course he wasn't going to have a serious talk with Luke while he was drunk, but he just played along. He knew he'd pass out soon anyways.

Mikey drove further and soon got to the can, shaking his head as he saw someone gagging on the side of the road and he knew it was Luke. He parked along the sidewalk and climbed out, rushing over to Luke and gently helping him stand up straight.

Luke smiled at the stranger and went to say a thank you but they began to push Luke towards their car. Luke pushed the person away gently and frowned at them. "No, I'm waiting for Michael." Luke huffed out as he crossed his arms and turned away from them slightly.

Michael sighed and gently grabbed Luke's arms again. "Babe, I am Michael," he said and tried taking him towards the vehicle again. He was weak against Luke, but since the other boy was drunk he had a bit of an advantage.

Luke stared at the boy for a second before it all clicked. "Michael!" Luke cheered happily, hugging the boy lazily. When Michael pulled back he began to gently drag Luke towards the car, this time, Luke followed eagerly.

Michael opened the passenger door and helped Luke in, though the boy still managed to stumble and nearly fall face-first on the concrete. He buckled him up and climbed in as well, soon driving back home.

Luke lolled his head to the side and winced slightly when it hit the window harder than he expected. "I wanna sleep." Luke mumbled, a yawn following shortly after as if to prove his point. Luke closed his eyes and yawned again, the numbing of the alcohol and the soft bounce of the car soon lulling him to sleep.

Michael heard Luke clonk his head against the window and gently pulled him closer so his head rest against his shoulder instead. "Sleep, darling," he said softly, letting Luke practically squish him as he snuggled into his side.

Luke nuzzled his head closer to Michael and inhaled deeply, Michael's vanilla scent filling his nose. Luke smiled lazily and felt his body begin to relax again, his earlier worries completely forgotten as he began to enter unconscious, his body going completely lax and his mind going blank.

Michael wrapped an arm around Luke and drove easily with one hand. Once they got to his place, he climbed out and slowly dragged Luke out, lifting his heavy, slump body against his shoulder as he stumbled to the front door. He unlocked it and went inside, practically panting by the time he finally got Luke onto the bed. He stripped him to just his boxers, knowing Luke preferred sleeping that way or just completely nude.

Luke wasn't even aware of what Michael was doing, he was completely lost in his blank mind. As Luke laid there, his snores filling the room, his mind was blank. That was, until the sound of a baby interrupted his dreams. Luke walked further into his dreams and seen a baby wrapped in a blue blanket, the sight making his heart melt but his body go rigid.

Luke rolled over in his sleep, the dream both upsetting him and reminding him of his and Michael's earlier discovery. But in his dream, Luke couldn't do anything about it. No matter how hard he tried or how loud he scream, he couldn't wake up. It was like a never ending nightmare.

Michael changed back into his pajamas and shut off the overhead light then climbed into bed, the lamp still being on. He laid on his side of bed and grunted when Luke suddenly rolled over his leg. He gently pulled him up and laid beside him, holding Luke in his arms to keep him still.

Luke grunted in his sleep but didn't do anything, he just laid there, his dreams suddenly silenced when he felt a thin pair of arms wrap around him. Luke smiled in his sleep and curled into the body more, his mind going blank once again.

Michael gently ran his hands through Luke's hair, letting him slump against his own body. He briefly reached over and shut off the lamp, the room dark except for the light peeking around the curtains.

Mikey closed his eyes and continued caressing Luke's hair, occasionally kissing his temple. He feared tomorrow because he was sure Luke would argue with him once again.

Luke rolled onto the other side of the bed, his head throbbing with each movement. Luke slowly opened his eyes, instantly regretting the decision when his eyes began to burn from the sun streaming through the curtains. Luke groaned loudly and stood up slowly and went to the bathroom, small grunts and groans being heard the entire way there.

When Luke was done in the bathroom he walked back into the room he was previously in, his eyes still burning and his head throbbing. He glanced around the room through eyes narrowed to slits and smiled when he seen it was Michael's room, yet no sign of Michael. Luke frowned for a second until all the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him.

Luke stormed to Michael's bedroom door and threw it open, slightly wincing from the sudden movement, and stomped down the stairs, each step he stomped down were making him see stars. Luke carefully made him way into the kitchen and when he got in there, he seen Michael was sitting at the kitchen table, a coffee mug in his hands and his eyes wide. He carefully looked up at Luke with wide eyes, which made Luke double think what he wanted to say but fuck it.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Luke shouted, the throbbing in his head intensifying.

Michael swallowed thickly set down his cup, his hands soon trembling. "W-What are you talking about?" he asked, knowing a fight was about to occur. Luke was hungover and as pissed off as ever. Mikey could feel his heart swell, the feeling almost suffocating. He watched Luke with wide, terrified green eyes, watching his every move.

Luke glared over at Michael, not at all in the mood for games. "Why the fuck would you bring me here, while I was drunk if I might add, when you knew I didn't want to fucking talk to you!" Luke shouted, his hands going into fists as he stalked towards the chair. His hands gripped the back of the chair as he stared at Michael through slits, his head now throbbing in a steady rhythm.

Michael gulped and looked down at his lap, his heart racing and pounding in his chest. His cheeks burned as Luke yelled at him, the sound ringing throughout the house.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, deciding not to argue with Luke and instead just let him yell. He already knew he made a poor choice for not looking at Luke and mumbling, but he was too scared to actually look into his dark, hateful blue eyes.

Luke's hands tightened on the chair, the only noise that like could hear was his teeth grinding against each other, the noise echoing throughout his head.

"You're sorry!?!" Luke shouted, his voice making the chair vibrate a little. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything! You knew I didn't want to talk to you, let alone be near you, so why the fuck would you bring me here!?!" Luke growled out, a small memory dancing through his mind when he remembered how excited he was to see Michael yesterday while he was drunk off his ass. Luke shook the thought out of his head and refocused on the cowering boy.

"Look at me!" Luke commanded, hating the fact that Michael always looked down when Luke would yell at him or when he was nervous.

Michael squinted his eyes shut tightly and finally looked up at Luke, confusion in his eyes. Did Luke still not remember why he was mad at him in the first place? He shook the thought away, deciding not to bring it up.

"I care about you, Luke," he said quietly, his voice shaky. He looked into his eyes, his own threatening to well up with tears.

Luke growled loudly at Michael's words. "Then why the fuck won't you tell me what this blotch on the black and white screen is?" Luke asked, his voice still loud. He lifted his hand up to his head and squoze it, his headache turning into a migraine from yelling so much.

Michael let out a shaky breath, deciding it was finally time. He slowly slipped out of his seat, gently taking Luke by the wrist and leading him upstairs. He walked to the bedroom, his heart aching with every step because he knew Luke was going to freak out.

Mikey entered the bedroom and sat Luke down on the bed, turning to his nightstand afterwards and pulling out a picture of the fetus. He sighed deeply and looked back at Luke gently placing the paper in his hands. "That's a baby, a real baby," he whispered, his watery eyes focused on Luke to see his reaction.

Luke looked down at the paper for a second before his mind was being over filled with all the details of yesterday. The baby. The ultrasound. Michael was pregnant. Luke gasped loudly and stumbled backwards, his back hitting Michael's wall.

"Yo-you're pregnant." Luke stuttered out, his eyes widening and filling with the same fear and anger they held yesterday.

Michael watched Luke, tears slipping down his cheeks. He barely nodded and inhaled shakily, his hands trembling again. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, unsure what he was sorry for exactly but he just was. He was sorry for getting pregnant and making Luke angry, and now he was most likely going to leave.

"It's not mine." Luke whispered quietly, his age turning up to Michael's watery eyes. Luke shook his head, despite the constant throb, and recovered from his state of shockness. Even though Luke knew the fetus was his, he wouldn't say that out loud. He refused to take any claim to it.

"It's not mine." Luke said louder, sounding a lot more sure than he had only moments ago.

Michael's eyebrows furrowed together at Luke's objection. "Luke, it has to be yours. You're the only person I've had sex with," he said, sniffling softly and fervently wiping his eyes. He felt a little offended by that honestly. Luke was the only person Michael let anywhere near his body.

Luke shook his head quicker, ignoring the pain, and looked up at Michael. "It can't be mine." Luke whispered, thoughts of his own father running through his head. He didn't want to be a dad. He didn't want to turn into the thing his own father was. He refused to ruin a child's life like his had been ruined.

Luke suddenly felt the need to leave, he felt like the walls were closing in. He looked around the room frantically, his eyes searching for the quickest escape route. He didn't want to escape, he needed to.

Michael watched Luke, softly sobbing and wrapping his arms around his lower torso. "A-Are you leaving?" he asked weakly, his heart clenching tightly. He cried harder, knowing Luke didn't want him anymore. He'd have to be a single parent with the neglected child.

Luke felt a lump begin to form in his throat. Was he leaving Michael? Before he even finished thinking that thought, he already knew the answer. He couldn't stay and help raise the child when he knew there was a giant possibility that he would turn into his father.

"I have to." Luke whispered, his words coming out choked. He didn't want to leave Michael. He didn't want to leave to only happiness he has truly ever known, but he had to. For the baby's sake.

Luke glanced up at Michael, his head spinning and his chest constricting. Without another word, he turned around and left. With only his boxers on, Luke grabbed the keys from the shelf by the door and left the house quietly. He jumped in his car and glanced down at the picture that he had clutched in his fist. That was his, that little blotch, was part of Luke. But Luke would never get to know it and the fetus would never get to know Luke.

Luke sat there for a minute, everything just then sinking in. He felt like his chest was being constricted, the option to breath, no longer an option. He felt like all the emotions he was feeling was slowly drowning him. Like his head was underwater but he was still breathing. His lungs, which were burning, were slowly filling with water, but he was forced to stay alive. He was forced to continue on with this dreadful pain.

Michael sobbed as he watched Luke leave, slowly sliding down against the wall and onto the floor. He sobbed loudly to himself in the empty house, feeling so lonely and unwanted. He tugged at his hair, feeling so weak and stupid, fragile.

"I-It'll be okay... it'll be o-okay," he mumbled to himself, yet continued sobbing. He was scared honestly, a single, pregnant teen. Sure, he could take care of himself but that could only do so much with having a child as well.

Mikey placed a shaky hand on his stomach, crying weakly and staring down at it through his blurry vision. He couldn't give the child up, no matter what. He could do this, even if he had to drop out of school.

Luke soon found himself sitting in his room, all of his pain and worries gone as he lifted the joint back up to his lips. He smiled lazily when he seen the walls begin to come alive, dragons and shit dancing across the ceiling.

Luke dropped the joint in the ashtray, that one being his third one, and closed his eyes. He let everything he didn't want to feel wash over him, the action causing him to get extremely hungry. He jumped up off his bed and walked down the stairs, ignoring the looks his aunt gave him, and walked over to the pantry. He grabbed whatever he could find before he returned to his room, not one single thought running through his mind about Michael, nor the baby.


	17. Chapter 16

Luke finished climbing up to the roof and once he finally regained his footing, he laid flat on his back, his breath becoming clouds of fog as soon as it escaped his lips.

Luke sighed loudly, his high gone and everything was just settling into his bones once again. Michael was pregnant and it was his. Luke had gotten Michael pregnant and had left him without a second thought.

Luke's hands shook slightly from the chilly weather and because of his unwanted emotions. He was terrified about what the future had in store for him but he was also full of remorse. His stomach was full of this unsettling feeling because he had left Michael after he had ruined the boy's life, the boy's body. He knew that it was a stupid decision to leave him just because he was pregnant, but Luke was scared.

He was scared because he thought he would turn out like his father; an abusive, alcoholic man who didn't care about his family. Luke was already a mess, and he couldn't pass that down on his child. He couldn't let all his emotions out on the baby just because of his own past, which had nothing to do with Michael nor the child.

Luke shook his head clear of those thoughts. No. He wouldn't be an abusive prick because he wouldn't be a father, period. He didn't want to be a part of this child's life and ruin it like his was ruined. He refused to let that happen, even if it meant leaving the Michael, the only person he'd truly loved.

Luke let out a shaky breath and looked up at the stars, a sense of comfort washing over him. The moon was the only light source where he was laying. Luke shut his eyes softly, images of Michael flooding through his mind.

/Michael was sitting on his bed, his belly round and protruding, his ankles swollen and a pile of clothes around him. He had a small frown on his face as he glanced around the pile of clothes that once fit him. All those girly little clothes and the skirts Luke loved to see him wear, all his skinny jeans and feminine shirts.

Soon, tears started to fall down Michael's face, the boy breaking into a silent sob. He fell onto his back, his shirt riding up his stomach and his swollen belly coming into view.

He brought a hand up to his face and wiped away his tears before he rolled onto his side, his arms going over his stomach protectively and his knees drawing up to his belly. He took a shaky breath in before turning to look at Luke, his eyes screaming out the sadness that seemed to be swallowing him whole.

"Why didn't you stay?" He asked, his voice a quiet whisper that was hoarse from all the crying he had done. The boy looked so broken- heartbroken and sad, his eyes longing and needy./

Luke felt his heart stutter in his chest, his body filling with regret. He snapped his eyes open and glanced back out at the stars, his breath quicker than before, a cloud of fog surrounding him.

Michael climbed out of the tub and dried himself off, a frown plastered on his face. He sighed to himself and wrapped the towel around his body, walking into his bedroom. He quietly got dressed, the silence almost suffocating. He forgot how quiet the house was when it was only him, not him and Luke.

He gulped at the thought of his name, quickly squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't hold onto him when Luke clearly didn't want to stay, when he clearly didn't want to raise a child. He didn't want to be a father.

Mikey thought to himself as he pulled on a baggy t-shirt, which covered the bump nicely. He began thinking about his own father, who he rarely saw due to work and business trips. He didn't see his mother much as well for the same reason, they both worked for an international company.

Michael sat down on the bed, wearing just the shirt and panties. He bit his lip as he thought about Luke's childhood, how he told him about his abusive father. He didn't understand why Luke thought it would be good to just leave, instead of actually trying. Luke was falling into the footsteps of a father who would never know their child.

He let out a shaky breath and placed a gentle hand on his bump, wondering if Luke would just return to his previous ways of fucking random people. The thought saddened Michael, making him feel like he'd been used. He gave himself to Luke completely, he gave him everything he could possibly offer. He showed him love, affection, he gave him his innocence and his body, and now he was pregnant and single.

Michael glanced at the bed, thickly swallowing as he realized he'd be sleeping alone tonight. He sniffled softly and crawled towards the top, slowly slipping under the blankets. He sighed softly at the coldness, the emptiness. It was unbearable, but Michael reminded himself he used to always sleep alone before he had met Luke.

Luke took a shuddering breath and climbed down from the roof, his ass frozen off. He shakily walked to the back door and opened it, refusing to think of Michael or anything about him. 

Luke carefully climbed the once familiar stairs, each step forward feeling as if more pressure was being added to his chest. When Luke finished climbing the stairs, his chest felt like it would cave in, as if the pressure on his chest kept on getting worse each step he took away from Michael.

Luke bit his lip hard and walked into his bedroom, ignoring everything his mind was screaming at him, and quickly got in the shower. He had planned on taking a quick shower, just long enough for him to wash his body. That was, of course, until he spotted the black marker traced across his side. 

Now, he was sitting in the shower, his breathing almost nonexistent as his arms wrap tightly around his chest. He was trying to hold himself together; he felt that if he held his chest the pressure would go away and he would be able to breath. That, however, was not the case. He still felt like he was falling apart, no matter what or how he did anything; piece by piece, he was washing down the drain.

With shaky legs Luke got out of the bathtub and walked into his room, his arms still wound tightly around his chest. He pried one arm away from his body and clumsily put on a pair of boxers before settling into his bed, making sure he wasn't anywhere close to the left side, curling into a ball. He ignored the frigidness of the bed, the quietness of the room, and the hollowness in his body and closed his eyes, sleep slowly, but surely, taking over.

Michael stared into the blankness of his pitch black room, the only sound the air which would turn on and shut off every now and then through its cycle. He slowly swallowed, his hand still resting on his stomach. He couldn't sleep at all, his mind was racing with thoughts of Luke, the baby, and just his future in general. He started to wonder if Luke even loved him in the first place. What if he just acted along all this time so he could get in Michael's pants? What if he didn't actually love him and that's why he left so easily?

Mikey shook his head a little, his heart rate picking up and panic briefly washing over his body. He sniffled softly and closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to clear his mind and just rest, but it was useless. Everything was so empty: the house, his bed, and definitely his heart. He ached for Luke, missing him desperately, but he knew the other boy didn't want this, he didn't want a child nor Michael.

Luke stared at the wall with lazy eyes, his mind not allowing him to lull into a blissful, dark sleep. Luke couldn't stop thinking about Michael, or the fetus, or the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Michael again, or kiss him, or hold him. He wouldn't be able to do anything with him and his mind continued to remind him of that. Luke looked down at his arm and traced the black ink on his arm, the words sending another wave of pain throughout his body. Luke squoze his eyes shut, images of Michael sitting on the couch across from Luke, his warm smile making Luke gasp for breath and his heart stutter.

Luke snapped his eyes open again and set up in his bed, his heart racing and rattling in the empty barricade of his chest. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered into the quiet room, the words he wanted to say to Michael earlier coming out.

Michael traced slow patterns on his skin, his fingertips brushing over the soft swell of his baby bump. It still fazed Mikey that a human being was inside him, a child. He smiled sadly to himself, silently vowing that he would give the child as much as he possibly could. He would treat it well, value the child and give it a wonderful childhood.

He bit his lip softly as his mind rewound to when he and Luke were talking about a family, when he said he wanted children and a family.

"Liar...." Michael whispered to himself, saying it as if Luke could hear. He pursed his lips a little, finally stopping his hand's movements and just draping it across his tummy. He didn't have much of a bump, considering he was only about five or six weeks along and it blended well with his body's natural thickness. He was sure that within a few months it would be quite noticeable, however.

Luke groaned loudly. This was not him. He wasn't the type to sit in his room and wallow away in self pity. A part that was buried deep, deep inside of Luke began to laugh at Luke, reminding him that he shouldn't have fallen in love. Luke growled loudly and flopped down onto his back, his head hitting the headboard and sending a new pain to wash over Luke, but he welcomed it with open arms. He wanted to know he could feel something other than this burning flame that was eating away at his body.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and glanced out the window, where the glass, which looked out into the black night, suddenly had come to life. It was like a video playing on the glass of the daydream Luke had. Michael was running across the lawn, his hair wet at sticking to his forehead but he looked anything but happy. His stomach was round and protruding and he kept on glancing over his shoulder, like someone was following him. Luke's body suddenly went rigid as he watched Michael scream out in fear before everything went back to black. 

Luke hit the top of his headboard and screamed out loudly, the walls shaking along with his voice. Luke growled and fell back onto the mattress, continuously reminding himself that it wasn't real. Luke closed his eyes and took deep, steady breaths, his mind filling with Michael but this time he didn't deny it. He just let it happen and soon, his breathing was evening out and his mind going blank, sleep unwelcomingly taking over.

Michael sighed and glanced at his alarm clock, seeing it was a little past midnight. He curled up in bed, his body small compared to the large mattress. He pulled the blankets tighter around his body, as if they could satisfy the pit in his heart. He had to stop thinking of Luke, he wouldn't come back. Within a few days he'd probably see him in the halls at school with some other boy in his arms as he kissed along his neck, just like how he had with Mikey.

Despite Michael's sadness, he smiled to himself. Luke didn't want him, and that's why he left. Maybe it was better he left now, before the child was born. Maybe it was better that Michael wouldn't have to explain to the child that Luke would be back, sometime.

Luke awoke, startled a little under an hour later. He glanced over at the alarm clock and watched the bright green characters flashing 1:03 a.m. repeatedly. Luke groaned loudly and flopped back onto his back, trying to will himself to go back to sleep but his mind had other plans. 

So, for the next 6 hours, Luke laid in his bed, his eyes wide open and his mind feeding Luke full of thoughts of Michael, the baby and their future that Luke would never be a part of. When 7 o'clock rolled around and Luke's alarm clock went off, Luke picked it up and threw it against the wall. He wasn't even in the mood and it was only the early hours of the morning.

Luke stumbled out of his bed and into his bathroom. He got dressed in a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked up into the mirror and grimaced at his reflection. He had blackish purple bags under his eyes that looked like bruises and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Luke rimmed his eyes with the usual black eyeliner and quiffed his hair before he went downstairs and put on his shoes. He threw open his door and ran out to his car, trying to get out of his house before his aunt woke up.

With much difficulty, Michael finally fell asleep. He woke up to the alarm on his phone and stretched in bed briefly, his stomach already churning. He sighed and stumbled to the bathroom, sitting down on the floor and hugging the toilet bowl as he waited for his morning sickness to occur. It was worse this time, considering he also had so much stress on him and anxiety because he had school today.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face once he finished, feeling a little better but his nerves were insatiable, only growing stronger. Mikey walked over to his closet, pulling down some skinny jeans and a sweater which would cover his small bump.

He struggled with the jeans, however, wiggling into them and the button nearly popping off. He cried as he laid on the bed, still tugging on the jeans. He tried telling himself maybe they had just shrunk but he knew it was because his thighs were getting thicker, maybe his bum too. Worry began to fill him as he remembered his mother's stories of how she gained weight while she was pregnant. What if Michael was the same? What if his thighs and hips got even thicker? Would his chest be sore too?

Michael sniffled and stood up, sucking in his tummy as he clasped the button. He sighed and looked in his mirror, seeing some of his tummy stick out from the jeans. He sighed shakily and pulled on a tank top and the sweater, glad it covered his tummy and muffin top.

Mikey then slipped on his shoes and socks, getting the rest of his things for school. He went downstairs afterwards and out to the driveway, glad he had a vehicle instead of just Luke's.

He swallowed hard and quickly climbed in the car, which he had barely used. His parents bought it for him for his birthday and had some relatives take it to the house.

He slowly backed out of the driveway and began driving to school, feeling his stomach churning again, but from his anxiety this time.

Luke pulled into the school's parking lot, his body numb but still hollow. He reluctantly got out of his car and grabbed his book bag off of the seat before he closed the doors and locked it. He began to walk towards the school doors, people glancing at him but he ignored every one of them, every single dirty glare he was given.

Luke walked to his locker and banged his head on it once before he opened it, just now realizing the headache he had from lack of sleep. He threw the mandatory books in his backpack and slammed the locker shut, his body surprisingly more awake than his brain.

Michael walked to his locker, people staring at him. He sighed as he knew why, because they were shocked he wasn't with Luke like he usually was. Even at school, they used to be inseparable.

Mikey swallowed hard and began opening it, gathering his books and holding them close to his body, a little paranoid about his tummy. He knew it wasn't visible, but he was anxious and worried. He shut his locker and walked to his first class, his heart pounding and palms sweating because he had first period with Luke.

Luke pushed his way through the crowd of curious eyes and finally made his way into the classroom. He sighed in relief when he saw Michael wasn't there, actually hoping Michael had stayed home that day. Luke shook his head clear of the thought and sat down in his seat, his movements a little heavy.

Luke threw his backpack on top of his desk and rested his chin on top of it, his tired eyes fluttering closed. His eyes snapped open though, when he felt this strange pulling feeling he always got when he was around Michael. He glanced at the door and his breathing became nonexistent. He felt his heart drop down into the pit of his stomach and his limbs go limp. 

Michael was walking through the door, his head held low but his usual personality shining through in his clothes. Luke felt the fire spread throughout his chest and down into his stomach. He quickly tore his gaze away from Michael and stared down at his backpack, the black material suddenly interesting him.

Michael made his way into the classroom, keeping to himself and sitting down in an empty seat, refraining from looking around for Luke. He already knew he was there, he could feel his icy blue eyes on him. His cheeks burned and he pulled off his backpack, his books getting placed neatly on his desk. He sat down and held his backpack in his lap, hugging it close as he began writing down the warm-up off of the board.

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He could do this. He could be in the same classroom with Michael without going batshit crazy. Or so he thought. Ten minutes into class Luke felt the sudden urge to be close to Michael, to just pull him into his arms and apologize for everything he had done, but he couldn't. With a loud growl Luke stood up, ignoring the curious gazes, and stalked out of the classroom. With his backpack in hand, Luke made his way outside and under the tree where him and Michael had had their first fight.

Everyone looked towards the growling noise, including Michael. He watched Luke storm out of the classroom, everyone's gaze now falling on Mikey. He looked down and hugged his bag even closer, a lump forming in his throat. He heard people murmur their theories about what happened and Michael sighed, trying to ignore them. They were a popular couple, mostly because Luke was popular himself and the fact he was in a real relationship for once attracted everyone's attention.

Luke sat down under the tree and pulled his bag closer to his chest, the suffocating feeling he had felt the day prior now returning. Luke couldn't do this. He couldn't be close to Michael when he knew he couldn't touch him, or even talk to him. A thought suddenly ran through Luke's mind. A new piece of ass would help. And yet, the thought alone made Luke gag and the pain in his chest increase.

The first breakup Luke had ever had to deal with was with Ashton but the pain then was nothing compared to how he felt now. He felt like he was dying, the pain was slowly eating him alive.

Michael pressed his chin on the top of his backpack, trying to concentrate on his classwork but he felt a longing feeling once again, so badly wanting to go comfort Luke but he just couldn't.

He heard someone 'psst' at him but he ignored it, knowing they were just going to ask what had happened between him and Luke. He crossed his right leg over his other, trying to relax but it was impossible.

Luke had finally come to a decision. He was going to put back up the mask that he'd become so accustomed to and he would just go back to his usual ways, besides actually fucking the boys. Yeah, he'd have a few boys hang around him but that was it. Just thinking about fucking someone other than Michael made Luke physically sick.

Michael tried his best not to blink, knowing that if he did tears would slip down his cheeks. He finally managed to blink them away without letting one spill and tried to keep his mind off Luke, but every cramp he experienced in his stomach and chest instantly made him think of him.

Class ended finally and Michael quickly left the room, trying to ignore people who kept pestering him with questions. He returned to his locker, sighing to himself and shoving his book inside it once again.

Luke stood up and walked to the doors when he had heard the bell ring. He pushed through the double doors and quickly emerged into the overflowing hallways. He pushed past the annoying people that continued to ask him questions and made his way down the hallway. He was almost past Michael's locker when a boy stepped in front of him, the same boy Luke had fucked many months ago.

"I heard you're single." He purred, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks with each blink of his eyes. Luke felt Michael's eyes on him, so he did the only rational thing he could think of.

He glared down at the boy but stayed in the same standing position he was in. "You heard correctly." Luke said dryly. He folded his arms and kept his backpack over his shoulder, somehow refraining from glancing over at Michael even though he felt the need to.

The boy bit his lip and glanced up at Luke through his thick eyelashes. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a little reenactment of what we did in the bathroom." He said, his voice low, which Luke figured was him trying to be seductive. 

Luke's glare turned downright nasty and he smirked down at the boy. "That's a fantastic thought but fuck you and have a nice day." Luke said, before he pushed past the boy who's mouth was hanging open.

He continued walking down the hallway, his smirk still in place, as he made his way to his second class. A sigh of relief escaping his lips when he remembered he didn't have it with Michael.

Michael watched Luke's encounter with the boy he's hated since they first hooked up, his heart racing and caught in his throat. He sighed shakily when Luke told the boy off and went to his next class, a little relieved but still anxious. He shut his locker and made his way to his next class as well, his mind buzzing. What was Luke going to do now? Everyone knew they were both single, so would boys swarm Luke again?

Luke sat through second period with boys constantly trying to get his attention, each boy's words adding to the continuously growing ball of sickness in Luke's stomach. When the bell finally rang, Luke was already up and out of his seat. Despite him telling himself that he didn't want to see Michael, he felt a small bubble of excitement explode within his body when he remembered they had their next class together.

Luke pushed past the crowd and when he finally made it to his next class, his steps faltered when he seen Michael sitting in the back row of the classroom. Luke regained his balance and walked to the back of the classroom and took his seat on the opposite side of the classroom, silently thanking God that Michael hadn't seen him almost trip over his own feet. He lifted up a hand and gently poked the skin under his eye, the purplish area sensitive.

Michael picked at his nails absentmindedly as he waited for class to begin. Once the bell rang, he scanned over the room, curious of whether or not Luke actually came to class. He couldn't help but care, no matter how hard he tried not to. He didn't notice Luke at first and he bit his lip, but suddenly caught a glimpse of pale, ink-decorated skin. He saw Luke, gently biting his lip as he watched him lost in a daze.

Luke was staring at the board as thoughts of the past few days ran through his head. How could they go from being so happy, to where they were now? They were acting like a couple of scared kids afraid to ask their crush out, so much so that they'd rather cast longing looks at them when the other person wasn't looking.

Luke felt a pair of eyes boring into his skin and he didn't even have to look to know it was Michael. Luke turned his sleepy eyes to Michael and kept them there, even when they did make eye contact. Luke felt, for what seemed like the millionth time today, his heart stutter in his chest before it fell into the pit of his stomach. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the emerald eyes that could only scream how sad they were.

Michael's breath hitched as he saw Luke look over, so badly wanting to act like he wasn't looking but his body was so slow he couldn't and soon enough Luke was staring back at him. He stared back into his blue eyes, Mikey's cheeks reddening and eyes stinging as tears threatened to prick at them.

Mikey quickly blinked and turned away, his face beet red and his body hot, his hands clammy. His heart was racing and he let out a shaky breath.

Luke continued to stare at Michael even though the boy had looked away. Finally, with as much willpower as Luke could muster up, he looked away and began to stare blankly at the board again. 

Luke clenched his hands into fists when he heard someone whisper his name. He turned his head a little and seen it was another one of the boys he had set his eyes on, but hadn't gotten the chance to fuck with yet. 

"What?" Luke hissed out, his voice holding the same amount of interest in it as he did in his body. 

The boy blushed scarlet red but held Luke's gaze, his brown eyes trying to read Luke's emotions. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later." He whispered before winking at Luke. Luke felt the urge to vomit resurface again but he pushed it down and glanced back up at the board, his jaw clenched and his mouth set in a thin line.

Michael heard hushed whispers from across the room, easily recognizing it as Luke and some other kid Mikey barely knew. His heart clenched once again and he sighed, not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation. Instead, he slumped in his seat, his backpack in his lap again. He crossed his arms over the desk and buried his face in them, feeling so exhausted suddenly from the lack of sleep last night.

"I don't want to fuck you so the answer to your question is no." Luke finally growled out, his hands now in fists which were resting on top of the desk. The boy turned his wide eyes back to the front of the classroom and didn't say anything else.

Even though everything in Luke was screaming at him not to do it, he still glanced over at Michael. The boy's head was buried in his arms which were folded over the desk. It took Luke a fraction of a second to realize why he was doing it. He hadn't slept the previous night. Luke wanted to go over to Michael's desk and yell at him, but he stopped himself from making a scene even though every ounce of his body was set on doing just that.

Michael closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, feeling as if he could just fall asleep from how drained he was, physically and emotional. He kept himself awake by swinging his legs, just a small habit he's always had. He relaxed from it, his headache lessening a tad. Everything was blurred out by Michael's thoughts, but he heard small clips of the lecture the teacher was giving.

When the bell had finally rang, Luke stayed in his seat until he made sure the boy as up and out of the classroom. Even though Luke knew he shouldn't care, he still did. He wanted to protect Michael, even if they weren't dating, and that's exactly what he did the rest of the day.

Luke watched Michael like a hawk throughout the rest of the day, it didn't matter if he was with friends or in class or anything, he would come up with an excuse just so he could go and check on Michael and almost each and every time, there was some guy talking to Michael. When Luke had seen it the first time, he had actually started to walk towards the two of them but remembered he had no right to Michael, so he turned right back around. But that didn't stop Luke from wanting to bash in every single one of their heads.

Michael sighed as he put his books away once again. It was dismissal time, finally. Another guy approached him, making him sigh again.

"Hi," he mumbled, his eyes drooping, in need of sleep. The guy helped Michael down the hall, standing close to him. Mikey was too tired to tell him off, though. Besides, he wasn't touching him or anything.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes showing some concern and interest. Michael nodded, not even flirting back because he just didn't find him interesting. Sure, he was quite attractive, but Mikey's heart belonged to Luke, even though they weren't together.

The boy continued following Michael to his car, not losing interest at all. Mikey frowned a little and dug through his purse for his keys, hoping the guy would walk off but he remained there, watching Michael intently.

Luke was walking through the doors to the school when he seen Michael at his car, only, of course, he wasn't alone. There was this guy standing next to him, well more like hovering over him, and he was watching Michael's every move. Luke walked over to them, even though he knew it was stupid, and leaned against the back of Michael's car, neither of them noticing him yet.

"Hey, Daniel." Luke murmured, his gaze focused on Michael as he dug through his purse, luckily remembering the guy's name.

Michael frowned and fumbled through it, finding pens and pencils and some makeup. He heard a voice, a very familiar one, and looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Luke. He gulped and grasped his purse tightly, staring at him.

Daniel looked up as well at Luke, smiling just a tad. "Hey Luke," he said, watching Michael once again.

Luke ripped his gaze away from Michael and looked over at Daniel, his eyebrows slightly raised. Luke licked his bottom lip and finally decided he would have a little fun.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still staring at the guy who looked like a giant next to Michael, but was just a little smaller than Luke was. Luke knew that, if Michael truly knew him, that the boy would know what his intentions were.

Michael stayed quiet, his gaze falling onto the concrete, knowing a fight was bound to occur, but he didn't bother to warn Daniel.

Daniel shrugged and smiled his bright smile, going along with Luke's little game. "Just thought I'd walk him outside, considering he was walking alone," he bravely replied.

Michael shook his head at Daniel's response, knowing Luke was going to beat the shit out of him for having a smart mouth.

Luke hummed at Daniel's response, ignoring the slight pang, and smiled over at Daniel. "Oh really?" He asked before turning to Michael.

"Michael, did you need any assistance to walk outside, or any company?" Luke asked him, trying to have a little more fun before he had blood splattered all over his fists.

Michael blushed deeply as he felt the attention on him suddenly. He gulped hard and shook his head, grasping his purse tightly.

"N-No," he murmured and stepped forward, standing between the two in case Luke tried to suddenly lunge at Daniel.

The other boy frowned a little but looked at Luke. "Why does his opinion matter to you anyways?" he asked, moving closer to Michael but he stepped away shyly.

"Why the fuck is that any of your business?" Luke growled out and took a step forward. Michael went to lift a hand but Luke shook his head at him and gave him a warning look.

Luke glanced back up and Daniel and raised an eyebrow. No way in fuck was he going to let this fucker go without at least a few bumps and bruises.

Michael swallowed hard and zipped his purse, holding his hand up still. He looked at Luke then quickly looked back down. Daniel growled a little and stepped forward, Mikey's other hand raising up and stopping him.

"Please don't fight," he whispered and bit his lip, his gaze flicking back and forth between them.

Luke ignored Michael and went to step forward, only to have Michael step closer to him and block his way. Luke bent down so his lips were next to Michael's ear. "You may have forgotten, but I can lift you up and move you without any trouble, or have you really forgotten when I fucked you up against a wall?" Luke whispered, his voice low but dark, his lips brushing over Michael's ear softly with each word he spoke.

Michael swallowed thickly and blushed deeply, gently biting his lip. "Please," he whispered, his hands pressed to Luke's chest. Daniel continued watching, glaring at Luke and watching Michael's every move.

"I'm doing this for you." Luke whispered before he stood up straight. He glared over at Daniel and gently pushed Michael out of the way. He quickly glanced at Michael to see if he was okay and once he got the confirmation, he turned back to Daniel.

"Now, are you going to leave Michael alone or do I have to kick your ass?" Luke asked Daniel, his head tilting to the side as he analyzed Daniel. His eyes were dark, but nowhere near as dark as Luke's and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

Michael watched and crossed his arms over his chest, looking back and forth between them again. Daniel looked at Luke and frowned deeply. "You left him, he is single," he corrected. "It shouldn't matter to you if anyone's with him now," he continued.

Luke growled loudly and took a step forward. "I left him for reasons that's none of your fucking business and I don't give a fuck if I'm not dating him but neither are you." Luke began and took another step forward. "Stay the fuck away from him or I will make your life a living hell." Luke growled out, his eyes growing darker and his words more threatening. 

Luke felt a need uncoil in his stomach, which clouded his hollowness. He needed to feel someone's bones crunch, he needed to cause someone pain. "I'm giving you one more chance to walk away." Luke hissed through clenched teeth. Usually, the guy's teeth would have already been down his throat but Luke was trying to respect Michael's wishes, even if it was almost impossible.

Michael stood there, trembling a little as he watched. Daniel glanced at him then back to Luke, slowly nodding. "Fine," he said and huffed, finally stepping back. Mikey watched him leave and quietly walked back to his car, unsure what to say to Luke.

Luke clenched his fists, a little disappointed that he backed down. He turned to Michael's with an accusing glare. "Stay away from people like him." Luke growled, watching Michael carefully as he unzipped his purse once again. Luke felt the pain begin to sink in again, but this time, it was set on crushing him.

Michael finally looked up at Luke, his lip clipped between his teeth. "He approached me," he said faintly, his gaze locked with Luke's. He felt relief wash over him, realizing they were actually talking. It calmed him, but made him anxious as well.

Luke stalked forward until he was only inches away from Michael, his vanilla scented skin clogging Luke's nostrils. Luke inhaled deeply, wanting to close his eyes and cherish that scent, but he glared down at Michael instead. "I don't give a fuck. Tell them to back off when they approach you." Luke growled, even though his tone wasn't as intimidating as it had been only moments prior. 

Michael nodded his head and looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said softly, fumbling with his purse a little. "I-I just... I can't tell people off like you do," he said honestly, knowing Luke could easily say whatever he wanted. However, Mikey, on the other hand, was always so hesitant and would usually just give up and give in, he couldn't stick up for himself let alone be defensive.

"Then try harder Michael, learn to tap into your inner beast." Luke whispered before he took a step back, the closeness being too much for Luke. Luke took a shuddering breath in and glanced down at Michael. He cleared his throat and glanced out at the now empty parking lot. "You should get home and go to bed, you're starting to look like a zombie." Luke added, the last part jokingly. 

Luke was rendered speechless for a second. Even though he and Michael weren't dating anymore, the boy still had the power to calm him down. Luke glanced down at his arms and smiled at the black ink, the words still holding truth, and they probably always would.

Michael nodded slowly and nibbled on his lower lip. "You should too," he said softly, smiling weakly at Luke's little joke. He finally grabbed his keys and zipped up his purse, glancing at his car then back to Luke. He didn't know what to say. He wanted an explanation from Luke more than anything but he wasn't going to straight up ask for it.

Luke cleared his throat once again and took a few more steps back. He glanced up at Michael, the two of them making eye contact. "Goodbye, Michael." Luke whispered, the words saying everything that needed to be said, essentially closing what they had yet to come to terms with.

Michael's heart tightened a little at that but he nodded. "Goodbye, Lucas," he said softly, staring at him for a few more moments then unlocking the car door, slowly climbing in and holding his tummy.

~~Luke watched Michael drive away, a feeling of being punched suddenly spreading throughout his stomach. He gasped in air, his lungs expanding but screaming in pain. Luke felt his heart, which was once dead, finish breaking into tiny little pieces. With heavy legs and shallow breaths, Luke slowly walked to his car and climbed in, his emotions threatening to spill past his eyes. 

Luke put every ounce of his body into not crying. He couldn't cry now. He didn't want to ever cry. He wanted to feel this pain and not be able to release some of it through tears. He wanted to feel this, he wanted to feel every ounce of pain that he had caused Michael.

Michael drove down the road, tears constantly slipping down his cheeks. He sobbed to himself and finally parked in the driveway, shutting off the engine and resting his face against the steering wheel. He cried to himself, broken. He wanted Luke so bad, but Luke didn't want him. He didn't want him because he was pregnant.

Luke drove home and once he pulled into his driveway, he was numb again. He couldn't feel anything or think straight. He laid his head on his steering wheel. How could he have been so stupid? He ruined the only good thing that had ever happened to him and he didn't even bother to try and mend it? Luke scream loudly, the windows vibrating, before he hit his head on the steering wheel, making the horn blare out, probably scaring all the neighbors.

Luke swung his car door open and kicked it closed, not even bothering to lock it, before clumsily walking up the driveway. When he got into the house, he just kicked off his shoes and went straight to his bedroom, each and every move seeming impossible. Luke flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come and eventually, it did.

***

Michael tapped his foot in anticipation as he waited, his hands clutching the ends of his baggy hoodie. He heard a car door shut and quickly jumped up, rushing over to the door. He swung it open and watched his parents make their way to the doorstep. It was a breezy Christmas Eve but still lovely weather.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cheered, his childish side coming out as he ran to them. He hugged both his parents, snuggling into them, mindful of his growing baby bump. It was much bigger now, hence why he was wearing such a big hoodie.

Daryl smiled down at Michael, honestly missing his son's bright personality. He glanced over Michael's outfit and noted nothing was strange about it besides his oversized hoodie. "I thought you disliked wearing baggy clothes." Daryl commented, his wife 'shushing' him only seconds after.

Michael bit his lip and shrugged, his cheeks flushing red. "It's cozy," he said softly, his heartbeat racing briefly until his mother butted in.

"Daryl, Michael can wear whatever he wants," Karen said softly, giving her husband a look. Mikey smiled a little and just led them inside, watching them set the presents under the Christmas tree he had put up himself and set their luggage aside. He couldn't help but smile widely at the sight of the Christmas tree finally filled beneath.

Daryl ignored his wife's comment and walked further into the house, more specifically towards the kitchen. There was this wonderful aroma that was spread throughout the entire house that made his mouth water. He turned to Michael with a warm smile. "What smells amazing?" He asked, inhaling deeply through his nose again.

He glanced over at his wife and watched her do the same. He smiled at her fondly before he pulled her closer to his side, already missing the warmth her body radiated. He glanced down at her blonde head and smiled wider, if possible.

Michael watched them and smiled humbly, walking into the kitchen as well. "I made dinner," he said, shrugging shyly. "I found mum's cookbook," he said and giggled.

Karen awed and stepped away from her husband briefly, pulling her son closer and rubbing his back soothingly. "I could've made it, darling," she said and cupped his face, noticing then that it seemed a little fuller, like it would if someone gained weight.

Daryl watched his wife study Michael's face for a second before she pulled away and returned to his side. Daryl glanced up at Michael and with cautious eyes, he did exactly what his wife had just done. Michael's cheeks seemed a little fuller, but that wasn't the thing that caught Daryl's eyes, what caught it was the way Michael's face was radiating, like he had his own personal glow.

Daryl shook the crazy thoughts out of his head and clapped his hands together, just figuring he was seeing things from lack of sleep. He smiled at Karen and then down at Michael, "Shall we eat, my darling's?" He asked, making a mental note to point out the differences in Michael to his wife later that night.

Karen nodded and smiled, deciding to shake away the thoughts. Michael nodded as well, his cheeks reddening as he felt their eyes looking him over. He sat down in his seat, at the head of the table as his parents sat on either side of him. Karen began making plates for everyone, gathering things out of the oven and making drinks as well.

As Karen stayed busy in the kitchen, Daryl glanced over at his son. "So, how's things going with school?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Michael was having a rough time at school, mostly due to Luke. Even though the two weren't dating, Luke still found a way to sneak into Michael's life. He watched as Michael's eyes widened and his lip caught between his teeth, an old habit from Michael's childhood that he had yet to break.

Michael gulped and tried pulling it off with a shrug. "It's good," he said softly, deciding to change topics. "How was your trip?" he asked, watching his mother set down their plates in front of them as well as their drinks. Karen continued padding around the kitchen, gathering up everything for the meal.

Daryl didn't even pay any mind to the fact that Michael changed topics, as his work was brought up. "It went well. We got the asking price for the company we had initially went to look at to drop down to a fourth of what they had originally wanted." Daryl said excitedly. He talked about his company like it was his child. He did, however, spend the past 20 years buying and selling old companies and watching as his own company slowly grew. He glanced up when he heard Karen's chair slide out, followed by her sitting in it.

Daryl smiled widely at her before he turned to Michael. "The amazing part about it all is your mother did most of the talking, she got us a multi-million dollar company for just over a million." Daryl added, bragging for his wife's sake. He reached across the table and gently grabbed his wife's hand before he gave it a light squeeze, the tingling still there even after all the years they'd been married.

Michael just smiled and nodded, not really interested in the topic of their work. He hated it because it was the reason why he barely saw them, but he never spoke up about it.

Karen smiled back at her husband and laughed softly. "Oh hush. Your persuasion also helped," she complimented back.

It went on like that throughout dinner, Karen and Daryl both throwing compliments at each other but neither one of them accepting them. When dinner was almost over, Daryl glanced over at Michael and winced slightly when he realized they had excluded him from the conversation.

Daryl cleared his throat, which got Michael's attention, and smiled softly at Michael. "So son, how's life treating you? Anything new you want to tell us?" Daryl asked, his gaze never once leaving Michael's emerald eyes that didn't shine as brightly as they had only months ago.

Michael watched his parents, just then realizing how happy they acted around one another. However, Mikey wasn't once included in their conversation. Not once do they mentioned how much they've missed him nor spoke of old family memories. He couldn't believe he had been so blind before, since it was quite obvious. His parents didn't need him, they barely even showed they loved him.

He looked at Daryl as he spoke and shrugged, his eyes nowhere near glistening with happiness but he used a fake, convincing smile to cover it up. "Just the usual," he said and shrugged, casually sipping on his drink.

Daryl swallowed hard and nodded, deciding to change topic. He glanced at his wife and opened his mouth, knowing what he was about to say would be taken rudely. "Do you have any friends yet?" He asked, wincing a little when he realized his question came out much ruder than he had intended.

Michael's face fell even more at his father's question. Instead of responding, he looked down at the table quietly, suddenly not wanting their company. 

Karen noticed Michael's sudden mood change and looked at Daryl, squeezing his hand and giving him a warning look. "Be nice," she said, her tone hushed and voice quiet, but Michael had still heard it.

Daryl gave his wife an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm worried about our son. Most kids his age would be out with friends or have a boyfriend or girlfriend." Daryl responded, his voice harsh.

Michael suddenly looked up when he said that. "Can I go to my room?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly, but he didn't stutter, thankfully. Karen frowned deeply and looked at her husband, unsure how to respond to that.

Daryl shook his head and gave Michael a pointed look. "Absolutely not. You will wait in here with us and have dinner and you will answer my questions." Daryl said, his voice rising ever so slightly and his hand slamming down on the table, his palm open. He couldn't explain why he was getting upset, he just was. Here he was, trying to have a civil conversation with his son, but the boy wouldn't even answer a damn question.

Michael's gaze quickly fell to the table, sinking back down in his seat. His heartbeat quickened at the raise of his father's voice and his hand hitting the table. He crisscrossed his legs in his seat and propped his elbows on his thighs, his chin resting in his palms.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his heart aching. His father had never been like this towards him and it startled him. Karen looked at her husband but said nothing, since the yelling did work.

Daryl took a deep breath in and smiled softly at Michael, finally getting his way. "Alright." Daryl breathed out, glancing between his wife and Michael, not even noticing that they were both a little shook up. "Now, please answer my questions." Daryl said calmly, his anger quickly subsiding.

Michael nodded a little, still looking down. His hands trembled and he skipped them into his sleeves, playing with his sweater paws. "I have friends," he murmured, though he didn't have any close friends. They were just acquaintances, people he knew from school but didn't really hang out with.

Daryl smiled happily at Michael's admittance. "See, that's all I was asking." He murmured, watching at Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Daryl watched him for a second before an idea came to mind. "Why don't we go open out pajamas and then you go can go to bed?" Daryl said cheerfully before standing up. He spotted his wife reach for the plates, but he quickly took her hands in his own.

"We can worry about those later." He whispered to his wife as he stared into her eyes, instantly calm once again.

Michael and Karen nodded, walking into the living room. Karen lit up the tree, turning the Christmas lights on. Mikey couldn't help but smile at the cozy sight and feeling. He hugged himself and giggled, watching his father come in as well.

Daryl bent down and grabbed the boxes that had big black letters that read PJ'S. He glanced down at the pink wrapping paper and smiled at his wife's wrapping job. He passed the package to Michael, then looked down at the other two. He handed the purple one to his wife,keeping his own in his arms, before he sat down on the couch, waiting for their tradition to begin. Every Christmas Eve they sit in the living room and open their pajamas, but none of them know what kind they're about to get. Michael always got his parents' pajamas and wrapped them, while Daryl and Karen always got Michael's and wrapped them.

He looked up at Michael with a bright smile, each box placed firmly on its owner's lap. "You first Michael." Daryl said before glancing at his wife. She was also smiling brightly, her eyes bright and alive and her delicate fingers picking at the wrapping paper impatiently. 

Michael smiled widely and sat on the rug, which was in front of the fireplace. He took his present package and opened it, being delicate with the wrapping paper.

"It's pretty, Mumma," he said and giggled softly, opening the actual box and pulling out the pajamas. Karen smiled widely and watched her son fondly, sitting beside her husband and resting against his chest.

Daryl smiled fondly at his wife, not even glancing at Michael's pink pair of pajamas. "Your turn." Daryl whispered to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. He watched as his wife eagerly sat up, her red fingernails already picked at the slightly torn wrapping paper. 

Michael watched them and smiled softly, once again happy that he was reunited with his parents. Karen opened her box, pulling out some polka dot pajamas. "Oh thank you baby," she cheered and smiled at the two boys, well man and boy.

Daryl nodded his head and began to carefully pry open the delicately wrapped box. Once the blue wrapping paper was off and out of the way, he opened the box to reveal a pair of blue, plaid pajamas. He smiled widely at Michael as he held up the soft material. "Thank you," He whispered with a genuine smile. He did like the pajamas, especially how soft the material was.

Michael smiled widely, humbly. "You're welcome, Daddy," he said and grinned, holding his pink pajamas close, loving how they smelled like his parents. Karen smiled lovingly and hugged her husband, rubbing his back gently.

Daryl set the box and wrapping paper off to the side of him before he stood up, his pajamas placed firmly under his arm. "I hope your mother picked the right size." He said to Michael, half of his body facing Michael and the other half facing his wife. He smiled gently at the both of them, loving how happy he was in the moment.

He took a step forward and grinned at the two most important people in his life. "Shall we go try them on?" He asked, taking a few steps backwards, stumbling a little when he hit the edge of the couch.

Karen quickly helped Daryl, laughing softly. "Sure thing, babe," she said, still holding him and smiling at Michael. Mikey giggled and nodded, slowly standing up and holding the pajamas in front of his tummy.

"Okay, thank you again," he said and kissed their cheeks before padding off to his bedroom.

Daryl and Karen both ran into their room like excited teenagers. They both quickly stripped and put on the pajamas, smiling at themselves in the mirror. The soft pajamas clung to their body, but there was still room for them to move around. Daryl glanced at his wife, loving how the polka dotted material clung to her body, showing off all of her curves.

"You look amazing." Daryl groaned out, taking a step towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her small frame close to him. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, only to have his wife pull away.

"Let's go see how Michael likes his pajamas." She explained, a small smirk on her face. Daryl groaned loudly again but nodded his head, deciding there was no use in resisting.

Michael went to his room and changed into the pajamas, frowning a little at how obvious his bump was. He put on a robe, glad it covered it up nicely. He sighed to himself and slowly made his way back to the living room, deciding to wait for his parents.

Daryl and Karen walked into the front room and spotted Michael on the couch right away. His legs were curled up and under his butt and his arms were crossed over his chest. Karen frowned deeply when she saw Michael's robe instead of his pink pajamas.

"Did you not like them?' She asked, clearly not seeing the pink material under Michael's fluffy robe.

Daryl glanced at Michael and noticed the boy was lost in thought, not even noticing him or Karen were in the room until his wife spoke up, her disappointed, yet velvety voice echoing throughout the room.

Michael looked up at them and shook his head quickly. "No, I like them, I was just really cold," he said and tried smiling in assurance. Karen looked at her husband and frowned a little, crossing her arms and biting her lip.

Daryl glanced at his wife and seen the flash of sadness go through them. Daryl huffed, knowing exactly what his wife wanted. "Well, let's see how they fit." Daryl muttered, a forced smile on his lips. He didn't understand why his wife was so insistent on seeing Michael in his pajamas but for his wife, he would do anything.

Michael's eyes widened a little and he bit his lip. He clutched the robe tighter, which thankfully covered his bump and the pink pajamas. His stomach churned with panic and he felt his skin run hot as his parents watched him expectantly.

"Well?" Karen pushed excitedly. She clasped her hands in front of her, a bright grin stretching over her lips and showing off her perfect white teeth. 

Daryl cleared his throat and kept his gaze on Michael, never taking his eyes off of his son, even as he placed his arm over his wife's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, his hand rubbing up and down her arm in a comforting way. Daryl was a little confused by his son's reaction and the unwillingness he showed, but he didn't express his thoughts.

Michael sucked in his stomach the best he could and slowly pulled off the robe, letting it fall to the floor as he stood in front of his parents. He bit his lip and watched their reactions, his body flushed with fear.

Daryl glanced over Michael's pajamas and noted that the stomach area was a little tighter then it should have been but he didn't think too much into it, his mind just reminding him that Michael might have gained a little weight during the past few months. He grinned at the pink pajamas, the material flowing around Michael's body, besides the stomach area, making his emerald green eyes pop. 

"The color suits you." Daryl commented, his eyes gazing over the pink material one more time before he looked down at his wife, her eyebrows scrunched up and her lips slightly parted, small ghosts of air escaping past them.

Michael looked at his mother, his heart racing and his throat going dry again. He swallowed thickly and bit his lip hard. "Mommy? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

His mother let out a pained noise and turned, burying her face in her husband's chest. As Karen was staring at Michael, she had realized how much he had grown and that sent a pang of regret straight to her heart. She had missed most of Michael's life, she had missed a lot of time that she could never get back.

Daryl's arms tightened around his wife, his protectiveness rising. "What's wrong?" He asked his wife in a hushed voice, barely audible above her muffled sobbing.

Michael bit his lip harder, wincing a little at the pain. He watched, nervously grasping the ends of his shirt as he watched his parents. He crouched down beside them, looking at Daryl with worried eyes.

Daryl looked helplessly down at Michael and shrugged. He had no idea what had caused his wife's reaction, but he knew it was something really hard on her. After a few seconds Karen sniffled loudly and pulled back with red, puffy eyes, her cheeks stained with smeared makeup.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked his wife again, his tone laced with worry. 

Michael stared quietly and sat on the floor, his knees in front of his chest and covering his stomach. "Momma, it's okay," he said softly, unsure what was wrong but he wanted to assure her it was alright.

Karen looked down at Michael through blurry eyes and quickly pulled free from her husband's grasp. She knelt beside Michael and sniffled again. "I'm sorry I've missed so much." She whispered, staring into Michael's emerald eyes.

Daryl glanced down at the two, watching intently at their small interaction. He felt his heart clench slightly at his wife's quiet words, just now realizing what her small breakdown was about.

Michael looked back into his mother's eyes, his lips curling up at the corners weakly, just barely twitching. "It's okay," he whispered quietly, his own eyes watering as he realized how much she really did miss out in his life. They used to be inseparable, but now she didn't even know he was carrying a child.

Karen shook her head weakly, tears continuing to spill past her eyes. "It's not, Michael. Look at how much you have grown! Look at how mature you are! I have missed on a lot, I don't even know your friend's names, or if you have a crush, or what your favorite meal is now. I just... I have missed out on time that I can never get back..." She whispered, her heart brandishing a new crack. When Michael was a child, she knew every little detail about him but now... Now she didn't even know if he still liked chocolate milk with every meal.

Daryl felt a ball of emotions settle in his throat, not for the fact that he too has missed out on a lot of Michael's life but for the fact that his wife was so upset about it and this heartache she had, couldn't even be helped with a kiss, or something similar to what he uses normally to help calm him wife. Instead, he had to sit back helplessly and watch as his wife cries.

Michael looked up at her and bit his lip softly, unsure how to respond because what she spoke was the truth. He couldn't apologize or say anything to comfort her because it's her fault she had work all the time.

"I love you," he whispered instead, hoping that would at least soothe her.

Karen laughed softly at Michael's words and leaned forward, squishing Michael's delicate frame to her own in a tight embrace. "I love you too." She whispered against Michael's shoulder, her hand rubbing up and down his back.

Daryl cleared his throat and looked away as they hugged, feeling as if he was interrupting a sacred moment between mother and son. "Are you two alright?" He asked cautiously, afraid one wrong word would cause his wife and son to collapse into a pool of tears.

Michael snuggled into his mother's embrace, loving how gentle she was. His body was no different, it was also soft and delicate, very feminine except for the fact he had a flat chest. He buried his nose against her hair, relaxing from the sweet scent.

"We're okay," he assured his father, motioning him to join the embrace. He smiled when he obliged and hugged Daryl tightly as well as Karen.

Daryl hugged the two tightly, fearing that if he let go, they would both disappear. He pulled back a few seconds later, Karen and Michael following right after him, and smiled warmly at the two. 

"I know what will make this better," Daryl began, adding a short pause for an effect. "Chocolate." He whispered with a small smirk before standing up, offering both of his hands to help up Michael and Karen.

The two smiled widely and grasped his hand, pulling themselves up. Mikey sat with his mother on the sofa, sitting on her lap carefully as she rubbed his back. Daryl grabbed a box of chocolate from his briefcase and returned to them, offering them a piece each.

Karen eagerly took both chocolates from her husband's hand and passed one to the small boy who was occupying her lap. Daryl set down next to them then, a chocolate in his hand and a small on his face. All three of them began to carefully unwrap the chocolate, oddly in sync.

Daryl popped the chocolate into his mouth and bite down on it carefully, the chocolate already beginning to melt on his tongue. He heard a small noise of approval come from both his wife and Michael, making his smile grow wider. He chewed the rest of the chocolate and swallowed hard, the brown candy sliding down his throat.

Michael stayed curled up in Karen's lap. Although he had quite a "pooch" going on, his body was still small in general. He rested his face against her neck, smiling and playing with her hair gently once he finished his piece of chocolate.

"You're so pretty, Mumma," Mikey complimented with a wide smile. He found his mother quite young looking despite her age and stressful job. He licked the pads of his thumbs and gently began to wipe away the makeup residue from the tears spilling down her cheeks only moments ago.

Karen kept still while Michael was wiping away her makeup. She went to respond to Michael's compliment, but her husband's loud voice interrupted her.

"Michael, don't you think you're a little too big to be sitting on your mother's lap? You're probably squashing her poor thighs." Daryl said, his eyes raking over his wife's small figure that was being mostly squished by Michael. Daryl hadn't planned on saying anything about Michael's weight gain, but figured he might as well now.

"Considering the weight you've gained." He added as an afterthought, not even thinking about how much the words would hurt his son.

Michael's eyes went wide and he could feel his face flush. He looked up at his mother, hoping she would defend him but he felt his heart clench when she saw she was pursing her lips, a giggle muffled by her closed lips.

Tears brimmed his eyes and he looked down, hearing his parents' stifled laughs. Mikey suddenly stood up, insecure and humiliated. He quickly ran upstairs, ignoring their pleas and apologies. He ran into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door shut behind himself. He sobbed and threw himself onto his bed, hands grasping the sheets tightly.

Daryl glanced at his wife as she went into a laughing fit, her body falling over and onto the soft couch as she laughed loudly. Daryl joined in with his wife, his stomach clenching and soon hurting from how hard he was laughing.

"We're horrible parents." His wife gasped out through her laughing fit, her hands clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh, their laughter blending together and echoing off the walls.

Michael could still hear their laughter even from his bedroom. He cried hard against his pillow, his hand grasping for his phone. He sniffled and scrolled through his contacts, his eyes landing on Luke's name. Without a second thought, Mikey called him, his sobs weak and pathetic, pained and broken.

Luke groaned loudly and rolled onto his back, his thoughts silenced when he heard his phone begin to ring. He lifted his heavy arms up, them being heavy from lack of sleep for the past few weeks, and clicked the green button without checking the caller id. "What?" He snapped, his voice somewhat irritated because he figured it was Zayn calling him again to beg him to attend some party.

Michael's breath hitched when he heard Luke's quick, snappy voice. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, crying even harder because he was trying to just seek comfort and Luke wasn't giving into it.

Luke sat up straight when he realized who that pained voice belonged to. He felt his heart seize in his chest, his panic growing when he heard Michael begin to cry loudly into the phone. "Michael? What's wrong?" Luke asked, his voice now panicked instead of irritated. Even though Luke knew he shouldn't worry about the infant's life, he still did. He feared that Michael might have had a miscarriage or something else might be wrong with the baby.

Michael sobbed softly and pulled a pillow close to his chest, trying to calm down but he was trembling from how hard he was crying. He couldn't contain his emotions, they were all over the place. First he was embarrassed by his parents and secondly, he was talking to Luke.

"M-My parents are here," he choked out, pausing so he could try and calm himself down.

Luke eyebrows furrowed at Michael's words. "Okay, but why are you upset?" He asked, a small wave of relief washing over him when he realized nothing was wrong with the baby. Luke crossed his legs, his free hand going down to play with a loose string on his comforter to try and calm his shot nerves down.

Michael swallowed hard, clearing his throat a little before he spoke again. "My d-dad just made a comment about my weight," he said, just then realizing how pathetic this must sound to Luke. He probably didn't even care, though back when they were together, he knew Luke would be on the verge of murdering someone.

Luke growled loudly, his phone falling from his ear as he jumped up from his bed. He didn't bother to click end, instead, he stormed out of his room and down the stairs, his anger growing rather quickly. Luke didn't give a fuck if he and Michael were dating or not, nobody, and Luke meant nobody, was allowed to make Michael cry period. 

Luke jumped into his car, his vision rimmed with red, and peeled out of his driveway, his mind set on murdering Michael's father. He sped down the road, his speedometer reading that he was going 20 mph over the speed limit. Luke ignored Michael's voice in his head that was warning him to slow down, and increased the pressure of his foot on the gas, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Michael could hear Luke growl on the other end then some movement in the background followed by silence. He whimpered quietly and waited a few more moments then realized Luke was gone, probably not interested in what Mikey had to say.

Michael ended the call and threw his phone at the wall, sobbing once again but now hysterically. Luke didn't want to talk to him again and he parents were judging him. He clutched the pillow tightly, hiccuping and sobbing loudly, thankful he had locked his bedroom door.

Luke pulled into Michael's driveway, making it to his house in record time. He turned off the car and jumped out, they key still in the ignition. He stormed up to the house, his anger now a burning fire in his veins. He knocked, well more like pounded, against the door, his patience wearing thinner with each second that passed. Finally, the door swung open and Luke was confronted with a middle aged man, his eyes watery and his shoulders still shaking from laughter. Luke quickly recognized the man as Michael's father.

"Where is he?" Luke growled out, his worry for Michael a tad bit stronger than the anger coursing through his body.

Michael heard a car door suddenly from outside, making him go silent for a moment. His heart raced as he heard a pounding on the door which was abruptly stopped moments later when the door opened. He strained to hear but it was difficult due to the fact he was upstairs and his bedroom door was shut.

Mikey slowly climbed out of bed, not bothering to dry his tear-stained cheeks. He crept to the bedroom door, slowly creaking it open then peeking his head out. He could hear his father's voice and his mother clearing her throat from her fit of laughter.

Michael bit his lip and walked closer towards the stairs, peeking over the railing and his eyes widening when he saw no one other than Luke Hemmings at his front door.

Michael's father glanced over Luke with a look of disgust before he straightened himself out. "I have no idea who you are referring to but I doubt you know anybody here." He said, his voice dull and his eyes screaming how uninterested he was.

Luke glared at him and took a step into the house, his eyes roaming the bottom area for a second before they landed back on Michael's father. "Look, I have every reason to bash your head into the cement right now but I'm a little more worried about your son, like you should be." Luke hissed out, his finger pressing into Michael's dad's chest hard, but it was a lot better than what Luke actually wanted to do.

Daryl swatted Luke's hand away and glared down at Luke. "Listen here you little asshole, I could call the cops on you for coming to my home an..." Luke ignored the rest of what he was saying when his eyes landed on the small boy who was sitting at the top of the stairs, his hair messed up, his eyes red and swollen from crying and his pink pajamas ruffled. Luke felt his breath hitch, honestly forgetting the effect Michael truly had on him.

Michael watched Luke with wide eyes and when they made eye contact, he suddenly stood up. "Luke!" he cried, rushing down the stairs and even pushing past his father as he ran into Luke's arms. He began sobbing again, burying his face against his chest and clinging onto him tightly. He could care less about the fact his parents were in the room and watching them right now. Honestly, this was his and Luke's moment.

Luke tightened his arms around Michael, he buried his nose in Michael's soft hair and inhaled deeply, his nerves calming a little at the familiar vanilla scent. He clutched Michael closer to him and let his tears soak his shirt before his head quickly snapped up and he made eye contact with Michael's father, his anger returning stronger than before.

"What kind of sick asshole are you? Making your son cry because of his weight when he can't fucking help it." Luke growled out, his body instantly turning a little to block Michael from his father's wrath. He watched Daryl's disgusted eyes widen a fraction, along with the woman's who was standing behind him which Luke figured was Michael's mother.

Michael sniffled against Luke's chest and he whimpered softly, hands squeezing his sides gently as he cried. "L-Lucas," he whispered quietly, so grateful yet shocked he came. He thought Luke had neglected his phone call, but he was thankful he abandoned it just to come to his house. He didn't even bother defending his father, honestly glad Luke was talking to him like that and with such ugly words.

Luke watched Daryl take a step forward, causing Luke's movement to works faster than his mind. He pushed Michael behind him and walked towards Daryl, his eyes dark and daring him to try anything.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming into my home and telling me I'm an asshole because of the way I talk to my son?" Daryl hissed out, his hand pushing Luke's chest much like Luke had down earlier but unlike Daryl, Luke didn't budge, he stayed in the same spot as before, his body guarding Michael's.

Michael cowered behind Luke, hands grasping the back of his shirt as he peeked in the slight gap just between Luke's arm and his side. He watched his father and gulped, frowning when he saw him push against Luke's chest. He couldn't help but smile though when Luke didn't budge, instead tensing up even more.

Luke felt his body become tense, a low growl ripping from his throat. "Don't fucking touch me." He growled, taking a step towards Michael's father. "I don't want to be touched by a pathetic excuse for a father like you. Yeah, Michael's gained weight but that's because of the fucking baby you dickhead." Luke hissed, his hand clenching into a fist when he got a few inches away from Daryl. He wanted to bash Daryl's face in but he refrained because he still felt Michael behind him, his cowering figure still shaking and only intensifying when Luke had mentioned the baby.

Daryl and his wife both took sharp intakes of breath, their eyes widening and instantly falling on the small figure behind Luke. Luke growled loudly again and repositioned himself so he was completely blocking Michael, the boy becoming completely invisible. Luke internally sighed when he realized he had just ratted him and Michael out but he really didn't give a fuck what this old prick had to say.

Daryl clenched his hand into a fist and walked towards Luke, his jaw visibly clenched. "Give me my son." Daryl commanded, his voice lower than before and his eyes darker, but Luke still didn't back down. He found his reaction hilarious.

Michael's eyes went wide and he felt his heart jump to his throat when he heard Luke mention he was pregnant, completely exposing his secret. He could already hear his mother panicking and talking to herself hysterically, clearly not approving.

"L-Luke," Mikey whimpered, tears burning down his cheeks again as he clutched the stronger boy's shirt.

"Fuck you." Luke spit out, his hand going behind him to clutch onto Michael's arm a little harder than he intended. Michael clutched onto Luke harder, his face burying into Luke's back. Daryl glared at the two and took another step forward, his chest almost bumping into Luke's.

"You ruined him! You have corrupted my son and turned him into that." Daryl hissed, his hand gesturing to Michael. Luke eyes went into slits, already having enough. "I'm sorry Michael." Luke whispered before he let go of Michael and pushed him back gently, his now free hand clutching the front of Daryl's shirt. 

"You son is perfectly fine and if you don't see that, then it's you that's fucking wrong." Luke growled, his hold getting tighter on Daryl's shirt and his face mere inches away from Daryl's.

Michael sobbed as he watched Luke and his father, his hands covering his stomach protectively. Karen suddenly stepped in and pulled her husband away, ignoring his protests.

"Get out of my house!" she suddenly yelled at Luke, her gaze then flicking over to Michael. "Get out too! I don't want a son who's sixteen and pregnant," she spat, disgusted Michael had let Luke do this to him. "Grab your things and leave!" she continued yelling, Michael crying harder each time.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that!" Luke shouted out, taking a few steps back and pulling Michael to his side. He ignored the things that Michael's parents were yelling at them and looked down at Michael, his hand coming up to his cheek as he studied the boys face, checking for any signs that Michael had been physically hurt. When he came up empty, he smiled down at Michael, staring into his swollen emerald eyes.

"Do you need anything from upstairs?" Luke asked, his voice a whisper. He could hear Michael's parents in the background, but he blocked their voices out, only focusing on Michael.

Michael nodded and sniffled deeply. Despite how heartbroken he was from hearing those ugly words coming from his parents', he felt safe because of Luke's presence. He heard his father suddenly begin counting down, as if when he got to zero he would call the police.

Michael carefully rushed into his bedroom, grabbing large bags and suitcases and helping Luke throw his things into them, mostly clothes and valuable possessions. Mikey cried quietly the whole time, his small frame trembling as he heard Daryl's loud voice continuing to count down, only giving them a few minutes.

When they had gathered everything Michael wanted to take, Luke gathered them all up, the suitcases heavy but he refused to let Michael touch them. He threw an arm over Michael's shoulder, the one that had only a few bags, and they began to walk down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Luke glanced at a fuming Daryl.

"I hope you realize you're missing on a lot, you kicking him out is pathetic." Luke said, his tone calm and not at all angry. Luke had realized a few days ago that he was pathetic for breaking up with Michael because the boy was pregnant. He needed the boy and he knew the boy needed him. 

Michael didn't even look at his parents as they left, too hurt to even glance at them or say goodbye. They walked out to Luke's car, Mikey still sobbing to himself.

"Y-You can just take me t-to a hotel or something," he said weakly, sure Luke wouldn't want him staying at his place. He didn't understand why Luke came to his rescue, but he didn't dare to ask. He was grateful in all honesty.

Luke laughed loudly and led Michael to the side of the car. He opened the door, with a little struggle, and waited for Michael to sit down in the car before he closed it. He walked to the back and opened the door, carefully sitting the bags and suitcases on the seat before he closed the door and ran around to his side. He jumped in the car and started it, still not answering Michael's question.

"You're on drugs if you think I'm leaving you again." Luke murmured as he pulled out of the driveway, his eyes on Michael as he seen the boy glance at the house one more time, hurt the only thing in his eyes.

Michael watched his house soon disappear behind them as they drove in the opposite direction, his heart in the pit of his stomach. He slowly began rubbing his baby bump absentmindedly, just a natural instinct.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes, using his spare hand to wipe his cheeks clean with his sleeves. He didn't know what they were doing or where they were going, but the one thing on his mind was the fact he was here with Luke.

Luke chuckled under his breath, his head shaking slightly. "You really need to stop apologizing." Luke said, his eyes focused on the road. Out of habit Luke's hand fell from the steering wheel and grabbed one of Michael's hands. Once he realized what he was doing, he went to pull away his hand, but stopped himself when Michael squoze it a little, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Michael felt his nerves slowly relax just from the feeling of Luke's hand around his own. His fingers naturally curled against it, their hands slotted together perfectly. He sniffled quietly and let them rest on his thigh as Luke drove, so many thoughts running through his mind.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked, his voice a mere whisper. He looked around the familiar roads, curious of where Luke was taking him.

Luke's thumb began to rub along Michael's knuckles, his body relaxing and any trace of anger soon disappearing out of his veins. He hummed quietly to himself at Michael's question. He glanced over at the boy when he stopped at a stop sign and smiled softly at him. "My house." He mumbled, his gaze going back to the road as he began to drive again.

Luke hadn't realized it until now, but his skin was on fire from where Michael was touching it, and it just then dawned on Luke that it was the only physical contact he had had in the past few weeks, besides earlier in the house. He refused to touch someone and always stayed far away from people who tried to give him hugs or brush his hand with theirs. The thought of someone touching him or him touching someone that wasn't Michael made him sick to his stomach.

Michael nodded and smiled meekly, slowly resting his face against Luke's bicep. He inhaled deeply then breathed out, his heart melting at the familiar scent. He relaxed and rubbed his stomach gently, making sure the baby was alright though there wasn't anything that had happened which could've possibly harmed the fetus.

"Thank you so much," he whispered faintly, his eyes closed and face relaxed. His eyes stung slightly from crying so much but that was the least of his worries as of now.

Luke felt his body begin to tense up when Michael rested his head against his bicep, but he quickly recovered. His body stayed relaxed as he drove, his car soon filled with the familiar vanilla scent that seemed to only cling to Michael's body.

"Don't thank me," Luke whispered, wanting to say more but stopping himself. He thought over the words he had wanted to say to Michael for so long and finally, they just began to flow out of his mouth uncensored. "I'm sorry I left, Michael. I was scared and I didn't know how to react so I ran away. I left you and my problem and I just, I never got the chance to apologize. I never wanted to leave you, or the fetus but what else am I supposed to do? I can't be my father. I can't risk being a father when there's a chance I could become a monster." Luke rushed out, taking in a deep breath of air once he finished. He felt good to have those words off of his chest but he still had a lot more he needed to say.

Michael shook his head quickly and sniffled softly. "You just have to try, Lucas. You need to tell yourself that you won't be like your father," he whispered and looked into Luke's eyes before the older boy looked back at the road briefly.

Luke stared out at the road, letting Michael's words sink underneath his skin before he answered. "But what if my best efforts to try, don't work?" Luke whispered out, not necessarily to Michael, he was just speaking his worst fears.

Michael rubbed Luke's hand gently with the soft pad of his thumb. "You're not a monster, I know that for sure," he said softly and caressed his hand. "I'll be there to help you," he promised, a little smile on his lips.

Luke glanced at Michael, his worries quickly melting. "Promise?" Luke whispered, his heart jumping into his throat when he made eye contact with Michael. He studied the boy's eyes for a second, seeing nothing there but reassurance. Luke didn't necessarily agree with Michael about him not being a monster but Luke was positive that if he had Michael by his side, he could do anything he wanted.

Michael nodded and smiled softly at Luke. "I promise," he said and rubbed his bicep gently. "We can be just like you imagined," he said quietly, referring to Luke's dream of them being a family.

Luke's heart stuttered, images of Michael breathless beneath him as their kids run around them popping into Luke's mind. "I think I'd like that." Luke mumbled with a small smile. He squoze Michael's hand tighter and turned back to the road, seeing they were only a few blocks from his house.

Michael sighed of relief and relaxed against Luke once again, feeling happy. He's missed the emotion ever since Luke left, because that's how long it's been since he was truly happy. He wanted to ask whether they were a couple again, but he decided against it for now.

Luke hummed quietly, his body completely relaxed for the first time since he and Michael had stopped dating. "I'm sorry I made you cry." Luke whispered, the thought just barely coming to mind. He pulled into his driveway and killed the engine, turning his full attention on Michael.

Michael looked up at Luke and bit his lip softly. "Let's not dwell on the past," he spoke calmly, not wanting to get into that just yet. As of now, he just wanted to look forward on life. He wanted to help put back all the shattered pieces of their relationship and build it up again, stronger than ever.

Luke sighed at Michael's response but nodded, deciding there'd been enough fighting for one night. Luke swung open his car door and closed it before he made his way over to Michael's side. He opened the boy's door, and the back door, and helped Michael out before he grabbed Michael's belongings. Michael's closed both doors and Luke led them up the driveway and to his aunt's front door. Michael swung it open and Luke walked in, the muscles in his arms sticking out from packing the suitcases.

Luke glanced around the downstairs area and when he saw it was empty, he nudged his head towards the stairs. He let Michael walk up first, Luke following right after him. "Open the door, please." Luke huffed when they reached the top of the stairs, repositioning his arm to get a better hold on the bags.

Michael nodded and watched Luke's arms, marveled by the veins and muscles bulging out. He opened the door and let Luke walk in first, watching him set everything on the bed. Mikey looked around for a moment then his eyes landed on Luke again.

"Are we staying here?" he asked, unsure if Luke wanted to remain living with his aunt. They didn't have anywhere else to go really, but Mikey was sure they could eventually get their own home; that is, if Luke agreed.

Luke clenched and unclenched his hands for a moment, both slightly sore. He nodded his head a little before opening one of Michael's bags. "For now, at least." He said, glancing down at the bag that held Michael's underwear. Luke grinned up at Michael.

"I see you still wear thongs." He said while picking up a purple one and slingshotting it at Michael. It hit the boy in the arm and he began to giggle loudly, Luke's stomach doing flips at the noise. He stopped his movement and just started at Michael, his grin falling into a fond smile. "I've missed that sound." Luke whispered, taking a step forward only to be blocked by the bed.

Michael laughed and shyly hid his thong behind his back. He smiled at Luke and giggled lightly, blushing a little. "And I've missed your humorous sarcasm," he replied, stepped around the bed.

He slowly tucked the thing back in the bag and smiled sheepishly. "Thongs are comfy," he said to Luke's first comment. Ever since Luke had him first try wearing thongs, he had just become used to it.

Luke stared down at Michael before he took a step forward, his hands going up to Michael's cheeks. He stared down into the boys emerald eyes, a sudden urge to kiss him washing over him. "Can I kiss you?" Luke asked, his voice just barely a whisper.

Michael bit his lip softly and stared into Luke's eyes, seeing they were the exactly same and still lined with dark eyeliner. He nodded and smiled a little, fluttering his eyes closed as he felt Luke's breath ghost over his lips.

Luke didn't hesitate to lean down once he got the okay from Michael. Once their lips connected, the same fireworks that Luke always saw while kissing his boy erupted behind his closed eyelids. Luke gasped against Michael's lips, suddenly needy for more. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over Michael's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Michael kissed back, their lips molding together easily without any hesitation. His arms looped around Luke's neck as instinct. He smiled softly against his lips, so badly missing this. He felt Luke's tongue trail along his lower lip and he quickly granted access, his lips parting and their tongues soon tangling together, as if reuniting.

Luke groaned against Michael's lips, his tongue exploring the already familiar area. He slowly began to walk backwards, the back of Luke's knees coming in contact with the bed which made him fall backwards, their kiss never breaking. Luke growled against Michael's mouth, his hand shooting up and pushing all the bags onto the floor, them falling with a loud thump.

Michael squeaked softly against Luke's lips and ended up falling against him, blushing deeply. He pulled back briefly and smiled down at Luke. It wasn't like this was anything new, but he wasn't sure of Luke's intentions as of now.

Luke stared up into Michael's blown out pupils, a small groan escaping past his lips. "I think that's enough for tonight." Luke rasped out, his voice hoarse. Despite his words, Luke repositioned his legs, Michael falling forward farther, his body now between Luke's legs and his bump hitting into Luke's own stomach.

Michael giggled at the new position, looking down at his bump and gently patting it. He focused on his bump, easily getting distracted with it. He rubbed his thumb over it lightly, ignoring Luke's intent gaze on him. He felt even more protective over his child than ever, especially now that his parents didn't even approve of the fetus.

Luke watched Michael with a curious gaze as he stared intently at the bump. His curiousness turned to awe and soon, Luke's hand itched to touch the bump himself. With careful movements, he grabbed a hold of Michael's hips and flipped him over, Luke now in between the boy's legs.

Luke ignored Michael's squeal and looked down at the bump. He carefully lifted up his hand, hovering it over Michael's belly as he bit his bottom lip harshly. He looked up at Michael with a questioning look. Luke had been, and was still, curious of what Michael's belly felt like now that it was holding a baby.

Michael smiled shyly as they were flipped over and looked up at Luke. His heart melted at the sight, Luke so hesitant and cautious to touch his tummy. He smiled to himself and gently took Luke's wrists, pulling them closer.

"Go ahead and feel, babe," he encouraged and showed Luke how to touch the bump. He used his own hands and rubbed around it gently, already so used to touching his warm, soft baby bump. He looked back up at Luke and smiled encouragingly.

Luke stared down at Michael's hands for a second before he felt enough courage to actually touch it. "Okay." Luke breathed out, causing Michael to pull his hands away. Luke stared at it for another second before he carefully placed his hand on it. Luke tilted his head to the side as he rubbed around Michael's stomach. It was warm and the skin was smooth, but his stomach itself was hard.

Luke looked up at Michael, a small smile on his lips. "That's our baby." Luke whispered, his heart flipping in his chest.

Michael watched Luke intently, his heartbeat quickening and a smile forming on his face. "It is," Mikey replied and nodded, his nerves relaxing at the feeling. It felt incredible to have someone else rub his baby bump, especially Luke.

He hummed and closed his eyes relaxing back against the pillows and placing his own hands on Luke's arms.

Luke kept his gaze on Michael's bump, all of his attention being focused on his hand. He moved it one way, then the other and finally, he stopped moving it when his hand was placed firmly over the top of it. Luke was amazed that Michael's bump was getting big, but it still wasn't big enough to outsize Luke's hand. The bottom of his hand was on one side of Michael's bump and the tips of his fingers were on the other side.

Luke glanced up at Michael, his lips pursed to the right. "I think I have big hands." He grumbled out, watching Michael, whose eyes had been closed, open his eyes and glance down at Luke.

Michael smiled fondly down at Luke and laughed softly. He gently grasped Luke's hand, smiling to himself when the older teen grumbled and reluctantly let him pull his hand off his bump.

Mikey smiled at his hand and gently played with his fingers, laughing softly to himself. "You have strong, manly hands," he said and tried making a strict, masculine face but ended up just looking ridiculous. He laughed at himself and kissed the palm of Luke's hand, grinning up at him.

Luke laughed loudly at Michael's face, wondering what face the boy tried to pull. Luke went to ask the question, only to have Michael kiss the palm of his hand. Luke's fingers twitched, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"That feels weird." Luke said, moving over a little so he could lay next to Michael. When his head was next to Michael's and their bodies were aligned, Luke sighed in content. "Do you realize you're the first person that I have touched in the past few weeks?" Luke asked, the words coming out of nowhere.

Michael watched Luke and smiled a little. "I'm proud of you," he said softly, rolling onto his side. The only thing between them now was Mikey's stomach, but neither of them cared.

He relaxed and sighed softly, staring into Luke's eyes. "I... I'm keeping the child," he said firmly, his voice staying soft however. "You don't... have to stay," he added slowly, gently biting his lip.

Luke rolled onto his side so him and Michael were once again face to face. He felt a small wave of panic at Michael's words, but he kept a neutral face. He nodded his head slowly, his heart constricting when Michael thought he wouldn't stay, then again, Luke had given him a reason to think he wouldn't.

"I know you have every reason to feel that I won't stay, and I don't blame you if you hate me for leaving because I honestly hate myself but I'm here to stay. I've already left once and that was a mistake and I'm not one to do the same mistake over and over again. I'm here for good, you can't get rid of me." Luke started out his little speech with a firm voice but somewhere in the middle it went softer and more sincere. Luke reached down a little and grabbed Michael's hand, their fingers lacing together.

Michael listened, his eyes naturally wide as he looked into Luke's blue orbs. He smiled weakly at his last words and shook his head a little.

"During this time alone, I realized maybe you just weren't that deep in our relationship," he said and shrugged a little. He wondered if Luke just didn't love Michael truly enough to stay with him through such an unexpected surprise. He understood it was startling to have your lover suddenly get pregnant, but in his opinion if they truly loved each other they could try to get through it.

Luke growled loudly, his body reacting before his brain. He threw one leg over Michael, which made to boy roll over, and straddled the boy's hips. He stared down at Michael through slits, his chest constricting. "You don't think I love you?" Luke growled through clenched teeth, one of his hands reaching down at grabbing both of Michael's hands, the boy's hands now pinned above has head.

Michael watched with wide, fearful eyes. He gulped and bit his lip hard, feeling Luke pin his hands above his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his voice a little shaky. He worried what Luke was about to do, he was afraid he made him angry.

Luke shook his head. "Don't apologize, just answer my question." Luke half growled, half hissed. He couldn't believe that Michael didn't think he loved him. Yes, Luke left him but that was because he was terrified of what the future held in store.

Michael's eyes watered and he looked at his baby bump worriedly, feeling the instinct to cover it and protect it, like he always did when he was scared.

"Y-You left me so easily, Luke," he said faintly, a stray tear slipping down his cheek. "You even said it wasn't yours," he added and swallowed hard, his breathing shaky. Luke was scaring him, especially from the way his eyes narrowed and practically glared at him.

With Luke's free hand, he reached up and wiped away Michael's stray tear with the pad of his thumb. Luke pulled his hand back quickly, placing it on his thigh. "I left because I didn't want the child to know who I was. I don't want the child to know me when there's a possibility I could be exactly like my father and I said it wasn't mine because who would want to claim me as their father? I'm a piece of shit, Michael." Luke paused for a second, trying to order his scrambling thoughts.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you more than you can ever know. Do you not realize that I cried? For the first time in God knows how long, I cried." Luke added, his voice going down to a mere whisper. Every word that Luke had just said was true. He had cried, God awful, fat tears. In the past few weeks, he had felt more pain than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Michael watched Luke with tear-filled eyes. He sniffled and gulped, trying not to cry but tears continuously slipped down his cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered, staring into Luke's eyes and crying quietly. "I-I love you so much, and I know the baby will love you too. Believe me," he said, voice ragged but words meaningful.

Luke felt his throat close off, his emotions once again choking him. He let go of Michael's hands and retracted his hand, splaying it on his other thigh. "I love you too, Michael." Luke whispered, not commenting on the baby part because there was no use in fighting over it.

Luke rocked back slightly and climbed off the bed, his mind racing. He turned away from Michael and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. He exhaled slowly, the lump slowly starting to disappear but his emotions still scattered everywhere.

Michael watched Luke and sniffled deeply, quickly wiping his eyes and trying to calm down. It was now his turn to comfort Luke.

He climbed off the bed and walked over to the other boy, slowly cupping his face. "L-Let's lay down and just relax, okay? We don't have to talk anymore," he said softly, his thumbs carefully stroking over Luke's cheeks and a hopeful smile on his lips.

Luke opened his eyes and stared down at Michael for a second before he nodded. Michael led them over to the bed, stepping over the scattered underwear from Michael's bag, and sat down on it before he climbed up it and under the covers. Michael flipped Luke's side of the covers down and patted the spot next to him, still smiling. Luke shook his head, a small dancing on his lips. He quickly stripped from his clothes and climbed up the bed and laid next to Michael.

"You scare me sometimes." Luke admitted after a few seconds of quietness. He looked down at his blanket, the black pattern sticking out to him.

Michael giggled softly and looked at Luke, tilting his head to the side. "How so?" he asked, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. He relaxed at the familiar feeling and soon buried himself against Luke's chest, so badly missing the sensation.

Luke continued staring down at the blanket, even when Michael repositioned himself. Luke sighed at the feeling, missing the feeling of when Michael was wrapped around him. Luke shrugged a little, the movement making Michael's face move. "It scares me how you calm me down. You know exactly what to do. But you also scare me because of the love I hold for you." Luke whispered, his eyes still fixed on the black blanket.

Michael smiled shyly and took a deep inhale of Luke's bare chest. "That should be a good thing," he murmured against the warm skin, his face pressed against it and hands caressing Luke's waist.

"To you, maybe." Luke mumbled, focusing on Michael's hands that were on his waist, right above his boxer line. Luke turned his head, burying it in Michael's hair, and inhaled deeply. "I've missed you." Luke whispered, the words he had been wanting to say all night finally coming out.

Michael smiled softly and stroked his thumbs over Luke's v-line soothingly. "I've missed you too," he said, his words coming out as if he had been bottling them up for ages.

Luke felt his cock stir from Michael's simple touch, making him groan. "Stop doing that or I'm bound to get hard." Luke groaned, his words muffled by Michael's hair. It wasn't just Luke that was put on break during their split up, it was also his dick. It hadn't gotten any attention since the last time he and Michael had sex, not even from Luke himself.

Michael blushed lightly and nodded, draping his arms around his mid-torso instead. "Sorry," he said softly, pecking Luke's chest in apology. He glanced at his nipples, smiling as he saw the piercings which looked like they were healing. It reminded him of his birthday, when Luke had got them pierced.

"Not your fault." Luke mumbled as he moved a little, burying himself deeper into the softness of the bed and blankets. He rested his chin on Michael's head, his arms going around Michael. His arm that was draped over Michael's side began to draw random designs into Michael's cloth covered skin, his movements going completely unnoticed by Luke. He used to do this a lot, before they broke up. He would draw designs into Michael's skin before he finally drifted to sleep, of course it was always absentmindedly.

Michael smiled to himself and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing in Luke's hold. Sleep began to take over his body, his mind falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. He was comforted by Luke's heartbeat and his arms slung around him. He's missed this, and it was finally back.

Luke began to fall asleep shortly after Michael's small snores filled the room. He let that sound, and the feeling of Michael's arms around him, lull him into a deep, peaceful sleep. That night, Luke slept more peacefully than he had at all in the past three weeks. He has missed what it felt like to fall asleep with someone wrapped up with you, he had missed Michael's small snores and incoherent mumbles. He missed his giggles and his vanilla scented perfume. He just missed the boy period.

Michael woke up early the following morning, proceeding to follow his now normal routine of morning sickness, shower, then make breakfast. Luckily, Luke was still asleep as he got dressed.

Mikey tip-toed downstairs and began making some pancakes, knowing Luke loved them for breakfast. He smiled and hummed to himself, making a perfect plate for the two of them and leaving some for Luke's aunt. He set the plates and some juice on a tray then carefully walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Luke sat up, yawning loudly, before he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked around the room, frowning when he seen no sign of Michael. He went to stand up, only to have the bedroom door open. He glanced up at the door and smiled sleepily when he seen Michael walk into the bedroom, a tray of food in his hands.

"You made breakfast." Luke said, his voice raspy and heavy with sleep. He stretched his arms above his head, his back popping deliciously, as Michael walked over to the bed.

Michael smiled widely at Luke's sexy yet adorable morning voice. "Your favorite," he said and giggled, walking over to the bed and letting Luke adjust the blankets then sat the tray on his lap. He smiled and watched Luke, standing beside the bed as he did so.

Luke looked down at the tray of food and smiled widely up at Michael. "It looks amazing." He said, his mouth watering from the smell. He cleared Michael's side of the bed and tapped the spot next to him, silently asking Michael to sit next to him.

Michael smiled fondly and climbed up in bed, curling against Luke's side as he began eating. He laughed softly as Luke practically moaned at the taste, grinning humbly. "Good?" he asked and licked the pad of his thumb, gently wiping some extra syrup off of the side of Luke's mouth.

"Orgasmic." Luke moaned out, shoveling another forkful of pancakes in his mouth, having to dodge Michael's thumb that was still wiping away the syrup. He took another forkful from his plate and lifted it up to Michael's lips. He swallowed the remainder of the food that was in his mouth and smiled at Michael. "Eat?" He asked, the fork nudging Michael's bottom lip and smearing syrup all over it. 

Michael laughed softly and parted his lips, letting Luke feed him. He chewed and swallowed then licked his lips, licking away the syrup. He giggled and scooted closer, opening his mouth again for Luke to feed him more.

Luke complied to Michael's wants and continued feeding both of them until both plates were almost empty. Luke lifted up another forkful of pancakes to Michael's mouth, the boy shaking his head no with his lips sealed tight. "Full?" Luke asked which earned him a nod, small giggle and Michael patting his tummy.

Luke chuckled loudly but nodded, pushing the tray off of him and setting it on the floor. As Luke stared at the now empty spot on his lap, the question he had been dreading popped into his head. What if Michael said no? What if he never wanted Luke again? Luke shook those possibilities out of his head and turned his shy look up at Michael. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and stared at Michael's neck, not yet wanting to make eye contact.

"I-I have a question." Luke stuttered out, internally kicking himself for being such a moron.

Michael watched Luke and smiled softly, ignoring the fact he was looking at his neck. "Yes?" he asked and beamed, his face filled with happiness and his eyes practically glowing as well. He scooted a little closer to Luke, but kept a small gap between them.

Luke carefully looked up the length up Michael's neck, to his plump, full lips that were upturned, up his nose and finally his gaze rested on Michael's emerald eyes. "Ar-Are we dating?" He asked, stuttering once again. He sighed but didn't bother covering it up or trying to act tough because it was only Michael he was around. He didn't, nor would he, act around the boy.

Michael's heart flipped at the question, his hands feeling clammy and body running hot then cold. He bit his lip softly and thought deeply for a moment. He wanted to say yes, of course it was a yes, but he had to trust Luke again.

Mikey swallowed thickly and looked into Luke's eyes, slowly nodding. "Yes," he whispered, his lips curling just a tad at the corners. "But... I want to make sure it lasts," he added softly.

Luke let out a long breath he had been holding. His shy smile soon turned into a grin, his hand automatically reaching up, his fingers lacing with Michael's. He brought the boy's hand up to his mouth and kissed the soft skin just below his knuckles. "I plan on sticking around for a very long time." Luke whispered, his eyes screaming sincerity. It was true. Luke had no intention nor any desire to ever leave Michael again. No matter how hard the times got, he planned on sticking around for as long as the boy would have him this time.


	18. Chapter 17

Two weeks later....

Michael hummed as he tied his shoes, standing up afterwards and adjusting his clothes. He placed a hand on his stomach, which showed even through his baggy sweater. However, he smiled at that, honestly adoring his bump. He heard a thump and looked over, seeing Luke clutch his foot and hiss in pain. Mikey couldn't help but giggle, trying to hide it with his hand but the noise was still audible.

"You alright there?" he asked and escorted Luke to the bed, making him sit on the edge of it as he gently lifted his foot. He examined his stubbed toe and made a face, glancing up at Luke.

"It'll be fine," he assured and carefully stroked over the already swollen tip of his big toe. He pecked Luke's lips gently and twirled around, pulling out some socks for Luke and grabbing his favorite pair of Vans. He put both on him, humming once again as he did so.

Luke stared down at Michael in awe as he put on his shoes, being extra careful with Luke's foot that had the throbbing toe. Despite Michael's carefulness, Luke still hissed when he felt the shoe pressing against the sensitive area. "It hurts." Luke whined, acting like a child. It was funny to Luke that he could handle getting tattoos and piercings, but he couldn't handle stubbing his toe.

He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned deeply, his lips slightly pouted. "I think I need another kiss better." Luke pouted, jutting out out his bottom lip further.

Michael scrunched up his nose at Luke's suggestion and shook his head quickly. "I'll kiss your lips but not your toes," he said and giggled, gently cupping Luke's face and kissing him sweetly. He stroked over his cheeks softly to soothe him and smiled into the kiss, pulling back after a few moments.

"We should get going before we're late," he said as he peeked over at the alarm clock. He padded over to Luke's closet and got out a jacket for him, going to help him into it but Luke swatted him away.

"I'm not a bloody cripple." Luke hissed, though he was teasing. He put the jacket on and glanced at Michael, just now noticing the baby bump. As Luke stared at the bump, a thought came to mind, he glanced up and down Michaels body one more time, his cock twitching due to the boy's body and his dirty thought.

"Does this doctors appointment mean I can ask them if we can have sex yet?" Luke asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Michael busted out laughing and shook his head fondly. "Me knowing you, I know you would still sex with me even if we're not supposed to," he teased, though it was quite true. He grabbed their phones from the nightstand and put them in his purse, taking Luke's keys off the dresser as well.

"Who drives?" he asked as they made their way downstairs, taking his time with the steps. He hummed for a moment and patted his stomach, a hand placed beneath the swelling bump.

"We haven't had sex for over a month." Luke mumbled under his breath as Michael gathered their phones, Luke being fortunate enough that Michael hadn't heard what he mumbled. When they were finally walking down the stairs and towards the front door, the pain in Luke's toe was completely gone.

"I think I'll drive." Luke said, reaching his hand forward so the boy could drop the keys in it. He opened the front door for Michael after the boy gave him the keys, and slowly steered him down the driveway and towards his car.

Michael smiled at Luke's sincerity and walked with him to the black mustang. He climbed in with Luke's help once again and settled in the comfortable black, leather seat. He set his purse in his lap and wrapped his arms around himself as Luke jogged to the driver's side, that fond smile on his face again.

Luke situated himself in the car, having to move the seat back since Michael was the last person to drive and his legs were shorter than Luke's. When everything was set, Luke turned to Michael, his smile growing. "Ready?" He asked, turning the car on, the purr of the engine filling the quiet space around them.

Michael's smile grew even wider at the lovely sound, Luke somehow making him even more fond of the sound. "Yeah," he said and grasped his hand, lacing them together and resting them on his lap as the older boy began driving.

Mikey hummed along to the radio, swaying a little in his seat and 'singing' along to the actual music. He giggled at himself and looked up at Luke suddenly. "When can we find out the gender?"

Luke listened intently to Michael's quiet singing, the sound making his body relax. He threw a glance over at Michael when the boy had asked the question. "I think the earliest is 16 weeks but that's too early to have a set gender, they prefer to wait until you're 20 weeks." Luke rambled on, quickly clamping his lips shut when he realized he sort or just gave away his secret reading time.

Michael hummed in response and nodded, just then catching onto it. "How do you know?" he asked and raised an eyebrow, giving Luke a silly look. He wasn't making fun of Luke, he just found it adorable that he's actually been looking into the pregnancy.

Luke cleared his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I read books and stuff on the internet about it while you're sleeping." Luke admitted shyly, casting a glance over at Michael. He relaxed back against his seat when he seen Michael wasn't judging him, instead, he looked interested and maybe a little excited.

Michael smiled and nodded, gently stroking over Luke's knuckles. "What all have you read?" he asked curiously, interested in this. Luke probably researched practically everything there is to know about pregnancies, which made Michael's heart melt a little.

"Well, after the first trimester morning sickness usually stops which is around week 12. The second trimester is weeks 13 through 27 and the third trimester is 28 weeks up to birth. Oh, and around weeks 10 to whenever you should start feeling flutters and movement from the baby." Luke said, quickly shutting up when he realized he was rambling. It was just then that another thing he wanted to tell Michael popped into mind. He sighed loudly and focused his eyes on the road.

"Or as you get farther along, the baby will press a lot of weight on your bladder which makes it harder for you to control your bladder, or it can press on a nerve in your back which can make half of your body numb, or just random parts." Luke murdered a little shyly. He had read a lot about pregnancies, but he didn't feel like enlightening Michael in everything he had read.

Michael listened in awe, his eyes wide and head nodding slowly. "Oh," he said and gently held his bump, blushing deeply at the latter. He bit his lip softly and thought deeply for a moment, looking down at his lap.

"I think I should drop out of school," he said suddenly, his gaze remaining on his lap. He knew Luke was about to ask for an explanation but he cut him off.

"I just don't think I can handle a baby and schoolwork. Besides, people already give me funny looks," he said and shrugged a little, his spare hand caressing his bump.

Luke was about to agree with Michael, until he brought up the latter. Luke growled loudly his hands tightening on the steering wheel and his posture going from relaxed to rigid.

"Don't worry about the others, Michael. They can all Fuck off and if they dare make any remarks or are rude to you, I will hand you their ass on a golden platter." Luke hissed, a loud growl following shortly after. He hated that Michael actually cared what others thought of him but what really had Luke irritated was that Michael would think that Luke would let people say things to him without Luke beating the shit out of them.

Michael bit his lip at Luke's words and squeezed his hand gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly, holding his hand closer and lightly kissing his knuckles. He knew how irritated Luke got when he mentioned things like people judging him and such. He always told Michael to stand up for himself, ignore them, or let him beat their ass. However, Mikey just absorbed the thoughts, his mind lingering on them.

"What are you sorry for, Michael?" Luke asked, his voice still angry. Luke already knew that people had judged Michael, but not one of the people that had actually spoken their thoughts, walked away without out a scratch. Whether Michael knows it or not, Luke still protected Michael while they weren't dating. Never once did Luke do it in front of Michael though. If the boy didn't know already, he didn't want him to ever know.

Michael shrugged a little and played with Luke's hand gently. "You always stick up for me," he said and smiled sadly, twisting a few of the rings on his long, slender fingers.

"You're always so protective over me, even if you have to take risks just to make sure I'm okay," he said and kissed the warm palm of Luke's hand.

"And you're apologizing for that, why? Do you not understand that my top priority is to protect you now? You and the baby. I don't care how many risks I have to take or how much danger it puts me in. I just want to be certain that the two of you won't be harmed." Luke admitted, his hand that Michael was holding now placed over Michael's bump from Luke's doing. He rubbed his bump for a second and shot Michael a reassuring smile, though his lips barely turned up at the corners.

Michael instantly relaxed at the touch, practically melting from it. He smiled lovingly at Luke and nodded, still smiling at him even when he looked back at the road.

"I love you," he said softly, proudly. He was proud for having such a protective man like Luke, someone who will risk anything and everything just for his safety.

Luke smiled at Michael's words, his heart flipping like it does every time Michael says them. "I love you too, Kitten." Luke murmured, his gaze fixed on the road. After a few seconds of silence, Luke decided to change the topic.

"Did you know saltine crackers helps with morning sickness?" He asked Michael, his finger twitching a little when Michael's gentle fingers began to play with Luke's again.

Michael hummed and stretched Luke's fingers gently then bent them, giggling as he entertained himself. "Really?" he asked and glanced up at Luke, beaming as usual. "Hm. I'll have to try it," he said and lightly kissed Luke's fingertips.

Luke nodded and smiled. "Or they make pregnancy pops." Luke added, his finger twitching again when Michael kissed each of his fingertips gently. He blew out a small breath of air and turned into the parking lot of the doctors office.

Michael smiled and nodded, watching Luke park. They got out, Luke of course helping Mikey as usual. He stayed close to his side as they walked, feeling so relieved Luke was here with him.

Luke checked him in and they sat in the waiting room. Michael looked at the other people there, his eyes focused on a woman there with a toddler, a baby in an infant car seat. But Michael also noticed the woman's stomach jutting out, soon realizing she was also pregnant as well.

He absentmindedly placed a hand on his own baby bump, watching the toddler boy crawl along the chairs. He smiled to himself and watched the boy try looking into the car seat, which had the top cover over it almost completely.

"Mumma!" the boy yelled, Mikey glancing at the mother. His eyes widened a little when the mother harshly hushed the boy, tugging him into the seat and scolding him to stay still. She looked up suddenly, her and Mikey making brief contact but he quickly looked away, nothing else being said.

Michael grasped Luke's hand, his face nudging against his arm. Worry began filling him, his heart aching as he heard the toddler boy whimper and talk to himself quietly.

Luke looked down at Michael, noticing him worried look. He followed his gaze to the little boy, seeing he was talking to himself. Luke pried his hand out of Michael's and stood up and walked over to the woman. He cleared her throat which made her look up, her eyes scanning over Luke's body but not in a disgusted way, more in an interested way. Luke shifted on his feet a little, making the woman look up.

"I was wondering if I could take your son over to the toy area." Luke asked, glancing at the little boy. The woman gave him an odd Look but nodded, still not speaking. Luke smiled happily and took a step to the right. He crouched down so he was face to face with the little boy. "Wanna go play?" He asked, a grin stretching across his lips when the boy's eyes lite up. He nodded excitedly and jumped up, nearly knocking Luke over. Luke chuckled but followed the little boy over to the toy area.

Michael watched them and bit his lip softly, slowly following them. He stood against the wall, watching Luke and the small boy. He smiled to himself and giggled as the toddler began showing Luke various toys he wanted to play with.

"No, you're the bear and I'm the cat," the toddler said and swapped the stuffed animals. Michael laughed to himself and smiled widely, fonding over the way Luke suppressed his annoyance and was patient with the toddler.

The boy babbled and dragged the stuffed animal along a ledge, apparently talking to Luke's stuffed animal.

Luke stared down at the boy in awe, his own stuffed animal propped up against the edge of the table. He listened to the boy as he spoke for his animal, Luke adding in a few words when it was necessary. He glanced up and smiled at Michael, gesturing for him to join them.

In the short minutes Luke has known this boy, he has learned his name was Carmen and he was four years old. He also had a little sister who's name was Hannah and that his mom was pregnant with a little boy. Luke found it adorable the way he talked about his family, no doubt in Luke's mind that Carmen loved them.

Michael sat with them both and smiled, letting Carmen and Luke talk most of the time. Carmen was a little hyper, but they both found it adorable. The boy was currently sitting on the table, still holding the stuffed animal in his lap. Carmen's mother soon called for him and Mikey watched the toddler climb down and run over to his mom, clutching onto her jacket since her hands were full.

"Bye, Carmen," Michael called and waved the little boy off, staying close to Luke as he watched the family.

Luke frowned deeply when the family disappeared behind the door. He looked down at Michael, still frowning. "I liked him." Luke mumbled, glancing back up at the door in hopes the toddler would come running through it. When he realized his hopes were invalid, he looked back down at Michael, just then realizing he had played with a toddler. Luke was never a kid person, yet he had managed to stay calm and not curse while in the presence of Carmen.

Michael smiled lovingly at Luke and pecked his lips, slowly standing up and helping the older boy as well. "He was adorable," he said and giggled, lacing his hand with Luke's and walking back to the chairs so he could sit down. He rubbed his hips gently, having to soothe his cramps.

Luke stared down at the floor, completely oblivious to Michael's cramps. A few minutes passed before Luke heard the door open and Michael's name being called. He glanced up and seen it was the same doctor from before, but didn't comment. He helped Michael stand up and once he was sure he could stand, he wrapped his arm around Michael's back and began to lead the boy forward.

They did the usual, check his weight, height and blood pressure before leading Michael to the back room. When they were all in there and Michael was on the table bed, the doctor smiled brightly at him and grabbed a measuring type thing from the drawer. Luke grabbed Michael's hand as she walked forward with the yellow tape measure. She measured Michael stomach, the boy measuring 10 weeks and 2 days. When she finished with that, she walked over to the stool and set down on it, a clipboard placed gently on her lap.

Michael relaxed and answered questions she asked here and there as she did her job. He looked up at Luke and smiled softly, gently kissing his chin. He could tell Dr. Chipman was curious of how they got back together, but he gave her a look begging her not to ask.

Mikey swung his legs over the edge and hummed to himself, holding Luke's hand close. "What all are we doing for this appointment?" he asked softly, curious if she had to check on anything.

Dr. Chipman looked down at her clipboard and then back up at Luke and Michael. "What we've done is about it. We just set up mandatory appointments so we can check the baby's growth and make sure everything is fine." She said, before suddenly standing up. She walked across the room and grabbed the baby Doppler, along with the gel, and walked over to Michael's side.

"I lied, we have to check the baby's heartbeat." She added, her grin stretching as she glanced from Michael to Luke.

Luke glanced down at the boy and smiled, squeezing Michael's hand. He watched as Michael lifted up his shirt and smiled up at Luke as she squirted the cold gel on his stomach.

Michael perked up when the doctor said that, eager to know more about the baby. He squealed and laughed as Dr. Chipman lightly massaged the gel onto his baby bump, giggling even after she pulled away. He held Luke's hand and smiled, gently poking his black cat piercing which rest against his glossy bump.

Dr. Chipman placed the Doppler on Michael's belly after she turned it on. She moved it for a second before the room was filled the the steady, yet fast beat, of the baby's heart. She smiled widely at the sound, noting the fast beat.

Luke gasped loudly, his heart doing weird flips in his chest as he listened. His body was filled with pride as he listened to the baby's steady heartbeat, the loud thumping being pounded into Luke's head. He looked down at the bump, staring in awe. He wanted to reach forward and rub his stomach but he squoze Michael's hand instead.

Michael's face lit up at the beautiful sound, his eyes falling onto his baby bump. He could feel his eyes water and well up with tears, but he let them fall, a beaming smile forming in his face.

"I-It's so beautiful," he whispered, laughing softly and looking up at Luke. He held his hand tightly, his body warm and fuzzy as he looked at his stomach with so much love and adoration. A creature was living inside him, a human being and it was created by him and Luke.

Dr. Chipman moved the Doppler around for a few more minutes before she turned it off, the room falling silent. "Your baby has a healthy heartbeat and a strong one at that. Id say it's about 160." She said, laughing softly to herself at Michael's and Luke's confused look. "160 beats per minute." She clarified, grabbing a napkin and wiping off Michael's stomach.

Luke was disappointed when the room fell silent but he tilted his head to the side at the doctor's words. "Is that normal?" He asked, worrying his lip ring between his teeth. He pulled on the tiny stud and glanced down at Michael as he was pulling down his shirt. Luke knew that if something was wrong the doctor would let them know, but he still had a ball of worry that was nestled on his chest.

Michael hummed and let his sweater fall over the bump, gently trying to sit up. He wiped his eyes and looked at the doctor, concern in his eyes as well. "Yeah, is that normal? I think it's a little faster," he murmured softly, though he wasn't sure what the normal rate would be.

The doctor nodded, her eyes full of certainty. "Normally, a baby's heartbeat can range anywhere from 130 to 175. With most of my patients, they have discovered that a boy's heartbeat is below 150 and a girls is 160 and up but I wouldn't rely on that for a positive gender discovery." She said, keeping her hands busy all the while. She laughed at her last statement, not at all believing the old wise tale.

Luke let go of his stud and nodded at the doctor's reassurance, not paying attention to the heartbeat ranges, just the part about the baby being okay. He looked down at Michael and smiled, wiping away a stray tear that Michael had missed, with the pad of his thumb. He glanced back up at the doctor and smiled, his ball or worry quickly disappearing. "I have a question, doc." Luke said, smirking down at Michael.

Michael looked at Luke confused but blushed when he realized what he was going to ask. He hid his face against Luke's chest, which was aligned with his face since he was still sitting on the table. He heard Dr. Chipman hum in response and giggled loudly, blushing brightly.

Luke smiled widely and locked eyes with the doctor, not at all embarrassed by the question he was about to ask. "Can Michael has sex?" Luke blurted out, his grin growing wider when he seen the doctor's mouth fall open a little.

Dr. Chipman cleared her throat and sat up straighter, just realizing how poor her posture was before. "Of course Michael can have sex, unless he has been experiencing some uncomfortable pains in that area." She said, glancing at Michael worriedly.

Michael blushed even more and shook his head shyly. "I haven't," he assured, finally looking at Dr. Chipman. "When will my next checkup be for it?" he asked. He was used to having checkups on his lower region ever since he was younger, just to make sure he was healthy. His mom made him start getting them because she was concerned about his puberty and whether he would develop the same way as a boy or girl.

The doctor glanced at Michael, a small amount of relief washing over her. She looked down at her wristwatch and smiled back up at Michael. "I have time now, I'd you'd like?" She asked, glancing from Michael, to Luke, and back to Michael.

Luke shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet as the two talked. When he seen Michael nod in agreement he cleared his throat. "I'll step out in the hall." Luke said, staring at Michael. When he seen the boy give him a questioning look, he sighed deeply but leaned closely to Michael's ear anyway.

"If I stay in here while your vagina is on display, I will surely get a hard on." Luke whispered, just loud enough for Michael to hear. He heard the boy squeak, and imagined the red that he knew was tinting the boy's cheeks. When Luke pulled back, he smiled widely when he realized he had been correct. Michael's eyes were wide and his cheeks were a dark shade of red.

Michael swallowed hard and nodded a little, watching Luke leave then looked back at Dr. Chipman. She gave him a curious look but he waved her off, standing up and working on his jeans as a normal routine which he's done multiple times.

Luke walked out into the hallway but stayed right next to the door, ignoring the looks he got from the staff and some patients. Luke couldn't help but feel the sharp claws of jealousy clamp around him as images of Michael half naked, open for display for the doctor, popped into his mind. He knew it was silly and he had no reason to be jealous, but it still seemed to creep under his skin.

Once Michael was out of his pants and underwear, Dr. Chipman had him lay on the bed, his knees bent and his legs spread open. She placed a paper down over Michael's knees for the boys comfort and did the usual check up. When she was finally done, she pulled off her gloves and threw them away, along with the paper gown that had been covering Michael.

"Everything is fine and on track." She informed Michael with a bright smile. She averted her eyes as he began to get dressed again.

Michael relaxed as Dr. Chipman did the checkup and smiled softly. He pulled back on his clothes and sighed happily. "Thank you," he said and adjusted his sweater. "Are we all finished with the appointment?" he asked and smiled at her warmly.

She smiled warmly at Michael and nodded. "Yes, I hope you and Luke have a wonderful day." She mumbled, turning back around to finish the paperwork.

Luke was leaning against the door when it suddenly opened, causing him to stumble back. Luke turned around smiled at Michael. "Everything good?" He asked, hoping nothing was wrong with Michael in that department or in any department.

Michael couldn't help but giggle when Luke stumbled. He smiled and nodded, hugging the older boy happily. "It's all good," he assured and kissed his chest gently. He rubbed Luke's waist and smiled softly, his thumbs lightly stroking along his v-line and abs.

Luke hummed and kissed the top of Michael's head, marveling at the feeling of him rubbing his v-line. Luke moved his hips a little and moved his lips down to Michael's ear. "I wanna get you home and naked." Luke whispered, his warm breath ghosting of Michael's face and his lips brushing against his ear.

Michael hummed at those words and nodded, gently grasping Luke's hips. "I won't mind that," he whispered back, lightly kissing Luke's neck then retreating.

They checked out of the doctor's office, sadly not seeing Carmen again nor his family. Michael walked out to the car and hummed softly, suddenly looking up at Luke.

"I haven't been with anyone since our split up," he said softly, smiling a tad at Luke. He already knew the older boy had done the same, but he wanted to assure him that he let no one else near to touching his body.

Luke stopped next to Michael, smiling at Michael's admittance. "Neither have I." Luke mumbled, kissing Michael's forehead. He grabbed Michael's hand and began to drag him towards the car again, to needy to wait. He helped the boy into the car before he got in himself, his hand automatically reaching for Michael's.

Michael giggled at Luke's eagerness and smiled fondly. He held his hand, occasionally warning Luke that he was exceeding the speed limit. They finally got home and Michael dropped his purse off on the dresser, toeing off his shoes as well then glancing up at Luke with a small smirk.

Luke growled impatiently at Michael, glaring at the boy's small smirk. Luke grabbed Michael's hand and drug the boy into his arms, his hands grabbing a hold of Michael's hips. "Tease." Luke whispered, nuzzling his nose into Michael's hair. He wanted to take this slow, he wanted it to last.

He grabbed the hem of Michael's shirt and gently pulled it up and off the boy, slightly aware of his growing bulge hitting the bottom of Michael's bump. Luke leaned back and worked on his own shirt, quickly ripping it off.

Michael rest his hands on his baby bump, watching Luke strip and slowly bit his lip. "How should we do this?" he asked softly, unsure how it would feel with a protruding stomach between them. Either way, he wanted to please Luke. He knew it was probably a major struggle for him to go so long without having sex.

Once Luke was just in his boxers, he stood up and looked over Michael, noticing the boys bulge was a small problem. "We could do it missionary or doggy?" Luke suggested, wanting to see Michael's face but not really knowing if Michael was up to riding him. He took a step forward and slowly began to work on the button of Michael's jeans, carefully unzipping the zipper and tearing the material down his legs.

Michael hummed softly, almost sounding like a moan. He grasped Luke's shoulders and stepped out of his skinny jeans, feeling the older boy suddenly tear off his panties as well. As if reading Luke's mind, Mikey looked into his eyes.

"I wanna see you and please you the most," he whispered, gently pulling himself closer to the older boy and letting his bulge nudge against his baby bump.

Luke's hands grasped Michael's hips and he stared down into the boy's eyes. "I want to know what would make you most comfortable." Luke mumbled, never breaking eye contact with the boy.

Luke felt slightly uncomfortable when he felt his boner nudge against Michael's bump, continuously reminding him that there was an infant in the room and even if it wasn't able to see anything, it still was odd.

Michael smiled lovingly at Luke and nodded, loving how sincere he was and how he minded the fetus. "Missionary, and then I'll ride you for round two," he said and trailed wet kisses along Luke's jawline, hands rubbing over his chest.

Luke's eyes widened when Michael mentioned a round two, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to jinx his luck. Luke closed his eyes, loving Michael's lips kissing along his jaw. Luke slowly began to push Michael backwards until he felt the edge of the bed. He broke free of Michael's grasp and stepped back. "Crawl up the bed." Luke instructed calmly as he pulled down his boxers.

Michael nodded and licked his lips, watching Luke remove his boxers. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to the headboard then rolled over onto his back. He watched Luke, propping his legs up already and giving him perfect display of his glossy pussy. He couldn't help but watch Luke's cock bob as he climbed on the bed, his body so much more fit than Michael's smaller frame.

Luke bite his lip and swallowed the moan that threatened to escape paste his lips when he seen Michael's pretty pink pussy. He climbed up the bed and stopped when he was between Michael's legs, a hand on each of his knees. He glanced down at Michael and moved another inch forward, his cock sliding against Michael's soaked pussy lips. Luke moaned loudly, not even trying to suppress it. His dick has had no relief for the past five weeks, so he planned on letting out whatever noises surfaced.

He leaned down and repositioned his arms, his arms on either side of Michael's waist. He looked into Michael's eyes as his hand sneaked between their bodies, Luke getting a firm grip on his throbbing cock. He lined himself and looked down between their bodies for a split second, his vision being blocked by Michael's belly.

"Ready?" He breathed out, glancing back up at Michael, his cock throbbing in a steady rhythm.

Michael moaned loudly as well, his hormones so strong right now. He then realized it could've been his pregnancy hormones making him this needy, but he was sure Luke wouldn't mind.

Mikey spread his thighs even more, seeing Luke was trying to look at their bodies together. He blushed lightly and cupped his bump, moving it slightly so Luke could watch. He nodded at his question and looked back into his eyes, feeling so wet and hot for Luke. He's missed this, honestly. He's missed having Luke buried impossibly deep inside him. He moaned at just the thought and licked his lips once again, moistening them.

Luke moaned along with Michael, the small noises Michael emitting pushing him forward. Luke squoze his eyes tightly as he slowly began to push into Michael, having a little difficulty from the tightness. When the tip finally entered Michael's tight hole, Luke clenched his teeth and hissed loudly, honestly missing Michael's tightness and being this close to the boy.

Michael hissed as well, unused to the massive stretch since it's been a month since he's had sex. He hasn't even touched himself, of course being used to Luke only touching him.

"So big," he whispered, panting softly. His drenched walls clutched around Luke's cock, another sinful moan escaping his lips. Just to have the head inside him felt amazing. He missed being this intimate with Luke.

Luke took a deep breath in and held it as he slowly finished pushing in. When Luke was completely in, he exhaled and gasped in a deep breath of air, feeling as if he could come in any second.

"Fuck, always so tight." Luke groaned out, his hands fisting into the sheets. He slowly opened his eyes, Michael's green eyes coming into view. He moaned loudly, seeing how wrecked the boy already was slowly began to push him to the edge. "Tell me when I can move." Luke whispered out, his voice breathless.

Michael let out heavy breaths, his eyelids hooded making him look sleepy but it was actually because of the pleasure he was experiencing. His eyes raked along Luke's body, admiring the slick, sweaty muscles bulging out slightly as he tried to contain himself.

After a few moments, Michael wrapped his legs around Luke's waist and moaned softly. "Move," he whispered, already feeling so wrecked and pleasured.

Luke's breath hitched when Michael's legs wrapped around his waist, burying Luke impossibly deeper in him. Luke took a shuttering breath in and slowly pulled back his hips before he gently slammed back into Michael, his eyes squeezing shut as a ripple of fiery pleasure washed through his abdomen.

Luke huffed a deep breath through his nose and soon began to build a steady rhythm, his room being filled with the quiet echo of flesh on flesh. He felt the tightness in his stomach slowly began to build and it was then that Luke knew he wouldn't last long. "Fuck." He growled through clenched teeth, a droplet of sweat slowly rolling down his forehead and landing on his cheek.

Michael panted softly and moaned continuously as Luke thrust, his walls clenching each time. "Oh god," he whimpered, digging his heels into the back of Luke's thighs to move him even deeper inside him. He loved having sex with Luke because even if it was so simple, it was still mind blowing.

"M-Missed being filled by you," he whispered, gently cupping Luke's face and bringing him down for a passionate kiss. They swallowed each other's moans, their tongues dancing against one another's.

Luke's tongue fought for dominance and finally it won. He explored Michael's familiar mouth, the mint from his toothpaste still lingering on his tongue. Luke pulled back for a second, his forehead resting against Michael's and his heavy panting mixing with Michael's. "I missed how tight you are." Luke breathed out before reconnecting his lips with Michael. He bite down on the younger boy's bottom lip and tugged on it, Michael moaning loudly.

Luke sped up his thrusts, them becoming shallower. Soon, Luke's headboard began to bang against the wall, Michael's velvety walls continuously clutching his cock. Luke groaned loudly, Michael's lip falling from between his teeth and Luke's head falling down onto Michael's shoulder.

Luke, before he had met Michael, would have said this position was boring and you would get little to no pleasure. But now, it was one of Luke's favorite. He loved being able to see Michael's face while he stretched out his hole, he loved seeing Michael's blown out pupils, his swollen lips, the light red that tints his cheeks and the way his hair fans across the pillows.

Michael breathed heavily and looked up at the ceiling with hazy eyes, his hands threading through Luke's hair and tugging on it. "Babe," he cried out, his thighs tightening around Luke's waist and pulling him closer. His core felt hot and the blood in his veins ran hot then cold, back and forth.

"I-I'm close," he whimpered out, his fingers curling against Luke's scalp and tugging his hair. He smiled a little to himself, loving the sound of their out-of-sync heavy breathing and the amazing noise of their bodies connecting. Mikey shuddered as he felt Luke's body rub lightly against his bump, suddenly finding it sensitive yet arousing.

Luke grunted at Michael's words and shifted his hips a little, Michael moaning loudly in pleasure. Luke continued thrusting, his breathing becoming shallower and the pressure in his stomach increasing. He uncurled one of his hands from the sheets and brought it up to one of Michael's sensitive buds. He pinched it softly, making Michael throw his head back and scream, his hands tugging harder on Luke's hair.

"Cum for Master, Kitten." Luke purred, his voice slightly muffled. He felt the white hot fire move from his stomach, down to the tip of his dick, all the pressure being there. Luke growled again, his teeth connecting with Michael's shoulder to keep himself from growling again. Luke felt Michael's quivering walls clutch around his cock, his legs beginning to tremble as well.

Michael whimpered, the sound getting louder and louder and soon he was screaming Luke's name. Within just seconds he bucked his hips up roughly, squirting against Luke's cock as it buried impossibly deep inside his pussy. He panted deeply and shakily, his small frame still trembling and remaining still as Luke got himself off as well.

Luke followed shortly after Michael, the boy's name being scream against his neck as he filled Michael. Luke felt his arms begin to shake, everything in his mind clouded by the haze of his orgasm. He has a faint memory of Michael's bump so instead of collapsing on top of him like he usually does, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Luke closed his eyes and focused on his light limbs, deciding this was by far the best orgasm he has ever had.

The was quiet now, except for Luke's and Michael's heavy breathing. It sounded odd to Luke, not having Michael's moans be right in his ear, or not having the sound of flesh on flesh and the headboard hitting against the wall, echoing throughout the room.

Michael panted softly for a few minutes, his body pressed close to likes despite how sweaty he was. He slowly fluttered open his eyes and looked up at Luke, smiling softly. "Round two?" he asked, gently kissing along Luke's sweaty shoulder. He rubbed his chest gently to help calm him and smiled lazily.

Luke lolled his head to the side and smiled at Michael, the haze slowly disappearing and his body returning back to normal. Luke nodded his head and shifted a little, one arm uder Michael now so he could help the boy up. Despite Luke's orgasm being gone, he still felt light and fuzzy. It was an amazing feeling, one Luke never wanted to go away.

"I think you may have to help him out." Luke.mumbled, gesturing down towards his now softened dick. He knew it would take Michael less than a few minutes to get him hard again, even if he didn't touch Luke, but he didn't point that out. He wanted to see what kinds of things Michael would want to do.

Michael hummed and giggled softly, climbing up on Luke's lap and straddling him. He was about to open his mouth to say something but he suddenly felt something trickle down his chest. His eyes flicked down to where he felt it, his orbs soon widening as he saw a milky substance dribble from his swollen nipples.

Mikey's face reddened and he gulped, hearing Luke take in a sharp breath as well as he saw his lactating nipples.

Luke's eyes widened when he seen Michael's nipples begin to lactate. He took a in a sharp breath of air, wondering how that was possible. He had read something in the internet about woman lactating but it wasn't until they were a little further along.

Luke brought his hand up to Michael's chest and wiped away the substance with the pad of his thumb, the milk sticking there. He brought his thumb up to his face and looked down at it with curious eyes. He wondered what it would taste like but he knew it wasn't any good until Michael had the baby.

He looked up at Michael, his tongue caught between his teeth, and his thumb still in mid air. "It's normal." Luke murmured as he wiped the milk off of his thumb. He had remembered that certain woman could start lactating as soon as eight weeks, so he wasn't too worried. As he thought hard about it, he even remembered the name. It was colostrum.

Michael bit his lip hard and nodded, shyly rubbing away the milky liquid then placing his hands on Luke's abs. They both instantly forgot about Michael's leaking nipples as the boy began massaging his abs, soon ghosting his dainty hands over his pubic hair.

Mikey lightly touched over the thick hair, earning a hum in response from Luke. He smiled a little and gently trailed his fingers around Luke's cock, down to his balls. He licked his lips and grasped them gently with one hand, moaning softly at the warmth. He began fondling them gently, loving the fact that he could so easily arouse Luke by doing this. He didn't have a dick of his own, so it amazed him to see Luke's.

Luke threw his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes, focusing on Michael's hands that were gently caressing and fondling his balls. He soon felt his dick begin to rise, the veins protruding and his shaft throbbing. He felt his slit begin to leak precum, his head already swollen and a purplish color. He lifted his head up a little and cracked his eyes open, seeing Michael watch his dick with wonderment. He giggled softly and ran his thumb over the tip of it, causing Luke's breath to hitch in his throat.

"If you continue I'll cum soon." Luke moaned out, his head falling back against the mattress. He felt Michael stop fondling his balls, instead, he grasped Luke's throbbing cock in his hand and ran his thumb over the tip of it again, the pad of his thumb collecting the small droplets. He pumped his hand over Luke's cock, his precum slicking it up.

Michael watched and licked his lips hungrily, now straddling Luke's thigh and pressing his still-dripping pussy against it. He moaned softly as he gently humped it, getting it wet with his juices.

Mikey glanced up at Luke and squeezed the base of his cock, biting his lip as the older boy emitted a loud cry of pleasure. "Ready?" he asked and pressed his thumb against the slit, seeing as some more precum dribbled out.

Luke nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt Michael squeeze the base one more time before Luke's cock was being swallowed eagerly by Michael's pussy. Luke moaned loudly, his hands coming up to Michael's hips and his dull fingernails pressing into the soft skin of his ass.

"Still.... tight," Luke gasped out, his eyes screwed up tightly as he adjusted to the warm tightness of Michael. Luke bite his lip harshly, his mouth being coated with the metallic bitterness of his blood. He ignored it though and swallowed, the blood disappearing and a moan falling from his lips shortly after as he felt Michael rock his hips gently.

Michael rest his hands flat against Luke's chest, his hips rising and falling slowly at first. His body was still hazy from his previous orgasm but this still felt amazing.

"Big cock...." Mikey suddenly breathed out, whimpering softly as he took Luke massive length.

Luke shuddered slightly when Michael's suddenly blurted those words, he felt a tremor of pleasure run through his body. He let his lip pop free from his teeth and he opened his blurry eyes, his vision going in and out from the immense pleasure.

"Kiss me." Luke whispered through clenched teeth, his hips slamming up as Michael thrusted down. They created a steady rhythm then, Michael whimpering loudly before he obediently bent down and kissed Luke sloppily, his bump hitting into Luke's abdomen. Luke let Michael lead this kiss, his tongue occasionally massaging against Michael's as the boys explored Luke's mouth.

Michael kissed Luke roughly yet passionately, dominating the kiss for once. He began suckling on Luke's tongue, lightly nibbling as he began rotating his hips. He moved his hips in figure eights, allowing Luke to go even deeper inside him and hit his sweet spots. Mikey suddenly bit down on Luke's lip and let out a loud cry of pleasure, his slick walls clenching tightly around his dick.

Luke cried out in pleasure as Michael bit down on his lip, the pain intensifying the blazing fire in his stomach. He stared up at Michael's pale eyelids, that being the only site he could see. Luke grunted, the noise being muffled by Michael's teeth that were still clasped around his lip, and bucked his hips up harder than before. Michael's body bounced up before it came slamming back down on Luke's dick.

Luke moaned loudly, continuing to thrust hardly up into Michael. "Gahh!" Luke groaned out, his fingers curling against Michael's hips and his fingernails biting deeper into Michael's flesh.

Michael sobbed at the amazing pleasure, moving his body as fast as he possibly could. He raised his hips up as much as he could then let his body slam back down, Luke helping him in the process.

"Fuck," he whimpered, his words going completely uncensored. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he screamed, chasing eagerly after his orgasm. His body clapped against Luke's, his thighs and bum jiggling the most and his bump moved ever so slightly as well.

Luke moaned loudly, Michael's words going straight to his groin. "Fuck, Michael." Luke scream out, his orgasm approaching quickly. He felt the tip of his dick begin to build with pressure again, each second that passes the pressure grows stronger. Luke brought one of his hands around Michael's bum and slicked his finger up with the juices from Michael's pussy. He slowly drug finger up until he felt the bud between Michael's ass cheeks.

Luke glanced up into Michael's eyes, the boys pupils blown out, before he carefully began to push his finger into the small hole, groaning loudly as he finally pushed passed the first ring of muscles, Michael's walls now clenching around both his finger and dick. "Tell me how you feel." Luke growled when he seen Michael's eyes go wide and his body go stiff, Luke being to only one thrusting up now.

Michael bit his lip harshly at the feeling and whimpered, his body jolting slightly as Luke continued thrusting into him. "Good," he breathed out, his voice high pitched and wrecked-sounding. He slowly began moving up and down again, loud groans escaping his bitten-raw lips. It felt strange for Luke to be touching there, considering he's never touched his bum like that.

Luke nodded his head and slowly began to push his finger deeper in the boy, earning him a high pitched moaned. Luke smiled widely and thrusted his hips up deeply, his finger slowly starting to slide in and out of Michael. Once he was knuckle deep inside of the boy he curled his finger, causing Michael to squeak loudly.

"I've missed those noises." Luke admitted breathlessly, his chest heaving as he continued to Fuck up into Michael, the boys bump occasionally hitting against his pubic area.

Michael cried out loudly, once again bouncing at his steady, fast pace. He squeaked as Luke worked his finger inside him, wanting to cry in pain but the pleasure he was experiencing at the same time was incredible.

"Close," he whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, panting once again as he rode Luke like a pro.

Luke began to thrust up faster, his thrusts becoming shallower as he chased his orgasm. "Me too." Luke moaned out, watching through hooded eyes as Michael continued to ride him, the pride that he felt adding to the pleasure in his abdomen. Before, Michael had no idea how to ride Luke or what to do, but now he was riding him better than any pornstar could ride someone. He was turning into a pro, making Luke that much more proud.

Michael grunted softly and rode against Luke's finger, deciding he liked the feeling, and bounced on his cock. His moans grew louder as he felt closer and closer, his whole body feeling hot as his orgasm approached. He panted and slammed his hips hard against Luke's, rocking them back and forth so his dick buried impossibly deep inside him, and once again came hotly against him. He walls clenched around him, as well as his tight rim.

Luke felt the pressure in his dick spread throughout his body as he thrusted up one more time and filled Michael, cum soon dripping out of his wrecked hole. Luke collapsed back onto the bed, his mind hazy and his body numb. He was slightly aware of Michael's fragile frame collapsing on to his own, but he was to out of it to actually pay attention to anything around him.

Luke's sweaty chest continued to heave, his high slowly wearing off and leaving him with a tired body. He brought his hand up to Michael's damp hair and threaded his fingers through it, occasionally brushing through snags. "You're amazing." Luke whispered, his hand still brushing through Michael's hair.

Michael smiled lazily and breathed softly against Luke's neck, his body feeling heavy and a little dirty. He was quite sticky and a complete cum mess. He didn't do anything however and just relaxed against Luke's chest, lightly kissing along it.

"You're amazing too," he said and leaned into his touch, smiling and purring a little.

Luke's arms wrapped around Michael's back, pulling the boy closer to his chest. "Wanna bath with me?" Luke asked, his lips pressed against Michael's head, his hand leaving Michael's hair and locking behind the boys back along with his other arm. Luke felt disgusting right now, his skin was glistening with sweat, his hair was damp and his dick and inner thighs were covered in his and Michael's mixed cum.

Michael nodded and yawned softly, snuggling into Luke and clinging onto him tightly. He grunted softly as he pulled out and slowly relaxed again, burying his face against Luke's neck.

He smiled as the older boy carried him and held him on his hip as he started the bath water, using some bubble bath as Mikey always liked. They sat in the tub with Luke against the wall and Michael laying back against him between his legs. Mikey rest his head back against Luke's chest, feeling so exhausted not only from the sex but his hormones made him more exhausted.

Luke's arms wrapped around Michael's waist, his head burying in Michel's neck as they slowly came down from their highs. Luke lifted up his head and glanced down at Michael, smiling softly when he seen the boy was almost asleep. Luke chuckled and leaned forward to grab the sponge, along with some soap, and sat back. He squirted the soap on Michael's pink sponge and slowly began to massage the soap into the boy's body.

Once Luke was finished with both him and Michael's body, he sat up and laid Michael back against the tub. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. "I'll be back, just relax." Luke said quietly as he placed the towel firmly around his waist. He walked into the room and stripped the bed of the dirty sheets and put on a clean pair, these ones a dark red instead of black. He remade the bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers before he grabbed Michael a pair of cotton underwear and one of his own baggy shirts. He walked back into the bathroom and smiled down at Michael.

"Ready?' He asked, watching as Michael rubbed his belly that was just above the water, his eyes slowly drooping closed.

Michael watched his stomach with droopy eyes as he massaged it gently, smiling to himself. He felt himself nod off to sleep just from the soothing feeling, his head tipping to the side. Luke's voice caused him to snap his eyes open, looking around and quickly sitting up.

Mikey hadn't heard what Luke said, but he watched him approach the tub and slowly scoop him up, tucking a towel around his body. Michael giggled sleepily and smiled up at Luke, having cute, sleepy eyes.

"Soon I'll be too heavy for you to carry me," he said and pressed his face against Luke's warm, nice smelling neck.

Luke growled down at Michael, gently setting him down on the bed. "You'll never be to heavy, don't say that." Luke growled as he began to towel dry the boy. When he was completely dry, Luke slipped on his panties and the black T-shirt and gently helped him up the bed and under the covers.   
Luke walked to the other side of the room and flipped off the light before he walked back over to the bed, taking extra precaution as he walked by the dresser. Once he was under the covers, he pulled Michael to his body and kissed the top of his head, feeling his own body becoming heavy with sleep.

Michael giggled but didn't argue back, just cuddled into Luke. He smiled at the feeling of their warm bodies entwined, humming softly in content. He slipped his leg between Luke's and laughed tiredly at how hairy they felt against his own smooth, waxed leg.

Luke smiled at Michael's quiet laughter. "What's funny?" He asked, his voice amused. He placed his chin on top of Michael's head and sighed heavily, his eyes becoming heavy and his mind slowly becoming blank. Luke reached down clumsily and intertwined his and Michael's fingers with his free hand, their hands now resting on Michael's bump.

Michael smiled to himself again and gently squeezed Luke's hand. "Your legs are hairy," he teased and briefly reached his other hand down to run over Luke's thighs, giggling again at the feeling.

His mind was clearing out of busy thoughts and his body felt practically numb, so calmed from orgasming twice and having such a relaxing bath. He gently tucked his face under Luke's chin, grinning softly as he felt him bury his nose against his hair.

Luke's chest rumbled slightly as he laughed. He felt Michael begin to move, his face soon being pressed underneath Luke's chin. Luke buried his nose in Michael's hair and inhaled deeply, vanilla crowding his nostrils. He went to respond to Michael's comment, only to have the quiet snores of the boy fill the room.

Luke smiled softly to himself and kissed the top of Michael's head before he returned it back to it's previous spot. "I love you, Michael." Luke whispered to the unconscious boy before sleep began to take over, his mind going blank and his body lax.

~~~~~

Michael woke up the following morning, but thankfully not to morning sickness. He smiled a little and fluttered open his eyes, gently kissing Luke's neck. He slowly pried Luke's arms off of him and untangled their legs.

Mikey stretched his arms and legs as he walked to the door, being quiet so he wouldn't wake up Luke. He made his way downstairs, making himself some tea and curling up on the sofa. He yawned and ruffled his hair, a bundle of blankets around him.

He thought to himself as he drank his tea, imagining the future. He was curious of the baby's gender and couldn't wait to find it out.

Luke whined in his sleep and rolled over, feeling the cold sheets as his arms searched for Michael. He groaned loudly and got out of bed, stumbling his way towards the door. He carefully walked down the stairs, his palm rubbing his eye as he searched for Michael with the other one.

Once Luke was at the bottom of the stairs, he glanced around the room, his head snaping towards the front room when he heard movement in there. He heard his neck pop and spaz for a second before the pain went away. With heavy legs, he walked into the front room and leaned against the opening, his eyes automatically falling on the boy who was curled up on the couch. Luke smiled softly to himself and just stayed there, admiring Michael's features that were illuminated from the soft table lamp.

Michael smiled to himself, his gaze fallen on the tan, clear liquid in his mug. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the warmth of the mug his hands were around to calm him as well as the steam that ghosted over his face.

He giggled to himself as he imagined morning a few years from now, how he would try to enjoy his tea but their children would be loud and cause a ruckus. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought fondly, still not noticing Luke yet.

Luke smiled and took a step forward, suddenly stopping when Michael began to giggle. He felt his grin get bigger, and his heart melt a little. Luke loved mornings like this, when he would walk in on Michael giggling to himself or talking to his bump, it was honestly Luke's favorite thing.

"What are you laughing at?" Luke asked Michael quietly, the boy jumping a little. He watched Michael's eyes flash open and his head snap towards Luke, a smile instantly slipping onto his lips.

Michael beamed at Luke and stuck a hand out from his ball of blankets, patting the seat beside him for Luke to sit down. "I was just thinking," he said and shrugged, watching the older boy sit beside him. He offered him his mug of tea and continued talking.

"Before you know it we'll be waking up to crying children and all sorts of chaos," he said and buried his face against Luke's neck.

Luke hummed quietly to himself and sipped on the warm tea, the statement not upsetting him like he thought it would. "I know, goodbye to sleeping in." Luke murmured, taking another sip of tea, his adam's apple bobbing against the side of Michael's face as he swallowed.

Luke gasped loudly when a he realized no more alone time for him and Michael. "No more sex!" Luke shouted, sitting up suddenly and disturbing Michael's previous position.

Michael looked at Luke with a funny look and laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Do you really think we will avoid having sex just because a child would be in the other room?" he asked and raised both eyebrows, settling back down in his seat and pulling Luke closer. They were practically sex crazed and Michael knew Luke wasn't ready to give up their 'special nights'.

Luke grumbled to himself and got back into a comfortable position, his arm wrapping around Michael's back and his hand resting on Michael's hip. "We better not." Luke grumbled, leaning forward a little to set the cup on the table. He leaned back and brought his now warm hand up to Michael's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I can't go without sex for 5 weeks at a time." Luke added, shuddering at just the thought.

Michael giggled and kissed Luke's fingertips sweetly. "We should probably stock up on condoms for after the baby is born," he said and pressed his warm yet slightly sticky lips to the back of Luke's hand. He grinned and used his other hand to pat his tummy, smiling fondly.

Luke nodded in agreement, his stomach churning at the thought of having two kids before they even hit twenty. "Might want to get you on birth control too." Luke added, his thumb running across the back of Michael's knuckles. Luke looked down at the baby bump, a soft smile instantly appearing on his face. In the past few weeks, Luke has grown to love the baby, even if it had taken him a while to come around.

"Have you thought of any names? For a boy or girl?" Luke asked, his eyes still fixed on the continuously growing bump.

Michael hummed in thought and continued caressing his bump, gently pulling up his shirt and revealing the glowing bump. "For a boy, I really like the name Alex," he said and giggled softly. "And for a girl... maybe Mackenzie?" he said and giggled shyly.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"I like the name Alex." Luke commented, staring down at Michaels pale skin. He seen Michaels belly button piercing begin to get to small, so he made a mental note to get him a pregnancy one soon.

Luke shrugged at Michael's question but nodded, being a little embarrassed that he had indeed thought of names. "For a boy, I like James and for a girl I like Ava." Luke mumbled shyly, burying his face in Michael's hair.

Michael smiled fondly and nodded, letting Luke sniff his hair. "Those are both nice names," he said softly, gently rubbing Luke's shoulders.

"What do you want first? A baby boy or a baby girl?" he asked curiously. Either way, Michael would love the child, whichever gender.

Luke slowly lifted up his head and smiled down at Michael, his eyes lighting up as he thought of a little boy running around the house with race cars. "I wanna little boy first." Luke mumbled, completely lost in his day dream. Of course, he would love the child even if it was a little girl but Luke honestly wanted a little boy first.

Michael looked at Luke and nodded, gently pecking his lips. "I'd like that," he said and thought for a moment, giggling to himself. "It would be cute to have a little toddler like Carmen," he said softly, remembering the little boy from the doctor's office yesterday.

Luke shook his head clear of his thoughts and smiled down at the boy, getting excited at the mention of Carmen. "I would too, but I doubt out little boy will be sweet if he's anything like me." Luke admitted quietly, silently hoping that the little boy was like Michael and nothing like himself.

Michael bust out laughing at that and shook his head. "Hopefully he'll have your appearance," he said and held Luke's face in his hands, staring deeply into those pretty blue eyes which stood out thanks to the black eyeliner. Mikey giggled and pecked Luke's lips, his thumbs lightly caressing his cheeks.

Luke gasped loudly and pulled back a little, acting shocked. "Dont hope that burden upon a child. He does not deserve to be cursed with this." Luke gasped, gesturing towards his body. He was completely joking, of course, but he just wanted to see how Michael would react. Luke didn't feel that his body was a burden, just his attitude and dirty mind.

Michael's face fell a little and he sat up, cupping Luke's face once more. "You're very attractive, Luke. You have silky dirty blonde hair, beautiful baby blue eyes, a cute little nose, also you have light pink little lips and dimples to compliment your smile," Mikey babbled, his eyes looking at every feature as he talked.

"You're so tall too, so bold and confident," he continued, kissing gently along his cheek. "You're amazing," he promised.

Luke smiled widely as Michael continued to name off his traits, his dimples popping out as if to prove Michael's compliment. "I hope it looks like you, I don't want him to get into any fights with his 'tallness and confidence.' I want him to be cute and petite like you." Luke said, his eyes dancing over Michael's features and body, but not wanting to start to name things that he liked about the boy, afraid he would never stop.

Michael beamed at that and giggled sweetly. "He should at least have your eyes and dimples," he said, unable to refrain himself from touching Luke's dimples. He smiled widely as he touched them, gently pinching Luke's cheeks as well. Without a doubt their child would be beautiful, due to the fact it was formed by Michael and Luke.

Luke smiled even wider, his cheeks slightly stinging due to Michael pinching them. "I hope he has your chin and small nose." Luke said, bopping Michael's nose as he spoke. He leaned forward and kissed his nose where his finger had just been, his lips moving to Michael's eyes. "And your long, thick eyelashes." Luke mumbled, placing a gentle kiss on each of Michael's eyelids.

Michael squealed at the weird feeling and fluttered his eyes open, his gaze connecting with Luke's. "Your nose is cuter," he said and giggled, teasingly kissing his nose back and poking it lightly.

Luke smiled and went to respond, but heard light footsteps on the stairs. Him and Michael both turned towards to stairs, seeing his aunt walk in with sleep mussed hair and heavy eyes. "I thought you were at work." Luke said, straining his neck as he continued to look over to couch.

Michael's heart jumped a little when he heard footsteps, being quite startled by it but relaxing when he saw it was just Carol. He smiled at the woman, who he had developed a friendly bond with. They never argued and she accepted him, letting him live at the house.

She smiled sleepily over at Luke and held up a finger. "I need coffee first." She said, yawning shortly after. She slowly began to walk into the kitchen, her light pink robe dragging across the floor.

Luke glanced down at Michael and smiled, his dimples once again popping out. "Lovely in the morning, isn't she?" Luke asked jokingly, chuckling to himself as he looked back towards the kitchen entrance when he heard his aunt curse because she dropped the can of coffee.

Michael rolled his eyes at Luke's joke and playfully hit his chest. "Oh be nice," he said, his head spinning around when he heard something drop and Carol swear.

He quickly got up and went into the kitchen, always being helpful with the woman. "I'll get the mop," he said as he looked at the mess, instinctively holding the underpart of his bump as he walked to the closet.

Luke rolled his eyes as he watched Michael's small frame disappear. He got up off the couch and followed behind Michael, his hands clasped behind his back. He seen Michael waddling towards the closet that held the cleaning supplies, and he turned back to his aunt, ignoring the mess. "Did I tell you everything went fine yesterday?" Luke asked, casually leaning against the counter, his arms folded over it.

Michael began cleaning up the mess as Carol and Luke talked about yesterday. He smiled to himself and rinsed out the mop and dried the floor with a towel. He began making another thing of coffee for Luke's aunt, and once it was brewing he went to the older boy and nuzzled into his chest.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael and pulled the boy closer to his side, nodding to his aunt's question. "Wait, why aren't you at work?" Luke asked his aunt as she reached up into the cupboard to get a coffee mug.

Carol turned back around, mug in hand, and glared playfully at Luke. "It's Sunday, Lucas. I don't go to work on Sundays." She said, shooting Michael a wink.

Michael giggled and smiled at the woman, drawing random patterns into Luke's chest. "Silly," he teased the older boy, leaning up and gently kissing his chin. He smiled then sighed sadly as he realized something.

"We go back to school tomorrow," he said and pouted, not at all wanting to go to a place where you just learn about things completely irrelevant to your future for seven hours. He then thought back to what he had told Luke, about dropping out. It would probably be the best, despite the fact it could be difficult to get a job.

Luke frowned at Michael's response and slowly began to rub his side comfortingly. "It'll be fine, we can do this." Luke whispered to him, kissing the top of his head. He glanced up at his aunt, who was shooting him and Michael a worried glance. He shook his head softly and smiled a little, an idea coming to mind.

"Tell you what, you try and go to school tomorrow and I will take you baby shopping after." Luke said, trying to bargain with the boy. He knew Michael would take the offer, he just didn't know how they were going to buy stuff since they didn't know the baby's gender.

Michael buried his face against Luke's chest, loving the faint, lingering scent of his cologne. He nodded and smiled a little, looking up at him again.

"Deal," he said and locked his arms around Luke's waist, gently patting his lower back and smiling. Baby shopping sounded excited, think of it as completely redecorating.

A thought suddenly came to mind and Mikey gawked. "Where will the nursery be?" he asked, the main question now being whether they would still stay here. The house was only two-bedroom, one being Luke's obviously and the other being Carol's.

Luke seen Carol smirk out of the corner of his eyes, knowing now was the time he had to tell Michael. Luke took a deep breath and glanced down into Michael's eyes, aware of his aunt's eyes on them. "About that," Luke began, his voice just above a whisper. He took Michael's hand and placed it in his own, smiling softly.

"We are actually going to look at a few today, Me and Carol found one that was a 4 bedroom that has a beautiful view from the backyard or another one that was a little bigger, but still 4 bedrooms, that has a swimming pool in the backyard." He finished, clasping his lips shut tightly because he knew he would continue rambling on and on about the houses if he had the chance.

Michael's emerald green eyes went wide, them glistening and lively but shocked. "Luke," he breathed out, gently grasping his hand absentmindedly. "Neither of us have a job, how will we pay for rent and buy furniture?" he asked, his eyes soon filled with worry as he panicked about finances.

Luke gently placed a finger on Michael's lips, shaking his head a little. "I already have that covered. My parents are forced to pay me a large sum of money every month, how do you think I have the money I have now?" Luke asked, his eyes searching Michaels wide, glistening ones.

"I have gotten it since I was thirteen and what kind of child would spend all that money in a month? I have an account set up, where most of my money is which will be the down payment for whichever house you pick." Luke added, cringing when he remembered exactly how many zeros there had been the last time he checked the balance.

Luke never did like spending the money, he felt like it was wrong and that his parents were being forced to pay him because they abused him, it was as if the state thought all the money would take away Luke's painful memories.

Michael nodded and sighed shakily, hugging Luke tightly as he mentioned his parents. He refused to let himself get upset and held in his tears.

"I'm sorry I can't help," he mumbled, his parents of course not supporting him anymore. He sighed sadly and cuddled into Luke, positive everything would be okay.

Luke growled a little, shaking his head vigorously. "Even if you could, I wouldn't let you." Luke hissed quietly, glancing at his aunt's retreating figure as she walked up stairs, no doubt to change. 

"We might want to get ready though, we have to meet with the real estate agent soon." Luke mumbled, pulling away from Michael's grasp and taking his hand instead.

Michael nodded and held onto Luke's hand as they made their way upstairs. He whined a little as he felt his toes feel so sore and swollen almost. He didn't have to even question it, he knew his feet were getting sore from being pregnant. He sighed and looked at Luke, smiling sadly and grabbing a clean pair of panties and some socks from his drawer, tossing Luke some boxers as well.

Luke caught the boxers and quickly put them on before he walked over to the closet, pulling him out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He grabbed Michael a yellow blouse top and a pair of skinny jeans, throwing them onto the bed in front of the boy. Luke quickly, or as quickly as he could, put on his skinny jeans and slid on the black shirt. Luke glanced around the room, instantly spotting his black vans and slide them on, not even bothering with socks.

Michael, on the other hand, took his time with getting dressed. He was thankful Luke had chosen one of his new pair of skinny jeans, which were tight but they fit nicely around his waist area, not disturbing his baby bump.

Mikey buttoned up the blouse, grumbling a little when he noticed there was a little gap between the buttons due to the stretching his stomach area caused. He sighed and ignored it, sitting down on the bed and tugging on his socks and his shoes afterwards. He quickly brushed his hair then looked at Luke, smiling at his finished look.

Luke had quiffed his hair and applied some new eyeliner while Michael was getting ready, both of them done at the same time. He smiled widely at Michael and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards his chest. "Hello there, cutie, come here often?" He asked, looking over Michaels outfit before he glanced up in the mirror, getting a perfect view of Michaels ass that continued to grow.

He groaned loudly and placed his hand on Michael's cloth covered ass. "This better double in size." Luke said, squeezing one of Michaels ass cheeks, imagining what it would feel like if one cheek was doubled.

Michael blushed lightly and giggled, used to Luke's sexual comments but he always seemed to get so flustered. He threw his arms around Luke's neck, lightly kissing along his jawline as he felt his strong hands grope his body. He moaned softly in response and buried his face against the crook of his neck, propping a leg up on his hip.

"My thighs are already getting thicker," he murmured softly, his hips wide as well. He was gaining weight mostly in the waist down, but Luke wasn't complaining.

"I know." Luke groaned, his hand sliding up the back of Michael's thigh and hiking it up further, making Michaels jean covered vagina rub against his leg. Michael moaned softly at the friction, causing Luke's dick to rise a little. With as much self restraint that Luke could muster up, he pulled back with a loud growl.

"This will have to wait until after." Luke said, his hands falling from around Michael and clenching into fists at his side. Luke found it quite difficult to keep his hands off of Michael, especially with all of his curves growing.

Michael whimpered but nodded, hearing Carol go downstairs and grab her keys. He adjust himself a little and grasped Luke's arm, trying to ignore the wetness between his thighs and the slight throb of his clit.

The two made their way downstairs, Carol already having her purse, keys, and phone in hand. She was dressed in a nice shirt and jeans, a light amount of makeup on her face.

Luke stepped down the last step, shifting uncomfortably at the tightness in his jeans. He glanced over his aunts appearance, finding it a little odd that she was wearing normal clothes and that this was the first time he has actually seen her dress in something other than her work clothes. "You look nice." Luke complimented as he walked towards the door, holding it open for both his aunt and Michael. Once they were out the door Luke hissed and readjusted his jeans, his semi hard cock being suffocated in the tight material.

Carol smiled at the compliment and thanked Luke, leading them to her white Cobalt. Michael looked at Luke and licked his lips a little, watching him squirm. He squeezed his hand and gently pulled him towards the car, the couple sitting in the backseat so they could be side by side.

Luke sat down in the seat and automatically leaned over Michael to grab his seat belt. He buckled it up and smiled happily before he did the same, clasping hands with Michael once he was done. "We're looking at the house that has the amazing view first." Luke informed Michael as his aunt pulled out of the driveway, going to slow for Luke's liking.

Michael hummed and nodded, buckling up as well then cuddling into Luke. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing as they drove smoothly. Carol played along with the radio, keeping it on a station Luke liked once she found it.

Luke sang along to the lyrics of the song, the name of it completely lost to him. He stayed staring out the window, watching as the trees slowly flew by, along with people walking by. He smirked slightly and glanced up at his aunt who was focused on the road. "Can I have my window so I can yell things at these people?" Luke asked kindly, his face falling into a small pout.

Carol looked at Luke through the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?" she asked, Michael glancing at the people curiously as well.

"Zayn and Calum." Luke said happily, though he was anything but happy to see them. He unbuckled his seatbelt once his aunt rolled down his window and stuck his head out it, his knees where his butt just was. He glanced up at the light and seen it was still red, before he turned back to the two forms walking closer to them.

"What the fuck are you twats doing?" Luke shouted at them, both of their heads snapping in his direction. He smiled widely, his teeth showing, and flipped them off as they began to walk towards them.

Carol watched Luke and rolled her eyes a little, saying something like "Don't get us in trouble" but she didn't scold him. Michael watched bit his lip, seeing the two look at Luke confuse then continue making their way towards the car.

"Luke?" Michael asked softly, feeling a little worried as he watched the approach but Luke just smirked and laughed.

Zayn and Calum stopped when they were next to the curb, trying to look into the car to see who else was in there but Luke's body denying them access to see Michael. "Where are you going?" Zayn asked him, his hands slipping into his jacket pockets.

"Luke, the lights green." Carol hissed, causing Luke to smile wider. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go house searching." Luke said as his aunt slowly started to drive, getting a confused look from both of them. "Goodbye assholes!" Luke yelled out the window, both Zayn and Calum flipping him off.

Luke sat back down in his seat and turned to Michael, his grin never fading. "Zayn told me what Calum said to you in the school hallway when they invited you to the party." Luke said, his eyes lighting up when he remembered the black eye and bloody nose he gave Calum. He had wanted to do a lot more damage, but Zayn pulled him off. Therefore, making him mad at both of them.

Michael bit his lip as he recalled what Calum had said. He blushed lightly and nodded, scooting closer to Luke and nuzzling against his chest. "It's the past, babe," he said, not wanting Luke to be so angry over things that can't be changed.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael and nodded. "I know, which is why I haven't finished beating the shit out of him." Luke said, kissing Michael's cheek before he turned his gaze back out the window. He watched as the stores began to thin as they entered a neighborhood, all the houses bigger than Luke and his aunts. His eyes widened when he realized this was where all the churchy people lived, but he bite his tongue. He wanted Michael to be happy and if he was happy in this... Environment, then so was Luke.

Michael looked around the neighborhood in awe, forgetting their conversation almost instantly. He looked around the area, seeing it was very well-kept and definitely suitable for children. He cuddled into Luke as he watched out the window, pointing and oooing at different houses.

Luke watched each house pass by, paying even more attention to the ones Michael seemed to like. Luke turned his gaze up when he felt the car stop, his eyes widening as he took in the beautiful exterior of the house. The pictures that Luke had seen hadn't done the house justice, but now that he was sitting in front of it, he could picture himself living in something like it.

He turned his wide eyed gaze to Michael, seeing the boy's eyes were just as wide and his face pale. "Well?" Luke squeaked out, turning back up to look at the house.

Michael looked up and awed, his eyes wide and filled with life and true happiness. "Let's go look?" Carol suddenly asked, breaking the silence and bringing the couple out of their stares. Mikey nodded and smiled at Luke, climbing out with him and making their ways to the front door.

The house was a lovely tan color and it looked so cozy and just gave that true home feeling. He laced his hand with Luke's, watching Carol knock on the door.

Luke stared at the black door with the many rows of windows across it. He felt his palms get sweaty and his heartbeat increase. He was nervous, this would be the first house he actually owned, that is, if Michael decided he liked this one and not the other one. He clutched Michael's hand tighter as the door swung open, revealing a middle aged woman in a black pencil skirt and a pink, ruffly blouse.

"You must be the Hemmings!" She exclaimed, her smile bright and welcoming. "My names Jessica Miller." She said, thrusting her hand forward. Carol kindly shook her hand, followed by Luke.

"My names Carol, this is my nephew Luke," she said, pausing as she gestured towards Luke, "And his boyfriend Michael." She finished, gesturing towards Michael who was crushing his body into Luke's.

Michael hid shyly behind Luke, just a sliver of his face visible to the woman who simply smiled kindly at them. He watched Luke shake Jessica's hand and clutching onto his shirt, hiding his face against in the crease created when Luke had his arm down at his side.

Luke chuckled softly at Michael's shyness, loving that the boy used him as a sense of comfort. Jessica and Carol talked for a moment before Jessica stepped aside, allowing them in. Luke followed after his aunt and practically drug Michael in, his left hand still laced with the boys.

Michael followed close behind, stepping on the backs of Luke's shoes occasionally and his baby bump nudging against his bum. He kept his face pressed to the side of Luke's bicep, his soft forest green eyes searching around the large home.

"I love it," he whispered against Luke's arm, honestly loving the fine wood and bright lighting. The house was so open yet cozy at once. Mikey had his heart set on this home.

Luke looked around the house, across the wood floor, and towards the stairs which lead to the second floor. He loved the house already, and they have yet to see anything except for the bottom half of the house.

"Me too." Luke responded, following the woman and his aunt up the stairs. He glanced around the upper floor, seeing three doors up her and a long hallway.

"This is where the beautiful view is!" Jessica exclaimed happily as she pushed open the last door on the right.

Michael followed along, now pressed against Luke's side. The door led to a large bedroom, the master bedroom. Mikey gawked at the size of the room, seeing another smaller hallway which led to a full bathroom. His eyes traveled around the room, soon leading on the sliding door which showed the incredible view Luke and Jessica mentioned.

Luke's hand tightened around Michael's as he glanced around the large room. He took a step forward when he seen the glass doors, his eyes widening when as he stared at the view Jessica had mentioned before.

Luke continued to walk forward until he was in front of the glass door, Michael right behind him. He opened it slowly and stepped out onto the balcony, his breath catching as he took in the entire view. "Its beautiful." Luke breathed out.

Michael stepped out as well, his arms wrapping around Luke's waist. He rest the side of his face against Luke's chest, smiling as he looked out at the bright, colorful, shallow woods which had a shimmering lake in it.

He smiled widely and looked up at Luke, gently patting his hip. "I really like this house," he said, staring into his bright baby blue eyes.

Luke stared down at Michael, small smile stretching across his lips. "I love it." Luke whispered, turning his gaze back out to the water, watching as it shimmered in the sun light. The trees swayed in the wind, a few leaves falling.

"I think we should get it." Luke whispered, slowly turning to look at Michael, completely oblivious to the audience they had.

Michael smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Me too," he said and leaned up to kiss him softly.

Carol helped filled out most of the paperwork for Luke as the couple continued to explore the home, loving every single detail about it. Once she finished up, the boys returned and thanked Jessica.

Luke smiled warmly at Jessica, liking the woman a lot more now. "We really love it." Luke said, glancing back around the bottom area of the house. They were standing in the doorway right now, all of them standing in a small circle.

He smiled over at his aunt before he excused him and Michael, leading them both outside, only to have Carol and Jessica follow. Luke helped Michael in the car and slide in as well, clasping their hands together.

Michael smiled and snuggled into Luke. "How soon will we move in?" he asked, his green eyes bright and adventurous almost. He was thrilled to move in with Luke, though most of their relationship was spent spending the night at each other's house. What was different was that it was their own house, a fresh, new beginning almost.

Luke glanced out his window, seeing his aunt and Jessica still talking. "I think she said we could start moving in within a week." Luke mumbled, lost in thought. He was picturing a life where he would walk up every single day to Michael, to fall asleep by him. Of course they did all this before but this was different, this was the start to their new life.

Michael smiled widely and nodded, cuddling against Luke as he sighed happily. "I love you," he whispered quietly, relaxing against his chest and kissing it lightly. His heart fluttered as he said those words, his body feeling fuzzy like it used to almost always.

"I love you, too." Luke whispered, wrapping his arm around Michael and pulling him closer to him. Luke felt his heart do a somersault like it usually always does when he's this close to the boy and says those words.

Luke sighed in relief when he seen his aunt's door open and her small frame slide in. "Everything good?" He asked her, watching as she turned the key in the ignition.

Carol stayed staring out the window for a second, trying to get rid of her grin. When she finally managed it and had a frown in place, she turned around to look at the two boys who looked anxious, which was exactly what she wanted. When they seen her face, both of their grins fell and were replaced with frowns, Luke mumbling something under his breath to Michael.

Carol bit her lip, feeling a little guilty, but deciding she wanted to continue with her plan. "We filled out the paperwork but she did a background check and seen some of Luke's past troubles. Which made her rethink her decision." She said, her voice intentionally glum. She felt a small wave of guilt as she lied right through her teeth, but she didn't let it show.

Michael's face fell as he heard the bad news. He bit his lip and buried his face against Luke's arm, nuzzling into him. "W-What about the other house?" he asked, just a hint of hope in his voice. He sniffed Luke's shirt, loving the masculine scent but it wasn't overwhelming.

Luke frowned deeply, once again feeling like shit. Because of him, Michael couldn't get the house he wanted. Because of his past, he has upsetted the boy. "I think," Luke began, clearing his throat as he stayed staring out his window. "That I'll stay home and you guys can go look." He said, his voice going a few notches lower. He slowly pried himself away from Michael and turned his body, so his back was facing both Michael and his aunt.

Luke felt guilty, the only thing running through his mind was continuous streams of apologies he could say to Michael. He took a deep breath and stared out at the trees, not even noticing they had yet to move.

Michael scooted closer and cuddled into Luke's back, his face buried in the spot between his shoulderblades and his small arms latched around him. "Please come," he begged, closing his eyes and keeping them shut.

"It'll be okay, babe. We can find other houses too. It'll be okay... we're gonna be okay," he whispered, lightly kissing along his spine. He honestly didn't care if they didn't have a mansion or a run-down apartment. As long as he was with Luke and they were happy, Michael would be content.

Luke stayed staring out the window, even as Michael talked. He kept his eyes closed, all of his attention focused on Michael's face pressed against his back. "I'm sorry." Luke finally mumbled out, turning to look at his aunt and Michael.

Carol heard Luke's small apology and her heart cracked when he turned around, his face so pained. "I am such a shit aunt." She stated, loud enough for them both the hear. She leaned forward and grabbed the paper out of her purse. She sat back and handed the paper to Michael, both of them looking at her with confused looks.

"I lied." She said, her eyes widening when he realized how horrible that sound. "But I was just trying to joke." She added, her voice coming out a squeak when she seen and felt Luke's glare on her.

Michael looked at the paper then up at Carol, biting his lip softly. "Oh," he mumbled, feeling relieved yet dumb for believing the joke. It had honestly worried him, but he was not one to hold a grudge.

Mikey's eyes flicked up to Luke, watching the boy grumble and glare at Carol. "Luke," he spoke calmly, gently cupping his face and making him look into his eyes. It was incredible to witness how Michael calmed Luke, the punk boy's eyes would soften and he would pout almost before nuzzling into him.

Luke stared down into Michael's eyes for a second, feeling himself relaxing. "That's not far." Luke pouted, his arms wrapping around Michael, crushing him against his chest. Luke buried his face in the crook of Michael's neck and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent completely calming him.

Luke pulled back after a few seconds, his arms still wrapped around Michael. "You're evil." He said to his aunt, meaning it as more of a compliment than anything else.

Michael rolled his eyes fondly and Carol laughed softly. He pecked Luke's cheek and lightly pinched his cheek. "So we got the house?" he asked for confirmation, still feeling a little uneasy yet hopeful at once.

Carol smiled widely and turned in her seat, her back pressed against her steering wheel and one of her legs pressed between her and her seat, the other one pressed between the seat and the door. She clasped her hands together and rested them in her lap, nodding excitedly.

"Yes, plus Jessica said you guys could start moving in as soon as you would like." Carol said, her eyes lighting up.

Luke shifted in his seat so he was now sitting like a normal person, one arm still locked behind Michael's back, however. He glanced up at his aunt as she began to speak, watching as a loose piece of hair fell from her bun and landed in front of her eyes, covering one of her bright, hazel eyes.

"Really?" Luke asked as Carol reached up and brushed the piece of hair out of her face, her grin never fading.

Michael squealed excitedly and jumped into Luke's lap, tackling him with a hug but being cautious with the baby bump. He kissed all over his face happily, his arms locked around his neck and a beaming smile on his face.

"When do you want to move in?" he asked eagerly, gently rubbing Luke's collarbones with his thumbs.

Luke inhaled sharply when Michael's knee came in contact with his cock, but he didn't let it show, afraid it would ruin the boys mood. Luke turned his gaze up into Michael's eyes, ignoring the pain in his lower region, and smiled.

"I'd like to go and get the furniture, tables, beds, dressers, dishes, silverware, bedding, tvs, and anything else you find desirable first, then get all that moved in and set up before we move in and if it's alright with Carol, we could go look today." Luke rambled on, glancing over Michael's shoulder as he said the last part, giving his aunt a hopeful look.

Luke had spent a little under half of his savings on this house, and he knew Michael wouldn't be happy about it, so he kept it quiet. He knew Michael wouldn't be pleased with him buying everything new, either, but that's what Luke wanted to do. This was their new beginning, so they needed everything new. Plus, Luke knew that even if he did buy everything knew, it still wouldnt equal up to a fourth of what he paid on the house.

Michael hummed softly and settled down in Luke's lap, sitting comfortably. "Are you sure?" he asked a bit hesitantly. He wasn't sure how much money Luke had exactly, but he knew for sure that a house was quite expensive, and adding the furniture and such wasn't cheap either. He gently caressed Luke's cheek, sighing to himself when he realized he was stressing about this all.

Luke nodded, nuzzling into Michael's touch. He brought his hands up to Michael's cheeks and held his face steady, making him look into his eyes. "I'm sure. Don't worry about it, either. I'll do the worrying, you do the decorating." Luke said before leaning in and kissing Michael, his lips moving against Michael's steadily for a few seconds before he pulled back, resting his head against Michael's.

Michael nodded and smiled a little, kissing Luke back and keeping his eyes closed even after the kiss. He let their foreheads rest against each other, his hands rubbing gentle patterns into his back then threading through his hair.

Luke was content like this, having Michael this close to them, having their breath mingle, but all too soon, it ended. Luke heard Carol clear her throat, causing him to jump. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You said something about shopping." She said, not being very subtle about her excitement for shopping. Luke chuckled and shook his head, letting it fall against Michael's shoulder.

Michael giggled and continued stroking Luke's hair, leaning back against the car door as Luke nuzzled against his neck. He smiled at the feeling of his warm breath against his neck, giving him goosebumps.

"Should we go now?" he asked and closed his eyes, his cheek resting against the side of Luke's head.

Luke sighed loudly but nodded, his hands going down and grasping Michael's hips. He gently lifted him up and set him in the seat next to him, buckling his seat belt. Once Luke made sure Michael was secure, he turned to his aunt. "Ready?" He asked, moving a little in his seat until he got comfortable.

Michael relaxed and smiled, holding Luke's hand as instinct and kissing his knuckles lightly. Carol smiled and nodded, finally pulling out of the driveway and driving off. He closed his eyes and sighed of content, his head resting against the window.

Luke's thumb ran across Michael's knuckles as he stared out his window, watching as the houses slowly disappeared and were replaced with shops. Luke smiled softly, imagining walking into the kitchen of their new house, only to find Michael sitting on the floor with pickles and marshmallows around him, a sticky grin being casted in Luke's direction.

Luke chuckled lightly at that, honestly finding it hilarious. He knew the boy would start to have cravings, much like in his day dream, so Luke made a mental note to stock up on a lot of different kinds of food.

Michael smiled as he relaxed, the wind blowing through his hair as Carol rolled down her window. "Luke?" he asked, a cheeky grin making its way into his face.

Luke was brought out of his little dream land when he heard Michael talk. He turned his head towards him and hummed a little. "Michael?" Luke asked, his hand squeezing the boys a little tighter.

Michael fluttered open his eyes and smiled sweetly at Luke. "Can we go clothing shopping sometime?" he asked, glancing down at his blouse which was a little tight on him, though it was huge on him when he first bought it.

Luke glanced down at Michael's shirt, which was straining against his bump. He smiled widely and moved his hand on top of it, his thumb gently moving back and forth. "We can before or after we go shopping for the house?" Luke asked, making sure to give Michael options. He kept his eyes trained on the bump, finding himself falling more and more in love with it each and every day.

Michael instantly relaxed, a happy sigh slipping from his lips. "We can go after, so we can drop Carol off at the house," he said, sure that she wouldn't want to shop with them, especially since Mikey thought about the things Luke may do as he tried on clothes.

He moved his legs aside, which were closed as he leaned against the seat. He hummed as Luke caressed his bump, the feeling so incredible yet simple.

Luke nodded in agreement, but seen the boy's eyes were focused on the bump. "Alright. " Luke said instead, keeping his hand places right over Michael's belly button. He felt the car piercing under his hand, making him remember his mental note.

"We need to stop and get a longer piercing for your belly button, too." Luke added, his gaze transfixed in Michael's stomach still. He couldn't wait until he felt movement. He wanted to feel the little baby kicking away in Michael, to at least give Luke a sense of comfort and let him know that it's okay. He knew it was fine, of course, but feeling it move was something Luke had been wanting to feel for a while now.

Michael smiled softly and nodded, gently placing his dainty hand on top of Luke's. He hummed to himself and gently moved Luke's hand along his bump, guiding it. He felt true love just by this simple touch, it made his heart melt just to think that Luke was holding the little fetus.

Luke felt his heart stutter in his chest as Michael's small hand began to guide his around, letting him feel Michael's entire stomach. "I think it's a boy." Luke suddenly blurted out, causing Michael to look up at him with a small smile. He stared at Michael for a second, the twinkle in the boy's eyes not going unnoticed by Luke.

Michael's smile grew wider and wider and he nodded. "A baby boy," he whispered to himself, looking down at his baby bump lovingly, fondly. He was excited for a boy, and he was sure it was a boy. He's always wanted a little boy, but of course a baby girl was amazing too.

Luke smiled widely as well, his heart melting slightly. "I'll have two perfect boys in my life." Luke whispered, not caring that his aunt was listening to their conversation. Luke had always pictured himself having a little boy who was not only sweet, but could also be a little shit. Luke knew that if it was a boy, he would be exactly like Luke had pictured, since he had Luke and Michael as parents.

Michael smiled widely and laced their hands together, their fingers entwined but their palms laying flat against his stomach. He smiled lovingly at Luke, gently squeezing his hand. "I can't wait," he whispered, so eager to have their first baby.

"Me either." Luke whispered, staring into Michael's eyes. Luke glanced back down at the bump, the fear he had when they first found out Michael was pregnant, was like a background noise in Luke's head now. It was always there, but it wasn't the most important thing going on in Luke's mind.

He sighed deeply and glanced back out the window, seeing they were pulling into a store parking lot that Luke had never been to. He looked back at Michael and raised an eyebrow. "Any idea what this place is called?" He asked, not even bothering to search for the sign that was bound to have the name of the store on it.

Michael looked out the window and smiled softly. "Ashley's Furniture Store," he announced, unbuckling his seatbelt once they parked. He climbed out and walked over to Luke, immediately grasping his hand once again and subconsciously tugging down his blouse a little.

Carol led the couple inside, first heading to the living room furnishings. She helped the boys pick out things she thought would suit their home best, Michael remaining at Luke's side the whole time.

Luke nodded along with Carols suggestions, not really interested in the whole 'picking out house shit'. If it were up to Luke, he would get everything in black and call it good. But fortunately for him, he seems to be dating an amazing decorator.

Luke glanced up when he heard his name being called, seeing Carol pointing towards a plaid couch. With Luke's free hand, he held up a finger, signaling one second, as he pretended to vomit. "Thanks granny, but that's a little to... Plaid for my liking." Luke said somewhat jokingly, letting his hand drop down to his side.

Michael rolled his eyes at that and lightly hit Luke's chest. "She's trying to help us," he scolded, but his voice of course soft and gentle. He kissed Luke's cheek and smiled sympathetically at Carol.

"I was thinking more of black leather furniture? It could be like a somewhat modern look," he said and looked at Luke for approval.

Luke smiled widely down at Michael, lifting up their clasped hands. "He knows what I like!" Luke exclaimed, kissing the back of Michael's hand that he held up.

Michael smiled widely and giggled sweetly. Carol couldn't help but smile fondly at the two, honestly amazed that they knew each other so well.

"You guys want only black furniture?" she asked as she walked around, looking at some living room sets with leather sofas, couches, and chairs but had some reds, whites, and other various colors.

Luke looked down At Michael and shrugged. " I wouldn't mind." He said cautiously, seeing if the boy agreed. Luke glanced up when he heard his aunt gasp, making his gaze instantly land on a black, leather couch that came with two, big leather chairs, and black ottoman. Luke looked down at Michael, his eyes wide and pleading, having his heart set on that set of furniture.

Michael observed the furnishing then glanced up at Luke, laughing fondly at how cute he looked. He leaned up and pecked his lips then led him to the furniture, having Luke sit on a chair to make sure he liked the feeling of it.

He smiled down at him, gently rocking true chair then stopping it for Luke's sake. "Like it?" he asked, still standing in front of the chair.

Luke closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair once the rocking had stopped. The chair looked like it wouldn't be the most comfortable thing but Luke had been wrong. The leather was soft and smooth and once you actually set in the chair, you instantly sunk down. Luke loved it, no doubt about it.

He slowly cracked an eye open and Michael's question, a grin stretching across his lips. "I love it." Luke mumbled, scooting over a little. He grabbed a hold of Michael's hand and yanked him down, the boy wedging into the spot Luke had just created.

Michael squealed but plopped down beside Luke nevertheless. He hummed and laid back, his side pressed against Luke's. The chair was massive, and he was sure if he wasn't pregnant they could both fit comfortably.

Mikey sighed happily, the chair leaning back as Luke got situated. "I could sleep on this," he said and got on his side, his body cuddling into Luke's and his face resting against the crook of his neck.

Luke smiled widely and leaned down, his lips right next to Michael's ear. "We could have sex in this." Luke whispered, just quiet enough for Michael to hear. He chuckled when he heard Michael squeak, slowly pulling back.

He glanced down at Michael's small figure curled against his body, his bump pressing into Luke's side. With all joking aside, Luke could picture walking into the front room to find Michael curled up in a ball in the chair, his hands placed protectively over his round belly and his hair messy and sleep mused.

Michael blushed and pecked Luke's cheek shyly. "Naughty," he cooed and climbed out of the chair, though he could sit in it all day. He tugged up his jeans a little and fixed his blouse, sighing softly to himself then looking around at the other furnishing for the room set. He could picture some red decorations, like Luke likes, and possibly some white curtains would look nice.

Luke stayed in the chair, his feet placed firmly on the ground, and his head pressed against the back of the chair. He watched Michael and Carol walk around the store, finishing picking the house decorations, before Luke finally stood up with a groan. He began to walk over to Michael with stiff legs, watching the boys ass that was perfectly displayed in his skinny jeans.

"Nice ass." Luke said once he reached Michael, getting a few glares and disgusted looks from other customers. Luke smirked and wrapped his arm around Michael's back, pulling him to his side.

Michael spun around and blushed deeply at Luke's words. He leaned into him, watching two women murmur to each other and look at them disgusted, pointing out his tummy then Luke's tattoos.

"Excuse me," Mikey finally spoke up, suddenly having a rush of anger and a burst of confidence. He could already imagine Luke's face of pure shock as he snapped at the women but he didn't bother to look up to check.

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and yes I'm pregnant and maybe he is a punk," he said, hands grasping the material of the shirt which hung loosely around Luke's waist.

"Does it bother you? Is it physically harming you that we're a happy couple?" he asked, voice thick with sass and sarcasm. In all honesty, he learned this from Luke, and he was finally sticking up for not only himself but his lover as well.

Luke watched Michael with proud eyes, his body filling with pride as he watched Michael stick up for not only himself, but Luke. Luke laughed loudly, kissing the top of Michael's head. "I'm proud of you." Luke said, glancing up at the two women who had wide eyes and their mouths were ajar.

Michael looked back at Luke and wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling into him as he glared at the women, who soon scrambled off. He smiled a little to himself and buried his face against Luke's chest.

"You taught me," he mumbled against his shirt, his thumb lightly stroking along the hair on the nape of Luke's neck.

Luke hugged Michael closer to his chest, nuzzling his nose into Michael's hair. "I taught you well." Luke murmured, watching the woman walk to the farthest corner of the store.

Luke suddenly started to laugh again, his stomach clenching. "Their faces were hilarious!" Luke gasped around his laughter. He was proud Michael was finally sticking up for himself, finally growing a backbone.

Michael smiled humbly up at Luke and pecked his lips. "I don't want people judging you or the baby," he said softly, softly caressing Luke's face and moving closer to him.

He hated that people judged Luke as the label "freak", "emo", "punk", and even more crucial words. People from the outside, strangers, had no idea how sweet and loving Luke was at times, mostly when he was around Michael.

Luke's laughter slowly died down, his stomach hurting slightly from how hard he was laughing. He stared down at Michael now, completely serious. "I don't care about me, let them say whatever the fuck they want, but always stick up for yourself Michael, and the baby." Luke said completely honest.

He was used to getting called names, he had learned to block them out but it drove him crazy when people called Michael names, or made snide comments about him. It pissed him off more than anything ever has in his entire life.

Michael shook his head quickly and rest his forehead against Luke's chin, feeling the slight scruff of his beard. "It's not fair. They're judgemental and they don't even know your past or how you truly act -- at least around me," he said softly, pressing light kisses to Luke's neck just where his Adam's apple was.

Luke merely shrugged, already knowing every word Michael had just said. "People will be people. They live to judge one another.They don't care what you have been through or how you act, they just like to judge other people on their appearance. " Luke said, pulling back from Michael to stare into his emerald green eyes, his bump still pressing into Luke's lower stomach.

Michael looked into Luke's eyes, gently biting down on his lower lip then nodding. He hugged Luke tightly, mumbling quietly to himself about how it still wasn't fair nor right.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling quite comfortable to have Luke pressed against his own body, his bump feeling so cozy.

"I love you, my Kitten." Luke whispered, hugging Michael for another second before he pulled back completely, his hand lacing with Michael's. "Let's find Carol, yeah?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Luke had grown used to dealing with people judging him and pointing at him, but he never wanted Michael's to get used to that. The boy was to kind, to innocent, to have to deal with that cruel part of the world.

Michael smiled a tad and nodded, walking along with Luke as they searched for Carol. He held Luke's hand tightly, his heart still saddened and his thoughts still lingering but he said nothing about them.

Carol was talking to a worker but looked up when she saw the boys. She smiled widely and walked over to them. "I went ahead and filled out all the paperwork. The furniture will be delivered to your new house," she said and grinned.

Luke smiled widely and gave his aunt a one armed huge. "Thank you a lot, Carol." He whispered before pulling back, giving her a grateful smile. She smiled back and nodded before he began to dig through her purse, pulling out a pair of silver keys and extending her arm.

"These are the keys to your house, don't lose them because they are the only copy so I would suggest getting another set." She said, dropping the keys into Luke's opened palm, which snapped shut once he felt the coolness of the keys. Luke opened his palm and looked down in his hand, the feeling of the keys odd to him. It still didn't feel real to him, that he had his own house to share with Michael, but he was sure that would change once they were actually in the house.

Michael watched and smiled a little, murmuring a soft thank you to Carol. He looked up at Luke, his chin pressed right against the crease of his armpit. "Clothes shopping?" he asked and tilted his head to the side slightly, eager to change out of the tight blouse.

Luke smiled down at Michael and slide the keys into his pocket, nodding at the boy's eager look. "Lets drop Carol off." He said, glancing up at his aunt for a split second. She nodded her head before turning around, her body disappearing through the doors.

"Someone's eager to get home." Luke chuckled as he began to walk toward the sliding glass doors, Michael still at his side.

Michael giggled softly and latched his arms around Luke's waist, being somewhat clingy towards him. They climbed in the car, Mikey watched the older boy as he buckled then quickly curled into him once again.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael and rested his check on top of Michael's head, the soft hair making a comfy pillow. Luke sighed through his nose and stayed like that for the rest of the ride, none of them talking, the only noise in the car being the turning signal every few minutes.

Michael relaxed against Luke during the car ride, his eyes closed but he was well awake. Once he felt the car come to a final stop, he opened them and climbed out with Luke. They thanked his aunt then got in the mustang together, Carol going inside the house.

Luke got comfy in the seat and turned on the car, his hand reaching for Michael's right after. The boy laced their fingers together and set them on the middle console, Luke's rings creating a bigger wedge between Michael's fingers. Luke pulled out of the driveway and began to drive, deciding he would go to the mall.

"I love you." Luke said after a few minutes of driving, his hand curling tighter around Michael's.

Michael smiled widely and rest his head against his arm. "I love you too," he whispered back, playing with Luke's fingers as he drove along. He grinned even more when he saw the mall, feeling giddy and excited.

Luke smiled widely as the mall came into view, excited that he would be able to see Michael almost naked. Luke pursed his lips to the side for a second, in deep thought. He's always wanted to have sex in a mall, it was one of his weird fantasies, but he feared Michael would be too loud. Luke smirked darkly, finally deciding that he would want people to hear the sinful noises Michael makes.

"Where to first?" Luke asked the boy as he pulled into a parking space next to a white suburban and a red van. He turned off the car, the humming of the engine silenced, and looked over at Michael.

Michael hummed and climbed out of the car, joining his hand with Luke's once more. "Forever 21?" he suggested, honestly loving their shirts and comfortable jeggings. He walked into the mall and smiled widely at the hum of people babbling and walking around to different stores.

Luke let go of Michael's hand for a second and threw his arm over the boy's shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him before his hand tapped Michael's shoulder. The boy smiled up at Luke and lifted up his hand, Luke grabbing it and once again lacing their fingers.

"Sounds good." Luke said after he got comfortable once again. Luke hated taking Michael to crowded places like this, he always feared that he would somehow lose Michael. He shook off his thoughts and focused on his hand which was clasped around Michael, that little touch alone comforting him beyond comprehension.

The two began to walk towards the store Michael requested, Luke glancing around for the piercing shop that he knew was on the bottom level. His eyes danced across the signs in front of the stores, his eyes landing on 'Spencer's'. He smirked darkly, remembering that there were peircings in there, along with 'Adult novelties'. He began to walk in that direction, Michael being forced to walk with him as well.

Luke glanced down at Michael, seeing he was giving him a confused look. "We're going to Spencer's. They have piercings and stuff, I thought we could go there to get you a new belly button piercing." Luke explained, his long strides soon slowing down to match Michael's small ones.

Michael nodded nevertheless and walked with Luke, honestly having no idea what was held in the store. He walked inside with Luke, not noticing his smug smirk and followed him to some piercings. He noticed how the store was rather dark, having mostly neon lights and dim lighting. He ignored it and looked at the piercings, his eyes suddenly widening when he saw sex toys in the background along a wall and lingerie.

Luke laughed loudly, staring down into Michael's wide eyes. "Oh, don't worry, we'll be checking those out before we leave." Luke said, turning his gaze back to the glass case. He turned it, the neon lights shimmering off of it, until he got to the section he wanted. He looked over the many different belly button rings, none of them catching his eyes.

"Which one do you want?" Luke asked Michael as he continued looking over them. His eyes were scanning the top row of piercings, not even noticing that Michael was still staring at the wall full of sex toys.

Michael gawked as he looked at the toys, having no idea what some of them were for. He finally looked back at Luke and stammered, slowly clearing his throat. "I-I... you choose," he said, wanting Luke to get what he thought would look good on him. He knew Luke had a fine taste in piercings, so he would surely find another good piercing.

Luke huffed at Michael's response but continued looking through the piercings, finally finding a long red one that had cherries dangling from it. "This one good?" Luke asked, hovering his finger over the glass case and looking at Michael.

Michael awed at it and nodded eagerly, smiling widely as he imagined the cherries dangling just above his waistline. He watched Luke call over a worker who took it out of the case for them, the guy looking Michael over and licking his lips but saying nothing.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael and glared down at the man who had helped them, ripping the plastic piercing container out of his hands. "Put your tongue back in your fucking mouth and scurry off." Luke growled, his hand unintentionally tightening around Michaels hip. He stared into the man's shocked, grey eyes, Luke's usually icy blue color going a shade darker.

Michael leaned into Luke, his hands resting against his chest. He curled into him, showing that he was devoted to Luke. The guy quickly scurried off and Mikey glanced up at Luke hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly and awkwardly grabbed the piercing, watching the little cherries dangle in the case. He knew how possessive Luke could be at times, as well as violent, so he gently grasped his hand.

Luke leaned into Michael's touch, his eyes going back to normal but a small scowl on his face as he watched the guy help another customer. "It's not your fault you're so bloody attractive." Luke mumbled, finally turning down to Michael.

Luke smiled softly, and without any warning, bent down and kissed Michael. Their lips moved in sync, Luke completely calming down. He pulled back after a few seconds and licked his lips, some of Michael's chapstick still being there. He fluttered his eyes open at the exact time Michael did, causing Luke to chuckle and Michael to giggle.

"Now, how about that wall?" Luke asked, casting a glance at the wall full of dildos and shit. Luke had been wanting to buy a sex toy for a while and now was the perfect opportunity.

Michael followed Luke's gaze and smiled sheepishly, hiding his face once more. "I-I don't know what to get," he said shyly as they began walking towards the wall. He peeked up and was met with some anal plugs, making his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What are those?" he asked and pointed to a pink box with a picture if the plug shown on the outside.

Luke hummed and looked along the wall, memories of his younger years floating back to mine. Luke snorted and shook his head, looking at the box Michael was talking about. "You put that in your asshole while someone is fucking you and they pull it out when you reach the brink of your climax making it intensify." Luke explained, shaking his head when he remembered trying one himself. It actually hadn't been as weird as he expected, being that he was alone.

Michael blushed deeply and nodded a little. "O-Oh," he said and hid his face, feeling so awkward and shy. "What sh-should we get?" he asked against Luke's chest, his eyes flicking up to him.

Luke smirked down at Michael and looked back up at the wall, looking over every single.box carefully. "Depends, do you want a dildo my size, thicker, smaller or?" Luke asked Michael, cringing at the thought of sticking something in Michael that was bigger than Luke's own cock, considering Luke has almost ripped Michael.

Michael closed his legs together tightly. "Smaller?" he suggested, knowing he probably couldn't handle anything bigger. He looked at the toys and pointed to a sparkly pink one. "That one's pretty," he said shyly and smiled.

Luke looked up at the box, seeing the one Michael wanted was a jelly. Luke stood up on his tippy toes and grabbed the pink box, seeing that the toy was a little smaller compared to Luke. "I like it." Luke said, turning the box over in his hands. He turned it back over and looked at the pink, sparkly, outside of it, remembering the jelly would tear easily if not properly lubed.

Luke placed the package under his arm and reached forward, grabbing a few anal plugs and some lube, the flavors ranging from green apple, to a fireball cinnamon kind. He turned back to Michael and raised up the things. "Anything else you'd like besides these?" He asked, repositioning the things in his arms.

Michael shook his head and looked at the things Luke was holding. "I think that's good," he said and smiled a little, still holding just the piercing box. He followed Luke to the cash register and blushed deeply as they set the things on the counter, Luke being so casual about it.

The cashier looked over the items, then up at Michael and Luke with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything as he rang them up. Luke paid for the items and grabbed the bag, as well as Michael's hand, and led them out of the store. "That was fun!" Luke said as he began to make his way towards the store Michael wanted to go to.

Michael smiled as he noticed they were walking to Forever 21. "It was," he said and giggled softly, keeping his hand laced with Luke's. "What all can I get?" he asked as he looked at the girl's section. He smiled at the variety of clothing, instinctively looking at the skinny jeans.

Luke shrugged and watched Michael, his eyes lighting up as he stated at all the clothes. "Whatever you want. Get as much as you want." Luke said, his eyes scanning over the clothes too. His hand ran over a silky top that had flowers all over it, trying to imagine Michael in it. Luke grabbed it and held it up against Michael, his lips pursed to the side. The light pink fit perfectly with Michael's skin and the different colored flowers complimented his emerald eyes.

"What about this?" Luke asked Michael, the boy still searching through the clothes.

Michael looked over and smiled widely in approval. "It's pretty!" he cheered and ran his hands through it. He made sure it was his size, being durable for him while he was pregnant.

"Can I get some new jeans?" he asked and blinked his eyes, smiling happily. He let Luke hold the shirt, knowing he always wanted to hold things instead of having Mikey hold them.

Luke folded the shirt over his arm that held their bag from the previous store, as he looked down at the boy whose attention was now turned on the jeans. "As I said before, get whatever you want, baby." Luke said, smiling softly. He chuckled softly to himself when he seen the excited look Michael gave him, reminding Luke of himself whenever he was in a tattoo parlor.

Michael nodded and shuffled through the jeans, getting some ripped skinny jeans and regular. He also picked out some jeggings and leggings, as well as a few sweatpants. "I think these should do," he said and held the pants.

Luke took all the clothes from Michael, the stack on his arm growing. "Pants are covered, now what about more shirts?" He asked, situating the stake on his arm again. Luke had enjoyed watching Michael shop, it was interesting to see how excited Michael got over the simplest things.

"Do you need any shoes?" He added as an after thought, glancing down at the boys almost new vans.

Michael nodded and began making his way over to the shirts, getting some plain white shirts then some shirts with designs as well. "Can I get a new pair of all-black Converse?" he asked eagerly, knowing his old ones were a little tight due to his swelling ankles.

Luke added the shirts to the pile, his arm starting to sting from a hanger digging into it. "Of course, I'm going to go start ringing this up." He said, not really wanting to let Michael wander off alone but finding it necessary in a time like this, with the hanger digging uncomfortably into his arm.

Michael smiled and apologized, gently re-adjusting the clothes for Luke's sake. He then walked off on his own, getting only a couple other things like jackets and some perfumes. He got a few dresses and skirts as well, getting the tight skirts Luke liked on him.

Luke set the items on the counter and turned around, keeping a close eye on Michael. The woman would continuously.try and talk to Luke but he blocked her out, all his attention on his beautiful boy who was looking at the shoes now, his arms full.

"I'll be right back." Luke mumbled to the woman as he began to walk towards the boy. "Give me those." Luke said once he got behind Michael, the boy jumping a little.

Michael blushed and relaxed when he saw it was just Luke. "I got it," he assured and bent down, gathering the box which had his size. He held the shoe box between his arm and chest, humming softly and grabbing a pair of Vans for Luke.

Luke glared at Michael's stubbornness but didn't comment on it, instead, he lead the boy towards the counter where he set down the jackets, perfume, dresses, skirts and shoes, the woman gawking at all the stuff.

"Get everything you need?" Luke asked, his hand reaching into his back pocket to grab his wallet. He opened it and grabbed his credit card, not even having to glance down at it.

Michael just then realized how much stuff he actually got and slowly tugged it off the counter, trying to be sly so Luke wouldn't notice. He didn't want to seem greedy and he didn't want Luke to spend loads of money just on clothing.

Luke watched Michael grab some things out of the corner of his eye, his arm shooting out and grabbing Michael's forearm gently. "Put it back." Luke growled quietly, shooting Michael a warning look. Michael smiled sheepishly but did as Luke said, looking a little reluctant to do so.

Michael set them back and sighed softly, playing with the ends of his blouse as Luke paid. He thanked the cashier once they finished and carried the lighter bags for Luke. "Where else?" he asked as they walked along the big, open area.

Luke hummed to himself as he walked alongside Michael, unable to hold his hand due to the bags. "Anywhere. Do you need anything else?" Luke asked, turning slightly as a young teenagers came running through and nearly ran into Luke's bags. He growled quietly and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Michael noticed Luke's aggravation and huffed as well, turning around towards the teens. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled at them, seeing them turn around and look back.

Luke turned around when he heard Michael squeak quietly, seeing three of the teen boys walking towards them. Luke's hand clenched into fists around the bag handles as they began to grow closer. he took a step forward, his body blocking Michael's.

"What the Fuck did you say?" The one in the front asked, who looked to be around thirteen, maybe fourteen.

Michael peeked around Luke and frowned. "I said watch where you're going. You nearly ran into us and you clearly could've gone around," he said, trying to step forward but Luke extended an arm so Mikey couldn't pass him.

The one in the front, which Luke assumed was the ringleader, took another step forward. "Who the Fuck are you to tell us what to do? Fucking faggots." He sneered, earning him a few chuckles from his friends.

Luke growled loudly and took a step forward. "If I were you guys I'd turn the Fuck around before I show you exactly what a 'faggot' can do." Luke growled again, his grip on the bags loosening as he prepared to drop them.

Michael's face fell at the name-calling and his grasped Luke's arm. "C'mon, let's just go," he mumbled quietly, his face red and head bowed in an ashamed way. He lost all courage and bravery to stand up to the teens, even if they were younger than him.

Luke ripped his arm out of Michael's grasp. "No, let's see if they can stand up for the shit they talk." Luke hissed, keeping his gaze on the three younger boys. He wasn't going to let somebody talk about Michael and just walk away. No way in hell.

Michael swallowed hard and stepped back, his arms wrapping around himself as he watched Luke boldly step forward. He sighed to himself and looked at his shoes, tears clouding up his vision but he refused to let them fall.

Luke took a step forward, after he carefully set the bags in the ground, and cocked his head to the side, his arms folding over his chest. "I want you to apologize to how me." Luke said calmly, though his eyes were portraying the exact opposite.

Michael could hear Luke's naturally loud yet calm voice as he talked to the younger teens, hearing them mutter amongst one another but he couldn't hear quite exactly what they spoke. He stayed silent, letting Luke do his thing.

Luke watched as the teens talked among one another, the front one finally nodding and turning back to Luke, a small smirk on his lips. "I am sorry for calling you a Fag," He began, smiling smugly at Luke. "Do you prefer queer?" He asked.

Luke growled loudly and took the final steps forward until he was right in front of the boy, his face in the younger ones. "I warned you but now you get a front seat to see what a fag can do." Luke growled, his voice just above a whisper.

Luke lifted his fist up, the boy's eyes widening, before it came in contact with his jaw. The boy scream loudly and fell on his ass, looking up at Luke with wide eyes. Luke didn't pay attention to the boys two friends running away, he crouched down in front of the boy instead.

"Now, are you going to apologize?" Luke asked him, staring into his eyes that were starting to feel with tears as he clutched the right side of his jaw.

Michael watched the scene unfold before him, not even stopping Luke nor wincing. When the friends of the boy looked at him with shocked, wide eyes just before they ran off, he simply glared in return. For some reason, he didn't feel guilty this time like he normally did. The boy deserved it, he deserved to feel the pain, like Michael felt the emotional pain from the name-calling.

Mikey kept his arms crossed as he walked forward, standing beside Luke who was still crouched down. He watched the younger boy, who slowly glanced up at him then back at Luke. He whispered a weak apology and sniffled softly, caressing his bruised jaw.

Luke turned his head, his ear closer to the boy. "Didn't hear what you said, speak a little louder." Luke commanded, honestly having fun. He missed having the throbbing in his knuckles from punching somebody and the shock on their faces when he actually did, was what Luke liked the most.

"I'm sorry." The boy said a little louder, his eyes cast down at the ground. Luke smiled happily and tapped the top of the boy's head a few times. "Good boy." He praised before standing up, brushing off his hands and turning to Michael.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, his predator going away as he stared into Michael's emerald eyes.

Michael smiled just a tad and nodded, watching the young teen scurry off as soon as Luke turned away. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured and pecked his cheek. He gathered up the shopping bags and sighed softly, helping Luke.

Luke gathered up most of the bags in his one arm, keeping other almost empty except for a few bags. He slid the bags up to the crook of his elbow and grabbed a hold of Michael's hand. "I love you." Luke said as they began to walk towards the entrance of the mall.

Michael stayed nuzzled into Luke and relaxed. "I love you too," he whispered and smiled softly. He stayed close to Luke's side, feeling so protected around him because he knew he couldn't get hurt while in his sight.

Luke smiled softly, his eyes lighting up at Michael's words. They continued walking to the car in silence, Luke putting everything in the back seat once they got out there. He helped Michael into the car and assured he was buckled before he kissed him on the head and closed his door right after. Luke jogged around to his side and slide into the car.

Luke had just started the car when he heard a rumbling noise coming from Michael's direction. He turned to the boy with a raised eyebrow and humorous eyes. "I vote we stop and get lunch." Luke said as he pulled out of his parking spot, his hand resting on Michael's thigh.

Michael flushed deeply when his stomach grumbled and he nodded. "Yes please," he said and relaxed from Luke's touch. He rubbed in the area of his pelvic bone, massaging it like he always did to lessen the cramps.

"Where are we going to eat at?" Mikey asked curiously, watching Luke as he drove along the road.

Luke rubbed random patterns into Michael's thigh, their hands occasionally bumping. "Somewhere we can go through drive through." Luke said, his tires screeching as he came to a sudden stop, not noticing the stop sign.

"Ooops. " Luke mumbled, just now noticing that his hand had shot up from Michael's thigh and was now placed across his chest protectively, to prevent the boy from going any further than his seat belt would allow.

Michael jolted forward slightly but the seatbelt locked up and held him back, as well as Luke's hand. He fell back in his seat and sighed softly, his heart racing a little. He looked over at Luke and smiled a tad, gently rubbing his thigh instead to calm him.

"Sorry." Luke mumbled, his hand dropping his hand back to Michael's thigh. He took a deep breath in and focused on Michael's hand on his thigh before he began to drive again. Luke focused on the road, now being alert for stop signs and oncoming cars.

Michael relaxed and rest his face against Luke's bicep as they resumed driving. He put Luke's hand on the steering wheel and just rubbed the older boy's thigh to soothe him so he could focus.

Luke sighed softly, feeling bad that Michael didn't feel comfortable enough to have Luke's hand on his thigh while driving. He was usually cautious when driving with Michael but today his mind was all over the place.

Michael smiled a little at Luke and sighed. "I just want you to focus," he said, as if reading Luke's mind and knowing exactly what was wrong. He pressed light kisses to Luke's broad shoulders and tucked his face against his neck.

Luke nodded, not believing Michael's words, but focused on driving. He ignored Michael's presence as best as he could and focused on the road once again. When they finally pulled up into the drive through of McDonald's.

"Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you today?" A glum voice said through the speaker, making Luke glance at it as if he could see the face to match the voice.

"Um, just one second." Luke said, leaning his head out his window a little. He turned to Michael, the boy now sitting up. "What would you like?" Luke asked, ignoring the voice behind him that told him to order when ready.

Michael smiled and didn't even have to look at the menu to know his order. "The usual please," he said and cuddled against Luke closer. He knew Luke knew his exact usual, a double-cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake.

He smiled to himself and listened to Luke recite his usual order, playing with his tattooed arm to entertain himself as he waited.

Luke got exactly what Michael got, making the fries large. When he got the total, he pulled up to the window and frowned at the guy, his face matching his tone of voice. His lips we're down turned and he had a bored expression, his eyes dull. Luke handed him the money and got the change before pulling forward to the next window.

"That guys way too enthusiastic. " Luke mumbled to Michael as he pulled up next to the window, the woman still getting their food ready.

Michael giggled at Luke's sarcasm and rubbed gentle circles into his arm. He kissed gently along it, feeling quite affectionate and a little clingy but for no reason.

Luke smiled softly, his body leaning into Michael's, his head resting on the boys and his eyes closed. "We're using the butt plug when we get home." Luke suddenly blurted, his eyes still closed. He heard someone clear their throat, making him look up. He glanced at the window, seeing a woman standing there, a blush dusting her cheeks and her face holding a tint of uncomfortableness.

"Thanks." Luke said casually, grabbing the bag from her hand and the two milkshakes in the cup holder. Luke felt Michael bury his face in his side, obviously uncomfortable. Luke smiled at the woman, not at all uncomfortable that she had just heard what he blurted. He set the food in the middle, along with the milkshakes, and began to drive.

Michael stayed hidden against Luke's larger form even after they drove off. "You're so blunt," he said and giggled lightly, a blush still lingering on his face. He dug into the bag and grabbed a few fries, eating them as Luke continued driving. He hummed and ate more, soon eating nearly half of his box of fries.

Luke snorted at Michael's comment. "She should have let her presence be known." Luke said as he continued to drive, the car being filled with the sound of Michael chewing on the fries and the occasional rumple of the bag.

"Feed me one?" Luke asked, keeping his mouth open so Michael could feed him a fry. He stayed focused on the road as he heard the bag rumple again, meaning Michael was getting more fries.

Michael took out the whole box of fries and fed Luke a few fries at a time, also holding his milkshake for him occasionally. They worked well like that, as if a system. They didn't have to discuss it or anything, Mikey could just tell what Luke wanted and vice versa.

Once they finally got home, Michael carried the food and unlocked the door as Luke carried in the bags. They left them at the stairs and Mikey began setting out their food, honestly starving.

Luke walked into the dining room, where Michael was setting the food out, and took a seat next to him. He stayed staring at the table as Michael finished, jumping a few seconds later when Michael began to crumple up the bag. "Jesus." Luke mumbled, getting an apologetic smile from Michael.

Michael giggled and pecked the top of Luke's head, tossing the bag in the trash and walking behind the older boy. He gently rest his hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging them then sliding his hands down his chest. He dragged his lips against the back of Luke's ear, teasing him a little and lightly nipping.

Luke sighed, Michael's hands feeling amazing on his body. He felt his cock begin to awaken just from the boys touch, his jeans beginning to grow tighter. Luke took a shuddering breath in as Michael bit his ear, the action both shocking him and turning him on.

Luke tilted his head back so it was resting on the back of the chair, his neck completely exposed and his breathing increasing. "Oh my god." Luke whispered, his body burning hot.

Michael smirked to himself, loving it when Luke was doing this to him but he also liked it when he could see Luke react as he did it himself. He trailed his lips along his ear, lightly tugging at his earlobe but being careful with his gauges. He smiled softly and brushed his lips against his neck, humming as Luke moaned in approval.

Luke moaned loudly, his trousers becoming too tight and his clothes suffocating him. "Michael." Luke whimpered out, feeling needy. In this moment, Luke knew exactly what he did to Michael when he teased him and Luke hated it. He needed a release, his body needs attention.

"Please." Luke begged, moaning loudly as Michael bite down on his neck, the feeling incredible and causing his blood to boil in his veins. Luke had no idea what he was begging for but he just needed something to help with his throbbing cock.

Michael smiled widely in satisfaction and laughed to himself. "Tell me exactly what you want," he whispered against his neck as his hands clutched the hem of his shirt, slowly pulled it off completely. He watched Luke squirm a little and hummed softly, slowly pulled the chair out with Luke sitting on it. He stopped pulling it once it was away from the table, now in the middle of the kitchen almost.

Luke squirmed again, a small whimper escaping past his closed lips as his cock rubbed against the material of his jeans. "Anything." Luke whispered, his teeth clamping around his bottom lip. He looked up at Michael pleadingly, his blue eyes just visible from underneath his long, thick eyelashes. His hands grasped the chair sides, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Lukes body was hot with want and his stomach was tingly. He was craving Michael's touch right now more than he has craved anything in his entire life. "Michael." Luke breathed out, his voice hoarse and sounding so broken.

Michael smirked a little and slowly walked around, now standing in front of Luke. He smiled innocently down at him and rubbed his broad chest, slowly straddling his left thigh. Mikey hummed softly and kissed along his jaw.

"So eager for me, big boy," he purred and grasped Luke's wrists, tucking his hands behind Luke's back and grinning sweetly.

Luke struggled against Michael's grasp for a second before he gave up, now slumping in his seat. "Always." Luke whispered hoarsely. Luke's breath caught in his throat as Michael knee came closer to his dick, him rubbing against it for a second before pulling back with a smirk.

Michael laughed loudly, honestly having too much fun. Luke screwed his eyes shut tightly and focused on breathing, finding it difficult. "Touch me." Luke once again begged. He shifted his hips a little and moaned loudly, his cock rubbing against his pants again and creating some much needed friction.

Michael watched and groaned softly, eagerly grasping Luke's waistband and popping the button with his thumb. He squeaked a little as the zipper slid down itself from the bulge. He giggled and patted Luke's thigh, having him lift up a little as he stood up and tugged off the jeans.

He tossed them aside with Luke's shirt then walked back over, smiling at his lover who was in just his boxers. He missed being in charge like he used to do a few times when they were first together.

Luke's breathing was heavy as he stared down at Michael, his cock standing proudly in his boxers now. "What now?" Luke asked, clenching his hands into fists to keep from touching Michael considering how rough the boy got last time Luke had tried.

Luke gulped loudly, his skin hot to the touch and a blazing fire set under his skin. He loved when Michael was in charge, it always got Luke excited and needy.

Michael continued smiling innocently as he looked at Luke, slowly undressing. "I wanna do what you want me to do, but no touching," Mikey said softly, straddling Luke once he was in just his panties. His stomach stood out proudly as well as his growing thighs and bum.

Luke was beginning to claw his way out of his somewhat submissive state, remembering Michael's pleasure comes first. "I want to watch you use the dildo." Luke said, the needy feeling still very strong but slowly dissipating as he thought about what Michael would look like as he pleasured himself.

Michael licked his lips at that and nodded, climbing off once more then going to the shopping bag from Spencer's. He pulled out a dildo, which was smaller than Luke's cock, and took it out of the box. He held it in his hand, his eyes shining as he looked at it in awe. The toy was simple yet quite fascinating to him at the same time. Someone could pleasure themself without having another person, which surprised Michael for some reason.

Luke watched Michael with hungry eyes as the boy band over to retrieve the toy from the bag. Once it was in hand and out of the box, Michael began to walk towards Luke, his eyes focused on the toy and showing just how fascinated it was to him. When he was back in from if Luke, Luke clenched his hands once again to refrain from touching the boy.

"Will you use it on the table and face me?" Luke asked instead of commanded, knowing Michael was in charge right now.

Michael looked up and smiled, glad Luke was following along to his submissive-like rules. "Of course. Thank you for asking," he said and first tugged off Luke's boxers, leaving his achy, untouched cock in sight.

He licked his lips and smirked a little before walking over to the table as Luke asked, the toy still in hand. He took off his panties and threw them at Luke, hitting the boy in the face with his damp panties.

Luke's hands shot up at grabbed the panties before they could fall, bringing the material to his nose and inhaling. He growled quietly, having that scent linger in his nose but knowing he couldn't taste it quite yet. He watched as Michael carefully got up on the table and sat on his bum, his legs automatically spreading and showing Luke his pink lips.

Luke growled again, this time really loud. He went to lurch towards the boy but quickly caught himself and set back, his fingernails digging into his thighs, just above his knee. "God damn it." Luke hissed under his breath, his cock now throbbing at a faster tempo.

Michael smiled widely and grasped the dildo, humming softly as he touched along it. He slowly moved it towards his pussy, letting it nudge right against his clit as he let out a soft moan, tipping his head back for exaggeration.

Luke bit his lip hard as he watched Michael tip his head back, a porn worthy moan echoing throughout the room. "Fuck." Luke moaned, now realizing how hard it would be to restrain himself. His hand slowly began to edge towards his cock, him silently hoping Michael wouldn't notice.

Michael looked back down at the toy, rubbing the blunt tip against his entry. He didn't notice Luke, too caught up in how this looked. Since the toy wasn't as thick, he could actually see his pussy clutch around it. He moaned softly and continued just dragging it along, letting out soft and sometimes loud moans.

Luke ran his thumb over the tip of his penis, collecting the cum that continued to leak from his slit. He moaned loudly and looked back up at Michael, his cock spazzing as he watched Michael run the dildo over his swollen lips. Luke's hands began to build a steady rhythm, moving up and down along his shaft as he watched Michael, moans continuously escaping past his lips and his breathing increasing once again.

Mikey's eyes flicked up and he frowned when he saw Luke. He quickly climbed off the table, neglecting the dildo and walking over to Luke. He picked up his panties and grasped Luke's hands, grumbling a little.

"No touching yourself," he pouted and tied his panties around Luke's wrists as a tie.

Luke's frowned and struggled against the underwear, the panties not budging from around his wrists. He watched with hateful, yet lust filled eyes as Michael walked back to the table and got back into position. He struggled against the underwear again until he realized he could still touch his cock. He glanced down at his hand, his fingers bent and pressed against each other.

Luke uncurled his fingers and grabbed a hold of his cock with both hands, having a little struggle but still managing. He began to move his hands up and down, a long, drawn out moan escaping past his lips.

Michael looked at Luke and huffed but stopped himself from getting up. It was actually arousing to watch Luke please himself as he did the same thing.

"You can touch yourself," he said softly, smirking a little and resuming to pleasing himself with the dildo.

Luke rolled his eyes, he didn't need Michael's approval considering he was already doing it. Luke continued moving his hands up and down his shaft, a grunt escaping past his lips as he watched Michael continue to rub the dildo up and down his swollen lips and clit, not yet penetrating himself.

"Shit." Luke breathed out, the pressure in his stomach increasing. Luke had never really enjoyed watching someone please themselves, he has always been focused on his own pleasure but with Michael, it was one of the most arousing things he has ever seen.

Michael moaned beautifully in pleasure, nudging the tip against his hole but not yet penetrating himself. "M-Master," he purred, watching Luke stroke himself desperately. He licked his lips hungrily and continued rubbing himself, just watching Luke at the moment and keeping his pussy on display.

Luke's stomach clenched, the name simple yet effective. "Kitten." Luke moaned out, his senses becoming overloaded and his hands quickening. He tipped his head back, it smacking against the back of the chair, and snapped his eyes shut tightly. Luke was growing close to his climax, his stomach clenching and the pressure on the tip of his dick becoming almost too unbearable.

Michael watched and awed, shocked Luke was already so close even though he hasn't had any contact besides with his hand. He moaned softly and finally slid in the dildo, crying out loudly at the feeling.

"A-Ah!" he cried out, his head tipping back in pleasure. He slowly pumped it, it shallowly, as he continued watching Luke pleasure himself.

Luke growled loudly as Michael moaned, his hands suddenly stopping movement. He let go of his dick and rested his bound hands on his clasped thighs, the fire in his stomach still there but calming down.

"How does it feel?" Luke asked through clenched teeth, his chest heaving slightly and his slit leaking more precum which was dribbling down the middle of his clasped hands, his purplish tip resting just above his thumbs.

Michael watched Luke's cock and just imagined it as if that was what was inside him. "N-Not as big as your cock," he whispered and slowly began raising his hips and dropping them, riding the thin dildo.

Luke growled and nodded knowingly. He slowly stood up, his cock still resting on his bound hands, and began to walk towards Michael. He stopped as he reached the edge of the table, his eyes focused on Michael's tight hole eagerly taking in the small dildo.

Luke looked up at Michael, his eyes dark and lust filled. "Can I touch yet?" Luke asked, once again pulling on his arms but the knot in the panties just growing tighter.

Michael panted softly but nodded. He released the dildo but the toy remained inside him due to the position. He pulled Luke's hands up and undid the knot using his teeth and nails. He tossed the panties aside and eagerly laid back on the table, his body spread out on display for Luke.

Luke growled loudly, his hands clasping around Luke's ankles. "Don't move." Luke instructed, now taking back the dominant role. He slowly bent down until his knees touched the ground and his face was level with Michael swollen pink lips, the dildo hanging out of his hole.

Luke leaned forward, one of his hands letting go of Michael's ankle and grabbing the pink dildo. Luke hissed quietly as he slowly pulled the dildo out, Michael's walls clenching around it.

Michael whimpered and withered beneath Luke, shivering as he felt his breath ghost against his clit. "Mmm," he moaned out, his back arching as he felt Luke pull the dildo out slowly and almost teasingly.

Once the dildo was almost completely out of Michael, Luke shoved it back in, Michael's back arching and a high pitched moan echoing throughout the room. Luke smiled as he began to lean forward, his warm breath ghosting over the most sensitive part on Michael's body.

Luke glanced up at the boy for a second, the dildo still moving in and out of Michael, and sucked the sensitive bud into his mouth, his tongue flicking over it.

Michael cursed in pleasure and rest his hands beside his head, giving himself up to Luke completely. "God," he groaned and watched Luke hold the toy between his firm fingers, suckling on his sensitive bud as he continued working the dildo inside him.

Luke flicked his tongue over Michael's clit, his tongue working just as fast as his hand was. He glanced up at Michael, sucking hard on his clit, before he bit down on it gently, making Michael Buck his hips up and groan, his hand covering over his mouth to muffle the noises.

Michael muffled his moans and screams with his hand as he gutted his pussy up against Luke's mouth, causing the dildo to nudge deeper into him. "I-I'm close," he whimpered, honestly wanting to feel Luke fill him but he was so wrecked to even ask it.

Luke pulled his mouth back and licked his lips, his eyes focused on Michael's face. "Cum for me, kitten." Luke growled, his head going back down between Michael's legs. He blew gently on Michael's clit, the boy's legs starting to shake and his moans starting to get louder.

Michael whimpered loudly, his lower lip trembling as if he could cry from the incredible pleasure he felt. His thighs trembled and goosebumps rose to his skin, his hips suddenly bucking up against Luke's lips roughly as he came hotly.

"Ungh!" Mikey cried, his head falling back and hips staying up, his body being held up by his arched feet on the table. He let out a shaky breath and felt his walls slowly relax around the dildo, his gaze hazy as well as his whole body.

Luke lapped up Michael's cum, some of it dribbling down his chin. He stood up after a few seconds and smiled down at Michael, the boy's eyes opened but focused on the ceiling, his emerald eyes being clouded.

Luke reached down and pulled out the wet dildo, automatically putting it into his mouth and sucking on it. His tongue swirled around the tip before he moved it further into his mouth, getting all of Michael's juices off of it. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed quietly to himself at the taste, Michael's cum coating his chin and throat.

He slowly pulled out the dildo, a loud 'pop' interrupting the silence as it finally fell from his lips. He smiled once again, Michael's cum still lingering on his tongue, and glanced down at Michael. "Alright there?" He asked, his tone a little too smug.

Michael watched Luke suck the toy like a pro, giving him an idea. He nodded at Luke's question and slowly pulled himself into sitting position, glancing at Luke's still-achy cock.

"I wanna suck you off," he said, not caring how hoarse his voice was from moaning and screaming so much. He could tell Luke approved by the way his eyes sparked for a split second, making Mikey grin widely.

Luke threw the dildo onto the table and looked at Michael's lips hungrily, already imagining what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his throbbing cock. "Go ahead." Luke said, nudging his hips towards Michael a little, making his boner bounce a little.

Michael hummed and climbed off the table, getting on his knees instead in front of Luke. He licked his lips and let his eyes trail up and down his cock, finally taking the swollen head between his lips.

Luke clenched his teeth to keep the moan, that threatened to escape when Michael wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, from escaping. He closed his eyes tightly and balled his hands into fists to keep from shoving Michael's head down further on his cock. He felt Michael swirl his tongue around the head on his cock before it ran over his slit, collecting the precum.

"Fuck." Luke moaned loudly, not caring anymore. He knew his aunt was at church and wouldn't be home for another two hours, so he had no reason to hold back.

Michael hummed in approval at the taste and suckled just on the head to collect as much precum he could then began moving further. His plump, naturally dark lips eagerly stretched around his cock, his eyes wide and glossy as he looked up at Luke as he moved his head.

He hummed softly and swirled his tongue a few times, his nose taking in that musty scent of Luke's pubic hair. He honestly loved it for some reason, loving the masculine scent. It didn't stink nor bother him truthfully.

Luke's eyes fluttered open, his blue orbs blown and blood shot from the pleasure. He moved his hands, from hanging limp by his sides, up to Michael's hair, his fingers threading through his soft hair before his hands closed around the handfuls he had, gently tugging on his hair as a loud moan falling from his lips.

He stared down into Michael's glossy, emerald eyes, his eyes occasionally flickering down the his swollen lips wrapped around his cock. Luke felt the pressure in his stomach return, this time, a lot more intense than before.

Michael made a slight suckling noise as he positioned himself closer, still on his knees but now closer to Luke. He kept his hands placed on the cool tile floor of the kitchen, not wanting to use his hands but only his mouth to please Luke.

Mikey moved his mouth along his shaft, soon the tip hitting the back of his throat but he kept going, ignoring the slight pain. He moaned muffly around Luke's cock and soon began deep throating, his nose nudged against Luke's pubic hair.

Luke tipped his head back, the pleasure coursing throughout his body but pooling in his stomach. He felt the pressure return to the tip, letting him know he was close. He didn't warn Michael though, he wanted to hold on and have this pleasure last for as long as possible.

Luke moaned loudly as he felt Michael almost take in his entire length, his hands staying on the ground instead of wrapping around the remainder of Luke's cock that he couldn't get. "Michael." Luke moaned loudly, the boys name raspy.

Mikey closed his eyes tightly and tried relaxing his throat but he kept gagging a little on Luke's massive member. He didn't pull back, however, and instead suckled softly on it. He ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of his cock, trailing it against the thick, pulsing vein. Michael moaned softly at the warmth and feeling, pushing himself to take his cock completely now.

Luke moaned loudly when he felt his entire length being enveloped into Michael's warm mouth. His eyes snapped open and he glanced down at the boy, his eyes watery and his lips swelling more. Luke grunted, his hands tightening in Michael's hair.

"I'm close." Luke warned, his voice hoarse. In all honesty, Luke had almost lost it when he had glanced down at Michael, but surprisingly, he held on.

Michael whined softly as Luke tugged at his hair but nodded a little. He slowly pulled back then up again, bobbing his head slowly as he suckled around his cock. The tip grazed against the back of his throat, Michael nearly choking as he felt precum dribble but he stopped himself, relaxing his tense throat walls once again. He was eager to taste Luke, so he did everything he remembered Luke liked from when they were first together.

Luke growled loudly, his hips thrusting forward one time before he released his load into Michael's mouth, the cum hitting the back of his throat. Luke moaned loudly and felt his knees buckle and his legs become wobbly. His mind went blank and his body filled with this hazy feeling, Luke feeling as if he was flying.

"Michael." Luke breathed out, his death grip in Michael's hair loosening as he came down from his high, Michael still sucking on his cock to ride him through his orgasm.

Michael sucked his way down Luke's length, finally pulling off with a satisfying 'pop' like Luke had done earlier. He swallowed thoroughly and coughed softly, clearing his throat of any hoarseness. He licked his swollen lips and looked up at Luke, his eyes still puffy and almost bloodshot.

Luke slowly began to come down from his high and once he was aware of everything around him, he bent down with wobbly legs and helped Michael up. Before the boy could even gain his footing, Luke's lips were already pressed against his in a desperate kiss.

He took ahold of Michael's hips, supporting the boy, and shoved his tongue past Michael's lips, letting the boy taste the sweet remnants of his cum while Luke also tasted himself heavily on Michael's tongue, the boy's mouth having a bitterness tinge to it from Luke's cum.

Michael breathed out softly against Luke's lips, leaning against him as he tried to regain his posture. He kissed Luke back just as hotly, moaning softly as their cum practically mixed. He smiled to himself and let their tongues fight for dominance then gave it up to Luke, letting him control the kiss.

Luke's tongue searched around Michael's familiar mouth, his tongue occasionally massaging the boys. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked down at Michael, his breathing almost non existence. "You are amazing." Luke breathed out, his eyes searching Michael's emerald eyes. He smiled softly as he glanced down at the boy's swollen lips, knowing he was the reason for that.

Michael smiled shyly and bit his lip softly. "You too," he whispered and pecked his lips lightly, his body still leaning up against Luke. He nuzzled into him, finding comfort just by cuddling into his arms. He buried his face against his neck and sighed happily, smiling as Luke's arms looped around his waist.

Luke, without Michael's permission, bent down with his free arm and picked Michael up, the boy now being cradled in Luke's arms. He repositioned his arm that was around his waist and moved it up a little, until he was certain Michael was secure in his arms. The boy nuzzled his face in Luke's chest and inhaled deeply, his arms folding over the top of his baby bump.

"Bed time." Luke said, not caring that it was only a little after noon. He knew the boy was tired and he himself was tired as well. Shopping for houses and clothes apparently took a tull on Luke. The sex part was just an added delight that had taken Luke by slight surprise.

Michael nodded in agreement and relaxed in Luke's arms, feeling so light in his arms as he was carried upstairs to the bedroom. He curled into the blankets as Luke laid him down and giggled softly, pointing to his dresser. "Panties?" he asked politely, knowing Luke usually preferred him naked while they slept so he asked sweetly and nicely.

Luke frowned down at Michael but walked over to the dresser and grabbed the boy a pair of yellow panties and one of Luke's black t-shirts, knowing Michael preferred clothing unlike Luke. He walked back over to the bed, his cock bobbing freely all the while, and put Michael's panties on, the boy lifting his hips up a little to help him.

"Up." Luke said, grasping Michael's forearm so he could help him sit up a little. Once the shirt was on the boy and he was once again comfortable, Luke got up on the bed and crawled over Michael before laying down next to him, both of them curling up under the blanket.

Luke threw an arm over Michael's side and drug the boy to his chest, Michael's face automatically burying in Luke's bare chest and their legs tangling together. Luke buried his face in Michael's hair and inhaled deeply, the vanilla scent calming him instantly. The scent was like home to Luke, making him relax whether he liked it or not.

"I love you." Luke whispered, his voice slightly muffled by the boy's hair. Luke had never pictured he would be willing to say those words, let alone mean them.

Michael's body went lax in Luke's hold and he sighed happily, contentedly. "I love you too," he said back, his hands caressing Luke's chest to help calm him and help him doze off. He grasped Luke's leg and slipped his own between them, their legs entwining together and bringing them even closer to each other. He wrapped his arms around Luke, curling around him to pull him impossibly closer.

Luke smiled softly against Michael's hair, his body going completely lax. "Now, go to sleep, my kitten." Luke whispered, kissing the top of Michael's head. He rested his cheek against the top of Michael's head and let out a content sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. Luke hadn't realized how tired he truly was, until his thoughts started to disappear and his breathing became steady not even a few minutes later.

Michael closed his eyes and smiled to himself, not yet falling asleep. He listened to the thump of Luke's heartbeat, smiling as he recalled the baby's heartbeat which he had heard earlier.

He smiled down at his baby bump, though it was dark and he could barely see, he still knew where it generally was. "I love you, baby," he whispered quietly, making sure he didn't wake Luke.


	19. Chapter 18

Luke groaned as the piercing noise of the alarm clock woke him up. He untangled himself from Michael and rolled onto his side, stretching his arm forward as he blindly searched for the alarm. When the room finally fell silent, Luke fluttered his eyes open and sat up, his back arching as he stretched and making a delicious popping noise. Luke sat there for a seconds and finally stood up, his toes curling against the cool floor.

Luke looked over at Michael and seen he was still sleeping, giving Luke the chance to shower before he had to wake the boy. He carefully crept along the floor, a long yawn stretching his lips. He scurried across the bathroom floor and turned on the shower water before stepping in, visibly shivering as the cool water pelted his still warm skin, making him fully awake.

Once the water was warm, Luke quickly began to wash his body, along with his hair, before he stepped out of the shower. He glanced up at the mirror, seeing it fogged with steam, and shook his head, droplets of water flying everywhere. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his and Michael's room, walking straight towards his closet.

He searched through the ridiculous amount of clothes and finally pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He threw the clothes on his side of the bed and grabbed boxers, slipping them on under his towel. He unwrapped the towel from around his waist and finished drying himself off, along with his hair, and got dressed.

Luke was just tying the laces to his black vans when Michael began to stir. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Michael as the boy set up with sleepy eyes and sleep mussed hair. "Morning, kitten." Luke hummed, standing up from the bed and walking over to Michael's side of the bed, only stopping when his knees came in contact with the soft edge of the mattress.

Michael yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, sleepily smiling up at Luke once he finished. "Morning," he said, voice groggy from sleep.

He ignored the fact he had to get up for school and instead rolled over, tugging the blanket with him. He buried his face against the pillows and closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he heard Luke 'tsk' in response. He giggled a little and nuzzled his face against the soft, plush material of the pillow, trying to fall back asleep though he knew Luke wouldn't allow it.

Luke grinned at the lump under the blankets. He slowly climbed the bed and threw one leg over Michael so he was now straddling him. He grabbed the top of the blanket and pried it from Michael's hands and pulled it down, revealing the back of Michael's head. Luke sighed and grasped Michael's chin the best that he could, turning his head.

"Look at me?" Luke asked when Michael's face was finally turned towards his but his eyes screwed up tightly.

Michael pouted a little but kept his eyes closed. "I'm sleeping," he mumbled, trying hard to hide back a smile and he did, barely. He turned his head away again, hiding it beneath a pillow completely and silently giggling to himself.

Luke bite his lip as he fought back the smile that he knew was going to win soon. He grabbed the pillow that was against Michael's face and lifted up, Michael's grasp not loosening. Luke knew he could get the pillow from him, but he didn't want to hurt him so he did the next best thing. He let go of the pillow and smirked, his hands falling down to Michael's sides. He began tickling him, his fingers assaulting Michael's sides.

Michael squealed muffly against the pillow and kicked lightly at Luke, laughing and trying to wiggle away. "Luke!" he whined, trying to squirm away. He was well awake, but he didn't want to get ready. He kept the pillow covering his face, but eventually had to take it off for the sake of air.

Luke's damp hair had fallen in front of his face, covering the tips of his eyes. He stopped tickling Michael and smiled down at the boy, slightly breathless, and admired him for a second. His hair was scattered all over the mattress and his cheeks were flushed, tears pricking his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"You look beautiful." Luke breathed out, honestly thinking that Michael was stunning right in this moment, his face having a small glow to it.

Michael smiled shyly, his blush blending in with his rosy cheeks. "Can you get me ready?" he asked sweetly, gently threading a hand through Luke's hair to push it out of his face. He smiled to himself at the sight, finding Luke so handsome even without his usual eyeliner. He looked honestly adorable by having a fond smile on his face, his features breathtaking.

Luke licked his bottom lip and nodded, not yet budging from straddling Michael's hips. "Shower?" He asked, his hands now resting on his thighs. Luke was suddenly thankful that he hadn't yet done his hair or eyeliner.

Michael yawned once again and nodded, his body feeling sweaty and gross. "Yes please," he said and got up with Luke's help. He peeled off the black t-shirt and tossed it aside in the hamper, huffing softly as he saw the very light remain of the milky substance on his swollen nipples.

"How long does this thing last and how severe is it?" he asked Luke and looked down at his chest.

Luke stared down at Michael's swollen nipples for a second and shrugged. "Until you have the baby unless you pump which will make your breast milk stay for as long as you do and after you are done doing whatever with it, it will stop producing and eventually dry up." Luke said, remembering back to a page he read about breast milk. He grabbed Michael's hand and began to lead the boy towards the restroom.

Michael 'oh'ed and nodded, leaning against the counter as he watched Luke setup the shower. "Which would you suggest?" he asked, honestly unsure of which would be better. He felt a little bad for not knowing as much about his pregnancy as Luke did, but at least one of them knew.

Luke turned on the water to lukewarm and turned back to Michael, his eyes focusing on his swollen nipples as he thought for a second. He knew he didn't want Michael to be uncomfortable, yet he knew he wanted the boys milk for the baby, knowing it was better than formula. "I think you should keep it. Breast milk stores cream in it, there for making it a lot better for the baby. Plus," Luke paused for a second and took a step closer to Michael, making sure they made eye contact. "I wanna taste it too." He added, smirking softly.

Michael's breath hitched at that and he swallowed hard, his hands clutching the edge of the counter. He pressed his thighs together tightly and bit his lower lip hard, sitting back against the counter a little. "I would allow that," he whispered, his voice hushed and slightly seductive yet so aroused and flustered at once. Just the thought of Luke wanted to feed from him made him aroused and he couldn't quite describe why.

Luke laughed quietly, shaking his head a little. "I know you would considering just the thought makes you wet." Luke said, looking down at Michael's clenched thighs. He smirked again and took a step towards Michael, his hands reaching towards the waistband of Michael's panties. He hooked his thumbs under it and began to pull down his panties, throwing them on the floor once they were off. He leaned forward, his lips next to Michael's ear.

"Time to shower." Luke whispered in his ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth, gently biting down on it before pulling back and walking towards the other side of the counter where his eyeliner was.

Michael blinked a few times once Luke pulled away, sighing to himself as he was left flustered as Luke went off to do his eyeliner and hair. He walked to the shower, climbing in and sighing at the relaxing feeling of the water.

Mikey soaked himself and washed his hair, biting his lip softly as he stared down at his chest. He let his hair rinse out from the showerhead water and slowly brought a hand to the left swollen nipple, very lightly brushing a fingertip over it and hissing at the sensitivity.

Luke applied eyeliner and styled his hair in a quiff before walking out of the bathroom to get Michael's clothes. He picked out a black pair of leggings and a loose purple top that was blank. He grabbed him a pair of panties, along with some socks, and walked back into the bathroom after he set the clothing on the bed.

"Ready to get out?" He asked Michael as he grabbed a towel for the boy.

Michael's eyes flicked up to the curtain and he nodded, quickly washing his body and rinsing. He shut off the water and squeaked as Luke shamelessly opened the shower curtain completely. He blushed and tugged the towel from Luke's grasp, briefly drying his legs then wrapping the towel around his body.

Mikey stepped out and let himself cool off for a moment then wiped his face and began getting dressed. He felt Luke's usual gaze on him but he paid no mind to it.

Luke watched Michael get dressed, having to think of disgusting things to stop himself from getting hard. When Michael picked up the shirt, Luke walked passed him and towards his closet where he grabbed a black, oversized hoodie of his. He walked back to Michael and handed it to him, knowing Michael would be more comfortable with something that would better help conceal his bump.

"Here, wear this." Luke said, helping Michael on with it.

Michael got dressed and sighed to himself, smiling gratefully however at Luke. He dressed into the hoodie and sighed at how cozy it was, happily nuzzling into it. He smiled up at Luke and pecked his lips, staring fondly into his black-lined eyes.

He bit his lip softly and smiled sheepishly. "Luke?" he asked hesitantly, gently rubbing his shoulders and caressing over his prominent collarbones.

Luke stared down into Michael's warm eyes and smiled softly. "Kitten?" He asked, cupping Michael's cheeks in his hands. His thumb began to gently stroke over Michael's cheeks, running over his plump, bottom lip every few seconds.

Michael smiled a little more, feeling reassurance run through him. "Can you do my eyeliner?" he asked finally, shyly biting the corner of his lower lip as he looked into Luke's eyes. He's always wanted Luke to do his eyeliner, but he felt too scared to ask honestly. He was afraid Luke would say no or day he was too girly, though those were both unlikely.

Luke smiled widely down at Michael and nodded, excited that Michael actually wanted to try it. He pecked his lips before grabbing Michael's hand, leading him towards the bathroom. Once in there, he made Michael get up on the counter, Luke now standing between his spread legs. He reached over to the right and grabbed his eyeliner.

"How would you like it?" Luke asked, staring at Michael's face as he tried to picture which way would look the best in Michael, though he knew anything would look beautiful on him.

Michael blinked in confusion and bit his lip softly. "You choose," he said, sheepishly tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear and looking down at his lap as Luke examined his face. He blushed lightly and played with his hoodie sleeves to occupy himself.

Luke pursed his lips to the side, finally deciding which would look best. He took the cap off the eyeliner and lifted it up to Michael's eye. "Hold still." He warned then began to apply the eyeliner, the black coming out smoothly on Michael's pale skin.

Michael just stayed still, gently biting down on his lower lip as he felt Luke expertly do his eyeliner. He remained stock still as Luke instructed, sometimes turning his head when he was told.

Luke bit his lip hard and pulled back, staring at Michael. His eyes roamed over his face, smiling when he realized the black made his emerald eyes pop, making him that much more breathtaking. "Look." Luke whispered, his eyes transfixed on Michael's as he helped the boy to a standing position.

Michael giggled softly and looked up onto the mirror, gawking at his reflection. He awed and smiled widely, admiring the fine eyeliner work. Luke had added small wings at the corners, which helped Mikey's bright eyes stand out. "It's so pretty," he awed, his face filled with shock and admiration.

He looked at Luke through the mirror and smiled widely. "Thank you," he said and spun around, tightly hugging him but being careful not to smudge the eyeliner even the slightest bit.

Luke hugged Michael back tightly and kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome, kitten." Luke murmured, squeezing Michael one more time before he pulled away. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced down at it, signing when he realized they had twenty minutes before school started. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Michael, his frown changing into a small smile.

"Ready?" He asked, patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet in them.

Michael smiled softly and nodded, stepping into his shoes then following Luke downstairs. He ruffled his hair and hummed softly, holding the underside of his baby bump as he walked to his side. He climbed in and squealed when Luke slapped his bum, not necessarily rough but firm and enough to leave a temporary light pink handprint.

Luke laughed and retracted his hand, it now resting on the steering wheel. "Nice ass." Luke said, grinning as he revved the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and glanced over at Michael. "Do we have everything we need?" He asked as he stopped at the stop sign, not wanting to get to far from the house just in case they did.

Michael shook his head and giggled, humming as he pondered Luke's question. "Yeah, we got everything," he said, knowing their backpacks were already in the backseat. He smiled a little as Luke resumed driving, nuzzling against him and sighing happily.

Luke let Michael snuggle into him as he drove, loving how clingy Michael always got. He continued to drive to the school, the car silent but comfortable. When he pulled into the school parking lot, he turned and looked down at Michael, a stern look on his face.

"Anybody, and I mean anybody gives you shit, let me know and if you don't, know I will find out one way or another." Luke said, his eyes warning Michael. There was no doubt in Luke's mind that people would say things to Michael but they were fucking mental if they thought they could get away with it.

Michael bit his lip hard but nodded, thickly swallowing as he sat up. "Okay," he said softly, his voice faint. He wished he had every class with Luke, but he only had two. Other than that, Luke only saw Michael in the halls during passing period. He watched Luke park, gently rubbing his bicep to soothe him.

Luke took a deep breath in and looked down at Michael once again. "Let's go." He sighed out, opening his door and jogging around to Michael's to help him out. Once the boy was out of the car, Luke grabbed both of their bags and slung them over one of his shoulders before he grabbed Michael's hand, his thumb stroking across his knuckles.

"Everything will be fine." Luke said, comforting the boy as they began to walk towards the school doors.

Michael smiled just the slightest bit and nodded, thanking Luke as he opened the door for him. They first went to his locker to exchange books, people already filling the halls and some glancing at Michael. He was thankful Luke didn't notice, the punk boy helping him hold books instead as he grumbled about some assignment.

Luke was talking about an assignment that was due within a week's time and he had no idea what it was about. When Michael said nothing about it, he looked over at him and frowned when he seen Michael was looking around the halls. Luke followed his gaze and rolled his eyes, seeing a lot of people were staring at them.

"Mind you're own fucking business." Luke growled out loudly, unclasping his hand from Michael's and throwing it over his shoulder, bringing Michael closer to his side.

Michael nuzzled into Luke's shoulder and watched the other students' heads immediately snap to the opposite direction, practically everyone in the school knowing to listen to Luke the first time, unless they were stupid enough to even dare to challenge him.

Mikey sighed softly and closed his locker door, gently rubbing Luke's hips. "Just relax," he said softly, trying to smile just a tad for reassurance.

Luke growled down at Michael, his glare now directed towards him. "Tell them to mind their own fucking business." Luke hissed, falling into a rhythm with Michael while they walked. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked back up, scanning over the over crowded hallway.

Michael obediently nodded in response, still rubbing Luke's hip as they walked. He remained close to Luke, his gaze focused on his shoes as they made their way to first period, which they had together.

Luke ignored all the people that were staring at them as he guided Michael to the back of the class. He set Michael next to him in the corner desk before he took the seat next to him, the second row from the corner. He piled both their books on his desk before setting Michael's on his, leaving the stack of books, that he'll never use, on his desk.

"Okay?" Luke asked Michael, just now looking at the boy since they entered the class. Michael's eyes were focused on his stack of books and his lip was between his teeth.

Michael stayed quiet for a few moments, his hands balled up in the oversized sleeves. "I'm okay," he mumbled, his gaze remaining on the stack of books, his eyes looking hooded from Luke's perspective.

Michael was used to judgement, obviously because he was a "tranny" as some called. He was used to getting weird glances and the hushed murmurs amongst others. They definitely hurt him, but what hurt him more was people were now judging that he was holding a child, furthermore Luke's child.

Luke frowned deeply and reached forward, his hand now placed on top of one if Michael's balled ones. "Kitten, what's wrong." Luke pressed, an angry wild fire growing in his stomach. He knew exactly what was wrong with Michael but he hated it when the boy pushed him out, which almost never happened.

"I-It's fine," Michael mumbled, slowly sinking down into his chair and pulling his hand away from Luke's. He nibbled on the sleeve and stared at his lap quietly, hearing Luke sigh deeply through his nose.

Luke let his hand fall onto the cool desk before he finally drew it back, nodding slowly. "Alright, have it your way." Luke whispered, his voice, much to Luke's distaste, sounded just as hurt as Luke felt. He turned back in his seat, his gaze on his clasped hands which were now resting on his lap.

Luke hates when Michael acted like this, but that's not what gets to him. It's the sharp sting of rejection that hurts Luke the most. He knew Michael didn't mean it, but he couldn't help but feel hurt.

Michael sighed to himself and got comfortable in his desk chair, nuzzling into Luke's hoodie and smelling the faint cologne. He felt bad for pushing Luke off like that, but he just wasn't in the mood today. He watching his desk quietly as the teacher began going over the lesson, not bothering to follow along.

Luke stayed staring down at his hands the entire class period, his jaw staying clenched. When the bell finally rang, Luke let out a deep breath and stood up. Even though he was mad at Michael, he still waited for the boy to stand up, making sure he kept his balance. He grabbed both of their bags and books before he walked out of the classroom, Michael right behind him. He kept his lips sealed shut, not speaking to the boy who was trailing behind him.

Michael stayed close to Luke, occasionally stepping on the back of his shoes as he clung onto his hand. He sighed and bowed his head down, noticing people give him odd looks and look him up and down.

Luke noticed a few people point in their direction, making his jaw clench tighter. "Fuck off you nosy twats." Luke growled, pushing past them. He kept a tight grip on Michael's hand as he shoved through all the curious eyes.

Michael quickly followed, his eyes still on the floor and clouding with tears. Once they finally stopped in front of Mikey's class, he suddenly buried his face against his chest and tightly hugged him. "I wanna go home," he mumbled, his eyes watery and on the verge of spilling them.

Luke felt his heart clench tightly at Michael's words, the boy sounding so broken. He wanted to give into Michael, to let him go home, but he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. He wrapped his arms around Michael the best that he could and hugged him tightly.

"Just one more period. You want go home after this one, I'll happily take you." Luke whispered, hugging Michael a little tighter to his chest. When Michael was upset like this, is made Luke not only upset, but angry. Luke was certain that if he truly wanted to, he could murder every person in this school.

Michael pouted at Luke's words, so used to him always saying yes to his pleas and giving him what he wanted. He sniffled and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, trying to hold back his emotions and swallow down his tears.

Luke sighed and pulled back a little, grasping Michael's chin between his two fingers. He lifted the boys face up, making his emerald eyes come into view. "Don't cry, baby. I'll be right down the hall. Call me if it gets to be too much." Luke whispered, gently kissing Michael's forehead before pecking his lips.

Michael nodded and sighed shakily, kissing back lightly and hugging Luke tightly again, his clinginess quite obvious. He closed his eyes and slowly felt himself relax from Luke's strong, protective hold. He sighed against his shoulder and cuddled against his chest, finally calming down completely.

Luke smiled softly and hugged Michael back again, letting the boy cuddle against him. When the sound of the first bell echoed throughout the hallways, Luke pulled back reluctantly. "I love you, Michael." Luke said, seeing his emerald eyes were no longer on the verge of tears.

Michael bit his lip and smiled the slightest bit. "I love you too," he said and quickly pecked his lips before going into his classroom, sighing to himself as he shut the door behind himself.

Luke stared at the closed classroom door for a few seconds before he turned around and began towards his own class, just then realizing he had Michael's bags and books. He turned back around and ran to the classroom, throwing the door open and walking into the classroom. He glanced around the room and smiled when his eyes locked with Michael's.

Michael sat down and frowned when he realized he didn't even have his stuff. He cursed softly and almost stood up but Luke suddenly walked in, making Mikey blush deeply. He facepalmed himself when Luke just stood there smiling like a goof, so Michael quickly went over to the door, the whole class watching.

Luke watched Michael quickly scurry towards him, a blush dusting the boys cheeks. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed Michael's backpack and held it in his hand, smirking when he realized everybody's eyes were on them. "You forgot your stuff." Luke said, stretching his arm forward a little and dropping Michael's backpack strap into his hand.

Michael giggled quietly and shook his head. "Get to class," he teased and pecked his jaw, his hand lightly hitting his chest. He looked up at Luke and couldn't help but smile, loving the older boy's teasing side honestly.

Luke nodded his head and turned his gaze up to the students. "They might want to close their mouths, I'm afraid the air will escape out of their heads." Luke mumbled to Michael, smiling goofily down at him before he turned around and walked out of the class, winking at Michael as he closed the door.

Michael giggled and shook his head fondly, sighing as he watched Luke walk off from through the door. He glanced back at the other students, sheepishly biting his lip and scurrying back to his seat.

Luke walked down the hallway towards his next class, Michael's lips still lingering on his jaw. He pushed through the door, ignoring the looks from everyone, and walked straight to his desk. The teacher gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything, knowing Luke was always late, even if he did get his ass reamed out.

Luke propped his legs up on the desk in front of him, being that it was empty since no students sat in the back in the class, and crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed deeply and stared down at his desk, his foot occasionally bouncing on the desk due to being away from Michael. Luke hadn't been away from the boy at all since they broke up. The space, was driving him absolutely insane.

Luke had been so lost in thought, he hadn't realized that the entire class were mumbling and whispering about him and Michael while they were supposed to be reading for an assignment.

Michael nibbled on the eraser part of his pencil as he followed along with the lesson. A few students whispered and snickered amongst each other as they pointed at Michael, calling out his thickness. One guy, who was trying to rile up a few girls and get their attention, spoke up to Michael.

"I know Luke likes his boys thick, but I never thought he'd like someone that thick," he said, smiling in satisfaction when the girls all laughed at his joke.

Michael was tapping his pencil against his notebook but stopped and turned his head when he heard the comment, looking at the guy and biting his lower lip. He wasn't sure how to respond, he wanted to reply with a sassy remark but he couldn't think of a witty response. Instead, his heart sank and he place a hand on his bump, going unnoticed by them.

Luke bit down on his bottom lip, his hand fishing in his pocket for his phone. He clicked the button on the top of it, his phone lighting up, but seeing no new messages from Michael. He sighed deeply and opened the boy's name, quickly typing him a short message. 'Everything alright, Kitten?' Luke asked, then sent. He put his phone back in his pocket after setting it on vibrate.

Luke looked up from his desk, seeing many curious, yet judgemental eyes on him. He scowled deeply and flipped a few of them off before he went back to looking at his desk, hearing some of the students begin to mumble again.

Michael heard his phone suddenly, automatically knowing it was Luke because no one really texted him. He pursed his lips a little, deciding he shouldn't just beg Luke for help but stick up for himself once again instead.

"It's true, he does like thick, curvy boys. Maybe he's gay because he doesn't want any stick-figure, flat-chested girls like the ones all around school," he spat, glaring at the girls who immediately stopped laughing, their faces turning red. Mikey grinned a little,looking back at the guy who was looking over the girls as if to test Michael's claim about their body figures.

Luke huffed angrily after a few minutes passed and he still didn't get a text back. He pulled his phone back out, his thumbs working faster this time. 'If you don't answer me within five seconds I will be forced to leave my class and go to yours in fear that you are hurt.' Luke typed quickly, angrily, before he sent it. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and leaned forward, his hands folding over his desk. He hated how worried he got about Michael just because the boy didn't respond right away.

Michael heard his phone buzz again and he glanced at it, getting a little annoyed by Luke's constant texts. He was about to grab his phone but the guy spoke up again.

"Are you going to tell your punk boyfriend someone is teasing you?" he sneered, the few girls sitting up and mumbling similar remarks.

Michael swallowed hard and glared at him. "He is not punk, he is just defensive and has plenty of tattoos and piercings. It sickens me that people like you still label him as that, you're so fucking judgemental," he spat, perking up in his seat as his anger boiled.

Luke was now sitting straight, his feet placed firmly on the ground as his right leg bounced up and down. He continued to glance down at his phone, getting more irritated with each second that passed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Luke stood up and walked to the teacher's desk, giving her some excuse about needing to go to the bathroom which she bought.

Luke all but ran down the hallway, his worry clouding his irritation. He stopped in front of Michael's classroom door and pulled out his cell phone. 'I'm outside your class.' Luke sent, his hand clenching into a fist around his phone.

Michael's phone lit up yet again and buzzed on the hard surface of his desk but he ignored it again, glaring at the guy who was holding his hands up in defense, trying to be funny.

"Whoa calm down, Kitten," he joked, the whole school knowing that's what Luke called Michael. Mikey grumbled lowly and suddenly stood up, causing heads to turn.

"Don't call me Kitten!" he yelled, his hands balling into fists as he hovered over the guy. Everyone watched and gawked, practically blowing up and demanding a fight.

Luke shoved his phone into his pocket and huffed angrily, his hand hovering over the door knob. Luke was just about to turn the doorknob when he heard shouting, making him stop for a second in shock when he realized it was Michael's voice. Luke didn't waste another second and opened the door, more like throwing it open. The door flew back on the hinges and hit against the wall, everyone's head snapping towards the now open door which was where Luke stood, his jaw and fists clenched and his eyes boring holes into the guy Michael was standing in front of.

Michael glared at the guy, ignoring the sound of the door nearly being broken. The guy's eyes widened and he looked past Michael, cursing under his breath when he saw Luke. A few others students whispered hushed things to each other and Michael finally caught on that it was Luke.

Mikey grinned a little but also felt annoyed. He knew Luke was going to cast his revenge, but he felt so defenseless because he needed him to come in and help.

Luke took a few cautious steps forward, his gaze focused on the other guy. Michael had yet to turn around, his back still facing Luke which Luke figured was because he was angry at him for barging in. "What the Fuck is going on?" Luke growled, glancing at a few of the students that were looking at him with wide eyes and opened mouths.

Michael sighed softly and finally turned around, looking at Luke. "Nothing, everything is fine," he said and looked down, feeling all eyes on the two of them. "Lucas, please go back to class," he said softly, all his anger disappearing.

Luke snorted loudly and turned his gaze onto Michael. "Nothing my ass. But if you don't want to tell me, I'm sure I could beat the truth out of someone in here." Luke said, his tone staying angry. He clenched and unclenched his fists, his anger growing more and more with each second that passes.

Michael sighed deeply and quickly grabbed his bags. "C'mon, let's just go home," he mumbled lowly, grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him towards the door, at least trying to. He wanted to get out of the classroom. He felt so embarrassed and he just couldn't stand the looks he was receiving.

Luke growled deeply and ripped his arm from Michael's grasp. "Go outside, get in the car but I'm not leaving until I know what this fucker did." Luke hissed, keeping his cold gaze on Michael until his last few words, which he glanced back at the guy.

Michael looked at Luke and sighed. "Just listen to me! I'll tell you when we get in the car, but please! Lucas, I-I wanna go home," he pleaded, on the verge of tears from how emotional he was. He hated how unbearable his emotions were at times, and now was probably the worst situation. He was in a full classroom and Luke wouldn't even listen to him nor try to obey.

Luke sighed deeply and looked into Michael's pleading eyes, seeing them well up with tears. Luke groaned loudly and grabbed a hold of Michael's hand, dragging him out of the classroom and towards the entrance. He didn't talk to Michael, afraid that he would take his anger out on the boy.

Luke wished he would have stayed and beat the shit out of the kid, he really didn't even need an explanation but the way Michael looked made him think twice about it.

Michael remained silent as they walked, making their way to the car. He sniffled softly and his shoes scuffed against the concrete, his blurry gaze focused on the ground. He didn't speak to his, just climbed in himself and sighed shakily in relief.

Luke climbed into the driver's seat and slammed his door shut, his body turning so he was facing Michael. "You have ten seconds to explain." Luke said through clenched teeth, his eyes remaining a dark blue color. Luke wanted to reach forward and wrap Michael into a tight hug, to tell him everything's alright but another part of Luke, a more dominant part, wanted an explanation first.

Michael closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Just drop it," he whispered quietly, slowly turning his body towards the door, opposite from Luke. He held his bump protectively, once again an instinct. He stroked it lightly with his thumb and rest his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

Luke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You know I can't do that." Luke whispered, his anger subsiding and his eyes going back to their original color. He turned his body towards Michael a little more, wanting nothing more than to reach forward and comfort him.

Michael sighed quietly to himself and shook his head a little. "I love yet hate that about you," he said softly, bringing his hands to his face and gently massaging it. He sat up again and looked down at his lap quietly, his hands clasped in it.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and stared at Michael, still not ready to give up. "Its something you'll have to live with." Luke said, chuckling softly. He reached a hand forward and set it on Michael's thigh, the boy jerking away. "Tell me, please." Luke pleaded, the feeling of rejection and hurt resurfacing.

Michael scooted a little in his seat, moving closer to the car door and away from Luke. "Just drop it," he said shIn and huffed, rubbing his temple lightly. "I wanna go home. We should go home," he murmured quietly.

Luke shook his head, glaring at Michael once again. "I can go back inside, you know. I can go in there and beat the truth out of that other dude." Luke said, turning in his seat again and his hand inching towards the door handle.

Michael bit his lip hard and sighed in exasperation. "He was teasing me so I yelled at him," he said, his eyes filling with tears yet again just by recalling the incident. He let out a choked sob and buried his face in his hands, sometimes hating how demanding Luke was.

Luke felt the anger return, Michael's tears fueling it. "Michael," Luke breathed out, feeling his heart clench uncomfortably. Luke planned on going inside and beating the shit out of the kid but he couldn't just leave Michael here while he was crying. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered, not yet touching the boy.

Michael shook his head quickly and turned his face away. "J-Just drive us home," he begged again, his eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched as he held back the threatening cascade of tears.

Luke shook his head once again, swallowing hard to remove the ball of emotions. "I can't. I can't let him just get away with it." Luke said, his voice going hard once again.

Michael rest his face against the window once again and whimpered softly. "Th-Then let me drive home," he begged, wanting to leave but Luke wouldn't agree, he just wanted to fight. Michael was aching physically and emotionally and the least thing he wanted was to stay at school for another moment.

Luke bit his lip hard, debating whether or not he wanted Michael to drive home alone. With an aggravated noise, Luke repositioned himself in the seat and turned on the car, the engine purring to life. Luke peeled out of his parking spot, his tires squealing against the asphalt, and drove out of the parking lot just as fast. He sped down the road, his hands clenched on the steering wheel and his lip caught tightly between his teeth, no doubt in Luke's mind that it would soon begin to bleed.

"Please slow down," Michael mumbled quietly after a few minutes of Luke speeding down the road. He fluttered open his eyes and looked outside, his mind feeling fuzzy as well as the rest of his body. He wanted to curl up and just drink tea for the rest of the day, his body feeling sore physically from cramps and swelling.

Luke lessened the pressure on the gas pedal, the car soon slowing down. He kept his hands clenched on the steering wheel and his gaze on the road in front of them, his teeth now clenched. After a few more minutes of riding in silence, Luke swerved into his aunt's driveway and turned off the engine but not moving. He was planning on sitting in the car until he at least calmed down.

Michael sighed once they parked and unbuckled. He looked at Luke, seeing him stare straight ahead and his body tense. He bit his lip softly, knowing he had to calm him.

"Luke," he spoke softly, gently placed a hand on his chest and rubbing it soothingly. He could feel Luke's heartbeat, which was quick since he was angry.

Luke's body went rigid, his hand reaching up and swatting Michael's away. "Just go inside." Luke said through clenched teeth, his eyes focused on the garage door. He knew what Michael's intentions were but he just felt like being alone right now.

Michael's heart sank but he nodded, moving away from Luke but taking the car keys. He wanted to assure he wouldn't drive off anywhere, so he took the keys himself. He climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door, glancing at Luke once before stepping inside the house.

Luke looked towards the door once it was closed, his hand reaching for his own door handle. He popped his door open and climbed out before slamming his door shut. He walked around the front of his car and towards the back where the ladder was. He climbed up it and took a few long strides towards the middle of the roof before he laid down on his back.

Luke sighed deeply and stared up at the white, fluffy clouds, feeling his tense muscles begin to relax and his jaw unclenching. Luke had planned on driving back to the school after Michael went inside but the boy took his keys, obviously knowing Luke to well.

Michael made his way upstairs and stripped from his clothes, sitting in the bed in just his panties. He sighed at the feeling, glad he was finally out of those tight clothes. He laid on the bed and stroked his baby bump absentmindedly as he stared out the window, thinking to himself.

Luke smiled softly to himself and set up, his anger gone. He slide down the roof and hung his legs over the edge before he flipped on his stomach, his feet resting on the edge of his window sill. He shimmied his way down the roof, finally squatting in front of his window. He grinned widely and tapped on the locked glass, seeing Michael was staring towards him.

Michael's eyes went into focus when he heard a few quick taps, looking at Luke outside of the window. He shook his head fondly and climbed out of bed, shameless about being half nude. He carefully opened the window, which swung open like a door instead of having to slide it open.

"That's dangerous," he teased and helped Luke inside the room, shutting the window once he was inside.

Luke shrugged and kicked off his boots, his shirt following shortly after. "I've done it plenty of times and I haven't died yet." Luke said, grinning as he flopped onto the bed, his face burying in his pillows. He inhaled deeply and smiled, the pillows having Michael's vanilla scent all over it.

Michael shook his head again and giggled. He patted Luke's bum and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at him. He was glad they could easily move on from little disagreements and arguments.

Luke rolled onto his back, his arms folding underneath his head and propping it up. "Hello, beautiful." Luke hummed, smiling widely at Michael. Luke loved how easily he calmed down while in the presence of the boy and how only Michael could ever calm him down.

Michael laughed and shook his head once again, Luke was so cheesy sometimes. "Hello handsome," he replied and smiled down at the older boy.

Luke shifted his legs a little, one going in Michael's lap and the other one pressing against the bottom of his back. "How did I get so lucky?" Luke asked, the question directed more towards himself than towards Michael.

Michael giggled softly and grasped Luke's ankles, resting both feet in his lap and gently massaging his ankles. "What does that mean?" he asked and gently massaged his feet as well, not even caring if they stunk.

Luke hummed and closed his eyes, the foot massage feeling amazing. "It means how did a punk boy like me get lucky enough to get someone as hot, kind and caring as you?" Luke clarified, keeping his eyes closed gently.

Michael rolled his eyes a little and sighed. "Because I love you and you love me back. Besides, there's more to you than that you're a 'punk boy'," he said and shook his head, gently popping Luke's toes.

Luke sighed and shook his head gently, his eyes still closed. When Michael was finished with popping his toes Luke sat up and opened his eyes, smiling at Michael. He pecked his lips softly and stood up. "Your turn." Luke said referring to the foot massage. He knew Michael's feet were sore and would get even sorer as he got farther along, considering his feet would swell.

"And I do love you, more than anything I have ever loved." Luke added, his eyes locked with Michael's and his own screaming sincerity.

Michael laid back on the bed, his small feet gently resting in Luke's lap. "I love you too," he said and watched the older boy's firm hands knead into his feet, soft hums and light moans escaping his lips.

"Thank you," he said, this feeling so relieving from all the swelling on his poor little feet.

Luke smiled softly and nodded, continuing to massage Michael's slightly swollen feet. When he was done, he let go of Michael's feet and let them rest on his lap. Luke sighed and laid back against the bed, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I think I'll let you stay home from school from now on." Luke suddenly blurted, though his head stayed rested against the mattress. Luke knew he didn't want Michael to return to that wretched hell hole but if Michael was staying home, then so would Luke. He couldn't stand being away from the boy for a period, let alone an entire school day.

Michael relaxed and smiled widely at that. "Thank you," he breathed out, slowly sitting up after a few moments and curling up beside Luke. He gently laid on half of him, sighing happily and smiling. Before he met Luke, he wanted to graduate high school and go to college no matter what. Now, however, he wanted to drop out -- definitely.

Luke's arm wrapped around Michael, his other hand going up to Michael's head, his fingers threading through Michael's soft hair. "We could sign you up for online school, or you could get your G.E.D or you could do packets." Luke said, listing off numerous things he had considered to do throughout his school years. He knew Michael didn't want to actually attend school, but he also knew he had wanted to graduate.

Michael shrugged in response and relaxed in Luke's arms, cuddling against his chest. "We'll worry about it later," he said softly, tugging the blankets over them both and snuggling into Luke's bare chest.

Luke sighed but nodded to Michael, letting Michael cover both of them with the blanket. Luke kept his head laid against the mattress, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Something had been bothering him since they left the school, well more like since he entered Michael's classroom for the second time. Luke cleared his throat and bit his lip harshly, afraid to ask Michael the question.

"I have a question for you, Kitten." Luke said instead of just coming straight out with the question.

Michael hummed softly, telling Luke he was listening. He curled into him, his leg naturally propping up across his waist. He tucked his face against Luke's neck, smiling to himself and fluttering his eyes closed.

Luke sighed and tightened his arm around Michael. "Where was the teacher when everything happened in the classroom?" Luke asked quietly. He knew that Michael wanted to let the subject go but Luke needed the answer to it.

Michael sighed and huffed a little, scooting closer to Luke. "She just didn't say anything," he mumbled against his neck. "She was at her desk and just didn't try breaking it up," he added and bit his lip.

Luke growled a little, his hand curling tightly around Michael's hip. "Some fucking education system we have." He hissed out, having to bite his tongue to keep from saying more. Luke was pissed beyond belief but Michael didn't need to hear every single thought that was running through his head at this moment.

Michael hushed Luke softly and rubbed his bicep. "Relax, babe," he whispered, pressing light kisses to his neck and jaw. He felt Luke's chest slowly untense and a deep growl escape his lips, Luke's hand remaining tight around his body.

Luke huffed and rolled onto his side, jostling Michael a little. He stared into Michael's emerald eyes, their noses just barely brushing. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered quietly, gently bumping Michael's nose with his own.

Michael couldn't help but smile a little at that small touch of affection. He gently rubbed his nose against Luke's, letting their lips brush briefly. "It's okay, darling," Mikey whispered, his voice just as soft.

Luke tilted his head to the right and gently pecked Michael's lips, his eyes closing. Luke pulled back but kept his eyes closed and shook his head softly. "You don't get it, do you?" Luke asked quietly, his breath ghosting over Michael's face.

Michael relaxed at the warm feeling then flicked his eyes up to Luke, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Get what?" he asked, pushing a few strands of loose hair out of Luke's face.

Luke opened his eyes, his own locking with Michael's. "That it hurts me when you're hurt and it literally kills me to know I can't take your pain away or make it better." Luke said, his eyes flicking from Michael, to the bed then back to Michael's eyes, Luke's having a thousand emotions flashing through them.

Michael pursed his lips a little, looking down and sighing softly. "Luke, you can't control everything. You don't have to hurt someone else for revenge either, I'd rather have your comfort," he said softly, looking back up at Luke. "Your love," he added, his voice a whisper this time.

Luke groaned and flopped back onto his back, his arms loosening from around Michael and crossing over his chest. "It's not just about hurting them Michael, it's about me teaching them a lesson. Giving them a taste of their own medicine and yes, I do like beating the shit out of people but something I have learned throughout the years is that words hurt much more than any physical pain." Luke said, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he had his small rant.

Michael watched Luke as his spoke, his eyes dancing across his features. He bit his lip softly, letting Luke's words settle in for a moment.

"Overtime, you get used to things," he whispered softly, glancing at Luke once more before staring down at the crinkled sheets.

Luke suddenly sat up and turned, one leg hanging over the bed and the other folded underneath him. "That's the point, Michael! You shouldn't have to get used to the words people say because you are nothing that they say!" Luke began angrily, pausing as he searched for the right words.

"You are a beautiful, kind hearted boy. You have shown me things I never knew existed, you have shown me what true love feels like. And yeah, you may be different but that's what made you so attractive to me and the fact that you're carrying my child, makes you that much more beautiful." Luke finished, his voice going from aggressive to soft. Somewhere in the middle of his rant, Luke had made eye contact with Michael, the boy's eyes now glistening.

Michael swallowed hard and bit his wobbly lower lip. He blinked a few times, blinking back his threatening tears. "I-I love you," he whispered, suddenly diving into Luke's arms and clutching onto him. He buried his face against his neck, his arms looped around his neck and body pressed possibly close to Luke's. Though the older boy has complimented him before, it always felt assuring to hear him say it in a rant almost.

Luke smiled softly and buried his face in Michael's hair, his arms clutching to boy tightly to his chest. "I love you too, Kitten." Luke whispered. Throughout the years, Luke had discovered that he didn't know how to speak what he was feeling but since he met Michael, the boy had taught him how to come to terms with them and how to express himself.

"Thank you," Luke whispered, inhaling softly. Another thing Luke had figured out since he met Michael was the fact that he liked vanilla perfume, maybe a little too much.

Michael stayed curled up against Luke, somehow making his way into his lap and easily cuddling up. He relaxed and threaded his fingers through Luke's hair, smiling to himself as he felt the older teen sniff his hair. He let him and sniffed Luke's neck curiously, smiling instantly as he smelled his cologne which was a tad faint but still there.

Luke stayed still for a long time, loving the way it felt to have Michael wrapped around him. "Michael?" Luke asked after a few minutes, his voice muffled by the boy's hair. Luke's hands began to move up and down Michael's back, feeling the boy's muscles jump under his touch.

Michael smiled softly and wrapped his leg around Luke again, pulling him closer. "Yes babe?" he asked, lightly scratching Luke's scalp and giggling as the older boy groaned in response, knowing that also soothed him.

Luke lost the ability to talk for a second, Michael's hand scratching his scalp felt amazing. Luke shook his head a little and smiled softly against Michael's head. "I want to have sex but I want you to be completely dominant." Luke said, the thought alone already making his cock semi hard.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me, make me your submissive for a while." Luke added, shifting his hips a little as his trousers became slightly tighter.

Michael's eyes went wide and his throat swelled up. "Oh," he breathed out, his cheeks turning rosy red. "A-Are you sure?" he asked quietly, his eyes stretched wide in awe. He's been dominant before, but he's never been completely dominant. He's tied Luke up but that was about as far as it went.

Luke nodded and swallowed thickly, his gaze falling down to Michael's lap. "Yeah, if you want to, I mean." Luke said, a little quieter than before. Luke bite his lip harshly, afraid of how Michael would respond. Of course Luke had been submissive to Michael before but never had he been fully submissive and the thought kind of scared him but it turned him on even more.

Michael bit his lip and smiled shyly. "What exactly should I do?" he asked softly, his hands gently caressing Luke's chest once more. He wanted to try being dominant, but he wanted to do it right.

Luke shook his head and looked up at Michael, his lip falling from between his teeth. "Don't ask me, Michael. Do what you want to do. Tell me what you want to do." Luke said, watching as Michael's eyes brightened as he began to think of things. Luke chuckled softly, knowing that he had no reason to be scared.

Michael giggled softly and nodded, gently kissing Luke's chin. "Okay," he said softly, deciding to do exactly what Luke has done to him. He climbed out of bed and went to the dresser, going to the second to bottom drawer and pulling out some handcuffs and a gag.

Luke's eyes widened but he didn't say anything, instead he watched with wide eyes as Michael began to walk towards him, a small smirk on his face and his eyes going a shade darker. "How do you want me?" Luke asked him once he got closer to him, his voice sounding a little squeaky.

Michael smiled softly and pulled off the blankets, leaving only the sheets and pillows. He stripped Luke and hummed softly, eagerly straddling him and handcuffing his hands to the headboard of the bed. "Just lay still," he said and giggled, pecking his lips softly.

Luke pulled on the handcuffs, the metal biting against his skin. He groaned loudly as Michael began to move down Luke's body, his panties rubbing against Luke's half hard cock. "Yes sir." Luke finally said, deciding to call Michael what Michael always called him. Luke cringed at the sound of his voice, it already being raspy.

Michael licked his lips and sat on Luke for a moment, purposely grinding against him. He dragged his nails very lightly down Luke's chest. He smirked and dragged his fingernails along his nipples, the cool metallic piercings touching along his fingertips. He smirked as Luke let out a loud cry, his nails briefly digging into his nipples.

Luke tipped his head back and moaned loudly, a fire spreading underneath his skin. He pulled in the handcuffs again, needing to touch Michael, only to have the boy pull on one if his nipple rings. "Fucking Christ." Luke shouted out, his eyes screwing shut tightly.

Michael smirked and sat flush against Luke's cock, still being in his panties. He rocked his hips roughly, the silky material caressing Luke's achy dick. "Hm like that?" he purred and tugged at it again, his other hand tweaking the opposite nipple.

Luke gasped, his hands falling limp in the handcuffs as he just focused on the pleasure, a fine layer of sweat forming on his forehead and his hair coming loose from its usual quiff. "Yes." Luke moaned in response, his hips bucking up a little to try and get more contact. He cried loudly in pleasure as Michael tugged on both of his nipples, his body burning hot from Michael's simple yet effective touches.

Michael watched Luke wither beneath him, proudly smiling because he was the one who was making him feel so good. He bit the corner of his lip and grinded hard against Luke, his baby bump thankfully not getting in the way.

"So eager," he purred and pulled back his hands, letting them trail over his own thighs instead. He groaned softly and touched himself gently, making sure Luke saw.

Luke took a deep breath in and glanced down at Michael, instantly regretting it. The boy was touching himself, which of course turned Luke on but he regretted looking considering he couldn't touch. "Michael." Luke groaned out, his voice hoarse. He let his head fall back against the pillows, his heart racing and his cock throbbing.

"Please?" Luke begged quietly though he didn't know what he was begging for. His body felt hot and he needed a release but that's not all he wanted. He wanted something more, something he didn't even know he wanted.

Michael licked his lips hungrily and pressed his crotch hard again Luke's bare cock, his juices soaking through even the panties. "Please what?" he asked, his breath hot against Luke's neck. He now knew why Luke loved being in charge, the power felt incredible. In the end however, Michael was a submissive in general. It was nice to switch roles though.

Luke moaned loudly, his eyes screwing shut once again. "I don't know." Luke admitted quietly, his voice sounding wrecked. He wiggled his hips a little, needing something more than what Michael was doing.

"Please." Luke begged again, still unsure of what he wanted. One thing Luke hated about being a submissive, was how all of his thoughts turned to mush. How all of his wants, suddenly disappeared and his mind became silent except for the constant voice that chanted 'more'.

Michael hummed softly and nodded, kissing lightly along Luke's neck. Without another word, Mikey pulled off his panties, setting them beside the gag which was still laying on the bed. He decided not to use it, for now at least.

He hummed softly and kissed his way down Luke's chest, smiling as he wiggled beneath him. "Love you," he whispered and sat up once again, straddling Luke.

Luke shuddered as Michael's slightly cold lips kissed along his neck, making his skin tingle. Luke kept his eyes shut while Michael took off his panties, only opening them when Michael whispered the two words Luke loved hearing.

"I love you too." Luke whispered, his cock twitching in anticipation as Michael straddled his hips, the heat radiating from his pussy hitting Luke's cock.

Michael smiled and hummed softly, feeling Luke twitch against him. He grasped his cock, rolling his hips against it to use his pussy juices as lube. He moaned loudly, a ragged noise as he felt the throb of Luke's cock. He continued rolling his hips, letting his dick sneak between his pussy lips but not penetrate him.

Luke moaned loudly, feeling the pressure in his stomach grow as his cock continued to sneak past Michael's warm lips but never once going past that. Soon, Luke began to rock his hips the same time Michael did, the two of them creating a rhythm. "Fuck." Luke moaned loudly, his hands clenching into fists.

Michael moaned in response, pushing his hair out of his face then doing the same for Luke since he was currently cuffed. "Good boy," he praised and grasped his cock, right where the balls connected. He trailed his thumb down a little, to that spot between his balls and hole. Mikey licked his lips and began massaging over it, earning a high pitched whine from Luke and making him smirk.

Luke friend at the noise he made, it not sounding like him at all but he really didn't pay much attention to it, instead, he bucked his hips up, his cock sliding against Michael's pussy. Luke cried loudly, his body being overridden with pleasure. "Michael." He whimpered quietly, his cock needing more attention.

Michael licked his lips hungrily and firmly pressed his thumb against Luke's taint, watching him squirm a little. He groaned softly and rocked his hips, soaking Luke's cock with his slickness. "Beg for it," he whispered seductively, massaging his taint still.

Luke whimpered quietly, biting the inside of his cheek harshly as he thought of the words he knew Michael would want to hear. "Please Fuck me." Luke breathed out, his stomach clenching as Michael pressed a little harder on his taint, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Michael licked his lips again and nodded, a smirk plastered on his face. "Good boy," he praised again and pecked his lips. He pumped Luke's cock a few times, finally letting the tip nudge against his entry and soon he eagerly swallowed his cock. Mikey rocked his hips to help himself sink down on his lap, cursing softly at the feeling of being full.

Luke moaned loudly at the feeling of being buried inside of Michael. Once the boy was completely flat against Luke's thighs, and Luke was once again aware of his surroundings, he shifted his hips and groaned as his cock nudged deeper inside of Michael, making Luke go impossibly deeper inside of him.

"Fuck." Luke cried out, his hands pulling against the handcuffs once again, no doubt in his mind that he would have bruises around his wrists tomorrow.

Michael whimpered softly and placed his small hands on Luke's abs, slowly rocking his hips in little circles as he adjusted to the massive size. "Such a big boy," he whispered, cupping Luke's face and making him look down at where their bodies connected.

Luke moaned in agreement to Michael, his cock feeling big in Michael's tight hole. He happily complied with Michael's wishes and looked down at where their bodies could connect as one. He moaned loudly and wiggled his hips, hearing Michael moan in response.

"You're always so fucking tight." Luke grunted, causing Michael to clench around his dick. Luke tipped his head back, a moan forcing it's way past his parted lips. Luke took a deep breath in his nose as he tried calming himself down, the tightness, like every other time, almost sending him over the edge.

Michael groaned and watched Luke, pulling one hand back but leaving his right hand on Luke's cheek. He bit his lip and gently placed it on Luke's neck, lightly stroking his thumb over where he knew Luke was sensitive. At the same time, Mikey rocked his hips in figure eights, his bum pressed flush against Luke's hips and his thighs opened wide for Luke to watch.

Luke moaned, his arms pulling forward again and the muscles in his arms protruding from underneath his damp skin. Luke needed Michael to move more, to make the fire in his body die. "More, please." Luke begged, his arms falling limp in the handcuffs once again.

Luke let his head fall back against the mattress, his breath coming in heavy pants. He loved, yet hated being submissive. He loved being a submissive because it was a change to their sex life but he hated it because it meant he wasn't in charge of the speed, the movements or the pleasure he felt.

Michael licked his lips and clawed lightly and briefly at Luke's nipples. "If you want something, you must beg," he whispered against his neck, dragging his moistened bottom lip along the flesh and gently nipping at the pulse point. He remained still on Luke's lap, refusing to move until he complied with his demands.

Luke's body shuddered underneath of Michael, his eyes screwing shut tightly and his bottom lip protruding as he whimpered quietly, the sound almost pathetic. "Please Fuck me." Luke pleaded quietly, his eyebrows furrowed.

Luke got a sudden idea, one that Michael has used many times before. "Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me!" Luke chanted loudly, his head falling to the side, his cheek now resting on the soft pillow, as a new wave of pleasure washed through his body. He cried quietly and bite his bottom lip. "Please Fuck my throbbing cock with your tight pussy." Luke begged quietly, his voice sounding so pathetic and broken.

Michael licked his lips hungrily again, being a complete slut for dirty talk. "Good boy," he whispered and pecked his lips, gently releasing Luke's bottom lip from his teeth. "No crying, I wanna hear just your moans or I'll gag you," he threatened and caressed Luke's v-line.

Michael looked down at Luke's pubic hair, lightly tugging at it and slowly raising his hips up. He moaned shakily and bit his lower lip, grunted as he began sliding down once again.

)Luke bite his lip harder and nodded, trying his best not to whimper when Michael pulled on his pubic hair. He went to respond to Michael only to have the boy lift up his hips and slide down, making Luke moan loudly.

"Oh Michael." Luke moaned out, his voice shaking slightly. Another thing loved about being a submissive is how kinky and feisty Michael got. The boy could make a good dominant but Luke and Michael both knew he couldn't last as being a dominant. He was a born submissive, like Luke would always be a dominant.

Michael moaned out Luke's name and squeezed his hips. He stayed still for a brief few seconds then began grinding roughly against him, nudging his cock impossibly deep inside him before raising and dropping his hips in a routine.

Mikey looked down at Luke, their eyes both filled with lust. He smirked, loving how the fluffy pink handcuffs looked latched around Luke's wrists. "Such a helpless little sub," he growled softly, his hormones obviously making him this needy.

Luke moaned and nodded helplessly, his dick throbbing as Michael's velvety walls clenched around his cock before he lifted his hips up, his tight walls sliding up Luke's cock. "Only for you, master." Luke moaned, his eyes locking with Michael's blown out emerald ones.

"Fuck me faster, sir, please fuck me faster." Luke pleaded, his voice just above a whisper but deep, as always. He swallowed thickly and pushed down the moan that threatened to come when Michael slammed his hips down hard.

"Fuck!" Luke scream loudly, his body going lax as he gave into the pleasure that was spread throughout his entire body.

Michael moaned out loudly and grunted softly, giving Luke barely anytime to adjust to the pleasure before he was slamming his hips down relentlessly against Luke's. Mikey whimpered and moaned in pleasure, the bed shaking as he rode Luke roughly. He looked down at Luke, watching how he let out broken moans and screams of pleasure, his body jolting slightly from the impact of the bounces.

"S-So good," Michael groaned and reached a hand back behind himself and between Luke's legs. He trailed it down, soon reaching his balls and giving them a firm squeeze.

Luke's head snapped up, his cry of pleasure just barely audible above the delicious sound of their flesh on flesh. "Always good." Luke grunted, his head falling back against the mattress again.

Luke moaned loudly as Michael continued to ride him, Luke getting used to the rhythm before he finally did what he had been wanting to do. Luke waited until Michael lifted up his hips before Luke slammed up into him. Michael moaned loudly, his fingernails digging into Luke's chest.

Michael let out a broken cry at the feeling, his walls tightly latching around Luke's cock. His thighs trembled and he slumped against Luke's hips, causing his cock to bury even deeper inside him. He hissed softly and clawed at Luke's chest, leaving behind bright red scratches.

Luke moaned loudly and slammed back up into Michael, making the headboard hit against the wall. Luke settled back onto the mattress again, his chest heaving, and made eye contact with Michael.

"Ride me hard." Luke hissed through clenched teeth, completely forgetting for a second that he was supposed to be the submissive.

Michael growled a little at that, harshly pinching Luke's nipple. "I said if you want something you must beg," he said firmly, his other hand harshly squeezing his balls then massaging them. He stayed settled against Luke's hips, not moving again though he was desperate for a release.

Luke cried out loudly, his body filling with pain but the pleasure soon overriding it. He nodded softly, deciding to give Michael what he wanted, the pleasure in his body almost too unbearable. "Please, ride me hard." Luke begged, his voice cracking slightly.

Luke had to admit that in any other situation, he would have been the tiniest bit afraid of Michael. But where they were like this, Michael riding Luke and both of their bodies connecting as one, he was more turned on than anything by the boys roughness.

Michael licked his lips and smiled in triumph, nodding in response. "Good Lucas," he said and caressed his balls before placing his hands against his chest. He raised his hips then slammed back down, letting Luke's dick plunge deeply inside him. He moaned loudly and eagerly began bouncing, pushing his body up and down. His bump thankfully wasn't an issue, his cramps and aches completely gone and his body experiencing nothing but pleasure.

"Talk to me," Mikey begged after a few moments of rough riding, one hand resting against Luke's collarbone.

Luke moaned loudly as Michael began to build a steady rhythm, the headboard smacking against the wall after each bounce. "About what?" Luke gasped loudly, a layer of sweat coating his forehead and making his hair stick to it and his chest heaving.

Michael groaned softly and ground his hips down against Luke's, sharply gasping as the action caused him to graze over a sweet spot. "Talk dirty," he whimpered out, lightly squeezing Luke's broad shoulder.

He rose his hips again, resuming to his bouncing. The harsh impact of skin against skin colliding sounded throughout the room, as well as the constant thump of the headboard and the wall hitting one another.

Luke cried loudly in pleasure and nodded, speaking the first thing that came to mind. "You like it when I fill up that hot, wet little pussy?" Luke asked through clenched teeth, a moan following shortly after. Luke felt the pressure in his stomach begin to move its way down, creating pressure on the tip of his dick, letting him know he was close to cumming.

Michael moaned loudly at that, those words making his body tingle and shudder in arousal. "Y-Yes, love your thick dick," he said, practically spitting out the words as he lowered himself down once again. His thighs were aching but he ignored it, chasing after his orgasm and helping Luke with his as well.

"T-Tell me more, then maybe I'll let you cum," Mikey purred, making his hot breath ghost across Luke's lips. He clawed down Luke's chest once again, loving the beautiful scarring.

Luke bite his tongue ring hard and thought for a second, his eyes grazing over Michael's body for a second and finally landing on his pussy. Luke watched as his cock came in and out of view, the sound of Michael riding him and the site pushing Luke further.

"Oh my God, your tight little pussy feels so good." Luke suddenly moaned out, his mouth not connected to his brain. Luke had no idea what he said, but Michael's reaction encouraged him.

"When we're done with this, I'm going to throw you on the bed and Fuck you until you scream my name." Luke growled, making eye contact with Michael. Luke knew he needed to speed up Michael cuming because he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Michael cried out loudly and panted, bouncing even harder. "F-Fuck!" he sobbed, slamming his body down onto Luke's. He whimpered and squeezed Luke's shoulders, rocking his hips desperately. "Close!" he cried out, his walls clenching greedily around Luke.

Luke moaned and nodded, his hips thrusting up into Michael as they both created a steady rhythm. "Cum Michael! Cum for me." Luke moaned out, his thrusts becoming desperate as he felt his release approaching quickly.

Mikey sobbed out his name, his thighs trembling as he shallowly bounced, soon cumming hotly against Luke. He let out a high pitched whine and fell in his lap, his cock burying deep inside his wrecked, dripping pussy.

"Y-You can cum," he breathed out, letting Luke continue to thrust up into him.

Luke fell back against the mattress and moaned Michael's name loudly. He thrust deep inside of Michael one more time before he let go, his cock burying deep inside of Michael as Luke filled him.

Luke panted loudly, his body fuzy and his mind hazy. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, just the fact that his now softened cock was still buried deep inside of Michael. "Move, please." Luke mumbled once he remembered his arms were still handcuffed against the bed.

Michael panted heavily and looked down at Luke, gently caressing his chest. "Want me to uncuff you?" he asked softly, pressing wet kisses along his chest and remaining in his lap.

Luke nodded softly and shifted his body a little, lessening the uncomfortableness of him still being inside of Michael. "Yes please." Luke mumbled, his voice hoarse from all the moaning and screaming he had done.

Michael nodded and complied to his request, gently removing the fluffy pink handcuffs and rubbing Luke's wrists. He slowly raised up off of his lap, Luke's softened cock hitting against his tummy. Mikey shuddered at the loss but soon relaxed, sitting beside Luke.

Luke hissed as his wrists were set free, not realizing how sore his arms had really been. Once Michael had got resituated by him, Luke rolled onto his side, ignoring his sensitive wrists, and smiled lazily up at Michael, ignoring the remnants of their cum that was coating his dick.

"I like it when you get rough." Luke admitted, frowning softly at his voice. He cleared his throat in hopes in would help though he knew it was useless.

Michael giggled softly and smiled, gently pulling Luke's arms around himself and wiggling his way into his hold. "It's nice to switch roles sometimes," he said and pecked Luke's damp chest, lightly stroking over the scratches. Mikey didn't realize it until just then that he was quite a freak when he was in charge, but they both seemed to enjoy it.

Luke winced as Michael's gentle fingers ran over his scratches. He glanced down at his chest and smiled proudly, not even realizing he had been scratched that bad. "I agree but I also like being in charge." Luke hummed, glancing back up at Michael's face. He noticed the boy's eyes were bright and his cheeks had a lively tint to them like they did every time.

Luke rolled onto his back and drug Michael to his side, his breath normal pace by now. "Jesus, you get feisty.." Luke added, his cock twitching at the memory of Michael yelling at him.

Michael squeaked softly and smiled brightly, snuggling into Luke. He just smiled innocently at Luke's comment, gently caressing his prominent collarbones. "You seemed to like it," he remarked and raised an eyebrow, smirking a little up at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes his eyes and smirked at him. "Of course I liked it." Luke said, his hand rubbing up and down Michael's back, his wrist occasionally locking up. "I especially liked it when you twisted my nipples and squoze my balls." Luke added, sighing happily as he recalled what it felt like.

Michael laughed softly and nodded. "You always pinch my nipples and grope my bum," he said and shrugged casually, caressing Luke's face and smiling fondly. He kissed just below Luke's lips, teasing him and giggling.

Luke frowned and moved his head, chasing after Michael's lips. "You love it." Luke growled teasingly before cupping Michael's cheek with his free hand. He turned the boy's head and stared into his bright, emerald eyes before he leaned down and captured Michael's lips in a passionate kiss, Luke's eyes fluttering closed as their lips moved against each other.

Michael laughed softly against his lips, kissing back deeply and grasping Luke's hair. He let Luke dominate the kiss, their tongue tangling and bodies pressing close against one another. He hummed softly and parted his lips, offering himself to Luke.

Luke moaned against Michael's mouth, his tongue licking and exploring every inch of his mouth. Luke placed his hands on both sides of Michael and rolled on top of him, slotting himself between the boy's legs. Luke bit Michael's bottom lip and tugged on it as his hands explored every inch, curve and dip of Michael's body.

Michael moaned softly at the feeling, whining softly as Luke tugged it as well. "Oh god...." he breathed out, his thighs spreading and offering Luke some room. He pulled him close, arms looping around his neck.

Luke moved forward a little, his teeth unclasping from around Michaels lip. Luke pulled his head back as far as Michael would allow him and smirked down at him. "I'm not so sure I want to have sex anymore." Luke said, though he was joking. He kept a neutral face on though, not wanting the boy to know he wasn't serious.

Michael looked at Luke and gawked, blinking in confusion. "W-What? Why not?" he asked, pouting a little. "You can be in charge now... I won't do it again," he mumbled and looked down, biting his lip as his eyes first landed on Luke's cock.

Luke shifted his hips a little, trying his best to hide his obvious hard on. He merely shrugged, staring down at Michael's face and almost laughing when he seen how sad the boy honestly looked. Luke bent down and pecked Michael's lips, one of his hands snaking between their bodies and going between Michael's legs, gently flicking his clit. "I was joking." Luke murmured, his finger sliding down Michael's swollen lips and stopping just as he reached his hole, his finger already being drenched.

Michael couldn't help but gasp loudly at the contact, his thighs instinctively clamping shut but Luke kept them pried open. "L-Luke!" he cried out, his back arching and hips bucking against Luke's hand. Michael had completely forgotten about the previous conversation within mere seconds, so distracted already.

Luke retracted his hand and tsked Michael. "Are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to tie you up?" Luke asked, staring into Michael's eye as he brought his finger up to his lips. He sucked his finger into his mouth, moaning loudly as Michael's juices coated his tongue.

Michael watched Luke with lustful eyes, whimpering softly. "I wouldn't take that risk, Sir. You should probably tie me," he said, already sliding his hands up and offering them to Luke to tie. He watched how Luke swirled his tongue around his finger and his lips suckled on it greedily, making Mikey bite down on his own lip.

Luke popped his finger out of his mouth and grinned down at Michael, slowly licking his lips. Luke shook his head fondly and climbed down the bed. He grabbed a silky rope thing that Michael had in his stuff and walked back over to the bed, repositioning himself between Michael's thighs. He grasped Michael's hands and placed them in the handcuffs before he moved down to his legs. He tied the boy's ankles together, Luke still between them, and glanced over at the gag, thinking about whether he wanted to use it or not.

Michael watched Luke intently the whole time, remaining still at first but occasionally squirming just to rile Luke up. He giggled softly and smiled, licking his lips. "What are you gonna do to me?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive.

Luke growled down at Michael and smiled darkly, deciding he wanted to hear Michael's smart ass mouth and not use the gag. He grasped the boy's legs and pulled him down a little, his arms now suspended above his head, making it almost impossible for him to move them.

"I'm going to eat you out and make you scream my name before I fuck you against the mattress." Luke said darkly, licking his lips as he moved down the bed, Michaels clasped thighs resting on his shoulders as Luke came into view of Michaels pink vagina.

Michael moaned at his words and nodded, tilting his head to the side and watching Luke. He shuddered a little and pressed his thick thighs against the sides of Luke's face, his back arching again and moving his pussy closer to Luke's lips.

"C'mon, big boy," Mikey teased, licking his lips hungrily as he waited impatiently.

Luke smirked up at Michael and stuck out his tongue, slowly moving it towards Michaels pussy. He glanced down at his swollen lips, Luke's eyes landing on his clit. Luke groaned deep in his throat and finally flicked his tongue over it, making Michael moan loudly. Luke felt Michael's heels dig into his shoulders, trying to press his face closer to his pussy.

"Keep moving and i'll spank you." Luke growled, giving Michael a warning look, before he returned between his thighs.

Michael grunted at the threat but soon a wicked grin came across his face, his smart ass, dirty minded side coming out. "Spank me, Lucas. We both like it," he said and licked his lips, a moan abruptly slipping from his lips as Luke flicked his tongue again.

Luke sucked Michaels clit into his mouth before he let it go, abruptly sitting up. He grabbed ahold of the lacy material and brought Michaels legs from around his neck and turned the boy slightly, making his ass stick out. "I'd much rather fuck your ass." Luke said teasingly, though his voice was dark. He brought his hand up before it came flying back down, the loud echo of Luke's hand hitting Michael's bare flesh echoing throughout the room.

Michael hissed loudly, already feeling the bright red mark form on his buttcheek. "Then fuck my ass," he groaned out, his hands tugging at the restraints. He kept his body tilted, giving Luke perfect access to his bum. He licked his lips again, feeling so aroused by this and not even thinking properly.

Luke's eyes widened a fraction, him being shocked by Michael's words. Luke quickly shook his head and glanced down at Michael's ass, his cheeks being parted a little and giving Luke the perfect view of his rim.

"You sure?" Luke asked him, licking his bottom lip. He felt his cock throb at the thought of being buried deep inside another hole that belonged to Michael.

Michael hummed softly and nodded, biting his lip hard. He honestly wanted to try it, knowing Luke must've been a pro with anal since he had sex various times with boys. Mikey had the slightest experience, since Luke had barely fingered him before.

"I want it," he whispered, his legs naturally spreading a little from Luke's hold.

Luke groaned loudly and nodded, his hands letting go of the lacy material as he leaned forward to unlock the handcuffs. Once Michael was free, Luke grabbed ahold of his hips and helped him get onto all fours, making his ass stick out further than before.

Luke bite his lip and moaned loudly before he bent over to grab the bottle of lube they kept in the side drawer. Luke sat back up and glanced down at it, seeing he picked green apple, and popped the lid off of it, not wanting to waste any time. He squirted a generous amount on his finger and glanced back down at Michaels bum, taking a deep, much needed breath.

Michael stayed still as he waited, his bum in Luke's view. He breathed heavily against the pillow his face was resting on, trying to relax but he was nervous. He was unsure whether it hurt or if it felt good, he wasn't sure at all.

Luke exhaled his breath and brought his free hand up to Michaels ass, spreading the cheeks further, before he brought up his other hand that had the lubed fingers. Luke ran the tip of his finger along the rim of Michael's hole, hearing the boy gasp.

"Relax" Luke ordered before he gently began to press a single finger inside of Michael, stopping once he was past the first ring of muscles. Usually, Luke would have just went in dry. He didn't give two fucks if the boys were hurt but this wasn't like every other time. This was with Michael.

Michael's body shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut. He hissed softly and buried his face deeper against the plush pillow, his hole clutching tightly around Luke's finger. It stung -- quite a lot -- but Luke was going gentle and slow so it wasn't completely unbearable.

Luke hissed loudly and kept his finger still, his breathing already increasing and he has yet fucked the boy. "Are you okay?" Luke asked quietly, his breathing coming heavily through his nose.

Michael nodded and held his hips up, wanting to be obedient at least. "Y-Yes Sir, it just stings a little," he spoke honestly, keeping his thighs spread slightly as well.

Luke nodded, knowing Michael would point out the discomfort. "That'll go away soon, baby." Luke mumbled. He kept his finger still for a few more seconds before he began to push his finger in further, causing Michael to tense a little.

"You need to stay relaxed." Luke warned, though he kept pushing his finger in, it now being knuckle deep.

Michael whined softly but nodded, clutching the pillow tightly. He stayed as still as possible, though his thighs were trembling. It felt good, but the sting was taking a toll on it and making it slightly uncomfortable.

Luke let Michael adjust to his finger for a few minutes before he began to move his finger the rest of the way in, but he didn't stop. He pulled his finger out and thrusted it back in, Michael's sounds of discomfort soon turning into sounds of pleasure.

"I'm going to add a second finger." Luke warned the boy before he pressed his middle finger into Michael as well, pressing it all the way in until he stopped.

Michael mewed softly at the feeling, his head falling forward and hips arching back against Luke. "I-It's feeling better," he said softly, this honestly feeling amazing now but there was still the hint of discomfort and pain.

Luke smiled at Michael's words, amazed by how fast Michael seemed to adjust. "Figured." Luke murmured. This time, Luke didn't give Michael that much time to adjust before he began to thrust his fingers in and out of the boys loosening hole, Luke moaning softly at the tight warmness.

Michael whimpered occasionally and clenched suddenly around Luke's fingers. "A-Ah!" he cried out, his long fingers jerking up against his walls. He shuddered and slumped against the pillow, but his hips remained up in the air.

Luke smirked at Michael's sudden reaction, his cock jumping ever so slightly. Luke began to scissor his fingers, slowly stretching out Michael's hole, the boy moaning the entire time. When Luke was certain Michael was ready for another finger, he stopped his movement.

"Want another finger or are you ready?" Luke asked Michael. He felt his cock throb angrily, it being needy for attention.

Michael whimpered and writhed against Luke's fingers. "I want your cock," he begged, his pussy slick though attention was focused on his hole. He was eager to feel this and try this, genuinely curious and voluntarily trying it.

Luke nodded and pulled out his fingers, having Michael whine from the lose. "Shh. Remember, stay relaxed." Luke mumbled as he picked up the lube. He applied some to his hand and grabbed his throbbing cock, his hand moving over his shaft and lathering it up. Luke hissed through clenched teeth at the contact, the touch alone feeling amazing.

Once Luke was done lathering up his cock, he grabbed a hold of Michael's hip with one hand while his other kept a hold of his cock. He lined himself up against Michael's hole and gently pressed his tip in, his breath hitching and his eyes squeezing shut. Luke stopped once his tip was in, his breath coming in short, small puffs.

"Fuck." Luke moaned out, both hands grasping Michael's hips as Luke tried his best to stay still and calm.

Michael let out a loud, broken moan, his head falling back. "L-Luke," he groaned out, his walls clenching tight around Luke's cock. He bit his lip hard, a muffled whimper escaping out. He kept his hips still, trying not to pull away nor push back. It hurt, but the lube and Luke's gentleness lessened it. His walls remained tight around his cock, the feeling strange but not necessarily bad.

Luke moaned along with Michael, every muscle in his body telling him to push forward but he somehow refrained from doing so. "So tight." Luke grunted out, his hands tightening on Michael's hips a little.

Michael moaned softly, arching his back and causing his bum to stick out. His baby bump felt a bit awkward, but he ignored it, letting out feminine sounding moans as he adjusted to the thickness.

Luke grunted as Michael arched his back, causing his cock to get nudged just a bit deeper in him. "I'm going to move." Luke said, finally deciding he would give into the urge. His cock was throbbing in Michael's tight hole, making the pressure in Luke's stomach increase drastically.

Michael nodded and whimpered softly, feeling Luke's cock push in and the stretch increase. A high-pitched whine escaped his lips at the feeling, naturally clutching around Luke and trembling a little. "O-Oh god," he whimpered and squeezed the pillow tightly, shuddering as Luke finally stopped halfway.

Luke held his breath as he pushed in, his eyes staying shut tightly as well. Once he was halfway in he stopped and gasped in a deep breath, a not so manly moan escaping past his parted lips. Luke bit down on his lip ring hard, the metal stud clanking against his teeth.

"Tell me when I can move again." Luke breathed out, the feeling of his cock being enveloped in Michael's ass amazing, even if he was just halfway in him.

Michael let out another broken moan and whimpered, holding himself up and biting his lip harshly. "Feels so good," he cried out, honestly amazed by how arousing this actually was. He could even feel the heat of Luke's body radiating against his pussy, making him shake his hips in pleasure.

Luke slowly opened his eyes, his gaze landing in Michael's bareback that had a fine layer of sweat on it. "It feels amazing." Luke said, feeling the need to correct Michael though he really didn't need to.

Luke stared at Michael's back, following his clearly visible spine up to the back of his head, the boy's hair sticking up everywhere from when he was on his back. Luke grunted quietly, upset by the fact that he couldn't see the boys facial expressions.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, honestly shocked for a moment. What once was his favorite position, was now his least favorite due to the fact he couldn't see Michael's face. Instead, he was once again staring at the back of someone's head like he used to.

Michael's body shuddered again and he let out a shaky breath, his cheeks flushed deep red and hands grasping the sheets desperately. "M-More," he begged. Over the months he's been with Luke, he's grown to like the pain. He wanted to reach his limits, he wanted to impress Luke and truly be good for him.

He shifted himself a little, spreading his thighs but remaining in the same spot. It upsetted him that he couldn't even hold onto Luke as he fucked him, but he didn't mind too much at the moment.

Luke clenched his teeth together tightly as he finished pushing into Michael, a loud growl ripping from his throat as he finally bottomed out. Luke moaned loudly and curved his fingers around Michael's hips, his bound fingernails digging into Michael soft skin.

Luke focused on his breathing as Michael adjusted to his cock and after what seemed like hours, Michael breathed out that he was ready. Luke rotated his hips and slowly pulled back before he slammed back into Michael, a loud moan being emitted from Luke as Michael's body was jostled up the bed a little.

"Luke!" Michael cried, his body jolting forward and a satisfying clap sounding throughout the room. "M-Mmm God," he whimpered, Luke's balls pressing flush against his vagina as he bottomed out. He mewed and pushed back against Luke, ignoring the immense pain.

Luke growled loudly and pulled back out of Michael before he slammed back in, soon creating a fast paced rhythm that filled the room with the sound of Luke's skin hitting against Michael and the headboard slamming against the wall. Luke moaned softly, missing the way it felt to be buried deep inside some bodies asshole. But if he was being honest, he missed Michael's tight little pussy.

Michael moaned loudly the whole time, sounding like a complete slut. It hurt so bad, the soreness making him close to tears but the pleasure made up for it. He whimpered and pushed back against Luke, wanting more and more of this, despite the pain.

Luke tipped his head back and moaned loudly as Michael clenched around his dick. "Talk." Luke grunted out, commanding exactly what Michael had not to long ago.

Luke's tongue swiped along his bottom lip as he moistened it, his gaze going from the ceiling down to where he was relentlessly thrusting into Michael. He watched as his dick came in and out of view, a drop of sweat suddenly rolling from his forehead and dropping onto the bottom of Michael's back.

Michael let out a weak whimper as Luke slammed back in, his body rocking forward and walls remaining tight around his length. He whined softly in response and nodded, trying to regain his voice.

Mikey held himself up, trying to control his voice as he took in a shaky breath. "I-I love having you fill me every possible way," he groaned out, hands fisting the sheets as Luke bucked his hips rather roughly. His head tipped back to the side, his hair falling in his eyes.

Luke let out a deep breath through his nose, his thrusts becoming shallow as he chased his orgasm. "I want to hear you." Luke rasped out, his voice still sounding raspy from all the yelling he had done earlier.

Michael nodded and whined as the depth of the thrusts lessened. He eagerly pushed back against Luke, meeting with his thrusts and clenching greedily though it ached his hole. He let out loud moans, his breath quickening as Luke thrusted even rougher, his nails clenching into the flesh of his hips.

Luke felt his stomach clench tightly, the pressure on the tip if his dick increasing. "Cum for me Michael." Luke breathed out, the need for a release increasing with each second that passed.

Luke bite down on his tongue harshly, tears pricking his eyes as the metallic bitterness exploded in his mouth. Luke kept his teeth clasped tightly around his tongue, despite the pain, and tried his best to hold on a little longer.

Michael whined loudly and closed his eyes tightly, the pain increasing and making his hole even bleed a little. He took the pain though, his thighs spreading as he gave himself to Luke completely. His whines soon turned into cries out pleasure, his head falling forward and hips bucking back against Luke's as he slammed into all his sensitive nerves, adding on to his orgasm.

"L-Luke!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his body tensing and hole tightening around his cock as he came hotly, his juices squirting onto Luke and his thighs.

Luke moaned loudly, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he finally let go. "Michael!" Luke moaned loudly as he reached his climax. Luke stopped his movements, being buried deep inside if Michael, and felt as his cum shot deeply inside of the boy. Luke slumped against Michael's back a little, his hands letting go of the boy's hips and going down to the bed so he could hold up most of his weight.

Michael shuddered, goosebumps rising to his porcelain skin as he felt Luke's hot release inside him. He mewed weakly and buried his face against the pillow, being both physically and emotionally exhausted. He kept his hips up, his body arched to keep Luke inside him even though he was sensitive. He whimpered muffly against the pillow as he felt Luke shift ever so slightly, brushing over Michael's -- once again -- dripping pussy.

Luke's hot breath ghosted over Michael's back as he came down from his high, his breathing soon returning to normal. Luke shifted his hips a little, hearing Michael whimper, and bit his lip. Luke sat up, placing gentle kisses on Michael's back as he slowly pulled out of Michael's sensitive hole.

Luke stood up onto shaky legs and turned towards the bathroom door. "Stay still." Luke ordered as he walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and got it wet with warm water. He quickly cleaned himself off before walking back into the bedroom, smiling smugly when he seen Michael did as Luke said.

Michael whimpered at the loss and nodded at Luke's command. He stayed in the exact same position, Luke's cum dribbling out of his hole and the slightest bit of blood. His own cum trickled down his thighs and dropped onto the sheets, making him whine and shyly close his legs.

Luke sighed sadly and shook his head once he got a look at Michael wrecked hole. He walked over to the bed and knelt on it, gently placing a hand on one of Michel's bum cheeks, earning him a small whimper. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered quietly, his heart clenching tightly when he realized how badly he had hurt the boy.

Luke watched for a second as pinkish liquid dripped from Michael's stretched hole, meaning Luke had ripped him. "I-I meant to be gentle." Luke added just as quietly.

Michael hid his face against the pillow, slowly shifting and trying to hide his wrecked hole from Luke. "I-I wanted it," he mumbled quietly, a blush heavy on his cheeks. He bit his lip softly and tried relaxing, leaning against the pillows and keeping his hips up.

Luke sighed heavily and bit his lip, deciding not to respond to Michael. Luke lifted up the wet towel and gently began to clean Michael up, trying his best to ignore the small whines and whimpers of pain. Once he was clean, Luke threw the towel in a random direction and climbed up the bed, turning on his side so his back was facing Michael.

Michael slumped against the bed once Luke finished, hissing at the soreness. He looked at Luke and pouted, used to his cuddles after sex.

"Am I the big spoon?" he said, half joking. He wrapped his arms around Luke's body anyways, holding him just like a big spoon would cradle the little spoon. The obvious size difference didn't bother him however, he held Luke anyways and caressed his hips.

Luke tensed under Michael's touch, his body going completely rigid. Luke shimmied his way out of Michael's grasp and stood up, quickly putting on his previously discarded boxers. "I'm going to to watch some t.v. Just go to sleep." Luke said as he walked towards the closed bedroom door. He opened it and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Luke walked down the stairs quickly and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet before he walked out of the back door. Luke wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and set on the freezing porch step, the chilly weather seeping through his blanket.

Luke cleared his throat, just now realizing how sore his throat was, and clasped his hands together. Luke, for what seemed like the millionth time today, sighed and closed his eyes tightly. He had promised himself that he wouldn't hurt Michael, even if it wasn't intentional, yet he has made the boy bleed and caused bruises to form on his delicate hips.

Michael watched Luke leave and blinked his eyes a few times. He swallowed hard and was about to go after him but the soreness returned, causing him to sigh in defeat. He laid on the bed, staying on his stomach with his legs spread barely as he tried to relax so the stinging could lessen.

He held the pillow and closed his eyes as he thought, wondering what he did wrong that caused Luke to storm out like that. He just then realized how important their after-sex cuddles were, now feeling quite lonely and a little used though he knew Luke didn't intend that.

Luke stayed outside in the cold weather, his back pressed again at the glass door. He watched as the trees in the backyard swayed, and listened to the few birds that chirped. Luke knew he was being stupid right now but just the thought of hurting the boy made his decisions seem valid. He hated how easily Michael forgave him for hurting him, when Luke knew he really didn't deserve Michael's forgiveness. For anything, really.

Michael curled up in bed, laying on his side in his usual 'fetus' position. He had blankets draped around his body, face tucked against the pillows and hair tousled around carelessly. He sighed to himself, biting his lip in anticipation as he waited for Luke to return.

Luke ran a hand through his still damp hair, loosening it from his usual quiff. He ran his hand over his right thigh, feeling the goosebumps that has arisen on his skin. Luke felt a sudden longing feeling spread throughout his body, the need to hold Michael being strong. He shook his head softly and stayed resting against the door, deciding he wouldn't give into his wants.

Michael waited for what felt like twenty minutes then finally got up. He pulled on some panties and a pair of sweatpants, wincing at the pain he felt but trying his best to ignore it. He grabbed one of his own black v-neck shirts and tugged it on then awkwardly waddled out of the room.

He trotted down the stairs and looked around, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw no sign of Luke until his eyes landed on the back door. Mikey smiled a little and he walked to it, stepping outside and gasping at the rather cold weather.

Luke glanced up when he heard the door open, his mouth falling into a frown. "Go inside. It's cold." Luke said, shifting his frozen butt a little and pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders as if to prove his point. Luke sniffled quietly, just then realizing how cold his cheeks and nose were, his face most likely being bright red.

Michael just smiled widely at that and skipped around Luke, now standing in front of him. "Well in that case, hold me to keep me warm," he said, a sweet smile plastering upon his face. He noticed the pigment of color on Luke's nose and cheeks, making him coo and gently cup his cheeks to warm them with his hands.

Luke sighed deeply and frowned deeply at Michael. "Just go inside." He said, turning his face a little, causing Michael's hands to fall. Luke had to admit that the warmth of the boys hands felt amazing but Luke was still set on punishing himself.

Michael bit his lip and he stepped aside, standing in front of Luke once again. "Why are you..." he started but trailed off his voice as he thought. "Avoiding me," he added quietly once he found the right word. He watched Luke with muggy green eyes, being a little droopy from exhaustion and glossy with hurt.

Luke stared out at the grass, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not." Luke huffed out, his cloth covered arms folding over his chest tightly and his frown deepening. He sniffled quietly again and closed his heavy eyelids, still refusing to tell Michael the truth.

Michael watched Luke, ignoring the situation and gently tucking the blanket around Luke's lower face. "We need to go inside. You're gonna get a cold," he spoke softly, sounding just like a worried mother.

Luke pulled away in protest and Michael huffed a little, his hands resting on his hips and stomach jutting out slightly. "What did I do wrong?"

Luke turned his frame away from Michael, his back now facing the boy and Luke's gaze landing on the brown wooden fence that surrounded his yard. "You didn't do anything." Luke admitted quietly, ignoring the nagging voice in his head that said he was acting like a child.

Michael's eyebrows furrowed and he huffed a little. "Then why are you treating me like this?" he asked defensively, his arms raising in exasperation. His hormones were returning, making him a bit more irritable and making him quite defensive.

Luke huffed angrily and drew his knees up to his chest, his arms folding around them. "Because I don't want to hurt you again." Luke said calmly, his tone of voice sounding way different than Michael's.

Michael placed his hands on his hips once again. "I don't care if I'm sore! I care more about pleasing you, Lucas!" he said honestly, not caring whether that was right or wrong. "What hurts me is when you ignore me after fucking my brains out," he added, his voice going a few notches softer.

Luke growled, his anger level rising. He stood up, the blanket falling around his ankles, and glared down at Michael. He reached up and grasped Michael's pants, pulling them down a little, his bruises coming into view. "How could me ignoring you be worse than me physically hurting you?" Luke asked through clenched teeth, his eyes focused on his purplish fingerprints that stuck out on Michael's pale skin.

Michael stared back into Luke's eyes, not even flinching nor looking down at his bruised hips as he tugged at his pants. "You physically hurting me will hurt wherever you hurt me, like my hips. If you ignore me, that goes directly to my heart, which is more sensitive than any part of my body," he said, his voice calm and eyes staring directly into Luke's. A few moments of silence passed and Michael shook his head, tugging up his sweatpants and stepping around Luke as he went inside.

Luke states staring at the concrete where Michael had been standing, his brain not processing what had just happened. When Luke's brain finally caught up, he turned around and ripped the door open before running down the hallway. He seen Michael turning to go up the stairs but Luke caught his arm in his hand gently.

"I'm sorry about everything. " Luke said sincerely. He stared down into Michael green glassy eyes, feeling a pang of regret run through his body.

Michael's eyes locked gaze with Luke's for a moment then he looked away, thickly swallowing and staring at the floor. "Your verbal actions and ignoring me is worse than anything physical you can do to harm me," he said faintly and shook his head, tugging his arm away from Luke's hold.

Luke nodded and sighed softly. "I know, and I try not to hurt you either way but it seems that, that's all I'm good at doing." Luke whispered, the soreness of his throat just now returning.

Michael sighed and rubbed his face. "I know you're better than that, Lucas. You might accidentally hurt me but I know most of the times it's unintentional," he said and sighed. "I-I'd rather have something than you just ignoring me and bringing the guilt onto me."

Luke smiled softly and nodded. "Ill work on it harder." Luke said before bending down and capturing Michael's lips in a kiss. He moved his lips against Michael's for a few seconds, sighing against his lips. Luke may have had sex with Michael not to long ago but it felt like ages since he has kissed him. Luke knew his response to Michael was weak but he honestly just felt like dropping the subject.

Michael hummed softly against his lips and nodded. "Overall, you're doing much better than before," he said honestly, gently caressing Luke's cheeks which were still a little cold and flushed from the chilly air.

Luke smiled against Michael's lips and rested his forehead against the boys, keeping his eyes closed. "Well, I have great teacher." Luke murmured, feeling the warmth return to his cheek from Michael's touch.

Michael giggled softly and stroked his thumbs across his cheeks. "I love you," he said and kissed along his lips gently, his last kiss landing on the corner of his lips. He smiled fondly and rubbed his nose gently against Luke's and giggled again.

Luke hummed quietly to himself and smiled fondly at Michael's giggle. He pulled back after a few seconds and opened his eyes, his blue eyes locking with Michael's emerald ones. "I vote we go upstairs and cuddle." Luke said, his hands falling down to Michael's waist, his thumb gently brushing over his bump.

Michael hummed again at the feeling, leaning his stomach into the touch and giggling as the shirt raised up slightly. "Let's go," he chimed and led Luke upstairs, his bum feeling sore but he pushed it aside.

Luke followed behind Michael, only pulling away from the boy's grasp when they reached the room. He quickly remade the bed, putting on a fresh pair of sheets, before he turned to Michael with a bright smile. He lifted up his hands, doing grabby hands, and pouted slightly.

"Come cuddle me." Luke whined, the sound a lot more raspy from Luke's sore throat.

Michael watched fondly and laughed softly, carefully climbing into bed. He sat up, leaning against the headboard and opening his arms for Luke to nuzzle into. "My big baby," he cooed and smiled lovingly, stroking through Luke's hair.

Luke cuddled closely to Michael, his arms wrapping around the boy's waist. He pulled his head back, which had been resting on Michael's chest, and raised an eyebrow at Michael. "Do you Fuck all of your babies?" Luke asked jokingly.

Michael scoffed and playfully swatted at Luke. "You dirty little--!" he said and laughed softly, hugging Luke's tightly and letting his face bury against his chest once more. He giggled softly and kissed the top of Luke's head, scratching over his back lightly and soothingly.

Luke hummed against Michael's chest, inhaling the familiar vanilla scent. He felt his body go lax, Michael's touch slowly soothing him into sleep. "I love you Michael." Luke whispered out of nowhere, though he felt the bot needed to hear the words.

Michael smiled softly and pulled Luke closer, being cautious with the baby bump but letting him cuddle against him. "I love you too," he whispered and pressed sweet kisses along his forehead, his hands caressing his hair and shoulders to soothe him.

Luke swallowed softly and felt his mind slowly begin to go blank, his breathing evening out and his previous worries disappearing. Luke fell into a deep sleep, completely oblivious to the words Michael had just said to him. Quiet snores, though louder than Michael's, escaped last Luke's parted lips.


	20. Chapter 19

Michael set down the box and sighed deeply, resting his hands on his hips. His shirt was lifted, showing off his baby bump but he didn't care. Moving was an exhausting task.

Mikey spun around and watched Luke carry three boxes at a time, clearly showing off but also trying to get this over with. Michael's eyes raked over his body, his lip soon being slipped between his teeth. Luke's muscles were bulging and out on display, the punk boy wearing just his skinny jeans and Vans. Mikey looked over his torso, glistening with sweat as he continued carrying things. Soon their eyes met and the smaller boy's cheeks reddened as Luke smirked wickedly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the older boy remarked, wiggling his eyebrows and chuckling.

Michael smiled sheepishly and giggled quietly, leaning back against the edge of the moving truck. "Maybe I will," he teased, beaming as Luke walked towards him and pecked his lips.

Luke's hands fell down to Michael's hips, one of his eyebrows rising. "I don't see a camera." Luke commented, reaching one of his hands up and bopping Michael's nose.He smiled darkly down at the boy for a second, his hand sneaking around Michael's side, causing his fingers to graze over Michael's exposed side, and slapped his backside.

Luke laughed as Michael squealed, and quickly jumped up into the back of the truck, knowing Michael couldn't make it up here. Luke stared down at Michael, a giant grin in place when he seen the boys dirty glare. "Oh what are you going to do about it, preggo?" Luke asked, intentionally using the nickname Michael had asked him countless times not to use.

Michael's bottom lip jutted out and he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you wanna play that game, then no sex for the rest of the week," he said, lightly rubbing over where Luke had spanked him. He smiled smugly at Luke's shocked expression, knowing the older boy just couldn't resist.

Luke stared at Michael in shock, hating how the boy knew exactly what caused him to back down. Luke smirked darkly down at Michael and lifted up his right hand, his gaze turning to it. "Well rightie, guess we will be reunited once again." Luke said, before smiling down at Michael.

Luke stared lovingly at his hand for a second, deciding he would put on a show. "Oh how I have missed you." Luke whispered quietly, a finger from his other hand quickly pressing against the palm of his right. He began shushing his hand, his head shaking sadly. "No, shhh. Never again shall I leave you." He added, softly pecking his palm.

Michael watched and raised an eyebrow, trying to swat at Luke's legs but having difficulty. "You're horrible!" he said and laughed, shaking his head and scoffing. He smiled softly up at Luke, knowing that he couldn't resist sex himself.

"Just don't call me 'preggo'," he begged, whining a little. He loved that he had a child developing inside him, but he hated it when Luke made a name out of it, especially when he had disadvantages.

Luke gasped quietly at Michael's first sentence, softly hugging his hand to his chest. He stared intently down at Michael, nodding along to his words though he wasn't really paying attention. He sighed deeply when he caught onto what Michael wanted, deciding to finally give in.

"Fine! I'll stop calling you that if you apologize to Juan." Luke said, holding up his right hand and slightly jutting out his bottom lip.

Michael frowned a little and crossed his arms. "I deserve the apology because you're calling me a name for something that you took part in," he said and raised an eyebrow up at Luke.

Luke sighed and stared down at Michael, his hand still suspended in mid air. "How about I apologize to you, and you apologize to Juan." Luke pressed, him being set on Michael apologizing to his right hand.

Michael pursed his lips a little, his hands now resting on his hips again. "And what if I don't?" he remarked, sass clear in his voice. He knew Luke was trying to joke around, but his cranky mood wasn't having it.

Luke's eye widened a fraction, his hand dropping down to his side. He stared at Michael for a second, realizing the boys joking mood was gone. "I'm sorry Michael, for calling you that name and trying to make you apologize to my hand." Luke mumbled, sighing softly.

Luke picked up the three boxes he had placed on the back of the truck, huffing softly as his muscles clearly bulged, and walked them to the back of it, stacking them neatly by the other boxes. He stood up straight and stared at all of the boxes, a sense of sadness washing over him.

Michael watched Luke, not replying to the apology. He watched the older boy look at the boxes, silence filling the air and it wasn't a happy one. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, dismissing their previous bicker. He stared at him with concern, knowing he was going to miss his old home with Carol.

Luke turned his head towards Michael a little and softly nodded, not wanting to speak what was wrong with him. He sighed heavily and turned back towards to opening of the truck, quickly jumping down from it. He ignored Michael for a second while he picked up the boxes he had placed on the sidewalk, this time only grabbing two.

Michael looked at Luke, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Don't ignore me," he said and walked over to him, gently tugging at his arm and causing the box to tumble out of Luke's grasp. He flinched a little at the thud and bit his lip, not intending it to fall.

Luke watched the boxes fall, not even attempting to try and catch them. He bowed his head and turned towards Michael, his face burying in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapping around his waist. "This is the only true home I've ever known." Luke whispered softly, his throat closing off slightly with emotions.

Michael's soft side returned once again, his hands quickly wrapping around Luke and pulling him closer. "I know, babe. But we're going to have our own home, okay? Just you and I," he promised, threading his soft fingers through his hair and pressing affectionate kisses to his forehead. He knew Luke would be emotional for about a week or so, but it was simply because of the change and that they were taking a step forward -- a big one.

Luke sniffled softly against Michael's neck and shuffled his body closer to the boy, if possible. "I-I just..." Luke cut himself off as he searched for the right words. "She has done a lot for me. How am I going to just leave her without showing her how grateful I am?" Luke asked, his voice being muffled by Michael's neck.

Luke felt himself calm down slightly from Michael's touch, his head shifting a little so his breath was bow ghosting against Michael's collarbone. This would honestly be one of the hardest things Luke would ever have to do, and that alone should shock Luke.

Michael's heart sank at that, honestly loving how grateful Luke was but hating that he was getting so emotional. "Baby, we'll still see her. She can come over whenever you want," he said softly, his voice sweet and soothing like a mother's. He knew exactly how to calm Luke, his hands now caressing his face as it rest against his neck.

Luke took in a deep breath and nodded against Michael's neck, the boy's hands moving against his face. Luke pulled back after a few seconds and smiled down at Michael, his mood quickly lightening. He pecked Michael's lips sweetly and hummed against his lips. "Thank you for that." Luke whispered, his mint breath ghosting over Michael's face.

Luke felt the ball in his throat disappear and hua heart rate lessen. That's one thing Luke loved about Michael. The boy could calm him down within a few seconds, no matter how upset Luke was or what the situation was.

Michael smiled back and nodded, kissing from Luke's chin along his right jaw. "Let's finish packing this up, yeah? We still have to take in the new furniture at the new house," he reminded and kissed Luke's nose gently. He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled widely, loving how Luke's mood was lightened.

Luke nodded and reluctantly pulled back. He bent down and picked up the previously dropped boxes and set them in the back of the truck. He turned back around and finished loading the remaining boxes, a layer of sweat coating his skin by the time he had finished.

"Ready?" Luke asked Michael as he closed the sliding door on the loading truck. He patted his pockets, making sure he had his phone and keys.

Michael smiled softly and nodded, his head, tugging his shirt down and walked over to the passenger side of the truck, getting in with Luke's help.

Carol was already at the new house, helping unload things like dishes and bathroom essentials since Michael and Luke were loading the larger things -- Luke of course doing the heavy lifting. They brought along things like clothes and small furniture like a few chairs, Luke's dresser and such since they had bought brand new furniture for the house, which was all delivered directly to the new house.

Luke grabbed his shirt off the back of the truck and slung it on his shoulder. He slipped his foot into the lift thing and hefted himself up into the truck. He situated himself in the truck, the smell of dust and orange car scents being heavy in the air. Luke scrunched up his nose and rolled down the window, having to use a lever type thing since the truck was a little old fashioned.

"It's reeks in here." Luke commented, the scent still lingering despite the open window. Luke clasped his seat belt and started to truck, the loud roar of the engine making him jump slightly.

Michael watched Luke and laughed softly. "That's what you get out of renting a moving truck," he said and shrugged, his own seat belt loosely tucked around his body so his baby bump wasn't disturbed. He watched outside as Luke drove, fondly smiling to himself as he thought.

Luke mimicked Michael and glared at him when they stopped at a stop light. "How else would we get this shit there?" Luke asked him, one of his hands resting in his lap and the other one resting lightly on the steering wheel.

Michael looked at Luke and held his hands up in defense. "No need to curse at me," he said and shook his head, relaxing a little in the old yet comfy seat. He closed his eyes for a moment, his fingertips swirling along his baby bump where it peeked out of the shirt.

-)Luke huffed and turned his gaze back to the road. He shifted in the seat a little and grumbled quietly as he began to drive again. "Sorry. My ass is just uncomfortable." Luke said as he turned at a stop sign. He clicked off his blinker and chanced a glance at Michael.

The boy's eyes were closed as he leaned back against the seat, but that's not what caught Luke's attention. He snorted quietly to himself and looked back at the road. "Your belly button is an outtie now." Luke said, chuckling to himself. Of course it wasn't that noticeable, but Luke still found it hilarious that the boy's belly button was no longer and innie.

Michael's eyes fluttered open and he looked over at Luke, raising an eyebrow. "Is today make-fun-of-Mikey day?" he asked, tugging his shirt down again and sighing as it raised up once again.

Luke shrugged and kept his gaze on the road. "I believe it's your turn. You and Carol have had enough fun picking on me these past few weeks." Luke said, his eyes flicking over to Michael for a second before they returned back on the road.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, not replying and just watching out the window quietly. He stroked over his bump, hiding its view from Luke. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he watched outside, their new neighborhood eventually coming into view.

Luke gazed around the unfamiliar neighborhood as he drove, their house finally coming into view. Luke pulled into the driveway and parked the truck. He unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned over the seat, gently pecking Michael's shoulder.

"I'm not going to apologize because I feel that all I've been doing lately so how about we get out and go look at our new house?" Luke asked Michael, his chin resting against the boy's shoulder as he gave him puppy dog eyes, hoping Michael would forgive him.

Michael's face visibly softened and he gave in, pecking Luke's button-nose gently. "Let's go," he said and climbed out, latching onto Luke as they entered the house. Carol was already in the living room, just finishing with the paint.

Luke glanced around the room, his eyes falling on Carol who was surrounded by painting buckets and tarps that covered the floor. "It looks nice, thank you." Luke said, throwing his arm over Michael's shoulder and smiling widely. Luke took in a deep breath and instantly regretted it, the fumes from the paint clogging his nostrils.

"Holy Jesus. Why the hell does it stink so bad?" Luke asked her, his free hand flying up to his nose to cover it. Luke's face was full of disgust as he continued breathing, his hand not doing a good job at masking the smell. It was then that Luke wished he was wearing a shirt instead of being naked from the waist up.

Carol laughed and shook her head fondly at Luke. "Because I'm painting?" she said, practically asking. Michael giggled and pulled Luke close, letting him use his neck to mask the smell. He tucked Luke's face against the crook of his neck, stroking his hair gently and smiling.

Luke smiled against Michael's neck but pulled back after a few seconds and stared at his aunt with a blank face. "No shit. I thought all these buckets full of white stuff were fertility cups full of giants spunk." Luke said dully, his face still blank. He thought over what he said for a second and snorted loudly, just realizing how stupid he sounded.

Michael rolled his eyes and giggled. "You're silly," he teased and poked Luke's sides gently, smiling at Carol.

She smiled back and laughed softly. "The furniture should be here anytime," she said and wiped off the excessive paint from her hands.

Luke watched as Carol wiped the paint off of her hands, a thought coming to Luke's mind. He smiled wickedly down at Michael and gestured his head towards the opening to the kitchen. "Why don't you go check out that room for a second then come back?" Luke asked him, earning him a questioning look from Michael.

"Why?" Michael asked and nibbled on his lip gently. Carol wiped off her arms and hands using a damp washcloth then tossed it aside, looking at the couple and smiling fondly.

Luke shook his head and gently pushed Michael towards the entrance. "Just go check it out, yeah?" Luke said, giving Michael another little push but making sure it was never hard enough to make him fall.

Luke watched at Michael sighed but walked into the kitchen. Luke smiled widely and quickly ran over to the paint bucket. He picked up the paintbrush and began to brush it over his open palm, coating it in the white paint.

"What in the worl...." Carol began, only to have Luke hush her. Luke stood up once his hand was covered and placed a finger over his lips.

"You didn't see anything." Luke whispered as he slowly walked backwards towards the wall by the entrance to the kitchen. He made sure he wasn't visible to Michael when he walked in and stood stalk still, his hand held at a ninety degree angle to keep the paint from dripping.

Luke stood there for what seemed like ages before he finally heard the quiet patter of Michael's shoe covered feet growing near. He smiled wickedly at Carol and stayed in place, planning on slapping Michael's ass with his paint covered hand.

Michael walked into the room as told and looked around the kitchen, smiling to himself at how elegant everything was. They still had to decorate, but the room being completely bare was still lovely.

He turned on his heel and made his way back to the living room, hearing Carol shuffle around with the paint buckets. He didn't know why Luke was acting so odd, but he decided not to question it anyways.

Mikey hummed and let his hands bounce against his thighs as he walked, casually going into the living room until he suddenly felt something harshly slap his bum. He squeaked and jumped a little, his eyes wide and Luke's wicked laugh ringing throughout the room.

Luke waited until Michael was a few inches in front of him before he slapped his bum. Luke laughed loudly at Michael's reaction, his eyes falling down to Michael's now white bum. "Your butt!" Luke exclaimed, followed by a loud chorus of laughter. He doubled over in laughter, his hands were placed on his knees, his right knee being covered in the remainder of the paint, and his stomach clenching from all his laughter.

Michael's cheeks turned deep red and he frantically covered his bum, feeling the tackiness of the paint already. "Lucas!" he whined, stomping over to him and beating against his chest but it was just like little pats.

Mikey huffed and looked down, so flustered and embarrassed. His eyes were hooded as he looked at the floor, cheeks stained with a blush. "You tease me too much," he whined and buried his face against his bare chest.

Luke's laughter soon died down, leaving him with an achy stomach and wet eyes. Luke wiped at his damp eyes with his left hand and stared down at Michael through blurry eyes. "Oh come on, I tease the ones I love." Luke began, his eyes flashing over to Carol.

"Ask her! I used to tease her all the time." Luke added, pointing at Carol who was crouched over as she put the lids on the paint.

Michael rolled his eyes playfully and poked Luke's nose. "I'll get my payback somehow," he said and winked at him, glancing over at Carol and smiling gratefully as she put the paint aside.

Luke smirked darkly down at Michael, not at all intimidated by his threat. "Bring it, Kitten. I'm not scared of you." Luke said playfully as he took a step back, his back now pressed against the wall.

Michael looked back over and raised both eyebrows, running towards Luke and snuggling into him. "I'm waiting until tonight," he whispered against his neck, smiling wickedly. He quickly pulled back before Luke could doing anything else and walked over to Carol, the white handprint obvious on his ass.

Luke frowned deeply and watched Michael retreat, worry now a tiny ball in his chest. He huffed quietly and began to walk towards them only to have the doorbell ring. He rolled his eyes, already annoyed by the furniture people and he had yet to meet them, and opened the door.

"Lucas Hemmings?" A tall, lanky guy asked. Luke stared at him with no interest at all and didn't respond, instead he just continued staring at him, clearly making him uncomfortable which made Luke internally smile.

Michael helped carry the paint tins to the side and Carol looked over at the doorway. She shook her head a little and walked over, stepping in front of Luke. Carol began taking care of the paperwork, knowing Luke would try teasing around with the furniture delivery guy.

Luke gladly stepped out of the way for Carol but he stayed behind her, his gaze never leaving the delivery guy. Every few seconds, the guy would glance up at Luke and visibly gulp, making a small part inside of him satisfied. Luke turned his face from one of no interest to a glare, his eyes turning into slits.

Carol discussed with the delivery guy where each of the furniture would go, a hand reaching back and pushing Luke away gently. She could tell the delivery guy was nervous, and she knew it was because of Luke.

Michael watched them and bit his lip, going over to Luke and tugging at his hand. "Luuuke," he chimed, snuggling into him in a clingy manner.

Luke stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance, only to have Michael walk over to him. Luke let Michael snuggle closer to him, his gaze finally ripping away from the guy and turning down to Michael. He pouted softly and stared into Michael's eyes, hoping his were showing how 'upset' he was.

"Carol won't let me have fun" Luke whined, his arms gently settling on Michael's hips as he held him in place.

Michael looked up at Luke and reflected his pout, caressing his cheek gently. "Aww I'm sorry, big boy," he cooed in a baby voice, cuddling Luke close and rubbing his back gently.

"Do you need a kiss? A hug to make it better?" he teased, giggling softly and keeping Luke close to his smaller body.

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael obvious teasing and moved his lips to Michael's ear, their cheeks pressing against each other. "I want your lips all over my body." Luke whispered, smirking softly when he heard Michael take a sharp breath in.

Michael swallowed thickly and stepped back, bringing Luke with him so they were out of the doorways view. He looked up at him through his thick lashes, his lower lip held between his teeth. "W-We have to wait until the delivery people and your aunt leave," he whispered, his gaze slowly falling from Luke's eyes and down his body, hungrily licking his lips at the sight.

Luke smiled challengingly down at Michael and bent a little, his hands clasping Michael's ass. Luke lifted Michael up, the boys let's automatically going around his waist, and pressed him against the wall. He began kissing down Michael's neck, despite his protests, and slowly began to grind his cloth covered dick against Michael's cloth covered pussy.

Michael moaned shakily, the boys hands threading through Luke's hair and his legs tightening around his waist. Luke smiled again at Michael's neck, his tongue dragging over his pulse point. "Where's the fun in waiting?" Luke asked, his voice going hoarse. Luke returned to licking and kissing along Michael's neck, suddenly stopping as he began to suck the skin just below Michael's pulse point, creating a purplish hickey.

Michael cried out sharply and whimpered, watching behind Luke as Carol and the delivery guy stepped outside, leaving the boys alone. "W-We should go in a more secluded room," he begged, knowing he couldn't be quiet. He tugged at Luke's hair, moaning at the feeling of his tongue piercing lapping against his flesh as he suckled.

Luke pulled back from Michael and stared hungrily down at him. He felt his half hard cock beginning to get uncomfortable in his jeans but he knew he didn't want their first time in their own house to be in a room with nothing in it, he wanted it to be special like Michael's first time had been.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Luke forced past his parted lips despite every muscle in his body telling him not to.

Michael mewed and bit his lip, deciding it would be better if they had their bed. "Yeah," he said, huffing at his sexual frustration. He held the workers outside already starting to open the truck and unload stuff, but Mikey stayed pressed against the wall in Luke's hold, hips pressed tightly together.

Luke bit his lip, knowing Michael needed something. "I could always use my tongue or fingers." Luke offered, sticking his tongue out a little to prove his point. He may not want to fuck Michael until it's actually their home, but they could always do other things beside actually having sex, much like they did the night of their first date.

Michael watched Luke's tongue and bucked his hips up against him. "Bathroom," he begged, clinging onto Luke as he rushed to the upstairs bathroom. Thankfully, the furniture people and Carol were setting up the downstairs so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Luke opened the bathroom door and walked in, quickly kicking it shut behind him. He set Michael on the counter and turned to lock the door. When he turned back around, Michael was already struggling with his zipper.

"Someone's eager." Luke joked, though he was just as eager to taste him. Luke walked forward and helped Michael out of his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked from the waist down.

Michael licked his lips and whined, sitting on the edge of the counter and spreading his legs. He tucked his shirt around himself, keeping it out of the way. His pussy was already slick just from grinding with Luke, his lips wet and swollen as it eagerly stayed on display.

Luke placed Michael's heels on the counter, making his legs bend at the knees. When he pulled back, he moaned softly at the sight of Michaels pink, swollen lips. Luke dropped down onto his knees, refusing to waist time, and looped his arms underneath the space between Michael's spread legs, his hands grasping Michael's ass.

Luke inhaled deeply and bit his lip as another moan began to build in his throat. He took a calming breath in and leaned forward, his tongue poking out of his mouth. Luke flicked his tongue over Michael's swollen clit, making the boy moan loudly and his hips buck up slightly.

Michael whimpered and scooted forward a tad, his fingers threading through his hair and tugging at it roughly. "Fuck!" he cried, pushing Luke's face further and burying it between his thick thighs. He breathed heavily, looking down at Luke and only seeing his soft hair entangled in his hands.

"So good.... I love your mouth," he whispered and bucked his hips again. He practically grinded against Luke's face, loving the feeling of his warm tongue and how it eagerly licked up his juices.

Luke was shocked when Michael pressed his face against his vagina, though he never stopped his movement. He licked up and down steadily, collecting all of Michael's juices on his tongue as the boy's fingers continued to tug at his hair. He let Michael grind against his face, knowing he was going to cum quickly since they hadn't had sex since last night.

Luke brought one of his hands around and slowly began to circle it around Michael's entry. He continued to circle it, letting Michael's juices lubricate it, before he finally pressed it into Michael's tight hole, his finger being greedily swallowed by Michael's velvety walls.

Michael shuddered at the feeling and arched his hips before sitting back on the countertop. "Oh god," he whispered, just the slightest contact arousing him. He tucked his shirt back again, keeping it and his bump out of the way. He rocked his hips gently, letting the digit pump in and out of him. He was desperate for Luke, but he preferred fucking in a bed especially since it was like a celebration today almost.

Luke's tongue and finger worked in a steady rhythm, the boy occasionally grinding against his face. Luke let his eyes flutter closed as he sucked Michael's clit into his mouth, adding a second finger as he did so. He pumped his fingers in and out of Michael and curved them a little towards one of Michael's sweet spots.

As Luke's fingers worked in and out of Michael, he sucked on the boys clit, his tongue flicking over it roughly before he pulled back with a loud pop. "You taste amazing." Luke groaned out, licking his bottom lips to collect some of the juices that had stuck there.

Michael's head tipped back, hitting against the mirror. "Fucking hell," he cried, his hands stroking Luke's hair but tugging it whenever he hit his sweet spots. He rocked his hips a little, helping Luke move his fingers faster as his climax began approaching. He felt his body run hot and breath become heavy.

Luke's tongue began to assault Michael's clit again when he felt the boy's walls began to quiver around his fingers. He pumped his fingers in and out of him faster, his fingers spreading a little so he could hit some of Michael's sweet spots better. Luke pulled back for a second, just long enough for him to comment on Michael's previous words.

"You have a filthy mouth." Luke commented, a proud smiled stretching across his lips though he was still staring at Michael vagina instead of the boys face. Luke returned his tongue back to Michael's clit as he waited for the boys response. He sucked it into his mouth again and ran his tongue ring over it.

Michael moaned loudly and whimpered in a high-pitched tone. "Says the one with a mouthful of pussy," he suddenly blurted out, that being the first thing to come to mind. He heard Luke gasp at his response but he just giggled, knowing it was his fault anyways for making him so sassy sometimes.

Luke's eyes widened a little and he pulled back one again, this time his head popping from between Michael's legs so he could see the boy. "See, filthy." Luke remarked, his fingers curving slightly as he harshly thrusted them into Michael.

Michael smiled cheekily and was about to respond but suddenly moaned at the top of his lungs, his walls clenching tightly around him and thighs shaking. "Ungh God I'm close!" he announced, tucking Luke's face between his legs again and desperately rocking his hips.

Luke chuckled softly and gladly went back between Michael's legs. He stuck his tongue out again and began to work it over Michael's clit quickly, his fingers quickening speed as well. Michael moaned loudly and pushed Luke's face further, causing Luke to make a 'humphing' noise.

Michael groaned at the sound and grinding against his mouth, whining softly at the coolness of the oral piercings which were soon warmed by his pussy. He panted heavily and felt himself grow closer and closer by the second, soon screaming out loudly as Luke jerked his fingers making him instantly cum.

Luke felt Michael's walls clench around his fingers before Luke's mouth was being filled with Michael's cum, the boy actually squirting. Luke swallowed every last drop and finally pulled back, his fingers slipping out of Michael's sopping wet hole.

Luke sucked his fingers clean and licked his lips before he stood up and walked towards the sink. He turned on the water and washed off his hands before he rinsed off and out his mouth, deciding against walking around with the smell of Michael's pussy lingering on his breath.

Michael panted and slumped against the mirror, his body still spread out on display without intention. He smiled lazily at Luke, watching the older boy help dress him. "Thank you," he breathed out, stepping into the panties and skinny jeans.

Luke nodded in response and helped Michael get dressed, only stepping back once the boys balance was steady. Luke felt his cock throb in his pants the tightness of his skinny jeans very uncomfortable against his sensitive area. He clasped Michael's hand with his and began to drag him towards the door.

Michael stopped him, standing firm in place. "I haven't pleased you yet," he said softly, looking down at Luke's bulge. "I can suck you off or give you a handjob," he said, looking back up into his eyes and smiling softly. He always loved pleasing Luke without necessarily having sex, it made Luke pleased and Michael proud.

Luke smiled softly and went to unzip his pants, only to hear his and Michael's name being called from the bottom of the stairs. Luke growled and facepalmed himself. "I'm going to kill that woman." Luke hissed and threw open the door to the bathroom with a little more force than intended.

Luke walked with quick strides down the hallway, hoping it would help the uncomfortableness from the material of his jeans rubbing against his cock. "What?" He snapped when he reached the top of the stairs, seeing his aunt at the bottom. She smiled innocently up at Luke and shrugged, gesturing for him to come downstairs.

Luke folded his arms over his chest and stared at his aunt with an eyebrow raised, refusing to go downstairs and miss having Michael suck his dick without a legitimate reason. "The front room is set up and they need your approval before they can move on." She explained with a sigh when Luke showed no sign of moving.

Luke growled and glared down at her before he turned around and walked towards the bathroom. "We will finish this later." He hissed at Michael as he readjusted his pants, trying to make it bearable.

Michael watched Luke and nodded, letting him briefly fix himself as he went ahead downstairs. He skipped into the living room, a few of the moving people giving him funny looks and no doubt in Michael's mind it was because of that prominent white handprint on his ass.

Mikey ignored them and looked around the room, loving how everything was perfectly placed and it truly gave the living room a 'homey' vibe. He touched gently over the leather furniture which they had picked out days ago. "I like it," he said and smiled at the furniture people, glancing at Carol and giggling softly.

Luke grumbled quietly to himself about getting back at his aunt as he walked downstairs. He glared at every worker in the room and turned towards the entrance to the front room. He leaned against the opening and stared around the room, his eyes landing on Michael's white ass.

Luke smirked and walked forward, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and hooking his chin on the boy's shoulder. He glared up at Carol who just looked at him with curious eyes. "What did I do now, Lucas?" She asked him, giving him the same look Luke had liked to call 'the motherly look' which he had become so acquainted with since his young teen years.

Luke took in a deep breath and exhaled it, his glare turning into a smirk as he stared at his aunt. "You cock blocked me and now I have blue balls." Luke explained with a simple shrug, his face turning into Michael's neck. He nuzzled his face into the soft skin as a way to try and hide his grin.

Michael's eyes went wide at Luke's remark, gawking as the workers looked over with wide eyes as well. He blushed deeply and leaned against Luke, gently ruffling his soft hair and tucking it against his neck.

Carol shook her head, her hands on her hips as she looked back at the workers, discussing which room they should do next. Michael stepped aside with Luke and looked up at him, biting his lip softly.

"You have no filter," he said and shook his head, giggling shyly as Luke just smirked in response.

Luke smirked down at Michael, honestly agreeing with the boy. There was no point in having a filter when everything he said was true. "Well, she did ask what she did wrong." Luke explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Luke moved over a little so his chest was flush against Michael's back, his crotch being pressed just above Michael's ass. He kept his chin on Michael's shoulder and looked around the room, a content sigh escaping his lips. "This is ours." Luke breathed out, just then getting a good look at the perfectly placed furniture which went well with the walls.

Michael smiled softly and leaned against Luke, giggling as he felt his bulge against his back. "Yes, ours," he assured and rubbed over his strong arms that were looped around his waist. He watched the moving people start bring in the dining room furniture, Carol guiding them. He smiled to himself and sighed happily, pressing his face against the side of Luke's.

Luke smiled softly, his heart fluttering at Michael's reassurance, and rubbed his cheek against Michael's, knowing his scruff would scratch the boy's cheek. Luke watched as the men moved the stuff around, sighing when he seen the lanky guy almost trip over his own feet. He nudged Michael's hands up, which had been placed over his own, and sighed once again.

"I should probably help them." Luke explained to Michael. He unwrapped his arms from around the boy and stepped back, once again adjusting his now semi hard cock.

Michael hummed and nodded, watching Luke make his way towards the door. He smiled and stood by the doorway, watching Luke grab two chairs at once almost effortlessly. He smiled lovingly and watched him carry them into the dining room. He followed along, waiting until Luke set them down to poke his bum gently, teasingly.

Luke set the chairs down and stood up straight, a light poke suddenly being felt on his bum. He spun around and caught Michael's hand, the boy having a giant grin on his face. "That's my bum." Luke growled playfully and drug Michael to his chest, giving him a quick hug.

Michael giggled and snuggled into his chest "I know," he said and looped his arms around his waist, poking his bum quickly with both pointer fingers. "Bum bum bum," he said and smiled widely.

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael. "Lets not forget who has a white handprint on their ass." Luke said teasingly. He pulled back from Michael and smirked, his hand squeezing Michael's wrist before he let it drop to his side.

Michael giggled sweetly and twirled around, putting his bum on display. "Oh I know," he chimed and pecked Luke's lips, caressing his face gently then pulling back.

Luke shook his head fondly and turned Michael around, placing a hard smack on Michael's ass, right over the paint. "I'll be happy to take those off later." Luke said as he began to walk away backwards, towards the front door.

Michael squeaked and jumped, his bum jiggling from the impact. He blushed deeply and shyly followed Luke, watching him and the other workers move the dining room set inside then begin moving in kitchen things. Mikey watched Luke the whole time, his eyes full of love and fond.

Luke grabbed a side of the table and helped a bulky guy move it into place. The guy set it down and pushed it towards Luke a little, the force almost making Luke fall over. "That's my bloody foot!" Luke suddenly shouted. He yanked his foot back and glared at the guy across the table who was giving Luke a sheepish look.

"Jesus. You would think you guys would be good at moving things considering it's your job." Luke hissed as he balanced all his weight on his opposite foot. He felt his foot throbbing in his shoe, the pain only increasing with each second that passed.

Michael quickly rushed over to Luke, giving the other worker an apologetic look. He tugged out a chair, seating Luke in it and grasping his foot gently, being quite overprotective.

"How bad does is hurt? Can you still move it? Is it broken?" he rambled, being the exact reflection of a worried parent. He carefully pulled off Luke's shoe, tugging down his sock and revealing his swelling foot.

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael though his chest was exploding with love. "It's not broken." Luke assured him. He watched Michael look over his foot, the boys lip between his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed.

Luke ignored the pain the best he could and glanced behind Michael's shoulder, staring at the guy who had done this. He glared at him, causing the guys eyes to widen and him to shuffle a few feet back though he was clearly larger than Luke.

Michael nodded but continued examining it, making sure it was just bruising. He finally put Luke's sock back on and pecked his lips, smiling a little. "Just sit back, yeah?" he said and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Luke let his foot settle on the ground though he applied no pressure on it. "Not going to happen, love." Luke chimed, gently pushing Michael out of the way so he could stand up.

Michael watched and sighed, shaking his head and following Luke as he went out to the truck. For the next few hours, Luke and the workers unloaded the furniture. Once the furniture movers left, Carol shut the door and smiled at the couple, glancing around the room.

Luke stood next to Michael, hissing softly as the throbbing of his foot intensified. He balanced all his weight in his other foot and glanced around the area, a small smile slipping onto his face. "It's perfect." Luke breathed out, his eyes dancing over the furniture and different things they had put in the house.

Michael raised an eyebrow at Luke but leaned into him, not bothering to question because he knew Luke would dismiss it. "It really is," he said in agreement, cupping his baby bump and stroking it lightly.

Carol smiled and pushed her hair out of her face, pulling it back in a neat ponytail. "I'll leave you boys alone. Just call me if you need anything," she said and smiled at Michael. She walked over to Luke and placed a big kiss on his cheek, knowing it was his pet peeve.

Luke groaned loudly and pulled back, his hand flying up to his face and wiping off the lipstick that stained his cheek. He glared over at Carol once he was done, his hand falling to his side. "Was that necessary?" Luke asked through clenched teeth.

Carol smiled widely and laughed fondly. "Yes of course, I love my Lucas," she said and cooed at him, Michael laughing in response and hugging him tightly. He smiled up at him and kissed his chin, stroking his chest gently.

Luke refrained from rolling his eyes and glanced back at Carol. "I love you too but I don't go around kissing your cheek all the time." Luke said, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. He hadn't told anyone he loved them except for Michael. In fact, Luke had never told Carol he loved her yet the words were so easy to say to her.

Carol awed and smiled widely, hugging Luke tightly. "Aww baby," she said, smiling proudly. She held him close and rubbed his back, Michael stepping aside and giving them a moment.

Carol smiled fondly and held Luke close, cupping his cheek gently and pecking his nose. "I'm so proud of you," she said and grinned, her eyes watery.

Luke sighed softly and hugged her back tightly, the feeling one Luke actually liked. Luke scrunched up his nose when Carol pecked it, knowing he would have her lipstick there too.

"Why? I only said I love you." Luke said, honestly not understanding why it was such a big deal. He lifted up his hand and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from Carols eye, a small frown on his face.

Carol smiled sadly and sniffled softly, leaning into his hand. "I'm just so glad you find someone who you truly love," she said softly, holding Luke close. "And I'm glad you're finally able to say you love someone," she whispered, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks.

Michael watched and awed to himself, amazed by how close the two were. They joked around and Luke acted like he hated Carol, but it was obvious the two looked out for one another.

Luke smiled widely and glanced over at Michael, his dimples popping out. "He's shown me how to love." Luke whispered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Luke felt emotions creep over him, his eyes burning softly and the ball of emotions settling in his throat. He swallowed thickly and stayed staring at Michael, suddenly very grateful for how much the boy had truly done for him.

Michael smiled back at Luke and Carol waved him over. The boy obliged and walked over, joining the hug and nuzzling into Luke's chest. Carol smiled and wiped her eyes, watching the affectionate couple."I'm so proud," she said softly and sniffled.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael tightly and kissed his forehead. He stood up straight again and cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the annoying ball. "Alright, alright. Enough feels. I vote it's time to call it a night." Luke said, honestly just wanting to have alone time with Michael.

Carol nodded and sighed happily, hugging both boys then pulling back. "Bye boys, love you Luke," she called as she shrugged on her jacket, grabbing out her keys. Michael smiled and nuzzled into Luke, waving her goodbye.

When the door finally closed shut Luke sighed happily and turned to look down at Michael. "Pizza and movie?" Luke asked, already fishing out his phone to call and order pizza. Luke planned on having a relaxing night with the boy tonight, both of them cuddled in blankets while watching a cheesy romantic movie.

Michael smiled widely and nodded. "Yes please," he said, leading Luke to the comfy recliner. He sat down and curled up, watching Luke setup Netflix. They had the television up already with cable and internet.

Luke grabbed the remote and walked over to Michael, squeezing into the spot next to him. He handed the remote to Michael and let the boy look through the movies as he ordered pizza, getting exactly what they usually got which was a cheese pizza and breadsticks. Luke hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket before he looked over at Michael.

He grabbed the boy's legs and put them in his lap, carefully massaging his swollen feet. "What are we watching?" Luke asked him, returning his gaze to the t.v.

Michael smiled softly and relaxed, watching Luke lovingly. "The Notebook," he said, pulling Luke closer and letting his feet rest in his lap still as the movie started. He watched Luke's hands work on his swollen feet, sighing happily.

Luke nodded at the movie title, though he had never heard of it. He continued massaging Michael's feet as he watched the movie, honestly getting really into it. They were at the part where they were having lunch with her parents when the doorbell rang. Luke sighed and pressed pause, gently removing Michael's feet from his lap.

Luke grabbed his wallet and opened the door, revealing a guy in all red. Luke shook his head at the guy's choice of clothing and grabbed the boxes the guy was holding. "How much is it?" Luke asked. The guy told him the total and Luke paid before slamming the door in his face. He walked back into the living room and set the pizza on the table before he quickly went into the kitchen to grab plates and sodas out or the fridge.

Michael watched Luke and smiled softly, sitting up and popping open the pizza box. He went ahead and picked a piece up, not bothering to wait for a plate or have a napkin to pick it up. He ate it happily, humming as he chewed. Luke returned to the room and gave Michael a funny look, but the boy just shrugged in response.

"I couldn't wait," he said shyly, taking another bite of his pizza and sitting back in the recliner.

Luke shook his head fondly and set on the floor in front of the table. He sat the plates and soda on it and turned to Michael. "Would you like bread sticks? " He asked as he grabbed him some pizza and set it on his own plate. He grabbed another slice for Michael and put it on the boys plate, along with a few napkins.

Michael hummed and nodded, having some pizza sauce on the corners of his mouth but he continued eating happily. "Yes please, and some cheese," he said, climbing off the recliner reluctantly and sitting on the side of the coffee table opposite of Luke. He took his plate once Luke put on some of the cheese sauce and a couple breadsticks, eagerly stuffing his face.

Luke slide Michael's drink across the table, nir commenting on the boys eating. Luke began to eat his pizza, having it done before Michael even though the boy started before him. Luke sighed and leaned back against the couch and rubbed his stomach, feeling it being hard from how much food he ate.

Luke pushed his stomach out as far as he could and looked up at Michael. "Look, I'm pregnant too! But mines a food baby." Luke said jokingly as he rubbed his stomach.

Michael nibbled on a breadstick, barely even paying attention to the movie but more on his food. He looked up at Luke with a glare, honestly hating his pregnancy jokes but he could help but smile. "Well I can't be the father," he remarked with a smug grin, bursting into a fit of giggles as soon as he said it.

Luke cocked his head to the side and smiled widely. "You're right. I meant to tell you about mine and Juan's secret tickle time." Luke teased as he continued to rub his stomach, finding the action oddly relaxing.

Michael rolled his eyes and giggled, throwing a balled up napkin at Luke's face. "You're horrible," he said and laughed, sitting back on his heels and grabbing yet another slice of pizza. He ate a few bites and smiled at Luke, humming softly.

"I was wondering if tomorrow we could start looking at more decor for the nursery," he said softly, honestly excited to set it up. He wanted it to be perfect and adorable, stuffed animals along shelves and a happy vibe in the room in general.

Luke ignored the napkin Michael threw at him and laid his head on the couch and closed his eyes, his stomach returning to normal. He hummed to himself at Michael's question and thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, but I'd like to paint the room first. Which color would you like the room to be?" Luke asked him, his Adam's apple bobbing with each word.

Michael shrugged and ate the last few bites of his pizza then wiped his hands and mouth off. "I want a light, cheerful color," he said with a small smile, his eyes soon sparkling as he thought of happy colors.

Luke imagined the room upstairs with many cheerful colors, his mind soon setting on one. "How about baby blue? It's gender neutral." Luke murmured, a small smile dancing on his lips as he imagined what the room would look like.

Michael grinned widely and nodded. "I'd like that," he said and giggled, honestly liking the idea. "We'll finish painting the other rooms tomorrow, yeah? And then we can get the paint for the nursery," he suggested and smiled.

Luke sat up and opened his eyes, smiling softly at Michael. "Sounds like a plan." He mumbled and turned his direction back to the t.v. He had missed about twenty minutes of the movie but he figured he might as well finish watching it.

Michael smiled and leaned back against the coffee table, watching the movie as well. It was the end, since they had spent most of the movie eating and babbling.

Michael watched the scene, smiling softly when Noah walked into the room and Allie actually recognized him and asked him questions like if their love could survive when she went back to not remembering anything. All Noah did was climb in bed with her and held her hand as a comforting thing. They ended up dying in each other's arms, a nurse only finding them in the morning.

Once the scene faded out, Mikey wiped his eyes which were welling up with tears. He sniffled and smiled a little, his emotions showing once again. "That was a sad movie," he said softly, hiccupping a little.

Luke stared at the now black screen, his jaw slightly ajar. He turned his wide eyes to Michael and gave him a horrified look. "They just died in each other's arms. I'm not sure if that's romantic or creepy." Luke said, his eyes darting back to the screen in hopes that the movie actually hadn't ended.

Michael sniffled and shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's sad, Lucas," he said, sighing when Luke just looked at him confused. He shook his head, waving it aside and dismissing it.

Luke looked at Michael, confusement evident on his face. "How is that sad? They died in each other's arms. That's a hell of a lot better than dying alone." Luke said, watching as Michael wiped the rest of the tears off his face.

Michael shook his head again and rubbed his face, his eyes a little puffy. "It's sad because they died," he mumbled, his lips jutted out in a slight pout.

Luke sighed and ignored the million questions that were running through his head. He stood up and walked to the recliner and set down. He got comfortable before he motioned for Michael to join him. "Come here." Luke said, his face going soft.   
Michael sniffled again and nodded, slowly pulling himself up and rushing to the recliner. He climbed up in Luke's lap, curling into him with ease. He latched onto him, his face hiding against his neck as he tried calming down.

"Th-They loved each other so much a-and they died," he whimpered, grasping Luke's shirt.

Luke shushed Michael and held him close to his chest, his chin resting on top of his head and his hand rubbing soothing circles into Michael's back. "It's alright, baby. They died in the arms of someone they loved." Luke whispered, a part of him still not understanding why it was so sad.

Michael hiccupped and sniffled occasionally but he soon calmed down, hands still clutching onto Luke's t-shirt. "I-I love you," he whispered, pressing a faint kiss to Luke's neck as he wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Luke smiled softly against Michael's head and kissed it lightly. "And I love you, kitten." He whispered, his arms squeezing Michael closer to him. He slowly began to hum to himself, a familiar song he had always loved which was 'This is Gospel' by Panic! At the disco.

Michael relaxed and went silent, listening to Luke's humming and the rumble of his voice. "What's that?" he whispered, referring to what Luke was humming. He liked it honestly, the tune was soothing and Luke made it sound so elegant almost.

Luke let his eyes flutter closed, his humming stopping for a second. "It's 'This is Gospel." He mumbled, his body relaxing against the chair.

Luke took in a small breath and began to sing the rest of the song quietly. "This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
Bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart"

Luke sang the last note quietly before his voice finally became silent. He took another deep breath in before he slowly exhaled it. He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, his throat always becoming tickly whenever he sang.

Michael listened, nearly falling asleep by how beautiful and soothing he sounded. "Your voice is lovely," he whispered softly, smiling as he remembered when they sang to each other before, months ago. It was like nothing changed, in some sort of way.

Luke smiled softly and shifted in the chair again, making Michael's face get buried in his neck. "Yours is beautiful." Luke whispered, remembering how awe struck he had been when Michael had sang only months ago.

Michael giggled against Luke's warm neck, smiling as he felt the older boy get light goosebumps. "You're beautiful," he said softly, not even stuttering or being shy about it. He grinned to himself and stroked along Luke's collarbones, doing it in a soothing way.

Luke bite his lip softly and nuzzled his cheek against the side of Michael's head, getting an odd fluttery feeling in his stomach from Michael's compliment. "You are breathtakingly gorgeous." Luke said, yawning shortly after. He hadn't realized how tired he had been until he had actually set down and let his muscles relax.

Michael giggled and smiled shyly, snuggling into Luke. The movement caused the recliner to rock just a tad then settle again, the couple resting happily against it. "I love you," he said softly, absentmindedly tracing patterns along Luke's sides and smiling to himself. It was incredible how shy he still got around Luke from the simplest of compliments.

Luke yawned softly again and squoze Michael's body a little closer to his own, his thumb rubbing patterns into Michael's back. "I love you too." Luke whispered, his tongue sneaking past his lips and moistening his bottom lip.

Michael smiled, his chin resting against Luke's shoulder and limbs slung around him. "We should go lay in our new bed," he said with a wide, excited smile. He was content with their first night in the new house, it was so relaxing and just perfect.

Luke opened his eyes and smiled widely at Michael's excitement. "Let's go." Luke said, helping Michael up from the chair. Luke stood up after Michael was standing and grabbed his hand, leading him through the downstairs and towards the stairs. He led the boy up stairs and into their room, Luke's eyes automatically falling on the curtain covered balcony.

Michael held his baby bump with his spare hand, aweing at their beautiful bedroom. They still had boxes scattered about but the furniture itself was lovely. He released Luke's hand and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of his side. He sighed deeply at how comfortable it was, laying back against it and relaxing as his legs dangled off the edge.

Luke sighed and ripped his gaze away from the balcony, slowly walking towards the bed. He set on the opposite side of Michael and climbed up the bed, his head resting on the mountain of pillows. He sighed deeply as his body relaxed against the mattress, the memory foam mattress forming perfectly around his body.

"I officially love this bed." Luke mumbled out and turned on his side, one arm going under his head and the other one reaching down for Michael's hand.

Michael smiled and looked up at Luke, lying perpendicular to how Luke was lying. He reached his hand out and laced it with his, smiling lovingly at their entwined fingers. "I officially love you," he said, not caring how cheesy it was.

Luke smiled widely and kissed the back of Michael's hand before he placed them on the mattress between them. "I have always loved you." Luke whispered, staring into Michael beautiful emerald eyes.

Michael smiled humbly, his eyes flicking between Luke's blue orbs. "I'll always love you," he whispered back, scooting himself up and laying down properly in bed. He laid on his side, his body position mirroring Luke's as they stared into each other's eyes.

Luke smirked softly at Michael's words, deciding to be a little corny. "And I will always love you!" Luke sang loudly, instantly burying his face in Michael's neck afterwards. Luke never pictured himself singing that to someone, let alone meaning it.

Michael bursted into a fit of laughter, hugging Luke tightly and cooing. "You are so adorable sometimes," he said, cradling Luke close and sighing happily. He let Luke snuggle into him, looking like a big dog trying to sit in someone's lap.

Luke chuckled against Michael's neck and cuddled closer to him, his nose brushing along the side of the boy's neck. "That's what I aim for." Luke said teasingly, his bottom lip brushing over Michael's collarbone as he spoke.

Michael hummed at the feeling, tipping his head to the side a little and goosebumps trailing after Luke's touch. He smiled and rubbed his back slowly, holding him in his lap and relaxing.

Luke grunted softly as he felt asleep soon begin to take over. He hated how fast he fell asleep when Michael was holding him like this but he did like how well he slept. He hasn't had a dream of his past since his and Michael's small break.

A thought popped into Luke's head but disappeared just as quickly as it came, a unbearable sadness following shortly after. "I wanted to tell you something but I forgot it." Luke murmured, his voice already sounding raspy from sleep.

Michael smiled fondly and giggled softly, gently stroking Luke's hair and tucking the blankets around them. "It's okay, babe. Just tell me whenever you remember it," he said with a grin, gently caressing his scruffy face as they relaxed.

Luke hummed softly and nodded, too tired to even strain his brain to remember. "Goodnight." He mumbled, burying his face further into Michael's neck. His hand that had previously been on Michael's back was now just above his butt, Luke's thumb gently stroking the visible skin.

Michael smiled lovingly at him, slowly closing his eyes as sleep took over his body. Light goosebumps formed under Luke's gentle fingertips, his back arching just a tad into the touch and his body soon going completely lax.

Luke slept comfortably in their new home, only waking up when sun streamed through the slight crack in their curtains. He groaned quietly and rolled onto his side, his arm wrapping tightly around Michael as he tried willing himself to sleep again. After a few minutes of Luke lying on the bed with no signs of him falling asleep again, he grumbled quietly and got out of bed.

Luke yawned loudly and began to walk towards the bathroom, his eyes half hooded as he carelessly made his way across the room. He walked towards the bathroom and threw the door open before walking in, his eyes widening as everything came flooding back into mind when he took in the new bathroom. He gasped quietly and spun around quickly, almost falling over, and ran to the bed.

"Wake up you lazy ass!" Luke shouted as he jumped up onto the bed. He grabbed one of his pillows and held it above his head. "I give you five seconds!" He added, the pillow rising a fraction as he got ready to hit Michael with it.

Michael whined a little, groaning as he was woken up by yelling and Luke pouncing on the bed. He grumbled and lazily rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, rolling onto his back. "I'm awake," he muttered, being quite grumpy because he was pregnant and tired. He looked up at Luke, having bags under his own eyes but he could see that the older boy was wide awake.

Luke pouted and moved up the bed a little, a foot on each side of Michael's hips. "Don't be a granny, come explore with me!" Luke begged, really wanting to explore the tiny woods they had in their backyard. He knew Michael was tired but Luke would allow him to sleep once everything in this house and neighborhood was discovered.

Michael yawned again and stretched his legs out and his arms above his head. "Dress me and make me coffee?" he asked, desperately needing some sort of caffeine. He moved his hands to his stomach, soothingly rubbing along it and relaxing his cramps.

Luke smiled smugly and threw the pillow off to the side. "Deal!" He said, slowly bending down and pecking Michael's lips. Luke jumped off the bed afterwards and began to walk towards the closet, his hips purposely swinging.

"Do I have a nice butt, Michael?" Luke asked him as he opened the closet doors, popping his butt out a little to give Michael a better view.

Michael couldn't help but bust out laughing, pulling himself into sitting position. "Yes, Lucas. You have a very nice butt," he assured, watching him fondly and shaking his head. He loved Luke's silly, whimsical, playful side. It was honestly adorable and hilarious.

Luke smiled widely at Michael's response as he rummaged through the clothing, finally grabbing Michael a pair of grey sweatpants and a red shirt. Luke grabbed himself a pair of black sweatpants and a black shirt before he closed the door. He turned back to Michael, an outfit in each arm, and smiled knowingly at him.

"Do I have a tappable booty?" Luke asked as he walked forward, aimlessly throwing the clothes on the bed.

Michael laughed softly and have him a funny look. "You're so weird," he cooed, smiling as Luke first dressed himself then began changing Michael.

Luke rolled his eyes and finished getting Michael dressed before he stood up straight. "That's honestly not even weird. One time, when I was at a party, I got dared to dress up in a mini skirt and let each and every guy in the house slap my ass." Luke admitted with a shrug of his shoulder's. He didn't care that he just gave Michael a sneak peak into his past life style, he was just happy that he could tell him without worrying.

Michael raised an eyebrow and climbed out of bed, fixing his shirt a little. "Good thing you're not about that life anymore, right?" he said and nudged his side lightly. He rubbed along his pelvic bone area, soothing it once again.

Luke nodded and walked towards Michael's, clasping his free hand with his own. "Most definitely. " he mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Luke pulled back and smirked at Michael, him spinning towards the door as he attempted at skipping.

"Now come along, Michael. We are off to see the Wizard!" Luke exclaimed over his shoulder once he reached the door.

Michael giggled and smiled, following after Luke. He was still exhausted, but Luke's giddy vibe was making him giddy as well. "Where are we going?" Mikey asked curiously, following Luke downstairs. He smiled at their home, everything processing that this was all theirs.

Luke decided against skipping down the stairs, not wanting to fall and crack his head open, and twirled around the face Michael once he got to the bottom. "We, my Darling, are going on an adventure into the woods." Luke said, carefully placing a gentle kiss on Michael's wrist.

Michael smiled and scrunched his nose up a little, his smile growing though. "Don't you think we need better clothes than this then?" he asked, gently lifting the hem of his somewhat baggy sweatpants. He was honestly excited to look around everything, but he wasn't exactly an outdoor person when he was grumbly and cranky from sleep.

Luke grabbed Michael's hand and began to the walk towards the kitchen so he could begin the coffee. "Nope. What we are wearing is perfect." Luke assured happily. He let go of Michael's hand once they reached the kitchen and turned towards the counter, the third cupboard being his target.

Luke huffed quietly as he stood on his tippy toes, the coffee being on the top shelf. He strained his arms and legs as he grabbed at the can, his fingers brushing the cool metal of it every time. Luke growled impatiently and curled his fingers, the tips hitting the coffee which made it scoot forward just a tiny bit. He continued doing that, even when his foot started to get a cramp from the way he was standing on it.

"Finally!" He yelled when the can fell from the top shelf and came clattering down onto the counter, the lid luckily staying firmly on the can.

Michael watched it hit the floor, giggling fondly at Luke. "Put that on the bottom shelf so I can reach it," he said and watched Luke make the coffee. He knew if Luke struggled to reach it, he would definitely struggle as well.

He stepped behind Luke, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling his face into his back. He hummed to himself, smiling as he relaxed against the warmth of Luke's body.

Luke finished the coffee and slowly turned around so Michael's face was now buried in his chest. "I'm pretty sure the moving guy put it up there on purpose." Luke mumbled with a small frown, his arms looping around Michael.

Michael shrugged a little and latched onto Luke, deeply inhaling his chest which smelled like faint cologne and even a bit of sweat. As gross as it sounded, Mikey honestly has grown to like that smell, finding it manly and just smelling like Luke. He would never admit this of course, but it was something he has decided he loved about him -- the smell of his sweat.

Luke smiled a little and buried his face in Michael's neck, the room soon filling with the smell of coffee. "We should have a picnic soon." Luke murmured against Michael's neck, the idea suddenly seeming like a good one to him. He's never really had a picnic in his entire life but he was pretty sure he could figure out how to do one.

Michael smiled at that suggestion and nodded, swaying his hips a little and humming to a song. "How about today?" he asked then returned to humming, moving his hips and swaying their hands together.

Luke ignored Michael's question for a second and listened to the boys humming, the sound making Luke's body relax and his eyes flutter close. He stayed quiet and listened as Michael hummed, suddenly remembering what the boy had said.

"Hmmmm. Maybe tomorrow would be better." Luke said absentmindedly. He continued listening to Michael, his arms moving with the sway of the boy's hips.

Michael smiled and nodded, continuing to hum as he danced in place. Soon the coffee maker beeped, signaling that it was done brewing. He let Luke pull back to make their cups but continued dancing around the kitchen, being in a silly and carefree mood.

Luke grabbed their mugs out of the cupboard and fixed his and Michael's coffee. He had a cup in each hand when he turned around, a giant smile stretching his lips as he watched Michael dance around the kitchen, the boy's stomach occasionally coming into view when his shirt would slip.

Luke chuckled softly and took a small sip of his coffee. "Having fun?" He asked Michael, his mouth forming into a small 'o' as he gently blew on his coffee.

Michael laughed and smiled widely, skipping around Luke happily. "I'm happy," he said and grabbed Luke's hips, making them sway with his own. He smiled and kissed his chin, grinning up at him.

Luke held the cups up a little and swayed with Michael, the boys happy mood infectious. He laughed softly and stopped his hips, his eyes lighting up as he made eye contact with the boy. "I'm surprised. You're usually unfunctional without your morning dose of coffee." Luke said softly, his hands lowering a little so Michael could take his cup.

Michael laughed softly and shrugged, stopping his dance and sipping on his coffee. He took a few drinks then took his medication, which helped with his cramps and moodiness. Once he put the containers back up, he sat on the island and finished his coffee.

Luke swallowed the last of his coffee in one giant gulp. He rinsed his cup out in the sink and put it on the top rack in the completely empty dishwasher. He closed the door to it and turned around to face Michael, his hands going into his almost empty pockets.

"Ready?" He asked, taking the few steps forward so he was standing between Michael's legs, one hand on the boy's knee and the other hovering over his stomach. Luke, despite how far he has came, was still a little iffy about touching Michael's belly without the boys permission.

Michael swung his legs, his heels lightly hitting against the cabinets. He smiled widely and nodded, gently grabbing Luke's hand and pressing it against his baby bump. He let out a happy sigh at the feeling, giving Luke permission to touch his stomach.

"I love you," he whispered, watching Luke's hands move around his swelling bump, relaxing his nerves.

Luke hesitantly moved his hand around Michael's stomach for a second before he got comfortable, his hand soon moving over Michael's bump with ease. "I love you too." Luke said, not missing a beat. He kept his eyes focused on Michael's belly, his hand gently pushing up the material of his shirt so he could see his skin.

Luke placed his hand on Michael's bear stomach a wide smile forming his lips. "Have you felt him move yet?" Luke asked him, referring to the baby as a boy. They had yet to discover the sex of it yet considering it's too early but Luke just had a feeling that the baby was a boy.

Michael smiled softly and shrugged a little. "Only small little... flutters almost," he said, trying his best to describe the feeling. He watched Luke's hands caress his stomach, sighing deeply in content. "I love your hands," he blurted out, giggling as Luke poked his belly button.

Luke smiled widely, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. "I love your giggle." Luke commented, his hand lying flat on Michael's belly again. He moved it for a few more seconds, a part of him wanting nothing more than to feel the baby move but knowing he wouldn't be able to just yet.

Luke glanced up at Michael and shuffled forward a little, the boys legs spreading open a little further. "You should be able to feel him move a lot more in a few weeks." He added quietly, his eyes focused on Michael's pink, plump lips.

Michael blushed faintly at Luke's comment and smiled softly, his grin getting wider when Luke moved closer. He latched his legs around his waist and laughed happily, not noticing Luke's gaze on his lips. "I love our baby already," he cooed and patted his tummy.

"Me too." Luke whispered in response though he really didn't hear what Michael had said. He licked his bottom lip slowly and glanced up at Michael's eyes, his hands moving from the boys knee and belly, and gently cupping his cheeks.

Luke didn't wait for Michael's approval or response, once his hands had made contact with Michael's cheeks Luke was already floating on cloud nine. He let his eyes close gently and leaned forward, stopping when he felt Michael's soft breathes ghost over his face. Luke absentmindedly inhaled deeply, his nostrils filling with the smell of Michael's coffee which lingered on his breath.

He smiled softly and moved forward the extra inch, their lips finally connecting. Luke moved his lips along with Michael's, this kiss being much different than the ones they have been sharing. This one was slow and passionate, giving Luke the opportunity to pour every ounce of his love into it.

Michael let his arms drape over Luke's shoulders, his hands loosely locking together behind Luke's neck. He kissed Luke slowly, the kiss being so blissful. Mikey's soft, pillowy lips molded against Luke's rougher ones beautifully. Michael couldn't help but let out a hum of content, smiling goofily to himself at the sweet taste of coffee on their tongues.

Now this kiss, it was definitely different than their recent ones. It was longer, meaningful; Michael could detect the emotions being poured into the kiss. It was incredible honestly how such a casual thing for them could also be so slow and sweet.

Luke pulled back when breathing became necessary. He opened his eyes and stared down at Michael's face, their pants mixing together in the small space they were sharing. He pecked Michael's lips one more time before he pulled away completely, his mind having turned to mush. He shook his head for a second, a way to clear his mind, and sighed when his thoughts and everything returned.

That's one thing Luke was sure he could never get use to when they kissed. His mind always turned to mush and the only thoughts running through his head would be Michael's name and how much he loved the boy whose lips his were currently pressed against."I love you." Luke whispered a tad breathlessly, his hands moving back down to the boy's knees.

Michael stared into Luke's orbs, his own eyes being doe-like, in a hazy state. "I love you too," he whispered gently caressing the side of Luke's face then smiling lovingly.

"My man," he cooed softly, bringing Luke's face closer and gently squeezing his cheeks -- more in a loving way than a teasing way.

Luke scrunched up his nose as Michael pinched his cheek. "You remind me of my nan when you do that." Luke said seriously though his smile widened. Michael was always squeezing his cheeks and Luke actually thought it was adorable but he decided he would tease the boy a little.

Michael giggled and gently pressed the tip of his thumbs into his dimples, his own smile growing. "You're so handsome," he whispered and looked into his baby blue eyes.

Luke smiled even wider, his eyes lighting up and his bottom lip slipping between his teeth. "And you are very beautiful." Luke whispered quietly but sincerely, his eyes searching Michael's emerald ones for the warmth he knew they held.

Michael smiled and stared back into Luke's eyes, not even realizing how easily that simple thing could relax Luke. "Our little family will be so beautiful," he said faintly, lost in Luke's eyes.

Luke smiled shyly and gently placed a hand on Michael's bump, never once breaking eye contact. "It already is." Luke whispered truthfully. He had no doubt in his mind that their child would be perfect but in Luke's eyes, at this moment in time, their little family was already beautiful.

Michael's eyes watered a little but no tears spilled. "E-Everything is just beautiful. We have such a beautiful home, a beautiful family -- everything!" he said and laughed a little, hugging Luke tightly and smiling a tearful yet happy smile.

Luke buried his face in Michael's neck and smiled widely, his arms wrapping around the boy's waist. He faintly heard Michael sniffle though he knew the boy had yet to cry. He pulled back after a few seconds and smiled down at Michael, gently clasping their hands together.

"As much as I enjoy a tear fest, I would also enjoy if we could go on our adventure now." Luke said lightly, hoping what he said would make Michael's mood shift.

Mikey smiled a little, letting out a soft giggle and nodding. "'M sorry," he said and pressed a chaste kiss to Luke's lips. He slid off the counter with the other boy's help and held onto his arm, following him out.

Luke walked through the back door and closed it softly before he turned to their giant backyard. He smiled widely, admiring the green grass and the giant trees which were swaying in the light wind. "I like it back here." Luke commented as they began to walk forward, Luke's long strides shortening to match the boys.

Michael admired the beautiful view as well and nodded, his legs going as far as they could extend with each step. "It's so calm and peaceful," he awed, glancing over at Luke and smiling at the way he looked in the sunlight, his features truly standing out.

Luke's smile grew as well as his eagerness. He watched the trees swaying in the wind, hoping that it would calm down his wanting. He tried to keep his strides short so he could match Michael's but it was proving to be a bit difficult. Luke sighed quietly before glancing over at Michael, noticing the boy's stare.

"What?" Luke asked, his gaze returning to the trees as he laughed softly to himself. Luke always caught Michael staring at him so today really wasn't anything new.

Michael blushed deeply and giggled, being like a little schoolgirl. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said and smiled cheekily, a blush heavy on his face. He was never sly with staring, and Luke caught him all the time but he'd try denying it.

Luke chuckled quietly and shoved his free hand in his pocket, the warmness spreading over his cool fingertips. "Oh yes you do. You have that look Michael." Luke said, a small smile dancing on his lips. He turned his gaze from the trees and glanced over at Michael.

"Why is it so fascinating to stare at me?" Luke asked him softly, the question one he's been wanting to ask for a while.

Michael bit the corner of his lower lip gently, his cheeks a lively pink from the slightly cold, early air and from his shyness. "You're just so stunning. I can't help but look at you, admire you," he said softly, speaking nothing but the truth. He blushed heavily at how cheesy it sounded, his gaze falling to the ground.

Luke's smile faded, along with his movements. He slowed down his footsteps until they came to a complete halt, leaving him standing in the middle of their backyard with his hand extended in front of him which was clasped with Michael's. He bit his lip softly and looked up into Michael's eyes, his face going from blank to one of shyness.

Michael was always complementing Luke and telling him how handsome he was and Luke had always brushed it off, figuring it was just Michael's way of being cheesy again. But right now, in this moment, it was impossible to let it go. He knew Michael found him attractive but he never knew that was the reason the boy stares at him. It made Luke's stomach flutter and his heart race.

"Really?" Luke asked quietly, still not comprehending the fact that Michael would take time out of his day just to stare at him.

Michael smiled a tad and nodded, biting his lip again. "You're like a work of art, a famous painting. You just fully engross me," he said, not even caring if he made sense or not. "You're just something to admire, Lucas," he said, looking up at him again.

Luke bite his lip harder and looked down at the ground, his black shoes suddenly seeming interesting to him. He squoze Michael's hand softly and glanced back up at him again, his eyes screaming how vulnerable Michael has made him.

"I think you're describing the wrong person, love." Luke mumbled. He has never found himself that attractive or interesting, he was always just the fucked up boy but to hear what another person thought of him, a person he loved, left him speechless.

"You Michael, are the true work of art." Luke added quietly as he took a cautious step forward.

Michael half-laughed and shook his head, pulling his hand away from Luke's and cupping his face instead. "Hear me out, please," he said softly, his eyes trapped in a trance with Luke's beautiful orbs.

"You are so stunning, Luke. You're incredibly attractive and worth admiring," he said, his gaze never leaving Luke's and his hands still holding his face. "I love you so much, babe. You are so interesting and mysterious and you're a total badass but a harmless little puppy at the same time," he babbled, a crooked smile on his face.

Luke stared into Michael's familiar green eyes, finding it hard to look away. He smiled halfway through Michael's little speech, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his stomach twisting into knots all the while. He nudged his face into Michael's hand and smiled sheepishly.

"I love you." Luke whispered, honestly at a loss for any other words as he stared into Michael's wide green eyes.

Michael watched Luke fondly, letting out a soft giggle. "I love it when you're so cute and affectionate like that. I like it when you're cuddly and clingy and always nose your face around. I love it when you beg for my attention by curling up on me even though you're too big," he said, his eyes glossy and smile bright. "It makes you seem like the true kitten here," he finished, gently pecking his lips.

"I love you too, Luke. I can list you a million things I love about you to make you feel less insecure," he said quietly.

Luke's breath hitched as he listened to Michael, feeling his chest tighten but in a good way. For the first time in god knows how long Luke felt his eyes burn with tears. He ripped his gaze away from Michael and stared down at the grass, sniffling softly. He refused to cry. He couldn't cry just because of the unexplainable amount of happiness he felt when he was around Michael.

"Thank you." Were the two simple words Luke whispered as he kept his watery gaze on the grass, the tears still not pouring past his eyes.

Michael watched Luke, knowing how he was with swallowing back his emotions. "You're welcome," he said and smiled a little. He stayed where he was, giving Luke a few minutes to pull himself together because he knew he wouldn't let Mikey tell him to let it out.

Once he was calm, they laced their hands and continued walking, having to climb over some terrain as well as go around it.

Luke cleared his throat, his gaze fixed on his shoes as he walked over the green grass. "Do you want to know something?" Luke asked a few seconds later, the urge to speak his thoughts suddenly rising in him.

Michael guided Luke, seeing his gaze was occupied on the ground. "Of course," he said softly, glancing over at Luke and walking along the clear area.

Luke took in a deep breath and squoze Michael's hand softly. "This may sound cheesy but I was born to love you. My entire life I always felt like something was missing. I searched for it everywhere. In drugs, alcohol, and most importantly, in other people," he paused for a second as he racked his brain, trying to figure out the right way to say this.

"I searched for it in people in the wrong way. It was always about sex to me because the thing that I felt was missing, was always diminished when I was buried deep inside another person's body but it was never enough. Nobody was ever enough until I met you. You have made me feel complete, made that hole in my body disappear and I never realized what I had been searching for until I met you," Luke paused again and took in a shaky breath, his eyes still focused on the ground though he seen nothing.

"I was searching for someone to love, but not just that. I wanted the feeling of happiness I get whenever I'm with you, or when you cuddle up to me. I wanted to feel this fuzzy feeling I get whenever you smiled at me or giggle. I just... I wish I could explain this to you without rambling. I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes." Luke finished quietly, his heart thudding away in his chest, his palms sweating and his breathing almost non existence.

Michael listened to Luke's rant, his cheeks flushed red and heart doing flips. "I never even thought about it that way," he whispered, looking over at Luke and stopping him from walking any further. He stood in front of him, holding both of his hands and letting their noses nudge against one another.

"You know I'm here to fix you," he whispered, his eyes shifting down as he gave Luke an Eskimo kiss, their soft breaths ghosting over each other's lips. "I love you and only you, and I know for sure you are not like what you used to be like," he said quietly, gently squeezIng Luke's hands.

Luke chuckled breathlessly and shifted his gaze to a patch of grass behind Michael. "If you're here to fix me, I think it's time I tell you about Ashton." Luke said softly, a tremor visibly running through his body at the mere mention of his name.

Michael bit his lip softly and nodded a little. "Let's go to the lake first and relax, yeah?" he said, Luke nodding in agreement. He led the way to the lake, it only taking about five minutes. Mikey smiled widely once they reached it, taking Luke over to the dock intended for fishing. Thankfully, no one was in sight.

Michael dragged Luke to it, aweing at the beautiful water as they walked to the end of the dock. He sat at the edge, his feet dangling over the edge but not quite getting in the water.

Luke sat down next to Michael cross legged to keep his feet from going in the water. He reached over and grasped Michael's hand in his own, them now resting gently on Michael's bump. "Ready?" He asked quietly, his voice being barely audible.

Michael smiled a little at the sight and looked up at Luke, nodding encouragingly. "Go ahead," he said softly, gently stroking Luke's hand with the pad of his thumb.

Luke clanked his tongue ring against his teeth and inhaled deeply before he exhaled it slowly. "I met this badass 14 year old when I was twelve." Luke began quietly, his eyes dancing across the sparkling lake water. "I knew instantly that I liked him from the few words he spoke to me. He was kind of like this soft teddy bear on the outside, which is what drew me towards him." Luke said with a small smile.

"Well, he figured out about my home life and kind of took me under his wing. He showed me what it was like to have fun, what it was like not to live in constant fear of my parents." Luke stopped for a second and cleared his throat. He slowly glanced up at Michael, seeing how the boy was digesting the very, very small peak into Luke's past. He wanted to see if Michael wanted him to continue or if Luke talking about this made him uncomfortable.

Michael stared down at the water, the trickling of it being a background noise. "And he turned you bad," he whispered, not even having to hear the rest. He let out a shaky breath and bit his lip, still not looking up at Luke.

Luke shrugged and looked out at the water again. "Not exactly. I could explain it to you, I'd you'd like." Luke said, his body, unlike every other time he spoke of Ashton, was relaxed, making Luke that much more comfortable to tell Michael about him.

Michael nodded and held Luke's hand close, finding comfort by holding it. He was curious of what happened, but it also hurt him to know Luke used to actually love someone else. Fucking random people was one thing but actually loving them was different.

Luke seen Michael nod out of the corner of his eye, causing him to bite his lip a little before he continued. "Well, I fell in love with him. He was my first with everything. He made me feel special, like I was truly wanted." Luke closed his eyes and sighed softly, his lips falling into a frown.

"We dated for a very long year. I loved him and I thought he loved me too but it turned out he didn't. He had been using my body the entire time. The little boy he had carefully built, came crashing down when I walked in on him fucking another guy." Luke said bitterly, his hand tightening around Michael's.

"After that, I changed. I didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything. I started drinking, doing drugs, getting tattoos and piercings and I started to do to people, what Ashton did to me. I fucked innocent little boys and left them after. I didn't bother with their names or anything. I just didn't care about anyone" Luke inhaled sharply and loosened his grip on Michael's hand when he realized how hard he was squeezing it.

"So yeah, I guess you could say Ashton made me bad considering all the fights I got into, I imagined it was Ashton instead of the actual person." Luke finished quietly. He untangled his hand from Michael's and laid back against the dock, his eyes focused on the bright blue sky.

Michael listened to Luke, thickly swallowing and wrapping his arms around himself. "Why would you do that yourself? W-Why would you hurt everyone like the way you were hurt?" he asked quietly, honestly not understanding.

"You know the pain they went through, yet you still made them feel the hurt," he said, his gaze out of focus but he was still thinking properly.

Luke shrugged, keeping his gaze on the sky. "I wanted other people to feel the pain I felt. I didn't care if I hurt them, they were just useful to me for sex." Luke admitted, a bitter chuckle following shortly after.

"Do you want to know something unsettling? I have fucked more boys than you can fathom. I have stole each one of their innocence and probably ruined them but the unsettling thing is, I don't care. I honestly don't care what happened to them afterwards." Luke said honestly, expecting to get a disgusting feeling in the pit of his stomach though nothing showed up.

Michael listened and winced, quickly shaking his head. "That isn't something to be proud of," he said, his heart dropping as the words replayed through his mind. "That's just... sickening. You sound so heartless while saying that," he said, not even bothering to filter what he was saying.

Mikey stared down at the water just below himself, right over the edge of the dock. "You could've completely wrecked them a-and you don't even know nor care. You don't even remember who all you have slept with," he said quietly.

Luke shrugged once again, a smug smile falling into place. "Now you see clearly. " Luke said humorously, Michael's words honestly hitting home with what Luke truly was. He set up slowly and looked at Michael, his knees hanging over the edge of the dock.

"I hope I did wreck them, I honestly do. I want to know I wasn't the only one stupid enough to fall for someone who would, in the end, wreck us and no, I don't know any of their names nor what half of them look like but that's for the best. If I did, that would make it too easy for me to search them up and laugh at what I have done to them." Luke said honestly, his eyebrows furrowing when he realized how fucked up he really was.

Michael huffed and shook his head, quietly looking out at the lake and ignoring Luke. He felt disgusted almost, it just now settling in how horrible Luke used to do was. He sighed and closed his eyes, his head tipping back a little as he let himself relax and try to forget about their previous conversation.

Luke sighed deeply and glanced out at the water. "What? Are you just going to ignore me now?" Luke asked Michael, his tone harsh. He was a little afraid that Michael would leave now that he knew what Luke truly was, but it was something Luke had been preparing himself for since they met. He was ready for the inevitable heartbreak that he knew was going to happen soon.

Michael immediately frowned at Luke's tone, his eyes snapping open and head turning to Luke's direction. "Am I supposed to be okay and happy with your past?" he scoffed, staring at Luke for a moment then shaking his head. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not okay, Luke. And I know you can't change the past but it's still something unsettling to think about. How would you feel if I told you I hooked up with a countless number of guys and let them have their ways with me?" he asked, looking Luke directly in the eyes.

Luke growled loudly and clenched his hands into fists, him being on his feet within seconds. "It's not the same fucking thing, Michael. I stuck my dick in them, done the nasty then pulled out. You would feel them fucking you, feel them moving in and out of you. I never felt them. I only felt the walls that were clutching around my throbbing cock and at the time, it was the closest damn thing I would ever come close to with love." Luke snapped through clenched teeth, his dark blue eyes boring into Michael's emerald ones.

"And you know damn fucking well that I wouldn't just stand around if numerous guys fucked you. In fact, you would be visiting me behind bars." Luke added, his eyes going into slits and his stance changing, making him taller and that much more intimidating.

Michael watched Luke, his eyes filling with tears but he kept them from spilling down his cheeks. He rose to his feet and looked at Luke, but not as nearly as bold-looking as him. "You were still intimate with them! Just because of the role switches, it wouldn't change the fact we would've had sex with many other people!" he said, still trying to prove his point. Michael stared at Luke, his eyes glossy like glass. He blinked briefly, a single tear slipping from the corner of his left eye. Mikey shook his head and looked away, slowly stepping aside.

"It doesn't even matter. You wouldn't understand," he mumbled and swiftly walked down the dock, returning to the actual land area.

Luke shoved his fists into his pockets, his teeth grinding against each other and creating a sickening noise in his head as he ignored the sudden urge to punch something, to inflict his anger on something. He watched through slitted eyes as Michael walked down the dock, his heart rate quickening and his body feeling as if someone set him on fire.

"So is that it? You find out about my past and you leave? I-I tell you something I've never told anybody else, and you walk away? Where does that leave us?" Luke shouted at Michael's retreating figure, his hands extended above him slightly in a questioning way.

Michael heard Luke's shouts and turned around, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going inside the house!" he called back, tears freely slipping down his cheeks. He shook his head and rubbed his face briefly.

"Come inside whenever," he said then resumed to walking to the house. He trampled through the woods, sniffling occasionally and wiping his face. He knew he couldn't leave Luke -- nor vice versa -- simply because of the baby. They've already been separate before, and that wasn't good on either of their accounts.

Luke shook his head clear of his thoughts and slowly walked behind Michael, his footsteps across the frozen forest ground almost inaudible. He stayed a few feet away from Michael and watched him carefully, making sure the boy wasn't in any danger, though his mind was in other places. He hated how angry he over stupid things and how fast his temper seemed to grow.

Luke knew he couldn't lose Michael, his heart was the boys and Luke couldn't change that. He needed Michael more than he's ever needed someone and he knew Michael needed him. Even if the boy did hate him at the moment, Luke knew by tomorrow they would be exactly like they had been this morning. But despite that, Luke needed his space for the night. He needed to forget everything for a while and he knew just the way to do that. He needed to get drunk.

Michael walked into the house and sighed once the warmth enveloped him. He rubbed at his eyes and leaned back against the kitchen counter, trying to calm down and relax. He hated how non-understanding Luke was sometimes, how he'd simply dismiss things. It bothered Michael and even frustrated him a little.

Luke jogged up the back stairs and walked through the door which lead into the kitchen, his eyes landing on Michael. He felt his anger slowly start to disappear and be replaced by a longing feeling. Luke hissed under his breath and shook his head, his eyes averting to the ground as he walked through the house and up the stairs. He walked through his bedroom door and straight towards his closet where he quickly grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck.

Luke dressed quickly before he walked into the bathroom. He applied his usual amount of eyeliner and quiffed his hair. Once he was finished, he stated at himself through the mirror, trying to see any thing that has changed since he met Michael but at the moment, he couldn't see anything. He still had the same eyes, same button nose, same dust of facial hair, same clothing style, same piercings, same everything. The only thing that he truly could see that has changed was the black ink that spread across the inner part of his wrist and the fact that his hair was a little longer but other than that, there was nothing.

He shook his head in disgust. How was it that everything inside of him changed, but nothing changed on the outside. He was the same inconsiderate asshole that Michael had met all those months ago, but at the same time, he wasn't. A growl suddenly built it's way up Luke's throat and escaped past his lips, his hands tightening on the counter. He couldn't think about this right now. No, what he needed right now was to go out and get drunk.

Luke nodded at himself in the mirror and slowly turned around, his movements slow as he walked through their bedroom and down the stairs. He ignored Michael, who was standing against the entry to the front room, and grabbed his keys that were hanging on the shelf by the door. He reached for the doorknob, his hand hovering over it for a second before he finally opened it. He stepped out onto the porch and turned back to face Michael, his hand clenched around the cool doorknob.

"So much for our perfect little family," Luke said quietly, offering Michael a sad smile, before he finally closed the door. He walked down the stairs and towards his car, stopping about halfway for a second so he could marvel the cool wind that was washing over his overheated skin.

Michael watched Luke and frowned deeply, running outside as fast as he could. "You're leaving me?!" he asked, his eyes wide and already watering. He felt his breath become heavy, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't bare for Luke to leave again, not now.

"I-I'm sorry! Don't leave me!" he sobbed, clutching onto Luke as if to anchor him down. He was so vulnerable to Luke, he couldn't let him leave. He ignored how cold it was, just focused on keeping Luke here. He cried against his chest, his body trembling and arms latched around him.

Luke's eyes widened when he heard Michael's frantic voice. His heart stuttered in his chest before it dropped into the pit of his stomach as his mind digested Michael's words. Luke turned a little, only to have Michael's small hands fist into his shirt, the once quiet air around Luke now filled with Michael's sobs.

Luke's arms instantly wrapped around Michael, his arms constricting and squeezing the boy's body to his tightly. He ignored the tingly feeling he got as Michael buried his face farther into his chest, knowing now was not the time to get happy from a few simple touches, not when the boy was soaking his shirt.

"I'm not leaving you, baby. I just needed a break." Luke whispered, his voice slightly cracking. He buried his face in Michael's neck and kept the boys shaking body held close to his, knowing there was no way in hell he could leave now.

Michael cried hard and tightened his grip a little. "D-Don't go!" he screamed, feeling paranoid Luke would go out and leave for good. He pulled himself closer, curling his body against Luke as they stood together in the driveway. He cried against his chest, his fluffy hair tickling his neck. He didn't care how embarrassing this was, he just couldn't let Luke leave.

"I won't." Luke promised quietly. He rubbed the boy's back gently before he bent down and picked him up bridal style. The boys face instantly turning and burying in Luke's neck. Luke sighed softly and began to small journey up the driveway, deciding it was too cold for Michael considering his skin felt like ice against Luke's.

Michael latched onto him and sniffled, hiccupping softly. "I-I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you and walking off," he said sadly, against his neck, tears still dampening his cheeks and tears making his eyelashes clump together.

Luke shook his head and tightened his arms around Michael. "No Michael, don't apologize. I know that what I did was wrong on many levels but I can't change it nor make myself feel guilty." Luke said as he opened the front door. He walked through the opening and kicked the door shut, the warmness of the house enveloping the two.

Michael let out a soft breath as the warm air heated them. He curled up closer, relaxing against Luke's chest. "St-Stay? Please?" he asked shakily, still paranoid and worried that Luke would leave whenever he got the chonce.

Luke bite his lip softly and walked towards the front room. "I won't, I promise." Luke whispered as he set down in their big chair, Michael's small body curling up on him. "I'm sorry for making you believe I would leave you." Luke suddenly blurted, the nagging voice in his head telling him to apologize for hurting the boy once again.

Michael snuggled into Luke's lap, his limbs still latched around him. "J-Just don't leave," he pleaded, tucking his face against his neck. His thumbs absentmindedly stroked along the back of his neck, playing with the hair along the nape of it.

"Never." Luke promised quietly. He felt Michael's heart beating rapidly in his chest, each thump being branded into Luke's mind. He did that, he made the boy terrified and all he has done was walk out the front door. He hated how simple it was to cause a fight, yet it seemed almost impossible to keep them happy for longer than a few days at a time.

Michael nodded gently and closed his eyes, the two slowly rocking in the recliner at a steady, soothing rate. "I love you," he said quietly, his words muffled by his neck and lips brushing over the skin.

Luke shuddered at the feeling of Michael's like against his neck, making goosebumps rise on his skin. "I will always love you, kitten. Don't think a stupid little fight will ever diminish the love I hold for you." Luke whispered, his hand sliding under Michael's shirt and rubbing slow circles into the boy's back.

Luke sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just, I guess I didn't see it from your point of view. Yes, I would be pissed beyond belief if our roles had been switched but I can't really change anything about my past. Which is exactly what it is, it's only the past. Everything I told you earlier was memories, which memories never change but a person can and I swear to you Michael, I have changed." Luke admitted quietly, each word he spoke nicking away a piece of the boulder that has weighed heavily on his chest for many years.

Michael listened to Luke's little rant, taking in every word he said. "You have changed, Luke. I'm so proud of you for that," he said, letting out a half-hearted giggle. He pulled back a little, looking up into Luke's eyes and cupping his face.

"I don't love you any less," he promised, his eyes holding how sincere he was. He gently stroked his thumb along his cheek, sadly smiling at him. "Let's just leave it all behind from now on, yeah?"

Luke took in a shaky breath and nodded slowly, his lips up turning just barely at the corners. "Just know, if you have any questions, I'll answer anything." Luke said, his eyes locked with Michael's.

He stared into Michael's eyes, comfort security and love washing over Luke and wrapping around him like a blanket. "How did I get lucky enough to get someone like you?" Luke asked, the question being directed more towards himself than towards Michael.

Michael smiled a tad at Luke and sighed. "You said I was born to love you," he said, laughing quietly and hugging Luke close. He gently rubbed his back, letting the older boy tuck his face against his neck.

Lukes smile grew wider, his dimples popping out though they were covered from the boy's neck. He placed a gentle kiss over a faint hickey that was on Michael's neck before he sighed deeply. "Correct me if i'm wrong but I feel that we were born to love each other." Luke whispered, his words being slightly muffled and quiet but loud enough for Michael to hear.

Michael smiled brightly and giggled at the cute yet cheesy statement. "Hm, maybe maybe," he said and stroked his hair gently, relaxing with Luke in his arms.

Luke gasped against Michael's neck and playfully bit down on the skin just above his pulse point. "Just maybe?" Luke asked, a playful hint of shockness evident in his voice.

Michael shuddered at the feeling and let out a soft hum. "You sure like to bite," he teased, shifting topics absentmindedly. He bit down on his lower lip, feeling Luke's teeth clench around his skin, but not enough to hurt him of course.

Luke moved his head over a little and bit down on the small amount of skin that was visible on Michael's shoulder. "I like to mark what's mine." Luke corrected once he let go of his skin. Luke didn't even pay attention to the fact that Michael had changed subject's, instead, he was focused on how many marks he could put on Michael before he got annoyed.

Michael hummed and let Luke nip at his neck and shoulders. "Oh I know," he said and pulled back a bit, placing a finger on Luke's lips and giggling as he even nipped at his fingertip. "Feisty," he teased and kissed him sweetly.

Luke smiled against Michael's lips before he licked his bottom lip, Michael automatically granting him access. Luke slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth and massaged the boys for a second, earning him a small moan. Luke internally chuckled and retracted his tongue, his teeth clasping around Michaels bottom lip and tugging once his tongue was safely in his own mouth.

Michael let out another moan, his hands grasping Luke's shirt and pulling himself closer to the older boy. "Mmm Luke," he slurred, whimpering softly as he nipped and tugged at his bottom lip. He sat flush against Luke's lap, his body going completely under his influence.

Luke sucked on Michael's bottom lip, biting down on it gently again before letting go. He pulled back and smirked down at Michael, his tongue sneaking past his lips and wetting his bottom one. "Oh no kitten. I plan on fucking you into oblivion tonight but for now, I just wanna relax." Luke said softly, a painge going to his heart as he turned down sex though he knew it was for the best.

Michael stuck out his puffy bottom lip in a pout, huffing softly. "Okay," he muttered, not even bothering to mask his disappoint. He snuggled into Luke again, smirking the tiniest bit as he felt his slight bulge.

Luke clenched his hand into a fist as Michael's ass nudged against his bulge. He took a deep, calming breath in a slowly exhaled it. Luke bite his lip softly and shifted in the seat a little, making it to where Michael wasn't directly above his bulge, and relaxed back against the chair. "I love you." Luke whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's head.

Michael snickered as Luke shifted in the seat but remained as he was moved, deciding not to tease Luke. He rubbed his shoulders soothingly, smiling contentedly. "I love you too," he said and kissed his collarbone, making an exaggerated 'muah!' noise.

Luke chuckled softly and placed his hands on Michael's back once again. He slowly rubbed circles into it, his thumb occasionally sneaking up Michael's shirt and brushing over his exposed skin. Luke slowly felt his body completely relax into the chair, his eyes fluttering closed and the tightness in his pants disappearing.

Michael closed his eyes and sighed deeply, a happy smile plastered on his face. He let his arms drape loosely around Luke, his body going lax as they sat back in the chair. He nuzzled his face against his neck, his nose nudged right under his jawline and lightly inhaling his musky cologne.

Mikey let his mind relax, though thoughts occasionally passed through. He was thankful that Luke was here to stay, he just hoped they wouldn't always argue so much. He couldn't lose Luke, and he knew it was the exact same way flipped around.


	21. Chapter 20

Luke stared at Michael through the mirror, watching as droplets of water slowly rolled down his swollen stomach before it disappeared between his legs. He groaned softly and tightened his hold on the sink, his boxers becoming slightly tented.

He was breathing heavily through his nose as he watched the boy turn around to retrieve something, giving Luke a perfect view of his round, very wet, butt. "Nice ass" Luke growled quietly, causing Michael to squeal quietly and pull the shower curtain closed.

Michael blushed heavily and kept the curtain shut. "Go in the bedroom," he whined, turning around again and grabbing the shampoo. He peeked back again, feeling a little paranoid that Luke would nose around the shower curtain.

He sighed softly and poured a reasonable amount onto his palm, soon lathering it the shampoo into his hair and relaxing a little. Mikey would've preferred a bath, but he wanted to bathe quickly -- a shower being the faster way. He whined to himself and looked down at his ugly, swollen feet and sighed.

Luke scowled at the closed curtain, his arms crossing over his chest defiantly. He huffed quietly and went to take a step forward, only to hear Michael whine softly. "Michael?" Luke asked softly. He stayed close to the counter, knowing that whine was one Michael used when he was displeased with something.

Michael grumbled and huffed softly, ducking his head under the showerhead. "I don't like my feet," he mumbled childishly, rinsing out the shampoo then putting in some conditioner and repeating the washing process.

Luke sighed softly and shook his head, knowing he was about to hear a little rant from Michael about why it sucks being pregnant. "Why don't you like your feet?" He asked, his tone exactly the same one he uses to talk to children.

Michael muttered incoherent things to himself and rinsed his hair once more. "They hurt and they're so swollen and ugly," he rambled, his tone sounding like a whiny child's. He rinsed off his body once more then shut off the water, leaning against the wall for a moment.

Luke bite his lip and walked forward, grabbing a towel off the rack and walking towards the shower. "You're feet are beautiful." Luke reassured him as he opened the curtain, passing the fluffy white towel to the boy.

Michael looked at Luke and took the towel, briefly drying his body then wrapping it around himself, covering his torso as well. "Look at them! Ugly!" he said, sticking out his foot in Luke's view. He whined and walked out of the bathroom, going in the bedroom and cooling off.

Luke rolled his eyes and followed after Michael, watching as the boy set down on the bed. Luke walked over to him and set down next to him, gently lifting the boy's feet into his lap. He examined them for a second, seeing they were indeed swollen but he didn't see anything ugly about them.

"I think they are perfect." Luke whispered sincerely, his hands gently massaging one of Michael's feet.

Michael hissed softly but relaxed as Luke kneaded his foot gently. "I think they're ugly," he grumbled again, untying the towel and letting it fall at his sides. He closed his eyes, not caring he was completely bare. He was burning up from the shower but the bedroom thankfully was cooling him off due to the lack of steam.

Luke ignored Michael's comment and leaned over a little, grabbing the body lotion off the nightstand table. He set up straight again and opened the lotion before squirting a generous amount on his hands. He slowly massaged the lotion into Michael's feet and legs, stopping once both of the boy's legs were completely lotioned. He gently set Michael's feet onto the ground and stood up, moving around Michael so he could lotion his back.

Mikey grunted as he was moved around, tugging a pillow close and laying his head on it. He swayed his feet a little and closed his eyes, shivering as the cool lotion hit his back. Luke's hands soon warmed it, moving them in firm, precise motions.

"Roll over." Luke instructed once he finished with Michael's back and shoulders. Michael whined a little but complied to Luke, his swollen belly soon coming into view. Luke smiled widely and squirted some lotion on Michael's belly, making the boy squirm a little from the coldness.

Michael squealed and laughed softly, gradually adjusting to it. He hummed softly, his eyes lighting up as he felt a small flutter. "Ah!" he awed, smiling widely and holding the sides of his tummy.

Luke's eyes widened slightly, both of his hands resting on top of Michael's belly. "What?" He asked, being alarmed from Michael's sudden reaction. He glanced up at the boy, his body relaxing once a realised Michael was smiling.

Michael smiled widely and grasped Luke's hand, placing it where he had felt the flutter. "I felt the baby," he said softly, massaging over that spot gently.

Luke's eyes widened once again, his hand staying still. He held his breath, anticipating the movement he knew he probably wouldn't be able to feel. "I don't think I'll be able to feel it." Luke whispered after a few seconds of silence had passed between them.

Michael sighed but nodded, feeling a little disappointed but it was simply the facts. Luke wouldn't be able to feel the faint little flutters. "Well... at least he likes your touch," he said, being optimistic.

Luke smiled softly and finished massaging the lotion into Michael's stomach and arms. "Maybe," Luke finally mumbled quietly, not being able to help the feeling of disappointment that had nestled its way into his heart.

Michael could tell Luke was disappointed, so he gently cupped his face. "Wanna know something?" he asked, gently caressing his face and smiling lovingly. When Luke nodded a little, Michael's smile grew wider.

"I feel the baby move around more often whenever you touch my stomach," Mikey said softly, gently stroking his thumbs over Luke's face and smiling fondly.

Luke smiled widely, his dimples popping out and his eyes crinkling at the corners slightly. "Really?" He asked, his hands moving back to Michael's belly, causing his face to nudge against Michael's gentle hand.

Michael laughed softly and nodded, kissing Luke's forehead. "Yes babe, it's like he knows you're his Papa," he cooed and giggled, caressing Luke's cheeks and letting him nuzzle against his soft palms.

Lukes smile widened, if possible. He bent down a little and pecked Michael's lips, his smile instantly going back into place right after. "Daddy's boy." Luke murmured softly, happily. Those two simple words made Luke's heart erupt in a blazing fire of happiness. It was the same exact feeling he had got when he realized Michael truly did love him.

Michael cooed and smiled lovingly, looking down at his tummy in fond. "He'll be such a Daddy's boy," he agreed and laughed, his eyes bright as well as his beaming smile. He could already picture their little boy being attached to Luke but of course still loving Michael.

Luke couldn't help but picture what it would be like to have a mini him. He planned on dressing the poor child in clothes like his and none of those 'proper' clothes Michael has been looking at. "He'll be perfect." Luke whispered, the room soon filling with the obnoxious sound of his phone alarm, signaling that they had to leave in ten minutes.

Luke groaned and pulled back from Michael. He grabbed the towel Michael had been laying on and threw it in the corner of the room before he grabbed his phone, silencing the alarm. "I'll get the clothes." Luke said to Michael as he set his phone back on the dresser.

Michael nodded and smiled softly, pulling himself up into sitting position. He climbed out of bed and brushed through his hair, dressing into the clothes Luke tossed to him one by one. He fixed his shirt and looked at his reflection, unable to help but touch over his thick thighs. It seemed like he got thicker every single day, not like Luke minded, but Mikey got annoyed by it quite often.

Luke dressed in his usual clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck T-shirt that was a little snug on his body. He walked into the bathroom and quiffed his hair before applying his usual eyeliner, the black making his bright eyes pop out even more. Luke glanced himself over in the mirror, just then realizing how long it had been since he had gotten a tattoo or piercing.   
"Michael." Luke called from the bathroom, his hand absentmindedly tracing over the last tattoo he had got which was for the boy.

Michael looked over himself and pursed his lips. He glanced at the bathroom then padded that way, peeking inside. "Yes?" he asked, stepping into the room and walking over to Luke. He smiled softly, admiring his effortless quiff and perfectly done eyeliner.

Luke glanced over at the boy for a second before he returned his gaze back to the mirror. "I need a new tattoo or piercing." Luke grumbled, his hand stopping once he realized what he was doing. He glanced down at the black ink that was perfectly scrawled across his wrist, making him smile softly.

Michael glanced down at the tattoo and smiled as well, gently kissing Luke's bicep. "Which would you prefer?" he asked softly, rubbing Luke's sides a little and watching him through the reflection in the mirror.

Luke thought over Michael's question for a second before he shrugged. "Both." He admitted. He thought about the possibilities of what he could get, the excitement he had felt on Michael's birthday returning.

"I definitely want a tattoo but I'm not sure about a piercing. If I do get one though, I either want a prince albert or snake bites." Luke said after a few seconds. He cringed slightly as the words 'prince albert' left his mouth. He wanted it, but he knew it would hurt like a bitch.

Michael's eyebrows instantly furrowed together in confusion. "What's a 'Prince Albert'?" he asked, honestly oblivious to what it was. He knew only of the basic piercings, that piercing mostly facial piercings Luke had.

Luke smirked at Michaels reflection. He stepped back from the sink a little and unzipped his pants, pulling both them and his boxers down a little, making his dick come into view. He grabbed a hold of his dick and pointed to his tip, "You get right there pierced." Luke said, glancing up at Michael and seeing his eyes were wide.

Michael's eyes bulged a little and he gawked. "Wouldn't it hurt to pee and cum?" he blurted out, his eyes still wide as he just imagined the pain. He covered the sides of his face, almost mortified as he imagined a needle going through it.

Luke pulled his pants up and zipped them, chuckling quietly to himself the whole time. He glanced up at Michael once his zipper was up and shrugged. "I imagine it does though I don't think you can have sex for a few weeks after you get it, I'm not sure though." Luke said, his eyebrows furrowing a little as he tried recalling what Zayn had said when he has gotten his pierced.

Michael couldn't help but pout a little at that. "I can't last weeks without you," he mumbled, knowing for a fact neither of them could even last for a couple days. He glanced down at Luke's crotch again and bit his lip, wondering what the piercing would feel like inside of him.

Luke frowned deeply when he realized he couldn't last without Michael for a day, let alone weeks. He clapped his hands in front of himself and turned back to the mirror. "Its out, no way in hell am I putting off sex for that long." Luke said, his eyes widening as he thought about how bad his blue balls would be.

Michael hummed and looked at Luke through the mirror again. He gently wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, his face nudged against his bicep.

He gently rubbed along Luke's mid torso then down to his abs, giggling softly. "I think you should get your hips pierced, or maybe a belly button piercing," he said softly, tapping along his hip bones and belly button lightly.

Luke glanced at his body through the mirror, trying to picture what he would look like. "You decide for me. Tattoo, hip piercings, belly button or snack bites." Luke said, his eyes dancing over his piercings. He had always thought about getting his hips pierced but he had never really went through with it.

Michael pondered deeply for a few moments then glanced up at Luke. "I like your one lip piercing," he said honestly. "So let's cancel out snakebites for now. And how about just either hip piercings or a tattoo? A belly button piercing might be too girly," he said, doing little air quotes.

Luke nodded along with Michael's words, rolling his eyes at his last statement. "I think I'll get a tattoo." He finally decided, leaving Michael's comment about a belly button being too girly alone. He knew it was mostly girls that got their belly buttons pierced but he didn't believe in not doing something based on other people's opinions.

Michael nodded, clicking his tongue when he caught Luke rolling his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror, wanting something as well but he couldn't quite pin down what he wanted. He liked his body the way it was, but looking at Luke, it made him one just a couple simple things.

Luke glanced at Michael through the mirror, seeing his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lip was caught between his teeth, Luke knowing automatically that he was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" Luke asked him, curious of what was running through the boy's mind.

Michael's gaze flicked over to Luke very briefly and he sighed softly. "I wanna get something," he mumbled, his options being a little limited due to his swelling baby bump. He agreed to keep his belly button piercing, but it was difficult because of his growing tummy.

"It'll have to be a piercing, you can't get a tattoo while being pregnant." Luke said, for once using his own knowledge or the tattoo world instead of him just remembering something he read on the internet. He looked at Michael's face in the mirror, trying to imagine what piercing the boy could get.

Michael bit his lip and let Luke observes his face. "What about ear piercings?" he asked softly, glancing at Luke's gauges. "I don't want those... just something cute and simple maybe," he said softly.

Luke hummed quietly to himself, thinking about what ear piercings Michael could get. "What about a cartilage piercing?" He asked, an image of Michael having a piercing through one of his ears running through Luke's mind.

Michael smiled sheepishly and turned his face to the side, giving Luke the perfect view of his ear. "Yeah? I think that would be pretty," he said and smiled excitedly, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear.

Luke stared down at Michael for a moment, admiring the way his eyes lite up the same way his did when he talked about piercings."Anything on you would be pretty." Luke whispered, the quietness he had hoped would follow after was filled with the sound of his alarm.

Luke groaned loudly and walked into the room, quickly shutting off the annoying alarm. "Let's go." He said over his shoulder as he grabbed his phone, keys, two jackets and a Beanie.

Michael giggled at how irritated Luke was, following closely after him. He helped him carry things, taking his jacket as well and shrugging it on. They went out to the car, Luke helping Mikey inside.

Once Michael was in the car Luke shrugged his jacket on and put on his beanie, being extremely careful so he didn't mess up his hair. He took long strides to the other side of the car and slipped in, closing his door as soon as his butt made contact with the cool seat.

"It's cold out there." Luke complained, rubbing his freezing hands together to try and warm them, his ears already warming from his beanie.

Michael smiled softly and nodded, turning on the heat and the seat warmers. He gently grabbed Luke's hands, rubbing them between his own to heat them up. "Better?" he asked, breathing onto his hands.

Warmth immediately spread through Luke's hands and up his arms the second Michael touched them. He smiled softly and nodded in response to Michael's questions, gently retracting his hands from Michael's own, being a little reluctant to do so.

"Thanks." Luke mumbled as he checked all the mirrors. He clasped his seatbelt and pulled out of the driveway, shocking both himself and Michael as he stayed driving at the speed limit.

Michael buckled up as well, smiling fondly at Luke. "You're doing good," he said and rubbed his knee soothingly as he drove. He played along with the radio as well, humming to the music. One of Luke's songs was on a station, so Mikey left it there, easily recognizing it as one of Luke's bands.

Luke sang quietly under his breath, his voice not being heard above 'Hero' by Skillet. When the song was coming to an end, Luke turned on his turning signal and turned into the doctor's office, their new house only being about five minutes away from it.

He parked in the closest parking space and turned to Michael, his hand going down to Michael's which was on his knee. He laced their fingers together and smiled widely at Michael. "Ready?" He asked softly. He glanced out the window and cringed slightly as he seen a little tree in front of the doctors office bend from the wind.

Michael 'mhm'ed and nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'll walk as fast as I can," he said, seeing Luke skeptically watch everything outside seat with the wind.

They were having their usual checkup, making sure Michael was okay as well as the baby. Mikey honestly got excited for the checkups, eager to hear how the baby was doing and seeing the ultrasound pictures. It still made him emotional to hear the baby's heartbeat, the noise sounding so full of life and just beautiful in general.

Luke sighed but opened his door anyway, the car being filled with the cool wind almost instantly. He quickly got out of the car and scurried around to Michael's side of the car. He helped the boy out of the car and wrapped his arm around him, assuring him towards the front door.

"I hate this bloody weather." Luke growled under his breath, a gust of wind blowing directly in his face right after.

Michael shook his head and giggled softly, his smaller body trembling from the cold. He tugged open the door, rushing Luke inside then himself. He let out a soft sigh as they were enveloped in the warm, cozy air. He glanced over at Luke and smiled a little then led him to the front desk, doing the usual of checking in then sitting down.

Michael sat beside Luke and wiggled off his jacket, his cheeks and nose still flushed pink from the rather cold wind. He glanced around the waiting room briefly then suddenly perked up, looking at Luke with bright eyes.

"Remember that cute little boy? What was his name... something with a 'C'...." he said, his eyebrows furrowing a little as he thought of the adorable toddler's name whom they had met weeks ago in the waiting room.

"Carmen." Luke said instantly, the conversation him and the little boy flooding back into mind. He smiled softly, remembering the way his eyes lit up as he talked about his mom and siblings.

Luke sighed happily and snuggled down into his seat, his hand snaking over to Michael's. His larger hand wrapped around the boys, making Michael's rather smaller hand disappear almost completely. "He was adorable." Luke breathed out, images of Carmen playing with the animal's dancing around in his head.

Michael hummed and nodded, watching their hands with a fond smile. "He really was. He was so sweet and just... happy," he babbled, remembering the excited boy perfectly and how friendly he was towards them. Just the thought of the toddler made Michael's heart flip, reminding him that he'd have his own little toddler soon.

Luke smiled widely and squoze Michael's hand gently. "We'll have our own Carmen soon." Luke whispered, his eyes dancing across the waiting room before they finally fell on their conjoined hands. He studies Michael's fingertips for a second, admiring the pink Polish that was on them.

"You should paint my nails when we get home, though I want them black." Luke found himself saying out loud, not really caring that he was changing the subject.

Michael couldn't help but giggle at the random request. "I can do that," he said and smiled, gently holding Luke's hands and looking at his nails. Luke's hands were rough, manly and tough. Michael's were the complete opposite, so dainty and soft.

Mikey smiled softly and kissed a fingertip. "I'll give you a full manicure," he teased and laughed, nuzzling closer to Luke.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed as glanced down at his fingernails. 'Whats a pedicure?" He asked, honestly confused with what it was. He wasn't familiar with half the words Michael used to explain fashion and beauty and blah blah blah, kinda like how Michael wasn't familiar with most the words Luke used to explain piercings and such.

Michael giggled fondly and played with Luke's hand gently. "A pedicure is for feet, and a manicure is for hands. To make it easier, think of their prefixes. The prefix for pedicure is 'ped' which means foot, like a bike /ped/al," he said, rambling a little as he explained. Though he had dropped out, he was still a very smart boy.

Luke pursed his lips to the side and nodded along to Michael's explanation. "So, what's a manicure? Like, what does it do?" Luke asked, curious as to what a manicure consisted of. He now knew what a pedicure was and he could already tell he wouldn't allow Michael to give him one.

Michael shrugged and smiled. "Well at salon's they wash your hand and file or cut your nails. Then they either paint them or put on fake nails and whatever else you pay for," he explained, kissing Luke's palm sweetly and smiling widely.

Luke's eyes widened as he glanced down at his fingernails. "People pay random people to put fake nails put on their hands?" He asked, slightly flinching at the idea of another person touching his hands, someone other than Michael.

Michael hummed and nodded. "Yeah, they're professionals so they know exactly what they're doing," he said and giggled. He caressed Luke's hands gently and grinned. "You sound so interested," he teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back onto the carpeted floor. "More like terrified that people wear fake nails." Like mumbled, slouching down in his chair further than he had been before. He tilted his head back and let it rest against the top of his chair, his eyes fluttering closed and his hand squeezing Michael's tightly.

Michael smiled humorously and giggled. A nurse soon came in, calling his name and leading the couple into Dr. Chipman's room.

"Dr. Chipman will be in shortly," she said and smiled kindly then left, leaving Michael and Luke alone once more. Mikey smiled and nodded, sitting down on the table/bed. He held Luke's hand and relaxed, looking around the familiar room.

"I always love it here," he said honestly, eager to see his favorite doctor.

Luke sat next to Michael in the uncomfortable plastic chair that had no padding. "I don't." Luke grumbled, moving his butt a little as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Michael frowned a little and sighed. "Well we get to check on our little baby," he said lowly and shrugged, gently pulling his hand away from Luke's to rub soothing circles into his stomach gently.

At the mention of the baby, Luke smiled widely and stopped moving in his seat, his eyes landing on Michael's belly. "I wonder what he looks like." Luke said, speaking his thoughts out loud. They hadn't gotten an ultrasound of the baby since Michael had turned 10 weeks and if the internet was a reliable source, then the baby would look different and a lot more like an actual baby.

Michael hummed and nodded, his mood lightening a little. He pulled up his shirt and revealed his swollen, glowing bump. "He's handsome like his Daddy, that's for sure," he said and giggled, watching his bump in fond and using his baby voice.

Luke smiled sheepishly and placed his hand on Michael's belly, palm down. "I hope he has your eyes." Luke murmured, an image of his features mixed with Michael's eyes popping into his head and he had to admit, it wasn't a bad image.

Michael awed and smiled fondly, staring down at Luke's large hand on his tummy. "I hope he has dimples," he said and stopped himself, knowing he could go on and on about how the baby should look like Luke.

Before anything else could be said however, Dr. Chipman walked into the room with a clipboard and a wide smile.

Luke quickly took his hand off of Michael's stomach and took the boy's hand instead. He rested their hands on the paper that was laid out of the table and looked up at the doctor who was smiling at both of them as she stood in the doorway, her clipboard in front of her.

Dr. Chipman walked into the small room and held the door open with her hip as she smiled at the sight in front of her. But as soon as the two realized she was in the room, they quickly rearranged themselves and stared over at her with anxious eyes.

She smiled softly at the two and shook her head softly. "We are heading over to the ultrasound room first," She said after a few moments of silence had passed. She watched as the two stood up, Luke of course helping the boy, before they followed her out of the room and down the hallway.

Michael held into Luke for support ad he walked, holding the underside of his bump. He had an awkward waddle, even though he wasn't necessarily huge. His body was still small and his swelling belly unbalanced his walk, making it difficult to walk normally.

They went into the ultrasound room, going through the usual routine of Michael stripping. He went ahead and stripped down to just his panties, even his pants getting in the way. He laid down and tugged the thin sheet over his lower body, smiling over at Luke softly.

"Just the normal checkup?" Mikey asked as he watched Dr. Chipman tug on the gloves.

Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he glanced around the all too familiar room. He bit his lip softly as memories of the first time he had been in here popped into mind, the images making him cringe from how big of an asshole he had been.

Dr. Chipman pulled on her gloves and grabbed the gel from the shelf that was next to the wand. She warned Michael that it would be cold, like she did every other time, before she squirted a small pile onto his swelling stomach, making Michael squirm a little. "It's the usual check up but today we are going to set a more accurate due date." She explained as she grabbed a few paper towels from the counter and laid them next to Michael.

She cleared her throat quietly and set down in her spinning chair before she leaned forward a little and clicked the button on, the room lighting up as the machine came to life. She glanced over the machine, checking to see if everything was working fine, before she picked up the wand.

Michael watched her and nodded, looking over at Luke and patting the spot beside him. "Relax babe," he soothed and smiled warmly, seeing that Luke was rather nervous-looking. He turned his attention back to his baby bump, smiling lovingly at his glossy tummy.

"I feel little flutters, but nothing more," he said, randomly stating that even though Dr. Chipman was probably already expecting that.

Luke shook his head softly at Michael's request and turned his gaze onto the blank, black and white screen. He slowly felt himself begin to relax as thoughts and images of what the baby would look like now ran through his mind. His lips upturned at the corners as he reached forward and clasped his sweaty hand with Michael's.

Jaclyn, which was the doctor's name, switched the wand into her right hand as she glanced up at Michael. "Flutters are normal but soon you should start feeling it move a lot more and the dad should be able to feel the baby move as well." She said with a bright smile, her gaze moving from Michael's relaxed face, up to Luke's slightly nervous face.

Dr. Chipman pursed her lips to the side as she recalled the day these two came stumbling into her office together. When Michael, who she had been seeing since he was a fetus, came in with what he assumed was the flu, Jaclyn had never even considered the possibility that a baby would be the cause of his illness.

It was almost impossible for someone in situations similar to Michael's to get pregnant, there only being three other cases that have been recorded in history but none of them had been able to carry the child past 10 weeks. Yet here she was in her ultrasound room with a young boy who was already in his second trimester. Which, in her eyes, was nothing more than a miracle.

Michael hummed and nodded, refraining himself from touching his stomach and letting the doctor do her thing. "We already have the nursery all set up and everything," he rambled, the words directed to Dr. Chipman but he was talking just in general. He wiggled his feet beneath the sheet covering his body and smiled to himself, giggling softly.

"It'd be easier with an exact due date so I can count down the days," he said softly, honestly excited for the child and trying to prepare himself as much as possible.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek as he randomly drew patterns on the back of Michael's hands. He wasn't even paying attention to their conversation, he was spaced out, lost in his thoughts as he stared blankly at the screen. If he was being honest, he had spaced out the moment his body had relaxed and his mind had calmed down, giving him the chance to rationally think things over.

"I imagine you did a wonderful job decorating it." Jaclyn said as she gently patted Michael's hand. She turned her gaze from Michael and glanced over to the screen as she lifted the wand and let it hover over Michael's stomach. "Are we ready?" She asked, breaking the silence that had taken place, her long, latex covered fingers tightening around the black wand.

Michael nodded and smiled softly, watching the wand intently but also trying to watch the monitor. He held onto Luke's hand but made sure he wasn't in Jaclyn's way. He shuddered as the wand glided easily along his tummy, his eyes flicking over to the screen and focused on the image of the baby.

Luke inhaled deeply and shook his head once Michael squoze his hand. He refocused on the screen and watched as a white body popped up on it, causing Luke's heart to melt and his breathing to stop. His hand tightened around Michael's, his eyes dancing over the small fetus. He watched intently as the doctor pressed a button, causing the screen to freeze on what looked like a small leg.

Jaclyn glanced from the screen and looked at the couple, smiling softly at them before she turned back to the machine. She lifted her free hand up to the screen and began to trace the small leg. "That's the baby's leg and that right there, is his little arm." The doctor said, her eyes lighting up when she heard Michael's small intake of breath.

Michael stared at the image of the fetus in awe, his eyes glossy with tears -- happy one of course. "I-It's so beautiful," he said, though he couldn't quite explain why a baby's leg was so fascinating to him.

Mikey's eyes shifted over to Luke, offering him a tearful smile. "It's so beautiful," he whispered again, gently tugging him closer but still giving Dr. Chipman enough room.

Luke was memorized by the screen, his eyes dancing over ever single body part the doctor pointed out. He couldn't explain the feeling he had in his chest as he stared at the black and white screen. It still amazed Luke that the little thing on that screen, was something he had helped create. That it was a part of him. "He's beautiful." Luke breathed out after a few minutes had passed.

Dr. Chipman ran the wand over Michael's stomach one more time before she set it down on the shelf. She reached towards the picture machine and grabbed the few pictures she had printed before she turned to the younger couple. "It looks like your about 16 weeks pregnant," She began, handing the pictures over to Michael and Luke. "And your due date is..." She turned back to the computer and clicked a few buttons, her eyes scrolling over the screen.

"August 26th." She added, typing the due date into a form she was sending home with Michael with a list of set schedules, his next one being in four weeks for a gender reveal.

Michael sat up properly with Luke's help, scooting closer to him as they looked over the paper. The sheet was now slipping off his body, but he didn't mind. He was comfortable enough with Dr. Chipman and of course Luke to wear just his panties around.

"Just four more weeks," he said aloud to himself, so excited to discover the gender although he was positive the baby was a boy.

Mikey looked up at Luke and smiled softly, gently kissing his chin and giggling softly. "Love you," he whispered into his ear, pecking the shell of it.

Luke nuzzled closer to Michael, his arm wrapping around his back and his hand cupping Michael's bare side. "I love you too." He whispered, a small smile dancing on hip lips as he stared at the pile of pictures on Michael's lap, his hands itching to reach forward and grab them.

Dr. Chipman kept quiet as the couple talked to one another, her eyes focused on the floor until she remembered something she needed from Michael. "Oh, Michael, before you leave today I need to get a urine sample." She said cautiously, feeling as if she was barging in on a personal conversation.

Michael cooed and pointed at the different pictures, and as if reading Luke's mind, he handed him the small stack. He looked up at Jacelyn and bit his lip softly. "What for?" he asked, of course willing to give her the sample but curious as to what it was for.

Luke happily took the photos from Michael and rolled his eyes at the teos conversation. He Turner around, the pictures held tightly in his hand, and walked towards the plush couch. He set down on it and immediately turned his gaze to the pictures, a bright smile forming on his lips as he stared at the first picture which was the baby's leg.

Dr. Chipman set back in her chair and crossed her legs before she clasped her hands together, resting them on her knees. "A urine sample is mandatory for a pregnancy. It just sees If you have an infection, kidney disease, diabetes or anything else that could harm the baby." She explained, her eyes flicking over to Luke which was sitting on the couch, his face buried in the pictures.

"We've never done one before because you have provided other things that can help us determine that but today, after you do a urine sample, we are going to set up a prenatal for you to take as well." She added, her eyes going back over to Michael which she gave him a small smile. Before, they didn't know if Michael or the baby would be affected by the prenatal prescriptions considering the circumstances but after a few tests Jaclyn ran, she decided to proceed with the prenatal.

Michael nodded in understand, seeing this was indeed mandatory. He looked over at Luke, who took a reluctant moment to glance over and nod encouragingly before returning to fonding over the baby pictures.

"I'll go ahead and do it now," he said softly, looking back at Jacelyn and smiling softly.

Luke ran a hand over his picture, a smile permanently plastered onto his face. He quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Holding the picture steady he opened up his camera app and took a picture of the side of the baby's head then he opened it up in his text messaging app.

'Who's nose does he have?' Luke typed, adding a winky face before he sent it to Carol.

He ripped his gaze from the items in his hands and glanced up at the doctor and Michael, seeing that Dr. Chipman was handing Michael a plastic cup looking thing before she gestured towards the entrance of the room. "Me and Luke will be waiting in the room you were in previously while you do the urine sample." She explained as she stood up, offering Michael a hand full of tissues to wipe of his belly.

"Actually I'd like to go with Michael." Luke said quickly as he stood up. He retrieved Michael's clothes from the table they were on and took the things from Michael's hands while he handed the boy his clothes.

Michael cleaned off his tummy, wiping away all the gel stuff. He looked at Luke curiously but shrugged and changed into his clothes once more. He watched Jacelyn leave then looked up at Luke, smiling a little.

"Why did you want to stay with me?" he asked as they walked out of the room, going to the restroom further down the hall.

Luke shrugged and resituated all the things in his arms so he could hold Michael's hand. "I knew if I would have stayed with her, I would have been bombarded with questions." Luke explained, reluctantly letting go of Michael's hand so he could open the bathroom door. He ushered the boy in and closed the door behind them, double checking to make sure it was locked.

Michael hummed and nodded, fumbling with the small cup. "Well I gotta go fill this," he said and blushed lightly, walking to a stall and playfully hitting Luke's chest when he tried to follow him there as well.

Luke rolled his eyes fondly at Michael's shyness and stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall as he leaned against it. "I still find it hilarious how shy you are." Luke said randomly as Michael closed the stall door.

Luke folded the paper that had the appointments on it and put it, along with the pictures, into his pocket before he crossed his arms over his chest. He hummed quietly to himself as he waited for Michael to finish, his foot occasionally tapping against the floor.

Michael shook his head sheepishly and giggled at Luke's comment but didn't reply. He locked the stall door then set the cup on the toilet paper box, undoing his jeans and wiggling them down.

He peed in the cup then stepped out if the stall, immediately washing his hands then smiling up at Luke.

)Luke smiled back at Michael but scrunched up his nose as his eyes fell on the cup that was sitting on the counter. "That's disgusting." He said, his eyes flicking over to Michael's. "Do you have to take it back to her or...?" Luke asked, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket as he trailed off.

Michael glanced at Luke's pocket and raised an eyebrow, but dried his hands off and didn't question it. "Yes, I have to return it so she can do the testing stuff," he explained, carefully picking up the cup again and leading the way out of the bathroom.

Luke fished his phone out of his pocket and followed Michael down the hallway. He unlocked his screen and opened up his texting app, seeing he had a text message from Carol. He smiled widely and clicked on it, his eyes scanning over the words. 'Definitely your nose! But darling, you know that a picture of his face won't do, you and Michael must stop by my house after your appointment.'

Luke chuckled at his aunt's text and gently patted Michael's shoulder, handing the phone over to the boy so he could see what she had said. Luke walked past Michael and opened the door to the doctors room, carefully guiding Michael in since he was occupied by the phone.

Michael read over the text and laughed softly, replying for Luke with an 'okay' then handing him back his phone. He smiled over at Dr. Chipman and handed her the cup. "Are we done for today?" he asked, knowing the tests for the samples took a bit.

Jaclyn glanced up from her paper and smiled kindly at Michael as she gently took the cup out of Michael's hand and set it on the counter. "I believe so. We'll call you with the test results and I look forward to seeing you on your next appointment." Dr. Chipman said, placing her clipboard under her arm as she shook Michael's hands and then Luke's.

Luke hesitantly took her hand and shook it quickly before he let his arm drop down to his side. "Have a nice day." He said, rushing out his words as he began to push Michael towards the door, all to anxious to get out of this place.

Michael squeaked as he was ushered out of the room. He stepped out in the hall and looked up at Luke confused. "Calm down, babe," he said softly and grasped Luke's hand. They made their way out of the building, going to the car and climbing in.

Luke buckled Michael's seat belt and then his own before he started the car. He checked both ways before he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the opposite road then what they had used to get here. "Find some decent music, will you." Luke hissed as Taylor Swift's obnoxious voice filled the quiet car, making Luke want to rip his ears off his head.

Michael laughed to himself but changed the station, going to an alternative rock station and leaving it there for Luke's liking. He hummed and rubbed his tummy absentmindedly as he watched outside, smiling as he thought of the baby.

-)Luke smiled widely at Michael's choice of songs, his hand tapping on his thigh as he occasionally belted out lyrics to the song. When Panic! At The Disco 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' finally came to an end, Luke smiled sheepishly and glanced over at Michael as he stopped at a red light.

"How's the ears doing there?" Luke asked jokingly, a single dimple popping out as he half smiled at him. Every Time Luke sang around Michael, he would always ask him if he had lost his hearing or something similar to that, even if it did result in him getting hit by the boy.

Michael groaned and hit Luke's chest, of course being light with it. "You know I hate it when you say that," he said and pouted, that being one of his pet peeves: Luke saying dumb little jokes.

Luke chuckled softly, his right hand loosening from around the steering wheel and grabbing the hand Michael had used to hit his chest with. He squoze it softly and kissed his knuckles gently, placing their clasped hands on center console that was between them.

"Save your feistiness for later tonight." Luke said seriously, his eyes glancing over the houses in the familiar neighborhood.

Michael couldn't help but giggle and blush lightly. He just smiled and rubbed Luke's hand with his thumb, humming softly to himself. "I bet your aunt is really excited," he said and laughed, knowing Carol would fond over the baby pictures.

Luke hummed quietly to himself and pulled into his aunt's driveway, turning a little in his seat so he could see Michael. "I'm just warning you. She is a baby hungry crazy woman who will most likely kill me for the pictures, so I wanna say this now..." Luke paused and took a deep breath, making eye contact with Michael.

"At my funeral, make sure they play 'Highway to hell" Luke whispered, trying to stay serious but failing when he seen Michael's reaction. Luke tipped his head back against the seat, his loud, obnoxious laughter filling the car.

Michael's eyes went wide at that and he gasped sharply. "Don't say that!" he cried out, hitting Luke's chest again and pouting. His hormones made him even more emotional and just the thought made him upset.

"Don't say that...." he said quietly and looked away, not even finding the joke funny because of his stupid hormones.

Luke's laughter quickly died down when he heard Michael's quiet words. Luke cleared his throat and set up straight, his face falling into a sympathetic one, despite his slightly watering eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, his right hand moving over to Michael's thigh.

Michael rubbed his face and unbuckled himself, climbing out of the car and gathering the pictures. He made his way to the front door, trying to calm down. He never intended to snap at Luke, but he couldn't exactly control his mood swings.

Luke huffed quietly under his breath and turned off his car before he got out. He slammed his car door shut and locked the doors before he began to jog after Michael who was waddling up the driveway. "What's wrong?" Luke asked Michael once he got close enough to him.

Michael shrugged and rest his head against Luke's chest. "I'm just moody," he mumbled, his gaze falling down to the ground in shame. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Luke's torso, snuggling into him and forcing his way into his arms.

Luke smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Michael, his face nuzzling against the top of the boy's head. "And you will continue to be until you have the baby." Luke mumbled, completely, well almost completely understanding what Michael was going through since he had read it on the internet.

Michael huffed and muttered to himself, complaining and whining like a girl on her period. "It's worth it though," he finished his rant, sighing softly and looking down at his protruding tummy. It was almost like a love-hate kind of thing, but he definitely loved the baby.

Luke patted Michael's bum and pulled back, a small smile dancing on his lips. "He will most definitely be worth it." Luke murmured, his hands dropping down onto Michel's belly. He rubbed his hands over it for a second, his fingers brushing over Michael's belly button ring.

"I can't wait to...." Luke began, only to have the front door swing open. He turned his gaze up to the door and smiled as his aunt ran out of the door and down the stairs in nothing but a pair of slippers and a nightgown type thing.

"What are you wearing?" Luke asked, chuckling softly as he pulled back from Michael completely. He watched as Carol all but ran to them, her slippers clanking against the cemented driveway.

"Oh hush and give me the pictures." She said, scowling playfully at her nephew once she finally reached them. She ignored the cool breeze that was blowing over her legs and up her dress, all her attention focused on getting those damn pictures.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at the woman and nod. "Let's get out if this horrid weather first," he said, waddling inside and sitting down on the couch. Luke sat down beside Michael and pulled him close, the boy practically sitting on his lap.

"These have different body parts," he explained and handed her the pictures. He watched her face light up as she awed and cooed at the pictures, giggling softly to himself.

Luke laughed softly at his aunt's reaction, knowing she was just as crazy about the baby as they were. "While you're gawking over the pictures, me and Michael have a question for you." Luke said softly, glancing down at Michael. The boy gave him a small nod of his head, letting like know he was still okay with their plan.

Carol traced over the side of the babies face, her eyes fond as she recalled what it had been like to stare at Luke's baby photos. She reluctantly ripped her gaze from the pictures and glanced up at Luke, her wide smile staying in place. "What would that be?" She asked, her eyes shifting between the two boys.

Luke shifted a little in his seat and grabbed Michael's hand tightly, his fingers curling around Michael's smaller hand. "We were wondering if you would like to be in the room when Michael has the baby, that is, if the doctor still thinks Michael can have it naturally." Luke rushed out, swallowing thickly after. He had no idea why he was so nervous, yet his stomach was in knots and his hands were sweating.

Michael smiled at Luke encouragingly and rubbed his hand gently to calm him. He looked over at Carol and smiled warmly. "You're more than welcomed to come," he said softly, biting his lip shyly and blushing lightly. "Y-You can actually be like the godmother."

Mikey knew Carol was the next most valued person Luke had in his life, and he respected that. Of course he would want his own mother to be the godmother, but that wasn't working out so the next person was Carol.

Luke's eyes widened as he glanced down at Michael, his heart constricting as he replayed the words Michael had just said. They had talked about letting Carol in the to and about her being the godmother but they hadn't came up with a final decision, until now. "Thank you." Luke whispered quietly, just loud enough for Michael to hear.

Carol felt her eyes well with tears, her hands releasing from around the pictures, letting them flutter to her lap, before she clenched her hands together tightly. "Really?" She breathed out, a lone tear falling down her cheek, though it was one of happiness rather than sadness.

Michael watched the woman and nodded, smiling widely and warmly. "Yes, of course," he whispered, gently taking her hands and rubbing them soothingly. He pulled Carol in for a hug and rubbed her back, trying to relax her though he was awed by how happy she was to have that honor.

Luke snapped out of his shocked trance and turned to look at his aunt and Michael. He smiled softly at the two and watched with fond eyes as Michael gently leaned forward and hugged her, his baby bump hitting against Carols knees. Luke sighed deeply before he leaned back against the couch, deciding against joining the group hug. "We honestly wouldn't have it any other way." Luke said softly, answering his aunts previous question.

Michael stayed in Carol's hold, loving the comforting vibe it gave. He relaxed and nuzzled into her, his head resting against her shoulder as he inhaled her faint rose perfume.

"You're the only person we really want there with us," he added and smiled, glad he made Carol so happy just by this.

Luke nodded along to Michael's words, the smile that was stretching his lips never once fading. "You're like my mom." Luke suddenly blurted, though he didn't regret the words one bit. It was true, Carol was more of a mother that the scumbag that gave birth to Luke.

She took Luke in when he had nowhere to go and she treated him better than he had ever been treated. She was the only one who ever made him feel truly loved, well, up until Michael came along.

Carol smiled sadly and pulled back from Michael, patting her lap. "Come here, Lucas," she said and grinned. Mikey smiled and watched Luke get up, carefully sitting down in the woman's lap. He knew if any other time she would've asked him to sit in her lap, he would've refused but now was a happy moment.

Carol cradled Luke like a child, gently stroking his hair and letting the obviously larger boy nuzzle into her. Michael watched the two, seeing that Carol was truly a motherly figure for Luke. He respected it, and honestly he was taking notes on how to be gentle to prepare himself for his own child.

Luke nuzzled his face against Carol's shoulder, the faint rose perfume that lingered on Carol's clothes making Luke relax completely. "Thank you." He whispered quietly, those two simple words having a lot more meaning behind them then Michael would ever know.

Carol kissed Luke's temple and patted his hip. "Don't thank me for doing the right thing," she whispered, holding Luke close and resting her cheek on the top of his head. Michael watched them and smiled a little, just letting them have their time.

Luke sighed contently, his warm breathing ghosting over Carol's shoulder. "I have you to thank for everything." Luke mumbled, his words being loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough that Michael couldn't hear them.

Carol hushed him softly and kissed his temple a few more times. Michael watched the two murmur soft things to one another, and though he couldn't quite hear what they said, he smiled anyways.

After a bit the room was completely silent, so Michael decided to chime in. "It's getting late. We should probably get going, Luke," he said and smiled, watching Luke and Carol say their goodbyes. Mikey gave her a hug as well and thanked her then the couple left for their own house. Everything was so content, Michael was happy, Luke was happy, everything was just perfect.

\------

Luke smirked down at Michael, his hand running over the boy's thigh which caused him to squirm against the restraints. Luke quietly tsked Michael and slowly walked around the bed and towards the boy's head, his fingers gently brushing over Michael's.skin as he went.

"Remember, kitten, the more you squirm the longer it is until you get to cum." Luke whispered darkly in his ear, his lips brushing against his earlobe before he gently bit down on it, earning him a muffled moan from Michael.

Michael shivered and let out a shaky breath, so aroused by Luke's words and the way he was touching up on him. "M-Master," he squeaked out through the gag, a tie secured around his mouth. His ankles and wrists were pinned to the bedposts, his body out on display for Luke. He had to admit the bondage was incredibly arousing to him, despite the fact his protruding tummy was in the open.

A deep growl built it's way up Luke's throat, his cock twitching in his loose boxers from Michael's words. Luke took a calming breath in and walked towards the edge of the bed, a line of the sex toys him and Michael had bought out on display. Luke licked his lips and ran his hand over the many choices, his fingers finally curling around the sparkly dildo.

"Don't move." Luke commanded as he slowly began to climb up the bed, only stopping when his sitting between Michael's knees. His eyes grazed hungrily over Michael's body, his eyes dancing from his swollen nipples, down to his protruding stomach and finally landing on his pretty pink vagina that was out on display.

Michael nodded and whimpered softly, staying as still as possible. He was blindfolded as well, trying to focus on his sense of touch and hearing since he couldn't see. He heard nothing for a few moments except for Luke's heavy breathing, figuring he was just watching his body.

Mikey swallowed hard, the gag wet with saliva and making his lips look swollen from being propped open but refraining any noise from escaping his mouth. He trusted Luke, so he let him tie him down and take advantage of his body.

Luke smiled smugly when he heard Michael swallow thickly, letting him know Michael was both nervous and excited. Luke's fingers wrapped tightly around the dildo as he pushed Michael's legs open even further, making his vagina lips spread. Luke stifled the moan that threatened to escape and twisted the bottom of the toy, the room being filled with the humming from the vibration.

Luke's chuckled softly at the tingly feeling his fingers got from the toy, but quickly stopped when he realized this was no time for laughing. He shook his head gently and placed the tip of the toy at the top of Michael's pelvic bone and slowly began to move it down, making Michael squirm a little in anticipation.

Michael whimpered and arched his hips, crying out softly. "P-Please," he begged, words slurred due to the gag. He could almost scream from how sexually frustrated he was becoming, his pussy dripping already and aching for attention. He loved being tied down but he hated how slow Luke was going.

Luke glanced up at Michael's face a brief second before he finally let the dildo brush against his clit. Michael moaned loudly and pressed down against the dildo, trying to get more contact then Luke was allowing. "Move again and I'll punish you." Luke growled, moving the dildo from between Michael's legs as he waited for Michael to show he understood.

Michael let out a pathetic, pitiful whine but nodded a tad, letting his legs relax as he waited for more contact. He tingled from when Luke brushed over his clit, so badly needing more contact. He bit down on the gag and whimpered softly, screwing his eyes shut in anticipation.

Luke smiled darkly and repeated the action again, slowly moving the dildo down until it brushed against Michaels clit but he didn't stop there, he continued moving it down Michael's swollen lips until he was at the boys entry. He bit his bottom lip harshly and slowly began to push it in, making Michael's back arch and the toy to get nudged deeper inside of him.

Michael's toes curled in pleasure and he let out a sharp yet muffled cry, keeping his body arched as the toy filled him. The blindfold absorbed his tears of pleasure, his hair mussed and in his face which was glistening with sweat.

"L-Luke," he mewed weakly, his thighs trembling and body slumping against the mattress again. He clenched greedily around the toy, keeping his thighs spread so Luke could watch him.

Luke ignored his cock, which was throbbing painfully in his boxers, and moved the toy in and out of Michael, watching hungrily as the Michaels vagina swallowed the toy eagerly before it came back into view, making Luke remember exactly what it felt like to have his walls clench hungrily around his cock, what it felt like to thrust in and out of him.

Luke moaned loudly and shifted a little, clumsily removing his boxers with one hand while his other hand continued to move the you in and out of Michael. "Fuck." Luke hissed quietly as his cock sprang free from his boxers, the cool air hitting against his glistening tip making Luke moan quietly.

Michael let out sounds of pleasure, his hips occasionally bucking. He tugged at the restraints, loving the feeling of the toy pumping in and out. He felt Luke's boxers brush over his thigh and heard a soft pat on the floor, making him smile lazily.

"I'm so ready for you," he mumbled out, desperate to have Luke pound into him. His hormones always seemed to make the sex that much better and made him that much hornier. He was always so ready for Luke and eager for more.

Luke groaned quietly, Michael's muffled words going straight to his groin. He gently removed the toy and threw it off to the side of the bed, his gaze trained on Michael's vagina the entire time. Luke scooted closer, causing his cock to bob and hit against Michael's drenched lips, both of them moaning loudly.

"You're always ready, such a good boy for your master." Luke whispered darkly as he lined himself up against Michael's hole, his swollen, purplish head brushing against his entrance.

Michael gasped at the feeling and whined, moving his head against the pillow and accidentally shifting his blindfold. "Sir...." he pleaded, so desperate for more. He tried rutting his head forward, making Luke's tip nudge up against his pussy once more but not yet penetrate him.

Luke pulled his hips back and shook his head a little. "Does master have to punish you?" Luke asked, biting down on his tongue ring as an image of Michael's plump, pink tinted ass popped into Luke's mind, making his palms itch. He loved the way it felt when his hand came into contact with Michael's soft ass and the way the sound echoed throughout the room.

Michael couldn't help but moan at the thought. "Spank me while fucking me, j-just please... I want your cock," he begged pathetically, not even knowing where these filthy words were coming from. Right now nothing sounded better than Luke putting him on his hands and knees and hitting it from behind while spanking him relentlessly.

Luke growled loudly and turned around, his fingers fumbling clumsily with the rope before he finally managed to get both of his feet untied. Luke leaned forward, his stomach brushing against Michael's bump, and untied both of Michael's hands.

"Get on your hands and knees now." Luke growled through clenched teeth as he scooted down the bed a little, his cock brushing against the cool, soft sheet.

Michael nodded and blindly rolled into position, getting on his hands and knees and burying his face against the pillow. He kept his hips up, his ass in perfect access as well as his pussy. He shuddered and whimpered as he felt the cool air hit his entry, some of his juices dripping down his thick, milky thighs as well.

Luke clenched his hands into fists, his cock throbbing painfully as he stared at Michael's entrance. He moved forward a little and grasped Michael's hips, giving no warning to the boy before he thrusted deeply inside of Michael, bottoming out within seconds. "Fuck." Luke moaned, his hands tightening painfully around Michael's hips.

Michael screamed silently, his face burying deep against the pillow as he took Luke suddenly. He whimpered weakly as his fingers dug into his hips but kept his small body up, ignoring his bump. "Sh-Shit," he cursed shakily, the gag falling out of his mouth but the marks still being around his mouth from the friction of the gag material. It hurt quite a lot, but Mikey took the pain, being so eager to please Luke and make him proud.

Luke took a shuddering breath in and pulled back his hips before he slammed back into Michael, making him slid up the bed a little. Luke moaned loudly, honestly missing the warm, wet tightness that Michael held between his legs.

"Do you like being filled by master?" Luke asked a little breathlessly, one of his hands loosening from around Michael's hips. Luke rubbed one of Michael's cheeks a little before he brought it down, the loud, pleasurable sound of flesh on flesh echoing around in his head.

"Or do you like when I punish you?" Luke grunted out as he pulled back his hips again before thrusting deeply into Michael, soon creating a steady rhythm.

Michael let out a high pitched whine, hands clutching the pillow. "B-Both!" he screamed out, rubbing his face against the pillow and finally getting the blindfold off his eyes, the gag still resting against his neck. He pushed back against Luke, feeling his bum jiggle with each spank he was given. He hissed at the sting, already feeling the prominent handprints form on his skin.

Mikey mewed and bounced back against Luke, meeting his thrust and eagerly arching his hips upwards. He moaned loudly, being so wrecked and full but he loved it.

Luke felt the white hot pleasure build in his stomach with each thrust of his hips. "Tell me how you feel." Luke growled, his thrusts becoming shallower and the sound of the headboard hitting against the wall filling the room, along with both of their moans.

"Now." Luke barked when Michael didn't respond right away, his hand coming down forcefully onto Michael's already bright pink skin, his hand stinging from the force behind the slap.

Michael squeaked and cried weakly. "I-I feel so wrecked but so good, Master," he breathed out, grunting softly as Luke bucked his hips roughly. He curled his toes again, craving the pain and feeling so close to the edge, yet he somehow managed to postpone his orgasm.

"Good boy." Luke praised, his thrusts becoming slightly sloppy as he grew closer and closer to the edge, the pressure in the tip of his dick becoming almost too unbearable. He needed to feel this, to remember what it felt like to be this close to Michael, yet he also needed to cum, and soon.

"Cum for master, Kitten." Luke commanded, his chest hurts heaving and a thin layer of sweat coating it. Luke brushed his hair back off of his face, the sweat making it stick down to his head I random places.

Michael whimpered and screamed out his name, the constant pound of flesh on flesh sounding throughout the room. "L-Luke!" he cried out loudly, squirting hotly against his cock and gripping the sheets tightly. He panted heavily but let Luke pound into him, ignoring his sensitivity. His body jolted forward with each thrust, having bruises on his hips in the outline of fingers and the pink handprints visible on his bum.

Luke moaned loudly as Michael's walls clenched around his cock, that almost sending him over the edge. He pounded into Michael for a few more seconds until he finally let go, releasing his load deep inside of Michael. "Fuck." Luke whispered quietly, his body slumping against Michael's as he slowly came down from his high.

Michael breathed heavily and slumped against the mattress, letting his hips fall as well. He whimpered softly and shuddered as he felt some cum drip from his still-filled pussy, the feeling giving him light goosebumps.

"Thank you," he breathed out, their heavy breathing filling the room. He relaxed and let Luke lay against him, their sweaty bodies fitting sloppily yet easily against one another.

Luke panted against Michael's back, his sweaty forehead resting on Michael's shoulder. "Anytime, kitten." Luke whispered, placing gentle kisses on Michael's shoulder as he gently began to pull out. When Luke's cock finally fell free from Michael's hole, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, letting his breathing even out before he pulled Michael against his side.

"I love you." Luke murmured, placing a sloppy, yet sweet kiss against Michael's damp forehead.

Michael whined softly and felt his walls relax once Luke pulled out. He nuzzled against his side, slowly propping his leg up on his hip. He blushed darkly as he felt his pussy drip between his thick thighs, shyly trying to clasp them shut. "I-I love you too," he whispered and stroked Luke's chest lightly.

Luke reached down and grasped Michael's ankle, letting the boys legs drape over his hips. "Stop being shy." Luke mumbled, ignoring the warm stickiness that was dripping from Michaels pussy and sliding down the side of Luke's leg.

Michael blushed lightly and tucked his head against Luke's neck. "I-I'm all wet and gross," he whined softly, gently covering them with a thin sheet. He inhaled deeply, smelling nothing but sex. He smiled a little and hummed in content, feeling so satisfied.

Luke chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him closer, if possible. He let the boy cover them with the sheet before he nuzzled his face against the top of his head. "You're all wet and sticky from my sperm." Luke said, honestly not caring about the mixture that was running down his leg.

Michael scrunched up his face at the term. "You sound so proper by saying sperm," he said and giggled softly, pressing sweet little pecks to his shoulder. He draped an arm across Luke's chest and sighed happily again, feeling so tired but there was also a rush of adrenalin pumping in his veins.

Luke snorted and let his eyes flutter close, a wave of exhaustion suddenly washing over him. "Would you rather me say spunk, babies, jizz, cum?" Luke asked, yawning shortly after. It had been a few days since him and Michael had last had sex, therefore, this orgasm had made him extremely tired.

Michael giggled softly and shrugged, relaxing against Luke's chest which was cooled off now. His tummy rest against his side, and he thankfully wasn't feeling any cramps at the moment.

"Just say cum," he said and closed his eyes, humming deeply as relaxation washed over his body.

Luke smiled softly against Michael's head and inhaled deeply, the faint scent of vanilla lingering in Michael's hair. "Cum it is." Luke mumbled, his body going completely lax as he felt sleep slowly begin to take over, his mind going blank and his breathing evening out.

Michael giggled quietly and nodded, too tired to say anything more. He yawned softly and nudged his face against Luke's fit chest. "Goodnight," he whispered softly, already feeling his eyelids get heavy.

Luke faintly heard Michael's voice but he was already lost in the haziness between being asleep, and being awake. Soft snores escaped past Luke's lips as sleep finally consumed him, his dreams being silenced like every other night.


	22. Chapter 21

Michael woke up the following morning and slowly pulled away from Luke, hissing at the soreness he felt. He whimpered but made his way to the bathroom, taking a brief shower then heading downstairs, staying quiet so he wouldn't wake Luke.

Mikey took his medication then started making breakfast, humming to himself as he did so. He was in such a good mood, even singing to his bump. He heard footsteps and soon enough Luke's firm arms were around his waist.

"Hey babe," he said and giggled, leaning back against Luke's chest. Luke kissed along his neck sweetly, also being in such a cheerful mood.

"Morning," he murmured in reply, rubbing Michael's tummy soothingly. Mikey smiled and sighed in content, making the plates and finally spinning around to face Luke. He grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck, sweetly kissing his lips.

Luke hummed against Michael's lips and pulled back after a few seconds, a wide smile forming on his lips."I love it when you're happy." Luke whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Michael's lips. He grabbed a hold of the boy's hips gently and leaned down so they were face to face, Lukes nose just barely brushing the tip of Michaels.   
"I love you." Luke whispered, his mint breath ghosting over Michael's face. He softly brushed his nose against Michaels before he turned around to the coffee pot, where he got him and Michael both a cup of coffee. It was true, it always made Luke feel happy and giddy when he knew Michael was happy because of something Luke did.

"Shit, I have to take the packets back today." Luke grumbled as he walked the cups over to the table, Michael following right behind him with the plates of food. Luke mumbled incoherent things under his breath as he pulled out Michael's chair. He was not looking forward to returning to that wretched hell hole, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Michael sat down and sat Luke's plate in his spot. "It'll be okay," he assured, eagerly eating his breakfast because he was starving. They were doing packets so they could still at least graduate. They had to return the ones they were currently doing however.

Mikey took a gulp of coffee and hummed, loving that Luke made it just right. He licked his lips and smiled over at Luke, who was still grumbling. "Just eat up, yeah?" he said and smiled a tad.

Luke mimicked Michael's playfully but did as he said. He practically inhaled the food that was on his plate, the only thing left behind was a piece of bacon. Luke leaned back against his chair and patted his stomach, a slight bulge showing. "You're trying to make me fat." Luke pouted, taking a small swig of his almost black coffee.

Michael shot Luke a glare when he heard him mock him. He shook his head and continued eating, giggling sheepishly as he heard Luke's comment. "My bad," he teased and smiled widely.

Mikey stood up and took the plates, setting them in the sink and rinsing them off. "There's extras though," he said and kissed the top of Luke's head from behind, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Luke groaned out, his shoulders relaxing as Michael rubbed them. "What time is it?" Luke asked, a small moan escaping past his lips as Michael massaged the knot that was forming between his shoulder blades.

Michael dug his thumbs around the knot, soon smoothing it out but still massaging his upper shoulder area. "Almost 10:30," he said softly, gently stroking through Luke's hair and ruffling it.

Luke sighed contently and leaned back in the chair a little. "I should leave soon." Luke mumbled, his head tipping back and his lips puckering a little. "Kiss me?" Luke asked, his words slightly muffled from his puckered lips.

Michael hummed and nodded, cupping Luke's face and leaning down, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I'll stay here and just clean up," he said softly, gently stroking Luke's facial hair and giggling fondly.

Luke pouted a little but nodded, his facial hair scratching against Michael's smooth palms. "Ill try to hurry." Luke said as he stood up, the chairs legs scraping against the tile floor.

He yawned loudly and stretched, his back popping with a sickening noise. "Much better." Luke said, a lazy smile stretching his lips.

Michael laughed fondly and smiled, following after Luke and patting his bum quickly, repeatedly as if he was playing drums. "I'll see you later," he said and giggled sweetly, pinching his bum and finally stopping.

Luke gasped quietly and rubbed his ass cheek though it really didn't hurt. "Maybe not." He grumbled, shooting Michael a wink as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed the keys off the shelf by the door.

"I love you!" Luke shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the door, small goose bumps rising on his skin from the chilly weather.

Michael rolled his eyes and waved him off, shutting the door once he left. He sighed softly and turned around, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at the living room. He hummed and walked over to their stereo, putting on some music then cleaning up the house such as sweeping, vacuuming, and dusting.

Luke sighed deeply and stepped out of his car, the packets under his arm and his keys clenched tightly in his fist. He took a deep breath in and walked towards the double doors at the front of the school, his legs heavy and his mind flooding with different images he's had throughout his three years at the school, most of them inappropriate but a few of them very gruesome from the fights he had gotten into, including the many people he had beat the shit out of for even looking at Michael the wrong way.

He shook his head clear of the images and opened the glass door, a gust of warm air washing over him. He took another deep breath and exhaled it before he walked over the threshold to the thing he used to practically run. Almost instantly, his ears were filled with the loud chatter that were filling the halls from the students that were walking towards their next class.

"It's just a school." Luke whispered under his breath as he walked forward, most of the students spreading apart and allowing him access to the front office. Luke glanced around at the people who were once his classmates, seeing everybody's wide eyed gaze was focused on him.

Zayn and Calum were standing by their lockers, a few other people in their clique there as well. Calum heard the fuss in the hallway, people hushly talking about something. He rubbed a finger below his plump bottom lip and glanced around, his brown eyes widening when he saw the tall punk boy.

"Holy shit," he said, elbowing Zayn roughly, but not necessarily on intention. "It's Luke," he murmured, looking up at the dark-haired lad and watching a wicked smirk grow on his face.

Luke growled under his breath as he felt himself relax, the natural asshole growing in him as he heard every quiet whisper that was about him. "Fucking morons." He growled under his breath, his eyes raking over the crowd of students.

Calum smirked and walked into the middle of the hall with Zayn, their friends still standing on the side. Calum crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Luke, the other punk boy slowing to a stop in front of him.

"Hey, Daddy," he said, the whole school of course knowing of Michael's pregnancy. The brown-eyed boy couldn't help but smirk, hearing Luke's loud growl rip through his throat.

Luke's hand tightened around his keys as he glared at the two fucknuts he used to call his best friends. "What the fuck do you two idiots want?" Luke snarled, his back straightening which made him slightly taller than the other two lads.

Zayn crossed his arms over his chest and smirked up at Luke, knowing he was getting the older boy worked up. "Oh nothing, we were just wondering how your freak of nature boyfriend is." Zayn said, chuckling shortly after when he heard a loud chorus of 'ohhs' filling the hallways.

Calum smiled triumphantly, of course it being a sick, wicked smile. "And of course how is the little baby," he said in a baby tone, of course mocking Luke and not genuinely wanting to know. He knew how to push Luke's buttons, one of them definitely being when people talked shit about Michael.

Luke hissed under his breath and took a step forward, his eyes going into slits. "Don't you ever fucking talk about them again." Luke growled loudly, the packets falling to the floor along with his keys.

Luke had tried calming down, tried thinking of the calming words Michael always told him when he was upset but he was already gone, the predator inside of him growing and craving the sound of bones cracking.

Zayn rolled his eyes, him no longer being afraid of Luke though a small voice in his head was screaming at him, reminding him just how dangerous Luke really was. But, he wasn't ready to give up, he was planning on getting Luke worked up, to see the thing everybody had grown to fear one more time, to see the famous Luke, the one who would kick anybodies ass and win.

Zayn snorted and lifted a finger, poking Luke square in the chest. "What the fuck are you going to do about it?" He asked, his eyes going into slits as well as he stared up into Luke's now dark blue eyes.

Calum stood beside Zayn, his arms still crossed over his chest as he watched Luke like a hawk. The halls were silent, everyone watching with wide eyes and holding their breath, afraid they would miss something. They were riling Luke up, just waiting for him to snap just like he used to.

"Damn... you've really gone soft, Luke," Calum said, almost in disgust. Everyone knew that if it wasn't for Michael, Luke would still be raiding the halls and beating anyone and everyone's ass. He'd still be fucking irrelevants and just not even caring.

Luke swatted Zayn's hand away and glared at the two boys, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Do you really want to do this?" Luke growled under his breath, being just loud enough for the two to hear. Luke knew he had gone soft, that was undeniable, yet he also knew that he could still kick anyone's ass.

Zayn chuckled softly and let his hand drop down to his side. He glanced over at his brown eyed friend, silently asking if he was still in which he got a small nod in return. Zayn's smirk grew as he turned to Luke, and eyebrow raising. "Do what? Prove to all these people that the person they once worshipped, is now a fucking pussy." Zayn spat out, earning him a loud snarl from Luke.

Calum stepped forward, even closer than before. "You're a pussy just like your freak little so-called 'boyfriend'," he spat, harshly shoving Luke and causing the taller boy to stumble back.

Luke stumbled back a few steps before he caught himself, his arms immediately flying up as he shoved Calum back, harder than he had been shoved, causing the brown eyed boy to stumble back and fall flat on his ass. Luke smirked a little before he felt something connect with his jaw, making his head snap to the left.

Luke growled loudly and snapped his head to the right, his eyes landing on Zayn. "You really fucked up now." Luke snarled, his scarred fist connecting with Zayn's chin.

Zayns eyes widened a fraction as he stumbled backwards, his hand reaching up to his mouth as he felt a trickle of blood run from the corner of his lip. He growled quietly and lunged at Luke, both of them falling backwards and resulting in Luke lying flat on his back, his head bouncing against the tiled floor like a bouncy ball would.

"I may have fucked up, but you are a fuck up." Zayn hissed through clenched teeth, his fist slamming against Luke's eye.

Almost instantly, Zayn was being rolled over, Luke now being on top. Zayn didn't have anytime to react before he felt, and heard, the loud crunch of his nose as Luke punched him directly in it. Blood began to pour out of Zayn's nose and into his mouth, his smile gruesome as blood covered his teeth.

"Is that all yo..." Zayn began, the air suddenly being knocked out of him as he felt Luke punch him over and over in the stomach, each punch landing in the same spot.

Calum scrambled up to his feet, everyone in the hall gasping but not daring to step in. He lunged at Luke, tugging him off of Zayn and pinning his arms back. "You fucking maniac!" he spat, looking at Luke as if he had just killed fifty people.

Calum bent down and gently pulled Zayn up, the other guys from earlier helping the dark-haired boy. Everyone all looked at Luke with disgust, giving him hateful glares like he was a monster, an absolute freak.

Luke spat out the blood that had collected in his mouth from his lip ring being ripped out somewhere during the fight, onto the floor. "What, I give you two what you wanted and now I'm suddenly the fucking villain." Luke asked, his cold gaze landing on Zayn's crumpled figure and surprisingly enough, he didn't feel one ounce of guilt.

Luke shook his head in disgust, the movement making his eyes throb, and picked up the packets up from the floor. "You guys are pathetic." He said, his eyes grazing the hallway as he searched for his car keys.

Calum scoffed and shook his head, everyone scattering to their classes. People muttered awful things about Luke, but didn't look at him. He was no longer someone people respected, everyone just feared and considered him disgusting. Boys Luke had fucked in the past walked by him in the hall, glaring at him or simply ignoring him. He had lost all his friends, his closest being Calum and Zayn.

Luke walked over towards a few students that remained in the hallway, all of them flinching away from him. He rolled his eyes and retrieved his keys that had got kicked over onto the other side of the hallway. "I'm glad the people that I claimed to be my best friends, stuck around me when I needed their support the most." Luke said as he walked past Zayn and Calum, not even bothering to glance at them as he walked towards the office, the blood that continued to pour out of his lip now dripping onto his white shirt.

Calum rolled his eyes but refrained himself from going off on Luke. The secretary woman looked up at Luke, not necessarily shocked that he was bleeding since all the staff was familiar with Luke getting in fights.

"Hello, Mr. Hemmings," she said calmly, offering him a handful of tissues and fixing her glasses. She was a kind, old woman, used to seeing Luke in the office and knowing his name.

Luke smiled kindly at her and took the tissues from her bony hands, hissing softly as he pressed them again at his swelling lip. "I'm here to drop off these and pick up the new ones." Luke informed her, holding up the white packets.

Luke swallowed the blood in his mouth, grimacing slightly as the metallic liquid slide down his throat, and set the packets on the counter, ignoring the throbbing in his jaw and the pain he got each time he blinked.

"Mr. Fleming knew I was coming." He added quietly, his eyes roaming the office he was all too familiar with. He refused to look at the secretary, to see the sympathetic look she gave him as her fingers skillfully moved over the buttons on the office phone, no doubt calling the principal to notify him that Luke was here.

The woman briefly spoke with the principal then set down the phone. "He'll be here momentarily," she said softly, taking the packet and writing a note along the top with Luke and Michael's names.

Mr. Fleming soon came in, being dressed in his usual suit attire. He smiled at Luke, wearily glancing over him but not asking anything. "Here you go, Luke," he said and handed him the new packets, taking the old ones. "Just bring them in whenever you finish," he said and smiled a tight, closed smile.

Luke placed the packets and underneath his arm and nodded a little. "Will do." He said, his words being hard to hear from the tissues that was held against his lip. He smiled at both of them and quickly scurried out of the office, wanting to get home and be with Michael already.

He walked down the quest hallway, his shoes being the only noise as they clicked against the ground, sounding much like high heels. He pushed through the two doors and jogged down the stairs and towards his car, wasting no time as he quickly unlocked it and climbed in.

Luke threw the bloody tissues onto his car floor as he closed the door, the click of the doors automaticly locking making him sigh deeply before he set the packets on the driver's seat. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced when he seen the giant hole in his lip and the two bruises that was forming on his cheek and around his eye.

Luke shook his head sadly and started the car, his tires squealing against the asphalt as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the non busy street. He glanced up in the rear view mirror and watched through blurry eyes as the school slowly disappeared out of site.

Michael had just finished cleaning up the house, currently sitting back on the couch and watching some soap opera curiously. He absentmindedly rubbed his stomach as he watched, gasping softly at the sudden plot twists.

After a few minutes, he heard Luke pull into the driveway and quickly flicked it to some cooking channel instead, shaking his head at the thought of being a housewife constantly watching television dramas.

Luke shut off his car and opened the door before he got out, completely forgetting the packets. He shoved his keys into his pocket and walked up the driveway, his hand occasionally brushing against his sensitive, swollen lip. He pushed the door open and closed it behind him, listening for a moment to hear where Michael was.

When Luke realized he was in the front room, he quickly pushed himself from against the door and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, not wanting Michael to see his face. He closed the door behind him and walked into the bathroom, his reflection revealing what Luke already knew.

Michael looked over and watched Luke rush upstairs without a word. He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed himself off the couch, padding towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Babe? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, slowly waddling up the stairs and holding his bump cautiously.

Luke faintly heard Michael's voice, his stomach doing somersaults when he realized the boy was walking up the stairs. "Fine, just needed to take a leak." Luke hollered out, it being the first thing that came to mind. He sighed quietly and opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out the first aid kit, just then realizing how busted up his knuckles really were.

"Fuck." Luke hissed quietly, watching the cuts around his knuckles stretch as he grabbed the white box from the cupboard.

Michael stopped walking up the stairs and nodded, giggling softly and smiling. "Oh okay," he said softly, walking back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and made Luke some ice tea, humming to himself and returning to the living room. He sat on the couch and waited patiently for Luke, occupying himself by watching television.

Luke grabbed a disinfectant wipe from the box and ripped it open, the smell of rubbing alcohol instantly burning his nose. He clenched his teeth tightly together and gently patted his lip with the wipe, a hiss escaping past his lips as his gash began to burn.

Luke sighed softly and gathered the kit up in his arms, a feeling of weakness washing over him as he began to walk out of the room and down the stairs, him knowing he wouldn't be able to do this without Michael.

Once Luke reached the bottom of the stairs, he immediately knew Michael was in the front room when he heard the sound of the t.v. He quietly walked across the floor and stopped once he reached the entrance to the front room, Michael still not knowing about Luke's presence.

"Michael, I need your help." Luke whispered, his eyes focused on the ground as, for the first time in his life, he admitted he needed somebodies help.

Michael's green eyes flicked up, first meeting with the first aid kit. He gasped and looked at Luke's face, about to question what happened but he saw all the gashes and bruises. "Luke! What happened?" he asked, quickly standing up and rushing Luke to the downstairs bathroom.

Mikey gently sat Luke up on the counter, quickly opening up the kit and gathering up everything he needed. "Your piercing gone!" he exclaimed, panicking a little. He gently cupped Luke's face, his eyes frantic. "W-Who did this?" he asked, his heart breaking as he saw the older boy's sad eyes.

Luke quickly broke his gaze from Michael's and stared down at his hands that were resting on his lap. "It was no one important." Luke whispered, his heart clenching at his words. He had never, in his entire life, thought that his two best friends, that he had grown up with, would do what they did to him.

"Who?" Michael asked again, his eyes watering as he looked at all of Luke's wounds. He sniffled and wiped his eyes gently, grabbing a washcloth from the shelf and getting it damp. He gently patted it along Luke's face, biting his lip hard.

Luke hissed loudly and scrunched his eyes together tightly. "They don't matter." Luke growled through clenched teeth, his hands clenching into fists as Michael gently cleaned his wounds.

Luke quickly unclenched his right hand as he felt the burning sensation of his cuts ripping open further, blood pooling around the gashes. "Fuck." He mumbled, Luke suddenly wishing he had his lip ring to bite down on.

Michael cleaned Luke's wounds and wrapped up his hands with gauze. "Don't flex your hands," he said softly, shyly kissing over the covered wounds. His mother would always kiss the band aid when she cleaned his own wounds, and he couldn't help but do the same to Luke. He placed small bandages along the gashes on Luke's face, sighing sadly once he kissed the last one.

"You can get your lip pierced again once it's healed," he said and put the aid kit away, looking over Luke and biting his lip.

Luke thought that he could keep it together, that he could everything bottled up like he usually did but once he made the mistake of looking up into Michael's kind eyes, he broke down. Tears filled Luke's eyes, his swollen bottom lip trembling and his heart clenching.

"They were supposed to be my best friends." Luke whispered quietly, his voice slightly cracking. He sniffled softly and looked away from Michael's eyes, the tears that were pooled in his own still not falling.

Michael swallowed thickly, fighting back his emotions so he could comfort Luke. He walked over and gently wrapped Luke's arms around his own body then held the older boy. "Let's go lay down then talk, yeah?" he whispered softly, kissing Luke's chin gently.

When he got a nod of approval, he gently helped him up and led the way to the bedroom. Mikey gently laid Luke down then sat beside him, tucking the other boy's face against his neck.

"Tell me what all happened," he whispered, stroking through Luke's hair and lightly scratching his scalp.

Luke inhaled softly, the familiar scent making him relax slightly. "Everybody just stared at me as I walked through the halls and then Zayn and Calum walked out into the middle of the hallway," Luke paused as he recalled the events that had happened earlier, the images flooding to mind not at all welcomed.

"They started being assholes and just saying shit before Calum shoved me and I... I tried to stay calm but they pushed me to far, so I broke Zayn's nose and I just... let my anger out on him." Luke said, inhaling sharply as he finished, his throat closing off with emotions as a tear finally slipped passed his eyes and landed on Michael's bare shoulder.

Michael listened and grimaced as Luke mentioned Zayn and Calum. "What did they say, baby?" he asked softly, gently ruffling Luke's hair then scratching his scalp again. He pressed light kisses to his forehead, frowning as he felt a tear hit his shoulder.

Luke shook his head frantically before he wrapped his arms around Michael's stomach and back, holding the boy tightly to him. "I won't tell you what they said." Luke whispered against his neck, another tear falling from his eyes and his mind replayed every single thing they had said about Michael, the baby and Luke himself.

Michael sighed sadly and nodded, gently rubbing Luke's back. "Okay okay, just forget it," he whispered, cradling Luke close and sighing sadly. He tucked his face against his neck, feeling Luke sniff his neck lightly. He hated to see Luke like this, it broke his heart to see his "bad boy" attitude crumble down.

Luke stayed curled against Michael, the tears that were once falling now refusing to as he recalled what Calum and Zayn had told him, about him being a pussy. Luke chuckled bitterly and sniffled against Michael's neck, his nose brushing down the length of the boy's neck as he pulled back.

"I guess they were right about a few things, I am a pussy and I have gone soft." Luke whispered, his puffy, red eyes locked with Michael's kind, emerald ones.

Michael stared up at Luke, his eyes filled with confusion and a little offense. "No you're not, Lucas. You are a true man, you are so confident and strong and brave," he said softly, cupping his face and biting his lip gently.

"There's nothing wrong with someone going soft for their loved ones," he added, his voice soft and sincere. He didn't understand why Luke was being so insecure, but he didn't bother to ask.

Luke's cold laughter filled the room as he pulled back from Michael's touch. He scooted up the bed until he felt the hard headboard hit his back, his butt resting on top of the mountain of pillows. "You don't understand, Michael." He whispered almost inaudibly, his bandaged hands folding together on his lap.

Luke let his head fall back against the headboard, his eyes fluttering closed and his body going lax as he finally gave up fighting against the metal chains that were wrapped around his chest, slowly constricting around him. Those same metal chains being the things he had ran from when he was younger, his emotions.

Michael watched Luke quietly, a small frown on his lips. He sighed and shook his head, slowly swinging his legs off the side of the bed. "You're right. I don't understand," he said quietly, walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind himself.

Mikey grasped onto the counter and sighed deeply, so badly wishing Luke would let down his walls. He wished he would tell him his true feelings and not be so cold at times.

Luke cracked his good eye open and watched as Michael walked across their room and into the bathroom, a frustrated groan falling from Luke's lips. He hated how easily he upset Michael, especially when it came to him expressing his feelings.

Luke shook his and closed his eye once again, his tongue snaking past his lips and running over the large gash. He cringed slightly and quickly popped his tongue back into his mouth, his hands going down to his sides as he slowly slide down the bed, stopping when his head was resting against the plush pillows.

Michael rubbed his face and turned on some warm water, gently rinsing his face then patting it dry. He stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, calming down completely then finally returning to the bedroom.

He climbed up in bed, straddling Luke and curling up on top of him. He let out a soft sigh and rubbed along Luke's collar bones lightly, kissing his chest occasionally. "I love you," he said softly, closing his eyes and tucking his face against his neck.

Luke sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Michael's back, his good hand rubbing circles into the middle of his back. Luke's muscles jumped under Michael's touch like they always did when he did this, when he kissed random parts of Luke's body, almost like it was his way of apologizing.

"I thought you were made at me." Luke mumbled, not responding to Michael's quiet words.

"I'm not mad," Michael spoke calmly, pressing kissing anywhere he could reach without straining himself. "I just wish you would open up more, but that's okay because I know you're trying on that," he said and massaged Luke's shoulders.

Luke slipped his hand under Michael's shirt, a half smile forming on his lips as he felt Michael's shiver from Luke's cool fingers on his overheated back. "Ill try harder, just.. You have to tell me specifically what you want to know." Luke said, placing a soft kiss to Michael's forehead, though it was painful on Luke's side.

Michael nodded and kissed along his neck soothingly, comfortingly. "I won't always ask, but I just want to know what's wrong. Right now, you can just let it go. I just wanna relax with you," he said softly, holding onto Luke.

Luke hummed quietly and nodded, completely relaxing against the mattress as his hand absentmindedly drew patterns on Michael's back. Luke focused on Michael's belly that was pressing against his own, images of their baby running through his mind, the images clouding the assholes words from earlier.

"I love you, and our baby." Luke whispered, his head tilting to the side as he racked his brain, trying to figure out how someone could think truly think that Michael, and their baby, were freaks and unnatural because to Luke, they were the most natural things in his life.

Michael grinned widely and hummed softly, pressing a final kiss to Luke's chin. "I love you both too," he whispered, his eyes holding nothing but love and fond in them. He was so obsessed with Luke and their child, so loving towards both even though the baby wasn't even born yet.

Luke inhaled deeply and stopped his hands from moving on Michael's back. He let his hands fall down to the boy's hips, both of their breathes steading and mixing together. Luke stayed relaxed, his heart going wild in his chest when he felt the soft thud of Michael's heart against it.

"How sore are you?" Luke asked, his voice even raspier than usual. His hands gently massaged Michael's hips, his thumbs brushing over the bruises that he knew were there from last night.

Michael flinched a little but soon melted into the touch. "Just bruises mainly. I-I'm still kinda wrecked," he admitted quietly, although he knew that was more like a praise to Luke. The older boy considered it a compliment when Michael screamed or cried during sex, it meant he was being taken to the maximum of pleasure.

The side of Luke's mouth twitched as he tried fighting off the smirk that threatened to form his damaged lips. "I'm not going to say sorry because I honestly wouldn't mean it." Luke said, biting down on his tongue ring as a laugh started to bubble up his throat.

Michael clicked his tongue and lightly hit Luke's chest. "Oh I know," he said and rolled his eyes fondly, sweetly kissing his chin though. He hummed and nuzzled into Luke, feeling so content and relaxed.

Luke chuckled quietly, the movement jostling Michael's small frame a little. "Oh you're so kind." Luke said sarcastically, referring to the gentle kiss Michael had placed on the good side of his jaw.

"You wrecked me and aren't sorry," Michael remarked and shrugged, smirking a little at his witty remarks. He developed a smart mouth by being with Luke too much. He was used to his sarcasm and rude yet hysterical jokes and remarks.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Luke said quietly, a yawn following shortly after. He had forgot how tiring it actually was to fight, especially when the fight would both emotionally, and physically drain you. He also forgot what it felt like to be fine one moment, but completely exhausted the next.

"I'm tired." Luke announced, nuzzling the side of his face again the top of Michael's, his arms wrapping around his back. He kept his heavy eyelids closed though no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to fall asleep.

Michael hummed softly and nodded, holding onto Luke and getting situated as well. "Alright, let's rest," he spoke softly, sweetly kissing right where his neck met his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, laying against Luke and somewhat straddling him. He felt so cozy in Luke's hold, so safe and secure.

"Love you," Mikey murmured quietly right as he began to doze off.

\------

The first thing Luke was aware of when he woke up was the throbbing in his head, most of the pain being in his temple. He furrowed his eyebrows and lifted a hand up to his forehead, his long fingers gently poking and prodding the area just above his right eyebrow before it moved down to his eye.

"Fuck!" Luke hissed quietly, sharp pains instantly spreading throughout his eye. Luke clenched his hand into a fist, which was resting on Michael's back, and opened his eyes. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment before he let his eyes wander down to Michael, a crooked smile instantly appearing on his face.

Luke ignored the pain in his head and leaned down, his nose brushing against Michael's soft hair. "Wake up." Luke whispered, his fingers slowly moving along Michael's back.

He gently shifted his body, his arm locked tightly around Michael's back to ensure he wouldn't get jostled too much since his body was still on top of his, and moved his good hand down to the top of Michael's shorts, his hand slipping under them and the silky material of his underwear.

Michael hummed softly and began to stir as he heard and felt Luke shift around, his eyes fluttering open when he felt his firm hand slip under his panties. "Good morning," he murmured against his chest, giggling softly as Luke groped his ass. He relaxed and scooted closer, a leg propped up against him.

"Good morning beautiful." Luke said, a cheeky smile stretching his sore lips. He moved his hand further down Michael's ass, stopping when his fingers brushed over Michael's hole, his fingers instantly becoming soaked with his juices.

"How is it that you are always ready for me, even in the morning?" Luke asked amusedly, his fingertip brushing over Michael's hole again.

Michael let out a shaky breath and whimpered, bucking his hips up. "W-Why do you always have morning wood?" he remarked, straddling Luke properly and spreading his thick thighs. He bit his lip and grinded down, so eager even though he woke up minutes ago.

Luke growled as Michael moved, causing his hand to slip from his underwear, the elastic strap connecting with Michael's skin with a loud snap. Luke opened his mouth to respond though a moan replaced his words, his hands going to Michael's hips to hold him in place.

"It's natural." Luke retorted, flipping Michael onto his back and switching the roles, Michael now underneath Luke and each of Luke's legs on either side of Michael's hips.

Michael hummed and looked up at Luke, his hands draping across his thighs. "It's natural for me too," he said and smiled sweetly, biting his lip gently, looking unintentionally seductive.

Luke's eyes darkened, a low growl ripping through his throat as Michael continued to bat his eyelashes, looking innocent yet very fuckable. "Touche." Luke breathed out, his hand, which was previously on Michael's hips, slipping between the boy's legs once again.

Luke smirked, though it didn't turn out very well, and put his hand back down Michael's pants, a choked noise escaped past his parted lips when he finally slipped his finger into Michael's dripping wet hole.

Michael's eyes screwed shut and he grasped the sheets, his thighs spread and draping effortlessly over Luke's legs. He let out a shaky breath and clenched his walls around his finger, being so eager for him. Mikey bit his lip and tipped his head back, showing Luke how much he pleased him.

Luke moaned quietly, creating a fast paced rhythm as he continued to pump his finger in and out of Michael's tight hole. He curled his finger, a high pitched moan echoing throughout the room, Michael's back arching and his breathing increasing.

"Should I make you come this way?" Luke asked, thrusting a second finger into Michael.

Michael whimpered at the stretch but nodded quickly. "P-Please, Master," he begged, letting out whimpers and squeaks of pleasure. Sweat glistened along his skin, his hair sticking to his forehead.

He tucked his hands beneath the pillow, peeking up at Luke occasionally who was watching Mikey's entry intently. Michael groaned as he watched, seeing Luke bite his lip and curse under his breath as he pumped his hand quickly.

Luke was breathing heavily through his nose as he hungrily watched, and felt, Michael's walls clutch around his fingers. "Tell me what you want." Luke commanded, glancing up at Michael, his blue eyes dark and lust filled.

Luke shifted his hips a little, his throbbing cock rubbing uncomfortably against the material of his pants and glanced back down at Michael's hole, wanting nothing more than to taste the boy but he knew he wouldn't be able to due to his lip.

Luke arched his fingers as he roughly shoved his fingers into Michael, making the boy emit a choked moan. "Answer me." Luke hissed, his fingers staying arched as he searched for one of Michael's sweet spots.

Michael's face scrunched up blissfully in pleasure and a girly-sounding whine escaped his lips. "Y-You," he croaked out, sounding so wrecked as Luke plunged his fingers against various sweet spots. His thighs trembled meaning he was close but he tried his best to postpone his orgasm.

Luke smirked as he felt the lower half of Michael's body tremble, his thighs clenching tightly around Luke's waist, meaning his climax was close. "Oh, but I want your lips around me, kitten." Luke purred, pulling his fingers out of Michael, causing the boy to whine at the lost of contact.

Luke slipped his tongue between his teeth and slowly began to unzip his pants, being cautious of his diamond hard cock and ignoring the small sounds of protests from Michael. "I miss what it feels like to have your soft, plump lips wrapped around my throbbing cock." He murmured with a lazy smile, his eyes focused on his pants.

He watched through hooded eyes as his cock sprang free from both his boxers and pants, making him sigh in relief as the pressure was relieved. He licked his bottom lip and bit down on the left side as he glanced back up at Michael who was watching him intently.

Luke's smirk returned as his fingers curled around the bottom of his shirt before he tore it off and threw it to the side, revealing his fit, tattooed upper body which was glistening in the light from the thin layer of sweat that was coating his skin.

"Don't you miss me?" Luke asked quietly, pouting a little though his voice was seductive as he slowly began to climb up the bed, his cock bumping against the bottom of Michael's stomach when he finally came to a stop, his face hovering inches above Michael's.

Michael mewed softly and grasped Luke's shoulders, tugging him closer and letting his fingers curl around his biceps. "Yes," he breathed out, arching his back up and offering himself to Luke. He let out a breathy moan as he felt Luke's cock, bump against his thigh, but it wasn't enough.

"D-Don't tease, just give it to me rough," Mikey pleaded, looking up at Luke with glossy innocent yet seductive eyes.

Luke bit down roughly on his tongue, Michael's words doing unexplainable things to his lower region, and moved his face down, his nose skimming along Michael's cheeks which were flushed. Luke bumped his nose against the bottom of Michael's ear as he tilted his head upwards, stopping when his lips were next to the boy's ear.

"I'd love to fuck you, but I wanna take it nice and slow." He whispered, blowing gently on the shell of Michael's ear, a small smile falling into place when he felt goosebumps arisen on Michael's skin only moments later.

Michael let out a slow breath, nodding barely and biting the corner of his lip. "Then go slow, just don't tease," he begged, looking up at Luke with bright eyes. He kept his hands beneath the pillow, his hips rutting up desperately for Luke.

Luke ran his tongue over the gash on his lip and nodded, shifting his hips a little and lining himself up against Michael's entrance. "I love you." Luke whispered as he slowly began to push in, both him and Michael gasping from the feeling, Luke from the tightness and Michael from the stretch.

Michael bit his lip hard and felt Luke fill him completely, finally letting out a heavy breath and falling back against the bed. "I love you too," he breathed out, pulling his hands out and grasping Luke's arms, just above the elbows. Even though he was just fingered, Mikey was still so tight and eagerly taking Luke, although it hurt a little.

Luke clenched his teeth together as he tried to adjust to the tightness, his hands fisting in the sheets just above Michael's shoulders. "So fucking tight." Luke growled after a few seconds of silence had passed. He gently pulled his hips back, a hiss escaping past his lips as he gently pushed back in, his cock once again being enveloped by Michael's warmness.

Michael let out a soft whine, hearing the soft noise of flesh pressing against flesh. "Mmm God," he whispered, pressing his fingertips against Luke's biceps and spreading his thighs even more. He moaned softly as Luke plunged himself back into him, whimpers and mews of pleasure slipping of his lips.

Luke's head fell down against Michael's shoulder, his breaths turning into short, ragged puffs. "So good." Luke mumbled absentmindedly, his lips dragging over Michael's collarbone painfully. He began placing gentle kisses along Michael's shoulder and neck, ignoring the pain spreading throughout his lips and instead staying focused on the pleasure uncoiling in his stomach.

Mikey whimpered weakly, rolling his hips up to meet Luke's thrusts. He cried out softly as another sweet spot was hit, making his body tingle then feel fuzzy. "A-Again," he begged, his velvety walls clutching eagerly around Luke's cock.

He shuddered as he felt his swollen lips trail along his chest, lightly pecking his nipples. Mikey tipped his head back as he felt Luke's strong hands touch along his thighs, more of a caress than a grope. He loved Luke's touch more than anything, making sex even more arousing for Michael.

Luke bit down on Michael's nipple gently and rolled it between his teeth before he pulled back, his teeth reconnecting with Michael's neck as he began to suck gently, his hands gliding over Michael's body as he hungrily traced every curve. "Fuck." Luke growled, his teeth unlatching from Michael's skin as his thrusts began to build speed just a little, the fiery pleasure spreading through his body.

Mikey cried out brokenly as Luke bit his nipple and sucked hard on his neck. "Lucas!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his hips bucking up hard. He dug his nails into the flesh of Luke's biceps, dragging down slowly and whimpering as the older boy smashed into him.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his eyebrows furrowing as the pleasure took over his body. His mind was fuzzy as well as the rest of his body, goosebumps chasing after Luke's fingertips. He let out a breathy moan and smiled lazily, his body rocking with Luke's.

"I-I'm yours," he whispered, wanting so badly to open his eyes and stare up into Luke's beautiful orbs as he pleasured him, but he was so lost in the feeling.

Luke stared down at Michael's face, watching as his face scrunched up in pleasure with each thrust. "And I'm yours." Luke whispered, bending down a little and capturing Michael's lips with his own swollen lips. Luke hissed at the pain but ignored it, the pleasure in his body overriding the small amount or pain.

Michael moaned and whined against Luke's lips, throwing his hips up constantly and latching his walls around his cock. "I-I'm close," he cried out softly, not wanting this incredible pleasure to stop. "Can I cum, sir?" he asked, staring up at Luke. He was wrecked beyond imagination but he loved and craved it.

Luke studied the boy beneath him, seeing he was exactly what Luke had wanted him to be; wrecked. "You can cum, Kitten." Luke panted, his eyes locked with Michael's. He didn't want this burning, pleasurable fire to go away but he knew he was on the brink of cumming himself. His stomach was in knots and his dick felt as if it would pop with each thrust.

Michael panted softly, his grip tightening on Luke's biceps and soon enough he was screaming his name. His head fell back but his back arched roughly as he came hotly around Luke's cock, whimpers slipping from his lips as the older boy continued thrusting into his now drippy pussy. Mikey whined and looked down, watching his slick dick slip easily from his hole, a shudder of pleasure rocking through his body although he was sensitive.

Luke's hips stuttered when he felt Michael's walls clench around his cock, his cock soon being drenched with Michael's cum. "Michael" Luke shouted, his voice ragged as he thrusted into him one last time before he came, his vision going white and all of his senses shutting down, the only thing he was able to feel was the pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

Michael's eyes slipped shut and he let out a heavenly moan as he was filled, his body slowly falling back against the mattress. He smiled lazily, the cool sheets feeling nice against his hot, sweaty body. "So good," he whispered, gently patting Luke's bum and letting his legs loosely drape around his waist.

Luke panted heavily, his arms soon becoming jelly. He gently slipped out of Michael, hissing softly, and rolled onto his back, his sweaty chest heaving as he tried to slow down his rapidly beating heart. "Always good." Luke mumbled, his voice hoarse from his scratchy throat.

Mikey giggled tiredly and clamped his legs shut, curling close to Luke and sighing softly. "Always," he assured, rubbing the punk boy's chest gently to soothe him. He smiled softly, deciding morning sex was quite fun.

Luke smiled lazily and placed his hand over Michael's, curling his fingers around the boy's small hand. "I think we should do this every morning." Luke randomly commented, his thumb stroking over Michael's soft knuckles.

Michael laughed softly, it sounding a little breathy. "Oh really?" he asked,knowing Luke surely wouldn't mind it. "What about the rest of the day? Would we do 'it' again too?" he asked, giggling softly and wrapping a leg around Luke. He couldn't explain why, but he was feeling quite giddy.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael's back, pulling the boy closer to his side. "At least 3 more times." Luke clarified, a smirk plastered on his face. He turned his head a little and looked down at Michael, his heart skipping a beat when they made eye contact.

"You have beautiful eyes." Luke mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing when everything around him seemed to disappear, Michael being the only thing he was truly able to see.

Mikey laughed at Luke's response and nodded, gently stroking his hair and kissing his nose. "Thank you," he said softly, batting his eyelashes and giggling. "Your eyes are pretty too," he cooed.-)

Luke let go of Michael's hand and lifted it up to his cheek, gently cupping it. "Your eyes are the first thing I feel in love with, other than your giggle." Luke admitted quietly, his eyes dancing over Michael's face before they landed on his eyes.

Michael smiled shyly and cooed softly. "And my ass," he reminded as he poked Luke's chest, remembering how he constantly talked about Mikey's bum when they first met and even now.

Luke rolled his eyes and let his hand fall back down onto his chest. "I was in love with the thought of your ass." Luke said, sighing sadly when he realized how disgusting his past "hobbies" were.

Michael smiled and kissed his chin, rubbing along Luke's chest soothingly. "Still are," Mikey said and laughed fondly, pressing sweet kisses along his jawline, brushing his lips over his facial hair.

"I admit to nothing." Luke said, chuckling softly. He smiled a little a the feeling of Michael's lips brushing across his jaw, a shiver running up his spine. "Continue doing that and we'll have a round two." Luke murmured, rolling onto his side so he was hovering over Michael a little.

Michael hummed and pulled back after a bit. "I love you," he said and kissed him on the lips. "But I'm hungry," he pouted, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. He was quite hungry honestly, especially since he was eating for two.

Luke smiled fondly at Michael and pecked his lips before he set up. He stretched his back, which made a delicious popping noise, and walked into the bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth. He quickly wiped himself off before he walked into the bedroom, gently tossing the towel to Michael.

"What should I cook?" Luke asked, speaking his thought out loud as he walked towards their dresser, pulling himself out a pair of boxers and black sweatpants. His eyes roamed over his clothes as he debated on whether or not he wanted a shirt, but he finally decided against wearing one.

Luke quickly pulled on his clothes, the pants hanging loosely on his hips, and rummaged through the dresser for Michael some clothes. He pulled out a pair of pink panties, some blue jeggings and one of his own black shirts that used to drown Michael before he gotten pregnant.

Michael gently cleaned himself and set the washcloth aside. He rolled himself into sitting position, his tummy sticking out even more like that. "I don't want pants," Mikey grumbled as Luke set down the clothes, only taking the shirt and panties. He stood up and stepped into the undergarments then pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"And I want a fruit salad," he said, gently tugging at the ends of the shirt so they fell just barely past his waist.

Luke grinned widely at Michael and left the pants on the bed, taking slow steps towards Michael. "Have I told that I love you, like a lot?" Luke asked, the cheesy grin staying in place even when he wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, pulling the boy closer to him.

Mikey looked up at Luke, his hands traveling up and clasping behind his neck. "You've mentioned it before," he teased and giggled, standing up on his tippy toes and kissing Luke sweetly on the lips.

Luke kissed Michael back, humming softly against his lips when he faintly tasted the cherry lip gloss Michael had worn yesterday. Luke pulled back after a few seconds and rested his forehead against Michael's, their noses almost touching. "Shall we go cook?" Luke asked, cringing when he realized how horrible his morning breath must be.

Michael rubbed their noses together, his eyes fluttering closed briefly. "Yes please," he said, slowly pulling back and taking Luke's hand in his own. He led the way downstairs, taking his time as usual.

"What do you want me to make you?" he asked, going to the counter and first making coffee. He did the usual routine of filling the coffee filter then starting up the coffee maker. He tugged at his shirt every few moments, making sure it wasn't riding up.

Lukes eye lit up as he thought about what he wanted, a smile forming on his lips when he realized what he wanted. "Pancakes!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes falling onto Michael as he gave him a pleading look, his bottom lip jutting out though it was lopsided from one side being swollen.

Michael laughed and shook his head fondly. "I'll clean your wounds in a bit," he said as he got out the things for pancakes. He knew Luke loved it for breakfast, so it wasn't necessarily a surprise.

He began cooking the pancakes, cutting up some fruit as well and adding some sugar to them.

Luke clapped his hands together like a small child and sat down in a stool at the bar, his feet staying firmly planted on the ground. He watched Michael, but it was more like he was admiring him.

It is as amazing to Luke how Michael could be doing anything and still look amazing. Like right now, the boy was flipping a pancake, his hair sticking all over the place and his free hand was placed on his jutted out hip, causing his underwear to ride up a little. To someone else, they would view Michael as a slob but to Luke, in this moment, he was the most perfect human being there was.

Michael yawned and rubbed at his eye, setting the pancake on a plate and turning off the stove. He set down the pan and got out the butter and syrup for Luke, placing the plate in front of the boy then getting him a cup of coffee. Mikey leaned against the counter as he ate his fruit, even dipping some in syrup. He didn't notice Luke's gaze, just casually ate breakfast.

Luke said a quiet thank you, his eyes straying to his plate for a moment before he returned them to Michael. He watched through fond eyes as Michael lifted a piece of fruit to his plump lips, them wrapping around half of the piece of fruit before he took a bite of it. Luke followed the trail on juice that ran from Michael's lips, part of him wanting to lean forward and lick the juice off of his chin though he knew Michael wouldn't like that.

Mikey grumbled as the sticky substance slipped down his chin. He set down his plate and quickly grabbed a damp washcloth, which was conveniently right at the kitchen sink, and wiped his mouth and chin. He yawned again and grabbed his coffee cup, taking a few sips and humming softly.

Luke sighed softly and shook his head, breaking free from his precious trance. He grabbed his fork and cut into his pancake, watching as streams of syrup fell from it before he finally put it into his mouth. He chewed for a second then moaned quietly as the sweet syrup coated his mouth and throat. "I love your pancakes." Luke said around his mouth full of food, pointing out the obvious.

Michael nibbled on some strawberries, glancing up at Luke and giggling softly. "I know. That's why you ask for them every morning for breakfast," he teased and pecked Luke's cheek, his lips being a little sticky and sweet.

Luke rolled his eyes and swallowed the food in his mouth before he turned to look at Michael. "Don't judge me. I would be insane if I didn't ask for these." Luke said, gesturing towards his plate of pancakes. He scrunched up his nose slightly and wiped off his cheek, giving Michael a playful glare then returning to his food.

Michael raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "Give me that look again and I won't kiss you already," he remarked, eating the rest of his fruit then rinsing off his hands and plate in the sink.

Luke pouted softly but didn't look up from his plate of food. He shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, being done in record time. He stood up and grabbed his plate, passing it to Michael who was still in front of the sink. "Kiss me?" He asked, puckering up his sticky lips.

Michael took the plate and rinsed it off with warm water then set it down, deciding to just do dishes later. "Rinse off your lips first," he teased, smirking playfully and laughing softly. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and patting his bum quickly and repeatedly.

Luke licked his lips, getting rid of the sticky residue, and smiled down at Michael once he was finished. "All clean!" He said, wiggling his hips a little in an attempt to avoid Michael's repeated pats on his bum.

Michael laughed and smiled, playfully spanking Luke's bum harshly and running off. He couldn't run fast due to his baby bump, but Luke chased after him slowly. He was being gentle like a parent would with a child to make them feel victorious.

Mikey laughed and ran around the living room, having to stop by the recliner to catch his breath. He smiled softly and he put his hand on his hip, squealing as Luke approached him.

Luke growled playfully and stalked forward, his hands in front of him and his back slightly arched, making him look like a predator about to jump on their prey. Once he was a few inches away from Michael, he pounced forward and wrapped his arms around Michael, causing the boy to squeal.

"I got you!" Luke cheered, his arms constricting around the boy gently before he pulled back a little, his hands falling to the boy's sides where they began to assault his ticklish spots.

Michael laughed loudly and shrieked, wiggling and squirming in Luke's arms. "I'm pregnant! You can't tickle me!" he joked and laughed harder as Luke tickled his sides, making him wiggle around even more and squeal. He hit against Luke's chest, the hits of course being weak and feeble, absolutely harmless.

"Maybe he'll come out laughing then!" Luke said, laughing as Michael continued to struggle against him. Luke went to turn around but tripped over the edge of the chair, resulting in his falling backwards and having Michael land on top of him, his stomach hitting harshly against Luke's.

Luke gasped in a deep breath, his eye widening when he realized what just happened when Michael's deep gasps finally reached his ears. Luke grabbed a hold of Michael's hips and flipped them over gently, one of his let's slotting between the boys spread legs.

"Michael? Michael! Are you okay?" Luke asked, panic setting in when he seen Michael was still having trouble breathing.

Michael gasped for air, his eyes wide and frantic as he clutched his baby bump. "H-Hard... breathe...." he stammered out, feeling light headed as he continued heaving. Sudden spurts of pain ran through his body, like contractions. He whined weakly and closed his eyes tightly, hugging his bump.

"Hurts," he cried out, tears clouding his eyes as he worried about the baby. Such a simple time of horseplay led to this incident and Michael could already feel the guilt set in.

Luke let out a choked sob, his hand falling down to the boy's belly though he quickly retracted it when the simple touch made Michael scream out in pain. "S-stay here." Luke said quickly, his voice cracking as he stood to his feet and ran up the stairs and into the room, his frantic eyes searching the room for his phone. When he finally found it, he quickly grabbed it and ran back down the stairs and into the front room, coming to an unsteady stop.

"Should I call 911?" Luke asked breathlessly, his chest heaving but for a different reason then running. He was freaking out, he had no idea what was wrong but he knew it wasn't good.

Michael sobbed weakly, wincing and jerking uncontrollably as sharp pain jabbed at his body. "Please," he squeaked out, curling up in a ball. The shirt was tousled, revealing his almost naked lower body. He cried quietly, holding his bump and taking quick, short breaths. Mikey's main concern at the moment was not himself, but the baby. The impact when he fell on top of Luke was quite harsh, and he was afraid something had happened.

Luke unlocked his phone and dialed the three numbers clumsily. He lifted the phone up to his ear with a shaky hand and took in a deep breath, an unsettling feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with Michael, and most likely the baby, and it was all Luke's fault. He was the one that insisted on tickling him, even though the boy had warned him.

Luke swallowed thickly when he heard the person on the other line pick up. "911 what is your emergency?" A woman questioned, her nasally voice oddly not bothering Luke like it would have.

"My boyfriend is pregnant and we were goofing around and he fell on his stomach and not he can't breath and I.. I need an ambulance." Luke rushed out, his voice cracking slightly with each word, his eyes staying focused on Michael's crumpled body.

The woman on the other line sighed deeply. "Sir, you do know that we don't take prank calls lig..." she began, only to have Luke cut her off rather rudely but he really didn't care.

"This isn't a fucking prank call, send an ambulance and you'll see for yourself." Luke spat into the phone. He heard her mumble something on the other line before she asked for the address which Luke quickly gave her. She told him one would be there right away but he didn't hear it because his phone was discarded on the floor and he was on his knees next to Michael.

Michael sniffled and cried weakly, his small figure curled up on the rug of the living room floor. "B-Baby," he croaked out, his still-messy hair in his face and in his eyes but he ignored it. He sniffled weakly, sharp little breaths still being inhaled and exhaled through his chapped lips.

"Love you...." he mumbled to Luke, feeling so weak and faint, being in a great deal of pain for his small body to handle, let alone him being pregnant.

"I love you too," Luke whispered, both of his hands cupping Michael's smaller ones between them. "I'm sorry." Luke added quietly, his heart shattering in his chest when he seen the tears that were rolling down Michael's cheeks and continue to pour from his eyes.

Michael barely shook his head and let out a slow, shaky breath. "N-Not your fault," he slurred out, trying to move himself closer to Luke but he couldn't even move his own arm. He sniffed again and closed his eyes tightly, clutching his bump again and whining.

"I should have stopped." Luke choked out, feeling his eyes begin to burn with tears but he refused to let them fall considering he had just cried yesterday. "You told me to stop." Luke added quietly, his shame filled gaze falling onto the floor.

Michael smiled sadly and shook his head a tad again. "I probably jinxed it. I didn't really need you to stop," he mumbled, his breath still shallow but a little more stable. The pain kept stinging his body, his arm or leg twitching slightly sometimes.

Luke went to respond but there was a loud blaring noise outside, him automatically recognizing it as the ambulance. He stood up and gave Michael a sad look before he ran towards the door, ripping it open just as an ambulance dude was lifting his fist to the door.

"He's that way." Luke said, running towards the living room instead of pointing like he had originally planned on doing.

Michael faintly heard the sirens as well as the paramedics at the door. He had his eyes closed, body in the same exact position when Luke left for the door.

The paramedics rushed in, some more following right behind with a stretcher. Mikey felt his body being lifted up onto the stretcher, the nurses and doctors strapping him in then carrying him outside.

Luke watched through blurry eyes as they lifted Michael's fragile body up onto the stretcher before they strapped him down. "You can follow us over in your car." A paramedic said as they passed Luke. Luke nodded, his eyes focused on Michael's face which was scrunched up in pain.

"Fine." Luke hissed out, grabbing the keys off the shelf by the door and closing the door behind him. He glanced at the ambulance, getting only a little glimpse of Michael before the doors were slammed shut.

Mikey shivered as soon as they got outside, feeling so cold since he was practically naked, except for the shirt and panties. "Luke," he mumbled out, the nurses hooking him up to an IV and clasping an oxygen mask around his mouth. He whimpered and fell back on the stretcher, the nurses talking to one another as they tried setting Michael up to machines.

He closed his eyes, his hand going to his baby bump once again as they rode to the hospital. He clutched his shirt weakly, the pangs coming and going constantly.


	23. Chapter 22

Luke paced the small waiting room, his black vans scuffing against the white tile and making an obnoxious screeching noise. His heart was beating violently in his chest, his stomach in knots and his mind racing a thousand miles an hour.

He growled loudly and shoved his hands through his hair as he fell down into the chair, his fingers threading through the soft layers of his hair as he tugs relentlessly at it, the pain on his scalp distracting him from the pain in his chest.

He hadn't seen Michael since the boy was whisked away in the ambulance and he hasn't heard anything either. The doctors were practically shutting him out of everything, except for the lady at the front desk who told him they were running numerous tests on Michael.

Luke unthreaded his hands from his hair when he felt his pocket vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing Carol had texted him that she was almost there. Luke sighed loudly and let his head fall back against the chair, his adam's apple boobing when he swallowed thickly.

Luke was suddenly grateful that he had an aunt like Carol, one who would drop whatever she was doing to run to be by your side, no questions asked. He lifted his head up a little and shoved his phone into his pocket, his gaze focused on his black sweat pants as he waited impatiently for Carol to show up.

A little less than five minutes later, Carol bursted through the double doors of the hospital. Her wide, concerned eyes landed on Luke and she ran over to him. “Lucas! Are you okay?” she asked worriedly, hugging him close to her chest and rubbing his back quickly, being so anxious and jumpy.

Carol was worried about Michael and Luke of course. She had left work early just to come to the hospital and comfort Luke, still being in her work uniform actually. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair desperately, knowing Luke was practically sick just from worrying so much.

"They won't tell me how it is." Luke said, his words being muffled by Carol's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. He relaxed slightly at the familiar rose scent but his body was still tense and his nerves were shot.

Carol patted his back and rubbed it gently. “It'll be okay,” he assured. “Mikey is a strong little boy, right? He can handle this,” she soothed Luke, finally sitting down beside him but still keeping him close.

Luke resituated himself against Carol and nodded. "I hope so." Luke Whispered, his heart clenching tightly in his chest as different scenaries ran through his mine, most of them involving Michael dying or the baby.

Carol sighed and wrapped an arm around Luke, gently holding his hand. “Are you hungry? Need anything to drink?” she asked, knowing when Luke was upset he preferred to not talk but rather isolate himself.

Luke shook his head and pulled away from Carol. "No, I ate before we came here." Luke mumbled, though it was hours ago when he had breakfast but oddly enough, he didn't feel hungry nor thirsty. He just felt empty, except for the pain that was coursing through his body.

Carol nodded and rubbed Luke's arms. Just then she noticed Luke's beat up and scarred face, her eyes going wide. “Did you guys fight?” she gawked, not knowing what had happened exactly because Luke was too upset to explain.

"Of course not!" Luke said, scoffing at his aunt's accusation though he knew he would think the same thing. Luke sighed and closed his eyes, his head falling back against the chair again. "I got into a fight with Zayn and Calum yesterday." Luke admitted, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip, causing him to flinch.

Carol frowned deeply and bit her lip, oh’ing softly. “I'm sorry for thinking that,” she mumbled, realizing how dumb that was actually considering how much Luke genuinely cared about Michael and the baby.

She didn't bother asking about the fight, instead rubbed Luke's back and held him close once more. She rest her chin on the top of his head, sighing deeply.

Luke nuzzled closer to Carol and sighed, his eyes staying closed tightly as he focused on the faint beeping he heard from machines that were down the hall. "Do you think the baby's okay?" Luke asked when the images of Michael holding their dead baby began to feel to real.

Carol sighed softly, patting Luke's back gently. “I think it just depends on how hard he fell and if there's serious damage or not,” she explained as she closed her eyes, hoping that everything was okay.

Luke pulled away from Carol, his eyes fluttering open. "I'm uh..." Luke began, clearing his throat and letting his eyes wander to the doors. "I'm going to go get some fresh air for a second." He added quietly, his chest heaving slightly as his throat closed off from emotions.

Carol smiled a little and nodded, standing up and helping helping Luke. “I'm going to get a drink and a snack,” she said, gently kissing Luke's cheek. She was being affectionate as possible to help relax Luke, knowing he was holding all his emotions in.

Luke nodded softly and began to walk towards the door, his strides long as the feeling of being suffocated began to settle in his chest. He walked through the sliding glass doors and headed for his car, memories of a pack of cigarettes being there.

Carol wandered off to a vending machine, getting a soda, some chips for herself, and Luke's favorite candy. She returned to the waiting room, taking a longer route and looking for Michael's room.

She passed by a few nearby, the rooms luckily having the doors open. She glanced at them, recalling one Luke kept glancing at down the hall which had the beeping sound. She followed the sound, the door thankfully being open.

Carol peeked inside, seeing Mikey lying in bed asleep as they ran tests on the fetus. He was slightly pale and wearing a pastel pink hospital gown, which was tucked against his chest so they could examine the baby. He had an IV still hooked up and some other machines to help keep him healthy. His hair was still tousled messily and head tilted to the side slightly.

She watched closely, but a nurse suddenly turned around and saw her. Before the nurse could approach her, she quickly began walking back to the waiting room. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair, sinking back down in the chair and waiting anxiously for Luke to return.

Luke lifted the cancerous stick to his lips and took a drag, inhaling the smoke deeply and letting it cloud his lungs before he slowly exhaled it. He stared down at the smoke, his nerves being slightly calm from the nicotine coursing through his veins, and gently tapped it, his eyes following the grey ashes that slowly fell to the ground.

Luke sighed deeply and leaned back against the side of the hospital, the coolness from the bricks seeping underneath his shirt and cooling his overheated skin. He took another long drag of his cigarette before he flicked it towards the busy road. He coughed softly and shoved his hands into his pockets, his head falling back and hitting against the wall.

He couldn't stop the memories from running through his head, memories of what Michael had looked like crumpled on the ground, his cheeks stained with tears and his face pale as he cried out in pain, his arms clutching his baby bump. Luke shook his head and growled quietly, pushing himself off the wall.

He walked from behind the bushes he was currently behind and walked towards the sliding glass doors which automatically opened once he got a few feet in front of them. His strides were long as he walked through the doors and into the waiting room though he didn't stop, not even when Carol called his name. He continued forward, his legs taking control as they lead him towards Michael's room.

Carol frowned and raised an eyebrow slightly, watching Luke go straight to Michael’s room. She stopped calling his name and just watched him go to the room, practically being in a trance. She sighed to herself and sipped on the Sprite she had bought, trying to relax but she was worried.

Luke stared mindlessly at the door that was in front of him, his hand landing on the door knob. He inhaled deeply and exhaled it slowly before he pushed the door open, his knees automatically going weak when he seen all the machines that were hooked up to Michael's body.

"Sir, you need to leave the room." A nurse said, her eyes roaming over Luke's body in distaste before she looked up at him, her long, red fingernails tapping on the metal bar next to Michael's bed.

Luke shook his head, the nurses voice breaking him free from his trance, and glared over at her. "I am not leaving." Luke hissed, his eyes going into slits as he repositioned his feet, placing them firmly on the floor as a way of telling her he was standing his ground.

Michael breathed steadily through the oxygen mask. His heart rate was normal and he was stable now, but the nurses were still checking on the fetus. He laid slump in bed, his body curled up awkwardly from how the nurses had laid him down.

The nurse scoffed at Luke and stood up straighter, her high highs clanking against the ground as she walk toward Luke. "Look, I honestly don't care if you stay in here but my job is to make sure my patient is safe..." She cut herself off, her eyes roaming over Luke's body once more before she made eye contact with him. "And by the looks of you, he'll be anything but safe." She added, her voice slowly trailing off.

Luke inhaled sharply and glanced over at Michael, the boy being the only thing that could calm him down, and looked back down at the nurse who had red lipstick staining her teeth. "I guess we have similar jobs, don't we?" Luke asked, somehow refraining himself from going off on the nurse from her last comment.

A few other nurses looked over, sharing glances then returning to their work. They were checking the baby's vitals, soon finishing up and taking the data to another room, leaving Michael alone except for the nurse and Luke.

The nurse's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, her honestly not understanding what Luke had said. She shook her head, her sloppy bun flopping around, and glanced up at Luke who's soft gaze was focused on Michael. She sighed softly and stepped aside, her arms crossing over her chest. "Anyone asks, you snuck in." She said, giving look a pointed look before she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Luke smiled a little though it quickly vanished when his eyes fell back on Michael's small body. He cautiously walked forward, stopping when he reached the edge of Michael's bed. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered to the unconscious boy, his fingers grazing over the many wires.

Michael stayed deeply asleep, his eyes shut and thick lashes fanning out across his cheeks as he slept. His chapped lips were parted as he breathed through the mask, which was necessary for him to wear since he was stable but the nurses had left it on. Two machines beeped softly, one being Michael's heartbeat and the others being the baby's.

Luke fingers skimmed over Michael's smooth arm before he clasped his hand with Michael's own. Luke felt a ball of emotions nestle its way into his throat when he felt how limp Michael's hand was, the usual squeeze Luke would get was gone, and maybe forever.

Luke took a ragged breath in and set down on the chair next to Michael's bed, their hands stills clasped together, and let his eyes wander to Michael swollen belly which was in perfect view. Luke felt the back of his eyes begin to burn with tears when he seen the purplish mark on the right side of Michael's belly, it being just below his belly button.

Michael’s eyelids twitched the slightest bit as he faintly felt the familiar hand of Luke's grasp his own. He was having a dream, the two just laying in bed together. He couldn't move, but he could still feel things in his slumber. He tried pulling Luke closer, but it was practically impossible. He was numb and even aching a little, whining and mewing for Luke but the he could barely even make a noise.

Michael's heart monitor picked up a little, his body still and intact however. His mind was racing as he slept, the only movement showing was his slow breathing and occasional twitch of an eyelid.

Luke's forehead was resting against the cool, metal bar when the beeping on Michael's monitor picked up speed. His eyes snapped open as he looked up at the white monitor with the black screen, seeing the green, pyramid looking lines were coming a lot quicker than it originally was.

Luke felt a small wave of panic wash over him, his hand squeezing around Michael's tightly. He let his eyes wander to Michael's, seeing the boy's eyelids occasionally twitch. Luke smiled softly, knowing that's what Michael did in his sleep when he wanted Luke to be closer.

Luke sighed softly and rubbed the palm of his hand across his face before he stood up, gently setting Michael's hand on the bed. Luke walked to the other side of the bed, where there wasn't as many wires, and gently moved Michael's legs a little. He put down the side rail on the bed and climbed in next to Michael, the space being limited though Luke made it work. He kept one arm under his own body and moved the other one so it was lying across Michael's chest, his fingers lacing with Michael's once again.

"Shh, I got you." Luke whispered softly, letting his head fall against Michael's shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on Michael's collar bone and almost instantly, the beeping on the machine slowed down, returning to it's original rhythm.

Michael relaxed slowly, his heart rate returning to normal. His hand slightly twitched, the one Luke was holding. He could feel himself pull out if his dreamstate, trying so hard to wake up though it was difficult.

He let out a soft whimper, his fingers curling up against Luke's hand as well. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he let out another quiet noise, sounding like a pleading mew. He felt the presence of someone else with him, but actually being in his bed, not in his dream.

Luke's heart picked up speed as Michaels fingers curled around his own, that little sign giving Luke hope that Michael was okay. Luke lifted his head up a little and squoze Michael's hand, his thumb running around the smooth skin on the boy's knuckles. "Come on, Kitten, wake up." Luke whispered, his voice pleading as he stared at Michael's sickly pale face.

Michael's face scrunched up slightly as he tried to concentrate on waking up. No doubt in his mind it was actually Luke who was lying with him. His eyelids twitched ever so slightly then finally fluttered open after a few unsuccessful attempts. He opened his eyes, first being met with wires draping across the machines and his body. His face fell a little and be swallowed dryly, a shaky breath slipping from his lips.

“W-What?” he asked, being so confused because his mind wasn't even properly thinking, let alone his memory. He glanced down at his arms, seeing a muscular hand clasping his own and his arms connected to wires.

A soft smile instantly appeared on Luke's face when Michael's beautiful, emerald eyes came into view. He listened intently to Michael's voice, not caring even the slightest bit that it was raspy for being unused. Luke stayed quiet, letting Michael look around for a moment before answered the boys question.

"You-we fell and you landed on your belly." Luke whispered, his hand tightening around Michael's. Luke closed his eyes for a brief second before he opened them once again, relief radiating through his body due to Michael waking up.

Michael stared at Luke, his face sad and lips in a little pout. “Am I okay?” he squeaked out, hating how scratchy his voice was but at the same time that was the least of his concerns. He shifted closer to Luke, the punk boy helping turn him over carefully and gently.

Mikey curled up against Luke, not feeling too much pain as of now thanks to the medicines the doctors had injected into him. He rest his head against Luke's chest, his hair a little greasy and quite tangly from the lack of brushing and washing it from being in the hospital.

Luke wrapped his arms around Michael, being careful of the wires, and pulled him a little closer to him though he left enough space so Michael's belly wouldn't touch him. Luke sighed deeply and rested his cheek on top of Michael's, the boys head moving a little when Luke half shrugged. 

"Nobody will tell me how you are. I didn't even get to come in her until a few minutes ago and even now I'm not supposed to be in here." He admitted, his fingers brushing over the visible skin on Michael's back, causing goosebumps to rise on the boy's skin.

Michael shuddered at the feeling, curling up closer to Luke in hopes for warmth. “Is the baby okay?” he asked, not really comprehending what Luke had just said. He sighed a little and closed his eyes, weakly squeezing Luke's hand and whimpering to himself.

Luke nuzzled his face against the top of the boy's head and bit down on his lip harshly, just then realizing how useless he was to Michael right now. "I don't know." Luke mumbled sadly, his arms curling around Michael a little before he relaxed them once again, that being the only way he could really give Mikey a hug.

Luke frowned deeply when he felt the coldness from Michael's hand seep underneath his shirt. Luke shifted a little and leaned down, grabbing the blanket that was discarded at the end of the bed. He laid back down next to Michael and covered him with the blanket, a smile tugging at his lips when he heard Michael sigh in relief.

Michael clasped the blanket around himself, bending his legs and curling up small against Luke. He relaxed a little, his cold body eventually warming up. He nudged his face gently against his neck, feeling much better by being in Luke's arms.

“I love you,” he mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to his collarbone with his chapped lips. He shifted a little and strokes his baby bump briefly, getting fully situated.

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head slightly at Michael's words, but he didn't say anything in fear he would make Michael worse. " I love you too, Kitten." Luke whispered, placing a soft kiss on Michael's forehead. He sighed deeply and laid back against the mattress, his body going almost completely since he wasn't as nervous as before.

Michael tried to find complete relaxation but everything was so unsettling since he was in a hospital bed. He held his stomach, quietly humming to the baby though his voice cracked slightly as he did so.

Luke cleared his throat and began to hum along with Michael, their quiet voices mixing perfectly together and creating a beautiful tune. Luke didn't know what they were humming though it sounded very familiar, like one Michael had sung to him a few months ago.

Michael smiled as Luke joined in, continuing his soft humming and bit trying to overpower his voice. Once the lullaby ended, Mikey kept his eyes closed for several minutes. He finally opened them and looked up at Luke, smiling a tad and sighing.

“How long do I have to stay here?” he asked, probably annoying Luke by asking questions he didn't have the slightest idea of an answer to.

Luke smiled fondly down at Michael, the questions ones he couldn't answer though he has always adored it when Michael was curious like this, it reminded him of a curious kitten. "I have no idea but..." Luke paused for a second and leaned over Michael a little, his long fingers dancing over the buttons before he pressed the red one which said 'nurse' above it.

"They can tell you." Luke finished, returning back to his original spot and getting comfortable once again as he waited for the nurse to show, no doubt in his mind that she would make him leave.

Michael nodded and smiled softly, a very faint giggle slipping his lips. He cuddled back into Luke, grasping onto his shirt as if to anchor him down and not let him leave.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked into the room, one that was testing on Michael earlier. “Yes, Mr. Clifford?” she asked softly, Mikey scrunching up his nose at the formal greeting. He looked up at Luke with a pout, as if asking him to talk.

Luke laughed softly and looked up at the nurse, his eyes scanning over her small body before they fell on her face. "Mr. Clifford wants to know how him and the baby are and how long he will have to stay in the hospital." Luke said, not being able to stop himself from chuckling slightly as he said 'Mr. Clifford' the name sounding so odd when you used it to talk to, or about Michael.

Mikey whined at the name and hit Luke's chest gently, tucking his face against his chest. The nurse watched and giggled to herself, walking towards the door and grabbing the clipboard that was hanging by it.

“Well right now we are running tests on the baby,” she said, her soft hazel eyes flicking up to the monitor for the baby. “It's breathing and heart rate is stable, but we are checking for any damage or potential damage,” she explained, trying her best not to use medical terms so the couple could understand what she was saying.

“As of Mr. Clifford, his vitals seem to be fine but there is a potential for long-term damage caused by the fall,” the nurse continued. Michael listened closely his face falling a little and gaze going to his baby bump. He looked at the bruises and swallowed hard, biting his wobbling lip.

Luke felt all the air get knocked out of his lungs, his eyes immediately flicking over to Michael's purplish belly. "In your professional opinion, do you think they will be fine?" Luke asked, his voice breathless. He inhaled deeply, his teeth clamping down tightly on his tongue.

Luke knew that if anything happened to Michael or the baby, he would never be able to forgive himself. He did, however, know for certain that he wouldn't be able to survive a day without Michael, let alone a lifetime.

The nurse glanced over her clipboard again and hummed softly. “The worst thing possible that could happen to the child due to the fall would be a birth defect,” she said half hopefully.

Michael frowned deeply at that and sniffled, rubbing his bump. “I hope he's okay,” he said shakily, crying quietly to himself as he worried about his precious little baby.

Luke sighed shakily and hugged Michael closer to him, his head burying in the crook of Michael's neck. "I'm sorry." Luke said, his words being slightly muffled. He ran his hand over Michael's back, every ounce of Luke's body going towards him trying not to cry.

Mikey shook his head and hugged Luke tightly, sighing softly and comforting him. “We'll be okay,” he whispered, his dainty little hands threading through Luke's soft hair, knowing it soothed him.

Luke clenched his teeth together as Michael began to comfort him, Luke knowing the roles were supposed to be reversed. "We won't, though." Luke hissed as he pulled back, his arms retracting from around Michael's body.

Michael looked up at Luke with teary eyes. “Y-You can't be negative,” he whimpered, soon crying once again because now his hormones and emotions were acting up.

Luke bite the corner of his lip and leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Michael and the boys head instantly burying in Luke's chest. "I'm sorry, baby, I'll try to be positive." Luke said in a hushed voice, his body naturally rocking back and forth as he tried to calm Michael.

Mikey cried quietly, grasping onto Luke and curling closer. His t-shirt absorbed his tears, making his cheeks only damp. He occasionally hiccupped and sniffled, his head aching from crying and worrying.

When Michael finally calmed down, Luke pulled back gently and tilted Michael's face up so he could see his puffy, yet mesmerizing eyes. "He'll be fine, we all will." Luke whispered assuringly, his eyes searching Michael's for any sign that the boy agreed.

Michael sniffled again, his nose scrunching up slightly as he did the action. “Okay,” he whispered, gently grasping Luke's upper biceps. He curled into his lap, his body going lax. The nurse had silently left without the couple even noticing.

Luke adjusted the wires and iv before he wrapped his arms tightly around Michael, his clasped hands resting on the small of the boys back. He let his chin rest on top of Michael's head, a content sigh escaping past his still swollen lips. "I love you, Kitten." Luke mumbled when he heard Michael's breath evening out, meaning he had fallen asleep.

Michael closed his, the faint line of tears staining his cheeks. He breathed softly and steadily, his head tucked under Luke's as he slept quietly. He felt so exhausted and just worn out completely.

Luke stayed as still as he possibly could, his fingers occasionally twitching as they threaded through Michael's soft, slightly greasy, hair. After about half an hour of sitting still, Luke moved gently and laid completely back, Michael still curled up by his side with his head wedged between Luke's chin and chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Luke said, his words echoing throughout the quiet room before they died down, the only noise being the soft beep of Michael's and the baby's heart monitor.

Luke's eyes were closed, one of his legs thrown carelessly over Michael's when the door opened. Luke kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep because he thought it was one of the nurses coming back to check on Michael's stats. His body did, however, go rigid when he heard the familiar deep voice talking to the other person that was in the room.

Luke growled quietly, his arms tightening around Michael when the boy began to stir, a soft whimper escaping past his lips that sounded a lot like the man's name that was in this room, the same man that had thrown Michael out those many weeks ago.. That man being Michael's father.

Michael pulled himself out of his sleepy state, his head swinging quickly and eyes widening when he saw it was indeed his father. He whimpered and curled into Luke, his body trembling a little as fear took over his body.

“L-Luke,” he whispered, clutching onto his shirt and hiding his face as if to hide himself completely from his father.

Luke's grip tightened on the boy, his eyes snapping open and landing on the man who was standing in the doorway, his black business suit standing out against the white walls. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Luke growled, his body turning a little to shield the boy from his father's view when the man turned around, his face instantly scrunching up in disgust when he seen Luke.

“Luke,” Michael squeaked out, latching onto the boy as he watched his father wearily. “Dad, what are you doing here?” he mumbled, only his eyes peeking over Luke's shoulder as the rest of his body stayed tucked behind him.

Daryl stared at the two boys on the bed, his eyes occasionally shooting down to where Michael's stomach would be if Luke wasn't in front of him. His eyes flicked up to Michael's when his son spoke, his back straightening and his hands crossing over his chest. "I'm here because me and your mother got a call informing us that our pregnant son was in the hospital." Daryl said, sneering as the word 'pregnant' left his mouth.

Daryl cleared his throat when he remembered something he thought his son should know, a small smile tugging at his lips as he thought of how they would react. "Your mother was too embarrassed to be seen anywhere near you so I was forced to come." Daryl added, chuckling to himself when he seen Luke's eyes darken and heard Michael whimper a tad bit. He knew Luke couldn't do anything to him in here, so he might as well push the stupid boys buttons.

Luke hissed quietly and shifted so he was sitting up completely but Michael was still blocked from view. "As you can see, Michael doesn't need you so why don't you turn around and leave before you are admitted." Luke growled, his head tilting to the side and a wicked smirk forming his damaged lips.

Michael held onto Luke's arm, burying his face against his neck and whimpering softly. “Please go,” he begged his father, not wanting any trouble or drama.

“I know you don't want to be here and I don't need you. J-Just go,” Mikey said shakily, his voice sounding so weak and pathetic.

Dary hummed quietly, his long, slim pointer finger brushing over his thin bottom lip as he eyed the two teens. "I'd rather I stay, wouldn't want the hospital to think I'm an unfit parent, now would I?" He stated rather than asked. He sighed deeply and loosened the tie that was around his neck before he ran his hand through his hair, wanting nothing more than to get out of this harm infested hospital though he also wanted to have a little fun.

Luke swung his legs over the bed and stood up, leaving Michael a shaking mess on the bed. Luke licked his bottom lip and stalked forward until he was a few inches away from touching Daryl. "Either you follow me out into the waiting room or I swear on my child's life I will break every bone in your body." Luke hissed under his breath, his words just being loud enough for Daryl to hear.

He watched the older man flinch back a little before he stood up straight, his eye widening a fraction as well. "Shall we?" Daryl asked, opening the door to the room and giving Michael one last glance before he walked out, Luke following right after him.

Michael trembled and whimpered, his hands shaking and his whole body fidgeting. He couldn't help but fear what was happening in the waiting room. His body tingled and had hot and cold rushes. Without thinking properly, Mikey tugged the wires out of his arms and stumbled out of bed, the machines going off loudly.

“Luke!” Michael cried, running out into the hall. He felt light headed and uneasy, his stomach churning uncomfortably. “Luke,” he squeaked out, his vision going fuzzy as he slumped against a wall, all happening from standing up too fast on his wobbly little legs.

Luke's teeth were clenched, along with his fists, and his eyes were in slits when he heard the quiet squeak of Michael's voice. His hands dropped down to his sides and his face fell into a frown as he turned around, his body filling with panic when he seen Michael was slumped against the wall, blood trickling from his arms from where he ripped out the iv.

Luke's mind went blank all a the once, his senses taking over as he ran towards Michael, his arms wrapping around the boy before he picked him up bridal style. Michael's head fell against Luke's chest and his arms wrapped weakly around his neck. "Why did you get out of bed?" Luke whispered, ignoring the nurses that we're surrounding them.

Luke tried to feel the anger he knew he should have for Michael getting out of bed, but the only thing he could feel was the relief that was coursing through his veins due to the fact Michael was safely cradled in Luke's arms.

Michael felt so light headed and dizzy, barely even able to open his eyes. “T-To stop you,” he mumbled out. The nurses continued yelling at Luke and finally doctors pushed their way through, taking a hold of Michael and returning him to his room.

Mikey lazily opened his eyes, watching the nurses shut the door as he was laid down on the bed. He let his heavy eyes close as the nurses cleaned his arms and hooked him up to the machines once more.

Luke fought against the doctors that was pushing him back as they carried Michael into the room. He tried to follow him, tried to get into the room but they wouldn't budge. "Move out of my way." Luke growled, ripping his arms free from the men's grasp.

"Sir, we have told you countless times that you have to wait in the waiting room." One of them said, causing Luke's eyes to go into slits and his body to tense.

"Just let me into the fucking room!" Luke yelled, his hands clenching into fists. He watched the two men glance at each other before they huddled closer together, denying Luke the chance of even trying to get to the door.

The nurses tucked Michael back into bed, giving him more medication and trying to relax him. Mikey cried silently, hating how helpless he was. He stayed still and quiet, letting the nurses check up on him. Some nurses left but a few stayed in the room to supervise Michael.

He felt his eyelids fall heavy with each blink, his eyes soon slipping close as he fell into a light sleep.

When Luke had finally realized he wasn't going to be allowed back in Michael's room, he walked down the hallway and pushed his way through the hospital doors. He never once stopped, even when he heard a few voices hollering his name from the waiting room. Instead, he got in his car, turned it on and drove out of the hospital parking lot, driving wherever his mind wanted to.

And now, Luke found himself staring out across the canal, his shoes discarded off the the side by the bushes as well as his shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. His toes curled against the cool grass before he took a deep breath in, his feet moving on their own accord before Luke was suspended in air for a second then all at once, his body was being emerged in the freezing canal water.

Luke felt as if his body was being stabbed continuously by tiny little needles, each one going deep enough that they hit his bones. He quickly swam up, his head finally breaking free from the water as he took a giant breath in, his lungs expanding greedily before he exhaled it slowly. Small droplets of the cold water dripped from Lukes hair and landed on his nose, reminding him of the time him and Michael had come here.

Luke shook his head and began to swim towards the shore, his plan of coming here so he wouldn't think of Michael clearly failing.He grabbed a hold of the rocks and pushed himself up and onto them, a violent shiver running up his spine as his body was enveloped in the chilly weather.

Luke's teeth chattered together as he sat on the rock, his feet just barely skimming the top of the water. He sighed shakily and looked out at the water, a small smile slipping onto his purplish lips when he seen the light glistening off the water, creating a beautiful picture, one Michael would love.

Luke shivered once more and stood up, his arms crossing over his torso as he walked forward to retrieve his stuff. He picked them up with shaking hands and slowly began to walk towards his car, his movements slow from his body being practically frozen.

Michael slept lightly, his mind too busy yet fuzzy all at once. He often jerked and turned in his sleep, unused to sleeping without Luke's company. He suddenly woke up, seeing he was all alone but nurses practically guarded the room from outside.

Mikey fluttered open his eyes, glancing around the room and letting a choked sob slip past his lips. He felt alone and awful as thoughts of his father and Luke arguing crossed his mind. He craved Luke's arms around him and his sweet kisses, but his mind replayed how angry Luke was at first when Michael chased after him into the waiting room.

His watery eyes wandered over to the machines, watching the two heart monitors cross the screen, one being Michael's and the other being the baby's. He sniffled softly and held his no, slowly rubbing it to relax himself.

Luke sat in the front seat of his car, his teeth continuing to chitter as the layer of water stayed on his skin. Luke shivered violently once again and started the car, a sigh of relief falling from his lips as the warm air from the heater in his car began to wash over his skin.

He bit down on his bottom lip and began to drive, though it was in the opposite direction of the hospital. A few minutes later, he pulled into his driveway and shut off his car before he ran inside and upstairs into his bathroom. He took a quick shower then got dressed in a black, snug fitting, v-neck shirt that had big, bold letters on the front that read 'Fuck Everything' and a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knees. He quiffed his hair as usual and applied his eyeliner but he did it thicker than he usually did.

Luke walked into their bedroom and grabbed a thin jacket, only zipping it up a little so it wasn't as snug. He slipped on a new pair of black vans and grabbed a black beanie. He slipped his phone, keys and beanie into his pocket and walked over to the closet, quickly grabbing Michael a couple of outfits and a bag. Luke shoved all of Michael's stuff in the bag, including his shampoo, conditioner, soap, and underwear.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and sighed deeply before he walked out of the room and down the stairs, making sure he flicked off each light as he went. Luke locked the front door and jogged down to the car. He threw Michael's things into the passenger seat and climbed in, his nose scrunching up a little as the smell of the canal water lingered in his car.

Michael continuously glanced at the door, hoping Luke would suddenly burst in and “save” him but he knew it was very unlikely. He looked down at his tummy, pulling his pink hospital gown up to reveal the swelling bump. He covered his almost-bare body with the thin sheets and sat criss-cross on the bed.

Mikey sighed as he stroked his small baby bump, giving it occasional rubs and light taps. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, caressing his smooth bump as he thought to himself, just wishing he was out of the hospital.

Luke shoved his car keys into his pocket and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He sighed softly and walked through the sliding doors of the hospital. He offered Carol a small smile but continued walking. He slowed his pace down a little when he seen the nurses in front of the door but that didn't stop him from continuing forward.

"My aunt, she's in the waiting room and she's having problems breathing." Luke said frantically, the lie sounding believable. He smirked when both nurses ran off down the hallway without a second thought. "Fucking morons" He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head a little.

Luke began to whistle quietly and pushed the door to Michael's room open, a smile instantly appearing on his face when he seen Michael was awake."Kitten!" Luke exclaimed. He closed the door softly and walked towards Michael's bed, setting the backpack next to the boy before he set down on the edge of the bed.

Michael heard heels clop quickly down the hall and gasped softly when he saw Luke come inside. “Luke!” he cheered, his nerves relaxing when he saw the boy. He noticed how dressed up Luke was and raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't verbally ask anything.

Luke noticed Michael's eyebrow raise as his questioning eyes raked over Luke's body. "I went for a quick swim." Luke admitted, shrugging a little as if to say it was nothing, when in reality he knew he would be sick within the week considering he already had a slightly runny nose.

Michael sighed and shook his head in an unapproving yet fond way like a mother's. He pulled Luke close and covered him with a fluffy hospital blanket a nurse had brought him. He tucked the blanket around his body and smiled a little, gently kissing his cold cheek.

Luke hummed quietly and wrapped his arms around Michael, his shoe covered foot gently nudging the bag to the very end of the bed. "I've missed you." Luke admitted quietly, his face nuzzling into the crook of Michael's neck. He inhaled deeply and cringed as his nose, instead of being filled with the familiar vanilla scent, was filled with the sterile smell of the hospital.

Michael sighed and cuddled Luke close, being mindful of his little baby bump. “I've missed you too,” he said and sighed again, giving Luke's gel-textured hair a ruffle. He closed his eyes and relaxed, cradling the heavier, older, and definitely bigger boy close. He smiled fondly at the thought and giggled to himself.

Luke's body fell lax against Michael, though most of his weight was pressed against the mattress. "It's impossible for you to have missed me as much as I missed you." Luke murmured, his cold nose running along Michael's neck as he nuzzled his face deeper into the warmness Michael was providing.

Michael laughed and squealed at the feeling, wanting to push Luke off because it tickled but he let him be. “But I did,” he said and pouted, trying to keep up his pout but he bursted into a fit of giggles.

Luke smiled widely against Michael's neck and pulled back, the corners of his eyes crinkled and his dimples popping out. "I've missed your giggles." Luke admitted, his eyebrows furrowing when he realized how true it was. It was odd to him that he could miss a person but it was even stranger to him to miss something as simple as a giggle.

Michael blushed deeply and played with the sheets absentmindedly. “You're so cute but cheeky,” he commented and laughed softly, smiling up at Luke. He awed at how stunning he looked with his bright, giddy smile. Luke was adorable with his childlike smile, not punk or badass.

Luke rolled his eyes and snuggled close to Michael again, his cheek resting on his shoulder. "Only you see me that way." Luke murmured, intending to keep the conversations light though his comment came out sadder than he intended.

Michael hushed him softly. “You just keep up your bad boy figure,” he said and shrugged, gently tracing patterns along Luke's chest slowly. “You have those characteristics, but you just hide them from everyone.”

Luke hummed quietly and focused on Michael's fingers, trying to decipher what the patterns were that he was drawing. "Everyone but you." Luke remarked, his eyes fluttering closed. He crossed his legs over one another and moved his arms a little, one gently draping over Michael's waist and the other one was wound tightly around his back, his hand squeezing Michael's hip.

Michael shifted closer to Luke, wiggling slightly. He nuzzled against his chest and made the patterns along his back instead. “But why? Why do you act different around other people?” Mikey asked, remembering this same conversation that happened a while back. He remembered getting upset for thinking Luke was fake around him, but now he well-knew that Luke was different around other people.

Luke shrugged softly and exhaled deeply through his nose as he thought of a rational explanation to give to the boy. "Because, people's favorite thing to do is label other people and I'd rather be labeled as a cold hearted fuck boy then a hopeless romantic who was hiding behind alcohol and drugs as I waited for a certain green eyed boy to walk into my life and capture my heart." Luke admitted, his head tilting to the side as he rethought what he said, wondering if it made sense.

"A better way of me explaining it is, when I act the way I do around you, around other people, I feel naked around them and when they see the real side of me, they can judge me and hurt me a lot more than by them simply calling me a fuckboy or a punk." Luke added, sighing softly to himself as his temples began to throb. His mind was over working as it came up with many things to say to Michael, though most of them made absolutely no sense.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Luke's explanation. “But why would you care about what they say?” he asked and frowned. “Having the whole ‘fuckboy’ label isn't exactly appealing,” he mumbled and looked down, remembering when he first met Luke.

“It made me hesitant to be around you because I knew you were just going to use me,” Mikey confessed, still tracing along Luke's back.

Luke's body went rigid as Michael said those words. He took a sharp intake of breath and snapped his eyes open, his head tilting down a little so he could see the top of Michael's head, that small sight of the boy comforting him some. Luke inhaled deeply and closed his eyes once again, his mind reminding him Michael was here to stay and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Before you walked into my life, Michael, the only things I was good at or even knew anything about was fucking and fighting, so when I first met you, my only intentions were of course just to fuck you but the moment I laid my eyes on you, something inside of me snapped and I..." Luke inhaled deeply, a small smile forming on his lips when he remembered the first time he met the shy, green eyes boy.

"I knew that no matter how much I hated it, I would have to change because you were different. So, I did and now look at me. I'm still a punk, but I'm not a fuck boy. And the whole 'why do I care about what they think', I don't. I honestly don't but you seen how bad Zayn and Calum hurt me and the only reason they were able to is because they knew me and they knew the only thing that could hurt me...." Luke paused and fluttered his eyes open, only to find Michael was staring at him. Luke's smile instantly widened when his eyes connected with Michael emerald ones, a wave of warmness surrounding his body.

Luke cleared his throat and grabbed Michael's chin between his two fingers. "Was you." Luke finished quietly, his eyes staying focused on Michael's. His heart was beating violently in his chest and Luke had no idea why, except for the fact he just let Mikey know he was the only thing that could hurt him.

Michael stared up at Luke, his naturally long lashes fluttering as he blinked in confusion. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured softly, biting his lip gently and nudging his face into Luke's palm. He relaxed we he felt his soft caress and sighed.

“I want to fix you and love you,” he whispered softly and closed his eyes, relaxing against Luke and sighing.

Luke nodded and sighed softly, his head landing on the soft pillows. He closed his eyes gently and relaxed against the mattress, his hands rewinding around Michael's body. He inhaled deeply and focused on the faint smell of Michael's vanilla perfume, the scent making his mind slow down a little.

"We'll safety pin the pieces of our broken hearts back together, patching up all the holes until we both feel much better, deleted things I never meant, so now I'll say the things I never sent, we'll safety pin the pieces of our broken hearts back together." Luke sang quietly, the words that were running around in his head finally coming out though it was a little differently than Luke had expected.

Michael listened along to the words and smiled to himself, lacing their hands together. “I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing along Luke's warm knuckles. He hummed softly and held the warmth of his hands close to his chest.

Luke's tongue swiped across his sore bottom lip. He smiled widely and cringed when he felt the skin around his cut rip open just a little. "I love you too." Luke said quietly, his mouth staying in a line.

Luke felt himself relax completely against the bed but a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door followed by it opening. Luke's eyes opened, his arms tightening around the boy in case it was his father though it was just Dr. Chipman. Luke sighed softly and let his arms loosen around Michael's waist, his head nodding softly when the doctor pointed towards the heart rate sheet next to Michael's bed, her probably not speaking because she thought Michael was asleep.

Michael listened as someone walked in, also tensing because he thought it was his father. After a few short seconds of silence, he peeked his head up to see who it was, looking like a little kitten. He relaxed once he saw it was only Dr. Chipman and gave her a bright smile, cuddling back into Luke.

Dr. Chipman returned the smile and looked down at the clipboard, then at the heart rate machine. Her eyebrows furrowing as she glanced between the two. She was both confused and angry at her interns because they had yet to do an ultrasound on Michael, yet all of his problems were focused on the baby.

"Michael..." She began quietly, her voice trailing off as she reached down to her pager which started to beep. She shook her head when she seen who it was and returned her gaze back to Michael. "I would first like to apologize for my nurses not allowing Luke in here," she gestured towards the punk boy who was curled around Michael protectively. She gave him a small smile and glanced back down at the clipboard.

"Also, I see that they have yet to do an ultrasound so I was wondering if were up to walking down the hallway with me?" She asked rather than commanded. She knew of the serious situation they were dealing with, yet she also knew that Michael was probably in no shape to be up and about.

Luke sat up a little and smirked darkly, his feet quickly swinging off the bed before he stood up. "Michael is in no condition to walk," Luke began, the smirk never once leaving his face as he walked towards the wheelchair in the back of the room. "So I'll push him!" Luke exclaimed, his hands clasping around the plastic handles on the wheelchair as he stared at Michael, his eyes dark but playful.

Michael watched Luke curiously and laughed at the suggestion. He carefully sat up, his hospital gown still being lifted and revealing his tummy. He cautiously scooted to the edge of the bed, watching Luke approach him with the wheelchair.

Dr. Chipman quickly wiped away the horrified look she had and replaced it with a small smile. She watched as Luke helped the boy stand up, being cautious if the iv that was still in his arm, then help him sit down in the wheelchair. She smiled softly, realizing, and not for the first time, how much these two truly loved each other.

Luke helped Michael get situated in the chair before he moved the tall, metal rolling thing that Michael's iv bag was on, next to the wheelchair. He bit his lip and glanced back and forth between the wheelchair and the metal rolling thing, his head tilting to the side as he tried thinking of a way he could push both things.

"I got it." He heard Michael say quietly, followed by a quiet giggle. Luke smiled sheepishly and nodded, his teeth clasping tighter around his bottom lip when he heard Dr. Chipman laugh as well.

Michael held the stand with the IV bag in hand as Luke wheeled him down the hall, following Dr. Chipman. He hummed and tried to relax, although he was nervous of the results of the ultrasound. He caressed his baby bump with his spare hand, gently tugging the gown down so it covered his bump and panties.

“I love you,” he whispered to Luke, his head resting against the back of the wheelchair and brushing against the older boy's torso.

Luke stayed staring at the back of Dr. Chipman's head as they walked down the hallway, his eyes only straying from her when he felt Michael's hrsd nudge against his stomach. He looked down at smiled softly, his bad mood melting away instantly as he stared into his warm, green eyes.

"I love you too, kitten." Luke whispered just as quietly. He bent down a little and pecked Michael's lips before he stood back up, the wheelchair coming to a halt when he realized the Dr. Had stopped a few steps behind them.

Michael laughed when Luke abruptly stopped, stepping backwards and going into the room. He giggled fondly to himself and closed his eyes, still holding the metal stand as they entered the room. Luke wheeled him towards the bed and gently picked him up by the elbows, setting him down on the bed with such sincerity.

Luke made sure Michael was on the bed and was comfortable before he stepped back, nearly tripping over the wheelchair. Luke caught himself with the bar on Michael’s bed and stood up straight, his hand scratching the back of his head as he cleared his throat, being both uncomfortable and humiliated. He was being extremely clumsy today and he had no idea why.

Dr. Chipman’s back was to the two boys, her eyes focused on the black machine as she set everything up, her hands flying everywhere as she pressed numerous buttons. When she was finished setting it up, she stood up and grabbed a clean pair of gloves, them making a loud snapping noise as she put them on.

“Are you ready?” She asked the two boys as she set down, the gel in one hand and the wand in the other.

Michael watched Luke stumble and snickered to himself, focusing on Dr. Chipman afterwards. “Yes,” he said softly, pulling up his hospital gown. He rubbed his thighs together, being quite anxious. His baby bump came into view and he let Dr. Chipman lather it in the cold gel. He shivered and closed his eyes, hands clutching his bunched up gown he held just above his tummy.

Luke sat down next to Michael, his ankles crossing over one another causing his feet to hit the bottom bar on the bed Michael was on. Luke sighed deeply, his hands clenching into fists as his arms crossed over his chest. He was excited to see the baby, but he was nervous the ultrasound would reveal something was wrong with the baby they had yet to discover.

Dr. Chipman set the gel on the stand and turned to Michael, placing the wand gently on his stomach though she applied a little pressure. The wand glided easily over Michael's stomach before she finally stopped, a strong heartbeat filling the room followed by a white blotch on the screen.

She smiled widely, her eyes dancing over the screen as she pointed out each and every body part there was but she made sure to keep the gender unknown. "Before I turn off the machine and talk to you about everything, would you guys like to know the gender?" Jaclynn asked, her eyes darting from the screen as she turned her gaze up to Luke and Michael.

Mikey’s bright green eyes flicked over to Luke. He grasped his hand and nodded quickly, but was looking at Luke for approval. He was sure Luke wanted to know the gender just as much as he did, but he wanted to make sure he didn't change his mind.

He was so excited for the baby and eager to know every single detail about it. They were positive it was a boy, but they needed the confirmation.

Luke stared at Michael for a second, his lips falling into a frown as he thought deeply about if he really wanted to know the gender. He was almost absolutely positive it was a boy, but if it wasn't, he didn't know if he could mask the slight disappointment he knew he would feel. "Yeah, we wanna know." Luke finally said, a smile slipping onto his face. He had decided he didn't care what the gender was, as long as both him and Michael were okay.

Jaclynn glanced cautiously at the two, the silence in the room heavy and one she didn't feel like breaking. When Luke had finally gave them an answer, she sighed quietly in relief and nodded, a smile stretching her lips as she refocused on the screen, the wand stopping when the gender came into view, the baby luckily being very easy to deal with.

"And your baby is a...." Jaclynn paused and leaned forward, her fingers carefully taking out the stacks of pictures she had printed throughout the ultrasound, the top one being the one that revealed the gender. "Boy." She breathed out, passing the picture to Michael who passed it to Luke.

Michael nearly jumped up in bed, scooting closer to see. He whimpered at the fast movement, quickly laying back down with a whine. “We wanted a boy so bad, but if we had a girl anyways that would've been good too,” he explained to Dr. Chipman. He looked down at his swelling tummy and smiled lovingly, his heart doing flips.

“Is he in good condition?” he asked softly, looking over the pictures as Luke handed them to him.

Luke's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, his throat closing off and his teeth clasping around his bottom lip once again. He refrained from doing the ridiculous dance he had been planning on doing everyday since Michael had gotten pregnant, and instead he continued staring at the black and white pictures Michael was going through.

"You're sure it's a boy?" Luke asked, his eyes flicking over to the doctor who was wiping Michael's stomach off.

Jaclynn finished wiping off Michael's stomach and threw the napkins, as well as the gloves, in the trash before she looked at the couple. "He's healthy and right on track, he weighs about 3 1/2 ounces and is about 4 1/2 inches long, but to give you a better idea of how big he is, picture an avocado." She said, turning around and searching through the drawers for a picture of a fetus at 16 weeks.

Michael felt himself relax at that. He tugged down his gown once he was cleaned up and looked at the pictures, giggling at the doctor's comparison. “Thank you,” he said and have her a grateful smile. He pulled himself into a proper sitting position, having to hold onto Luke to keep himself up.

He admired the pictures once again, holding his bump and smiling proudly. He always felt this proud, motherly feeling whenever he saw pictures of the baby. He couldn't explain why he felt that way but he just did.

Luke held into Michael's arm tightly, his blue eyes twinkling as he continued to stare at the picture. The feeling Luke got as he looked at the pictures was odd but it was also a good feeling. It was odd because a few months ago, he had never pictured himself being in a relationship, let alone being a father.

Luke leaned down a little, his chin hooking over Michael's shoulder and his finger pointing at the new picture Michael revealed. "That's our baby boy." He whispered, his hand falling down onto Michael's belly as he rubbed it fondly.

Dr. Chipman averted her gaze from the two boys and instead, she began to shutdown the machine and clean up the small mess she made. When a few minutes had passed with their quiet whispers being the only noise in the room, Jaclynn set up straight and cleared her throat, cringing softly when she seen Luke reluctantly rip his gaze from the pictures, him giving her a small scowl.

"I just thought I would let you two know that I am keeping you and the baby for overnight observation but you can leave first thing in the morning and, I will also make it very clear that Luke is allowed in the room." She said, winking at Michael who grinned at her and mouth a quick 'thank you'.

Michael smiled and turned his head slightly, sweetly kissing Luke's temple and giggling. “Can you change my clothes?” he asked him softly, the hospital gown feeling like paper almost. He cringed a little and whined, missing his soft cotton clothes.

Luke rolled his eyes fondly but nodded anyway. He planted a soft kiss on Michael's temple then he helped the boy get in the wheelchair, Luke insisting that Michael keeps his legs up while he's pushing him so the boy didn't get his feet ran over even though his legs were short enough that when he set down, there was no possible way of his feet touching the ground.

As Luke followed Dr. Chipman down the hallway, his hands and legs would occasionally twitch from excitement. He couldn't wait to tell Carol, who was still sitting in the waiting room, that him and Michael were having a healthy baby boy. When they finally reached the room, Luke quickly helped Michael up in the bed then quietly excused himself. He walked through the door, but instantly walked back through it and promised Michael at least thirty times that he would be back in a few minutes.

When Luke closed the door to Michael's door, he sighed deeply and forced down the grin that had plastered his face since he had found out about their baby's gender. He walked down the hallway, his lips in a thin line and his hands were shoved in the small pockets of his skinny jeans. 

Luke's gaze was focused on the tile ground when he finally pushed through the double doors that lead to the waiting room. When his eyes landed on Carol, he bit down his bottom lip harshly as the grin threatened to resurface. He walked towards her, his shoes slapping against the ground being the only noise in this eerily quiet waiting room, other than the small t.v that was placed on the wall in the farthest corner of the room.

Luke kept his face neutral though he also tried to make it as pained as he could. "Carol." Luke asked softly when he reached her, the tip of his black vans brushing against the leg of her chair.

Carol’s eyes flicked over to Luke and she smiled softly, eagerly patting the seat beside her. “Sit!” she cheered, curious of what all happened. Once Luke sat down, she gently took his hands into her own. She rubbed them soothingly with her thumbs and stared into his eyes, her own bright with curiosity.

“Is something wrong?” she asked worriedly, her smile fading a tad when she noticed how Luke was biting his lip hard, as if holding something back but she couldn't quite decipher what it was.

-)Luke averted his gaze to the floor, afraid that if Carol looked into his eyes for too long, she would see the excitement threatening to break through Luke's mask. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, forcing Carol to release his hands. "We don't know if the baby's room is fit for a boy." Luke whispered, his face turning away from Carol as the grin finally won, his swollen, still sore lips stretching over his teeth, making his dimples pop out.

When Luke had first come out here, he had planned on lying to Carol but when he seen how worried she really was, Luke couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He slowly turned his face and looked at Carol, seeing her hands were clasped tightly over her mouth and her eyes were wide, both of them glistening.

Carol took in a shaky breath and smiled a teary smile. Without saying another word, she pulled Luke into a tight hug, crying a few tears of joy. “A baby boy,” she whispered, smiling impossibly wide to herself. She sniffled softly, tucking Luke's face against her neck and relaxing. She knew how excited Luke was for a boy, although he promised he'd be fine if the baby was a girl.

“I'm so happy for you two,” she whispered, absentmindedly stroking Luke's hair and sighing softly. She wiped her eyes and smiled sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed for getting so emotional.

Luke sighed shakily and pulled back from Carol, the back of his eyes burning a little as tears threatened to spill past his eyes, though it was for different reasons than the baby. He was of course excited about having a boy, but he was getting emotional because his aunt, the woman who practically raised him, was just as excited as him.

“Thank you.” Luke murmured, his blue eyes locking with Carol’s darker blue eyes. They both smiled, the single dimple that Carol had popped out while both of his did. Luke cleared his throat and sniffled slightly, his hand clasping around Carol’s before he pulled her into a standing position.

“Let’s go see my boys.” Luke whispered, a cheeky smile replacing his grin. He was excited that he could actually start saying that without having Michael continually remind him that the baby could be a girl.

Carol laughed shakily and nodded, walking with Luke into the room. She let him walk in first, peeking over his shoulder and watching Mikey sit up in bed. He was wearing panties and an oversized sweater that fell past his thighs. He smiled and caressed his baby bump, murmuring sweet things although she couldn't make out what he was saying exactly.

Carol giggled to herself, covering her mouth to quiet the noise. She gently nudged Luke, the boy stumbling forward and looking back at her with a playful glare.

Luke glared at Carol playfully, his hand loosening its grip on the door handle, which was the thing that kept him from falling flat on his face. "I already have enough trouble walking with these," Luke paused and lifted one of his long legs in the air, "I really don't need your help in hurting myself." Luke scowled at her but he quickly wiped it away when he heard giggles coming from behind him.

Luke put his foot back on the ground and turned around, seeing Michael was on the bed, one hand caressing his stomach while the other was covering his face, his small body shaking from him laughing and giggling so much. "Glad by clumsiness can make some people happy." Luke huffed, his arms crossing over his chest and his face tilting upwards, making his nose stick in the air.

Michael smiled and finally released his muffled laughs, giggling loudly. Even Carol cooed at the noise, smiling fondly and glancing over at Luke who was watching the boy with so much love in his eyes. She finally walked over, glancing at the baby pictures which she spotted on a counter across from the hospital bed. She awed and cooed at the pictures, being so obsessed in all honesty.

Michael grinned and glanced over at Luke, patting the bed for him to sit down as well.

Luke shuffled over to Michael's bed and gently pushed him over, making room for his larger figure. He carefully climbed up into the bed, his arms instantly wrapping around Michael's waist. He sighed deeply in content and inhaled, a small smile slipping onto his lips when he smelt his Cologne on Michael's shirt.

Luke let his head fall against Michael's shoulder, his eyes shifting between the two main people in his life as they talked about anything and everything. He didn't talk though, he enjoyed listening to their voices more. His eyes would occasionally stray from Carol when she was talking and instead, he would watch Michael, getting a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach when he seen how bright Mikey's eyes were shining.

Luke smiled softly once again and nuzzled his face closer to Michael's neck, his eyes fluttering closed even though he was still awake. He stayed laying there, enjoying the odd conversation that Michael and Carol was having, the only thought that was continuously running through his mind was 'this is your family.'


	24. Chapter 23

Michael tucked in the corner pieces of the small comforter and smiled, sighing happily once he finally finished setting up the baby's crib with a bed set intended for boys. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, taking a break since his feet were quite sore as well as his back.

Mikey gently lifted up his baggy white v-neck and brushed a hand over his bump. A smile blossomed onto his face as he felt flutters fill his tummy. "Hi baby boy," he whispered, gently stroking right beside his belly button with his thumb. He hummed and rocked in the chair, closing his eyes and relaxing in the quiet room. He was honestly exhausted and constantly feeling hot or too cold. His body ached and he barely had any energy to get up.

Luke scratched the top of his head as he searched through the cupboards for the pickles Michael had wanted but after minutes of searching, he finally gave up. He sighed deeply and slumped against the counter, his hands curled around the edges to support his weight. He dragged the palm of one of his hands over his tired face and sighed once again, just now feeling how tired he truly was.

Luke hadn't been sleeping since Michael got home. He was afraid that if he were to fall asleep, Michael would end up having problems in the middle of the night and not be able to wake Luke up in time to help him. So now, Luke had very prominent purplish bags under his eyes and his face was slightly drooping. His hair, which was usually in a quiff, was falling flat in front of his face and the usual layer of eyeliner he wore, was smudged and at least three days old.

Luke cleared his throat and stood up straight when he heard the quiet patter of Michael's feet as he walked down the stairs. He fixed his hair a little and rubbed his eyes, hard enough that soon he started to see stars. Luke was of course tired and a little stressed, but he would never let Michael know. The boy already had enough stress on his plate, he didn't need to worry about Luke too.

Finally, Luke let his hands drop to his sides, a smile forming his almost healed lips when he seen Michael come into view, his collarbone being very visible due to the baggy T-shirt he was wearing. "Hello beautiful." Luke murmured, reaching his hands forward, silently asking Michael for a much needed hug.

Michael smiled fondly and hugged Luke tightly, pulling the taller boy close and letting him tuck his head against his neck. "Hi baby," he cooed and giggled tiredly, gently massaging Luke's stiff back. He relaxed as he felt soft little kisses pressed to his neck by Luke's warm lips, although they were slightly chapped.

He pulled back after a few minutes and sighed. "I think we should just relax today," he murmured softly, looking at Luke's practically bloodshot eyes. "I can tell you're tired. Maybe we can even take a nice hot bath then cuddle all day," he offered, wanting to care for his lover by treating and pampering him for the day.

Luke hummed softly and nodded, a soft, genuine smile stretching his lips. "Let's take a bath then cuddle." Luke said, twisting himself from Michael when he remembered the boy hasn't ate yet. He padded towards the fridge and opened it, having to crouch down a little so he could see everything.

Luke mumbled quietly to himself when he seen the little amount of food they had, meaning they needed to go grocery shopping. "I'm ordering take out and tomorrow, we're going shopping." Luke grumbled, slamming the fridge door closed. He turned to Michael, a playful scowl replacing his previous smile.

Michael shrugged and sat down, once again needing a break off his sore little feet. "I'll make a shopping list later," he said softly, his mind suddenly being filled of everything else they needed.

"We need new curtain rods for the baby's room too since the black ones don't really match. Oh! And we also need to get more bibs and sippy cups," Mikey rambled, being rather anxious about getting everything set up for the baby.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked towards Michael, only stopping when he got behind him. He let his hands fall down onto Mikey's shoulders, his fingers working out the knots in his back and neck. "We can worry about all that later. Right now, I wanna eat junk food and cuddle." Luke mumbled, placing a sweet, but chaste kiss on Michael's cheek.

Michael fell silent as soon as Luke began massaging his stiff body, letting out quiet hums instead. "Alright," he murmured softly, grinning at the kiss.

"Can we have ice cream and pickles? Then I want a bath," he said, babbling on once again about things he was craving then asking Luke for a pencil and notepad to make a list.

Luke retrieved the paper and pencil from the drawer by the fridge and handed it to Michael, deciding to stay silent about Michael's request for food. That was, until the boy asked him to get him the food. "There is no pickles." Luke admitted quietly. He cleared his throat and leaned against the counter, his arms folding over one another and his chin resting on his arms.

Michael's eyebrows immediately furrowed. "Why not? We just had a full jar," he replied, pouting and grumbling to himself. He set the paper and pencil on the table, propping his elbows up and resting his face against his palms, having a little 'meltdown'.

Luke flinched a little, knowing how bad Michael's meltdowns could get. "You have pickles with every meal." Luke said dryly, one of his eyebrows arching as he stayed staring at him. He flinched once again when Michael glared at him, the boy's eyes going a darker shade of green. He watched as his small hands clenched into fists, meaning Michael was getting ready to go off on him and remind him that he was always hungry because he was feeding their child.

"Y-You know I can't help my fucking cravings!" Mikey snapped, his voice raising but being rather shaky. He broke out into a sob and got up then rushed out of the room, stumbling up to the bedroom.

He was about to throw himself on the bed but then remembered the baby and calmly laid down, then released his loud sobs. He punched the pillows with feeble hits, crying to himself because he so easily got upset by Luke's words.

Luke sighed deeply and followed Michael up the stairs though he stopped in the doorway and watched, knowing it was the best thing if he didn't talk to Michael for a few minutes. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame, a smile occasionally tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched Michael punch anything and everything as he scream random things at nothing in particular.

Michael sniffled and sobbed softly, throwing the little tantrum for a few minutes then finally wearing himself out. He closed his eyes and slumped in the bed, tugging the blankets around himself and sniffling quietly.

Luke sighed in relief and pushed himself off of the door frame before he took a few cautious steps forward. "Are you done?" Luke asked quietly, his voice calm. He walked forward a few more steps and stopped when he was right next to Michael, him only being able to see the top of his head.

Michael jumped a little, though it wasn't too visible. He wiped his nose with his shirt and nodded slowly -- ashamedly. "Yeah," he mumbled and curled up smaller, rubbing his baby bump and sighing deeply. He knew Luke had been watching him, he always followed him and witnessed his fits, which made him embarrassed although he didn't really care at the same time.

Luke watched Michael for a second before he carefully climbed up the bed, his arms wrapping around the boy's blanket covered body once he was behind him. "I'm sorry we're out of pickles, baby and if you really want some that bad, I'll go to the store right now." Luke mumbled, his lips brushing against Michael's earlobe. He placed a gentle kiss on the shell of Michael's ear before he let his head rest on his shoulder.

Michael sniffled again and nuzzled his face against the soft cotton-material of the pillow. "Pretty please?" he murmured faintly, feeling pangs of guilt for making Luke run to the store. He was so exhausted physically and mentally he just couldn't bring himself to do such a simple task. He was thankful Luke could handle his crazy mood swings and neediness.

Luke sighed quietly but nodded, his arms constricting around Michael one more time before he stood up. "Give me the list and I'll get everything we need, but when I get home, I am expecting you to take a bath with me and cuddle." Luke said, looking pointedly at Michael before a grin appeared on his face.

Luke bit his lips softly and tilted his head down a little, his blue eyes piercing into Michael's as he stared at him from under his long eyelashes, the look being one he used to use to lure boys in. He seen Michael's eyes widen before he squirmed, making Luke laugh loudly.

"God I love you." Luke said around his laughter as he turned towards their closet. He rummaged through it and finally grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips in the knees, and a black short sleeved shirt that said 'MisFits' at the top and had a skull underneath it, both the words and skull being done in white.

He quickly undressed himself and got redressed, a smirk tugging at his lips when he seen Michael not so subtly watching him. Luke shook his head and laughed quietly as he walked towards the bathroom. He cringed as he looked himself over in the mirror, the first thing he noticed was his flattened hair and how prominent the bags under his eyes looked compared to his pale skin. Luke averted his gaze lower and bite his lip as he looked at it, seeing the once giant hole was now much smaller and almost healed.

He smiled smugly and began to get to work with his appearance. He first quiffed his hair, then he washed his face and applied a new layer of eyeliner, him not even bothering to apply any makeup to the bags under his eyes. Luke glanced himself over once in the mirror and shrugged, deciding he looked decent enough. He walked into his and Michael's room and put on his shoes, deciding against wearing socks considering how big of a hassle they were.

Once he was done, he stood up straight and looked at Michael who was staring back at him, his eyes dark and lust filled. "While I'm at the store..." Luke began, his eyes lighting up when he seen Michael's eyes widen a fraction from him talking. "You could be getting yourself ready and I will give you a proper shower fuck." Luke added quietly, his eyes searching Michael's darkening eyes.

"Steamy, hot, wet, shower sex." Luke growled, his own eyes darkening as he thought about the many positions they could do in the shower.

Michael's lips parted slightly, a shaky breath slipping past them. He mewed softly, climbing towards the edge of the bed and and locking his fingers in Luke's belt loops as he sat back on his heels.

"How should I get myself ready?" he asked, voice heavy with innocence. He looked up at Luke and batted his eyelashes, being as sweet as possible. He was well aware of what aroused Luke, the "innocent" tactic definitely being one of them.

Mikey let out soft little purrs as he tugged at Luke's jeans, the material rubbing back and forth against his hips. He hummed quietly to himself and pressed kisses up and down the center of his torso, giving his abs a light nip.

Luke moaned quietly, his hands flying to Michael's shoulder though he didn't know if it was to push the boy away, or hold him in place. "Why don't you use the toy I bought you." Luke whispered, his voice being rough. He felt his jeans tighten as he stared down at Michael, the pleasure he was feeling right now from the way Michael was portraying himself, was beyond explanation.

"Your cock is better," Michael said with a sweet giggle, grasping the growing length through Luke's jeans. He stroked it through the material, feeling so desperate suddenly for Luke. He lifted up the older boy's shirt, kissing and sucking lightly on his abs as he groped his cock through the skinny jeans.

Luke moaned loudly, his fingernails digging into the flesh on Michael's shoulder. "Keep on doing this and you won't get your pickles." Luke said through clenched teeth. He wanted this, he wanted to feel Michael's velvety walls clutch around his cock, but he also knew that as soon as they were done, Michael would be hungry and want his pickles.

Michael whimpered at that, honestly having to consider the options. After a few moments, he finally looked up at Luke. "Fuck me, please," he whispered, his voice a little shaky with need and want. As soon as those words left Mikey's lips, Luke's pupils blew wide. The smaller boy squeaked as he was tossed onto the bed, Luke pouncing on him like an animal.

Luke didn't need to be told twice. One of his hands were clasping both of Michael's above his head while his other worked quickly on his belt. Once it was off, he bound it tightly around Michael's wrists and tied the remainder of the belt to the headboard. He pulled it tight, making sure it wouldn't unwind, and gently pulled Michael down a little, the boys arms stretching above his head and making it so he couldn't move them at all.

Luke smirked, his hands skimming down Michael's chest and torso. Once his hands reached the hem of his shirt, he carefully began to tug it up and over Michael's chin though he kept it around Michael's head, making it so the boy couldn't see. "Focus on my hands." Luke whispered into his ear before he bit down gently on his earlobe, earning him a shaky moan that made his cock completely hard in his tight trousers.

Michael took deep breaths, his thighs shifting and rubbing together as he waited so eagerly and desperately. He whimpered softly and turned his head a bit, as if trying to uncover his shirt from his eyes but in all honesty, he loved being tied and blindfolded like this.

"Please, master," Mikey quietly begged, taking in a loud, ragged breath as Luke trailed a single finger along the middle of his torso.

Luke's finger skimmed over Michael's swollen belly and stopped when he reached the elastic band of his pants. Luke grasped the top of his pants and yanked them down, making Michael's ass and thighs jiggle slightly. Luke groaned quietly and threw the pants off to the sides, his hands automatically landing on Michael's soft, creamy thighs.

Luke began to knead Michael's thigh with one hand while his other while slowly crept up Michael's torso. Luke smirked softly and glanced up as his hand brushed over Michael's swollen nipple, earning him a small whimper. "Use your words, kitten." Luke breathed out, his fingers clamping around Michael's sensitive bud.

Michael cried out loudly and hissed sharply, his nipples being so swollen and tender. "Fuck," he squeaked out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He mewed desperately, eager for his touch and craving the pain and pleasure. He rocked his hips eagerly, spreading his thighs and whimpering faintly.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asked quietly, his voice having gone down a few notches. He leaned forward, his for torso brushing against Michael's as he trailed small kisses from Michael's collarbone, up to the corner of his lips.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Luke whispered, his teeth clasping around the boys jutted bottom lip. His other hand, which was still kneading Michael's thigh, began to slowly creep towards the elastic part of his panties.

Michael emitted an involuntary moan as Luke sucked and nipped at his bottom lip harshly. He whined shakily and bucked his hips up suddenly as Luke tugged the waistband of his panties teasingly, causing the older boy's hand to come in contact with his clothed pussy. He hummed and licked his lips, keeping his hips arched.

"Claim me... dominate me," Mikey breathed out, closing his eyes tightly.

Luke bite his lip harshly and stared down at Michael, the request he had made was one Luke had already planned on doing. Luke leaned forward a little, his cheek pressing against the side of Michael's head. "I'm going to wreck you." Luke growled into Michael's ear, the boy just barely hearing it due to the shirt that was wrapped around his head. All at once, his hand slipped into the boys panties and a single finger was being thrusted into his tight, wet hole.

Michael took in a sharp gasp, his covered face scrunching up in pleasure. He let out a high-pitched whine and shuddered, spreading his milky thighs eagerly. He rocked his hips slowly, moaning softly as Luke's finger curled inside him. He couldn't even say anything, only letting out incoherent mumbles and slurs.

Luke moaned loudly into Michael's ear as his finger began thrusting in and out of Michael's hole quickly. "Let me hear you." Luke growled, his finger arching inside of the boy as he searched for his sweet spot.

Luke began kissing and nipping his way down Michael's neck and towards his nipple, being cautious so he didn't disturb the shirt. He licked his bottom lip and glanced up at Michael, "I wanna hear your filthy mouth." He growled, his teeth clasping around Michael's sensitive bud, much like his fingers did earlier.

Michael sobbed out loudly in pleasure, his walls clutching eagerly around Luke's digit. "O-Oh fuck!" he screamed, his wrists tugging down and the skin creating friction with the leather belt. He whimpered and blubbered out more whines and mews, his hair falling in his face and getting messy from the shirt. His body was already glistening with sweat and hips arching desperately.

"I l-love your fingers," he breathed out, panting heavily as Luke tapped and rubbed his finger against his walls.

Luke stared at Michael's partially hidden face from his current position. His chin was digging into the soft skin on Michael's chest and his legs were spread, allowing his hand to get perfect access to the boys hole. He continued thrusting his finger harshly into Michael, only pulling out when he felt the boy's walls begin to tremble.

"You can't cum yet." Luke growled, the elastic band of Mikey's underwear snapping against his hips loudly as Luke pulled his hand out of his underwear.

Michael let out a loud breath and cursed softly, whining at the uncomfortable wetness of his panties. He tugged at the restraints a little and mewed softly, waiting eagerly for Luke as his almost-climax slowly faded.

"Please, sir," he mumbled, unable to see what Luke was doing due to the shirt covering his head.

Luke licked his bottom lip and slowly climbed from the bed, ignoring the small pleas Michael was making. He stripped from his tight pants and shirt, sighing quietly in relief as his cock sprang free from their previous prison. He grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged them down, a small hiss escaping past his lips as his swollen, red tip hit against the mattress.

Luke growled and shifted his legs before he began to slowly climb up the mattress. He stopped once he got close enough to Michael that he could rip off his soaked panties, a moan falling from his lips when Michael's swollen, red lips came into view. "Always ready for me." Luke grunted, his hands clasping around each of Michael's ankles so he could bend his legs at the knees.

Michael smiled gratefully as he felt Luke returned, letting him position his legs. "Always," he whispered, licking his lips and rubbing his head against his arms. He tried nudging down the shirt by using just his shoulder, but whined when he was unsuccessful.

"It's humid," he whined to Luke, eager to be wrecked but needing to breathe the cool, fresh air.

Luke growled as Michael's quiet voice reached his ears. He knew the boy was saying that because he wanted to see but instead of feeling annoyed, Luke felt a wave of pleasure coarse through his veins. He scooted up a little so he was now placed between the boy's legs, his cock only mere inches away from Michael's hole.

Luke leaned forward and finished pulling up the shirt, now letting it rest against the boy's wrists. When the two made eye contact, Luke growled loudly, his cock twitching when he seen Michael's blood shot eyes. "You're already so wrecked." Luke commented, his voice hoarse.

Michael breathed softly, his raw-bitten lips plump and swollen. "You make me so wrecked," he whispered quietly, gently locking his ankles around Luke's waist. He licked his lips and looked down, the bump being in the way of his view.

Luke glanced down at the small space there was between his cock, and Michael's hole. He shifted forward a little and moaned as his cock rubbed against Michael's smooth skin. Luke bit his lip harshly and glanced up at Mikey, his hands going on either side of the boy's hips as he lined himself up.

"And we have yet to start." He growled, his teeth clenching tightly together as he thrusted forward, his cock being buried deep inside of Michael's tight hole.

Michael gasped raggedly and whined softly as he was filled, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. He let out breathy whimpers and gasps, his eyes screwed shut as Luke filled him completely. He panted lightly, slowly opening his eyes once he was filled to the max.

"H-Hm God," he whispered, staring up into Luke's deep blue eyes. His own were a mossy green, his eyes glistening yet also hazy.

Luke slowly let his jaw unhing and he gasped a shuddering breath in once his raw bitten lips were parted. "You're so beautiful. " Luke whispered breathlessly, the sudden urge to wreck Michael was now gone and in its place was the need to keep this calm. Luke wanted to feel everything, he wanted to feel every inch of Michael's body while he made love to him.

Luke's face softened a little and he lifted one of his hands up to Michael's cheek, the pad of his thumb gliding over Michael's bottom lip. "Stunning, actually." Luke added quietly, his breath hitching as he slowly pulled back his hips.

Michael's lip opened a little more as Luke caressed it. He inhaled loudly as Luke pulled back before plunging in once again. He moaned and tipped his head back, his hips bucking up to meet Luke's deep thrusts.

"More," he begged, tugging at the restraints once more and whining loudly.

Luke moaned loudly and screwed has eyes shut tightly as pleasure filled his body. His hand fell back down to Michael's side and fisted into the sheets as he continued to thrust deeply into Michael, both of them soon creating a steady, yet slow rhythm.

"Fuck," Luke grunted through clenched teeth, the burning fire of pleasure was slowly starting to build up in the pit of his stomach and soon, it would move down to the tip of his dick before he reached his climax.

"Harder!" Michael screamed, moaning and crying out at the top of his lungs. He bounced his hips against Luke, grunting occasionally as his cock grazed along sweet spots.

"Fuck me harder, please master," Mikey begged, having bruises already from the belt rutting against his wrists due to tugging at it. He clenched his walls deliciously around Luke, knowing he loved tight, wet warm heat he held between his thighs.

Luke's eyes snapped open, the monster inside of him beginning to rise. He smirked darkly down at Michael and slowly straightened his back, his cock staying buried deep inside of the boy's tight hole and his eyes never once left Michael's blown, emerald eyes.

"You want harder?" Luke questioned, his hands snaking down to the boy's ankles. His upper lip curled in a threatening way as he repositioned Michael's legs so they were over Luke's shoulders, making the older teens cock nudge deeper inside of him.

"I'll give you hard!!" Luke growled loudly, his cock sliding out of Michael's hole before he thrust forward, harder than he has in a long time. Both of them moaned loudly, their moans mixing beautifully together as Luke began to build a fast rhythm, causing the headboard to hit loudly against the wall.

Lukes hands curled tightly around Michael's ankles and his eyes screwed shut tightly, the only thing he was actually able to focus on was the pleasure that was uncoiling in his stomach and spreading throughout his body faster than it had before.

Michael screamed in pleasure, his nails seeping into the flesh of his palms as Luke slammed into him. He cried softly, tears slipping down the sides of his face from the immense pleasure.

"O-Oh," was all Mikey could squeak out, his body feeling like jelly and his core hot once again. He looked up at Luke through tearful eyes, letting out a ragged whine.

"C-Cum," he begged, unable to even say a complete phrase. He wanted to feel Luke fill him with his hot seed but he also wanted this pleasure to last, he didn't want it to stop. He felt so pleasured by having Luke in total charge, their hips constantly colliding and Luke's cock burying incredibly deep inside him.

"Cum for me, Kitten." Luke growled, his eyes fluttering open and landing on Michael's tear filled eyes. His hips stuttered for a fraction of a second and his mind went blank as the need for a release began to grow strong.

Luke breathed deeply through his nose and continued to thrust into Michael's perfectly wrecked hole. Sweat glistened his blotchy skin and droplets of sweat continued to roll down his face before it disappeared under his chin. His once perfect eyeliner was now ruined, the black makeup being smeared under his eyes, and his once quiffed hair was now flat against his forehead.

Luke's heaving chest was bright red from having the back of Michael's thighs slap against it and his sore fingers stayed curled around the boy's ankles as he kept them firmly locked in place, the sound of Michael's moans of pleasure was pushing Luke to faster, harder, until he got the victory of listening to Michael scream as he squirted hotly all over Luke's cock.

Michael screamed at the top of his voice as he came, whining loudly as Luke didn't stop there. Instead, the older boy went even rougher and harder, Mikey's sore, softening walls weakly clutching around his cock. He mewed weakly and sobbed in pleasure, the pain also feeling so amazing.

"Fill," Michael croaked out, so badly wanting to be filled with Luke's seed. He tried rolling his hips to help Luke reach his climax, but the older boy had him pinned down, making it practically impossible to move.

Luke growled loudly and angled his hips a little as he continued to relentlessly thrust into Michael. Finally, with one last hard thrust, Luke shouted loudly as he filled Michael's wrecked hole to the brink. "Gahhh!" Luke scream, his hands tightening around Michael's ankles as he began to come down from his high.

After a few seconds, Luke let go of Michael's ankles and pulled out, a hiss falling from both of their lips from how sensitive they both were. He rolled onto his back and took in deep, giant breaths as he tried to catch his breath.

Michael whimpered softly as Luke pulled out, his wrecked little hole leaking and cum dribbling down his thighs. He breathed deeply, his chest heaving as he recovered from his mind blowing orgasm. He let his arms fall heavy, wrists still being tied by the belt.

"Thank you, master," he whispered shakily, his eyes slipping closed as he slowly relaxed, despite the soreness.

"Hmm, thank you, kitten." Luke whispered, his voice being rough from how loud he was previously yelling. His body relaxed completely, the memory foam bed forming around all his sore muscles. After a few minutes of Luke just laying on the bed, his breathing had finally slowed down and returned to normal. His mind was still hazy and his arms were still heavy but he rolled onto his side anyway.

Luke smiled lazily up at Michael and gently draped an arm over the boys protruding belly. "Want me to let you go now?" Luke asked quietly, referring to Mikey's arms which were still suspended over his head.

Michael hummed at the question and nodded. "Yes please," he said, smiling a tad and watching Luke loom over him as he undid the belt. Mikey pouted softly at how sore his wrists were and looked down at the coloring skin, lightly blowing on the irritated flesh to soothe it.

"I'm sore," he informed Luke, his ankles feeling swollen and thighs achy from his body being bent for so long.

Luke bit his lip harshly as his eyes roamed over Michael's body. The boy had purplish, circular bruises around his wrists from the handcuffs and his ankles, which were swollen due to him being pregnant, had purplish hand prints around them. "I'm sorry." Luke said quietly though he wasn't really sorry. He had learned a while ago that if Michael hadn't wanted what Luke was doing, he would have said so.

Luke fought back the smug smile that threatened to form his lips and instead, he slowly reached down and began to gently massage Michael's ankles, earning him a quiet moan from the boy. Luke chuckled quietly and looked up at Michael, seeing that his eyes were opened and they were focused on Luke though Michael was looking at him strangely, the look being one that Michael always directed towards Luke when he thought the older teen wasn't looking.

"What?" Luke asked, his hands slowing down before they finally stopped. He let them fall against the mattress as he stayed staring at Michael, waiting for a response from him.

"I know you aren't sorry," Michael murmured, knowing Luke and his cocky-self far too well. He smirked lopsidedly and yawned softly, laying back against the bed and curling up.

"Clean me?" Mikey asked with a sweet smile, not necessarily wanting a full bath but he hated the grossness he felt after sex, his lower regions being so dirty and sticky.

"Can we bath?" Luke asked Michael, which the boy responded with a firm no. Luke gasped quietly before he began to pout softly. He threw himself back onto the bed, his arms and legs flailing around though he was cautious so he wouldn't hit the boy. "I wanna bath!!!!" Luke shouted, his eyes scrunching closed as he continued to have a mini tantrum.

Michael grumbled a little, his irritable pregnancy hormones coming through. "Take a bath then, but I'm staying in bed," he replied, being rather lazy. He hummed and folded his hands over his tummy, lightly stroking it using his thumbs.

Mikey was well-aware and familiar of Luke's childlike behaviors, though they never completely got on his nerves. He knew Luke was just being immature and silly; playful.

Luke fell silent, his arms landing on the bed and a giant grin stretching his lips. He jumped out of bed and walked around to the front of it, stopping when he realized Michael was serious and he wasn't following him. "Really?" Luke asked as he spun around, his arms crossing over his bare chest and one of his eyebrows inclining.

Luke was getting used to Michael not wanting to really do anything that involved moving off of the bed. But this time, he wouldn't give into Michael's stubborness. Luke could be stubborn too and he was willing to show it if Michael didn't get out of the bed within the next minute.

Michael smirked to himself, seeing Luke thought he was just joking around. Instead of replying, Michael simply grabbed the tv remote, lounging back and turning on a soap opera. He hummed and crossed one leg over the other, signifying to Luke that he was serious about staying in bed.

Lately Mikey hasn't been up for anything. It took him hours to get out of bed and he would always lay down right after doing something as simple as making a snack. He had gained a little weight from his laziness, but he didn't mind. Luke also never had told him how lazy he was truly being.

Both of Luke's eyebrows rose. He took a few steps to the right, so he was in front of the t.v, and planted his feet there. He knew Michael wasn't in a joking mood but neither was Luke. He wasn't going to let Michael go back on the promise he made earlier, which was the promise that they would take a bath and cuddle. He knew it was silly and childish, but Luke never took his time with Michael unseriously.

Michael huffed a little and rolled over, burying his face against the pillow once he was resting on his tummy. He shifted slightly, having to be in a somewhat straddling position so he wasn't resting all his weight on his bump.

Mikey shivered a little, still being sticky from their former /activity/. "Please just clean me," he whined and grumbled.

Luke huffed quietly at Michael's request but he didn't budge. "No," he said quickly, his eyes widening when he realized that, for the first time since they started to date, he said no.

Luke cleared his throat and shifted on his feet uncomfortably, expecting to get Michael's wrath from Luke finally telling him no but he wouldn't take it back. He wasn't going to give into Michael when the boy wouldn't do something as simple as take a bath with him.

Mikey raised an eyebrow at the response, slowly sitting up and glancing at Luke. He grumbled to himself and climbed out of bed, walking past Luke and going to the bathroom and shutting the door. He grabbed a washcloth and got it wet, gently washing and drying himself without taking a bath.

Luke followed after Michael but stopped in the doorway. He kept his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Michael clean himself up before he dried off. "You know what? Fine, don't take a bath with me but don't expect me to get your pickles." Luke growled once Michael had walked out of the bathroom and laid back down on the bed.

Luke glared at Michael for a second before he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut a little harder than necessary. He locked the door to the bathroom and sighed deeply. He walked over to the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go before he stepped in, a hiss of pain falling from his lips when the scalding hot water pelted his sensitive skin.

Michael sighed at Luke's remark and flopped onto the bed. Once he heard the shower water running, he got up and quietly dressed himself into some spandex shorts and a tank top. He laid back down in bed, not in the mood to bicker. He felt so sore and exhausted, and deep down inside he was wishing he had taken a bath.

Mikey furrowed his brows to himself, as if arguing with his own conscious. He was angry with Luke for acting so childish and inconsiderate. All he wanted was pickles and peacefulness but he was being an asshole.

Luke quickly washed his body and hair before he stepped out of the shower. He dried off his bright red skin, it being red from the shower, and tied the towel loosely around his hips. He sighed deeply and opened the bathroom door, his eyes being directed towards the ground as he walked towards his dresser to get a fresh pair of boxers.

Luke slipped on his boxers and untied the towel from around his waist before he threw it across the room. He got redressed in his previously discarded clothes and grabbed his shoes, along with his car keys and a beanie, before he walked out of the room and down the stairs, his eyes never once straying from the floor.

Michael watched Luke curiously, but refrained himself from speaking up. He did however follow after the older boy as he left the room, waddling downstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked, leaning against the stairwell for a breath and because his little feet were so achy.

Luke slipped on his shoes and shoved his car keys into his pocket. He pulled the Beanie over his still damp hair and patted his pockets, in search for the list Michael had made earlier. "To the store." Luke called over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen. His eyes scanned over the room before they fell on the notebook Michael had earlier. He ripped the page out of it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You wanted pickles." Luke said, sighing quietly to himself when he realized he was once again giving into Michael's wants.

Michael fought back a smile, biting his up hard instead. "Thank you," he said, not bothering with teasing Luke or anything. He watched the boy gather up his things, walking past Mikey and to the door.

"I'll get dinner started," Michael said softly, deciding he could at least do that. He pondered in his head on what to make then realized they didn't have many options. He mentally shook his head, just settling on ordering some pizza.

Luke opened the door and closed it softly. He jogged down the stairs and towards his car which was in the middle of the driveway. He opened the car door and jumped in, the quiet sound of his engine purring instantly calmed his nerves once the car was on.

Luke reached forward and pushed the button to his stereo, the song 'Scars' By Papa Roach instantly filling his quiet car. Luke smiled softly to himself and pulled out of the driveway, the words to the song flowing out of his mouth without him even realizing it.

Michael pursed his lips when Luke didn't even respond. He sighed softly and shook his head, tidying up the downstairs briefly then going upstairs to do laundry. He hummed as he gathered up the clothes, not understanding why Luke was in such a shitty mood. He rolled his eyes and put in the load of laundry, slowly sinking down in the recliner and turning on the television.

The last notes to the song 'Not gonna die' by Skillet played as Luke was pulling into the parking lot to the store. He turned off the car and climbed out, cringing softly to himself when he seen his reflection in the glass window. Only the tips of his still damp hair was visible from underneath his black Beanie and his blue eyes were no longer rimmed with eyeliner. He was too upset at the house to even realize he had left without even doing his makeup.

Luke shook his head a little and began to walk towards the sliding doors that were in front of the store. When he walked through the doors, he walked towards the cart place and grabbed a shopping cart before he began his little shopping spree.

Soon enough Michael was sprawled out across the recliner, feeling rather hot for some reason. He grumbled to himself and laid back, watching the random comedy show on tv that happened to be on. He hummed to himself, slowly closing his eyes as he tried to relax in the sweltering room, although it wasn't even that hot.

Luke whistled quietly to himself as he pushed the overflowing cart through the automatic doors. He glanced down at the bagged groceries and realized he may have gone a tad overboard but he honestly didn't care. He knew the food would get eaten if not by him, then Michael. Even though the boy was pregnant, Luke still ate twice as much as Michael did.

Luke unlocked his trunk once he reached it and put all the groceries in it, except for a small plastic bag that he kept clutched tightly in his hand. With one hand clutching the bag, he grabbed ahold of the shopping cart with the other and pushed it off to the side before he got into his car. He placed the plastic bag in the passenger seat carefully and sighed.

"If I don't get you home to Michael, it'll be my ass on a platter." Luke said quietly to the bag, which held a large jar of pickles in it. He shook his head and started the car, now getting anxious to get home to Michael even though not even an hour ago he was mad at the boy.

Michael ended the call and rest his phone on his chest, humming as he waited for Luke and the pizza delivery boy. He stretched out his stubby legs, his stomach suddenly rumbling loudly. He huffed and rubbed his bump gently, lightly patting it.

Mikey stayed relaxed on the recliner, jumping up a little when he heard a car pull up. He climbed out of the chair eagerly, thinking it was the pizza but then realized it was far too fast for that. He hummed and glanced around for his shoes, only seeing some high heels and Luke's black combat boots. He stepped into the large shoes then rushed out to Luke, tugging at his tight, small clothes a little.

"Pickles?" he asked the second Luke opened the car door, latching onto the older boy's side for warmth.

Luke chuckled softly and with Michael still clutching onto his side, he leaned into the car and grabbed the bag. When the boy heard the crinkle of the plastic bag, he squealed happily and instantly let go of Luke only to grab the bag. Luke stared at Michael fondly for a moment and watched as he quickly took the jar out of the bag and opened it, him being eager to eat the food.

Luke shook his head and gently guided Michael out of the way of the door so he could close it. He spun around on his heels and opened the trunk. Luke stared at all the groceries for a second then he began to load his arms up with the bags. When his arms were finally filled and he couldn't grab anymore, he sighed in annoyance when he realized he would have to make two trips.

"Stupid shit." Luke grumbled under his breath as he began to walk towards the door. The handles on the bags, which were pulling on his arms, were now beginning to cut into his skin. He growled quietly and ran into the kitchen to dispose of the bags on the counter.

Michael followed closely behind, already munching on a pickle. "Just bring them inside and unbag them. I'll put them away," Mikey said and smiled softly, watching Luke sprawl the tan grocery bags out across the island counter.

"Let me get the rest then I'll help." Luke said as he walked past Michael. He placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead and walked through the front door and towards his car. He grumbled quietly to himself as he began to reload his arms with the rest of the groceries. When everything was unloaded from the trunk, and Luke's arms felt like they were about the break, he quickly scurried up the driveway and into the house.

"Move." Luke growled through clenched teeth when he reached the kitchen. Michael was standing in front of the counter and instead of walking around to the other side, Luke stood behind him and waited impatiently for him to move.

Michael made a face at Luke's rude command. "Say it nicely," he said instead of moving aside, holding a pickle in hand as he looked up at Luke with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't like Luke's attitude and he wasn't going to just take it, instead he was going to argue back.

Luke huffed loudly and twisted his arm a little when one of the bags began to cut into his flesh. "Please move." Luke said as sweetly as he could. A fake smile stretched his lips as he stayed staring at Michael. He hadn't meant to sound rude when he told Michael to move but his arms were burning from all the plastic handles that were digging into his skin.

Michael silently stepped aside, not saying anything as he set aside his pickles. He crouched down slowly and began taking things out of the bags, putting everything away in a methodical manner. He grumbled quietly to himself,muttering about Luke's attitude quietly.

Luke sighed in relief when Michael finally stepped aside and he was able to set the bags down. When his arms were free once again, he glanced down at them and seen there were red marks all over them. He grumbled quietly to himself because of the soreness and began to help Michael unbag the groceries.

Michael put the cold groceries up first then everything else. He sighed and gathered the bags, tucking them in a container under the sink where they kept plastic bags for future use. Once he was completely finished, he glanced at Luke and bit his lip.

Luke finished putting away the cereal and other things that went in the top cupboards. He crumbled the plastic bags into one giant ball and threw them on the counter before he sighed deeply and leaned against the counter. He drug one of his hands over his tired face and without attempting to even suppress it, he yawned loudly.

Michael watched Luke and hummed briefly. "I ordered pizza," he said softly. "I got your usual and a regular cheese pizza," he said, walking to the living room and grabbing his purse. He pulled out a $20 bill and waited patiently for the pizza, suddenly craving it.

Luke nodded and grabbed Michael's pickles off the counter before he followed after him. "I can pay." Luke said once he reached the living room and seem Michael had money in his hand. He walked forward and set the pickles on the table before he flopped back onto the giant chair him and Michael loved sitting in.

Michael shrugged and held the money still. He took out another pickle then slid into Luke's lap, the large recliner bobbing slightly as more weight was put onto it. Mikey hummed and curled up, suckling on the pickle as he relaxed. His tank top was raised slightly, his bump almost fully exposed and his small spandex shorts were riding up his thighs.

Luke wrapped his arms around Michael and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "You aren't paying." Luke said, his voice holding a certain tint of authority to it that made Michael realize he wasn't kidding.

Luke relaxed back against the chair and let his eyes flutter close. His hand, which was on Michael's thigh, slowly crept up his side and stopped once it reached his belly. A smile instantly appeared on Luke's face when he felt the growing bump. "You're getting big." Luke commented, meaning for it to be a compliment rather than having Michael think he was being rude.

Michael was about to reply to Luke's previous statement but soon smiled when he felt him hold his bump. He giggled softly, nuzzling back against Luke and letting his head fall against his shoulder. "I know... I'm so happy," he murmured and grinned widely as he watched Luke's manly hand caress his delicate baby bump.

.-)Luke turned his face to the side and kissed Michael's cheek. The light, fluttering feeling he always got when Michael giggled was now filling his chest and stomach. "Me too." Luke murmured simply. He didn't need to come up with an entire speech to prove he was happy because he already knew Michael knew he was just as happy as him.

Michael hummed and gently played with Luke's other hand as he touched along his bump. Flutters followed after Luke's fingertips and Mikey smiled widely. "He knows your touch," he whispered softly.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows at Michael's comment but not even a few seconds later, he realized what the boy had meant. "Really?" Luke asked excitedly, his eyes snapping open and landing on Michael's visible belly.

Michael smiled at his tummy then looked up at Luke, nodding assuringly. "Yes," he whispered softly. "It's like whenever you give it the slightest touch, he immediately reacts. He has cheerful little flutters but with my touches, he relaxes and it's a calm little kick," he rambled quietly.

Luke smiled widely and moved his hand over Michael's stomach again, wanting nothing more than to feel the flutters Michael was talking about. "That's cause he knows I'm the fun one." Luke said jokingly, a playful smile replacing his previous smile.

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes playfully, rubbing Luke's thigh gently. "Then what parent am I if you're the fun, hype parent?" he asked and quirked an eyebrow slightly.

Luke hummed softly as he thought for a second. "You're the smart, unfun parent." Luke said teasingly. He knew Michael was definitely the smart parent but he also knew Michael would be fun, much like he was before he was pregnant.

Michael rolled his eyes, hitting Luke's chest lightly. "Rude," he teased and laughed softly. He hummed and relaxed in his lap, lounging back.

"I'm a fun parent," he finally defended with a pout. "Your 'fun' is just clowning around and breaking things and blaming it on the baby," he said and laughed loudly.

Luke shrugged softly which made Michael's head move up a little. "If it keeps me from getting in trouble, of course I'll blame him." Luke said, laughing loudly when he felt Michael hit his chest again.

"What!?!" Luke asked around his laughter. Before Michael could respond, the sound of their doorbell ringing began to echo off their walls. Luke quickly shimmied his way from underneath Michael and ran to the door before Michael could. He fished out his wallet and opened the door, only to stop dead in his tracks. His wallet fell from his hands and his body went rigid when he seen the familiar boy holding the pizzas.

Michael huffed as Luke beat him to the door. He grumbled and tried to fight back a smile as he got up, padding off to the kitchen to gather paper plates and some bottled sodas. He grabbed the roll of paper towels, knowing he wouldn't use them himself but Luke would insist on cleaning the boy's face.

Luke felt his throat go dry and his stomach clench uncomfortably. He stumbled back a little but grasped the doorknob for support. "Ashton." Luke said quietly, his voice a mere whisper. As he stared at the familiar boy, he couldn't help but get a flashback of every single memory they had, both the good ones and the bad ones.

Michael fixed his clothes then returned to the living room, frowning a little when he saw Luke still in the doorway. "What's taking so long?" he asked and frowned, walking over to Luke and glancing at the pizza delivery boy, not acknowledging that it was Ashton.

Luke broke free from his trance and cleared his throat. He reached down and picked up his wallet quickly before he grabbed Michael's hand with his free hand. "Sorry, I... Just thought I knew him." Luke said quietly to Michael. Once the words left his mouth, he felt a pang go through his heart because it was true. He thought he knew Ashton those many years ago but apparently he didn't.

Michael raised his eyebrow slightly, giving the guy another glance then squeezing Luke's hand gently. He kissed the boy's thumb then went back to the living room, setting out the plates and sitting down patiently.

Luke turned his gaze to his wallet and pulled out a $20 bill before he looked back up at Ashton. "Lose my address." Luke growled as he threw the twenty at him and grabbed the pizza's out of his hands. He went to close the door but a tennis shoe covered foot quickly slipped in between the space between the door and the door frame.

Luke growled loudly and threw the door open, his teeth clenching together and his eyes were going into slits. "What the fuck do you want?" Luke shouted, his hand tightening around the door knob. He didn't care if Michael could hear him right now. He would do whatever it took to get this piece of shit off of his property.

Michael frowned deeply and stood up, looking at Luke. "What's going on?" he snapped, feeling suspicious about this whole encounter.

"Oh don't push me away," Ashton growled with a wicked smirk. "Remember you were the one crying and begging me not to leave, isn't that right, little boy?" he asked, his voice going a few notches lower as he caressed Luke's cheek lightly.

Luke hissed loudly as Ashtons hand gently caressed his cheek, his thumb running along the top of his upper lip. Luke turned his face away from Ashtons touch and took a step forward. One thing that had changed drastically from the time when they were younger was that Luke was now taller than the curly haired boy. It was now him that towered over Ashton.

"I'm not the helpless little boy you left, Ashton. I've changed, grown and found someone I love. And guess what?" Luke asked, leaning forward a little so he was a few inches away from his face. "You ever touch me again and I will break your fucking fingers." Luke growled, his eyes roaming over the older teens face for a second before he slowly backed up.

Ashton's brows furrowed, a deep huff slipping from his lips. "No one will ever love you, Lucas," he growled, stepping back as well and snatching the money from Luke. The disapproving scowl remained on his face as he looked at Luke.

"I'll be back," he spat then turned on his heel, broadly walking back to his black vehicle.

Luke's hands tightened around the pizza boxes as Ashton's words continued to play over and over again in his head. He didn't care what Ashton had to say but for some reason, what the older teen had said was getting to him and the only explanation Luke had for it was that it was because he already knew what Ashton had said, was true.

Luke was breathing heavily through his nose when he spun around and walked towards the f room, the edges of the pizza boxes being crushed from his death grip. He threw them down on the table and like a mindless robot, he sat back down in the chair and stared blankly at the wall.

Michael watched Luke, his eyebrows furrowed. "Luke, what's going on?" he asked, becoming frustrated because the boy wasn't explaining anything.

He quietly opened the boxes of pizza, grabbing himself a slice and eating it eagerly since he felt like he was starving. He gaze remained on Luke as he ate, getting more angered with each passing moment the older teenager didn't answer.

Luke faintly heard Michael's question but he couldn't will his mouth to move nor make his brain think of a complete sentence. His mind was racing, each and every thought he ever had about Ashton was rushing through his head and denying him the chance to grasp one single thought, therefore it was making him frustrated as he focused more and more on the words that were in his head.

"Luke, answer me!" Michael begged, his eyes watering because he was scared of who the guy was that Luke was speaking with. He was hiding something and he couldn't help but worry and feel suspicious because how fishy this all seemed.

Mikey sniffled softly, getting so bent out of shape thanks to his hormones once again. He set down his pizza and climbed into Luke's lap, sitting heavily against it.

Luke averted his gaze down to the arm of the chair once Michael set down on his lap. He had no idea why he wasn't talking to the boy, but he did know he had no idea what he was going to say to him. Finally, after a few minutes passed by with Michael continuing to beg him, Luke glanced up and made eye contact with him.

"What do you want me to say?" Luke asked, referring to Michael's earlier request. His voice was monotone and his eyes were blank, giving Michael no clue at all to what Luke was thinking or feeling.

Michael groaned as Luke played dumb. "Tell me who the hell that was and what's going on!" he snapped and hugged shakily, crying softly and feeling sick to his stomach because he didn't even know what was happening.

"Just a ghost from the past." Luke simply said with a shrug of his shoulders. Despite the lack of emotion Luke had right now, what he had said was true. Ashton was nothing more than a ghost of his past. He had died many years ago, at least he was dead to Luke and had been since Luke was the young age of 13.

Michael groaned loudly and stood up, snatching a box of pizza and a soda then storming upstairs. He grumbled to himself and went into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door.

"Don't give me fucking attitude," Mikey grumbled to himself, ranting with his conscious. He sat down in bed, holding the pizza and setting down his drink as he ate. His brows remained strewn together as he thought to himself, so irritated with Luke's attitude.

Luke felt the urge to get up and chase after Michael but he didn't. Instead, he stayed sitting in the large chair as his mind continued to remind him of all the memories he had with Ashton, though Ashton soon started to fade and Michael began to take his place.

Luke's mind went quiet when he realized what his memories were trying to tell him. He stood up from the chair quickly and ran up the stairs, his shoes sliding across the floor before he came to an abrupt halt in front of his and Mikey's bedroom door.

Luke twisted the doorknob and sighed loudly when he realized it was locked. "Michael, open the door please." Luke said softly, his forehead pressing against the wood of the door as his hand continued to jiggle the doorknob.

Michael bit his lip and sipped on his drink, glancing at the door. "No, you were being smart with me," he grumbled, eating another slice of pizza and laying back against the pillows.

Luke groaned loudly and brought his head back a little before he let it fall forward. "I'm sorry, now open the door please." Luke said, his head lulling to the side so his ear was pressing against the door. When he heard Michael, still as stubborn as ever, yell 'no', Luke growled and quickly ran back down the stairs.

Luke opened their front door and ran around to the side of their house. He glanced up at their window and scratched the top of his head as he thought of how he could climb up there.

Finally, Luke walked forward and jumped up onto the garbage can before he grabbed a hold of the gutter and pulled himself up onto the roof. He inhaled deeply and slowly began to walk along the thin gutter before he reached the edge of their balcony. Luke grabbed the metal bar, which was freezing, and began to pull himself up.

Luke growled through clenched teeth as the bars began to cut into the frozen flesh on his hands. He shook his head and once he was standing on the edge of their balcony, he swung his leg over the metal bar and since his legs were so long, both of his feet were planted firmly on the concrete.

Luke finished climbing over the metal bars and stood up straight. He shoved one of his hands into the pocket of his jeans and used the other to knock on the glass doors which were locked on the inside. He tried his best to see through the curtain covered window but he soon realized it was impossible to see anything past the thick curtains Michael had picked.

Michael sighed deeply, trying his best not to laugh because Luke was that insane. "You have got to be kidding me," he murmured to himself as he walked to the sliding door, slowly pushing aside the heavy drapes then looking out at Luke. The older looked ridiculous being outside in such frigid weather, and Mikey could tell he was freezing by the way his lanky body shivered.

Michael sighed and unlocked the door, pushing it open and letting Luke inside. "You are crazy, Luke Hemmings," he mumbled as he closed the door again, fixing the curtains and sighing softly.

Luke rushed into the room and sighed contently as the warmth enveloped his freezing body. Luke smirked and turned around to face Michael, both of his hands now being in his pockets. "You wouldn't open the door." He said and shrugged.

Luke smiled at the younger boy and took a cautious step forward, his insides instantly warming when Michael smiled back at him, though it wasn't his usual smile. This one was full of love and fondness but it also showed how irritated Michael still was. Despite that, it was now one of Luke's favorite smiles.

"I hate you," Michael murmured, pulling Luke close and enveloping into his own warmth. "But I love you too," he added and smiled a little, rubbing Luke's cold arms and back. He grinned fondly as the taller boy leaned down awkwardly, burying his face against Mikey's warm neck.

Michael laughed loudly, squeaking as he felt Luke's cold nose. "You're too cute!" he cooed, unable to stay mad at the older boy.

Luke chuckled softly but kept his face buried in the crook of Michael's neck. He slowly began to lift his face, which resulted in his cold nose brushing up Michael's neck and cheek. When Luke was once again face to face with the boy, he bit his lip and cleared his throat loudly when he realized he still needed to tell Michael who was at the front door.

"It was Ashton. " Luke said softly, his eyes falling onto the curtains that blocked the beautiful view that you could see from their balcony.

Michael's face slowly began to fall, worry filling his eyes. "What exactly happened?" he asked, not really comprehending what went on at the doorway during the encounter.

Of course he was upset, but Michael needed to know if Luke did anything bad as well as Ashton. He didn't want drama, but he was sure something had happened.

Luke nudged the tip of his shoe into the soft carpet and once again shrugged. "Nothing much, he just told me that nobody could truly love me..." Luke said, his voice slowly trailing off. He wanted to tell Michael everything Ashton had said, but at the same time he didn't want Michael to worry about things that Luke could easily take care of.

Michael frowned and cupped Luke's cool cheek gently. "I love you," he assured, cradling the boy in his arms delicately and sighing. "I'm sorry for being so mean. I just don't like it when you don't tell me things," he murmured, feeling so guilty for his behavior towards Luke.

Luke bit his lip harshly, guilt slowly starting to sink into his bones. "I'm sorry for not telling you who he was." Luke murmured, his eyes casting down to the carpet. He couldn't stand looking into Michael's eyes when the boy was apologizing for something he had no business apologizing for. The fact that Luke wasn't being completely honest was also causing the guilt he felt to grow stronger.

"No, baby. It's okay," Michael assured, gently peppering Luke's cold hand with sweet kisses. He sighed softly and nuzzled into his chest, wanting to just lay down and comfort Luke for the rest of the day.

Mikey massaged Luke's sides gently, slowly laying the boy down. He gently straddled Luke, sitting back on his heels as he got out a piece of pizza. He slowly fed the older lad, being so delicate and sweet.

He felt great pity for Luke, and he was trying to make it up. The guilt he was feeling also screamed out at him to care for Luke.

Luke ate the pizza slowly, his stomach churning with each bite he swallowed. He had no idea why he was suddenly feeling guilty. It wasn't as if he was telling a lie that meant life or death. He was just simply leaving out parts of the truth so he didn't upset Michael.

Once Luke had ate the one slice of pizza, he turned his head and shut his mouth tightly so Michael wouldn't try to feed him anymore. When he was sure the boy got the hint, he turned his head again and stared up at Michael. "I love you, Kitten." Luke whispered, his thumbs drawing small patterns into Michael's thigh.

Michael ate the slice of pizza Luke rejected himself, not noticing nor caring that it was his third piece. "I love you too," he cooed softly, scooting closer into Luke's lap. He purred softly at the touches and ate quietly, watching the older boy's firm hands.

Luke watched Michael intently. His eyes dancing over the boys face as he watched each face he pulled as he ate. Luke chuckled softly when Michael frowned down at the crust that was in his hands, both of them knowing Michael hated the crust.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when something was being shoved in his mouth. Luke's eyes widened and he gagged around the pizza crust that was now halfway down his throat. He quickly pulled it out and threw it across the room, his eyes darkening a little. "You find that funny?" Luke asked the boy who was now laughing hysterically.

Michael laughed loudly, rolling off Luke's lap and flopping onto his back. He held his bump as he giggled hard, feeling his stomach ache from laughing so much. He snickered to himself, being such a kid at heart. Mikey glanced up at Luke, having teary eyes from laughing so much.

Luke licked his lips and rolled over, his knees going on each side of Michael's body so he was now the one straddling the boy. "You're adorable. " Luke said, his head cocking to the side as he gently lifted his hand up to Michael's cheek. His thumb swiped the skin next to the corner of Michael's eye and collected the tears that had fallen.

Luke huffed softly when he remembered he was supposed to be mad at Mikey but as he stayed staring at the younger boy who was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, he couldn't find one trace of anger. He instead felt love and fondness for him.

Michael smiled brightly up at Luke, humming softly. "Love you!" he cheered sweetly, acting cute and nice to be on Luke's good side. He smiled and leaned into his large hand, sighing happily and relaxing. He gently rubbed Luke's thighs, lightly patting his bum.

Luke hummed quietly and smiled widely. "Love you too." Luke murmured, his thumb gently gliding over Michael's cheek for a few more seconds before he let it fall down to the mattress. Luke rolled onto his side but instantly grabbed at Michael once he was situated. He drug the boy's body to his own and trapped the bottom half of his body with his legs, and the upper half with his arms.

"I want my cuddles now." Luke explained, though they weren't really cuddling right now considering Luke was practically suffocating Michael at the moment.

Michael smiled widely, though his cheek was mashed against Luke's chest. He giggled as he imagined how silly he looked at the moment. He hummed softly and looped his arms around Luke's neck, letting the older boy hold him as he pleased. He smiled fondly to himself as he felt Luke be cautious with his bump, letting his bump breathe and have room.

Luke bent his neck at an awkward angle and buried his face in the crook of Michael's neck. He inhaled deeply, his body going completely lax as the familiar vanilla scent was all he could smell. Luke ignored the pains in his neck and he stayed still instead. He wanted nothing more than to lay with Michael, like this, as he breathed in the scent that had quickly turned into one of his favorite smells in the world, one of the only scents that could calm him down within a matter of seconds.

Michael giggled to himself and scooted up on the bed, offering Luke a more comfortable position. He let the older boy cuddle into him in a clingy manner, honestly finding it adorable. He stroked his silky hair and hummed, falling into a state of relaxation.

Luke nuzzled closer to Michael once the boys was done moving and buried his face further into the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply and sighed quietly, his nose gently sliding underneath the top of Michael's shirt. He laughed softly when he felt rather than heard Michael giggle.

"Oh, are you ticklish there?" Luke asked, his voice being muffled. He smirked and ran his nose along Michael's shoulder and neck again, earning him another giggle.

Michael squealed softly, wiggling away slightly. "N-No!" he squeaked and laughed, tucking his shoulder and ear together, blocking Luke any access. He knew Luke would tickle him, so he quickly wriggled away.

Luke pouted as Michael mover away from him but he quickly scooted after the boy. Like grabbed ahold of Michael's ankle and drug him back to where they were laying. He threw one leg over the boy's body and pushed himself up so he was now straddling his hips, one of his larger hands holding both of Michael's smaller ones above his head.

"Oh, so now you're running away from me?" Luke asked, one of his eyebrows inclining. His other hand slowly began to inch towards Michael's squirming body, a smirk forming his lips when he seen the younger teens eyes widen.

Michael shrieked as he was tugged towards the boy, his body jerking and squirming beneath him though his legs and hands were anchored down. He whined softly, looking up at Luke with a cute pout.

"I'm sorry," he said sweetly, kitten-licking Luke's hand and glancing up at him. He knew all of the punk boy's weaknesses, so it was no problem to get his way.

Luke tilted his head to the side and he splayed his hand out on the mattress next to Michael's head. He leaned forward a little and kissed the boy's nose softly before he sat back up, his features softening as he stared at Michael, both of them knowing like couldn't stay mad at the boy, even if he was faking it.

" Sure you are." Luke murmured, his eyes flicking from Michael's swollen lips, to his bright green eyes every few seconds.

A smile slowly began to grow on Michael's lips as he noticed Luke's gaze. "Kiss me," he breathed out, puckering up his lips slightly and leaning up closer. He threaded his soft fingers through Luke's silky hair, humming softly just at the feeling. He stroked his thumb lightly along the hair at the nape of Luke's neck.

Luke inhaled quietly and slowly leaned forward, stopping when his lips were just barely brushing Michael's. He slowly exhaled and let his eyes flutter closed before he leaned the extra inch forward. He moved his lips against Michael's for a second then stopped, deciding he would let the boy take control of the kiss.

Michael recognized Luke's wishes and gently cupped his scruffy face, eagerly deepening the kiss. He hummed softly and licked around Luke's mouth, but somehow managed to keep the kiss passionate and loving. He smiled softly, gently holding Luke in his lap and kissing him deeply.

Luke hummed softly against Michael's lips and pulled back a few seconds later, the need to breath growing strong. Luke inhaled deeply and let his eyes flutter open, them instantly locking with Michael's bright green eyes. "I love you." Luke whispered breathlessly, his pants ghosting over Michael's face.

"Love you too," Michael breathed out, slowly fluttering his eyes closed and smiling a tad as he felt Luke's fresh-smelling breath caress his skin. He hummed and nudged closer, his forehead resting against his lover's chin. He stayed close in Luke's grasp, relaxing in his arms.

Luke slowly nestled his body down but he kept enough space between them so he wasn't pressing any weight on Michael's stomach. He gently ran his prickly chin along Michael's for head before he buried his face in the crook of his neck, that spot being one of his favorites.

"Always." Luke murmured, his voice being slightly muffled and still a little breathless.

The two stayed in that same position for what seemed like hours before Luke heard the quiet snores escaping past Michael's parted lips. He smiled softly and gently rolled onto his side, his arms instantly wrapping around Michael's body. He gently laid his head on the boy's shoulder and exhaled deeply, his own eyes fluttering closed. Soon, Luke felt the darkness slowly creep over him before he finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Michael slept heavily that night, being in such a peaceful slumber. He snored against Luke's hair, his arms draped around the older boy's body as they slept. He smiled a tad, the corner of his lips twitching upwards as he dreamt of their cute little family.

He dreamt of Luke teaching their baby how to crawl by crawling along the floor himself. Mikey would watch them from the couch, Luke even racing the baby as they crawled around the room. Luke, being the prideful man he was, would always beat the baby, not bothering to go easy. Michael would have to step in and scold him, comforting the crying baby boy.

Luke slept peacefully that night, his mind having gone completely blank the moment his eyes closed. His arms stayed wrapped around Michaels body protectively throughout the entire night, and his head stayed placed against the boy's shoulder, that spot allowing Luke to hear Michael's heartbeat.

When Luke finally woke up the next morning, he groaned quietly and nuzzled his face against Michael's shoulder. His body was still tired but his mind was wide awake now, it now working properly since he got a good night's rest.

Michael continued sleeping, his body curled up in a fetal position. He mumbled slurs in his sleep, his hands balled up into fists. He didn't have an angry expression on his face, but a rather relaxed look. He smiled a tad and nudged head against the pillow, his body falling lax besides Luke.

Luke grumbled quietly as Michael moved in his sleep but he instantly shut up when the boy began to mumble. He held his breath as he listened to what Michael was saying but he only caught a few words, the rest being a jumbled mess. The few words he did catch, however, was his name, stop, and be nice.

Luke exhaled deeply and shook his head softly, honestly not wanting to know what Michael was dreaming of. After a few seconds of Luke just lying there, he finally got bored and decided he would get up and cook, or clean, the first choice being the most likely. He carefully unwrapped his arms from around Michael and stood up, a small smile forming his lips when he seen how adorable Michael looked right now.

Michael tangled a leg around the thick blankets, his leg now being propped up slightly as he buried his face into the pillow. He hugged the cushion close to his face, sighing happily as he remained in his deep slumber. He always felt so cozy waking up in their comfy, massive bed with Luke. He loved sleep, especially since being pregnant exhausted him.

His thoughts trailed off, wondering what it would be like having to wake up every morning to little chubby feet thundering into the room, the toddler climbing up in bed and waking them up early just so he could watch cartoons.

Luke admired Michael for a moment before he finally turned around and made his way downstairs. He yawned loudly and ran his hand through his tangled hair as he padded into the kitchen. He squinted when he walked into the kitchen, the sun that was pouring in from the kitchen doors was honestly too bright for Luke's liking right now.

He grumbled incoherently under his breath and walked towards the fridge, his hands grabbing whatever they could reach which was a container full of numerous sliced fruits, Bacon, and pancake mix. He studied the food for a second then shrugged, the food being good enough. Luke quickly got to work on making the pancake mix, making sure it was perfect and had absolutely no lumps in it which was the way Michael preffered it.

When Luke was finished with that, he put both the bacon and pancakes on to cook before he got to work on making a pot of coffee. Luke sang quietly to himself as he got two plates and two coffee mugs, him being in a cheerful mood and he had no idea why.

Michael slept heavily for a good fifteen minutes before waking up, yawning loudly as he pulled himself into an upright position. He looked around and hummed softly, clearing his scratchy morning throat. He kicked the blankets off himself, grumbling a little as he stepped to the dresser. He tugged on fresh panties and a white nightgown before making his way downstairs, holding his massive bump.

Mikey hummed softly and padded to the kitchen, peeking in and smiling widely when he saw food. He rushed to Luke, eagerly snatching a few slices of fruit. "Morning," he chimed, watching Luke's precise movements.

"Good morning beautiful." Luke said, laughing softly when he seen Michael shove a piece of fruit in his mouth. He shook his head fondly and turned back to the stove, seeing he had only a few pieces of bacon left to cook. He licked his bottom lip and added the last few pieces to the hot grease, being cautious so he didn't get burned by the popping grease.

Michael took his cup of coffee, having a favorite mug. It was a gift Luke had bought him, nothing too special. It was white with a cute cartoon kitten on it with hearts around it, the gift honestly being adorable.

Mikey sipped from his cup, occasionally making that soft slurp and suckle noise he knew Luke hated. He giggled softly and continued drinking, leaning back against the counter as his stomach poked out -- protruding.

Luke rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the noises Michael was making, both of them knowing he was doing it to annoy him. He finished cooking the bacon and once it was done, he put it on the giant plate then he made both him and Michael a plate, his of course was towering Michael's.

He grabbed both of their plates and walked over to the table, having Michael follow behind him with both of their cups. He set down his plate, then set Michael's down next it, and he plopped down in the chair.

Michael used his foot to pull out his chair, slowly sliding into it. He pushed Luke's cup beside his plate and eagerly took ahold of his food, diving into the meal. He ate both desperately and messily, but he honestly didn't care about that. He hummed and wiped his sticky mouth with a napkin, taking another gulp of coffee.

Mikey was almost halfway done with his plate as Luke took his time to eat his pancakes. The younger boy didn't notice his gaze on him, just continued mowing down on the meal.

Luke's eyes would occasionally flicker from Michael, to his plate, and back to Michael. As he took his time eating his food, he couldn't help but admire the boy as he practically inhaled his food. It was both adorable, and fascinating to him. He found it adorable the way syrup would drip past Michael's plump lips, but he also found it fascinating that the younger teen was able to eat what he was eating without feeling sick like he had before.

Michael eventually finished and sighed loudly in satisfaction, tipping back in his chair slightly. "That was really good," he said nonchalantly, though he had practically set a food-eating record. He hummed happily and patted his stomach, as if proving his previous statement.

Luke snorted loudly which caused the pancake he had in his mouth, to get lodged in his throat. His eyes his eye widened as panic took over. He coughed loudly, his fist hitting his chest harshly as he tried to unlodge the food from the middle of his throat. Finally, after a few painful seconds had passed, Luke managed to get the food unlodged and he spit it out on his plate, followed by him gasping in a large lung full of air.

As Luke continued to cough, he reached forward and grabbed his cup of coffee. He instantly began to chug it, even though the liquid was burning his throat as it slid down it. When the cup was empty, Luke slammed it down on the table and glared over at Michael, who was doubled over from laughing so hard. Luke growled quietly and rubbed his eyes, him trying to get rid of the tears that had collected there from both the chocking and the burning liquid.

Michael laughed loudly, unable to control his laughter. "You should've seen your face!" he gasped out, followed by another drawn out giggle. He felt guilty for laughing, but he honestly found it funny how Luke reacted.

Luke dropped his hands down onto the table and looked over at Michael, his eyes now being red around the edges from him rubbing them. "You thought my potential death face was funny?" Luke asked seriously, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek as he tilted his head to the right a little.

Michael snickered and held his tummy lightly, looking up at Luke. His face was flushed from laughing so much and his eyes glossy. "Oh you were fine," Mikey said and rolled his eyes a tad, scoffing at Luke's exaggeration.

Luke pouted softly and turned his head to the side, his chin tilting upwards so his nose was sticking in the air. "Don't think you would have said that if I were lying on the ground with a purple face." He said, his arms crossing tightly over his chest. He cleared his throat a little and cringed when he realized his throat was sorer than he had initially thought.

"Oh don't say that," Michael said and got up, straddling Luke's lap and cupping his face. "Don't talk like that," he murmured softly, caressing his prickly face and pecking his chin.

Luke sighed deeply and smiled softly, his face nudging against Michael's smooth hand. "I make no promises." Luke whispered quietly, a small smirk replacing his previous smile.

Michael rolled his eyes playfully and grinned, gently touching Luke's button-nose with the soft pad of his thumb. He fondly stroked his cheek, cooing as he watched Luke try to fight back his dimples but his smile eventually won. "So cute," he said in a baby voice.

Luke rolled his eyes in response to Michael's comment and he gently grabbed ahold of the boy's hips, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. "I'm the cute one?" Luke asked, scoffing quietly. His eyes danced over Michael's face for a second before they stopped on the boys breathtaking emerald orbs.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who looked like an adorable kitten..." Luke whispered sincerely, the grin once again taking over and causing his dimples to pop out.

Michael laughed loudly and squeaked, hugging Luke tightly and blushing madly. The older boy had said this millions of times before, but he was on such a cheeky mood as of now and couldn't control why he was this shy.

He peeked up at Luke, his eyes only being visible from his position. Mikey giggled uncontrollably, playfully letting out a soft 'mew' as if proving Luke's previous statement.

Luke felt his heart flutter in his chest as he watched Michael, love radiating throughout his body. He growled playfully at Michaels soft "mew" and grabbed the boy under the armpits before he drug him up a bit, making it so Luke could see him better. "Does kitten want to play?" Luke asked Michael, a dark smirk forming his pink lips.

Mikey smiled brightly and nodded quickly, his fluffy hair bobbing just a little. "Yes!" he said, pressing his dainty hands to Luke's chest and straddling him. He pressed sweet kisses to Luke's jaw and purred loudly. Michael smiled brightly and giggled.

"How will we play?" he asked, blinking his wide, emerald eyes and smiling curiously. He acted sweet and innocent, knowing Luke loved it.

Luke growled quietly and licked his lips. He grabbed ahold of Michael's wrists tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him, and sat up properly in one fluid motion, making it so they were once again face to face. "Shall we play hide and seek?" Luke asked, knowing it was a childish game but also knowing that wasn't the entire reason why he wanted to play.

"And if I find you, I get to punish you." Luke said, growling into Michael's ear softly before he nipped the boy's earlobe. He loved when Michael played innocent. It got him worked up but one thing that Luke always loved more than innocence was a nice, quick chase.

Michael's pink tongue swiped across his plump, luscious lips. They were still slightly swollen from biting them so much, giving them deep ruby tint. "Okay," he said softly, pecking Luke's nose gently. He loved the idea of this, and he could already feel his adrenaline pumping. He felt so giddy and aroused, so badly wanting to be punished. Just like Luke, he loved the chase as well.

Luke pecked Michael's cheek and let go of his wrists. He smirked softly down at Michael and slowly lifted his own hands up and placed them over his eyes, making it so he couldn't see anything. Luke's tongue swiped across his bottom lip before he inhaled deeply through his nose, that being his way to try and slow down his rapidly beating heart.

"One," Luke began slowly, chuckling quietly to himself when he heard Michael squeal before he felt him squirm off his lap, the patter of his feet across the floor being quick as he ran out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"No cheating!!" He faintly heard the boy yell, his voice being quiet due to how far away from Luke he was already. Luke shook his head and smiled, letting his hands fall to his lap as he began to count once again.

Michael giggled loudly and rushed as far as possible from Luke. He cradled his bump as he waddled away, going to the downstairs closet with blankets for the living room. He hid under the lower shelf, hiding behind a few pillows. He giggled softly, curling in the corner and covering himself with pillows. Soon enough, he heard Luke's pounding footsteps, squealing quietly as he heard how eager his footsteps were. He smiled and covered his mouth quickly, muffling his giddy laughs.

"Kitten" Luke hollered loudly, a grin tugging at his lips as he searched through the rooms on the bottom level. He heard the floorboard in one of the extra bedrooms creek, causing the giant grin to stretch his lips. He quietly tiptoed to the door and he opened it softly, his eyes scanning the practically empty room. His eyebrows furrowed when he found it was almost completely empty, the room only being full of empty boxes.

Luke sighed deeply and closed the door before he turned around and began his search once more, though this time he began it in the kitchen. "Where oh where has my little kitten gone?" Luke sang loudly, hoping Michael could hear him.

Michael squealed softly, loving to be called "Kitten". It made him feel so giddy and fuzzy, even aroused him sometimes. It made him feel playful. He bit his lip hard as he felt Luke walked towards the hallway, where the closet was. He curled up small, trying to stay silent though he felt so giggly.

Luke was just about to walk into the living room when he heard a faint squeal. He slowly turned his head to the right and grinned even wider when he realized exactly where Michael was hiding. "Hmm, I wonder where he could have hidden." Luke said, not wanting to let Michael know he knew where he was hiding. His hand carefully curled around the metal door knob before he opened it, letting the light from the hallway pour into the dark room.

Michael swallowed hard, ducking his head lower and watching the light pour in through a small gap between pillows. He whimpered as a pillow was snatched up, completely revealing Mikey. "Luke!" the boy whined and giggled a little, looking at him innocently. He crawled from under the shelf, crawling right to Luke's feet. He sat back on his heels, his hands clasped in his lap as he looked up at Luke, looking as sweet and innocent as ever.

"I guess you win," he whispered, nudging his face against Luke's hand and kitten-licking it gently.

Luke's breath hitched as he stared down at Michael. He moved his hand to the right a little and slowly drug his thumb along Michel's plump, bottom lip. "Don't I always?" Luke asked, his voice being slightly raspy. He felt his pants become tented, his dick being half hard.

Michael's lower lip dragged down a little, nudging from Luke's touch. "Yes," he whispered, blinking slowly up at him. "Now you get to punish me," he reminded and smiled widely, though he was sure that was the only thing on Luke's mind as of now.

Luke nodded and swallowed thickly, his hand falling back down to his side. "Up, now." He commanded, taking a step back into the hallway to allow the boy space. He watched as Michael eagerly scrambled to his feet, his head automatically bowing.

"Good boy," Luke praised, a smile tugging at his lips due to how submissive Michael was. "Now, I want you upstairs and I want you in nothing but your panties." Luke said, his back straightening a little as he began to give into his dominant side.

Michael nodded quickly, rushing up to the bedroom and stripping along the way. His pretty lace panties were moist between the hips, feeling so needy and desperate for Luke. He pushed the thick comforter and blankets off the bed, leaving the sheets and pillows. He got on his hands and knees. He pushed his hips up in the air, shivering as he heard Luke storm into the bedroom.

Once Luke heard their door clicking closed, he quickly began to strip on his journey up the stairs. When he finally did burst into the room, he was in nothing but his socks and boxers. Luke groaned loudly when his eyes landed on Michael's back side, his eyes tracing over the boy's visible curves. He took a few quick steps forward and closed the distance between him and Michael in a matter of seconds.

When he reached the squirming boy, he couldn't stop himself from gently caressing one of the younger teens soft cheeks, his pinky finger slipping beneath the side of his lacy, damp underwear. "Always so ready for me." Luke growled through clenched teeth, his fingers curling against the boy's flesh. His breathing was loud as he breathed heavily through his nose, his teeth being clasped tightly around his bottom lip as his eyes continued to roam over the visible flesh.

Michael whined at the touch, eagerly thrusting his hips against Luke's hand, pushing his bum closer. "Please," he begged, arching his back and giving Luke the view of his clothed pussy. He whimpered and mewled, rocking his hips as if imitating him being fucked. He was so desperate for Luke, his juices already dripping along the creases where his thighs met p softly and lifted his hand off of Michael's ass before he slapped the same spot harshly, the slap causing Michael to move forward a little. Luke moaned loudly as the sound echoed throughout the quiet room before it died down,it being replaced by Mikey's moans and pleas.

"Quiet, Michael, or I will gag you." Luke warned. He gently rubbed the now pinked skin, his thumb brushing ever so softly against Michael's clothed hole.

Michael hissed a little, pushing his hips back harder, being so desperate. "Please?" he begged quietly. "Touch me, punish me, wreck me," he groaned, letting his upper body rest flush against the soft pillows as he kept his bum up proudly. He whined softly and licked his lips, bouncing slowly again. He loved being punished, but he couldn't stand teasing at all.

Luke smirked softly and brushed his finger over Michael's clothed hole again, earning him a high pitched moan. "In that order??" He asked, his head tilting to the side. He loved when Michael got like this, when he became desperate for Luke to wreck him, but like also liked teasing the boy. He loved working Michael up before he fucked him raw.

"I don't care," Michael cried out softly. "Just do something, please, Master," he breathed out raggedly, grinding back against Luke's finger. He moaned out loudly as the finger nudged up against his entry, making his head fall forward onto the pillow. He clenched tightly around nothing, growing impatient with Luke right now.

Luke ran his tongue across his bottom lip and bit down on it harshly as his by hands gently landed on Michel's hips. His two pointer fingers slipped underneath the elastic band on the lacy panties. He ran his thumb along the smooth material before he finally tugged down the underwear, his fingers staying tightly curled around the material even when they were off of the boy.

"I think these maybe my new favorite underwear of yours." Luke said, speaking his thoughts out loud.

Michael smiled softly, his cheeks flushed rosy red from being so flustered. "You sure? I thought you loved that silky black thong," he said softly, getting up on his hands and knees again.

He shifted around, so eager for some much needed friction. He hummed softly, moving over a little and soon feeling Luke's knee. Mikey licked his lips and moved back, slowly sitting flush against Luke's thigh. He whined loudly as his pussy came into contact with it and eagerly began rutting his hips down, humping his thigh.

Luke hissed at the feeling if Michael's dripping wet pussy rubbing against his bare thigh and, without thinking, he brought his hand back down on the same cheek he had smacked only moments prior. The sweet sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room, the noise being loud enough to mask Michael's cry of pleasure.

"Don't move." Luke growled through clenched teeth. He grabbed a hold of Michel's hips and flipped the boy over so they were now face to face. One of Luke's knees slipped in between the boy's thighs and almost instantly, he felt the heat radiating from Michael's pussy.

Michael moaned a little at the position change, looking up at Luke eagerly. "Please," he whispered, folding his hands over one another and tucking them underneath his head. He licked his lips and spread his thick, creamy thighs, which were marked up with deep purple hickies. He pushed down a little, pressing himself against Luke's knee and letting out a slutty moan.

Luke moaned quietly along with Michael and finally decides to give into Mikey's pleading. He took a deep breath in and moved up the bed a little more, nudging Michael's legs open as he got between them. He held his breath as he pulled his throbbing cock out of his boxers, that little touch making him moan loudly.

"Ready??" Luke asked through gritted teeth. His heartbeat was beating violently in his chest, the rhythm matching the throbbing of his cock.

Michael nodded quickly, drooling as he saw Luke's massive dick. "God yes," he breathed out, clenching tightly around nothing as he waited impatiently. He pressed his heels into the mattress and groaned, letting out a shaky cry of pressure as Luke pressed his tip right against his entry. "Please please please," he whined out shakily.

Luke inhaled deeply and once again held his breath as he slowly began to slide his dick in Michael's tight, soaked entry. He groaned loudly and screwed his eyes together tightly, a moan falling from his lips when he was finally completely in Michael, his thighs being pressed flush against the boys.

"Fuck." Luke hissed, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh on Michel's hips.

Michael cried out shakily as Luke slowly pressed himself into his hole, clutching onto the blonde's shoulders tightly and crying out weakly. "S-So big," he blubbered out against his shoulder, feeling so wrecked already. He took slow, shaky breaths, his cheeks flushed deep red as he tried to adjust to Luke's size.

Luke swallowed thickly and slowly opened his eyes, his gaze instantly falling on Michel's flushed, but breathtaking face. "So tight." Luke grunted, one of his hands fisting the soft material of the sheets as he slowly began to pull out of Michael. He hissed softly when he felt the boy's walls clutch tightly around his cock, making both of them moan loudly in unison.

Michael screamed silently, his head lulling back. "M-My god," he breathed out, panting softly. He felt so pleasured, the rush of adrenaline flushing through his veins constantly. He mewed weakly as he felt Luke plunge back in, his bump nudging against the older boy's six pack.

Mikey weakly wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, tugging him close and kissing at his neck. He sucked dark marks onto the skin, bucking his hips up slightly as he continued to clench eagerly around his massive dick.

Luke moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Michael's lips pressed against his neck as he sucked purplish marks into his skin, marks that Luke always loved to admire later on. He pulled his hips back once more and plunged harder into Michael, going deeper than he had all night. He continued that action over and over again, soon causing the headboard to start hitting against the wall violently. The pictures began to rattle on the wall before one of them fell down, the sound of glass shattering filling the room though neither one of them bothered to stop.

Luke tilted his head to the side a little and granted Michael better access to his neck. He felt the boy's plump lips drag across his neck before he began to suck harshly on the spot just above his collarbone. Luke let out a ragged moan and picked up his speed, making the pleasure in his stomach uncoil and spread throughout his entire body.

Michael moaned and cried the whole time, his legs trembling as they clutched around Luke's waist tightly. He clumsily bit his collarbone occasionally, his small body rocking from the thrust. He let out a ragged whine, blubbering out noises of pleasure as Luke pounded into him. His walls felt so sore but he was being pleasured nevertheless. Luke's powerful thrusts constantly hit a sweet spot.

His small toes curled in pleasure, a sudden cry of pain slipping from his lips. "L-Luke!" he choked out, feeling his senses all go fuzzy as he threatened to slip into subspace.

Luke felt Michael bite down harshly on his shoulder right after the boy cried out in what Luke that was pleasure. He maneuvered his hips and angled his cock at another one of Michael's sweet spots, earning him a high pitched moan from Michael that was slightly muffled. Luke growled loudly and hissed when he felt Michel's heels dig harshly into the middle of his back, making his cock nudge deeper inside of the boy's now trembling walls.

"I-I can't," Michael whispered out, followed by incoherent noises and pleas. He felt his body go lax, his legs loosening from around Luke's waist as he fell unconscious.

Mikey couldn't remember what happened next, being in total subspace from the overwhelming yet incredible pleasure. He's never experienced or even heard of such a thing, but it felt so blissful. Michael felt so weightless and relaxed, being so satisfied and just so /good/.

Luke stopped his movement when Michael's body went completely lax. His eyes widened as he pulled back and seen Michael was unconscious on their bed, his head resting against a pillow while his eyes were closed, his lips being slightly parted.

"Michael?" Luke panted out. He gently grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders and shook him gently, worry settling onto his chest when he got no response.

Michael stayed unconscious for several minutes, waking up nearly an hour later. He slowly fluttered open his eyes as he was dragged out of his dreamy state. He glanced around and bit his lip slowly, the room smelling so sweet, like a candle. Mikey smiled a tad, noticing one from Yankee Candle burning on the nightstand.

Michael slowly pulled himself into sitting position, being dressed in a tank top and matching shorts pajamas. He rubbed at his eyes with the backs of his hands, whining when he didn't see Luke.

"Lukey!" he mewed loudly, feeling a little sore and having some cramps. He grumbled softly, pushing the blankets off his body and slowly climbing out of bed. He stepped into his fluffy slippers then waddled out of the room, going downstairs where he heard the television softly playing.

"Luke!" he cheered, rushing to the older boy and climbing into his lap.

Luke felt relief fill his body when he heard Michael though he stiffened for a second when the boy plopped down on his lap. He quickly tried to cover it up by wrapping his arms around Michael and burying his face in the crack of his neck. "Thank God, thought my penis had killed you." Luke murmured, trying to lighten his heavy mood.

Michael giggled loudly, covering his mouth with his dainty, manicured hand. "It felt so good, Lukey," he murmured, his eyes lighting up. "It felt like I was on a cloud, or that I was a cloud," he rambled. "It just felt so amazing," he said and blushed.

Mikey curled close to him, smiling fondly as he felt Luke's bulge. "You stopped?" he asked softly, kinda wishing Luke had kept going when he fell into subspace but also respecting that he stopped.

Luke smiled widely and pulled back a little. "Damn, I didn't realize how good I was in bed." Luke joked, snorting loudly right though he quickly shut up when he heard Michael's quiet question. "Of course I stopped! You were unconscious and it didn't feel right for me to keep going." Luke admitted, a shiver running down his spin as he thought about what it would have been like to continue fucking Michael's unconscious body.

Michael's eyes softened and his heart melted. He cupped Luke's face and cooed sweetly. "Shall we continue?" he asked and giggled softly then paused for a moment, "Or did I kinda kill the mood?" he asked with a pout. Without a doubt he was sore, but he wanted to pleasure Luke.

Luke sighed deeply, the temptation being strong, but he finally shook his head softly. "No, you need your rest and I would rather not have you pass out a second time." Luke mumbled, his thumb drawing random patterns on Michael's exposed thigh.

Luke's dick did hurt and it would continue to until he finally got his release, but he knew Michael was sore considering the boy had waddled in here and was extra cautious when he set down. Besides, Luke knew he could always finish himself off later when Michael was lying down or something.

Michael pouted a little. "Can I give you a blowie?" he asked, knowing Luke wouldn't turn that down. It wasn't like he was trying to get pleasure himself, but rather return the pleasure to Luke. He admired how the punk boy always treated him so well, and sometimes he had to give back.

Luke snorted at Michael's choice of words but quickly nodded his head. "I would love a blowie." He said, his icy blue eyes finally locking with Michael's warm, emerald ones. He subconsciously shifted his hips a little, the pain growing more, and moved his right hand back around to Michael's ass.

"Get to it." Luke said playfully, smacking Michael's ass softly right after.

Michael licked his lips and nodded, his thick bum jiggling from the contact. He slowly sunk to the floor, sitting back on his heels as he tugged down Luke's boxers. He pulled the older boy to the edge of the recliner, spreading out his legs and pumping his cock with his soft hand.

Luke groaned quietly and leaned back against the chair, his head falling against the soft material of the chair. "Fuck!" Luke moaned loudly, his eyes screwing shut tightly in pleasure. He knew he was going to finish quickly, considering the burning pleasure he had felt earlier was now returning though it was ten times stronger.

Michael hummed and began bobbing his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks. He crossed his hands behind his back, using just his head to move. Mikey slowly lowered his mouth, gagging softly and earning a low groan in response from Luke.

He kept pushing himself down, fighting back the hot tears and finally deep throating him. He suckled lightly, being cautious with his teeth. Michael's nose was buried deep into Luke's pubic hair, breathing in the scent shakily.

Luke's hands were gripping the edges of the chair tightly to keep himself from pushing Michael's head down further and keeping it there. He was breathing deeply through his nose by the time Michael began to bob his head quicker, taking all of Luke in his mouth before he pulled back up.

"Jesus, Michael." Luke growled, his grip on the chair tightening and causing his knuckles to turn white.

Michael breathed through his nose as he bobbed his head quickly, occasionally letting out softly slurping noises. He swirled around his tongue, dipping it into Luke's slit and collecting some precum. He finally moved his hands, moving one to Luke's heavy balls and fondling them to intensify the pleasure.

Luke inhaled deeply and moaned shakily. His head began to swim and his dick felt like it was going to burst at any second, signaling he was close to cumming. "I-I'm close." Luke warned, moaning loudly right after. He kept his eyes shut tightly as he tried to hold onto the pleasure that only seemed to intensify with each second that passed.

Mikey nodded a little, suddenly pulling back. "Fuck my mouth," he croaked out then took Luke's cock back into his mouth, resting his small hands on the older boy's knees. Just seconds later he felt Luke's tip hitting the back of his throat, making him gag around his massive length.

Luke did just as Michael asked and seconds later, he was shooting his cum down Mikey's throat. Luke collapsed back against the chair, all of his limbs having gone mush, and panted loudly, his chest rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm. His hands were now resting loosely on the chair's arm rests and his knees were still spread apart, Michael still being between them with his head resting against Luke's thigh.

Michael swallowed the cum load and coughed to clear his throat. He muzzled his face against Luke's thigh, letting his lover catch his breath. He purred a little and curled against the cool leather of the recliner, pressing sweet kisses to Luke's thigh and hugging his leg. He smiled at the warmth it brought and sat on his foot gently, wrapping his arms and legs around Luke's knee.

When Luke finally became aware of his surroundings again, he grumbled quietly to himself when he realized Michael was hugging his leg rather than being in his lap. Luke leaned down and gently lifted Michael up and placed him in his lap, neither of them caring that he had yet to pull up his pants. He wrapped his arms tightly around Mikey and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Thank you." Luke said, smiling softly to himself.

"You're welcome," Michael murmured, resting his cheek against Luke's shoulder. He moved a little, making the recliner rock gently. He cautiously sat down in Luke's lap, feeling his bare cock against his thigh since he was wearing rather short shorts.

"Does it hurt when I sit on it?" Michael asked worriedly, looking down at Luke's dick. He was so curious of his genitals, since he had different ones of his own. He bit his lip and tilted his head to the side like a wondrous kitten as he stared at it.

Luke shook his head and swallowed thickly. When he realized Michael's eyes were focused on his now soft dick rather than his face, he sighed deeply and decided to answer him. "Not really. Just when I have a hard on or when you accidentally place your knee on it when you curl up in my lap." Luke said, his eyes casting down to his dick which probably looked weird to Michael considering the boy really only stared at it when it was hard.

Michael hummed softly and gently grasped Luke's length, looking at the piercing and giggling as he remembered when they got their piercings. He glanced at his swelled baby bump, smiling as he pictured his belly button ring. Mikey reached down a little and pulled up Luke's boxers for him, carefully tucking it into his boxers.

"What's the purpose of balls?" he asked randomly, honestly not knowing that they held the semen. He bit his lip and looked at Luke, genuinely confused about this all.

Luke laughed softly then shrugged. "Well, they hold my semen..." he said, trailing off as he tried to think of another use for balls. "And if there is another reason for them, then I have no idea." He admitted, his eyes staying locked with Michael's. He loved when the boy got curious like this, when he asked questions and looked like a curious little kitten.

Michael giggled when Luke laughed, finding the question a little silly. "Why does your dick get all red and purple when it's hard?" he asked, all his questions suddenly flooding into his mind. He hugged Luke tightly, straddling his lap and draping his arms around his neck.

Luke sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, letting them loosely hang there. "How about I answer these later, when I can think properly?" He asked, resting his cheek on Michael's shoulder before he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Michael laughed loudly and nodded, relaxing at Luke's touch. He fell quiet and cuddled up with him, biting his lip as he heard Luke silently relaxing and cuddling him close. He took the cue and stayed quiet as well, trying to calm down from his giddy mood.

Luke hummed quietly to himself and finally felt his body go completely lax. He stayed cuddling Mikey close to his body and focused on the sweet vanilla scent that lingered on his skin, the perfume being really strong in the crook of his neck. "I love you." Luke whispered quietly before he sighed, his breath ghosting along the boy's neck and back.

Michael shivered and blushed deeply, his body trembling from the action and goosebumps covering his skin. "I love you too," he whispered, giggling sweetly and gently stroking Luke's hair. He turned his head and kissed his temple gently, rocking slowly.

Luke ran his hand up and down Michael's back, the slow rocking of the chair slowly soothing him into a sleepy state. "Do you wanna go upstairs or sleep down here?" Luke asked, him yawning loudly right after. He hummed quietly to himself when he felt Michael's fingers scratch over his scalp roughly but not rough enough to hurt.

Michael hummed and kissed Luke's temple a little more, letting his lips linger. "Here?" he asked tiredly, gently pulling back. He slowly climbed off the chair, waddling over to the couch and

grabbing his large, fluffy pink blanket. He handed it to Luke then stood up straight, taking off his shorts and staying in just his tank top and panties. He climbed back into Luke's lap and giggled, feeling much better now.

Luke smiled fondly and wrapped the blanket around both of their bodies once Michael was lying in his lap. "Better?" He asked, laughing when Michael nodded and buried his face in his neck. Luke relaxed back against the chair and let his eyes flutter closed, sleep soon starting to take over.

Michael giggled softly and sniffed Luke's neck a little, smelling mostly himself actually. "Yes," he said sheepishly, sitting comfortably in Luke's lap and fitting against his chest. He whined softly as the chair stopped rocking, but immediately grinned as he felt Luke use his foot to rock it slowly once again.

His eyelids felt heavy and he felt sleepiness wave over him as well, his head falling tiredly against his boyfriend's shoulder. He was worn out from the day, more importantly the sex, but he wasn't complaining. Mikey latched onto Luke, feeling so safe and secure in his arms.

 


	25. Chapter 24

Luke hummed quietly to himself as he slowly pushed the cart that was almost completely full of things for the baby, most of the items being big, like a bouncer and such. Michael, who was waddling in front of him, had decided early this morning that everything they had for the baby wasn't enough and he insisted that they go shopping right away and of course Luke gave into what he wanted, much like he has been recently.

Luke sighed deeply in boredom and let his eyes roam over the giant store that was filled with nothing but baby items. He was about the pull out his phone for some entertainment but a shelf on the other side of the store caught his eye. It was a small, brown shelve that was about half as tall as the other ones in the store and it was stacked with numerous baby boy toys, most of them being blue. He stared longingly at them, wanting nothing more than to be able to go and pick out some toys for their baby but he knew that wasn't an option.

Before they had even entered the store, Michael had forbid Luke to leave his side because god forbid he was to wander around the store and have the boy go into labor when Luke wasn't right next to him. While Michael's fear was adorable those many weeks ago, it was now starting to annoy him. He was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't have more than five seconds alone, even when they are in the same house.

Luke shook his head and glanced back at Michael, seeing he had two different colored diaper bags in his hands. One was brown with zoo animals all over it  and the other one was blue with white stripes on it. “We already have three diaper bags at home.” Luke said, rolling his eyes when Michael glared at him.

Michael looked at Luke and huffed, putting them in the cart anyways. “But the ones at home don't have cute animals and stripes on them,” he said, looking around the aisle once more. His mood swings were now insane, snapping at Luke one moment then crawling to him sweetly the next.

Mikey popped out his hip absentmindedly as he looked at the shelves, humming to himself. His belly was huge, being held by a stretchy blouse. He was wearing leggings, loving the comfy pants. He had gained plenty of weight, mostly on his thighs. However, with his hormones he'd cry and scream about his weight while stuffing his face with ice cream and cookies.

“I think we need more clothes,” he said and spun around, looking up at Luke. It was only 8:00am, barely. He knew Luke was exhausted, but he was feeling so anxious about the child's birth.

Luke sighed and drug the palm of his hand over his face before he began to push the cart, having to maneuver it around Michael. “Let's go.” Luke mumbled as he began to walk towards the newborn section. He knew there was no use in arguing with Michael. He has read enough books online about pregnancies to know that Mikey was in the nesting stage, which meant he would change everything in the baby's room until he was certain it was absolutely perfect.

Michael followed after Luke, holding onto his arm and nuzzling up against him sweetly. He looked at the baby clothing and his whole face lit up, an adorable smile plastered on his face. “Aww!” he cooed loudly, looking at the tiny onesies. He grabbed a blue one with a cartoon kawaii-like fox on it, showing it to the older boy and grinning brightly.

“Isn't that so cute?” he asked, getting all worked up over one piece of clothing. He continued fonding over it, putting it in the cart.

Luke nodded absentmindedly and glanced over the other tiny clothes. He snorted loudly when a certain orange one caught his eyes. He reached to the right a little and grabbed it before he held it up so both him and Michael could could see the white letters that were rimmed with black that said ‘Just did 9 months on the inside.’

“We have to get this one.” Luke said matter of factly. He was going to get this onesie whether Michael wanted him to or not.

Michael rolled his eyes at the shirt. “Oh so funny,” he said sarcastically and continued looking through the rack, shuffling through the tiny hangers. He hummed and grabbed mostly ones with animated animals on them. Mikey also looked at socks, getting quite a few for the baby.

“What else do we need?” he asked Luke as he tried fitting everything in the cart. It was practically overflowing since they had such large boxes.

Luke hummed quietly and tapped his pointer finger on his chin, acting as if he was in deep thought. “Diapers?” Luke asked rather than stated. He had almost no idea how many cases of diapers they had but from what he has read, you can never have too many.

Michael ooo’ed and nodded quickly. “We should really stock up on those. It's better to have something when you don't need it than not have something when you need it,” he said, shooing Luke out of the way and pushing the cart himself.

Mikey hummed as he walked, tapping along the cart handle and letting his boots scuff against the tile floor. His boots were barely even boots, more like house slippers. He had several pairs of them since they were so comfortable and warm.

Luke followed along behind Michael, his fingers drumming against his thigh as he walked. He stared at the floor, the way his shoes looked against the white tile being oddly entertaining to him. He pursed his lips to the side as he soon got entrapped in his own thoughts, them mostly being reminders on what they needed to get.

“Oh, Michael, we need to stop by the store after this and get some stuff for Carol's barbeque tomorrow.” Luke said, the memory of Carol telling his about it just now resurfacing once again.

Michael hummed and nodded. “Like what?” he asked as he grabbed a couple bags of diapers, stuffing them into the cart. He grabbed some baby wipes as well and smiled, knowing they needed to stock up on these too.

Luke scratched the back of his neck and shrugged before he finally looked up at Michael. “I don't know what people eat at barbeques, I've never been to one. I was never home when Carol had one.” Luke admitted, a dark smile tugging at his lips when he remembered what him and Zayn did during the one barbeque Carol had that he had actually went to. It’s one no one will ever forget, including Carols friends senile old grandmother who refuses to attend anymore of the barbeques.

Michael just nodded and smiled softly. “Are we done here?” he asked first. “And we can just get some chips and drinks for the barbecue. I can make some potato salad once we get home,” he said and gently pushed the cart towards Luke so he could take it.

Mikey yawned softly and stretched his arms over his head, his massive belly popping out. He stretched his legs as well, extending them slightly and adjusting the waistband of both his panties and leggings.

Luke waited for Michael to finish then he began to push the cart towards one of the checkout stands. “I think so.” He said, slowing down his pace so Michael could catch up to him.

Once they reached the checkout stand, Luke began to unload the cart. He started with the heavy things then moved onto the smaller items, like the diapers and wipes and onesies. “I think we're set for at least a few months.” Luke commented as he glanced over the items, just now realizing how much they really got.

Michael smiled and dug through his purse, handing Luke his wallet. “I just want to be prepared,” he said softly, another worker coming over to help Mikey load the cart. He thanked him with a smile, putting the lighter things on top then watching Luke use the debit card.

They had no financial issues since Luke got plenty of money from child support and such. Michael argued that they should work once the baby was all settled in, however.

Luke waited for his receipt then he began to push the cart towards the sliding glass door. He argued with Michael the entire trip to the car, him refusing to let the boy push the cart and Michael being set on pushing it even when they were only a few feet away from the car.

“Get in.” Luke commanded Michael when they reached the car. He walked around the other side of the car and began to load the baby's things in the back seat. He made sure all the items were stacked perfectly and there was no chance of them tipping over once they were driving.

Michael ignored Luke's command, just watching him load everything and trying to butt in to fix things. He sighed once the older boy finally closed the door, Luke motioning the pregnant boy inside the boy. Mikey grumbled softly and flung open the door, slowly climbing in with a minor struggle.

Luke closed Michael's door once he was safely in and buckled. He walked around to his side of the car and climbed in then closed his door. He patted his pockets then sighed when he realized his phone was the only thing in his pocket. He moved his arm over a little, his elbow resting on the console between them as he held his hand palm up, silently asking Michael for the keys that the younger boy insisted were to be put in his purse.

Mikey oh’ed and quickly dug in his rather large purse, shuffling through the makeup, the travel-size tissue packets, perfume, and their wallets. He finally found the keys and dropped them into Luke's palm, zipping up his purse afterward and letting it sit in his lap. He leaned back in his seat, sighing softly and hummed as they began driving.

Luke focused on the road as he drove, his eyes only occasionally shifting over to Michael so he could see if he was okay. They sat in silence, the only noise being the purr of the engine and Luke's stomach growling every once in awhile. “What store should we go to?” Luke asked when they reached a stop light. He turned his head a little and looked at Michael, a smile tugging at his lips when he seen the younger teen was half asleep.

Michael blinked quickly, sitting up in his seat. He set his purse on the floorboard and shifted in the seat, which was thankfully rather wide. He cuddled up against Luke's side and hummed softly, smiling a tad.

“I say we go to Starbucks drive thru then Target,” he said softly, burying his face into Luke's chest. He held his stomach gently, letting it lay against the console which sat between the two seats.

Luke took one hand off of the steering wheel and wrapped it around Michael's body, pulling the boy as close as the console would allow him to. “Sounds good to me.” Luke said, his stomach growling loudly when he thought about the food he could get at Starbucks, including a Bacon and egg sandwich.

Michael closed his eyes and relaxed. “I want the usual and a muffin,” he murmured against his chest, sniffing his t-shirt. He whined a little as he smelled nothing but his own perfume instead of Luke's masculine cologne. “You hang out with me too much,” he teased.

Luke snorted and pulled into Starbucks drive through, knowing Michael wouldn't want to get out. He stopped the car when they reached the order intercom thing and looked down at Mikey, one of his eyes brows being inclined. “Like I have a choice.” Luke joked, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before he began to order their food and drinks, getting their usuals plus three breakfast sandwiches for himself and a muffin for Michel.

“Three sandwiches?” Michael nearly yelled, amazed by how much Luke could it. He bit his lip and hummed, squinting his eyes at Luke. “You better share one,” he simply murmured and slowly tugged himself up, grabbing Luke's wallet from his purse.

He got out the exact amount, not in the mood to wait to get their change back. Mikey leaned back against Luke's chest as he drove forward a little and handed him the money.

“Don't I always?” Luke asked, smiling softly at the boy before he grabbed the money out of his hands and handed it to the lady at the window who in return, handed him the food and drinks.

“Thanks.” Luke murmured, smiling at the woman in the window though it turned out more of a grimace. He passed Michael his coffee but kept the bag of food in his lap, knowing if he were to hand it to Mikey, he wouldn't get more than a half eaten sandwich.

Michael watched Luke expectantly, huffing as he set the bag in his lap. “Give me my food,” he whined, sipping on his frappe and making grabby hands for the food. He was starving and couldn't put up with Luke's food teasing.

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled into a parking space that was in front of Starbucks. He put the car into park and reached into the bag, grabbing both a breakfast sandwich and muffin in one hand. He passed the items over to Michael before he grabbed his own, and, without even waiting for Mikey, he began to eat his food, managing to have half of one gone by the time Michael took a bite out of his.

“This is so good.” Luke said, well, more like moaned, around a mouth full of food. He took another giant bite of his sandwich then he took a big drink of his frappe but grimaced seconds later, soon discovering that his food and sweet coffee didn't mix well together.

Michael watched and giggled loudly, taking his time to eat. He hummed and ate the blueberry muffin happily, breaking it into chunks and eating it that way. They ate quietly, occasionally sharing glances and playfully glaring at each other.

Mikey smiled and put his trash into the bag, finishing up his breakfast sandwich now. He watched Luke scarf everything down, pursing his lips a little. “You're going to make yourself sick,” he gently warned.

Luke shrugged and shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and chewed it, then smiled widely over at Michael, his mouth brimming full of food. “It'll be worth it.” Luke said around his mouth full of food. He finished chewing it then swallowed it, choking a little on the amount of food he had in his mouth.

Michael rolled his eyes playfully and giggled. “Drive!” he whined, hitting Luke's back gently to help him from choking on his food. He drank his frappe and soon finished his food, eager to get groceries so he could get more junk food.

Luke drank some of his frappe then did as Michael said and began to drive. He pulled out of the parking lot of Starbucks and drove across the street to Targets parking lot. He parked in a spot close to the door then turned off the car and slipped his car keys into his pocket rather than handing them to Michael.

“Let's go.” Luke said, grabbing his frappe before he opened his car door and got out.

Michael wobbled out of the car and smiled softly, holding his cup and following Luke inside. He sipped on his drink and held onto his hand, humming happily and watching Luke grab a cart. “Can I get fruit snacks?” he asked and smiled sweetly, batting his long eyelashes.

Luke held onto Michael's hand and pushed the cart with the other, his frappe being in the seat of the cart. “As long as I can get oreos.” Luke said, smiling widely at Michael who was glaring at him. He loved oreos just as much as Michael loved fruit snacks and if the boy was getting what he wanted, then so was Luke.

Michael followed Luke to the food section, grabbing things they needed for the house and Carol’s BBQ. He hummed and grabbed a couple things of fruit snacks then let Luke get his Oreos as well.

“What time is the barbecue?” he asked softly, slurping on his empty drink which made the obnoxious noise he knew Luke hated.

Luke placed his oreos in a less crowded place in a cart to prevent them from getting smashed. He cringed when Michael began to make that noise, making him to grind his teeth together. “Four.” He simply said as he glared daggers at Michael.

Michael smiled innocently and continued walking, acting obvious to Luke's frustration. He swayed his hips in a teasing manner -- a provocative one -- just to fuel the fire. “What should I wear?” he asked, touching his own hips.

Luke inhaled sharply when he seen the way Michael was walking. He growled under his breath, his hands tightening around the shopping carts handle when Michael slowly began to touch his hips, letting his fingers skim over the visible flesh. Luke gulped loudly and reluctantly ripped his gaze away from him, his eyes focusing on a bag of chips that was in the cart.

“A nice, pretty dress.” Luke mumbled, his mind being filled with images of Michael in numerous dresses that made the boy look stunning. Luke smiled internally and nodded his head a bit, feeling smug for thinking about the idea.

Michael smiled widely and nodded, facing forward so his back was to Luke. He slowly tugged up his leggings, his hot pink thong visible through the stretched, black material. He continued walking a little then finally released the waistband, smirking wickedly to himself. “Alright, can you help me choose one once we get home?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Luke was breathing heavily through his nose and his black skinny jeans were slightly tight in his crotch area by the time Michael had let his pants go. “Already know which one you're going to wear.” Luke growled, his dark blue eyes moving over Michael's backside one more time before he ripped his gaze away and focused on the aisles full of food.

“And what dress would that be?” Michael asked as he watched Luke, smiling brightly yet curiously at him. He noticed Luke's bulge, but kept up his oblivious act. He grabbed a few more things, some being junk food and others being rather healthy.

Luke bite his lip harshly and grabbed a can of whip cream out of the fridge area when they walked passed it. He put it next to his oreos, not wanting it to get lost because he had some plans later that involved it. “The pink one with the white lace on it, or the short black one that has spaghetti straps.” Luke said, finally answering Michael's question though he was having a struggle deciding which one he wanted him to wear.

Mikey nodded and smiled widely. “Alright, I'll decide once we get home,” he said softly and got some yogurt and ice cream. “I think we're good,” he said and looked at the grocery cart full of food. He rubbed his hips and hummed, holding onto Luke's arm as they walked.

Luke grabbed random items off the shelves as they walked, though he was scolded every single time by Michael. When they reached the checkout stand, Luke put all the items on it and waited for the woman to ring it up before he paid with the money Michael handed him. Luke, with the help of the grocery bagger, put all the bags back in the cart.

“Ready to get home, Kitten?” Luke asked softly, though his blood was boiling in his veins due to Michael continuously rubbing up against him as they walked out to the car.

“Yes,” Michael purred, caressing Luke's chest and brushing his dainty hands over his crotch. He felt so needy all the sudden, and he wanted it rough. He wanted to rile Luke up until he snapped, threatening the boy even.

Once they were both in the car, Mikey very boldly popped open the button of Luke's skinny jeans. He smirked and watched them unzip on their own from Luke's bulge.

Luke didn't even try to stop Michael from doing what he was doing. He knew that even if he did, Michael would do it anyway though he would wait until Luke was driving and couldn’t do anything about it. “What's so funny? You caused this.” Luke snapped, his hands curling around the steering wheel as he tried to calm himself down, knowing if he didn't he would fuck Michael in the car even if every single person that walked by could see or hear them.

Michael smiled wickedly, yet somehow innocently. “I did?” he gawked. “How so, Lukey?” he asked, skipping his hand into the older boy's jeans and squeezing his warm, growing cock. He licked his lips hungrily, feeling himself become so aroused already. He tried to suppress his own arousal and worked on riling Luke up.

Luke tipped his head back and moaned loudly, his moan being ragged but breathless. “Y-You know how.” Luke stuttered, his eyes screwing shut tightly when Michael tightened his grip on his cock, but not hard enough to hurt him.

“God.” Luke breathed out as Michael slowly began to pump his almost hard cock, his thumb swiping over Luke's swollen tip.

Michael bit his lip hard and watched Luke's clothed dick intently. “I want anal,” he whispered, honestly wanting to try that again. They did before, but that was months ago. He knew Luke wouldn't deny it either, which made him just smile even more. He had Luke wrapped around his finger when it came to certain things, but the older boy also had several tricks up his sleeve.

Whatever reaction Michael was getting from Luke stopped the second he mentioned anal. Luke's eyes snapped open, his chest heaving, and looked over at Michael through blurry eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly, wanting to make sure he was certain before they tried anal again.

Michael nodded and smiled assuringly. “Please,” he begged, kissing at Luke's neck and massaging right along the creases of where his thighs met his crotch area. He pinched it lightly, knowing how sensitive the areas were for him.

Luke moaned breathlessly,  his heart hammering away in his chest as his imagination was filled with images of Michael bent over, his cheeks being spread and giving Luke the perfect view of his… Shaking off the all to tempting thoughts, Luke grabbed Michael's wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants to stop this from going anywhere else.

“Not here. Not now.” He growled, carefully setting Michael's hand on his own lap. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the pressure from his boxers still being too tight, and turned the car on, wanting, no needing to get home as fast as he possibly could.

Michael smiled widely and nodded, gently and delicately tucking Luke's cock back into his jeans and zipping them up. Once they got home, Mikey helped carry bags inside, whining quietly as he felt the wetness seep through the tiny thong, making his leggings rather messy.

He grumbled softly and looked over, watching Luke balance almost all the bags -- except the ones Michael carried in -- on his arms. Mikey giggled at Luke's eagerness, quickly helping him set everything down and put away the cold food.

“Leave the rest there.” Luke growled when Michael bent down to grab the rest of the food. He walked forward and grabbed Michael's wrist in his hand, then spun the boy around so they were face to face, dark blue eyes locking with dark green eyes.

“I really wish you were naked right now.” He whispered darkly in his ear, one of his legs slipping between Michael's. Grabbing a hold of the boys calf, he hiked up his leg which caused Michaels soaking wet pussy to rub against his thigh, making him moan loudly in response.

Michael whimpered shakily, suddenly turning submissive from this simple movement. “Your wish is my command,” he whispered, tugging off his shirt as he began grinding against Luke's thigh. He moaned raggedly and clutched onto the older boy, humping his thick yet toned thigh desperately. He gently took the punk boy's hands and put them on his bum.

Luke’s hands curled around each of Michael's cheeks. He groped them for a second, loving the way it felt to knead his soft cheeks. Without his permission, Luke lifted Michael up and maneuvered his legs a little so the boy's legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands clutching Luke's biceps for support.

“Where should we do it today?” Luke asked, his voice husky and deep. He began to trail kisses up Michael’s neck, stopping when his lips brushed against the boys moist bottom lip. Growling loudly, Luke clasped his teeth around his bottom lip and tugged on it roughly before he let it go, his tongue running over the imprints his teeth had left on Michael’s lip.

Michael cried out rather loudly, squeezing Luke's biceps. “B-Bend me over something, I don't care where,” he whimpered, rutting against Luke's prominent bulge desperately. He moaned shakily, grunting as he bucked his hips, without a doubt staining his thong.

Luke groaned and began to walk forward, having to guess where he was going though he had a good idea that he was walking towards the living room. Much to Luke's liking, he soon ran into couch in the living room but he thankfully didn't drop Michael.

“Here.” Were the simple words Luke uttered as he gently set Michel back down on the ground before he turned him around and bent him over, wasting absolutely no time at all.

Michael licked his lips, loving how he was like Luke's little puppet, everything being controlled by Luke only. He gasped a little as his pants were tugged down, obediently stepping out of them once they pooled at his feet. Mikey situated himself comfortably so his baby bump wasn't an issue, then arched his back. Both entries were exposed to Luke, his slickness dripping along his inner thighs.

Luke growled loudly when Michael spread his thighs and arched his back, giving him the perfect view of both holes. Stripping quickly from his own clothes, he walked forward, all to eager to enter Michael, and pressed his chest flush against the boys back.

“Hmm, should I go in dry or get you nice and lubricated??” Luke asked, humming loudly to himself as one of his hands slipped between Michael's legs, his pointer finger instantly being drenched as it slowly circled his entry. They may be doing anal today, but he still wanted to give Michael’s pussy some attention.

Michael let out a deep, ragged breath. “Lubricate me,” he begged, hearing Luke shuffled around and grab a bottle of lube they had randomly located on the small table beside the couch.

“We should probably hide those better,” he murmured and giggled softly, hearing Luke squirt some of the vanilla lubricant onto his fingers. He shuffled a little, pushing himself up on his tippy toes and exposing himself even more to Luke.

Luke looked down at the substance in his hand and, out of curiosity, he lifted his hand to his nose and inhaled deeply. As if on instinct, Luke scrunched his nose and put his hand as far away from his nose as he possibly could get it. He was expecting the lubricant to smell like Michael always did, considering the boy always smelled like vanilla, but instead, it smelt like some sweet version of a cupcakes vomit.

“Probably. Especially when it smells like this.” Luke said, his nose staying scrunched up. Shaking off his previous distraction, he refocused on Michael's puckered hole and smiled widely. Luke spread the lube around on his two fingers before he slowly began to circle Michael's /back/ entry. Inhaling deeply, he slowly pushed one finger past the first ring of muscles, making Michael clamp tightly around his finger.

Mikey let out a painful whine, his back arching even more. He hissed softly, wanting to push back against Luke's thick finger but at the same time the pain was excruciating. “I'm okay,” he breathed out, assuring himself more than Luke. He hummed briefly, trying to relax though this felt so weird, yet mildly familiar.

“Tell me when I can continue.” Luke hissed, his eyes scrunching closed as faint memories of his past sexual experiences began to arise, most of them involving innocent little boys he would bend over whatever he could find before he thrust into them completely dry, not even bothering to at least spit on his hand.

Shaking his head to get rid of those memories, he once again refocused on Michael. That was him in the past, that wasn't him now. He couldn't hurt Michael like he used to hurt those boys, he refused. “Are you okay?” Luke suddenly asked, his voice being scratchy and deep. He needed the reassurance that Mikey was okay, especially since he just took a very unpleasant stroll down memory lane.

“Yes, Lucas,” Michael grunted out, his walls tight and warm around Luke's finger. He let out a breathy moan, his head tipping forward. “More,” he squeaked out after several moments. He hummed and clutched the cushions tightly as he felt Luke very cautiously add a second finger, his spare fingers pressing flush against his pussy as he buried his digits deep inside his hole.

Luke held his breath as he added the second finger, wanting to make sure that his heavy breathing wouldn't be too loud, just in case Michael wanted him to stop by simply whimpering but that never happened. Minutes after Luke had added his second finger, he felt Michael slowly start to wiggle before he pulled up and pushed down. Luke internally smiled as he hungrily watched Michael fuck himself on his fingers.

“Stop moving.” He growled when he remembered he was in charge. Michael whimpered loudly but did as Luke said, his body once again slumping against the couch. “Good boy,” Luke praised as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

“But if you move again, I will not allow you to cum.” Luke growled as he shoved his fingers back into Michael's hole.

Michael cried out brokenly as Luke plunged his long, thick fingers back into his tight little hole. “Fuck!” he screamed, biting his lip hard but letting out a loud moan nevertheless. He whimpered in pleasure, struggling to remain still as he felt Luke jab his fingers roughly and eagerly.

He felt his muscles tighten and slowly fall numb, loving to be taken over; dominated. He cherished intimate moments like these, how he gave in to Luke and put his trust into his hands to pleasure and even give the boy some pain. Mikey found them incredibly loving, always knowing that no matter how rough and hard they were going at it, Luke would stop in a heartbeat if Michael let out a painful whimper.

Luke felt proud as he listened to the broken moans Michael emitted, but what really had him proud was while he maybe finger fucking Michael, he has yet to actually fuck him, and he still made the boy a writhing mess beneath him. Luke continued thrusting his fingers in and out Mikey’s wrecked hole, being rough yet careful at the same time. “Ready?” Luke grunted a few minutes later. He was absolutely sure Michael was ready now, considering he could probably add another finger without hurting him.

Michael nodded quickly, being so eager and desperate for Luke's cock. “Please, please, please,” he blubbered out, letting out a keen whine as he spread his thick thighs a little. He felt Luke slowly slip out his fingers, hearing the older boy lube himself quickly. Michael slowly rutted his hips, his core already feeling so hot and pulsing.

Luke bite down on his bottom lip harshly and grabbed a hold of Michael's hips, halting the boy's movements. Luke inhaled deeply and screwed his eyes shut tightly as he slowly began to push into Michael, his tip just barely making it into him before they both moaned loudly.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Luke growled, his hands tightening around Mikey's hips. He was tight, tighter than Luke had remembered and that was making it that much more harder for him not to move.

Michael squeaked weakly, his tiny hands grasping the cushions desperately as he clenched impossibly tight around Luke. His hole was nicely lubricating and stretched, but he still managed to be incredibly tight.

“Lukey,” he whined, feeling so much pain yet pleasure all at once. He wanted to be fucked into oblivion, but at the same time he wanted to take this slow and cherish the weird yet mind blowing feeling.

“Michael...” Luke breathed, trying to form a coherent thought but all he could focus on was the almost painful tightness that cocooned his dick. He inhaled deeply and shifted his hips a little, his breath hitching in his throat when his dick nudged deeper into Michael.

“Tell me when I can move.” Luke growled, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh on Michael's hips. It was taking every ounce of self control Luke had to not move, but he was soon finding out he didn't have as much self control when it came to sex as he thought.

Michael stayed tense for several moments then finally let out a much needed breath. “Go,” he choked out, wanting nothing more than to be pounded into next week, but he himself didn't even know his body's limits. He knew no matter what, however, Luke would always care for him and make sure he's okay.

“Please go hard,” Mikey begged, his cheeks burning from how bashful he was. He honestly loved this kind of sex, it was weird but incredible at the same time.

“As you wish.” Luke breathed in relief, honestly glad Michael had told him to move because he didn't know if he could hold himself back much longer. Luke slowly pulled back, moaning as he did so, but stopped when his tip was almost out of the boy. He clenched his teeth together tightly and, without warning Michael, he thrust forward as hard as he was willing to at the moment which was still pretty hard.

Michael let out a long, drawn out moan and readjusted himself due to his body being jostled forward. Gripping Mikey’s hips better, Luke pulled back and pushed back in, creating a fast, hard rhythm that had his stomach clenching deliciously from the pleasure.

Michael grunted and moaned loudly, his face flushing bright pink and tears spilling freely down his cheeks. He was so wrecked and destroyed, all the feeling in his limbs rushing to his fingertips and toes. He pressed his face to the cushion uncomfortably, letting out shuddering spurts of air and shallow sniffles.

“Oh,” was all Mikey managed to say, feeling himself slip to hell then retreat right back to heaven, the feeling constantly alternating. He felt such immense pleasure, but his main focus was on how incredible and beautiful  Luke sounded. He heard his loud moans and explicit curses slip from his sinful lips, honestly craving to hear those.

“Ohhh fuck.” Luke moaned loudly as he continued to pound into Michael. The burning pleasure that was once just in his stomach, was now radiating throughout his entire body.

Luke shifted his hips a little, making his thrusts deeper, and moaned loudly, his head tipping back a little. He tried focusing on the noises Michael was making but all of his senses were overridden due to the immense pleasure he was feeling right now. All he could really focus on was the way Michael's hole would clench around his cock each time he pulled out, or the way the boy would occasionally push himself back a little to try and match the rhythm, only to collapse back on the couch because all of his limbs turned to jelly.

Michael felt his body grow weaker and weaker by the second, the pleasure growing as well. “I'm getting close,” he warned, his vision going fuzzy for a moment but he blinked it away fervently.

He bounced back against Luke, hissing as he felt the older boy's balls slap against his pussy. He groaned a little, even finding the slight pain and discomfort so pleasurable. He buried his sweaty face against the leather of the couch cushion, letting out rather loud pants.

“Cum for me, Michael!” Luke commanded, his voice deep and scratchy. He continued to thrust deeply and harshly into Michael, marveling the sound that echoed throughout the room when his balls slapped sharply against the boys dripping wet pussy, that being the only noise he could really hear.

Luke moaned loudly when he felt the pleasure move to the tip of his dick, meaning he was close as well. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, needing to cum quickly. Luke glanced down at Michael's ass through blurry eyes and watched hungrily as his cock slid in and out of Mikey's stretched hole, again, and again and again, the sight causing his head to swim and his stomach to clench in both a painful, and pleasurable way.

“Cum!” He growled, his right hand slapping against Michael's backside. A beautiful, porn star worthy moan left Michael's mouth as he clenched tightly around Luke's cock, making it nearly impossible for him to hold on any longer.

Michael arched his back even more as he was spanked, his bum sticking out in an eye-catching way. He grunted softly and reached both hands back, grasping Luke's bum as he thrust in again and pulled him close to his body. He moaned shakily as he felt the punk boy press flush against him, his hips slowly stuttering to a stop as if reading Michael's mind.

“M-My god,” Mikey whispered brokenly, grinding back against him and crying out softly as his pussy came into contact with Luke's balls, that being the only friction he received. He smirked lazily as Luke's cock grazed his sweet spots, instantly cumming at the feeling.

Luke followed right after Michael and came loudly, filling Michael’s wrecked hole to the brink. He collapsed on top of the boy, pressing his body further into the couch, and gasped loudly in his ear. His mind was hazy and his body light, this being one of the strongest orgasm’s he has had in a while.   

Cum was rolling down in between Michael's thighs by the time Luke became aware of his surroundings again. He pushed himself up into a standing position as hissed as he pulled out of Michael, his cock being very sore. He frowned when he heard Michael whimper but he didn't pay too much attention to it. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel before he got it wet and returned back into the living room, smirking when he seen Mikey was still pressed up against the couch.

“Feeling good?” Luke asked smugly, his droopy eyes brightening when he seen the small smile Michael directed toward him. Luke returned the smile and leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the side of his head before he carefully began to clean off the light pink mixture that had already started to dry.

Michael shivered as he felt Luke clean his body, his sore wrecked hole. He had bled a little, but it wasn't necessarily unbearable. He flopped against the couch once he finished, propping his hips up on a pillow and being cautious of his bump.

“Love you,” he breathed out, closing his eyes slowly and yawning quietly.

Luke set down on the other end of the couch and leaned back against it, his head resting against the top of the cushion. “I love you too.” He mumbled quietly. He slowly slid one of his hands across the couch and let it rest on top of Michael's ankle, that giving him the comfort of knowing he was still next to him.

Michael relaxed at the simple touch, slowly pulling himself closer to Luke and resting his head against his thigh. He kissed his low abs lightly, smiling lazily and humming happily. “You're so amazing,” he whispered, moving himself and laying on his side instead.

The right side of Luke's lips lifted up a little before they fell once again. He was too tired to even bother to try keep even half a smile on his face. “Says the one who's thirty something weeks pregnant and still manages to keep up with my sex drive.” Luke murmured, his lips twitching a little when he recalled Michael riding him last week.

Michael laughed softly and hummed, pressing wet pecks along his v-line. “Sex is a strong passion we share,” he teased and tugged at Luke's arm, draping it over himself. “Can't wait until I give birth and we can do more positions like before,” he whispered softly.

Luke ran his thumb along Michael's back and snorted loudly. “That and our love for food.” he said, chuckling softly to himself when he realized he would be the only one who loved food once the baby was here.

Luke sighed deeply and sat up a little straighter, the movement jostling Michael's body a little. “We probably won't have enough energy to have sex for a while after the baby's born.” Luke whispered truthfully. He had many memories of different family members telling Carol how long it had been since they had a good nights sleeps because the baby kept them up at night.

Michael hummed softly and nodded, caressing Luke's hip. “We'll manage,” he assured and looked up at him with an encouraging smile. He scooted closer to Luke and relaxed, slowly closing his eyes as he thought about how their life would change with the baby.

Luke nodded softly and sighed once again. He was excited for the baby, but he wasn't excited for the many hours they would have to stay up with it at night. He knew Michael would be persistent on only him getting up with the baby every night, but he also knew that after a few days of getting little to no sleep, it would start to get to him.

“We’ll manage if you promise me you'll let me get up with him some nights, even if you don't want to let me.” Luke bargained, his eyes fluttering open when images of a sleep deprived Michael running through the house in search of gas drops popped into mind.

Michael hummed softly as he pondered for a moment. “/Some/ nights, but not at all,” he said, glancing up at Luke again with a compromising look. He dragged himself into Luke's lap, sitting across his lap with his legs going across him -- like bridal style.

Luke huffed quietly at Michael's idea of compromising, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the boy once he got situated and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He inhaled deeply and smiled when his nose was filled with vanilla, Michael's vanilla, not the nasty lube, and sex.

“I'm excited for the baby, Michael.” Luke said out of nowhere, his voice being quiet and slightly muffled. He pulled back a little and looked down at Michael's face, seeing the boy was grinning rather than frowning like Luke thought he would be.

“Me too!” Michael cheered and sighed happily, holding Luke close and swaying them slightly. “I can't wait,” he whispered and relaxed a little, looking down at his bump and feeling his heart flip at the sight. He felt so emotional when it came to the baby, being so eager just to see him physically.

“Me either.” Luke admitted, grinning widely as he glanced down at Michael's round stomach. He unwrapped one of his arms from around him and splayed his large hand out on the boy's belly. “My hands not bigger than it anymore.” He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out.

Luke ran his thumb along the underside of Michael's stomach and smiled widely once again when he felt the baby kick. “There’s my baby boy.” He whispered fondly, his heart fluttering in his chest when he remembered the first time he felt the baby kick which was many, many weeks ago.

Michael watched and giggled softly, aweing as he watched Luke's fingers move ever so slightly as the baby kicked. He hummed and buried his face against Luke's chest, sighing in content as he held onto him. “I bet he'll be a daddy's boy,” he said honestly.

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael's words and smiled when the baby kicked harder. “Should that be a sign?” Luke asked jokingly, though it earned him a glare from Michael. He laughed loudly and relaxed back against the couch, his feet being propped up on the table.

“Oh come on, you know he’ll love you more than me considering you are the one who carried him for nine months. I'm only the one who poked him in the head every single day since he was conceived.” Luke said playfully, his eyes going into slits when Michael hit his chest lightly.

Michael laughed at the reaction he earned from Luke, flashing him a sweet, cheeky smile. “But you're the fun parent, remember?” he teased and patted his tummy, putting Luke's hand back on it.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest and frowned deeply, his eyebrows being slightly furrowed. “I will be the fun parent. Especially when I'm the one who helps him prank you.” Luke grumbled, pouting when he seen Michael roll his eyes.

“Just wait until you wake up in a bed full of dirt and worms.” Luke added, having to bite down on his bottom lip when a grin began to threaten to form his lips.

“So mean,” Michael whined, pulling away from Luke. He stood up and walked to his clothes, still being completely naked. He tugged on his panties, fixing the waistband with a huff. “So mean, so mean,” he continued to pout, wanting Luke to apologize of course.

Luke got up and walked over to his boxers which somehow managed to get kicked across the room. He pulled them on, along with his jeans, and walked back over to the couch before he set down on the armrest.  “I am so terribly sorry for telling you what mine and our son's future plans are.” Luke sighed, not meaning the apology, but he didn't want to listen to the words ‘so mean’ for the rest of the day.

Michael shot Luke a glare at his heavily sarcastic apology. “Just know that I'll cast revenge one way or another,” he said and stole Luke's shirt. He pulled it on and hummed casually, wearing it like a nightgown though his lower regions were completely exposed, thanks to his large bump.

He waddled over to Luke, tapping his pointer fingers against his bare collarbones. “Massage please?” he asked sweetly, despite their bickering just moments ago.

Luke inclined an eyebrow but didn't argue with the boy on whether or not he would actually be able to get revenge on him. “What would you like me to massage?” He asked, honestly not knowing if Michael wanted his feet, back, or shoulders massaged today.

Michael hummed and tried sitting on Luke's thigh, but he continued slipping off. “Everything,” he begged, still struggling to sit on his thigh. He tugged at Luke's shoulders, smiling widely as he finally succeeded and sat comfortably on his thigh.

Luke smiled fondly down at Michael and gently wrapped an arm around his back to ensure he wouldn't slip off of his thigh again. “Wanna go upstairs so we can get to lotion and you can lay down on our bed?” Luke asked softly, his hand subconsciously rubbing the small of Michael's back. He was always gentle with Mikey when he got in moods like this, moods that reminded Luke exactly why he fell in love with him. Which was because of how innocent and caring he was.

Michael nodded and grinned widely, wrapping himself around Luke and grumbling as his bump was squashed slightly. He ignored it, however, knowing nothing too serious could possibly happened. He laid his head on Luke's shoulder as he was carried upstairs, smiling lovingly because he knew he was rather heavy but Luke still made an effort to carry him.

Luke gently set Michael on the bed once they reached the room, then he began to search for the special lotion Mikey insisted they get because it made his skin extremely soft. “Where the hell is your lotion?” Luke growled, his eyes roaming over all the different bottles on their dresser though not one of them was the lotion.

Michael watched Luke and laughed loudly, being in such a goofy mood. “I think it's in the bathroom,” he said softly. “Remember? You used it the other day to massage my thighs and bum,” he reminded and giggled softly.

Luke frowned as he thought back to the other day, realizing Michael was right. “You could have told me that sooner.” He grumbled as he walked towards the bathroom, sporting the green bottle on the counter once he walked through the bathroom door.

Michael rolled his eyes and sat up again, disposing of the t-shirt and sitting at the edge of the bed as he waited for Luke. He patted his hairless thighs, which Luke helped wax and shave for him since he could barely even see and reach them. He smiled fondly at the memories and perked up when he saw Luke return.

“I think we're running out of that,” he said, tipping his head to the lotion bottle as Luke pumped it onto his hands.

Luke squirted what he could manage out of the bottle at the moment into his hand before he threw the bottle onto the bed. “Looks like we'll be doing more shopping next week.” Luke said as he climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself in front of Michael, his knees being on each side of the boy's legs.

“Back or front side first?” He questioned as he eyed the white substance in his hand, which smelt like cucumber melon which was Michael's favorite scent of body lotion.

Michael smiled and sniffed Luke's hand, humming at the scent. “Front,” he said softly, since that was how he was lying as of now. He watched Luke rub his hands together and smiled widely, slowly closing his eyes and relaxing. He held Luke's hips gently, rubbing his thighs soothingly.

Luke hummed at the feeling of Michael's hands on his thighs, but he quickly refocused on what he was supposed to do. Slowly, he began to massage the lotion into Michael's stomach before he moved up to his chest and shoulders. He ran his thumbs over the boy's delicate looking collarbones and smiled when Michael shivered at the feeling.

Luke’s hands grazed over the boy's neck before he began to massage what little remained of the lotion on his hands, into his shoulders. “Feel good?” He asked, a grin stretching his lips when Michael moaned in response.

“Very,” Michael breathed out, gently squeezing Luke's thighs. He purred loudly and relaxed, smiling blissfully at the feeling. Luke's hands were firm and precise with massaging, but at the same time it was so gentle and soft. “You have really nice hands,” he murmured, giggling softly and smiling cheekily up at Luke.

Luke raised and eyebrow and locked eyes with Michael's, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. He shook his head and inhaled deeply, his eyes never once leaving Michael's. “You seem to like them when they're all over your body. Especially when they're down….” Luke trailed off as he began to glide his fingers down Michael's chest, over his bump and towards the elastic line of his pants.

“Here.” Luke breathed out as his hand skimmed over Michael’s covered pussy. He trailed his hand over the material before he started to trail it back up his body, stopping when he reached his shoulders once again.

Michael bucked his hips up into the touch. “Don't tease,” he begged, slowly flicking his tongue over his lips. He scooted closer to Luke, wrapping his legs around his waist and humming when they were pressed flush against each other. He felt his thighs tingle even minutes after the touch, loving the way Luke made him feel.

Luke pushed himself up, his hands being on the side of Michael's head, and glared playfully down at him. “I'm the tease?” Luke asked, scoffing at the accusation. “If I can recall correctly, it was you who was teasing me throughout the store. It was you who was stroking your skin and making your tiny thong visible.” Luke growled at the memory, just now realizing that they had been in a very public place, a place where anybody could have seen the way Michael was flaunting his perky ass.

Michael giggled a little, squeaking softly and making himself small as he laid beneath Luke's intense gaze. “I'm sorry,” he said, using his sweet, charming, innocent voice. He bit his plush bottom lip and held his hands close to his chest, making himself look tinier and more submissive. He did this to show and remind Luke that the older  was the “boss” and the more superior one.

Luke tilted his head to the side, his eyes dancing over Michael's suddenly soft features. “Will you do it again?” Luke asked him quietly, his own face softening as he stared into the younger boys entrapping emerald eyes. He hated how worked up Michael could have him one second, then the next he could have him a soft, mushy puddle.

Michael watched the punk boy as his features softened, now looking like a cute loving boy rather than a rude punk. “No, Lukey,” he cooed, gently pulling him down and cradling him close. He smiled widely to himself, loving how sweet and pleading Luke can so easily be. He sweetly kissed his temple and ruffled his hair, humming happily. “No more teasing in public,” he promised.

Luke nuzzled his face against Michael's bare chest, no doubt that his scruff was scratching his sensitive skin, and inhaled deeply. “Good. Cause I would have to kick every single person's ass that looked.” Luke mumbled, sounding like a child rather than the full grown adult that he was. He gently laid one hand next to Michael's head and let the other one rest on the bed next to Michael's shoulder.

Michael laughed softly and grinned fondly at Luke “So possessive,” he cooed, tilting his head to the side and granting Luke more room. He rubbed Luke's back soothingly, lightly scratching it occasionally. He loved these childish moods he got in, finding them incredibly adorable.

-)Luke smiled smugly and nodded a little, the movement causing him to headbutt Michael's collarbone. “Only with things that belong to me.” Luke murmured, hissing when his forehead began to pound a little from him hitting his head on the boys ridiculously prominent collarbones.

Michael watched Luke and raised an eyebrow, gently stroking his forehead with the smooth pad of his thumb. He kissed it as well, smiling cheekily and giggling. “Clumsy,” he teased and smiled widely, a big goofy grin.

Luke grumbled quietly to himself, but loud enough for Michael to hear, and pushed himself up before he climbed off of Michael. He crawled to the end of the bed and set there, his long let's crossing over one another. “I'm not clumsy.” Luke pouted, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. He loved messing with the boy like this. He loved to make him think he was hurt so that he would give him cuddles.

Michael giggled and sat up slowly, cupping his bump carefully. “Come here, baby boy,” he chimed, patting his lap. He sat up with his thighs spread a little, wanting to cradle Luke like a little baby. He continued cooing and smiling sweetly at the older boy, knowing he would easily give in.

Luke buried his chin in his shoulder to keep Michael from seeing the shit eating grin he had. He stayed sitting on the bed, his long legs now being crossed awkwardly, and fought against the need to be held by Michael. “You called me clumsy.” Luke whispered, having to fight back the grin for a few seconds just to make sure Michael didn't know what his true intentions were.

“I'm sorry, little boy,” Michael said sincerely with a pout. He patted his thighs again, smiling encouragingly at Luke. “Come get cuddles and kisses,” he said sweetly, gently rubbing Luke's long, pale leg. He knew how the older boy was sometimes, trying to ignore Michael but eventually he'd come running into his arms.

Luke grumbled to himself as he turned around and crawled over to Michel, acting as if he didn't want to even though on the inside, his heart was jumping. “I am not clumsy. I do everything intentionally.” Luke lied as he wrapped his arms loosely around Michael's lower waist. He buried his face between the space below Michael's belly and thigh, the side of his face resting against the top of his cushiony thigh.

Michael laughed softly and covered his mouth, gently stroking Luke's silky hair. “Ah, is that so?” he asked, playing along. He smiled at Luke with such admiration, all the piercings and tattoos seeming to fade. Right now he saw a small dirty blonde boy cuddled up against his thighs, not some stereotypical school badass. He saw such a soft manly figure, one who had a rather tender heart. Yes, he's been hurt before, but that was all in the past.

Luke nuzzled his face deeper into small space and nodded a little. “It is so. I intentionally hurt myself in the most embarrassing ways.” Luke said, a small smile tugging at his lips when he heard Michael giggle. He squoze the boy gently, then let his arms fall loosely around his waist once again. He sighed contently, loving the way it felt to have Michael play with his hair. The simple action was soothing to him, making it so his body slowly went completely lax.

“Can we get a sandbox? I've always wanted a sandbox. Me and the baby can play in it when he is older.” Luke said sleepily, his voice slowly trailing off as he yawned loudly. He imagined what it would be like to have a sandbox in their backyard, what it would be like to make small castles with his son before they destroyed it by stomping in it, both of them acting as if they were giants who came to destroy everything in their path.

A large smile blossomed upon Michael's face and he nodded quickly. “Eventually I want a playset as well,” he said softly. He thought for a moment and gasped a little. “You two can even go swimming in the lake!” he cheered excitedly, giggling at the brilliant idea.

He was already looking forward to family time with the baby boy, although it would be a few years. He just hoped their son would be a parent-loving one, not the stereotypical child that hates doing family activities and always stays cooped up in the bedroom.

Luke popped up when Michael mentioned the land. He grinned widely, his eyes being slightly droopy due to him almost being asleep, and placed his hand in Michael's belly. “ We could get a trampoline too!” Luke exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he thought about many things him, Michael and the baby could do once he was older, of course.

Mikey smiled widely and nodded, knowing they'd have room for everything due to the immense size of their backyard. “Yes,” he breathed out, watching Luke with bright, excited eyes.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes tightly, thinking about how lucky he truly was. They had such a beautiful home in a wealthy neighborhood, such lovely furniture, and they were so content with their life. “I love you so much,” he whispered softly.

Luke clapped his hands together and smiled even wider, if possible. He leaned forward and pulled Michael into a big hug, his arms constricting around his body tightly before he let go. “I love you too.” Luke said, his hands staying on Michael's shoulders lightly.

Michael smiled at Luke -- his man. He gently cupped his face and cooed sweetly, dipping his thumbs into his deep dimples. “We're missing something,” he whispered, biting his lip hard to fight back his bright grin.

Luke eyebrows furrowed and his grin slipped off his face as he tried to think of what they were missing but he came up blank. “What are we missing?” Luke asked, being very confused. He went through the list of things they had in his head and even then he couldn't think of anything they were missing.

Michael gently grasped Luke's left hand, tracing along his ring finger as his own hands trembled. He smiled widely, a nervous, sheepish one. “I-I want to get married,” he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his fingertip. This was what he's been thinking out for a while now. Of course they were dating and they were young, but he'd like to at least have a promise ring or something to signify that they'll be together forever.

Luke's heart stopped and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he watched Michael slowly lean forward and kiss his fingertip. All he could really do was sit there, staring at the boy as he held his breath, waiting for Michael to tell him it was a joke but he never did. He just stared at Luke, his green eyes tracing over his face for his reaction, anticipating the moment Luke showed how felt about this.

Stumbling out of the bed, Luke gasped in a deep breath when his lungs felt like they were on fire and his head began to swim. He didn't know what to say to Michael without hurting him. He didn't know if he wanted to get married when they were both still young.

He loved Michael, of course, but the boy was only seventeen. He still had a chance to be free from Luke, to start a new life without him. He still had a chance to have a normal life with someone who wasn’t fucked up, but even the thought alone had his blood boiling.

“M-Married?” Luke stuttered out, spinning around so he could finally see Michael. His head was still swimming and his heart was beating violently in his chest, but he could do this. He could marry him. It wasn't that big of a deal. It would be no different than how they were now, other than a piece of paper that proved their love for each other.

Michael watched Luke, his happy mood now crumbling. “Do you not want to be married?” he asked softly, tugging himself into a sitting position. He looked at Luke with watery eyes, soon covering his face quickly. He felt so humiliated for his child-like dream. Of course Luke wouldn't want to marry him.

“W-Well it's not like we don't already live together or I'm giving birth any day now,” Michael spat bitterly, his voice shaky as he cried. He whimpered softly and rolled out of bed, stumbling for the bathroom.

)Luke felt his heart stutter before it fell in the pit of his stomach. He felt like breathing was no longer an option again. His chest felt like someone was behind him and had their arms wrapped tightly around his chest, crushing him from behind, denying him the chance to breath or escape from the iron clamps he once was so accustomed to. “Stop.” Luke pleaded, his hand shooting out and grabbing Michael's forearm when he was just feet away from the bathroom door.

“Of course I want to marry you Michael!” Luke shouted, the words sounding odd to him because he had never pictured himself saying them. “It's just… What if we get married and you realize you don't want me anymore?  Then you'll be a young, single parent, who dropped out of high school and already has a divorce before the age of 25!” Luke said, his head hanging low when he realized just how badly this could end for Michael.

Luke kept a tight grip on Michael's arm and inhaled deeply, trying to compose his now crumbling walls.“We get married and you decide you don't want me,” Luke began, his eyes screwing shut when a sharp, painful feeling ripped through his heart. “It will ruin not only you, but it will completely break me.” He finished, his voice going to a mere whisper. His fingers were now wrapped loosely around Michael's slim, delicate wrist and his head stayed hanging low. He didn't want Michael to see the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

Michael stared at Luke silently, biting his trembling lower lip. He stepped towards the older boy, gently cupping the side of his face and looking up at him. “You are all I have, Lucas,” he whispered, his own eyes glossy with tears. “A-And I'll be damned if I walk away from you, walk away from the only person who will ever love me, understand me, father my children, and take care of me!” he yelled, his voice raising. He wasn't yelling at Luke, he was just trying to make a firm point.

Mikey swallowed thickly and looked down with cloudy vision, staring at his large bump. “I-I won't leave you. If anything happens resulting in us separating, it would be /you/ who walked out. I dived into this relationship knowing all the risks,” he mumbled lowly, sniffling lightly.

“I want to get married to you. It's okay if we have to wait but I don't want you to agree to such a commitment then months or even years later you suddenly say you don't want me anymore,” Michael spoke gently, finally glancing up at Luke. “I-I need to know if you're as serious as I am. Tell me right now whether or not you want this to last or just prevent it all right now by leaving me,” he whispered, his hands trembling at his sides.

Luke finally looked up, his watery blue eyes locking with Michael's watery green ones. He listened intently to Michael, a sense of panic suddenly feeling him when the boy mentioned leaving. “You are all I want, Michael. There is no one else for me and there never will be. You are mine and I am yours. I will never walk away from you, no matter how hard it gets. The only way I will ever leave is if you ask me to and even then I'll put up a fight.” Luke said and despite the heavy, suffocating feeling he felt in his chest, he still smiled a little, his chapped lips barely up turning at the corners.

Michael released a choked sob, curling up close in Luke's arms. “I love you,” he cried out, holding onto him as if this was the last time they'd ever see each other. He let out ragged, uncontrollable sobs, latching onto Luke for dear life. He nuzzled his wet face against his neck, whimpering a little as he tried to relax.

Luke bite his lip harshly to keep himself from crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around Michael and lifted him off his feet a little before he spun them, his head staying buried in the boys sweet smelling hair. “I love you too.” Luke choked out, his voice being ragged and gruff due to the ball of emotions sitting in his throat.

Michael laughed sadly and held onto Luke, caressing his face. When they were set down again, he laid on the bed and gently tugged the older boy down as well. He cradled him close, letting Luke be the ‘cuddled’ as he was the ‘cuddler’. He smiled weakly and rubbed Luke's back, sighing shakily. “Don't doubt yourself,” he whispered softly.

Luke laid his head flat on Michael's chest and closed his eyes, a small smile forming his lips when he heard the faint beat of Michael's heart. Sighing shakily, Luke draped an arm over the younger teens stomach and tried to control his emotions, which were all over the place, before he answered him. “How can I not?” He asked, biting the inside of his cheek as a memory from a movie popped into his mind.

“I'm like stitch, from Lilo and stitch. I was created by accident and I was made to destroy everything I touch or get close to. I'm a natural destructor, Michael.” Luke whispered, his hand clutching the material of Michael's shirt like his life depended on it.

Michael bit his lip hard and looked down at Luke. “I don't think you are,” he whispered, running his fingers through Luke's silky smooth hair. “I think you're so amazing, Lucas. You're such a beautiful creature,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Mikey stared up at the ceiling, trying to find the perfect words he wanted to say.

“You're like… perfection. Yes, you do have some scars and bruises from stumbling through life, but all wounds heal eventually,” he said softly, making a face when he realized how cheesy it sounded.

Luke grinned widely, not being able to help it because he has always loved how cheesy Michael was. “While I appreciate that, kitten, I know for a fact that I am far from perfect but I am okay with that. Nobody's perfect but I am working hard to be the perfect guy for you.” Luke said, lifting his head off of Michael's chest long enough to kiss his smooth chin.

“No,” Mikey mumbled with a pout, huffing softly. “You already are the perfect guy for me,” he whispered, tracing his soft fingertips along Luke's biceps, trailing along his tattoos. “You already are,” he whispered again, biting his lip gently.

Luke closed his eyes once again and shook his head sadly. “The perfect guy for you is one who isn’t completely fucked up. A guy who you can be certain won't have a mental break down every once in awhile. But, while that may be the case for you, you are the perfect guy for me.” Luke murmured, his tongue ring clanking against his bottom front teeth once he was done talking.

Michael sighed deeply and closed his eyes, staying silent for several minutes. He held Luke close, biting his lip occasionally and shifting around. “I don't care about your past, because it's the past. What matters is now and how you treat me. I love how you care for me and the baby, and I wouldn't want anyone else to do it with me,” he said softly, keeping his eyes closed.

“And nobody ever will because you guys are my responsibility, my babies.” Luke said, placing a soft, lingering kiss to the top of Michael's belly. He gently slipped his hand under Michael's shirt and laid it flat on top of his bump, his palm pressing against the boys protruding belly button. “Only my babies.” he added quietly, grinning widely when he felt his hand being pressed up a little from the baby kicking him.

Michael watched and helped raise his baggy shirt up, giving him the full view of his massive tummy. “Any day,” he whispered, watching Luke's hand lovingly. He saw the baby move around, which looked both terrifying yet beautiful all at once. “Our baby boy Alex,” he cooed and giggled softly.

Luke watched Michael's stomach, intrigued in the say his skin would stretch out when the baby pressed against it. He traced his fingers over what looked to be a footprint that was just above Michael's belly button but before he could trace it completely, it disappeared. “Our stubborn baby boy.” Luke grumbled, referring to the fact that the baby has yet to show any sign he was ready to come and they only had less than a few weeks until his due date.

Michael laughed loudly at Luke's mild irritation. He smiled brightly and kissed his temple, humming softly. “I hope he's early,” he said and bit his lip, “But still healthy, of course,” he added with a cheeky grin. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like the child would look more like Luke. Mikey just had that odd instinct of it.

Luke hummed and nodded, trying to think back on how early a baby could come, but still be healthy. “I think that, if the doctor feels it's necessary, they can induce you at 37 weeks which is like a week and a half away, isn't it?” He asked, glancing up at Michael to get confirmation on his question.

Luke may seem like he knows a lot about babies when he talks to Michael, but that's because the boy was completely clueless about them when he got pregnant. He knew the obvious things, like babies cry, get hungry and poop but he really didn't know anything beyond that, until Luke set him down one day and tried to explain everything he knew about babies but it ended with them having sex on the living room floor.

Michael thought for a moment then nodded, smiling widely. “Yes, you're correct,” he said softly, peppering Luke's cheek with kisses. He cuddled into the older boy, suddenly feeling rather clingy and cuddly. He sat heavily in Luke's lap, patting his full bump. He was well aware Luke practically researched pregnancy things, just wanting to be informed about any and all possibilities. They also knew their child was healthy, thanks to Dr. Chipman.

Luke frowned deeply as he thought back to the many doctors appointments they have had, trying to remember if Dr. Chipman had said anything about inducing Michael but all he could mainly remember about the appointments was the way the baby's heartbeat sounded, the memories alone making his chest feel with pride. “Michael?” Luke asked slowly, turning his head down a little so he could see the boys face.

“You do realize if she does induce you, that means that we have less than two weeks to get completely ready for the baby.” Luke spoke slowly, trying to register what he was saying as he said it because he still didn't believe they we're so close to meeting the thing that may have put a wedge in their relationship in the beginning, but ended up bringing them closer together in the end.

Michael hummed a little and bit his lip. “Let's do it naturally,” he said softly, realizing how scary it sounded now. He was eager for the baby to be born, but he was also scared of the whole labor procedure. He kissed Luke's shoulder and curled up, letting out a little purr as Luke rubbed his thigh.

Luke nodded and wrapped his arms around Michael, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands on Michael's hip. “But, you do realize If they find anything wrong with you or the baby, they will induce you, right?” Luke asked him, keeping his voice calm and quiet so he didn't upset him in anyway. He knew Michael was scared to go through labor, but he also knew Michael would do anything to make sure the baby was okay.

Michael bit his lip hard and nodded slowly. “I-I know,” he said softly, gently clenching Luke's biceps. He tried to calm down, but he felt so overwhelmed with the endless possibilities of what could potentially go wrong. He rocked himself slowly in Luke's arms, trying to suppress his stress.

Luke let his chin rest on Michael's head as he slowly rocked back and forth with him, neither of them speaking due to Michael's stress and Luke's brain playing different sceneries of things that could go wrong at the hospital when the baby was born. Ten minutes had passed before Luke sighed deeply and stopped rocking, his arms tightening around Michael go keep him from moving as well.

“It will be okay. You'll be okay and so will Alex.” Luke said, trying to reassure Michael who was biting his lip raw. He didn't want Michael worrying right now, especially since they still had weeks left until the baby was actually here.

Michael smiled weakly and rubbed Luke's chest gently. “I'll try not to worry,” he promised, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his jawline. He felt the stinging of his bottom lip from biting it so much and whined, glancing around and soon finding his EOS lip balm. He eagerly grabbed it and applied several layers, soothing his sore lip. “Want some?” he offered Luke, handing him the egg shaped chapstick.

Luke eyed the purple egg warily before he glanced back up at Michael. “What flavor is it?” He asked, not wanting to put it on his lips if it smelled, or tasted, like the mint one Michael had put on his lips the other day. It had smelt nor tasted anything like the mint chapsticks Luke used to use so he didn't want to use this one and have it be like like the last time.

Michael giggled softly. “Grape,” he said, nudging it closer to Luke. “Or I have that other one, the one you always call ‘peach’ even though it's pomegranate,” he teased and laughed softly. He knew Luke could care less about that kinda stuff, but it was still humorous to Michael.

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. He grabbed the egg shaped chapstick out of Michael's hand and applied a layer on his own chapped lips before he gave it back to him. Testing the flavor, Luke licked his bottom lip and smiled when he discovered it actually tasted pretty good. “I think this is another favorite of mine.” Luke admitted, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip and collecting some more of the chapstick.

Michael smiled widely and set the lip balm aside. He slowly flopped onto Luke, laying on his back across the older boy's torso. “You sure? I thought you really like the blueberry one,” he said softly, humming as he relaxed. The position was so comfortable to him, despite the fact he was practically squashing Luke.

Luke relaxed against the mattress and let Michael lay on top of him, the position not bothering him considering this is how Michael ends up most of the nights while they are sleeping. Luke shrugged and began to play with the ends of Michael's soft hair, pinching pieces between his fingers and rolling it before he moved on to a new piece. “I like almost all of them, though they taste much better coming off of your lips.” Luke said, grinning darkly when Michael squirmed a little.

Michael whined and hissed softly. “You're hurting my head,” he whimpered, swatting away Luke's hand. He huffed and sprawled out again, humming a little when he got comfortable again. “What do my lips taste like anyways?” he asked curiously, wondering why Luke thought they tasted so sweet. He touched his plush lips curiously, quickly pulling his hand away when he got the chapstick on his fingers.

Luke hummed softly as he thought about how Michael's lips tasted, though he really didn't know how to explain the way lips tasted. “Some days they taste like cherry, others like mango but on days you don't wear chapstick or lip gloss, they are sweet, like sugar.” Luke said, rolling his eyes when he realized how stupid he sounded. He has never really had to explain the way lips tasted and he definitely never thought he would have to.

“What do mine taste like?” Luke asked, switching the question around so he wouldn't make himself sound even stupider. But, in all honesty, he was a little curious what his lips tasted like.

Michael giggled softly and thought for a moment, humming to himself quietly. “They taste like…” he started then trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing a little. “I don't know. They just taste like men,” he said honestly, laughing softly. Luke's lips were rather rough when he first met him, but now he found them so soft and plush, though they were small compared to his own.

Luke laughed loudly before he wiggled his way from underneath Michael. Throwing one leg over the boy once he was free, he pulled himself up so he was now straddling Michael, his hands being on either side of him and his face being mere inches away from the boy’s face. “And how would you know what men taste like?” Luke questioned, his now grape flavored breath ghosting over Michael's face. He tilted his head to the side and smirked, his blue eyes tracing over Michael's delicate features.

“Well… you're a man and I've tasted you before,” Michael murmured and giggled loudly, gently holding his bump and making sure Luke didn't hurt it in any way. He smiled widely and caressed Luke's scruffy chin, kissing his light beard gently and sighing happily.

“In more ways than one.” Luke whispered, tilting his head down a little so his lips were just barely brushing Michael's. “Want another taste?” Luke asked, his nose brushing against Michael's when he tilted his head to the right a little, giving him more access to the younger teens lips.

Michael nodded quickly, slowly parting his plush lips. He smiled heavenly once their lips connected, sweetly kissing back and tangling his dainty hands in his silky hair. He kissed Luke deeply, slowly sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He nibbled lightly, tasting the grape from the chapstick as he licked at his lip ring.

Luke moaned quietly at the feeling of Michael's lips gently nibbling against his bottom lip, his teeth occasionally tugging on his lip piercing. “What do I taste like now?” Luke asked, his words being slightly slurred due to his lip still being locked firmly between Michael's teeth. He tugged his head back gently and the boy finally released his lip, giggling to himself when Luke ran his tongue over the perfect teeth impressions on his lip.

Michael licked his own lips and hummed. “You taste like my chapstick,” he said softly, shifting closer to Luke and nuzzling their cheeks together. He smiled at the closeness, breathing lightly against his cheekbone. “You still taste good no matter what,” he whispered.

Luke nuzzled his cheek against Michael's before he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “You always taste amazing.” He whispered, the words meaning way more than just how the boy's lips tasted. Luke ran his nose down the length of Michael's neck and inhaled deeply once he reached the boy's collarbone, a smile stretching his lips when he not only smelled Michael's perfume, but his own cologne as well.

Mikey giggled softly and stroked through Luke's hair, lightly scratching his back for him. “Thanks,” he said and rolled his eyes a little, knowing Luke's reference. He swatted the older boy's bum and laughed happily, spanking it gently again. “It jiggles!” he squealed. He patted his bum happily, gently squeezing it and smirking.

Luke whined loudly and shimmied down a little so his butt was no longer in Michael's reach. “We already discovered this a long time ago, kinda like we discovered your butt jiggles when you walk.” Luke grumbled, smirking to himself when he pictured Michael's ass jiggling with each step he took. He groaned quietly and buried his face into the younger teens chest, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he tried to get rid of the images of Michael's ass jiggling, the images causing his pants to grow tighter.

Michael smiled brightly and hummed. “Your bum is tinier, but it's still so…” the boy began to trail off, just staring at Luke's bum. “Jiggly,” he mumbled, bursting into a fit of laughter like it was the funniest thing ever. He smiled and patted it eagerly, pushing down Luke's jeans and having him take them off completely.

Luke grumbled as Michael pushed down his pants but he didn't try to stop him. When the hem of his pants got out of the boy's reach, Luke helped him out and set back on his heels before he turned over and sat on his ass. He pulled off his pants and threw them off to the side of the bed, then repositioned himself so he was straddling Michael once again.

“What are your plans now, oh wicked one?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow when Michael didn't answer. He laughed breathlessly and glanced down, a grin stretching his lips when he seen his boxers were tented from his half hard on. He pushed his hips forward a little, his dick pressing against the top of Michael's thigh.

Michael snorted as he stared at Luke's bulge. “How do you get so hard over nothing?” he asked, still groping Luke's bum. He tucked his hands in his boxers, squeezing his bare bum eagerly and pulling Luke closer. He giggled and rubbed it, just like the older boy did to him.

“I'm always hard when I'm in your presence, kitten.” Luke growled, pushing his butt back a little so Michael's hand slid up his ass. He was enjoying the feeling of having Michael's hands on his ass a lot more than he would admit. He had never really allowed someone to touch him and the only hands that he did allow to touch him like that were rough and calloused, them belonging to Ashton.

Michael hummed and groped Luke roughly, touching his hole curiously. He hummed a little, tapping his finger against the puckered rim. “How does that feel?” he whispered, kissing Luke's chin lightly. He's always been curious if Luke was into that position changing stuff, but he felt too nervous to ask.

Luke buried his face into Michael's chest and moaned loudly, his back arching which pressed his ads further into Michael's hand. “Good.” Luke admitted, his hands clenching the sheet tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. He hadn't been touched there since he was a younger teen but he didn't mind Michael touching him.

Michael nodded and smirked, slowly slipping in his finger raw. He bit his lip hard, feeling the tight heat around his finger as he slowly began moving it. He moved his hands cautiously, hearing Luke whimper and hiss but he kept going, soon dragging the single digit along his tight, velvety walls.

Luke clenched tightly around Michael's finger and moaned, his eyes screwing shut tightly. He began to rut against Michael's leg, groaning at the much needed friction. “M-More.” Luke begged, the craving to have his hole stretched and fucked raw growing stronger with each second that passed. He needed a second finger, he needed to remember what it felt like to be dominated, to put his complete trust into the person he was having sex with.

Michael nodded and slowly shoved in a second finger. He noticed how eager Luke was and he knew he how he felt, he knew he was desperate. Mikey smirked wickedly and suddenly shoved in all four fingers, curling and pumping them relentlessly. He obliviously hit Luke's prostate head-on, jerking his small hand quickly and stroking the older boy's cock.

“Gah!” Luke shouted when Michael thrust all four of his small, yet long fingers into his tight hole. Tears pricked Luke's eyes as his hole stretched but he didn't stop Mikey, he was enjoying both the pain and the pleasure. When the boy curled his fingers and thrust them in sharply, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves, Luke cried loudly and bucked his hips, making Mikey's fingers hit his prostate again and again, over and over. The feeling was almost too much, each jab at his prostate sending him that much closer to his climax.

Michael hummed and continued pumping his fingers, admiring how pleasured Luke look. He made a mental note to definitely try this again, but maybe even with a vibrator or something. He loved how blissed and wrecked Luke looked, looking absolutely stunning. “Cum for me, baby boy,” he whispered, kissing his neck and suckling on his sweet spot.

Luke felt his body go stiff before he did just as Michael requested and came in his boxers, a loud, long drawn out moan escaping past his lips that sounded a lot like Michael's name though it was hard to tell. Luke’s body collapsed on top of Michael as he continued to pant, his blotchy face being buried in the soft material of the boys shirt.

Michael smiled and rubbed Luke's perky bum, soothing. He gently blew on the older boy's face to cool him off. “So hot, so good,” he whispered, slowly pulling out his fingers and gently patting his bum. He kissed along Luke's neck, smiling to himself. He was so proud he could pleasure Luke to the point he was absolutely wrecked.

Luke whimpered when Michael removed his fingers from his sore hole but he didn't move. His body felt completely weightless as he floated on cloud nine. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Luke was forced to come back to reality and forced to deal with the painful, yet oddly pleasurable stinging in his bum. “Where did you learn to do that?” Luke asked, rather than comment on how completely sedated he felt from his mind blowing orgasm.

Michael thought for a moment, but he honestly didn't have a definite answer. “I guess from you always doing it to me,” he replied and shrugged, gently pushing Luke's hair out of his face. It seemed self explanatory on what exactly to do, he just couldn't explain how he worked his fingers so well. “You really enjoyed that, didn't you?” he cooed, kissing Luke sweetly on the cheek.

Luke hummed and nuzzled his face against Michael's before he rolled off of the boy and onto his back, cringing slightly when he put some pressure on his sore bum. “More than you do.” Luke whispered as he pulled the covers over his almost naked body. He curled into a ball at Michael's side and sighed deeply, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I haven't let anybody do that to me for god knows how long.” He admitted, burying his face into Mikey's side so the boy couldn't see his small smile. He had enjoyed that a lot, but what he had really been craving was something bigger than fingers, something that they had in their drawer that had sparkles all over it and would hurt a hell of a lot more going in raw. But it was the pain that Luke had always enjoyed, even when he was a innocent thirteen year old.

Michael rubbed Luke's bum and giggled softly, kissing his hip sweetly. He brought him close, minding his large bump. “Are you up for another round?” he asked softly, honestly wanting to wreck Luke again. He found it incredibly kinky and hot, and he couldn't wait to try it again. He caressed the punk boy's bum, occasionally squeezing it and giggling softly.

Mikey’s mind trailed off, kinda wishing he had male genitals so he could better pleasure Luke. He wondered if the older boy would prefer that, or if he liked what he had already. He licked his lips, keeping his thoughts to himself just in case he ruined the mood.

Luke was about to respond to Michael when he glanced up, only to see Michael's eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed, meaning he was in deep thought. “What are you thinking?” Luke asked quietly, pushing away the urge to get fucked again. He may want to be wrecked once again, but Michael was far more important and right now it looked like he had a lot on his mind.

Michael shook his head and smiled sheepishly. “Nothing, baby,” he assured and tugged Luke closer, wrapping his long leg around his waist. He rubbed his thighs, kissing his neck slowly and groping it gently. He pushed away his thoughts, it not even being a huge deal. Mikey suckled softly and massaged Luke's bum, already feeling him harden.

Luke moaned in response to the feeling of Michael's lips on his neck and hand on his bum. It took only a few seconds for Luke to forget that he had been worried about the boy, his mind having gone blank. But, despite how good it felt to have Michael do this, he slowly began to push his way out of the hazy cloud. It took him only a few seconds after that to remember what was wrong in the first place. “Stop.” He breathed out, turning over a little so his bum was no longer in Michael's reach.

Luke knew if he didn't start talking soon he would regret making Michael stop so he inhaled deeply and tried to control his thoughts. “W-Why don't I help you out this time?” Luke asked quietly, his hand slowly sneaking between Michael's legs which were covered by the thin material of his leggings.

Mikey licked his lips, watching Luke's firm hand. He whimpered, spreading his thick thighs and easily granting him access. He bucked his hips, holding his bump with one hand to keep it out of the way. “Love you,” he whispered, forgetting his previous thoughts in no time. He grinded up against Luke's hand, whining for more. He was so easily riled up by his touch.

“Love you too,” Luke said, smirking darkly to himself when he applied a little pressure to Michael's clitoris, the material of the pants rubbing against the sensitive bud. Michael whined loudly and bucked his hips, all too eager to be touched. Sighing deeply, Luke slowly slipped his hand underneath the elastic band of Michael's pants and underwear, a groan falling from his lips when his fingers became drenched.

“Always so ready for me.” Luke growled, circling his finger around Michael's entrance before he shoved not one, but two fingers into his tight hole.

Michael inhaled sharply, his head falling back as Luke's fingers plunged inside his heat. “U-Ungh,” he whimpered out, clenching eagerly around Luke's thick digits. He let out a shaky yet blissful sigh, slowly rocking his hips up against his hand. Mikey fluttered his eyes opened, staring up at Luke's dark blue orbs that were focused on his entry.

“L-Lukey,” he cried, spreading his thick thighs. He felt his slickness, completely soak Luke's hand and his pretty panties, but he honestly felt even more aroused just by that thought.

Luke watched intently as Michael's hole swallowed his fingers eagerly before he pulled out his glistening digits. He inhaled deeply and curled his fingers so that the tips were rubbing against Michael's velvety walls. “How does it feel?” He asked, growling loudly as he pressed his thumb against the boys clitoris, making Mikey’s walls tremble around Luke's fingers.

Luke ripped his gaze away from his Michael’s entry and glanced up at the younger teen whose head was tipped back against the pillows. His breath hitched in his throat when he realized how stunning Michael looked right now. His hair was scattered across the pillow, his eyes were screwed shut and his lips were slightly parted, but right here, in this moment, he was absolutely breathtaking.

Michael's thighs trembled and he had to refrain himself from clamping them shut and just allowed Luke to continue thrusting his fingers. “So good,” he cried out feebly, slipping his arms under the pillows and clutching it tightly. He bit his swollen lip roughly, letting out a soft grunt as he rocked his hips gracefully against Luke's hand.

“Love you,” he whispered faintly, wanting to show Luke he wasn't just focused on the incredibly feeling, but the fact that he could grant such immense pleasure. They never used each other, they always balanced it out, making sure they took care of each other's needs and desires.

“I love you too, Kitten.” Luke murmured as his eyes slowly trailed back down to Michael’s swollen hole. He stared hungrily, the urge to taste the boy growing stronger each time he watched his drenched fingers disappear into Mikey’s hole.

Luke swiped his tongue across his bottom lip and slowly pulled his fingers out before he quickly began to pull Michael's underwear and panties the rest of the way off. He ignored the needy noises Michael made and positioned himself between his legs then he slowly sank down onto his elbows. He inhaled deeply, his nose being inches away from Michael's vagina, and growled when his nostrils were filled with the sweet, intoxicating scent that the boy held between his legs.

“Don’t move.” Luke growled as he grabbed a hold of Michael's hips to ensure he wouldn't buck his hips up. Slowly, Luke leaned forward and closed his eyes before he gently flicked his tongue over Michael's clitoris.

Michael's head tipped back and he grasped the sheets tightly, letting out a shaky hiss. “More,” he begged, struggling to keep himself still for Luke. He moaned loudly and felt Luke's tongue graze along his swollen lips and clit, letting out heavenly breaths.

“Good god,” he cried out, staring up at the ceiling. He whimpered quietly as he focused on how good Luke's tongue felt, occasionally whining as he felt the hard tongue piercing and his cool lip ring. To say he loved his oral piercings was an understatement.

Luke sucked Michael's clitoris into his mouth and circled his tongue around it before he bit down gently on the sensitive bud. “Keep moving and I'll stop.” He growled when Michael arched his back and tried to clamp his legs shut. Luke leaned forward when he was certain Michael understood, and softly blew on Michael's swollen lips and clitoris, earning him a moan from the boy who was writhing beneath him.

Michael cried out loudly, tugging hard at Luke's hair. “I-I'm close!” he sobbed out, already feeling his core heat up. He whined shakily, his thighs trembling once again as his climax approached. He panted deeply, focusing on every single flick of Luke's tongue. “Master,” he breathed out, screwing his eyes shut tightly and gripping the pillow.

Luke smirked when he heard Michael’s wrecked voice whisper the single name that always sent Luke over the edge. He let go of Mikey's hip and slowly trailed his hand down and around Michael's ass, a low growl building up in his throat when his finger brushed over the younger teens puckered hole. “Cum for me, Kitten.” Luke growled as he shoved his pointer finger into Michael's back entrance.

“A-Aghh,” Michael whined, biting his lip hard. His small body trembled and soon enough he was squirting against Luke's chin, cum getting all over his mouth and along his scruffy face. He panted deeply but pushed himself to grind against Luke's finger, riding out his orgasm eagerly. Mikey slumped against the bed once he became too sensitive, clenching his walls tightly around Luke's raw finger.

Luke lapped up Michael's cum eagerly, moaning loudly at the sweet taste. When he felt Michael's body stop trembling, he carefully pulled his finger out and set up. He scooted up the bed so he was hovering over the boy and smirked when Mikey opened his eyes, revealing his blown emerald eyes that were once hidden behind his pale eyelids. “How was that?” Luke asked, trying and failing miserably at keeping the smugness out of his voice.

Michael smiled weakly, his body glistening with sweat. “Good,” he whispered quietly, curling up against the bed. “Now come cuddle me,” he begged, tugging the sheets over his body self consciously. He held his bump gently, soothingly rubbing it as Luke slipped into place beside him. He smiled and tugged the older boy's strong arms around himself, letting out content purrs.

Luke slide one arm underneath Michael's body and pulled him closer to him before he wrapped his other arm around his waist. “My cute little Kitten.” Luke murmured absentmindedly as he ran his fingers along Michael's smooth back. He hummed contently and closed his eyes, his body soon going lax against the soft mattress.

Michael blushed lightly and wiggled himself back against Luke's chest. “Love you,” he said sweetly, gently playing with his spare hand. He bent and flexed the fingers gently, humming softly to him. He reached behind and gently grabbed Luke's leg, wrapping it around his own waist and giggling happily.

Luke rolled his eyes when Michael moved his left but he didn't move it. He didn't want to be the reason that Michael stopped giggling, even if it meant he had to lay with one leg propped up on the younger teens small body. “I love you too.” Luke mumbled, a smile stretching his lips when he felt a small flutter against the side of his arm, meaning the baby was wide awake and moving.

Mikey hummed and arched an eyebrow. “Hi baby boy,” he said sweetly, rubbing his large bump and humming softly. He smiled lovingly as he felt the kicks against his hand, giggling softly at them. “Feel!” he squealed, putting Luke's hand on his bump quickly. He knew how excited the baby got when Luke touched his stomach, and it was absolutely adorable and heart-melting.

Luke splayed his hand out on Michael's stomach and waited patiently to feel the small kicks and hits against his hand, and soon enough, he felt a small, yet hard kick against his palm. “He moved!” Luke exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in excitement. He had felt the baby move before, of course, but each time he felt him move, he always got as excited as he did the very first time he had felt the small flutters against the bottom of his hand.

Michael hissed softly and rubbed his stomach, trying to soothe the baby so he wouldn't kick so hard. “He's so harsh,” Mikey pouted, closing his eyes as he felt Luke's hands roam his tummy. The feeling alone relaxed him, making him smile to himself. He loved how sweet and gentle Luke was with the baby, and he couldn't wait until he actually gave birth.

Luke smiled sheepishly down at Michael, knowing he was the cause for the baby being so rough, and began to move his hand gently over his stomach, trying to calm both Michael and the baby down. “Don't move.” Luke whispered quietly to Michael before he leaned down a little so his lips were just inches away from the boy’s stomach.

“Hi my baby boy,” Luke said quietly, racking his brain to try and think of all the things he had wanted to say to the baby since they had found out that Michael was pregnant.

Michael smiled widely and watched, loving it when Luke talked to the baby. He giggled and stroked Luke's hair soothingly, humming softly. He rolled onto his back, granting Luke better access to his baby bump. He stayed quiet, just listening to Luke with a fond smile.

Luke set up and moved so he was straddling Michael once again, but this time his butt was next to the boy's knees. He curled his one hand into a tight fist and leaned on it, then he placed the other one back on Michael’s stomach and slowly began to lean down, only stopping when his face was hovering a few inches away from Mikey’s belly. “I can’t wait to meet you, Alex.” Luke whispered sweetly before he placed a gentle kiss just above Michael's belly button.

Mikey watched fondly, rubbing the top of his tummy. “Just a few more weeks,” he whispered, feeling a rush of adrenaline run through his veins at the thought. They used to countdown by the month, but now it was just a matter of weeks before Alex would be brought into the world.

Michael smiled a teary smile, feeling his eyes water up. “I'm so happy,” he whispered, soon crying happily. He grasped Luke's hand tightly, caressing his bump with the other. Even though at first Luke didn't even want to claim the child as his own, he now knew for a fact that he was devoted.

Luke quietly began to shush Michael, his large hand moving from the sheets to the side of his cheek. “We both are, baby.” Luke whispered to Michael as he wiped away the tears that had started to slide down his rosy cheeks. He knew the boy was crying from happiness rather than fear or pain, but he still hated when he cried. It reminded him of all the times he had caused the younger teen to cry, one of those times being when he they had found out Mikey was pregnant and he had left.

Michael pulled Luke close, the punk boy having to awkwardly straddle him. He buried his face against his warm neck, nuzzling up and wiping his eyes. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, rubbing Luke's sides gently and sighing. He cleared his throat and slowly looked up at him, his eyes still being a little puffy and his nose bright pink. “l love you so much.”

Luke shook his head softly and kept his hand on Michael's cheek, his thumb gently rubbing it. “Don't apologize for being happy.” He whispered, honestly not wanting Michael to apologize for crying because he was overwhelmed with happiness for the baby's arrival.

“I love you too,” Luke added as he slowly climbed over the boy and laid next to him, one of his legs staying over both of Michael's. He wrapped one arm around Mikey's small body and pulled it closer to him before he rested his chin on top of his head.

Michael sniffled deeply and nodded, relaxing in Luke's firm arms. He slowly closed his eyes, tugging the sheets over them carefully. He smiled to himself, gently placing Luke's spare hand back on his bump. He felt the baby kick a few times then finally settle down, only making little flutters.

Luke stayed as still as he could for what seemed like hours before he heard the quiet snores escaping past Michael's lips. He smiled softly and gently kissed his forehead, then turned his attention down to the prominent bulge that was covered by the sheets. “Daddy loves you, Alex.” He whispered sincerely before he laid his head back on the pillow and finally let his body go lax, sleep slowly starting to take over until he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 


	26. Chapter 25

Michael slipped on the dress slowly, smiling as it gracefully slipped over his bump and curvy figure. He hummed and swayed around the room, his iPod playing music as the couple got ready to attend Carol's barbecue. He looked over at Luke and smiled fondly, watching him squeeze into his skinny jeans. He held his stomach and rushed to the closet, grabbing his lover a deep navy blue v-neck, the material being thin and almost see-through.

"This shirt!" he said excitedly, shoving it towards Luke's chest with a giggle. He found that he loved the colors red/maroon, dark blue, and black of course suited Luke rather nicely.

Luke buttoned up his jeans and just as he was standing up straight, a blue thing was being shoved towards his chest. He quickly grabbed the material and glared playfully up at Michael, his blue eyes darkening. "Warn me before shoving things at me, yeah?" Luke said as he pulled the shirt over his head, being careful so he didn't mess up his quiff or eyeliner. 

When the shirt was on, he glanced down at his chest and seen most of his tattoos could be seen through the material of the shirt, but he had to admit he actually like the shirt. "Good choice, kitten." Luke praised the boy as he pulled on his socks and shoes, being careful so he didn't fall over and hit his head on the side of the dresser.

Michael burst into a fit of laughter, gently holding Luke up and stabling him. "You can see your nipple piercings!" he squealed, seeing how the shirt poked out from the body jewelry. "From a distance it just looks like you have really hard pecks," he snorted, being rather amused by this. He was always one to tease Luke but get offended when he was being made fun of.

Luke stood up straight and covered his nipples with his hands and gasped loudly, acting as if he was truly offended. "Leave my perky nipples alone." Luke pouted as he turned around so his back was facing Michael, denying the boy a chance to stare at the metal studs that apparently made it look he had hard pecks.

Luke walked forward and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet off the nightstand before he walked over to the chair and grabbed both his jacket and Michael's jacket, not wanting to forget them just in case it got a little chilly outside at Carol's. He slung each jacket over his shoulders, making sure they covered his nipples, and walked towards Michael, his hand being extended in front of him.

"Let's go, bubble butt." Luke said jokingly, though he instantly regretted saying the words when he seen Michael's eyes widen and his bottom lip tremble.

Michael whined a little but grabbed Luke's arm. "Such a tease," he whined, nuzzling against his bicep. He walked out with him, climbing into the car and smiling a little. He smiled a tad as Luke helped buckle him up, puckering his lips. He giggled and rubbed his chest, humming as Luke returned the smile. Soon enough they were driving to Carol's house.

Mikey stared outside happily, humming softly. He relaxed, patting his tummy happily. He was eager to eat grilled good, considering he hasn't had that for a while. "Will other people be there?" he asked curiously.

Luke bite down on his lip ring and hesitated a little before he finally answered Michael. "Yes, there will be. Some of them are close friends of Carol's but most of them are family." Luke answered, only being half truthful. Carol had told him a few weeks ago about the bbq, but she had also warned him that she invited his parents. While it had hurt Luke that she would invite them, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. He couldn't ask Carol to not invite her brother, the person she looked up to her entire life. 

Luke shifted in his seat uncomfortably and cleared his throat, which was now completely dry like it always went when he lied to the boy that was sitting next to him. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he bite down on his lip harshly to try and keep his uncomfortableness to himself, which was almost impossible considering Michael could read Luke like an open book.

Michael squinted his eyes a little, watching Luke closely. "Why are you fidgeting?" he asked, being straightforward and hinting that he knew something was up. He hummed a little and saw how Luke kept shifting, his fingers gripping the steering wheel then releasing. He took note of these things, considering Luke wasn't the best of liars sometimes. He didn't know what he could be hiding lying about, however.

Luke inhaled deeply and squared his shoulders, trying to act as normal as possible though seconds later he was fidgeting again. "Nothing, I'm just nervous." Luke lied fluently and gripped the steering wheel even tighter, causing his knuckles to go white. He knew he that while he could lie about somethings to Michael and get away with it, he was never good at lying to him about the simplest of things.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and huffed softly. "Stop lying, Lucas," he muttered, looking at the punk boy. "Tell me. What's wrong?" he asked and sighed, not understanding why Luke was acting like this. Either way, he'd find out what was wrong considering they were heading to Carol's house right now.

Luke sighed deeply and let his shoulders sag. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel and when they reached a stoplight, he turned in his seat slightly and looked at Michael, who was staring sternly at him. "Carol told me that she invited my parents." Luke mumbled, his eyes slowly drifting to the black leather seat. He didn't understand why he was even upset about this. It wasn't like they were going to show up considering they were always too busy with work.

Michael's face softened and he gently grabbed Luke's hand. "I'll stay with you the whole time," he promised with a small smile, soon cuddling against his chest and sighing softly. He rubbed Luke's stomach gently, since it was closest and he knew it calmed him. "Everything will be okay," he assured, leaning up and pecking his neck.

Luke gradually relaxed as Michael continued to rub his stomach, the simple touch having him calmed within a matter of seconds. "Promise me you'll stay by me?" Luke asked quietly as he pulled up to the curb in front of Carol's house, the driveway already being full. He turned off his car and put his keys into his pocket before he turned in his seat and looked at Michael. He held up his hand and held his pinky out, wanting the boy to pinky promise him even though he knew it was childish.

Michael felt a tug at his heart when Luke held up his pinky, not even having to think twice before interlocking their pinkies. "I promise," he whispered and cupped his face with one hand, kissing him deeply and humming. They climbed out and made their way inside, mostly middle-aged people being there. There were a couple teens and toddlers with their parents as well, all being friends of Carol's. Mikey smiled to himself, this reminding him of his own family, which he honestly missed dearly.

He stayed close to Luke, one arm linked with his and the other holding his bump protectively. "Shit," he suddenly whispered, biting his lip hard. He just realized they had forgot the freshly made potato salad they intended to bring, as well as homemade macaroni and cheese.

Luke's body went stiff the second they walked through the door, but he instantly went calm when he felt Michael loop his arm with his. They were a few feet away from the door when he heard Michael whisper a quiet 'shit' before he tugged on Luke's arm. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling Michael to a halt because he feared something was wrong with the baby or the boy.

Michael pouted a little, feeling rather disappointed that they somehow managed to forget the food. "We forgot the potato salad and macaroni," he said, jutting out his lower lip with a huff. He tugged at Luke's arm, having him continue walking. He didn't notice how alarmed Luke was, not thinking much of it. He hadn't seen anyone that looked like Luke's potential parents anyways yet.

Luke sighed deeply in relief but he was still on edge. His eyes raked over all the people that crowded Carol's house, searching for the familiar heads that he had grew up despising. "I could go and get it." Luke offered when he spotted his annoying younger cousin in the corner, the one that always tried to pick fights with Luke every time he seen him.

Michael shook his head and stayed close to Luke, soon enough getting to the kitchen and going outside into the spacious backyard. "No, it's okay," he said softly, holding his bump gently. He noticed a younger boy follow them, being about 13 or so. He bit his lip and just watched him, glancing up at Luke.

Luke followed after Michael, soon having to guide him through the house with one hand placed on the small of his back. When they reached the backyard, they stepped out the door and stopped by the entrance, but Luke pulled Michael off to the side so no one here could hear what they were talking about. 

"Okay, then i'll just tell Carol that we forgot it." Luke said, continuously glancing over his shoulder when he got the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He growled deeply when he spotted his younger cousin, Kyle, standing a few feet behind them, his body being slightly shielded from an older gentleman that was out here.

"Why's that boy staring?" Michael asked finally, feeling rather self conscious. He held his bump possessively and leaned against Luke's chest, pouting a little. He could already tell the boy was mischievous and would probably have a few remarks for Mikey. He gently tugged Luke's arms around himself, burying his face against his chest.

"Because he want's to fight with me." Luke said truthfully, pulling Michael's body tightly against his. He bent down a little and buried his nose in Michael's hair and inhaled deeply before he stood up. "Why don't I go introduce you to everyone?" He asked, pulling back a little so he could see Michael's face which was partially buried in his chest.

Michael hummed in response, grasping onto Luke's arm again. He followed as his lover led him to the kitchen where most of the women were babbling about their lives, old memories, and bragging about their dishes they brought. Mikey smiled a tad, his face heating up as they soon acknowledge their presence and cooed at them.

"Aww Luke! Your boyfriend is so cute!" they gushed, making Michael extremely shy.

Luke grinned widely and looked down at Michael, seeing his face was already starting to go a light shade of red. "He is absolutely adorable." Luke said, directing it towards Michael rather than saying it to all the women he had grew up around. 

Luke shook his head, breaking free from his trance, and cleared his throat before he gestured to Michael, "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Michael. Michael, this is..." Luke began but was cut off when all the women began to introduce themselves. Luke shook his head fondly and glanced at the crowd, looking for his aunt who he has yet to see.

Michael giggled sweetly and let them pull him close, cupping his face, hugging him, or patting his baby bump. He blushed even more at all the compliments they gave him and even informed them all about the baby. He felt relaxed, glad they all accepted him and were being so supportive.

Luke stood back and watched as Michael's body disappeared, being swallowed by a group of women who were crazy about babies and other pregnant people. He watched, a small smile stretching his lips when he seen how happy Michael looked as he talked about their baby to the other women. His entire face light up and a contagious grin took up his face when all the women took turns rubbing his very large bump.

Luke bite his lip and smiled once again before he finally turned around and began to search for Carol. During his walk through the house, he was stopped by at least 15 different people who told him how big he had gotten since the last time they seen him and how they couldn't believe he was going to be a father and blah blah blah. 

After about 20 minutes of having to deal with all of his extended family and friends, he finally spotted Carol in the corner. She was wearing a pale pink skirt that reached just above her knees and she had on a white, loose fitting t-shirt that was slightly tucked into the waistband of her skirt. Luke smiled widely and walked over to her but stood off to the side, not wanting to disturb the conversation she was having with who looked like one of her oldest friends. 

Michael giggled and sat in the center of the women, listening to their funny stories about Luke when he was younger. This one in particular was of Luke pissing himself at an amusement park. He couldn't help but join in the laughter, finding the others' laughs contagious. He giggled loudly and covered his mouth, glancing around in search of the boy but not seeing him.

Luke leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning widely at Carol who jumped when she turned around and seen him standing there. "You okay there?" Luke asked, chuckling quietly to himself. He walked forward a little and wrapped his arms around Carol, giving her a big hug, then planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

Carol smiled widely, giggling fondly. "I'm so glad you came," she said and smiled widely, cupping his face gently. She sighed happily and held him close, sitting down in a seat and cradling Luke close like a child. "Where's Mikey?" she asked curiously, shocked the small boy would be left on his own with Luke's consent.

Luke crossed his legs over one another and wrapped an arm around Carol's waist. "Barbara and her clan stole him." He said, rolling his eyes when are remembered what it Michael looked like as he was being swallowed alive by a sea of women. Luke laughed loudly at the thought but quickly recovered and turned to face Carol, who was looking at him strangely.

"Wow, you've never changed. You're still so weird and dorky," Carol snorted and playfully pinched his bum. She pulled him closer and smiled widely, humming happily. "Have you guys ate yet? They're starting the bonfire and grill right now. I expect you to eat at least two plates," she said and poked Luke's slim stomach. Ever since he was young, she often made these get-to-togethers and Luke was one to get seconds and even thirds sometimes, however he never gained a pound.

Luke rubbed his stomach and glared at Carol, though he quickly burst into a fit of laughter. "I will be eating a lot more than two plates." Luke said jokingly and winked at Carol. He unwrapped her arms from around him then stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand. When they were both on their feet, Luke looped his arm with Carol's and began to lead her towards the kitchen where he could hear all the women giggling, including Michael.

"Oh, me and Michael made a few salads to bring but we forgot them on the counter." Luke said as they walked into the now crowded kitchen. People were pushing against each other, trying to get the dishes they brought to take them outside. 

Michael curled close to one of Luke's great aunts, Helen. He latched onto her, trying not to get bumped. "I'm going to go find Luke," he said politely and stood up, carefully making his way out of the room. He focused on keeping his bump safe, staring at it as he walked and soon enough bumping into his boyfriend. He giggled softly, smiling sheepishly.

"Can we go outside?" he pleaded, latching onto Luke's arm once again and staying close. With a nod of approval, they made their way to the yard, where people were helping set out chairs. Mikey stayed close, not wanting to get lost.

Luke wrapped his arm tightly around Michael and searched the backyard for Carol, who was dragged away from Luke a few minutes ago. When he couldn't spot her, he sighed deeply and clenched his free hand into a fist, trying to calm himself down and suppress the urge to smoke. "Are you hungry?" Luke asked Michael when the smell of meat cooking began to fill the air, making Luke's stomach grumble and his mouth water.

Michael nodded and smiled widely. "Very," he said softly, watching the kids quickly grab their food then the teens, going by age then women and men. He followed Luke and hummed softly, blushing deeply as some of them made small talk as they passed Luke. Mikey hid his face, still feeling rather shy. He grabbed himself a plate, grabbing a decent amount of everything he wanted. "Can we sit by the bonfire?" he asked softly, glancing up at the older boy.

Luke stacked his plate full of food, adding a lot more than anyone else surrounding the table did. When his plate was completely full and there was no room for anymore food, he balanced the plate in one hand and grabbed Michael's with the other. "We can go wherever you want to." Luke said, pushing past all the people who tried to talk to both him and Michael. He kept the boy close to his side as they made their way to the bonfire, not wanting to end up losing Michael in the crowd.

Michael held Luke by his belt loops, following him quickly. A middle aged man smiled kindly and gave Mikey a comfy camping chair, setting it up for him and getting Luke one as well. "Thank you," he said and giggled softly, fixing his dress and sitting down. He wiggled into his seat, sitting comfortably then taking his plate.

Luke plopped down into his blue camping chair and set his plate on his lap before he began to eat, taking large bites of his hamburger and salads. When he was almost halfway done with his plate, he felt something start to poke his arm, over and over again. Luke groaned in annoyance and looked over to his right, seeing there was three little kids there, two being boys and one being a girl.

"What do you want?" Luke asked after swallowing his mouthful of chips. He wiped his hands on the side of the chair and stared at the small children who all looked up p at him shyly.

"Who's that?" a boy asked rather loudly, having no filter whatsoever. He pointed at Michael, which caused the teen to flush bright red. "Luke has a boyfriend!" another one said in an irritating sing-song voice, the others of course chiming in. Mikey giggled sheepishly, leaning into Luke and kissing his neck lightly.

Luke laughed softly, Michael's lips tickling his neck, and clasped one of his hands with Michael's. "Yes, Luke has a boyfriend." Luke confirmed, grinning widely when all the kids began to giggle and whisper to one another, pointing at the two teens every few seconds. Luke rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly, grinning down at Michael who was grinning up at him.

"Having fun?" He asked quietly, speaking just loud enough for Michael to hear him. He leaned forward a little bit and kissed the boy's forehead before he set back again and stayed staring at him, though he was listening into the children's conversation.

Michael smiled widely and nodded, giggling as he looked at the children. "Yes, the food is great too," he said softly, one of the boys poking Luke's arm harshly again. "Luke! You should come play with us," he said, tugging at his larger hand in attempts to pull him up but the teen was much stronger and didn't even budge. The boy pouted and continued tugging and trying to pull Luke away, whining softly.

Luke smiled apologetically at Michael before he jumped up from his seat, grinning darkly at the younger children. "I'll give you guys a ten seconds head start, but if I catch any of you, you are it." Luke said before he slowly began to count from 1-10. He watched as the children scattered, each of them running in different directions, and when he finally reached 10, he began to chase after the boy who had insisted they play.

Michael laughed fondly and just watched from where he was seated, continuing to eat as he lounged back. The kids laughed loudly and squealed as they ran, teasing Luke by slipping between tight spaces. They bumped into many adults, not even apologizing however. Once the boy was finally tagged, he pouted for a moment then began chasing after his younger sister quickly.

Luke ran past the older adults, pushing a few out of the way and making them spill their soda and food. He just laughed loudly when they yelled at him and he continued to run, trying to reach the garbage cans so he can climb up the side of the house and onto the roof. When he did reach the garbage cans, he climbed up on top of them and then finished climbing up the roof, the places he was supposed to put his feet and hands coming naturally to him. 

"Try to tag me now!" Luke shouted from his current position on the roof. He was standing on the edge, the tips of his shoes hanging over the edge. He heard a few of the older people gasp and a couple of them yell for him to get down, but he didn't listen. Instead, he set down and let his legs dangle over the edge and grinned widely over at Michael who was shaking his head at him.

"Luke, c'mon," Michael called, holding his hands on his hips as he stared at the boy. He wanted to laugh at how childish Luke was acting, but he knew everyone was worried and anxious. "Baby, please come down," Mikey begged, opening his arms as if to catch Luke. Other women scolded Luke, claiming to be worried sick he'd fall off and hurt himself.

Luke swung his legs back and forth and crossed his arms over his chest, letting all of them know he was being defiant. "They'll tag me if I come down" Luke shouted back, grinning widely at the three younger kids he was playing with that were now standing by a tree in the backyard, all of them looking up at Luke in awe. 

Luke slowly let his gaze wander to Michael, who was standing below him with his arms extended in front of him. "You know I'm fine." Luke shouted down at Michael and raised an eyebrow, wondering if the boy remembered when he climbed up onto their balcony when Michael locked him out of the room.

Michael sighed a little and bit his lip. He walked towards the shed, grabbing a large blue ball and volleyball serving it to the kids. He watched them easily get distracted, tossing it back and forth to each other. Mikey returned towards the house, motioning Luke down again. 

"Come on, baby. They won't tag you," he assured and smiled a tad. A few of the older women cooed, finding the couple so adorable and just perfect, despite the fact Luke was acting like an immature child and Michael was being a sweet, tender mother.

Luke rolled his eyes and stood up before carefully making his way down from the roof. He dropped from the roof and landed on the garbage can, then jumped down onto the ground and smiled widely when he didn't eat shit. He walked around the side of the house and grinned, seeing all of the older women were glaring at him in a motherly way.

"I'm fine." Luke assured, chuckling quietly to himself. He walked over to Michael and wrapped his arms around him, hugging his body tightly to his own.

Michael nuzzled his face against Luke's broad chest, patting it lightly. "You scared everyone," he said and giggled softly, standing on his tippy toes and pecking Luke's scruffy chin. He smiled in admiration, gently ruffling his slight beard. He definitely had an almost full-grown beard going on.

"I'm trimming that when we get home," he said and smiled cheekily, focusing on Luke until he smelled something sweet and burning. He spun around and gasps as he saw Linda bringing out the supplies for s'mores. "Luke! Look, look!" he blubbered out, tugging at his boyfriend's hand.

Luke grinned widely and quickly ran forward, towing Michael behind him. He plopped down in his blue chair and eagerly took the metal pole with the wooden handle that was used to roast the marshmallows with. He reached over to the right and grabbed a bag of marshmallows, a bar of chocolate and a thing of Graham crackers. "I love s'mores!" Luke exclaimed excitedly as he tore open the bag of marshmallows and shoved two on each prong, there being 4. 

Michael walked over and scooted the marshmallow bag aside, sitting himself down in Luke's lap. He smiled widely and curled up, his legs going across his lap and his bump resting comfortably against his chest. Mikey sighed happily and watched Luke roast the marshmallows, helping set up the Graham cracker and chocolate as he did so. However, Michael couldn't help but snort as the marshmallows caught on fire, giggling loudly.

Luke was so focused on the way that Michael looked in the glow of the firelight, that he didn't even notice that his marshmallows had caught on fire until he heard the loud commotion going on around them. He slowly turned his head, his eyes widening when he seen the once golden shell around the marshmallows was now a dark black color. He quickly pulled them out of the fire and blew on them, it only taking him a few seconds to out the fire out. 

"Fucking shit." Luke growled as he eyed the dark shell around the gooey marshmallow. He slowly slide one of them off the prong and took a bite, a slow smile sliding onto his face when he realized it didn't taste nearly as bad as he thought it would.

Michael laughed fondly at Luke and smiled widely, definitely saving this to funny stories to retell in the future. He slowly pulled off another burnt marshmallow, this time eating for himself. "It's bad to eat this black stuff on it," Mikey mumbled as he stuffed his face with the sticky treat. "It's just like eating ashes, because you technically are," he said, using his "intelligent talk" as Luke called it.

Luke rolled his eyes as he made himself a s'more with two extra pieces of the chocolate. "Best fucking ashes I'll ever eat." Luke said as he shoved half of the s'more in his mouth and bite down, moaning quietly to himself when his taste buds were covered by the gooey, chocolatey goodness that was hidden behind the hard, sweet Graham cracker.

Michael ate his s'more quickly as well, not really bothering to savor it. He wiped his sticky fingers then grabbed the roasting rod, shoving more marshmallows on it. He roasted them himself, holding it right above the flame until they were a perfect golden brown, but still being gooey and melted on the inside. He straddled Luke's thigh as he did so, sitting closer towards his knee so he could properly reach the fire.

Luke grabbed a hold of Michael's hips, wanting the make sure he didn't fall forward into the fire, and watched as the boy's dress moved up a little when he stretched forward, revealing his pink, lacy panties. He bite his lip roughly and shifted in his seat a little when he felt his skinny jeans become a tad bit tighter. "Roast me some too." Luke said, his voice being slightly husky. 

Michael grasped Luke's knee gently to steady himself as he shifted. "Alright," he said and smiled sweetly, making sure he completely 'cooked' the marshmallows. He pulled them away from the fire, humming as he delicately placed them on the cracker and chocolate. He turned around on Luke's thigh so he facing him and smiled a tad.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, seeing how tense he was. He was oblivious to the rise of his dress, let alone the growing boner Luke had.

Luke inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a second before he slowly opened them again. He cleared his throat and smiled softly before he began shaking his head. "Nothing." Luke said quietly, his eyes shifting down to Michael's bare thigh. He bite down on the inside of his cheek harshly, soon tasting the metallic bitterness of his own blood, and groaned quietly to himself when he felt his pants grow a little tighter.

Michael pouted and set the s'mores aside on a table right beside them, scooting close to Luke and soon straddling him. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" he whispered, placing a hand on Luke's stomach. He figured maybe all that food was taking a toll on him and he was too embarrassed to say so.

Luke growled at Michael's continuous questions and finally grabbed his hips tightly before he pulled the boy's hips down, making his ass go flush against Luke's crotch. "Only if you go with me." He whispered darkly in Michael's ears, his eyes going a darker shade of blue as he thought about fucking Michael against the sink in the downstairs bathroom.

Michael inhaled loudly, a shaky gasp. He covered his mouth quickly with one hand, using the other to grasp Luke's thin shirt. "Quick," he whispered softly, slowly getting up. He didn't bother to fix his dress, which was bunched up at the hips. He let out a soft squeak however as Luke pinched his right cheek and tugged down the dress, making sure the boy was covered.

Mikey blushed deeply and led the way, smiling kindly at people they passed by. He bit his lip hard, finally reaching the bathroom which was at the end of the hall, away from all the guests.

Luke nodded at each person they passed, silently thanking god that his pants had shifted and made it so his half hard on wasn't so noticeable. He quickly followed after Michael, ushering him through the house, and signed deeply when they finally reached the bathroom. He pushed Michael into the dark room and followed after him before turning on the light. He turned around and locked the door then spun back around so he was face to face with Michael.

"Panties off, and I want you bent over the counter." Luke growled as he began to unbutton his jeans, the zipper going down on its own from his bulge.

Michael watched Luke undo his jeans, hungrily licking his lips. He nodded a little once he snapped back into reality, pushing his panties down then picking them up once they pooled at his feet. He handed them to Luke then bent himself over the counter of the sink, being mindful of his bump. He bit his lip hard, glancing in the mirror and watching Luke's eyes wandered around his body. He smirked slightly to himself, bouncing his hips up and causing the dress to flip up, revealing his pale, soft, fleshy bum.

Luke shoved the damp, lacy material into the pocket of his black pants, then quickly pulled his pants down. He kept his pants bunched up at the knees, and let his eyes wander over each curve Michael had. His eyes flared when he watched as the boy bounced, causing his ass to jiggle a little and his dress to flip up, revealing his soft, pale ass. "No time for teasing." Luke growled, his eyes locking with Michael's in the mirror. He smirked darkly and grabbed Michael hips tightly before he aligned himself up against his hole and, without any warning, he thrust into his tight, warm hole.

"Fuck!!" Luke moaned loudly, his fingers curling tightly around Michael's hips. His eyes screwed shut tightly and his head tipped back a little, making his adam's apple stretch the pale skin around it.

Michael let out a deep moan as Luke thrust in, his thighs trembling slightly. He gripped the sides of the counter, arching his back so Luke had more access to his entry. "L-Luke," he blubbered out, resting his forehead against the cool counter top. He whimpered shakily, loving the feeling if Luke's firm hands on him. He slowly pushed back against him, standing in his tippy toes so he could meet Luke's height.

Luke thrust into Michael relentlessly, not taking this slow or gentle. He dug his fingertips into the soft flesh on Michael's hips and groaned loudly when the room was filled with both his and the boys moans, mixed with the sound of flesh on flesh. "Kitten!" Luke moaned loudly as his body was fueled with pleasure, it ceasing in the pit of his stomach.

Michael cried out loudly, grunting each time Luke slammed back into him. "Lucas!" he sobbed out in pleasure, thankful that the house was filled with people babbling so they couldn't be heard. He panted softly, making sure his bump didn't nudge against the counter. Mikey whimpered shakily and clenched tightly around Luke, honestly being already close to his release.

Luke was breathing deeply through his nose when he finally angled his cock a little to the right, a burst of pleasure running through him when Michael clenched around his cock tightly and moaned a long, drawn out moan that was high pitched. "Fuck, Kitten." Luke growled and let go of one side of Michael's hip so he could wipe off the sweat that was trailing from his forehead and down into his eyes.

Mikey hissed and pushed back against Luke greedily, arching his hips and trying to get his lover to thrust into that bundle of nerves. "N-No, go to that other spot," he sobbed in sexual frustration, desperate to feel that burst of pleasure again. He sighed shakily, feeling Luke angle around the area but didn't hit that exact spot again.

Luke growled loudly in frustration, it only growing stronger each time he didn't hit the bundle of nerves Michael had so desperately wanted him to. "Fucki..." Luke began to say but was cut off when Michael arched his back and moaned what could only be described as a porn star worthy moan. All at once, the frustration drained from his body and was quickly replaced with pleasure.

"I'm close." Luke warned through clenched teeth. He glanced up at them in the mirror and cringed when he seen how red and damp his skin was, but his breath hitched in his throat when he seen how utterly wrecked Michael looked. He bite down on his tongue ring harshly and refocused on the back of Michael's head, it taking every ounce of willpower he had not to cum right now.

Michael's body rocked with Luke's powerful thrusts and he tried to just savor the immense pleasure, but soon enough he felt himself fall apart. "A-Ahh!" he screamed at the top of his voice, squirting all over Luke's massive cock. He pushed himself up a little, trying to help Luke reach his climax. He felt rather sore and exhausted, but definitely satisfied.

Luke scream loudly as he came, filling Michael's wrecked hole to the brink. He collapsed against Michael's back and buried his face in the material of the boys dress, the dress collecting the sweat that had been dripping down his face. He panted loudly and once he fell down from his high, he slowly pushed himself up and pulled out softly, hissing at how sore his dick was.

"You okay?" Luke asked Michael when he heard the boy whimper. As he waited for a response, he grabbed a hand towel off the rack by the sink and got it damp before he began to clean Michael up, then himself.

"Y-Yeah," Michael breathed out, finally pushing himself up into standing position. He breathed softly and aired out his dress, which felt rather tacky due to sweating. He glanced around and saw some air freshener, putting a few sprits around the room, on himself, and Luke.

"That was really nice," he whispered, fixing Luke's shirt and jeans for him. He flattened his dress and hummed, looking back up at his boyfriend. "I need my panties," he said and giggled softly.

Luke raised an eyebrow and reached into his pocket, pulling out the pink panties that were still a little damp. "You mean these?" he asked, smirking softly as he raised them above his head, out of Michael's reach. "I think I'll hold onto them." He whispered and shoved them back into his pocket, them being on the opposite side of his phone.

"Shall we to back out there? I'm sure people are wondering where we are." Luke said and began to walk towards the door, ignoring Michael's small pleas for his underwear. He was going to have fun with the boy. He planned on teasing him the rest of the party.

Michael sighed softly, finally giving up when Luke just blocked him out. He followed him outside, squealing a little as the mildly chilly night air started creeping up. He led the way to the fire, occasionally fixing his dress just to make sure nothing was showing. He let Luke sit down first then sat in his lap carefully, being rather self conscious. "You're so mean," the boy pouted playfully.

Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder, laughing softly at Michael's childish name. "I prefer being called an ass, or even a prick." Luke said, grinning widely when the younger teen slapped his thigh. He rubbed the spot his beloved Kitten just hit and focused on the orange flames of the fire, the way they danced in the dark night being interesting to him.

Michael rolled his eyes at Luke's comment and leaned back against his chest, humming softly. He grabbed the punk boy's arm, wrapping it around his own waist and giggling softly. "It's kinda cold," he pouted, wishing they had grabbed their jackets from the closet while they were inside.

"Want my shirt?" Luke asked absentmindedly. He wasn't cold, nor did he think he would get cold. He was usually always warm, except for in the morning when they had somewhere to go and it was freezing outside. Not waiting for Michael's response, he leaned back and pulled his shirt off before he wrapped it around the boy's shoulders. 

"Better?" He asked even though he already knew the answer from the quiet purrs Michael was making. He laughed fondly and rehooked his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist.

Michael smiled widely, being so cozy in Luke's arms. "Love you," he said sweetly, giggling as he felt Luke's scruff along his delicate collarbones. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, loving the smell of food and the crisp bonfire. He hummed in content, feeling the warmth of the fire ghost over the front of his body. This was all so soothing, Mikey could almost doze off.

Luke fought the urge to close his eyes and go to sleep, but the warmth that was radiating from both Michael and the fire was making it almost impossible. "Are you having fun?" Luke asked the boy, trying to busy his mind with things they could talk about so there wasn't a chance he could fall asleep. 

Luke inhaled deeply and glanced away from the fire when his eyes begin to burn from the brightness, but his body instantly stiffened when he seen the two people he was dreading to see, standing only a few chairs down from them, their eyes pinned on the fire. "Michael." Luke breathed out, suddenly feeling like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. 

Michael was nodding off but quickly opened his eyes as he heard the slight alarm in Luke's voice. "What?" he whispered, looking around quickly but his hazy eyes couldn't process anything. "What's wrong?" he asked when Luke didn't answer, looking at the boy in confusion and biting his lip. He scooted himself into sitting position, covering his mouth as he yawned quietly.

Luke clenched his hands into fists and inhaled sharply when he seen his father smile a little, his eyes being dark pits because of the way the glow from the fire was illuminating his face. "My parent's are here." He whispered, his voice slightly cracking. He had been hoping that his parents wouldn't show up, that they would get stuck at work or something would come up on their busy schedule, but of course, nothing ever went the way he wanted it to.

Michael frowned deeply and followed Luke's gaze, looking at the couple. "What should we do?" he whispered, noticing that neither Luke's mother not father had seen them yet. He suckled on his bottom lip, scooting close to Luke and curling up small. He didn't want a fight to break out, not now. It was late, the mood was currently happy and relaxed, and Mikey couldn't bare the stress, not with a baby due within weeks.

Luke closed his eyes for a brief second and tried to calm himself down. His parents hadn't noticed them yet so him and Michael could probably sneak out without being seen. "We could leave?" Luke suggested rather than stated. He knew Michael was having fun and he didn't want to force the boy to leave just because of problems Luke had with his parents.

Michael nodded quickly slowly standing up and helping Luke. "How will we get past everyone?" he asked worriedly, knowing that they'd bump into people who would slow them down and ask where they were going, causing a big commotion. He held Luke's hand tightly, the other grasping the shirt he was using as a blanket.

Luke sighed deeply and glanced around the crowded space, trying to look for an opening they could take without getting noticed. When he realized that there was literally no way for them to leave without getting noticed, he groaned loudly and drug the palm of his hand over his face. "I don't know." Luke said truthfully, having to take deep breaths so his worry wouldn't grow.

Michael hushed Luke, pulling him close to his chest. "Baby, breathe," he whispered, taking deep breaths to help cope Luke through this. "We'll be okay, we'll just say we're going to the bathroom, alright?" he said softly, kissing Luke deeply. He hates seeing the older boy so distressed like this.

Luke inhaled deeply and nodded, his hands clenching tighter into a fist which caused his fingernails to seep into the soft flesh on his palm. "Let's go." Luke breathed out, his lungs still feeling as if there was little to no oxygen left in them. He slowly began to walk forward, his head slightly spinning from the lack of oxygen, and silently hoped that nobody would notice they were leaving.

They were only a few feet away from where there seats were when Luke stopped dead in his tracks, his fingernails digging deeper into his flesh until finally they broke through the skin. "He's walking towards us." Luke whispered, the panic he was feeling being evident in his voice.

"Who?" Michael asked quickly, looking around frantically and grasping Luke's arm tightly. He made eye contact with a masculine man, swallowing hard when he realized it was Luke's father. Andrew began approaching them, and Michael hid against Luke shyly. The boy whimpered and swallowed hard, feeling rather intimidated by the man's stare, being a cold one yet also softening slightly.

Luke clenched his teeth together tightly and stood up straighter, his shoulders squaring when he realized his father was, infact, walking towards them. "Shh, it's okay." Luke whispered quietly to Michael, saying it just loud enough for the boy to hear before he turned his head back so his darkening gaze was focused on the man who was once Luke's entire world.

Andrew soon was face to face with Luke, staring at him for a moment before smiling softly. "This is your boyfriend?" he asked, his voice being rather soft and kind; gentle. Michael bit his lip harshly, standing beside Luke though he was slightly behind him. He watched the firmly-built man look over Luke for a moment, not in a judgemental way necessarily but more like he was trying to decide something.

Luke growled deeply in his throat when Andrew looked at Michael, but as he stared at the man in front of him, his body slowly relaxed a little. Instead of seeing the usual hatred he had in his eyes, he seen the same soft, caring eyes Luke had remembered from when he was a child. Cocking his head to the side a little, Luke slowly let his eyes roam over his father's aging face. 

"What?" Luke suddenly snapped when he seen Andrew's eyes roam over his body, but oddly enough, there wasn't one ounce of judgement in them, and although Luke could lie and say he trusted his father now, he would be telling the biggest lie of his life.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Andrew slowly repeated, clasping his hands in front of himself as he stared at Luke. Michael couldn't decide whether his father was acting different because they were at a fun gathering or because he was in front of Mikey. Either way, he was glad the man was decent enough to do so.

Luke growled deeply in his throat once again and side stepped so Michael wasn't in Andrews view anymore, both him and the baby being shielded by Luke's body. "Yes, Andrew, this is my boyfriend." Luke spat bitterly, the tenseness that had just left his body was slowly starting to return. Reaching behind him, Luke grabbed a hold of Michel's hand and laced their fingers together before he softly squoze the boy's hand, that being his way of letting Michael know he was okay.

Michael caressed Luke's hands, trying to calm him. He sighed shakily and leaned against his back, hugging him tightly from behind. Andrew's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he sighed. "I'm trying to be nice, Lucas. Please fix your tone," he said calmly, stepping to the punk boy's side and glancing at Michael. "Be polite and introduce us," he said, having a relaxed tone of voice.

"Don't you think you're 14 years too late?" Luke asked, his tone of voice being bitter and not at all polite. He side stepped again, following Andrews movement, and made it so Michael wasn't visible. "Oh what? Now you're accepting the fact that your son is a fucking faggot?" Luke shouted angrily, his anger only growing each second that passed that he was in his father's presence. 

"Luke," Michael mumbled and squeezed his hand. "Stop yelling," he whispered, reaching forward and caressing Luke's cheek. He didn't want to cause a scene, especially in front of the children. Andrew glared at Luke and clenched his hands into fists.

"Well I've changed, Lucas," he growled and stepped forward. "He's pregnant, isn't he?" he asked, moving Luke aside and looking down at Michael's massive baby bump.

Luke stared down at Michael and nuzzled his cheek into his hand, his body slowly relaxing as everything and everyone began to disappear, Michael being the only thing he could see, hear, smell and feel. His eyes flared with anger, however, when he returned to reality, his father's voice being the reason for that. 

"Don't lie to yourself, you haven't fucking changed." Luke hissed, a deep, guttural growl slipping past his lips when his father's finger tips brushed against his bare torso before he pushed him to the side so he could get a better look at the boy Luke had been shielding. "Why do you fucking care?" He asked, his tone being hostile. 

Michael's eyes widened slightly as Luke was shoved aside. He looked up at Andrew with round eyes, holding his hands close to his chest. Andrew didn't answer Luke, instead stepped closer to Michael, keeping direct eye contact with him. He slowly rest a firm hand on the side of his swelled baby bump, his thumb lightly caressing it.

Mikey stayed silent the whole time, swallowing thickly and trying not to tremble as Andrew caressed his tummy. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked calmly, gently. Michael stammered, his mouth opening but he couldn't say anything. He felt soft flutters from the baby, which awakened from the touch. The feeling was honestly soothing, and he could see a slight smile appear on Andrew's lips.

Luke stood back, his body shaking from the anger that was coursing through his body. When he seen Andrew touch Michael's stomach, every muscle in his body felt like it was being lit on fire and his stomach clenched uncomfortably. He didn't like how close his father was getting to Michael and their baby, but what he didn't like even more than that was the fact that Mikey did nothing to stop him, nor did he look like he wanted him to move his hand.

"Are you fucking serious?" Luke yelled, it being directed towards Michael. His once blue orbs were now completely dark, his pupils being blown and the white surrounding his eyes being bloodshot. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to rip Andrew away from Michael but another part of it was telling him Michael had betrayed him, that he liked having Luke's father's hands all over his bump, all over their baby.

Michael looked up, frowning a little when he realized Luke was yelling at /him/. His eyes watered and he couldn't help but get defensive. "He's actually being supportive of me! He's not calling me a slut or a whore unlike my parents!" he cried, but kept his voice firm. He burst into tears, remembering everything his parents had told him months and months ago.

"Y-Your father is trying to be better, and you're going to get upset about it? Sure he did wrong in the past, but he's trying to make up for it," he finished, sniffling weakly. Mikey shook his head and pulled away, storming off to the car.

Luke felt like a boulder had just hit him in the chest when he realized what Michael had said. Everything his father had done to him in the past was wrong, sure, but that doesn't mean it can all be wiped away by him acting nice for a night. Luke watched as Michael stormed away, but before he could reach the door, Luke's mouth caught up with his brain. 

"I'm just supposed to forget about what he did to me for all those years because he fucking supports you!?!" Luke shouted, being aware of all the eyes on him, and began to stalk after Michael. "I'm supposed to forget about the countless nights I stayed awake, cleaning the blood off of my floor and body? I'm just supposed to fucking forget about all the scars I have all over my body, about all the nightmares I have had and continue to have?" Luke asked the younger boy angrily, his teeth clenching together tightly as some of the memories began to resurface.

He thought Michael was there for him, that the boy understood what he had gone through and what he continues to go through but he had clearly thought wrong. If the boy standing in front of him truly loved him, he wouldn't be sticking up for the piece of shit standing a few feet behind them. 

Michael's lip wobbled as he stared up at Luke, his eyes filled with tears. He hiccupped softly and turned away, unable to think of any way to respond. He sniffled deeply and climbed into the car, settling himself in and buckling up. He looked down as he sobbed, hiding his face as a few men and women comforted Luke, pushing Andrew away. He could feel all the glares he was receiving, people calling him a prick, inconsiderate, and far more nasty words.

Luke's head was spinning and he wasn't paying attention to any of the kind words the people surrounding him were saying and he didn't feel the gentle touches some of the women were giving him. He felt like he was in a cloud of fog, like this wasn't all real, like he would wake up at any moment and Michael would be curled up at his side, being in a deep sleep. "Move." Luke said when he finally realized that this was reality and that he had just yelled at a heavily pregnant person.

Luke shoved past all the people, ignoring their words of sympathy, and climbed into the car once he reached it. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his car keys before he turned on the car, not one word being said between the two of them as Luke began to drive. The only noise that was in the car was the occasional sniffling noises Michael made, and each time he made them, it sent a new pang of regret right through Luke's heart, but he didn't say anything, not even when he pulled into their driveway and shut off the car.

Michael silently waddled inside, going straight to the bedroom. He cried silently as he removed his makeup and washed his face, as well as brushing his teeth. He sniffled and undressed, tugging on panties and a nightgown. He didn't speak at all when Luke walked in, he simply just grabbed his fuzzy blanket and a pillow. He settled with sleeping in the guest bedroom, not wanting to speak to Luke. He knew he was in the wrong, but he did not like how Luke spoke to him.

Luke slowly undressed from his pants, leaving on only his boxers before he walked into the bathroom and wiped off his eyeliner. He eyed the tooth brush for a second but decided against brushing his teeth tonight, being both physically and mentally drained. He drug his feet as he walked into their bedroom and watched through heavy eyes as Michael walked out of their room, closing the door behind him. 

"Whatever." Luke mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes, he was planning on letting Michael cool down for a little before he went into the room to try and talk.

Michael walked to the guest bedroom at the opposite end of the hall. He tugged the blankets back, placing his own fluffy one down along with his pillow. He climbed into bed with a grunt, letting out a loud sigh as he felt his back straighten out. He laid there for several moments, just trying to relax. Once he felt the tension in his body fade, he brought a hand to his stomach and slowly massaged it. He felt a tug at his heart and he smiled small, his eyes watering up. He sniffled softly and sighed, trying not to cry again.

He couldn't explain why he felt so emotional. He just enjoyed the mild sincerity Andrew had towards the baby. Mikey swallowed hard and glanced at the door, pondering how long he should wait until he spoke to Luke.

Luke set down on the edge of their bed and rubbed both his eyes with the heel of his hands. He sighed deeply, letting his hands drop to his lap when he began to see stars from rubbing them to hard, and let his mind play every detail of what happened tonight. He smiled at the memories of him and Michael sitting by the fire, the boy's upper body being cocooned by his shirt, but the smile quickly faded when his father came into the memories. 

Everything played in slow motion in his mind, his heart rate picking up when he felt the ghost of his dad's fingers brush against his stomach. Luke placed his hand on his stomach and ran his thumb over the same spot his father had touched, trying to rid himself of the memory of what it felt like. 

"Shit" Luke mumbled under his breath when he realized he was in the wrong and that he shouldn't have yelled at Michael for simply trying to get along with a man who, whether Luke liked it or not, was the grandfather of their baby. Slowly, Luke stood up from the bed and walked out of their room, trying to be quiet as he walked down the dark hallway. 

When he reached the door, he sighed deeply and quietly pushed it open, a small smile slipping onto his face when he seen how small Michael looked in the pile of blankets and pillows. He let his eyes wander up the boy's body and they stopped on his face, his heart doing a flip in his chest when he seen Michael's blood shot emerald green eyes were pinned on him. 

Michael stared at Luke silently, not making a sound. He bit his lip hard, trying to hold back a shaky whimper. "What do you want?" he finally mumbled out, turning away from Luke quickly as he felt yet another wave of tears wash over him. He trembled and hugged himself tightly, finally releasing a pained sob. "I-I'm sorry, I was just glad he supported us. I won't speak or see him ever again," he blubbered out, clutching his large, round bump. He cried weakly, hating himself for betraying Luke.

Luke inhaled shakily and walked over to the bed and climbed into it, laying down in the very small space there was between Michael and the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arm around the boys shaking body and drug it to his own, his eyes screwing shut when a wave of emotions came crashing down on him, making him feel everything and nothing all at once. "Don't apologize, Michael. It should be me apologizing. You were just talking to the grandfather of our baby." Luke mumbled, his voice slightly cracking when he said the word grandfather. 

Michael shook his head quickly and let out a soft huff. "But he abused you in the past," he muttered, shifting a little with minor struggle. He sighed deeply and kicked at the blankets, feeling rather hot. He closed his stinging eyes tightly, rubbed at his face harshly. "I'm sorry. Please just accept my apology," he begged, pouting a little. He glanced up at Luke, biting his lip hard. Mikey noticed how upset the older boy looked and gently rubbed his hip, squeezing his thigh.

Luke bite his bottom lip harshly and grimaced when he felt the sharp pain of his tooth going through the flesh on the inside of his lip, his tongue soon being coated in blood. Despite Luke wanting to press the subject to let the boy know he wasn't at fault, he didn't. Instead, he nodded softly and sighed deeply. "As long as you accept that I am sorry, too." Luke whispered, his heavy eyelids closing and blocking Michael's view of Luke's bloodshot eyes.

Michael sighed but finally nodded, cuddling closer to Luke. "I'm sorry, and I accept your apology," he said softly, running a hand through Luke's fluffy hair. "Can we please sleep?" he murmured, feeling completely worn out from the day and the evening's events. He rubbed Luke's slim waist, knowing it soothed him and made him relax.

Luke swallowed thickly and nodded, his body slowly relaxing into the mattress. He grumbled quietly to himself when he couldn't get comfortable on the hard mattress, him being used to the memory foam mattress that was in his room. "Why did we buy these bloody things?" Luke asked Michael as he rolled onto his side more, his voice still being hoarse. 

Michael laid down once Luke settled down finally, tucking the boy's head against his neck as he continued stroking his hair. "For guests," he said and shrugged, remembering how Luke insisted they got regular mattresses for guest bedrooms considering they didn't necessarily have guests and visitors that often. He smiled weakly to himself, letting out a quiet yawn as he laid back against the pillows, which were at least comfy.

Luke huffed at Michael's response and thought back to the day they bought them, remembering Michael had wanted to get memory foam mattress like their own but Luke refused to buy them when he knew he wouldn't have anyone come over to sleep, unless Carol suddenly had an accident at her home. "No wonder we don't have any guests." Luke grumbled sleepily, his mind slowly starting to go blank as sleep started to take over.

Michael giggled quietly, scratching Luke's scalp lightly. "Sleep," he whispered, slowly letting his eyes slip close. He smiled to himself as sleep fell over him, being out within mere minutes. Mikey slept peacefully, feeling Luke pressed up against his side as he cuddled into him. He didn't mind though, he honestly loved how cuddly the elder could be.

Luke slept comfortably that night, his arms occasionally tightening around the boy sleeping next to him to assure he was still there. He didn't dream that night, his mind being filled with nothing but blankness. The next morning Luke, woke up to his back aching slightly. He groaned quietly and slowly unwrapped himself from Michael and stood up carefully. He yawned loudly and arched his back, the stretch making his back pop loudly. 

Luke yawned once again and padded towards the direction of the bathroom, having to search the wall for the light switch once he was in there. When he found it, he turned it on and sleepily walked over to the sink, stopping in front of the right sink. He glanced up at his reflection, grimacing when he seen his hair was sticking all over the place and his eyes were droopy, still being heavy with sleep. "Lovely." Luke mumbled and turned on the sink, splashing his face with cool water.

Michael continued sleeping deeply, his body occasionally jerking as he felt sharp, sudden jabs at his stomach. He hummed in his sleep, shifting around and finally waking up after a bit. "Luke?" he yelled and hissed, feeling his bladder clench as he needed to use the restroom. He whined loudly for attention, clasping his thighs together and whimpering.

Luke dried his face off with a fluffy white towel and was just stripping from his boxers to shower when he heard Michael yell for him. He let go of the elastic band of his underwear, hissing as it whipped his hip bones, and walked out of the bathroom to see why the boy was yelling for him. "Yes?" He asked, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom entrance.

Michael whimpered weakly, but made no attempt to get up. "I need to pee!" he sobbed, clutching his crotch as he curled up small. He panted softly as he felt the stomach pangs grow harsher and harsher. The boy pouted in pity, looking up at Luke pleasingly. "M-My tummy hurts really bad," he added shakily.

Luke's eye widened, all trace of sleep being wiped away when he heard how upset Michael sounded. He quickly rushed to the boy's side and placed his hand on his belly cautiously. "Does it hurt because you need to go pee or do you think you are in labor?" Luke asked, mentally running through the list of things they would need to take to the hospital with them if Michael was in labor.

"I don't know!" Michael screamed, huffing shakily as he squirmed. He cried softly, feeling as if he was about to piss himself. He sighed shakily in relief as Luke rushed him to the bathroom, helping him on the toilet. He whimpered as he did his business, letting out a ragged sigh of contentment. "The cramps are bad," he mumbled, rubbing his tummy as he tugged on his panties again. He doubted he was about to actually go into labor, but he was having awful cramps.

Luke leaned against the counter and watched Michael like a hawk as they boy washed his hands, his body occasionally bowing when he had what Luke thinks is contractions. "We should go to the hospital, just in case." He said, his wide eyes moving to the boy's bump that was covered by his night gown. Luke walked forward and tugged up the material of the nightgown, letting it rest on top of Mikey's bump, and looked down at the younger teens pale belly that had a few stretch marks littered across it.

Michael whimpered softly and nodded. "Can you pack a bag?" he asked, suddenly feeling the panic wash over him. This was the early part of labor, and he was honestly terrified. They weren't expecting the baby for at least another two weeks. "I'm scared," he blurted out, swallowing thickly as he looked up at Luke. He bit his lip hard, holding his bump carefully as he watched the older boy frantically gather up a bag.

Luke packed everything he thought Michael would need, which included fresh clothes for him, a few things of socks, and things like a brush, shampoo and conditioner. He was freaking out on the inside as he finished gathering up everything, including to baby bag Michael had set up a few weeks ago. "We'll be fine." Luke said, trying to reassure Michael when he didn't even know if they would be fine, considering the baby might be two weeks early.

Michael grabbed their phones and keys, slowly waddling downstairs. He cried softly as he felt yet another sharp pain in his lower tummy. "I-I'm not ready!" he sobbed to Luke as he helped him into the car, trying to be somewhat hasty. Mikey cried loudly and grasped his stomach, desperate to get the baby out but he felt a withdrawal. They were physically and financially prepared for the child, but Mikey was suddenly fearing that he wouldn't be a good parent. Despite all of Luke's assurances, he couldn't ignore the doubt in his mind.

Luke turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway before Michael could even think about buckling up his seat belt. He sped down to road, ignoring as many stop signs as he could, but having to stop at the red lights. As Luke waited at the red light impatiently, he reached over and grabbed his phone out of Michael's purse. He unlocked the device and opened up Carol's contact before he pressed call. 

"Finally." Luke growled when the light turned green. He held the phone up to his ear with one hand and used the other to steer the car with. After about four rings, he heard the line beep then Carol's voice filled his ears. Luke froze when he heard her voice, not knowing what to say even though he was the one who had called her. "Take the phone." He said, handing the large phone to Michael. 

Michael held the large iPhone in his tiny hands, swallowing thickly. "I-I think I'm about to give birth," he choked out, biting his lip harshly as he waited for a response. The other line was completely silent for a solid ten seconds before Carol screamed loudly in excitement.

"I'm on my way!" she squealed, running out of the house and nearly forgetting her keys. She smiled widely, being so happy and thrilled the day had come, not realizing Mikey was early.

Luke heard Carol scream loudly on the other side of the phone, causing him to smile widely. "Someone's excited." Luke said, glancing over at Michael who was clutching the phone tightly in his small hands. "Are you okay?" He asked, a v forming between his eyebrows as the worry began to grow. 

Michael shook his head quickly and whimpered, the phone dropping to his lap as he covered his face. "I'm not ready, Luke," he sobbed and took heavy breaths, panicking as he worried once again. "I-I won't be a good mom!" he exclaimed, peeking down at his bump through his fingers. He pouted weakly and huffed, the cramps continuing to grow.

Luke reached over and took one of Michael's hands off of his face, squeezing the smaller hand tightly. "You are already a damn good mom and the baby has yet to be born." Luke growled, hating how Michael was doubting himself and his parenting skills. He has witnessed how good Michael is with kids, including ones who were all over the place.

"Stop yelling at me!" Michael snapped, tugging his hand away. He huffed loudly and stared out the window before letting out yet another pitiful sob, whining all the way to the hospital. His mood swings were going haywire and he was in such great pain, he wasn't in the mood for Luke's attitude.

Luke pulled into the closest parking lot there was to the entrance of the hospital and he jumped out of the car, quickly running to Michael's side. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, just don't doubt yourself." Luke said as he helped the boy out of the car, having to support most of his weight since he was having continuous contractions and could barely walk on his own.

Michael rumbled softly as he waddled, nurses noticing him and rushing out with a wheelchair. They eased the boy into the seat, pushing him inside. They immediately went to work by stripping the boy then dressing him into a hospital gown, clearing out a bed.

Mikey hissed as he was lowered down, suddenly screaming loudly as he arched his back. "Luke!" he cried out, his hair falling into his eyes. He panted softly, clutching the sheets tightly as he tried to relax but he felt as if he could burst.

Luke stayed back at the front desk to fill out the paperwork as Michael was whisked away to the room. He quickly filled out the paper the lady behind the desk handed him, his hand writing sloppy as he put down the boy's insurance company, doctor and name. When he was finished, he threw the pen and paper at the woman and quickly ran in the direction that they took Michael, soon hearing the boy yelling out his name.

Luke burst into the room and pushed past the woman who were crowding Michael's bed, trying to set up a heart monitor and contraction monitor. He watched as they strapped the pink and blue band around the boy's stomach, them explaining to them that they were going to see how far away the contractions were to assure that Michael was really in labor and not just having braxton hicks, which felt like contractions but weren't as strong.

"Are they both okay?" Luke asked, kneeling next to Michael's bed and clasping his sweaty hand in his own, hissing softly when Michael squoze his hand extremely tight

Mikey whined shakily and cried hard, tears pouring down his flushed, sweaty face. "Lucas," he breathed out, arching his back up yet again. The nurses tried settling him down but Michael kicked them away. "Get it out!" he screeched, wanting to get this over because he honestly felt like his body was slowly crumbling to nothing.

Michael took ragged breaths, everything being so overwhelming. He lazily looked over at Luke, mumbling something incoherently as the nurses explained something. He saw how stressed Luke appeared to be, and felt yet another pang of anxiety. They were thinking about this day constantly yet now as it was actually happening, they were both so panicked and surprised.

Luke listened intently as the nurses explained to him that the baby's lungs may not be fully developed and that he may need to be rushed to the nicu as soon as he was born. What was supposed to be an exciting day filled with nothing but happiness and love, was slowly starting to crumble and turn into one of the worsts days Luke has experienced in a long time, including yesterday. He glanced up at Michael and tried to smile the best he could but it turned out more of a grimace.

Before Luke could react, he was being hauled to his feet and dragged out into the hallway by one of the bigger nurses. Instead of yelling at her like he usually would have, he just slumped against the wall and buried his face into his hands as he listened to her explain that they were going to check how dilated Michael's cervix were, and that while they knew it was something Luke had already seen before, they preferred if the room was clear so they had room to move around.

Michael cried sadly as he laid back in the bed, completely blocking out the nurses. He knew the baby would have disorders and disabilities from his fall months ago, but he never imagined something this severe. "W-Will it he be okay?" he choked out, feeling suffocated as he tried to calm down. He was trembling and couldn't even relax for a moment. He felt so heartbroken and hopeless, feeling much worse than before. Mikey wanted to just curl into a small ball and hide away for hours, not wanting to deal with this.

Barbara, one of Mikey's nurses, got the kit from underneath the sink and put on the gloves, as well as the lubrication on her two fingers. She swayed her hips as she walked, holding her hand up and out of everyone's way, her two fingers glistening in the light. "Alright sweetie, I need you to lay flat on your back with your legs spread and bent at the knees." She instructed Michael as she stood at the end of the bed, watching as the other nurses helped the young boy get situated the way she had said to.

"Okay, now what I am going to do may feel a little weird but I'm just going to see how far along you are on the dilation chart." She said and further explained exactly what she would be doing, not wanting to surprise her young patient. When Michael was fully informed and his body relaxed, she lifted up the sheet and draped it over his spread knees. "Okay, relax and just breath." She said, breathing along with him as she slowly began to press a finger in, stopping when she was finger deep.

"It looks like you are four centimeters dilated."She said, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled her finger out and let the blanket down so it was covering the boys lower half. She had been worried that Michael wouldn't be dilated far enough for them to keep him.

Michael laid back and huffed lightly clasping his thighs shut. "I-I want him out," he begged desperately, the contractions getting worse and worse every second. He cried helplessly and kicked his legs, acting like such a child but he was in such awful pain. He screamed lightly again, feeling a little dizzy from crying so much. "Please fucking help me!" he snapped, seeing the nurses talk amongst one another.

Luke stayed leaning against the wall until he got the okay to go back into the room from the nurse that dragged him out here. He sighed deeply before taking a deep breath, trying to compose himself the best that he could before he walked into the room. He slowly pushed open the door and walked in, his eyes widening when he heard Michael start yelling and cussing at the nurses. "Hey, it's okay." Luke said calmly as he walked over to Michael's bed, trying to hold one of the boys hands but Michael ripped his hand away from Luke's reach and glared at him.

Barbara watched the young boy on the bed, not being able to help but feel sympathy for him. She leaned over to one of the nurses that was standing next to her and asked her to get a morphine drip, knowing that that would calm Michael down and lessen the pain without harming him or the baby. 

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, watching a nurse walk out of the room after glancing at Barbara. He swallowed hard and scratched at his face, whimpering quietly as his small body trembled in pain from the contractions. He cried silently, unable to make any more sounds to express his pain. He felt so exhausted and just completely torn. "Will he be okay?" he asked a nurse quietly, his voice cracking.

Barbara listened to the question Michael asked Jane, one of his other nurses. She watched Jane's eyes widen and her lips slightly part, the first year nurse obviously being nervous to tell the younger boy the many possibilities that could be wrong with the baby. Rolling her eyes to herself, Barbara walked forward and gently pushed Jane out of the way, nodding softly at her to let her know she could handle it. 

When there was only her, Michael and Luke left in the room, she pulled the rolling stool up to Michael's bed and set down in it, one of her soft hands reaching forward and clasping Michael's small, clammy one. "Where the baby is two weeks early, there is a small chance that his lungs still aren't fully developed." She explained softly, her voice being kind and gentle. 

"There is also a risk for you. We still have no idea how your body will handle giving birth. You're still young, so that's always something that worries us, but your case is also very rare. We have no idea how your body will react, considering your situation." Barbra said, being as kind as she possibly could be. She wasn't judging Michael in anyway and she didn't want the pregnant teen to think she was. She was in awe of him, actually.

Luke listened to what the nurse was saying but his attention was focused on the machine that was monitoring the baby's heart rate. He watched as the green numbers flashed 145, a small heart being right next to it. He felt himself calm down, and just by watching the monitor, he somehow knew everything was going to be okay, even if the baby was going to be two weeks early.

"Will Michael still be able to have him naturally?" Luke asked, his eyes never once leaving the screen. They had been told at one of Michael's appointments that the boy would be able to have Alex naturally, but even then they said they couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

Michael looked at the nurse with wide, frightened eyes. He cried silently and looked down, staying quiet. He hated himself for being so reckless, but he wanted the baby so badly. He didn't think it would be this dangerous. Mikey sobbed quietly, almost completely spineless except for his small sniffles. He blocked out Barbara and Luke talking, right now being focused on his baby, Alex.

Mikey slowly brushed a hand over his large stomach, lightly stroking it with his thumb. He hiccupped softly, feeling a small flutter. The nurse that Barbara sent out earlier soon returned with the morphine. The boy slowly looked up at the women as she approached him, and he just gave into her. He knew he couldn't fight the nurses, considering his baby's and potentially his own life were at risk.

Barbara hovered over Jane as she put not only the morphine drip into Michael's one arm, but a iv in the other. When both drips were set up and she was sure that Michael was set and comfortable, both her and Jane exited the room, deciding it was best that Luke and Michael had some alone time. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so." Barbara said just before she closed the door, a soft smile slipping onto her face when she seen Luke mouth 'thank you.'

Luke pulled one of the chairs from the corner of the room and set down in it, his feet crossing over one another. He sighed deeply and looked over at his small boy, seeing he was laying back, his lips being slightly parted as his heavy eyelids continued to droop, him fighting off sleep. "You can go to sleep, baby. I'll make sure everything is okay." Luke said, leaning forward again and placing his hand on Michael's thigh, not wanting to touch his stomach and hurt him.

Michael whimpered quietly, silently turning his hand palm-up, offering it to Luke. "What about the baby?" he blubbered out, slurring his words. His eyes slipped closed briefly but he quickly opened them again, being anxious to know what would happen next. He sighed shakily and rubbed at his stomach cautiously, hesitantly. He smiled weakly to his bump and sniffled, praying everything would be alright.

Luke took Michael's hand without a second thought and gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze. "I haven't taken my eyes off the heart rate monitor. If I even think something is wrong with him, I promise I will wake you." He said, obviously lying about waking up the boy but he wouldn't let him know that. He watched Michael nod softly before he completely relaxed back against the mattress, soft snores soon escaping past his lips. 

Luke smiled softly and looked at the heart monitor, his eyes never leaving the small numbers until he heard a small knock on the door. He turned his head, being a little reluctant, but smiled when he seen Carol walking into the room. "Shh, he's asleep." Luke said quietly, gesturing to the boy whose body would occasionally tense when he would have a contraction. 

Carol smiled apologetically and nodded, stepping into the room quietly. She sat beside Luke, pulling him close to her chest but not completely away from Michael. "How is he?" she whispered, rubbing Luke's tense back. She kissed his temple sweetly, smiling in slight fond as she watched Mikey sleep relatively peacefully. She sighed softly and noticed how he occasionally jerked in pain. A nurse had given her a brief overview on what happened, but Carol was more concerned about how Luke and Michael were taking this all.

"He's fine for now. The nurses have him a morphine drip to try and help with the pain." Luke said, rubbing his face with his hand before he leaned into Carol, burying his face into her sweet smelling shirt. "Michael may not be able to handle this." He said, his voice cracking as he felt a new waves of emotions washing over him, the emotions that he had tried to bury deep so Michael didn't see them.

Carol swirled her fingers through Luke's fluffy locks, sighing softly. "He's a strong boy, and you need to be here to support him," she said gently, her motherly side coming out. "You need to assure him everything will be okay and that the child will be fine," she added, carefully pulling Luke into her lap and rocking the big teen slowly.

Carol smiled fondly to herself, hiding it against Luke's head. She enjoyed sincere little moments like this where Luke was in distress and she was blessed with a few moments alone with him, just soothing him. She sighed softly and bit her lip. "You're such a strong, young, handsome man. There are times when you're sad and upset and Michael has to be the comforter, but right now /you/ need to comfort him. He's so young and clueless, you have to help him," she whispered.

Luke curled up as small as he could in Carol's lap, letting his legs dangle over the arm of the chair, and his face stayed buried in between the crack of her neck. He sighed deeply, knowing that what Carol was saying was all true but he had no idea how he was supposed to stay calm enough the assure the boy that the baby would be okay, that there was nothing that could go wrong. "How do I do that?" He asked, slowly pulling back so they were face to face.

Carol smiled weakly, lightly caressing his scruffy chin. "Just love and support him, and soothe him when he's distressed," she said softly, hugging Luke tightly. "Just simple things like that," she said and nodded. She glanced back at Michael's resting body, sighing a little as she remembered the first time she saw him, even though they had barely even been introduced to one another. It felt like so long ago, but it wasn't miserable.

Luke sighed deeply and nodded before he glanced back at Michael, smiling softly when the boys eyebrows furrowed and he mumbled something incoherently before he sighed and fell back into a deep sleep, a light smile gracing his lips. Luke chuckled, feeling his mood lighten a little bit, and looked back at Carol. "I can't lose him. This is the happiest I've ever been and if I lose him..." Luke paused, glancing over his shoulder at Michael. "I'll be completely broken, maybe even beyond repairing." He finished, his voice going to a mere whisper.

"You won't lose him," Carol said quickly, sighing sadly. "Don't think negatively, darling," she whispered, lightly rocking Luke again and humming to him as she pat his thigh. "You just need to be hopeful and think optimistically," she said softly, smiling encouragingly at him. Carol couldn't stand seeing the boy so broken and upset -- just hopeless.

Luke inhaled deeply and let his eyes close for a second, just enjoying the feeling of being in Carol's arms as she rocked him. They set there for what seemed like hours before there was a quiet knock on the door, followed by Barbara walking in. She smiled at the two of them and walked to the opposite side of Michael's bed, looking over the contraction charts and checking the baby's heartbeat along with Michael's vitals. 

When she was done with that, she clapped her hands together softly and looked over at Carol and Luke apologetically, the two still being in the position they were when she walked in. "Is everything okay?" Luke asked her, cranking his neck so he could properly look at her.

Barbara sighed quietly and nodded softly before she reached up and turned down the level of morphine the boy was getting, trying to wing him off it as quickly as she could so that Michael would be awake and coherent long before they gave him the epidural. "I'm afraid I have to wake him up to see if he has dilated any further." She said, frowning softly when she seen how peaceful Michael looked, her honestly feeling like a bad person at the moment.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows slightly, yawning quietly. He kept his eyes closed, curling up slowly. Carol watched with a small smile, cooing softly as the boy woke up. "Hi darling," she whispered softly, gently patting the boy's thigh.

Mikey smiled weakly and rubbed at his eyes, sighing softly. "What's going on? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly, looking at everyone frantically. He whimpered and looked down at his bump, holding it possessively. Sleep was still in his system, and he could barely think properly.

Luke scrambled out of Carol's lap, almost falling face first, and went to Michael's side, smiling softly at the still sleepy boy. "Hi baby." Luke whispered, pushing the pieces of hair that had fallen in front of his face, off to the side. "Nothing's wrong. She just needs to check how dilated you are again." He said, leaning forward and kissing the top of Michael's head softly.

Michael nodded a little and propped open his legs, keeping Luke close to his side this time. He watched Barbara tug on gloves like before, gently rubbing his stomach. The pains were lessened greatly now, but he knew it probably wouldn't stay like that for long. He nuzzled close to Luke, shivering as he felt her fingers ease inside him. Mikey whined quietly and made himself relax, breathing into Luke's shirt.

Barbara slowly eased a finger in, smiling softly to herself when she discovered Michael had dilated a whole centimeter, meaning he was 5 centimeters dilated now. She slowly pulled out her fingers and took the gloves off, discarding them in the trash next to the sink. "Well darling, you are 5 centimeters dilated, which means you will probably dilate one centimeter every hour." She said, smiling at the expecting couple, then at the woman who she presumed was Luke's mother considering the resemblance the two shared.

Luke held onto Michael tightly and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the boy was quickly progressing, meaning the baby would be here in about five hours or less. He squoze Michael's shoulder softly and grinned down at him, his dimples popping out. "Alex will be here soon." He squealed happily, his blue eyes lighting up as he thought about holding his baby, all of his previous worries being forgotten at the moment.

Michael gulped as he listened to Barbara, his hands clutching Luke's shirt even tighter. "I'm scared," he cried, bursting into yet another fit of tears. He lip wobbled badly as he hid his face, knowing that soon enough his contractions would start up again. "Why is it taking so long, Lucas?" the boy blubbered out, looking up at the elder teen through teary eyes.

The thing he was concerned about now was just the pain itself. He knew it'd be difficult for his petite body to handle, and he was worried something bad would happen to him or the baby. "H-Hey, is the baby still going to have lung issues?" he suddenly asked Barbara, glancing up at the woman with fearful eyes.

Barbara sighed quietly and continued fiddling with the iv, acting as if she was busy so she could postpone answering the question. When she heard Luke clear his throat, she finally turned around and smiled softly at Michael, her fake personality coming out, the one she had to use everyday that she worked in a hospital. "We can't tell for sure, but where your baby is going to be early, there is a small chance that he can have lung issues." She explained softly, glancing up at Luke in hopes he wouldn't tell the boy there maybe other things wrong with him.

Luke nodded his head along to what Barbara was saying but stopped when she glanced up at him, her eyes being stern yet pleading. He stared at her for a second before he realized what she was doing, what the hidden message behind her looks were. He nodded softly and glanced back down at Michael, thinking back to the question he had asked him before he had started to cry. "He may be ready to come into the world today, but sometimes babies like to prolong their big entrance." Luke said, gently placing his hand flat on the right side of Michael's belly. 

Michael swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly, letting out yet another sob. "D-Don't let it out!" he begged, crying hard. He didn't want to give birth if the child would have birth defects. He closed his legs tightly, trying to ignore the contractions that seemed to grow worse and worse. Mikey cried hard, soon enough screaming again. He didn't care if he was being annoying, he was in so much pain and he was sad. He wanted to postpone going into labor, but he knew it didn't work like that.

Luke inhaled deeply before he began to work on calming Michael down, or at least he tried. He tried rubbing the boy's belly, but his hand got smacked away, and it seemed like every single small thing he tried, just seemed to upset Michael even more, which caused him to scream louder. "Stop." Luke finally shouted loudly, his teeth grinding against each other due to his nerves being completely shot right now. He knew that Mikey was in pain and that he was worried, but that didn't give him the excuse to scream at the top of his lungs every time he felt like it.

Michael went silent as soon as Luke raised his voice. His lip trembled and he gulped loudly, not saying anything for several minutes. He couldn't believe Luke had the nerve to snap at him while he was going through such a painful and devastating situation. Mikey nudged his hand away and curled up, laying on his side with his back facing Luke.

Carol sighed softly and gently took Luke's hand, helping him stand up. "Lets step outside," she said calmly, glaring at Michael a little. She couldn't help but feel defensive of Luke, since he was like her son.

Luke slipped his hand out of Carol's and walked out of the room, his hands being clenched into fists as he walked down the hallway and through the sliding glass doors. The moment he felt the cool air hit his face, he felt himself calm down. He didn't know why he snapped at Michael, but he was honestly glad he did. He couldn't handle the noise of him screaming any longer, and if he would have stayed in the room for a second longer, he would have yelled at Michael again because the boy was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered, moving his head to the side so Carol, who was walking through the doors, could hear him better.

Carol stepped outside and sighed, leading Luke to the bench nearby. She pulled the boy close and closed her eyes, rubbing his hip gently. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, kissing his temple sweetly. She knew how he was with anger, but she never really saw him act that way towards Michael.

Meanwhile, Mikey laid in the hospital bed, angry tears burning down his cheeks. He huffed softly and closed his eyes tightly, feeling frustrated with himself and Luke. He couldn't necessarily handle the situation, and for Luke to just go off on him like that was wrong.

Luke sighed deeply and bowed his head, his eyes closing softly. He felt his body relax even more as he inhaled the cool, fresh air. "I'm fine, I was just a little worked up." He said, biting down on the metal stud in his lip before he pulled on it, feeling the ball push against the front of his lip, trying the slip through the hole.

Carol nodded and nuzzled into Luke, relaxing a little. "I'm sorry," she said and sighed. "Don't let his behavior get to you. He's just pregnant," she assured and patted Luke's thigh. She noticed the boy gnawing on his lip and gently tugged his lip out from between his teeth. "Stop that," she warned gently, knowing it was a bad habit of his. She worried about Luke hurting himself, and she was also tired of sending Luke to the ER for his lip being torn.

Luke rolled his eyes and let his lip go, only to put the metal stud in his tongue between his front teeth, clanking the piercing against his teeth which made an obnoxious noise. " So, I'm just going to have to ignore everything he does today because he is pregnant and in labor?" Luke asked, glancing over at Carol who was almost as tall as him, even when she didn't wear her high heels.

Carol sighed softly and rubbed her face. "He's in pain and very stressed," she explained and sighed. "It's a very painful process, especially since he's so young and tiny," she said, gently stroking Luke's hair. She knew he didn't understand completely, but she wanted him to be somewhat empathetic.

Luke nodded, deciding not to continue with the subject, and began chewing on his dry bottom lip, his head tilting to the side as he thought for a second. "Why didn't you have any kids?" He asked, having always wondered that question but he had never knew how to ask it. He glanced over at her, his blue eyes being rimmed by his faded, day old eyeliner that he had attempted to wipe off the night before.

Carol looked down at her lap and smiled sadly, shrugging a little. "I just never really found anyone to have kids with," she said softly, holding Luke's arm and absentmindedly playing with his bracelets. "I really wanted kids, and I was actually close to finding a mate but then I took you in," she added quietly. "Don't think of it as your fault, because you're honestly the best child I could ever ask for," Carol said sincerely, cupping the boy's face.

She had found a man and was ready to settle down, but she chose Luke over him. Carol was content with caring for a child on her own. Luke was a sweet child and they had such a strong bond together. Carol didn't mind being a "single parent", she thought of Luke more as a best friend. She influenced him and help him through his troubles.

Luke frowned deeply when he realized that he was the reason Carol was single, the reason she didn't have any children to care after or a house full of constant noise. He had stopped her from being with a man those many years ago, and he had stopped her from having her own children, children that may actually appreciate what they have before it becomes too late. 

"It is my fault, though. If I had been a better child, my parents never would have treated me the way they did and I would still be living with them." He said softly, his heart clenching as he thought about what that life would be like, a life where he didn't know Carol like he did now. He shook his head clear of that thought, honestly hating the idea of never knowing Carol. He loved her like she was his own mother, she was one of the only people he truly trusted in the world, other than Michael.

Carol sighed and held Luke's hand with both of her own, very lightly caressing it with his thumb. "Darling, you're the best son anyone could ask for. It's not your fault, it's your god damned parents' fault for treating you so horribly. You didn't deserve any of that, but I'm glad it happened because I got to take care of you," she rambled, swallowing hard as she stared into Luke's eyes.

"Promise me that with your baby boy Alex, you will never neglect or abuse him, and especially not Michael either," Carol whispered, letting out a deep sigh as she hugged Luke tightly, holding him in the warm embrace.

Luke felt his throat close off with emotions, him being unable to use his voice. So, instead, he just hugged her back tightly and nodded softly, his now flat hair rubbing against Carol's shoulder. "Alex will never know the pain of having a grown man's bare hand cut off circulation to your upper arm as he drags you down the stairs." Luke whispered, the memory being vivid but no longer bothering him as much as it used to.

"Besides, his grandma Carol will be there to ensure he is taken care of and spoiled." Luke added, emphasising the word grandma. He smiled softly against Carol's shoulder and hugged her tightly before he pulled back, seeing there were tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Carol smiled a wobbly smile, lightly pecking Luke's nose. "You're such a strong young man," she whispered. They embraced for several minutes then she finally pulled back, helping Luke stand up. "Let's go check on Michael, yeah?" she asked more than said, wanting to make sure Luke was calmed down before they returned inside.

Luke sighed deeply and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans, then nodded, being completely calmed down by now. He let Carol loop her arm with his before they began to walk towards the entrance of the hospital, their steps being lopsided from the small height difference. He laughed quietly, smiling down at his aunt as they walked into the hospital, the sterile stench of the hallways burning his nose.

"We're lucky to have you in our life." Luke whispered quietly, referring to him and Michael. He stared down at the white tile floors, a soft smile ghosting over his lips when he remembered back to a picnic him, Carol and Michael had at the pond. Images of a heavily pregnant Mikey jumping into the water popping into Luke's mind.

Carol smiled a tad and nodded, giving Luke arm a gentle squeeze. "Same to you two," she whispered, soon walking into the room. She looked at Michael who laid in bed, visibly sweating and breathing shakily. Mikey let out soft puffs of air, occasionally jerking. Nurses were helping prepare for the delivery, occasionally glancing at Michael.

Luke felt panic grow in his chest when he seen how pale and sick Michael looked, sweat dripping down his face and staining the collar of his hospital gown. Luke shoved past the nurses that were preparing all the necessary tools and items for the baby's delivery, quickly rushing to Michael's side. He dropped down into the seat next to the boys bed and clasped his small, sweaty hand between his own, sighing shakily when he seen the charts that tracked Michael's contractions, the contractions having doubled in length since Luke had last been in here.

"Is he okay?" Luke asked Barbara, who was taking the needle for the morphine drip out of Michael's arm. She nodded softly and placed a piece of cotton over the red bead of blood in the crook of Mikey's arm, using her thumb to hold it in place. "He's fine. His contractions have worsened and he is dilated to a 6 now, so we are going to prepare him for his epidural." She said, glancing over at Alley, the anesthesiologist, who was preparing the epidural needle.

Michael whimpered quietly and whined, feeling them try to sit him up. He closed his eyes tightly, crying shakily as he felt the contractions worsen. They opened his gown a little and he hissed softly as he felt them clean the skin using some antibiotic and a cotton swab. Mikey looked over at Luke, biting his lip harshly as he was positioned in a slight hunch. He let out only a quiet squeak as he felt little pinches that felt like bee stings around his back, the anesthesiologist doing shots of stuff that was supposed to numb his back before they did the epidural. 

Luke hissed when Michael squoze his hand tightly, making his fingers go a bright red color from how tight he was gripping it. He watched, and listened, as the nurses talked to Carol quietly, asking her to leave the room so they could do the epidural, only one person being allowed in there with Michael. "Just relax." Luke whispered to the boy, his eyes widening when he seen the giant needle the anesthesiologist picked up off of the metal rolling table.

Michael took shaky breaths, trying to relax from the needle pinches. He looked up at Luke, noticing his shocked look. He immediately looked behind and gasped at how long the needle was, feeling his body tense as he cringed. "No, no, no, no," he said, shaking his head quickly. He whimpered and began sobbing again, crossing his legs anxiously because the needle startled him.

"You need to relax him." Luke heard Alley say, her eyes just being visible due to the blue mask that covered the bottom half of her face. He nodded quickly and leaned forward, quietly whispering things to Michael, things about what they have done, what they could do and what their life will be like now that they have a baby. When he felt Michael squeeze his hand even tighter, he knew they were doing the epidural. "Shhh, baby. You are going to be okay." He whispered, rubbing Michael's knuckles with his thumbs.

Michael shut his eyes tightly, burying his face against Luke's neck. He stayed silent for a few seconds, only being able to hear his own heartbeat. He felt the needle slowly stop moving and he finally let out a deep breath, feeling sore and tingly. "Lukey," he mumbled out, slowly looking up at him with a few years slipping down his cheeks. He sniffled and hugged him tightly, huffing shakily as he felt his legs slowly turn to jelly.

Barbara help Alley place the piece of tape over the thin tube that was coming out of Michael's back, the tube being the thing that sent a new dose of the numbing medicine through Michael's lower back, making from the top of his belly down to his toes completely numb. "Whenever you feel like you are coming unnumb, press this button and it'll renumb you." She said, letting go of the button that was below the box that held the liquid for his epidural. 

Luke hugged Michael tightly, smiling softly when he felt the boy's bump nudge against his stomach. He chuckled softly and pulled back, grinning when he seen some of the color return to Michael's face. "You look much better already." Luke whispered, placing his hand on Mikey's check and running his thumb underneath his eye, collecting the few tears that had stained his cheeks.

Michael pouted quietly, nudging his face into Luke's large hands. "When will I go into labor?" he whispered, looking into his eyes. He swallowed hard, trembling slightly from anxiety. Everything seemed overwhelming and he wanted it all to stop yet he wanted to get it over and done with at the same time. He scooted closer, glancing down as he felt his whole lower half go completely numb. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, his contractions still being there but not as horrible.

Luke chuckled softly and stayed staring into Michael's entrapping, though bloodshot, emerald eyes. "You are already in labor, baby. You just haven't fully dilated, which you will soon." Luke said softly before he stood up and slowly laid Michael down, making sure his legs weren't bent at any awkward angles or anything. "So, for now, you better get some rest." He whispered, brushing the loose hair out of Michael's face before he leaned down and kissed his sweaty forehead softly, but sweetly.

Although Luke was being all calm and collected on the outside, he was freaking out on the inside. His mind was racing a million miles an hour and his heart was beating hard, it feeling as if it was trying to jump through his chest. He didn't know how to feel now that the baby was only a few hours away from being born. He felt excited, of course, but his dominant emotion was fear. 

How did he know that he was going to be a good dad? That he wouldn't just snap one day when Alex wouldn't stop crying, and end up hurting him, but deep down, he knew all of these fears were irrational because he had one of the best partners he could ask for. One he could grow and learn with, one that never has, and never will judge him for making a mistake. One who may feel like they won't be a good parent, but is already both Alex and Luke's world. 

"I've got Michael." Luke whispered under his breath, just loud enough for him to hear it. He smiled softly, those three simple words relaxing him more than anything else ever could. He glanced over at his small boy that was lying in the bed, all his thoughts going silent as only one thought began to ricochet around in his head, that thought being 'We can do this.'

Michael slowly nodded and closed his eyes. "I thought labor would be faster than this," he whispered, recalling movies and television shows that had it happen within five minutes. He screwed his eyes shut, humming a little as he cupped his bump, feeling the baby kick around yet again. The nurses quietly moved about the room, though Michael couldn't quite see what they were doing.

The boy slowly looked up at Luke, letting out a shaky breath. Everything seemed to go by so fast, like them meeting for the first time was only yesterday. He never imagined being pregnant with Luke's child, the boy who used to be a punk, a fuckboy. However, Michael regretted nothing. He was glad his irrelevant parents were out of his life.

Luke was leaning back against the chair, his body being relaxed as he thought of nothing but Michael and the way he looked with the sunlight hitting him just in the right moment when they went on that spontaneous car ride when they had first met. He smiled softly and looked up at the boy, seeing he was looking at him. "What?" Luke asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling shyly.

Michael smiled a crooked smile, gently grasping Luke's hand. "I'm so glad I met you," he whispered, sweetly kissing every one of his fingertips. He smiled a tad and nuzzled his face into his hand, purring quietly as he relaxed even more. He wanted a long lasting future with Luke. He wanted to die in his arms like the couple in "The Notebook", the romance movie they had watched together before.

Luke smiled lopsidedly and watched as Michael kissed his fingertips, then nuzzled his soft cheek into his rough hand. "Me too." He whispered, getting an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought back to what his life was without Michael, and it was honestly one not worth living. 

"I'd still be out fucking random boy's and getting cross faded off my ass so I didn't have to feel or remember anything." Luke said, frowning when he realized how true his words were. His life without Michael was pathetic and bland. He never really had anything that excited him, other than the many boyfriends/friends he got to fight off because he had fucked and ruined their precious boyfriend.

Michael sighed and caressed Luke's hand. "But that's the past, let's just look forward," he whispered, grinning hopefully. He knew Luke was ashamed of his past, but he wanted to assure him it was just the past, never to happen again. He smiled a little and glanced at his tummy, knowing Luke was now settled with him and their little baby.

Luke shook his head, desperate to rid himself of those memories, and glanced down at Michael's belly. "I just might like my future." Luke said, of course joking about the 'might' part. 

Throughout his entire life, he has honestly never been as happy as he is now. Of course him and Michael have had their little arguments and they may fight over the stupidest things, but Luke didn't want to experience that with anyone else. He didn't want to have another boy curl up at his side at night, he didn't want to feel another's boys lips on his own, and he didn't want to see any other eyes besides the emerald green ones he has woken up to this past year.

Michael smiled and let out a soft giggle, feeling his body grow weary with sleep. He silently closed his eyes, saying nothing as he began to doze off. He slept peacefully, sounding everything out as he relaxed. His whole body felt numb, which helped him rest. The baby continued kicked around, though Michael didn't feel it.

Luke leaned back in the chair, which was surprisingly comfy, and slowly let his eyes close. He didn't feel like he was tired enough to go to sleep, he had just planned to relax with his eyes closed for a few minutes, but sure enough, a few minutes passed before he fell into a deep sleep, his neck being bent due to his head lolling to the side. 

It wasn't until Luke heard a loud commotion that he woke up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and glanced up at the clock on the wall, his eyes widening when he seen two hours had passed. He quickly sat up straight and let his wide eyed gaze fall on Michael, who was wide awake and looked almost a little too happy. "What's going on?" Luke asked, his worry only growing when everyone in the room looked at him with a bright smile, him being afraid that he had slept through the baby's birth.

Michael squealed loudly, grasping Luke's hand. "I think I'm ready," he whispered, staring up at him excitedly. He was feeling some pain from the contractions, but the medicine they had him on somewhat suppressed it, though the boy was sure the pushing would be beyond painful. His smile lessened just a tad at the thought, for some reason fearing he wouldn't have the strength to push the baby out.

Dr. Chipman pushed the button to the hand sanitizer machine next to the door before she rubbed it into her hands. When the liquid was completely absorbed into her skin, she slowly walked backwards, using her butt to open the door that way already open a crack, and walked into the crowded room. "I hear it's baby time!" She said excitedly, looking from a delighted looking Michael, to an ill looking Luke.


	27. Chapter 26

Luke gulped loudly, his head spinning, and watched as the doctor began to get her blue suit on. He looked over at Michael and seen they were pulling the stirrups from underneath his bed, then they put each of Michael's legs up in them, his calves resting in the plastic part in the stirrups which made his legs bent at the knees, his vagina being in open view for everyone in the room to see. 

Luke stood up on jelly legs and stumbled over to the side of Michael's bed, reaching his shaky hand forward and clasping Michael's equally shaky hand. "You're ready." Luke breathed out, his voice being shaky. He had been impatiently waiting for this moment for the past nine months, but now that it is here, he is beyond terrified. He didn't know how this was going to go, or if the baby and Michael would be okay afterwards. 

"Do you guys mind if I record this?" He heard someone ask from the corner of the room. He followed the voice, having to look past all the tables that were covered in blue papers that held things they would need for the baby to be born, like a scalpel, scissors, etc.

After seconds of searching to room, he finally seen who had asked the question. He breathed a sigh of relief when he seen Carol sitting in the corner of the room, her being practically invisible due to how she was sitting in the chair. He went to ask her if she even had a camera, only to see a large black thing sitting in her lap, it of course being a camera. 

Michael let out a deep breath and smiled softly, looking in Carol's direction. "Not directly on my hoo-ha, but yes, you can record," he said, giggling a little at the funny term he used. The nurse who was helping adjust Michael's gown laughed softly, smiling warmly at him to help keep him relaxed.

Mikey looked over at Luke, smiling a closed smile as the nurse gently pulled his hair back with a headband. He laced his clammy hand with the older boy's, squeezing it tightly as he waited for the nurses to conduct the pushes. He closed his eyes and breathed softly, letting out a few silent tears. He always thought crying during labor was dumb and just overrated, but now as a mother experiencing it first-hand with his first baby boy, he was extremely emotional. "Love you," he squeaked out, sniffling deeply as he finally looked up at Luke.

Luke was taking deep, even breaths, trying to calm himself down. He watched as two nurses walked to the end of Michael's bed, each one grabbing one of the boy's legs and pushing it up, making it bent at the knee. "I love you too, Michael." Luke whispered, swallowing thickly when the doctor set down in her rolling chair and went directly between Mikey's legs, her face being inches away from his vagina.

Michael gulped loudly and closed his eyes, feeling his throbbing heartbeat and the steady beep on the heart monitor. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, suddenly screaming as he felt a painful jab. He whimpered and tightened his muscles, tensing in the nurse's' arms. He let out a soft sob, shifting his hips. "D-Do I start pushing?" he whined out, tipping his head back.

Dr. Chipman leaned forward and slowly pressed her hand into Michael's hole, gasping quietly when she already felt the baby's head, though he was still far up in the birth canal. "Yes, but do exactly what I say. Grab the back of your thighs with your hands and pull yourself up, making your body slightly hunched." She ordered, watching as Michael did as she said. 

Jaclynn smiled softly and nodded before pulling out her hand. "Okay, now I want you to take a deep breath when I say so, then you will start pushing and don't stop until I say so." She said, glancing up at Luke who nodded, knowing she wanted him to help the boy out with this.

Luke helped Michael sit up and get into the position the doctor asked him to, placing his hand flat on the top of his back, making sure he missed to epidural. He was staring at Michael when he felt someone looking at him, making him glance down at the doctor. As he stared at her, he somehow knew she was asking him to help Michael stay calm and push as she instructed. "Okay, let's start, baby." Luke whispered, fixing the headband on the boy's head which had started to slide down.

Michael whimpered loudly and whined, kicking his feet a little as he felt the pain grow. He leaned back against Luke's firm hold, grasping his thighs and listening intently as Dr. Chipman began to guide him through the pushes. Mikey screamed loudly, screwing his eyes shut as he pushed hard. He felt nothing but excruciating pain, feeling so stretched and sore already. He had no idea how he'd manage to push a whole child out considering how small his whole body was.

"Luke! Press the epidural button!" Dr. Chipman yelled over Michael's yelling and a nurse who was counting down from ten. She was worried about the way Michael was screaming, it sounding like he was in a lot of pain when he should only really feel pressure. 

Luke turned to the side and pressed the button three times before he turned back to Michael, his eyes growing wide and his face going pale when he seen the doctor's hands were covered in blood. "That's a lot of blood." Luke whispered faintly, his head going light for a second before he shook it, refusing to faint at the sight of blood considering how much blood he has had to deal with throughout the years.

Michael bit his lip hard, digging his blunt fingernails into his pale thighs as he continued pushing at Jaclynn's count. He closed his eyes tightly, missing one count as he took several deep breaths, panting a little. He was so anxious just to get this over with, so he gave the next push all his might, squirming and practically thrashing as he pushed as much as he could.

Mikey screamed loudly, feeling so sore and so much pressure. He cried loudly, sweating like crazy. His loose gown clung to his sticky skin and he felt so hot and humid. He blindly looked around at the nurses, faintly hearing them order him to push along with the counts. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, like those movie scenes. He let out a slowly breath, swallowing hard as he slowly closed his eyes, pushing yet again.

"The head is crowning!" Jaclynn yelled, circling her fingers around the baby's head, stretching his hole more. "I need you to give this next push all you got." She said, slipping her fingers into Michael's hole and gently grabbing onto the baby's head.

Luke glanced up at the clock, seeing Michael had already been pushing for half an hour. When he heard the doctor yell that she seen the head, his body went rigid and he snapped his head to the right, glancing down at Michael's vagina and seeing there was the top of a little baby head that was covered in green goo. He felt his heart twist in an odd way as he continued to just stare at the limited part of his baby. 

"I see him Michael! Push!" Luke yelled, not paying attention to the nurses who were setting up a mirror in front of the boy, allowing him to see the baby's head and the chance to watch him be born.

Michael hissed loudly and huffed, feeling his sore, tight walls practically rip open as he was manually stretched. He took slow, deep breaths, grunting softly and humming as more nurses helped hold him up. He finally began pushing, giving it all his might and trembling severely. He felt everything stretch as the baby was pushed out in one swift yet very painful go.

As soon as the baby was fully pushed out with the help of the nurses, Michael collapsed against the bed. He closed his swollen eyes, his stomach feeling like jelly. He was in so much pain, feeling as if everything had been ripped raw. He heart the baby faintly cry and smiled weakly, feeling so drained. He wanted to just get cleaned from this sticky sweat and blood and curl up in bed with his baby boys.

Luke watched anxiously as the doctor began pulling on the baby's head, trying to guide him out of the hole. Finally, after one big push, Luke watched in slow motion as the baby was pulled out, a gush of blood following right after him. Luke stared at the small baby that was covered in goo and even though he looked really strange right now, he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Luke felt his panic began to grow when the doctor shoved a green suction thing down his throat, sucking out all the water from the baby's lungs, and soon enough, the room was filled with the loud, obnoxious cry of the baby. "Luke, you need to come cut the cord." He faintly heard Jaclynn say before a pair of scissors were being shoved into his hand. He gulped loudly and walked to the end of the bed, having to lean over Michael so he could cut the purplish cord that was connected to the baby's belly button, a clamp being just below where he was supposed to cut.

Michael stayed laying down, hearing Carol babble excitedly as she watched, probably still recording. He felt a nurse wipe him down with a cold washcloth and he remained still, his small body feeling as he sprinted non-stop for three days. It was a lot for him to handle, but he was glad it was over with. He whimpered quietly as he shifted his legs, feeling some actual tears in his lower regions.

Luke struggled to cut through the cord, it being tuff. When he finally cut it, he dropped the scissors onto the bed and took a step back, his breathing slowing down and completely stopping when Dr. Chipman passed the baby to the nurses, who quickly rushed him to the little bed in the room, that being where they checked to make sure he was okay and everything. "Is he okay?" Luke asked, his head spinning and his ears pounding.

The nurses ignored Luke, quickly cleaning him, weighing him, and checking him over. Once Michael was sewn up and the epidural tube was taken out, he laid on his back, looking at the small crib longingly. "I wanna hold him," he begged and sighed, watching them through tired eyes. He felt completely exhausted and had a huge headache, which was common while having an epidural.

Luke hesitated for a second before he finally left Michael's side, knowing the boy was in good hands. He stood behind the nurses as they cleaned the baby and did the necessary things like check his hearing and stuff. He smiled widely when they nurse said the weight and length out loud, the baby being 6lbs 9oz and 19 inches long. Both him and Michael had worried that the baby would be too small, but as he listened to the nurses, he discovered Alex was the perfect size. 

"Here you go, daddy." One of the nurses said, handing Luke a white bundle that had a blue hat sticking out from it. He bit his lip harshly and let the nurse pass the baby over to his arms, making sure they were both careful. When Luke finally looked down at the bundle, he smiled widely and quickly looked up at Michael, finding it amazing that the two shared so many similarities.

Michael looked at Luke with droopy eyes, eager to see Alex but he didn't want to pull him away from Luke. Alex whined softly and stretched his small limbs, jerking randomly every so often. Carol squealed and took many pictures, but made sure not to get in the way. The nurses finished cleaning up and gave them some alone time, making sure Michael and the baby were well taken care of.

"Come over here, darling," Mikey whispered to Luke, propping himself up. He was in a fresh, clean gown now, his hair being brushed back and held with the same headband from earlier. Once Luke came over, he made room for him to sent down, letting him lay against his chest.

Luke carefully set down in the bed, making sure he didn't disturb Alex too much, and turned a little so he was slightly facing Michael. "I think it's mommy's turn to hold you." Luke said softly to Alex, grinning when all he got was a small noise in return. He chuckled softly and placed the baby in Michael's arms, his heart exploding when the baby grabbed a hold of Michael's pinky finger with his long, slim fingers.

Michael's eyes watered and tears slipped down quickly. "Alex," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He leaned into Luke and sniffled softly, cradling the small baby. "He's so precious," he said faintly to Luke, just watching him kick his little legs. He opened his gown slightly, having hormones that made him lactate, giving him the ability to breastfeed. He guided the small baby to his chest, smiling as he soon began suckling.

Luke wiped away the tears that slide down Michael's cheek and watched the baby eat for a second, smiling when he seen how big of an appetite he had. After a few seconds of them sitting there, and Carol getting some photos, he stood up from the bed and quietly excused himself. He walked out of the room, leaving Carol and Michael alone, and walked outside to the same place him and Carol had been standing. 

Luke walked to the curb, sighing as the sun seeped into his skin and the cool air cooled him down, and set down on the edge of the curb. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen before he opened his contacts, his thumb hovering over a number he hadn't called in a long time. Finally, after a few minutes of him internally fighting with himself, he clicked down on the name and clicked the little green button, the phone soon starting to ring. He slowly pressed the phone to his ear and waited to hear the familiar voice that he once heard every single day.

"Hello?" Luke froze when he heard the groggy, deep voice answer. He shifted a little before he cleared his throat, letting his eyes wander to a patch of weeds coming up between a crack in the sidewalk. 

"I'm surprised you even answered." Luke said quietly, taking a deep breath when he heard the person on the other line laugh for a second. He smiled softly, memories that they have shared running through his mind just because of his simple laugh.

"Why? Because me and Cal beat your ass?" Zayn asked, having heard how tight Luke's voice sounded, meaning he was most likely uncomfortable, so Zayn had decided to have a little fun. He shifted his head a little and placed the phone between his ear and shoulder, being too lazy to hold to phone up to his ear.

Luke rolled his eyes, feeling the awkwardness slowly leave his body. "Oh, is that how it happened? Because I seem to recall Calum...." Luke began, but was cut off when Zayn began to sing loudly, trying to block out the noise of his voice. Luke chuckled softly and bit his lip, just listening to the way Zayn sang the words loudly, but perfectly.

Zayn sang the lyrics to 'Diary Of Jane' By Breaking Benjamin as loud as he could, only stopping when he heard the other line go silent. "Now that you are done spouting that bullshit, what do you want?" He asked, slowly rolling away from the small body that had been curled up at his side. He pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned back against his headboard, having to squint his eyes to make sure that the other two bodies were still on his bedroom floor.

"Zayn.... I'm a dad." Luke said, closing his eyes softly when he said the words that had been hovering over his head for the past nine months, the ones that sounded so natural in his head, but so odd coming from his mouth. He knew Zayn was the last person to be calling and telling this, but he honestly had no one else to tell. He may have been popular in school, but he had never cared enough to make any friends other than Zayn and Calum.

Zayn bit his lip and slowly nodded, already knowing of this of course. "Did you just have the kid?" he whispered, honestly unable to hide his concern. He loved Luke like a brother, despite all the shit they've been through within the past few months. He still cared for him and wanted to make sure he was okay, no matter how much he tried to deny it. It was odd to him that Luke was actually settling down with someone and had a baby, it just wasn't what he was used to.

Undoubtedly, Zayn wanted to be his friend again. He wanted to meet the baby and see Michael, he wanted his old best friend back, even though Luke was a more serious guy now. He needed to mature as well, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Luke banged his heel against the curb, over and over again, his eyes being transfixed on nothing as he just stared out into space. "Michael just had him like, an hour ago and they still don't know if Michael will be okay." Luke whispered, shaking his head and glancing down at his shoes. He stopped hitting his foot against the curb and instead he planted them flat on the ground, resting his elbows on his knees.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, it being odd to him that he just was talking to Zayn exactly like he used to, like nothing had happened between the two. But he would be lying if he said he hasn't missed Zayn, because he honestly had. The reckless boy has been one of his best friends for longer than Luke could remember, and he has always been there for him, even if they had been fighting.

Zayn nodded and lit a cigarette soon, taking a deep drag from it. He felt relaxed by talking to Luke finally. "How's he treating you?" he asked and chuckled softly, knowing Luke was still probably head over heels for him. He smiled at the thought, honestly glad Luke found someone, despite what him and Calum said and did in the past.

Luke heard the flick of Zayn's lighter, then he heard as the cigarette almost silently sizzle as he inhaled deeply, burning the white paper that surrounded the tobacco. He felt his stomach churn in want and his palms itch, but he didn't have his secret stash of cigarette in the car like he used to, Michael having thrown them out a while ago. 

Luke sighed deeply and thought back to Michael, trying to suppress his craving for a cigarette. He smiled widely and nodded, soon feeling stupid because he realized Zayn couldn't see him. "He's more than I had ever hoped for, Zayn. He loves me even though he knows how fucked up I used to be, and still am." Luke said quietly, his eyes flicking towards an old woman who was scowling at him as she walked towards the door, her obviously hearing Luke cuss.

Zayn chuckled deeply, his voice sounding rather hoarse. "He's a keeper, yeah? You're stuck with him and the kid," he said, obviously teasing. He knew Luke wanted to stay with them, and wouldn't want it any other way. He grinned widely, the smoke going through his nostrils. He wanted to tease Luke about being whipped, like he used to do, but he knew Luke didn't find it funny anymore.

"I wish I could visit, if we're cool," Zayn said, smiling a tad. He hoped Luke was on the friend level with him again and wanted to hang out as before. He was willing to not smoke or drink around Luke, and definitely not do drugs. He was well aware of how strict Michael was about those kind of things.

"Alex, Zayn. His name is Alex." Luke said, his grin growing wider as he listened to how hesitant Zayn was as he spoke about coming to the hospital. Luke rolled his eyes, wanting to tease the almighty Zayn Malik for being nervous, but he decided not to. "If we weren't cool, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Luke said, rolling his eyes and snorting quietly when he heard Zayn cuss because some of the hot ash fell on his thigh.

"Hey, dipshit, you can come over if you bring me a cigarette." Luke bargained, honestly not caring how Michael would react to him smoking. The boy would be pumped full of medications by the end of the night, so he didn't have to worry too much about how he would react. Besides, Luke needed something to calm his nerves, nicotine being the perfect fix.

Zayn tsked and shook his head, smirking humorously. "Mamabear Mikey won't approve," he said, mocking the younger boy's tiny but firm voice. They burst into a fit of laughter, being so casual and relaxed. Zayn hummed and smiled, finally putting out the cigarette. "I'll bring it. I'm leaving now, so I'll be there in about fifteen," he said and got up, snatching his keys as he stomped downstairs.

Luke wiped away the tears that has formed in the corner of his eyes and inhaled deeply, his stomach slightly hurting from laughing so hard. "Okay. I'm going to hurry and go get food in the cafeteria. Call me when you get here." Luke said and stood up, using his free hand to dust off his butt. He patted his pockets in search of his wallet and when he found it, he quickly began to walk inside, his phone still being pressed to his ear as he walked through the doors of the hospital. 

"Alright, bye daddy," Zayn said and smirked, laughing loudly as he hung up. He couldn't help but tease the boy, but made sure not to cross the line. He hummed and climbed into his car, speeding down the road. He stopped and bought Michael a candy bar and Luke a pack of cigarettes.

Michael smiled sleepily and mocked Alex's adorable baby noises, giggling sweetly. He adjusted the small boy carefully, letting him latch onto his thumb. "Such a pretty little Prince!" he cooed, pecking Alex's forehead. Carol awed and smiled widely, continuing to take pictures and record videos.

Luke walked into the cafeteria and grinned widely when he seen there was no line and little to no people in there. He walked up to the counter and order him some food, and Zayn as well, getting both of them a hamburger and a drink. He payed for the meal and waited patiently for them to give him his food, it only taking five minutes. 

Luke grabbed the styrofoam containers in one hand, stacking them on top of one another, and grabbed their drinks, having to bend his arm to hold one in the crook. When he made sure he had everything, he walked back outside, though he walked over to his car this time. He placed their food and drinks on top of the hood of his car before he leaned on it, using it as a sort of seat as he waited for Zayn to show up.

Zayn swerved into the parking lot, his music blasting loudly but abruptly going silent as he yanked out the keys. "Hey," he said and kicked the door shut, tossing Luke the pack of cigarettes and chuckling. He walked out and smiled cheekily, holding Michael's candy in hand. "Are we dining out here, Hemmings?" he asked and chuckled, staying standing as he approached Luke.

Luke caught the pack of cigarettes and immediately began to pack them, the flick of his wrist as he hit the top of the cigarette pack against his palm coming naturally to him. "Isn't it so romantic?" Luke asked, grinning widely when Zayn slightly shoved him. He chuckled quietly and opened the pack of smokes, grabbing one out of it and sticking it between his lips before he shoved the pack into his pocket.

"Lighter?" Luke asked and glanced over at Zayn, who was already reaching into his pocket for one. When he had the lighter, he lit his smoke and inhaled deeply, sighing loudly as his lungs began to burn a little. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you like a seat, Mr. Malik?" Luke asked when he took the cigarette out of his mouth, patting the space next to him on the hood of his car. He took another long drag of his cigarette and blew the grey smoke in Zayn's face, smiling cheekily at him afterwards. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and huffed, slapping Luke's arm. It was a harsh one, but he knew he could handle it. "Do that again and I'll snitch to Mikey," he threatened and smirked, knowing how the boy would have a fit. He leaned against the car hood and eagerly grabbed out his food, chomping down on the hamburger. He hummed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing over at Luke and humming softly. "How does it feel to be a dad?" he asked curiously, nudging him with his elbow lightly.

Luke instantly stiffened when Zayn slapped him but he soon relaxed and grabbed his own food, taking a bit of his hamburger and eating it before he took another drag of his cigarette. He was just about to take a bite of his hamburger when Zayn elbowed him in his side and asked him the question everyone has yet to ask him.

"I don't know, honestly. Everything still seems unreal, even though I watched him be born and seen what he looks like." Luke said and shrugged, honestly not knowing what to feel at the moment. I mean, he felt happy and a lot of love for the baby, but he didn't really feel anything else.

Zayn smiled softly and nodded, taking another bite of food. "I have sad news for you. I don't think chicks are supposed to have sex for a few weeks after they give birth," he said, knowing he had said 'chicks' but hoping Luke relaxed that he basically meant Michael as well, considering he was half a girl. 

Zayn of course wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew what he needed to know -- or wanted to know at least. He found the information important, no matter how random it was.

Luke choked on his mouth full of food, quickly taking a sip of his drink to try and wash it down. He inhaled deeply and looked over at Zayn with wide eyes, this news being new to him. "You're joking, right? Michael can have sex in like a few days, right?" Luke asked, hoping Zayn would start laughing and tell him it was a joke but all he got was a sympathetic look. 

Luke groaned loudly and flopped back against his hood, letting his cigarette fall from between his fingers. "Fuck." He groaned and banged his head against his car, not knowing how he was supposed to go weeks without any sex.

Zayn raised an eyebrow at Luke's dramatic response. "Damn, is it really that difficult to do? The sex can't be that great," he said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. He didn't have too much an insight on Luke and Michael's sex life, although he was curious. He used to joke and poke fun about it, asking if Michael was good in bed or not and their kinks.

He soon finished his burger and sipped on his drink, humming as he gnawed lightly on the straw. He grabbed the hamburger wrapper with his spare hand and easily tossed it into the trash can that was about ten feet away.

Luke stood up quickly and turned to face Zayn, his eyes wild and wide. "It's the best damn sex I've ever had! It may not seem like it, but Michael is the kinkiest fucker I have ever met." Luke said and threaded his hands into his hair, soon pacing in front of the car. He completely neglected the food that he had bought, being too upset to even think about eating it.

Zayn's eyes widened and he nearly spat out his drink. "/Michael/ is kinky?" he gawked, his eyes lighting up a little. "Tell me! What's the kinkiest thing he's done?" he asked eagerly, now being desperate to know what Michael was like behind closed doors -- more specifically in bed. He never imagined Michael as kinky, but more as that typical shy, modest boy.

Luke came to an abrupt halt and looked at Zayn, his eyebrows raising. "In public or private?" He purposely asked, knowing that that simple sentence would fuck Zayn up more than anything else. He knew exactly what his friends used to think about Michael, and he went along with it, not wanting them to know that the boy was probably more dirty in bed than the two of them combined.

Zayn hollered and hooted loudly, running around in a circle. "Nuh-uh!" he said and laughed, slapping Luke's arm again. "Wow, this is interesting. No wonder he got pregnant," he teased and chuckled, obviously knowing that the pregnancy was a surprise. He chuckled and shook his head, still beyond shocked about this brand new news, to him, that is.

Luke laughed loudly and thought about what he could say, soon finding the perfect thing. "You don't even want to know where, or how Alex was conceived." He said, although he himself didn't know the exact day the baby was conceived, though they had a good idea that it was around or on Michael's birthday. 

Zayn laughed and covered Luke's mouth. "You guys are dirty," he said and shook his head, snorting softly. "You guys better be careful or you'll be popping babies one after the other," he said and laughed loudly, tossing Luke's un-eaten burger in the trash can. He eagerly grabbed his arm, wanting to see Alex and tease Michael for sure, having some blackmail now for messing with the boy.

Luke began to walk toward the entrance of the hospital, leaving his drink on the hood of his car. "Fuck that. Michael is getting put on birth control." He said, referring to Zayn's earlier comment. He hummed quietly to himself as they walked down the hallways, soon reaching Michael's door. He put his hand in front of Zayn, stopping him, and pressed a finger against his lip. "Shh, the baby might be sleeping." He said before he opened the door, letting Zayn go in first before he followed him.

Zayn snorted at Luke's reply but quickly quieted down, stepping into the room and smiling widely. Carol was out of the room, now in the cafeteria eating lunch and babbling with her friends and family members. Mikey slowly looked up and frowned he saw Zayn, holding Alex closer to his chest. He looked over at Luke confused, last recalling that they hated each other.

Luke smiled sheepishly at Michael and walked over to the other side of his bed, instantly glancing down at the sleeping baby, a soft smile stretching his lips as he watched his eyelids flutter every few seconds. "Me and Zayn are alright now. We've been outside talking for a while." Luke said softly, speaking to Michael though he was looking at the baby. He quickly looked up at Zayn and glared at him, hoping he wouldn't mention the fact that he had smoked.

Michael sighed a little, glancing at Zayn. "Alright," he mumbled, tucking Alex's blanket around his tiny body. Mikey had feared that if they had became friends again, Luke would be influenced into his old behaviors such as drinking, smoking, and drugs. It was a bad thing to imagine out of his boyfriend, but he knew how Zayn was.

Luke frowned when he seen Michael wrap the baby up tighter and hold him to his chest, finding that to be a little rude. "Let me see him." Luke said and leaned forward, taking the baby out of Michael's arms even though the boy was a little resistant. When the baby was secured in his arms, he walked around the side of Michael's bed and looked up at Zayn before he passed the baby over to him, being a little shocked at how good he was at holding the baby.

Michael swallowed thickly and watched Zayn intently, feeling rather protective of his baby. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at Luke, glancing him over and frowning when he saw a prominent box shape in his pocket. He bit his lip hard, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Luke, baby. Come here," he said softly, motioning him closer, being sweet and casual. He opened his arms, as if wanting a hug. He smiled a tad when Luke finally approached him.

Luke stared at Michael for a second, trying to see if there was any trace of anger in his face, but all he could see was his droopy eyes and half smile. When he finally realized that the boy just wanted a hug, he approached him, smiling softly to himself when Michael didn't yell at him for taking the baby and giving him to Zayn like he had expected. "Hi, baby." Luke whispered, opening his arms wide and leaning into Michael, his arms wrapping around his small frame. 

Michael smiled a tad and ran his hands down Luke's back, casually grasping his bum with one hand. The other hand, however, he slipped into his pocket, swiftly pulling out the pack of cigarettes. "Explain," he whispered and pulled back, holding up the packet. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. He already knew he got them from Zayn.

Luke pulled back, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly hanging open. He knew he should have realized something was off when Michael had started to act all sweet when he clearly had two reasons to be mad at him, on being that he had brought Zayn here, and the other being that he took the baby from him and let Zayn hold him. 

Luke quickly recovered and made his face neutral, though his eyes wandered to the white wall, so he didn't have to continue staring at Michael, who was looking at him with disappointment. "They're Zayn's. I was holding them for him." He lied fluently, his eyes slowly straying from the wall, to the black pack of Marlboros that Michael was still holding up.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Mikey whispered and held the pack, not giving them back. He shook his head and turned away, laying on his side with his back facing Luke. He couldn't believe he'd try to lie to his face. He was hurt even more now. Mikey sighed quietly and glanced over at Zayn, who still holding Alex to his chest as he watched Luke, a frown prominent on his face.

Luke sighed and turned to Zayn, not in the mood to fight with Michael, or to try and get his cigarettes back. "Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked, hoping Zayn wouldn't mention the fact that they had just got done eating. Luke may love Michael with everything he had, but he sometimes needed a small break from him. He loved spending time with the boy, don't get him wrong, but spending every single moment with someone tends to get annoying.

Michael swallowed loudly and looked at Luke in disbelief, finding it unbelievable how he was just dismissing this. "I can't believe you," he mumbled and shook his head, sitting up and taking Alex back. Mikey laid down again and huffed, undoubtedly crying yet again. He sniffled softly and held Alex close, facing away from Luke and Zayn.

Luke shook his head and walked over to Zayn, grabbing his upper arm and dragging him out of the room despite his protests to stay a little longer. When they were out in the hallway and the door was closed, Luke groaned quietly and leaned back against the wall, letting his head fall back and hit against the wall harshly. "His mood swings are crazy." Luke said, dragging his hand over his tired face before he pushed himself upright. 

"Let's go?" He asked, not even caring where they went. He just needed a small break from Michael and the baby, even though he was born only an hour or so ago. 

Zayn looked at Luke and frowned a little. "Bro, what's his fucking problem? You're actually okay with how he treats and talks to you?" he asked and rolled his eyes. "The sex must be great if you actually have the nerve to put up with him. He's so whiny and such a cry baby," he spat, not even caring how much he was dissing Michael. He couldn't help it, he felt defensive of Luke rather than trying to comfort Mikey.

Michael let out a puff of air, silently breaking each and every one of the cigarettes and completely ripping them apart. He tossed the packet in the trash can, rubbing his face a little then looking down at Alex who was wiggling his legs and arms slowly. He smiled weakly and laid him beside him, slowly wobbling into a standing position and grabbing his bag. He quickly sat down again, carefully pulling on a pair of panties since the hospital gown neglected to cover his bottom.

Luke growled deeply in his throat and glared at Zayn, his back straightening. "Michael may be strict, but he isn't a fucking crybaby. Don't fucking talk about him like that, or I swear to god I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat." Luke growled, his eyes darkening. Even though he was mad at Michael right now, he was still very protective of the boy and didn't like it when people talked shit about him. 

"Now, can we go?" Luke asked, inhaling deeply to try and calm himself down. He closed his eyes for a brief second and focused on his heartbeat, listening closely as it started to slow down.

Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nah. You're having 'mood swings' too," he said simply and walked towards the exit doors. It was typical of Zayn to randomly walk out, although he'd show up a few days later acting like nothing had happened.

Luke rolled his eyes and followed after Zayn, knowing he would probably get bitched at but he also knew that Zayn would calm down in a few minutes. "It's not called mood swings when I'm sticking up for my boyfriend. Its called being a good boyfriend." Luke said when he caught up to Zayn, them being a few feet away from his car.

Zayn mocked Luke's voice, making it sound even more whiny and high pitched. "Just go see your babies, okay? Just talk to me later," he muttered and lit himself yet another cigarette, puffing away quickly. He walked towards his car, yanking the door open and leaning against it.

Luke huffed quietly and followed after Zayn, stopping by the back door and leaning against it. "It's either I come with you, or I get into my car and go god knows where and do whatever the fuck I want to do without anyone knowing." Luke said, grinning wickedly as he pulled out his car keys and twirled them around on his pointer finger. He knew he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his and Michael's relationship, but Zayn didn't know that.

Zayn sighed sadly and cursed. "You're such a fucking child," he spat at Luke, glaring at him as they walked back inside. He casually smoked his cigarette, the two walking into the cafeteria again and sitting at a table. He ignored all the nurses' dirty looks and warnings to put out the cigarette, just responding with a puff of smoke in their direction.

Luke leaned back in his chair and put his legs up on the table, crossing his legs. "Got a cigarette I can have?" He asked and rolled his head to the side, grinning darkly at Zayn, this being exactly what the used to do in public places when they would hang out back before Luke had met Michael, though it would always end with him taking a boy into the back alleyway or bathroom and fucking them.

Zayn nodded and tossed Luke the whole pack, the lighter already being inside it. "You owe me a pack, by the way," he said and chuckled, tipping back in his chair a little. He hummed and looked around, seeing different patients and such. He rolled his eyes, seeing some random teenage girl with a baby, having only another teen girl with her, a friend. He snorted and rolled his eyes, figuring the guy had left immediately and disclaimed the kid.

Luke pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it, inhaling deeply and smiling in satisfaction as his lungs were filled with smoke. He slowly exhaled it through his nose, his eyes going crossed as he watched it leave his nose before it slowly started to disappear. "You can go and get the pack from upstairs, that is, if they aren't broke or in the toilet." Luke said and tapped the bottom of his smoke, watching as the grey ashes twirled down slowly before they landed on the white tile floor.

Zayn ignored what Luke said, watching the teenage girl who wasn't even giving the child attention. He rolled his eyes and huffed, pointing at her. "See that shit? It's disgusting how reckless they are," he growled. He knew Michael was also a pregnant teen whose parents abandoned him, but at least the boy cared about the child. Zayn tsked and shook his head, having a similar situation as Luke did with his parents.

Luke followed where Zayn was pointing and frowned when he seen the child was lying in it's car seat, which was on the table, and chewing on a bottle of what appeared to be Tylenol. His face scrunched up in disgust and he felt anger slowly start to course through his body's. He hated how careless teen parents were now days, all of them being to busy with their phones and being too worried about how many likes they got on their selfie. "Michael will never be like her." Luke growled, eyeing the girl in disgust before he took another long drag of his cigarette.

Zayn smiled sadly and looked over at Luke, knowing his best friend understood his parenting troubles. "When was the last time you saw your dad?" he asked softly, already familiar with Andrew and how much of an asshole he was. Zayn's parents never gave a shit about him either, that's why he always stayed at random people's houses, people who he had slept with. Then he eventually got enough money to buy his own apartment, which was actually pretty nice.

Luke bite his tongue roughly and looked down at the table, trying to get rid of the images that ran through his head when Zayn mentioned his dad. "Yesterday." Luke said quietly and puffed on his smoke, holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could before he slowly exhaled it. He was used to talking to Zayn about his dad, both of them having swapped many stories that had happened to them when they were younger.

Zayn gawked a little and nodded. "That's rough," he said softly, gently patting Luke's back and rubbing his neck gently. "I'm sorry, man," he said sincerely. Zayn personally didn't care about his parents. He never thought of them nor missed them, he just despised them.

He clicked his tongue and finally put out the butt of his cigarette, rubbing his face slowly and groaning. There was that dreary mood in the atmosphere now that they brought up parents, and Zayn totally hated it. "Let's do something else," he said and stood up, shoving his chair back into the table with his foot.

Luke copied Zayn, standing up from his chair before he shoved it roughly, the chair scraping against the floor before it banged against the table and rocked a little. Luke rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette, his lips curling up at the sides slightly when he seen Zayn eyeing him. 

"Are you going to stand here and admire me all day, or are we going to get the fuck outta here and have some fun?" Luke asked, doubting his cigarette on the table and leaving the butt there. His mood was a little heavy considering the topic him and Zayn were just talking about, but all he really needed was a little fun to take his mind off of things. 

Zayn smirked a little and chuckled. "Let's go to a bar, yeah? We need a night out," he said and grabbed Luke's arm, leading him outside of the cafeteria. He hummed softly, never being one to turn down some alcohol. He missed having his fun, lounging times with Luke, especially like parties. The two seemed to forget about both Michael and baby Alex.

Luke followed after Zayn, his foot occasionally sneaking in front of the shorter lads legs in hopes he would trip, but Zayn always stepped over them and would glare playfully at him. "Are we taking your piece of shit car, or mine?" Luke asked when they reached outside, his eyes raking over Zayn's black impala that had a few scratches on it but was a decent car, in all honesty.

Zayn glared at Luke, growling a little at him. "Shut it. Soon enough you and Mikey will have a van," he said, laughing loudly at his own joke. He chuckled and walked to Luke's car, climbing into the passenger seat and humming at the smell of Michael's perfume. "Mmm. Smells like he's already taking over," he teased and smiled playfully, nosing around.

Luke climbed into the car and closed his door, growling deeply in his throat at Zayn's comment. "First of all, the car smells like his perfume because he rides in here, and second of all, Michael will have a mini van. There is no way in hell I would give up my car." Luke said, rubbing the steering wheel of his car. He knew he would most likely have to trade his car in for a nice mini van, but he wanted to deny that fact for as long as he could.

Zayn laughed loudly, intentionally being obnoxious. "Whatever you say, Hemmings," he said and lit yet another cigarette, casually smoking and flicking the ashes out the window. To say Luke was inconsiderate was an underestimate. He never really cared about anyone or how his actions will affect others.

Luke focused on driving rather than the smell of smoke, refusing to ask Zayn for another smoke when he had just had one not too long ago. "Which bar?" He asked, knowing of many in the area but him and Zayn had specific ones they liked to go to because all the bartenders would usually give them their first three drinks on the house since they were regulars.

Zayn hummed and rubbed his chin lightly, deeply exhaling the cloudy smoke. "Go to that one on Main Street," he said, looking through the console between the passenger seat and the driver's. He hummed and dug through all the lipglosses owned by Michael and some of Luke's sunglasses, snorting a little. He just shook his head fondly, stealing a pair of shades and putting them on.

Luke nodded and turned on his blinker, turning right before he glanced over at Zayn, scowling softly at him. "Give me a pair." Luke said, extending his hand, palm up. As he waited for the sunglasses, he clicked the button next to his steering wheel and soon the roof was opening up, the wind blowing through his flat hair and making it fly in all different directions.

Zayn hummed and handed Luke a pair of simple black sunglasses, chuckling as the sunroof opened. He leaned back and relaxed, scooting the seat back since his legs were longer than Michael's. "I miss this," he said softly, clicking through the radio stations and finally stopping when he heard a song he liked. He hummed along and took another drag of his cigarette before handing it to Luke, giving him the other half.

Luke took the cigarette from Zayn and grinned at him, his dimples popping out. "I'm easy to miss." He teased before taking a long drag of the cigarette, silently cursing under his breath when the wind blew some of the ashes into his eyes. He grunted softly and rubbed at his eye for a second before he turned into the bar Zayn had requested, seeing that there was cars littered all over the parking lot.

"It's packed." Luke said, huffing quietly. He pulled into one of the very limited parking spaces and turned off the car, then shoved the keys into his pocket. "Let's go get shit faced!" Luke yelled, his lips curling into a dark grin. He took another drag off the cigarette before he flicked it towards the grass, the butt landing right next to a tree.

Zayn tsked and shook his head, waving his pointer finger. "Only two beers for the daddy," he said, poking Luke's chest harshly before climbing out. He was of course going to get wasted, but he couldn't let Luke do the same. He already knew how the boy was when he was completely drunk, and he didn't want to be held accountable for it.

Luke mimicked Zayn as he got out of the car, but he made his voice higher pitched and even more obnoxious. "Fine, if I only get two beers then you only get two, two." He said, having to run to catch up with Zayn, who was already at the entrance of the bar. As Luke grew closer to the doors and the faint smell of alcohol reached his nostrils, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving Michael alone when he had just gave birth to their son.

Zayn huffed a little and looked back at Luke. "Fine, fine," he grumbled softly, walking into the building. He took off his shades, handing them against his shirt. He grasped Luke arm and led him to the counter, which was thankfully not that occupied. He sat down on a bar stool and made casual conversation with the bartender as he made their drinks, being four beers in total.

"I haven't seen you around here for a while," the bartender, Randy, said to Luke, smiling softly as he set the two glasses in front of him. Although Zayn and Luke were underage, they bribed their ways into bars and clubs, also having strong bonds with the security, bouncers, and bartenders.

Luke set down next to Zayn and nodded softly, taking a giant gulp of his beer before he looked up at Randy. "I've been busy with my boyfriend." Luke said, smiling a little though the smile didn't reach his eyes. The guilt he had felt only seconds ago had grew stronger, it now being a big ball in the pit of his stomach.

"Can I get a whiskey over ice?" Luke asked, needing something a lot stronger than beer to help clear his mind. He knew Zayn would protest and try to coax him out of drinking anything other than beers, but he didn't care. He was drinking the whiskey whether Zayn liked it or not.

"No," Zayn snapped, his voice being firm. "I'm not letting you get off-the-hook drunk. You have a baby and Michael at the hospital and you can't be acting like a jackass," he said, giving Randy a stern look. The older nodded, hearing Zayn's explanation and shaking his head at Luke, not giving him the whiskey.

Luke rolled his eyes and glared at Zayn, honestly hating how mature he has gotten. "Yes, Daddy." He said and rolled his eyes, taking another large swig of his beer, cringing softly when he got a mouthful of foam. "If you're so worried about them, why don't you go back to the hospital and be their new daddy?" Luke asked, glancing over at Zayn for a brief second before he looked down at his beer, which was already almost halfway gone and he had only taken two drinks from it.

Zayn huffed and shook his head at Luke's attitude. "Because quite frankly I'm here babysitting you. Excuse me for looking out for Michael. I just don't want you fucking up your relationship by getting drunk and putting your hands on him again," he spat, not even caring if he pissed Luke off. At least he was being up front and honest, hopefully setting him straight and changing his attitude.

Luke growled loudly and stood up from his stool abruptly, making the metal chair fall backwards and crash against the floor loudly. "I have never fucking hurt Michael physically when I am drunk." Luke shouted, his face being inches from Zayns. They may have just rekindled their friendship, but he wasn't just going to sit back and let Zayn make him feel like shit for wanting to let go for a night, for wanting to forget everything for just a short period of time.

Zayn snorted and stood up as well, though Luke was taller than him. He stepped forward, making the other boy step back slightly. "I've heard otherwise. Remember that one party you and Michael went to? Huh? When you practically raped him!" he snapped, shoving Luke back.

Zayn paused for a moment and shook his head, throwing some money on the counter and taking his second beer which was still completely full. He walked out of the bar, chugging down the alcohol as he walked down the sidewalk, honestly annoyed with Luke.

Luke took a deep breath and watched as Zayn walked out of the bar, honestly seeing no use in chasing after him. If he really was his friend, he wouldn't have thrown one of the things that he regretted the most in his face. Sighing softly, Luke picked up his stool and set back down in it, smiling apologetically at Randy. "I'm sorry about that." Luke said quietly before he chugged the rest of his beer, needing the alcohol to calm him down.

Randy smiled a small smile, cleaning a few glasses. "It's fine. You're a good man, but you can't keep turning to alcohol. What's stressing you this time?" he asked softly, being that stereotypical kind bartender. He cleaned up Zayn's glass as well, also handing Luke a glass of water to prevent dehydration. He was familiar with Luke since this was his and Zayn's most common bar, and he worked nearly everyday. He always have them free drinks and had casual conversations.

Luke sighed deeply and leaned on the counter, using his elbow for support. He put his chin in his hand and glanced up at Randy through slightly droopy, completely ignoring the cool glass of water that was next to him. "Do you know I haven't drank a drop of alcohol in nine months?" Luke asked him quietly, trying to change the subject because he feared he would spill a lot more than he wanted to.

Randy sighed softly and nodded slowly. "You can't just suddenly break that. You have to try to be completely sober, you can't waste away your progress," he said, gently pushing the glass of water closer towards Luke. "Drink up," he said softly, taking away the second beer and setting it on his side of the counter for now.

"Is it wrong of me, a teen, to want to have a little fun and drink?" Luke asked him, his anger growing a little though it wasn't as strong as it was earlier. He has been sober for nine months for Michael, but now that he wasn't up the boy's ass, he just wanted to let go and feel as free as he did before he had met Michael. 

Randy shook his head, not approving. "Luke, you're a father and you have responsibilities. However, it's ultimately up to you on whether or not you'd rather be out partying or staying with your family," he said and sighed, walking over to another customer and serving them.

Luke rolled his eyes and finally grabbed the glass of water, chugging the cool liquid until the glass was completely empty and his stomach was sloshing with each movement he made. He slammed the empty glass down on the counter and looked up at Randy, his blue orbs being just visible from underneath his long eyelashes. "There's a big difference between partying, and drinking. If I would have went to a party, I would have already been crossfaded and in bed with another little boy." Luke growled and slide the glass towards Randy, the bartender having to quickly grab it before it fell off the counter.

Randy swiftly caught it and sighed. "Both are still a bad idea," he murmured, cleaning the glass quietly. "You should head on home, Luke," he said and let out a tired sigh, being a middle-aged weary man. He served more incoming customers, being kind and considerate to them all.

Luke sighed deeply and stood up before throwing a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change." He said before turning around on his heel and strolling out of the bar, still needing a way that he could forget everything for a second, then and faint memory ran through his head. He grinned widely and began to walk to his car, his head being slightly light due to the small amount of alcohol that was coursing through his veins.

Michael watched Alex feed again, the baby being able to eat quite a lot, he noticed. He smiled fondly and rubbed his side, humming a lullaby that he used to hum to Luke. Carol had to leave for work and he had no idea where Zayn and Luke went, let alone what they were doing.

Mikey sighed and smiled sadly at Alex. "Just me and you tonight, darling," he whispered, tugging the soft blankets closer and wrapping them loosely around his body. Nurses came in and out, occasionally checking up on the baby and Michael. They took samples for tests and such, running them in a separate room and monitoring everything.

Luke pulled into Carol's driveway and shut off the car, then climbed out of it, leaving the roof down and his keys in the ignition. He walked up the driveway and grabbed the extra key from underneath the doormat before he unlocked the door and walked in, going straight up to his old room and to the closet. He opened the doors and reached up, grabbing the large shoe box from in his closet. 

"Thank god." Luke whispered under his breath before he opened the box, seeing their was still his bag that had two joints in it and a pint of fireball whiskey, that one having always been his favorite. He walked over to his bed and set down, placing the box in his lap. He grabbed the small plastic baggy and opened it, pulling out a large joint. 

Luke grinned widely and put the long, brown joint in his mouth, then he reached into his pocket and pulled the lighter out that he had stole from Zayn. He lit the tip of the joint and inhaled deeply, his eyes soon watering as he held in the smoke for as long as he could but he only lasted seconds before he turned into a coughing, spluttering mess.

Michael laid on his side and hummed softly, just getting done with burping Alex. He laid the boy down, keeping him close to his chest. He glanced at his phone and finally grabbed it, dialing Luke's number and sighing softly. Mikey wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear, hearing the loud ring as it waited for Luke to pick up.

He looked back down at Alex, letting him play with his fingers. Michael snorted as Alex tried sucking on them, letting out rather loud shrieks and squeals. He laughed fondly and cooed, hushing the boy and trying to get him to fall asleep.

When Luke finally stopped coughing, he took another long /hit/ off of the joint, all the muscles in his body relaxing as the marijuana began to take effect. He had just opened the bottle of his whiskey when his pocket began to vibrate and the sound of kittens meowing filled the room. He rolled his eyes and fished the phone from his pocket, answering it before lifting it up to his ear. 

"Yes?" He asked, sandwiching the device between his ear and shoulder. He lifted the glass bottle up to his lips and tipped it back, his throat burning as the cinnamon flavored alcohol slide down his throat and left a fire in its wake. He coughed loudly into the phone and inhaled deeply, his lungs burning a little and his chest feeling all warm and tingly. 

Michael sighed softly and rubbed his eyes. "Where are you?" he asked sadly, not liking that Luke wasn't even here even though Alex was born just that day. He sighed and shook his head, figuring him and Zayn were most likely just messing around. Michael's eyes watered, trying not to think that Luke would be drinking and doing drugs. He hoped Luke was better than that.

Luke cleared his throat and shook his head a little, his throat still burning and feeling like it was on fire. He leaned over and set the bottle of whiskey down on the table before he picked up the joint, holding it between his two fingers. "I'm alone and safe." Luke said, sighing deeply when he heard how hurt and sad Michael sounded but in his current state, he really couldn't bring himself to feel the regret he had felt before the alcohol had entered his system. 

"Why aren't you here?" Michael asked, biting his wobbling lip harshly. He sniffled softly and rubbed at his eyes with one hand, sighing deeply to himself. He believe Luke, but he couldn't help but feel a little skeptical. He tried to push the thought away, wiping his eyes dry.

Luke set the phone on the bed for a second and lifted the joint up to his lips, lighting it before he inhaled deeply. He held the smoke in his lungs and looked around the room for a second before he exhaled it, smiling proudly when he didn't cough. He picked up the phone once again and sighed, his eyes suddenly becoming droopy. "I just needed a little break." Luke mumbled, his voice slow and slightly deeper than how he usually talked.

Michael noticed the voice change, quickly sitting up. "I swear to god if you're getting high--" he said, feeling his small body tremble and his heart throb. He let out a pained whimper and threw his phone at the wall, cracking the screen badly. He breathed deeply, hiccupping in the process. He felt so frustrated with Luke and betrayed, finding this all unbelievable.

Mikey couldn't hear Luke on the other line, being able to see his phone from the bed. He huffed shakily and rubbed his eyes, the phone being broken completely and his line going dead.

"I'm not getting..." Luke began but quickly shut up when he heard a loud crash, followed by deep breathing. "Michael!!" Luke shouted, his chest beginning to rise and fall quickly. "Hello? Are you okay!" He yelled into the other line, his worry growing stronger when the line went dead. He quickly set the joint down on his table and Google searched the hospital number, calling it once he found it.

Luke growled impatiently as the phone rang, and rang, and rang before finally, a woman picked up. "Mo...." She began, but Luke quickly cut her off. "Is Michael Clifford okay? He's in room 1254, in the labor and delivery section of the hospital." He rushed out, his heart feeling like it would beat it's way out of his chest at any moment.

The nurse sighed and quietly typed onto her computer. "There are no emergency reports from his room," she said calmly. "Would you like to speak to him or one of his nurses?" she asked, refreshing the page a couple times.

Michael cried loudly, thankful Alex was being quite a heavy sleeper. "Fuck you, Luke," he spat out, his hands shaking the most. He took deep breaths, almost like a slow pant. Mikey huffed and curled up again, hitting himself on the forehead a few times. He couldn't believe how selfish Luke was being, going out and getting high as Mikey stayed in the hospital to recover.

Luke huffed quietly, knowing if he were to call Michael on the hospital line the boy would freak out on not only him, but the entire hospital staff. "Um, neither. Will you just call me if anything changes?" He asked, slowly saying his number to the nurse and having to repeat it twice before she got it down. "Thanks." He said softly before hanging up and throwing his phone down on to his mattress, sighing deeply.

Luke glanced over at the whiskey and joint, and despite the voice in the back of his head that was telling him not to, he picked up the bottle of whiskey and began to chug it, his eyes watering and his chest burning as the liquid slide down his throat and landed in the pit of his stomach, warming him from the inside out.

Michael sniffled and laid down quietly, practically being immobile because he was still numb from the waist down. He sighed and rubbed his eyes harshly, just wanting out of the hospital but he knew he'd have to stay for at least three days. He glanced over at Alex, furrowing his eyebrows as he suddenly realized something.

Luke was turning into his father, being an alcoholic and abandoning his child. Maybe he was right when he said he wouldn't be a good father. Michael sighed sadly and scooted up, laying against the pillow and holding Alex close to his chest. He sniffled deeply and closed his eyes tightly, sighing to himself. "I got you," he whispered.

Luke set the half empty bottle down on the table and laid back, his eyes dancing around the room, his eyebrows furrowing when his vision was rimmed with white and his body went completely jelly, all of his movements being slow. "What the fuck." He breathed out as he watched the picture on his nightstand come to life, his eyes tracing over Michael's body as he swayed around the kitchen and sang quietly, the song automatically calming him down even more than he already was.

Grinning widely to himself, Luke slowly bent down and picked up his phone before he unlocked the screen, it taking him at least three tries. He scrolled through his contacts and clicked on the only name that stood out to him, the letters having been big and bold. "Hi baby, I'm sorry I made you so mad earlier. I love you so much and I didn't want to hurt you, but I needed a tiny break." Luke said into the phone, which had sent him straight to voicemail. He giggled quietly to himself as he lifted up his arm, which felt like led, and tried to make it go over his head, though it fell back down to the bed as soon as he lifted it.

Michael laid in bed quietly, hearing nurses walk in to continuously check on him but he just ignored them. Soon minutes dragged into hours and night began to fall, it being 11:56pm. Mikey watched the door with droopy eyes, just waiting for Luke to walk in. Alex was sleeping yet again, occasionally grunting in his slumber.

Michael's eyes slowly slipped close but he quickly jolted up, opening them again. He continued doing this for twenty minutes until the nurse finally turned off the lights, helping him lay down. Alex was put into his own crib, which was placed right next to Michael's bed as requested. The young boy sighed sadly, laying so his back faced the door.

Luke laid on his bed for hours, just watching as many different designs and things danced across his ceiling. It wasn't until almost midnight that he finally stood up and stumbled down the stairs, leaving his joint, alcohol and lighter on his nightstand table. He shoved his phone into his pocket and struggled with the doorknob before he finally was able to open the door, a smile stretching his lips when he breathed in the cool air which made his chest feel light.

Luke stumbled down the driveway and clumsily opened his door before he plopped down in his seat, his head spinning as he took slow, deep breathes. "How fucked up am I?" Luke asked himself out loud, his voice being even deeper than before. He glanced around outside for a second and tilted his head to the side, everything looking and feeling like it was nothing but a dream.

Michael curled up tightly, wedging the spare blankets between his legs, having one propped up like usual. He rubbed his eyes occasionally, sighing quietly to himself. He prayed he could be released early, not wanting to be stuck at the hospital if Luke tried talking to him. He was at the point where he questioned whether or not he should even let Luke see Alex, considering his behavior. This was mostly Zayn's fault for coming in and potentially influencing Luke back into his old habits.

Luke shook his head and turned on his car, a small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him, telling him to get out of the car and not to drive, but he didn't listen to it, like always. He slowly began to back out of the driveway and once he made it out, with minor problems, he turned right and began to drive in the direction of the hospital, his eyes occasionally closing which made him swerve his car as he drove. 

"Michael is just mad because he can't smoke and drink." Luke said to the seat of his car, whose tongue was the seat belt. He rolled his head to the side, completely taking his eyes off the road, and smiled at his seat friend, not at all caring that he could get in a crash at any moment.

Michael slowly began to doze off, being in a very light sleep. He still heard everything, all the faint beeps and the occasional clop of heels down the hall. He cuddled into the pillows, feeling only mildly sore from the stitches and such. He barely dreamt, just laying there quietly and snoring lightly. His stomach continuously churned, fearing the unpredictable events of tomorrow and how much of a hungover asshole Luke would be.

Luke turned back in his seat and focused on the road, quickly swerving when a small dog ran out into the road. Everything happened in slow motion as Luke lost control of his car and he went head on with a truck speeding towards him. A sharp pain ran through his head as it hit against the car window harshly, shattering the glass, before it bounced on the steering wheel. He felt a sharp pain in his leg but he couldn't really focus on anything but the steering wheel that was crushing his chest, denying him the chance to breath, and the shattered glass that surrounded him from both the window, and the windshield.

The last thing Luke can remember was the sound of his horn blaring as his body was bent limply over it, the faint sound of sirens off in the distance was ringing in his ears when his eyes finally closed and his body went completely lax, the last thought running through his mind being the names of the two most important people in his life... The names being Michael and Alex.

Paramedics rushed to the scene, immediately treating Luke as best as they could in the ambulance. They checked over any obvious wounds, the side of his head being cut with glass, a big knot forming on the side of his head, a forming bruise on his forehead, his lungs being pressured but not broken, and his leg being crushed. They noted that he had been driving under the influence, but their main priority was to keep him stable.

They brought him to the ER, cleaning him up and putting in stitches, running some x-rays, and making sure his oxygen and blood levels were normal. A nurse gently shook Luke after a few hours, after he was all fixed up.

Luke rolled his head to the side, sharp pains running through it, and whimpered quietly. After minutes of the woman with obnoxious voice tried waking him, Luke finally let his eyelids flutter open, him slightly hissing from how bright the lights were. He looked around the unfamiliar from for a second before he glanced back at the nurse, his eyebrows furrowing. "Whe...' He tried to ask, but his throat was sore and it felt like it was impossible to talk.

Shantell, the nurse in charge of Luke, quietly shushed him and grabbed the cool cup of water she had brought in with her. "I wouldn't try talking for a little while, your sternum was crushed in your accident." She said quietly before handing the paper cup to the bruised boy.

The other nurses continued walking around the room quietly, getting everything set up for Luke. He was changed into a white hospital gown with small blue polka-dots, keeping bandages and gauze wrapped around his wounds. Another nurse, Christine, walked over and sighed.

"Mr. Hemmings, the truck driver from the accident already explained what had happened. We'll ask you your perspective tomorrow once you're completely sobered up, but I have a few questions for you now," she said, having a very soft, gentle voice that sounded almost fragile.

Luke blinked slowly for a few seconds before he looked up at her questioningly, not knowing what accident she was talking about. "Ask." Luke gasped out, nodding his head a little to let her know she could ask him anything. Despite him not knowing what she was talking about, he had decided not to strain his voice to ask her considering he would probably know within a matter of seconds.

Christine bit her lip hard, Shantell murmuring something to her. She nodded and smiled a tad, quickly grabbing a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a pen. The other nurses carefully sat Luke up, being very cautious and doing it so he felt no pain. Christine hummed and wrote down a few questions, giving Luke some space to write.

/How much alcohol did you drink tonight?/

/Why did you decide to drink and drive?/

/Would you like some more pain relievers?/

Luke glanced over the questions, all of them kinda shocking him because he had no memory of anything that happened after Alex was born yesterday, before he carefully picked up the pencil and scribbled down his answers, the first answer being /too much/, the second one being /my boyfriend just had a baby and I wanted to be here/, and the third one being the simple answer of no. He sighed deeply and threw the pencil down on the table before he looked up at the nurses, one of his eyebrows being inclined. 

Christine read over the questions and sighed, figuring it was hopeless to speak to him, let alone ask him questions. "Thank you," she said softly, smiling a tad and setting the clipboard aside. She carefully pulled his hair to the side, letting the left side be revealed. Another nurse helped change the gauze that covered the stitches keeping Luke's hair back using a hair clip.

Luke hissed loudly, his hands clenching into fists as they dabbed the wound on his forehead with rubbing alcohol before they put a new layer of gauze over it. When they were done, Luke glanced at them and, like a light bulb going off, he remembered everything last night, from leaving Michael, to getting high and drunk. His eyes widened and he reached over to grab the pencil he had thrown, then he ripped a piece of paper out of one of the nurses hands.

/Where's Michael? Is he okay?/ Luke wrote down quickly, his hand writing being sloppy. He threw the pencil down once more, ignoring the ripple of pain that ran throughout one of his legs due to the pencil hitting it, and shoved the piece of paper at the nurse that was closest to him.

The nurse quickly grabbed it and sighed, trying to calm Luke. She read it over and glanced at another nurse, talking to her quietly. The other nurse left, going to the main desk and looking up "Michael" in the labor area. After several minutes, she finally returned and smiled widely.

"He's fine. Him and the baby are asleep now," she said softly, grabbing a syringe and giving Luke another shot of pain reliever.

Luke relaxed back against the bed and smiled lazily at the nurse, his body feeling light and his mood being amazing. He nodded softly and let his eyes wander to his legs, his eye widening when he seen a white, hard cast was on his right leg. "What the fucked happened to my leg!?!" Luke shouted in his mind, having an internal break down. He pointed down at his legs and looked over at the nurse, that being the only way he could really communicate.

Christine's eyes widened a little as she watched Luke silently panic, quickly rushing to him. "Your leg is broken, and it will take six to eight weeks to heal," she said softly, making sure his leg was comfortable in its firm cast. She smiled sadly and rubbed Luke's arm soothingly. "We'll give you medicine, crutches, a wheelchair... whatever you want," she said kindly, smiling politely despite her slightly tired eyes, considering it was nearly 3am.

Luke only caught half of what she said, his brain being hazy due to all the pain medications he had been pumped full of. He nodded softly and let his head fall back against the pillow, his mind and everything soon shutting down and allowing him to fall in a deep, dreamless sleep. Throughout the night he would wake up every hour or so when the pain in his leg began to intensify, though it wouldn't last for long considering the nurse's would run to his side almost immediately after he pressed the call button.

Michael finally woke up the next morning to Alex's loud whines and cries. He quickly sat up, hissing at the pain he felt shortly after. He sighed and carefully pulled Alex's crib closer, the nurses intentionally keeping it close to his bed. He sighed and scooped the baby up, unbuttoning the back of his gown and letting him feed quietly.

Mikey sang quietly, it being a random lullaby, as he looked around the room. He sighed sadly seeing no sign of Luke, and he shook his head. He felt so angry and just annoyed with Luke acting so irresponsible and reckless, especially with Alex.

Luke woke up the next morning, his head throbbing in a steady rhythm that matched the pounding of his heart. He looked around the room and just like a flood, everything came rushing back to him. He gasped loudly and ripped the blanket off of his leg, only to see a thick, white cast was surrounding it, confirming his suspicion. He frantically looked around his bed and clicked the nurse button once he found it, swallowing thickly as he waited. 

A few minute passed before a nurse with black hair came strolling into the room, her lips being stained with a dark shade of red and her eyes being rimmed with a thin layer of black eyeliner. "M-Michael." Luke forced out, his chest feeling scratchy and like someone was sitting on it, crushing the middle of his chest. He gasped in a deep breath, suddenly feeling like a couldn't breath and that his lungs were on fire.

Luke frantically scratched at the material that covered his chest, finally moving it after minutes of trying. When the hospital gown was pooled around his waist, he glanced down at his chest and gasped loudly when he seen dark bruises were completely covering it, there being little to no skin visible. He ran his fingers over his chest, hissing quietly, before he kept them wander to a long, white patch that covered the side of his hip, stitches most likely being underneath it.

The nurse gently pulled Luke's hand away and sighed. "Don't touch them," she said firmly, grabbing the nearby clipboard and quietly checking through it. She hummed and glanced up at Luke after a few moments. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, quietly checking over all his wounds. She hummed as she made sure the stitches were intact and the skin was somewhat healing.

Luke rolled his eyes and stayed staring at the wall as the nurse began checking over his body, being careful until she started to poke and prod at the bump on his head, making him cringe. "Fine." He managed to say, though it made his chest hurt even worse. He cleared his throat softly, cringing as it felt like more pressure was being put on his chest, and glanced at the door that was left open a crack. He wanted nothing more than to go apologize to Michael and make sure he was okay. The boy was probably freaking out right now, worrying where Luke was and how he was and if he was going to show up soon. 

The nurse glanced at him, pursing her dark red lips. "What's on your mind?" she asked quietly, seeing Luke stuck in a train of thought. She changed out some gauze and cleaned his wounds carefully, also giving him medicine for the pain yet again. Once she finished, she loosely draped the sheets over Luke, letting him lay comfortably.

"Michael." Luke wheezed out, that simple word hurting a lot more than anything else he had said. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on anything else but the pain and suffocating feeling he had. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the nurse, gesturing towards the wheelchair that was in the corner of his room, hidden behind a chair.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip hard. The nurse grabbed a random notebook and pen, handing it to Luke so he could write instead of talking. She called in another nurse, who helped set up the wheelchair for him. They carefully picked Luke up on the count of three, slightly struggling. Both nurses eased him into the chair, helping prop his leg up. "I want you to point where I need to turn," she explained, helping Luke lean back a little.

Luke fixed his gown once he was seated and placed the notebook on his lap, clutching the pen tightly in one hand. He nodded softly to the nurse's words and leaned back in his chair once they had started to walk, his head starting to swim from lack of oxygen due to his sternum being crushed. He pointed down each hallway that it took to get to Michael's room, having memorized this hospital like the back of his hand. When they reached the labor and delivery section of the hospital, he quickly scribbled down Michael's room number on the piece of paper before he held it up, allowing the nurse to see it.

The nurse, Gabby, nodded and hummed, heading towards the room. Dr. Chipman walked out of the room suddenly, sighing deeply and glancing over at Luke, having to look twice. "Michael's upset with you," she said softly, shaking her head as she sighed again. She was comfortable with Michael of course, and now Luke. She was the one who had to help Michael all morning, comforting him due to Luke's absence.

Luke looked down and nodded softly, his chest filling with something other than pain, something he could only describe as a mixture between sadness and regret. /Is he okay?/ Luke wrote below the room number before he held it up, showing Dr. Chipman what he had wrote. He shifted in his seat a little when his leg began to throb painfully, due to the sudden change in elevation.

Dr. Chipman read over the paper without asking why Luke was even writing rather than talking. She bit her lip hard, quietly propping the door open and helping Luke inside the room. Gabby helped push him inside, standing by the doorway once Luke was closer to Michael's bed.

The boy laid curled up tight in the bed, his body visibly tense. He held Alex close to his chest, being in a light sleep after bawling yet again. He was so sad now, feeling neglected. He was certain Luke had left like he did when they first found out Michael was pregnant. He snored lightly, holding Alex loosely so the baby could breathe and wiggle around.

Luke let his eyes wander over Michael's body before they drifted to Alex's, wanting to make sure they were both okay before he turned his attention to Dr. Chipman. "Wake." He began to say but quickly stopped when it got way to painful. He sighed deeply and picked up the pen off of his lap, writing down a quick question on the piece of paper. /Wake him up?/ He wrote, looking up at Jaclynn hopefully, honestly wanting to talk to Michael even though he knew the boy would probably yell.

Jaclynn nodded quickly, lightly shaking Michael awake. The boy woke up, being quite startled. His eyes darted around the room and he gulped as he saw Luke, tears immediately swelling his eyes. "I can't believe you!" he yelled, quickly sitting up and ignoring the pain. He was so angry he didn't even notice that Luke was in a wheelchair, let alone not even speaking.

"You stayed out all night probably partying and drinking away, making up for the past nine months!" Mikey yelled, throwing his arms up onto the air to express his frustration. "You sicken me. You don't even care about Alex," he added, blinking away the hot tears.

Luke felt his stomach churn painfully as he listened to Michael yell at him, knowing all the words were true except for the last sentence. "I care about him!" Luke shouted, instantly regretting it when his chest felt like it had been ripped open and both it, and his throat were on fire. He felt tears prick his eyes, though it wasn't from the pain. He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, a single tear slipping past his eye and sliding down his cheek.

Michael watched Luke, sniffling weakly. He curled up small, sobbing yet again into his pillow. Jaclynn sighed sadly and rubbed Luke shoulder, handing him a small cup of water and carefully rubbing his chest to soothe it. Once he finished the drink, she handed him the paper and pen. "Just write out your feelings and I'll try to calm him down," she whispered softly.

Luke nodded and grabbed the paper and pen, having to take a few deep breathes before he finally calmed down enough that he could write. /I'm sorry I wasn't here for you last night, I really am. But the reason I wasn't here isn't because I am running away from you and Alex. I just wanted a night to myself, a night where I could think clearly without having to worry about you or the baby. I love you both Michael, and that will never change./ He wrote quickly, but carefully, making sure each letter was perfect and that it wasn't sloppy at all. He ripped the piece of paper out of the notebook and handed it to the nurse, his eyes slowly closing.

Gabby took the paper, holding it for a moment as Jaclynn tried soothing him. Michael continued sobbing, feeling so heartbroken. He continuously pushed her away, but took the paper from Gabby, sighing as he read it over quietly. "S-So you decided the perfect night for that would be on the day Alex was born?" he blubbered out, letting out a choked sob. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes harshly, not speaking for several minutes.

"Luke, I've considered letting you drink as long as it wasn't an insane amount, just enough to let you relax. But I intended it to be when you were all settled in with the baby," he choked out, being honest about everything. He would let Luke drink occasionally, maybe a beer or two here and there. As long as it wasn't excessive, Michael would be okay with it.

Luke growled internally and slide forward so his butt was on the edge of his chair, then he stood up on his good leg, having to use the sink for support. Gabby tried to get him to sit down but when she realized he wouldn't listen, she carefully helped him over to Michael's bed, setting him at the bottom of it. "I'm sorry." Luke croaked out, ignoring the pain in his throat and chest because he felt like Michael needed to hear him apologize, rather than reading his apology.

Michael shrugged a little and played with his fingers, sobbing silently. Jaclynn glanced at Gabby, handing Luke the notebook and pen again then leaving the room with the fellow nurse. Mikey stayed staring at his lap, his vision blurred with tears. He finally brought up a hand, wiping his eyes slowly.

"I was so scared, Luke," he whispered, bringing his feet in and sitting cross-legged. He finally looked at Luke, staring at his leg and sighing deeply. "Look at you," he said sadly, that motherly side coming out. He carefully pulled the older boy close, helping him lay down. Alex was already tucked into his crib, thanks to Gabby.

Luke laid down flat on his back, his leg now being propped up by the pile of blankets at the bottom of the bed. He nuzzled his face against Michael's arm and sighed quietly as he watched the boy's eyes move over his body, trying to assess all the damage, but he couldn't see all of it due to his gown. Luke bite his lip harshly and untied the top of his gown before he pulled it down, letting it pool around his waist again. He scrunched his eyes closed tightly and tilted his head to the side, not wanting to see Michael's reaction to all of his wounds/bruises. 

"God dammit, Lucas," Michael breathed out, his eyes watering up. He sniffled weakly and lightly touched along Luke's bruised body, soon releasing a loud, choked sob. "Why?" he asked weakly, pulling Luke use to his chest cautiously. He cried for a while, honestly not even keeping track of time. He held Luke close, nursing quietly and peppering his face with kisses.

Luke laid still, that being the only thing he could do as he listened to Michael sob. His heart cracked with each and every tear that fell from Michael's eyes and landed on his gown, leaving him with nothing but a completely hollow chest. After minutes, or even hours passed, he lifted his arm up and wrapped it around the boy's small frame, his eyes screwing shut due to the small stretch sending waves of pain throughout his body. 

"Love you." Luke murmured, cringing when he heard how scratchy and unused his voice sounded. His throat felt raw, like he had scrubbed it with sandpaper, and his head was now pounding, following the rhythm of the pounding in his leg.

Michael sniffled shakily, his breathing being ragged and airy, almost like a hiccup. He cuddled Luke close instead, figuring it'd be more comfortable for him. He carefully propped up his leg comfortably and surrounded him with cushiony pillows, smiling weakly as he did so. "I love you too," he said sadly, unable to not forgive Luke. No matter what the older boy did, Michael was always so vulnerable to him, unable to say no. He loved him too much to just leave.

Luke hissed quietly as his sore body slowly relaxed into the mattress. He shifted his butt a little and turned his head so his chin was hooked on top of Michael's head, his soft cushiony hair slightly tickling his lips. Luke glanced over at Alex, just watching as the baby's small chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He smiled softly and let his head fall against the mattress, the pain medication the nurse had given him earlier just now kicking in. 

"Forever." Luke rasped out, his eyes closing and his arm, which was around Michael's body, slowly slipping down so it was now resting on the boy's hip. 

Michael nodded and pecked Luke's neck lightly, just a simple yet loving kiss. "Please don't leave like that again," he said quietly, letting his slightly stinging eyes fall shut. He sighed and grasped Luke's shirt gently, finally remaining still afterwards so he wouldn't jostle the other boy around. Mikey caressed his lover's collarbone lightly, letting out another soft breath as he felt his mind finally relax. His nerves settled down and he was once again calm and peaceful in Luke's arms.

Luke sighed and nodded, his head barely moving. "I promise." He whispered, his body going completely lax, the pain that he was feeling only minutes ago was now gone. He licked his bottom lip and shifted a little, his mind soon going blank as sleep slowly began to take over. The older teen dreamed about the day him and Michael met, but in his dream, he imagined things a little different. Instead of chasing the boy for a quick Fuck, he chased the boy because somehow he knew they weren't meant to be together.

Michael watched Luke sleep, quietly looking over his bruised face. He smiled weakly and grasped his hand, pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles and sighing. He laid with Luke, keeping nothing but their clothes between them. He smiled a tad feeling heat radiate off both their bodies, keeping them both comfortably warm. He gently tugged the blankets over them, sighing as he finally found that comfort spot, slowly drifting off.

Luke woke up the next morning, the pain in his leg having awoken him. He groaned groggily and opened his eyes, frowning when he seen Michael wasn't in the room, but Alex was, him still being fast asleep in his crib. Luke yawned loudly and pulled himself into a sitting position, hissing quietly as his leg fell off the pile of pillows. He shook his head softly and leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing the outter edge of the baby's crib and pulling it towards the bed. 

Luke smiled softly to himself as he watched Alex suck on nothing as he slept, making small little noises. He let his eyes wander over the baby's face, which was the only visible part of his body due to the blanket. His eyes were closed, but he had long, thick eyelashes that were dark. His nose was exactly like Michael's, but the shape of his face was exactly like Luke's, and the dirty blonde hair that covered his head was the same colors as Luke's, just a little lighter.

"Hi baby." Luke whispered as he moved closer to the edge of the bed, swinging his left over the edge. He leaned forward and carefully scooped the baby up, holding him tightly in his arms as he scooted back into his original position. 

Alex let out a sudden noise, his face scrunching up and his tiny hands clutching his blanket. He hummed quietly, nuzzling into Luke's chest with a little sigh. He kicked his legs slowly, being in no specific rhythm, but just trying to get used to being able to move his limbs. After several minutes, he slowly opened his eyes, blubbering and even drooling a little as he looked around before his eyes finally landed on Luke's.

Luke cooed quietly and watched as the baby moved around in his arms, his little legs kicking against the blanket. It wasn't until the baby opened his eyes that Luke's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were blue, but rimmed around his pupil was a emerald green color, the mixture being both breathtaking and rare. He bit his lip softly and glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open, Michael soon strolling out in nothing but a pair of the underwear the hospital provided him, which looked like fishnets, and a pair of slippers.

"The slippers really help the underwear pop." Luke said sarcastically, his eyes lightening up when he seen Michael roll his, meaning he wasn't still mad, or as mad. He cleared his throat, it still being extremely painful but he decided to push past the pain and talk today, rather than write everything down.

Mikey huffed a little, crossing his arms over his chest playfully. "Where's our bag?" he asked softly, casually walking around the room in just some panties. He finally spotted the bag in the corner of the room, slowly leaning down and unzipping it. He fished out his own pair of underwear and hummed as he changed, his back facing Luke.

"How's little Alex?" he asked and turned around, smiling fondly at Luke and Alex who were curled up. Alex continued kicking his legs slowly and flexing his fingers, whining quietly as he looked up at Luke. Michael smiled widely and walked to the bed, carefully climbing in beside Luke and curling close. "He's so beautiful," he whispered, admiring the boy's stunning eyes.

Luke nodded, agreeing with Michael, but his body suddenly tensed when the baby let out a loud, screech like cry. His eyes widened and he looked over at Michael, silently asking him what to do but soon figuring it out when the baby turned his head and began rutting against Luke's chest, trying to feed off of him. "I think he wants your..." Luke's raspy voice trailed off and moved his hand over Michael's chest, not sure if he should say boobies, breasts, or milk.

Michael nodded, easily reading Luke's mind. He lounged back a little, pulling Alex into his arms slowly. He helped settle him down, letting out a soft giggle as he watched the baby latch on, eagerly feeding from him. Mikey smiled a tad, leaning into Luke and sighing happily. Alex sucked quickly, Michael occasionally having to pull him back so he wouldn't choke. The boy looked up at his parents, smiling around the nipple and giggling softly.

Luke wrapped his arm loosely around Michael's back and watched fondly as Alex ate, his eyes occasionally opening and staring right up at his parents. "He has an appetite." He commented quietly, brushing his thumb over the baby's face. As Luke stared down at the baby, his chest was filled with pride and love. This little creature was his, he was a part of him, and even though he was staring right at the baby, it was still hard for him to believe that all of this was real.

Michael giggled softly and nodded, lightly poking Luke's stomach. "Just like his daddy," he said and smiled widely, looking up at Luke. He tilted his head a little, resting it against his neck and sighing happily. Mikey relaxed and kept Alex's head up gently, letting it rest against his arm once the boy finally finished eating.

Michael sat up a little after a bit, glancing at Luke. "You'll be in bed for a few weeks," he said softly, tipping his head towards the boy's broken leg. He sighed softly, his own body feeling great fatigue still but he knew he'd have to take care of both Luke and Alex.

Luke sighed deeply and looked down at his leg, wanting nothing more than to rewind to the morning Alex was born so he could redo that day all over again and not get drunk or high. "Did you know that you can't have sex for six weeks?" Luke asked the boy, changing the subject from his obvious stupidness. He glanced over at Michael and pouted softly, still not knowing how he was supposed to go six entire weeks without having any sex, two days being the longest he has ever gone.

Michael gasped softly, reflecting Luke's shocked state. "Really?" he asked, whining a little. He pouted and nuzzled into Luke, biting his lip hard. "That's like... a month and a half," he said sadly, pouting even more. He grumbled softly, feeling rather frustrated but then again he did feel worn out and sore. Maybe his body needed the break, but he was sure he couldn't handle it for that long without having sex.

Luke frowned deeply and did the math in his head, just now realizing that it was indeed a month and a half. "Jesus, I don't think I will be able to wait that long." He breathed out, his eyes widening as he thought about how long that month and a half would drag out to be. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait that long, but he also knew he would never cheat on Michael, so the next best option he had was his right hand... Juan.

Michael whined loudly and pouted, cuddling close but holding Alex carefully. He sighed and closed his eyes, pecking Luke's shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with his sore hand, a pout prominent. "What about anal?" he asked, half serious and half joking.

Luke kissed Michael's forehead, his eyelids fluttering closed as he enjoyed the feeling of having the boys smooth skin beneath his lips. "We can do both anal and oral." he murmured, his lips brushing over Mikey's forehead and hairline. Luke sighed deeply and slowly let his eyes flutter open before he looked down at Alex, admiring the baby as he slept peacefully. 

Michael smiled widely and nodded quickly. "Okay," he whispered, feeling content with that at least. He smiled and relaxed, closing his eyes as he laid against Luke. Alex hummed occasionally as he slept, his small nose scrunching up slightly as he breathed. He also fidgeted as he slept, kicking his legs slowly and curling closer to Michael's warmth.

Luke relaxed back against the mattress and glanced up at the tv, a small smile stretching his lips when he seen The Notebook was playing, that being one of his and Michael's favorite movies. He laughed internally and glanced down at Michael, sighing in content when he realized that the small boy curled up at his side would be at his side forever, that he would never leave no matter how difficult Luke got to handle. He would always be here for him, like he will always be there for Mikey and Alex.


	28. Chapter 27

Michael hummed as he carefully helped Luke into the wheelchair, propping his leg up on the holder. He then set Alex's carrier in his lap and slung their bag on the back of the chair. He sighed softly once he finished, pushing both Luke and Alex up the walkway. With a slight struggle, he finally managed to fit the wheelchair through the front door, locking it up afterwards.

"Just a few weeks," he thought aloud, smiling back at Luke. He was definitely on the bright side, so eager to show Alex around their home, despite the fact that Luke was in the wheelchair. Michael was still sore, but he managed. He didn't want this small disadvantage to ruin everything.

Luke tightened his grip on the top of Alex's car seat and clenched his teeth together, hating the fact that he was going to be so useless these next few weeks. He bite the inside of his cheek and internally sighed before he smiled up at Michael. "Only a few weeks." He quietly reassured, his voice still being scratchy and his throat sore, but they weren't as bad as they were when they were at the hospital.

Luke glanced around the house, it being odd to him that not one person has been here for four days, yet everything was perfect. "How is everything so clean?" He asked, scrunching up his nose as he looked around the spotless room, not remembering it being this clean when they had left.

Michael shrugged a little, taking in the scenery as well. "Carol probably stopped by," he concluded, moving Luke towards the recliner. He first set aside Alex, placing the carrier on the floor gently then hauling the much heavier boy into the seat. He huffed softly, wiping his forehead after completing the difficult task.

Mikey then leaned down, carefully picking Alex up and settling him Luke's arm. He smiled at the pair, finding them absolutely adorable. "So cute, my baby boys," he chimed and smiled sweetly, rubbing Luke's thigh gently. He hummed and turned on the television, handing the remote to Luke.

Luke shifted the baby in his arms and took the remote, setting it on the arm of the chair. "Sit down." He said, looking up at Michael as he patted his good thigh, the baby being on the side with his broken leg. Luke lifted up his arm and flinched a little when Michael set down, his foot bumping his leg, but after a few minutes they finally got in a comfortable enough position, the boy's legs being over Luke's one thigh and his head resting on his chest. 

Michael smiled in content and relaxed, watching Alex being bundled up in his blankets. "Baby, take off his blankets and leave him in his onesies," he said softly, his smile growing as Luke very gently and sincerely unravelled the blankets from around Alex's body. The baby whined a little, slowly opening his eyes and looking around lazily.

Mikey giggled fondly and sighed, feeling so loved and fitted. Everything was falling into place perfectly, despite Luke's injuries. He knew this was meant to be, this was their /home/. He was glad their beautiful child was healthy and well.

Luke smiled fondly down at Alex, but his attention was quickly captured by the tv. He set in the chair, holding both of his boys, and watched mindlessly as Spongebob played on the screen, occasionally laughing when Spongebob or Patrick did something completely stupid, reminding him of himself. After about two episodes of the show played, the quietness that had surrounded them was ruined when Luke's stomach growled rather loudly. 

"Take the baby and I'll go cook." Luke said, wanting to do something to make himself useful. He glanced around the room for a minute and spotted the crutches Carol said she would bring over when she came to visit them, though it's obvious she has already came and left before they even got home. 

Michael frowned a little. "How about /I/ cook and you watch Alex, yeah?" he said instead, not wanting anymore accidents to happen especially right when they got back home. He knew Luke wanted to help, but he'd rather be preventive than have someone get hurt. Mikey was already standing up, being cautious of the baby and Luke's broken leg.

Luke frowned deeply and looked up at Michael, wanting to protest but the moment he made eye contact with the younger teen, he knew there was no use. Pouting softly, Luke looked back up at the tv and put his now free arm under Alex's butt, propping the baby up more. "I want good food, nothing like the shit hospital food I've been force fed these past few days." He grumbled, his grumpy mood quickly lifting when he seen that another Spongebob episode was up next, the show being his favorite even though it was childish. 

Michael smiled softly and nodded, padding into the kitchen. There was a ledge which allowed him to see Luke and Alex through it from the kitchen. He hummed to himself and looked in their fridge, seeing Carol had also refilled it. "Steak?" he called out, being loud enough for Luke to hear. He definitely wanted to treat the boy, taking note on his grumpy mood. He also felt bad for him having to stay in the hospital with him, especially for his broken leg.

"And mashed potatoes with gravy!" Luke hollered out, keeping his gaze on the tv. He was so into Spongebob, he didn't even feel the pain in his leg, nor did he hear Michael humming quietly in the kitchen, though the sound was usually one he always payed attention to. He was, however, knocked out of his little bubble when Alex began to cry. Luke glanced down at the baby and seen he was wide awake, his eyes searching the room.

"Shhh," Luke whispered, lifting the baby up to his shoulder. He began patting his back, smiling widely when the baby burped loudly, followed by a little spit up. "Let it out." He said, rubbing the baby's back a little before he began to burp him again, paying no attention to the throw up that was seeping through his shirt.

Mikey glanced through the long "window" at the two, smiling fondly. He set the steaks on the stove then scurried upstairs, grabbing Luke a new shirt as well as a new onesie for Alex. He returned and giggled softly, getting a damp washcloth and cleaning both boys up. "You're so messy," he cooed to Alex, pecking the boy's cheek sweetly.

Michael easily changed Alex then helped Luke sit up, pulling his shirt off swiftly. He hummed and smiled lovingly at him. "You're such a great dad," he whispered sincerely, caressing Luke's shoulder lightly.

Luke shrugged and looked confusedly up at Michael, honestly having no idea what was so great about burping a baby and not freaking out when he spit up. "Just set my shirt on the edge of the chair, he might throw up again." He murmured, not commenting on the fact that Michael had called him a great dad when he was far from it. 

Carefully, Luke lifted Alex back up to his shoulder and began to burp him again, turning his head to the side a little so Michael could have better access to his cheek. "I want a cheek kiss too." Luke pouted, bouncing a little to try to calm a now fussing Alex.

Michael smiled a tad despite the fact Luke didn't thank him for the compliment. He sat on the arm of the chair carefully and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, smiling widely. "Better?" he teased and got up again, remembering that food was on the stove. He padded into the kitchen, turning the steaks as potatoes boiled.

Alex made loud, incoherent noises. He kicked his small legs and flailed his arms, hitting Luke lightly. Mikey noticed and smiled a tad, figuring this was just natural. The baby nuzzled into Luke for a moment then retreated again, squirming around.

Luke grumbled under his breath and wiped the saliva off of his cheek before he turned his full attention back down to Alex, letting the baby squirm around and move all he wanted before finally he cradled him again, trapping his small arms between his arm and chest. "Behave Mister, or neither of us will be getting any food." Luke whispered to the baby, acting as if he could actually understand what he was saying.

Alex yelled loudly, blubbering out random noises. He whined and tugged his hands out, covering Luke's mouth with a slight huff. Michael snorted as he watched, covering his mouth to stifle his giggles. He smiled widely and hummed, soon enough making a plate for both Luke and himself then walking into the living room. He hummed as he glanced at Alex then Luke, smiling softly. "I'll feed you and just hold Alex in your lap," he said softly, deciding that would be easiest.

Luke laid the sleeping baby in his lap, placing his head just below his knees and his folded legs against his own stomach. "I can feed myself /and/ hold Alex." Luke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at Michael, being defiant. He wasn't about to sit back and let someone feed him when he had full use of both his arms. His leg was broken in the car crash, not his entire body, he wasn't as fragile as Michael was making him sound.

Michael frowned a little at Luke's attitude. "I'm just trying to help," he said, shoving the plate into Luke's hands. He stood up again and carefully picked Alex up, walking over to the loveseat. He sat down and laid Alex on his thighs, quietly beginning to eat by himself. He didn't understand why Luke was being so cruel when he was just being polite. He didn't have to make dinner, but he was being kind and made it for him.

Luke set his food on the stand that was next to the chair and turned in his seat a little so he could see Michael better. "I know you're trying to help, but I wanna help too. I feel useless enough, I don't need you to feed me when I can do it on my own." He said, inhaling deeply. His entire life he has never felt like he was useless. He has always depended on himself, no one else having been there to take care of him, but now that someone was willing to take care of him, he had no idea how to react.

Michael ignored Luke, staying quiet as he ate his meal. He didn't eat it all, his stomach being rather small from not really eating that day. He set aside the plate and pulled off his shirt completely, slowly cradling Alex and leaning him into his chest. He sat back, using the arm of the loveseat as a backrest and watching television quietly. He didn't mean to argue with Luke, but he wasn't going to just let him talk to him like shit.

Luke rolled his eyes and carefully scooted to the edge of the chair before he used all of his strength to push himself up, huffing quietly when he was finally standing. Using the stands and things that were placed around the living room, Luke slowly made his way to the other side of the room and grabbed his crutches, sighing deeply when he finally put them in place. He panted heavily, the small move taking a lot of his energy, and slowly he began to make his way across the room and towards the stairs, deciding it was a good idea to take a nap in a room Michael wasn't in.

Mikey frowned even more when Luke began walking on his own. "Stay in the bedroom down here," he said, knowing there were also bedrooms on the first level of the house. He laid Alex down and walked over to Luke, guiding him to the hallway instead. He didn't want to go up the stairs, considering how difficult it was and all the risks there were.

)Luke bite the inside of his cheek harshly and let Michael guide him down the hallway and towards the closest guest bedroom. He leaned against the wall when they reached the door and waited for the younger teen to open it before he walked in and went straight for the bed, his eyes roaming the room as he went. "This room is big." Luke commented as he set down, using both of his arms to lift his left up on the mattress.

Michael set the crutches against the nightstand, in easy reach for Luke. "Yes, baby," he agreed, all the rooms being rather large but not too spacious. The bedroom had a simple setup, but no television since it was a guest bedroom they barely used. "How about I bring in the laptop and you can watch Netflix?" he offered, helping Luke with the covers and gently propping his leg up.

Luke snuggled into the blankets, pulling them up to his chin and smiling softly up at Michael. "I'll just lay down for now, but thanks Kitten." He murmured before letting his head fall back against the pillows, sighing happily when they were soft and fluffy, unlike the hospital pillows. "I love you." Luke hollered out when he heard Michael start walking across the room, that having always been his way of apologizing.

Mikey smiled a tad and nodded. "Love you too," he whispered, leaving the door open a crack. He walked back to the living room, scooping Alex up and making his way upstairs. "Ready to see your room?" he asked, using his 'baby voice'. He smiled widely and giggled, pushing the door open with his hip. He glanced around and smiled widely, seeing everything was perfectly intact.

Luke groaned as he shifted his leg, the pain having grown since he was down in the front room. He grabbed an extra pillow from next to him and put it under his leg, sighing contently when the throbbing began to lessen. "Fucking stupid shit." Luke growled under his breath, shifting his butt a little and finally finding a comfortable enough position. 

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered to nothing in particular, his voice cracking slightly. He has felt a lot of things throughout his life, but never has he felt this strong of regret. He regretted ever leaving Michael and he regretted hurting him, but what had him worrying the most, is he doesn't know if this regret will ever go away. 

The fact that he was so willing to leave the hospital and get drunk will always linger over his and Michael's head. This one mistake will leave the boy questioning if Luke is out getting drunk when he is a few minutes late from when he said he would be home. It will leave him questioning everything, but more importantly, it will make him believe Luke has turned into his father... Getting drunk to forget his family...

Michael smiled lovingly and gave Alex a tour of the room, pointing out every small detail. He giggled and smiled, slowly setting the boy in his crib and unbundling his blankets, spreading out his toys more. He watched his baby fondly, watching him squirm and settle down slowly. He was still processing the fact that he had a baby. He was only a teenager, but he wasn't struggling at all with the help of Luke. Luke was his provider, and without him he'd be on the streets.

Mikey smiled weakly, quietly leaning against the crib and turning on the mobile above it that had small little animals and music playing. He closed his eyes as he listened to the lullaby, humming quietly to it. He hoped they didn't have any other major mess-ups. He hoped Luke wouldn't have another slip. He hoped Alex was totally healthy. He hoped everyone would always be happy and loving, in their tiny family.

Luke slowly fell into a light sleep, still being able to hear everything around him, but being in a state of unconsciousness that allowed his brain to go blank, making him forget everything. He slept for hours, never once changing his position, and never once waking up until he had pissed about thirty times in his dream. He yawned loudly and slowly set up, looking sleepily around the room before he finally reached over and grabbed his crutches, his bladder feeling as if it was about to burst.

"Can't you just fucking cooperate?" Luke growled when one of his crutches feel, leaving him leaning to his left side, his broken leg being behind him. He carefully leaned down and picked up his crutch, then quickly, or as quickly as he could, made his way out of the room and down the hallway to the restroom, squinting when he turned on the light.

"Holy shit." Luke gasped when he made the mistake of glancing at himself in the mirror. His hair was all over the place, his lips were dry, dark bags were under his eyes and he had a line going across his cheek from the way the one pillow was positioned by his head. "Whatever." Luke murmured under his breath as he made his way to the toilet, quickly doing his business before he flushed the toilet.

Michael woke up quickly as he heard a rather loud ruckus. He looked around the room, being asleep in the nursery room on the rocking chair. He checked on Alex first, tucking a light blanket around him gently, then went to the guest bedroom Luke was in, soon seeing he was in the bathroom.

"Babe?" he asked and knocked lightly on the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He was sleeping rather peacefully, though it was a light sleep. He was glad to be back at home, glad to be with Luke and the baby. He subconsciously glanced at his stomach, having some extra stomach weight from the pregnancy. He made a self note to go to the gym soon.

Luke zipped up his pants, having a little difficulty due to the crutches slipping from underneath his arms. When he finally managed to get his zipper done up and his crutches under his arms, he turned around and stared at the sink, debating on whether or not he wanted to go through the trouble of washing his hands. "The doors unlocked." He said when he heard Michael on the other side, followed by quiet knocking.

Michael bit his lip, slowly peeking open the door. He smiled apologetically and walked over, turning on the sink then holding Luke up. "Wash up," he said, being rather strict about that. He slightly pinned Luke against the counter to hold him up, of course not having the strength to actually hold him up.

Luke whined and shimmed his hips, the position being rather uncomfortable on his lower region. "Yes mom." he said, lathering his hands in soap before he rinsed them off. He leaned over to the side a little and grabbed the hand towel, drying his hands off before he grabbed his crutches and turned around, smiling sweetly down at Michael. 

"Hello beautiful." Luke murmured, letting go of his one crutch and letting it fall to the ground, placing his hand on Michael's hip. "I feel like I haven't kissed you properly in a while." He whispered, soothingly rubbing circles into the boy's hip as he stared down into his entrapping green eyes. 

Michael smiled widely at that, completely ignoring Luke's previous comment and leaning up on his tippy toes and puckering his lips. "Then kiss me," he whispered, still pressing Luke against the counter. He helped him sit on it, making it easier on his broken leg. Mikey giggled and rest his hands on Luke's thighs, soon capturing his lips in a slightly needy kiss, since it's been awhile since they've kissed.

Luke spread his legs and pulled Michael's body closer to his own, his lips moving quickly against the boy's. "Might wanna slow down, or I'll have a stiffy in a few seconds." Luke breathed against Michael's lips, resting his forehead against the boys. He breathed deeply, their kiss that had started out slow having turned into a mini make out session, leaving his head spinning, his stomach in knots and his lungs empty of air. 

Michael snorted and hit Luke's chest, being very gentle though because of his injuries. "You're so dirty," he cooed and smiled, nuzzling into his lover's neck instead. He sighed in content and relaxed, his fluffy hair tickling his neck. He hummed and rubbed Luke's thighs lovingly, not at all sexual. He patted them lightly then pulled back again. "I'm hungry," he said with a cute pout.

Luke rolled his eyes, the boy obviously forgetting the person he was, the person who couldn't go a day without sex, let alone four. "Me too. I didn't eat what you made earlier cause I was mad at you." Luke said, scrunching his nose up a little and slightly puckering his lips, his eyes going into slits. "But, I get to cook this time." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was going to cook, and he would fight for hours with Michael before he let the boy cook yet another meal today.

Michael immediately went to open his mouth in protest, but he quickly closed it. "I'm helping," he said firmly, giving Luke /the look/ meaning he was serious about this and wouldn't change his mind. He sweetly kissed at likes collarbones, sweetening up to him so they wouldn't have another argument. "I don't mind what we make, as long as I help," Mikey said and patted his abs lightly.

Luke hummed quietly and nodded, gently pushing Michael out of the way so he could get down from the counter. "I want garlic bread." He said absentmindedly as he grabbed his crutches, having both them and Michael's help to get down. "Ohhh, or garlic knots!" He exclaimed, looking down at the younger teen hopefully, his blue orbs being wide and his lips being in a pout, knowing Mikey couldn't say no to his pouty face.

Michael mocked Luke's excitement, his eyes widening as well as his smile. "Whatever you want, babe," he said and giggled, patting Luke's bum then leading him to the kitchen. He hummed softly, bending down and grabbing out a cookie sheet to bake the garlic bread/knots on. "Do you want anything else with it?" he asked, still squatting as he looked through their lower cabinets for ideas.

Luke leaned against the counter, his finger rubbing against his bottom lip as he thought of what else they could eat with the garlic bread/knots. "We can make spaghetti?" He asked rather than stated, figuring that spaghetti would be easy considering all he really had to do was boil the noodles and cook some meat. He glanced over at Michael, his breath hitching in his throat and his grip on the counter tightening, his eyes hungrily raking over the boy's ass.

"You're killing me, Michael." Luke groaned, having to avert his gaze when his pants began to grow a little tighter. He inhaled deeply and shook his head, trying to focus on anything other than sex, though that has been the only thing on his mind since the day Alex was born.

Michael smirked to himself and grabbed the small box of noodles. "My bad," he said and sweetly kissed Luke's cheek. He hummed softly, setting the frozen garlic bread and knots on the cookie sheet. He handed Luke the noodles and meat, setting a pot and pan on the stove as well. "Please tell me if you need help," he said, grabbing a stool and setting it by the stove so Luke could sit as he cooked.

Luke rolled his eyes and made his way over to the stove, setting his crutches to the side of it and climbing onto the stool, letting his broken leg dangle free. "I need water in the pot." He mumbled, having forgot that the pot was empty. He moved to the side and let Michael grab the empty pot, then he reached over and grabbed the spray, coating the pan with it before he turned on the stove and put the pink meat in it. 

"Where do we keep the spatulas?" Luke asked the boy, rummaging through the drawers that he could reach without having to stand up. He glanced around the kitchen, frowning deeply when he seen the spatula was across the room, as well as the shelf full of seasonings and things.

Michael let out a soft hum and scurried to the other side of the room then quickly returned to Luke. "Here," he said then took the other pot, filling it with water for the noodles to boil. He turned on the stove spots for Luke then began the oven preheat. He watched Luke cook, smiling fondly and helping him reach things occasionally.

"I like this," he said and sat back on the counter, kicking his legs gently. He enjoyed Luke trying to help around the house, and honestly found it adorable and romantic.

Luke focused hard on stirring the hamburger meat, wanting to make sure he got it perfect and there was no chance he would burn it or anything. He lightly sprinkled the meat with the seasoning Michael had gave him, his mouth watering when he inhaled deeply. "This is fun." Luke agreed absentmindedly, his eyes trained on the numbers on the stove that continued to increase as the stove warmed up.

Michael poured in the noodles once the water began boiling, humming happily to himself. He turned around and smiled at Luke, sitting on his good thigh. "You're practically a stay-at-home mom too," he teased and smiled widely, laughing loudly at his own joke which he thought was hysterical. He smiled sweetly and nuzzled against his neck, still giving him room to cook and such. His stomach occasionally rumbled as he inhaled the scent of the mouth-watering meal.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael's waist and hooked his chin on his shoulder, smiling lopsidedly when the smell of food disappeared and was replaced by the vanilla perfume that clung to Michael's skin. "I plan on getting a job as soon as I can." Luke murmured, rolling his eyes at the boy's joke, not at all finding it hilarious. He has feared that he would become a stay at home mom while Michael went out and got a job, but now that the boy actually spoke his fear out loud, he planned on avoiding that scenario no matter what it took.

Michael nodded and turned off the stove for the meat, not wanting to burn it. "What kinda job?" he asked curiously, playing with the hair on the back of his neck gently. He smiled fondly, hearing Luke's soft sniff again his ear as he smelled his neck. He leaned into the touch, letting Luke do as he pleased. Mikey scratched his low back absentmindedly, humming happily as he thought about having the typical family of a working dad and a mother who stayed with the baby.

Luke shrugged and nuzzled his face closer to Michael's neck, enjoying the close proximity and sweet smell. "I don't know, I haven't really looked into it yet." He admitted quietly, honestly not knowing what kind of job he could get considering he opted out of high school and took his ged test instead. He sighed deeply and leaned forward, pressing his chest flush against Michael's back, and stirred the boiling noodles, being careful so he didn't burn his arm.

Michael slowly nodded. "I'll get a job and help," he whispered softly, glancing up at Luke. he reached over and added the sauce to the meat, thoroughly stirring it in. He truly didn't mind having to work, as long as they were happy and Alex was safe. He smiled to himself at the thought of their beautiful boy, already loving him so much and feeling rather overprotective of him.

Luke growled deeply and shook his head, refusing even thinking about Michael having a job. "You aren't getting a job." He growled once again, his arm constricting around the boy's waist, though he quickly loosened it when he remembered the fact that he had just given birth a few days ago. 

"I can provide for this family, and I will." Luke said, sighing deeply and rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. He didn't know where he was going to work or how he was going to do it within the next month, but he refused to just sit back and rely on his parents money for the rest of his life.

Michael frowned a little. "And why can't I?" he asked, standing up suddenly and putting his hands on his hips. He looked at Luke, not understanding why he couldn't work. Of course he wouldn't jump into a job immediately, considering his recent birth, but he was fully capable of having a full-time job. He knew Luke was thinking about other men potentially touching or talking with Michael, but the boy would never do anything of the sort.

Luke inhaled deeply and glared up at Michael, his skin crawling when he thought about the boy getting a job where other men would work. He knew the boy would never intentionally cheat on him, but he also knows how desperate Michael gets when he even the slightest bit turned on. "Because, you can stay here and take care of Alex." Luke said calmly, not wanting to get into yet another with Michael, especially over something so simple.

Michael sighed but nodded, knowing it was best Alex stayed with the baby. "Alright, I suppose," he mumbled and turned around. He checked the noodles and grabbed the strainer, draining out the water then putting them back into the pot. He kept the sauce separate, turning off all the stoves. "Move back, baby," he said and helped pull Luke's stool out of the way so he could get out the garlic bread and knots.

Luke leaned against the counter, using that as his main source of support, and watched as Michael moved gracefully around the kitchen, grabbing both of them bowls and silverware. "Do you want me to get the premade salad out of the fridge?" Luke asked, hopping a few steps forward and grabbing his crutches that were still placed next to the stove.

"Just sit down, baby. You're giving me anxiety," Michael said with a soft giggle. He made two bowls, grabbing extras for the salad as well then quickly setting the table. He sat Luke down and served him first, then quietly made his own food. He finally sat down and hummed softly, eagerly digging into the food. He let out a soft snort as he watched Luke stack all the garlic breads onto a small plate.

Luke glanced up at Michael, using his one hand to keep the stack if garlic bread from falling over. "What's so funny?" He asked, letting go of the stack and smiling smugly when it didn't fall over. He picked up his fork and glanced down at his food, his stomach grumbling and his mouth watering. "I haven't eaten today." Luke said out loud, the thought honestly shocking him. He shook his head and began to shovel the spaghetti into his mouth, occasionally stopping so he could eat some of the Garlic bread.

Michael laughed loudly and giggled, holding his tummy as he laughed. He smiled and shook his head in fond, returning to his own meal but unable to hide his obvious happiness. He finished soon, slowly standing up and putting his plate in the dishwasher. "I'm going to check on Alex," he told Luke, giving him a large plate for all his food.

Luke nodded and set the larger plate aside, not wanting to go through the trouble of having to transfer all of his food onto another plate. Soon enough, he had devoured two helpings of the spaghetti and half of the garlic bread and knotts. Luke picked up his glass of water and chugged it before he leaned back in his chair, patting his full stomach and smiling contently. "I'm so fucking full." He groaned, soon rubbing his stomach to try and help it digest the insane amount of food he had just consumed.

Michael smiled and giggled to himself as he heard Luke from the nursery. He leaned down in the crib and carefully picked Alex up, tucking the small cocoon of blankets around the boy. "Hi little baby," he cooed sweetly, hushing him as he began to whine. Mikey smiled once the child was settled down and walked into the kitchen with him, looking over at Luke happily.

Luke burped quietly and glanced up when he heard Michael enter the kitchen, a smile lighting up his face when he seen the baby wrapped in his arms. "Let me see him." He asked quietly, quickly propping his leg up in the seat next to him before he made grabby hands at the boy, wanting to see their baby even though he was being a little fussy.

Alex let out a loud whine, wiggling his small body. Mikey quickly handed him to Luke, figuring he was grumpy from being woken up. "Hm. I wonder who he gets that from," he said, referring to how Alex was grouchy when he was woken up, just like Luke. He giggled at his own joke and took Luke's plates, rinsing them off, then setting them in the dishwasher. He put away the leftovers quietly then sat down, rubbing his flat yet slightly poochy tummy.

Luke unwrapped the blankets from around the baby's small body and he cradled him against his bare chest. Alex fussed for a few seconds before he cuddled close to Luke, his eyes closing as he finally let out a little sigh, his small fingernails lightly digging into his chest. "He just wanted to be cuddled," He cooed quietly, gently rocking back and forth the help the baby fall asleep, and stay asleep.

Michael watched, his eyes shining brightly. He took a few pictures on his phone, all the tattoos, scars, and piercings seeming to fade suddenly. Luke didn't look scary at all, instead he looked so protective and sweet, like a man of the family. Mikey giggled and walked over, hugging Luke from behind and leaning down, peeking at Alex. "He looks so precious," he whispered, still amazed by the fact that they were able to raise a child together.

Luke stared fondly down at Alex, his eyes bright and full of love. "He is precious." he whispered just as quietly, afraid that if he were to talk too loudly the baby would wake up. He gently brushed the baby's cheek with his thumb, his nose scrunching up and a small laugh escaping past his lips when Alex turned his head and tried to latch onto Luke's thumb, his eyes still closed.

Michael covered his mouth and giggled softly to himself. He watched how gently Luke was, keeping mostly still but occasionally adjusting Alex in his arms. "Wanna go to the bedroom or living room?" he murmured into Luke's ear, also not wanting to disturb the sleeping child. He was very cautious with the baby, not wanting to do anything that would potentially upset it.

Luke adjusted Alex a little and turned his head, his nose bumping against Michael's chin. He laughed softly and pulled his head back, grinning when the boys eyes came into view. "Front room." He said, half smiling at him before he leaned forward and pecked his chin lightly. He looked back down at the baby and lifted him up carefully, helping adjust him in Michael's arm.

Michael smiled and cradled him easily, handing Luke his crutches with his spare hand. He walked behind Luke, making sure he didn't fall or anything. Once they finally got to the room, he helped Luke settle down in his seat before sitting on his good leg carefully. "You're a comfy seat," he said and giggled softly, nuzzling close while still holding Alex.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael's waist and pulled him backwards, his chest being flush with his back. "So I've been told, or at least when you were fucking yourself on my dick." He murmured and hooked his chin over his shoulder, grinning widely when he heard Michael gasp. He chuckled softly and looked down at the baby, seeing the baby was still asleep, his face turned into Mikey's chest. 

Michael's face reddened and he spanked Luke's thigh, which didn't hurt much considering the boy could never be harmful. "Alex is in the room," he said, acting as if the child could hear them as he slept, and let alone understand. He wanted Luke to at least get out of the habit of cursing and saying inappropriate things for when Alex could actually hear them.

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, gently rubbing Michael's stomach. "That child has heard more swear words than he has any other words." He stated, of course he was exaggerating a little bit but it was somewhat true. Michael swore like a sailor the last few months he was pregnant, especially when they were having sex. "But don't worry mommy, I'll stop swearing as much." Luke said sarcastically. He didn't mean it at all considering swear words made up half of his vocabulary, but he wanted to give Michael some peace of mind.

Michael let out a low, unapproving hum. "Sure you will," he said, tipping back and leaning against Luke's chest, resting the back of his head against the older boy's collarbone. Mikey looked down at the sleeping Alex and got up, setting him down on the couch cushion to rest. He returned back to Luke and settled himself down into his lap, pecking his jaw lightly.

Luke once again wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, nuzzling his face against the boy's cheek. "I've missed this." He whispered, honestly having missed the two of them cuddling like this and doing nothing but enjoying each other's presence. When the boy was pregnant, he didn't really like his stomach to be touched the last few weeks of his pregnancy so they didn't cuddle as much as they had used to.

Michael cooed softly and giggled. "Well we have a few hours alone," he whispered, knowing Alex would be sleeping for at least two hours. He smiled and cuddled close, laying against Luke's chest and sighing happily. He massaged his thighs, knowing it soothed Luke despite his protests. "Wanna just cuddle and relax?" he asked softly, wondering if the older teen was exhausted from Alex or not.

Luke relaxed back against the chair and smiled happily, humming at the feeling of Michael rubbing his thighs. "Yes, please." He whispered, letting his hands rest against Michael's lower stomach. He sighed contently, enjoying being so close to the boy without them doing anything sexual. He slowly leaned forward and kissed his neck softly, smiling lazily when Mikey squealed quietly.

Michael burst into a fit of giggles and smiled widely, nuzzling into Luke's touch. "Love you," he said softly, stroking his lover's scalp and scratching lightly. He hummed and closed his eyes, settling in Luke's lap and cuddling close. He was glad it was a cuddly mood, feeling so cozy and warm in his hold.

They sat in the chair for hours, just cuddling and talking about anything and everything. It wasn't until the sun started to set that Alex woke up, screaming and wiggling around in his blanket. Luke sighed deeply and helped Michael up, watching as the boy cooed and picked up Alex, the baby instantly quieting and nuzzling closer to Michael, rutting his face against his chest. "I think he's hungry." Luke murmured, grinning when the boy rolled his eyes. 

Michael hummed a little, yawning softly as he tugged off his shirt with Luke's help. "I swear he's nocturnal," he muttered, realizing that Alex woke up right when evening fell. Mikey leaned back against Luke's chest, letting the baby feed on his own. He hummed and stroked his hair lightly, smiling a tad and resting Luke's hand on his bare stomach.

Luke ran his hand over Michael's stomach, admiring the way it was so smooth, even though he has a few stretch marks. "He's going to be a night owl like me." He said jokingly, laughing quietly when he remembered how many nights he would stay awake, just staring up at the sky and watching all the stars twinkle in the dark sky. He sighed quietly and nuzzled his face against Michael's arm, smiling as he watched Alex eat, his eyes open and searching the room.

Michael laughed at Luke's joke, remembering how late he used to stay up. They still stay up late, but it's more because Alex constantly cries at night. He smiled a tad and rubbed Alex's back. "I'll stay up with him tonight," he whispered, figuring he should take one for the team since Luke seemed so exhausted. Mikey was also aware it was harder for Luke to help, since he had a broken leg. He always worried about him and the baby being alone, but Luke being unable to carry Alex away from a dangerous situation.

Luke frowned deeply and pulled back a little, staring at the back of Michael's head as he got lost in deep thought, trying to think of a way he could take care of Alex without having to go up and down the stairs. "You sure? I could always sleep in the guest room with him. We have a bouncer he could sleep in." He murmured, his eyes lighting up as he spoke his thoughts out loud. He knew Michael didn't really feel comfortable leaving the two alone in a room considering Luke wasn't very mobile, but he knew the boy was tired and needed a good night's rest.

Michael hummed unapprovingly and shook his head. "No, I can do it," he whispered, not finding it very comfortable nor safe for Alex to sleep in a bouncer. He glanced down at the baby, honestly being exhausted from always being up on his feet helping Luke, Alex, and cleaning the house. He didn't show nor say it, not wanting to have Luke try to help. He wanted the boy to heal and relax, not stress over the baby.

Luke leaned back and exhaled loudly, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand roughly. "Great, I'm so fucking useless that I can't even take care of my own son." He growled under his breath, honestly hating how little he has done the past few days. He was used to cooking, cleaning and doing everything Michael needed him to do, but now he was bound the this fucking chair for the next six weeks. And he had no idea if he would he able to sit back and watch as Michael Did everything for that long.

Michael glanced at Luke and suddenly huffed loudly. "Stop saying that! You've said that ever since you've been in the wheelchair. I'm just trying to help, Luke. I'm trying to make things easier for you. You do help by rocking him to sleep," he rambled, honestly sick of Luke's attitude. He huffed again and set Alex in Luke's arms carefully then stamped to the kitchen, stepping outside onto the patio.

Luke's eyes widened as he watched Michael stomp through the house, growing quietly when he realized he couldn't even go after him. Signing deeply, Luke glanced down at the baby and smiled softly, it being a little forced, and ran his thumb along the baby's cheek. "He's fine. The hormones are probably still in his system." He whispered, knowing the baby couldn't understand what he was saying but he honestly just needed someone to talk to, other than Michael.

Alex made a loud baby noise, almost like a sound of agreement. He played with Luke's fingers, suckling lightly on them and wiggling his small feet. Michael sat down on the porch swing with a 'hmph' and sighed, feeling so angry for some reason. After several minutes of being tense, he finally sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. Mikey felt so uptight and anxious, feeling like he was walking on pins and needles. He was just trying so hard to keep everyone happy.

Luke didn't know how many minutes had passed before he heard the back door in the kitchen open, followed by the quiet patter of Michael's feet. He felt his body tense a little, readying himself for the inevitable fighting that was going to happen, but it never did. Instead, Michael walked into the front room and silently set down on the couch, his head pointed down as he played with his fingernails. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered, knowing he needed to apologize for his earlier actions. 

Michael played with his light pink fingernails quietly and bit his lip hard. "No, I'm sorry for being grumpy," he said, his voice small. "You can watch Alex tonight, but take that portable crib in the guest bedroom with you," he said softly, glancing over at Luke. Alex was lying against his chest, drooling onto his shirt a little. He couldn't help but smile at them, finding them adorable.

Luke tilted his head to the side, honestly being shocked that Michael had apologized and was going to allow him to keep the baby in the room with him tonight. "I'll keep the phone on the nightstand table, just in case I need to call you for help." He said quietly, even though it was a lie. He knew he wouldn't have that much trouble tonight, but he also wanted to give Michael some peace of mind.

"Thank you," Mikey said, smiling a tad and letting his nerves relax a little. "What time is it?" he asked, knowing it was at least after 8. He looked at Alex and smiled, rubbing the baby's back and pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. Alex squealed in response, blubbering incoherently against Luke's shoulder.

Luke struggled a little as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve his cell phone, but after a few seconds he finally pulled it out and clicked on the power button. "It's nine thirty seven." He said as he read the numbers, his eyes glancing over the text messages he had though they were from people he used to hang out with, asking him if he was going to the party this weekend.

He shook his head in disgust and set his phone on the table, glancing down at Alex and pecking his forehead softly before he glanced up at Michael, his blue eyes lighting up when he realized he had a lot funner things planned this weekend, all of his plans involving his small, yet perfect family. 

Alex shrieked loudly, having an excited look on his face as Luke kissed his forehead. Michael laughed at the boy, finding him so cute. "Wow!" he said, as if talking along with Alex. He giggled and cooed then stood up. "Lets try to settle him down," he told Luke, grabbing Alex and setting him against his chest. He carefully helped Luke up, using as much body strength as he had to do so.

(-.-)Luke put all of his weight on his good leg and grabbed his crutches, quietly thanking Michael as they began to walk towards the hallway. He followed slowly after the boy, his leg throbbing painfully and his stomach hurting as well, it being way over the scheduled time that he was supposed to take his pain meds. 

When they reached the room, he quickly walked over to the bed and set down, the crutches hurting his arm pits. He set them next to the bed and situated himself before he took Alex, smiling sweetly up at Michael as they boy elevated his leg on a mountain of pillows. "You're so sweet." Luke mumbled as he lifted Alex up to his shoulder and began to burp him.

Michael smiled and rubbed Luke's good leg gently. He went back to the living room and grabbed Luke's medication and a glass of water then returned. He gave him them both then quietly went upstairs, grabbing the portable crib then setting it up in the room Luke and Alex were in. They got the crib for when Alex would go to Luke's aunt's house, but it was also convenient for now.

"Do you need anything else?" Mikey asked softly, making a bottle for Alex just in case he got hungry during the night. The baby coughed a little and muzzled into Luke, grasping his shirt with his tiny hands.

Luke took the two pills and set the glass of water on the night stand table, knowing he would need it later on tonight. He relaxed back against the mattress, keeping one hand on Alex's butt and one on his back as he moved. "Nah, I think I have everything." He murmured quietly, moving the bottle closer to him just so he didn't have to reach too far to grab it. He smiled lovingly up at Michael and leaned forward, puckering his lips a little and silently asking for a kiss.

Michael giggled lovingly and leaned over, kissing Luke deeply and letting their lips linger. He finally pulled back and smiled, kissing the back of Alex's head. "Goodnight boys," he whispered, gently tucking the blankets around Luke but being mindful of his leg. Alex let out a soft whine, watching as Michael left the room then went upstairs to his and Luke's bedroom, leaving the door open slightly.

Luke felt his heart clench a little as he watched Michael walk away, but he quickly shook it off and began rubbing Alex's back, trying to sooth the baby and get him to fall asleep. "We got this." He whispered quietly to the baby, being almost certain that they wouldn't have any problems. He shifted his leg a little and sighed as he finally relaxed back against the mattress, the pain medication soon kicking in.

Alex yawned loudly, resting his chubby cheek against Luke's neck once he finally settled down again. He closed his eyes, breathing steadily and gradually falling into another deep sleep. He slept quite often, mostly during the day and staying awake all night but Mikey tried to keep him awake in the daytime.

Michael yawned and rubbed his eyes, slowly making the bed. He kept the bedroom door wide open, being worried about Luke and Alex still although there wasn't much that could go wrong. He climbed into bed and sighed deeply, immediately tugging Luke's pillow close and sniffing it. He smiled to himself, smelling his faint cologne and body wash as well as body odor, but even that seemed to smell nice.

Luke felt his eyes begin to grow heavy, sleep slowly taking over. He kept his arms firmly around Alex, there being no chance that the baby would fall, and slowly slipped into a light sleep. He had planned on moving Alex, the idea still ringing through his head even though he was asleep, but he gradually fell into a deeper sleep, his mind being silenced of any and all thoughts. 

Luke slept for a few hours before Alex piercing cry startled him awake. He yawned loudly and looked around for a second, his eyes falling on the small lump that was on his chest and just then remembering that the baby was asleep, well now awake, on him. He groaned loudly and using one arm, he pulled himself into a sitting position and gently moved Alex so he was now cradling him. He grabbed the bottle off of the nightstand table and took the lid off of it before putting it in the baby's mouth.

"There ya go." Luke said, yawning shortly after. He watched through sleepy eyes as Alex gulped his food, making small, quiet noises. He smiled sleepily down at him and played with his foot, making the baby kick is hand softly.

Alex slurped and suckled at the bottle, his nose being a little runny from previously crying. He let out a quiet hum and nudged his foot against Luke's hand, slowly curling his tiny toes. He finished eating after a few minutes, pulling away from the bottle which was now more than half full. Alex squirmed a little, nudging his feet continuously at Luke's whole arm.

Luke grinned widely and talked absentmindedly to the baby as he began to burp him, ignoring the warm spit up that began to run down his back and seep through his shirt when Alex blurped loudly. Once the baby had finally burped a few times and was finally back asleep, Luke laid him on the bed next to him and quickly took off his shirt, throwing it towards the door before he stripped Alex's clothes off of him and threw them towards the door too. 

He grabbed the diaper bag from next to the bed and changed the baby quickly, having almost no difficulty, and put the dirty diaper in the diaper genie that was next to his bed, which Michael had insisted they had one of them in each room. He had a little trouble figuring out how to get the diaper to go down, but once he figured it out, he closed the lid and turned back around, looking down at the sleeping baby and smiling smugly when he realized just how good he was at this parenting thing. 

"Looks like we need your blanket." Luke said in a baby like tone, forgetting his previous thoughts, and reached down to grab Alex's blanket from off of his portable crib. He picked the baby up once again and laid him against his chest, the infant instantly curling into his warmth. Luke smiled softly and laid back down, covering the baby with his small blanket before he covered both of them with his own blanket, sleep soon taking over once again.

Alex stayed curled close to Luke, being a warm, small ball against his neck and chest. He grasped his chest gently as he slept quietly, sniffling occasionally. Mikey slept in his room, sleeping rather heavy. He was so exhausted and was finally able to sleep without having to help Alex.

He woke up late the next morning, but woke up before Luke and Alex. He slowly walked to the guest bedroom, his heart melting at the sight of Luke cradling Alex against his neck. Alex was tucked small against him, barely visible from his blanket and being so small. Michael awed and took a picture of them, taking a few on his phone. He smiled fondly then walked over, kissing them both on the forehead.

Luke felt something soft gently brush over his forehead, waking him out of his sleep. He yawned loudly before he opened his eyes, glancing down at the baby, who was still asleep, then glancing up to see what woke him up. He smiled sleepily up at Michael and yawned again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Morning." He murmured, his voice thick and groggy, heavy with sleep. 

He moved a little and glanced back down at the baby, his eyebrows raising when he seen the baby had a hold of his right nipple ring, his fingernails digging into his nipple. Luke laughed softly and slowly scooted up the bed, keeping one arm on Alex's back and using the other one to help pull himself into a sitting position. The baby grunted quietly and moved for a second before he fell back into a deep sleep, clearly not being ready to wake up just yet.

Michael snorted at Alex's grunt. "Sleepyhead," he cooed, holding his arms out for him. Luke handing Mikey the baby and gently set him on his crib, tucking the covers around him. He stared at the child for a few minutes before climbing into bed again with Luke. "Morning, sunshine," he whispered, gently pushing the elder boy's hair out of his face.

Luke stretched his back, which popped loudly, and lulled his head to the side, smiling softly at Michael. "Morning." He whispered, pecking to boy's forehead rather than his lips because he still had morning breath. He rubbed his chest softly, his nipple being sore from Alex's death grip on it, and glanced down at it, seeing the bruises on his chest were still purple and dark, but some of them were fading.

Michael looked at Luke's nipple and cooed sadly, pecking it lightly. "Want some ice?" he asked softly, not knowing whether that would actually work though. He brushed his soft thumb over it lightly, kissing Luke's collarbones also to soothe him. He assumed last night went well, considering Luke didn't complain about anything. Mikey noticed that Alex wasn't asleep in his crib but in Luke's arms instead, but he didn't say anything about it.

Luke hummed quietly for a second, but shook his head, knowing the ice would just numb it and he really didn't mind the pain anyway. "No I'll be fine." He said and leaned towards Michael, lying his head on his shoulder. "I feel like my bladders going to explode." He admitted quietly, though he was being lazy and didn't really want to get up and go pee.

Michael laughed lightly and shook his head fondly. He stood up and carefully helped Luke up, wrapping both arms around his waist and guiding him to the bathroom. "If you keep pissing on the seat I'll make you sit down," he said, having to hold Luke up in front of the toilet. His aim was even worse due to the fact he had to practically stand on only one leg.

Luke rolled his eyes and did his business, managing to not miss the toilet this time. He pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet, keeping one hand on the wall to help with his balance. "Happy?" He asked as he slowly turned around and began to hop towards the sink, his teeth clenching together when his leg began to get sharp pains in it. He bit his lip harshly and quickly washed his hands, drying them off on the fluffy white towel that was hanging on the rack next to the sink. 

Michael hummed and tucked Luke's crutches under his arms quickly then grabbed his medicine. He used a disposable mouthwash cup filled with water and "fed" Luke the medication, smiling a tad. "I'll make breakfast, but I want you to stay in bed," he said, helping Luke back into the bedroom. There wasn't much to do today, except just continue settling in with Alex and such.

Luke set down in the bed and scooted up the mattress, resting his back against the headboard. "Can't I watch you though?" He asked and pouted softly, glancing up at Michael with puppy dog eyes. He looked even younger now that he didn't have his usual eyeliner or tough expression he always wore. As he set in the bed, pouting up at Michael, he looked like a small child, all the piercings and tattoos seeming to fade in this moment in time.

Mikey felt a tug at his heart and he kissed Luke deeply, rubbing his chest. "You're so adorable," he whispered. "I'll tell you what. You can watch me if you stay in the wheelchair," he said, having a look on his face showing that he wasn't willing to compromise on anything. He kissed Luke's face sweetly, caressing his soft cheek and avoiding the scruffy stubble of facial hair.

Luke frowned and exhaled deeply, but nodded, figuring it was better than nothing. He watched as Michael walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with the wheelchair. Luke stood up from the bed and turned around, sitting in the chair and propping his leg up in the holder thing. He then turned to Michael, smiling widely up at him as he began to roll the wheelchair backwards and towards the door. "Want a ride?" He asked when he reached the door, raising an eyebrow and patting his lap, grinning widely over at the boy.

Michael laughed softly and nodded, carefully sitting in Luke's lap and squealing as he wheeled them down the hall, going to the kitchen. He climbed off and hummed, first making some coffee then grabbing out ingredients for French toast. He danced in his pajamas happily, making Luke a cup of coffee as the toast cooked. He enjoyed how optimistic Luke was being, and it was honestly sweet.

Luke watched Michael dance around the kitchen, his eyes straying to the boy's ass every few minutes as he watched it jiggle. He shook his head softly and fished his phone out of his pocket, which he had put there earlier this morning, and scrolled through the texts he had got. He sighed from boredom and was just about to turn his phone off when he decided to look through the photo's on his phone, most of them being him and Michael.

It wasn't until Luke reached a certain photo of his side that he grinned widely and held the phone up, allowing Michael to see the screen. "I still want this tattoo," He said, his hand absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on his side that Michael had drew just before they had found out he was pregnant, though the marker has faded long since then.

Michael awed softly and nodded, seeing it was the one with the black roses and the thorns. "You should get that," he said and nodded, remembering how he had drawn the vines curling along his side. He kissed Luke sweetly and smiled, patting his chest. Mikey had his belly button piercing back, it being a simple stud for now. He was unsure about getting his own tattoo, however, although he did want one eventually.

Luke nodded and glanced back down at the phone, honestly considering getting the tattoo once his leg was healed. "I also want to get one for you and Alex." He said quietly and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He bit down on his tongue ring and looked up at Michael, unsure of how the boy would react. He knew that Michael had wanted Luke to get a tattoo of his name before, but he wasn't sure if he still wanted him to. 

A wide smile immediately grew upon Michael's face. "Yes!" he cheered, suddenly smelling slightly burnt food. He rushed to the stove, quickly getting the toast off which was thankfully cooked just right. He smiled sheepishly and made a plate for himself and Luke, then went to the table. He gently pushed the wheelchair up to it then sat across from the older boy. "I want a tattoo," he said shyly and giggled, helping Luke pour syrup onto his French toast.

Luke set the syrup aside and picked up his fork, being eager to eat. He cut off a piece of the toast and lifted up his fork, watching as strands of syrup fell down to his plate. "Of what?" He asked, taking a bite of his food after. He chewed it slowly, humming as his taste buds became coated in syrup. He took a sip of his coffee, swallowing thickly, then turned to look at Michael, deciding it was rude to eat when the boy was trying to talk to him.

Michael cut up his toast quietly and hummed, shrugging after a few moments of thought. "I don't know yet, but maybe you can help me choose," he said and smiled, looking up at Luke as he took a bite. He knew Luke was great with those kinds of things, considering his skin was covered in ink and body pierced all over. He wanted a cute tattoo, a girly one of course.

Luke drug his pointer finger across his bottom lip as he thought about what kind of tattoo would suit the boy, but not hurt too much. "We'll figure it out later." He finally muttered, having come up blank. He picked up his fork once again, quickly eating all of his French toast and drinking all of his coffee. When his food was gone, he leaned back in the wheelchair and let his eyes flutter closed, his body feeling light and fuzzy due to the pain meds.

Michael ate most of his breakfast, but had some leftovers. He stood up and gathered the plates, tossing out the extra then rinsing off the plates. "You always eat everything," he said and giggled, rubbing Luke's tummy. He didn't mean that in an offensive way, but he was just saying that Luke was growing and always ate what was given. Michael was much smaller, and didn't need all that much to fill up his stomach.

Luke placed his hand over Michael's and ran his thumb along his knuckles, the muscles in his stomach jumping underneath the younger teens hand. "That's because your food is amazing." He said and laughed, though he meant what he said. Michael was a great cook and that was honestly a plus because if Luke ever got tired of cooking, then Mikey could or vice versa.

Michael laughed and smiled, gently climbing into Luke's lap but being cautious of his leg. "Thank you, baby," he cooed and kissed his nose sweetly, rubbing Luke's shoulders. He massaged them and hummed, smiling as he relaxed from the touch. "You're so tense," he said softly, feeling how tight all the muscles were. He figured it was just from adjusting to everything, but he made a mental note to try and have a relax day for Luke.

Luke shrugged, not commenting on Michael's observation. He focused on amazing the boys hands felt as they massaged his shoulders, working out some of the knots that had formed between them. "I need a bath, or something because I stink." Luke said a few minutes later, his body having turned into mush by then. He grabbed a hold of the boy's hips and slowly opened his eyes, instantly making eye contact with Michael.

Michael smiled and settled into his lap as soon as his hips were touched. "Now?" he asked softly, stroking Luke's hair with one hand. He leaned down and kissed him softly, humming as it was a sweet, delicate kiss. He pulled back soon, smiling lovingly at Luke. He knew they needed to bathe Alex soon as well, but he decided to wait for later to do that.

Luke swiped his tongue along his tingling bottom lip, smiling sheepishly up at Michael. "If that's alright." He said quietly and nodded. He was still unused to how his body reacts everytime Michael touched him, and he hoped he never would get used to it because he loved how responsive his body was to even the smallest of touches. He hooked his thumb underneath the elastic band of Michael's Pajama pants and rubbed his thumb along his hip bone, smirking slightly when he felt goose bumps arise on Mikeys skin.

Michael let out a soft huff at the feeling, but not one of disapproval. He smiled sheepishly, blushing deeply as he felt Luke's intense gaze on him. "What are you doing, love?" he asked, gently rubbing his chest which was still bare. He shifted closer, arching his hip into Luke's large hand and biting at his lip. Mikey still got shy around him, even acting coy sometimes just for fun. They were both so familiar with one another, but at the same time things were so new and different.

Luke slid his hand down a little further and shrugged softly, looking up at Michael and smiling innocently. "I'm just rubbing your hip." He said even though the touch was far from being innocent. He missed the way Michael reacted every time he touched him and he missed being close to the boy that way, but he knew they wouldn't be able to have sex for another five weeks.

Michael let out a quiet whine, his head falling onto Luke's shoulder. "Don't tease," he whispered, burying his face against his neck. He jolted gently as Luke pinched his flesh lightly, in an arousal way. He breathed shakily, trying to restrain himself from being so turned on. He bit down carefully on Luke's collarbone, scooting even closer to him.

Luke groaned when he felt Michael's teeth clasp around his collarbone, his teeth digging deeper into his flesh as he scooted closer to Luke, their stomachs being inches away from each other. "Who said I was teasing?" He asked, gently kissing Michael's neck as he scooted his hands down a little further, getting that much closer to his goal.

Michael let out a loud whine, looking up at Luke with flushed cheeks and deep emerald eyes. "Y-You are teasing me," he whimpered, feeling so flustered and he couldn't even control himself. He pouted cutely and whined, curling up small against Luke and letting out a soft huff. There wasn't much they could, but Mikey could still pleasure Luke.

Luke ran his hands up Michael's back and clasped his shoulders, pulling the boy back so they were face to face again, allowing him the chance to get entrapped in his breathtaking eyes that were dark and filled with lust. "I was just having a little fun." He whispered, though he knew he was teasing the boy. He sighed deeply and shifted his hips, his dick having started to get hard, and looked up at Michael once again, smiling apologetically at him.

Mikey looked down at Luke's prominent bulge, letting out a little "hmph" then palming him roughly. "You get only a handjob," he said softly, kissing Luke's chest and pulling back. He didn't want to leave the boy to suffer, so he decided to go ahead and help since Luke could have somewhat of sexual contact.

Luke moaned loudly and let his head fall back against the top of the hard, wooden chair. He felt as his penis grew harder with each second that ticked by, it being full length in only a matter of seconds. He felt the pressure in his stomach grow stronger, the pleasure coursing through his veins causing him to moan loudly every few seconds.

If he had been with anybody else, he would have been embarrassed at how fast his climax was growing, but he wasn't with anyone other than Michael. The boy knew he has went days without sex and that when he does, he always finishes quicker than ever before, but never once has he judged the blonde haired boy. "Fuck." Luke growled through clenched teeth, his fingernails digging into the flesh on Mikey's shoulders. 

Michael whimpered a little as he felt Luke's nails dig into his soft skin. "Gentle," he breathed out, lightly rubbing his balls with his thumb. He admired and awed at how fast Luke grew, it honestly fascinating. "It's really big," he whispered, slowly dragging his small hand up and down. He squeezed every few seconds, being able to feel the constant throb of Luke's cock. He watched it intently, not even focusing on his lover's face.

Moving his hands down to Michael's hips, Luke grabbed a hold of them tightly and held the small boy in place. "Remove my boxers." Luke hissed, sticking his tongue between his teeth and biting down on it harshly as his head tipped back, a long, drawn out moan building up his raw throat and escaping past his parted lips. He felt more pressure add to the bottom of his stomach, meaning he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Michael nodded and tugged off his boxers completely, lightly massaging Luke's tip. "You're so worked up for me," he whispered, soon pumping his hand quickly yet steadily, licking his lips then biting his lower lip hard. All he wanted was to feel this inside him, but he had to be patient and wait at least a couple weeks. Mikey huffed a little in sexual frustration, squeezing Luke's balls lightly.

Luke bit down on his tongue harder, tears pricking his eyes when he felt one of his teeth pop through the skin on his tongue, blood soon pooling in his mouth and mixing with his saliva. "Always." Luke breathed out, swallowing thickly and shivering as the mixture slide down his throat, tasting like copper. He ran his hands up and down Michael's sides, focusing on his curves, trying to steady his breathing and quickly approaching orgasm.

Michael let out a soft grunt, rocking his hips against Luke's hands to help him reach his orgasm. He knew what his body did to the boy, and he was taking full advantage of it. "Like that, yeah?" he purred, sucking hard at his neck and putting Luke's hands on his bum. He flicked his hand faster, lightly pressing his thumb into his slit. Mikey sat on Luke's thigh, rolling his hips simultaneously with his hand movements along his length.

Luke felt his toes curl and his stomach clench, but it wasn't until Michael began to suck harshly on his pulse point that he finally let go. His cum splattered along his bare chest, some running down the side of Michael's hand as he continued to pump Luke, riding him through his orgasm. His breathing was rugged and his chest was heaving, his mind being hazy and his body feeling numb. A thin layer of sweat coated Luke's skin, causing his hair to stick against his forehead.

Michael watched Luke unravel right beneath him and smirked in satisfaction. He praised him as he helped him ride out his orgasm, murmuring sweet things into his ear and rubbing his chest. He slowly pulled back after a bit and smiled, wiping his chest clean with tissues and pecking Luke's lips once he finished. "Love you, darling," he cooed and smiled widely, cuddling with him. He felt quite happy with being able to pleasure Luke so well.

Luke slumped back against the chair, being slightly coherent to Michael wiping off his chest and pecking his lips softly. A few minutes passed before he became aware of his surroundings once again. He stretched his heavy limbs, leaving his broken leg in the chair, and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist again, which had fallen when he had reached his orgasm. 

Luke smiled lazily up at him and leaned forward, nuzzling his face against Mikey's neck before he placed a gentle kiss on his collar bone. "I love you too, baby." He whispered, leaving his head resting against Michael's chest as he focused on his steady heartbeat, the sound lulling him into an even more relaxed state. 

Michael smiled and tugged the blanket off the headrest of the recliner, draping it over their bodies. He wasn't concerned about Luke being naked, considering Alex couldn't necessarily walk in on them. Mikey smiled and rubbed his lover's arms, caressing his firm biceps. "Go ahead and rest, sweetie," he cooed and pressed soft little pecks along his temple and forehead. He watched Luke nod gently then let sleep take him over, his whole body going lax and his eyes slowly slipping shut. Mikey admired the sight, caressing his face lovingly and sighing in content.

 


	29. Chapter 28

Five weeks later....

Luke watched intently as the doctor used the saw like thing to cut off his cast. He felt slight pinches and a few uncomfortable rubs from his cast, but not even that slightest bit of pain could override his happiness. He slowly let his eyes flutter closed when the doctor said the cast was almost off, Michael wanting it to be a surprise to Luke when he seen his leg. At the memory of the boy, he squoze his hand softly and ran his thumb along his knuckles, waiting anxiously for the moment they told him to open his eyes.

A few minutes passed before Luke felt a sudden relief wash through his leg, followed by a gust of cool air washing over his leg and cocooning it. He listened intently to Michael's response, but frowned when he felt the boy squeeze his hand softly before he mumbled something inaudible to the doctor. Tired of waiting for them to tell him to look, Luke opened his eyes and glanced down at his leg, a wave of disappointment mixed with disgust washing over him.

"What the fuck is that?" Luke asked, eying his thin, white, dry leg that looked absolutely disgusting. He tentatively ran his hand over it, cringing when it felt just as dry as it looked, maybe even worse. "It looks like a dry fucking chicken leg." He stated, clearly unhappy with the way his leg looked, before he glanced over at Michael, a deep frown etched into his features. When he had imagined his cast coming off, his leg looked completely different in his mind then how it actually looked right now, so he was beyond disappointed.

"Luke, calm down," Michael said, frowning deeply at the older boy's behavior. He expected him to be more optimistic than this, considering he was finally getting the annoying boot off. His leg was quite dry looking, but Mikey still didn't imagine him to act so irrational. Alex was tucked in his carrier, sleeping comfortably in it, which was sat up on a chair. The boy felt slightly concerned about Luke's language yet again, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to be snapped at.

Luke crossed his arms over his legs and leaned back against the bed/chair thing. He sighed deeply, being upset but deciding to keep it to himself, and moved his leg a little, discovering it still hurt a little but it was a big relief to have the extra weight on his leg. "Do you have lotion?" He asked, speaking to anyone who listen, which included Michael and Dr. Davis.

Twirling around in his spinning chair, the doctor reached over and grabbed the white bottle off of his counter before he turned back around to Luke, holding up the small, white bottle. "Use this whenever you feel like it's necessary." He said, handing the bottle to Luke before he reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the black boot next to it.

"This is a boot, and you only need to wear it for two weeks, however, you can take it off when you sleep or shower." He said, setting the boot on the bed before he pushed his glasses up his nose, glancing back and forth between the couple, taking note that Michael was listening intently but Luke looked like he was zoned into his own world, a deep scowl on his face as he stared at nothing in particular.

Michael watched the elder boy, sighing quietly. He rubbed Luke's knee gently and thanked the doctor, carefully helping the other boy stand up. He helped put the boot on him, fastening it but keeping it slightly loosened. "You can take it off once we get home," he murmured to Luke and helped him stand up, reaching over and grasping the carrier handle. He glanced down at Alex, smiling a tad to himself then looking up at Luke.

"We'll go to a drive-thru on the way home for dinner," he told Luke as they walked outside after signing out. He sighed a little when he didn't get an immediate response and quietly strapped Alex's carrier into the car seat then got in the driver's seat. He hoped Luke wouldn't stay in this pissy mood, it honestly annoying him already.

Luke was focused on the way it felt to walk on his leg, to even put pressure on it had felt weird to him. He hadn't been allowed to even put the slightest bit of pressure on it for six weeks. Shaking his head, he followed Michael out to the car, of course hearing what their dinner plans were but deciding not to comment on it. He set down in the car, his hands automatically landing on his boot. He quickly unfastened it, throwing it in the backseat and grabbing the bottle of lotion the doctor had gave him.

"Stupid thing itches." He growled, scratching his leg roughly before he squirted a blob of lotion in his hand, rubbing it into his leg and sighing when it began to look not as dry, but still extremely dry. His nose scrunched up when the scent of the lotion made it up to his nose, it being a mixture of artificial berries.

Michael watched Luke, biting his lip hard to keep himself from commenting. He was upset that the boy  was being so negative and nagging constantly, not saying one nice thing. He gnawed on his lip and went through a fast food drive-thru, getting them sandwiches, fries, drinks, and ice cream sundaes. "Calm down, baby. It'll be okay," he said, deciding to be somewhat positive. He patted Luke's knee and smiled a tad, handing him the small ice cream cup which had vanilla ice cream drizzled with hot fudge.

Luke took the cup from Michael and stared down at it in distaste, but quickly shook his head and grabbed a plastic spoon that the boy had set on the middle console. "I'm sorry." Luke whispered under his breath, not even being sure that Michael had heard him until he felt a soft, small hand land on his knee once again, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Sighing deeply, Luke took a bite of the ice cream, figuring it was the best way to keep his mouth shut. He honestly had no idea why he was being pissy. The only rational thing he could think of was the fact that he hasn't had sex, or anything close to it, since Michael had gave him a hand job those many weeks ago.

Michael caressed his knee lightly with his thumb, staying quiet as he drove home. He decided to just stay calm and not argue back, just letting Luke have his mood. He didn't have much room to talk considering he had a horrible temper for nine months. Once they got home, Michael first brought in the food and Alex, then went back outside and brought in Luke and his boot. "Bedroom or living room?" he asked, briefly setting Luke on the arm of the couch as he helped Alex out of his carrier and quickly made a bottle for him.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked the rest of the way to the fluffy chair, plopping down in it before he eyed Michael for a moment. "Living room." He simply murmured before turned his direction to the blank television. He focused on nothing in particular as he stared at the t.v, but he did hear as Michael dug into the bag of food, soon setting a drink between his legs, a sandwich on his leg and the fries propped up against his stomach.

He stared at Luke for a second, the older teen being able to feel his burning gaze on him, before he began to turn around and walk away. Before Michael could even get a few steps away from the chair, however, Luke was reaching forward and wrapping his long fingers around the boy's small wrist, tugging him backwards forcefully, but carefully. "I am sorry, once again." He said, internally smacking himself upside the head when he realized this was not the first, nor second time he has apologized to Michael today. Instead, it was his fifth, though he truly, genuinely meant this apology.

Michael shrugged a little and sighed quietly. "It just makes me feel like shit when you do this," he said quietly, looking down. "I've been so nice, and I understand you may not feel the best but I'd like some respect at least. I don't like you rolling your eyes and sassing me," he said, his voice being a little shaky. He let out another quiet sigh, slowly sitting on the armrest of the chair and twiddling his thumbs, lightly tapping his fake fingernails together.

Luke tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it for a second before he began to set his food on the table next to the chair. Once his lap was cleared, he turned sideways in it, being cautious of his leg, and took both of Michael's smaller hands between his own larger ones, smiling softly at the feeling. "I promise I'll try and be nicer to you and treat you better. I'm sorry for being such a prick, I'm not being one intentionally." He said softly, speaking almost cautiously as he thought of the right words to say, not wanting to upset Michael further.

Mikey nodded a little, smiling small at Luke. "I got checked the other day, and I should be good to go for sex," he whispered, finding it rather irrelevant but he was intending to tell Luke sooner or later. He didn't look at him as he gave the announcements, instead began pulling out his food. Michael hummed and began eating fries two at a time, smiling widely at the taste and grinning in approval.

Luke stayed gaping at Michael, his mouth hanging open and his blue eyes wide. "You've known this for how long?" He asked as he scooted back in the chair again, grabbing ahold of Michael's legs and helping to boy turn so his legs were in his lap and his butt was on the arm of the chair. He stared up at Michael expectantly, his fingers drawing random patterns into his calves as he tried to control himself. He was already on edge today, and the fact that Michael has known for a few days that he could have sex had pushed Luke that much closer to completely losing his shit.

Michael glanced up at Luke, seeing the boy was both shocked and angry. "Only a couple of days," he said, his voice small and fragile like a toddler's. "I went there on that day I went to get more of your prescription medicine," he added, knowing how it was indeed a couple of days. He knew Luke would pounce on him like a complete animal after his frustrated phase passed on, and he knew it would be a long night. Mikey ate quietly, nibbling on his fries now as he looked away from Luke.

Luke pursed his lips to the side and nodded softly, pondering the new information he had just got and trying to decide how he should react. Instead of reacting right away, he leaned over and grabbed his food, slowly eating it as Michael's words continued to rattle around in his head, reminding him that his boy has known for days that they could have sex, yet he decided to keep the information to himself. He took a sip of his drink, his eyes focusing on the table as they ate the rest of their meal in an uncomfortable silence.

Michael finally finished and wiped both his hands and mouth, then set the trash back in the bag. "Are you mad at me?" he asked softly, carefully climbing into Luke's lap and cuddling close. He couldn't bare this silence, honestly hating how tense this all seemed. He patted Luke's chest lightly, stealing a few sips of drink as he did so. Luke was taking this rather well, considering he was grumpy all day. Now he wasn't speaking at all, which bothered Michael to a certain extent.

Luke set the rest of his hamburger on the table and kept his cup sitting between his leg and the arm of the chair. He shrugged softly at Michael's question, letting his arms go lax at his side as he closed his eyes and leaned back, letting his head rest on the headrest. He had no idea what he was at this point. He didn't know if he was upset, or just surprised that Mikey would keep such a secret from him, especially when Luke has had enough decency to not do anything Michael had asked him not to, which involved him not being able to masturbate.

Michael looked up at Luke, frowning a little. "I-I didn't mean to hide it on purpose, it just slipped my mind. You can do anything you want with me now," he said softly, kissing along Luke's chest sweetly to hopefully lighten his mood. He wasn't sure whether Luke was acting calm or if he was planning some kind of revenge or plan against Mikey. Either way, the boy just needed some type of response.

Luke hummed at the feeling, his body turning against him and reacting to every small touch. He sighed loudly and opened his eyes, pinning them on Michael and slowly enclosing one of his hands between his. "I'm not upset, so you can stop worrying." He said, kissing the tips of each of Michael's fingers to prove his point to the boy. He really wasn't mad, or shocked anymore. He was just staying silent as different sceneries ran through his head, most of them involving Michael being tied down to the bed with a blind fold on.

Michael nodded slowly and bit his lip hard. "Let's go to the bedroom, yeah?" he whispered, shifting closer and rubbing Luke's shoulders. "You can have me for hours on end," he said softly, smiling a tad at him and kissing at his neck. He slowly felt himself getting desperate for Luke's touch, the need for sex becoming mutual. He nipped lightly at Luke's chest and hummed, sitting flush against his lap.

Luke moved his head down to the crook of Michael's neck, his lips skimming over his pulse point before he opened them slightly and gently clasped his teeth over the area, sucking hard for a second before he ran his tongue over the area. He felt rather than heard Michael's moan build up his throat and escape past his lips, a loud gasp following as Luke's hands began to massage the boy's hips, his hands slowly dropping down and going to cup his ass.

"Lead the way, Kitten." Luke whispered against his neck, smirking when he felt Michael's smaller hands clutch his shoulders tightly. He pulled back a little, just enough that his eyes could see the purplish mark that began to form on the younger boys pale neck.

Michael bit his lip hard, being seductive with it though it was genuinely unintentional. He climbed out of Luke's lap, holding his hand as he led the way to the stairs and up to the bedroom. He made sure Alex was in his room and the door was opened enough for them to be able to hear him cry for whatever reason. Mikey hummed and climbed into bed, sitting so he faced the headboard with his back to Luke. He sat back on his heels, pulling up his slightly baggy shirts and showing off his hips and bum in his leggings.

Luke walked towards the end of the bed, his eyes staying locked on Michael as he watched the boy start to attempt to strip. "Lay down." Luke said when he seen Mikey reach for the elastic band of his pants to pull them down. "I'll do the rest." He whispered, quickly kicking off his one shoe and taking off his shorts before he climbed up the bed, kneeling behind Michael, who has yet to lay down.

Michael smirked slightly, leaning back against Luke's chest once he was behind him. He smiled up at him innocently, batting his thick eyelashes. "Say it politely," he teased, turning around completely so he looked up at Luke. He slowly began to undress himself, remaining in just his lacy panties and shirt before Luke suddenly stopped him again

Luke grabbed a hold of Michael's wrists, pinning them above his head as he used his other hand to push the younger teen down against the mattress. He held both of the boys hands above his head as he scooted forward, slotting himself between Michael's legs. He leaned over onto his right forearm, using it to support most of his weight as he smirked down at Michael. "Nothing that is about to happen will be considered polite." Luke growled into his ear, his teeth latching around his earlobe.

Michael gasped shakily and hummed, spreading his thick thighs before latching his legs around Luke's waist. "Okay, sir," he whispered, looking up into the elder boy's dark, lustful blue eyes. Mikey felt a sense of security from the look of Luke's eyes, but he knew what they were about to do next would contradict that. "Please, don't linger," he said, eager for some action. He arched his hips, pressing their bodies flush up against one another.

Luke inhaled deeply as he felt Michael's vagina rub against his semi hard cock. He growled quietly and let the boy's hands go, moving his free hand down to Michael's waist and pushing it down, holding him in his place. "You could've had the release you're looking for days ago, so why not drag this out a little longer?" He asked, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip to moisten it as his eyes searched Mikey's wide, emerald eyes.

Michael shook his head quickly, tugging at the ends of Luke's shirt and pulling it off completely. "No teasing, please," he begged, sighing a little. He felt rather squeamish underneath Luke, fidgeting frequently and shifting around. His body was hot to the touch, his once pale cheeks also now being a bright red. "Please, please, please...." he mumbled out, a pout prominent on his lips as he stared back into Luke's eyes.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek as he felt himself giving into Michael's pouting, his own need growing by the second but he chose not to point it out. Slowly, he trailed his hands up Michael's side, his fingers curling around the material of the shirt before he ripped it off, throwing it across the room. "No teasing." He agreed quietly, his voice being softer than it has been in a long time. He pecked Michael's lips softly, his lips trailing kisses down the side of his jaw until he reached the certain spot that was just below Michael's ear, knowing it drove the boy crazy when he even touched it.

Luke had wanted to take this quick. He wanted to have a nice quick fuck to release all the stress he has been feeling, but this wasn't the time. What started out as them both being needy, turned into a slow paced thing. "I need to get a condom." Luke whispered, pulling his head back a little so his voice wasn't as muffled.

Michael moaned out loudly, lulling his head to the side as Luke touched that sweet, sensational spot of his. "Okay, darling," he whispered, looking up into Luke's eyes and watching him go to the dresser. Mikey hummed as Luke did so, shoving extra pillows and blankets off the bed then stripping completely bare. He laid down on his back again as before, smiling fondly as he admired Luke's body from where he stood. "You have a cute little bum," he commented and giggled cutely.

Luke's back was facing Michael as he rummaged through the drawers, finally finding the condoms. He looked through them, deciding on a normal one rather than a flavored one, and turned around just as Michael spoke. He grinned widely, his heart getting a slight tug when he seen just how adorable Michael looked, even though he was naked. "So do you." Luke remarked, his eyes flickering down to Mikey's bare backside that was in perfect view before he looked back up at the boy.

He laughed softly and refocused on what he was doing. Using his one hand, he pushed his boxers down and kicked them back towards the dresser, a hiss escaping past his lips as his cock bobbed free. He inhaled deeply before opening up the foil packet, glancing up at Michael from underneath his lashes as he slowly began to roll it on, teasing both him and Michael. A moan fell from his lips as his hand moved down his cock, his fingers being able to feel as it throbbed.

Michael watched Luke's hands move gracefully along his length, a fine line of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "You're so hot," he whispered, sitting up slightly and reaching behind Luke. He squeezed his bum in his small, soft hands, patting it lightly and pecking Luke's chest. "Go at your pace, yeah? I can handle it," he said and giggled, laying back down and propping up his legs. He stared at Luke's body once again, wanting to touch along his muscular inked skin. Mikey's eyes trailed along his tattoos, biting his lip at the slight arousal he felt from the sight.

Luke held his breath as he rolled the condom the rest of the way on, his stomach already being tight and feeling as if it was a blazing fire. When he finally calmed down enough, he climbed back up the bed, his cock bobbing as he did so, and repositioned himself between Michael's legs once again. He stared down at the boy's body, his fingers grazing over the smooth skin on his abdomen before he moved his hand down to Mikey's hip. "We'll take it slow." He said quietly, knowing no matter how reassuring Michael was, that the boy still wasn't ready for rough sex.

Michael hummed, his body arching into Luke's firm hand. "Okay," he whispered, not wanting to argue with him. He figured they could save their rough sex for another day, a day where they would both be much more flustered and aroused. "Prep?" he asked softly, although he honestly didn't want it. He could wait another moment, though this was intended to be slow sex now. He rubbed at Luke's abs, gently tugging at his piercings just for more of a tease to the older boy.

Luke tipped his head back, moaning loudly as the boy tugged on his nipple ring, making his nipple go hard in a matter of seconds. "No teasing." Luke growled, reminding the boy though he really didn't mind it. He clasped his bottom lip between his teeth and looked back down at Michael, shaking his head softly before he gently began to press in, not prepping him at all. He groaned loudly, his hand curling tightly around Michael's hip as the tip of his dick became cocooned by his tightness.

Michael let out a soft cry as he felt Luke push in just the tip, his head falling back and hips arching. He shuddered a little, holding his lover's hips and whimpering quietly. "So good already," he whispered, feeling so pleasure despite the fact they had just started. He stayed where he was, letting Luke do all the work as he relaxed and enjoyed. He liked slow sex because you could cherish the feeling and everything wasn't so rushed. It was so sensual with Luke, especially their soft words and touches that we're constantly exchanged.

Luke stayed still for a few seconds, his heart rate picking up soon as the pressure began to be too much. He groaned loudly and finished pushing the rest of the way in, bottoming out after a few seconds. "You alright, baby?" Luke asked, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to focus on anything but how amazing Michael felt right now. The pressure in his stomach had already increased a lot, honestly making him feel like a fucking virgin.

Michael breathed heavily and nodded a little, clutching Luke's hips tightly now. He couldn't describe how incredible this felt, it was by far the best sex they've ever had. "L-Luke, I think I'm gonna cum already," he blubbered out, clenching involuntarily around his massive length. He trembled slightly whimpering as he tucked his face against Luke's chest. Flashbacks of every single sexual experience they've ever had played through his mind, but none of those were nearly as amazing as this. This felt so new and inexperienced, all because of them not having sex for a month. It was definitely worth the wait.

Luke panted heavily and began to shush Michael, wrapping his arm tightly around his back and holding him in place, though he allowed him to press his face further against his sweaty chest. "Shh, I'm going to move and if you need to cum, then come for me, Kitten." Luke whispered in his ear, kissing the side of his forehead gently before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, gasping loudly as a tremor of pleasure ran through his body. He kept up this slow pace, honestly being in no hurry to finish.

Michael breathed deeply, whimpering with every small movement. He dug his heels against the back of Luke's thighs, letting out a puff of air and slowly looking up at the older teen. He admired how stunning he looked, his face scrunched up with pleasure and concentration as he focused on pleasing them both. He noticed how sweat dribbled down the sides of his face, perspiration easily building up along his body. Mikey found him so handsome, despite how sweaty he was. He totally forgot about everything that was happening, just staring up at Luke in amazement.

Luke kept his eyes shut tightly, his pants mixing with Michael's in the small space that was between them. When he felt something gently brush the side of his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Michael, his hips stuttering slightly at the sight. "Fuck." Luke groaned, those being the only words that he could think of. He nudged his face into Michael's hand and kept his eyes open, just staring into his eyes as he pleased the boy, the sight alone helping push him that much closer to the edge of his orgasm.

Michael moaned loudly, his face scrunching up in pleasure with each thrust. "L-Luke," he choked out, his nails gently pressing against his cheek but not hard enough to leave a mark or anything. He rocked their bodies together, soon screaming out in pleasure. He moved his hands back to Luke's biceps, squeezing them tightly and keeping eye contact as their bodies collided, making a loud clap each time. He felt that sweet adrenaline rush course through his veins, and his climax coming even closer each time.

Luke held his breath as his climax grew closer and closer, his stomach clenching tightly. "Oh, Michael." He moaned loudly, his fingernails digging into Michael's back as a burst of pleasure ran through his body and went straight to his dick. He forced his eyes to stay open, he forced himself to stare into Michael's eyes as he made love to him, watching as his face scrunched up in pleasure.

Michael whimpered weakly, the small noise soon dragging out into a loud whine. "Lucas!" he cried out, clenching tightly and suddenly squirting all over Luke, biting his lip roughly. He clawed down the older boy's biceps as he did so, his hips remaining arched as he felt the continued thrusts. He panted heavily, his small body feeling as if it could just collapse. This sex was completely mind blowing, and Michael definitely craved more like this.

Luke's arms tightened around Michael's back, his hips shifting a little and making his thrusts deeper, allowing him to hit some of Michael's sweet spots. He moaned loudly when Michael's walls clenched tightly around his dick, hot juices soon coating his pubes and penis. "Michael." Luke moaned loudly, his head lulling back as he finally released his load into the boy. His toes curled and his body shook as he came, his arm tightening even tighter around Mikey's smaller frame and possibly causing bruises.

Michael gasped out softly as Luke squeezed his small frame, letting out a soft whine. He panted heavily and kept his legs tight around Luke's waist, cuddling close with him and sighing in content. He rubbed along Luke's hips then lightly massaged his abs, admiring his lover as he fell from his high. "That was really good," he murmured, tugging the older boy closer and nuzzling into his warmth.

Luke relaxed down against Michael's body, using his forearms to support most of his weight. He panted loudly and tried to focus on anything other than the loud thumping of his heart, the noise echoing in his ears. Finally, when he began to regain feeling in his limbs, he pushed himself up, pulled out of Michael and rolled onto his back, keeping his left arm wrapped around the boy's back. "We need to do it again soon." Luke whispered, keeping his voice low so he didn't interrupt the peacefulness that surrounded them.

Michael nodded eagerly and smiled sheepishly. "Definitely," he said and giggled breathily, slowly rolling into Luke's chest and shimmying his way closer to him. He let out a sigh of content, resting his chin against the elder's chest which gave him a natural pout. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling totally drained from the incredible and intimate experience. Mikey  curled up his legs, feeling slightly sore but he didn't mention it because honestly, any pain was worth that thrill.

Luke pecked the top of Michael's forehead before he leaned down and pulled the condom off, his nose scrunching up as he stared at it. "I'll pick it up later." Luke mumbled as he twisted the top of the condom before he threw it across the room. When he heard the condom land on the floor, he sighed deeply and smiled, gently turning on his side and scooting closer to Michael.

He knew the boy was drained, because quite frankly he was too, but there was a question in the back of Luke's head that kept on nagging at him."Are you sore?" He asked quietly, sighing a little as he pulled back so he could look down at Michael, his features softening as he came face to face with his tired looking boy.

Michael let out a short hum and nodded, slowly letting his body fall lax against Luke's. "Yeah, but I'm fine. It'll be totally fine in the morning," he assured and let his arms curl against himself. He nuzzled even more into Luke's neck, finding comfort just from their closeness. Mikey closed his eyes finally, though he still felt the other boy's gaze on him. He smiled small to himself at the concern and felt his breathing slowly getting steady and low.

Despite his reassurance, Luke stayed staring at Michael, watching his face to see if there was any sign of discomfort though a few minutes had passed by and all that he had found out was that the boy had fallen asleep. Shaking his head and smiling softly, Luke unwound the boy's arms from around his body and stood up from the bed. He grabbed his boxers from off the floor and pulled them on quickly before he grabbed the condom, disposing of it in their bathroom garbage can.

Humming to himself, Luke walked out of their bedroom and down the hallway, soon falling silent when he was a few feet away from the baby's door. Slowly, he pushed it open, a wide smile stretching his lips when he seen the baby was still fast asleep in his crib. Leaving the door open a little, Luke turned around and carefully made his way down the stairs, then headed for the kitchen. He wanted to make a nice dinner for Michael, considering all the boy has been doing these past few weeks is cook, clean and take care of all three of them.

Michael slept deeply, his body being tangled up in the sheets as he napped. He smiled in his slumber, feeling so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend and newborn son. He continued sleeping peacefully, not moving much as he did so and only letting out soft little snores.

Alex snoozed for a good half hour then suddenly woke up sobbing loudly, being hungry. He kicked and screamed, getting Luke's attention immediately. Luke raced upstairs quickly after making sure the pots and pans were off the burners. He rushed into the baby's room, where Alex was lying in bed clearly upset and distraught.

Luke leaned down and scooped the screaming baby up in his arms, cradling him against his chest as he began to shush him quietly and bounce him as he made his way back down the stairs. He felt a few sharp pains run through his leg when he reached up to grab a bottle out of the cupboard, but he pushed the pain aside and focused on making a bottle without dropping Alex.

"Shh, daddy's got you baby boy." Luke whispered, patting the baby's bum as he scooped the formula into the warm water. When he finally managed to get two scoops in, with minor difficulties, he put the lid on and put his finger over the hole of the nipple, shaking the bottle gently as he talked quietly to a now calm Alex.

Alex hiccupped once then curled closer, sniffling quietly as he nuzzled into Luke. He stared up at him, zoning out a little and making small noises occasionally. He glanced at the bottle and stuck out his tongue with half effort, reaching his tiny hands out for it. He continued blubbering, but being completely calm now as Luke let him suckle on the bottle. Alex kicked his petite feet against Luke's hand as he sucked from the nipple of the bottle, letting out a few deep exhales from his nose every now and then.

Luke watched him fondly and gently brushed his thumb against the baby's cheek, collecting a few of the stray tears that were still trailing down Alex's cheek. His eyes roamed over the baby's face, noting that his cheeks were starting to fill out and that his eyes were now a lighter shade of green, rather than being the mixed colors.

"You're a hungry baby." Luke cooed softly, smiling fondly at Alex as he slowly walked into the dining room and sat down at one of the chairs, the smell of the hamburger meat he had cooked for tacos still lingering in the air.

Alex let out a loud grunt soon after Luke commented, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he continued slurping from the bottle. After a few minutes, he finally let go of the bottle and pulled back, some of two milk dribbling down his chin and onto his onesie pajamas. He coughed a little then yawned, squirming around slightly as he stared about the room in awe as if never seeing it before. His face was no longer flushed pink from crying, but now it was a pretty pale color, his natural skintone. His eyes were bright and almost doe-eyed, looking so dazzling and precious.

Luke watched as the baby looked around the room, his bright green eyes lingering on every small thing for a second before they moved onto the next thing. Luke chuckled quietly and lifted the baby up to his shoulder, gently patting his back. "Come on Alex, you have to at least give me one burp before I can feed you anymore." He said after a few minutes of him burping the baby. He heard Alex grunt softly before he wiggled, a quiet burp soon escaping past the baby's lips.

Alex regurgitated slightly, but it ended up getting on himself instead of Luke. He let out a little hum and patted against the elder's shoulder, grasping the flesh a little since he was still shirtless. The baby slowly slumped down, sitting against Luke's lap and blowing spit bubbles quietly. He curled up small, no longer hungry but now just wanting attention from his parents. Alex's eyes continued wandering around, but he was focused more on Luke and scooting himself closer to him.

Luke lifted the baby up a little, holding him under his armpits and using his fingers to help hold his head up. "What?" He asked him softly, a small, infectious smile soon slipping onto Alex's face which made Luke smile as well. "How about I put you in your bouncer and you can watch me as I finish cooking?" He asked when he remembered he had to finish getting everything for dinner ready.

Alex whined a little but that was the only response Luke got from him, so he decided it was a good enough answer. He stood up, holding the baby in one arm, and walked into the living room to retrieve the bouncer before he went back into the kitchen and set it up on the counter. He gently placed the baby in it, making sure he was strapped in tight, then he began to gather up the rest of the things he needed for dinner, which was just a tomato, avocado, onion and some olives.

Alex bounced slightly, mostly swaying on his unbalanced feet. He hummed and suckled on his bottom lip as he hit the toys that were along the bouncer, but they didn't fall off because they were connected. After a couple of hours, Michael finally woke up and tugged on some short, comfortable shorts and a simple cotton tshirt with a pocket. He yawned and walked downstairs slowly in his pink fuzzy socks, not even bothering to wash up from sex earlier.

"Aw," he cooed, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen as he watched Luke make plates and Alex wiggle around in his bouncer. He smiled like a fool at the heart-warming sight, both boys honestly meaning the world to him. "Thank you, love," Mikey said as he approached Luke. He grabbed the shredded cheese and helped him sprinkle it along the tacos, constantly stealing glances up at the taller boy. Michael had cute sleepy eyes, being bright yet having a soft line underneath them from bags. His voice was slightly hoarse, yet sweet as ever and still feminine-like.

Luke bite his lip harshly to hide the smile he obviously sported as he finished making their tacos, making sure to add extra avocado slices to Michael's. When he finished, he rolled the tacos then bumped Michael's with his hip, trying to get the boy's attention which was focused on the baby. "Want me to take these into the dining room?" He asked, grabbing both the plates as well as two glass cups for juice.

Michael hummed and shrugged. "Let's eat in the living room," he suggested instead, deciding to let Alex lay down on the couch or in his playpen. He grabbed the plates and went to the other room, turning on the ceiling fan lights as well as the television as a background noise. He set the plates on the coffee table then grabbed some blankets, making a palette for Alex on the loveseat and setting out some toys for him as well. He hummed and tidied up the couch and table a little then carried the baby into the room as Luke got the drinks.

Luke held a cup of juice in each hand, his eyes focused on Michael's ass as they walked into the living room. "No panties?" He asked, smirking darkly when he watched Michael try and cover his bum with his free hand, though it was no use. Luke just laughed loudly and set the cups on the table before he set down in the chair, his eyes widening when he glanced over at Michael and seen the boy's ass was directly in front of his face, his shorts stretching perfectly over his ass and revealing just the right amount of his pale skin.

Mikey hummed to himself, being slightly loud to try and hide his embarrassment. He knew Luke liked to tease him and poke fun at him, but it made him shy and sometimes even grumpy. He popped out his hip slightly and helped prop Alex up comfortably against blankets and pillows, deciding to tease Luke back a little. After a few moments he finally stood back up and skipped to the couch, grabbing his plate of food and smiling sweetly at the punk boy.

Luke gulped loudly and inhaled shakily, his trousers growing a little tighter than before. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, Luke leaned forward and grabbed his plate and juice off the table. He set the plate on his lap and took a drink of his fruit punch flavored juice before he set it on the table next to the chair, his eyes slowly going to Michael. He stared at him for a second but quickly looked away when the boy looked directly at him and wrapped his plump lips around the taco, being a complete tease.

Michael smirked smugly, keeping eye contact although Luke turned away. He took a large bite then began nibbling lightly on the taco, humming softly to himself as he saw Luke tense up. "Something wrong?" he asked casually as he finally set down the taco and dabbed his mouth cleaned with a napkin. He glanced over at Alex briefly who was once again quiet and watching television as he cuddled into his toys and blankets.

Luke inhaled deeply and closed his darkening eyes for a second, trying to collect his straying thoughts, before he smirked darkly and looked Michael directly in the eye. "Nope, I'm perfectly fine." He said, his voice having gone a few notches lower and become a little scratchy, but other than that and his darkening eyes, nothing else was noticeably different. He ripped his gaze away from Michael's and looked down at his plate, eyeing the white tacos for a second before he finally picked one up and took a large bite, humming quietly in satisfaction.

Michael watched Luke silently for a few moments before returning back to his own meal, easily eating both tacos and a couple of nacho chips. He decided to drop the teasing since Luke was being stubborn and also playing hard-to-get. Once he finished, he set aside his plate on the coffee table then leaned back against the couch, stretching out his short legs and humming in content. He felt rather satisfied,  being completely full and comfortable with his clothes. His stomach peeked out from the gray shirt, the small little pooch poking out but he genuinely didn't mind it.

Luke had finished both of his tacos and his juice long before Michael did. He stayed sitting in the chair and watched mindlessly as some stupid cartoon with a blue cat and an orange fish played. Occasionally, his eyes would stray for the tv and go to Michael for a few seconds but he always looked away just before the younger teen looked up. This last time that he looked over, however, he let his gaze linger on him longer than necessary.

"How was dinner?" Luke asked him as he shifted himself in his seat, his dick now being soft and confined in his black boxers. He grabbed the plate off of his plate and set it on the table, along with his empty cup.

Michael smiled smile and sat up a little, knowing Luke was just playing off the fact that he'd been caught staring. "It was really good, thank you for that," he said and giggled softly, tugging his fluffy pink blanket closer to himself. "You should make Chinese food one night though. I'd really be impressed," he said jokingly, winking at Luke to assure him he was just poking fun at him.

Luke ran his pointer finger along his bottom lip and hummed softly, getting lost in deep thought. "How about I make it tomorrow?  I could make sweet and sour chicken with egg rolls and chow mein?" He asked, his stomach grumbling a little at just the thought of Chinese food. He has never attempted to make it, but with the help of the instructions or even the internet, he figured it wouldn't be too hard to make.

Michael's eyes lit up and he laughed softly. "Do whatever you want, darling," he said and smiled widely, loving how open Luke was to new ideas and experiences. He was also thankful he was willing to cook because it would definitely help Mikey out around the house. He bit his lip and looked over at Alex, knowing soon enough things would get pretty hectic, especially if they started working.

Luke rolled his eyes when Michael called him darling but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he stood up and gathered up both of their dishes. Placing a chaste, but sweet kiss top of Michael's head, Luke turned around and made his way into the kitchen. He rinsed off their plates, then put them in the dishwasher and started it when he seen there was enough dishes in it. Sighing quietly, Luke began to put the leftovers away, then he tidied up the kitchen and made his way back into the living room.

"I'm going to go shower." He informed the boy when he reached the entrance to the front room. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, his muscles bulging slightly and making his biceps look a little bigger than they really were.

Michael immediately focused his gaze on Luke's biceps, having a strong attraction to his masculine and muscular appeal. "Alright," he said quietly after several silent moments of staring at the older boy's fit body. He bit his lip harshly and glanced away, focusing his attention on his lap and blushing heavily as he thought of Luke's biceps and abs and other prominent muscles. He couldn't explain why, but he felt rather flustered about then, especially now that Luke was showing them off intentionally.

Smirking, Luke decided against commenting and  began to walk up the stairs, keeping his arms crossed over his chest so his muscled stayed bulged. Once he reached the top of the stairs, and was out of Michael's sight, he let his arms hang loosely by his as he finished making his way to the bathroom. "Woah," Luke breathed out as he walked into the room, his nostrils instantly being attacked by the smell of sex and sweat which still lingered in the room.

Ignoring the smell, Luke left the bedroom door open and kicked off his boxers before he walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, all of his muscles relaxing once he stepped under the warm water. He took a quick, but relaxing shower. He washed everything twice, including his hair, then stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, smirking once again when an idea popped into his head the second he looked at himself in the foggy mirror.

Michael held Alex in his lap, humming along to some kid song and gently swaying the baby's hands. He smiled lovingly and admired Alex, seeing how much he resembled both himself and Luke. "Such a handsome little baby, yeah?" Mikey cooed in a baby voice and lightly tapped Alex's nose. He laughed softly as the baby tried to imitate the "yeah" but failed. Mikey smiled fondly anyways, truly adoring their child.

After a few minutes, he finally noticed that the water had stopped running. He hummed to himself, figuring Luke should be coming downstairs any moment. Michael waited patiently, holding Alex so he leaned against his stomach and chest as they watched toddler cartoons.

Luke ran his fingers through his wet hair, making it look disheveled and messy. He then shook his head, watching through the mirror as droplets of water landed on his body and began, along with the other droplets, to roll down his body. Smirking darkly, he let the towel hang loosely around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom, through their room and down into the living room.

"Ugh, my blue Pajama bottoms are in the laundry room, yeah?" He asked innocently when he reached the bottom of the stairs, keeping his dark blue gaze focused on Michael so he could see his reaction.

Michael perked up at Luke's question and laid Alex down, glancing over at the entryway. He gawked at the sight, loving how rugged and masculine the punk boy looked. He swallowed loudly and scurried to the laundry room, digging through the dryer and basket of clean clothes until he found the bottoms. He scurried back to Luke, silently handing him the pants. He was absolutely speechless because of how handsome his lover looked. Mikey definitely liked this appeal of Luke.

Luke stood in the entryway, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned back against the wall, waiting patiently for Michael. The reaction he had got from the boy, while satisfying, wasn't what he has expected. But then again, he really didn't know what the expect, especially when it came to Michael. When he seen the boy scurry back into the entry hall, Pajama pants in hands, Luke pushed himself up and off the wall, causing the towel to slide lower on his hips and make his v-line even more visible.

"Thanks, baby." Luke murmured, his fingers skimming over Michael's as he grabbed the pajama pants from his hand. Slowly, Luke undid the towel from around his waist and let it fall to the ground. He stood completely nude for a second before he put both of his feet in the pants and pulled them up, not even bothering with boxers.

Michael's jaw dropped as he watched Luke strip and get dressed so shamelessly. He gulped and rubbed his thighs together, biting his lip harshly as he gazed at Luke's bare chest and prominent v-line. Soon enough his gaze lowered to the pajama pants, the boy's soft cock still rather obvious in the loose material. "God damn you," Mikey finally breathed out, feeling uncontrollably aroused by Luke's body. To him, it was truly a masterpiece and he admired every single bit of it.

Luke laughed loudly and grasped Michel's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, making the boy look up. "It's not nice to tease, is it?" He asked, another smirk dancing on his lips, though he bit his lip to try and suppress it. His eyes flickered back and forth between Michael's, a sense of satisfaction washing over him when he seen how blown the younger teens pupils were.

Michael returned the eye contact, his eyes being a little wider and more alert. "No, it's not nice," he said quietly, also looking away from Luke as he spoke. He looked down at his clasped hands, glancing at the taller boy's torso occasionally. "I'm sorry for teasing," he added lowly, trying to refrain himself from touching all over Luke's body. He let out a shaky sigh and put his hands behind his back, grasping his shirt instead as he looked at Luke's hip piercings and gnawed on his bottom lip.

Luke smiled widely and nodded his head, now knowing the boy understood what his intentions were. "No more teasing unless you plan on doing something to help with the others arousal, alright?" He stated, rather than asked, knowing Michael did better with commands rather than questions. Leaning down, Luke pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips then pressed his forehead against Mikey's, their noses brushing against each other.

Michael let out a soft little purr at the nose nudging, brushing his nose against Luke's again. "Yes sir," he said promptly, knowing exactly what the elder liked to hear as responses. He smiled widely, looking up into his dark blue eyes and stepping closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and slowly jumping into Luke's arms. "I won't tease you again," he said sweetly, kissing his neck, jaw, and face as an apology.

Luke felt his stomach clench at Michael's words, his pupils dilating a little as he held the smaller teen in his arms, their eyes locked with each other. "Get the baby to bed. I wanna show you what kind of treatment good boys get." Luke whispered in his ear, his voice being far more seductive then he had intended. Unwrapping his arms from around Mikey, then Mikey's arms from around him, he took a step back, needing some distance between them before he lost it and fucked Michael against the wall.

Michael stared up at Luke for a moment, looking as sweet and cute as ever but of course just doing so to seem like a "good" boy. He padded over to the couch, where Alex was fortunately asleep. Mikey quickly and easily tucked the baby into bed, making sure he was settled and would be an interruption. The boy jogged back to Luke, not even trying to hide nor suppress his eagerness. He nibbled on his lower lip, slowly stepping closer to the punk boy as he waited for further instruction.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek as he stared down at Michael, deciding on which way he wanted to fuck him. "Tell me what you want, baby boy." He whispered quietly as he grabbed a hold of Michael's hips, pulling him closer to him and making it so his belly button was pressing against Luke's crotch. His mind had been so full of ideas that he didn't know which one to pick from. They all ranged from outside sex, to Michael being blindfolded and fucked with each and every object that was in their toy drawer.

Michael's face lit up at the offer, being glad that it was his decision now. Of course they didn't always go by what Luke said, he also got some input as well. "Against the wall," he said and smiled excitedly, honestly loving that because he felt so dominated, and he knew Luke loved it. Mikey undressed, only needing to remove the shirt and shorts since he wasn't wearing panties anyways.

Luke's hands clenched into fists, his eyes eagerly taking in the boys now naked skin. His body reacted the same way it did when he seen Michael naked, as it did when they had first gotten together. It shocked him, honestly. He has never really found someone he fucked attractive after he had been down their pants, but with Michael it was different. "Any toys, blindfolds, or restraints?" Luke asked as he took a step towards Michael, making the boy take a step back. The other teens eyes widened when his back came in contact with the wall, him clearly not knowing it was as close to him as it was.

Michael gulped hard and pressed his fingertips against the wall, biting his lip harshly. "Restraints and blindfold," he whispered, his voice shaky and hands trembling slightly. He leaned back against the wall, letting out a quiet gasp as his skin connected with the cold wall behind him. He let out a soft hum and licked his lips, watching Luke go to their "special drawer" and pull out what he had requested. Mikey admired his body from a distant, there being nothing about his body that he disliked. "I love your body," he stuttered out, unable to explain why he was feeling so nervous and intimidated. Maybe because Luke's bold muscles and tattoos were out on display, or the fact he was about to get his brains fucked out.

Luke rummaged through the drawers, his hands skimming over the numerous toys they had in the drawer. Finally, he pulled out a black blindfold and a silky purple restraint. He put the blindfold under his armpit and held the restraint between his middle finger and pointer finger. Just as he was about the pull out a condom, he heard Michael's quiet voice behind him. Smirking softly, Luke grabbed a random condom and closed the drawer before he turned around, his blue eyes dancing over Michael's nude body. "I'm not the one who looks completely fuckable right now." Luke said and winked at the blushing boy, his lips stretching over his teeth in a big grin.

Michael let out a small whimper and held up his small hands to Luke, biting his lip harshly and staring up into his eyes as he tied his wrists together. The younger boy let out a soft sigh, glad Luke wasn't stalling or teasing at least. He walked with him back towards the wall, which was empty of any pictures and shelves. He leaned back against the cool surface and watched Luke pull out the blindfold, Mikey perking up and smiling small at it. "I've missed this," he said quietly, though it was an honest statement.

Luke leaned forward and smiled softly down at the boy before he slipped the blindfold on, pecking his nose softly before he took a step backwards. "Hand's up and above your head." He commanded, his voice going from soft to one that held a lot of authority. He watched as Michael followed the command, his hands soon stretching above his head and making his skin stretch over his ribs. Luke groaned at the sight and took a step forward, his fingers tingling in anticipation. Slowly, he brought his hand up to Michael's cheek and gently glided his fingers down his smooth skin, goosebumps instantly rising on the boy's skin.

Michael let out a soft breath and licked his lips, licking Luke's hand slightly as he did so. He hummed softly and rest his bare back against the wall, eagerly waiting for Luke to do more. He rubbed his thighs together, trying to get a sense of the other boy's plan. He hated this stalling, and he wanted to get right to it but Luke seemed to be taking his time to admire the boy. "Please," he finally squeaked out after several moments of the older boy caressing and groping his body. He shifted a little closer, but kept his hands up on top of his head.

Luke sighed and nodded a little but quickly stopped when he realized Michael couldn't see what he was doing. Taking a step back, and letting his arm drop from Michael's cheek, he quickly tugged down his underwear and kicked them to the side. Using his teeth, he ripped open the purple foil packet, his nose scrunching when he seen it was a ribbed condom. Swallowing thickly, Luke grabbed the base of his cock and slowly began to roll the lubricated condom down his length, a hiss escaping past his lips at the feeling.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Luke said through clenched teeth as he took a step forward,his cock bobbing freely. He grabbed a hold of Michael's hips, his slightly lubricated fingers curling tightly around his hips.

Michael nodded and looped his tied wrists around Luke's shoulder then jumped up whenever he felt the other boy help him up. He let out a sudden, ragged whine as he felt Luke's cock nudge right beneath him, feeling the steady throb. "It's bumpy," he commented, feeling the small little bumps all along the condom. He shuddered a little, knowing it was ribbed. Mikey went quiet again and set his hands above his head once more, trying to be patient with Luke as he situated them against the wall. He couldn't see nor touch anything, but he liked that because it made the rest of his sense very keen.

Luke groaned and buried his face in Michael's neck. He dug his fingernails into the boy's ass cheeks and walked backwards, pressing Michael's back against the wall. "It's ribbed." He whispered, his lips gently moving along Mikey's neck with each word he spoke. Carefully, and with gritted teeth, Luke pulled hips back a little and his cock easily glided into Michael's hole. He went fast this time, unlike the slow pace they took earlier. Both him and the younger boy moaned loudly when he bottomed out, his balls pressing against Michael's asshole.

Michael let out a loud sob, his back arching up instantly. He whimpered quietly, slowly adjusting to the massive size. "L-Luke," he whined out, tipping his head to the side and grunting. He breathed heavily and tightened his legs around the older boy's waist, clenching his velvety walls as well. He hummed shakily and rocked his hips briefly, trying to get in a somewhat comfortable position. He opened his eyes to nothing but complete darkness, the blindfold blocking his view from his lover.

Michael's moan pushing him to move, Luke pulled back his hips and moaned loudly as he thrust back into the boy. He quickly built up a fast, sloppy rhythm that had Michael's back sliding up the wall with each thrust. Luke groaned loudly and, to keep himself quiet, he clasped his teeth around Mikey's pulse point and sucked harshly, marking the younger teen for everyone to see that he belonged to /him/ and nobody else.

A blazing fire of pleasure began to uncoil in Luke's before it spread throughout his veins. "Oh fuck, baby boy." He moaned loudly, not paying attention to what he was saying. He panted heavily and in the spur of the moment, he let go of Michael with one hand and lifted it up, but quickly brought it down on his perky ass with a loud slap. Both of them moaned, Michael from the hit, and Luke from the way the boys walls clenched tightly around his penis.

Michael curled his toes tightly in pleasure and whined, arching his hips quickly and grunting as he was spanked. "Again," he groaned out, it driving him crazy when Luke hit him during sex. It was never an unbearable pain, more of a pleasurable one instead. He panted quickly and mewed as Luke nipped harshly at his neck, hissing occasionally at how sensitive the purplish skin was. Mikey let out another loud moan as Luke suddenly began spanking him hard, the slap echoing throughout the room. He knew it wouldn't last long, he could already feel his core hot and his body screaming in pleasure.

Luke's head tipped back and he moaned loudly, his stomach clenching tightly in pleasure. "Michael." He moaned, his eyes snapping opened because he got the sudden need to stare at his boy. Michael's head was tipped back against the wall and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were slightly parted, but what finally had Luke stop breathing and his hips stutter was when he ripped the blindfold off of Michael and finally made eye contact with him. The boy's eyes were blown with lust, reflecting Luke's own eyes.

Michael breathed deeply and stared into Luke's eyes, releasing pitiful whimpers and mews. His body rocked roughly against the wall, sliding up with every harsh thrust Luke did. "I-I'm so close," he whined out, his words almost coherent. He grunted and shifted slightly, looping his cuffed hands around Luke's neck instead. He hauled himself up slightly, being closer now to the older boy.

Luke growled and sped up his thrusts, angling his cock so he hit one of Michael's sweet spots. The boy moaned loudly and tipped his head back, giving Luke the perfect opportunity to capture his chapped, swollen lips in a kiss. It was sloppy and not at all romantic, but nothing about what they were doing right now would be considered romantic.

Michael kissed back, the kiss being sloppy and needy but he honestly loved it. He nipped at Luke's lower lip and groaned, helping himself bounce against him. The boy cried out loudly, nearly screaming as his thighs clasped tightly around the older boy's waist and he came hotly, making a mess between their bodies. He whimpered loudly, trembling against Luke and shuddering. He grunted and clenched his teeth tightly as he soon felt the other teen release, feeling extremely sensitive.

Luke buried his face in the crook of Michael's neck and clamped his teeth harshly around his bottom lip to at least attempt to stifle his moan. His grip on the boy's ass tightened as he came, his cum soon spilling out of Mikey's wrecked hole. He panted loudly and slumped against the boy, but still held up both of their weight. His body was light right now as pleasure coursed through his veins and his head was fuzzy, but he was still coherent enough to hear both of his and Michael's loud panting.

Michael whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, his legs soon giving in and falling limp around Luke's. "Love you," he mumbled out, sighing tiredly and hugging him tightly. He hummed softly and relaxed, feeling completely exhausted now. "Can I take a nap?" he whispered out, curling close to Luke's sweaty body. He ignored tell scent and just focused on calming his breathing, which was rapid as well as his heartbeat.

Luke hummed, his lips vibrating against the boy's neck, and pulled back. "You can take a nap and I'll clean." He mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Michael's for head as he gently pulled out. He kept his arms around the boy's body and walked up the stairs, using his foot to kick the door open. He carefully laid Michael on the bed before he went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth to clean both him and the younger teen up.

Michael hummed a little and smiled weakly, letting Luke clean him thoroughly. He sighed softly and relaxed, curling up once he was wrapped up in his fluffy robe. "Thank you, darling," he said and rubbed Luke's hip gently, humming softly and smiling small. "Check on Alex too, please," he said politely and closed his eyes, feeling sleep slowly take over. He relaxed and bit his lip, ignoring the slight soreness as he began to drift off into sleep.

Luke smiled fondly down at Michael for a second before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I love you, baby." He whispered in Michael's ear even though he was asleep. His lips lingered of his cheek for a few seconds longer than was necessary. Smiling softly, Luke stood up straight and quickly cleaned himself up then pulled on a pair of boxers.

He hummed quietly to himself as he walked out of their room and down the hallway. He quickly checked on the still sleeping baby, then he went downstairs and began to clean up the kitchen, though there wasn't much to clean considering he had already cleaned the kitchen. He unloaded the dishwasher and swept the floor, then went into the front room to clean it. The task didn't take him to long, so once he was finished he sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table, watching a strange cartoon on the t.v.

Michael slept deeply for a couple of hours, snoring lightly and curling into the surrounding pillows and blankets. He smiled in his slumber, feeling so cozy and content. After a bit, Alex soon woke up bawling, needing a diaper change. The baby sobbed hard and rolled over in his crib, whining for either Mikey or Luke to hear. Michael heard the sobs, which woke him up and made him jolt in bed. He was just about to get out of bed reluctantly until he heard Luke rush upstairs, soon hearing him hush and lull the child back to sleep. Mikey smiled weakly to himself, staying awake and listening to his lover soothe their child.

Luke quickly changed the baby then cradled him against his chest, using his one hand to hold the baby's head to keep it from flopping around. He slowly bounced and rocked back and forth, humming a song he has heard before but didn't know the name of. Alex soon settled down and fell back asleep, a small little sigh escaping past his lips as a tear rolled from the corner of his eye and down his cheek.

Luke frowned softly and wiped it away, placing a soft kiss on the top of the baby's head before he laid him back down in his crib. He tucked the blankets around the baby's body and turned on the baby monitor. Glancing one more time at the baby, Luke walked out of the room and opened the door to his and Michael's bedroom. The boy was buried on pillows and blankets, his head just visible. Luke had planned on waking him up, but when he seen how peaceful he looked he closed the door softly, but left it open just a crack, and went back downstairs so he could continue finishing one of the packets he had left before he graduated.

Michael stayed still as Luke peeked in, smiling small and biting his lip. Once he heard him leave, he shifted slightly and curled up, finally falling back to sleep. Both Mikey and Alex slept for another hour before the younger boy finally got up and made his way downstairs. "Hi there," he chimed and giggled softly, watching Luke do the schoolwork. He smiled small and sat beside him, watching him do a section quickly. He knew Luke was intelligent, he just never really showed it nor stayed focused with school.

Luke finished filling in the last answer on the page, which he started not too long ago, before he set the pencil down and smiled over at Michael. The boy's eyes were droopy and his hair was sticking up all over the place, making Luke laugh softly. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He teased and wrapped an arm around the boy, dragging him further into his side.

Michael laughed softly and nuzzled into Luke's chest, humming softly. "I need to catch up on that. How much longer do we have until graduation?" he asked softly, smiling small. It wasn't that Michael didn't care about graduating, it just wasn't his top priority considering he had a baby and a home to take care of. He grabbed his own packet, seeing Luke was further along than he was. He hummed and glanced over the different pages, vowing to himself to work on it again later that evening when Luke and Alex were asleep.

Luke hummed and thought about what the principal had told him. "School starts in a few weeks, and the principal said after we turn in our packets that we will technically be graduated but we won't be walking with the class we're graduating with until the end of the year." He said, then smiled over at Michael. The boy was a year younger than him, and was supposed to have two years left of school, yet he was so far ahead of his class that he was going to be graduating two years early.

Luke was proud of him, to say the least. They both may be graduating before they were supposed to, but Luke wasn't focused on himself. He knew he could have finished school when he was sixteen, but he decided to not do his work and to fuck around, unlike Michael. "You're the perfect role model for our son." Luke whispered sincerely, his eyes flickering between Michael's face and down to the packet he was holding.

Michael smiled humbly and pecked Luke's lips sweetly. "Thank you," he said and followed the other boy's gaze, staring down at the packet. "How much do you have left?" he asked softly and stood up, deciding to make himself some coffee so he wouldn't go back to bed. It was also his night to look after Alex, meaning if the boy cried them he'd go comfort him instead of Luke. He hummed and started the coffee machine after setting everything up, the kitchen soon filling with the heavy, sweet scent. He walked back into the living room, rubbing the back of Luke's neck.

Luke has busied himself with the packet while Michael was making what he was guessing coffee, based off the smell. But when the boy walked back into the living room and began to rub his neck, Luke leaned back and sighed, rubbing his face with his palm. "I finished those four," he began, using his foot to gesture towards the stack of packets. "And I only have the last section of the math one left," he added and sighed. These packets have been a lot of work, but they would be worth it in the end.

Michael smiled small and nodded, soon massaging Luke's shoulders too. "I'll work on mine tonight," he said and kissed the boy's temple, caressing his cheek from behind. He was glad Luke was actually trying to finish school, despite his apathy towards physically being in school. Mikey hummed and nuzzled his face against his soft hair then pulled back whenever the coffee pot chimed. He skipped to the kitchen and began making himself a cup, not making one for Luke since he wanted the boy to sleep well that night rather than being up because of caffeine.

Luke closed his packet and threw it on top of the pile he had made. He sighed and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and propping his feet up on the table. He inhaled deeply and was tempted to ask Michael for a cup of coffee, but he knew the boy would say no and go on with multiple reasons why he couldn't have any. "What movie do you want to watch?" Luke finally asked, twisting his right nipple ring between his finger and watching as it twinkled in the light.

Michael stirred together everything he added to the coffee, took a sip, then returned to the kitchen. "You can choose," he said and giggled, sitting down beside Luke and easily getting comfortable. He thought to get Alex for a moment, but wondered if the older boy wanted some alone time without the baby. He just stayed still, deciding to wait until Luke mentioned it instead. He sipped his warm beverage and watched as he scrolled through Netflix, trying to find an appealing and interesting movie. Knowing Luke, they'd probably end up watching something like "The Hangover" or some other kind of inappropriate yet humorous film.

Luke played with his tongue ring as he looked over all the movies, none of them catching his attention until he reached the new releases section. He looked over the movies and when he seen one that had Adam Sandler in it, he paused and read over the description. "We are watching this one!" He exclaimed and clicked the play button. The screen turned black and the title of the movie appeared, which was "Ridiculous 6".

Michael laughed at Luke's enthusiasm and nodded, leaning against his chest and humming softly. He let him lay his legs across his lap, soothingly rubbing the older boy's thighs as they watched the film. His eyes slipped shut occasionally, but not because he was tired. He let himself relax, hearing Luke snort from time to time. Mikey barely paid attention to the film, figuring he wouldn't be interested in it anyways. Towards the end of the movie he glanced over at Luke, watching him fiddle with his lip ring as he focused on the television.

Luke pulled on his his lip ring, his eyes transfixed on the tv. He jumped a little when White Knife began to walk down the dark hallway in the cave like thing, looking for his fiance and father. He had no idea why he had jumped, he just did. He watched and listened closely, letting out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding when White Knife managed to save whatever the hell his finances name was.

When the ending credits began, Luke stretched out his legs in Michael's lap and looked over at him, seeing the boy was already staring. "What?" He asked, licking his bottom lip before he began to tug on his lip ring again.

Michael smiled small at Luke in response. "You should get going to bed," he said and patted the older teen's hip, pecking his cheek gently. He rolled his eyes playfully at Luke's grumbling and protests and just giggled, helping him upstairs to the room. He hummed and made the bed as Luke brushed his teeth and whatnot in the bathroom. Mikey soon finished with the bed then changed into some cozy gray shorts and a casual white t-shirt. "Goodnight babe," he chimed and puckered his lips when Luke stepped out of the bathroom.

Luke grabbed a hold of Michael's hips and drug the boy forward before he pressed his lips against. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before like pulled back and pressed a quick kiss on Michael's nose. "Night, baby." He murmured, then let go of the younger teens hips. He didn't bother asking Mikey where he was sleeping because he figured he'd either sleep in the chair in the baby's room.

Luke watched Michael leave the room, a pout prominent on his face. When the door was closed, he sighed deeply and walked over to his side of the bed. He pulled back the blankets, climbed into bed, pulled the blankets over his body, then turned off the light. He relaxed back against the mattress, but soon turned on his side so he could cuddle Michael's pillow, like he always did when the boy slept in the baby's room or stayed up.

Michael hummed as he entered the nursery, absolutely adoring how cutely decorated it was. He sighed happily and bit his lip, peeking into Alex's crib. He watched the baby rest, honestly still not over the fact that the child was his own. He silently went downstairs for a moment, gathering up his school packets and another cup of coffee before finally settling in the nursery. He sat down in the chair and curled up, wearing his fluffy robe. He worked on the packets quietly, sipping his coffee occasionally and glancing over at Alex. Thankfully, the baby wasn't fussy that night except for a few times he woke up with his blanket tugged off his small body.

Luke slept like shit that night, due to a couple sharp pains in his leg but mostly the emptiness of the bed. He didn't want to bother Michael, though, so he stayed staring at a black ceiling for most of the night. He had finally slipped into a peaceful sleep when the sun began to pour through their thick curtains and light up the room. He groaned loudly, the sun having woke him up, and rolled onto his stomach. He buried his face into Michael's pillow but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep.

Grumbling loudly, Luke climbed out of bed and walked down into the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and slammed them shut when he got what he needed. "Where's the stupid coffee." He groaned, but spotted the can on the counter right in front of him only seconds later. He quickly made the coffee, then got out stuff to make breakfast for him and Michael.

Michael jolted away hearing a loud slam ring throughout the house. He immediately looked at Alex, seeing the boy still resting. He bit his lip and sighed slowly setting the school packets off of his lap. He had fallen asleep working on them. Mikey yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, slowly standing up and rubbing Alex's tummy. Once he was assure the baby was fine, he made his way downstairs. He hummed a little and tied the strings of his robe, walking into the kitchen and staring over at Luke.

"You're rather loud this morning," he commented and smiled small, biting his lip as he went over to the counter and grabbed his coffee mug. He trailed his finger along the rim of the cup, watching Luke tug open the refrigerator door and toss food out onto the table, clearly being frustrated.

Luke jumped slightly when he heard Michael, but he quickly brushed it off and pulled fresh strawberries, and blueberries out of the fridge. He set them on the counter, then got out milk, eggs and butter. He set them on the counter as well, then sighed quietly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, letting his eyes close for a second. He was being loud unintentionally, but due to him not sleeping last night, he was going to be irritated for a few hours and most likely be a dick to Michael. He sighed quietly once more before he opened his eyes, then he crouched down and finished pulling out the rest of the ingredients for homemade crepes.

Michael walked behind Luke and slowly massaged his shoulders. "Have you had your coffee yet?" he murmured softly, gently rubbing his back as well and humming. He knew how easily aggravated he got, but he didn't understand why he was so angry this early in the morning. He bit his lip and watched Luke continue cooking, leaning back a little against the counter and watching.

Luke ignored Michael, because he just wanted to get breakfast done and over with, and began to cook. He mixed all the ingredients together, then poured some of the mixture into a pan he had got out. As that was cooking, he quickly began to cut up the strawberries and blueberries, his fingers getting stained a dark blue color. "Grab the flavored syrups out of the fridge?" He asked Michael before he spun around and washed his hands in the sink, watching the way the blue water swirled down the drain.

Michael pursed his lips slightly and sighed, not commenting on the fact that Luke had completely dismissed his question. He grabbed the syrups out and set them on the counter before making himself a cup of tea, simply heating up the water in the microwave. He then sat down at the bar counter, observing Luke as he cooked and just letting him do as he pleased. He knew one thing for sure not to do while Luke was in these moods, and that was to not make him any more angry than he already is.

Luke grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and put the crepes on them before he filled his with blueberries, and Michael's with strawberries. He carefully folded the thin "pancakes", then topped them with whipped cream, extra fruit pieces and some of the flavored syrup. He grabbed both the plates, balancing them on his arm, then he quickly made him a cup of coffee. With his hands full, Luke walked into the dining room and set both plates on the table, then he took a seat in front of his plate.

"Alex still asleep?" Luke asked when Michael walked into the room with him. The boy was silent as he sat down, but Luke didn't think too much about it. He picked up his cup and took a small sip of the brown liquid, internally sighing as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

Michael sat down where Luke had placed his dish and hummed softly. "He was when I was last up there," he spoke softly, smiling small at how neatly the older boy had displayed the breakfast. He hummed and eagerly began eating, nibbling on a few strawberries and humming happily. He had to admit he loved it when Lue would cook meals and they actually turned out quite nicely. "Why?" he asked, speaking with a mouthful of the strawberry crepe. He hummed and covered his mouth, slowly chewing then swallowing and looking up at the other boy.

Luke took a bite of his food, humming at the sweet, yet bitter flavor from the blueberries. He chewed his mouth full of food and glanced up at the boy, watching as his plump lips turned a pretty pink color from the strawberries. He shook his head and swallowed his food before he looked down at his plate, nodding along to what Michael was saying. "Just wondering." He simply said and shrugged. He didn't really have a reason as to why he asked if the baby was asleep, he was just curious.

Michael nodded and suckled softly on the sweet fruit which stained his plush lips. "What are we doing today?" he asked softly and smiled small, soon finishing his food and eating the extra fruit toppings. He soon cleared his plate completely and just drank his tea, humming as his throat was warmed by the liquid. He relaxed and smiled small to himself, cozying up in the dining room chair. He looked up at Luke making eye contact with him finally and grinning sweetly.

Luke nibbled slowly on his food, only being halfway done with his by the time Michael finished his plate. He sighed deeply and pushed his plate away, then he began to sip his coffee. He watched Michael over the rim of his cup, his lips occasionally tugging into a small smile when the boy did something cute. When they finally made eye contact, Luke set his cup down on the table and shrugged softly.

"I don't know. Do we need to get anything?" He asked, his tongue swiping across his slightly blue bottom lip. He slipped his lip between his teeth and gnawed on it, his eyes never leaving Michael's still slightly droopy ones.

Michael smiled small and shrugged. "We need groceries and more baby formula," he said softly, having a quite a few things on their shopping lists which was posted on the fridge. He swished the small amount of tea that was shallowly covering the bottom of his cup and hummed, seeing a few little specks from the tea leaves. He thought to himself of what else they could possibly need, not wanting to fall behind on anything and not have it when they need it. "Have you been searching for a job?" he asked suddenly and bit his lip hard, being rather concerned about that.

Luke grabbed his cup and took a sip, his fingers tightening around it at the mention of a job. He shook his head and sighed as he slowly sank down in his seat. "No, but I can start today." He said quietly, his eyes focused on his half eaten crepe. His stomach churned at the thought of eating it, so to get away from Michael's concerned looks, he grabbed the plate and stood up, quietly walking into the kitchen and scraping the remaining food in the trash before he put the plate in the sink.

Michael bit his lip and nodded a little, sighing to himself. He felt guilty for living off of Carol's money as well as the money Luke got from his parents. He stood up as well and followed Luke, taking the plates and setting them in the dishwasher. "I can always work if we need it," he reminded the older boy, despite the fact they already had this discussion which had the conclusion that Mikey must stay safe at home. He looked into Luke's eyes and caressed his cheek lightly, trying to comfort him and soothe him. He hated it more than anything to see his lover in distress.

Luke exhaled deeply through his nose and nudged his hand into Michael's cheek, causing the boy's fingers to skim down the side of Luke's cheek and brush against his neck. The feeling was comforting and calming, which is exactly what Luke needed when they talked about things like this. "I already told you I'm getting the job, and you're staying here with Alex." He said quietly, his blue eyes staying locked with Michael's. He already had his mind set on him getting the job and Mikey staying home, and no matter how persuasive the boy was, he wasn't changing his mind.

Michael sighed at that and bit the inside of his cheek gently. "I-I know, but if we really need the money then I'll get a job," he said, trying to sound a bit more firmer but instead he sounded like he was begging, pleading. He looked away from Luke and pulled back completely, quietly starting the dishwasher and sighing to himself. He just didn't want anything bad happening to them, he wanted everything to go as he planned which was for them to live without any problems or issues. He knew that wasn't how life really was, but he wanted their lives to be overall happy.

Luke watched Michael for a second, his eyes raking over his body as the boy bent down and started the dishwasher. It wasn't in a sexual way, just in an admiring way, which Luke did quite often. "We have more than enough money, Michael." Luke began, his hand resting on the counter. "But why are you so worried about this all of a sudden?" He asked as an afterthought. He knew that Michael was stressed about money and things, but why was this all just brought up now? The boy has had over a year to pressure Luke into getting a job, so why now?

Michael sighed and stood up straight again, glancing over at Luke. "Because now we have a child to take care of. I was fine when it was just you and I, but now we have Alex and I don't want him having a bad childhood. I don't want him to be unable to do things or have things because we don't have enough money. I just want to be able to make him happy," he mumbled and sighed sadly to himself. He hugged himself, curling up small as he leaned back against the counter quietly. He was only speaking his mind, but he knew Luke would try turning things around and assuring everything was going to be okay.

Luke felt himself grow more and more irritated at Michael's choice of words. "You think money is what's going to make him have a good childhood? If that's the case, mine should have been a fucking magical childhood." Luke growled, his fingers curling around the side of the counter. He eyed Michael for a second, still not believing Michael just said that Alex's childhood wouldn't be good unless they had money.

"Money can't buy happiness." He said, though quieter than before. Shaking his head, Luke turned around and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He wanted to leave the topic alone, afraid that if they continued one of them would get pissed and leave. He could see Michael's point, of course, he just didn't think that money was that important when it came to a child's happiness.

Michael watched Luke and just remained in the kitchen, facing the sink and looking out the window. He stared at the backyard, letting hot tears spill down his cheeks. He hated when Luke cursed at him, he hated it so much. He couldn't explain why he was so upset right now, but he just was and he couldn't help but feel anger. He wiped his eyes and sniffled sadly, quietly stepping out of the kitchen and padding upstairs. He silently got dressed into some skinny jeans and a simple shirt, not even bothering with his outfit. He grabbed his brush and silently did his hair, ruffling it slightly then tugging on a pair of Vans so they could go grocery shopping.

Luke had gathered up his clothes before Michael had came up the stairs, and instead of waiting in the room for him, he walked down to one of the many guest rooms. He went into the bathroom and quickly got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and his black vans. He quiffed his hair, though he half assed it so it wasn't as perfect as it usually was, and glanced at the black eye liner he must of left in here, debating on whether or not he wanted to wear it. Sighing, Luke threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and walked out of the room, leaving the black pencil on the counter.

Michael gently picked Alex up and dressed him in another onesie, smiling small at the baby then carrying him downstairs. He held the child against his chest as he grabbed the shopping list, adding a few more things to it then tearing it off the small notepad. He hummed softly and didn't even glance at Luke when he came downstairs, instead he simply grabbed his purse and car keys in one hand, still holding Alex closely.

Luke hummed quietly to himself and grabbed his own keys off the shelf, along with his wallet, and followed Michael out of the house. He locked the door, then walked down the steps and to his car that he hasn't been able to drive since the wreck. Luckily for him, Carol had the car repaired while Luke was recovering from the accident, so now his car looked even better than it had before.

"We're taking my car, not yours." Luke informed Michael before he climbed into the driver's seat, unwanted memories of the night Alex was born surfacing in his mind, though he quickly pushed them down and started the car.

Michael frowned at Luke's statement and sighed deeply. He held his purse on his shoulder as well as Alex in one arm as he unlocked the car door, huffing as he fumbled with the gimmicky car seat. He sighed deeply and had to set his purse on the ground and Alex in the seat, tugging hard at the carrier and groaning as it finally unlatched from the seat. He huffed softly and set it down, gently placing Alex in the seat and buckling him in then carrying it to Luke's car. He silently latched it to the back seat then shut the door, grabbing his purse then finally climbing into the passenger's seat.I

Luke drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel as he waited for Michael. He was trying to get used to not only the new smell the car had, but also the fact that after a month and a half, he was finally able to drive again. "What store?" Luke asked when Michael set down in the passenger seat. He glanced over at him and cringed when he seen how red and sweaty the boy was from standing in the sun and having the fight with the car seat.

Michael looked up at Luke and immediately frowned when he cringed. He turned away quickly, sighing loudly and tugging at the seat belt. "Just Walmart or something," he muttered, not even bothering to be calm or nice now. He clasped the seatbelt then sat back in his seat, staring out the window and furrowing his eyes as he looked outside. He even felt angry at the fact Luke could care less about helping him while his hands were full, he hated how inconsiderate he was sometimes.

Luke frowned and slumped back in the seat, clearly not understanding while Michael was upset. He shrugged it off and turned his car on, relaxing at the familiar purr of the engine, and backed out of the driveway. He kept all of his attention on the road, not wanting to get distracted and possibly getting into a car wreck that would injure not only him, but both of his boys.

The drive to Walmart's was slower than Luke had hoped, but quicker than he had expected. When they pulled into the parking lot, he shoved his keys into his pocket and climbed out of the car. When he seen Michael's door swing open, he quickly rushed to the other side of the car and got the baby's car seat out of the car with just one try. He carefully hooked the car seat on his arm and he extended his free hand, offering Mikey help out of the car. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." He apologized, being as sincere as he possibly could with a car seat digging into his arm and the hot sun pelting against his back.

Michael shrugged and climbed out slowly, gently holding Luke's hand as they walked inside. He grabbed them a cart and helped Luke set the baby carrier inside, humming softly. He pulled out the grocery list and went to the regular foods first, planning on getting the foods that needed refrigerated last. He walked in front of Luke, quietly grabbing things as they passed them and smiling at Alex occasionally. He giggled fondly and hummed happily, feeling somewhat better now and trying to put everything behind and just move on with the day.

Luke followed quietly behind Michael, his gaze on the tiled floor though he was looking at nothing in particular. His thoughts were consumed with the reminder that he needed to get a job the moment he walked in here and seen all these people working. He knew that he needed to get a job, but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to get one because of his record and attitude. Luke was soon pulled out of thoughts by Michael when the boy asked him a question.

Humming quietly, Luke tilted his head slightly and looked at Michael from beneath his eyelashes. "What?" He asked, not catching what Michael had asked him just a few seconds ago.

Michael giggled softly and rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you want any of your candy?" he repeated, knowing Luke acted like a total child when it came to candy and other junk food like that. He looked around the aisle, grabbing himself a bag of Skittles and humming. He glanced at Alex and laughed fondly at the baby as he played with his toys. Mikey cooed in adoration and gently wiggled the boy's foot, finding him so sweet and silly.

Luke looked around the candy aisle, and despite his stomach that was twisted in painful knots, he walked over and grabbed a large twix and a bag of mini Snickers. "Thanks," he mumbled as he set the items in the bottom of the cart. He looked around the aisle once more but a hand was soon slipping into his and he was being drug forward. Luke couldn't help but smile softly at the familiar feeling of having Michael's much smaller hand in his larger one, nor could he stop his stomach from doing small, little flips.

Michael smiled and hummed in content, lacing their fingers together and sighing a little. He continued walking around the store casually as he kept Luke close to his side. He grabbed a few more things they needed, Alex occasionally squealing and kicking his legs. Mikey smiled as he saw Luke play with him, waving his toys or poking his belly and making the young boy laugh loudly. He snorted softly and smiled widely, setting some bread in the cart. "Anything else?" he asked and smiled brightly at the boys.

Luke held onto Alex's foot softly and pulled a funny face at the small boy, watching as his eyes lit up and his little legs began to move fast before a box of rice on the shelf caught his attention. Luke chuckled under his breath and shook his head, slowly turning his gaze up to Michael when the younger teen began to talk. "Stuff for Chinese food," he reminded him, knowing that Michael forgot about his promise on making it.

Michael perked up and nodded, smiling widely as he saw the rice. "Oh yeah," he said and giggled, setting it in the cart. He already had everything else except for the rice for the Chinese food. He smiled and glanced around then looked back up at Luke. "Is that all now?" he asked, his eyes wandering across the older boy's face as he admired his features. He smiled lovingly and giggled, loving how buff he looked yet he was just playing with their small child. He mentally giggled at the thought, finding it surprisingly adorable.

Luke quirked an eyebrow when Michael began to giggle, his emerald eyes lighting up and reminding him a lot of how Alex looked only a few minutes ago. He smiled softly, then nodded, "I think we have everything we need from here," he said, then paused and cleared his throat. He looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his neck before he looked back up at Michael.

"I was thinking about either having Carol come pick you and Alex up, or me dropping you guys off at her house so I can..." he paused once again and bit his lip, letting his gaze wander to Alex. He was nervous and a little embarrassed, but he honestly had no idea why. "Go and find a job," he quickly rushed out, figuring it was easier to get it done and over with rather than continuing to act like a nervous moron.

Michael smiled small, his face softening. "Alright, darling. That's fine, just calm down," he said and rubbed Luke's shoulder soothingly. He smiled encouragingly and kissed his hand sweetly, leading him towards the check-out. "You can drop us off at home. I need to put the groceries away anyways," he said and smiled as he began setting everything on the counter. Alex squealed loudly and held Luke's hand tightly, smiling cheekily at him.

Luke nodded and sighed, keeping quiet though he occasionally blew raspberries at Alex. When everything was rung up and bagged, Luke loaded all the groceries into the cart and quickly paid before he began to push the cart outside. When they reached the doors, he reached a hand behind him and grabbed Michael's hand, squeezing it softly before he continued walking. "I got the baby and the groceries. You can get in the car and turn on the air conditioner." Luke said once they reached the car. He fished his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car, then handed the keys to Michael.

Michael smiled a tad and nodded, climbing into the driver's seat. He popped the trunk for Luke then turned the air conditioner on high, sighing a little as the cold air began blowing out. He hummed and watched Luke pack everything into the trunk through the mirror, smiling fondly at him. Within a few minutes both Alex and Luke were in the car and buckled up, and Mikey began driving towards the house. He grabbed Luke's hand gently as he drove, caressing it lightly with his thumb to help soothe him. He knew he was stressed about finding work, and he wanted to help relax him.

Luke relaxed back against his seat, his head resting against the warm window as he watched all the buildings pass by in a blur. He sighed deeply and tugged on his lip ring, honestly having no idea where he was going to apply. There were a few places he knew of that didn't require a lot of experience and things, but none of them would be worth wasting his time with because he knew he would be fired within a few days. Luke had been so entrapped in his thoughts that he didn't realize the car has stopped until Michael's door was slamming closed. He jumped slightly and looked around before he climbed out of the car and helped Michael inside with the groceries.

"I'll get Alex, then I'm leaving." Luke mumbled quietly as he set down the rest of the bags on the counter. He seen Michael nod, his head barely being visible from above the fridge door. He smiled softly to himself and jogged outside, grabbing Alex and his diaper bag before he went back inside.

Alex squealed and smiled up at Luke, giggling as he was sat down in his playpen. He smiled and wiggled around, humming happily and playing with his toys soon enough. Michael smiled to himself as he packed all the food into the fridge neatly, being quite organized with everything. "Bye babe," he called and peeked over the fridge door, smiling over at Luke and giggling. "You'll do good, darling," he assured and smiled widely, stepping around the bags and hugging the older boy tightly. He nuzzled into his chest and smiled small, biting his lip in content.

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Michael's waist and buried his face in his neck. He inhaled deeply and squoze Michael one last time before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead and took a step back, letting his arms fall limply at his sides. "I know," he whispered, wanting to assure Michael there was nothing to worry about though that's all Luke has done since the idea of getting a job was planted in his brain.

Sighing, Luke pecked Michael's forehead and said a quiet goodbye before he walked through the house and out the front door. He didn't bother changing his clothes, knowing that what he wore wouldn't help him get a job. He bite his bottom lip harshly and climbed into his car, quickly pulling out of the driveway and not even giving himself the chance to think about what he was going to do.

Michael smiled sadly and finished putting everything away. He stuffed the empty grocery bags into a larger bag they had to hold all of them then went out to the living room. "Hey little bug," he cooed and smiled as he gently scooped Alex up. He sat on the couch and smiled, blowing raspberries onto the boy's cheek and cuddling him close. He smiled widely and sat him in his lap, gently swaying the small boy and relaxing. He tried to assure himself that Luke would have no problem getting a job, but he still had that hint of doubt in his mind.

Luke drove for a few minutes then pulled into an almost empty parking lot that belonged to a cafe he had no idea was there. He shut off the car and shoved the keys into his pocket, his eyes closing for a brief second as he took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it. With what little courage he had left, he climbed out of the car and walked towards the glass doors. He looked inside the cafe, relaxing a little when he seen that there was only a few people in there, and walked in. He walked past the empty tables and stopped when he reached the white counter that had a mid aged woman standing behind it.

"Uhm, hi. I was wondering if I could get a job application?" he asked, his voice quiet. He was acting how Michael did when they first met, and he hated it. The one and only time he really needed his courage and cockiness, it was seemingly gone.

She smiled politely and nodded, glancing Luke over slowly. "Follow me," she said and set aside the towelette she was using to wipe down the counter. She led Luke to an office in the back, humming as she searched through a filing cabinet. "How old are you? You must be at least sixteen," she said and glanced directly at Luke's tattoos, figuring he was already that old since he had them. She smiled small, not meaning to judge him.

Luke cleared his throat and stared straight ahead as they walked. "I'm eighteen." he mumbled, not really knowing if he needed to tell her exactly when he turned eighteen. He has never done an interview or anything, and based on the way she was acting towards him, he figured she knew too. He watched as she looked through the files before she finally pulled out a white paper, along with a small packet looking thing.

The woman smiled small and handed Luke the small stack of papers. "Just fill these out. We need more workers here, so I won't really focus on your abilities and whatnot. Just please be on time and read over all the criteria," she said and led Luke back to the restaurant part. She let him sit at the counter near the kitchen to check over the packet briefly as she returned to helping customers and tidying up the small building.

Luke easily filled out the paper, though he had to leave a few places blank because he didn't know what to write. When he finished filling out the front page, he turned it and instantly went stiff in his seat. Any hope that he had was quickly squashed flat and he clenched his teeth together tightly when he read over the first line on the paper. Please list any felonies or charges you have had.

Luke began to think back on his past charges, his head slamming down on the counter when he realized he had more charges and things then there were lines on the paper. He huffed deeply and slowly sat up, his heart thumping away in his chest as he picked up the pen and began to fill out the paper.

The woman glanced over at Luke and frowned deeply. "Hun, it's okay if you're not the greatest person in the world," she said and smiled small. "Just fill out everything as best as you can. How badly do you need this job?" she asked and grabbed a cup, filling it with soda and handed it to Luke. She smiled a tad and glanced over the paper, briefly examining the answers he had already filled out in the blanks. She was a kind woman and genuinely wanted to help him out as much as she could.

Luke eyed her for a second, not understanding why she was being so kind to him considering he was a complete stranger. He bit his lip ring and looked down at his paper, then glanced back up at her, finally deciding it was best if he was honest. "My boyfriend is insistent that I get a job, but we aren't exactly hurting for money," he said, a smile instantly slipping onto his face at the thought of Michael. He relaxed back against his chair and took a sip of the soda she has offered him, sighing once he swallowed the bubbling liquid.

She nodded and hummed a little, biting her lower lip lightly. "I'll get you a job here, yeah? Just be responsible, please," she said and smiled small, nodding her head a little. She took the packet of papers and glanced over it, reading over Luke's answers and nodding to herself. She looked back at the punk boy and smiled hopefully. "I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can arrange your work hours," she said softly, gently.

Luke smiled brightly and nodded, quickly standing up from his chair. He was tempted to jump over the counter and give her a hug, but he refrained himself and instead he just extended his hand. "Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise!" he exclaimed, his large hand slotting into hers. He shook her hand a little harder than he intended, but all she did was laugh softly and tell him a soft goodbye.

He smiled brightly at her and left the store in a much better mood than he had came here with. He quickly climbed into the car and pulled out of the parking lot, feeling as if he was speeding down the empty road though he was actually going five under the speed limit. When he reached a stoplight, he pulled out his phone and dialed Carol's number, holding the phone up to his ear as he waited impatiently for her to answer.

Luke tapped his thumb against the steering wheel and was about to hang up when he heard a soft voice answer the phone. "Don't say anything! I'll be there in five minutes. I just thought I would call and let you know!" he shouted into the phone, his excitement almost bubbling over. He hung up the phone, not giving Carol the chance to respond, and focused on the road as he began to drive.

Carol looked at the blank phone screen in confusion then snorted softly, shaking her head in fond. She went ahead and stepped outside, sitting on the porch swing and waiting for Luke to pull in. She soon saw him swerve into the driveway, nearly wiping out the mailbox as he did so. Carol jumped and bit her lip, standing up and watching Luke stumble over his own feet as he rushed up the steps. "What happened?" she asked, now being quite concerned about what he had to say. She couldn't tell whether he was scared, angry, or excited because of his odd behavior.

Luke panted deeply and stood on the top stair, holding up one finger to let Carol know he needed a second to catch his breath. He decided he really needed to work out, considering he was out of breath from running the short distance from his car to the front porch. "I got a job!!!" he exclaimed once he caught his breath. He grinned widely at Carol, his blue eyes shining brightly as he stared at her. His job may be something as simple as working at a cafe, but as of right now, he was beyond ecstatic that he even got a job.

Carol awed and smiled widely. "Aww, darling," she cooed and pulled Luke tightly and sighed happily. She knew this was a big deal for him since he has never had a job. She smiled and led him to the porch swing, sitting down beside him and humming. "Where is your job at?" she asked and grinned, rubbing his back and letting him cuddle against her chest. She smiled lovingly, cooing at how happy and proud he looked for something so simple.

Luke pulled back and stared at her for a second, drawing a blank when he thought back to what the name of the cafe was. "Uh, I don't know the name of the place but it's a cafe." he said, scratching the back of his neck as he stared out over the white fence that bordered Carol's porch. He cleared his throat and shook his head, refusing to get in a bad mood because he didn't even bother remembering the name of the establishment he was going to be working at.

Carol smiled and nodded, rubbing Luke's back and scratching lightly. "That's okay," she said and giggled fondly, cradling him close and humming. "I'm so proud of you. You got a job," she whispered and smiled widely, caressing his cheek lightly and humming. "Did you tell Michael yet?" she asked and closed her eyes, gently rocking the porch swing back and forth. She relaxed and hummed, there being a nice breeze blow past. She giggled and sighed happily, holding him closely and enjoying their time together.

Luke sighed and shook his head, soon realizing that Carol's eyes were closed and that she couldn't see him. "Not yet," he whispered, his head bowing as he leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. He stared at his fingers that were clasped together, his eyes soon traveling up his arm and to the tattoos that littered his skin. "Do you think they'll make me cover up my tattoos?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask because his body was practically covered in them.

Carol hummed sadly and slowly opened her eyes. "Maybe, but I doubt it kinda. It's just a cafe," she reminded and ran a hand through his hair gently. She smiled small and scratched his back up and down. "Just relax, love. I'm sure you'll be fine," she whispered and smiled a tad, sitting closer to him. She knew he was self conscious about his tattoos and appearance, but she tried her best to assure everything was okay. She hugged him close once again and hummed, being so happy that Luke had a job.

Luke nodded and slumped against Carol, just enjoying how secure he felt being in her presence. The cool breeze blew over both of them, cooling down Luke's overheated skin and drying the thin layer of sweat that coated his forehead, making his skin clamy. Minutes passed before he sighed deeply and set up, turning slightly so his knee was now pressed against the side of Carol's hip. "Do you think Michael will be upset with the kind of job I got? I mean, I know it's not the best job in the world and that I'll need to get a more serious one, but it's fine for now. Right?" he rambled, finally speaking the things that have been worrying him since he decided to get a job.

Carol grinned small and shook her head. "He'll be fine with it. Mikey understands that this is your first job," she assured and sat back, still swinging gently. She hummed and relaxed in the breeze, just enjoying how comforting this was. She considered Like as her own child, and she loved it more than anything to spend alone time with him. She liked it especially now since he was older and more mature, more adult-like.

Luke nodded and leaned back as well, his back resting against the arm of the swing. He stared at Carol for a second, his eyes dancing over her messy hair that was pulled up in a loose bun, down to her face that was starting to get wrinkle lines. He slipped his bottom lip between his teeth and suddenly leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. "I know I don't say it enough, but I love you." he whispered, his chin resting on top of Carol's head. She may just be his aunt in other people's eyes, but to him, she was his mother.

Carol smiled small and nuzzled into Luke's chest. "I love you too, honey," she murmured softly and sighed, slowly pulling back and gently cupping Luke's face. She glanced over his face and cooed. "You're such a handsome young man. I'm so proud of how far you've gone and how much you've changed," she spoke softly and giggled. She was truly proud of him and happy that he was maturing more and more as he grew up.

Luke smiled softly and nuzzled his face into her hand. "I wonder where I'd be if I hadn't of met Michael," he said, not meaning to ruin Carol's sentimental moment but he has honestly wondered where he'd be and what his life would be like if he hadn't met Michael that first day of school. "You'd probably be in a mental institute," he joked quietly, but it was true. Carol would never admit it, but he knew that he had been pushing every single last button she had with his old behavior.

Carol shook her head and hushed Luke softly. "Sweetheart, no. Don't be so hard on yourself," she murmured softly and held him close, sighing a little. She knew he was always difficult with himself, but she tried to make him feel better. "I'm sure you could've matured, Michael just helped you with that by showing you better, by teaching you right from wrong." She held Luke close to her side, stroking his hair slowly and kissing his temple sweetly.

Luke hummed quietly and took her words into consideration. Could he have matured without Michael's help? As he thought about it, he decided that he may have been able to, but further down the road. He knew that if he hadn't of met Michael, that his list of people he fucked would have at least double in length, and his track record would have been way worse than it was now. "I guess you're right," he murmured softly before he pulled back and stood up  stretching his long legs and arms.

"I should probably get home and help Michael with the baby. Plus, I promised him Chinese food," Luke said and laughed, shaking his head slightly as he thought back to how excited the boy had been when he had offered to cook it.

Carol smiled small and nodded, kissing his hand sweetly and cooing. "Alright, dear. Just call if you ever need me," she said fondly and helped Luke to his car, humming happily. She always enjoyed brief visits from the boy, never feeling annoyed by him. She stood by the garage as Luke pulled out of the driveway, waving him off and smiling widely. Once he was out of sight, she returned inside and sat down slowly on the sofa and engaged once again with her tv show.

Luke had a grin plastered on his face the entire drive home. When he pulled into his and Michael's driveway, he quickly shut off the car and ran up to the front door, growling quietly under his breath when he discovered it was locked. He fished into his pocket and retrieved his keys, then unlocked the door, his smile once again in place because he realized the boy was only being safe.

"Michael!" Luke hollered as soon as he opened the door, his voice echoing throughout the house. He closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes then listened for a second, his smile growing wider when he heard the faint sound of someone giggling.

Michael scooped Alex up then jogged downstairs, smiling brightly at Luke. "Hii," he chimed, holding the small boy close who was wearing a onesie that Luke had actually bought. Mikey smiled and kissed his cheek lightly then sat on the couch, laying Alex across his lap and humming happily. He looked over at Luke as he sat beside him and bit his lip eagerly. "Any luck?" he asked softly. He figured the older boy would take all day to get a job, and him being home early could be good or bad. He could've found a job, or he might've just given up on searching fast.

Luke bit his bottom lip and positioned himself so his knee was brushing against Michael's. "I got the job," he whispered, eyeing the boy as he waited for his reaction. He expected Michael to be happy, considering he got a job so quickly, but he didn't expect the high pitched squeal, followed by an arm wrapping around his neck tightly. Luke leaned forward, knowing that's what he wanted, and wrapped his arms around the boys smaller frame, laughing breathlessly.

Michael cheered happily and smiled impossibly wide. "Yay! I'm so proud of you!" he praised and giggled adorably. He didn't even bother asking where he worked or what his job position was because he didn't care. He was just glad that Luke had a job now and he felt so proud of him for it. He sighed in content and nuzzled against his chest, Alex still lying in his lap comfortably. "I love you so much," he whispered and nudged his warm nose against Luke's neck sweetly.

Luke hummed softly and laughed quietly when Michael's nose brushed along his neck, the movement tickling his sensitive neck. "I love you too," he mumbled, that being the only thing he said. He didn't comment on Michael saying that he was proud of him, nor did he enlighten him on what his job was. He didn't want to ruin the moment with facts that didn't need to be said at the moment, so he just decided to keep quiet and enjoy the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest from someone finally being proud of him, of something that he did.

Michael curled against his side, easily fitting against him. He smiled small to himself, holding their child between them. "He missed you," he murmured softly and giggled, looking up at Luke again. Alex let out a soft squeal and grasped Luke's shirt, nuzzling against him and wiggling a little. He was wearing a cute dinosaur onesie and some booties Michael put on him. The younger teen laughed fondly and helped the boy sit up, staying leaned against Luke.

Luke reached over and easily picked up Alex, holding him so he was eye level. Alex placed his feet on his chest, just above his nipple rings, and bounced a little before he began to blow raspberries. Luke laughed, his eyes lighting up, and watched him for a second. "Hi, daddy's boy," he cooed, his dimples popping out when Alex squealed loudly and lunged at him, drool dripping down his cheek as the baby attacked it.

Alex squealed again and laughed loudly, squeezing Luke's cheek. Michael rest his back against the arm of the couch and watched fondly, his legs extending across Luke's lap. "Such cuties," he awed, seeing the resemblance between the two boys. Alex smiled and patted Luke's face, his beautiful eyes lighting up as he looked at his father. He continued blubbering random sounds, drool still dripping down his chin but he would whine every time Luke would go to wipe it away.

Luke let the baby play for a little while longer before he set him in Michael's lap, watching as a trail of drool dripped from his chin and landed on the couch. Luke scrunched his nose up in disgust and scooted back before he stood up and grabbed the burp rag off the table. "Here," he said, passing the rag to Michael before he grabbed the tv remote off the table as well. "I'm going to go start dinner while you and Alex watch tv," he mumbled, clicking the tv on then throwing the remote on the couch next to Michael's leg.

Michael laughed fondly and gently wiped Alex's mouth then sat the boy in his lap, letting him lay back against his torso. "Alright, darling. I'll be in here if you need me," he said and smiled up at Luke sweetly. He put on some toddler show and rubbed Alex's belly as they watched, occasionally humming along to the show and relaxing. He heard Luke clatter around pots and pans in the kitchen, giggling fondly to himself as he admired the thought of Luke being so courteous to make a meal.

Luke filled a pot with oil and set it on the stove, letting it heat up as he mixed the ingredients together for the sweet and sour chicken. When he was finished with that, he got the chicken out of the fridge and cut it up into small, almost cube like pieces, and dumped them into the mixture he made. He stirred that together, his nose scrunching up at the sight of the slightly runny mixture, and carefully scooped out spoonfuls of it into the oil. It popped loudly for a few seconds, Luke getting burned by a few stray drops of the hot liquid, but it soon simmered down and he took that as his opportunity to start the rice.

He grabbed the box out of the cupboard and read the instructions, sighing deeply in relief when he seen that it was minute rice. He quickly opened the box and measured out as much rice as he needed, along with the water, and covered it before he put it in the microwave and started it. He turned back the the chicken and stirred it gently, growling when the oil popped on him again, and threw the spoon down on the stove before he got out the rest of the ingredients for the rice, and the box of frozen egg rolls in the freezer.

Michael heard Luke's occasion grunts and finally got up after a bit. He set Alex in his high chair and walked towards Luke, nuzzling against his arm and watching him cook. "Smells so good," he cooed and got out plates and platters for everything. He watched Luke finish everything up and smiled widely, being impressed with everything. He knew some things were frozen foods or box things, but he didn't care. He appreciated the fact that Luke was helping out and being so kind and polite. He hummed and put everything on plates, adding extra to Luke's plate since he knew the boy ate more.

Luke scooped the rest of the chicken out of the pan and set it on the plate, then he turned it off and scooted it to the back burner. "If you want to take our plates, I'll grab us a drink and get the sauce for the chicken," Luke said, opening the fridge so he could grab two cans of soda, the soy sauce and sweet and sour sauce. He positioned them so they were in one arm, and grabbed two glass cups out of the cupboard, smiling softly at Michael who was waiting patiently for him at the table.

Michael giggled fondly and set out the plates then helped Luke place down the sauces. He finally took his seat and began eating eagerly, humming at the taste and sighing happily. "It's so good, darling," he complimented and eagerly shoveled food in his mouth. He smiled widely and watched Luke eat as well, feeling so content with the fact that he was his man, his lover. Alex ate his baby food and kicked his legs, lightly nudging his small feet against Luke's arm since he was right beside him.

Luke took one more bite of his chicken before he set his fork down and bowed his head a little so him and Alex made eye contact. "What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to eat, keep your little piggies away from me," he said in a softer tone, of course playing with the baby. He grabbed his foot and shook his softly, laughing along with Alex, whose toes were trying to curl around Luke's finger.

Alex squealed loudly and laughed, his small little feet wiggling against his hand. "Daa!" he yelled out and smiled sweetly, his dimples appearing. He made grabby hands for Luke and whined a little, scooting forward in his seat. Mikey felt his heart swell up as he watched, finding it incredibly sweet how the two interacted. He ate quietly and just watched them, his eyes filled with pure fond. He didn't care whether Alex liked Luke more, he was just glad that they got along so well and that the older boy truly cared for the child.

Luke smiled softly at the boy and gently picked him up out of his seat. He set him down in his lap and let him play with one of his toys Michael had brought in while he finished his meal. Despite him having stopped eating for a few minutes, he still managed to have his food done before Michael did. "Do you want to do dishes, or should I?" he asked, eyeing the baby as he yelled at his small fist before he shoved it in his mouth. Drool instantly covered his fist and soon began to roll down his arm, managing to get in every small roll there was on his arm.

"I can," Michael said and smiled softly, soon finishing his food. He gathered everything up and rinsed off the dishes and pans then placed them neatly in the dishwasher. He then cleaned up the kitchen and put away clean plates and cups. Alex hummed and looked up at Luke with glossy eyes, whining a little then finally pulling his hand out of his mouth. He suckled on his fingers instead and pressed his face against Luke's chest, giggling sweetly and sticking his tongue out.

Luke grinned down at the baby, gently grabbing his small, drool covered fist between his thumb and pointer finger. "Silly boy," he cooed, shaking his hand a little. Standing up, Luke shifted the baby so he was facing him, his long fingers helping hold up the baby's head. "Should we airplane?" he asked before lifting the baby above his head, making ridiculous airplane noises and he pretended to fly the squealing boy around the room, paying no attention whatsoever to the string of drool that was hanging from the baby's mouth.

Alex laughed loudly and shrieked happily, kicking his small feet as he went around the room. Michael giggled fondly and leaned against the counter and watched the two, feeling his heart warm at the sight. He bit his lip and made sure Luke didn't run into anything, not wanting an accident to happen. He was surprised yet relieved that they got along so well, both boys having a strong bond with one another. "We should take him outside sometime," Mikey chimed in and smiled softly, figuring the baby would like the fresh air.

Luke slowly lifted the baby down, then cradled him on his hip. He glanced at Michael, then peered behind him, eyeing the darkening sky that was slightly visible through their kitchen window. "It's going to start getting cold soon, and I don't want him to get sick" Luke mumbled, eyeing their backyard for a second longer before he turned back to look at the boy. He smiled sheepishly when he realized what he said, and how it made him sound like an overprotective parent.

"Maybe we can just bundle him up," he murmured under his breath, still sounding as unsure as he felt. He didn't want to be the parent that kept the child cooped up in the house in fear that they would get sick, yet he also didn't want to be the parent constantly nursing a sick baby.

A grin appeared on Michael's face and he cooed sweetly, hugging Luke from behind. "We'll keep him inside for now," he whispered against his back, lightly rubbing Luke's stomach. He hummed fondly and peeked around the taller boy, looking at their little boy and giving him a silly face. "He's such a sweetie," he said and pulled away, holding the baby close and cradled him in his gentle arms. Mikey laughed softly as Alex immediately grasped onto his shirt, fisting it in his tiny hands.

Luke watched the two fondly, his eyes dancing back and forth between the two. A soft smile stretched his lips when he seen how much the two looked alike, the resemblance striking a certain spot in Luke's heart. "I think that after you get him asleep, me and you should take a well deserved bubble bath," he whispered after a few seconds past in silence. He wrapped his arm around Michael's waist and pulled him close to his side, his cheek resting on top of the boy's head.

Michael nodded quickly and giggled, cradling Alex close to his chest. "I'd like that a lot," he whispered and rubbed his soft hair against Luke's chin, feeling his stubble. He laughed at the feeling and caressed his jaw lightly, staring into his eyes. The moment was soon interrupted by Alex whining loudly, wanting attention again from his parents. He swatted at Luke's chest and pouted softly, tugging at Michael's shirt as well. Mikey cooed and smiled down at Alex, hushing him softly and stroking his thin hair.

Luke sighed under his breath as squoze Michael's side once, then took a step back. "I'm going to go run the bath, and get everything ready," he said, running his hand through his hair, which was getting ridiculously long. Casting one more glance at both of his boys, Luke turned around and jogged up the stairs, taking two at a time like he used to. When he reached their bedroom, he quickly went to their closet and got the scented candles he had bought for Michael a while ago, along with one of his shirts.

He set those items on the bed, then walked over to the dresser and grabbed himself a pair of boxers, and Michael a pair of underwear. Humming under his breath, Luke gathered up all the items and carried them into the bathroom, separating the clothes and the candles before he set them on the counter and grabbed the lighter from the top of their medicine cabinet, which is where he had hid it the last time he smoked.

"You don't hear me when I say, mom, please wake up, dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis," Luke sang quietly, snickering to himself when he realized how much he related to the song, which he had heard on the radio not too long ago. Shaking his head, Luke placed the candles around their large bathtub and lit them, watching as one dancing flame soon turned to two, then three, until he had six different flames that his eyes danced between.

Careful to avoid the candles, Luke leaned forward and turned on the water, making sure it was exceptionally warm, but not too hot. "Bubbles!" he suddenly shouted when he looked down at the clear water. He ran across the room and grabbed the strawberry scented bubble bath, knowing it was Michael's favorite, before he poured a fair amount into the water and watched as the water turned a pretty pink color with bubbles forming on the surface.

Michael swayed around with Alex, humming sweetly to him and giggling lovingly. "Such a handsome little boy," he cooed and cradled him close, slowly making his way upstairs. He walked into the nursery and hummed to himself, turning on the mobile above the crib then slowly tucking Alex into the bed. The baby squealed and kicked his small feet, nibbling on his fluffy yellow blanket and staring up at Mikey with a wide grin.

"You're just a bundle of happiness, aren't ya?" Michael whispered and smiled in total adoration. He caressed his chubby yet soft cheek, laughing at his baby fat and pinching it very lightly. He stayed in the room for about five minutes, which was when Alex finally began to doze off. He gingerly tucked the thin blankets around the child then slowly walk to the door, making his way to the bedroom.

Mikey walked in and smiled small, hearing Luke still rustling around in the bathroom. "Lucas?" he chimed and giggled softly. He walked into the bathroom, gawking as he saw all the candles and the lights even being dimmed.

Luke quickly turned off the water and turned around, smiling when Michael entered the bathroom. "Michael," he said, his eyebrow rising when he seen the boy's eyes dart between the candles and the full bathtub. Luke laughed at his face and walked towards him, his hand cupping his cheek before it slowly slid down and curled around the side of his neck.

"You deserve to relax," he whispered, pecking Mikey's lips softly. He brushed his finger along the bottom of the boy's jaw line, then trailed his hand down his chest and along his tummy, stopping when his hand reached his shirt. Without any words being spoken between the two, Luke pulled the younger teens shirt up and over his head and threw it off to the side, then took of his pants and undies and repeated the actions with his own clothes.

They both just stood in front of each other, revealing everything the other has already seen. Their eyes eventually locked when they finished looking over the other's body, but not in a sexual way. For once in their relationship, this moment wasn't about sex. It was simply about two partners sharing a bath after a long day with their child. "Come," Luke whispered after a few beats of silence. He lifted up his hand and laced their fingers together, carefully leading Michael to the tub surrounded by candles, their soft glow illuminating the boy's soft features.

Mikey bit his lip hard, holding back as giggle as they slowly settled into the warm water. He let out a deep breath as he soaked in the hot water and hummed softly, the two of them easily fitting in the large tub. Michael smiled brightly and looked up at Luke, gently grasping his hands as their legs touched. He let his own lean against Luke's and he hummed in content, letting the aroma of the sweet candles and bubble bath fill the air. "I really appreciate this," he whispered and smiled fondly at the other boy, kissing his sudsy hands and cooing sweetly. He truly did admire it when Luke would give back, even if it was something as simple as making a bath for the two. It just warmed his heart and made him feel so loved.

Luke smiled softly and bit his lip, feeling as a blush threatened to tint his scruffy cheeks. He was still so unused to being this sweet, mushy guy that was so in love with another human being, that he'd do anything for them, even if it meant he took a small blow to his masculinity. "I really appreciate you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the boys waist and pulling him even further against his chest, creating small ripples in the water. He smiled smally and twined their legs together, then hooked his chin on Michael's shoulder, peering down at the boy's body that was barely visible from the bubbles that came to his chest.

Michael practically sat in Luke's lap and hummed softly, gently ruffling his hair then brushing his fingers through it slowly. "I love you," he murmured as he turned his head, pressing his lips against Luke's temple. He lightly rubbed his upper body, washing the boy with the bubble bath and grinning widely. "So so handsome, and all mine," he said cheekily and laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. He smiled and dotted some bubbles on Luke's chest, making random marks and laughing to himself. Mikey hummed and leaned back a little, grabbing a pink loofah and washing the rest of Luke's body with it.

Luke set back against the tub and just watched as Michael did whatever. His body relaxed in the warm water, his muscles jumping under the boys light touches as he washed his body. "And you're all mine," Luke growled, grabbing the loofah from Mikey before he squirted a little bit more soap on it so he could return the favor. Grabbing ahold of his wrist, he drug the younger teen close and gently began to wash down his chest, his fingers following after the loofah so he could rub the soap into his skin.

Michael laughed and squirmed occasionally, being rather ticklish. He smiled once Luke finished and sat back against the side of the tub, just letting their legs tangle together as he watched the other boy relax as well. He hummed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths slowly. "This is so nice," he said quietly, lightly playing with the bubbles and smiling to himself.

Luke kept his eyes opened, watching the boy as he skimmed his fingers over the water, the bubbles sticking to his hand before they popped. Shaking his head and ignoring his heart as it began to flutter, he pulled himself forward and placed a gentle kiss on the boys head, then stood up. The water sloshed around in the tub, splashing up Mikey's chest and washing off any of the bubbles that may have been on him. "You can stay in here for a little longer while I go and get the bed ready," Luke said as he carefully stepped out of the tub and walked over the the counter, grabbing one of the fluffy towels to wrap around his waist.

Michael watched and nodded happily. "Okay," he said with another nod, stretching out in the large tub and wiggling his toes. He hummed as Luke left the room and smiled to himself, closing his eyes for a few moments. After nearly five minutes, he finally got up and pulled the drain, watching the water slowly go down it. He blew out the candles and dried himself off, keeping the towel wrapped around him as he padded into the bedroom. He watched Luke as he finished arranging the pillows just as Mikey liked it and he smiled to himself. "Thank you," he said happily as he got dressed in some cozy pajamas, climbing right onto the bed and messing it up slightly. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, just curling under the blankets with a hum and looking up at Luke.

Luke glared down at the younger boy who just messed up the bed he has made perfectly. But the longer he tried staying mad at the boy, the more he felt himself giving into the innocent eyes he was pinned with. "You're lucky I love you," Luke mumbled as he climbed into bed, his legs gliding across the soft sheet. He situated himself in bed so he was facing Michael, but the moment the boy went to scoot towards him, Luke stuck his tongue out in a very childish way and flipped over so his back was now facing him.

"Goodnight," Luke said, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his body to make it seem like he was asleep, but that didn't last for long. The moment he felt a soft, warm hand brush across his back before it curled around his side, he knew he was a goner. "No, stop. I'm sleeping," he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling as he swatted the younger boy's hand away, not ready to give into his sweet touches just yet.

Michael laughed cheekily and squealed, rolling over onto the other side of Luke so he faced him again. "You know you can't get rid of me," he cooed and laughed loudly, squirming in Luke's arms and gently squeezing the older teen's face. He smiled sweetly and finally settled down, wrapping his warm arms around his cold torso. He snuggled close and latched onto him tightly, knowing this all annoyed Luke but he knew he wouldn't do anything about it, he would just give in. "I love you, I love you," he chimed and sighed softly as he got cozy in the warm blankets and Luke's chest.

Luke kept his arms wrapped limply around the boys body and tried focusing on anything but his small fingers poking and pinching his cheeks. "I know, I've tried," he said, his words slightly slurred from Michael's grasp on his cheeks. He popped one eye open and stared down at his boy, his heart melting a little when he came face to face with Michael, his damp hair was sticking all over the place. Locking eyes with the boys tired ones, Luke sighed and turned his face so he could kiss the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too, you annoying little fly," he whispered, rolling his eyes and laughing when Michael's eye widened and his face fell before he made a noise no human has ever made before and pounced on top of him. The breath was knocked out of Luke's lungs from the impact, but his first reaction was to wrap his arm around Michael's waist to assure he didn't fall. Michael may be annoying sometimes, well most of the time, but Luke wouldn't want him any other way. This boy was his to deal with, and he'd rather deal with his outgoing personality and annoying ass then to lose him again and watch as someone else's makes him happy.

Michael squealed loudly and playfully strangled Luke, laughing as he lightly beat the boy. After a few minutes he was finally plucked off and set at the edge of the bed. He giggled breathlessly and smiled at Luke sweetly, slowly crawling back to the top of the bed. "Okay, I won't be annoying for the rest of the night," he promised and grinned at Luke. He curled up small, being tired from their wrestle fight. He let his body go lax and he closed his eyes, letting out a quiet hum. He smiled small to himself, finding it funny how much he irritated Luke but he knew the older boy dealt with it like it was nothing. He silently tangled their legs together and hummed softly, smiling to himself as he felt relaxation take over.

Luke had red marks all over his body, proof that the boy had playfully hit him. He stared down at Michael, who was curled up at his side, and ran his fingers through his drying hair. "You're a sour patch kitten," he said softly, his thumb brushing over Michael's eyebrow piercing. It was true, what he had said. Michael was a kitten, but he was sour, then sweet, like a sour patch kid.

Scooting down the bed a little further, making sure he didn't untangle their legs, Luke slotted himself beneath Michael's body, making it so half of the boy's body was lying on top of his. With his hand curled around Mikey's back, Luke hummed quietly and let his tired eyes close. "My sour patch kitten," he found himself saying, his brain-to-mouth filter gone because of how tired he was.

Michael couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at Luke's words, his laughs being muffled by the other boy's chest. "That doesn't make sense," he giggled out. The more he thought about it though, the more it did make sense to him. He smiled sweetly, nuzzling his face against Luke's hand again as soon as he pulled away. He let out a soft noise as he touched over his eyebrow piercing, smiling brightly as he remembered the day he had got it done.

"Hey, let's go to bed," he murmured as he felt sleep suddenly take over, all of his hyper, playful mood being gone. He laid heavily against Luke, grinning to himself as he tugged the blankets around them both tightly. He closed his eyes and shifted around for a few moments, slowly getting comfortable and slumping against Luke. He kept his arms close to his own chest as he was cuddled, smiling sweetly as he was held.

Luke held Michael close to his chest and sighed deeply, his brain too tired to form words he could say. He felt sleep slowly take over, and just as he was on the brink of falling into a deep slumber, he heard the baby let out a loud, high pitched cry. Pouting his lip and grumbling, Luke carefully pushed the sleeping boy off of his chest, then put his pillow in his place because he didn't know how long he would be.

He quickly went downstairs and made a bottle, then went up into Alex's room and picked up the fussing baby. "Shh, you're okay," Luke whispered, and with his eyes half closed, he walked across the room and set down in the large, comfy rocking chair, then put the bottle in the baby's life. He slumped back in the chair and sighed, his body exhausted and wishing he would finally just relax, but when he looked down at his baby everything seemed to change.

The sweet baby he was holding may keep them up almost every night, and he may have been unexpected, but he was the best thing that has happened to him, next to the boy in the next room, who's snoring could be heard due to both doors being open. As Luke eye's traced the boy's features that were barely visible in the faint glow of the night light, he decided he wouldn't want his life to change. The person he is today is the person he wants to he for the rest of his life, and he honestly wouldn't change it. Even if it meant giving up booze and alcohol, because to him, Michael and Alex were worth it. Way more than worth it.

Alex cried softly and suckled on the bottle, gently grasping a couple of Luke's fingers. He hummed quietly, looking up at him and staring silently as he drank. He slowly began to relax, his eyes becoming droopy as every minute passed. He eventually dozed off, letting the bottle lay against his small chest as he drooled slightly against Luke's arm. Mikey snored from the bedroom, curling up small and latching his legs around Luke's pillow tightly. He buried his face in the blankets, feeling so relaxed and calm despite Luke's absence, which he hadn't noticed yet.

Luke took the bottle and set it on the table next to the chair, and just sat there, admiring his son as he slept so peacefully. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, memorizing every inch of Alex's face, before he finally put the baby back in his crib and practically crawled back to the room. He climbed up on the bed, but on Michael's side because the boy had somehow ended up on his side. Pressing his front to Michael's back, Luke tangled his legs with the boys and draped his arm loosely over his waist. Sighing, Luke nuzzled his face in the soft spot between Mikey's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply, his heart fluttering lightly in his chest at the familiar scent.

"I love you, Michael," Luke found himself mumbling sleepily against Michael's neck, his last thought being spoken before he was pulled into a deep sleep, his mind finally shutting off after a long day.

 


	30. Chapter 29

Michael finished blow drying his hair and hummed softly, combing through it one last time. He sighed softly, looking in the mirror as he styled his fluffy hair and tried calming his nerves. He was excited to graduate but he was more scared than anything. He feared dumb things like falling or tripping on his way up to get his diploma. Mikey rubbed his eyes and sipped his water before walking into the bedroom, smiling fondly as he watched Luke button up his white shirt.

"My handsome man," he cooed and skipped behind him, hugging the taller boy tightly from behind. He looked at Luke through the mirror, admiring his freshly-shaved face. Michael sighed in content and stepped back, finally deciding to get dressed as well. He was glad that they were finally graduating, mostly because he hated doing those big packets all the time. He hummed a song to himself as he got dressed, smiling small.

Luke smoothed out the front of his shirt, then rolled his sleeves up to the crook of his elbows. Glancing at his outfit one Last time in the mirror, which was a simple white button up shirt paired with a pair of his nice skinny jeans and a pair of black boots Michael had purchased for him, he turned around and watched as Michael laid his outfit out on the bed. " _My_ handsome boy," Luke said, smiling fondly at Michael.

"Eyeliner or no eyeliner? And should I quiff my hair?" Luke asked Michael after a few beats of silence passed with them just staring at each other. He had no idea what was appropriate to wear to a graduation, and what wasn't, so he didn't want to look like a complete fuck up at something he was already nervous to go to. He didn't want the people, who once thought he'd be a high school dropout, to judge him and his outfit.

Michael couldn't help but giggle at how worried and self-conscious Luke sounded. "Quiff, and no eyeliner," he said and smiled as he adjusted the dress he was wearing. It was a simple yet elegant dress, but not too fancy. It was all white and reached down mid-thigh, the straps being wide and having a v-neck collar, but it didn't reach low. He glanced in the mirror, walking around in it a bit to make sure it wasn't too tight. "Is this good?" he asked softly and smiled small, walking to the dresser and grabbing Luke's hair gel. He followed him into the bathroom and watched the older boy do his hair, smiling to himself because he's seen him do it so many countless times.

Luke's fingers moved through his hair effortlessly, and soon, he had a perfect quiff. Rinsing his hands off in the sink, Luke dried his hands off with the towel next to the sink, then turned to look at Michael. His eyes raked over the boy's body, which was being showed off perfectly in his tight dress. "You look good," he said, licking his bottom lip before he took a step forward and placed his hands on Michael's hips lightly. "It's a shame it'll be covered up by that stupid gown," he added, his thumbs rubbing small circles into his hips as he glared at the two plastic bags that hung on the hook behind the bathroom door.

Michael scrunched his nose in disapproval as he looked at the gowns in the bags as well. "And I bet the hats will mess up your hair too," he pouted, gently tucking in Luke's shirt for him. He helped him put on a belt as well then stepped back, looking over the boy and making sure everything was perfect. He was still wearing his piercings and his arm tattoos were visible due to his sleeves being rolled up, but he still looked so formal and stunning. "We should get going. Aunt Carol is going to meet us at the school and then we'll just got to her house for the party after the graduation," he reminded. He smiled to himself, finding Carol so kind for throwing them a graduation party. All of Luke's family would be there, just like the other events Michael has been to. He adjusted to them all, not at all minding the loud kids or Luke's other gossiping aunts.

Mikey grabbed the bags then walked back into the bedroom, humming as he grabbed his heels and slowly stepped into them. Carol had Alex with her so the couple could get ready for the graduation on time. He hummed to himself and put on a necklace Luke had bought him and some bracelets and rings to match. He smiled sweetly and gently put Luke's watch on him, kissing the boy's hand once he finished clasping it. "I love you, my punk prince," he cooed sweetly.

Luke smiled down at Michael, then flipped their hands over so he was now holding the boys. "Every prince needs his princess," kissing the back of his hand, and ignoring the way his heart was fluttering in his chest at Michael's words, Luke looked back up at him from underneath his long eyelashes. "Mine just so happens to be a beautiful princess in armor that saved their prince," he whispered, smiling softly at the boy before he dropped his hand and took a step back, realizing that if he wouldn't have they would probably be extremely late for the graduation.

Clearing his throat and smoothing down his outfit one last time, Luke leaned to the side of Michael and grabbed his phone, then walked into the bathroom to grab the gowns. His head was fuzzy right now, which was a side affect from spending too much time with Michael, but he enjoyed the feeling. Shaking his head, Luke looked over his shoulder to make sure Michael wasn't looking before he quickly slipped the small tube of hair gel into his pocket, then slung the plastic bags over his shoulder.

Michael blushed madly at Luke's words and bit his lip harshly. He giggled and grabbed his purse, putting some lip gloss and his phone inside it. He held it in the crook of his arm then sprayed on a bit of his perfume which he had recently got. He hummed happily as he inhaled the rich scent then led the way downstairs, carrying the car keys and humming happily. He twirled the key hook around his finger and let Luke outside first then locked the door behind himself as he stepped out. "It's such a lovely day," he said randomly, loving how sunny it was but it wasn't too extremely hot, being just the perfect temperature.

Luke tilted his head back and let his pale face soak up the vitamin D from the sun, then he shook his head and looked over at Michael. "We really need to get out more. I'm starting to look like that sparkly vampire from that one stupid movie," he said, silently thanking god he actually didn't know the name to the movies his aunt forced him to watch with her. Exhaling deeply, Luke opened the back door and set their gowns on the seat, well more like threw them, before he walked around to the drivers side.

"Ahh, no, Kitten. I'm driving," he said, simply grinning when Michael's gave him the puppy dog eyes, which he has surprisingly grown immune to... On certain things... Shrugging, Luke got into the car and started it. He clicked through the radio station as he waited for Michael to get in, but he eventually turned it off when he realized there was nothing good on.

Michael grumbled, throwing a playful fit then laughing at himself at how childish he was. He climbed into the passenger's seat then fixed his dress, humming as Luke began driving to their high school. He pulled out his compact mirror and smiled as he looked at his makeup, wearing just mascara which really brought out his bright green eyes. He hummed and applied his nude pink lip gloss, smiling widely at how stunning the color was. He put away the makeup and mirror once he finished and began clicking through the stations, grumbling about the poor music choice then just playing Luke's new Blink-182 album. He hummed in content and sat back in his seat looking outside the window as they drove across town.

Luke's fingers tapped on the steering wheel as some of his favorite songs played, but he couldn't open his mouth to sing any of the words. He wanted to stay quiet until he absolutely had to speak, which he was hoping was never. Sighing at how ridiculous he was being, Luke glanced over at Michael as smiled at how truly beautiful he was right now. Resisting the urge to reach over and place his hand in Michael's thigh, Luke curled his hand around the steering wheel tightly and just focused on driving.

They soon pulled into the packed parking lot at their familiar high school, it taking Luke a few minutes before he finally found an empty spot. Sighing, Luke turned off the car and leaned back in his seat. "Ready?" he asked Michael, who nodded. Biting harshly on his bottom lip, Luke pried his hands off the steering wheel then climbed out of the car and walked to the back seat to retrieve the gowns, his hands shaking all the while. He didn't know why he was acting so strange, or why he was so nervous. None of these people knew the new him, and even if they did, he didn't care about anyone's opinion but Michael's and his aunts.

Michael grabbed the plastic bags and hummed as he carried them as well as his purse. He saw all the students from Luke's grade walking into the building as well as other families and friends. He stayed close to Luke and held onto his arm tightly as they went to some auditorium where they were supposed to wait and prepare for going out to the gymnasium, where the graduation would be. He smiled small and looked up at Luke once they got to the large room. "I feel so young," he said and giggled, even though everyone else was only a grade above Michael. He had to do extra packets since he was a year earlier to graduate, but he was glad to get it all over with instead of staying in that school.

Luke just huffed and nodded at Michael's words, his eyes scouring over all the people in the room as he searched for someone he didn't even know would be here. Inhaling deeply, and getting knocked out of his little search party, Luke looked down at Michael and smiled, deciding he needed to actually talk to the boy rather than huff and grunt all night. "Youngest _and_ hottest in the room. Damn, I got one hell of a deal," he said, grinning down at him. He winked, then grabbed his gown off of Mikey's shoulder and took it out of the plastic.

"Might as well get this shit done and over with," Luke murmured under his breath before he quickly pulled on the gown, but he left the hat off. He was going to postpone putting on the thing that would ruin his hair for as long as he possibly could. "How do I look?" he asked, popping out his hip and doing a kissy face at Michael, which made him look absolutely ridiculous.

Michael blushed heavily at Luke's words and squealed. He watched him do the pose and burst into a fit of laughter, covering his face and turning away. "You're so crazy!" he squealed and swatted at Luke's arm. He giggled and nuzzled his face against his chest, sighing and shaking his head at his lover's silly behavior. After a while longer of just standing around, they were put in their row of how they were going to enter the gym and sit down, being in alphabetical order by last name. Mikey pouted as he pecked Luke's lips, leaving behind a lip gloss residue then going over to the "C" row. He stood between some girl and a guy in Luke's grade, humming as he kept to himself and pulled on the gown and the hat.

Luke made sure Michael got to his correct row before he made his way over to the 'H' row. He stood next to some kid he think he fucked once, and a girl who he recognized as the preppy better-than-everybody nerd. He sighed, because these were the worst possible people he could be placed next to, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You should really put on your hat," a high pitched voice said from next to him, the noise grating on his nerves.

"You should really mind your own damn business," Luke said, rolling his eyes when he looked down at her and seen she was already staring at him with her beady, judgement filled eyes. "You got lip gloss on your cheek," she said, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek but he moved his head back and shook it.

"How about you don't touch me, and you stop talking to me. We both already know you would rather be somewhere else, much like I do, but that's not happening so why don't you lessen our suffering and shut your trap?" Luke said, pausing before he added, "Be the good girl everyone thinks you are," patting her head like a good little dog, he turned so he was now facing forward again and used to sleeve of his gown to wipe off the lip gloss Michael left behind.

He hated this. He wanted to walk out of this school right now and never turn back around, but he wouldn't leave Michael here. Not after how much time and effort the boy has put into both of them graduating. "A' row, get ready," a voice said down the hallway, and Luke's shoulder was being shoved when everyone began to turn so they were standing with their fronts to someone's back. Biting back the growl that threatened to escape, Luke turned so he was facing the annoying chicks back.

Michael clutched his gown tightly and bit his lip hard, being oblivious to Luke's quarrel with the girl in his class. He watched as everyone got in in a straight line and he did so as well. He stared at the boy's back he was standing behind, sighing deeply as he tried to relax. He knew all of Luke's family was there, but not his own, which he was fine with. He shooed away the thought of his parents and sighed shakily, trying to feel proud of himself. He knew he'd get plenty of appraisal from Luke's family, he didn't need his own there to help.

After several dreadful minutes of anxiety, Mikey's row was called up. He shot a glance at Luke quickly, his eyes wide with fear as he was bumped to follow along the row down the hallway.

Luke locked eyes with Michael and gave a slight inclination of his head before smiling softly at the boy. He knew Mikey was nervous, but he really couldn't do anything about it from here. He was tempted to just push his way past the people and walk with him on the stage, but he knew all that would do was cause unnecessary trouble. Sighing, he shook his head, eyes instantly shooting back to Mikey when he heard him laugh, even from across a loud room, when the tassel whacked him in the face.

Luke growled and shoved the thing out of his face and looked around when Michael began to follow his row up. Through a pair of double doors he could see the lockers he used to slam shut after shoving a kid in it. The white tiles reflected the bright lights in the hallways, and the longer he stared at that small part of the hallway, the more this ball of emotions began to form in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. It was almost like he was regretting going through with this graduation, but he didn't know why. All he knew was those same hallways, were hallways he used to walk down with his friends, friends who helped him rule this entire school.

He may not have been a major importance to this school, but it still felt weird leaving it all behind. He used to know this school like the back of his hand, and even if he hated admitting it, he knew almost all the students. And the moment he took that paper out of the principles hand, he would be leaving it all behind permanently, and he didn't know if he was ready to leave this place behind yet or not. But with one glance at his smiling boy getting ready to walk into the gymnasium, he realized he needed to leave this all behind. This place was full of memories, but he needed to leave all those memories behind him and start making better memories with his son and Michael. He needed to let go of his past and move on with his life, and going through with this graduation would be the first step towards him bettering himself.

Michael followed his line closely, glancing around a bit. He wasn't at this school for that long, considering he had started here this current year and was now graduating early. He hummed and bit his lip softly, sighing shakily and rubbing his face hard. He felt so much anxiety being in front of so many people on a stage, but he knew it would only last a quick moment and then he'd be back home. He would be back home with his Luke and baby Alex, having a happy life. He smiled small to himself, loving the thought. He wasn't sure what occupation he was supposed to have since he probably wouldn't end up going to college with a kid to take care of, but he didn't really mind that. Mikey just wanted to be happy and at home, wanting to settle with his tiny family.

Michael took a seat and sighed shakily, the other rows filing into the large gymnasium. He sat down and kept his eyes on the door for Luke, grinning brightly when he saw him again. He was genuinely proud of the boy, knowing he wasn't that great of a kid but he was intelligent if he really tried. He giggled to himself, feeling so happy that Luke was trying to make himself better and successful despite all the fights at school with Calum and Zayn.

Luke smiled at the boy and waved in an obnoxious way, to the others around him, at Michael. Taking his seat, he fixed his gown and made it so he could sit with his legs spread open and his feet resting on the chair in front of him, knowing it would annoy whoever the fuck was sitting in front of him. Sighing, Luke leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, then looked around the crowded gymnasium for two familiar faces. Face after different face, Luke growled when he couldn't find his chubby little baby or aunt. He went to run his fingers through his hair, only to ram his fingers into the rim of his cap.

"Stupi...." Luke began, only to fall quiet when there was a high pitched noise that echoed throughout the gymnasium, followed by a few taps on the microphone. He looked up at seen his principle standing there, eyes bright and a smile planted on his face. Rolling his eyes, he slumped even further into his seat and drowned out whatever it was that the principle was saying.

Michael listened along as the principal made a long speech about the class as well as other spokespeople. His eyes wandered around and he also tried looking for Carol and Alex. After several minutes of searching through the many faces, he smiled brightly when he saw Carol as well as many other of Luke's family. He did a small wave, blushing darkly as the whole family cheered and waved.

Mikey giggled and leaned back in his chair, playing with his baggy gown sleeves. He smiled small to himself, so glad to have the support of Luke's family although his own parents weren't there. He was content with Luke's gossipy aunts, goofy uncles, and his adorable baby boy.

Luke followed Michael's line of vision and spotted his entire family easily. His aunt was there, along with a few other aunts and uncles and cousins. He stared at all of them for a few seconds, finding the feeling in the pit of his stomach odd, but wonderful. For once in his life he felt like he had a family that actually cared about him, people that wouldn't abuse him or leave him because he couldn't benefit them in anyway.

Smiling softly at his son's chubby face, the benefits of having a one year old who loved to eat, he exhaled deeply and turned back to face the stage. Sitting there, waiting for his name to be called, he suddenly felt at peace with himself. He was ready to do this. He was ready to accept his diploma and to move on for not only himself, but for his entire family.

Michael hummed and listened through the speeches and whatnot. When he was called, he blushed darkly and walked along the path to get his diploma and shake hands with school administrators. He paused and let Luke's family take photos, smiling widely and giggling happily. He sat back down, staring at Luke as he walked and blowing a kiss to him. He sat down and sat quietly, just clutching his diploma and sitting eagerly when Luke was called up and clapping loudly for him, being so proud.

Head held high, a shit eating grin on his face, and the yellow tassel hitting him in the face, Luke walked up onto the stage and shook everyone's hands before he took his diploma and bowed when the entire crowd began to clap. He heard his family whistling at him, and cheering him on, and he has honestly never felt as good as he has now. He felt like he actually accomplished something.

Still grinning, he walked back to his seat and winked at Michael as he passed him. Just as he reached his seat, he turned around and quickly made a detour through the gym and walked to where his family was sitting. The baby sitting in his aunt's arms instantly began to kick his legs and squeal, his blue eyes lighting up as he began to babble and talk to Luke. Laughing, he took the baby from his aunt's arms, let her kiss his cheek, them returned to his seat with the baby on his hip.

"Look, there's mommy," Luke whispered to Alex, who was pulling on his tassel until he heard that simple name. The baby somehow found Michael's gaze, and began to squawk and struggle against Luke's hold on him because he wanted his mom.

Michael heard Alex's familiar squeal and looked up quickly, blushing darkly and smiling widely when he saw his boy and Luke. He did a small wave, waiting until another row was called up then sneaking off to the bleachers, going straight over to Luke. "Hey there," he said and giggled, not even caring that he had walked off the center of the gym since they were just sitting there anyways. He cooed and slowly picked up Alex, cradling him close and rocking him slowly.

Luke wrapped his arm around Michael and kissed his forehead, then placed both of their diplomas in his lap. "We did it," he whispered in Michael's ear, his hand sneaking around his side and attacking the baby's side, which resulted in the baby giggling and squirming away from Luke's fingers.

Mikey laughed lovingly and held Alex close, hushing him softly as he shrieked loudly. He kissed Luke's cheek sweetly and nodded. "We did, darling," he whispered happily. After the graduation ceremony ended, Michael followed Luke closely and hummed as they walked out to the car. He cradled Alex close, keeping him to his chest and letting him play with his necklace. Carol babbled with Luke and congratulated him, feeling like a proud aunt, almost like a mother actually since she considered him her son.

Luke nodded along with his aunt who continued to shower him with praises and compliments. He wanted to tell her that enough was enough, but even he couldn't tell the woman who was glowing with happiness to shut up and stuff a sock in her mouth. He finally broke free from her once he reached their car, and he quickly helped Michael and the baby into the car, then they left. The car ride to his aunt's house was mostly silent, except for the baby cooing in the back over his feet that he just recently learned he could stuff in his mouth.

By the time they got to Carol's house, the street was already lined with cars and Luke could hear the loud commotion coming from her house. "Ready for this?" Luke asked, sighing as he shut off the car and ripped his cap off, followed by his gown. He could already feel as the tension began to creep up his spine. He really didn't want to even go to this party, but his aunt would be heartbroken if he didn't show up for a few minutes at the very least.

Michael smiled fondly at Luke, knowing he wasn't really looking forward to seeing his family and whatnot, but he knew the boy would be up for food of course. Mikey carried Alex and hummed softly, letting Carol take off his gown and hat for him. He smiled brightly and let Luke's relatives hug and praise him, and of course fawn over Alex. He smiled proudly and giggled, holding the boy close as he squealed loudly and wiggled his feet.

Luke bypassed all the people that tried to pull him into a hug and he made his way into the kitchen that had food lining the counters. His stomach rumbled, and he filled his entire plate full of multiple foods before he went back into the living room and leaned against the wall. His eyes roamed over the crowded room that had a banner hanging above the entrance that had both his and Michael's name on it, with "Congratulations" above it.

"You guys staying for the fireworks your aunt is setting off?" a low pitched voice asked beside Luke just as he was shoving a corn dog in his mouth. He huffed deeply and set it back down in his plate, then looked down at his cousin that was mirroring his stance. "No. I came for food and a drink. That's it," rolling his eyes, Luke shooed the annoying boy off and went back to eating, hoping to be able to finish his corn dog without being interrupted again.

Michael smiled and politely hugged and babbled with everyone that approached him then finally went through the kitchen line, getting food for himself and a drink. He hummed and walked out of the kitchen, looking around for Luke and smiling as he spotted him. He sat in the empty seat on the other side of him and set Alex in his own lap then began eating, being careful not to stain his dress. The infant whined and wiggled in his lap, crawling towards Luke and just laying across his lap.

Luke set his nearly empty plate on the floor next to him, then lifted the baby up and set him in his lap properly. "Hi daddy's boy!" He cooed, holding onto both of Alex's chubby hands. The baby tried to curl his short, chubby fingers around Luke's, but cried in disappointment when he wasn't able to. "Hey, shhh," Luke stood up and began to bounce the boy, who shut up and instead began to try and pull at the balloons that floated above their heads.

Michael giggled fondly and smiled widely, cooing at his adorable son. He gently grabbed a balloon and held it, letting Alex poke it slowly.

The small family enjoyed to party, staying for only a couple hours. They celebrated and relaxed, just being glad they didn't have to deal with high school anymore. They weren't concerned with college as of now, just being glad they had each other. With Luke's job, they were set with everything they needed so now they had the chance to sit back and enjoy their son and all the free time they had together as of now. 


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to this story!! I got behind on updating, so I hurry and updated all the chapters we had. There will be an epilogue after this chapter, but other than that, this story is finished. I have enjoyed writing it with my co-author, and I am honestly sad it is coming to an end! Thank you to those of you who have read this book and gone along on the journey with us! :)

Luke wiped the crumbs off the table and into the grey dish he had in his hand. Sighing, he stood up and moved the dish so that it was under his arm and he slung the slightly damp down over his shoulder. "The tables are wiped down, the dishes are washed and everything is put away. Can I get my check now so I can go home?" Luke asked the woman that was behind the counter, her brown hair pulled up in a tight bun as she finished counting the money for the night and stuff.

He was exhausted and ready to go home and take a nice, long bath. His hair was grimy from how much he has sweated today, his clothes smelt like coffee, and his feet were sore from these stupid "proper" shoes that the cafe owner insisted they wore, even if they were extremely tight on his large feet. The only thing he had to look forward to was the hot meal Michael would be serving him tonight, and that he didn't have to work until later tomorrow morning.

The woman hummed and nodded, giving Luke a brief smile as she counted the money aloud. She tucked the cash and Luke's tips in an envelope, not even bothering to properly seal it, and handed it to him. "$387 plus tips for your biweekly paycheck," she said and smiled widely, considering it an even amount only because she considered Luke an average teen just having a full time job for college or something along those lines. She hummed and gathered up her things, fixing her jacket and tugging her handbag across her body, not noticing Luke's face of disappointment.

Luke chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes pinned on the envelope in his hand. He was disappointed that he got yet another check that wasn't even close to his much he should be getting. "Ugh, Claire?" Luke said, scratching the back of his neck before he looked up at her.

"The woman who hired me, I can't remember her name, but she told me I would be making $9 an hour, and with as many hours as I work, I should be getting a bigger check," he kept his voice calm, not wanting to bitch her out and chance losing the job considering he desperately needed the money.

Claire tucked her own envelope in her handbag and looked over at Luke, letting out a soft sigh. "Sorry, kid, but that's just how things are. We get slow business sometimes and we have other workers and bills and whatnot to pay for around here too," she said and looked at him, feeling pity for him. "I'm sorry. Maybe you can find somewhere better to work," she said and smiled halfheartedly, trying to sound optimistic and encouraging.

Luke sighed and shook his head, knowing this was a fight he would lose. "It's fine, thank you," he said, shoving the envelope into his back pocket before he turned around and grabbed his coat off the rake. If he would have worked here a few months ago, he would have told her to fuck off and that he would find somewhere better because he had his trust fund, but he now knew nobody would hire him and Michael took the card to his trust fund away from him because apparently they didn't need to rely on that to survive.

Claire watched Luke for a moment longer then just left with a silent wave, seeing he was in deep thought. She walked outside quietly and climbed into her car, driving off and humming to herself. The café was a retro-like place and didn't get too busy, but it had a decent amount of business daily. They didn't pay Luke as much just because he was a teenager and they didn't think it was necessary to do so.

Taking off his apron, Luke hung it up and turned off the lights. He glanced around the dark store one more time, then walked outside and locked the doors. He had no idea what he was going to tell Michael, but he knew he couldn't keep lying about his pay checks and where he gets all the extra money from. Even at the thought, Luke shook his head, realizing that telling Michael the truth wasn't an option. He just needed to find a better job that paid him more, so he didn't have to continue to rely on his aunt.

Michael was at the house, humming as he finished cooking dinner. He began plating everything, setting the table even though he knew Luke would just take his plate to the living room and sit in the recliner. He smiled small as he thought of his boyfriend and shut off the stove tops then scooped Alex up from his playpen which was between the kitchen and living room. He cooed and cradled the infant close, glancing at the clock and seeing Luke would be home anytime now. He hummed and unlocked the door then sat on the couch, not eating yet since he always waited to eat until Luke got home.

He held the small boy close and smiled softly, touching his very fine hair and grinning brightly. He awed at the boy and relaxed, humming in content. Mikey didn't fret about money, always being assured by Luke the second he would start worrying about finances. He thought everything was perfect, being totally unaware of how much Luke actually got paid.

Luke pulled into their driveway and shut off the car, his mind racing a million miles an hour until he picked up his phone and dialed his aunts number. He needed to get this done and over with now so he didn't worry about it later. After a few rings, the other line picked up and Luke sighed when he heard his aunts soft voice. "Hey, it's me again," he said, sounding just as disappointed as he felt.

Carol was sitting on her sofa watching some talk show, chuckling occasionally at it. "How are you, little Luke?" she coo into the phone always giving the boy random nicknames. "You sound upset, did something happen at work?" she asked and glanced at the time, seeing he was already off work by now. She gave Luke money almost every week, but she never questioned it or denied requests for it. She also kept quiet to it about Mikey, just keeping it between herself and Luke. She knew the boy was trying his best, but it was hard for him to make ends meet sometimes.

Rubbing his face with his palm, Luke slumped forward and let his forehead rest against the steering wheel. "No, not really. I-I just got fucked on my paycheck again," he whispered, wanting to hang up the phone because he felt like a piece of shit for even calling her. He hated asking for help, but he would be drowning in bills if his aunt didn't help him as much as she did.

Carol smiled small and nodded, already knowing what Luke was going to ask for. "I'll go pay for the bills tomorrow morning and drop some money off afterwards," she promised and smiled softly, slowly sitting up and writing herself a note. She paid for rent and utilities every month almost, but she didn't complain about it. She knew it was hard for Luke and he hated that he couldn't support himself, so Carol didn't talk about it any further. "Just go home and relax with Mikey, okay? I'll take care of everything," she assured.

"Thank you so much. I-I'll pay you back someday, I promise. I just need to get a better job and--" Luke was cut off when he seen the front door opening, the lawn glowing brightly from the light that poured out of their house through the small crack. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Michael just came out. But I do promise I'll pay you back," Luke rushed into the phone, waiting for Carol to tell him goodnight before he hung up the phone and climbed out of the car.

"Hey, baby," he said smoothly, all his previous worries melting away when he seem that soft smile directed towards him. He may still have this knot in the pit of his gut, but he had to ignore it like he did every other day if he didn't want Michael to worry about anything.

Carol smiled small and set her phone down, humming softly as she went to her desk area and gathered up some money for Luke. She loved the boy greatly, so money didn't phase her at all.

Mikey giggled and walked down the steps, going to Luke and hugging him tightly. "I knew I heard your car pull in earlier," he said and giggled, smiling up at him and kissing him sweetly. He held his hand and led him inside, taking him to his recliner and gently seating him. He did the usual routine of helping him out of his work clothes and shoes then got his dinner for him from the kitchen, gently setting it in his lap. Michael hummed and smiled at Luke, making eye contact and grinning a closed-grin. "How was work today?" he asked and sat on the arm of the recliner.

Luke set the food on the table next to him then pulled Michael into his lap, his arms wrapping around his waist. "It was good. I got a $50 tip for the day," he lied smoothly, being used to it now. He no longer felt guilty for lying to the boy, because he knew that him telling the truth would do nothing but make Michael worry over something Luke was trying to get under control.

Michael's eyes lit up and he clasped his hands together. "I'm so proud of you, darling," he said sweetly and smiled widely, kissing Luke happily. He relaxed in his arms and hummed, closing his eyes in content. He always asked Luke how his day was, just being sincere and caring. Mikey stayed home, practically being a housewife but he didn't mind since it was what Luke wanted him to do and he had to take care of Alex anyways.

Reaching into his back pocket, Luke pulled out the white envelope and threw it on Michael's lap. "I got that out of the bank for you to have. I'm going to pay bills tomorrow before work, then I'll put the rest of the money in our account," Luke said, hooking his head on Michael's shoulder. He turned his head and buried his face in the crook of his neck, greedily inhaling the vanilla scent that never failed to calm him down.

Michael looked at the envelope and ruffled Luke's hair gently. "For me?" he asked and smiled a tad, looking down at Luke. "What will I do with this?" he asked and ran his fingers over the envelope, feeling the wad of cash inside. He smiled small, not at all being money greedy. It was the least thing he needed in life, since he already had Luke and Alex to make him happy. He never asked for spare cash or expensive things, simply because he didn't want them.

Luke shrugged and pulled back, eyes focused on the tv that was playing a commercial for doritos. "I don't know. You have a car, so I figured you'd like to go out shopping or even to lunch," he said, smiling down at him. He really didn't know what Michael would do with the money, but he wanted to make sure the boy had spare cash in case of an emergency or something.

Shifting in his seat, Luke helped Michael up then he grabbed his dinner off the table and used the knife Michael had brought in to cut off a piece off of the steak. Humming in approval as he chewed it, he looked up at the tv just as Drop Dead Diva began to play, which is what Michael was apparently watching. Nearly choking on his steak, Luke shot up in his seat, nearly knocking the plate off of his lap, and turned to look at Michael. He didn't know why, or what caused it, but he knew what he needed to do to get a better job. Even if he didn't like the idea.

Michael looked at Luke with concern and stood up again quickly. "What happened?" he asked and frowned worriedly, even Alex, who was laying on the loveseat rolling around, looked over at him. Mikey gently cleaned up the bits of food Luke had dropped and tossed them in the bin, rinsing off his hands as he continued looking at the other boy curiously.

"I know what I can do if I want a better job," he said once he swallowed his mouthful of food. When he seen the blonde woman on the tv, who was standing in a courtroom, he knew exactly what he needed to do if he wanted to fix his money problem.

Michael just stared at Luke, biting his lip as he waited for him to say something else. "What are you talking about?" he finally asked and frowned slightly, slowly sitting back down on the couch and looking up at Luke. He didn't know of any troubles he had at work, and didn't understand why he would need a better job, and even if he did get another job what it would be.

Setting his food down so he didn't end up dumping it, Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up his aunts contact. He held a finger up to Michael and quickly typed out a text, asking if his aunt could help him with his plan, then he sent it and threw the phone on the table.

"I... The cafe is a good job, but it's not for me," pausing, Luke looked back up at the tv and seen it was now a scene with the other woman in a meeting with two men. "I think that I could get a job working with my dad, if Carol helped me set up a meeting with him so I could urm... Apologize," he said, playing with his lip ring. He knew it was a long shot, and that his dad may not hire him, but what could he possibly lose? Besides, Michael has been pestering him to make up with his dad, so this was the perfect opportunity.

Michael looked at Luke, feeling both nervous but glad he was finally going to come to terms with his father. "Honey, that'd be amazing if you two could get along," he said softly and smiled small, hugging him tightly and kissing his chin lightly. He smiled up at him and nodded in approval at the idea, figuring an office job wouldn't have as crazy hours as the café would. He wasn't sure if Luke would actually like an office job, but he didn't bother questioning it because he was just glad the boy was actually trying to make amends with his dad.

Nodding his head, Luke leaned back in his chair and smiled a small, brief smile. This may be a long shot, and his dad may just laugh in his face and send him on his way, but it was worth a shot. He was done working his ass off in the cafe and having nothing to show for it but a large debt to his aunt and sore feet. So, whether him or his dad was ready for it, Luke had his mind made up and he would be going to his dad's office tomorrow rather he got kicked out or not.

***

Luke stood in front of the large building made up entirely of glass and metal structures. He pulled at the ridiculous suit Carole and Michael made him wear, which was getting to small length wise, and took one last deep breath of the humid air before he walked into the busy office. He glanced around at all the expensive paintings that were hanging up, realizing that he didn't belong in a place like this. But even with the thoughts of doubt running through his head, he walked straight to the desk at the back of the bottom floor area. "Hi, I'm here to see Andrew Hemmings," Luke said to the middle aged male sitting behind the desk, his pointy nose in the air as he typed something into the computer.

"And you are?" He asked, voice snobby, which Luke was used to. You could see a few of his tattoos in this suit, and he hadn't taken out his piercings, so he kind of understood why a man working in a place like this would be so assy towards him.

"Luke Hemmings, my aunt called and made the appointment this morning," he said, watching as the man's eyes widened and he scooted back in his seat.

"You're Luke Hemmings?" A quiet whisper that glorified the asshole in Luke, the teen nodded and smiled smugly when the guy told him to take the elevator up to the twelfth floor, and that his dad's office was the one at the top of the stairs.

Nodding his head, Luke fixed his suit once again and began to walk towards the crowded elevator. He ended up being squished in the cramped box, but once he reached the top floor, he was alone. Inhaling shakily, Luke stepped out of the elevator and was suddenly surrounded with loud chatter, phones ringing, and a woman yelling about some nonsense on the other side of the floor. Shaking his head, he walked over to the only steps that was on this floor and walked up them, his heart thudding against his chest when he seen the glass door with the name "Andrew Hemmings" written in big, white letters.

Andrew was sitting in his desk chair, babbling on the phone then hanging up after a bit, looking up as his door swung open. A wide, smug grin grew on his face and he leaned back in his chair slightly, looking Luke over and scoffing softly. "Come in and shut the door," he said dryly, his grin remaining on his face. Once Luke was inside the office, he sat up in his chair again. "Why are you here?" he asked, not even bothering to have a nice conversation with his son. He was still bitter about their incident from a long while ago.

Luke took a seat in one of the black chairs in front of dads desk and shifted in his seat before clearing his throat, his grip on the arms of his chair making his knuckles turn white. "I would like to apologize," he said quietly, having to bite back all the snide comments that popped into his head when he seen his father. He was here to be nice, and to possibly get a job, so he wasn't about to let his past problems with his dad ruin this chance for him.

Andrew looked at Luke, being surprised of his apparel but not of the fact that all his facial piercings were still in. "You want a job," he said and smiled small, already catching signals from how random the apology was and how nicely the boy was dressed. He knew that any other given day he'd just wear some Nirvana shirt and some torn up jeans. Andrew let out a soft sigh and smiled a tad at his son, slowly standing up. "You can have whatever position you want, and the office across the hall is yours," he said bluntly, walking around his office and busying himself with tidying up slightly, just trying to avoid contact with Luke.

Luke sat in his seat for a second, stunned that his father had given in so easily and didn't even comment on the fact that Luke was practically using him to get a job. "Really? That's it? No "Find a job somewhere else," or some bullshit speech on how it's not nice to use someone to get something you want? I mean, I expected at least a little fight," Luke said, standing up in his seat so he could face his dad. He had to admit that he felt a little bad for snapping at the man who not only just offered him whatever job he wanted, but his own office too.

"Hey, I'm being nice, don't blow it," Andrew said and held up his hand to quiet Luke. He looked at his son, putting his hands on his hips and slowly sighing deeply. "Start work next Monday," he said and waved his hand, acting as if this all was nothing. He wasn't going to shut Luke out simply because he felt bad since Carol had told him the boy was struggling and had Michael and a son now on his hands.

Andrew rubbed his chin and sat down, typing up an email to have new equipment brought into Luke's office. "I'm giving you a chance, just don't screw it up," he said and looked over at the boy.

'But..." Luke stopped himself before he said anything else and did screw up his chance at getting a job. "What is my job?" He asked, instead of asking Andrew if the older man had gone soft in just the past few months. But Luke knew the real reason Andrew was being so kind towards him. He figured Carol had told him about his struggles, but he wasn't mad at the woman. He knew she was doing it out of the kindness in her heart.

Andrew let out a monotone hum and thought for a moment, sending the email then staring at his desk. "I'll start you off with being an assistant, yeah? You just have to research things for lawyers and maintain and organize files," he explained and looked up at the teen, smiling a tad at him. "You'll be fine at it," he said and slowly sat up more, writing out notes on some clipboard he had.

Nodding his head, Luke pursed his lips and set back down in his seat. "And how much will I be making an hour?" He asked, even though it probably sounded like he was asking out of greed, which he wasn't. He just didn't want to start yet another job that would make him work his ass off and pay him practically nothing. He didn't want to have to go through that again.

Andrew thought again and rubbed his temple slowly, trying to think off the top of his head. He knew jobs at the office since he was practically a manager there. "At least $15 an hour, but it will go up if you're a good employee," he said and looked up at Luke again, not even thinking of the boy as greedy when he asked. He smiled a tad, glad Luke was going to make something better of himself instead of just having some run-down job.

Luke sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. "$15 an hour and all I have to do is sit on my ass and sort through files and shit? Are you serious right now?" He asked, incredulous. He wasn't calling Andrew a liar or anything, it was just hard to believe that he would he making nearly double as much an hour than what he was supposed to be getting paid, and he wouldn't be working nearly as long or hard.

Andrew let out a soft chuckle and nodded, somewhat surprised by how oblivious Luke was to his workfield. "Yes, Lucas," he said, calling him by his full name since he was his dad. He hummed and calculated out his estimated paycheck, using the typical 9-5 workday hours on a notepad then tearing it off and handing it to Luke. He smiled humorously as he watched his son gawk and awe at the amount, seeming to be so thrilled about this.

"$1200 every two weeks?" Luke read aloud, his voice going high pitched and squeaky. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, trying to brush it off and act like it wasn't that much when it was nearly a thousand dollars more than he was making before. "That's pretty good," he said, trying to keep his voice at normal level even though he felt like he was going to burst at any second.

Andrew looked at Luke with a grim face then couldn't help but chuckle loudly at the boy. They talked about work and scheduling, joking occasionally and just acting like the typical son and father relation, being like friends. Andrew smiled and sat up once Luke gathered his things to leave, since he had a meeting to attend. "Well I'll see you on your first day," he said and patted Luke's back, having a firm hand but still being gentle.

Luke stared at his dad in a new light. He no longer seen the drunken man with the dark eyes standing above him, but rather a man with wrinkles on his face and warmness in his eyes. And it was then that Luke finally let go of the past. He wouldn't let himself live in the nightmares that have haunted his everyday life. He was ready to move forward and make everything right with his dad.

Giving him one final glance, Luke turned around and walked towards the door, but stopped just as his foot stepped over the threshold. "Office sex is permitted, right?" He asked, grinning widely at his father. "I'll even bring in your grandson," he added, trying to sweeten the older man up even though he was just kidding around.

Andrew gave Luke a playful warning look and chuckled softly. "I want to see my grandson, definitely," he said softly. He knew of Michael's pregnancy, but he hadn't met Alex yet and he was honestly excited to. He smiled and led Luke out of the office, having a firm hand on his shoulder as he walked him out, being so casual about it as the other workers awed at them.

Luke hummed in deep thought, completely oblivious to all the stares from his dad's, and his future, co workers. "I'll bring him when I start," Luke said, finally deciding. He felt bad his father has yet to meet his baby, that was a year old already, so he wanted to bring him in as soon as possible. He just needed to okay it with Michael, though he was sure his boyfriend would be all too thrilled.

Andrew chuckled and nodded, stopping at the elevator and humming. "Just call if you need me before Monday," he said sincerely and smiled a tad, the physical resemblance between them being quite visible as of now. He smiled small and pulled Luke in for a tight hug, holding him close for a few moments then pulling back, shrugging the affection off casually.

Luke fought off the urge to turn around and run away from the odd affection his dad was showing him, and instead, he smiled sincerely up at the older man and gave him one final pat on the shoulder before he walked into the elevator. "I'll see you Monday," he said, giving a slight inclination of his head just before the doors closed and he was whisked down to the bottom floor.

Andrew sighed deeply and pursed his lips then returned to his office, a small smile plastered on his lips. He returned to work, being in a somewhat better mood now that him and Luke were on better terms.

The moment Luke sat down in his car and started it, he began to process everything that had just happened. He not only got a job that would be paying him well, but him and his dad made up after over a decade long feud. The car ride back to his house was short, but seemed to drag on due to his excitement growing more and more each second that passed.

By the time he reached his house, he half ass parked in his driveway and didn't even bother shutting off his car before he ran inside. "Michael!" Luke yelled, his eyes searching the empty downstairs area.

Michael giggled fondly and danced around with Alex in the nursery, cooing at the child. He jumped slightly when he heard Luke's loud voice and quickly scurried downstairs. "Hey," he said and smiled softly, slowly walking into the living room area. He noticed Luke's wide grin and beamed, already knowing the boy was in a good mood.

"Did it go good? What did he say?" he squealed, hoping that everything was fine between Andrew and Luke now. He had been pestering Luke about making up with his father, and now that it finally happened he was relieved.

Grinning widely, Luke took a few steps forward and took the baby from Michael's arm, then he set him on the floor next to them. Looking back at Michael, he suddenly wrapped the boy in a hug and lifted him off the floor, spinning them in circles though he made sure they didn't hit the baby. "I got the job!" He exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement.

Michael laughed loudly as he was spun and held on tightly to the larger boy. "I told you you would!" he cheered and laughed, stumbling a little as he was set down since he was slightly dizzy. He giggled at himself and smiled at Luke, kissing him softly and sighing in content. "I love you so so much, and I'm so proud of you," he whispered and held Luke's hands, nudging his face against them.

Luke curled his hands around the boy's cheeks, cupping them, and leaned down to place a soft, but lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you so much, too," he whispered breathlessly, a side affect from kissing Michael. Pulling back, but keeping his hands on the boys soft cheeks, he looked over at their baby, then back at him. "I did promise him that we would take Alex in to see him on Monday, which is when I start." He said, starting out quiet but his voice grew louder and louder from excitement with each word he said.

Mikey laughed softly as Luke practically yelled and hushed him softly, slowly sitting down on the sofa and cradling Alex close again. He smiled and fixed the baby's onesie then pecked Luke's lips gently. "That's perfectly fine, darling," he said and smiled, letting Luke hold the child after a bit. He watched the two boys and smiled small to himself, being so happy Luke got a better job than just doing dishes and cleaning up after people. He rest his head on his shoulder slowly and relaxed, wrapping both his arms around one of Luke's.

***

Luke sat at his desk, stacks of paperwork covering nearly every available inch there was. He needed to sort through everything and file it, but he also needed to meet with someone for lunch in about ten minutes. Sighing, he began to sort everything into piles, and by the time he was done, he had five minutes left so he quickly stood up and pushed in his chair.

His office was quiet, but the moment he opened the door, he was surrounded by the familiar office chatter. Instead of waiting around and chancing someone talking to him, he fast walked to the elevator and quickly pushed the buttons, watching in relief as the doors closed and he was on his way down. He stared at his reflection in the stainless steel elevator doors. He no longer had his piercings in, including his tongue, and his hair was shorter now, but still in a quiff.

He had on a navy blue suit with a black tie and white shirt. This suit actually fit him perfectly, unlike the suit he was forced to squish into those many weeks ago. A ding from the elevator brought him back to reality, and he shook his head just as the doors doors opened. "Sorry, excuse me," he said to a man who was trying to push past him to get on the the elevator.

Chewing on his lip, Luke all but ran outside and to his car. He got in and started it, his drive to the place he was having his meeting at taking him less than five minutes. Only being a few minutes late, Luke walked up the stone pathway and towards the tables with umbrellas shading them. Eyes scouring the many tables, he finally found the person he was here to meet with and walked up to them.

"Hi, baby," he said smoothly, his arms wrapping around their waist. He placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck and smiled at the rest of the people at the table, people he had yet to meet though he has heard a lot about. "And you guys must be Michael's friends," he said, rather than asked. Squeezing Michael one last time, he pulled back and set down on the stool between Michael and a blonde girl.

Michael squealed softly at the squeeze and blushed darkly, quickly sitting close to Luke and holding his hand. "I already ordered for you," he said and smiled widely, making eye contact with the older boy and pecking his lips gently. Michael's friends babbled and he listened along happily, occasionally talking as well. He was becoming much more social now, especially since Luke was gone at work for the majority of the time and Carol was spending plenty of time with Alex. Mikey was now able to go out and socialize with people around his age, instead of Luke's old aunts and other relatives.

He had brought a few of his friends out for lunch, wanting to spend time with them as well as Luke. He loved being able to see the boy every break he could, sometimes even going to his work just to bring Luke something dumb that he "forgot". He made any excuse he could just to see him, and it was honestly sweet.

Luke's thumb ran across the back of Michael's hands as he listened to the women jabber on and on about something he wasn't interested in, but he didn't want to say so and have Michael's friends consider him an asshole. So he just sat there quietly, watching Michael as he talked and admiring the way his eyes lit up with each and every topic they talked about.

A few minutes had passed before a woman in a red apron came to their table, four plates in, and on her arms. She placed one in front of each of them, Luke's being what appeared to be a club sandwich with a toothpick with an olive shoved in the top of it. His stomach grumbled quietly at the sight of food, and he smiled sheepishly at Michael but his attention was quickly stole away by the waiter.

"What can I get you to drink, sir?" She asked him casually, her eyelashes not batting or her lips not pursing, which was refreshing. He was done with having people flirt with him everywhere he went. He said the first drink that came to mind, which was Coke, and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Michael smiled and thanked the waiter then watched her leave, since she already had everyone else's drinks because they were already there when they ordered food as well. The boy eagerly began eating his soup, humming as he blew on the spoonful then slurped it quietly. He looked around as he ate, not making eye contact with anyone and just letting his eyes wander around. His two friends talked amongst each other, occasionally glancing at Luke and smiling kindly at him.

Mikey relaxed in his seat and finally looked at Luke, grinning brightly and stealing some fries off his plate. He ate them and giggled at Luke's angry reaction, but he knew he was just joking. He smiled and ate some more, humming and feeding Luke a couple as well.

Luke was enjoying eating his food with Michael, and even his friends. He has been so busy with work lately that him and Michael hasn't really had some quality time, so it was nice. He was nearly finished with his meal when his phone began to ring. He quietly excused himself, casting a small smile in Michael's direction, then walked a few feet away and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, quickly pulling the phone away from his ear when his dad began to yell at him about the pile of files on his desk. Rolling his eyes, but refraining from snapping at him, Luke told his dad that he would be back to work in about five minutes before he hung up.

Michael watched Luke as he stood off to the side and answered a call, only being able to see his back since he faced the opposite way. He smiled a tad, just figuring it was something for work. He smiled as he returned and continued eating, finishing easily after just a few minutes. "Who was it?" he asked curiously, not at all being nosy. He rubbed Luke's back slowly as he resumed to eating and smiled small, massaging through the knots slowly.

Luke took one last bite of his sandwich, just shrugging off Michael's question like it was nothing. His back relaxing at the feeling, Luke swallowed his mouthful of food, then sighed deeply, figuring it was time to go back to work. "I have enjoyed lunch with all of you, but I should be going back to work," smiling at the two women, he stood up from his seat and fished out enough money to pay for the meal. Setting it down on the table in front of Michael, he gave the boy a hug and kissed him deeply for a few seconds. "I'll see you when I get home," he whispered to Michael, placing one last kiss on his forehead before he pulled back.

Michael smiled a tad, being upset that Luke had to leave so soon but he knew he had to go to work and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He kissed back and nuzzled into his chest, smelling his cologne and gently playing with his tie. "Love you, see you later," he said sweetly and smiled, giving him once last peck then watching him rush back to his car. Mikey hummed quietly and smiled back at his friends, talking with them again and finishing his drink soon.

Andrew was waiting in Luke's office, staring at all the unorganized papers. Even though he was his son, he still hates having employees that weren't organized and didn't have everything arranged properly. He began shuffling through the papers, deciding to go somewhat easy on Luke since this was his first mishap.

Luke sped to work, knowing he was going to get his ass reamed out for his messy desk. He knew where the files went, and even had a color coordinated filing drawer for each file, but he had only got those papers an hour before he was supposed to go to lunch so he didn't have time to organize and file each paper. Pushing past everyone, he ran to the elevator and pressed the button with the number twelve on it. It seemed to take forever before he reached the correct floor, but in reality, it took him only a few seconds.

When the elevator doors opened, he rushed out of them, only to stop dead in his tracks when he seen his dad was in his office, eyebrow furrowed as he went through the papers. Gulping, Luke walked briskly to his office, head held high and hands shaking.

Andrew stopped and set his current stack he was filing aside and looked at Luke, pursing his lips slowly. "I'll let you off the hook since this is the first time I've had to yell at you, but you need to stay on top of things," he said firmly and stood up, adjusting his pants and tie then rubbing the bridge of his nose. He patted Luke's shoulder and walked to the door, being in a bad mood that day already since he was a very busy office man.

Luke didn't say anything to his father, he just let him walk out the door and disappear in the crowd of people. Sighing in relief, Luke closed his glass door and walked over to his desk. He slumped in his seat, feeling like he was staring defeat in the face as he looked at all the papers, but he shook his head. He wasn't going to give up just yet. Quickly busying himself, he began to sort all the papers, the important ones in red, the least important in blue, the faxes in green and so on.

In less than two hours he had finished sorting them all in their rightful spots and he was left with a clean desk. Smiling, he leaned back in his chair, his fingers running through his hair and loosening up the gel. Figuring he had a few minutes to spare before he had to begin all the work on his computer, he pulled out his phone and dialed Michael's number, his body relaxing in his seat when he heard the phone begin to ring.

Michael walked around with his friends, smiling as he got himself some clothes and shoes, and of course things for Alex and Luke. He bought his boyfriend some band apparel as well as some skinny jeans for days he didn't work then some more work clothes as well. He looked at shoes as his phone suddenly began ringing and he smiled widely, quickly answering it.

"Hi babe, what's up?" he asked and smiled, slowly wandering over and looking at watches, wondering if Luke would want one. He awed at the expensive ones and looked through the display cases, biting his lip softly and holding the phone to his ear.

Luke twirled a pen between his fingers, eyes glued on his blank computer screen. He had a neutral look on his face, until he heard the other line click and Michael's voice. A smile instantly stretching his lips, Luke sat up and folded one arm beneath his body. "I just wanted to see how things were going with you and your friends. Was lunch nice after I left?" He asked, his eyes focusing on the computer once again when it lit up with an email full of papers he needed to print and file in Mrs. Mitchell's office.

Michael smiled to himself at Luke's concern and hummed happily. "It was better when you were there, but it was still nice," he said and laughed softly into the phone, slowly touching a watch and looking it over. "We're out shopping now actually," he said and checked the price, seeing it was quite expensive but he had money saved up since Luke always gave him a couple hundred here and there when he got his paycheck. He smiled small and bit his lip, grabbing the watch and holding it as he continued wandering around the department store with his friends. "What are you up to?" he asked and smiled, deciding to make the watch a surprise present.

While he was on the phone with Michael, Luke began to print the papers. Sandwiching the phone between his ear and shoulder, he reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out two different empty files and put a red sticker on the first, then wrote a small note on the sticky note informing her of which case this was for, and he just simply left the other one blank, figuring she would be able to decide what to put on the file.

He mhmed a few times and nodded, but only when the phone went quiet did he realize that Michael had just asked him someone. "Uhm," pausing, he clicked a few more things on his screen then watched as one paper after the other began to fill the bottom of his printer. "I'm printing papers for a colleague, then I have to file and sort them and do some stupid search for her case, and then I have to draft some documents, which will be a preliminary form of a possible future document," Luke rambled on and on, not even thinking that he was boring Michael until he realized what he was saying.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Forget everything I just said. I'm just working on a few things for Mrs. Mitchell, but don't worry about it. How's shopping going? Find anything nice?" Luke asked, setting down his pen and the two files so that he could actually talk to Michael, rather than being focused on his work that could be done later.

Michael listened to Luke ramble, also being distracted slightly as he followed his two friends around the store. "Yes, I found quite a bit. I have some surprises for you too," he said happily and smiled widely, going to the baby clothes and getting Alex a few things then following the girls to the checkout. He let them go first and held his things and the phone carefully, being so excited to give Luke the gifts since he knew the other boy wouldn't be expecting them at all. He just wanted to treat him, and show how thankful he was for him.

"That's great! Hey, I'll talk to later. I just want to get this finished so I can get home. I love you," Luke said, waiting for an 'I love you' back before he hung up the phone and began to finish with his work. The job was hard, but not nearly as hard as it was working at the cafe. Here, he was doing things he actually liked doing. He didn't mind filing papers, or doing a few random legal searches for his colleagues, because he actually felt useful. At the cafe, he was yelled at when he left even a crumb on a table. He had hated it there, but here, it was new and fun. So far.

Michael giggled and tucked his phone in his back pocket, smiling as he continued shopping with his friends. He hummed as he paid for everything and carried the bags out to the car, smiling as he sat in the backseat with his friend as the other girl drove. He was looking forward to seeing Luke later that evening as usual, especially since he had gotten him some surprises. His friends dropped him off and he gave both girls hugs then went inside the house, sighing to himself as he shut the door. He put everything away, keeping Luke's things in the bags and setting them on the coffee table.

Luke gathered up the rest of his things and stood up, admiring his neat desk for a few seconds before he sighed and walked to his door. The office was quiet now as the day dwindled to an end, and he was actually able to walk across the floor and up the stairs to his dad's office without wanting to yell at at least one person. Throwing his jacket over his arm once he reached the top of the stairs, he slowly walked up to his dad's door and knocked on it quietly, just wanting to tell his father that he had finished up his work and was heading home now.

"Come in!" Andrew called, finishing up an email. He read it over three times then finally sent it, slowly leaning back in his chair and stretching. He smiled small at Luke, being in a slightly better mood since the day was over. "What's going on?" he asked and began gathering his things as well. He cleaned off his desk and slowly pulled on his blazer, fixing the collar then pushing in his chair and grabbing his briefcase.

Luke stayed standing in the doorway, just watching as his father got ready to leave as well. "I finished up with everything, so I just wanted to let you know I was heading home," he said, glancing around his father's office so he didn't end up locking eyes with him that would end up with awkward silence. Scratching the back of his neck, he cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Anyway, yeah. I'll see you Monday," he added, waving awkwardly at his dad before he turned around and walked away, though he wasn't expecting his dad to yell something at him from his office.

Andrew smiled kindly and nodded. "Have a nice weekend, Lucas," he said, calling him by his full name because it was more professional. Even though they were father and son, Andrew put on a more formal appearance in the office. He stayed behind, still gathering everything up by the time Luke was going down the elevator.

Nodding his head, Luke spun around and walked towards the elevator. By the time he reached the bottom floor and was walking out to the car, he could feel just how tired he was which resulted in his feet practically dragging behind him. Rubbing his face with the palm of his hand, Luke climbed into his car and carefully drove home, all too excited to be able to go home and relax with Michael.

Michael hummed and sang softly as he made dinner, soon plating everything carefully and smiling widely. He made drinks as well then set everything on the coffee table then waited patiently for Luke to come home. He smiled and jumped up eagerly when he heard Luke's car and squealed, swinging open the door and smiling brightly at him. "Hii!" he cheered sweetly and giggled, helping Luke carry everything in.

Stumbling through the door, Luke threw everything on the floor by the door and pulled Michael into a hug. "I've missed you," he breathed into Michael's neck, his nose brushing along the silky skin. He had truly missed the boy, and was looking forward to their weekend alone, which reminded him that he needed to call Carol and thank her for taking Alex.

Michael giggled and smiled widely, running his fingers through Luke's hair soothingly. "I missed you too, darling. Are you hungry?" he cooed and brought him inside, he gave Luke a t-shirt and sweatpants he had set out, knowing the boy liked changing into comfy clothes on Fridays since it was the end of the week. He looked at the bags and smiled sweetly, remembering to give them to Luke. "I wanna show you what I got you first," he said happily and giggled.

Luke kicked his shoes off in a random direction and was getting ready to take off his suit jacket, but instead he turned to Michael. "You have my full attention," he said, watching as Michael picked up a bag and began to rummage through it. Luke was excited to see what the boy had gotten him. He loved getting gifts from him, because he knew they were sentimental and took Michael a lot of time to choose them.

Michael smiled widely and hummed, giving Luke a bundle of bracelets first. He started out with the small gifts, then the shirts and jeans, then work clothes and cologne, then the watch lastly. He smiled widely and covered his mouth, trying to hide his wife grin as Luke opened the velvety box with the watch inside. He had taken off the price tags, not wanting Luke to get upset at how much he spent on him.

Luke felt his heart swell when he seen the watch with the gold rimmed around it. "I love it," he breathed out, his fingers brushing over the cool watch before he picked it up out of the box and handed it to Michael. "Help me put it on?" He asked, not wanting to put it on himself because he recognized the Rolex watch, and knew how much Michael must have spent on it. He loved it though, and wouldn't yell at the boy or make him feel like shit for spending as much money as he did.

Michael smiled brightly and nodded, skipping over to him and grabbing the watch carefully. He put it on Luke's wrist and smiled happily, kissing his cheek sweetly. He had spent a lot of his money on Luke, but he didn't mind. He saw how happy he was and he was glad he bought everything for him. He sat closely beside him, cuddling closely and hugging him tightly and sighing in content.

Wrapping his arm around Michael's waist and holding him close to his body, Luke rested his head on top of the boys and sighed deeply. "I really do love the watch," he whispered, his arm hanging low from having the new weight on it, but he knew he would get used to it sooner or later.

Michael smiled and gently held Luke's hand, admiring how nice the watch looked on his wrist. "It looks very nice on you, makes you look like a true businessman," he said and giggled, relaxing in his arms. He played with Luke's new shirts then showed him everything he had bought for the house and Alex as well, being proud of his purchases since Luke didn't have to buy everything for once.

Smiling at everything Michael had bought, Luke laid stretched out on the couch, his head propped up on the arm rest. "Everything is perfect," he said, smiling genuinely at Michael, then sitting up. "So, what's our plans for the night?" He asked as he stood up and pulled off his suit jacket, as well as his tie, shirt and pants. He threw them on the chair and pulled on the clothes Michael had laid out for him, sighing in content when he set down and was able to move freely without feeling like he was going to rip his suit.

Michael watched Luke dress into the comfy clothes and smiled widely, grabbing the plate and drink for the boy and handing it to him. "I suppose just to relax," he said and shrugged, sitting on the sofa and curling up as he sipped his drink. He hummed and watched Luke, just admiring him. He looked quite handsome, especially without all those piercings on his face, but even when he had the piercings he thought he was stunning. Michael smiled to himself and slumped against the arm of the sofa, sighing in content and relaxing.

Luke shrugged, not wanting to argue with the boy because he just wanted to kick his feet up and relax. As boring as it sounds, he needed a night where he did nothing but be lazy. Settling down into the couch, into a much more comfortable position, Luke set the plate of his food in his lap and began to eat. He didn't even know what he was eating, but he continued to stuff it in his mouth because he was that hungry.

"What is this?" Luke asked around a mouthful of food, his voice muffled but not undecipherable. He swallowed his food and grabbed his drink, took a sip of it, then looked over at Michael, a warm smile growing on his lips when he seen the boy was watching his fondly.

Michael giggled softly and sat up, eating his own plate as well. "Just a homemade pasta I know you like," he said and smiled widely, taking another bite and humming softly. He watched Luke wolf down his meal rather quickly and just shook his head in fond. He knew Luke's routine of stuffing his face until he couldn't eat another bite then laying on the couch for about an hour. Mikey sipped his drink and hummed softly, taking his time as yet ate his meal and continuing to give Luke glances every now and then.

Finishing his plate in record time, Luke set it down in the table and leaned back against the couch, his stomach protruding. "That was amazing," he mumbled, rubbing his stomach with his right hand while he grabbed Michael's hand with his left. "Thank you," he whispered, his thumb running along the back of Mikeys hand. He laid his head on the back of the couch and just set there, content with just sitting there with Michael, nothing but silence stretching between them.

Michael finished eating soon and set his plate down on the coffee table, soon scooting closer to Luke and resting his head on her shoulder. He relaxed and smiled slowly closing his eyes and just thinking to himself for a while. "It's amazing how a single person can change your life forever," he whispered softly, nudging his nose against Luke's shirt and inhaling the very faint cologne from the last time he wore it. He smiled small to himself, not even having a single clue as to what his life would be like without Luke. He would probably be a lost teenage boy still being focused in school and having no destined future whatsoever.

Nodding his head, Luke thought about how true Michael's words were. He wanted to voice how Michael, a single person, had changed his life forever. If he hadn't locked his eyes on Michael that first day he seen him, he would still be a fuckboy who thinks the only thing his life will ever lead up to is hangovers and killed brain cells. But how could he put it into words without sounding like a sappy gay boy who truly was head over heels in love with the boy laying across him.

Instead, Luke smiled a soft smile, wrapped his arm around Michael's back, and buried his nose in the soft head of hair that smelt like vanilla. "It really is," he agreed, still having a hard time wrapping his mind around all him and Michael have been through. So much has changed these past few years, but Luke wouldn't change a thing. This was his life now. He has a family, a job, and he now has a future he could look forward to.

_Something he never thought would happen._


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are at the end! It feels like yesterday I was asking Faith to co-write with me, when in reality it was nearly two years ago. This story has come so far, and I can honestly say it wouldn't have made it to the end with out all of you lovely readers who vote and comment. It is sad, and I admit I am posting this with a heavy heart, but it's about time you guys get some closer. In a little while I might even reopen this story and continue on with a sequel, but as of now, it's over. Chapters will be edited later on and possibly shortened, but I haven't decided on the shortening part. But, how about we move on with that and focus on this chapter? It isn't how we planned on ending it, but Faith is extremely busy, as am I, so we just kind of let it end by itself. Feel free to comment and let me know if a sequel is something you would enjoy, and let me know what your favorite part from this story is!
> 
> For now, I will say goodbye. It has been a lot of fun reading all your comments, and I can't wait to see the ones you guys post in the future!
> 
> Much love, Xx

Michael swallowed hard as he slowly stepped around the corner, tightly gripping Andrew's bicep. He swallowed thickly as he kept his head high, trying not to shy away and stared at the white carpet below him. He heard a crowd of gasps and awes, his cheeks flushing rosy red. He bit his tongue hard, trying not to tremble nervously as he glanced around the crowd subtly. Michael tightly grasped his small bouquet of roses, his hands being sweaty and shaky as hell as he finally approached the small stage. The boy looked up slowly as he stepped up, kissing Andrew's cheek then hesitantly turning to Luke, who was dressed up and looking incredibly handsome as always. Michael nearly fainted at the sight, still not believing that he was marrying this man today.

Quiet chatter had filled the room as everyone anxiously awaited the moment the bride would walk down the aisle. Luke had just turned to talk to Zayn, who was his best man, when a quiet melody began and his son walked down the aisle, followed by two little flower girls from Luke's side of the family. Alex was dressed in a light blue tux, his short legs stumbling over each other as he walked towards his father, a dimpled smile on his chubby cheeks.

Then it happened. Michael appeared around the corner and everything fell silent around Luke. His hands began to shake at his sides and his throat went dry. They have planned this moments for months, but now that it was actually here, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Michael was breathtaking in his long white gown that flowed around his hips and came down in a lacy veil that drug behind him.

"You look stunning," Luke rasped out after Andrew had handed Michaels hand to him and disappeared down the aisle to return to his seat. He helped Michael up the two small steps, and even though he didn't want to, he let Michael's hand drop down to his side and they both turned to the priest.

Michael felt his cheeks pulse slightly from how hard he was blushing, his heart being swelled up in his chest. "As do you," he managed to squeak out, swallowing hard and smiling weakly at Luke. He grasped his hands tightly once more right before they released, and turned to the priest as well. He clutched his bouquet of roses that were painted blue, holding it close to his chest as the priest rambled on with the typical wedding speech.

Michael took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly and feeling a little comfort at the sweet comments he faintly heard behind his back. He managed a small smile and relaxed, even hearing Alex squeal occasionally somewhere in the background. He bit the inside of his cheek and grinned as the priest spoke up again.

"Michael and Lucas, since it's your intention to marry, I ask you now to read the vows you have prepared," he said slowly, having a very loud but sturdy voice that was amazing at projecting so everyone could hear in the church. He turned to Michael, and glanced down at his book for a second before looking back up at him. "You'll go first, Michael."

Michael felt a lump in his throat and he nodded a little, smiling small as one of the bridesmaids handed him a finely printed piece of paper. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, quietly clearing his throat as he grasped the paper, soon reading it. "Whenever I first met Luke I had no desire to be with him, let alone see him or speak with him. He seemed like an intimidating man, and I wasn't prepared for that," he began, keeping his voice steady although occasionally it cracked slightly. He calmed himself down and sighed a little as he started up with the reading again.

"However, things definitely took a turn. I was the one to break down his walls, I was the one to guide him to better ways. I, Michael Clifford, taught Luke Hemmings how to love. All close friends and family and even distant ones were aware of his old tactics, which I do not need to mention," he said, hearing a few snickers and laughs from the crowds, of course ones of fond. Michael smiled small and bit his lip, grinning at the crowd then continuing. "I am glad I warmed his heart, however I did it, I'm still not quite sure. Nevertheless, I am proud of my work and I am more content with my life than I have ever imagined, and I can proudly say Lucas is my husband," he finished with a strong voice, immediately looking back at Luke and smiling a watery-eyed smile.

Luke didn't know how he was supposed to follow that up, or how he was supposed to speak when he felt the lump growing in the middle of his throat. But then the priest was reminding him it was his turn and he was reaching into his pocket for the crinkled piece of paper. "I, Luke Hemmings, before these nutter's assembled, take this man to be my wife, my friend, my partner in crime," he paused, feeling as his entire body began to shake. "From the first day I met you, to now, I still think of you as a prize. You were the boy that was always out of reach, the one who didn't give into my constant pestering and dirty comments, and I'm glad you didn't. If you had, I wouldn't be the man I am today. You have helped me triumph over challenges from my past, and brought me to an understanding that holding grudges against people will do nothing but hold you back.

"You have encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. I am a better man today and with your help, I promise I will be a better person tomorrow, than I was yesterday. I promise to you that you will never have to stay up late and worry about me, that I will love you even when you're annoying. I will be there for you whenever you need me, and I will always listen to what you have to say, even if we don't see eye to eye. But most of all, I promise to love you, under any circumstances; happy or sad, easy or difficult, through the sunshine and through the rain for the rest of my days. For today will be the day that I solemnly swear myself to you, and promise you that together, we will make a life for our son," he finished with a proud smile, even though tears were collecting in the corner of his eyes.

He had so much to say, but he didn't know how to put it into words without them being there all day. He held Michaels wavering gaze, and there was a silent promise that passed between the two of them. It was a promise that Luke would never go back to the way he was, and that he was officially done being a fuck boy.

Michael's lip wobbled and he stared at Luke, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He smiled weakly at one of the other bridesmaids as she gave him a tissue, quickly patting his eyes dry. He felt extremely emotional, just wanting to sob his heart out and hold Luke tightly. Of course these weren't sad tears, just tears of happiness and being proud. He was glad they came such a far way along and we even standing in a church with a toddler son. He wanted nothing more in life, he was so incredibly happy of where they were.

The priest smiled sympathetically, knowing this was one of the most emotional parts of the ceremony. Luke's father, mother, and of course Aunt Carol and all of his other "crazy" relatives awed at the boy, being so glad and proud he was marrying at amazing boy like Michael. After several moments of the couple as well as the audience tearing up and cooing sweetly, he finally brought them back in, it now being time for the rings.

"Do you, Michael Gordon Clifford, take Lucas Robert Hemmings to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked and smiled warmly at the couple, silently encouraging them through this final part of the wedding that would legally bind them together as a married couple.

Michael swallowed thickly and nodded quickly, it taking him a few seconds for him to find his voice because he was still lost for words from Luke's speech. "I do," he said softly, yet proudly and confidently. He was eager to put on that ring and be able to run down the aisle with the love of his life in just the matter of moments.

Luke swallowed thickly and listened as the priest asked him the same thing. He was practically jumping on the balls of his feet from how excited he was that they were so close to being done. He just wanted to kiss his bride. The priest quickly finished, and something seemed to click inside Luke. This was it. He could either turn around and run away, or give himself to Michael for the rest of his life. Without even needing to think twice, Luke took Michaels left hand and held it up. "I do," then, he reached over to Alex and grabbed the small rings from his son.

"I, Lucas Robert Hemmings, give you, Michael Gordon Clifford, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," he said in a shaky voice as he slipped the band on Michaels finger, his hands trembling all the while. Once the ring was in place, Luke handed Michael his ring and watched as the cool band was slipped onto his own long, slim finger.

Michael smiled widely and squealed, silently crying as Luke put on the ring. He bit his lip hard and grasped his hands, grinning impossibly wide. Everyone awed and fond over the couple, occasionally taking pictures. The priest smiled widely and slowly closed his book, nodding at Michael and Luke. "You may now kiss the bride," he said, everyone immediately standing up, cheering and clapping loudly as Michael latched around Luke. Mikey grinned and giggled as he kissed the man deeply, enjoying the feeling and just ignoring the loud throb of his heartbeat. He nuzzled their noses together, kissing for a decent amount of time but not long enough for it to be too gross and disturbing.

The younger boy laughed loudly and pulled back, grinning widely as he grasped the side of his dress, locked his arm with Luke, and eagerly began running down the aisle with him. The whole audience cheered and the younger children threw white and light blue flower petals, the scene being absolutely beautiful.

*****

Luke was drug out of his memories when something wet and squishy slapped the side of his face, hard. With his cheek stinging, he shook his head, droplets of water flying everywhere from his soaked hair, and looked at his three opponents, soon spotting the person who had slapped him in the face with a water ball.

"You," he growled playfully, watching as the little girl in the green swimming suit giggled like a maniac and took off running in the opposite direction. "Ava!" He shouted, his feet sliding across the wet grass as he began to chase his daughter.

He was so close to grabbing the three year old, too, but then ice cold water was pelting against his body and he was falling backwards, landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Look, mommy, I got Daddy!" A little voice squealed in delight, and before Luke could react, a small body was jumping on his stomach. His vision was filled with short dirty blonde hair and breath taking greenish blue orbs.

Michael was walking outside with some drinks, smiling fondly and giggling at the two mischievous children. He awed lovingly and cooed, setting down the tray on an outdoor table and walking over just as the kids were jumping on Luke and beating him down with the soaked squish balls. "Hey hey, get off the old man," Michael said and laughed, giggling as he gently picked Alex up. He held the boy around his waist and pulled Ava off with a bit off struggle, knowing the girl was quite rowdy but still so precious. Michael shooed the kids off, making them go get drinks as he gently pulled Luke up.

"They're so playful, baby," Michael awed and grinned, staring into his eyes happily. His own were a bright green, being quite stunning especially in the outdoor sunlight. The kids weren't in school yet, so they had quite a bit of family time together, aside from when Luke had work and whatnot. Other than that, they always made sure their babies were happy and okay.

Luke shook out his limbs and rubbed his ass before he turned to Michael and raised an eyebrow. "You called me old," he pouted, even though he agreed with Michael. He wasn't the seventeen year old Michael had met those many years ago, but still. He wasn't _that_ old. Michael rolled his eyes and said something along the lines of 'you are old' and that seemed the awaken the inner child in Luke, because he picked the boy up around his waist just as he was turning around to tend to the kids, and hefted him over his shoulder.

"Ava, Alex, watch what this old man can do," Luke shouted over his shoulder, speaking louder than necessary so his kids could hear him above Michael's squeals. The two kids were, of course, completely focused on their drinks and paying no attention to their parents. But that didn't stop Luke from gripping Michael's thighs tightly and with one last deep breath of air, he was jumping into the deep end of the pool.

Michael shrieked as Luke suddenly grabbed him, laughing and pounding his fists against his butt although the hits were completely painless. "Lucas!" he whined, soon realizing his intention with the pool. He quickly took a deep breath as well as they suddenly plunged into the water, keeping a tight hold on Luke but making sure he didn't weigh him down. He didn't even care that his hair was now ruined or his clothes, nothing mattered when Luke was the cause.

Michael quickly surfaced the water and took deep breaths, pushing his hair out of his face and laughing loudly at Luke. "You're insane!" he yelled and giggled, keeping himself afloat in the deep water. He heard the kids laughing loudly and standing by the pool, pointing at them and giggling.

Luke pushed his hair back and shrugged. "You called me old," he said, as if that was explanation enough. He glanced at their kids for a second, then turned back to Michael and raised both of his eyebrows. "Daddy's a shark!" He yelled, lunging at Michael. He easily grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall of the swimming pool, his hips pinning him in place as one of his hands snuck up to Michael's cheek. Without much thinking, he bent down and pecked his wife's lips, his other hand gripping his hip tightly. It was a spur of the moment thing, and based on the noises of disapproval he got from his kids, it was well worth it.

Michael watched Luke and just shook his head lovingly, seeing the same immature teenage boy he knew years ago. He didn't mind it a single bit, he needed someone playful and joking, not someone serious. He squealed and blushed deeply as Luke pinned him and kissed him eagerly. He giggled against his lips, kissing back deeply and rolling his eyes fondly as he heard the children whine at them. He slowly pulled back and smiled lovingly at Luke, sweetly kissing his stubbly chin and latching around him as he looked at Alex and Ava. "Hush, babies. You'll understand one day when you find your king or queen," he said and giggled, caressing Luke's face admirably.

Luke agreed with Michael, and he heard as his kids gasped excitedly and stared at their parents in awe. "I'm the queen, of course," Luke joked, fixing his fake crown before he pulled back from Michael and swam closer to his kids. "Wanna see some of Daddy's magical powers?" He asked the two, which responded with eager nods and bright eyes. Holding his breath, Luke held up his hand and began to silently count to three, knowing that would capture his kids' attention, before he wrapped his other arm around them and pulled them into the pool. They let out noises of surprise, then gripped on tightly to Luke's arm and torso, their fear filled eyes glancing between the two adults.

Michael snorted as Luke fixed his fake crown, rolling his eyes fondly. He giggled and leaned against the edge of the pool as he watched the kids. He awed and giggled, gently picking up Ava and helping her float. Michael cooed and held her around his waist and torso, watching Alex do the same with Luke. The boy whined and held onto him tightly, his dirty blonde hair being messy and wet from the pool and running around all after. "Daddy, I'm hungry! We sharks need to eat candy," he said and laughed loudly as he held onto him tightly and cuddled closely to his chest.

Luke held Alex close and hummed at what he said, his eyes widening when he came up with an idea. "Witches! They're witches, Alex, and they're hiding our candy!" Luke shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Ava and Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and slowly began to back up, while Ava's eyes went wide at the mention of candy.

"I want candy," her soft voice said as she tugged Michael's shirt, her little legs kicking beneath the water as she began to look around for the candy Luke said they were hiding. "Where's the candy, Mommy," she asked, her voice slow as she tried to say the words correctly. She squealed in delight when water was splashed on the both of them, Luke and Alex both laughing loudly in the not too far distance.

Michael yet again rolled his eyes at Luke, but couldn't help but laugh fondly. "Heyy, I'm not hiding it!" he said and giggled, holding Ava up and cooing lovingly as she slowly pronounced a full sentence. He slowly sat her up on the ledge of the pool then climbed out, taking off his soaked shirt but keeping on his shorts for the kids' sake. He smiled once everyone was out of the pool, going inside and still holding Ava as he set out the candy jar for Luke and the kids.

"Only three pieces each," he said and hummed as he got some dry, clean clothes out of the laundry room for everyone. "And Luke, don't think I don't know you let them have nearly ten pieces instead," he lightly scolded, laughing to himself and shaking his head fondly.

Luke's eyes widened, his hand, which was full of candy, freezing in the candy jar for a second. "He doesn't know that," he whispered to his kids', holding a finger up to his lips lips before he set the candy on the table and let the kids dig into it. He helped himself too, and by the time Michael returned, they had each eaten well beyond their three peice limit. Wrappers littered the table and floor, and if that wasn't incriminating enough, both kids were bouncing everywhere, chocolate smeared across their faces.

"It's not what it looks like," Luke said, holding his hands up, only to have three wrappers fall from his fist and flutter to his lap. He grinned, chocolate covering his lips, and quickly stood up when Michael looked at him sternly. "Abort mission! Run! Mommy's on to us!" He shouted, watching fondly as Alex and Ava ran in separate directions, their childish giggles echoing throughout the house.

Michael put his hands and his hips and shook his head, slowly bending down and picking up all the wrappers. "Looks like I'll need to start hiding the jar from you as well," he teased and giggled as he changed clothes, throwing the wet ones into the washer. He hummed and walked over to Luke, gently grasping his chin and wiping his mouth clean with a cloth. He caught the two kids one by one as they ran through the kitchen, wiping their mouths even though they squirmed and tried pulling back. Michael giggled fondly and tossed the rag into the sink, smiling over at Luke. "I swear you're like a third child!" he said and laughed loudly, kissing his nose.

Luke snuck a few more pieces of candy into his pocket when Michael had turned around to clean up the kids, just for safe measurement in case he really did hide the jar from him. "A child with a credit card and a house," he argued, waving his wallet at Michael to try and prove a point. He wasn't arguing with what Michael said. He knew he acted like a child at times, but when it came down to it, he could be strict. He just enjoyed spending time with his kids while he could, knowing that when they get older they would loathe him.

Michael giggled and smiled, keeping Alex close and hugging the boy. "Well if you're such an adult, then cook lunch right now," he said with a smirk, doing this not only to keep him occupied and out of trouble but also because he needed mommy time with the children. He kissed Luke's cheek and led the kids into the living room, smiling widely as he sat them down and slowly pulled some candy bars out of his purse nearby. "Here, my babies," he said and giggled. He wasn't at all a strict parent, but he had a few obvious ground rules. He loved his children and absolutely adored them, wanting only the best for them both. Of course he joked with them and Luke, but he was also quite fun and mischievous at times as well.

Luke rolled his eyes and began to busy himself in the kitchen. Michael seemed to have forgotten that although he does most of the cooking now, Luke could cook too. Quite well, actually. He sighed and began making the crust for the pizza, knowing that it had to set for a few minutes before he could roll it out and bake it. While he was waiting for that, he made a simple green salad. Both kids were crazy about salad, of course getting that from Michael. Luke could do with or without it.

"Just a little while longer!" He yelled into the living room as he popped the now rolled out pizza with sauce and toppings on it, into the oven. He set up the table as it baked, giving the kids a cup of Apple juice and Michael a Pepsi. He grabbed a beer for himself, of course not drinking them regularly. He would have one every once in awhile, and he never had more than one.

Michael relaxed with the kids and watched some cartoons, grinning brightly as he heard Luke finally announce the food was done. He carried them into the kitchen, sitting at the dining table and kissing the children's heads lovingly. "Very fancy Italian, yes?" Michael teased and laughed at Luke, patting his hip as he helped him cut the homemade pizza. He definitely admired that he could cook, but he never made him do it everyday. Michael always liked being the one to make the warm meal for Luke and having it ready for him as soon as he got home from work. But he did have to admit, whenever luke offered to cook one of his best meals he could never turn it down.

The family sat at the table and relaxed as they ate, Alex sipping on his apple juice eagerly and eyeing Luke's beer. "I'm drinking beer!" he yelled and laughed loudly, Michael instantly gawking but bursting into a fit of laughter. The kids definitely got a fair share of genes from their parents.

Luke didn't yell at Alex or tell him not to be saying that. Instead, he lifted up his beer, clanked it with Alex's plastic cup, and nodded. "It's a man's drink, yeah?" he asked, both of them taking a drink of their drink in unison. He chuckled and shook his head. Alex was definitely his little boy. He got most of his personality from him, though he occasionally shocked both him and Michael when he would do something similar to Michael.

Ava was a perfect mix between the two of them. She had Luke's sass and stubbornness, while she had Michael's large heart and sensitiveness. "What about you, Lady bug, what are you drinking?" Luke asked his little girl, that being a nickname he had called her since the day she had came home. A lady bug had came out of nowhere and landed on the handle of her car seat, set there for a second, then flew away.

Michael continued laughing at Alex, cooing to the boy and giggling softly. Most parents would snap at their kids and scold them, but Luke and Michael found it rather funny. Ava ate her pizza eagerly, eating off the pepperonis then the cheese and saying she was done with the slice. "Juicy!" she said and giggled, smiling as she waved her drink at you. She smiled widely, having Michael's soft features but Luke's eyes and cute nose. Both children had Luke's nose, and Mikey found it quite adorable in all honesty. Their children were so beautiful and he wouldn't want them any other way whatsoever.

Luke grinned at her and nodded his head in approval. "Good answer, baby girl," he said before he finished eating his meal. The table was filled with the two kids chatting back and forth and Michael occasionally joining in, but Luke didn't feel the need to. He would rather sit back and admire his beautiful family. It all still seems so surreal to him. He feels like one day he'll wake up and it'll all be one great big dream.

Once everyone was finished, Michael smiled and got up, gathering the dishes and putting them away happily. He put them in the dishwasher then wiped down the table, kissing Luke's head. Alex slowly climbed out of his seat and jumped into Luke's lap happily. "Daddy! Can we look at yours and mommy's old books and pictures?" he asked happily and tugged at his shirt to get his attention. The kids always enjoyed seeing our old pictures and scrapbooks, and occasionally we would all sit down and look through them.

Luke hummed and tapped his chin with his pointer finger, acting as if he was in deep thought even though he already knew the answer. He would never tell his kids no when they asked to see pictures from his and Michael's past. "Yeah, tell Mommy to go get them," he said, glancing behind him at Michael who nodded. They had a box in their closet that was full of scrapbooks and random pictures from their time in school, or family gatherings and just pictures that either they took or Carol. Though, the kids' favorite to look at was their wedding scrapbook because Alex was in the pictures.

Michael giggled as he instantly heard the kids scream and squeal at him to get the scrapbooks and photo albums, laughing lovingly and making his way upstairs. He smiled fondly as he grabbed out the box of everything in it, carefully lugging it all the way back downstairs. He smiled as the three curled up on the couch, saving a spot for him right beside Luke. He sat beside him and Alex, smiling fondly as he let Luke grab the first item. They've looked through the memories at least a hundred times, but the kids always asked the same questions such as "Who's that?" while pointing at a family member of Luke's or "How old were you", "Is that /really/ what daddy looked like back then?". Michael found the kids to be quite hilarious even without meaning to be, and he adored it.

Luke opened up the book, which just so happened to be Alex's baby book. The moment that they seen the first picture, chubby little fingers were pointing at it and naming each person. "Is that uncle Zayn?" Alex asked after he had already named him, mommy, daddy, and aunt Carol. They went through this every time, and the kids knew who Zayn was, they just always seemed to forget what he used to look like. The hair apparently made a big difference.

Michael couldn't help but laugh occasionally, snorting to himself as the kids continued asking if it was actually Zayn in the photos. He let Luke answer each time, smiling fondly as he never got impatient nor annoyed by the kids even when he had to repeat himself. Ava giggled and nuzzled into Luke's side, laughing loudly and pointing at a baby picture of Luke and Alex which Luke had taken himself. Michael rolled his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head in fond. He always dressed Alex up in goofy, oversized clothes, trying to be funny but Mikey just thought it was ridiculous. "I'm glad he changed before we had you," Michael said and giggled at Ava fondly.

Luke huffed and glared at Michael, though it melted into a loving smile. "I figured embarrassing one kid was enough," he said, kissing the top of Alex's head when the small boy asked who he had embarrassed. Quickly turning his attention back to the pictures, Luke pointed at a picture that had him and Alex asleep in bed, the baby fast asleep on his chest and Luke's leg propped up on the pillow. It was from when Luke had been stupid enough to think it was a good idea to drive while cross faded. He immediately cringed at the picture, but didn't flip the page. His kids knew that he had broke his leg, they just didn't know how.

Michael giggled fondly and shook his head at Luke's reasoning, biting his lip as he looked at the next photo. "What happened?" Alex shrieked and pointed at Luke's large black boot, as if it wasn't already obvious enough. Mikey smiled small and lightly rubbed Luke's thigh, looking up at his face. They never talked about the bad things he used to do, simply because the kids didn't need to know all that. They always made excuses and whatnot, especially know since the children were so young. They didn't need to dwell on the past, they were all happy now.

Luke sighed and drug the palm of his hand over his face before he looked down at Alex. "Daddy got in a car wreck," he simply answered, deciding it was best not to go into detail, especially since the kids picked up on their every word and Alex was going to school next year. He didn't need to get a call from the teacher because Alex decided to tell her about Luke's stupidity. The answer seemed to be good enough for Alex, because the picture was quickly forgotten and they were on a new page.

Michael let out a soft hum of relief as the kids eagerly distracted their minds, looking at different pictures and laughing happily. Mikey smiled and relaxed, cooing lovingly and laughing along with the children fondly. "You both were such precious babies, and you still are," he said fondly and kissed their cheeks, cuddling into Luke's chest. He rubbed it soothingly and tucked his head under his chin, feeling so secure in his hold and presence. He's always felt that way, and he never doubted his security.

Luke held Michael closely, his body relaxed and calm just from the feeling of having the boy's body practically laying on his. They went through a few more books, one being Ava's baby book, their wedding book, and just a book full of random pictures, before the kids decided they were done. They set the books back down in the box and crawled up onto Michael and Luke's laps, Ava going to him and Alex going to Mikey.

"Can we watch spongebob?" Alex asked, nuzzling his face into Luke's arm, where it was pressed. Ava asked a quiet 'yeah' before she looked up at Luke with her dewy, round eyes. Her small hands went to either side of his face and she cupped his cheeks, her tiny lips placing a quick kiss on his cheek that had Luke's heart melting.

Michael awed at the kids and nodded, grabbing the remote and putting it on Nickelodeon. He smiled and tucked a blanket around them all, lounging back and just cuddling with the whole tiny family. Mikey rubbed Luke's arm lovingly and hummed, keeping Alex close to his chest. Ava relaxed as well, occasionally shifting around and playing with Luke's arm, tracing over his tattoos happily. The kids were quite fond with his tattoos, although they never knew what they really meant.

Luke didn't flinch when he felt the small, cold finger begin to trace over a few of his tattoos. Ava has always done it. She seemed to be fascinated with them, even more so than Alex was. "What's this one?" She asked, her finger pausing on the red heart that had an arrow through it. Wrapped around it was a gold band, and Michael's name was scrawled across the gold band in perfect cursive. It was an old tattoo, but Luke didn't add Michaels name until a few years ago.

"It's an arrow heart with mommys name," luke explained to her in a soft voice before he flipped over his arm and showed her the other side of his arm, where her name was with a copy of her foot print. "And here's your name," he said, pointing at it before he lifted up his shirt and showed her Alex's name that had his foot print, which was on his side.

The kids awed at Luke's tattoos, Ava being more engaged with them and excited of course. "That's not how you spell my name!" Alex grumbled and pointed at his tattooed name, of course being too young and uneducated to even know how to spell his own name. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to be angry but he looked incredibly adorable instead. Michael laughed and shook his head, stroking Alex's hair. "No, it's spelled right, darling," he assured.

Luke turned a little so he could face Alex, and grinned widely. "How do you spell your name, then? Maybe I can fix it?" Luke teased him, even though the boy was oblivious to it. He set up, smiling wide at Luke as he puffed out his chest and said, "S 5 D A 2," Luke stifled his laughter and patted Alex's head.

"Good job," he praised him, giving Alex props for trying. He did, in fact, get and A in there, so it was a start. "I'll get it fixed tomorrow," Luke promised him, knowing that Alex would forget about this whole thing in only a matter of minutes.

Michael held back his laughter as well as Alex spelled his own name completely wrong, just giggling and rubbing the boy's small tummy soothingly. "Definitely, the tattoo artist totally messed up your name," Michael went along with it and scoffed, seeing the boy was soon enough occupied by something else already. Mikey shook his head fondly and released the boy, letting him and Ava play in front of the couch and watch tv. Michael cuddled into Luke and smiled lovingly, kissing along his jaw sweetly.

Luke turned his head quickly and caught Michael's lips in a quick kiss, his lips moving gently over Mikey's. Unlike earlier, the kids were too busy to tell them to stop or make any noises, so Luke took this opportunity and pushed Michael back on the couch, making it so he was now hovering over him. He pushed his legs apart and slotted himself between the boys legs and continued kissing him, not taking it any further than that because of the young eyes in the room.

Despite everything they have been through and the problems from his past still hovering over Luke like a black cloud, he had never been happier. This, them, their life, was _right._ This was where he was always meant to be, even if it did take him so long to figure it out, he knew it now. Not one doubt lived in his mind any longer, and when he pulled back to look at his panting wife, he felt it in his bones...

Their love was a forever love. They couldn't forget it, and Luke was glad that he had wised up and let himself love Michael instead of letting the boy slip between his fingers. 

"I love you," he whispered, words, still to this day, so true and sincere.

 _He would always love Michael._ And the smile he got back was answer enough. _Michael would always love Luke._

_Forever and always._


End file.
